Adriana Kosacova
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This is my new Vampire Diaries Story about Adriana who is Cousin to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert and she shares a special Friendship with Damon and Stefan. but along the way she finds that she is in danger because of her being a Witch...will Adriana be able to fight for her life when Silas wants her for himself. [Warning it has sexual moments in this.]
1. Adriana Koscova

Adriana Kosovar

Dear Diary

My Name is Adriana Kosovar, a 17 year old girl with a bit of History behind me. let's just say my family and I are people with unique backgrounds. My Mother. Donna Kosovar is hard-working Senator and part of the Council here in Mystic Falls. My dad passed away at 40 years Old from a Heart Attack. His name Was Robbie Gilbert. He was the brother of Grayson Gilbert, My cousins Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. we have always been close. until recently when Elena and Jeremy's mom and dad died of a car accident on Wickery bridge. they have dealt with it rather hard for Jeremy has been doing some drugs and Elena she has gotten more into her Journal writing. Well anyway Me and My mom live alone in the Old Mansion on Patterson Street near the Salvatore boarding house. Back to my Mom side of the Family yes we are different...I'm a Witch. and so is my mom she and her inter family has always been witches...Koscovar Witches...we have special Magic. were we don't have to call upon our Ancestors for help with spells we get our Magic from our Emotions. I'm gifted with Magic and the ability to feel others pain and heal them. Well that is my Story and now I must get ready for my first day back to school.

[ Adriana puts away her Journal and looks in the Mirror at her reflection, Dark Black hair with Blue Highlights, Purple eyes and an Athletic Body, from doing Martial arts and Gymnastics, She puts on some eyeliner, Mascara and some strawberry lip gloss then grabbing her Gym bag, Car keys and Shoulder bag and then walks down the stairs. Seeing her mom at the Counter drinking coffee and watching the news about two people were found killed by an Animal attack knowing both of them nows what it is]

Adriana: ''Why do they keep calling it that when most of them now about Vampires anyway?

Donna: ''Because honey not everyone in the world believes Vampires and Witches still live among us and we have to keep it that way for our peace of mind.

Adriana: ''Ok...So are you working late tonight again?

Donna: ''Yes I have to I'm the Senator of Mystic Falls and I have to help Make Mystic Falls safe here.

[Adriana takes a Bagel from the Counter then puts strawberry cream cheese on it and begins to eat it. then drinks her Orange juice]

Donna: ''You will have to look after yourself tonight and try not to get into any trouble.

Adriana: ''I've never been in trouble before Mom why do you think I would start now?

Donna: ''You have been doing great in school and not getting into fights or anything but your Magic has been a little off lately so be careful ok.

Adriana: ''Alright I will be careful.

[ After Breakfast Adriana cleans up her mess then grabs her stuff to walk outside to her Blue Kia Sorrento and drives to the school seeing that it was already Crowded with students outside. getting out of her car as she parks it then walking through the front lawn to the school. someone bumps into her coming from the Office and spills all her stuff on the floor. The guy is a handsome one as he gets down the floor with her and picks her stuff up]

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry about that...My first day of school and I'm bumping into people.

Adriana: ''Oh...it's fine really it happens.

Stefan: [He gets a good look at her and was kinda surprised of her looks because he could have sworn he has seen her somewhere before] ''I'm Stefan Salvatore. Forgive me for asking but Have we ever met before?

Adriana: ''I don't think so. My name is Adriana Kosovar..this is the first time I've seen you.

Stefan: ''Sorry you just remind me of someone Long time ago. Any way nice to meet you.

Adriana: ''Me too..

[He smiles then leaves to go to the mens bathroom where he almost bumped into Elena Gilbert]

[ Adriana is sitting in Mr. Tanners class listening to him as she kept looking over at Stefan wondering what it was that she felt from him earlier. and she begins to think he is a Vampire. Elena was also looking at Stefan and unable to concentrate as she was clearly liking the new Guy]

Mr. Tanner: ''Once our home state of Virgina joined confederacy in 1861 it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virgina's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest. region the union.[Continues talking]

[Elena and Stefan exchange looks]

Text to Elena from Bonnie: HAWT-E STARING U.

[Elena looks at Stefan. she then looks back to the front.]

[ Adriana is walking from the front of the school to her car when Stefan is running to catch up to her as he calles her name]

Adriana: ''Hey How was your first day?

Stefan: ''Went all right I guess...So I was wondering about what I was talking about earlier about being someone I met before?

Adriana: ''Like you met me in a another life. So who did you think I was?

Stefan: ''There was this girl when I was younger that Look so much like you. and her name was Alexandria and her last name was Kosacova...believe or not but she was a Witch. a Powerful one and was a Best friend of mine.

Adriana: ''Alexedria Kosacova was actually my great grand mother who lived in Mystic Falls in 1864. she was a Daughter of a Count of Winfield Manor it's actually the house we live in now. me and my mother.

Stefan: ''Really so you're a Witch too then?

Adriana: ''Yes and I believe you already now that I know what you are.

Stefan: ''Yeah I saw you freeze when you touched me and I kinda of figured it out...you won't say anything will you?

Adriana: ''No. your secret is safe and I won't say anything to my cousin.

Stefan: ''Cousin? who is that?

Adriana: ''Elena Gilbert is my cousin... my father was Robbie Gilbert brother of Grayson Gilbert but he died from a Heart Attack a year ago.

Stefan; ''I'm sorry I didn't know and Elena's Cousin Wow. well that would make you family.

Adriana: ''Well if you are looking for Elena she should be at the Cemetary she is always going there since her parents died.

Stefan: ''Okay thanks I will see you later Adriana.

[Adriana nods as she watches him run off as she shakes her head and walks to her Car when she hears a Caw from the top of her car it is a Black Crow]

Adriana: ''Ok. hi, bird. I'd like to sit here and try to talk to a Bird but I have a Martial Arts class to go to.

[She shoos it away and it gives her another caw and then flys away as she gets in her car then drives through the Town to get to her Class knowing this will be her last day doing it and hopefully she will get her black belt..she pulls into the parking lot and begins her class with her instructor who was in charge of her as she does some Tao Kwan do breaking some boards with her strength. and it was two hours when the Couch told her he would like to give her the Black Belt...She jumps up and down]

Adriana: ''Oh I really got a Black belt I actually did it?

Couch James: ''You sure did and all of you deserved it but you were more determined to get it and so I give this belt to you.

[ She smiles as James gives her the belt she wraps it around her waist then she bows to him as he and everyone in the room claps their hands at her then James then told them that it was their last class together because he and his Family were Moving out-of-town to Charlotte. she takes her bag and goes into the Girls bathroom to take a shower and to put on some fresh clothes. Dressed in black tights, White tank top and a blue Leather jacket and black ankle boots. then she grabs her bags then leaves the Building. as she was leaving she felt someone was watching her as she walks fast to her car and puts her bags in her car, gets in and starts the car then drives towards her house. as she was driving. Someone was lying in the middle of the road and she swerves to miss him pulling over to the side to get out and run over to him as she feels his pulse and finding none but she felt something off about him as she backs away from him to walk back to her car when in front of her was the man who was just laying on the road]

Adriana: ''What do you want?

Damon: [He gives her a once over look appreciating her as he walks towards her] ''Oh just to catch a meal...or two but you will do...

[His face changes as he pounced on her and bites on her neck but as soon as he does she puts her hand on his face as she yells and his face burns making him scream and back up]

Adriana:[Gasping and glaring at the vampire as she backs away] ''Stay away from me Vampire.

Damon: ''Ah... you are a Witch..[As he takes a good look at her face he was even more shocked] ...Alexandra.

Adriana: ''NO you got me all wrong My name is Adriana Not Alexandra.

[Damon looked at her shocked as he walks closer to her but she holds up her hand to him warning him off her but he holds his hands up in surrender]

Damon: ''But you look just like her...[He takes her face in his hands turning her face left and right and he looks down her body finding that she looks just like Alexandra Kosovar.] ''How do you look like her?

Adriana: ''I am her great-granddaughter. Alexandra Kosovar was a Counts daughter and a Witch. just like me.

Damon: ''hmmm a Witch...[He forces her head back and again bites down on her neck not hard this time as he backs her into her car pinning her there and he then snaps his head back to see her almost fall over.] ''Whoo your blood tastes like Strawberries.

[ Adriana breathes hard as she feels herself getting weak but she then uses her hands and blows him away with her Wind power then she rushes into her car and drives away watching him through her rearview mirror she makes it to her home and parks and then runs inside the door shutting it then Locking it then leans against it as she feels weak.]

Donna: ''Hey Honey there you are I was wondering when you would get home.

[Donna comes out of the Kitchen carrying a Bowl of spaghetti and meatballs to the table as she sees her daughter leaning against the door]

Donna: ''We have a visitor coming over and he has wanted to visit with us for a while...Can you help set the table?

Adriana: ''Okay.

[She walks into the kitchen to grab the plates and Silver forks and walks into the dining area and sets them on the table. she hears the door Ring as she sets the glasses on the table Just as she gets done she walks back into the living room to find her mother talking to Damon who was in her house]

Adriana: ''MOM why is he here?

Donna: ''He is the guest I invited here Adriana what has gotten into you?

Adriana: ''But mom he is a...

Donna: ''A Vampire I know the Salvatores has been Friends of our family for years. Since Alexandria Kosovar became friends with them in 1864.. and I see that you have already met.

Damon: ''Oh we met outside of town...I may have scared her a bit...

Adriana: ''A Bit you almost killed me.

Donna:[Shock on her face as she turned to Damon] ''You almost did what?

Damon: ''Well I didn't now she was your daughter at the time when I was hunting for blood and I kinda of took it from her.

Donna: ''Mistakes can be made and I'm sure you didn't mean it and so we will have dinner and get to know one another.. Come on we got dinner waiting.

[ Adriana was sitting across from Damon glaring and looking at him and her mother was at the head of the table talking about things. as Damon was listening to every word]

Donna: ''Adriana is a Full A plus student in school, and a Marital Arts champion she will also be a part of the Miss Mystic Falls competition.

Adriana: ''Yeah but I once told her that I'm not that kind of person who likes Attention.

Damon:[He looks over at her intrigued and amused] ''You should I wouldn't mind given it...but a Martial Arts student amazing can't wait to see your Moves

Adriana: ''And I would have used it on you tonight. If you were to attack me again.

[ Damon continues to enjoy making her glare at him and was amused by her as she turns her head to her Mother]

Donna: ''Adriana I understand that Damon made a bad judgment but you can't keep being angry at him besides he is a friend.

Adriana: ''Ok I'm sorry Damon...[She gets up to take her plate, Fork and glass into the kitchen to begin to wash them as her mother and Damon also came to help her out. With all three of them in the Kitchen cleaning they managed to get it back to normal]

Damon: ''Dinner was great Donna your cooking was divine I can't wait to do this again.

Donna: ''When ever you like I shall plan somethings but not all the time for I am busy most nights but Adriana cooks as well and would loved to invite you over.

Damon: ''Great well I will say Goodnight.

[ Adriana watches them as her mother walks Damon out of the door and then just as he leaves she says goodnight to her mother and walks upstairs to her bedroom to take a shower and then get ready for bed. washing her hair and body she then gets out to dry off then puts on her Shorts and tank top and she was getting out of the bathroom when she feels someone was in the room with her turning To See Damon standing behind her she gave a startled gasp as she backs away from him]

Adriana: ''Damon...What are you doing here?

[He looks at her as he walks until he is face to face with her. then he caresses her face with a hand]

Damon: ''I've come for some more Blood...hmm it smells so good...[He grasps her by her face between his hands then bites her on her throat making her gasp as she tries to burn his face again]

Adriana: ''S...stop...You promised my Mom you wouldn't hurt me...Ha...

[Adriana moans as he continues to drink from her when he feels her fall and he catches her up in his arms and lays her on her bed still feeding then with a Curse he pulls back seeing that she was laboring for her blood.. He bites his wrist then feeds her his blood...She takes his wrist with her hands holding it to her mouth then he takes it back watching as her color and the wound on her neck is healed]

Damon; ''I went a bit out of control...Forgive me that is not the way I am supposed to take care of you..

[He sits down beside her as she faints from all the blood loss and he caresses her face as he remembers another woman that he loved that looked just like her Long ago.]

_[Mystic Falls 1864]_

_[ A black long hair girl was getting out of a Carriage with a royal crest on it stopping at the Salvatore house with the help of her father. Matthew Kosovar Count Of Winfield. a well dressed man with Dark hair just like hers as Alexandria Kosovar was wearing a Dark blue traveling Gown, with white ruffles and a White hat covering her dark hair. She smiles at her father when Damon and Stefan Salvatore walks outside of their house there to welcome them there and that is when Damon first fell in love with turns to smile softly at him and his brother and curtsy before them Damon is the first to welcome her as he walks down the stairs and takes her hand in his and kisses it]_

_Damon: ''Welcome to our Home Lady Alexandria._

_Alexandria: ''It's pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Salvatore._

_[ They smile at each other as he holds out his arm for her to take and they walk together into the house Damon hasn't taken his eyes from her since]_

_[ Another Memory]_

_[ A Barn on the Salvatore Estate]_

_[ Alexandria was against the wall completely Naked with her hands held above her head as a Naked Damon was pinning her there with his hands as his hips move within her. Damon kisses her across her Naked shoulders than kissing her mouth as he moves faster and faster. Alexandria wraps her arms around his neck as he carries her into an empty stall and falls with her onto Hay still hard and moving inside her making her Moan and scream his name He used to love the way her hair is covering his pillows as he Makes Love to her Once Promising to Make her his Wife and the thought of that only made him want her more...but that wasn't to be when Katherine Pierce came and made him forget her on the day she arrived]_

_[ Another Memory]_

_[The Salvatore House]_

_[ Alexandria is walking down stairs as Damon was walking into the room as she smiles then walking to give him a kiss on his cheek when he steps away from her coldly which confused her]_

_Alexandria: ''Damon. what's wrong?_

_Damon: ''There is nothing Wrong it's just I've decided to call off our engagement._

_Alexandria: ''What? but Why? please tell me did I do something wrong...Have I not pleased you. I love you Damon._

_[ Alexandria puts her hands on his shoulders to get him to look at her with Love and Passion that he has shown her all year but wasn't getting anything from him as she steps back Confused and Hurt]_

_Damon; ''It wasn't what you done. I just found someone else that I love more than you Katherine pierce has Promised more than you can ever do._

_Alexandria: ''No...Please...tell me that you wouldn't Love someone else...Don't break my heart...you Promised me that you would never hurt me.._

_[Damon forces himself away from her closing his eyes as he hears her scream and cry his name as he walks away from her]_

[ Adriana's Bedroom]

[Damon has tears in his eyes as he remembers those days and felt hurt and angry at Katherine for what he has done to him and her they had a love that people would die for and she destroyed it for him..He needed to get into the tomb so that he can Kill Katherine himself for what she did.]


	2. Night Of The Comet

**Night Of The Comet**

[ Adriana's Bedroom]

[Adriana wakes up and it is morning not seeing any trace of Damon anywhere but knowing he will again be able to enter her house when ever he feels like it. groaning as she wakes up to get ready for school. dressing in blue jeans, a blue sweater and a White Jacket and brown boots, she grabs her bag and walks down the stairs not seeing her mother any where She walks to the counter to see a note on it]

Dear Adriana

I had to go into work earlier for there is a Council meeting. and so I will be home late so you have to take care of yourself tonight. and Have fun looking for the Comet tonight.

[Adriana nods as she crumbles the note and throws it into the trash then goes to grab an apple and pours some Orange juice drinking it. then she leaves for school]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[ Elena is walking in the hall way with Stefan as they are talking about somethings when they see Adriana at her locker Elena pulls Stefan over to her]

Elena: ''Hey Adriana I would like you to meet Stefan Salvatore..

Adriana: ''Elena I'm sorry but you are a little late for that I already know who Stefan is.

Stefan: ''Yeah we met before I met you yesterday...I kinda of Bumped into her and made a fool of myself.

Adriana: ''No you didn't it happens everyone has made a clumsy fool out of themselves once upon a time.

Elena: ''Oh good you know each other good.

[Adriana nods as she turns back to her Locker as Elena remembers something that happened last night]

Elena: ''Did you hear about Vicki Last night she was attacked in the woods by a wild animal bitten in the neck. Me and Jeremy was the one who found her.

Adriana: ''Oh gosh I didn't now about it until now why didn't you call and tell me?

Elena: ''It was so sudden and forgot to tell you but now you know.

Adriana: ''I hope she is ok and what about Jeremy I know he likes her and all that.

Elena: ''He's okay still doing drugs and stuff with her I don't think she is even good enough for him.

Adriana: ''He likes her and that should matter to you. Jeremy may be going through a lot with the Drugs but someday he will grow out of it.

Elena: ''But when will that day be I miss my brother.

Adriana: ''I know you do and it must be hard for aunt Jenna.

Elena: ''It is but we are getting there...Well we better go don't want to miss class.

[History Class]

[Elena and Stefan look at each other while their teacher lectures.]

Tanner: ''Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, It hasn't been over over Mystic Falls in over 145 years Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?

[Elena and Stefan drop their gazes. The bell rings.]

[School Hallway]

[ Adriana is following after Caroline and Bonnie into the Hallway as they are talking]

Caroline: ''I'm confused. are you Psychic or Clairvoyant?

Bonnie: ''Technically. Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem Witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family. yes. Witches? I don't think so.

Caroline: ''Yeah. well. free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night.

Bonnie: ''I didn't see him. you did. Why don't you just talk to him?

Caroline: ''I don't know. I was drunk.

[Caroline turns as she walks to her locker and Adriana opens her next to hers as both Bonnie and Caroline turn to her]

Bonnie: ''Hey Adriana..You've been quiet lately...and we missed you at the party.

Adriana: ''I had to fix dinner at home last night because Mom invited people over. and you know that those party's are never my thing.

Caroline: ''Oh come on you have to go to our party's I mean look at you. Our Hot looking best friend has to find her a man. I mean really don't you feel lonely.

Adriana: ''You have No Idea Of course I feel lonely but there has never been any guys around that I like and when I do I'm sure I'll never be lonely again.

Bonnie: ''Well when you do be sure to look me up and tell me if he has a brother I mean I need Love too.

[Adriana smiles at her]

[Outside The School]

[Jeremy walks up to Tyler]

Jeremy: ''Hey, Tyler hey I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering How's Vicki doing, since you guys are so close. is she Ok?

Tyler: ''She's fine. now get out of here.

Jeremy: ''How bad is she? do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?

Tyler: ''I'm gonna kick your ass.

Jeremy: ''Yeah. you keep say that. but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? Cause I vote for right here and right now.

[ Adriana was just walking to her car when she sees Jeremy and Tyler in each other's face and she runs over to them then she sees Jeremy shove him]

Adriana: ''Jeremy walk away. Don't do something you will regret ok.

Jeremy: ''Why do you care he is just being a punk to Vicki.

Adriana: ''I care because you're my cousin and don't want to see you in a lot of trouble just walk away from this.

Tyler: ''You should do what she says. Gilbert walk away its your final warning.

Jeremy: ''No, this is your final warning dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. if you hurt her one more time. I swear to God, I will kill you.

[Jeremy Leaves]

Tyler: ''Damn, that was like a death threat.[He turns back to the girls beside him] Did you hear that? [To Adriana] ''Your cousin has really lost his mind.

Adriana: ''I never seen him act like that before. but don't stand pretending to be innocent Jeremy cares for Vicki and he is going to look out for her so be careful not to keep playing her. or He will come after you again.

Tyler: ''Fine.

[He smiles at Adriana then turns back to the girls]

[ Adriana walks over to Jeremy as he is sitting down at a picnic table as she sits beside him putting an arm around him]

Adriana: ''I heard about Vicki and don't worry so much she will be alright.

Jeremy: ''I know but seeing Tyler constantly hurting her just makes me want to hurt him for doing it to her she deserves better.

Adriana: ''She does Jeremy but if she is going to keep letting it happen then it's her own fault she should have walked away from Tyler a long time ago. he is just too much of a womanizer.

Jeremy: ''that is what I keep telling her that she doesn't need a guy like Tyler she should go for someone who won't treat her bad and love her like she deserves.

Adriana: ''Like you just keep on showing her you're the right person and someday she will come around.

[Jeremy stands up]

Jeremy: ''Ok thanks Adriana I should have known you wouldn't be so judgemental over me and Vicki. Well I got to go.

Adriana: ''See you Jeremy and if you need to talk again let me know and I will be here.

[Jeremy nods as he leaves]

[ In the History Classroom]

[Jenna talks to Mr. Tanner]

Tanner: ''As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. all right? it's his third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes.

Jenna: ''Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?

Tanner: ''Four mouths ago, great loss. Car accident Wickery bridge. if I Remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The uh. Mother's kid sister.

Jenna: ''Younger sister.

Tanner: ''Right.

Jenna: ''Yes. six classes? are you sure? I mean that's kind of hard to do.

Tanner: ''Not when you're on drugs. it's his attempt at coping. Ms Summers. and the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn. argumentative. hung over. are there any other relatives in the picture?

Jenna: ''I'm their sole guardian.

Tanner: Uh-huh. Could there be?

Jenna: ''What are you suggesting. Exactly?

Tanner: ''It's an impossible job. isn't it. raising two teens?

Jenna: ''It's been tough, but No it's not.

Tanner: 'Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible Job and anything less and you're not doing it properly.

[The Classroom door opens as Adriana comes in Mr. Tanner and Jenna turn towards her]

Jenna: ''Adriana what are you doing here?

Adriana: ''Mr. Tanner wanted to see me?

Mr. Tanner: ''Ah yes I wanted to talk to you about you falling asleep in my class today. and that is not like you My A+ student.

Adriana: ''I'm sorry Mr Tanner. I've had some problems sleeping at home with it being just me and my mom and she works all the time it is kinda hard being alone at times.

Mr. Tanner: ''I understand your moms the Senator Make sure you get plenty of sleep so you won't fall asleep again and any way good job on the quiz today. 100 again. I'm so proud of you.

Adriana: ''Thank you Mr. Tanner...[To Jenna] ''Nice seeing you again Aunt Jenna.

Jenna: ''You too..

[Adriana walks out of the classroom after Mr. Tanner gave her the Quiz they did that morning.]

[Salvatore House]

[ Adriana is getting out of her car as she parks it in front of the Boarding house then walks to the door and knocks, it opens and she enters.]

Adriana: ''Stefan? Stefan?

[A crow flies into the house behind her at the open front door scaring her and she turns to bump into Damon as he stands there]

Adriana: ''Damon...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...Open. [She turns to see that the door was closed] ''I came to talk to you.

Damon: ''Oh really then come this way...[He takes her by the elbow and walks into the Parlor where all kinds of Books and Antigue furniture completes the look] ''So Little Witch what do you want to talk to me about?

Adriana: ''I need you to stop taking my blood...it is doing something to me and it's giving me nightmares Please you have to stop torching me...Why are you doing this to me?

Damon: ''Because it is fun...Don't you believe in fun...[He backs her until she falls down on the sofa crowding her as he leans his face into her neck] ...and to stop taking your blood is out of the question...your just so tasty.

[He opens his mouth showing her his fangs as he bites her..but this time he takes a hand fills it with her breast touching her but he then feels a burning sensation in his hand as she leaps up to get away from him]

Adriana:[She yells at him as she holds a hand to her throat] ''Just... away from me...Damon..[ She sways as Damon rushes to hold her but she struggles against him. He drags her up into his arms as he takes her to his bedroom] ''No...let me go...Damon...[Her head felt heavy as she lays it on his shoulders even as she is still fighting him]

Damon: ''Nope...Not until I have enough of you...

[ Stefan walks in the door way and pushes Damon off of her as he holds her against him]

Stefan:[To Damon] ''What the hell do you think your doing? [To Adriana] ''Oh my god Adriana what happened why are you here?

[Adriana sobs as she tries to talk to him but he holds her as she cries]

Adriana: ''I've came over here to get Damon to stop coming after me in my dreams I was just so stupid and he just kept trying to take my blood.

[Damon looking angry and Hungry as he sees Stefan with Adriana in his arms crying he is furious as he walks towards them threatened]

Damon: ''Step aside Brother...

Stefan: ''Damon you are not going to hurt her...just leave her alone..she doesn't need you haunting her.

Damon: ''but her blood tastes so good and among other things..[He looks down her body hungry as he still tastes her on his lips] ''Hmmm just looking at her makes me Hungry.

Stefan: ''Just leave her alone...Damon she is not Alexandria..and even if she was there is no need to torcher her.

Adriana: ''That is why you're doing this to me...all because of My Great grams.

[Damon stares at Stefan then at Adriana feeling like he was punched in the stomach at realizing what he could have done but he just wanted her so much and he shall have her in some way.]

Damon: ''I'm...sorry...Adriana I just never seen anyone so beautiful before as Alexandria and then there is you meeting you then realizing that your related to her gives me another chance at Loving her. I'm sorry.

[He looks at her longing when all he wanted was to take her back into his arms until he had her crying out in Pleasure and his name as he makes love to her all night long and he will get another chance soon]

Adriana: ''...Thank..You...I'm okay now Stefan...

Stefan: ''Just be careful next time you're alone with Damon he is a killer remember that.

[Adriana nods as she turns to Damon feeling shivers down her body as she remembers what he done to her she then turns and walks out of the door and couldn't help but look back at Damon as she gets in her car and drives away]

[Mystic Falls Town Square]

[ Adriana is walking down town seeing that everyone in town was getting ready for the Celebration of the Comet but she already knows what it means for the comet to come back bad things will happen soon and she knows it in her body she sees Bonnie and Elena handing out pamphlets]

Bonnie: ''Tonight. night of the comet! would you like a program?

[She sees Adriana walking towards them]

Bonnie: ''Hey Adriana...would you like a Program?

Adriana: ''Sure why not.[ She takes it]

Bonnie:[To Elena] ''He didn't call, huh?

Elena: ''Or text. but I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. we've never gotten to the texting part.

Bonnie: ''That's an important milestone. in any relationship.

Elena: ''Isn't it? the timing is wrong, anyway.

Adriana: ''When is it ever right?

Elena: 'I'm not ready, Adriana.

Adriana: ''Who is?

Elena: ''At least I put myself out there.

Bonnie: ''is that what you're calling it?

Elena: ''What do you mean?

Bonnie: ''All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't.

[Adriana turns to see Damon at the other end of the parking lot just watching her but she blinks her eyes and he is gone she turns around to see if he is any where but didn't see him]

Elena: ''What's wrong Adriana you look like you've seen a ghost?

Adriana: ''Oh. it's nothing I was just feeling Hungry you know what I'm going to get something to eat.

Bonnie: ''Ok but call us if you need anything.

Adriana:''I will.

[She leaves]

[ Up on the roof]

[Stefan hears a scream nearby as he is looking for Vicki when he hears her voice and Damon's]

Damon: ''You really have to stop screaming.

Vicki: ''No. please. Stop. Don't...

Damon: ''Shh, I got you...

[ Stefan sees Damon and Vicki. he jumps on the roof]

Vicki: ''No! No!

Damon: ''Shh. I'm not gonna drop you.

Stefan:[He jumps on the roof] ''Let her go.

Damon:[Stefan] ''Not bad. have you been eating bunnies? Let her go? Ok[Damon pulls Vicki to the edge of the roof]

Vicki: ''No!

Stefan: ''No, no no!

[Damon throws Vicki Stefan]

Damon: ''ugh! relax.

Vicki: ''What's happening?

Damon:[Stefan] I don't need her to be dead, but...you might.

Damon:[Vicki] 'What attacked you the other night?

Vicki: ''I don't now. an animal.

Damon: ''Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. think really hard. What attacked you?

Vicki: ''A Vampire.

Damon: ''Who did this to you?

Vicki: ''You did!

Damon: ''Wrong!

Stefan: ''Don't

Damon: 'It was Stefan.

Stefan: ''Don't

Damon: ''Come here.

[Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head]

Damon: ''Stefan Salvatore did this to me.

Vicki: ''Stefan Salvatore did this to me.

Damon: ''He's a vampire. a vicious, murderous monster.

Stefan: ''Please, Damon please don't do this.

Damon: ''If you couldn't fix it before I don't know what you can do now.

[Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan]

Vicki: ''No!

Damon: ''You have two choice. you can feed and make her forget. or you can let her run screaming. Vampire through the town square.

Stefan: ''That's what this is about? you want to expose me?

Damon; ''No! I want you remember who you are!

Stefan: 'Why? so what, so I'll feed? so I kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? you know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart. because at least I'll be free of you.

Damon: ''Huh. huh. Wow. come here sweetheart.

Vicki: ''No!

Damon: ''it's ok.

[Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.]

Vicki: ''What happened where am I? Oh. I ripped my stitches open..Ugh...

Stefan: ''You okay?

Vicki: ''I took some pills man I'm good...

[Vicki leaves]

Damon: ''It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. this town could use a wake up call. don't think?

Stefan: ''What are you up to. Damon?

Damon: ''That's for me to know and for you to...Dot. dot dot. Give Elena my best.

[Mystic Grill Parking Lot]

[Adriana is walking from the grill to her car fumbling for her keys when she feels someone rush by her and she hurries to the car but she drops her keys. cursing under her breath she bends to pick them up when she sees Damon on the other side of the car making her gasp]

Adriana: ''Damon...You have got to stop doing that.

Damon: ''But it is fun...and I like what it makes you do...I came to offer my apologise for this morning I shouldn't have attacked you I never forced myself on Women and I'm not going to start now.[He steps towards her as he caresses her face] ''When I want a Woman I will seduce her slowly until she gives in then I will love her so Hard I will never let her go.

Adriana: ''...Damon...I..[He leans his mouth to hers and takes it in a hungry kiss. moving his head side ways to take it deeper making her moan as he releases her]

Damon: ''Hmm...what did you want to say?

Adriana: ''Just be careful Damon...I don't want to get hurt and knowing that you can is scary to me just let me make my decision on if I want to be with someone right now.

Damon: ''Oh well that is okay it will give me a time I need to do what I came to Mystic Falls to do and you will help me little Witch.

Adriana: ''Help with what?

Damon: ''Like I told Stefan...That is for me to know and for you to...Dot. dot dot. I will see you again.

[Adriana nods as he leaves but not before he kisses her one last time. putting a hand over her mouth she sighs and gets in her car and drives off]


	3. Friday night Bites

**Friday Night Bites**

[ Mystic Falls High School]

[Adriana was dressed in blue jeans, a white tank top and black boots with her hair up in a pony tail as she is walking into the school seeing Bonnie and Elena on the school lawn]

Adriana: ''Hey Elena, Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''Hey Adriana..how is it going?

Adriana: ''Oh nothing much just been having weird dreams lately.

Elena: ''What kind of dreams not those psychic ones your mom says you always get.

Adriana: 'Yeah those and I've seen Weird numbers as well.

Bonnie: ''Wait Numbers that is weird because I've gotten them to.

Adriana: ''I think it means something is going to go wrong at the Football rally.

Elena: ''No I don't think so.

Bonnie: Fine..[She looks at Elena] I'm not saying don't date Stefan. I'm just saying take it slow.

Elena: ''You were the one who said to go for it.

Bonnie: ''Now I'm saying take it slow.

Elena: ''why the about face?

Bonnie: ''It's not an about face. your single for the first time in your entire high school career. it's the perfect time to play the field.

Elena: ''Oh, Because I'm so that girl.

Adriana: ''Ok what is going on with you two?

Bonnie: ''It's stupid.

Adriana: ''Bonnie...

Bonnie: ''I accidentally touched Stefan. and I got a really bad feeling.

Elena: 'is that it? Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''It was bad bad!

Elena: ''Is this the whole Witch Mojo thing again?

Bonnie: ''You know what? I'm just concerned. this is me expressing concern about my best friends new boyfriend.

Elena: ''And I love you for it. but I feel good. it's been a hard year and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. and you know what? Stefan is a big part of that.

Adriana: ''Then go for it. Don't let this good fortune go to waste. I'm sure you guys will be very happy together.

Bonnie: ''For me too.

[Stefan walks up to them and joins in]

Stefan: ''Good Morning. Elena, Good Morning Bonnie. and Adriana.

Adriana: ''Morning Stefan.

Bonnie: ''Hey, um I gotta find Caroline. she's not answering her phone. so I'll see you guys later.

[Bonnie Leaves]

Elena: ''Bonnie wait...

Stefan: 'She doesn't like me very much.

Elena: ''She doesn't know you. she's my best friend. she's just looking out for me. but when she does, she will love you. [Getting an Idea] Here's what we're going to do. are you free tonight?

Stefan: 'Yes.

Elena: ''Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00 You, Adriana, me and Bonnie. you two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished.

Adriana: ''Why am I going Elena I already like Stefan?

Elena: ''Because I love your cooking and would like to impress Stefan with your famous recipes.

Adriana: ''Well most of them are my moms recipes but I came up with some of my own.

Stefan: ''Great I will enjoy tasting it.

[ Adriana turns to see a Football coming at Stefan's head and was about to catch it when Stefan quickly turns around, catches the ball and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. Elena laughs]

[ History Class]

[In History Class. Adriana is writing numbers on her book. 8, 14,'' 22]

Tanner: ''World war II ended in..Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945.

Elena: ''Psst FYI...our team sucks. they could use you.

Stefan: ''Can't

Tanner: ''Pearl Harbor.

Adriana: ''Um December 7, 1941 sir.

Tanner: '' Good Thank you Adriana.

Adriana: Anytime.

Tanner: ''Very well. the fall of the Berlin Wall?

Stefan: ''1989. I'm good with dates, sir.

Tanner: ''Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act.

Stefan: ''1964.

Tanner: ''John F. Kennedy assassination.

Stefan: '1963

Tanner: ''Martin Luther King.

Stefan: 68.

Tanner: ''Lincoln.

Stefan: ''1865

Tanner: ''Roe Vs Wade

Stefan: ''1973

Tanner: ''Brown vs Board.

Stefan: ''1954

Tanner: ''The Battle of Gettysburg.

Stefan: ''1863.

Tanner: ''Korean War.

Stefan: ''1950 to 1953.

Tanner: ''Ha! it ended in 52.

Stefan: ''Uh, actually sir, it was 53.

Tanner: ''Look it up, somebody. quickly.

Adriana: ''It was 19...53.

[The Football Field]

[The team is Practicing.]

Matt: ''Nice job! Nice Job!

Tanner: ''Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? cause it isn't history. and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!

Tyler: ''Yes, coach.

Tanner: ''Now do it again!

[ Stefan is sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice as Adriana comes up beside him and sits down]

Adriana: ''What's wrong Stefan?

Stefan: ''Just deciding if I should try out for Football. me being a Vampire I don't now if it's a good idea.

Adriana: ''Just do what you feel that you want to do. if not for Elena then do it for yourself.

Stefan:[He turns to look at her then back at the field] ''Having any trouble with Damon again?

Adriana: ''Yes after what he did he really apologized and back off. he just being a friend now.

Stefan: ''You know he is dangerous you can't turn your back on him. even if you think he has given up he hasn't he wants you for something and he will get it.

Adriana; ''Well not to worry because he can know longer get inside my house I revoked a spell back on my house where he can't enter again.

Stefan: ''Good thinking...just make sure you are being careful.

[She nods at him as he makes his decision and walks down the bleachers to go talk to the Coach Tanner Adriana walks on to the field where the cheerleaders are on the other side of the field warming up. Elena shows up]

Bonnie: ''Oh my god! You're here!

Elena: ''yep! I can't be sad girl forever. the only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight.

Bonnie: ''I am?

Elena: Mm-hmm. You, me Adriana and Stefan..[She sees the look of disappointment on Bonnie's face] You have to give him a chance.

Bonnie: ''Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times.

Elena: ''Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there.

Bonnie: ''Fine. I'll go.

Elena: ''Good. [Seeing Adriana come over wearing some Yoga pants, Tennis shoes and a blue tank top and her hair was put up] ''Hey Adriana.. what are you doing here?

Adriana: ''Oh just needing some exercise and why not just do it here while you guys Practice.

Bonnie: ''Do those flips that you know..

[Adriana smiles then turns around to have some room to do some flips she makes a running start then flips 10 times in a row as the girls clap then she does a split holding up a thump]

Elena: ''You go Adriana...Man that must be hard work doing all those flips.

Adriana: ''Nah at first yeah when you are a beginner but when you keep working at it. you'll get the hang of it.

Bonnie: ''Seriously, where is Caroline?

Elena: ''I don't know. it's not like her.

Bonnie: ''I'll try her again.

[Caroline arrives in Damon's car. she kisses him]

Elena: ''Uh...

Bonnie: ''Oh my god. that must be the mystery guy from the grill.

Elena: ''That's not a mystery guy. that's Damon Salvatore.

[Adriana hearing his name turns to see Caroline getting out of Damon's car and was feeling kinda of Jealous but upset that he moved on from her so fast but she shrugs as she turns from them to do some more exercises]

Bonnie: ''Salvatore, as in Stefan?

Caroline: ''I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late girls. I uh was busy. all right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? and 5, 6 7 8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, [Seeing Elena mess up doing the routines] Elena sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. do it again from the top. and 5,6,7,8, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan enters his bedroom, Damon is there, reading Stefan's diary]

Damon: ''How were tryouts? did you make the team? very Emerson. the way you reveal your soul with so many...adjectives. [Stefan rips the diary out of his hands]

Stefan: ''What are you doing here?

Damon: ''I've come to apologize. I've done some thinking, some soul-searching and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother and if you want to live a normal happy human life. then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. That I can learn to be a Non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us. [Damon tries to keep a straight face. but can't do it as he laughs at the look on Stefan's face]

Stefan: ''You know. it doesn't have to be this way. Damon.

Damon: ''Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today. BTW. that means by the way. She was at cheerleading practice. she looked so perky in her little short shorts...Just...simmer down. I didn't even go near her. I've got my own Cheerleader now. She will keep me from going after what I really want and that is Adriana for know...Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run.. I Have a date. sweaty palms. wish me luck.

[Gilbert House]

[Adriana is preparing Dinner as Elena and Bonnie are setting the table and the silverware]

Bonnie: ''You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. and sure enough it's the guy and the girl with the bench He flies to Paris and he flies back. they take a picture.

Elena: ''Oh, come on. that commercial's on a constant loop.

Bonnie: ''Fine. Well, how about this? today I'm obsessed with Numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. how weird is that?

Elena: ''Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your grams?

Bonnie: ''She's just gonna say it's because I'm a Witch. I don't want to be a Witch. Do you want to be a Witch?

Elena: ''I don't want to be a Witch?

[Adriana is pouring the cooked Pasta into a Pot on the stove stirring it around into the sauce and pancetta and adding pasta water to it. then she transfers it to a Huge Bowl. Bonnie and Elena were in heaven with the smells coming from the food]

Bonnie: ''This smells amazing Adriana I can't wait to eat this.

Elena: ''How come you can cook and I can't?

Adriana: ''Maybe because you never learned how. but now you can just when ever Jenna is in the kitchen just ask her for some tips. Help her out more.

Bonnie: ''Yeah right and she burns everything.

[They laugh as Adriana is adding mozzarella into the bowl and Parmesan cheese and watches as the cheeses melt into the sauce]

Elena: ''Serving spoons. where are the serving spoons?

Adriana: ''Middle drawer on your left.

[Elena looks at Adriana shocked as she pulls open the drawer that she pointed at]

Elena: ''Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times.

Bonnie: ''Yeah. that's it.

[The doorbell rings.]

Elena: ''Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self.

[Elena leaves]

Bonnie: ''Birthday candles.

[She opens the drawer and birthday candles are there.]

[ The Dining Room]

[Elena, Adriana and Bonnie are eating together.]

Elena: ''Did Tanner give you a hard time today?

Stefan: ''Well he let me on the team. so I must have done something right.

Elena: ''Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him. and...

Bonnie: ''Yeah, I heard.

Elena: ''Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?

Bonnie: ''um Divorced. No mom. Live with my dad.

Elena: ''No. about the Witches. Bonnie's Family has a lineage of Witches. it's really cool.

Bonnie: ''Cool isn't the word I'd use.

Stefan: ''Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed. but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s.

Bonnie: ''My family came by the way of Salem.

Stefan: ''Really? Salem Witches?

Bonnie: ''Yeah.

Stefan: 'I would say that's pretty cool.

Bonnie: ''Really? why?

Stefan: ''Salem Witches are heroic examples of individualism and Nonconformity.

Bonnie: ''Yeah. they are.

[Adriana smiles at them talking]

Stefan: ''Adriana here is also from a Line of Witches.

Bonnie:[She looks over at Adriana with wonder and curious] ''Really I didn't now that.

Stefan: ''Kosacova Witches. were from Ireland and the Middle eastern times some of them were part Priestess. they use the powers of the Elements and are gifted with the use of Pure Magic.

Adriana: ''With our Emotions we can have access to Magic when we want without using a Spell book. Like I'm gifted with the Powers to move things with my mind, Heal and stop time. but there is a difficult one and it's Empathy I'm able to feel other Peoples emotions and feelings and it is uncomfortable.

Elena: ''That is why you have been more quite and keeping your distance because you have empathy powers.

Adriana: ''Yeah it isn't fun to have this believe me.

[The doorbell rings again]

Elena: ''I wonder who that could be.

[Elena opens the door. Caroline and Damon are outside.]

Caroline: ''Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner. so we brought dessert.

Elena: ''Oh.

Damon: ''Hope you don't mind.

Stefan: ''What are you doing here?

Damon: ''Waiting for Elena to invite me in.

Elena: ''Oh, yeah, you can...

Stefan: ''No, no, no he can't, uh he can't stay. can you Damon?

Caroline: ''Get in here.

Stefan: ''We're just...finishing up.

Elena: ''It's fine. Just come on in.

Damon: ''You have a beautiful home. Elena.

Elena: ''Thank you.

[Adriana and Bonnie was standing in the living room as Caroline and Damon came into the house and was shocked to see Damon in Elena's home]

Adriana; ''Caroline..How are you doing?

Caroline: ''I'm fine been busy getting the Cheerleaders ready for tomorrow night.

Damon:[To Adriana as he takes her hand in his and kisses it] ''Pleasure to see you again Adriana.

Caroline: ''Again when did you two meet?

Adriana: ''My Mom invited him over to our house. because our family and his has been very close I guess and that is where I met him.

Damon: ''And her mom is a very good cook. taught her daughter everything she knows.

Caroline: ''They have talent when it comes to creating stuff. cooking is one of them.

[The Living Room]

Caroline: ''I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. but good for you. Go for it.

Damon: ''That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it.

Caroline: ''Yeah. Elena wasn't so lucky today. it's only because you missed summer camp. God. I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines.

Bonnie: ''I'll work with her. She'll get it.

Caroline: ''I guess we can put her in the back.

Damon; ''You know, you don't seem like the cheerleading type. Elena

Caroline: ''Oh. it's just cause her Parents died. Yeah, I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase. she used to be way more fun. and I say that with complete sensitivity.

Damon: ''I'm sorry, Elena I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've cared about die.

Stefan: ''We don't need to get into that right now Damon.

Damon: ''Oh, you know what, you're right. Stef. I'm sorry. the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm.

[Adriana is watching them as she feels both of them are angry at each other for something as she stands up]

Adriana: ''I'm going to the kitchen to clean up.

[Damon watches as she goes into Kitchen as he makes decision to follow her ignoring the warning in Stefan's eyes]

[The Kitchen]

[Adriana is putting the dishes away as Damon comes in with a glass]

Damon: ''One more.

Adriana: ''Thank you.

[Damon hands Adriana a glass. but drops it and quickly catches it.]

Adriana: ''Nice save.

Damon; ''I like you. You know how to laugh, and you make others like my brother happy. which is something I haven't seen in a very long time.

Adriana: ''Earlier did you mean...Katherine?

Damon: ''Mm-hmm.

Adriana: ''She is the one you are trying to get out of the Tomb aren't you?

Damon:[He looks at her deadly serious] ''How did you know about that?

Adriana: ''I'm a Witch Damon It isn't actually old story about 27 people were gathered up inside a Church and then was burned down in a fire. Katherine was in it too wasn't she.

Damon: ''Yes they put her and the other Vampires into the tomb and Emily Bennett done a spell locking them in that tomb and I need a Witch to undo the spell so I can let her out.

Adriana: ''So you loved her?

Damon: ''I only loved her because she made me love her all because she threaten the real woman I loved. Alexandria who I was going to marry and have children with..

[Damon turns angry as he remembers the Hurt and pain he caused her on the night when he left her to be with Katherine]

Damon; ''I meant to get inside that tomb so that I can kill her with my own two hands.

Adriana: ''I can see you loved Alexandria and she saw something worthy in you to love and I don't think she would want you to go all your life trying to get Revenge. it is not worth it. Katherine is paying for it in the tomb.

Damon: ''No I mean to make her pay for what she did to me and to Alexandria.

[Adriana looks at Damon as he looks at her he takes his hand and caresses her face until he pulls back when he hears someone come in and it's Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''Hey, Need some help?

Damon: 'Sure, why not?

[ Elena's living room]

Caroline: ''Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. you know. like from the sandbox.

Stefan: ''That's a really nice scarf.

Caroline: 'Mm. thank you. it's new.

Stefan: ''Can I see it? I mean would you mind taking it off?

Caroline: ''Oh, I can't.

Stefan: ''Why not? you ok?

Caroline: ''Um...all I know is that I can't take it off.

Damon: ''What are you two kids talking about?

Stefan: ''I was just commenting on her scarf.

Damon: ''Hmm. Hey you know, um Elena, Adriana and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. why don't you go see if you can help?

Caroline: ''Does it look like I do dishes?

Damon: ''For me?

Caroline: ''Hmm...I don't think so.

Damon:[Damon compels her.] Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen.

Caroline: ''You know what? I'm gonna see if Elena needs help in the kitchen.

Damon: ''Great.

[Caroline leaves.]

Stefan: ''They are people Damon she's not a puppet. she doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to.

Damon: ''Sure she does. they all do. they're whatever I want them to be. they're mine for the taking.

Stefan: ''All right. you've had your fun. you used Caroline. you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go.

Damon: ''That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night. and I'll do with your little cheerleader, My Witch. whatever I want to. because that is what is normal to me.

[The Football Game]

[ Adriana and Elena are standing near the Field as Stefan walks up dressed in his Football Jersey]

Elena: ''Ooh. look at you. You look hot in your jersey.

Stefan: ''What happened? No more cheerleader?

Elena: 'I quit. I'm a quitter.

Adriana: ''Hey You're not a Quitter. you suffered a great loss. you're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over.

Stefan: ''Adriana is right...Just live while you can..any way I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but...I, uh I wanted you to have this. [He opens up a box with the necklace. Elena takes it out.]

Elena: ''Oh. my god, its beautiful.

Stefan: ''It's something that I've had forever. and Uh, i've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for..Good luck.

Elena:[She holds the Locket to her nose smelling it] ''Is that rose that I smell?

Stefan: ''No. it's uh...it's an herb. it's nice huh?

Elena: ''I love it.

[Stefan helps Elena put on the necklace]

Stefan: ''And ,uh I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. it feels really good.

Elena: ''We're a pair. I quit, you start.

Stefan: ''Right. we're a work in progress. We'll figure it out.

[Elena kisses him as Caroline comes up behind them]

Caroline: ''And you're not in uniform because...

[ it's night now. People are tailgating and cheering for the team. Adriana is sitting in the back of her SUV serving Pies and drinks as Jeremy comes up with his friends]

Jeremy: ''Hey Adriana what are you doing?

Adriana: ''These are my Mom's Famous Apple crumble pies and My special strawberry tea it's really good if you guys would like to try some.

Friend of Jeremy: ''Sounds good...Your cousin is hot Man.

Jeremy: ''Okay she is giving us free food don't need to harass her guys.

[Adriana is giving each person a slice of Pie and a cup of tea when she sees Tyler come over to them she groans to herself as Vicki was trying to stop him]

Tyler: ''Oh, what do you care? [To Jeremy] ''Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done.

[Jeremy furious strikes him. the two begin to fight.]

Adriana: ''Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! stop it! stop you're Hurting him

[She gets in between them holding Tyler back with her hands against his chest as he somehow calms down just by her touching him he looks at her with wonder but Behind her Jeremy grabs a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler but mistakenly stabs her in the shoulder as she turns making her cry out as Glass enters her shoulder]

Elena: ''Jeremy No!

Matt: ''Tyler, Knock it off! Stop!

[Stefan sees Adriana bleeding on her shoulder and was looking at it concerned as Elena takes Jeremy to look at his face]

Elena: ''What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding.

Jeremy: ''I'm fine!

Elena: ''Yeah you smell fine.

Jeremy: ''Just stop ok?

Matt:[He pulls Tyler away from Adriana who was concerned about her being hurt] ''Come on. man. come on.

Elena:[ She rushes over to Adriana as she cries out when she touched her shoulder] ''Oh my god Adriana your back..[To Stefan] ''and what about your hand.

[Stefan closes his palm and puts his hand behind his back.]

Stefan: ''No. no, no it's fine.

Elena: ''Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!

[Elena grabs his hand and opens his palm, but she sees the scar is completely gone.]

Elena: ''But...I saw it, it was...

Stefan: ''He missed. It's not my blood. it's Adriana's see? I'm fine.

Elena: ''No, no, no I...I saw it. the glass cut your hand. it was...

Stefan: ''It's okay. I'm ok...I have to make sure that Adriana is taken care of and it almost kick off time. all right? So, um I'll uh I'll see you after the game.

[Stefan grabs Adriana and helps her to find a restroom so that he can help her finding a water fountain he grabs some napkins to press to her wound]

Adriana: ''Ah...Ah it hurts Stefan.

Stefan: ''I know it does..[He looks around to make sure there is nobody around he then bites his wrist and gives it to her] ''Here take my blood it will heal you.

Adriana:[She nods as she lets him give her his blood then she feels her wound healing] 'Thank you. a point of me being able to heal someone it can't be me. it has to be someone else.

Stefan: ''That sucks.

[ From the shadows they see Damon in the corner. Clapping for Stefan]

Damon: ''Isn't that nice? Stefan Joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, rah, rah, go team, yeah!

Stefan: ''Not tonight. I'm done with you.

Damon: ''Nice trick with Elena. let me guess...vervain in the necklace? I admit. I was a bit surprised. it's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?

Stefan: ''Does it matter?

Damon: ''Guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way. or I could just...eat her.

Stefan: ''No. you're not gonna hurt her Damon.

Damon: ''No?

Stefan: ''Because deep down inside is a part of you that feels for her. and what about Adriana the reason you haven't hurt her because you care she is around. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you. that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be.

Damon: ''Who's pretending?

Stefan: ''Then Kill me.

Damon: ''Well, I'm...I'm tempted.

Stefan: ''No. you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it. and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. and there you are. You're still haunting me. after 145 years. Katherine is dead. and you hate me because you loved her. and you torture me because you still do. and that my brother is your humanity.

Tanner: ''Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!

Damon: ''If that's my Humanity...then what's this?

[Damon uses his vampspeed and kills Tanner by feeding off him]

Tanner: ''Aah!

Stefan: ''No

Adriana: ''No!

Damon: ''Anyone. anytime. any place. [He looks at Adriana with the Blood on his face and fangs out] ''You will be my next victim..

[Adriana flinched as he leaves pass her fast causing her hair to fly around her she pales when she remembers the coldness in his eyes after he killed Tanner]

[ Adriana is walking into the house when she finds blood all over the floors worried she begins to search all over the house to see where it was coming from when she sees her mother laying in a pool of blood with her neck ripped out and her head twisted in an unnatural angle.. Adriana screams as she falls down at her mother's body to feel a pulse and finding none she Screams again as she calls 911]

Adriana: 'Help 911 please I need a imbalance at Prescott street Hurry...[She hangs up as she rocks her moms head against her as tears come down her eyes] ''Mom...No..no..no.

[ Damon who has followed Adriana home hopping he would be able to get some of her blood when he felt a chill come over his body as he steps into her house seeing a sight that put tears in his eyes he runs inside shocked at what he sees]

Damon: ''Oh my god who did this?

[Adriana slowly looks up at him with angry and hurt tears in her eyes as she stands up]

Adriana: ''You must have done this after what you did to Tanner...Why...her ...Why did you have to kill her...

Damon; ''I didn't Kill her you know I would never Kill a Kosacova Witch. they are too Protected.

Adriana: ''But who could have done this? [She falls on her knees in so much grief at seeing her mother all mangled up] ''Who could she let in without knowing who they were?

Damon: ''I don't now but we have to do something did you call the Police.

Adriana: ''Yes they are on their way...[Tears come down her face as Damon pulls her in his arms] ''My Mom...She's...Dead...

[Damon rocks her as the Police and Sheriff Forbes enters the house and was shocked at such violence that was done to the Senator of Mystic Falls Sheriff Forbes walks over to Damon who was holding a Crying Adriana who she then takes in her arms]

Sheriff Forbes: ''We will get to the bottom of this Adriana...they will pay for this.. but in the mean time we need to take you to Jenna's house until we investigate this.

[Adriana nods still unable to speak as Damon pulls her out of the house]

Damon: ''Actually Sheriff She can stay at our house until all this blows over.

Sheriff Forbes: ''Okay and I will get everything ready for her funeral. and I'm sure the Mayor is going to want a wake for her as well.

[ They walk out of the house as a stretcher was rolling into the house as the ambulance was parked outside. Damon puts Adriana in the passenger seat of her car as he drives them to the Boarding house he parks it and then watches as she slowly gets out. Looking haunted as he leads her inside the house...Stefan was just coming down stairs when he sees them Glaring at Damon when he sees Adriana]

Stefan: ''What is she doing here Damon?

Damon:[He glares at Stefan] ''Adriana was just getting home when she found her mother in the house Mauled by another Vampire. her death was just not something for Adriana to see anymore of so I brought her here until the Sheriff investigates the attack.

Stefan:[He pales as he looks at the Haunted look in Adriana's eyes and he gives her a hug] ''I'm so sorry Adriana.. Death of a Parent is never easy to deal with.

[When he took her in his arms she again begins to cry..Sobbing so hard against him as she falls to the floor as he rocks her]


	4. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

[ Adriana's House]

[It's been three days until the Sheriff Called her and told her that it was a terrible Murder on her mother and that the only thing they can do is say it was an Animal attack until they can find out what Vampire did it...Adriana is standing in her bedroom dressed all in black dress, and black heels. and her hair is falling down her back as Jenna, Elena and Jeremy come up behind her with looks of Worry and sadness for their aunt that passed away and knowing that she was the only parent that Adriana had made it even more sad.]

Jenna: ''Hey Adriana it's time...they are waiting for you.

[Adriana turns around and nods as she follows them down stairs to see that a lot of people have come to the Funeral of her Mother because she was known from all over for her contributions to charity's and the Town's Senator as everyone follows Adriana until she enters a black Limo taking them to the Cemetery where a Hurst was carrying her body inside a Silver coffin...her Plot will be beside her dad who passed away last year of a Heart attack. the Funeral ends as Adriana lays a White Rose on her Mother's Grave then her dad as Tears come down her eyes...She stands up to see that most of the people have already gone..as Jenna comes over and hugs her...sobbing against her shoulder as Elena and Jeremy come over and gives her hugs as well]

Jenna: ''It's not over yet the Mayor has a Wake for your Mother at your house already set up.

Adriana: ''I don't now about that...I won't be able to handle anymore grieving.

Elena: ''It will only be a few hours then everyone will go home..I'm so sorry about your Mom Adriana...I can't believe someone would do that to her. in cold blood.

Jenna: ''Elena...don't speak like that now...It's too soon.

Elena: ''Sorry..Adriana...Forgive me.

Adriana: ''It's okay...I guess we better leave.

[ Adriana's House]

[Everybody was casually talking to one another as Adriana is sitting down on the Stairs as people were just talking about how great Donna Kosacova was and that she will be missed by all who loves her. She sees Damon and Stefan walk over to her and sits down beside her]

Stefan: ''How are you holding up?

Adriana: ''As to be expected. I wish everyone could just go home and leave me in peace to grieve alone.

Damon: ''And they will soon..[He holds out his hand and grasp hers tightly giving her something to lean on.] ''You are strong Little Witch you will get through this one day maybe not now or next year or the year after it will get easier with time.

Adriana: ''Yeah...

[ The day comes to an end as all the guests went home all except Bonnie and Caroline are left standing with her as they leave]

Caroline: ''I'm truly sorry for your lose..Adriana...Donna was a good person and Mother she has raised you right.

Bonnie: ''And she made sure that you learned to cook for yourself and to take care of a house.

[Adriana smiles a little as Caroline and Bonnie hugs her then they say goodbyes and she shuts the door behind them as she leans against the door and sliding down it to lay on the floor finally letting out all the tears she has held back from everyone. Damon was still sitting on the stairs and chuckles to himself as she fell asleep on the hard marble floor and he picks her up then walks up to her room laying her down on her bed and covers her up. giving her a kiss on her lips as he lies down beside her then he too went to sleep.]

[ Next Day]

[Adriana wakes up to find she was put into bed and that she was alone as she gets up seeing she was still in her funeral clothes as she grabs a few clothes items and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. then drying off her body with a towel then putting on her Black tights, and a Grey tank top and putting on her brown jacket and leaving her hair down as she puts on her black ankle boots. she walks down stairs still feeling the emptiness that will alway be here now that her mom is gone but determined not to cry she goes into the kitchen to fix her something to eat but she found that somebody already did. Two Waffles made from Scratch on a plate with strawberries, syrup and butter and a piece of Sausage on the side with a note attached.]

Dear Adriana.

I've cooked breakfast for you so you wouldn't have to this morning and want to let you know that I will always be a friend when you need me. just give me a call sometimes.

Love Damon Salvatore.

[Adriana smiles to herself...still can't believe that the Vampire who has Killed Tanner and attacked Vicki is this Charming, Sexy and Considering Gentleman to her the next she is finding him even more confusing as she sits down and eats her food.]


	5. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

**[ It's been a week since her Mother passed away as Adriana is getting ready for the Founder's Party. The Lockwoods gotten a Lawyer to come to her house to check up on her and to see if she was doing alright by herself when he handed her a Huge Yellow folder to her as he told her everything that her family owned was in that Folder to the Huge House was all her's and there was a inheritance that was put away in the bank for her to use for Life. and she finds that she is an Heiress to a Fortune that her Family line has left for all generations to have. Adriana sits down after the lawyer left to look through the Folder seeing all the Checks, and a Debt cards for her to use when she comes 18 then there was a skeleton key at the bottom wondering where this go to. She remembered something in her Parents library a book that opens a hidden compartment. she walks into the Library and takes a book and opens the door watching it slide away from a Locked door. She examines the key and was about to put it in the key hole when someone behind her lets out a whistles]**

**Adriana: ''Ha...Damon..Stefan?**

**Damon: ''I was coming to see you alone..[Glaring at Stefan] ''But Stefan here wanted to come to..so what is that you have there?**

**Adriana:[She shows them the black Skeleton Key] ''I found this at the bottom of the Yellow Folder and it opens the locked door somehow. I'll give it a try.**

**[She puts the key in the key hole and see that it fits and she unlocks it opening the door in whole new Room down in the basement as she walks down stairs turning on a light she walks down the Hall way that was lit by Torches on the walls when they come upon a gallery full of antiques, Three Chests and Glasses Cases of Weapons and jewelry as Stefan looks at one Chest and Damon another. Adriana looks inside one and all of them was filled with such shock at what was inside..]**

**Adriana: ''It can't be...[She fills her hands inside the chest pulling out Old Dresses, hats bonnets, there was Journals at the bottom all addressed to Alexandria..who had such lovely hand writing] ''Oh wow these were all hers Alexandria Kosacova.**

**Damon:[He looks up in wonder as he walks over to her chest seeing all the dresses that Alexandria once wore] ''So she brought it all with her when she came from England. Long time ago.**

**Stefan: ''Adriana...Long ago your great-grandfather learned that his ancestors were of aristocracy. His grandfather before him was a Duke...and the Duke's grandfather and father was Prince of Wales.**

**Adriana: ''So all this was left over from all of them...How will I do with all of this.**

**Damon:[He smiles at her] ''Put it all in Banks for all your future children to one day get a hold of and use some of it to make a living for yourself. use this as a chance to move on from all your Lose of your family.**

**Stefan: ''I can't believe I'm saying this but Damon's right. all this is a sign that you need to find a way to live your life without worry anymore. all this will take all that away.**

**[Adriana nods sighing with wonder as she see the other four chests had Gold, Silver, and jewelry in it as she closes all of them then she goes over to the Glass cases to see Weapons, Cross, bows..Stakes and Jewelery and vervain sitting on top of the Case and in the left side of the room was a Huge stand with a Huge Book in the middle]**

**Adriana: ''Book of Kosacova. for all Witches in our Line to use. this was all of my families book they even written all the spells they've ever learned. this is amazing.**

**[Stefan and Damon are looking at the book beside Adriana]**

**Stefan: ''Well I got to go I'm meeting Elena later so I will see you later Adriana.**

**Damon: ''And there is Caroline I must attend to for the Founder's Party tomorrow.**

**[ Adriana follows them up the stairs till carrying her book as she sees them out the door she then walks back to her Hidden Gallery to continue to explore when she missed a Necklace hanging from a Peg in the wall were a Torch is lightened over it. the Necklace was an Amulet with a Huge Silver setting with a Blue Diamond she takes it and puts it on her then she walks back upstairs with her New grimoire and shuts the door and locks it behind her and pockets her keys]**

[ Mystic Grill]

[Tyler is eating with his parents.]

Mr. Lockwood: ''So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? are they looking for a new Coach?

Tyler: ''I don't now dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now.

: ''Charles. Founder's party. Focus.

Vicki: ''How are y'all doing over here?

Mr. Lockwood: 'Ah. we're doing great sweetheart.

Vicki: ''Is there anything else I can get you?

Tyler: ''We're fine, thanks.

Mr. Lockwood: 'Just the check. Honey.

Vicki: ''Here you go, Mayor lockwood.

Mr. Lockwood: ''Thanks

[Adriana arrives and goes over to a table where the Lockwoods are seating as she sits down with her menu]

Tyler: 'Hey Adriana. how are you doing?

Adriana: ''I'm fine Tyler just getting by as each day passes.

Mrs. Lockwood: ''Oh Honey everything will be alright in this town we look out for each other. [She sees a beautiful Silver necklace around Adriana's neck] ''Where did you get that..It's beautiful.

Adriana: ''My family kept it among their personal Collections and this Necklace was my great Grandmothers Alexandrian Kosacova.

Mr. Lockwood: ''It is more than that Honey it is a piece of Heirtage..your great grandmother was a true Heroic figure along with some others in this town.

Adriana: 'Yeah she was..

Mrs Lockwood: ''It would go good with our heritage display. would you like to donate it for the Founder's Party?

Adriana: ''Are you sure that It will be given back to me?

Mrs. Lockwood: ''Of course Honey...This is yours now and it should only belong to you.[ Adriana takes it off and hands it to her as Carol wraps it in a cloth to protect it from anyone from seeing it.]

Mr. Lockwood: ''We will see you at the party my dear.

[Caroline arrives with Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?

Caroline: 'Go with Elena.

Bonnie: ''She's asking Stefan.

Caroline: ''Ok, go yourself.

Bonnie: ''Gee, thanks. what about your Mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?

Caroline: ''And I'm supposed to care why?

Bonnie: ''He's older sexy danger guy.

Caroline: ''Older sexy danger guy? is that an official Witch twitter tweet?

Bonnie: ''No more Witch jokes, ok? that whole prediction thing has me freaked.

Caroline: ''Ok. and Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know. like major, deep rooted drama.

Bonnie: ''Like...?

Caroline: ''I'm not really supposed to say anything.

Bonnie: ''Caroline Forbes. when have you ever kept a secret in your life?

Caroline: ''Ok, but you can't tell Elena.

Bonnie: ''No.

[ Caroline and Bonnie see Adriana just got done paying her bill as she walks over to them]

Caroline: ''Hey Adriana.

Adriana: ''Hi Caroline, Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''Ok I need someone to go with me to the Founder's Party. Elena and Caroline has dates.

Adriana: ''Well I have nobody either we can just girl as friends.

Bonnie: ''Sweet...Thank you Adriana.

Adriana: ''Welcome who wouldn't want to hang out with you Bonnie?

Bonnie: ''Caroline and Elena so into boys I can throw up.

[ Caroline glares at Bonnie as they laugh at her]

[ The Founder's Party.]

[Adriana is waiting in Line with Bonnie as everyone was being greeted into the Party and see's Tyler in front of them with Vicki]

Tyler: ''Uh let's go this way.

Vicki: ''Why?

Tyler: ''Lines too long. We can go around back. Come on. Party's in the back.

Adriana: ''Gosh that guy never learns.

Bonnie: ''What are you talking about?

Adriana: ''Tyler the way he treats Vicki and she let's him..If I was her I would have dumped him long time ago if he treated me like that.

Bonnie: '''Well Tyler is a jerk. I'm glad your not with him he is so not your type.

Adriana: ''What type do I have? I've never been interested in anyone before.

Bonnie: ''Oh give it sometime you will find someone one day.

[They walk up the front stairs]

Mrs. Lockwood: ''Bonnie and Adriana you both look Lovely tonight.

Bonnie: ''Thanks Ms Lockwood.

Adriana: ''Thank you Ms lockwood.

Mrs. Lockwood: ''Oh, well come on in.

[ Adriana walks over to the drinks and pours herself a Apple Cider and drinks it when she felt someone touch her on her back. because she is wearing a Blue dress, with thin straps and it has a low back so it was a surprise when she feels a cold hand there]

Adriana: ''Damon...don't you look Handsome as always.

Damon: ''Truely stunning Adriana you never stop to amaze me.

[He holds out his hand as she takes it and they go on the dance floor twirling her around]

Damon: ''So...How have you been doing?

Adriana: ''Oh..It's been even quieter since she's been gone and it kinda gets lonely there by myself. but it is ok I've read my Grimores.

Damon: ''Good. I'm glad that you are so when the time comes I can ask a favor from you. but only until I'm ready to do it.

Adriana: ''Just as long its not anything that can hurt me or anyone else I know.

Damon: ''Don't worry it's not to kill anyone. I'll will tell you when I don't see Stefan around to ruin it.

[Adriana nods as she looks at Damon as they dance]

[ Registry Room]

[ Adriana walks into the display room when she sees Elena reading the Registry when she sees Stefan grow worried when Elena started reading from it.]

Elena: ''The Founding Families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the Inaugural Founder's Council celebration.'' Wow, Look its the Original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names. Sheriff William Forbes. Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Alexandria Kosacova. is that Damon Salvatore? and Stefan Salvatore?

Damon: ''The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. tragic story. actually.

Stefan: ''We don't need to bore them with stories of the past.

Elena: ''It's not boring Stefan. i'd love to hear more about your family.

Caroline: ''Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. and Damon won't dance with me.

Damon: ''Mm-mm.

Caroline: ''Could I just borrow your date?

Elena: ''Oh, uh...

Stefan: ''I don't really dance.

Damon: ''Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. he does it all.

Caroline: ''You wouldn't mind would you Elena?

Elena: ''it's up to Stefan.

Caroline: ''Sorry but I'm not taking No for an answer/

[Caroline takes Stefan out to dance.]

Damon: ''I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist. says i'm...acting out. trying to punish Stefan.

Elena: ''For what?

Damon: ''It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the Original Salvatore brothers.

Adriana: ''Um I'm just going to go for a walk outside. I will see you guys in a bit.

[Outside Lockwood Mansion]

[Adriana is walking down the stairs slowly as she goes over to a bench feeling overwhelmed with other people's Emotions all because she has empathy Powers it is kinda hard to stay around people a lot. She hears footsteps behind her seeing Stefan and Caroline]

Stefan: ''Hey Adriana are you okay?

Adriana: ''I just needed some fresh air all the chatter and Music was giving me a headache.

Caroline: ''Tell me about it these kind of Party's has never been my thing but with beer now that's a Party.

Adriana: ''I don't like Parties they are never for me...but I'll only go if my friends are here other than that leave me out off it.

[Stefan grabs a champagne for himself and Caroline]

Stefan: [To Caroline] ''Would you like one?

Caroline: ''Ok, just tell me if you see my mom.

[ Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan. Adriana and Caroline]

Damon: ''What'd we miss?

Stefan: ''We were just chatting. drink Damon?

Damon: ''No. thanks I'll pass.

Elena: ''Stefan, do you have another dance in you?

Stefan: ''Absolutely.

[Stefan takes Elean out to the dance floor]

Caroline: ''They look so cute together.

Damon: ''Don't talk, please.

[Adriana glares at him and hits him on the arm]

Adriana: ''That's rude Damon. she is just commenting on them.

Damon: ''Fine I'm sorry Caroline.

[Caroline smiles at him as they continue to watch Stefan and Elena dance. Adriana heads back inside to Find Bonnie and seeing her sitting alone in the dining room]

Adriana: ''Hey what are you doing?

Bonnie: ''Just sitting here...This party is really lame.

Adriana: ''Tell me about it Hey do you want to see something cool?

Bonnie: ''Sure I can use something cool right now.

Adriana: ''Don't tell anyone what I'm about to show you.

Bonnie: ''I won't...

[Adriana takes her hand and sweeps it across the room where the Candles were once lit shocking Bonnie.]

Bonnie: ''Oh my god how did you do that?

Adriana: ''I'm just like you Bonnie...A Witch...It's impossible but it's true I'm a Witch.

Bonnie: ''I truly believe you...show me something else.

[Adriana again makes her hand sweep the room and the candles were lit up again making Bonnie smile wide and laugh]

Bonnie: ''This is amazing you have to come see my Grams sometime she would be thrilled to know there's another Witch in town.

Adriana: ''Ok and maybe I can help you learn a few things.

[Bonnie nods when Elena comes in and sits down next to them and she told them what her and Stefan fought over]

Bonnie: ''This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter.

Elena: ''It's not your fault. I just-I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty.

Adriana: ''Elena...Sometimes you have to have faith that he will tell you everything you want to know and when he is ready he will tell you. Don't push it or you will end up hurting each other.

Bonnie: ''She's right.

[Mrs. Lockwood walks over to sit at a chair and talks to Elena]

Mrs. Lockwood: ''Elena. Honey. there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection.

Elena: ''Oh, um, I'm sorry. Mrs Lockwood. I, um I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents stuff somewhere.

Mrs. Lockwood: ''I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it.

Elena: ''Ok.

[Damon walks upstairs. Caroline follows him]

Caroline: ''Where have you been?

Damon: ''Ah, looking for you.

Caroline: ''Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes...

Damon: ''Ok. just a minute. Stand right...there.

[Damon starts searching through the collection.]

Caroline: ''Um. you're not supposed to touch. What is that?

[Damon finds what he is looking for.]

Damon: ''a very important crystal.

Caroline: ''Well, how did you know that it was there?

Damon: ''Because I put it there.

Caroline: ''When?

Damon: 'a long time ago. Tonight. I'm taking it back. thanks to you.

Caroline: ''Well, what's it for?

Damon: ''Never you mind.

Caroline: ''Well. you can't steal it.

Damon: ''It's not stealing if its mine. Come on.

Caroline: 'Well...

[In the Living Room]

Mrs Lockwood: [To a Maid] ''Look around. what's missing? the Flames, the candles. why aren't they lit? there's matches in the kitchen.

Bonnie: ''Bitch.

[Bonnie looks at a candle and tries to light it but turns away. She starts to leave but turns back around and sees that all the candles have lit up making herself smiles as she did the spell that Adriana taught her]

[ Powder room]

[ Elena enters the Powder room, Caroline and Adriana is there washing there hands and faces and refreshing there make up.]

Elena: ''Hey.

Caroline: ''Hey. so how are things with Stefan?

Elena: ''Great just great.

Caroline: ''Really? well my radar must be off. cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes...

[Elena looks over at Caroline but notices something on her neck]

Elena: ''What is that?

Caroline: ''Hmm? [Elena tries to lift her scarf up.] Don't!

[Elena lifts her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark.]

Adriana:[See's this and gasp] ''Oh God Caroline. What happened?

Caroline: ''Nothing Ok?!

Elena: ''That is not nothing! did somebody hurt you?

Caroline: ''No, ok nothing. it just...My mom will kill me.

[Elena pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back.]

Elena: ''Did Damon hurt you?

Caroline: ''No! of course not! Just leave me alone. ok Elena?

[Elena walks with Adriana outside and sees Damon. she pushes him.]

Elena: ''There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother. the Sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her?

[Elena walks away as Damon turns towards Adriana who was looking really disappointed in him]

Adriana: ''Great job Damon your supposed to keep a low profile and you keeping bite marks on Caroline's body was too far. you should have made sure that she was healed.

Damon: ''I was tired when I bit her and I forgot as well Damn what has she told Elena?

Adriana: 'She didn't say anything Elena notices some of her Bite marks all over her body while we were in the bathroom.

[Damon curses as he pushes past her]

[ Elena walks to where Stefan is]

Elena: ''I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon.

Stefan: ''What did he do?

Elena: ''There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks. and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised.

Stefan: ''Um..I'm handling it.

Elena: ''Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested.

Stefan:''Elena, please.. I...I don't expect you to understand.

Elena: ''I don't understand anything Stefan. so why don't you just clear it up for me?

Stefan: ''Look. there are things that you don't know. ok? Things That I want to tell you. but I can't and I may never be able to. and I just need you to trust me.

Elena: ''Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over.

[Stefan sees Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard.]

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry. I have to go.

[ The Founder's Party]

[Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. he turns her around to face him]

Caroline: ''Don't she took it off and I got flustered, ok? I didn't know what to say. but I swear, ok I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me.[Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.]

Damon: ''You make me crazy. you know that? It's okay. I forgive you.

Caroline: ''I swear i didn't say..

Damon: ''Shh. shh. shh. It's okay. Unfortunately...I am so over you now.

[He bites her but they both fall to the ground]

Damon: ''What the hell?

Stefan: ''You know. I couldn't spike your drink...so I spiked hers.

[Caroline wakes up on the lawn. She grabs the crystal in the lawn. Elena and Adriana sees her and runs over to her]

Adriana: 'Caroline? there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you Ok?

Caroline: ''Yeah. I'm fine.

Elena: ''Caroline, what happened?

Caroline: ''I'm fine.

Elena: ''No. you're shaking. Caroline-what-

Caroline: 'I'm fine!

Adriana: ''Caroline, come here, come here.

[Caroline starts to cry and Adriana hugs her as Elena hugs her as well]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Zach and Stefan lock Damon in the cellar.]

Stefan: ''I did what i had to do...to Protect Elena, to Protect Adriana, and Everyone.. Yes Damon. the headline reads. Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls.''


	6. You're Undead To Me

**You're Undead To Me**

[ Salvatore's Cellar]

[It's been four days since Damon has been in the Salvatore cellar since the Founder's party. Stefan decided for Elena, Adriana, and everybody in the town and safety he had to lock him up]

Damon: ''Where is my ring?

Stefan: ''Won't be needing it anymore.

Damon: ''How long have I been here?

Stefan: ''Three Days.

Damon: ''What are you doing?

Stefan: ''During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them.

Damon: ''You know what will happen if I don't...Feed on blood.

Stefan: ''You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. in a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. a Living corpse. unable to hurt anyone. ever.

Damon; ''So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement forever?

Stefan: ''I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. once your circulation stops. I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate.

Damon: ''I'm stronger than you think

Stefan: ''You always have been but you're not stronger than the vervain. and we both know it. Didn't have to be this way.

[ Caroline's Bedroom]

[Adriana is standing near the window as Bonnie is sitting on the bed looking at a candle as Caroline tells them everything that happened with Damon]

Caroline: ''I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. it's just weird. maybe I let him bite me.

Bonnie: ''Why would you do that?

Caroline: ''Can we just not talk about, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal.

Adriana: ''You aren't exactly normal Caroline...sometimes it's good to talk about the things that happened to you so that you don't have to deal with it alone and it's not all bottled up inside.

Bonnie: ''She's right you know and getting over Damon is the first step.

Caroline: ''Ok..Thanks...[To Bonnie] ''What are you doing with that candle?

Bonnie: Um...nothing. What's this? [Bonnie sees the Crystal.]

Caroline: ''Damon gave it to me. or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now.

Bonnie: ''It's ugly.

Caroline: ''Well, get your grubby hands off it.

[Adriana pulls out her Amulet and walks over to the Crystal and sees that it is almost alike accept they are different shape and size diamond]

Adriana: ''It is almost a look a like of My Necklace..

Caroline:[She looks at Adriana and is in Awe at its beauty] ''Wow is this a real diamond,? where did you get it?

Adriana: ''It was my great Great grandmother's Alexandria Kosacova. she was a counts daughter whose family came over from England. and this was her's

Bonnie: ''Now this Necklace is pretty.

[At School]

Caroline: ''The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want in your face, Sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake.

Elena: ''Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened.

Adriana: ''She's in denial.

Stefan: ''Hey.

Bonnie: ''Hey. you know I gotta go. be somewhere right now

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry I haven't called.

Elena: ''No worries. I'll live.

Stefan: ''I was dealing with Damon.

Adriana: ''And did you...deal with Damon?

Stefan: 'Yes. yeah.

Elena: ''For four days?

Stefan: ''You have every right to be upset with me. but can I explain it all to you? Please.

Elena: ''Sure. When?

Stefan: ''I gotta be home after school, but the grill, around four o'clock?

Elena: ''Ok.

Stefan: ''Thanks.

Caroline: ''Stefan, where is Damon? he has some serious apologizing to do.

Stefan: ''He's gone, Caroline.

Caroline: ''When is he coming back?

Stefan: ''He's not coming back. I'm sorry.

Adriana: ''This is a good thing. Caroline.

Caroline: ''I know that.

[ Salvatore's House]

[Zach is going to the cellar.]

Zach: ''I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee. for 16 years. my blood will only make you worse. Damon?

Damon: ''So it was your vervain. Good for you. good for you. Family only runs so deep.

Zach: ''We're not family. Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing loving family because of you.

Damon: 'I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point.

Zach: ''You know I can't do that.

Damon: ''You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either.

Zach: ''But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house, that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live.

Damon: ''Someone had to mow the lawn.

Zach: ''I came to say goodbye, Damon

[Damon comes up to the door and grabs Zach by the throat.]

Damon: ''Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach.

[Stefan wrestles Zach out of Damon's grasp.]

Stefan: ''Keep it up, Damon. the more energy you expend the faster you'll go

[ Adriana's House]

[ Adriana is writing in her Book when she hears someone enter her House startled she sees Stefan walk in]

Adriana: ''What are you doing here?

Stefan: ''I need to talk to you. and it's about Elena and me.

Adriana: ''What's wrong you two not going so well? [She puts her book aside as she sits up to talk to him]

Stefan: ''She's been asking questions and I've been lying to her about what I am and I don't want that but I'm only doing it to protect her.

Adriana: ''Ok Stefan...Listen sometimes it's okay to keep secrets but eventually it will come out sooner or later..it's better if you just tell her the truth before she finds out herself.

Stefan: ''Maybe your right..but for know how do I make her see that I'm not bad for her.

Adriana:[She smiles a little as she comes with an idea] ''How about you cook her dinner and tell her everything about yourself...and when you're really ready to tell her the truth then tell her. The Food she likes is Chicken Parmesan. Just go with your Italian roots.

Stefan: ''You have some good ideas.. Right I will do that. Thank you Adriana..

[She nods as Stefan leaves the house when he left she heard someone calling out her name inside the house and she looks around not seeing anyone. so she goes back to Writing in her book]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is in her bedroom. Jeremy walks in.]

Jeremy: ''You ok?

Elena: ''Is Vicki in there?

Jeremy: ''Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. what's wrong with you?

Elena: ''I'm miserable.

Jeremy: ''Well, you should go get something to eat.

[Elena goes to the kitchen and finds Stefan there.]

Elena: ''Jenna? Jenna? Stefan? What are you doing here?

Stefan: ''Dinner. Adriana told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. the Italian roots demand it. I can even make my homemade Mozzarella. Only tonight, it is store bought. Sorry.

Elena: ''I don't know what you're trying to accomplish.

Stefan: ''You want to know me, right? [Elena nods] ''Well, I figure if you're going to dump me. you should at least, um know who you're dumping. so let's start with Katherine.

Elena: ''Stefan...

Stefan: ''She was...the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. and she had this laugh. it was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. and she was fun. she knew how to have a good time. but Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. and my biggest regret...is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but...I'm no longer crippled by her loss.

[ Stefan and Elena are chopping there garlic side by side.]

Stefan: ''I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, the Great Gatsby. his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best american television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all time. The Loving cup episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi driver over and over again.

Elena: ''Here, let me. [Elena takes up the chopping of the garlic.]

Stefan: ''As far as Music. It's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy. Willie. a little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song. [Elena smirks] ''Easy.

Elena: ''I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right.? because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to. too.

Stefan: ''Are you kidding? I love Garlic.

[Elena cuts her finger with the knife.]

Elena: ''Ow! ahh.

Stefan: ''you ok? um...

Elena: ''Yeah think so. [Elena goes to the sink to wash off her hand and sees Stefan's face transforming.] Your face...

Stefan: ''I-I uh, I think I got something in my eye.

Elena: ''Stefan. Hey. Stefan! Um I think that my paranoia has turned into full blown hallucinations.

Stefan: ''Part of Your Charm.

[Stefan hesitates to Kiss Elena. Elena kisses him first though.]

[ Caroline's Bedroom. Caroline is calling someone.]

Damon: ''Caroline. Caroline.

Caroline: ''No, Tiki, do not do the one piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year.

Damon: ''Caroline.

Caroline: ''Yeah, may we should wash the cars in slow motion. No.

Damon: ''Caroline.

Caroline: ''What? Oh, um, no sorry. So I'll just see you tomorrow. Two Piece. Ok, bye.

[A Crow is at her window]

Caroline: ''Shoo, shoo! shoo! god!

[ At The Sexy Suds Car wash.]

Adriana is dress in a Black and blue bikini with Jean shorts and a white tank top and her hair is in a pony tail. as she walks over to Elena and Caroline.

Adriana: ''Hey I'm here...and ready to wash some cars.

Caroline:[She looks at her bikini and was in awe of her body shape] ''Goodness you have it all down with that Bathing suit..we will get some cars today.

Elena: ''You look good Adriana.

Adriana: ''Thanks.

Caroline: 'No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity. No we are not.

Elena 'No we are not.

[Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''Hi.

Elena: ''Hey!

Caroline: ''The event is called sexy suds, you know.

Adriana: ''Did you guys get scolded?

Elena: 'And judged yeah.

Stefan: ''Wow.

Elena: ''I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off.

Stefan: ''I think you have to go first.

Elena: ''ok. [Elena pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off. Stefan helps her] ''Ok, um Sorry. so not sexy, ugh.

Stefan: ''I disagree.

[They kiss]

Adriana: ''Well this is something I don't need to see so I will go somewhere else now.

[ She sees Matt looking at Elena and Stefan as Bonnie is beside him washing a car]

Adriana: ''Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff.

Matt: ''I'm just observing.

Bonnie: ''Mm-hmm Oh Tiki. This one's yours.

Tiki: ''Why do I always get the homely ones? [To the Car driver] ''Just to be clear, your car's a P,O,S I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P, O,S.

Adriana: ''You don't have to be rude.

Tiki: ''Rude is uglying up the road with that junk.

[Adriana glares at Tiki and uses her Water power to splash Tiki in the face]

Tiki: ''Whoa! What the hell?

Matt: ''Wet and Wild, Tik,

[ Adriana walks over to the table that Caroline and Elena are doing the Money]

Elena: ''Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things.

Caroline: ''I'll go get some more. Mind the Money.

Adriana: ''Wait I'll help you..Caroline.

Caroline: ''Ok the more towels we get the less we have to keep going to get more.

[ Adriana follows Caroline through the halls of the school. she sees a shadow, she hears Damon's voice]

Damon: ''Caroline. Caroline. Help me Caroline. Help me. help me.

[ Caroline is walking the other way out of the school Adriana confused follows her]

Adriana: ''Caroline wait..where are you going?

Caroline:[In a trance] ''Damon he is calling me.?

[ They kept going until Caroline gets in her car and drives at the end of the Salvatore Drive way. Adriana is desperately trying to get her to turn around and go back to the school]

Adriana: ''Caroline it is dangerous to be around Damon..Please we can't be here.

[Salvatore's House. Caroline enters and goes in the cellar.]

Damon: ''Caroline, Help me. Caroline. Help me.

Caroline:[She appears at Damon's cell] ''Damon? Oh my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?

Damon: ''Because I wanted you to. Very badly, very badly. Let me out of here. please.

Caroline: ''You bite me.

Damon: ''You like it. Remember?

[Adriana rushes over to Caroline]

Adriana: ''Caroline what are you doing here?

Damon: [He stares at Adriana] ''Adriana

Caroline: ''Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?

Damon: ''You remember what I want you to remember. and now that the vervain has passed out of your system. you won't remember what you're about to do.

Caroline: ''What am I about to do?

Damon: ''You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door.

[Caroline unlatched the door when Adriana tries to keep it closed when Zach screams at them to stop]

Zach: ''No! No! get out of here. Run! Adriana Run!

[ Caroline Runs as Adriana is pushing her up the stairs. Damon breaks the door open and kills Zach. Damon tries to catch Caroline. But the sun burns him. Adriana who was last getting out was caught around the waist and was thrown on the floor and rolls to a stop and gets up to face Damon who was looking so hungry]

Adriana: ''Damon...Don't..Please..

Damon:[His fangs show as he speeds to her] ''You know that I can't..

[He sinks his fangs into her neck making her cry out..then he leans his head back from her neck feeling so relieved to have blood in his body again and her blood was so good...and again he sinks fangs in her again...Adriana was leaning against his chest weakly as he pulls back from her.]

[At The cemetery]

[Vicki and her friends were all drinking and partying as the music is playing when they hear it go off]

Boy: ''Donovan?

Vicki: ''No, I'm good.

Guys: ''Not. Not it. Not it. Ah Vicki.

[Vicki goes to the car. Damon is here, coughing, groaning.]

Vicki: ''Hey, man, you ok?

Damon: ''Come here. Come here.

Vicki: ''You don't look good.

Damon: ''Come closer. I have something-That I have to tell you.

Vicki: ''Whoa, whoa, whoa, I got you, I got you, It's ok. Its ok.

[Damon falls against her then he bends her neck back and bites her taking her blood while he has a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, Adriana is laying on the back of the truck..weak from loss of blood when she hears all the screams she closes her eyes at this trying to block it out..Whimpering as tears comes down her eyes]


	7. Lost Girls

**The Lost Girls**

[ Adriana feels herself being carried and put on the ground as Damon looks down at her and caresses her cheek and lips then he goes back over to the bodies he killed and started to feed again and was feeling full now after eating all that blood. He then searches for a Phone from one of the victims And he begins to burn the bodies. as he calls Stefan on the cellphone.]

Stefan: ''Hello?

Damon: ''I want my ring.

Stefan: ''Where are you?

Damon: ''I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. where's my ring?

Stefan: ''I don't have it. where are you? What have you done?

Damon: ''No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me. so whatever I've done. whoever I've sucked dry is on you buddy.

Stefan: ''You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?

Damon: ''I know how to cover my tracks Stefan. Where's my ring?

Stefan: ''I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have Killed him.

Damon: ''...Ah. you almost got me. where is it?

Stefan: ''I'll get it back. but I need time.

[Adriana wakes up feeling so weak groans as sweat comes over her body as she gets up swaying when Damon sees her and takes her in his arms as she struggles]

Damon: [Still talking to Stefan on the phone] ''What did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it? I Want my ring, Stefan, or My next stop's Elena's or before I Kill Adriana who is standing right here by the way.

Stefan: ''I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen.

Damon: ''Don't give me another reason to rip you apart.

Stefan: ''Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?

Damon: ''Just get it.

[He hangs. He goes over to Vicki and pours Alcohol on her to burn her body. she wakes up]

Adriana:[She grabs his wrist] ''Don't Please Damon...She doens't have to die..

Damon:[He looks at her then seeing how weak she is bites his wrist and gives it to her making her moan in fear then he takes it away from her] ''Feel better now?

Adriana: ''I understand how you feel angry at Stefan but there is no reason to kill any one.

Damon: ''Of course I do. I wouldn't have had to do it if Stefan didn't lock me up and starve me. and Now he is gonna feel really guilty when I do this.

[He puts his hands around Adriana neck and snaps it feeling remorse at what he done and knowing she will hate him even more for what he done to her]

[ Stefan and Elena are out at a coffee place.]

Elena: ''You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you google Vampire. you get a world of fiction. what's the reality?

Stefan: ''I can tell you whatever you wanna know.

Elena: ''I know you eat Garlic.

Stefan: ''Yes.

Elena: ''And somehow, Sunlight's not an issue.

[A Waitress arrives]

Waitress: ''Hi, here are your drinks.

Elena: ''Thank you.

[The waitress leaves]

Stefan: ''We have rings that protect us.

Elena: ''Crucifixes?

Stefan: ''Decorative.

Elena: ''Holy water?

Stefan: ' drinkable.

Elena: ''Mirrors?

Stefan: ''Myth.

Elena: ''You said you don't kill to survive.

Stefan: ''Animal blood keeps me alive. but not as strong as Damon. he can be very powerful.

Elena: ''And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?

Stefan: ''Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous. believe me.

Elena: ''He was hurting her!

Stefan: ''He was feeding on her. he was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. never knew what was happening to her. if he wanted to kill her. he would have.

Elena: ''Is that supposed to make it ok?

Stefan: ''No. no. None of this is ok. Elena I know that.

Elena: Adriana knows doesn't she everything about Vampires?

Stefan: ''She knew the first moment we met because she is a Witch she has to keep our secret so hers don't get exposed and then her Mom was Killed by one.

Elena: ''Oh my god and you never found out who did it. what if Damon did it?

Stefan: 'He wouldn't do that to The Kosacova Witch Line because they have been part of our family for years as friends.

Elena: ''Are there any others aside from you and Damon?

Stefan: ''Not in Mystic Falls not anymore.

Elena: ''Not anymore?

Stefan: ''There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and It didn't end well for anybody. that's why it's important that you don't tell anyone.

Elena: ''I can't promise that.

Stefan: ''Elena...give me today. I will answer any questions that you have. and when Its over, you can decide for yourself. what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice.

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon leaves a message on Stefan's phone.]

Damon: ''Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. bring me my ring. Damn it.

[He sees Vicki bleeding more on the couch.]

Damon: ''Aw, don't get blood on the couch!

[Walks over]

Damon: ''Please? [He looks at her wound on her neck] ''I got you good, didn't I?

[She doesn't answer.]

Damon: ''Well you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this.

[Damon bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth. she struggles but eventually gives in.]

Damon: ''Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. good girl. that's it.

[ Upstairs in a Bedroom]

[Adriana gasps awake feeling around at her neck as she remembered Damon killed her and she starts to breathe faster as she panics]

Adriana: ''No, no, no...Please tell me I'm not dead.

[She gets up dressed in a Baggy silk shirt and a pair of her blue jean shorts as she looks around at where she is at. not recognizing the room when she sees Damon standing in the door way]

Adriana: ''What is wrong with me? I feel so Hot and my gums are hurting me and this burning in my eyes.

[She turns towards the window when she sees the sun shining through she blinks and turns away from it]

Damon: ''I killed you...and I'm so sorry for that I never meant to hurt you I was just so angry at Stefan and wanted him to suffer.

Adriana: ''And does that suppose to be ok.[She paces back and forth] ''You are turning me into a Vampire do you realize what it could do to me I will never be a Witch again.

Damon: ''And I will regret this decision against you for the rest of your life. But I'm afraid either you drink human blood or you will die.

Adriana:[She blinks back tears as she walks over to him] ''I don't want to die...Damon...there are so many things that I haven't had a chance to do. and My house How will I ever get inside.

Damon: ''Once you are dead there will be no more barrier over the door for you are the last Kosacova Witch. So you will still get in your house.

[He takes out a Green glass full of Blood and walks over to her to give it to her. she closes her eyes as she drinks it...and almost spit it out but she managed to choke it down. then her Fangs came in making her yell out...then her eyes turned a Deep Red as veins appeared around her eyes..what they didn't expect was out of know where a book came and hit Damon in the face making him groan in pain]

Damon:' ''Ah that Hurt...but I deserve that..

Adriana: ''You deserve more than that Damon...but unlike you I don't hurt people to get my way..Just so you know we have a long time to go before I ever forgive you for this.

Damon: ''As a Vampire it's a very long time.

[She glares at him as she walks out of the room when she sees Vicki down stairs on the couch knocked out]

Adriana: ''Why is Vicki here?

Damon: ''She refuses to die and so I brought her here to keep us entertained until Stefan brings me my Daylight ring.[He stares down at Adriana's hand] ''Oh speaking of we are going to need one for you.

[Adriana walks over to the sun and didn't feel anything until a Small pain appeared burning her she takes her hand back, She searches around for her necklace on her neck but it was gone]

Adriana: ''My great grandmother's Necklace where did you put it?

[ Damon walks over to the desk in the room and pulled out the Amulet and gives it to her and she puts it back around her neck and she went back to the Sunlight in the window again and this time she didn't get burned]

Damon: ''Interesting it seems that your Great Grandmother may have made that in case of her future descendents would need it in case of this very thing...You're a Vampire/ Witch. that has never been done before.

[ The Woods]

[Elena and Stefan are driving through the woods in Elena's car]

Stefan: ''Stop here.

Elena: ''What are we doing here?

[They get out of the car.]

Stefan: ''I want to show you something.

Elena: ''In the middle of Nowhere?

Stefan: ''This...didn't used to be nowhere. used to be my home.

Elena: ''It looks so...

Stefan: ''Old? It's because they are.

Elena: ''Wait. How long have you..

Stefan: 'I've been 17 years old since 1864

Elena: ''Oh, my god.

Stefan: ''You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the Boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...we were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends.

[FlashBack]

[ Mystic Falls Virginia, 1864]

[Stefan and Damon run out of the house, playing football.

Stefan: ''Wait. where did you learn this game?

Damon: 'Camp outside. Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at harvard. Catch. [Damon throws the ball and Stefan catches it.]

Stefan: ''Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules.? What are the rules?

[Stefan and Damon playfully struggle for the ball when Katherine exits the house]

Katherine: ''Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?

Stefan: ''Uh, well, you could, uh-you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough.

Katherine: ''Somehow. I think that you play rougher.

[She snatches the ball from Stefan and runs off]

Damon: ''Why are you just standing there? that is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. if you don't do it, I will.

[They both chase after her where they run her into the back yard where Alexandria is walking with her Maid Julianna who was strolling when they run almost into her]

Alexandria: ''Goodness where is the fire?

Stefan: ''Sorry My lady Alexandria..We are playing a game of football and Katherine has got the ball.

[Alexandria looks at Katherine who has stopped to look at her as they talk]

Alexandria: ''Forgive me. for intruding on your sport..Have fun.

Katherine: ''Oh we will won't we Stefan?

[Stefan nods as he walks over to Katherine kissing her hand as Damon walks over to Alexandria who has looked down when he approached her and then he takes kisses her on the lips in front of Katherine]

Damon: ''Been busy have you My lovely Alexandria.

Alexandria: ''Yes getting ready for the Founder's ball that is coming up

Damon: 'I would be honored if you will allow me to escort you.

Alexandria: ''I would love to Mr. Salvatore.

[Katherine is standing beside Stefan admiring the loveliness and grace of the Young Alexandria knowing that she is a Witch made her more Special.]

Katherine: ''She is a lovely thing. what are they to each other?

Stefan: 'Damon has been courting her for a year and has recently asked her to marry him...they would soon wed this fall.

Katherine: ''How...Romantic..But I'm sure a Man like Damon isn't the type to settle down just yet. I mean what if a Another woman came around.

Stefan: ''I don't think that will ever happen he is too much in Love with Alexandria to give any other woman a thought.

Katherine:' Hmm.

[The Old Salvatore's Field]

Elena: ''You Knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like...

Stefan: ''Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you. and he wanted to ruin it.

Elena: ''And Alexandria what happened to her to make Damon so protective of Adriana?

Stefan: ''Katherine compelled Damon to stop loving her and that to call off their engagement and that Damon told her he didn't love her anymore and it broke her heart and that she never spoke to him again..then she went back to England with her father where her fate changed by marrying another man...by the time Damon got his memory's back it was too late.. Katherine came between their love for one another.

Elena: ''Poor Alexandria I can't imagine what she must have felt. and all because you loved the same Woman 145 years ago?

Stefan: ''She wasn't just any girl.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[ Damon is playing Music.]

Vicki: ''Oh man. that shower was so great. what did you give me?

Damon: ''Some blood. you loved it.

Vicki: ''I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did We get here?

Damon: ''We met in the woods. you were drunk. I attacked yo. then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You love it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down.

Vicki: ''Ok, um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good.

Damon: ''Only if I can.

[Damon bites his wrist and gives it to Vicki to feed while he drinks from her wrist.]

[ Adriana was down the stairs after taking her shower then putting on some Clothes, blue jeans, a Brown long sleeve shirt and brown boots. her hair is down as she sees Damon feeding off Vicki]

Adriana: ''Be careful about giving her too much blood she can accidentally fall and kill herself then you would have another vampire on your hands.

Damon: ''Nothing will happen to her. yet.

[Vicki is dancing while Adriana is looking at a book as they dance]

Vicki: ''I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him. but I thought maybe If he got to know me better. he might see something more. but no. Now Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more and I like that.

Damon: ''Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?

Vicki: ''Yeah. yeah. Adriana is cousin's to Elena and Jeremy only distant because of her father was brother to Elena's dad. and Elena used to date my brother. and they were always together so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're like totally cool and so hot.

Damon: ''I know.

Vicki: ''Don't you wanna be in love?

Damon: ''I've been in love. it's painless. and pointless and overrated.

Vicki: ''Except when it isn't.

Damon: ''No more talking. Let's dance.

[All the through the house Damon and Vicki were trashing the place and dancing one moment when Damon was dancing on the banister of the stairs made Adriana laugh even though she should be mad at him. then he and Vicki are in Stefan's room crashing the place, breaking things. then Damon is dancing with Vicki in a slow dance.]

Vicki: ''My mom spends most of her time in Virgina beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad. but from what I gather. he's not worth remembering.

Damon: ''Your life is so pathetic.

Vicki: ''Yeah, I mean. I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. he's the golden boy. I mean. he's gonna get a football scholarship and Marry Elena and have a lawn mower and Some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank.

Damon: ''You are so damaged.

Vicki: ''Yep.

Damon: ''I mean, you don't have on hint of self-Esteem.

Vicki: ''Nope, none.

Damon: ''I think I know what can help you.

Vicki: ''So what's that?

Damon: ''Death.

[He kills her. Adriana running upstairs to see her on the floor with her neck snapped she turns her angry eyes on him]

Adriana: ''What did you kill her for Damon? [She uses her hand and gives him a Painful aneurism he screams in pain] ''How can you stand there and not feel remorse for what you have done to me and her..

Damon:[He groans in Pain as she keeps giving him Headaches] ''Why should we care we are vampires...Human life shouldn't matter to us anymore.

Adriana: ''You are Pathetic Damon instead of getting out there and making something of yourself and going your inter life trying to get Katherine out of tomb for what so you can kill her...Alexandria would be so disappointed to see what you have become because of Katherine.

Damon: [Sighs in Remorse and Relief when she stopped her spell on his brain] ''I'm sorry I should have never killed you and turned you Vampire it will haunt me for all time.

Adriana: ''Nothing you say to me Matters at this point... the Damage is done.

[ After a few minutes staring at each other. Vicki wakes up as a Vampire.]

Vicki: ''What happened? we were dancing and then-

Damon: ''Then I killed you.

Vicki: ''What?

Damon: ''You're dead.

Vicki: ''I'm dead?

Damon: ''Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood. I killed you. and now you have to feed in order to complete the process.

Vicki: ''You're wasted.

Damon: ''You don't wanna be out there. all alone. You're about to get really freaky.

Vicki: ''Ok. I had a really good time. I just wanna go home.

Damon: ''You're gonna start craving blood. and until you get it. you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful.

Vicki: ''Come on. Move.

Damon: ''See? You're already starting to fall apart.

Vicki: ''And I'm going home now.

Damon: ''Ok fine. I'm just warning you. actually you know what? you should go. in fact, if I were you., I stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house.

Vicki: ''Yeah, whatever.

Damon: ''Bye. tell Elena I said Hi and if you see Stefan tell him to call me.

Adriana: ''I'll go with her to make sure that nothing happens to her.

Damon: ''Now that you're a Vampire now Adriana your new and need to practice before you do this on your own. Just be careful out there as well.

Adriana: 'Fine..Damon I'll be careful.

[Adriana grabs her bag full of dirty clothes and runs to catch up to Vicki who almost made it to Elena's House]

Adriana: ''Wait Vicki...I can help you with this I just went through the same thing your going through.

Vicki: ''Why would he do this to us?

Adriana: ''He's unstable Vampire who cracks when his emotions are too much for him so he hides them by doing bad things to others.

Vicki: ''Ah...this Sun is killing me why is that?

Adriana: ''That is the Vampire part that is beginning to come in. as soon as you drink Human blood...you will have to stay inside until the sun is down because Vampires burn in the sun.

Vicki: ''But you're a Vampire now how do you not burn in the sun?

Adriana:[She takes out her necklace] ''This was my great grandmother's necklace it protects me from the sun because it's spelled by her she was a Powerful Witch.

Vicki: ''Weird..but it's Pretty.

[They make it to the Gilbert's house as Vicki is pounding on the door]

Jeremy: ''I'm coming!

[He opens the door to see Vicki and Adriana standing outside as Vicki walks in with sun shades on over her eyes]

Jeremy: ''Hey Adriana,,,Come in... What's going on?

Vicki: ''Hey. the sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire.

Jeremy: ''Where have you been?

Vicki: ''It's good. everything good.

[They begin to kiss]

Jeremy: ''Did something happen?

Vicki: ''I'm Hungry. what do you got to eat?

Jeremy: ''You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day.

Vicki: ''Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet.

Jeremy:[Takes Adriana's arm and walks with her in to the Living room] ''Adriana what is wrong with her?

Adriana: [She lies to him as best as she could] ''I don't now I was coming over to see you guys then she mention something about a migraine.. that is why she is wearing the glasses inside and I guess she has taken some drugs.

Jeremy: ''I'll call Matt can you help her until I get done.

Adriana:[Nods at him as she walks over to Vicki as she eats] ''Vicki listen to me Ok you need to make a decision now..to become a Vampire or you will die..that is what is wrong with you..You are getting ready to feed.

Vicki: ''Oh I'm scared Adriana and I don't want this I don't want to die..

Adriana: ''I know you don't Damon should have never done this to you. but don't worry I will try my best to help you.[ she wraps her arms around Vicki] ''Come lets get you somewhere away from the Sun.

Vicki: ''You are such a good person Adriana...No wonder a lot of people respect you and your family because of how good you are.

Adriana: ''Everybody is good in their own way even you. Just got to find yourself.

[ Matt enters the House after Jeremy was waiting for him and lets him in]

Matt: ''Where is she?

Jeremy: ''Come this way.

Matt: ''What's she on?

Adriana: ''I don't now. all I know is that she said she has a bad migraine.

Matt: ''Hey, Vic. How you doing?

Vicki: ''Not good Mattie. I hurt.

Matt:''Ok, where's it hurt.?

Vicki: ''My gums, My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums and it hurts.

Matt: ''Ok, well- [He tries to help her to her feet when she pushes him away]

Vicki: ''No. just leave me alone.

Matt: ''Come on Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home.

Vicki: ''Just turn it off.

Jeremy: ''Turn what off?

Vicki: ''The Talking, the chatter. Just turn it off.

[She pushes herself away from them and walks into the living room when she looks at the TV]

Man on TV: ''Horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. the bodies have yet to be identifed. they were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery.

Jeremy: ''That's where we were last night.

Matt: ''What happened, Vic?

Man on TV: 'Homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. they're asking anyone with information...

[Adriana has eyes closesed as she remembers what really happened Last night when Damon Killed all those people and she could have stopped it.]

Matt: ''I'm calling the Cops.

Vicki: ''No. Don't.

Jeremy: ''What happened after I left last night. Vick?

[Vicki Pushes Jeremy]

Adriana: ''Vicki..ok that is enough.

Matt: ''Jer, are you ok?

Jeremy: ''I'm fine. I'm fine.

Matt:" Damn. Vick.

[Elena and Stefan enter the house]

Elena: ''What's going on?

Matt: ''Vicki is really messed up.

[Stefan looks at Vicki and then at Adriana who nods at him making him swear under his breath]

Stefan: ''Elena, back up. Vicki look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys take her up to bed. shut the blinds. She's gonna be Fine. come on. come on.

[Matt and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs]

Elena: ''You know what's wrong with her?

Stefan: 'Yeah.

Elena: ''What is it?

Adriana: ''She's transitioning.

Elena: ''Transitioning to what?

Stefan: ''A Vampire.

Elena: ''What?

Stefan: ''Damon must have gotten to her. she's new. she hasn't completed her transformation yet.

Elena: 'H-how does she do that?

Stefan: ''She has to feed on Human blood.

Elena: ''And what if she doesn't?

Stefan: ''She'll die. she may only have a few hours.

Elena: ''She's upstairs with him right now.

Stefan: ''It's okay she doesn't know what's happening to her yet.

Elena: ''So when is she gonna know?

Stefan: ''Right now. she doesn't remember anything. A Part of her is still human, but slowly the deeper she gets into the transition. the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice.

Elena: ''The same choice you made?

[Adriana was standing in the Kitchen door way listening to what they were saying as she feels for Vicki when Stefan turns towards her and feels for her hand]

Stefan: ''Vicki isn't the only person Damon has turned has he...Did he turn you too?

Elena: What? NO.

Adriana: ''Yes it happened right after the Car wash Caroline was acting strange and she was walking in like a trance to The Boarding house but I was too late to stop her before she opened the door to let Damon out then before I was able to leave he caught me he drinked my blood and kept giving me his blood to heal and it wasn't until we reached the Cemetery and he Drinked from Vicki did he snap my neck and now I'm a vampire and a Witch.

Stefan: ''Damn it...How could he do this to you?

Adriana: ''All because he was starving himself and he wanted to get back at you. so he killed me...now I'm this Hybrid Vampire.

Elena: ''Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Adriana Damon had no right to do this to you or Vicki.

Stefan: ''We will help both of them to get through this.

[In Jeremy's Bedroom]

Vicki: I'm sorry I'm so much trouble.

Jeremy: 'Aw, you just-you need to sleep it off ok?

[Jeremy hugs her, her mouth is near his neck and she seems like she's about to bite him. when she gets up and leaves.]

Vicki: 'No.

Matt: ''Vick. Vicki!

Jeremy: She was fine. and then she just-she just freaked out.

Matt: ''I'm gonna go look for her. call me if you hear anything.

Stefan: ''I can track her.[To Adriana] ''Stay here and look after Elena for me.

Adriana: ''Alright.

Elean: Go

[They go back inside the house to clean up the mess that Vicki left behind in her haste to leave]

Elena: 'Why didn't you tell me Adriana about Stefan...I thought we were family?

Adriana: ''We are family Elena I was dealing with all of my own secrets and then Stefan asked me not to say anything to anyone and I'm a Witch/ Vampire now..Would you have believed me.

[Elena looks at her then continues cleaning up when Jeremy comes down stairs]

Jeremy: ''Maybe we should check in with Matt.

Elena: ''He'll call when he finds her.

Jeremy: ''Well, what are we supposed to do?

Elena: 'We wait. we're supposed to wait.

Jeremy: ''I don't know what's wrong with her.

Adriana: 'She'll be fine. It'll all be fine.

[Doorbell Rings. it's Damon. Adriana seeing this tries to keep the door shut but he pushes it back]

Adriana: ''Elena, Jeremy go upstairs.

[Elena looks at Adriana then Damon glaring at him as she follows Jeremy upstairs]

Damon:[To Adriana] ''You're afraid of me. I'm guessing that Stefan finally fessed up and told Elena about us.

Adriana: ''Stay away from us.

Damon: ''Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh wait. of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill Elena right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. so...Where's Stefan.?

Adriana: ''He's out looking for Vicki.

Damon: [He looks at her then steps forward getting in her face as he speaks] ''Don't look at me with those Judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her and you.

Adriana: ''Do you think for one minute I'm going to thank you. for taking away my Human life making me into a Blood sucking Monster like you. and since we on the Thanking people thing did you Thank Katherine?

Damon: 'Mmm. Got the whole life story, Huh?

Adriana: ''I got Stefan's part.

Damon: ''Oh, I doubt that. tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later. tell your cousins to be careful who they invite in the house.

[ Later in front of Elena's house]

[Elena is waiting for Stefan as Adriana is swinging on the swing when Stefan walks up to the porch.]

Elena: ''You're bleeding.

Stefan: ''No, it's ok. it's oky I'm ok. I couldn't stop her I tried.

Elena: ''What does that mean?

Stefan: ''She fed. and than I lost her.

Elena: ''Oh my god.

Stefan: ''I'll take care of it. I'll find her and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody Elena. I promise you.

Elena: ''What do I tell my brother and Matt?

Stefan: ''We'll come up with a story.

Elena: ''You mean we'll come up with a lie.

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry.

Elena: ''I gave you today just like you asked. and I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me. and I promise I will keep your secret. but..I can't be with you. Stefan. I'm sorry I-I just can't...

[Elena walks into the house, falls to the floor and cries.]

Adriana:[Walking over to Stefan] ''Don't give up on her just yet what you guys have is rare and you shouldn't lose it.

Stefan: ''We will just have to work it out as we go. but for know we need to look for Vicki.


	8. Haunted

**Haunted**

[ Night in Mystic Falls]

[ Tyler is walking out to his car. carrying his gym bag]

Tyler: ''All right, later, man.

Man: ''See you, bro!

[Tyler gets in his car, Vicki is there.]

Vicki: ''Hi, Ty.

Tyler: ''Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you!

Vicki: ''I know.

Tyler: ''What' wrong, Vick?

Vicki: ''I'm so cold.

Tyler: ''You're on drugs!? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender.

Vicki:[Whispers] I wish.

Tyler: ''What happened in those woods. Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see?

Vicki: ''I'm so scared.

Tyler" Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home.

Vicki: ''I can't control it.

Tyler: ''Control what?

Vicki: ''I am so Hungry. Ty. and it won't go away.

Tyler: ''What are you on? What drugs did you take?

Vicki: ''I want it. I'm so hungry. Ty.

Tyler: ''Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, lets just get you home. Okay? Whoa! Vicki! What is wrong with you?

[Vicki attacks Tyler. Stefan pulls her off of him in time.]

Vicki: Aah! Let go of me!

[Damon and Adriana appears together]

Tyler: ''What's going on here Adriana? What's wrong with her?

Adriana: ''She is sick Tyler and we need to help her.

Damon:[To Tyler] ''You don't talk.

Tyler: ''Screw you. dude.

Damon: ''Dude. really? Dude?

Stefan: ''Damon. Don't

Damon: ''Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?

[Tyler hits Damon.]

Adriana: ''Tyler stop.

Vicki: ''Ooh! Don't you hurt him.

[Damon grabs Tyler by the throat and compels him.]

Damon: ''Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here. [He throws Tyler. Tyler gets up and all of them are gone.]

[ Matt's Phone Rings.]

Matt: ''Yeah?

Vicki: ''Matty?

Matt: 'Vicki, where are you? Are you okay?

Vicki: ''Yeah. I'm okay.

Matt: ''Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you.

Vicki: ''No. Matty. I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay. Okay? Please don't worry about me. [She hangs up on him.]

[ Vicki, Damon, Adriana and Stefan are in his room talking]

Vicki: ''I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't just go home?

Stefan: ''Because you're changing Vicki. and its not something you wanna do alone.

Damon: ''There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. not a word. someone's covering it up.

Vicki: ''What is that?

Damon: ''This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?

Stefan:[He rolls his eyes and then glares at Damon] ''Well. if you're worried that somebody's onto you. Why don't you just leave town, Damon?

Damon: ''We should all be worried.

Vicki: ''Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have something?

[Adriana is sitting in the corner of the room practicing her magic seeing that when she thought on one object floating she made a whole bunch of stuff in the room float even Vicki, Damon and Stefan who were sitting in the seats]

Damon: ''Adriana...You are doing it again...would you stop the floating spell.

[Adriana looks up and blinks and everything drops on the floor without messing things up]

Adriana: ''Sorry..I'm just trying to see if My Magic hasn't disappeared...it hasn't its just gotten more intense.[She gets up and starts grabbing her bag] ''I'm going outside a bit I need to get something to eat.

[ Damon follows her downstairs, when the bell rings. Damon answers it. Elena is there.]

Elena: ''Is Stefan here?

Damon: ''Yep!

Elena: ''Where is he?

Damon: ''And good morning to you, little miss. I'm on a mission.

Elena: ''How can you be so arrogant and Glib after everything you've done to Adriana and Vicki?

Damon: ''And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?

Elena: ''If you wanted me dead. I'd be dead.

Damon: ''Yes, you would.

Elena: 'But I'm not.

Damon: ''Yet.

Elena: ''Where is Stefan?

Damon: ''He's upstairs singing the Rain in spain. Knock yourself out.

Adriana: ''Be careful Elena Vicki is in there and she has been a little too whiny and uncontrollable just be careful.

Elena: ''Hey how have you been and Where are you going?

Adriana: ''Its been a little rough. having my Magic going haywire is not what I need right now and I have to go feed on a Human and I hate it.

Elena:[Glaring at Damon who was waiting for her] ''You shouldn't have to be dealing with all this maybe you need to go talk to Bonnie's Grandmother and see if she can help you.

Adriana: ''I'll try but what I've become will properly scare her...I'll see you later.

[ She walks out of the house and shuts the door behind her as she follows Damon out of drive way]

Adriana: ''So...Now what should I do..?

Damon: ''Well you have the speed and the senses down pat but you need to learn how to compel your victim.

Adriana: ''Stefan has been trying to get me to do the Animal thing and I told him me being a Vampire/Witch I have to take Human blood to keep my magic and Vampire part of me strong.

Damon: ''Just be a Vampire like you supposed to be and don't do the animal diet it's not for Vampires like us.

[ They go to the Grill to get some Breakfast and sit and talk when Adriana sees a Man go out of the Grill. Damon nods at her in approval and she gets up and follows the man where he is walking through the alley way to get to his car when Adriana speeds in front of him]

Man: ''Who are you? and what do you want?

Adriana:[Compelling him as she puts her hand over his mouth] ''Please don't scream It'll hurt for a moment...[She bites him on the neck, Feeding on him feeling herself moan as she steps back from him] ''Now you will not remember this and you will go get some drink of Water.

[Adriana watches as the guy nods at her then he walks to his car like nothing never happened. Damon comes up behind her giving her a napkin]

Damon: ''Nicely done! ...You made me proud..Now you can go to School.

Adriana:[She nods at him as she takes the napkin and wipes her mouth] ''Thanks..I will talk to you later.

Damon: ''Just be careful while you around all those people.

[High School]

[Adriana walks into the Hall way as she sees Matt and Tyler talking with each other and then sees Caroline and Bonnie feeling there emotions stronger than ever. as she goes over to them]

Caroline: ''I have got your costume. Its all here.

Bonnie:[Takes the bag that Caroline gave her and pulls the costume out and sees that it's a Witch costume] ''Seriously.

Caroline: ''Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun you know. just some. silly, fluffy. Damon free fun.[She pulls another bag out from her locker and gives it to Adriana.] ''I have your costume as well. I hope you like it.

[Adriana confused takes her costume out and sees that its a Egyptian Princess with the Wig and make up to go with it.]

Adriana: ''Cleoparta...Awesome.

Caroline: ''I thought of your Eyes when I picked it out..I can't wait to see it on you tonight.

Bonnie:[She holds out the necklace that Damon gave Caroline] ''Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?

Caroline: ''Yep. wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey. have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?

Bonnie: ''I was with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan.

Caroline: ''Riding to his castle on his white horse.

Adriana: 'Don't be bitter. it provokes Wrinkles.

[ Adriana's House]

[Adriana is getting ready for the Halloween party as she puts on the Egyptian Princess Costume on. she smiles as she puts on her wig...then she puts on the make up that goes with it and sees that Caroline is right that the costume goes good with her eyes..She grabs her bag and keys and walks out to her car and drives to the Halloween Party]

[ School Party]

[everyone was in their costumes and having so much fun as Adriana walks over to Bonnie who is in her Witch costume...Caroline and Tyler was getting a drink from the Huge Pot]

Adriana: ''Hey guys

Caroline: 'Hey...Look at you..so pretty I guess I chose well.

Tyler: ''Ah..Cleopatra. Nice.[He hands a Cup to Adriana who takes it] ''Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special.

Bonnie: ''No way. Last year I was hung over until thanksgiving.

Caroline: ''lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with.

Tyler: ''Sounds like a plan.

[ Adriana makes sure that Tyler and Caroline isn't looking when she pours her drink in the Bowl]

Bonnie: ''What's wrong?

Adriana: ''I don't drink I only took it to be nice.

[Damon walks up to them and grabs a cup of Cider as he looks at Adriana]

Damon: ''Damn Adriana you are looking Hot as always. any way So where...Where Caroline run off to?

Bonnie: ''Do yourself a favor. Damon and don't ask me about Caroline.

Damon: ''Oh, Bonnie, so loyal.

Adriana: ''Just stay away from her.

Damon:[Damon smiles but it drops when he sees the Necklace around Bonnie's neck] ''Hey. where'd you get that.

Bonnie: 'From a friend.

Damon: 'Caroline. you know that's mine don't you?

Bonnie: ''Not anymore.

Damon: ''Funny. I'd like it back, please.

Bonnie: ''I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline and she can give it to you. if she feels like it.

Adriana: ''Bonnie it's not yours or Caroline's it belongs to Damon can you give it back to him so he can leave you both alone.

Damon: ''Or I could just take it right now.

[When he grabs it his hand gets burned surprising Damon and Bonnie and Bonnie runs away from him]

Adriana: ''Did I just see that thing do Magic?

Damon: ''Yeah and now it won't let me touch it. Damn Witches.

Adriana: ''Why do you really need the Necklace why not just find the grimoire with the spell and open the tomb that way.

Damon: ''Because the Necklace is another way I can get in the Tomb and I don't now where the grimoire of Emily Bennett is.

[Adriana's phone goes off and she sees that it's Elena and she picks it up]

Adriana: ''Hey Elena what's wrong?

Elena: ''Vicki is here at the school and we can't find her I think she is trying to find Jeremy.

Adriana: ''I'll help you look for them..I'll look around the Back of the school.

[Adriana looks at Damon who nods as she runs around the school parking lot until she sees Buses.]

Jeremy: ''I Was so worried about you.

Vicki: ''I'm fine. Now, but...I gotta leave.

Jeremy: ''Wh...what? Where?

Vicki: ''I gotta get out of here. I just...I can't live at home Matt. he just doesn't get it.

Jeremy: ''No you can't You can't just leave.

Vicki: ''Come with me. If you come with me. we can be together forever.

Jeremy: ''Okay. yeah.[Vicki kisses him and she accidentally nips his lips making them bleed] ''Ow. you're taking that costume a little too far? [Vicki licks on his lips and begins sucking on his bottom lip] What? what is it? Vicki! Vicki! what the hell?

[Vicki face transforms and her fangs come out as she pushes Jeremy against the bus trying to bite him]

Jeremy: ''No! Vicki! No! Aah!

Adriana:[She rushes in between the buses and pushes Vicki off Jeremy] ''Vicki No!

[ Vicki is about to Attack her when Elena and Stefan come. Stefan stops her by holding her]

Stefan: ''Go. Adriana get them inside..

Adriana:[ she grabs Jeremy and Elena and rushes them into the School but was pulled back and thrown into the Bus as Elena was bitten in the neck] ''NO.

[Adriana takes a piece of Wood and then hits Vicki over the head with it when Stefan takes it and stabs Vicki in the heart. Adriana gasp as the feeling of death came over her like she felt the fear and the coldness come over her as Vicki Dies]

Jeremy: ''Vicki. Vicki. Vicki. VICKI.

Adriana: ''Get him out of here.

[ Stefan nods to Adriana as he takes Elena and Jeremy and walks away as he calls Damon]

Damon: ''What?

Stefan: ''Need your help.

[ Adriana is on the ground still looking at Vicki's body as she remembers her mothers body when she found her dead in her home and she was crying as Damon came over to her]

Damon: ''You should go. I got this.

Adriana: ''Are you sure..I can help bury her.

Damon: ''No It's better if you didn't witness me burying her when you are just getting over your mother's death..Just leave and make sure you get some blood in you.

[Adriana walks away as Matt comes up to her]

Matt: ''Adriana! Hey have you seen..[He sees Blood all over her costume] ''Whoa. wh...what. happened?

Adriana: ''Nothing. some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower.

Matt: I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me.

Adriana: ''I don't know where she is.

Matt: ''Is this what I'm in for. a Lifetime of worrying about her?

Adriana: ''You're a good brother Matt.

Matt: ''Yeah. maybe she went home.

Adriana: ''Maybe.

[Adriana goes to her Car and gets in as Tears falls down her face as she sobs and then she drives over to Elena's and gets out as she sees Elena and Stefan on the porch]

Adriana: 'Where is he?

Elena: ''He's inside.

[She goes inside.]

Adriana: ''Jeremy do you understand what happened tonight?

Jeremy: ''No. I don't understand. I mean I know what I saw, but...I don't understand.

Adriana: ''She was going to kill you and then Elena.

Jeremy: ''Now she's dead. Vicki's dead.

[He begins to cry as Adriana takes him in her arms and rocks him]

Adriana: ''I'm so sorry Jer.

Jeremy: 'Make it stop. It hurts.

Adriana: ''Shh. Shh. shh. shh. It's okay. It's okay.

Jeremy: ''Why does everybody have to die on me?

Adriana: ''Oh. My god. Jeremy it will be alright again.

[Outside, Stefan is sitting on the porce.

Elena: ''Are you okay?

Stefan: ''I Uh..I wanted to help her. but instead, uh..how's he doin?

Elena: ''He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. he's just a kid.

Stefan: ''Elena. what can I do?...What can I do to help? I'll do anything.

Elena: ''Can you make him forget?

Stefan: ''Elena...

Elena: ''Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened.

Stefan: ''If I did it. there's no guarantee that it would work...because of who I am, because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right.

[Damon walks on the porch as Stefan, And Elena look at him. Adriana comes out of the house]

Damon: ''I can do it. if this is what you want...I'll do it.

Elena: ''It's what I want.

Damon: ''What do you want him to know?

Elena: ''I want you to tell him that Vicky left town and she's not coming back, that he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best.

Adriana: ''Wait are you asking Damon to Compell him...No what if he remembers one day and he will find out that you made him forget..you shouldn't take away his choice to remember. Lying always comes with a Price.

Elena: ''He can't remember this Adriana... he is upset and I don't know if he will ever come out of this I need for him to forget this night.

Adriana:[She looks at all of them and then Damon as she sighs] ''Fine...Your way Elena but don't say I didn't warn you. Nobody shouldn't have their Mind mess with. doesn't matter what you feel..

[Adriana shakes her head Elena and then leaves as Elena watches her leave with a sad look on her face Damon goes inside.]

Elena: ''Part of me wishes that I Could forget too...forget meeting you. finding out what you are and everything that's happened since.

Stefan: ''If that's what you want.

Elena: ''Yes it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. with everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you.

[Damon comes back out of the house]

Damon: 'It's done.


	9. 162 Candles

**162 Candles**

[ Adriana's House]

[Adriana is sleeping in her bed when she was having a dream about something..People were in an Old Tomb screaming for blood as Adriana was in the middle of the Vampires...they were reaching out for her blood when someone helps her out of there by a Young Girl..she doesn't know who it is only that she needs her help freeing someone from the Tomb... The strange dream came to an end when someone Kills her...Adriana wakes up gasping to look around on but there was nobody there as she lays back down feeling like she was drained. Rolling over to see the time on her clock it was only three in the morning. she closes her eyes to get back to sleep...Unknown to her someone was standing inside her room just watching her sleep she then walks over to her to caress her cheek then looking at her necklace and was about to touch it when the Necklace burned her. Trying not to make a sound the Girl then leaves..out of the window she came into]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan's Room Lexi is sleeping Damon awakes her.]

Lexi:[Shifts around on the pillow.] ''Hmmm, huh.

[She turns to find Damon laying next to her]

Damon: ''Boo.

Lexi: [Groans]

Damon: ''Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise.

Lexi: ''Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school.

Damon: ''How long are you here for?

Lexi: ''Just for Stefan's B-day.

Damon: ''Oh, you mean you haven't come all this way to see me?

Lexi:[Snorts] That's it Damon. after a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me.

Damon: ''Why are you so mean to me?

Lexi: ''Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person.

Damon: ''Because I'm a Vampire.

Lexi: ''But you're only the bad parts.

Damon: ''Teach me to be good.

[Damon leans in but Lexi grabs him firmly by the neck, choking him.]

Lexi: ''I'm older and that means stronger.

Damon:[Wheezes] Sorry.

Lexi: ''Don't ruin my time with Stefan. Cause I'll hurt you. and you know I can do it.

Damon: ''Yeah.

[ Bonnie's Grandmother's house]

[ Bonnie is packing her suitcase]

Sheila: ''You're leavin?

Bonnie: ''Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much.

Sheila: ''Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me. You're father's problems he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy Juju.

Bonnie: ''He's right.

Sheila: ''He's always right. thats his other problem.[Noticing Bonnie not wearing her the necklace] ''You need to be wearing that.

Bonnie: ''I gotta give it back to Caroline it doesn't belong to me.

Sheila: 'Yes it does it was your ancestor's and now it's yours.

Bonnie: ''Emily was your ancestor to why don'y you wear it?

Sheila: ''Because it didn't find me. it found you. Protected you a witch's Talisman is a powerful tool don't be givin that back to anybody.

[There was a Knock on their door as Sheila answers it to see Adriana is standing out there]

Sheila: ''Adriana how are you?

Adriana: ''I was kinda hoping I can talk to you about somethings..but It looks like you might be leaving to go somewhere.

Sheila:[She takes her hand and slowly takes it back when she felt the girls power and that she is also a Vampire] ''Oh my god it can't be...Adriana my dear Come inside.

Bonnie: ''What's wrong?

Sheila: ''It's something I'll discuss with Adriana for a moment why don't you go ahead and go over to Elena's

Bonnie: ''Ok.

[Adriana is sitting across from Sheila after Bonnie left]

Sheila: ''Adriana..How is it possible that you are a Witch and a Vampire?

Adriana: ''I don't now..A Vampire turned me a couple of days ago and I thought when I did my powers disappeared but No I still have them but Stronger and a lot harder to control.

Sheila: ''I see and you came to see me because you need answers...[She sighs as she gets up pacing in front of her] ''I'm afraid I have never heard of something like this because Witches are the good part of Nature and Vampires are sometimes Evil..there is no balance between the two...but in your case Both has found harmony in some way so You are going to just have to learn to control your Magic that much harder.

Adriana: ''The Vampire part of me has made my Empathy powers off. I can feel the inter town's emotions and Feelings. The Witch part keeps my Vampire cravings for blood under control. I just don't now what I supposed to do now that I'm this being.

Sheila: ''All the advice I Can give you is this..Practice on your Magic more and keep on researching a way to Balance yourself. Maybe do some Medititing..to focus on the things around you to give yourself some Peace.

[Adriana Sighing as she puts her head in her hands as Sheila comes over and gently touches her shoulders]

Sheila: ''I know the reason you are feeling so much Grief and not handling is that you haven't given yourself time to mourn your Mother...I know her death was extremely hard on you.

Adriana: ''It has..I miss her so much...it was because of her I was able to control my Magic and she kept me grounded and since she died I just felt lost and More alone then ever.

Sheila: ''She will always be with you..all your family will be with you as long as you wear the Amulet of your Great grandmother they will protect you always.

Adriana: ''Thank you Sheila I feel better after talking to you about this...Bonnie is lucky to have you as her grams.

Sheila: ''You're welcome Honey...I have a favor to ask of you..Now that your this Powerful Witch Hybrid..I need you to look after My grand daughter she is learning her own Magic and wouldn't want her in danger with all the Vampires that are here in Mystic Falls...and be careful yourself..Who knows what could be after you to get your Magic on their side.

Adriana:[She stands up and putting her shoulder bag on her shoulders] ''Ok I will look after Bonnie until she No longer needs me.

[Sheila opens the door to walk her out then watches as she gets in her car and drive off]

[ Elena's House]

[Elena is in her bedroom laying in her bed when Bonnie pokes her head in the door]

Bonnie: ''You up?

Elena: ''No. no, no.

Bonnie: ''Why haven't you called me back?

Elena: ''I'm sorry.

Bonnie: ''Are you gonna stay in there forever?

Elena: ''Yeah.

Bonnie: ''Move over. [Elena moves over so Bonnie can lay down beside her] 'I'm offically worried, what's wrong?

Elena: ''I'm tired of thinking...of talking I...

Bonnie: ''Can I get a one line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?

Elena: 'Stefan and I broke up.

Bonnie: ''I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most I suck.

[Adriana nocks on Elena's door and walks in seeing them both in Elena's bed she walks over and sits down]

Adriana: ''Hey what's going on?

Bonnie: ''Elena and Stefan.

Adriana: ''Oh...Sorry Elena...I know how much you guys hit it off.

Elena: ''Yeah there were some things that wouldn't work out.

Bonnie: ''We both suck at helping you through this.

Elena: ''You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off it.

Bonnie: ''Just remember you asked for it.

[She takes a Pillow and a scissors and rips open a Pillow]

Elena: ''Hey.

Bonnie: ''Be patient.

Elena: ''Ok

Bonnie: ''I need you to swear you to secrecy.

Elena: ''It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff.

Bonnie: ''Swear cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this.

Elena: ''Right.

Bonnie: ''There's no fan. no air conditioning

Elena: ''None. What are you doing?

Bonnie: Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?

[Bonnie takes the feathers from the destroyed pillow and begins to use her hands to make them float one by one]

Adriana: ''Bonnie what's going on?

Bonnie: ''It's true Adriana and Elena. Everything my grams told me.

Elena: ''It's impossible.

Bonnie: ''But it's true. I'm a Witch.

Elena: ''I believe you. [She looks at Adriana and laughs with her as the Feathers fly across the room]

Adriana: ''That is amazing Bonnie...

Bonnie: ''How about you Adriana didn't you say that you're a Witch.

Adriana: ''Yes I am..

Bonnie: ''Do something to.

Adriana: ''Alright..I will try something.

[She takes her hands and runs her hands down Elena's hair then she takes her hand and rubs them together and then does it again making Elena's hair a Blond color making Bonnie Gasp in shock]

Bonnie: ''Oh my god Elena look at your hair it's blond.

Elena: ''Are you serious? [She gets up and looks at herself in the mirror] ''Ah..that is so unreal How did you do that?

Adriana: ''Alot of practice and that My Magic is different then Bonnie's.

Elena: ''I hope this isn't permanent.

Adriana: ''It's not just shake your head three times and it will go back to normal.

[Elena did as she says then her hair turns back to the Brown color hair she loved she laughs as she hugs her cousin]

Elena: ''Wow you both has made my day.

Bonnie: ''It's weird huh? after all the times joking about being Psychic. I really am a Witch. You don't think I'm a freak do you?

Elena: ''No of course not. Bonnie I just...don't understand though. If your grams asked you to keep all this secret. why did you tell us?

Bonnie: ''Because you're my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you.

[Mystic Grill Party]

[Caroline is walking around feeling proud of herself as she sees all the people who came to the party and she walks over to Damon who was sitting at the bar]

Caroline: ''Amazing party right?

Damon: ''Glad you thought of it.

Caroline: ''Well. are you having a good time?

Damon: ''Do you have my crystal?

Caroline: ''No.

Damon: ''Then I'm not having a good time.

[Damon sees Lexi and Adriana come in behind her]

Damon:[To Lexi] ''Where's my brother?

Lexi: ''He said he'd meet me here.

Damon: Buy you a...[Lexi ignores him and passes him as he turns to face Adriana who is amazed at how big the party is] ''Adriana My favorite..Witch.

Adriana: ''This is a Huge party Damon.

Damon: ''Yeah Caroline is throwing it for Stefan for me.

Adriana: ''That is good of you..[Looking at Damon suspicious] 'I'm not buying it. what are you up to?

Damon: ''My dear Adriana do I look like I'm up to something.

Adriana: ''Yes you forget Damon I can read your every Move and Emotions your planning something...Come on Damon for one day can we not have someone die.

Damon:[He groans as he look at her sad face] ''Do you have to make that face...Agh..Fine...I won't do anything that will anger you...Do you want to dance.

[He holds out his hand and she takes it and they dance on the floor with everyone else.]

Caroline: ''Bonnie I've been looking for you. I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so indian giver and we're not supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back.

Bonnie: ''Why? you said you hated it.

Caroline: ''I saw it on you and I realize how great it is and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so...

Bonnie: ''I can't give it back to you.

Caroline: ''Well. I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend when you wear it makes you look fat there I said it but its because I'm your friend so..

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry Caroline I can't.

Caroline: ''What do you mean you can't? Bonnie its mine.

Bonnie: ''I thought you said it was Damon's.

Caroline: ''It is.

Bonnie: ''So he's the one who really wants it back.

Caroline: ''No maybe Just..[She tries to snatch the necklace from her but got shocked] ''Ah are you wearing Polyester?

Bonnie: ''You were really gonna pull it from my neck. what the hell is wrong with you.

Caroline: ''Argh.

[ Adriana is walking towards the Bar with Damon pulling on her hand as he bumps into Caroline]

Damon: ''Where is it?

Caroline: ''Bonnie won't give it to me.

Damon: 'So rip it off her neck.

Caroline: ''I tried. it shocked me.

Damon: ''Damn it. why does it do that. I need that crystal.

Adriana: ''Just calm down Damon there is no need to get so up tight.

Caroline:[To Damon] ''Why have you been like this. I'm so good to you and I do anything it's just some stupid necklace.

Damon: ''No you are the only stupid thing here. and shallow and useless.

[Adriana seeing the look of hurt and confusion on her face she turns towards Damon and Slaps him hard]

Adriana: ''How dare you say that to her when you are the one who is Shallow and Stupid...What you said to her was Wrong Damon and you know it. she was only doing what you asked her to do...and this is how you thank her..I think what Katherine has done to you has worked..she has turned you into a Monster. you let her get the better of you.

[Adriana shakes her head at him as she walks around him to sit at the bar by herself as Damon was stunned and a little guilty for what he did to Caroline and that Adriana is right.]

[ Lexi and Stefan are playing Billiards]

Stefan: ''Woo!

Lexi: ''Nice!

[Elena looks at Stefan]

Damon: ''Stefan smiles alert the media.

Elena: ''You haven't give him a lot of reasons to be happy lately.

Damon: ''No you're right poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by this depraved brother, does it get tiring being so righteous?

Elena: ''It flares up in the presence of psychopath.

Damon: ''Ouch! Consider this Psychopath's feelings get hurt.

Elena: ''What did you do to my brother?

Damon: ''I'm gonna need a less vague question.

Elena: ''When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?

Damon: ''You asked me to take away his memory of Fangs and all the bad stuff. you wanted me to take away his suffering.

Elena: ''But he's acting different he seems okay with Everything and a little too okay I mean he's studying. he's not doing 's not drinking. are you sure you didn't do something else?

Damon: ''Elena I took away the suffering.

[Bonnie Stops Caroline when they ran into each other]

Bonnie: ''Caroline.

Caroline: ''Don't talk to me.

Bonnie: ''Don't do that let me explain.

Caroline: ''What is there to explain Bonnie? You got what you wanted...and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and I get called a shallow. useless waste of space.

Bonnie: ''Who said that to you?

Caroline: ''Who do you think?

Bonnie: ''You know that not true don't let him treat you like that.

Caroline: ''As opposed on how my best friends treat me..At least Adriana stood up for me to him but you and Elena doens't seemed to care about me.

[Adriana is sitting at a booth when someone sits before her as a Man sits down in front of her she hasn't seen him before when he takes her hand in his which she yanks back]

Adriana: ''Ah who are you..?

Jack: ''My name is Jack..I was wonder what is a Fine looking girl like you sitting alone.

Adriana: ''Oh maybe because I like sitting and Eating alone..Go away okay I'm not interested.

Jack: ''Oh come on I just want to make your night more special.

[She leans forward and compels him]

Adriana: ''Please go away and find a good woman to date and settle down and get married and never cheat on her. Got it.

Jack: ''Oh got it I'm sorry.

[He gets up as Damon sits down in front of her]

Damon: ''Nicely done you shot a Willing Meal in front of you what's wrong not feeling up for it.

Adriana: ''Not really I just been feeling overwhelmed all day. My empathy powers are messed up now.

Damon: ''It's because now that you're a Vampire your empathy powers have gotten more powerful..You can feel the emotions all over the place.

Adriana: ''Yeah...I'm...Sorry for Hitting you Damon...but You did kind of deserved it for what you did to Caroline.

Damon: ''Yeah I deserved it and I will apologize to her one day about my behavior but I want to Apologize to you for doing that in front of you.

Adriana: ''Just don't do it anymore I know Katherine means a lot to you but treating people like their not human beings is wrong.

[Damon takes her hand in his and caresses it as he looks at her intimately. then he kisses it then goes to the bar leaving her to think about things]

[ Matt joins Adriana and ordered with her some fries and some sodas as they've been talking when Caroline comes over and sits down beside Matt looking drunk]

Matt: ''Hey!

Caroline: ''I slim...I'm slipped. I slipped.

Matt:'' Hammered Huh?

Caroline: 'Well...a very nice but not handsome. Bartender. was very kind to me tonight. unlike the rest of the global humanverse. [She smiles at Adriana who has been watching her] ''Are those Cheese fries.

Adriana: ''Coffee for the drunk girl. Bad night huh?

Caroline: ''Baddes am I shallow?

Matt: ''Is that a trick question?

Caroline: 'I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be like...the abyss deep.

Adriana: ''No offense, Care. but deep's really not your scene.

Caroline: ''That's true I'm shallow. I am worst the shallow, I'm a kiddie Pool.

Matt: ''You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool.

Caroline: ''Can I just go home Okay?

Matt: ''I'll take you come on. You're ok. she's still alright. Hold still. hold still.

[He carries her outside when he runs into the Sheriff Forbes]

Sheriff Forbes: ''What happened is she ok?

Caroline: ''Like you care.

Sheriff Forbes: ''She's drunk?

Caroline: ''As a skunk.

Sheriff Forbes: ''Are they serving you in there?

Matt: ''I'll take her home it's on my way and I haven't been drinking.

Sheriff Forbes: ''I would appreciate that Matt thank you. You and I will discuss this later.

Caroline: ''Can't wait.

Sheriff Forbes:[She talks to her deputy's] Don't let anybody else leave.

[ Back at the Bar]

Lexi:[Puts two shots of Alcohol in front of Damon] ''All right. the shots are a bribe. I need you a answer to a question. what are you really doing in Mystic Falls?

Damon: ''Have you try the brittle it wins award.

Lexi: ''Cut the crap.

Damon: Ok I have a diabolical master plan.

Lexi: ''What is it?

Damon: 'If I told you it wouldn't be very Diabolical would it?

[Sheriff Forbes comes in with the girl]

Sheriff Forbes: ''Look around let me know if you see him.

[The girl points at the person at the bar and the Sheriff walks up to the bar where Damon is sitting with Lexi and then stabs her in the side with a Vervain needle]

Damon: 'What are you doing?

Sheriff Forbes: ''Thank you for the Vervain. now if you'll excuse me.

Stefan: ''Oh my god.

[Stefan.,Adriana and Elena sees Sheriff Forbes and her deputies holding Lexi in their arms]

Elena: ''What is it?

Stefan: 'Excuse me sorry.

[They tried to go out the front but the Guards won't let them]

Officer: ''Can't go out this way.

[Lexi is being carried by the Officers when she springs up and throw them off of her as Sheriff Forbes shoots at her with wooden bullets and just before Lexi was to kill her Damon appears in front of her and Stabs Lexi in the heart with a stake]

Adriana: ''Oh my god.

Stefan: [He looks over at Adriana seeing her go pale] ''Adriana what wrong?

Adriana: ''Lexi she is dying...

Stefan:[He looks around the building at what was happening and found Damon killing Lexi] ''Oh my god!

Lexi: ''Why?

Damon: 'It's part of the plan.

[Lexi falls on the ground dead as Damon turns to the Sheriff]

Damon: ''You okay?

Sheriff Forbes: ''Thank you. get her in the car quickly.

Damon: ''All right.

[Outside the Grill]

[Stefan Angry and full of Grief for his friend is walking fast out of the parking lot]

Adriana: 'Stefan! Stefan!

Stefan: ''He killed her, he killed Zach, he killed Tannered he turned Vicki. I have to kill him.

Elena: 'No you can't do that.

Stefan: ''Why are you trying to save him? Elena he's never gonna change. Don't you see that? He's not gonna change.

Elena: I'm not trying to save him I'm trying to save you, you have no idea what this will do to you, Please Stefan.

Stefan: ''Everywhere I'd been pain and death follow, Damon follows me. No more.

Elena: ''Stefan please Please talk to me. Let me be here for you. Talk to me.

Stefan: ''No. you were right to stay away from me.

[In the Salvatore's House]

[Stefan comes from out of the dark forest where Damon is sitting at the desk when he appeared next to him]

Damon: ''Told you I take care of it.

[Stefan furious Hits Damon across his face and throws him across the room then Damon faster gets up and throws him back but Stefan being more angry at Damon he keeps on Punching Damon over and over in his face]

Damon: ''Come on I did this for you. to get them off our trail.

Stefan: ''You never do anything for anyone but yourself.

[Stefan takes a stake and stabs Damon in the stomach]

Damon: ''You missed.

Stefan: ''No you saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're Even and Now we're done.

[In Bonnie's Dream, She runs in the woods.]

Emily: Its coming.

[Bonnie wakes up in the woods near the old Church.


	10. History Repeating

**History Repeating**

[ Adriana is sitting in her Math class just Listening to the Teacher as she speaks and she seems to be tired]

Teacher: ''Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. this method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow. Let's say for example that we're going measure the distance of the shadow. we're gonna take this measure here, Measure the length and were going to Muliply that by the height of the source. Builing height can also be measured, using a ...

[Adriana see's someone in the hall, she stands up and goes in the hall.]

Adriana: ''Hello?

[She follows a girl as the dream changes who seems to be in a old clothes from the 18th century into the woods regonizing her to be Emily Bennett Bonnie's Great grandmother then when she gets to a spot in the Cemetery there is another woman who looks just like her but more Regal and haunted looking]

Alexandria: ''Please help us?

Emily: ''You must help my great grand-daughter.

Adriana: ''Who are you both?

Alexandria: ''I'm Alexandria. you know that. we're family.

Adriana: What's going on where am I?

Emily: ''This is where it started. and this is where it has to end.

Alexandria: ''And you must be the one to put a stop to it by destroying the necklace that Bonnie has.

[Alexandria appears in front of her then she puts her hand over her Face and caresses it]

Alexandria: ''Be careful Little Witch there will be those who will come after you for your Special ability Don't turn your back on any of them..Keep practicing your Magic so you can become stronger.[She places her hand over Adriana's face and she started to Mumbling under her breath.

Adriana: ''What did you do?

Alexandria: ''I've managed to take away your Vampire part of you.. but if you to turn again there will never be another chance at being human again...Be careful.

[Adriana nods at her as she found herself on the sofa in her Library and still in her Night clothes as she gets up to go to her bedroom. to get ready for school..A Simple..Blue jeans, a Purple blouse and a Black Leather Jacket and her Brown boots. she leaves her hair down with curls in her hair as she grabs her bag and car keys.]

[ Mystic Falls High School]

[Adriana is walking towards the entrance of the school when Caroline comes over and walks with her smiling at her]

Adriana: ''Hey you look ok.

Caroline: ''Really thanks. Did you hear that Me and Bonnie aren't talking?

Adriana: ''Why what did she do?

Caroline: ''She has my necklace and she won't give it back.

Adriana: ''Maybe you need to talk to her and ask her why she doesn't give it back.

Caroline: ''No I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move.

Adriana: ''Your best friends don't let this silly thing over a necklace destroy that. Be a better person then this.

Caroline: ''Impossible in her presence.

Adriana: ''Why are you so pissed at her anyway?

Caroline: ''She's a Theif. that's why. I gave her my necklace. and she refuses to give it back. it's matter of principle.

Adriana: ''All right. well. I tried. I'm officially out of it.

Caroline: ''Good. Where's Stefan and Elena?

Adriana: ''They are having problems with each other.

[They look around when they see Stefan and Elena talking to each other]

Caroline: ''Why what's going on?

Adriana: ''All I know is that they not doing so well.

[ Adriana walks away and heads into the History class as everyone else gets seated when a Strange man walks in the class room as Bonnie came rushing in Elena sits in the seat ahead of her and sees that Bonnie looks tired]

Elena: ''Are you alright?

[Bonnie Nods]

Teacher: ''Good morning everyone. alrighty. I'm Alaric Saltzman. its a mouthful I know. doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltsman is of german origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I however was born nd raised in boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grand father. I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce Alaric'' but it's...Alaric. Okay. so you can call me Rick I'm your new history teacher.

[ Adriana, Bonnie and Elena are in front of the school talking to Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''And then I ended up at the remain of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods.

Elena: ''And your always see your ancestor Emily?

Bonnie: 'Do you believe in ghosts?

Elena: ''Two weeks ago I'd said no but now...

Bonnie: ''Cause I think I'm being haunted.

Elena: 'I don't get it. why Emily?

Bonnie: ''Grams said she was a powerful Witch back in the civil war days and this medallion was hers, a Witch's talisman.

Adriana: ''It all started when you got the necklace?

Bonnie: ''I think she's using to communicate with me.

Elena: ''Ok what does Grams say about it?

Bonnie: ''I can't tell her. she's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop.

Adriana: ''Bonnie there is nothing you can do to run away from being a Witch I should now because I was born with this and so were you it's about time you start excepting that you aren't normal.

Bonnie: ''I Know it's just I can't keep doing this every day it is keeping me awake at night.

Adriana: ''The Necklace is Emily Bennett's and if she is trying to communicate with you I think you should listen to what she is trying to say. [She holds out her hand towards Bonnie's necklace] ''Can I see it maybe I Can find out what she wants.

[Adriana touches the Necklace and nothing happens no spark or shock then she takes her own necklace and starts to do a spell going inside it]

_[Vision World]_

_Adriana is standing in the middle of the Cemetery again when she feels someone touch her on the shoulder and turns to find Emily behind her._

_Adriana: ''Emily...I need your help with Bonnie she needs to know why you are haunting her?_

_Emily: ''It's important that she takes the Necklace and destroy it because what Damon plans on doing with it will cause others to die..There are others inside the Tomb and not just Katherine._

_Adriana: ''27 Vampires are in the tomb you saved them along with Katherine?_

_Emily: ''And if Damon opens the tomb to get her out. he will release them I can't allow that to happen...Make sure that My grand-daughter destroy's the Necklace._

[Adriana gasps as she finds herself back inside her body and then looks at Bonnie and Elena who were looking worried because they see her Noise was kinda of bleeding]

Bonnie: ''Well did you find anything?

Adriana: 'Only that Emily wants you to destroy the Necklace..that is all I got.

[She grabs her stuff and then says goodbye to them as she heads back inside the school After School Adriana is walking towards her car when she sees Damon with Bonnie talking to her or much like Threatening her she walks fast over to them when Bonnie rushes to get into her car and makes Damon jump when he turns and sees her]

Damon: ''Oh Hi Adriana have a good day in school?

Adriana: ''Are you threatening Bonnie Again Damon just leave her alone.

Damon: ''I'm not gonna stop until I get my necklace back.

Adriana: ''That necklace isn't really yours its Emily's and now it's Bonnie's it found her and it is protecting her...and Now Emily will try to stop you from what ever you plan with the Tomb with it.

Damon: ''She wouldn't dare try to destroy it..Not after what she promised me.

Adriana: ''I don't now what she promised you but as long as you keep threatening her family she won't help you any longer.

[Damon frustrated slams a fist in a tree and turns towards her angry]

Damon: ''I just want Katherine Back is that so wrong?

Adriana: ''No but if it is going to cause a lot of deaths along the way maybe she isn't worth it. Katherine didn't really care about you or your brother Damon..look at what she done to you.

[Damon turns away feeling a little torn then he leaves her there to wonder what he is going to do next]

[ Gilbert House]

[ In the kitchen as Adriana was preparing Finger snacks. as Elena takes out food from the Grill Bonnie and Caroline talk]

Caroline: ''Sorry. There I said it. if you want the ugly ass necklace. keep it it's yours.

Bonnie: ''Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?

Caroline: ''You threw it away?

Bonnie: ''I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares I had to get rid of it.

Caroline: ''You should have just given it back to me.

Elena: ''Why so you could give me back to Damon?

Caroline: ''Screw Damon. are we doing Manicures or what? who has their kit?

Bonnie's Mine's in my bag.

Caroline: ''So Elena. how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? It..like a permanent thing?

Elena: ''I don't know Caroline.

Caroline: ''Why are you such a little Liar. Bonnie?

Bonnie: ''What?

Adriana: ''Caroline!

[Elena, Adriana and Bonnie look at the necklace in Caroline's hand and grows pale at how it could have gotten there]

Bonnie: ''I'm not lying to you Caroline. I swear.

Elena: ''Its true I watched her throw it into a field.

Caroline: ''Then explain it.

Bonnie:[She looks at Elena and Adriana] Emily.

Caroline: ''Who's Emily?

Bonnie: ''The ghost.

Caroline: ''The ghost has a name now?

Elena: ''Caroline please.

Bonnie: ''I wonder why she won't leave me alone,

Caroline: ''What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time.

Adriana: ''That's not true.

Bonnie: ''Yes it is. I can't talk you you. you don't listen.

Caroline: ''That's not true.

Bonnie: ''I'm a Witch..and so is Adriana.

Caroline: ''And don't we all know it?

Bonnie: ''See? that's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. you don't even hear it.

Caroline: ''I listen when do I not listen?

Adriana: ''The conversation about us being a Witch isn't lies Caroline...it's really important to Bonnie if you would hear her out.

Caroline: ''Ok fine.

[Caroline walks in the living room where Bonnie walk away to when she got upset and sits on the couch next to her]

Caroline: ''Bonnie. look it's just not me. I don't believe in the...but if you do then...okay. I'm in. that's all it takes for me to jump on board. because I consider you to be my best friend. and I'm saying this knowing Adriana and Elena are in the kitchen listening to my every word. I didn't know how important this was for you. but I'm listening now. Elena and Adriana you can come in now. we're done. There is just way too much drama in this room. so what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. why don't we have a seance?

Adriana: ''I don't think that's a good idea.

Caroline: ''Come on. let's summon some spirits. this Emily chick has some serious explaining to do.

[In Elena's Bedroom the Three girls are sitting in a circle with Candles in the middle of them each of the girls are holding each others hands while Adriana isn't playing]

Bonnie: ''What are we doing?

Elena: ''I don't know.

Caroline: ''Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes Now take a deep breath. Bonnie call to her.

Bonnie: 'Emily you there?

Caroline: ''Really? Emily you there? that's all you got? Come on. Fine Jeez.

Adriana: ''You guys need to stop this before you do something you will regret doing.

Elena: ''Adriana is right this could be really dangerous.

Bonnie: ''Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message I'm here to listen.

[After Bonnie asked the question the Lights from the Candles flare up making the girls jump]

Elena: ''Did that just...

Caroline: ''Yeah. it just happened.

Bonnie: ''Its just air conditioning.

Caroline: ''Ask her to show you a sign. ask her. Emily if you're among us, show us a another sign.

Bonnie: ''See? It's not working.[They jump when the windows behind Bonnie opens up] 'I can't I'm done. [The lights then goes out making the place pitch black] ''Get the light. please get the light on.

Elena: ''Hold on. I got it.

Adriana: ''You guys the necklace its gone.

Elena: ''Fun's over Caroline. you made a point. and I get it. now give it back.

Caroline: What? well, I don't have it. what? what happened?

Elena:[She sees a shadow pass between her door frame] ''I don't now. Nothing Jeremy are you home?

Bonnie:[She sees the Necklace lying on the floor of the bathroom and she walks in there to get it] ''Guys... [ The door shuts on its own locking her inside and she screams and bangs on the door] ''You guys open the door. Help me.

Elena: ''What's going on. Bonnie.

Adriana: ''Bonnie!

Elena: '[To Caroline] Try the other door. I'll check the hallway.

Adriana: ''Bonnie. Bonnie.! unlock the door!

Caroline: ''Bonnie! Bonnie! open the door!

[Adriana couldn't take it anymore and uses her mind power to blast the door open and Bonnie is standing in the middle of the floor covering her eyes]

Elena: ''Bonnie. what happened? are you okay?

Bonnie/Emily: ''I'm fine.

Caroline: ''Unbelievable. you were totally faking it.

Elena: ''Caroline. come on.

Caroline: ''No. you scared the hell out of me.

Adriana: 'Bonnie?

Bonnie/Emily: ''I'm fine. Everything's fine.

[Adriana is following Bonnie/Emily as she goes down the stairs and Caroline was still angry at Bonnie]

Caroline: ''I can't believe I fell for it.

Elena: ''Are you ok.

Bonnie/Emily: ''I must go.

Caroline: ''She's leaving. I'm leaving.

Elena: ''You guys can't leave.

Caroline: ''I can. I've had enough freaky fake Witch stuff for one night.

Bonnie/Emily: ''Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here?

Elena:''Where are you going?

Bonnie/Emily: ''Back to where it all began.

Adriana: ''Oh my god! It's Emily...Emily!

Bonnie/Emily: 'I won't let him have it. it must be destroyed.

Adriana: ''Wait...[She rushes after Bonnie/Emily when it was slammed behind her as Adriana takes the knob trying to open it.]

Caroline: 'What's happening?

Adriana: ''I don't know. the door. it's not...

[Jeremy comes in scaring the girls]

Jeremy: 'What the hell?

Caroline: ''I'm outta here.

Adriana: ''Elena I'm going to go after her call Stefan..

[Elena calls Stefan]

Stefan: ''What's wrong?

Elena: ''Its Bonnie

Stefan: ''What's happened?

Elena: ''Emily is possessing her. she said something.

Stefan: ''What did she say?

Elena: ''She said ''I won't let him have it. it must be destroyed. and then she just left.

Stefan: ''Where do you think she went?

Elena: ''I don't know. Fell's Church. by the old Cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her Stefan.

Stefan: ''Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her,

[ At The Old Fell's Church.]

[Emily/Bonnie is walking through the woods as Damon appears behind her]

Damon: ''Hello Emily. you look different.

Bonnie/Emily: ''I won't let you do it.

Damon: ''We had a deal.

Bonnie/Emily: ''things are different now I need to protect my family.

Damon: ''I protected your family. you owe me.

Bonnie/Emily: ''I know. I'm sorry.

Damon: ''You're about to be a lot more than that.

[He rushes at her but she used Magic to fly him into a tree and it impales him on a Limp in the shoulders making him groan in pain Adriana rushes through the forest and finds Damon stuck and she goes to help him using her Mind Spell to help him taking out the stick in his back. Stefan comes behind her to help him down]

Damon: ''Ah it hurts. this is why I feed on people.

Adriana: ''You will be fine...[Seeing Emily/Bonnie drawing on the ground with a Big stick] ''Emily?

Emily: ''Adriana...you have the witches on the other side watching you...and knowing that you are a Witch/Vampire has disappointed them but they know it's not your fault.

Adriana: ''I'm doing what I can to keep my Vampire half under control as well as my Magic.

Bonnie/Emily: ''Stefan.

Stefan: ''Hello Emily.

Bonnie/Emily: ''These people don't deserve this. they should never have to know such evil.

Stefan: ''What do you mean evil?

Damon: ''Emily. I swear to God I'll make you regret this.

Bonnie/Emily: ''I won't let you unleash them into this world.

Stefan: ''Them? what part of the story did you leave out Damon?

Damon: ''What does it matter?

Stefan: ''Emily tell me what you did?

Bonnie/Emily: ''To save her. I had to save them.

Adriana: ''You saved everyone in the church.

Bonnie/Emily: ''With ones comes all.

Damon: ''I don't care about them. I just want Katherine.

Stefan: ''I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. this isn't about love is it? this is about Revenge.

Damon: ''The two aren't mutually exclusive.

Stefan: ''Damon. you can't do this.

Damon: ''Why not? they killed 27 people and they called it a war battle. they deserve whatever they get.

Stefan: ''27 Vampires. Damon. they were vampires. you can't just bring them back.

Damon: ''This town deserves this.

Adriana: ''You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago.

Damon: ''There is nothing innocent about these people. and don't think for a second It won't happen again. they already know too much. they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. trust me.

Bonnie/Emily: ''Things are different now.

Damon: ''Don't do this.

Bonnie/Emily: ''I can't free them. I won't [She shouts out a spell as the ground around her turns into flames as a giant Pentagram shows] ''Incendia!

Damon: ''No! No please.

Elena: [She runs through the woods and sees Bonnie in the middle of the Flames] Bonnie!

Damon: ''No...

[He yells in pain as Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace in the air and it gets destroyed and just as soon as it was destroyed Emily disappears out of Bonnie's body and the Flames disappear then Damon rushes to Bonnie and bites her making her scream then she is thrown to the ground Adriana rushes to Damon pushing him off her]

Adriana: ''Bonnie...[She gets to her knees and feels for her pulse] 'She's alive. But barely. I can save her.

[She bites her wrist and gives it to Bonnie making her groan as the blood goes into her mouth then she takes her wrist back]

Elena:[Seeing the wound on her neck healing] ''Her neck. it's healing.

[ Back in the woods]

[Damon is sitting by himself as Stefan and Adriana walk over to him]

Damon: ''Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything every step of the way. it was real for me. I'll leave now.

Adriana: ''I know how it feels about Losing her but don't let this defeat you yet Damon there may be another way into that Tomb.

Damon:[He looks over at her wondering if she is right] ''The Grimore of Emily's do you still think you can help me find it.

Adriana: ''I will help you in any way I can so that you can find your happiness again even if it is with someone who wouldn't care about you back.

[Damon nods at her as he holds out his hand to her and they leave together away from there]

[ Bonnie and Elena were standing by her car]

Bonnie: ''I don't understand. Elena what happened to me. he attacked me. and...his face was like...

Elena: ''How do you feel? are you okay?

Bonnie: ''I'm fine. its just this blood. I don't...

Stefan: ''I'm not gonna hurt you.

Bonnie: ''What's going on Elena?

Elena: ''I'll explain everything okay? Let's just get out of here. Look at me. trust me. he's not going to hurt you. Come on. [She helps Bonnie into the car as she turns back to Stefan] ''Is she in danger of becoming...

Stefan: 'No. she has to die with my blood in her system. so keep an eye on her tonight. and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system she'll be fine.

Elena: ''I'm gonna tell her the truth.

Stefan: 'Are you sure?

Elena: ''I can trust her. I need someone to know. someone to talk to. I can't live in secret.

Stefan: ''I know that. shouldn't have to.

Elena: ''You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that...I couldn't be with you. but I can. you don't have to push me away I can do this.

Stefan: ''I can't. I have to leave. too many people have died. too much has happened.

Elena: ''What? No. I know you think you're protecting me but..

Stefan: ''I have to. Coming home was...it was a mistake I can't be a part of your life anymore.

Elena: ''Don't go Stefan. Please...You don't have to go. this is your home Please don't go.

Stefan: ''Good-bye Elena.

Elena: ''You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away. Stefan!

[Damon and Stefan are sad, Elena explain everything to Bonnie. they cry together.]


	11. Turning Point

**Turning Point**

[ The Woods]

[After everything that happened with Bonnie getting possessed by her ancester Emily Bennett and Damon almost killing Bonnie. Adriana has just been with Damon as he was feeling a little down from losing the only means to get Katherine out of the tomb...She sits down beside him]

Adriana: ''Even after everything that has happened Damon you still shouldn't give up if Katherine is who you are really trying to save...I will help you find another way...Remember what I said about Emily's Spell book. there is a reversal spell inside it.

Damon: ''It must have it Emily is the one who put them in the tomb in the first place.

Adriana: ''I will help you get Katherine out but We have to kill the rest of them if we are keep this town safe. you may not care about these people but I Do. either you help me or I'll do it on my own.

Damon: ''Fine I'll look for the Grimore and while you just Practice more on your Magic..Can't having you lose control while we are in the middle of the Spell.

[Adriana nods as she gets up and Damon gets up and takes her arm looking at her...He steps towards her and didn't see her back away from him or stop as he leans his head and kisses her on the lips...which confused her as she steps back]

Adriana: ''What was that for?

Damon: ''To Thank you...Later...maybe I can give you more.

Adriana:[She sighs as she steps away from him] ''Don't make promises you have no intention of keeping.

[She walks away from him as he watches her and knowing that she is right but ever since he has met her the pull between them has grown and the Friendship they have makes it that much harder to keep away from her and he knows he must if he is to get Katherine back]

[Adriana just walked out of the Woods when she hears something like a Wind behind her and she turns a little late when she felt a huge stick hit her on the back of her head knocking her out...A girl walks down the hill towards her and caresses the young witch Vampires head where it was bleeding]

Girl: ''My bad didn't mean to hit you that hard...[She looks towards the woods behind her] ''Pick her up and lets take her with us...but be careful she's a strong one.

[High School]

[ Elena and Bonnie has been at their locker and was looking over at Adriana's and wondering why she hasn't come in which it was unlike her for never has she missed a day of school]

Bonnie: ''I haven't seen Adriana all day what's going on with her?

Elena: ''I don't now and she hasn't returned any of my calls..I hope there isn't nothing wrong with her.

Bonnie: ''It's kinda of weird about Adriana being a Vampire and a Witch..it must be freaking her out dealing with both sides.

Elena: ''It has been hard on her but she is getting the hang of it.

[Front of the School]

A girl: ''See you later. Ok bye.

Elena: ''Bye. [Elena sees Stefan and was shocked]

Stefan: ''Hi. we need to talk. there is a new vampire in town.

Elena: ''So you have no idea who it could be?

Stefan: ''None. but it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that...rather sloppy or he tries to send a message.

Elena: ''Are you sure it's not Damon?

Stefan: ''I'm never sure about Damon. but he's been trying to keep a low profile so it's just doesn't make any sense to me.

Elena: ''I hope it isn't Adriana's doing for she has told me that her powers were a little off lately and speaking of have you seen her any today?

Stefan: ''Not since she and Damon talked in the woods the other night.

Elena: 'Because she wasn't in school today and that is not like her...where can she be?

Stefan: ''We'll find out about her..

Elena: ''So what are you gonna do?

Stefan: ''Damon is tracking now. right now look I promise you the truth so I wanna to tell you. I want you to be careful.

Elena: ''When I saw you. I thought you were coming to say goodbye.

Stefan: ''Not yet.

[ At a Inn]

Adriana blinks her eyes as the room comes into focus and was started to see she was in a strange room groaning as she sits up and sees a Young girl standing at the window.

Adriana: ''Where am I?...and who are you?

Anna: ''You are in my apartment...I brought you here last night when I knocked you out...My name is Anna.

Adriana: ''I would say it's nice to meet you but I'd be lying...Why did you attack me?

Anna: ''I've been in this town since the Comet and I've been watching things like Damon trying to find a way into the Tomb and I need to get in that tomb and I needed a Witch strong enough to get in...and I heard you're a Witch and so here you are.

Adriana: ''One get to know your Witch before you assume things about me...[She thrusts her hand forward and made Anna fall to her knees] ''Now I'm going to get out of here and if you so much as follow me I'll do more than just blast your brains out.

Anna: ''You can't ...Leave..Not without your Daylight ring. [She holds out a Ring in her hand as Adriana looks down at her hand seeing that it's gone she steps forward] 'No..I want your help getting into that Tomb and you will get your Ring back...I'm the one in charge at the moment.

Adriana: ''You really think you can control me...I thought you did your research on me..

[Adriana again thrusts her hand out and made the Ring in Anna's hand fly into Adriana's hand surprising Anna as she takes a step back from the raging Witch...and seeing her eyes blood red]

Anna: ''That's impossible you're a Witch/Vampire...I didn't know such thing existed.

Adriana: ''Now you now if you wanted my help getting in the tomb you shouldn't have tried to control me...Now...try it again and I will kill you.

[Adriana leaves and slams the door as she walks away fast then she is getting to her house as Stefan and Elena was just getting out of her car shocked to see her there]

Elena: 'Oh my god Adriana where have you been?

Adriana: ''I Was out training myself I'm sorry I didn't come to school today...

Stefan: ''You were training then why are you still wearing your clothes from the other night.

[Adriana looks at her dirty clothes and groans as they caught her lies as Stefan takes a step forward]

Stefan: ''Please tell me your not the Vampire that killed some people recently.

Adriana: ''No I haven't killed anyone Stefan I wouldn't do that...anyway I'm tired and I'd like to take a shower and put on some new clothes...you can come in and wait if you want.

Elena:[Watching her cousin walk in her house and shakes her head] ''She has been out all day and not telling us where she was and then she just lied about it what is going on with her.

Stefan: ''I don't now but I we will find out when she gets cleaned up.

[ Adriana is upstairs in her shower as she remembers what happened to her since last night all because she is a Witch is the reason Anna kidnapped her..but for a reason just like Damon to open the tomb. looks like there are more people interested in getting it open getting out of the shower and drying off she then puts on a White blouse, Black jeans, Brown Ankle boot and she puts her hair up in a Pony tail and then she grabs her bag with Car keys in it and walks down stairs seeing Stefan and Elena sitting in the Library]

Stefan: ''Adriana we need you to tell us what happened to you today and Please tell us the truth.

Adriana: ''Fine...after everything that happened with Bonnie, Emily and Damon I was walking through the woods to get to my car when I was jumped from behind...I didn't know who they were but all they wanted from me was my Magic...it's not just Damon who wants inside the Tomb.

Elena: ''What? there are more people wanting inside there.

Adriana: ''Yep and they are pretty desperate and the girl tried to control me unknowingly to her that I'm wasn't just a Witch

Stefan: 'So you managed to escape her..Good job. Adriana

Elena: ''But why did you have to lie about it..That is not like you at all...?

Adriana: ''I wanted to handle myself see if I have what it takes to be a Vampire and a Witch so I kept it from you. I'm sorry..

Stefan: ''No it's nothing to be sorry about. your safe now that is all that matters.

Elena: ''Come on let's get to the Job Fair at the school I'm sure there is some Colleges you would like to see Adriana.

Adriana: ''Sure Let's go.

[ At The School Career Fair]

[ Adriana is looking around at the different booths and comes across some Art Schools and there is College of Duke..as she sees some promising College degrees as she picks up an application when Tyler and Jeremy comes over to the same table.]

Tyler:[To Jeremy] ''What do you want?

Jeremy: ''Hey I'm just surprise to see you here. Art usually implies culture and culture implies eh, not you.

Tyler: ''Go to hell.

Adriana: ''Jeremy that isn't nice to say.

Jeremy: ''Oh well...he deserves it.

[Jeremy looks through some drawings of different people and saw one of Tyler's and was shocked at how good it is and then he flips it to find one of Adriana's who was more better then Tyler's]

Jeremy: ''Wow Adriana did you do this?

Adriana: ''Yeah a While back as an entrance fee for a College I would like to get into...I've seen you draw so where is your's

Jeremy: ''Nah I'm not as good as you and Tyler.

Adriana: ''Oh sure you are...you can be anything when you put your mind to it.

[Jeremy smiles to himself as he walks away to another booth. as Adriana moves on to a History table where there was Harvard, Yale, Whitmore College. she sees Stefan and Elena talking at a booth as she hears them]

Elena: ''I'm guessing you're not here to plan your future. you're looking out for me.

Stefan: ''Hope that's ok. you know I wanted to be a doctor. before everything happened. but I couldn't.

Elena: ''The blood.

Stefan: Yeah,

Elena: '' You didn't love anything enough to stick to it.

Stefan:''No I loved it all. its just...I had to move on before anybody can notice that I wasn't getting any older.

Elena: ''How long before that would happen?

Stefan: ''Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter.

Elena: ''And you always left.

Stefan: ''I haven't the choice. so what about you? any plan for the future?

Elena: ''I don't wanna talk about my future Stefan because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear you're not gonna be in it.

Stefan: ''Elena, its not that I don't wanna be here.

Elena: ''You can't I get it! I've heard you the first time. and the second time and I appreciate you're looking out of me but please. if you're gonna leave. then just go.

[Jenna comes inside the room towards Elena and Stefan]

Jenna: ''Hide me.

Elena: ''What's going on?

Jenna: ''The Scum Fell has landed.

Elena: ''Logan's here?

Stefan: ''Wait, Logan Fell?

[Stefan looks at Adriana and nods to her as she walks in the hall with him and they look around until they see him]

Elena: ''Stefan what's going on?

Logan: ''Jenna, you're dodging me!

Jenna: ''Its a form of self Preservation.

Stefan: ''Elena, why don't you take Jenna somewhere else?

[Elena& Jenna leave]

Stefan: ''What are you doing here?

Logan: ''You know, your brother asked me the same thing. in fact. why don't we just skip pass all the who turned me thing and to get to the answer I want? How can I turn in a day walker?

Stefan: ''Damon and I are the only keepers that Has a Daylight ring.

Logan: ''But you both are cagey on the how which tells me that there is a way. you know. In case that you haven't notice. I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very very easy for me t expose you.

Adriana: ''You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?

Logan: ''I do.

Stefan: ''You can't don't ever threaten us again!

[ Adriana looks everywhere in the halls for Logan Fell when she comes upon Matt]

Adriana: ''Hey Matt have you seen Logan Fell the news Guy?

Matt: ''Yeah, he's just taken Caroline Home.

Adriana: ''Stay here.

[ Sheriff Is in her car-Phone calling]

Sheriff Forbes: ''Where are you?

Logan: ''Your daughter has expressed interest in Journalism. I think its important to Educate young minds.

Sheriff: ''What do you want?

Logan: ''The satisfaction in turning your daughter into a Vampire.

[He stops at a intersection when Arms came around his head and throws him out of the Car as Adriana stops the car with her magic. then Damon comes up and shoots Wooden bullets in Logans chest]

Damon: ''Payback is a Bitch. is it? [Looking at Stefan and Adriana] ''Get her out of here.

Sheriff:[Phone] Logan what happened?

Damon:[Grabs the phone in the car] ''Sheriff, yeah its Damon.

Sheriff: [Phone] ''Where is Caroline?

Damon: ''She's ok. I'm on Elm Street..My brother and My girlfriend is taking her home.

[Damon & Logan]

Damon: ''I try to be nice one more time. Who turned you?

Logan: ''I told you I don't know.

Damon: ''This tire iron here will take your head clean off. so it's your final answer?

Logan: ''How can you be on the same side of them?

Damon: ''I'm not on the side of anyone. you pissed me off. I gonna kill you. who turned you?

Logan: 'I don't know.

Damon: ''Oh well. you screwed!

Logan: ''wait. I do know!

Damon: ''You're lying.

Logan: ''You think you're the only one of us who wants in that tomb. in the Old church?

Damon: ''If your lying to me I will end you.

Logan: ''I'm not lying. there is another way to break the spell. we can help you. meet me at the old church.

Damon: ''Take me out. Make it look good. Make it look real.

[Logan then jumps towards Damon and throws him into the SUV making hims groan in pain as the Sheriff Arrives Logan leaves]

Sheriff: ''Where is she?

Damon: ''She's ok. My brother and my Girlfriend is taking her home. I'm sorry Sheriff I wasn't stronger.

[At school]

**Elena**: Caroline?

**Stefan**: she's ok. I took her home, she was shaken. All she knows It's Logan attacked her.

**Elena:** Where is Logan?

**Stefan**: Damon … is dealing with him.

**Elena**: as in…

**Stefan**: you saw what happened tonight. You understand why we can't be together?

**Elena**: yes, I'm seeing a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. I'll give you a ride

**Stefan**: I can get home

**Elena**: I know

**Stefan**: Right, it would be nice

[In front of Salvatore's house]

**Elena**: what I said before your leaving, it was harsh.

**Stefan**: no, you've have every right.

**Elena**: you asked me what I want my future to be. I wanted to be a writer. My mom, sort of push me in that direction from the time I was able to read. She's supported me, encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died. And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared. I know you think you put all of these bad stuff in my life but my life already had it. I was barred in it.

**Stefan**: this is different.

**Elena**: it doesn't make any less painful.

**Stefan**: I know that it's hard to understand but I'm doing this for you.

**Elena**: No, you don't get to make the decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you.

[They kissed each other then go inside the house they are making out as they walk up the stairs to his bedroom and somehow the feeling was too much as Stefan's face started to change and he turns away from Elena but she turns him back caressing his face]

**Elena**: don't

**Stefan:** Elena, I can't

**Elena**: yes, you can. Don't hide from me.

[Again they kiss and were making there way up to his bedroom where they undressed each other and were Making love on his bed]

[ On The Road]

[Adriana is driving down the road towards her house when she sees someone in the middle of the Road she tries to make a swerve around him when he hits her head on making her Car spin in the air and flips then she finds herself upside down..With her head bleeding and noise the man who she hit gets back up and starts to approach her.]


	12. Bloodlines

Bloodlines

[Stefan is holding the picture of Katherine and the Necklace. He tries to Call Elena, but with no answer, leaves her another voicemail.]

Stefan: ''Elena. it's Stefan, I know that this picture must have confused you. but I can explain. I need to Explain. so, please, when you get this, call me.

[ On The Road]

Adriana is still stuck in the middle of the road in her upside down car as the man she ran over somehow recovers and starts walking towards her car. Adriana screams and wonders why she isn't healing her wounds because she's a Vampire but didn't worry about it as the man comes to her car but she screams again then the Vampire disappears then she sees Damon]

Adriana: ''Ah!

Damon: ''How ya doing in there?

Adriana: ''Damon?

Damon: ''You look stuck.

Adriana: ''It's my seatbelt. I can't get it.

Damon: ''Shh shh shh let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1,2,3 [Damon ejects her seatbelt] ''I got you. [Damon picks up Adriana] ''Are you ok? can you stand? is anything broken?

Adriana: 'Uh-uh.

[Damon puts Adriana down but she can barely stand. Damon catches her before she falls to the ground.]

Damon: ''Whoa, your fading Fast, Adriana, Adriana look at me. [Damon grabs her face] 'Focus Look at me. Ok.

Adriana: ''Damon...

Damon: ''What?

[She falls unconscious as Damon picks her up]

Damon: ''Upsy-daisy.

[Damon leaves with Adriana in his arms.]

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena was furious with Stefan about the Look alike picture of Her and Katherine after they made love last night and she thought they were through with the lies.]

Stefan: ''Elena thank god...I thought you wouldn't want to see me again.

Elena: ''I wasn't going to come but then I needed time to think on things and I went to Adriana's house but she wasn't there...and I was worried that once again she hasn't returned my calls.

Stefan: 'Yeah about that Elena I need you to sit down...Adriana's car was found outside the road of her house Last night all beaten up like she was in a Car crash and there is no sign of her anywhere...I think she may have been taken.

Elena: 'No...this can't be happening..Not to Adriana...Why did you lie to me Stefan.

Stefan: ''I didn't lie to you Elena I didn't want to confuse you about Why I love you and it has nothing to do with you looking like Katherine.

Elena: ''You will tell me everything later but right now we need to find Adriana.

[They leave the house to go find her]

[ Georgia Damon's Car]

[Adriana wakes up groaning in pain as her head and body hurts from the wreak of her car]

Damon: ''Morning.

Adriana: 'Where are we?

Damon: ''Georgia.

Adriana: ''Georgia? No. no No, we're not. seriously Damon. where are we?

Damon: ''Seruously we're-in Georgia. How ya feeling?

Adriana: ''I-I

Damon: ''There's no broken bones. I checked.

Adriana: ''But my car. there was a Man. I hit a man. but then he got up and-who was that?

Damon: ''That's what I would like to know.

Adriana: ''[She searches inside her shirt for her necklace and finds that it is destroyed as the pieces fell apart in her hands making her gasp then her ring was not on her finger for she forgot to put it on this morning and then she feels the sun on her face] ''It can't be...but How...I'm not burning?

Damon: ''It must have been your grandmother's Necklace and now that it's broken Next time you get turned into a Vampire it will stick...Bummer I was kinda digging your super Witch powers.

Adriana: ''I don't how I didn't notice except...Last night when I was hurt really bad I didn't heal like Vampires do. so You are saying my Grandmother's Necklace healed me of being a Vampire and Now that it's broken..it won't save me again.

Damon: ''That's about right.

Adriana: ''Ok. we really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it Damon. Pull over! stop the car.

Damon: ''Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep.

[He pulls over to the side of the road and stops the car as Adriana groans as she gets out of the car and Damon seeing her in so much Pain he couldn't help but be concerned as he rushes over to help her out]

Damon: ''Hey. you okay?

Adriana: ''I'm fine. we have to go back.

Damon: ''Oh come on. Look. we've already come this far.

Adriana: ''Why are you doing this? I Can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. this is Kidnapping.

Damon: ''That's a little melodramatic. don't you think.

Adriana: ''You're not funny. you can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia.

Damon: ''You're in Georgia. without your magical Necklace I might add. I can very easily make you...Agreeable.

Adriana: 'What are you trying to prove?

[Adriana's cell Phone rings.]

Adriana:[She hears her phone in Damon's pocket] ''That's my phone.

Damon: ''Mmm. It's your cousin. I'll take it. Adriana's phone.

Elena: ''Where is she? why do you have her phone? is she ok?

Damon: ''Adriana? she's right here. and. yes She's fine.

Stefan:[Grabs the phone from Elena] ''Where are you? Let me speak to her.

Damon: ''He wants to talk to you.

Adriana:[She takes the phone from him and speaks to Stefan] ''I'm fine Stefan..don't worry about me.. and tell Elena that I should be home soon.

Elena:[Beside Stefan] ''Tell Damon that if he hurts you he will answer to me...got it.

Damon: ''Wow like she can do anything to me.

Adriana: ''Can you guys do me a favor will you take care of my car...it has been totaled and I don't think it will be repaired.

Elena: ''Alright me and Stefan will take care of it. Just come home safe ok.

Adriana: ''I will Elena...and just hang tight.

Stefan:[He talks to Damon] ''Damon. I swear to god. If you touch her.

Damon: ''You have a good day. Mm-hmm bye now.

Stefan: ''Argh.

Adriana: ''Look. no one knows where I am. can we please just go back?

Damon: ''We're almost there.

Adriana: ''Where is there?

Damon: ''A Little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh. come on Adriana. you don't wanna go back right no. do you? What's the rush? time out. trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. look step away from your like for 5 minutes.

Adriana: ''5 Minutes. am I going to be safe with you?

Damon: ''Yes.

Adriana: 'Will you promise not to do that mind control thing with me?

Damon: ''Yes.

Adriana: ''can I trust you?

Damon: ''Get in the car. come on.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Elena and Stefan walks into the school and sees Bonnie walking out to the courtyard]

Elena: ''Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''Elena, Stefan,

Stefan: ''Hey.

Bonnie: ''Hi.

Stefan: ''I haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?

Bonnie: ''I'm fine. its all fine.

Stefan: ''Yeah. good.

Bonnie:' are you back at school

Elena: ''No. actually We came to see you. I was hoping you could help me with something a spell.

Bonnie: ''Look Stefan I know Elena's okay with all of this. and I appreciate what you did to help me but I'm not ready to dive into with you just yet.

Stefan: 'I understand. But I need your help. Its Adriana. she's with Damon. I have Adriana's Bracelet with vervain. I was hoping you use this to make a connection. I just need to know that she's ok.

Bonnie: ''How do you know I can do this?

Stefan: ''Because I've known a few Witches over the years. I've seen what they can do.

Bonnie: ''I'm still new at it.

Elena: ''It's ok. give it a shot.

Bonnie: ''Ok. all right.

[She tries to feel something with the necklace.]

Bonnie: ''There's nothing. nothing's happening. usually there's an image or...tell me if anyone's looking.

Elena: ''Ok.

Bonnie: ''All right.

[She takes a leaf and tries to fly it but nothing seems to be working]

Stefan: 'What is it?

Bonnie: ''Something's wrong.

Elena: ''With Adriana?

Bonnie: ''With me. there's something wrong with me. I have to go. I'm sorry Elena. I can't help you.

[ On the Road Damon's Car]

Adriana: ''So. where's my car?

Damon: ''I pulled it off on the road. I don't think anyone. will bother it.

Adriana: ' about that man in road? was he a...?

Damon: ''From what I could tell. yeah.

Adriana: ''You don't know him?

Damon: ''If I've never met him. I wouldn't know him. I mean. it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill.

[He pulls to a stop in front of a Bar and Grill as they get out of the car]

Adriana: 'You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. they're not going to let me in.

Damon: 'Sure they will.

[They walk into the bar and they see a woman behind the bar who was dark skin, long curly black hair and was lovely as she hopes over the bar at seeing Damon]

Bree: ''No, No it can't be Damon. My honey pie. [She kisses Damon making Adriana feel a little Jealous but she continues to look away as they kiss]

Bree: ''Listen up everybody. here's to the man that broke my heart. crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness! drink up! ahh. whoo.[She looks at Adriana] ''So how'd he rope you in?

Adriana: ''I'm not roped in...we are just friends...

Bree: ''Honey. if you're not roped. you're whipped. either way. just enjoy the ride.

Adriana: ''ok. so How did you two meet?

Bree: 'College.

Adriana:[To Damon] ''You went to college?

Damon: 'I've been on a college campus. yes.

Bree: ''About 20 years ago. when I was just a sweet young freshman I met this beautiful man and fell in love. and then he told me about his little secret. made me love him more. because you see, I had a little secret of my own That I was dying to share with somebody.

Damon: ''She's a Witch. Just like my dear little Adriana.

Bree: ''Really..[To Adriana] 'You're a Witch too. great. He changed my world.

Damon: ''I rocked your world.

Bree: ''He is good in the sack isn't he? but mostly he's just a walk away joe. so, what is it that you want?

[Adriana's Phone]

Adriana: ''Hi. Elena. I'm so sorry.

Elena: ''Where are you? why didn't you call me back?

Adriana: ''Elena Damon has had my phone all day and I just now got it back..,

Elena: ''Are you ok?

Adriana: ''You know.. With school, my Magic and stuff.

[Inside the Bar]

Damon: 'Come on. there's gotta be another way.

Bree: ''After all these years. it still only Katherine. how do you even know she's still alive?

Damon: ''Well. you help me get into the tomb and we'll find out.

Bree: ''I already did. 20 years ago. remember? 3 easy steps-comet. crystal. spell.

Damon: ''There's a little problem with number 2. I don't have the crystal/

Bree: ''that's it Damon there is no other way. its Emily's spell.

Damon: ''What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?

Bree: ''It doesn't work that way baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb.

[Salvatore House]

[Elena is sitting in the Living room as Stefan sits in the chair in front of her]

Elena: ''You lied.

Stefan: ''Not until I explain, please.

Elena: ''So you didn't lie?

Stefan: ''Just let me explain it to you Elena.

Elena: ''How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?

Stefan: ''I honestly don't know.

Elena: ''And I'm supposed to believe that?

Stefan: ''Its the truth. I-Listen-

[Elena gets up and walks out of the room making him sigh in frustration at her for not listening to him]

[ Inside of The Bar]

[Adriana is eating a burger and some fries as her and Damon eat and talk]

Adriana: ''Let's just say that Elena is descended from Katherine-does that make her part vampire?

Damon: ''Vampires can't procreate. but we love to try. No. if she were related. it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned.

Adriana: ''Did Stefan think that he could use her to replace Katherine?

Damon: ''Kinda creepy if you ask me. come. on what? you don't like Pickles? What's wrong with you?

Adriana: ''How can you eat? if technically you're supposed to be...

Damon: ''Dead. its not such a bad word. as long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, our body functions pretty normally.

Adriana: 'This nice act. is any of it real?

Bree: ''Here you go honey. [She hands Adriana a beer who declines and she gives it to Damon] ''What's wrong you don't drink?

Adriana: 'I just never got the taste for it but I would love to have another refill of my root beer.

Bree: ''Sensible girl you have here Damon don't let her get away.

Damon: ''Oh I won't yet any way.

[He looks at Adriana feeling even more of an Attraction toward the Dark hair beauty. Adriana finishes her food and walks away to go to the bathroom as Damon's eyes follows her Adriana's Phone rings it's Elena again]

Adriana: 'Hello?

Elena: ''Adriana?

Adriana: ''Elena? Hold on, its loud in here.

Elena: ''You sound like you're at a Bar? where are you? are you ok?

Adriana: 'Huh? Yeah. no, I'm good. everything's fine. hold on. I can't hear you.[ She falls down on the floor outside and picks herself and her phone back up]

Adriana: ''Hello? [Someone arrives behind her and kidnaps her.]

[Inside the Bar]

Bree: [She looks at Damon then around the bar] 'Hey. where's your girl?

Damon: ''Hmm. [He gets up alarmed as he didn't see her anywhere]

Bree: ''She was right back there.

[Damon goes out of the bar. he finds Adriana's cellphone on the ground. He goes behind sheds until he sees Adriana on a Water tower steps]

Adriana: ''Damon. No.

[A man attacks him. kicking him in his stomach and using a piece of Wood to hit him]

Damon: ''What the hell?

Adriana: ''No!

[The Man beats Damon again.]

Damon; ''Who are you?

Man: ''That' perfect. you have no idea/

Adriana: ''what are you talking about? what did he do?

Man: ''He killed my girlfriend. what did she do to you, huh? what did she do to you?

Damon: ''Nothing.

Adriana: ''I don't understand.

Man: ''My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?

[He hits Damon with the Wood again]

Damon: ''Ugh!

Adriana: ''Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?she told me about you. she said that you were human.

Man: ''I was.

Adriana: ''Lexi turned you?

Man: ''If you want to be with someone forever. you have to live forever.

Adriana:''She loved you. she said. when it's real, you can't walk away.

Man: ''Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make.

Adriana: ''Don't don't please. don't hurt him-

Man: ''I'm doing you a favor.

Adriana: ''Lexi loved you. and she was good. that means you're good too. be better than him. don't do this. I'm begging you! please.

[She was begging and talking to him so he won't put Damon on fire and kill him and Lexi's boyfriend stops beating Damon and picks him up and throws him hard against the wall]

Adriana: ''Thank you.

Man: ''It wasn't for you.

[Adriana sees him run away as she runs over to Damon to check on him seeing he was alright as she helps him up]

[ In the Bar]

Damon: ''We were just leaving. and I wanted to say goodbye.

Bree: ''Good to see you again, Damon.

Damon: ''No kiss?

Bree: ''I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink.

Damon: ''And you're telling me this why?

Bree: ''Lexi was my friend. how could you? [She turns to walk away when Damon rushes in front of her] ''The Tomb can be opened.

Damon: ''You're Lying!

Bree: ''Emily's Grimoire. her spell book. if you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. you can open the tomb.

Damon: ''Where is this book?

Bree: I-I

Damon: ''You have no idea.

Bree: ''No. I'm telling you the truth.

Damon: ''And I believe you. my dear sweet Bree. that's why I'm almost sorry.

Bree: Ugh.

[Damon thrusts his hand through her chest and pulls out her heart and kills her then he washes his hand and goes outside in the dark parking lot to see Adriana leaning against the Car he walks over to her as he throws his jacket in the car and takes her in his arms]

Damon: ''Thank you for saving me Adriana...

Adriana: 'Your welcome Damon...I thought you could have died tonight Damon...

Damon: [He leans down to her neck making her pulse jump then he comes back to her lips] ''You know I can't die.. but Your concern for me lightens my night...Damn can I kiss you yet.

Adriana: ''I don't now Damon.. I?

[ Adriana looks at Damon as he runs his hands over her body feeling fire everywhere he touches her as he kisses her on the mouth swallowing her gasp as he takes it deeper...He pulls her shirt out of her jeans and his hand touches a breast that was covered by a bra..He pins her there on the car as he pulls down her bra and his mouth replaces his hand sucking on it...Adriana gasps in shock holding Damon against her as she leans her head back...feeling his hot mouth pulling on her breast was making her so Hot...she moans as he yanks down her jeans and she is unzipping his jeans as he takes her legs and pulls them around him as he sits her on the car...He fingers her in the middle of her thighs as his mouth is sucking on her neck making her pull back her head...he takes himself in his hand and guides him inside her and thrusts making her yell in shock as he penetrates her Virgin barrier..Damon kisses her gently then kissing her deeply as he begins to take her pushing her back to lie down on the car as he takes his hands and holds her hips to his as he thrusts and thrusts inside her...then he hungry leans down onto her Chest and sucking on her breasts as he is still moving hard inside her...Adriana Moans and Gasps as he makes love to her...Adriana's legs are around his waist and her arms holding him around his neck as he is kissing her as he makes love to her coming together in desperate Passion that was too long denied.]

[ In Damon's Car Later]

Adriana: ''So, why did you take me with you?

Damon: 'Well you're not the worst company in the world Adriana. you could give yourself more credit.

Adriana:''Seriously?

Damon: ''You were there in the road. all damsel in distress like. and I knew it would piss off Stefan and Elena..You're not the worst Company in the world Adriana. and that you are an amazing Lover as well

Adriana: ''I used to be more fun.

Damon: ''Like I said you were amazing.

Adriana: ''I saved your life.

Damon: ''And don't you forget it.

[Salvatore's House]

Elena: ''Hi.

Stefan: ''Hi.

Elena: ''You could have told me.

Stefan: ''I wanted to tell you.

Elena: ''You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth. Stefan. as crazy as it is. I can handle the fact you are a vampire. and you have a vampire brother. and that my best friend and Cousin are Witches I can accept the fact that the world is a more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. but this-this lie I can't take. what am I to you? who am I to you?

Stefan: 'You are not Katherine you are the opposite of everything that she was.

Elena: ''And when did you figure that out? Before we kissed? before we slept together?

Stefan: 'Before I met you.

Elena: ''What?

Stefan: 'The first day of school. when we met. it wasn't for the first time Elena.

Elena: ''Then when was it?

Stefan: ''May 23, 2009.

Elena: ''But that was-

Stefan: ''That was the day your parents car went off the bridge.

Elena: ''You were there?

Stefan: 'Every couple of years that I come back here to see Zach and see my home. Last spring I was out in the woods. by old Wickery bridge. and I heard the Accident. all of it. I was fast getting there but not fast enough. the car was already submerged. your dad was still-he was still conscious I was able to get to him. but he wouldn't let me help him. until I help you.

Elena: 'Oh my god. when I woke up in the hospital. nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. they said it was a miracle.

Stefan: ''I went back for them. but it was too late. I couldn't I couldn't save them when I pulled you out. I looked at your face. you looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. after that I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything I could about you. and I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. and I wanted to leave town. but Elena. I couldn't I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. but you were so sad.

Elena: ''Why do I look like her?

Stefan: ''Elena., you've been through so much.

Elena: 'Why do I look like her Stefan? what are you telling me?

Stefan: ''It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. she was a Pierce. but the resemblance was too similar. and then I learned the truth. You were adopted Elena.

[Adriana appears in the room just as Stefan told Elena about her being adopted and was shocked]

Adriana: ''What...you are adopted Elena...?

Elena: ''I...I...[She looks at Stefan] ''How do you know that?

Stefan: ''Your birth certificate from the city records. it says Elena Gilbert. Mystic Falls general. but there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant.

Elena: ''What else do you know?

Stefan: ''For me to go any further. I would've had to look into the Pierce family and I couldn't do that. its too much of a risk. [He looks at Adriana who was listening to all this with a heavy heart as he lays a bomb on her] ''There is something you should now too Adriana...Yes you are a Kosovo Witch but your Mother Donna Kosacova wasn't your Mother... your Dad Robbie Gilbert isn't your dad either...you are Elena's Sister...from her family side.

Adriana: ''What but...that can't be...How do you know that?

Stefan: ''I found out the same way I found out about Elena... you were born after Elena Gilbert was...the rest you will have to ask Jenna about I'm sorry.

Adriana: ''I've got to go speck to her about this.

Stefan: ''[ To Elena] ''Listen to me it doesn't matter. you are the woman that I love. I love you.

[Elena kisses him]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena and Adriana enters the house as Jenna turns to Elena]

Jenna: ''I don't set a lot of rules Elena. not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. where were you? why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer then that.

Elena: ''Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies.

Jenna: ''Don't do that. don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything.

Elena: 'Ok, question. am I and Adriana adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer then that.

Jenna: ''Elena. didn't-they asked me not to.

Elena: ''I don't want to hear it.

[She walks upstairs and slams her door as Adriana turns to Jenna who was looking shocked and sad as Adriana sits down on the couch as Jenna tells her]

Adriana: ''Do you know anything about me being Adopted?

Jenna: ''You're mom was going to tell you when you were 18 but she died before she can say anything...One day a Woman came to the door heavily pregnant with two babies twins as she had two baby girls so unlike one another and different. you look nothing alike and then the woman just left you at the Hospital...and Grayson decided to adopt one of you but he couldn't keep both of you so He decided to take you to Donna and Robert Gilbert who was your Uncle..and Elena was given to Miranda and Grayson Gilbert so yes you are Elena's true Sister and Jeremy is your adopted cousin.

Adriana:[Tears was falling down her eyes as Jenna took her in her arms rocking her] ''All those Family history that My mom gave me when she died...saying that I'm a Kosacova...it was a Lie.

Jenna: ''No strange that it is you were her daughter in every way and Both Robert and Donna loved you very much..so she gave you all her possessions to you.

Adriana: ''Thank you Jenna...for telling me the truth..don't let Elena be too hard on you...it wasn't really your secret to tell but you have no choice now since our family is gone.

Jenna: ''You are part of our family now..you can go upstairs and talk to Elena I'm sure she could use the sister she has never had]

[Adriana nods as she walks upstairs to Elena's room Knocking as she walks in and sees Elena crying on her bed and she couldn't help but run over to her and Hug her]

[ To The Readers]

Adriana my character finds out she was adopted by her parents Donna and Robert Gilbert and that Elena is her sister and now her cousin...but she is still a Witch...which explains how different she is from Elena and they are twins but they don't look alike.. Please Enjoy the rest of my story.


	13. Unplesantville

**Unpleasantville**

[ Elena's Bedroom]

[Adriana is laying down on Elena's bed beside Elena as they spent all night talking about what they both discovered that they were Sisters Adopted by the same family but different parents]

Adriana: ''One thing that is still bothering me How am I a Witch and you're not..and I'm no longer a Vampire?

Elena: ''Stefan said it could be because of your grandmother's necklace..that you're her great grand daughter...that much is true about you..other then the rest I don't now...maybe one day you will find out.

Adriana: ''All this time we were related as Cousins and all along we were really sisters..I still can't believe it.

Elena:[She pulls Adriana in her arms and rocks her then smiles a little] ''Well least I know that we can always look out for one another..and we don't have to act like sisters anymore when we are sisters.

[Adriana as she got a Phone call on her cell Phone and released that it's Damon she blushes at what her and Damon done the night they went to Georgia she picks it up]

Adriana: 'Hey Damon..what's wrong?

Damon: ''I need you to come over so we can do research on finding Emily's Grimore..and bring a bag of Clothes for you are going to need it.

[Damon hangs up on her which had her confused but she gets off the bed]

Elena: 'Seems like you and Damon have become friends...what did he want?

Adriana: ''He found out about somethings in Georgia that he needs a Witches help on and I've told him I would so I've got to go and I'll see you later.

[ Stefan walks in the door way as Adriana was leaving and he sits down on the bed to talk to Elena]

Elena: ''Stefan, who was that man who Hit Adriana on the road?

Stefan: ''I don't know. does Adriana remember anything else about him?

Elena: ''She wishes. she never really saw his face. he was wearing a hoodie. All she can remember is that there was these black boots coming toward her.

Stefan: ''I brought some vervain for. um-for you and Jenna. and um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy. few extra on for friends. you can put in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as its in you or on you. A Vampire cannot control you.

Elena: ''Wow. so much to remember.

Stefan: ''I know. but there's another vampire in town. so until we find out who it is and what he wants. we have to be careful

[Downstairs]

[Doorbell rings]

Pizza Man: ''Hey. its gonna be $22.

Jeremy: ''Elena, I Need the money.! uh, here. come in, just put it on the table.

Elena: ''Hi, um, keep the change.

Pizza Man: ''Thanks and you have yourself a good night.

[Salvatore's house]

[ Noises, books Falling as Adriana finds herself backed into the book shelf as Damon kisses her lips he then pulls her left leg up to his hips as he caresses her between her legs making her Moan]

Adriana: ''Damon...I thought you said we needed to get some work done...this isn't work...

Damon: [He lifts his head and smiles wickedly at her] ''What this isn't work...I'm taking a break while I ravish you for a while..

[ Adriana pulls his shirt off feeling his chest as he tears her shirt off and throws it somewhere then turning her in his arms to a Table with books on and he pushes them aside so he can lay her on it as he licks all over her body as he pulls her hips to his and pushes inside her making her Moan and Groan to get closer she leans up to take his mouth with one arm around his neck as the other is caressing his body as he moves inside her]

Adriana:[She whispers against his neck as he still moves in her] ''What does this mean for us Damon...after all is said and done...Are you still going to get Katherine out of the Tomb?

Damon: ''I told you before...Even though I want Katherine out of the Tomb..that isn't going to change what is happening between us...I haven't felt like this for any woman in a long time...but we may have to slow down a bit when Katherine is out because I have feelings for her more...do you understand.

Adriana: ''I understand...I guess we can take it slow if you want...

Damon:[He speeds up his thrusts as he lays his head between her shoulder blades and bites on her neck taking her blood] ''Hmm you feel so Damn good...I don't think we can take this slow...

[ They hear footsteps coming from the Living room and Adriana panicking gets up and runs upstairs into the guest bedroom getting dressed as Damon pulls himself together amused at Adriana's desperate attempt to make sure Nobody knows about the two of them, which is fine by him for now]

Stefan:[He walks in and sees Books and Papers everywhere] ''What are you looking for Damon?

Damon: ''Not your concern.

Stefan: ''No, but Putting Adriana in harm's way. that is my concern.

Damon: ''What are you talking about?

Stefan: ''I'm talking about Atlanta.

Damon: ''Oh, yeah. Adriana and I had a Blast.

Stefan: ''I get it. you're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love and poor Katherine is just out of reach. unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. is that what Bree said?

Damon: ''You're pathetic when you're fishing.

Stefan: ''You're transparent when you're deflecting.

Damon: ''Don't you have school?

[ Mystic Grill]

[ Adriana is sitting down at the table with Elena and Bonnie as they eat and drink their Coffees talking about everything they have learned]

Bonnie: ''I can't believe you're adopted.

Elena: 'I never saw that coming. and it gets weirder. I looked at our Birth Certificate. it lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as My birth parents and Donna Kosacova and Robert Gilbert was Adriana's Birth parents. None of it makes any sense.

Bonnie: ''Which is why you should ask Jenna. first of all. the Elena I know would always want the truth good or bad.

Adriana: and Second of all?

Bonnie: ''you just found out your sisters and your boyfriend is a vampire, so unless your birth parents are aliens...how bad could it be?

Elena: ''Ok look. I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories.

Adriana: ''Ok, I'll pay the bill.

Elena: ''Ok. bye.

Bonnie: ''Bye

[Damon arrives taking Adriana by her arm as she gets up]

Adriana: ''Ah Damon..you just show up out of know where?

Damon: ''Come on...you're fed and rested it's time to help me with Finding the grimoire.

Bonnie: ''What do you want from her?

Damon: ''I think we need a fresh start.

Bonnie: ''You tried to kill me.

Damon: ''But I didn't and if I wanted to I would have. does that not count for anything?

Bonnie: ''You know I can start fires with my mind. fires kill vampires right? Just stay the hell away from Adriana and Me.

[ a man comes over to them stepping in between Damon, and Bonnie, looking at Adriana with admiration]

Ben: 'Everything ok over here?

Damon: ''Yeah. we're fine.

Ben: '' I wasn't talking to you.

[Damon glares at Ben then taking Adriana by her arm he walks her out the door to her car as he puts her in the passenger seat and he drives]

Adriana: ''Damon just because we are Friends and have been intimate doesn't mean you can just Boss me around...I said I'll help you and I am but don't be pushy.

Damon: ''I want inside that Tomb Adriana no matter how much it takes...I need you to help me or Nobody will be able to.

Adriana: ''I promise you Damon that I won't abandon you...and when you have Katherine out I'll stay away from you after that.

[Damon looks over at her feeling her words to his heart knowing they only have a few Moments together before he can have Katherine...He pulls her car into her drive way where they are hidden by trees and takes the back of her head and takes her mouth with his Kissing her hungrily]

Damon: [He pulls her on to his lap and continues to Kiss her] ''Until then let's enjoy each other while we can...give me a Memory that will last a life time...

[Adriana moans as he unzips himself and takes off her Jeans and underwear and then sinks himself inside her and watches as she slowly rides him with her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist..He nips on her lips then sucking her lower lips with his as he pounds into her making her gasp and Whimper..as she clenches around him..Her Moans were driving him mad as he lays his head against her shoulders and bites her neck taking her blood as she rides on his lap the windows were fogging up as they get heated up...after they took their Pleasure they held each other until Damon decided it was time to get to work for real]

[Adriana was just walking up her porch with Damon behind her when her phone rings]

Adriana: ''Hello.

Man: 'Hello Adriana.

Adriana: ''Hey, who's this?

Man: ''You hit me with your car. is that a new one? You got away from me. you won't next time.

[ Adriana looks at Damon as he turns around and looks around for who may be calling and talking to her Adriana sees him across the street in front of her. Damon takes her arm and pushes her inside the house]

[Inside the House]

Adriana: ''Why me? what does he want with me. and If he's trying to kill me. then why call first?

Damon: 'That's because we're predators. Adriana. we hunt. we stalk. its often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this.

Adriana: '[Damon gives her the Compass] ''Wait this is Elena and Jeremy's pocket watch. how did you get it?

Damon: ''I took it from Logan. and now I'm giving it to you.

Adriana: ''What happened to it?

Damon: ''Well. its not just a watch. its a-its a sort of compass. but it points to Vampires.

Adriana: ''Why did Elena and Jeremy's father have it?

Damon: ''Gilberts were one of the founding families and back in 1864 they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. the compass was used to find us.

Adriana: ''Did you know them?

Damon: ''Yes. I want you to keep this. that way. you'll know if you're ever in danger.

[ Gilbert House]

Jenna: ''Adriana spoke with the Insurance company. Car's totaled. she just bought a new one this morning.

Elena: ''So you're coming to the dance?

Jenna: ''Alaric asked me to help chaperone.

Elena: ''Why didn't you tell me Jenna?

Jenna: ''Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to.

Elena: ''If my mom was here right now and I asked. she'd tell me the truth.

Jenna: ''Your dad was about to leave for the office one night when this girl showed up. she was 16. a run away and about to give birth. he delivered her babies and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later. she disappeared. and there you and Adriana were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby but they couldn't keep both of you so Grayson asked his brother Robert Gilbert to take her in when they were also trying to have kids. all Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom.

Elena: ''Well, why were my parents name on the birth certificate?

Jenna: ''Your dad was a doctor, Elena he took care of it. they didn't wanna lose you. so they kept it quiet. told as few people as possible. but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation.

Elena: ''What else do you know about her? the girl.

Jenna: ''Just her name. Isobel.

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan comes into the Living room seeing Damon working on a Journal when Stefan drops one in front of it.]

Damon: ''You got the hair right. why are you bringing me dad's Journal?

Stefan: ''Cause you were looking for it.

Damon: ''Why would I want it?

Stefan: ''Gee. I don't know Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of Posthumous bonding Go ahead. enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine or the tomb or how to open it.'

Damon: ''I'm not surprised. Man could rely spell his own name.

Stefan: ''I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. you know I could help you.

Damon: 'You. help me.? Aw, I don't know Seems a little unnatural.

Stefan: ''I'll do anything to get you out of this town. even release Katherine.

Damon: ''What about the other 26 vampires?

Stefan: ''No, no,no they can't come. they have to stay put. but Katherine.

Damon: ''I would consider that. what are you doing? Hmm.? what's your angle?

Stefan: 'Think about it.

Damon: ''Why should I trust you?

Stefan: 'See that's your problem Damon. you apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else if history's any indication. there's only one liar among us.

[Adriana is walking in dressed in a black Poodle Dress with a Black shirt, a White Poodle on her dress and black and white shoes. Her hair is in a Long pony tail with a Blue ribbon in her hair]

Damon: ''Ah look at you all dressed up.

Adriana: ''It's really amazing that My Mom had all her grandparents stuff in boxes in the attic..it came in handy for the night.

[ Phone rings on the table and its Stefan's phone as Damon picks it up]

Damon: ''Stefan's phone. How may I help you?

Elena: ''Where is he?

Damon: 'He's on his way to you. forgot his phone.

Elena: ''Thank god. this compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. thank you.

Damon: ''You're welcome.[He looks at Adriana] ''You gave Elena the Compass?

Adriana: ''She needs it more than I do and I'm a Witch. I know what to do if a Vampire comes at me.

[Adriana was confused as she remembers Stefan just left the house moments ago]

Adriana: ''Wait Stefan just left the house when I came in...Elena must be feeling another Vampire in the house.

[Adriana runs to the door and gets in her car as Damon gets in the passenger side and she drives over there and they run to the door to see Elena was being held by Stefan]

Adriana: ''What happened?

Stefan: ''Vampire got in the house and threatened Elena.

Damon: ''How did he get in?

Elena: ''He was invited in.

Stefan: ''He posed as a Pizza delivery guy last night.

Damon: ''Well, he gets points for that. did he say what he wanted?

Elena: 'No. he was too busy trying to kill me.

Stefan: ''And you don't have no idea who this is?

Damon: ''No. don't look at me like that. I told you we had company.

Adriana: ''First me and now Elena what could he want with us?

Elena: 'You think there's more than one?

Damon: ''We don't know.

Stefan: Damon he was invited in.

Damon: ''Then we go get him tonight.

Stefan: ''[To Elena and Adriana] ''You up for it?

Elena: ''What do we have to do?

Damon: ''Let Stefan take you to the dance Elena and I shall take Adriana. we'll see who shows up.

Stefan: ''That's a bad idea.

Damon: ''Till we get him. this house isn't safe. for anyone who lives in it. it's worth a shot.

Adriana: 'We'll do it. We'll be with the two of you. we'll be safe.

[ At The School Dance]

[ Elena, Adriana, Stefan and Damon show up at the dance and they see Caroline and Bonnie]

Adriana:[To Caroline and Bonnie] ''Having fun?

Caroline: ''No. but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half that.

Bonnie: 'What's Damon doing here?

Elena: ''He wanted to come. I promise he'll behave.

Caroline: 'So what is this. like a threesome now. you and the Salvatore brothers?

Adriana: ''No, but if Elena is gonna be with Stefan then we have to learn to tolerate Damon. its not like I can kill him.

Bonnie: ''There's a thought.

Caroline: ''Mmm. I'll help.

[Damon comes over to Adriana who was talking to Bonnie and Caroline as Elena is with Stefan]

Damon: ''Hi, Bonnie. wanna dance?

Bonnie: ''I'm out of here.

Damon: ''Please give me another chance.

Caroline: ''Back off Damon...

Elena: ''Where did they go?

Damon: ''I don't know.

Stefan: ''What did you say to them?

Damon: ''I was perfectly polite. Elena...would you like to dance?

Elena: ''I would love to[To Stefan] 'May I have this dance?

[Damon glares at Elena as she moves away from them dancing as finally Damon turns to Adriana who was looking amused]

Adriana: ''Oh now you are going to ask me..I feel so special Damon.

Damon: ''Sorry Adriana Just had to make them leave so I can have you all to myself..Care to dance.

Adriana: ''Since you ask so nicely.

[They dance on the dance floor where they come up beside Elena and Stefan who were looking at them shocked]

Elena: ''When did Adriana and Damon get so close.

Stefan: ''Adriana has been helping Damon look for a way into the Tomb I guess she is trying to get him to stop going around killing people to just to get it open...I'm kinda glad she is doing it but I also wish that she wasn't caught in the middle of it. Someday she will get hurt.

Elena: ''She'll be fine..I know her...and I still can't believe we're actually sisters.

Stefan: ''Be neither...well at least you know why you both are so close.

[ On the Dance Floor]

[Adriana is dancing with Damon kinda of quiet since Stefan and Jenna told her and Elena that they were Sisters and are both adopted into the Gilbert family]

Adriana: ''Did Stefan tell you that I'm adopted?

Damon: [He looks down at her with confusion] ''Really adopted so who is your real Mother?

Adriana: ''Elena said her name was Isobel...and here's another kicker..Me and Elena are sisters we share the same Mother.

Damon:[He looks over at Elena shocked then he turns his back to her] ''No..way...seriously...How could you not now that you are adopted?

Adriana: ''It seems that it was all a little strange on how close I am to the Gilberts and that Elena and I have always bonded with each other ever since we were kids and now we both now why..but I'm still a Witch and Elena isn't so what does that make me?

Damon: ''Truely fasicanating...but fun as well...I like knowing you are a Witch...and can take care of yourself.

Adriana: ''You like I'm a Witch because I'm the only one who is helping you with Katherine and the Tomb.

Damon: ''And I really appreciate that you have become more dear to me as a Friend then anyone has in this town.

Adriana: ''So you finally realize that we can just be friends..

Damon: ''Yes...I love you as a friend..Katherine at the moment is the person I love and I won't stop until I have her out of the tomb and into my arms again.

Adriana:[A Small smile on her face] ''Good...at least you are sure of what you want then I guess we can just stop with the flirting and the Sex then I just don't want us to make confusion on us anymore.

[Damon looks Adriana and she looks at him as they dance and Making a decision they walk out of the gym and out to the hall where it is dark in one of the rooms and Damon pulls her in his arms and Kisses her as he backs into the school room and sits down on the floor and pulls her in his arms as they make out..Adriana pulls his shirt up and caresses his chest as he sucks on a breast making her gasp and lean her head back to give him more access..He fumbles at his jeans and unzips himself as she sinks down on him and moves slowly on top of him holding his face in her hands kissing him as they make love...Adriana Moans against his shoulders as he moves fast and he lays her down on her back thrust fast and furious making Adriana yell in Pleasure when they came down on that high and they slow down and stop]

Damon: ''I don't now if I want to put a stop to this yet..Do you?

Adriana: ''We really need to think here Damon...I care about you and you care about me and I don't want to confuse things between us..You Love Katherine and I'm very close to having more then just Caring feelings for you and that scares me so I think it would be better if we stop this now before it goes any further. Do you understand Damon?

[Damon looks at her as he helps her with her clothes and then she helps him with his]

Damon: ''Ok we will stop this before it gets out of hand...you're right I don't want to get hurt either.

[Damon opens the door and leads her out holding her hand as they walk back into the gym they see Elena and Stefan, both smiling broadly, continuing to dance to a fast paced song. Damon and Adriana watches them from off the dance floor. Alaric Approaches Damon.]

Alaric: 'I don't recognize you. how'd you get roped into Chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman I'm the new history teacher.

[Alaric and Damon shake hands]

Damon: ''Ah, the uh, cursed faculty position.

Alaric: ''So I've been told.

Damon: ''Damon. Salvatore.

Alaric: ''Salvatore, as in, uh Stefan?

Damon: ''He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian,hence the chaperoning.

Alaric: ''I hear he's very bright. not that I've had a chance to see for myself.

Damon: ''Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama.

Alaric: ''No parents?

Damon: ''Mm, its just the two of us now.

Alaric: ''You uh-you live here your whole life?

Damon: ''On and off. traval a bit.

[Adriana is looking at Alaric and was getting suspicious at how he keeps Questioning Damon about everything it was almost like he already knew who he was or what he was]

Adriana: ''Mr. Saltsman your full of questions tonight?

Alaric: ''Oh I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry, look, it was nice meeting you and lovely seeing you have fun tonight Adriana.

Damon: ''You too.

Adriana: ''Thank you Mr. Saltsman.

Alaric: ''Enjoy the rest of the dance.

[Alaric pats Damon on the arm and walks past him Damon watches him leave]

Adriana: ''Alaric is acting suspicious.

Damon: ''I know I'm beginning to think he already knows who I am but how can that be when I've never met the man before.

Adriana: ''Who knows.

[Elena and Stefan are swaying on the dance floor and looking around for the vampire.]

Elena: ''Maybe he's not gonna show.

Stefan: ''You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?

[Elena throws her head back and moves her hands down to Stefan's chest.]

Elena: ''Ahh. the horror.

[They both smile.]

Stefan: ''I'm really sorry about all this.

Elena: ''Its my choice. I decided to be here. I officially signed up for it. so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore.

[Elena makes her point by poking Stefan in the chest as she says the last few words. suddenly the music starts to pick up. Stefan looks up at the speakers. realizing he will have to dance faster. Elena smiles broadly. grabs Stefan's hands and starts to twist her hips. but Stefan remains still.]

Elena: ''Show me how it's done in the fifties.

Stefan: ''Uh. no.

Elena: ''Come on. one move?

[Stefan shakes his head. Elena nods persistently. Stefan shakes his head again. Elena groans and starts to walk off the dance floor. but Stefan grabs her by the arm and twirls her back against him. He picks Elena up and dips her on one side and then the other. Holding her in the dip for a moment. Elena smiles up at him surprised. Stefan straightens them back up and places Elena on the floor. grabs her face in his hands. and kisses her with intense passion.]

Stefan: ''Now you remember that. because it's never gonna happen again.

[Elena giggles and they kiss again.]

[Out in the hall way]

[Anna is walking down the darkened corridors of the school. she stops at the end of the one and sees Noah at the other end. Anna vamp speeds over to him. he looks down at her with a devilish smile.]

Noah: ''What are you doing here?

Anna: ''Trying to get the journal. as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing[Sighs] Leave both girls alone.

Noah: ''I Like them. One looks like Katherine and another looks tasty and a Witch.

Anna: ''She's not Katherine. ok she's in the tomb and the Witch is powerful stay away from her we could use her to help us.

Noah: 'I know. but until we open that tomb. I got her to play with.

Anna: ''Don't be stupid. those girls are with the Salvatore brothers.

Noah: ''They don't scare me. they never have.

Anna: ''Please, Noah. don't do this. you're gonna ruin everything.

Noah: ''You got nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. you will get what you came for. just let me have my fun. [Says as if its an acceptable excuse.] She looks like Katherine.

[Noah walks past Anna. placing the hood over his head.]

[ Back at the Dance]

[ Adriana is walking across the dance floor, searching for Damon. her cellphone rings. she takes it out of her pocket and answers it.]

Noah: ''Hello. Adriana. [Adriana pauses on the floor shocked] ''Here's what you're going to do. [Adriana looks around her for the source of the call.] There's an exit door behind you. you have 5 seconds.

Adriana: ''No.

Noah: ''Or your brother dies.

[Adriana looks over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. Adriana sees Noah standing near him. on his phone. with Adriana.]

Noah: ''I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now. start walking.

Adriana:[Starts backing up towards the door] ''Don't you dare touch him.

Noah: ''Keep walking through the door.

[Adriana keeps walking backwards across the floor. Noah starts walking past Jeremy. Adriana worried, continues to watch him, but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching him. Adriana hangs up her phone and runs out the exit. Adriana runs down the corridor. looking behind her to see if Noah is following. she turns into another corridor and comes to a set of doors. She attempts to open the doors but they are chained shut. She turns back around and sees Noah walking calmly towards her. Adriana rushes down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria. she runs across the room and tries to open another set of doors which are also locked. across the room Noah flings open a set of double doors and before Adriana can move. he vamp-speeds towards. Adriana uses her hand and swings it around and makes him fly across the Hall and against the wall as she attempts to bolt but Noah grabs her by her hair and Adriana screams and struggles to get away. Adriana thrusts her Leg into his stomach then kicks him across the face almost snapping his neck. Noah angry he pulls her towards him then throws her across a table. Adriana lands hard on the floor. Noah tosses the table aside and strides towards Adriana. Adriana frantically grabs for a leg of a table snapping it in half to make a stake. Noah grabs Adriana from off the floor and pushes her against the wall. he extends his fangs and prepares to bite her. but Adriana stabs him in the stomach with the Make shift Stake. Noah unprepared for this. takes the Stake out of his stomach and starts towards Adriana again. Adriana prepares to attack again and Noah raises his hand to defend himself but Adriana's Stake goes straight through the palm of his hand. Noah looks down at his hand and while he's distracted, Adriana stabs another Make shift stake and pushes Noah to the floor. as Noah struggles to get up. Adriana walks backwards and to create another stake. Noah rips the Stake out of his hand and gets up. As he advances towards Adriana. she thrusts her Stake towards him but he is too quick and grabs her wrist. Noah takes the stake out of her hand and tosses it aside. He then goes to bite her neck. She then takes a hand and puts it to his face burning him with her palm..He screams then he slams her head against the wall making her see stars when Stefan rips him away from her and tosses him to the ground. Noah gets up from the Floor. Elena runs over to Adriana holding her head in her lap]

Damon: ''Hey, dickhead. [Noah looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand. ] Nobody wants to kill you. we just wanna talk.

[ Noah smiles and rushes back towards Adriana who is laying in Elena's lap. Damon throws the stake to Stefan. who grabs it and stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knee. Damon walks over towards Elena, Stefan and Adriana so they can interrogate Noah.]

Stefan: ''Now you feel like talking?

Noah: ''Screw you.

[Stefan digs the stake deeper. Noah groans in pain.]

Stefan: ''Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?

Noah: ''Because its fun.

[Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more.]

Stefan: ''What do you want with Adriana and Elena?

Noah: [To Elena] ''She looks like Katherine. [To Adriana] And she's a Witch their blood tastes very good.

[Stefan, Elena, Adriana who is know awake and Damon all look shocked.]

Damon: ''You knew Katherine?

Noah: ''Oh. you thought you were the only ones [Laughs and gasps] You don't even remember me.

[Damon leans over towards Noah.]

Damon: ''Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm.

Noah: 'No.

[Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper.]

Noah: ''The Grimoire.

Damon:''where is it?

[Stefan drives the stake in deeper. Noah gasps]

Noah: ''Check the Journal. The Journal. Jonathan's Journal. Johnathan Gilberts.

[Outside of the Cafeteria. Anna looks in. looking helplessly as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces]

Stefan: ''Who else is working for you?

[Out in the hallways. a door open. Anna hears this and runs off before she is caught. Alaric appears from down the corridor and walks down the cafeteria.]

Damon: ''Who else is there?

Noah: ''No. you're gonna have to kill me.

[Damon looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment then stakes Noah in the heart. Elena gasps in shock. Noah falls to the floor and begins to desiccate]

Elena: ''What do we-how are you gonna find the others now?

Damon: ''He had to die.

Elena: ''But...

Adriana: ''Elena. he's been invited in.

[They hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon]

Stefan: ''Go. I got this.

[Damon takes Adriana's hand and walks out of the Cafeteria. Stefan wraps his arm around Elena, comforting her. Outside. Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor. Damon turns the corner and sees him. he vamp speeds in front of Alaric and Alaric stops abruptly.]

Alaric:[Clears throat] Hey.

[Damon starts to compel Alaric.]

Damon: ''What were you doing?

Alaric: 'Looking for Ms. Hilden.

Damon: ''Why are you in Mystic Falls?

Alaric ''I got a job as a teacher.

Damon: ''Do you know what I am?

Alaric: ''You're my student's brother.

Damon: ''Is everything you're telling me the truth?

Alaric: ''Yes.

Damon: ''Then forget we had this conversation.

[Damon walks away. Alaric stands still for a moment. shaken by the encounter, he looks down at his closed hand and opens it. revealing that he has vervain.] [Stefan and Damon are leaning against a doorway, facing each other, in a corridor, as they talk about the night's events.]

Damon: There's no way that idiot was workin' alone.

Stefan: You are. [Damon grimaces at him.] So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is.

Damon: Look at you putting' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin.

Stefan: My offer still stands.

Damon: Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt.

Stefan: No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die.

Damon: If I agree?

Stefan: I'll help you.

Damon: Why should I trust you?

Stefan: Because I'm your brother.

Damon: No, that's not gonna cut it.

Stefan: Because I want you gone.

[Damon pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Stefan. Then he nods.]

Damon: Ok.

[Stefan nods, sealing the terms to their agreement.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena sits on the couch, pulling her scarf through her hands. Stefan is in the kitchen, making tea for Elena.]

Stefan: Doing ok?

[Elena turns around and looks at him.]

Elena: Is it weird if I say yes?

Stefan: Is it true?

Elena: I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated.

Stefan: It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough.

[Stefan walks back into the living room.]

Elena: Yeah, I guess. [smiles and says proudly] I fought back tonight. It felt good.

Stefan: I wish you didn't have to fight at all.

Elena: Still...

[Stefan sits down next to Elena and hands her the mug of tea which she gratefully takes. Elena puts the mug to her lips to take a sip. Stefan turns to her and places his hand on her leg.]

Stefan: I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it.

[Elena pulls the mug away from her mouth and looks concerned.]

Elena: What?

Stefan: I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me.

Elena: Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?

Stefan: Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately.

Elena: [scoffs] That doesn't mean I trust him. It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip with Adriana and saving her to make me forget what he has done since he got here.

Stefan: I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it.

Elena: Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Ok?

Stefan: Ok. Come here.

[Stefan wraps his arms around Elena and pulls her in. Elena snuggles into Stefan's shoulder.]

Elena: ''What about Adriana should we tell her what we're doing?

Stefan: 'No..if we do she'll just tell Damon because they have came close and she has been helping him so there is not point.

Elena: ''I just don't want to betray her trust that we have...

Stefan: ''Maybe. it will be hard not to tell her but its better if we don't.

[Adriana was standing behind the wall of the kitchen after she came from the bathroom and hears what they are plotting and shakes her head and closes her eyes knowing how Angry and Hurt Damon's going to be at Stefan's betrayal.]


	14. Children Of The Damned

**Children Of The Damned**

[Adriana's House]

[Adriana is laying down on her bed just drawing in her sketch book when Damon walks in and lays down beside her looking at her book]

Damon: ''Nice Drawing what's it for?

Adriana: ''I'm just drawing for fun..that's all what's wrong?

Damon: ''Well we have some work to do finding John Gilberts journal...so we have to get going.

Adriana: ''I really can't wait for you to open that Tomb so that we can all live normal lives..Fine. I will help.

Damon: ''Come on we have to go over to my house and get Elena and Stefan.

[ Adriana puts on black tights, a White tank top and her Black leather jacket and ankle boots then grabbing her bag she drives over to the Salvatore house just as Damon gets out of his car and walks in the front door.]

[ Stefan and Elena are snuggled in Stefan's bed. Elena awakens and Stefan wakes up shortly after this and kisses Elena on the cheek as Elena pulls his arm tighter around her.]

Elena: ''Mmm. Good Morning.

Stefan: ''I could get used to this.

Damon: ''Rise and shine, sleepyheads.

[Elena and Stefan both sit up, startled at Damon's presence at the end of Stefan's bed. Both of them pull the sheets up their chins. covering up any parts they may not want Damon to see.]

Elena: ''Damon! Please!

Stefan: ''What are you doing?

Damon: ''Oh, stop being smutty.

[Stefan pulls the sheets further up on Elena, making sure she's covered up properly.]

Stefan: ''Seriously, get out of here!

Damon: ''If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss.

Elena: ''And it was to be right now?

Damon: ''Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal.

[Stefan and Elena exchange looks. Damon gets up from the end of the bed and turns around to face them.]

Damon: ''So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on Journal duty.

Elena: ''Since when am I helping?

Damon: ''Well, Stefan's helping and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed. ergo...

Stefan: ''You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do.

Elena: ''I'll look for it tonight.

[Elena lays back down in the bed, pulling the sheets over her face.]

Damon: ''Good.

Stefan: 'How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the Grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit.

Damon: ''In lieu of any other options.

[Elena pulls the sheets down and sits up suddenly.]

Elena: ''Ok, what exactly is a Grimoire, anyway?

Adriana: ''Its a Witch's Book. Every spell that a witch casts is unigue unto itself, so every witch would document their work.

Damon: ''Yeah Cookbook.

Stefan: ''What about our mystery vampire? dimwit obviously wasn't working alone. so whoever's out there knows who we are.

Damon: ''and I don't like that disadvantage so...[Claps his hands together] Chop, chop. [Starts to walk out of the room, turns around and continues to walk backwards out of the room while talking to Elena and Stefan] ''You know. I really like this whole menage a foursome team thing. its got a bit of a kink to it. [He chuckles.] Don't screw it up.

[Adriana is making sure he is out of the room before she turns around and glares at Stefan and Elena making a spell under her voice to block out everything she is about to say]

Adriana: ''You both should be ashamed of yourselves.

Stefan: ''What are you talking about Adriana?

Elena: ''And what did we do?

Adriana: 'Oh please keep on acting innocent...I know you're not really trying to help Damon open the Tomb did you think I didn't hear you when you two were discussing on Stefan Promises to help Damon but really he isn't

Stefan: ''I only made him believe it. I never said I was going to help him release Katherine.

Adriana: ''You can't promise something like that to him then take it back and you wonder why he doesn't trust anyone Stefan...because of you...Once he finds out about this he will never trust you again..he may even explode which if you haven't forgotten he Kills people when he explodes...

Elena: ''Adriana you can't tell Damon about this...

Adriana: ''Why not Elena...why should I keep secrets from him when He trusts me...he is my friend I will never backstab him in the back...I thought I knew you both but obviously I don't..you are both making a mistake.

[Adriana takes down the sound barrier then walks out of the room]

Stefan:[He looks upset and with remorse on his face] ''She's right Elena...Damon doesn't trust anyone because of me...How can I look him in the face and just lie to him about it.

Elena: ''I know what we are doing is wrong but we can't let him just bring back Katherine and the other vampires this town will be a Blood bath.

Stefan: ''Yeah but it isn't going make this any easier on us.

[ Adriana is walking down stairs a little disappointed and upset that Stefan and Elena are lying to Damon about and she looks around and not see Damon anywhere as she takes out her phone and calls him seeing that he is in the Library looking through Journals as she comes over to him]

Adriana: ''Hey I got to something to tell you and you are not going to like it.

Damon:[He sees the serious look on her face] ''What.?

Adriana: ''Did Stefan ever promise to help you any at all about opening the Tomb?

Damon: ''Yes...he has why?

Adriana: ''Well...he lied.I overheard him after we left the Dance the other night and he told Elena that he promised to help you but he lied he is making you think he is helping you...They think it is better not to open the tomb.

Damon:[He looked Disappointed and then got angry] ''Did he really...And how do I know that you aren't with them..

Adriana: ''If I was Damon would I have told you what Stefan and Elena said..would I be here telling you this if I was Damon?

Damon: ''No you wouldn't..you would have been quiet about it and let me think all the time that they were never helping me. Good...I trust you.

[He takes her by the arm and they walk out of the house towards his car]

Damon: ''We will find the Journal together then open the tomb..I don't need Stefan's help..Brother doesn't know how to keep his word.

[ Mystic Falls, 1864-Salvatore House]

[Giuseppe, Damon, and Stefan walk together across their Property and converse]

Giuseppe: As descendants of the founding families, they'll want to know that they can count on you.

Stefan: ''Of course they can. is there any doubt?

Giuseppe: ''I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of Duty. and dishonoring his proposal with Alexandria and sleeping around on her with a New Comer named Katherine.

Stefan: ''Damon left the Confederacy on principle. it was his choice and should be respected.

Giuseppe: ''You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter.

Damon: ''Well, I never asked for your respect.

[Giuseppe stops and faces Damon. who halts in front of his father.]

Giuseppe: ''Good for you, Damon. because all I have is disappointment.

Damon: ''I left Alexandria because I'm in Love with Katherine and she knows and understands that. I know what I did was wrong and I hurt her but it was never meant to be.

Giuseppe: 'Well her father speaks other wise..such a Kind, loving and Beautiful girl who was a Counts Daughter who you broke her heart and I saw her leave crying yesterday in her fathers Carriage..I don't think she really understands.

[Damon looks down in Remorse but then looks at his Dad in coldness as Stefan feels the tension in the air and changes the topic]

Stefan: ''You said the town is in trouble?

Giuseppe: ''There's been too many deaths. it is time for us to fight back and stop these killers.

Stefan: ''Killers? what are you talking about?

Giuseppe: ''We live amongst demons.

Damon: ''You're being cryptic now, father. why don't you just say the word?

Giuseppe: ''Vampires. they exist. and they live amongst us. but we have a plan to kill them. and you're going to help us.

[Giuseppe looks at Stefan, who nods, understandingly. Giuseppe then looks at Damon. Damon does not make a move to indicate what he's thinking.]

[Gilbert House]

[Damon is slicing a tomato as Adriana is slicing garlic and onions and talking to Jenna. who is sitting on a counter with a glass of wine in hand.]

Damon: ''My father never approved of anyone I dated. Which only made me want them more. Of course. what about you Jenna?

Jenna: ''There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated.

Damon: ''They ever find him? or is he still Missing?

Jenna: ''He's not missing. he's in the Bahamas working on his tan. very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. [Jenna drains the remainder of her wine] He's a Fell they're all snooty.[To Adriana] ''How about you Dating anyone Adriana.

Adriana:[She smiles a little as she looks at Jenna and Damon] ''No..I've never found anyone yet not like what Elena found but I'm still looking but I'm not worrying about it right now...Got school to think about now.

Jenna: ''Good..don't Its better if you wait a little before you do find someone.

[Damon chuckles and walks over to Jenna, pouring more wine into her glass to him and Damon turns back around cooking.]

Damon: ''Hello. Elena.

[Jenna turns around right when Elena enters the kitchen. she is shocked to see Damon and Adriana there.]

Jenna: ''Hey. where have you been? we're cooking dinner.

Damon: ''Is Stefan with you?

Elena: ''Um. he'll be here soon.

[Elena leans against the counter which Jenna is sitting on and watches Damon with Distaste and then seeing Adriana who wasn't looking at her but when she did it was out of coldness which makes Elena have shivers up her spin Damon places something at the dinner table and heads back to the kitchen. Adriana is carrying plates towards the table and Damon deliberately bumps into her]

Damon: ''Whoa. Mmm.

[Adriana smiles in an annoyed way and shakes her head as she continues on past Damon to place the plates at the table.]

Adriana: ''Don't do that.

Damon: ''Do what?

Adriana: ''You know what. that move was deliberate.

Damon: ''Well, yeah I was deliberately trying to get to the sink.

[Elena looks at Damon and scoffs wondering what Adriana sees in him. Damon now at the stove, stirs a boiling pot of water.]

Damon: ''Speaking of Stefan.[To Elena] ''Where is he? he's missing family night. which I am enjoying immensely.

[Elena walks back into the Kitchen to gather more dinnerware as Adriana takes the bowl of salad to the table. Damon pauses brieflt before changing the topic.]

Damon: ''Is is real?

Elena: Is what real?

Damon: ''This renewed sense of brotherhood.[He takes the spoon out of the pot and tastes the sauce.] Can I trust him? [He looks over at Adriana who shakes her head no at him]

Elena:[Looks boldly at him] Yes, you can trust him.

[Elena walks back to the table to place the napkins. Damon vamp-speeds over to her. Elena turns around and looks up at him]

Damon: ''Can I trust him?

Elena: ''I'm wearing vervain, Damon. Its not going to work.

Damon:[He glares Coldy at her and annoyed] ''I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly.

Elena: ''Of Course you can.

[Elena moves around Damon and bumps into Adriana who is not looking please with her as Adriana tells her with her eyes to tell him the truth. Elena shakes her head no then heads back into the Kitchen]

Damon: ''There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone.

Elena: ''Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it.

Adriana:[Rolling her eyes at Elena] ''Oh right like you would know wouldn't you Elena.

[Elena glares at Adriana furious that she would say that]

Damon: ''[To Elena] ''Are you lecturing me?

Elena;[places hand on her hip] ''Do you need to be lectured?

Damon: ''I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that.

Elena: ''I can understand that you would do anything for her. yes.

[Elena walks past Damon and places a bowl on the table. Damon threatengly makes his next statement, close behind Elena's back.]

Damon: ''Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way.

[Damon walks away, leaving Elena looking disturbed.]

[ Adriana looking at Elena in disgust walks out of the Kitchen and out the front door slamming it as Elena goes after her pleading for her to stop]

Elena: ''Wait Adriana stop..Why are you so angry at me?

Adriana: ''Are you serious Elena..I'm giving you every opportunity to confess to Damon that you and Stefan are lying to him and your letting it continue..Do you not understand Elena that when he finds out that Stefan is lying to him and that you are helping him...He will retulated..that means he will kill you.

Elena: ''No...He...won't Stefan won't let him.

Adriana: ''Oh. right Stefan...he drinks animal blood what strength will he use from that against a vampire who drinks Human blood and is stronger than the two..I don't want that Tomb open either but I'd rather help him win the woman he loves and kill the rest of the Vampires instead of letting him keep killing people around here that is what I've been trying to prevent.

Elena: ''I'm so sorry Adriana...that you want to help Damon..but as soon as he gets Katherine out he will leave and he will hurt you...why are you trusting him.

Adriana: ''Because believe it or not..I care about him as a Friend and I don't want him to get hurt either and what you and Stefan will do will hurt him and he has come to trust you Elena...Please stop this before it gets out of hand.

Elena: ''I can't let him bring Katherine back it is too Dangerous..I am sorry Adriana.

Adriana: ''I am too..well as long as you and Stefan are against Damon you will have to deal with me as well and I didn't want that to happen but you left me with no choice.

[Adriana turns around and heads back inside to the Living room to see Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the family room playing a video game.]

Jeremy: ''You said you never played this thing before.

Damon: ''I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes.

[Jeremy's Phone goes off. He pauses the game and takes out his phone. but he ignores the call. he tosses his phone aside and unpauses the game.]

Damon: ''Who are you dodging?

Jeremy: ''This girl Anna. she can be, uh, persistent.

[Adriana looks up from her seat when she hears Anna's name and gets up]

Adriana: ''Anna...who is that?

Jeremy: ''Just some girl I met resistantly she helped me with my homework the other day.

Damon: ''Is she hot?

Jeremy: ''Yeah. yeah. but she can be weird.

Damon: ''Hot trumps weird. trust me.

[Jeremy smiles and laughs as Adriana grabbing Damon's Arm who was looking at her confused but reading her he follows her outside]

Damon: ''What is wrong with you?

Adriana: ''That girl Anna that Jeremy is talking about..Well I kinda met her before...at the Cemetary. [She winces as Damon grabs her to him]

Damon: ''Was she the vampire that Kidnapped you before?

Adriana: ''Yeah and I know where she lives[She gets a serious look on her face] ''I think she may have John Gilberts Journal.

[Damon smiles at her and kisses her on her forehead and grabs her hand]

Damon: 'You are amazing..come on lets find her and get the Journal and find the grimoire.

[Adriana nods as they get in his car and they drive over to Anna's apartment and they walk in seeing that the room was dark so Damon decides to wait in the room as Anna unlocks the door to the Motal room and enters. as she shuts the door. Damon appears behind it. Damon grabs Anna by the throat and vamp speeds her into a wall. Anna also grabs a hold of Damon's throat. Both of them groaning and make choking noises as they tightly hold onto the other's throats]

Damon:[Choking] Ok, I give. Ok.

[Anna releases him and he releases Anna. Damon coughs and rubs his neck.]

Damon: ''Damn. you're strong for a little thing.

Anna: 'I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. [She looks over at Adriana and seeing she has the Journal and speeds over to her but finds herself frozen against the wall] ''Hey..what are you doing?

Adriana: ''Oh just need to borrow it for a moment..just for a light read.

[ She starts reading it where Giuseppe talks about the spell book]

Adriana: ''Damon listen to this...It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave. [She looks at Damon then shows him the last part] ''He has it.

Damon: ''And you're right let's go

[ He takes the Journal and holds Adriana by her wrists as they look back at Anna then walks out of the door]

[Old Cemetery in the Middle of the Woods]

[ Adriana and Damon walks in the middle of the woods when they see light up head seeing that someone made it there before them was digging in the grave and seeing Elena was standing over Stefan digging in the grave of their father's grave. Damon pissed and Upset at Stefan as he rushes over to them]

Damon: ''Well, what do you know?

[ Elena and Stefan, startled. turn around to see Damon and Adriana. Damon's lip curls up in a snarl.]

Damon: ''This is an interesting turn of events.

Stefan: ''I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry.

Damon: ''So am I. for thinking. for even a second that I could trust you.

Stefan: ''Oh. you're not capable of trust. the fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself.

Adriana: ''Trust is Earned Stefan.[Stefan looks at her and sees the Disappointment on her face] You can't blame all this on Damon when your the one who made the Promise.

Stefan: ''I know and I'm sorry.

Damon: ''Of course I was going to do it by myself. because the only one I can count on is me! you made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. [To Elena] ''But you...

[Damon looks at Elena]

Damon: ''You had me fooled.

[Damon looks hurt and Elena looks ashamed]

Damon: ''So what are you going to do now? because if you try and destroy that. I'll rip her heart out.

Stefan: ''You won't kill her.

[Damon nods. knowing Stefan is right. instead he takes Adriana in his arms and grabs her in a chokehold]

Damon: ''I can do one better.

[Damon bites his wrist and forces Adriana to drink his blood. Adriana struggles]

Damon: ''Give me the book Stefan. or I'm snapping her neck. and you and I will have a vampire Girlfriend.

[Stefan stands there a little too Long for Adriana making her feel shocked that he wouldn't help her and she looks at Damon with a look of Desperation]

Adriana: 'Please...Just give him the grimoire Stefan...

[Damon closes his eyes as tears fall out of his eyes as he puts his hands around Adriana's Neck and then sniffs her and just about snaps her neck as Elena gasp in shock and rushes over to her but was also grabbed by Damon and the same thing was done to her]

Damon: ''Now I'm really serious...this time it's Elena will you watch as I make your Girlfriend into a Vampire.

Stefan: ''No Let her go first!

[Damon pulls his wrist from Elena's mouth.]

Damon: ''The Book!

Stefan: ''I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me.

Damon: ''Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!

Stefan: ''You just did the one thing that ensures that I will.

[Damon, still keeping Elena in a chokehold. nods at Stefan.]

Stefan: ''Ok.

[Stefan. eyes filled with terror. slowly places the book on the ground. and reaches out for Elena. Damon places his face against Elena's hair, looking as if he might not let her go. as his eyes are still on Adriana's who had a Look of Hurt in her face. Elena slowly edges to the side of the grave, then quickly jumps over it and into Stefan's arms. Stefan wraps her in a warm embrace. Elena looks at Damon. terrified. and Stefan and her walk out of the woods together.

[Gilbert House]

[Stefan's recounting his story to Elena]

Stefan: ''I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. this is my fault. Adriana put her faith in us and we failed her now she won't ever forgive us.

[Elena caresses Stefan's face]

Elena: ''You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that.

Stefan: ''Okay.

[Stefan caresses Elena's face. Elena groans and holds her head.]

Stefan: ''I'm going to get you that aspirin.

Elena: ''Okay.

[Stefan kisses Elena's forehead and leaves the room. Elena lies down on her bed. Stefan makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jenna is sitting at the dining room table. Stefan smiles at her]

Jenna: ''You know you're not staying the night, right?

[Stefan leans against the door frame]

Stefan: ''We're just going to hang out for a while.

Jenna: ''You're lucky I like you. Keep the door open.

Stefan: ''You got it. hey, do you have any aspirin?

Jenna; Yeah.

[Jenna gets up and rummages through the cabinets. Jeremy enters the room]

Jeremy: ''Oh. hey Stefan. [He looks around the room] ''Where'd she go?

Jenna: She went to the bathroom.

Stefan: ''Where'd who go?

Jenna: ''He has a friend over.

Jeremy: ''Anna.

[Stefan looks as if he finally realizes who Anna is. He runs over to the staircase and when he is out of Jeremy and Jenna's sight. He uses Vamp-speed to cover the reminder of the length to Elena's room]

Stefan: ''Elena!

[Stefan looks around and sees Elena's window is wide open and Elena is no where in sight]


	15. Fool Me Once

**Fool Me Once**

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[Adriana and Damon are in the Study...Adriana is studying Emily's Grimoire. Stefan enters the room with an Anxious look on his face. Damon does not look at him.]

Stefan: ''Anna took Elena.

Damon: ''Yeah, I got that from your 600 voice mails.

[Stefan strides across the room towards Damon. Adriana walks out of the room to give them time to talk]

Stefan: ''Damon. all night long. every single street in town. I've searched what if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?

Damon: ''Well then at least you know you'll see her again.

Stefan: ''Please. [Sits down on the sofa, next to Damon] ''What do you know? you were you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her.

Damon:[Looks at Stefan] ''Nope. You can go really.

Stefan: ''You know, all I can remember is hating you. there might have been a time when that was different. but your choices have erased anything good about you. [Damon lays the Grimoire down and gives his attention to Stefan] But see I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. this all began with me. Katherine got taken from you because of me. and I'm sorry.

Damon: ''Apology accepted.

Stefan: 'So please, just tell me what you know.

Damon: Huh.

Stefan:[Pleading] It's Elena. Damon. if you know something, tell me.

[Damon stands up and Stefan mimics him. looking at Damon with anxiety.]

Damon: ''I mean this sincerely. [Stefan nods. Anticipating his answer.] I hope Elena dies.

[Damon walks past Stefan. Leaving the Room]

[ Adriana is just coming down the hall as he sees Stefan and Damon talking and when she heard that Anna took Elena that made her see Red. that even though she should be angry at Elena for what she did..Elena was still her sister...so Looking at Stefan she turns around and walks to her car and gets in but Stefan stops in front of her]

Stefan: ''Wait Adriana...Look I'm sorry about what happened last night we should have never turned our backs on you.

Adriana: ''Yeah I saw that with my own eyes...Damon threatens me about turning me into a Vampire again and you just stood there and never helped me..but when Elena's life was in danger you Budged and I thought we were friends. but I guess I was wrong...but unlike you and Elena I don't hold grudges I will help look for My sister...then you two can take a flying leap.

[Adriana then leaves again and this time he didn't stop knowing it wouldn't do any good.]

[ Motal Room]

[Anna peers out the curtain. Looking outside.]

Elena: ''Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb.

Anna: ''Oh, I think she will.

Elena: Do you really want Katherine out that bad?

[Anna looks over at her]

Anna: 'Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon. the lovestruck idiot.

Elena: ''Then what is it.? or who is it?

Anna: ''My mother's in there. Katherine couldn't help herself. she just had two play around with both of the Salvatore brothers and when she get caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away.

Elena: ''I'm sorry

Anna: ''You really mean that, don't you? yeah I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose?

Elena: ''Which is what?

Anna: ''Leverage. this belong to you. [Elena tries to take the phone] 'Ah, Ah. [She calls Stefan]

Stefan: ''Elena, are you ok?

Anna: ''She's fine. for now. tell me you have the Grimoire and she'll stay fine.

Stefan: 'I can't get it.

Anna: ''Which means your brother has it. and I have the Witch. so one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes. so we can discuss how fun its going to be to work together.

[She stops the conversation at Salvatore Boarding House Stefan looks at Damon]

Damon: ''Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait. No. I don't care.

[ Back at Anna's Place. she knocks at the bathroom door.]

Anna: ''I'm leaving. [Ben comes with Bonnie] ''Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence..

Ben: ''Right. I got that.[He is holding on to Bonnie and pushes her on the bed as he sits down on a chair] 'Sit behave. you're the key to this. Literally. the one who opens the door. tell me How long have you been a witch?

Elena: 'Is there anything to drink here?

Ben: ''Are you offering? there's water on the nightstand.

[Elena takes the glass]

Bonnie:[she looks at Elena and the Glass of water] 'Hey. can I have a sip?

[Elena gives the glass of water to Bonnie and then Bonnie throws water on Ben and lights fire to it making Ben shout and scream]

Ben: Whoa! [He grabs Elena] ''Come back in, Shut the door!

Bonnie: ''Don't hurt her!

Ben: ''Don't make me! [Bonnie closes the door.] 'Lock it.

[ Just as soon as Bonnie moves away from the door someone kicks it in Adriana using her hand against Ben and throwing him on to the floor making him scream as his head gets a anerisum..Stefan behind Adriana opens the Curtains to let light in Burning him and Ben crawls over to the Beds where there is shade]

Stefan: ''Let's get outside. [He leads Bonnie and Elena outside as Adriana stays inside warning Ben]

Adriana:[Approaching Ben] 'When the sun goes down, leave town. if I ever see you again. I will kill you.

[ At Gram's Place]

[Bonnie and Grams are around the table.]

Bonnie: ''How did you know where we were?

Grams: ''Adriana knew where the Vampires hide out was and when she found out Elena was taken she went and saved you. Stefan just got there a little late.

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry about all this.

Grams: ''Not as sorry as they're gonna be.

[, Elena and Stefan comes in the room]

Elena: ''So what do we do now?

Stefan for now, you need to stay here.

Grams: ''A Prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so.

Stefan: ''I can't protect you if you leave the house.

Grams: ''We'll protect overselves.

Elena: ''We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going stop until he gets her. if we help him. maybe that ends it.

Bonnie: ''No! he doesn't deserve to get what he wants.

Elena: ''What other choice do we have?

Grams: ''Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. as much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. you get your brother's girl. and destroy the rest with fire. then this will be all over.

Stefan; ''We still have to get Damon to agree.

Elena: ''He already agreed once.

Stefan: ''Yeah. and then we double cross him. so now. he's angry.

Elena: ''He's hurt. there's a difference. I think I know who can get him to do it. we just got to meet him there.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon's packing some books. Adriana comes in the room as he looks at her]

Damon: ''So did you rescue your back stabbing sister.

Adriana: ''Yes and no matter what I couldn't just let her die. anyway I have a way in to the Tomb if your interested.

Damon: ''Yes you know I am. just tell me what needs to be done.

Adriana: ''I learned the spell I just need Stefan to kill the rest of the Vampires by fire while you get in the Tomb and get Katherine...I know you don't want nothing to do with Stefan but I need help killing the rest of the Vampires.

Damon: ''Fine...just let's get this over with...[He walks over to Adriana and kisses her on the forehead] ''Thank you Adriana for what you are doing for me...I won't ever forget this.

Adriana: ''you better not.

[Party]

[Adriana and Damon walk through the Party to get to the cemetery]

Adriana: ''The Duke Party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church.

Damon: ''Your hope not mine.

Matt: ''Adriana. hey.

Caroline: ''Adriana. oh my god. where have you been

Damon: ''Long story. no time to tell it.

Caroline: ''Wasn't talking to you.

Damon: ''Sure you were.

Matt: ''We haven't met I'm Matt.

Damon: ''Matt. there's a reason we haven't met. [He pushes Adriana] ''You and I are going that way.

Adriana: ''Ahhh. I'm sorry, you guys.

[At the Church]

[Stefan comes out of the Hole with a shovel]

Stefan: ''Cleared the debris away. set the torches like you asked. we can get down now.

Grams: ''What is that?

Stefan: ''Its everything I need to destroy them.

Elena: ''Are you sure that Damon will come back with Adriana?

[Damon whistles]

Damon: ''Brother, Elena. Witches.

Stefan: ''Everything ok?

Adriana: ''I just want to get this over with. are we ready?

Bonnie: ''I guess so.

[ Adriana is beginning the Spell as Grams and Bonnie are helping set things up]

Adriana: ''Air. earth. Fire.

Bonnie: ''Water.

Elena: 'that's it. just water from the tap?

Grams: ''As opposed to what?

Elena: 'I just figured maybe would have to be blessed or mystical or something.

Stefan:[To Damon] Whats that?

Damon:[He is taking out a blood bag] 'Its for Katherine. gotta have something to get her going. unless your girls offering a vein to tap. admit it. you can't wait to get rid of me.

Stefan: ''I can't wait to get rid of you.

Damon: ''Hmm

Bonnie: ''You ready?

[ Adriana closes her eyes as she holds Bonnie's and Grams hands as they do the spell]

Damon: 'What is that?

Stefan: ''It sounds like Latin?

Elena: ''I don't think it's Latin.

[They continue in the foreign language when the wind blows and the Gate starts to open]

Elena: ''What's happening?

Bonnie: ''It worked?

Adriana: ''Of course it worked.

Damon: [To Stefan] ''Do you have some fires to build.

Stefan: ''I'm gonna go get the gasoline. I'll be right back.

Damon: [To Adriana] ''You ready?

Adriana: ''What.

Damon:[To Sheila] ''you think I'm going to go in there by myself. so you can seal me in? [He pulls Adriana against as she looks at him confused]

Elena: ''Don't take her in Damon.

Grams: ''I'll bring the walls down.

Damon: ''You'll bring the walls down if I don't. you think I trust you?

Grams: ''As much as I trust you.

Adriana: ''Enough! both of you. look he needs leverage. he needs to know that you're not going to shut the door. when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go.

Damon:[He bends down and grabs a Torch] ''May I?

[ They enter the Tomb and it was dark and bearly can see anything but thanks to Damon's Torch]

Adriana: ''What is that?

Damon: ''They can sense you. where is she?

Adriana: ''Damon!

[Stefan rushes back in the Tunnel and sees Elena, Bonnie and Sheila but no Damon or Adriana]

Stefan: ''Where's Adriana?

Bonnie: ''Damon took her inside?

Stefan: ''What?

Sheila: ''Stefan! if you go in there, you won't come out.

Stefan:''What did you do

Grams: ''Opening the door didn't remove the seal. it just opened the door.

Stefan: ''What's the seal?

Grams: ''Some seals keep vampires from entering. this one keeps them from...coming out

Stefan: ''Adriana'human she can leave. Anna and Katherine can't Damon can't. You weren't even planning on breaking the spell. were you?

Grams: ''I told you. I will protect my own. Adriana can get out. that's all that matters.

[ Adriana is looking for Damon when she runs into Anna]

Anna: ''You are a strong one Adriana and My mother would be very proud to know that Alexandria's descendents are still going strong and that is why I'm going to use you to wake my mother up.

[Adriana backs away from Anna and almost steps on someone a woman who looks like she is dead]

Anna: ''Mother! [She leans down to caress her mother's face then turns back to Adriana] ''Your sisters boyfriend did this, you know.

Adriana: ''There father did.

Anna: ''And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go, and there was Elena and Now you even though you're not really a Gilbert.

[Anna grabs Adriana's wrist and bites her there and then forces her down to her mother and her mother takes the offering and drinks it as Adriana screams]

Stefan:[ Hearing Adriana's Scream he rushes inside] Adriana.

Elena: ''Stefan!

Bonnie: ''You can't just leave him in there grams!

Grams: ''He made his choice!

Bonnie: ''No here. [She took the Grimoire] Just tell me what to do. I'll do it.

Grams: ''We are not strong enough if Adriana was here we can use her Magic but even if we were able to bring the seal down. there's no guarantee that we can get it back up again.

Bonnie: ''You said it yourself. Many things can fuel a Witch's power. Help me! or I'll do it alone.

[ Back in the Tomb]

[Adriana's wrist is bleeding, as Anna feds it to Pearl.]

Adriana: ''Please. don't! No!

Stefan: ''Let her go! [He grabs Anna]

Anna: ''No!

[Elena grabs Adriana's arm and they run out of the Tomb]

Bonnie: ''Adriana, Elena, Stefan..

Elena: 'He's right behind me.[She turns and sees Stefan standing in the Door way unable to come out] 'Stefan what are you doing?

Grams: ''Its gonna be ok.

Bonnie: ''We'll fix it.

Stefan: ''I can't.

Elena: ''Can't can't what?

Adriana: ''The Spell's still up. we can't get them out. yet.

Elena: 'You went in there not knowing if you can come back out? Oh my god.

Stefan: ''I heard Adriana scream.

Adriana: ''We can't leave him in there. we promised him.

Stefan: ''I know.

Grams: 'Even if we're able to break through the seal. we won't be able to hold it for long.

[Back inside the Tomb]

[Damon is angry that he didn't find Katherine and he throws dirt at the back of the Tomb as Stefan comes running in]

Damon: ''She's not here!

Stefan: ''Damon: ''

Damon: ''She's not here.

Stefan: ''What?

Damon: ''She's not here.

[He yells out as he throws a Blood bag against the wall making it splatter and fall on a vampire on the floor]

[Adriana,Grams and Bonnie are removing the seal]

Elena: ''I think its working!

Anna: 'I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. we won't touch him.

Grams:[She begins to get weak as Adriana and Bonnie begins to sag with fatigue as well] ''Bonnie! Keep going! [To Elena] You better hurry.

Elena: ''Stefan. they can't hold it much longer!

[Inside the Tomb]

Stefan: ''Damon. we need to get out of here.

Damon: ''It doesn't make sense. they locked her inside.

Stefan: ''If we don't leave now. we're not getting out.

Damon: ''How could she not be in here?

Stefan: ''Its not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it.

Damon: ''No. [Stefan tries to take his arm but Damon angry yanks it back]

Elena:[Elena runs inside] ''Damon! Please.

[Back to Bonnie, Adriana and Grams]

Bonnie: ''Oh my god! I can't!

Grams: ''Yes you can.

Adriana:[She takes a deep breath as she boosts her energy and gives it to them making them stronger] ''I boosted your energy some more but I can't hold it much longer..

[Damon, Elena and Stefan run out of Tomb as the Torches go out one by one until everything was pitch black but everyone is safe and out of the Tomb]

Adriana: ''That was very Differecult. [her nose begins to bleed..then she faints falling on the ground hard making Elena gasp in shock as she runs over to her sister]

Elena:[She looks for a Pulse] ''What happened to her.

Stefan: ''She lost a lot of blood from Anna feeding her mother with it and then she was helping you guys with the spell it was just too much for her so she fainted.

Bonnie: ''She will be okay won't she?

Grams: 'Yes she will be okay.

[At Anna's Place]

[Anna comes in with her mother. Damon is sitting in the chair.]

Damon: ''You knew Katherine wasn't in there.

Anna: ''You wouldn't have helped me.

[He vamp-speeds over to Pearl and grabs her by the neck]

Pearl: ''No!

Damon: ''Why do you get happiness?

Anna: ''Damon. please. you wouldn't have helped me! You know you wouldn't

Damon: ''Why do you get happiness and I don't?

Pearl: ''The Guard. the one at the church, the one who locked us in. she promised to turn him. he was obsessed with her. she had him under her spell like everybody else. he let her go.

Anna: ''The Last I saw her was Chicago. 1983. she knew where you were. Damon. she didn't care. sorry.

[Damon looks at Anna shocked and Hurt at the fact that he wasted his life trying to save Katherine thinking she was in there and she has been out this inter time and never even checked on him or Stefan. He walks around Anna and Pearl then walks out of the Inn]

[Bonnie's Grams House]

[Adriana wakes up laying down on the couch in Sheila's house when she hears Bonnie scream and cry in the other room Adriana jerking to her feet and runs into the bedroom to see Bonnie desperately trying to wake her grams up Adriana gasps and runs over to her taking her wrists finding that her pulse was gone she closes her eyes as she looks inside Sheila's body and seeing that her soul hasn't moved on yet...So with all her strength she still has she pulled her soul back..but just as she was about to bring her back Sheila flew away fast]

Sheila: ''No...Child...don't waste your life trying to save me...It's my time to go...This magic is very dangerous..Even if you are a Very strong Witch and the bloodline should help make miracles like this but...its too late I am so tired..Tell Bonnie that I'm very proud of her and that always practice her magic more.

[Adriana gasps as she found herself back into her body and that tears were coming down her face as she turns to Bonnie who has a look of hope on her face but Adriana shakes her head no that she was unable to save her and Bonnie bursts into tears sobbing her heart out as Elena holds her]


	16. A Few Good Men

A Few Good Men

[ Funeral of Bonnie's Grandmother]

[ Everyone that knew Sheila Bennett was there and Bonnie is over by her grave just after they lowered her coffin into the ground Adriana is walking over to Bonnie touching her on the arm]

Adriana: ''I'm so sorry about Sheila Bonnie she was a very good person and I just wish she didn't die the way she did, using her Magic..I feel this is all my fault.

Bonnie;[She looks at Adriana and hugs her crying on her shoulder] ''No...this wasn't your fault Adriana you did everything you could to help both of us with the Tomb...but it was Stefan and Damon's fault if they have never came to Mystic Falls none of this would have happened.

Adriana: ''You're right Bonnie...but we can't change it know and we can learn from this and make sure we are prepared for anything that comes our way again because if you haven't figured it out..there are more then One Vampire in the world now.

Bonnie:[She wipes a Tear in her eyes]' Yes I know..I'm going over to my dad's house for the weekend so I will call you and ask for help on some spells for I'm going to practice my butt off on the Grimoire.

Adriana: ''Yes...Bonnie it is what your Grams would have wanted...Grieve for a while and when you're done..Practice more on your magic and get stronger.

[Bonnie again hugs the young brunette and then walks away from her as Adriana watches her leave then she walks to her car waving at the people she passes and then getting into her car and driving over to Elena's house seeing her over on the swing Calling Bonnie on her Phone]

Elena: ''Hey. Bonnie. it's me just checking in. Seeing how you're doing. we miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy. come home soon. Love you.

Jenna: ''What are you doing. out here? Its cold.

Elena: ''Thinking writing. the uh, Funeral for Bonnie's Grandma. it brought back a lot about Mom and Dad. I was wondering. you said that you would do some digging about them the adoption.

Jenna: ''Right.

Elena: ''So did you dig?

[Adriana walks up the steps as Jenna sees her and Hugs her]

Jenna: ''Come on inside Adriana both of you.[To Elena] Your dad kept everything from his medical practice records. logs, old appointment books. I found an entry from the night you two were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson.

Adriana: ''You think that's her real Name?

Jenna: ''Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name maybe. But where's she get Peterson? Classmate? best friend so I binged it. I searched for all the Peterson's in this area. born the same year as Isobel, found 3-2 men and a woman, Trudie. who lived in grove hill Virginia.

Elena: ''That' not far from here.

Jenna: ''Well watch this.

[The Computer pulls up a Picture of two women one a Blonde and another is a brown hair girl both wearing a Cheerleader outfit]

Elena: Isobel. [She smiles seeing Isobel wearing a Cheerleader outfit] 'She was a Cheerleader.

Jenna: ''Trudie still lives there. this is her Address.

Adriana: ''What about Isobel?

Jenna: ''I couldn't find anything about her listen. there's something else. Mr. Saltzman. Rick. His wife was from around here. and her name was also Isobel.

Elena: 'Wait, was. as in...

Jenna: ''She died.

[ Elena's packing some clothes in her room as Adriana is sitting on Elena's bed and Stefan is talking with them]

Stefan: ''Alaric's wife might have been your mother?

Elena: 'It can't be true. right? I mean. the coincidence alone is just crazy. I have the address for her friend Trudie.

Stefan: '' You wanna talk to her.

Elena: ''I don't know. I..I-I don't know. if its true and they are the same person. that means that our Birth mother is dead. and I don't know if I could handle that.

Stefan: ''Elena did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's Wife. how did she died?

Elena: ''Just that she was killed and the case was never solved. you knew that already?

Stefan: ''The night at the school when he asked me. he told me some things about her death.

Elena: ''Well-

Stefan: ''No, no. its not possible. the coincidence is-its too much now. listen. if you do decided to go talk to Isobel's friend. I'll go with you. ok?

Elena: ''I just don't know what I'm going to do yet.

Stefan: ''I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon.

Adriana: ''How's he doing?

Stefan: ''He's dealing in his own way.

[At the Salvatore's Place]

[Adriana and Stefan walk into the house and seeing a butch of girls and that Damon was drinking from them and drinking heavenly when Stefan turns the light on]

Girl: ''How do I taste?

Damon: ''Oh, so much better than your friends. but shh. don't tell them. they might get jealous. [Stefan comes in the room] ''No, buzzkill bob. Greetings

Stefan: ''Can we talk.

Damon: ''Yeah.

Stefan: ''Without the tri-delts.

Damon: Anything you have to say to me. you can say in front of them. they're really good at keeping secrets. [They talk alone.] you're worried about me. that's nice. don't be. there's no need. I'm fine.[He walks over to Adriana and pulls her against him and he kisses her Neck] ''Hmm I spent the last 145 years with one goal. get in the tomb. I succeeded. granted. Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued. but why dwell? No. its so liberating not having a master plan. Because I can do whatever the hell I want.

Adriana: ''That's kind of what I'm afraid of.

Damon: ''Relax. I haven't killed anyone in-too long.

Stefan: ''Those girls?

Damon: 'Will end up in their dorm with headaches. think they blacked out. business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk, so drink up. spill it brother.

Stefan: ''There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Caroline at Duke.

Damon: ''You wanna discuss the women in my past right now Seriously?

Adriana: ''You killed her.

Damon: ''Whats your point?

Stefan: ''I just-just wanna know if you remember anything about her.

Damon: ''Oh, its like a needle in a haystack. Stefan.

Stefan: ''Well, think hard. its important.

Adriana: ''Seriously Stefan..You are going to have to have a Picture to show Damon otherwise he isn't going to remember the woman you are talking about.

Stefan: ''Sorry but it is important for him to know.

Damon: ''Nothing is important, not anymore. great chat. I have to go. and exploit some women in the name of grief. which I'm sure you understand. [He takes Adriana around the waist] ''Unless you like to spend the day with me.

Adriana:[She looks at Damon and feeling his hands over her body making her feel good but he was grieving and not the best time] ''I don't think so not with the way you are feeling.

Stefan: ''I will get out of here to talk to Elena.

[Adriana nods at Stefan as Damon pulls Adriana into his arms and they dance as he tells the Women to go home which filled Adriana with a little relief..as they continue to dance.]

[Alaric and Jenna are putting up a banner outside of the Grill]

Alaric: ''I don't know. it's just weird. you know, me being raffled off like a Disney cruise.

Jenna: ''In this town. fundraising is like indentured servitude. You don't have a choice. besides, you're a bachelor and you're eligible so there you go.

Alaric: ''Here. let me help you with this.

[They kiss each other]

Jenna: ''Oh. god. I can't believe I'm gonna do this.

Alaric: ''What?

Jenna: ''I am totally gonna ruin this moment. but I-I have to tell you. Elena and Adriana recently found out they are adopted. and they've been looking for their birth mother...whose name was Isobel.

Alaric: Isobel? like my wife? Isobel never had a baby.

Jenna: ''Are you sure? Not before you were together?

Alaric: ''Nope. no way.

[She shows him a picture.]

Jenna: ''This is Elena's and Adriana's Birth mother.

Alaric: ''Ah, she. uh-she never told me. I, uh-I'm gonna go. yeah. I'm gonna-gonna go.

[ Mystic Grill]

[ Adriana sits down at the Bar as Damon sits beside her and Alaric who was also drinking Bourbon]

Damon: ''Bourbon. Rocks.[To Alaric] ''Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?

Alaric: ''Its, uh more fun with a buzz.

Damon: ''Well. most things in life are sober's depressing.

Alaric: ''You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed.

Damon: ''You say that like you know me.

Alaric: ''Nope. just a hunch. [They look at each other] You have a good afternoon.

Damon: ''Not likely. [Alaric leaves as Lizzie Comes over patting Adriana on the back]

Liz: ''Adriana hey...haven't seen you around.

Adriana: ''Been busy with school..[She writes down her order to the Waitress and then gives it to her and she nods thanks her]

Liz: 'I hope you are not drinking Adriana.

Adriana: ''No I will never take up Drinking or Drugs I'd like to stay focused and alert at all times.

Liz: ''Good..[To Damon] ''Daytime drinking. huh?

Damon: ''Its all the rage.

Liz: ''Listen. I need a favor.

Damon: ''You ever been in love?

Liz: 'Excuse me?

Damon: 'Have you ever been so bent on someone. that you just have your heart ripped out by them?

Liz: ''You forget I was married.

Damon: ''Right. gay husband. [He looks at the barman] She'll have what I'm having. sit down.

Liz: ''There's a fundraiser here tonight that the founder's council is throwing. the town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates and well. we're short a bachelor.

Adriana: ''It's exactly what you need Damon to get your mind off of Katherine..Just take a night off with some Lovely woman and then maybe you will find something to help you move on.

Damon:[He looks over at her] ''Maybe who knows what can happen. [To Liz] 'Is this what you do when there's no, um...Vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?

Liz: ''Oh, trust me. at this point. I miss the vampires look. you're a hero to this town. Damon I know most people don't know it. but you are and you're single and a catch. Oh. come on. help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty handed.

Damon: ''You know a room full of women, clamoring to win a date with me sounds tasty.

Liz: ''Thank you.

Damon: ''One thing. can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltsman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him and I just-I wanna make sure that the High school did their homework on this guy.

Liz: ''You got it.

[ Adriana watches as Liz leaves then turns to Damon and raises her eye brows at him]

Damon: ''What?

Adriana: ''Are you up to something sneaky again?

Damon: ''No...I just want to find out more about Alaric since he has been nothing but Suspious of me from the moment we met.

[ Salvatore House]

[Elena's searching Stefan]

Elena: ''Stefan.

Damon: 'Better. me.

Elena: ''You look, um...

Damon: ''Dashing? gorgeous? Irresistible?

Elena: ''Wrecked you looked wrecked.

Damon: ''No reason why. do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors?

Elena: 'Huh.

Damon: 'Yep

Elena: ''How are you doing?

Damon: 'Never better. yep. what can I do for you? I am a barrel of favors today. its my newfound purpose how can I help people?

Elena: ''I'm just meeting Stefan. we're going to the fundraiser.

[He tries to close his tie but he can't]

Damon: 'Help a guy out. will you? can't get this. [She helps him]

Elena: ''So I found out who my birth mother is mine and Adriana's

Damon: ''Ecch. who cares? she left you. she sucks. [Stefan and Adriana comes in the room]

Elena: Stefan. there you are.

[Adriana wasn't looking at Elena or Stefan as she walks into the room]

Damon: ''Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. you know. an occasional sorority girl might. um you know. help fill you out a bit.

[He passes Adriana and grabs her wrist and they leave the room together and when they get to a bedroom door way Damon pushes Adriana against it and starts Kissing her Neck making her Gasps and she takes his head and pushes him away]

Adriana: ''Damon...Stop..Ok...you are not thinking straight and Elena and Stefan are in the other room. I'm not doing this with you.

[Adriana pushes him a way a little then he looks down at her in a serious sad look]

Damon: ''Sorry but maybe if you can buy a ticket at the Fund raiser maybe we can do something then.

Adriana:[Sighs in Frustration] ''Damon..you are still grieving for Katherine...I'm not going to be one of those girls that plays in bed with you just because you can't get over her..She never cared about you it's time you realized that. Stop using me as an excuse to hide behind your pain.

[He walks away from her and she puts her hand on her Neck to find it was bleeding from him nicking on her neck and watches as he leaves then she follows him downstairs]

[ Mystic Falls Grill]

[Carol's Announcing something for the raffle]

Carol: ''Tickets for the raffle are now on sale, all proceeds benefit the annual founder's day celebration.

[Jenna and Alaric are talking]

Jenna: ''That's good look for you.

Alaric: ''What? Embarrassing.

Jenna: ''Yep thats-that's the one.

Alaric: 'Hey, look I'm uh, sorry about earlier. it was just kind of a-a shock.

Jenna: Well. I'm sorry for dropping it on you. but I felt like you should know.

Alaric: 'No I get it.

Jenna: At some point, maybe you. Adriana and Elena could talk. I'm sure she'd like to hear about Isobel. what she was like.

Alaric: 'Yeah.

Jenna: ''Uh...or not. no Pressure.

Alaric: ''I don't know if that's a-a great idea. at least not-not for a while.

[Adriana, Elena and Matt are talking.]

Caroline: 'He's already been hit on. like. 35 times. He's total cougar bait.

Elena: ''Impressive.

Matt: ''More like embarrassing.

[Kelly Donovan comes up to buy a ticket]

Caroline: ''Hi. Mrs. Donovan.

Kelly: ''Elena. honey.

Elena: ''Hi. Kelly.

Kelly: ''Long time no see.

Elena: ''How are you doing?

Kelly: ''Oh. same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart.

Matt: ''Mom.

Kelly: ''Just kidding. calm down. he found his rebound girl. Oh here you go. sweetheart. however many that'll buy. [She gives money to Caroline] I just hope I Don't get bachelor 3 I dated him in High School. not impressive. in any way. [Caroline gives her tickets.] ''Very exciting.

[Damon and Carol are talking]

Damon: ''I've got the big date planned. its a romantic dinner. secluded spot somewhere woodsy.

Carol: You're making me think I should buy a ticket.

Damon: Well. you are in charge. you could always rig it. [He sees Liz] Pardon me.

Liz: ''I ran the check on the history teacher. You want this before or after your big dubut?

Damon: ''How's it look?

Liz: ''He checks out. couple of speeding tickets its a rough story. turns out his wife went missing a few years back in north caroline.

Damon: 'North carolina? She have a name?

Liz: ''Yeah. Isobel.

Damon: ''Isobel.

[Carol's introducing the Bachelors]

Carol: ''And what do you do. bachelor number 3?

bachelor 3: ''Yeah. I'm a plumber.

Carol: ''Well. isn't that wonderful.? we could always use more plumbers. moving on. Number 4. Alaric Saltzman. wow. that' quite a mouthful. what do you do Alaric?

Alaric: ''I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High.

Carol: ''Oh. beauty and brains. Ladies this one's a keeper. what do you teach?

Alaric: 'History.

Carol: ''History. oh. well give us a fun fact. about Mystic Falls something crazy.

Alaric: ''Uh. well.

Carol: ''He probably saving the best stories for his date. and last but not least. Damon Salvatore. we don't have much on you.

Damon: ''Well. I'm tough to fit on a card.

Carol: ''Do you have any hobbies. like to travel?

Damon: ''Oh. yeah. L,A New York. couple of years ago. I was in north carolina. near the duke campus. actually I think-I think Alaric went to school there. didn't you Rick? Yeah. cause I-I know your wife I had a drink with her once. she was-she was a great girl. I ever tell that? cause she was-she was delicious.

[Adriana looks at Damon really furious at him saying all this to Alaric and looking over a Elena it is clear she know now who killed their real mother]

Jenna:[To Elena] Are you ok?

Elena: ''I just need some air.

[Outside Elena and Stefan are talking as they leave the Grill]

Stefan: ''Elena.

Elena: ''He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?

Stefan: ''I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body.

Elena: ''Oh my god Stefan.

Stefan: ''I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. but I just-I wanted to know more.

Elena: ''I was feeling sorry for him hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him and even Adriana I thought she could change him but We are both stupid

Stefan: ''He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him but he's already so on edge.

Elena: ''Why are you protecting him?

Stefan: ''Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change.

[Elena was about to say something when she notices a Man was watching someone she seen outside the House of Trudie's]

Elena: ''That man. I saw that man outside of Trudie's.

Stefan: ''Get back inside. come on.

[Carol's announcing the winners]

Carol: ''And Bachelor number 3 goes to 37458.

Kelly: ''That's me.

Carol: 'Ah. Kelly Donovan. lovely. you and the Plumber should have so much fun.[She goes to take her winners]

Caroline: ''Congratulations Mrs. Donovan.

Kelly: ''Ok. just stop. stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing. this nice thing. its fake like you. like your mom. and for some reason. Matt fell for it. but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you. ok? So tell the Plumber boy. I'll be at the bar.

Caroline: 'Ok.

[Damon is walking towards Adriana who was leaning against the wall near the Stage as Damon comes over and leans his arm above her head caging her in]

Damon: ''Have you decided that you want me yet?

Adriana: ''I just don't now..Damon..you are all over the place..One minute you are with all these other girls, Carol and now me I can't keep doing this with you Damon.

[Damon was about to say something but Elena comes inside the Grill running into them seeing Damon she glares coldly at him]

Damon: ''Whoa. easy there. buy a ticket like everyone else.

Elena: ''Did you enjoy that. Rubbing it in Alaric Saltzman?

Damon: ''What?

Elena: ''Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you.

Stefan: ''Elena.

Damon: ''Am I missing something here?

Elena: ''Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother. the one that gave me up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her.

[Damon looks shock and filled with confusion as Elena and Stefan walk out of the Grill once more as Adriana is also feeling shocked]

Adriana: ''You didn't now you killed our Mother Damon...even though what you did was terrible but it shouldn't really make me angry about it.

Damon: ''Don't you want to yell and bash me in Just like Elena don't you want to know about Isobel?

Adriana: ''Not really..she is my real mother but My mother was Donna Kosacova and nothing is ever going to change that and knowing that I have a sister is better as well.

[ Elena and Stefan go outside, they meet the man again]

Stefan: ''Come on let's get you home.

Man: ''I have a message for you.

Elena: 'What?

Stefan: ''who are you?

Man: ''Stop looking.

Elena: ''Stop looking for what?

Man: ''She doesn't want to know you. she doesn't want to talk to you.

Elena: ''Isobel?

Man: ''You need to stop looking. do you understand?

Elena: ''She's alive? does that mean she's a-

Stefan: ''Elena. he's under a compulsion.

Man: ''Do you understand.

Elena: ''Yes I do.

Man: ''Good. I'm done now.

[He steps out to the street where a Truck runs him over Killing himself. Elena screams]

Stefan: ''Come on. Let's get out of here.

[Carol continues to announce the winners]

Carol: 37649.

Jenna: ''That's me.

Carol: ''Congratulations and Bachelor number 5. Damon Salvatore. 37552. would you look at that. 37553.

Adriana:[Looks down at the number and its her ticket and she groans as she stands up] ''That's me.

Carol: ''Congratulations...Damon Salvatore...Where did he go?

Adriana:[She looks around rolling her eyes at not seeing him anywhere she grabs her bag] ''I know where he lives I'll go and talk to him.

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon walks in the house and towards the bar and pours himself a drink when Alaric comes out from behind him with a stake in his hand]

Damon: ''Are you really this stupid? Guess so. [Alaric rushes for him with the Stake but Damon pushes him away] You gonna put down the stake? Wow that's courage.

[Alaric again tries to go for him but Damon punches him in the stomach]

Alaric: ''Where's Isobel? what have you done to my wife?

Damon: ''You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? because I think you know what happened.

Alaric: ''I saw you feeding on her.

Damon: ''Yeah I did. and I wasn't lying. she was delicious. [He boldly hurts Alaric] Oh. come on. what do you think happened? not an inkling? Never considered the possibility? I turned her.

Alaric: ''Why?

Damon: ''She came to me. all pathetic looking for vampires. there was something about her. something I liked. there was something special.

Alaric: ''You turned her because you liked her?

Damon: ''No I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. but you knew that didn't you.? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home. wasn't happy with life in general. wasn't happy with you. [He hurts him again as Alaric rushes him and this time Damon stabs him in the chest killing Alaric]

Alaric: ''Gaah!

Damon: ''Ah. this is a shame. we're kindred. spirits. abandoned by the women we love. unrequited love sucks. Sounds like I got a lung. which means I get to sit here and watch you die.

[He sits. Alaric dies and Stefan and Adriana comes in the room]

Adriana: ''What happened? what did you do?

Damon: ''What? he attacked me.

Stefan: ''Damon.

Damon: ''All I did was tell him the truth. his wife didn't want him anymore. its not my fault he couldn't handle it.

Stefan: ''Like you've been handling Katherine?

Damon: ''I'm handling it fine. you know what? Isobel came to me. she found me. and if she's related to Elena. that means she's related to Katherine. maybe Katherine sent her to me.

Stefan: ''Stop it. you don't have to keep looking.

Damon: ''Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Can't. I'm assuming you'll take care of this.

[ Stefan frustrated sits down on the floor as Alaric wakes up which surprises Adriana and Stefan]

Alaric: ''What happened? what's going on?

Stefan: ''Stefan: 'You were just...did Damon turn you?

Alaric: ''No. I went for him and then he stabbed me.

Adriana: ''No, no,no you must have vampire blood in your system. somebody slipped it to you.

Alaric: 'No its...its something else.

Stefan:'' then how?

Alaric: [He looks down at the huge blue ring on his Finger]...Isobel.

Adriana: ''Isobel..she must have given you a resurrection ring.

Stefan:[He turns around and looks at Adriana curiously] ''What's a Resurrection Ring?

Adriana: ''Witches...Like me..have spelled things like Rings for Vampires daylight rings, and there was one that can help Hunters find and Kill Vampires but when a Supernatural being like Vampires kill anyone with the ring on like the one Alaric has they can come back to life. but it doesn't help them from Ageing.

Alaric: ''But how did Isobel come by this?

Adriana: ''I don't now?

[ Salvatore Boarding House Damon's Room]

[Adriana knocks on Damon's door to see Damon shirtless but she gasps and turns away with a hand over her eyes]

Adriana: ''Damon...Sorry...I needed to talk to you.

Damon: ''Ah..Adriana..its nothing you haven't seen before...anyway what can I do for you?

Adriana: ''Well...its about the Fund raiser thing..Um you got yourself a date.

Damon: ''Not interested..I've only needed someone who can feed my hunger and just give me a few days of Sex that's all.

Adriana: ''Oh...Well..If that is all you wanted then...Oh never mind..

[She turns around to walk away but found herself stopped by Damon vamp-speed around her]

Damon: ''What...Oh..you were my date for the weekend..[He caresses her face] ''Why didn't you say so.

Adriana: ''I just felt like ever since the Tomb and everything that you would leave and never come back and now realizing that Katherine was never in the tomb to be rescued I've wondered what is happening to us.

[ As Adriana was talking Damon has shut the door completely behind him and locks it then he was unzipping the front of her dress and then parting it running his hands down her chest ]

Damon: ''What do you think is happening to us? [He Yanks her dress open some more than he softly touches his lips to hers making her lips tingle as he kisses her in a slow open mouth kiss] ''Enough talking Adriana...I want you.

[Adriana puts her hand on his chest as they kiss each other desperately Adriana feeling Damon cub a hand on her breast when he completely undresses her and he takes off his jeans as he backs her to his bed...then turns her around to face the bed post using his hands to pin her hands there at the post telling her to keep them there then he takes his hands and caress her at her hips as he bends over her to kiss at the end of her spine making her close her eyes..then feeling when he finally sinks inside from behind..She Moans as he moves in her in such slow movements..He fills his hands with her breasts and she puts her hands on his hands holding them as he pushes and Pushes inside her making erotic Movements with his hips..then he stops and Pulls from her and then picks her up and puts her on his bed and Joins with her laying on top of her as he Kisses her and then sinks back inside her as Adriana puts her arms around Damon's Neck holding him to her as they make Love]


	17. There goes The Neiborhood

**There Goes The neighborhood**

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[ Adriana is laying on Damon's chest as she wakes up feeling a whole different person since she has been with Damon...Even though she should keep her distance because of Damon's obsession with Katherine but there is some part of her who just can't resist..She looks at Damon who is still sleeping as she looks at the time and groans knowing she has to go to School as she slowly gets out of bed..Taking a sheet with her into the bathroom as she grabs her gym bag full of her clothes and puts them on. Pair of blue Jeans, White tank top and her blue Sweater and her Ankle boots...she is just putting up her hair in a Pony tail when she feels arms around her waist...she smiles a little As Damon kisses her the side of her neck]

Damon: ''Oh...I don't want you to go yet..I was hopping we'd stay in bed all day and screw around. [He pulls aside her hair and kisses the spot that always makes her shiver]

Adriana: ''Ah...Damon I would love to but I'm still a Girl that goes to school.[She turns around and leans against him and puts one arm around his neck to kiss him on the mouth] ''But we could do something later.

Damon: ''Right...our Date...How about I meet you after school then you and I can have a Date at the grill and just hang out in the woods.

Adriana: ''Hmm..sounds Fun...[She leans back away from him looking at him] ''So are you still going to be looking for Katherine?

Damon: ''Not right now...She has made her choice and I'm getting ok with it. but I would like to know why she let me know all this time that she wasn't in the tomb.

Adriana: ''Who knows...Any way I've got to go..I've never been late before and I'm not going to start now. [She kisses him as he takes it deeper and he kisses on her neck ] ''You can take some blood if you want I don't mind as long as you give me your blood to heal the wound.

Damon:[He looks at her grateful then he bites down on her neck softly then biting his wrist he watches her lick it] ''Better...One day I just might turn you back into a Vampire...So we can have eternity of this.

Adriana: ''Just let us take this one moment at a time...who knows what will happen but when the time comes I will let you turn me again. and this time it will stick.

[Damon nods at her as he watches he walk away and he shakes his head with a smile on his face as he walks to the bathroom to take a shower]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Elena and Stefan are walking to there Lockers talking]

Stefan: ''Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down.

Elena: ''Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?

Stefan: ''I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. and he's got hurt right?

Elena: ''And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

Stefan: 'You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought anymore about what you're going to do?

Elena: ''About what? Isobel. my vampire birth Mother who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine. who screwed over your vampire brother? and I have a Sister who is a Witch Nah...I haven't thought about it at all.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry I brought it up.

Elena: 'It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire. mother or brother.

Stefan: ''No vampires at all?

Elena: ''No vampire. but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here the thought fun.

Stefan: ''Ooh, that sounds good to me. when do we start?

[They laugh and leave as the walk into Adriana who was just coming in the door way of the halls]

Adriana: ''Sorry you guys didn't mean to bump into you.

Stefan: ''No it's ok...You look bright and cheerful this Morning..what has you all Happy.

Adriana: ''Oh..Nothing much..Just been hanging out with Damon a little bit.

Elena: ''Adriana...I know you are friends with him...but shouldn't you be careful..He is obsessed with finding Katherine and he could hurt you.

Adriana: 'No Its ok...He knows where I stand and I know where he stands...we are just being friends that's all.

Stefan: ''Yeah..but even that can lead up to some stress that you don't need...He could be using you because you are a Witch to Find Katherine.

Adriana: ''Listen...ok No need for concern...I'm ok and so is Damon at least when he is with me..He isn't killing anyone Just relax.

[Adriana walks around them to get to her locker and taking out some books she needs for Class as Stefan and Elena watch her]

Elena: ''Damon..better not hurt her...or I will kill him myself.

Stefan: ''It won't come to that...They have bonded as Friends and maybe one day more and it's because of Adriana that Damon hasn't killed any one lately so I'm just going to go with this change right now.

Elena: ''Fine...For Know.

[Salvatore House]

[Adriana is walking in dressed in a Brown skirt that goes to her ankles and a Slit goes to her thigh leaving her legs showing, White peasant shirt a Black leather jacket and her Brown knee-high boots her hair is down and in curls as she walks in to see Damon at the bar drinking]

Adriana: 'Hey Damon..I guess you forgot me at school

Damon:[He looks at her and swore softly under his breath] ''Damn sorry Adriana I've been so busy that I forgot.

Adriana: ''Its Ok Damon besides I had my own car so It no big deal.

Damon:[He walks to her and takes her in his arms] ''Why are you so good to me? I could end up breaking your heart one day.

Adriana: ''Maybe...but Like I said if it does at least I get to spent some time with you...even if we are just friends.

Damon: '' I hope it doesn't come to that..[He feels someone in the house as he turns to see Pearl and Anna sitting down on the sofas]

Pearl:[She stands up] Hello Damon.

Damon: ''Ever hear of Knocking?

Pearl: ''An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. is it just you and your brother?

Anna: ''Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcomed vampires?

Damon: ''I kill them.

[Damon runs towards Pearl and tries to strangle her. Pearl twists his wrist and pushes him on the floor]

Pearl: ''Have a seat Damon. I was hoping we could have a word.

Damon: ''Sure.

[Pearl turns to Adriana and eyes her seeing that she looks Like Alexandria who was a Long time friend of hers before she moved away from Mystic Falls in 1864 after Katherine came to town.]

Pearl: ''You must be Adriana...Descendent of Alexandria Kosacovia...and a Witch..Powerful at that.

Adriana: ''You know about Alexandria?

Pearl: ''She was my best Friend before everything happened because of Katherine...She left town after Damon announced their Sepration..heartbroken she left and was never seen again.

Damon: ''Ok enough of the past life thing why are you here?

Pearl: ''We've taken a residence at a farmhouse just outside of town. It'll suffice for now.

Damon: ''All 25 vampires?

Pearl: " Not all but some. I imagine that a few have already left town. others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimatizing.

[Damon looks at Pearl and Anna]

Damon: ''How did they get out of the Tomb?

Anna: ''I think the Witches screwed up that part of the Hocus Pocus. [Looking at Adriana when she said that and filled with Guilt as she sits down beside Damon]

Pearl: ''I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?

Anna: [To Damon] ''And you're a part of it

Damon: ''That's ridiculous.

Anna: I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet Damon. I'm up to speed.

Pearl: ''And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council. I need to know everything they know starting with a listing of names of all the council members and their families.

Anna: ''And everyone you've supplied with Vervain

Pearl: ''That will have to stop immediately.

Adriana: ''What exactly are you trying to acheive?

Pearl: ''Mystic Falls is our home. Adriana. they took that from us. our land, our home. its time we rebuild

Damon: ''What are you crazy? it was 1864. wake up woman. the world has moved on.

Pearl: ''As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most.

Damon: ''I want nothing.

Pearl: ''Katherine

Adriana: 'You won't even know where she is. You've been under ground for the last century and a half.

Pearl: ''Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls. Damon. I know how she thinks. I know her patterns, I know where to find her.

Damon: ''I no longer had any desire to see Katherine ever again and there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your Little minion.

[Pearl gets up and pushes Damon on the couch]

Pearl: ''I'm not asking for your help Damon. finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is not Negotiable

[She puts her fingers in Damon's eyes and Pushes him on the floor Adriana gets up and swings her arm out and slams Pearl into a Book shelf pinning her there as Anna tries to help her]

Anna: ''Let her Go Adriana.

Adriana: ''When she calms herself down I will...Don't think for an instant I won't kill you for that stunt.

Pearl:[She drops to the ground and faces Adriana a little scared and Furious] ''You dare attack me...I could kill you in the blink of an Eye.

Adriana: ''You could but you won't..because even though you just said that there is no way you can harm a Kosacova Witch...besides you are the one who started this when you attacked Damon.

Anna: ''She's right Mom we should get out of here.

Pearl:[She keeps her eye on Adriana as she walks towards Damon] ''I have four hundred years on you, little boy, I'll rip you from Limp to Limp without even blinking and you know it. Because of Your Witch I will not lay another hand on you. Consider yourself Lucky.

[ Pearl and Anna leaves the house as Adriana runs over to Damon looking at her raw and bloody his eyes look]

Adriana: ''I'm sorry Damon I had no idea she would do this.

Damon: ''No its okay...that was some nice hand movements you used against her...Thanks for helping me. [Adriana puts her hand over his eyes and heals them and takes them away]

Adriana: ''There all better.

[Mystic Grill]

[ Adriana and Damon walk to the bar as they sit next to Kelly who is drinking booze Damon is wearing his sunglasses]

Kelly: ''What's with the glasses inside?

Damon: ''My eyes are a little sensitive today.

Adriana: ''He got kinda of a Headache.

Kelly: ''You're new around here.

Damon: ''On the contrary. I'm very old.

[Talking to the bartender]

Damon: ''Bourbon, neat.

Adriana: ''Could have a cheeseburger, fries and a Root beer [The Bartender takes down the order for her and nods] ''Thank you.

Kelly:[Admiring Damon] I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looks like you.

Damon: ''Yeah. where did you go?

Kelly: ''Around. about.

Damon: ''I've been there.

Kelly: ''I love to see a man drawn his sorrows. its so sexy.

[Adriana looks over at her in disbelief and can't believe she is flirting with a Younger man even Though Damon is older than that but still she was also feeling a little Jealous]

Damon: ''Its more like nursing my wounds. and You?

Kelly: ''I was supposed interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off.

Damon: ''Well that's not very nice.

Kelly: ''Yeah. last time I was in town. I Slept with her boyfriend.

Adriana: 'That's not very nice either.

[Jenna arrives]

Jenna: ''Kelly? Kelly Donovan.

Kelly: 'Jenna!

[They hug each other]

Jenna: 'I heard you were back in town. [To Damon] She used to babysit me.

Kelly: 'And then I used to party with her.

Jenna: ''This woman is crazy.

Kelly: ''Not as crazy as you.

Jenna: ''I'm not anymore

Kelly: ''Well, sit, Drink!

Jenna: ''I shouldn't I'm responsible now. Haven't you heard?

Kelly: ''Well, take a night off its good for the soul.

Damon: ''Great for the soul

[Jenna sits down with Kelly and Damon as Adriana smiles a little as she gets down off he stool and takes her plate of food and drink]

Damon:[He looks over at her] ''Hey where you going?

Adriana: ''You guys look like you're about to have a drinking Party I'll just find another table to eat at.

Jenna: [Watches her walk over to a Booth and sits down her food and Drink and begins to eat] ''That one there is sensible and a good head on her shoulders...Too bad her parents are dead.

Kelly: ''Yeah...so drinks.

Jenna: ''This is not going to end well

Damon: ''can't wait.

[They raise their glasses and clink their glasses]

Jenna: [To Damon] ''Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad.

Damon: 'You'd be surprised. My primary reason for Existence has abandoned me and after today's events. the remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go Kaboom. Lets get hammered.

Kelly: ''Lets.

[They clink their glasses]

[Caroline, Elena. Stefan and Matt are at the pool table. They're watching Damon, Kelly and Jenna]

Caroline: 'At least they're having fun.

Elena: ''They're drunk.

Matt: ''Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after the homecoming?

Caroline:[Laughing] ''Oh my god yes!

Elena: ''Well, we were wasted; there was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt

Matt: ''Her parents got seats at the next booth.

Elena: ''And Matt and I were pretended that I was choking so we can get away.

Matt: ''Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped out to save her.

Elena: ''And I ran slipped on the wet floor and beat it in front of everyone Do you remember that? 3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one. [She looks at Matt] for a week

[Matt and Elena look at each other and laugh]

Caroline: ''I'm gonna go to the restroom. Elena?

[Jenna sees them]

Jenna: ''Hide. we're not here.

Kelly: ''Why? where'd we go?

Jenna: 'Children under our care. Five 0 clock. this is not good.

[Kelly turns her head and sees them]

Kelly: ''Damn!

[ Mystic Grill's Bathroom]

[Elena is washing her hands. Caroline is sitting behind her]

Caroline: ''So hum. what are you doing?

Elena: ''What?

Caroline: ''Well the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan. You don't have to talk about your past.

Elena: I was trying to make Conversation.

Caroline: ''Try less.

[Caroline leaves the restroom. Elena runs after her she passes Frederick. he sees her and catches her arm]

Frederick: ''Katherine?

Elena: ''I'm sorry. you have the wrong person.

[Adriana walks over to them seeing and feeling the aura off the man and knowing he's a Vampire]

Adriana: ''Hey Elena, Caroline everything ok.

Frederick:[He looks at Adriana confused thinking she is Alexandria] ''No just thought she is someone else..Just like you..Strange I could have sworn I've met both of you somewhere before.

Caroline: ''Elena. come on!

Frederick: 'My mistake.

[She's returning at the pool table with Matt and Stefan. Frederick turns to Adriana and steps into her face smelling her as he senses her blood as Adriana steps back]

Frederick: ''Hmm...I will see you later

[Adriana walks back towards the bathroom as Frederick looks at Elena]

Elena: ''How's everything going?

Stefan: ''Matt's cheating.

Matt: 'No need I'm awesome.

Frederick:[Watching them] ''Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan:[To Elena] Everything's okay?

Elena: ''Everything's great.

[She writes him a text message and shows it to him]

Elena: ''That man over there just called me Katherine''

[He walks toward them but they're already gone]

[ Mystic Grill Bar]

[Adriana is going back to her booth to get her stuff when she looks at the Bar to see Damon and Kelly flirting with each other]

Damon: ''So the thing about cherries you have to...

[Kelly puts her finger on Damon's lips. she puts a cherry on her mouth.]

Damon: ''Oh my goodness

[He takes the cherry on Kelly's mouth with his mouth]

Damon: ''That's amazing, you were fast.

Jenna:[Watching Damon and Kelly kiss] ''That would be my queue

Kelly{ looking at Damon] ''You're given up already?

Jenna: ''oh yeah.

[She leaves the Bar as Adriana walks up to Damon tapping his shoulder he looks over at her surprise on his face]

Adriana: ''I guess this is my queue to leave as well..and it looks like you're staying here and having fun..I'll be going home Damon.

Damon:[He searches her face seeing her look of Confusion and anger] ''Ok..do you need me to take you home.

Kelly: ''We can both take you if you want?

Adriana: 'Yeah...just drop me at the Salvatore's house and I'll get my car then I'll drive home from there.

Damon: 'Ok..Let's go.

[ They arrive at the Boarding house as Adriana gets out and walks in the house and Up the stairs trying not to get upset about Damon even though she knew better to let her heart get involved with him but she didn't listen as she gathers her Gym bag full of clothes and goes back down stairs when she sees Kelly and Damon all over each other He was kissing her and pushes her against the wall then Caroline and Matt arrive and interrupt them.]

Matt: ''Mom?

Caroline: ''Damon?!

Kelly: 'Oh my god Matt! Oh my god.

[She takes her things and leaves Elena and Stefan arrive]

Matt: ''I got to...

Caroline: ''Its fine, just go.

Elena{to Matt] I'll take her home.

[Matt gives the Key to Stefan and leaves. Caroline, Elena and Stefan look at Damon. he drinks his drink when he spots Adriana standing behind him which has him looking at her in remorse seeing the look of shock and hurt on her face but she quickly conceals it as she passes them with her bag and out the door slamming it and gets in her car and drives off]

[ Salvatore House]

[Damon is in the living room. Stefan arrives and looks at him]

Damon: ''Don't look at me like that.

Stefan: ''Are you crazy? What you did to Adriana that was low even for you.

Damon: ''Save the lecture. Look...

[Frederick arrives through the window, jump into Stefan and put a piece of glass in his body. Damon arrives and begins to fight with him. Stefan removes the piece of glass. Beth-Anne arrives and begins to fight with Stefan. She pushes him on the floor, he takes a stake and puts it in her heart. Damon sends Frederick through the living room. Frederick looks at Damon and Stefan and then looks at Beth-Anne. He leaves. Stefan looks at Damon]

Stefan: ''I remember them from 1864. they were in the tomb.

Damon: ''Yeah...about that.

[They look at each other]


	18. Let The Right One In

**Let The Right One In**

**[To My readers of this Chapter be careful when reading this one for My Character Adriana gets Raped and then turned into a Vampire by Frederick so don't read if your not into that but the rest is good where she fights her butt off against the Tomb Vampires...Thank You.**

[ Adriana's House]

[ Adriana is sleeping when outside a Violet storm is raging outside. suddenly she awakes in start because her window opens brutally. She walks over to her window and shuts it and locks it as she goes back to her bed and just layed down when she feels a chest under her head shocked she looks up and sees Damon She gets up and stares down at him]

Adriana: ''Damon...what are you doing here?

Damon: ''Oh...came to check up on you since it's a Bad storm..any way I came to Apologize to you for what I did with Kelly..I should have never done it and Hope you forgive me.

Adriana: ''Look Damon maybe it was just a way of saying we are just not meant to be...You are just too much into Katherine and who ever is willing to lay with you. just to make you feel better..and Until what ever issues you have It needs to stay away from me...[She walks away and looks back at him crossing her arms together]...We can only be friends...I just don't want to get Hurt Damon.

Damon:[He gets up and walks towards her caressing her face] ''Ok if that is what you want then I'm ok with it Maybe you are right..[He rubs his head over his face] ''Katherine has really done a Number on me where I can't look at another woman again...and You have come to mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose that because of her..She has destroyed me and I have to fix myself before I can be with anyone else.

Adriana: ''I've known all along that is what you should do..even though what we had was Amazing...we shouldn't confuse that with anything else right now. [She takes Damon's Hand] ''I really Care about you Damon and would like to see you happy whatever way you want that Happiness to be and I'd be happy to be friends with you.

Damon: ''Ok its a deal. Little Witch...well I will talk to you later...You just get some sleep it won't be dawn for awhile.

Adriana: ''Ok..Night Damon.

[ She goes back to sleep and begins to dream about things as she is running through the woods...and she was coming to a stop to breathe when four or five Vampires surrounded her she was about to use her Magic on them when she was jumped from behind someone holds her in a Head lock and she then blacks out and she wakes up to find it was Morning and was still raining as she gets up running a hand through her hair as she turns to her bathroom to take a shower and wash her sweaty hair with her Strawberry shampoo and Bodywash..she then gets out and dries off and Putting on some Skinny jeans, Black long sleeve shirt, Brown leather Jacket and Brown Boots. she grabs her bag and Car keys and heads off to school worrying about the dream she had and wonder if it might be a Promanaition as she is driving down the road when out of nowhere something runs out in front of her and crashes against her car and once again found herself crashed on the side of the road..Blood was coming down her face as she groans in Pain at hitting her head against the Steering wheel...She looks slowly around the car when she feels someone that is near and sees a couple of people standing at her passenger side window..She gasps startled as she uses her Hand and throws them away from her and she gets out and runs through the Woods again just like in her dream she is running to get away from the Tomb Vampires...]

Frederick:[Talking to his fellow Vampires] ''Get her and bring her to me alive..I shall enjoy her for a day...even though she is a Witch...I've always wanted Alexandria maybe now I can get her.

[The Vampires laugh as they take off after Adriana who is still running from them when two vampires came out and pushed her to the ground and was about to bite her but she flies them into a Tree where a Pointed branch impaled them killing them then she rushes to her feet as this time she is face to face by 12 vampires...she is afraid for her life...but she won't go down without a fight...She uses Mind Power on a couple of them..killing them with a Stick to the heart...But just as she pulls out a Stick from a Vampires dead body someone comes behind her and Knocks her out...Frederick looks down at her seeing the blood from the wound on her head and bending down to Lick it...then smiling as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulders and leaves]

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon stopping the hold of the window with a board while Stefan and Elena look at him]

Damon: ''I say we go to Pearl's bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night.

Stefan: ''Yeah. and then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say. Oops. sorry?

Elena: ''I can't believe you made a deal with her.

Damon: ''It was more like a helpful exchange of information. and its not like a choice. She's...Scary. besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back.

Elena: ''Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. no matter who he hurts in the process.

Damon: 'You don't have to be snarky about it.

Elena: 'I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky.

Damon: ''How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?

Elena: ''I'm not blaming you. Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities.

Damon: ''Ouch.

Stefan: ''This isn't being very Productive. we're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah? Hmm.

[Damon goes out]

Elena: ''I'm sorry. he just makes me so cranky.

Stefan: ''I know. he makes everybody cranky.

Elena: ''so, what are we going to do?

Stefan: ''Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise.

Elena: ''Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing.

Stefan: That's exactly what you're gonna do,because that's what going to keep you safe.

Elena: ''Which means nothing if you're not safe, too.

Stefan: ''What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self serving Psychopath on my side.

Elena: ''Well, that's comforting.

[ Damon has been looking at his cell Phone and it has Adriana's number on it and she hasn't been picking up and he was getting worried..as he walks into the Living room]

Damon: 'Adriana isn't answering any of my calls.?

Elena:[She looks up at Adriana's name and grew worried] ''Why..what did you do now?

Damon: ''I didn't do anything...Gosh we have been friends for a while and I'm kinda worried that she isn't picking up.

Stefan: ''I'll see if I can reach her. [He dials Adriana's number and it went to Voicemail]

Adriana's Voice: ''Hey you reached Adriana's Phone leave a Message and I will try to get in touch as soon as I can..bye.

Stefan: ''Ah..it's going straight to voicemail.

Elena: ''Maybe I can go over to her house maybe she could be asleep or something.

[Elena walks out of the House as Stefan gets ready to go out as well]

Damon: ''Hunting party?

Stefan: ''That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up.

Damon: ''I've got a 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?

Stefan: ''We'll talk when I get back?

Damon: ''All right. give my regards to the Squirrels.

[ In The Woods]

[Stefan is running on the outside of the Woods when he sees Adriana's Car crashed into a Tree up head he rushes to it and sees it is in bad shape and was concerned as he looks around and finds no trace of her except for blood. He runs into the Forests under the beating rain when suddenly he stops to see a bunch of Vampires are behind him. and Frederick comes in front of him and stabs a Metal Stake in his stomach]

Stefan: ''Aah!

[Gilbert House]

The telephone of Elena's rings. she takes it out but notes it is Damon. she is unaware of the call. a few seconds later. somebody enters the front door and its Damon]

Damon: ''You're Ignoring Me.

Elena: ''The 6 missed calls? sorry. My phone is dead.

Damon: 'Is Stefan or Adriana here?

Elena: ''No. why? something wrong?

Damon: ''The Sheriff called and told me they found Adriana's car out by Wickery bridge and it was crashed into a Tree badly wreaked but there is Nobody in it and there was Blood[ Worry in his voice] and Stefan went out to the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you.

Elena: ''Its going straight to voice-mail. where could they be?

Damon: ''You're not going to like what I'm thinking.

[Gibbons House]

[ Adriana wakes up tied up against a wall in a room as she is feels someone suck on her breast she looks down and cries out as Frederick stands up in her face she struggles against the binds as Frederick pins her to the wall with his body...He puts a hand around her throat and squeezes making her choke as he whispers against her neck]

Frederick: ''Go ahead and Scream the louder the better...Nobody will be able to hear you...[He bites on her neck making her yell out taking more of her blood] 'You are mine for the taking for a while...You mine as well stop struggling.

Adriana: ''Get off me...Ha...Let me go.[She headbutts him in the forehead and he backs up holding his head as she glares at him coldly] ''What makes you think I'm going to let you do anything to me.

Frederick: ''Ah there's that Fire that Alexandria had..she was a beautiful handful too and I will Tame you Witch...[He rips off Adriana's Clothes Adriana afraid uses her Fire Magic and throws it in his direction surprising him as she lands on her knees grabbing what's left of her clothes she rushes out of the room until another Vampire catches her in his arms as others came in with Stefan who was weak from loss of blood]

Adriana: ''STEFAN!

Stefan: ''Adriana...[He watches helplessly as Frederick takes Adriana in a Chokehold and pulls her against him] ''Let her go...She has nothing to do with any of this.

Frederick: ''Oh but she does she is descendent from Alexandria and Knowing she is her Great grand-daughter makes me want her

[Damon is yelling at the front door as he Knocks]

Damon: ''Pearl! Open this door. I swear to god I'll bust through and rip your head off.

Frederick:[He opens the door with one hand as he holds Adriana in the other by her hair] ''Pearl's not home. Hmm. beautiful weather. not a ray of sun in the sky.

Damon:[He stares at Adriana wanting to save her but then turns his cold gaze at Frederick] ''Why do you have Adriana...Leave her out of this.. and where is my brother?

Frederick: ''Billy.

[Two vampires appear trailing falling Stefan]

Damon: [He tries to walk in but a barrier stops him] ''Damn it..you're dead.

Frederick: ''Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbson?

[She comes in]

Gibbons: ''Yes, Frederick honey?

Frederick: ''Never let this bad man in.

Gibbons: ''I'll never let him in.

Stefan: ''Ugh.

Frederick: ''``145 years left us starving in a tomb. thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. first few weeks every single nerve in your body screams with fire. the kind of pain that can drive a person mad...well I thought your brother might've wanted to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy.

Stefan:[Billy stabs him] Uhh! Aah!

Frederick: ''You have a nice day.[He pulls Adriana against him pulling her head back as he stares at Damon] ''As for the Witch...I thought I could play with her some before I make her into a Vampire..[His fangs shot out and bites Adriana]

Damon: ''NO...Damn you Leave her alone.

[ Adriana looks at Damon then Frederick slams the door shut as he drags her behind him and she struggles and screams against him]

Adriana: ''Stefan...No...Let me go.

Stefan: ''Adriana... [He watches helplessly as Adriana is pushed into a room and Frederick walks in behind her and shuts the door and he closes his eyes as he hears her Screams]

[ Adriana cries as Frederick feeds off her Breasts and she has tried to use her powers against him but they were weak from the loss of blood...She gives a Cry of Shock as he Forces himself inside her pounding in her without a care...]

Adriana: ''No...no...Stop. [Frederick was mad with Lust and Hunger as he thrusts inside the Great granddaughter of Alexandria the Woman that he wanted when he was a Human but she was a Counts Daughter to above for someone like him...even though what he was doing was wrong he didn't care her blood was just ambrosia to him...His body slapping against hers as he speeds up Adriana turns her eyes away and closes them as he finishes with her then He bites his wrist and feeds it to her forces her to drink and before she could blink he snapped her neck.]

Frederick: ''Now you shall be Mine forever Little Witch. [He strokes her cheek then puts on his clothes and walks out of the room]

[ Down in the Cellar]

[Vampires connecting Stefan with cords covered in Vervain in the Celler]

Frederick: 'Vervain on the robes.

Stefan: ''Aah! Unh!

Frederick: ''That's gotta sting. speaking of...[He grabs a Eye drops bottle that has Vervain on it and drops some of it in Stefan's eyes]

Stefan: ''Aah!

[Harper comes in]

Harper: ''This isn't right!

Frederick: ''he killed Beth-anne. one of us, Harper. and don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for Revenge, right? I say that's Exactly what we're here for. starting with this.

Stefan: ''Aah! Aah! [Frederick stabs him with a Stake]

Frederick: And then his brother. and anyone else that gets in our way.

Harper: ''This isn't right!

Frederick: ''You're gonna want to let go of me!

Harper: ''Miss Pearl will be home soon.

Frederick: ''Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up! and then stake him down.

[ Adriana gasps awake seeing she was still naked she gets up and finds herself feeling so hot and hungry as she goes over to her clothes wincing as she puts them on remembering what Frederick did to her and deciding to kill him when she gets the chance..putting on her boots she then walks out of the Room.. almost bumping into Alaric who was coming in the door way he was shocked at seeing her there but nods to her to follow him and she does]

Adriana: ''Mr. Saltsman..what are...[He puts a hand over her mouth and begins to turn on a blender and water so they can talk] ''What are you doing here?

Alaric: ''Damon and Elena asked for my help to get you and Stefan out...

Miss Gibbons: ''What's happening? [She walks in the room towards them as Alaric takes her by the shoulders]

Alaric: ''I'm really sorry. but you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside.

[Alaric opens the door to let Damon to enter.]

Miss Gibbons: ''Oh, I'm sorry. he's not allowed in the house.

Alaric: ''I know that. but you gotta make an exception.

Damon: ''Get her out of the house. Now! [Alaric pushes her outside as Damon takes a hold of her around the shoulders looking at her] Miss Gibbons. tell me the truth. are you married?

Miss Gibbons: ''No

Damon: ''Parents, children. anyone else who lives on this property?

Miss Gibbons: ''No. it's just me.

Damon: ''Good. [He snaps the poor woman neck making Adriana and Alaric gasp in shock]

Alaric: ''You were supposed to compel her.

Damon: ''It doesn't work that way...

Alaric: ''She is human.

Damon: 'And I'm not! so. I don't care. Now. get out of here. and get rid of the body! [He walks over to Adriana and takes her face between his hands with concern] ''Adriana are you okay?

Adriana: [She lowers her eyes at him then tears up as she told him] ''He forced himself on me all because he wanted Alexandria in 1864 but he couldn't have her so he took me instead and Now I'm transitioning into a Vampire..

Damon: ''No...Adriana..Damn it..I never meant for you to ever deal with this again until you were ready but...It looks like you have to..Come with me..[He walks her over to the Dead body of Miss Gibbons and forces her to her knees] ''You must feed on her blood..Don't worry she is dead.

Adriana: ''I don't now...If I can do it...not like this

Damon: ''I know you don't but you have no choice if we are to fight our way out of here.

[She closes her eyes as she let the change come over her as she feeds from the Dead Miss Gibbons and her eyes turn Blood red and her fangs come in making her gasp then she wipes her lips as she had enough then Damon helps her up] ''Ok I did it.

Damon: ''Come on we have to help Stefan do you know where he is.

Adriana: ''All I know is that they took him to the Cellers.

[ Miss Gibbons House]

[ Elena is in front of the Main door. she went to pass but she hears Frederick. as he walks into the Room that he put Adriana and sees she isn't there he is furious]

Frederick: ''Billy, Jacob, get back in here!

[Then she goes towards the driving staircase to the cellar. she goes down. opens a door and she sees a Vampire watching over the Cellar. Damon and Adriana arrive at another staircase and injects Vervain with the vampire. Damon sees her.]

Damon: ''Are you insane?

[Stefan and Trevor are locked up in the cellar. they are talking]

Stefan: '' you. for trying to help me.

Trevor: 'They just needed somebody to blame. someone to Punish.

[Adriana, Elena and Damon enter the Cellar]

Stefan: ''Elena..you shouldn't be here...

Damon: ''She was supposed to stay in the car. [He was about to stake Trevor but Stefan stops him as Elena and Adriana releases Stefan]

Stefan: ''Unh! No. No. not him.

Damon: ''Whatever. lets get you down.

Stefan: ''There's Vervain on the ropes.

Damon: ''Elena pull that.

Elena:[She looks at Damon] ''Adriana is near it why can't she do it?

Damon: ''Because Adriana is a Vampire now she can't touch it.

Stefan:[He looks at Adriana shocked and upset] ''No...he didn't I'm so sorry Adriana.

Adriana: ''Don't worry about it I will get him soon.

Stefan: 'Unh! [Elena takes the Vervain robes off of Stefan]

Damon: ''All right, let's go. clothes on.

Stefan: ''Wait

Damon: ''What? guys. come on. We have to get out of here.

[Stefan helps Trevor out of his chair releasing him of the Vervain ropes and Stakes in his body]

Stefan: ''Uhh!

Damon: ''Come on. we gotta go.

Stefan: ''The other one.

Trevor: ''Uhh!

Damon: ''Can you get him in the car?

Adriana: ''We can go.

Damon: ''All right. go.

Elena: ''What about you?

Damon: ''You rescue. I'll distract. go.

[Inside the House]

[Frederick has been sitting in the Living room trying to listen for anything and finding it weird that no of the Men hasn't returned]

Frederick: ''Turn that down. its too Quiet. spread out. Now. you two. back of the house. go. check out. both rooms, Cellar. now.

[In Wood]

[Adriana is dragging Stefan by his arm as Elena leads them to the car]

Stefan: ''Uhh.

Adriana: ''Can you make it?

Stefan: 'Uhh! Unh.

[They fall down.]

Stefan:[To Adriana] Ohh. you ok?

Adriana: ''Yeah. come on. we gotta keep going. come on.

Stefan: ''Ugh.

[ Gibbson's house]

[ Damon is looking around the house for Frederick when he comes out from the room surprising him]

Frederick: ''Aah! ugh!

Damon: ''Aah! Aah!

[Damon and Frederick fight but vampires come in reinforcement to help Frederick. Damon is able to be released and Alaric plants Stakes in the heart of the Vampires.]

Alaric: 'I'm going after Frederick!

[In The Woods]

[Elena, Adriana and Stefan arrive in front of the car.]

Elena: ''Come on. Its right over here.

[Elena went to start the car but the Key is not any where in the ignition]

Elena: ''Stefan...

[Frederick takes Stefan by surprise]

Frederick: ''Aah!

Stefan: 'Ugh! Uhh...

Frederick: ''This is for Bethanne.

Stefan: ''Aah!

Frederick: ''And this is for the Tomb.

Adriana: ''No!

[She uses her Mind control powers to throw him into a Tree and she plants a Stake in to his Back]

Frederick: ''Ugh! Unh!

Elena: ''Stefan...

Stefan: ''Unh. Uhh.

Adriana: ''Stefan...Stefan..No

[ Mis Gibbons House]

[Damon does not Find Frederick in the house as Alaric and him walk out of the front door]

Damon: ''Frederick is gone.

Alaric: ''Let's get out of here.

Damon: ''I'm gonna kill him.

[Damon and Alaric leave. they see an army of Vampires approaching them]

Damon: ''How many of those Vervain darts you have left?

Alaric: ''One.

Damon: ''Not gonna be enough.

[ In Wood]

[Adriana and Elena tries to help Stefan]

Elena: ''Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh, Stefan. please. get up. Get up. Stefan. Stefan [She cuts her wrist as Adriana turns her head away from it] Here.

Stefan: 'Elena please run.

Elena: ''No.

Stefan: ''Please.

Elena: ''Stefan. my wrist. here. take my wrist. you need more blood.

Stefan: ''Go. Elena. Run. Run...

Elena: ''No.

Stefan: ''I trust you.

[Miss Gibbons House]

[Pearl and Anna come home]

Alaric: ''So what you said to get me to do this. about my wife. it was a lie wasn't it?

Damon: 'Yep.

Pearl: ''Stop. what's going on here? what did you do

Damon: 'Me? your merry little band of Vampires spent the day torturing My brother and Adriana.

Pearl: ''Trust me. the parties responsible for this will be dealt with.

Damon: ''Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them.

Pearl: ''This wasn't supposed to happen.

Damon: ''Well. it did. if I had a good side...not a way to get on it.

[In The Woods]

[Frederick tries to Kill Stefan but Stefan filled with Blood rage pushes Frederick against the tree and completely stakes Him with a piece of branch. Killing him]

Stefan: ''Argh! ahh! aah! aah!

Elena:[She goes to touch Stefan's shoulder but jumps when Stefan turns towards her with a Rage look and his eyes are red] ''Stefan!

Stefan: ''Argh!

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan talks with Elena]

Elena: ''How are you doing?

Stefan: ''I'm ok. the wounds have mostly healed.

Elena: ''Good.

Stefan: ''Elena...

Elena: ''Yeah?

Stefan: ''What you did today. coming to help me and Adriana...you could have been killed.

Elena: ''I know.

Stefan: ''and what I did. I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that you had to see it.

Elena: 'I've just never...you were like this other person. and It's my fault. I made you...

Stefan: ''What. no. no. no. you didn't make me do anything. you were saving my life. and I was saving yours. everything's gonna be ok.

[Elena's phone rings. Elena answers it.]

Elena:[On phone] Hey. Jer...what what's going on? Oh, no.

[ Adriana's House]

[Adriana is drinking out of a bottle of blood that Damon gave her and drinks it in one gulp as she sits down and thinks about everything that's happened...From Frederick kidnapping her...Rapeing her and turning her into a Vampire...then Jeremy calls everyone saying that they have found Vicki's dead body..Knowing that more things is about to happen]

[ Salvatore House]

[Damon enters a part of the Cellar and sees profusion of blood with their pipes emptied. then sees Stefan drinking out of one of them]


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

**Miss Mystic Falls**

**I skip through a chapter because Its just won't go with the way I want my story to go...but I promise you will like all of them when I'm finished please continue reading if you want...Thank you**

[It's been a couple of days since Adriana has been turned into a Vampire by Frederick one of the Tomb Vampires all because she looked like her ancestor Alexandria Koscovia...and she was also a witch..and there has been some problems with Stefan's blood problem it seems that he can't control his urges for blood...and at the Founder's Celebration they had Tyler and Matt go into a Fight because his mother Kelly and Tyler were making out..and there is John Gilbert he has returned to help Deal with the Vampire problem in Mystic Falls and so here is where My story continues]

[ Mystic Falls High School]

[ Adriana gets out of her car and takes out her Shoulder bag making sure that a blood bag was in it just incase she needed a blood fix then closes her door and she sees Bonnie over at her car and she was surprised to see the Young Witch as she walks over to her]

Adriana: ''Bonnie..you're here...How are you?

Bonnie:[She smiles at Adriana and hugs her fondly] ''Hey Adriana...I've been kinda of worried about you..since you told me your now a Witch/Vampire I was shocked I can't believe you were turned into another one of them.

Adriana: ''It was forced on me and last time My Necklace healed it but Its broken now and I will stay this way forever.

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry.

Adriana: ''So How have you been with your family and everything.

Bonnie: ''Oh you know we are dealing and everything...I've been keeping busy learning some new spells.

Adriana: ''Good Bonnie...knowing you are doing what Sheila wanted for you will make her proud.

[They walk together inside the school getting their stuff out of the lockers and Bonnie told her she needed to do a few things then she will be in class so Adriana makes it History class]

Alaric: ''Okay this week we're gonna set outside the regular curriculum for a lesson on local history as We approach Founder's day. apparently the leaders of the community feels its more important than World war 2 but hey what do I know?

[Bonnie interrupts him and enters the classroom]

Bonnie: Sorry I'm late.

Alaric: ''Well, it looks like we will be on full occupancy today. welcome home Bonnie.

[Bonnie sits down and Smiles at Adriana and Elena but when she looks at Stefan she doesn't smile and seems upset. Stefan smiles at her but she tries not to look at him and turns away. Elena and Stefan don't understand. as they look at each other]

[After school Adriana is walking to her car as Bonnie is rushing over with her with a bunch of papers. Elena is running after them]

Elena: ''Bonnie!

Bonnie: ''Hey

Elena: 'Hey. I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. how are you? Hows your family?

Bonnie: ''We're dealing, its been hard.

Elena: ''Everyone here really missed you.

Bonnie: 'Yeah I just had so much to deal with after Grams funeral and Honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back.

Elena: ''I hope you'll understand why I called...I wanted you to know before you came home.

Bonnie: I understand why. I just...shouldn't know.

[a Long pause as they look at each other]

Elena: ''I know its been really hard...

[Caroline interrupts them hugging Bonnie]

Caroline: ''Bonnie! Bonnie! thank god you're home.

[She embraces Bonnie]

Caroline: ''I know we talked everyday but I missed you.

[Elena sees them, and seems sad]

Caroline: ''How are you doing?

Bonnie: ''Better. you know. glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy.

Caroline: ''Well. I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. you need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the founders court.

Adriana: ''The Founder's Court? Did I miss Something?

Caroline: ''The Founder's court! You know Miss Mystic Falls. they announced it today and you and I and Elena are both on it

Elena: ''Oh my god! we signed for this so long ago...I Completely forgot.

Caroline: ''So, are you dropping out then?

Elena: ''I can't

[She looks at Bonnie and Adriana]

Caroline: No?

Adriana: ''Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter.

[She looks over at Elena and smiles weakly as she turns to walk away from them feeling a little sad that her mom won't be there with her to cheer her on since she was the one who wanted her to enter.]

Caroline: ''I think Adriana's mother was Miss Mystic Falls in her day as well wasn't she?

Elena: ''Yeah she was..and knowing she wanted Adriana in it kinda makes her proud and upset at the same time. because Donna won't be here to help her through it..Just like my mom won't be here.

[ Founder's Hall]

[Carol Lockwood and two other women are interviewing the girls who are in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant]

Carol Lockwood: ''This years queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth founder's day gala. before we crown a winner. we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you.

Caroline: ''I'm on the MF beautification comity: I volunteered the poor soup kitchen

Elena: ''I recognize that I haven't been as Involved this year that I used to be.

Adriana: ''I implemented this year's go green campaign at school.

Elena: ''I've been distracted and I let a lot of things aside.

One of the girls: ''I don't think its wrong for me to win two years in a row.

Amber: ''I was surprised to have been selected I'm not one of the founding families.

Elena:''But I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously.

Caroline: ''I worked for the recycling program and was in charge for the police's this year raffle

Tina Fell: ''Just because My D.U.I. made my commuity service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less committed.

Adriana: ''This was really important to my mother. she believed in community. family, honor and loyalty its the legacy she left for me.

[ Mystic Falls High school]

[Adriana, Caroline are in the hallway with Bonnie]

Caroline: ''The fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only which of course it is. so that Leaves Elena and Adriana which totally has a sympathy vote since their parents died. How can I compete with that?

Bonnie: ''Very nice, very Sensitive.

Caroline: ''Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really Unimportant.

Adriana: ''Its okay. we get it you want to win.

Caroline: ''Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both my aunts. my mom is the only one didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this.

Adriana: ''You won't have to worry about me because I've been dropped out since I won't have a date to partner with so Carol Lockwood is kicking me out.

Bonnie: ''That's not right your mom wanted you to be in it.

Adriana: ''I know but it was never meant for me anyway besides it would help the people who really want this win.

Caroline: ''and that would be me I just got to win.

[They leave, Bonnie falls into Elena and Stefan and she's uncomfortable]

Elena: ''Hey.

Stefan: ''Hey. how are you?

[She doesn't answer. Elena and Stefan feel that there's a problem]

Caroline: ''I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt. he had to work today.

[Elena looks at Bonnie]

Elena: ''Bonnie do you have a minute?

Bonnie: ''We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal.

Elena: ''It'll only take a minute, please?

[They are going out in the hall]

Elena: ''Bonnie you have to tell me whats wrong.

Bonnie: 'Its not worth talking about.

Elena: ''what do you mean not worth it? you barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. is that what it is? is it Stefan?

Bonnie: ''Look, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything okay. everything my grams did was to protect us from those vampires from the tomb. and now they're out which means she died for nothing.

Elena: ''I'm so sorry Bonnie, what can I do to make it better?

Bonnie: ''That just it. there's nothing you can do. I blame him Elena. Him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it okay?

[Adriana and Stefan are listening to them ]

[Founder's Hall]

[Anna arrives, she goes outside. Damon rejoins her]

Damon: ''In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?

Anna: ''Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heals to blend in. I remember this event from 1864. I was supposed to enter before everything happened.

Damon: ''Ah, nostalga's a Bitch

Anna: ''If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?

Damon: ''John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, Back in 1864

Anna: ''What are you his errand boy?

Damon: ''I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it.

Anna: ''I could ask her but you know. You've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?

Damon: ''Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town making that impossible. find out where it is. he leaves and you can you're welcome mat.

[Adriana comes through the Doors of the founders hall wearing a White cocktail dress with a Black bow around her waist and Black sleattos on her feet her hair is half way up in a half Pony tail and the rest is falling down to her back in curls on her left wrist is her Bracelet her mom gave her and on her right hand is her daylight ring. Damon turns from Anna and walks towards Adriana whistling to her]

Damon: ''Hmm...You look good enough to eat...Adriana. [He gazes at her in appreciation as he pulls her hand through his arm walking with her]

Adriana: ''Yeah I had to buy a couple of outfits this morning since I didn't have any dresses for outfits like this..I need to ask a favor?

Damon:[Desire in his voice as he speaks to her] ''Anything...what's wrong?

Adriana: ''I need blood I haven't got anymore blood bags and Its been while since I've had any blood and it's because of my witch side that My vampire is kept in check..and now if I don't get any blood My powers will go hay wire.

Damon: ''Wouldn't want that would we? [He walks with her to the side and looks a young man coming around the corner and he makes sure nobody is watching and drags him into the bathroom with Adriana] ''All you have to do is take his blood and then compell and heal him after wards...Problem solved.

Adriana:[She compells the boy then she drinks from his neck making moaning noises as she takes what she needs then stepping back wiping her mouth with a napkin then she compells the boy and then heals his bite wound. and then compells him to forget about her] ''Now I feel better...Thank you Damon.

Damon:[He caresses her face and she closes her eyes against him] 'You're welcome Adriana...I would do anything for you.

[He leans down and kisses her and its been a while since he has kissed her he takes the kiss deeper sucking on her tongue all this kissing he is doing with her is making him hungry for her but knowing this isn't the time or place for it as he steps back seeing her lips so plump and swollen from his kisses made him grin in satisfaction. she glares at him in announce as she reply her Lip gloss then steps out of the bathroom making sure nobody sees them together before stepping out of the hallway..Damon follows after her]

[Adriana walks into the Room upstairs where Elena and Caroline and the others were getting ready for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant seeing Jenna was arranging Elena's hair]

Elena: ''Thanks for helping me

Jenna: ''Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off.

Elena: ''You know I remember when my mom and I were first planning for this. she was so excited.

Jenna: ''So were you if I recall.

Elena: ''I was. she made it sound like something so much fun. Lot of things changed then.

Jenna: ''I hate to break it to you. but its a little late for cold feet.

Elena: ''I don't have cold feet. Its just...I think I'd enjoy it a lot more if she was here.

[Long Pause]

Adriana: ''Need any help?

Elena: ''Oh..No I think we basically got everything all I need now is my dress

Jenna: ''Well I tell you one thing. your hair would had better chance if she was.

Elena: ''Okay I should go put on my dress on. be careful with that thing. don't hurt anybody.

[She gets up and leaves. Caroline looks at her. she seems sad. Jenna walks over to Adriana with a Sad look on her face]

Jenna: ''Adriana honey..Its been a while since we've talked and there is something I've been meaning to tell you and it's not going to be good...

Adriana: 'What's wrong Jenna?

Jenna: ''Well the Lawyers has called my house about your parents house and they are going to sell the house back because of how much your family's bills were and..I'm sorry but you are going to have to give up your house.

Adriana: ''But..where will I go..and Its my house I can take care of it.

Jenna: ''Yes you can but there is not much a 17-year-old girl can do with such a big house alone..They will give you two weeks to pack up the house and after that you won't be living in it anymore.

Adriana: ''Just what I need...Thanks Jenna for telling me this..as soon as the pagents over I guess I pack up all the things and get a moving truck to take all my parents stuff and put it in a Storage space.

[Adriana sighs sadly as she walks out of the room. Jenna and Caroline watches her go with their own sad looks]

[ Elena enters in a room to put on her dress. Amber is already here. she's stressed]

Elena: ''Are you okay Amber?

Amber: ''I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks.

Elena: ''You need some privacy so you can change?

Amber: ''Actually I'm gonna go get some air.

[She leaves as Adriana enters and closes the door. Elena takes her dress.]

Elena:[Seeing sadness in Adriana's eyes and walks over to her] ''What's wrong Adriana?

Adriana: ''I just heard from Jenna that I will have to move out of my Parents house because the Lawyers are taking out the mortgage for My parents Bills and Loans they took out on it and Now I've have to move out but I don't now where else to go.

[Damon enters as he hears this and pulls her in his arms]

Damon: ''You can stay with me and Stefan just until you find something of your own one day that isn't so big for you.

Adriana: ''I just love my house..All my family's books and the Hidden Tunnel under it where all my family treasure is hidden. all of that has to go into a Storage place.

Elena: ''I'm sorry Adriana it is a shame to give up your family home.

Adriana: ''Yeah..after the Pagent I will have to start moving my stuff out in two weeks.

Elena:[To Damon] Hey, you can't be back here.

Damon:[Holding Adriana in his arms as he speaks] ''we all need to talk.

Elena: ''It has to be right now?

Damon: ''Normally I would have completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it's really inconvenient to me. I'll squeal.

Adriana: ''What are you talking about?

Damon: ''Stefan's still drinking Human blood

Elena: ''What?!

Adriana: ''Is that a good thing at least he would be strong in what we are dealing with right now?

Damon: ''Yeah, a mouth ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, its not a good time for Stefan to lose his mind.

Elena: ''I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal

Damon: ''He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house.

[Elena sits down on the couch]

Elena: ''Oh my god.

Damon: ''He has no idea what normal is. His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have learned to control it and now its controlling him instead.

Adriana: ''I can't believe it I mean. its Stefan that we're talking about here.

Damon: ''Stefan on human blood Adriana. he'll do anything and he'll say anything because he is not gonna want to stop. trust me.

Adriana: ''It sounds like he is a Ripper..Only rippers would have problems controlling their blood urges they feed and feed until they black out and leave them with a Guilty consciousness every time.

Elena:[looking at Damon] ''Oh like you haven't drunken Human blood Damon

Damon: ''Yeah and I have no problem drinking it as long as I make sure to stop when I've had enough or before I kill the person but in Stefan's case is different...He will feed until He blacks out then before you know it we have a town full of dead people.

Adriana: ''That's probably why Stefan knew Lexi and was such good friends with her because she knew how to help him with his Blood lust..but now she isn't here to help us.

Damon: ''Yeah and Its my fault she is dead...but we will find a way to help him.

Elena: ''This is my fault I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place.

[Stefan enters, interrupting them]

Stefan: ''What's going on here?

Damon: ''I'm just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities.

Stefan:[Laughing] What are you talking about?

Elena: ''I know about the blood Stefan.

Damon:[He puts his arm around Adriana's waist] ''We'll be downstairs.

[ They leave Stefan smiles]

Stefan: ''I was going to tell you.

Elena: ''When?

Stefan: ''I'm fine. I'm the blood. it doesn't change anything.

Elena: ''Its changing you.

Stefan: ''Why? because I kept a secret from you? Come on Elena. look giving the way you're reacting right now. can you really blame for doing that?

Elena: ''Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything fine? Everythings not fine Stefan!

Stefan: ''So what you and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?

Elena: ''Its not about Damon. its about what's happening to you.

Stefan: 'I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. please come on Elena. I thought you...I thought you believed in me.

[Someone is knocking on the door. its Carol Lockwood]

Carol Lockwood: ''Elena, lets go. the line up's starting.

Elena: ''Just...I need a minute.

Carol Lockwood: 'You're not even dressed yet. escorts wait downstairs Stefan.

[He looks at Elena and leaves He goes in the bathroom downstairs and slams the door. he's angry. he puts his fist into the mirror and breaks it. Amber enters in the bathroom]

Amber: ''Oh my god. sorry!

[Stefan's face changed! he goes towards her]

[ Downstairs]

[Damon is looking for Stefan as he stands with Adriana who whispers to him in his ears]

Adriana: ''Stefan isn't here I guess only you can help Elena with this right now.

Damon: 'Ok. Your right then we can find Stefan.

[Elena goes down the stairs and looks for Stefan but she doesn't see him. Damon takes Stefan's place to escort Elena. she smiles and rejoins him]

Elena: ''Where is Stefan?

Damon: ''I don't know.

[He takes her hand and they rejoins the other girls and their escorts outside]

Jenna: ''What is she doing with Damon?

Alaric: ''I have no idea.

Adriana:[She whispers to Alaric] ''Something's Happened to Stefan and we can't find him so Damon is filling in for him at the moment.

[Alaric Nods understands at her as they watch Elena and Damon dance, they look at each other and smile. the dance ends]

[The Girls are on the stage, the Mayor Arrives]

Caroline: ''Where is Amber?

Elena: ''I don't know.

Mayor Lockwood: ''Before I crown a winner. I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our Community

[Everyone applause]

Mayor Lockwood: So, without further due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!

[She is surprised. she and Elena are laughing]

Elena: ''Congratulations.

Caroline: 'I actually won.

[They embrace each other. the Mayor puts the sash on her shoulder Adriana is smiling at Caroline from the front of the crowd and claps for her and waves at her]

[Damon is waiting for Adriana and she rejoins him]

Adriana: ''What is it did you find him?

Damon: ''They were signs of struggling on the upstairs bathroom.

[Bonnie and Elena looking at them]

Damon: ''There was blood and that Amber girl is missing.

Elena:[Walking over to them] ''Oh my god! he wouldn't hurt her. he won't!

Damon: ''Let's just find him okay? Let's get your coats come!

[They leave. Bonnie follows them]

[ Amber is running from Stefan who has been using her to feed off of all night and he told her to run from him and then he appears in front of her]

Amber: ''You said to run!

Stefan: ''I changed my mind.

[She screams and he bites her. Elena. Adriana, Damon and Bonnie arrive.]

Elena: ''Stefan!

[Stefan releases Amber and turns to look at them]

Damon: ''Stefan, come on get control. its okay. come on. breathe through it

[Stefan catches Damon and throws him against a tree. Damon gets up]

Elena: ''Stefan stop it!

[All of a sudden Stefan holds his head. it hurts him. Bonnie is doing it to calm down Stefan. he looks at everybody.]

Damon: ''Its okay Stefan.

[Stefan runs away and leaves]

[ The Police is here. Damon. Adriana. Bonnie and Elena are still here]

Sheriff Forbes: ''She doesn't remember what happened

Damon: ''Its a good thing the girls got here before I did. she lost a lot of blood.

Sheriff Forbes{To Adriana, Bonnie and Elena] You didn't see anything?

[Long pause, Elena and Damon look at Bonnie and Adriana]

Elena: 'No, we just found her and called Damon

Bonnie: ''Is she gonna be okay?

Sheriff Forbes: ''It looks like it yeah. why don't you girls go back to the Party? Damon and I can take it from here.

Adriana: ''Okay

[Elena and Bonnie leave. Damon stays with the Sheriff]

Sheriff Forbes: ''They didn't see the bite mark?

Damon: ''No, I got here before they got too close. there was too much blood. they couldn't see it clearly.

[They look at each other]

[Bonnie is walking to her car and Elena follows her as Adriana slowly walks behind not to interfere]

Elena: ''Bonnie, can we talk about this?

Bonnie: ''There's nothing to talk about.

Elena: ''Bonnie please.

Bonnie: ''I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice myself. please just leave me alone.

[She goes into her car. Elena looks sad as Adriana walks over to her and hugs her]

Adriana: ''Just give her some time she will come around she just has a lot to deal with in being a Witch and Losing the only person who could have been here to help her through this time.

Elena: ''Yeah..You're right but I can't help feel that she is blaming me for what happened to her grams.

Adriana: ''She doesn't Elena..She blames Stefan and Damon because it's basically because of them everything happened actually the person I really blame the most is Katherine for Lying to Damon all this time..making him so obsessed in finding her and had me, Sheila and Bonnie to open the Tomb Sheila is dead because of Katherine.

Elena: ''Sometimes I wish Stefan and Damon never met her but then they wouldn't be here now wouldn't they.

Adriana: ''No they wouldn't..Everything happens for a reason.

[ Adriana's House]

[Adriana walks into her house and looks around it in sadness as she places each piece of House in her memory as she begins to Call for Trucks that will help her put all her Stuff in Storage as well sometimes she could use magic to put all the Books in to storage but its not meant to be...She has tears coming out of her eyes as she packs things away in boxes...that she was taking to the Salvatore Boarding House..including her Chests of Gold and Silver that her ancestors saved over the Centuries]


	20. Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers**

**[Dear Readers I caution everyone that this story has a lot of Passionate scenes with Damon and Adriana for even though they are friends they can't seemed to keep away from each other but in the Isobel story he will break her heart where Isobel admits he is in love with Elena . which confuses them but soon I will work around that and have them back together where Elena or Katherine won't break them up.]**

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[Adriana is walking through the door as Elena and Damon are behind her with what is left of all her stuff from the House she shared with her Parents all her life she has lived in that house and Now realizing that it has been taking from her hurt her more than anything]

Elena: ''Well...That is it...there is no more Boxes from the house and the Storage truck is taking all of your Parents stuff in the Storage facilities.

Adriana: ''Ah yeah...so they are

[They walk up the stairs and down the hall that is on the other side of the house away from Damon and Stefan's room and they enter a Huge bedroom that could fit a Queen in..there against the wall in the middle of her room is her Bed that is a little high off the ground with the bed posts. and it had Dark blue and White silk sheets her favorite colors and in the front of her bed is a Antigue dresser. and to her right is a Bathroom with super bathtub and a Shower...and to her right is a Walk in closet...and in front of a Balcony window is a Desk with her desktop computer and laptop and iPad that her Mom gave her on her 15th birthday..she puts her box on the bed as Elena and Damon put the boxes they carried on the floor]

Damon: ''Hmmm this room is a lot bigger then ours..[He is walking around and looking in her closet seeing all her clothes then turns back to her] ''I think I might be a little Jealous.

Adriana: ''Ah ha funny...thank you guys for helping me I really appreciate it.

Elena: ''No Problem any way I want to check on Stefan and see if he is alright.

[Adriana watches her go as Damon has been Looking at her then he walks over to her to lift her chin up to his as he speaks]

Damon: ''I know of plenty of ways you can thank me...How about a Back Massage..[He slowly gazes down her body then back to her Lips as he smiles softly] ''We would both enjoy it.

Adriana: [She breathe against him as she leans forward then turns her head away and then whispers against his ears] 'I know you would...but I wouldn't.

[She steps around him to go to her Box on the bed as Damon takes her arm and Yanks her back into his arms and he Kisses her...Adriana pushes him away..fighting against his pull but He kept Moving his hands over her and Kissing her Hungry she Moans in surrender as she found herself backed against the wall as Damon kisses her on her neck and tearing her shirt off her as she is working his own shirt over his head then fumbling with his jeans and He pulls her Jeans off her then Picking her up to put her legs around him and he sinks into her...Adriana gasps and Moans holding on to him with one hand behind his head... and the other is pinned against the wall by his their coming together was Fast and Rough for it has been a while since they have been together like this..Damon Vampspeeds them over to her bed where he lays her down taking the rest of his clothes off as well as hers then he takes her back in his arms and Makes love to her..in the same Fast and Rough loving...Adriana puts her hands on his face and forces his Lips to hers Kissing him as he thrusts and Thrusts..she moans against his mouth then they roll over until she is on top...she hasn't done anything like this before..Like being desperate for someone and never getting enough...She throws her head back and puts her hand on his chest as she rides him and he is watching her with such Hunger and he caresses her body and everywhere he touched renewed the fire..He leans up and Sucks on her Breasts and she holds him to her chest crying and sobbing in need]

[Salvatore Boarding House Cellar]

[Stefan, locked up at the cellar, laid down covered in sweats and a White tank top]

[Flash Back, Woods in 1864]

Men seek Vampires, Johnathan Gilbert at the head of them with his watch]

Stefan:{to Damon] We have to get to the church. they're waiting. circle around that way. I'll distract them. go [To Men.] Over here! there's another one! quick! help me!

Jonathan: 'Arm Yourselves.

[The Barouche remains under the guard of only one man. when Damon suddenly strikes him. then he steals the keys of the cage and opens when Stefan joined him]

Stefan: ''We don't have long.

Damon: ''Katherin. Katherine.

[They reach inside the cage of all the Vampires and find Katherine among them and they help get her out]

Stefan: ''We're gonna get you out of here. Damon. hurry. Hurry.

[Then a Shot was fired at Damon shooting him in the chest]

Damon: ''Aah!

Stefan: ''No! No! Damon. Oh...

Men: 'Come on. lets go.

Stefan: ''Uhh!

[Stefan was then shot as well in the heart and both him and Damon died]

[Salvatore House/Woods In 1864]

[Stefan confuses reality with his memories.]

Damon: ''Stefan.

Elena: ''Stefan.

Katherine/Elena: ''I love you Stefan.

[Salvatore House Cellar]

[ Elena looks at Stefan locked up in the cellar. Damon joined her.]

Elena: ''It so hard to see him locked up like this.

Damon: ''You're the one who locked him up.

Elena: ''You helped.

Damon: ''I couldn't have him running around Chewing on people. while the town was looking for vampires, now could I.

Elena: ''It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him.

Damon: ''Your thing not mine.

Elena: ''Any way is Adriana coming down..she is going to be late for school and that is not like her at all.

[Damon smiles to himself as he turns to walk away from her as he remembers what he and Adriana did in her bedroom and knowing she is taking a shower when he left]

[Flashback to earlier]

[Adriana is laying face down on her bed as she is Moaning as Damon is thrusting in her from behind so filled with Hunger for her and seeing her begging for him had him speed up his pounding..flesh hitting flesh..She buries her face in the sheets and sobs in passion they have been making love for an hour and he is still isn't done..as he flips her over and then drags her to the edge of the bed sitting her up to kiss her as he sinks back inside her putting his hands on her buttocks to hold her against him as he rocks in her...Kissing her Deeply]

Adriana:[Against Damon's Lips] ''Damon...Ha. What are you doing to me?...Ha. [He pumps in her faster licking against her lips to keep her Begging him More]

Damon:[Licking her lips and Sucking her on her mouth in a deep kiss as he talks dirty] ''What do you want Baby...[He thumps his hips against her as he talks then Pumping inside her Hard] ''Tell me what you need...Do you want me...Huh...Say it Adriana...I want to hear you...wanting me..

Adriana:[ she puts her arms around his neck kissing him passionately as he still moves inside her] ''I want you Damon...Take me..Ha...Oh...Please Take me..[He thrusts in her Hard and Fast as she cries out her Passion to him against his shoulders and after reaching that peak they slow down and were breathing like they have just ran a Marathon then Pulling away from each other reluctantly as Damon stares at her in wonder]

Damon: ''Nobody has ever been with me like you have except for Katherine...you have the Petrovia Fire in you My Witch...[He helps her down off the bed and Kisses of softly on her lips as she pulls on her shirt]

Adriana: ''I don't think I'm really related to her though I think that is more of Elena then me.

Damon: ''No your right Elena has Petrovia blood within her...and you are a Kosacova Witch...a lot different then those two combined.

Adriana: 'Well...I better get in the shower and dress then we can talk later about what we did.

Damon: ''Yeah we should and More I want to continue this as long as We can...I don't now how long I can keep my hands off you.

Adriana: ''Surly you think its alright...I mean you still love Katherine...and No matter what you may feel or do with me that will never change.

Damon:[He swaps a hand through his hair] ''Fine...looks like we do need talk about this.

[Adriana nods at him as she turns to walk to her dresser and pulls out fresh underwear and bra then she walks into the bathroom to take a shower as he gets dressed back in the clothes he wore before they had there Steamy incounter]

[Flashback ends]

[Damon is sitting in the Living room as Adriana comes down the stairs freshed and looking as good as ever in black tights, blue silk long sleeve shirt and a Brown Jacket and Black Ankle boots and she has her bag with her]

Damon: ''So you finally done.

Adriana: ''Yes I am...any way how is Stefan?

Damon: ''Fine he is just sulking in the Cellar like he always does when he has gone on a Blood rampage. Enough about Stefan what about the talk about us and where we stand.

Adriana: ''It seems I'm confused about where we stand with one another...you say you Love Katherine but I can't help feel like you want me Too and I'm just all torn up in every direction wondering what is our relationship.

Damon:[He stands up and walks over to her then leans down just his Lips and Hers touching then they kiss without touching one another then he pulls back] ''I want you more then Katherine...I've haven't felt like this for someone in a long time..You make me feel like I can be a better person..Just being with you makes me Feel Alive.

[He said that and then takes her waist in his hands and continues the assault on her lips]

Adriana:[She leans her head against his chin closing her eyes as he caresses her body] ''I want you too Damon...and I've never felt anything like this with anyone before either...[She looks at him and sees the Pure Desire there for her that makes her shiver] ''What are we going to do about it?

Damon: [He Picks her up bridal Style and gives her a Kiss] ''I say why don't we continue our discussion on how much we want each other in My bedroom.

Adriana:[She smiles against him as she lays her head on his] ''I would Love too Damon...but I just got showered and dressed for school and I've never missed school before in my life except once that is it.

Damon:[He pouts as he puts her down] 'Oh...can't we just go to my room for just a Quick one..[Seeing the look on her face he puts his hands up] ''Fine...but there is still tonight..I'll have you all to myself.

Adriana: ''Good...I will see you tonight.

[She walks around him smiling at him as he watches her leave feeling quiet good about himself]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon looks at the object which Pearl gave him, Elena enters the living room]

Elena: ''Did you ever figure out what that is?

Damon: ''Nope. whatever it is. it doesn't work.

Elena: ''Pearl didn't say anything else about it?

Damon: ''She thought she was stealing his vampire compass but it was a pocket watch. that Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle?

Elena: 'I've been avoiding him. actually. that, and I've been here most nights.

Damon: ''So you'll be here again tonight?

Elena: ''Is that a problem?

Damon: ''Maybe I want some time alone with your Beautiful Sister..Witch/Vampire.

Elena: ''Heh..I've been wondering about that are you two like together or something?

Damon: ''Why is that a bad thing?

Elena: ''It kinda is if you are still looking for a way to get Katherine back. I don't want my sister getting hurt.

Damon: ''You're sister knows that I care for her more then she thinks...and I won't hurt her...She is too Good for me to do that.

Elena: ''Then that is why you should stop seeing her...she has never been with anyone because she has trust issues since the 9th grade when a Guy dated her then dumped her for another girl. she never done it with anyone but he broke her heart..since then she has never let any man in her life.

Damon; ''Until now...we have something special I don't now what it is yet.

[Elena is getting frustrated with Damon and Adriana's relationship knowing what Damon is like with his women like what he did with Caroline she doesn't want him doing that to Adriana]

Elena: ''I don't want you seeing Adriana..Not if you are going to hurt her when you leave to find Katherine.

Damon: ''Elena what I do with your sister is my business and hers stay out of my way or you will regret it.

[He glares coldly at Elena then he leaves the room to go in the Library as he hears Elena leave then he picks up a bottle of Bourbon and drinks it then he throws the glass into the fireplace breaking it Knowing what Elena says is true..He cares for Adriana maybe too much but He still Loves Katherine and maybe should let her go just like Elena said but He wipes a hand through his hair as he thinks about what this would do to Adriana...this could hurt her more then anything..but he has to tell the truth for once.]

[ Gilbert House]

[Adriana enters the house and not seeing Elena anywhere as she walks up the stairs]

Adriana: ''Elena Hello are you home?

Elena: ''Yes I'm in my room..getting some change of clothes to take back over to the Boarding house.

Adriana:[She walks in the room and sits down on her bed] ''Ok what did you call me over here for?

Elena: ''I wanted to talk to you about what's going on with you and Damon?

Adriana: ''Uh..we are friends Elena...Best friends actually...We've come to a part in our friendship that is getting closer we are trying to take it slow.

Elena: ''Not what Damon told me this morning..He told me that even though he cares a lot about you he still loves Katherine.

Adriana: ''Yeah...Elena...I know this already..so what is your Point. [Her voice is shaky as she tries not to hurt Elena for the Rage that is coming over her]

Elena: ''My point is..I think its better if you stay away from Damon. He could really hurt you Adriana and he has done countless of times remember Caroline and what he has done to her?

Adriana: 'Of course I have Elena...but he has changed since then..he hasn't hurt me in any way for he told me he Values me.

Elena:[She closes her eyes as she sees Adriana was holding on to her Emotions ] ''He is always saying that..don't you get it...He Loves Katherine and he will always love her...No matter what he feels for you and You to him that will never change.

[Adriana shakes her head as tears comes down her face from all the Emotions she has kept in since she became a Vampire and Knowing Elena is right but didn't want to deal with it know but No Elena had to push the Hammer into the nail a little deeper]

Adriana:[She stands up with her fists at her side] ''Stop Elena...Me and Damon has been working it out for a while now and don't need you telling us what we already now..that even though we care deeply for each other Damon Loves Katherine he has told me that since day one...ok... Just Leave me alone.

Elena:[Adriana passes her walking out of the room and down the stairs] ''Wait Adriana I'm so sorry...[She runs into John who must have heard their conversation] Uncle John. I didn't see you there.

John: ''I thought we could talk. we haven't had a chance to catch up.

Elena: ''I'm actually just heading out so...

John: ''Well. it won't take long.

Elena: ''What did you want to talk about?

John: ''Well...I know you know.

Elena: 'Know what?

John: ''Its really silly to keep pretending. what do you think your mother would say. if she knew you were dating a vampire?

Elena: ''Which mother?

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan is sitting on the ground of the Cellar just thinking about the past]

FlashBack

[Damon is sitting at the edge of the water . While Stefan brings back a water bucket.]

Stefan: ''I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told father by now. wonder how he took the news that we're dead.

Damon: 'As if he cares. He betrayed us.

Stefan: 'He thought he was protecting us Damon. He thought he was Protecting this town.

Damon: ''God. this sun hurts my eyes.

Stefan: ''It's part of it. the muscle aches. the sick feeling...Emily says its our bodies pushing us to feed. to complete the transition.

Damon: ''That's not gonna happen.

Stefan: ''Is that your choice. then? to die instead?

Damon: ''Isn't it yours? this is all to be with Katherine. but she's gone. I want it over.

[Salvatore House]

[Elena is walking down the stairs to the Cellar to see Stefan]

Elena: ''How are you feeling? Damon says you need to drink that. You need it. Stefan. can't survive without it.

Stefan: ''I don't want to survive.

Elena: 'What? No. don't say that.

Stefan: 'I'm sorry. Elena. no more. after what I've done. it has to end. I just want it over.

[Elena joins Damon and Adriana in the living room]

Damon: ''He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself.

Elena: ''Why would he say that?

Damon: ''He feels bad about hurting that girl. Its a very typical step of Martyr stuff. it will pass.

Elena: ''Will it? because he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Damon: ''Yeah well that will pass too once he eats.

Elena: ''I didn't mean Physical Pain.

Damon: ''I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be ok here if I run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher.

Adriana: ''The teacher? Alaric? are you two friends now?

Damon: ''I don't have any friends Adriana[she gives him a glare and points at herself meaning herself] ''Oh..Adriana you are my friend. but other then you I have no friends.

Elena: ''Right.

Damon: ''You should um. you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself.

Elena: ''I'll be fine.

Damon: ''You know...you're very trusting of him. given the circumstances.

Adriana: So are you...otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving.

Damon: ''I won't be long.

[Flash-back Salvatore House in 1864]

[Jonathan and Giuseppe talk about the situation]

Giuseppe: May I offere you a drink Mr Gilbert?

Jonathan: ''Thank you.

Giuseppe: ''This won't take much longer.

Jonathan: ''I want to make sure the founder's archives are accurate.

Giuseppe: ''Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church.

Jonathan: 'They were hardly civilians. Salvatore.

Giuseppe: ''As far as anyone needs to know. they were. as the record keeper for the council. what you write will be passed down through generations certain details should be kept only between you and me.

Jonathan: ''For example?

Giuseppe: ''My sons. they will remembered the innocent victims of the battle of willow creek, not for their shame.

Johnathan: Certainly Mr Salvatore.

[Salvatore House]

[Elena is inside the Cellar where Stefan is looking through the Bars]

Stefan: ''You know. Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash and you'd be dead.

Elena: ''Yeah, you could. but you won't.

Stefan: 'Please just go away. I don't want you here.

[Elena enters into the cellar]

Stefan: ''What are you doing? Get out of here.

Elena: 'No.

Stefan: ''You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you.

Elena: ''then I'm stupid. you need to drink this.

Stefan: ''Elena. get out of here. or you'l regret it.

Elena: 'Drink.

[Stefan slaps the bottle from her hands and yells in her face]

Stefan: ''I said get out!

Elena: ''No.

[ Elena sits down beside Stefan but he doens't want to talk.]

Elena: ''Talk to me Stefan. why are you doing this?

Stefan: ''I'm making a decision I should have made years ago.

Elena: ''What are you talking about?

Stefan: 'You have to feed in order to complete the transition.

Elena: ''I know that.

Stefan: 'It was a choice I shouldn't have made.

[Flashback Salvatore House 1864]

[Stefan enters in the office of his father]

Giuseppe: ''Dear god.

Stefan: 'Even in our death. you only feel shame?

Giuseppe: 'You're one of them now.

Stefan: ''No father. I came to say good-bye.

Giuseppe: I watched you die.

Stefan: ''You were there when we were shot?

Giuseppe: I pulled the trigger myself.

Stefan: 'You killed your own sons?

Giuseppe: ''You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank god that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become.

Stefan: ''I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die. Father please.

Giuseppe: ''Yes you are.

[Giuseppe wants to kill his son by inserting a Stake in his heart but Stefan defends himself and sends his father to the other side of the of the room where Giuseppe lands on the Stake impaling himself on it and he is bleeding and dying]

Giuseppe: 'Uhh!

Stefan: ''Father, I didn't mean to.

Giuseppe: ''Get away from me.

Stefan: 'No, Let me help you. please.

[Stefan removes the Stake from his father's heart. He is attracted to the Blood on it and licks it then his face starts to change as his fangs come in]

Giuseppe: ''Ohh. Ohh.

Stefan: ''Uhh. Uhh! oh, god. what's happening to me?

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan decides to talk with Elena]

Stefan: 'How can you even look at me right now?

Elena: ''You need to talk about these things, Stefan, I need to hear them. Come upstairs. we can talk about it more and we'll keep talking as long as you need.

Stefan: 'You're so sure I'm ready.

Elena: ''And when you feel the same way..I'll be upstairs.

[Adriana is drawing in her sketch book when Damon enters in the Living room]

Damon: ''Ugh. God. You're still up?

Adriana: ''Were you expecting me to be in bed?

Damon: 'Yes.

Elena:[Walks in and sees Adriana and Damon talking and stops] ''So how was the errand

Damon: ''Futile. Although I think I witnessed the teacher having an Existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?

Elena: ''I thought you didn't care?

Damon: ''Chalk it up to morbid curiosity.

Elena: ''I think he's getting there. but he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. and it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 yearsn punishing him for Katherine getting caught.

Damon: ''This is my fault now?

Elena: ''No its no one's fault. Damon. I'm just...saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's Mission to make him miserable.

Damon: ''Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past. did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?

Elena: ''He said there was more.

Damon: ''Yeah. that's an Understatement.

Adriana: ''Damon...[He walks away but she catches up to him] Damon tell us.

[Flash Back Quarry in 1864]

[Stefan comes back with a beautiful girl.]

Damon: ''What are you doing? who is that?

Stefan: 'I brought her for you. She's a gift. [To The Girl] Have a seat. please.

Damon: ''What have you done, Stefan?

Stefan: ''Damon. I've been to see father. He came at me I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying. and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it.

Damon: ''You fed.

Stefan: ''Yes, and its incredible. my body is exploding with power. Damon.

Damon: ''No.

Stefan: ''I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can its magic. and the Guilt, the pain...Damon. I can turn it off. Like a Switch. Katherine was right. its a whole another world out there. Damon.

Damon: ''Katherine is dead. Stefan. there's no world without her.

Stefan: 'No. you can turn it off. too You need this.

Damon: ''No

Stefan: ''You'll die.

Damon: 'No. I can't [Stefan takes Damon's head between his hands and looks at him]

Stefan: ''Please. I won't let you die.

Damon: ''No. I can't.

Stefan: ''Don't fight it. we can do this...together.

[Damon tastes the blood on his lips that Stefan made him lick then he couldn't stop himself when he drinks the blood of the girl]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon finishes the Story to Elena and Adriana who was shocked]

Damon: ''From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. Its been a hell of a ride. Heh.

Elena: ''Oh, my god. He said he wanted to die that's why he won't feed Now I understand why. but...

Damon: ''His choice. if he's stupid enough to make it so be it.

Adriana: ''Don't do that. Ok? don't pretend like you don't care.

Damon:[Watches Elena walk out of the room] ''Where are you going?

[Elena goes to the Cellar, Stefan is not here]

[Adriana is looking at Damon and she stands behind him and messages his shoulders even though she has been feeling for everything that Stefan was going through Damon has suffered all this time going through his Vampire Life without Katherine and she finally understands]

Adriana: ''I guess you do Love Katherine...

Damon: [He looks at her and he pulls her around to sit on his lap] ''Yes I love Katherine...I'm sorry Adriana that I can't be anymore then what we are.

Adriana: ''It's alright...We still had some fun didn't we..though.

[Damon pulls her to sit with her legs around his waist in the chair as he takes her Lips in a deep Kiss while they were doing that he pulls down her Leggings and Fingers her in between her legs and then sinking two fingers in her as he continues kissing her..Adriana moans as he fumbles with her Jeans and then sinks in her]

Adriana:[She speaks against his lips] ''I...Thought we weren't going to do this? ...Ha..

Damon: ''I want...One last Time with you...I want you.

[Adriana throws her head back as sensations come all over her and she moves on top of her feeling the Living room with their Passion]

[Quarry]

[Stefan is walking around the Quarry where he and Damon first became Vampires]

[Flash Back Quarry in 1864]

[Stefan and Damon have just became New Vampires.]

Stefan: ''How do you feel?

Damon: 'You were right. it is a whole new world.

Stefan: 'We can explore it together.

Damon: ''You got what you wanted...you and me for all eternity. But here it is Brother. I will make it an Eternity of Misery for you.

Stefan: Damon!

[Damon goes away. Emily comes in]

Emily: ''You've transitioned.

Stefan: ''You'd have rather found me dead?

Emily: ''Katherine saved my life once. I owed her. that doesn't mean I'd wish her curse on anyone.

Stefan: 'It feels more like a gift.

Emily: ''that will change.

Stefan: ''Why is that?

Emily: ''Because even in death. your heart is pure Stefan. I sense that about you. that will be your curse.

Stefan: ''Emily wait.

[Quarry]

[Stefan talk's to the Spirits when Elena calls to him]

Elena: ''Stefan. Damon told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here.

Stefan: 'I should have died that night. just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die too.

Elena: ''but you didn't. and if you die now. it's not gonna change what happened.

Stefan: ''Every single person that's been hurt...every single life that's been lost, its because of me.

Elena: 'The night that my parents died...I blew off family so that I can go off to some party. I ended up getting stranded and they had to come pick me up. that's why we ended up in the car at Wickery Bridge. and that's why they died. our actions are what set things in motion. but we have to live with that.

Stefan: ''I made a choice Elena and because of that choice a lot of people were hurt.

Elena: ''You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. you made a choice to be good. Stefan.

Stefan: 'No please don't do that.

Elena: ''That's the person who Jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge.

Stefan: ''Please don't make this all ok.

Elena: ''That's the person who saved my life.

Stefan: ''You don't understand Elena.

Elena: 'Then tell me.

Stefan: 'It hurts me. it hurts me. Knowing what i've done and that pain...that pain is with me all the time. and everyday. I think if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood. I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy. and every day. I fight that. and I am so terrified that one day. I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore Elena. and the next time I hurt somebody...It could be you.

Elena: ''There will be no next time.

Stefan: 'You don't know that.

Elena:''Maybe I don't. but what I do know is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry and let the sun rise. or you could take this ring and put it on and Keep fighting.

[Elena gives him his ring and she kisses him]

Elena: ''Its your choice.

Stefan: ''Elena.

[Stefan puts his ring and kisses Elena]

[Salvatore House]

[Adriana is redressing herself after that little Making love session her and Damon had they have finally decided to talk about everything and not let anymore temptation stop them]

Damon: ''I'm so sorry about this decision I wish we could just start over and forget that this ever happened.

Adriana; ''But it has that is what makes us Human at times...our choices and our Mistakes we learn from them...What we did wasn't just you alone..I wanted you...and I've made the choice to be with you in that close way..I needed to know how it felt like with someone I really care about.

Damon: ''You are an amazing Person Adriana..How can you just forgive me after I told you a million times that I love Katherine and still had sex and leaded you on.

Adriana: ''Like I said...I wanted this as much as you and it was great while it lasted...but we can just move on and be better friends. I'm sure there will be somebody else out there for me that doesn't have another woman. and he will be all mine.

[Damon has tears in his eyes as he takes Adriana in his arms and Hugs her tight then he lets go]

Damon: ''Thank you...for being My friend.

Adriana: ''Your Welcome Damon...[She holds his hand then steps back] ''Well I'm going to bed tell me when ever Stefan and Elena come back.

Damon: ''Ok. Goodnight Adriana.

Adriana: ''Goodnight Damon..

[The Front door opens to reveal Elena and Stefan as they walk in and shut the door behind them Stefan looks at Damon and stops in front of him as Elena walks ahead]

Elena: ''I'll be upstairs. ok?

Stefan: ''Ok

Elena: ''Goodnight Damon.

[Elena goes away]

Stefan: ''Thank you.

Damon: No. Stefan. thank you. You're back on bambi blood and I'm the big badass brother again. all is right in the world.

Stefan: ''I mean it. thank you. for...helping her to take care of me.

Damon: ''You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. my actions, what I do. its not your fault they belong to me. you are not allowed to feel my guilt.

Stefan: 'Do you feel guilt?

Damon: ''If I wanted to. its there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been succesful in Protecting Katherine with her spell. she didn't want me to know about the Tomb. she thought it would impact my decision.

Stefan: ''She didn't want either one of us to turn. she said it was a curse.

Damon: ''Witches...judgy little things.

Stefan: 'Why didn't you tell me?

Damon: ''Cause I didn't want you to know. cause I hated you and I still do.

Stefan: ''I know.

Damon: ''But not because you forced me to turn

Stefan: ''Then Why?

Damon: ''Because she turned you. it was just supposed to be me Stefan...just me.

[Mystic Falls Grill]

[Alaric is sitting alone at the bar. and drinks his bouborn when a Woman came beside him]

Isobel: ''Hello Rick.

[Alaric surprised and turns around slowly to see his Wife beside him]

Alaric: ''Isobel.


	21. Isobel

**Isobel**

[Mystic Falls Grill]

[ Isobel and Alaric are standing at the bar]

Isobel: ''Its good to see you. you look good. I hear that your a high school history teacher? how is that?

Alaric: ''Where have you been, Isobel?

Isobel: ''I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this.

Alaric: ''Its that simple?

Isobel: ''Yeah. you were supposed to mourn me and move on.

Alaric: ''You were my wife and I loved you. How could I not search for you?

Isobel: ''Because I wasn't lost Ric.

[She takes a paper and writes something down on it]

Isobel: ''I understand that you know my daughters Elena and Adriana and I hear that Elena's been looking for me. so...

[She gives the paper to Alaric]

Isobel: 'I want you to arrange for a meeting with us.

[Alaric Looks at the paper]

Alaric: You want me to deliver a message?

Isobel:[She smiles] Yeah.

[Alaric throws the paper down]

Alaric: ''Screw you. you selfish Bitch!

[He gets up and leaves]

[Mystic Falls parking lot]

[Alaric is going to his car. Isobel arrives behind him]

Alaric: ''What do you want from me?

Isobel: ''I told you.

Alaric: ''I'm not gonna do anything for you.

[She strangles him and pushes him against his car]

Isobel: ''You better tell Elena and Adriana that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your History students. got it?

[She throws him on the floor and gives him the paper. he gets up and looks at the paper]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is on the phone with Damon]

Elena: ''I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic Falls float for the founder's day parade. if I don't I get rad with Caroline but I wanted to check in first.

Damon: ''I'm doing great thanks for asking.

Elena: ''Checking on Stefan.

Damon: ''Oh him? he's terrible.

Elena: ''What's the matter?

Damon: ''He just back to boring, straight-laced off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality.

Elena: ''Don't forget who helped me.

Damon: ''I hate myself. Did uncle John mention anything about my field trip with the History teacher?

Elena: ''No I'm still avoiding him. why? what's he up to?

Damon: ''I don't know but I'd love if you could find out for me

Elena: ''I've got to go I'm late.

Damon: ''Have fun with the Mystic Queen. I know. I did.

[She hangs up]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[At the Cafeteria, Alaric is giving papers to Students]

Alaric: ''So these are the expects from the History department. for the founders day float we'll be recreating the battle of willow creek.. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the Production design.

Tyler: ''By whom?

Alaric: ''By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good.

Tyler: ''I'm not really into the...

Alaric: ''Well you just pick your team, be creative and [He sees Adriana] don't screw up.

[Alaric is going towards Adriana]

Tyler: Great![To Matt] you want to help me out with this?

Matt: ''Not really no.

Adriana: ''Hey Mister Saltzman.

Alaric: 'Come with me. we need to talk

[Adriana looks at him concerned as Elena and Stefan walk in behind her]

[Bonnie and Caroline are in the Cafeteria looking over some old Parade floats]

Bonnie: ''Alright show me.

Caroline: ''Let's reference last year Miss Mystic Float

[She writes on her computer]

Caroline: ''This is what they did last year. [She turns her computer and shows a picture to Bonnie] And this is exactly what we don't want to do.

Bonnie: ''So, what are we doing?

Caroline: ''Southern classic elegance.

Bonnie: ''Gone With The Wind?

Caroline: ''How'd you know?

Bonnie: 'You channel Scarlett, daily

Caroline: ''So true!

[They laugh Caroline is looking around]

Caroline: ''Where's Elena? she's supposed to be helping.

Bonnie: ''I don't know.

Caroline: ''Okay. whats the deal?

Bonnie: ''What do you mean?

Caroline: ''Don't play dumb. you and Elena are fighting. spill!

Bonnie: ''Its nothing.

Caroline: 'Its not nothing. you know this whole float is supposed to be about friends creating something together and everyone's fighting. Matt and Tyler hate each other, you and Elena are on the outs and I don't like it. and I can't fix it if I don't know whats wrong.

Bonnie: ''I can't talk about it. Caroline I'm sorry.

[They look at each other]

[Alaric's Class room]

[Damon enters]

Alaric: ''Damon. thanks for coming.

Damon: ''Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my Uh...never mind.

[He looks at Adriana, Stefan and Elena]

Damon: ''What are all the frown brows?

Alaric: ''I saw Isobel last night.

Damon: ''Isobel is here? in town?

[He turns to Adriana and looks at her]

Damon: ''Did you ask her about Uncle John? are they working together?

Alaric: ''No.

Damon: ''No they're not?

Alaric: 'No I didn't ask

Damon: ''What about the invention?

Alaric: ''Didn't ask.

Damon: ''Did she know about the tomb vampires?

Alaric: ''I don't know.

Damon: ''Did words completely escape you?

Alaric: ''No. I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions.

[Damon turns to Adriana]

Damon: 'What did she want?

Adriana: ''She wants to see us Damon.

[Damon looks at her then at Elena who nods]

Stefan: ''Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. we don't know why or what she wants.

Damon:[Still looking at Elena] You don't have to see her if you don't want to.

[Stefan and Adriana looks at Damon and then at Elena]

Elena: ''We don't have a choice.

Alaric: ''She's threatening to go on a killing spree.

Damon: ''Oh! I take that's not okay with you guys

Elena: ''I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't I know I'll get it.

[Damon and Elena look at each other as Adriana is watching them sighs as something was obviously going on between them as she gets up and grabs her things and walks out]

Elena: ''Adriana...where are you going?

Adriana: ''You may be okay meeting her Elena but I'm not...I never wanted to meet her because regardless of she is my real mother...she never cared enough about us to care so why should I care what she has to see.

[She walks out of the class room feeling a little upset about the little staring contest that Damon and Elena were having right in front of her and Stefan..First Katherine and Now Elena it just makes her sick]

Damon: ''Adriana...Wait...Come on talk to me.

Adriana: ''Why Damon...What do you want?

Damon: ''Maybe you should go talk to Isobel and see what she wants from you...just hear her out just a little and it would be good to help Elena with this as well.

Adriana: ''Fine...but I will not Bond with her or try to get to know her like Elena is...I'll go in talk with her and find out what she wants then I'm leaving.

[Mystic Grill]

[Elena and Adriana are sitting together at a Table. Stefan is standing at the pool table. He watches after Elena]

Elena: ''can you here me? thanks for coming I'm nervous

[Stefan smiles at her]

Elena: ''I'm happy that you're here. I love you.

[Stefan moves his lips and tells her ''I love you' 'Isobel arrives and sits down with her and Adriana]

Isobel:[To Elena} 'Hello Elena. you look just like her. that's eerie.

Elena: ''You've met Katherine?

Isobel: ''She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity I suppose. She would be fascinated by you. [To Adriana] ''My youngest Daughter...Adriana...You are a stunning one...the Black hair..and Purple eyes...And a Witch...who would have thought that I would have a child as a Witch...Katherine has been interested in you.

Adriana: ''Why...what would interest her about me.

Isobel: ''Because there was a ancestor she met a long time ago that helped created her Bloodline... a Powerful Witch back in 1600s...and I sense that you are more then just a Witch.

Adriana: ''I've recently turned into a Vampire/Witch...[She sees the look of shock on Isobel's face but she conceals it] I was turned on purpose by one of the Tomb Vampires.

[Adriana looks at Isobel's Necklace]

Adriana: ''Is that how you can walk in the day?

Isobel: ''Katherine helped me obtain that.

Elena: ''Who's our father?

Isobel: ''Not important. he was a teenage waste of space.

Elena: ''A Name would be nice.

Isobel: ''It would wouldn't it? you asked a lot of questions.

Elena: ''Why did you compel that man to kill himself? right after he told me to stop looking for you?

Isobel: ''Dramatic impact. I wish it would be more effective.

Adriana: ''Human life means that little to you?

Isobel: ''Means nothing to me. its just a part of being what I am.

Elena: ''No its not. I know other vampires that's not true.

Isobel: ''Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? why didn't you go for Damon? or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?

[Elena looks at Stefan. he looks uncomfortable]

[In Front of the Mystic Grill]

Damon: ''We should be in there.

Alaric: ''No, Isobel made it clear we're not to set foot inside.

Damon: 'I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant.

Alaric: ''You're not killing her period!

Damon: ''She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?

Alaric: ''She's my wife.[Damon looks at him] Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. the woman over there is just cold and unattached.

Damon: ''Yeah, she's just given up her humanity

Alaric: ''You see I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity. he's a good guy. and You're a dick and you kill people but I still see something in you. but with her there was ...nothing.

Damon: ''You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean. Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. he wants to feel every episode of How I met your mother. so he shuts his feelings out. the problem is as Vampire, your instinct is not to feel, Isobel chose the easier road-no guilt no shame no regret. I mean come on. if you could turn if off. wouldn't you?

Alaric: ' You haven't.

Damon; ''Of course I have. Rick. its why I'm so fun to be around.

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: ''Why did you want to meet us? can't be just to catch up

Isobel: because I was curious about you. but the real reason is. I want what you're uncle wants. Jonathan Gilberts invention.

Elena: ''How did you know my uncle?

Isobel: ''I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. he was the first one that told me about Vampires.

Adriana: ''So what made you want to be one?

Isobel: ''A Very long list of reasons Adriana, all of which I'm sure you've thought about.

Adriana: ''No.

Isobel: ''That was your first lie. [To Elena] Its inevitable, you're going to get old. Stefan won't. [Elena looks at Stefan. He seems sad] Forever doesn't last very long when you're human.

Elena: ''I'm sorry but I don't have what your looking for.

[She gets up but Isobel catches her arm and forces her to sit down.]

Isobel: ''Sit down. [Stefan is going towards them] And tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention.

Elena: ''I don't have it.

Isobel: ''I know that But Damon does and you're going to get it for me.

Elena: ''He's not gonna to give it to me

Isobel: ''Then the blood will be on your hands

[She gets up and leaves]

Isobel: ''It was nice meeting you Elena and Adriana.

[Elena cries. Stefan is going toward her. Bonnie arrives. Elena gets up and Looks at her. Stefan arrives behind Elena. Elena looks at him and then looks at Bonnie. Bonnie Looks at Stefan and leaves]

[Isobel's House]

[Damon is shirtless. his playing strip poker with Cherie]

Damon: ''Oh oh Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear.

[Damon gets up and begins to remove his belt. Isobel arrives]

Isobel: 'And its just one blast from the past after the another. No, no, no.

[Damon closes his fly]

Isobel: ''Degage Cherie.

[Cherie gets up and leaves the room]

Damon: ''Its good to see you Isobel. I was just having fun with your little Mignon

Isobel: 'How did you find me?

[Damon comes towards Isobel]

Damon: ''Search for the neighborhood bank closures and found the most expensive one.

Isobel: ''Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. what are you really doing here?

Damon: ''Well you caused quite a stub when you blew into town. saw everyone except me where I was a little hurt.

Isobel: ''I'm so sorry. Did you bring the device?

Damon: ''What are you doing with John Gilbert?

Isobel: 'We dated a few times when we were young. he was a little bit in love with me.

Damon: ''I'm sure. one of the many. Now this little invention what do you want with it.

Isobel: ''Oh. me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. you know Damon we are on the same side.

[Damon takes Isobel's face in his hands]

Damon: ''Oh yeah? what side is that?

Isobel: ''Katherine's. she wants the John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants.

Damon; 'Why are you doing her dirty work?

Isobel: ''Don't kill the messenger. we both know that you can't control Katherine. she does what she wants.

Damon: ''So do I.

Isobel: ''Oh really Damon? you do? what should we do know?

[They begin to kiss each other. Damon slams her on the floor]

Damon: ''Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town. threaten the people I care about. Going after Adriana and Elena? Bad Move. you leave them alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. you know why? because it sends a Message. Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself.

[Mystic Fall's High School class room]

[Adriana has been leafing through her Spell book as Bonnie and Elena enter the room]

Adriana: 'Hey thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this.

Elena: ''Is that your Grandmother's spell book?

Adriana: ''I've been going through it since Isobel said something about the Invention. check this out.

[Adriana shows the book to Elena and Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''That's the Vampire compass.

Adriana: ''Yeah, According to this..Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything.[To Bonnie] Emily secretly spelled them all with Magic. Compass. rings and the mystery device that Isobel mentioned.

[She shows them a page from the book. the device is designed]

Elena: 'Yeah that's it. well, a part of it. Damon only has one piece.

Adriana: ''Emily preached her loyalty to Katherine. but she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. this was the only way she could think of to help. to let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices.

Bonnie: ''Does it say what it does?

[Adriana reads the page as Bonnie also reads it]

Bonnie: ' are you sure this is what Isobel wants?

Elena: ''Yeah I'm sure. Why?

Bonnie: 'This is a weapon against vampires

[Elena, Adriana and Bonnie is surprised]

[Mystic Fall's High School]

[Jeremy is walking and sees Elena]

Jeremy: ''Elena!

Elena: 'Hey. have you seen Stefan? I need to find him.

Jeremy: ''No, not lately. listen do you have a second?

Elena: ''Yeah what's up? what's going on?

Jeremy: ''Well. its Anna. I've left her all these messages but she hasn't answered back to me. not even a text.

Elena: ''Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends.

Jeremy: ''We're more than Friends. look, something could be seriously wrong. and if you know anything you've got to tell me.

Elena: ''I haven't talk to her Jer.

Jeremy: ''Are you lying to me right now?

Elena: ''Why do you say that?

Jeremy: ''Cause that's what you do. lying. you lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. so tell me. do you have any idea where she is?

Elena: ''No, but Jer...Jeremy wait!

[She turns around and runs into Isobel]

Elena: ''Isobel. what are you doing here?

Isobel: ''I'm your mother Elena. I want to be more involved in your life.

Elena: ''I don't want you in my life.

Isobel: ''I understand that. you've already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying Let's see if I got this right.

[She looks at Bonnie]

Isobel: ''There is the witchy Best friend. Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one.

[She looks at Jeremy and Adriana]

Isobel: Oh...sad little Brother Jeremy and Adriana..My Youngest Daughter..

[She watches Caroline]

Isobel: ''And there's Caroline...upknocious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. she had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yabbing. Oh...

Isobel: ''And there's Matt. Friend. ex Boyfriend lots of connection there.

Elena: 'Matt is not involved in this.

Isobel: ''He's involved with you isn't he?

Elena: 'Look you shouldn't be here you need to leave

Isobel: ''No, I have some friends here too. look you see that man over here. standing next to Matt by the float? his name is frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the aces are rusted which is very dangerous. so all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and...

Elena: ''No!

[Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt and Matt is stuck]

Matt: ''Ah..get this Trailer! come on guys help me!

[Tyler rushes to help him with some friends. They try to move the trailer. Stefan arrives to help. they remove the trailer. Matt can get out. Caroline rushes to see Matt.]

Stefan: ''Caroline, call an Ambulance.

Elena:[Isobel] Why are you doing this?

Isobel: ''I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about.

Elena: ''And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?

Isobel: 'Hand it over. and all we'll be stopped.

Elena: ''I told you. Damon is not going to give it to me.

Isobel: ''I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you.

Elena: ''He'll kill you before he gives it up.

Isobel: ''Is that before or After I kill your brother and Sister Adriana and Jeremy?

[Elena turns to see Jeremy and Adriana and both has disappeared]

Elena: ''Jeremy?

[Stefan looks at her]

Elena: ''Adriana?

[Elena looks everywhere. Isobel is gone too]

[Isobel's House]

[John arrives. he enters in the house. There's a lot of suitcases at the entry]

John: ''I see you're packing. its a good sign

Isobel: ''It won't be long now.

John: ''Did you get the missing piece?

Isobel: 'I don't have it yet.

John: ''Then, why did you call me here?

[Isobel is going in the other room and John follows her]

Isobel: ''Because I have the next best thing.

[Isobel enters the room. Jeremy is in the room. Cherie and Franc are around him as Adriana is striped to a chair with Vervain robes around her hands and legs]

John: ''What the hell are you doing?

Isobel: ''Getting what I want.

John: ''Yeah. but he is my nephew and that is my niece you're going to let them go right this second!

Isobel: ''That goddy ring on your finger. comes off.

John: ''Come on Isobel. I know you okay? its me John. You can't hurt a kid and your daughter.

Isobel: ''I'll kill them to prove you wrong

John: ''Really? are you that far gone? Look. I know you've changed. but the old Isobel is somewhere in there isn't she? come on let them go.

Isobel:[To her Slaves] 'Faires le souffrir

[Cherie and Frank comes over to John and beats him up and throw him on the floor...Adriana sees this and snaps her ropes off and rushes over and Kicks away the Woman and then bites the Man on the throat and drinking his blood then throws him to the floor as she uses her Hand to hold Isobel to the wall with her Mind Magic]

Adriana: ''Did you think you can control me with Vervain...I'm no ordinary Vampire...Now Let Jeremy Go and I will stay here until you get your Invention.

Isobel: [She looks over at her Slaves then at Adriana then she nods] ''Fine...I will let him go..just don't hurt me and my people anymore.

Adriana: ''Good... [She bends down to help John up and then using her Magic to heal him as she releases her Hold on Isobel]

Isobel:[To Frank and Cherie] ''Take the boy home...I will deal with Adriana.

[Jeremy looks at Adriana in Awe and then he sees John who is bleeding on his face as Cherie and Frank escorts him home then Adriana turns to Isobel who has sat down in her chair]

Isobel: ''I've never thought I'd see a day that a Vampire can resist Vervain...and who's a Witch too.

Adriana: ''Well I am one and so don't think because your my mom that I won't hurt you just like you hurt Elena and me.

Isobel: ''As long as I get the Invention no more harm will come to you.

[Alaric's Class Room]

Bonnie: 'Where is the device?

Stefan: ''Damon has it. he's going to be difficult to reason with.

Elena: ''We'll go to him. I'll talk to him.

Stefan: ''He's not just gonna hand it over. especially if its harmful to vampires

Elena: ''What if its not?

[Elena, Bonnie and Stefan look at each other]

[Salvatore House]

Damon: ''Absolutely not.

Elena: ''Hear me out.

Damon: ''I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it on me to Kill me. I like being a living dead person.

Elena: ''But it would be useless. Bonnie can take its power away.

Damon: ''I don't trust her.

Bonnie: 'I can remove the original spell.

Elena: ''John and Isobel will never know.

Damon: ''No. I'll get Jeremy in my own way.

Stefan: ''Really? how are you going to do that? because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door.

Damon:[To Bonnie] 'Are you even up to this? I mean no offense. You're not Emily Bennet. Emily knew what she was doing.

Bonnie: ''I've been practicing

Damon: ''Its not Piano Lessons Honey

Bonnie: ''What's your favorite book?

Damon: ''what?

Bonnie: ''Name a book any book.

Damon: ''Name a book...how about Call of the wild. Jack London.

[Bonnie turns and looks at the Library, a book flies and lands in Damons Hands. Damon looks at the book]

Damon: ''Jack London.

Elena: ''We're doing this Damon. I'm gonna do it in my way. Now give me the Device. we're wasting time!

Damon:[To Bonnie] I don't trust you. I tried to kill you.

Bonnie: ''You're right. you can't trust me.

Elena: ''but you can trust me.

[Damon looks at her. Stefan looks at them. Damon gives her the device. Stefan looks at him]

Elena: ''Thank you.

[ Emily's spell book is open. the device is next to it. Bonnie begins the spell. Damon. Elena and Stefan look at her]

Bonnie: ''Done.

[Bonnie gives the device to Elena]

Damon: ''Great. now what?

Elena: ''Now we give it to Isobel

[Mystic Falls Square]

[Elena is waiting for Isobel. she arrives with Adriana behind her]

Elena: ''Adriana...you're alright...but where's Jeremy.

Isobel: ''Where is the device?

Elena: ''Where is My brother?

Isobel: ''This is not a negotiation. where is the invention?

Elena: ''Where is my brother.

Adriana:[She glares at Isobel] ''He's at home I made a deal with her that I would stay with her if she lets Jeremy go...Call him if you don't believe me.

[Elena takes her Phone and calls home]

Jeremy: ''Hello?

Elena: ''Jeremy, are you okay?

Jeremy: ''Yeah yeah I'm fine. Uncle John hit his head it was an accident.

Jenna: ''We're all laughing.

Jeremy: ''And yeah I'm okay.

Elena: ''I'll be home soon. alright?

Jeremy: ''Yeah.

[He hangs up the phone and looks at his uncle]

Elena:[To Isobel] You were never gonna hurt them.

Isobel: ''No I was going to kill them Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any.

Elena: ''But you took a risk with Damon. how did you know that he was gonna give it to me?

Isobel:[She looks at Adriana then back at Elena] ''Because he's in Love with you Elena.

[Adriana pales and looks at Damon who looks uncomfortable and then looks at Stefan who is upset then she turns to look at Elena and sighs in annoyance as Elena gives the device to Isobel]

Elena:[Long Pause] Thank you

Isobel: ''For what?

Elena: ''for being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of our real mother perfectly intact.

Isobel: ''Goodbye. Elena. and Adriana. as long as You have a Salvatore on each arm. you're doomed. Katherine was smart. she got out. but we all know that your not Katherine.

[Isobel looks at Adriana in a look of Fake Sympathy and leaves. Stefan embraces Elena who is looking at Damon and then at Adriana who vampspeeds away from them and Damon leaves after them]

[Gilbert House]

[Jeremy left a vocal Message to Anna. Elena enters in Jeremy's room]

Elena: ''Jeremy we need to talk about this.

Jeremy: ''No we really don't.

Elena: ''I don't know what Anna told you but there things you need to know.

Jeremy: 'Yeah? because I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it.

Elena: 'You read my journal?

Jeremy: ''And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory about what happened to Vicki.

Elena: ''Jeremy please. You don't understand. the night that Vicki died. it was like Mom and Dad died all over again. it was all over your face. and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry.

Jeremy: ''Get out!

Elena: ''No Jeremy

Jeremy: ''Elena! Just get out! please.

[She leaves and then she turns]

Elena: ''Jeremy please...

[He closes the door in her face]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

Damon is pouring himself a glass of Scotch. Stefan arrives]

Damon: ''Would you like one? Say it whatever it is purge get it out.

Stefan: ''Its about what Isobel said.

Damon: ''About what?

Stefan: ''Well I know Elena and You have bonded and I know she cares about and...I know you care about her.

Damon: ''Well, this is going in an interesting direction.

Stefan: 'I'm just concerned about Adriana being hurt. She considers you a friend and you both have been very close lately.

Damon: ''Same here. Adriana is a very good friend. actually she might qualify as my only...friend. is that a problem?

Stefan: 'So, now that you developed feelings for Elena what is that going to make her feel and me sounding like a jealous boyfriend.

Damon: ''Oh, there's no risk.

Stefan: ''History won't be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. do you understand what I'm saying?

Damon: Sure.

[Stefan runs toward him]

Stefan: ''Do you understand?

Damon: ''Whatever you say man. I mean we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to tell her the truth anyway so I let you do it.

Stefan: ''What truth?

Damon: ''About John. because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other.

Stefan:''What are you talking about?

Damon: ''Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put together? Isobel! Hello? she dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up in the doctor's office of John's brother. Now. what do you think Johns role is in all this? I mean. go ahead. and think about it. I'm waiting. did you get it?

Stefan:' ''So you think that John is Elena's and Adriana's father?

Damon: ''Ding, Ding, Ding!

Stefan: ''What proof do you have?

Damon: 'I don't need any proof. that's a DNA test for John. Elena and the Crazy one to do it but I know how well you deal with these bombs so...Sleep tight.

[He leaves the room]

Damon: ''Oh and when you do tell Elena and she needs a friend to talk to about anything. I'm here for her.

[He just moved around the corner when he runs into Adriana who is standing in the middle of the hallway looking totally upset and hurt as she walks towards him and stops]

Adriana: ''So you are in love with My sister...who looks like Katherine..[She folds her hand and just looks like she was holding in her Anger] ''are you going to tell me the truth or not all that crap about you waiting for Katherine when it was a Lie...for what so you can have Elena.

Damon: [Sighs in frustration and Remorse as he wipes a hand over his face] ''I don't now what I'm feeling for Elena Adriana..its the truth and its not because she looks like Katherine okay...we just became good friends..and she has come to need a lot of it now.

Adriana:[she rolls her eyes at this] ''She is always needing someone to take care of her regardless of everybody else its always been about her...all our lives its been about her... and now You are in love with her [She puts her head in her hands and yells her pain as the Lights in the house went out and then came back on as Damon sees her eyes turn black] ''How many times do I have to be hurt.

[She vampspeeds out of the house and slams the door behind her as Damon is shaking with Remorse and guilt as Stefan walks in the room wondering what was the noise]

Stefan: ''I've never seen Adriana looks so Hurt and Upset..well done Damon...you better hope she doesn't turn off her Humanity for this.

[Damon heart stops when he hears this and rushes out of the House to go look for her and finds that she is gone as well as her car]


	22. Founder's Day

**Founder's Day**

[ The Woods by the falls]

[Adriana is walking through the woods until she sees the falls up head running cross the bridge she vampspeeds until she flips onto top of the falls and she stands there letting the wind blow in her face when she felt someone came up behind her she turns her head a little to see Damon]

Adriana: ''Just go away Damon...Leave me alone...its what your good at.

[Damon winces as he slowly comes to stand behind her]

Damon: ''I don't now when to begin to say that I'm sorry for hurting you like I have..I've made a promise to you not to do that and I broke it...Yes I care about you Adriana but...before I met you...Katherine then Elena has filled my thoughts and I care about them...maybe it has something to do with Elena looking like Katherine but she is different.

Adriana: 'I've been on your side. caring about you when Elena and anyone else wouldn't give you a thought and I've helped you get in the tomb...[She yells out her last words] ...We've Slept together Damon...How am I any different than them.

Damon: ''You are too good for someone like me...all we can ever be is friends Adriana and we should have put a stop to us sleeping together from the moment it happened but it did and there is no taking it back...I don't regret anything we did...but all we can ever be to each other now is friends I think we work better at that then as couples.

[Adriana sighs in defeat as the wind was blowing her hair around her face then she turns around to face Damon...so lonely and depressed]

Adriana: ''I wish my parents were here to give me advice but they are not so I'm going to have to do it for myself...Alright we can be just friends but nothing else...Thank you Damon for making me realize How Love can hurt you...so I'm going to take this life lesson and learn from it...I will not ever give my heart to anyone until I know he isn't going to hurt me. I am a person who deserves better than you can ever give me [She turns back around] ''End of converstation...you may leave me alone now.

Damon:[He sighs in remorse] ''I'm so sorry Adriana...I hope you can forgive me someday.

[He vampspeeds away from the woods and goes back home as Adriana stands alone on top of the Waterfalls...then makes a decision to go back home as well knowing now she can't move out until she is 18 which is Next year.]

[Gilbert house]

[Adriana knocks on Jeremy's door and he opens it to see her and lets her in]

Jeremy: ''Hey Adriana...

Adriana: ''Hey Jeremy...look at you all dressed up.

Jeremy: ''Yes I know its stupid uh? I'm part of the parade. but how are you?

Adriana: ''I've been better...anyway is there a reason why you called me?

Jeremy: 'I know about Vicki and what happened to her...and that Elena was the one who asked Damon to erase my memories.

Adriana: ''Oh...wow gosh I'm so sorry she did that Jeremy...I tried to tell her that making you forget isn't the answer you are supposed to know everything that happened. Grieve for her and then Move on.

Jeremy: 'Yeah..It did say that in Elena's Journal on how argumentative you were about it...you even tried to save Vicki and help her but she was just too out of control.

Adriana: ''She was...all the drugs that she has done all her life made it impossible to control her blood lust...she kept coming after you and we had no choice to but to stop her...believe me I still have nightmares about it.

Jeremy: ''I'm angry at Elena right now for making me forget. and Knowing you tried to stop it makes me okay with you...Its going to be a while before I talk to Elena again.

Adriana: ''I know how you feel...but don't let it keep you apart forever your siblings and siblings should stick together.

[Anna sneaks into the Window and seeing Adriana with Jeremy she almost went back out but Adriana sees her and waves her over]

Adriana: ''Anna..what are you doing here?

Anna: ''Oh just to see Jeremy...Hey Adriana...so you don't mind me being in here?

Adriana: ''No if Jeremy minds you being here then who am I to stop you...besides Jeremy really needs friends right now.

Jeremy: ''Thank you...Um Adriana I'll see you at the Parade I'm just going to talk to Anna for a moment.

Adriana: ''Okay see you there.

[Adriana walks out of the room as Jeremy and Anna watches her then he goes to shut the door behind him]

Jeremy: ''How are you Anna? I've been so worried and I feel awful.

Anna: ''Why? you didn't kill my mother. your uncle did.

Jeremy: ''Are you sure it was him.

Anna: ''who else would have done it?

John: ''He doesn't understand Anna. its who he is. he hates all vampires. he's just doing what's he thinks is right.

Anna: ''Are you defending him?

Jeremy: ''No. no way. it's just...I do understand where he's coming from he's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town. and he just...trying to protect it.

Anna: ''they do want revenge or at least they did but that's why we separated from them My mom wasn't after for revenge; she just wanted her life back. I have to get out of this town Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''You're leaving?

Anna: ''I've been thinking you can come with me. I could turn you. I mean you said you wanted me to. there [She gives him a flask with her blood]

Anna: ''Its my blood. if you die with it in your system you'll come back.

Jeremy; ''Anna.

Anna: ''I know you. what its like for you...being alone, always feeling empty inside, no one to understand. but when you're a vampire you don't have to feel that way. you can shut it off. I can show you how.

Jeremy: I wanted to. I did.

[He turns around not having to look at Anna. she looks sad.]

Jeremy: ''But I don't think I can. Sorry.

[He looks at the flask. he looks at his bedroom. Anna is gone]

[High School]

[Elena and Stefan are talking]

Elena: ''John? is that even possible?

Stefan: ''There is no proof but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery.

Elena: ''My whole life I've never like this man. I...

Stefan: ''Sorry, I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to tell you before Damon drop it on you on some typically inappropriate way.

Elena: ''No, I'm happy that you told me I just...I really hope that its not true. what am I supposed to do? Do I just...confront him and say ''Are you my biological father?

Stefan: ''Yes when you're ready.

Elena:''I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan. I have enough Problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to.

Stefan: ''He's just hurt he's confused.

Elena: ''Adriana was right I should have just left it alone when it comes to messing with his Memories everyone deserves to Mourn, Remember and then move on...He's never going to forgive me for Vicky. for taking away his memory, for lying him.

Stefan: ''He's your brother, he'll forgive you. just give him some time.

[Caroline is taking Pictures with Matt Bonnie and Adriana are standing behind the camera]

Bonnie: ''Say cheese!

Caroline:[to Matt] Oh wait! hide your cast, its not era appropriate.

Matt: ''Seriously?

Caroline: ''Yes.

Matt: Okay. fine.

[Bonnie takes the picture. Tyler arrives]

Caroline: ''I want one with Adriana now.

Tyler: ''Here, I can take it.

[Matt looks at him]

Matt: ''I'll be on the float.

[Tyler looks at Caroline and smile]

Tyler: ''I said I was sorry.

Caroline: ''You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to be a little bit better than sorry.

[She looks at him and leaves]

Adriana:[Looks at Tyler's disappointed face and pats him on the back] ''Hey Tyler don't let it get to you...He will come around again...you two are best friends and something like this shouldn't come between you forever.

Tyler: ''Ah...Thanks Adriana...You are a good friend.

[ The Floats are parading. Carol Lockwood comments everything]

Carol Lockwood: Let's get a big applause to the Mystic Falls High school Marching band!

[The Marching band and the cheerleaders parade. everyone applause and scream]

Carol Lockwood: And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman students have recreated Virginia's battle of Willow creek.

[The Float arrives in the street. Jeremy and Tyler are in it, they say hi to everyone and pretend to shoot one another]

Carol: ''Ladies and gentleman please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escort.

[Elena, Stefan Caroline and Matt are on the float; they laugh and say hi to everyone.

Carol Lockwood: ''This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. aren't they beautiful?

[Adriana and Bonnie are in the crowd. They smile and wave hi to Elena. Elena smiles and waves hi to Bonnie. Damon arrives and smiles and waves hi to Elena. she looks a little uncomfortable and doesn't look at him. she looks at Stefan and waves hi to the rest of the crowd. Damon turns himself around and sees Bonnie and Adriana]

Bonnie: ''What do you want?

Damon: ''Just watching the parade.

[She begins to leave]

Damon: ''Where are you going?

Bonnie: ''Away from you.

Damon: ''I wanted to say something to you.

Bonnie: ''Just leave me alone.

Damon: ''Thank you. the device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so...thank you.

Bonnie: ''I did it for Elena.

Damon: ''I know that but I'm still very grateful and...I owe you

[They look at each other for a while]

Damon: ''Enjoy the parade.

[He sees Adriana and looks at her and walks over to her]

Damon: ''Have you talked to Elena yet about John Gilbert?

Adriana: ''No she hasn't...she has been busy getting ready for the Parade and I haven't been wanting to talk to her lately...Why?

Damon: ''well...its just a Hint about John but everything that has led to you and Elena being sisters and you know who your real mother is but what you don't know is your father...and John has been with Isobel when she was 16 and she got pregnant and then she came to the Office of John's brother Grayson...does that give you any hints on who your father is?

Adriana: ''You think John Gilbert is my father...wow this is way too much for me.

Damon: ''Yes John is your father...I'm sorry to bring this to you but I thought you would like to know.

Adriana:[Sighing] Look...I've come to realize that the Only parents I had were the one who raised me until now...My Mom Donna Kosacova and Robbie Gilbert who was real parents to me...I don't care if Isobel and John are my real parents...they didn't care about me and Elena to tell us about it so They don't get the title of Parents to me.

Damon: ''Good..I'm proud of you at least your Honest with what you need...do you want to go eat some dinner with me at the Grill I could use a Drink.

Adriana: ''Sure why not...I need to just forget all this and just relax.

[They walk into the Grill and they pick a table that was near the bar Adriana sits down at the table as Damon goes to the bar to get a Bourbon bottle and sits down with her...She orders her food when Elena comes in from the bathroom who has changed her clothes and has come in from the Parade]

Damon: [He walks over to her] ''I like you better like this. Period look, it...didn't suit you.

Elena: ''Is that an insult?

Damon: ''Actually Elena. it is a compliment of the highest order.

Elena: ''Look I know Stefan is worried about our...friendship.

Damon: ''Did he mention that to you?

Elena: ''No. did he mention something to you?

Damon: ''No nothing worth repeating.

Elena: ''So. I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye thing you do.

Damon:[Smiling] What eye thing?

Elena: ''Don't make me regret being your friend okay?

[He seems hurt. Elena looks at Jeremy who's sitting alone. and goes toward Jeremy, Damon looks at them]

Elena: ''I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied. I was wrong but you're my brother Jer and I love you and I have to fix it. so just tell me what I can do?

Jeremy:[He looks over at Damon then back at Elena] ''You can go to hell Elena.

[He gets up and leaves. Damon looks at him Adriana stands up and takes Damon's arm]

Adriana: ''Damon..I know you want to help but this is between Elena and Jeremy they have to deal with this on their own.

Damon: ''I know that...I just want to talk to him...Don't worry about me.

[Mystic Grill Square]

[Jeremy is walking, Damon walks behind him]

Damon:[Mocking] I have so many emotions. but I don't have any way to express them. being a teenager is so hard!

Jeremy: ''You're a dick!

Damon: ''You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. and for now on [He catches his arm] don't talk to your sister that way.

Jeremy: 'So, you're going to kill me just cause I hurt Elena's feelings?

Damon: ''Cut her some slack.

Jeremy: ''She erased my memory.

Damon: ''No, I did. she was protecting you.

Jeremy: ''It wasn't her call to make.

[He tries to leave but Damon holds his arm]

Jeremy: ''Let go of me before I cause a scene

Damon: ''You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out.

[Stefan arrives]

Stefan: 'Let him go.

[Damon releases him. Stefan puts himself between them and look at Jeremy]

Stefan: 'Are you alright?

Jeremy: ''Yeah.

Stefan:[looking at Damon then at Jeremy] What my brother is trying to say is don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicky. I killed her. She was a threat to you and she was a Threat to your sisters. I'm sorry that it happened. I wish that it hadn't

[Damon looks at Stefan]

Jeremy: ''She shouldn't have made me forget.

[He leaves]

Damon: ''Good cop, bad cop, I like it.

Stefan: ''What are you doing?

Damon: ''He's being a punk.

Stefan: ''Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business so stay out of it!

Damon: ''Oh, there's only one too good here role available. My bad I'm sorry.

[He laughs]

Stefan: 'Get over yourself. we both know you're not doing this for the right reasons.

Damon: 'You see there you go with that Jealousy act again. what are the right reasons Stefan? enlighten me please!

Stefan: ''Well, see Damon its only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return and I know it is an entirely concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it.

[He looks at him and leaves]

[Mystic Falls Square]

[Its night Adriana is looking everywhere, walking when she runs into Anna]

Adriana: ''Anna you here?

Anna: ''There's something you need to know. the Vampires from the Tomb are planning an attack tonight.

Adriana: 'How do you know this?

Anna: ''I went to them. they think I'm with them but I'm not. they want the founding families dead. [Damon walks behind them and over hears this]

Damon: ''When is it supposed to happen?

Anna: ''When the firework start.

[Long pause]

Damon: ''John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them.

Adriana: ''then we can't be here.

Damon: ''It doesn't work. its been deactivated.

Adriana: ''Are we sure about that...You kinda asked a Witch to stop an invention that can stop and kill vampires..

Damon: ''I saw her do it and everything so yeah I'm sure

Anna: ''Well, then a lot of people are gonna die.

Damon: ''where are they right now?

Anna: 'they're already here Damon

Adriana:[Looking at Anna] ''Anna..can you look for Jeremy and make sure he makes it home alright?

Anna: ''I'm already on that...be careful.

[Anna walks away as Damon takes Adriana's arm and they walk around looking for Alaric when they spot him talking to a bunch of people]

Damon: ''Rick!

Alaric: ''yeah?

Damon: ''You keep these naughty little vampire darts in the car?

Alaric: ''Yeah, why do you ask?

Adriana: Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two.

Alaric: ''Yeah, got it.

[Alaric leaves. Adriana sees Stefan and Elena. she goes over to them and takes Elena's hand]

Elena: ''What's wrong Adriana?

Adriana: ''Tomb Vampires are here. founding families are their targets.[To Stefan] get her out of here now!

[Damon walks over to them]

Stefan: ''Wait...where are you going?

Damon: ''Its more than fifteen words Stefan...get out of the Square there are Vampires from the Tomb here.

[He leaves with Adriana holding her hand to his]

Elena: ''Wait. Jeremy is out here somewhere.

Stefan: ''Well go find him. Let's go.

[Grayson Gilbert's Office]

[John is waiting for the signal. One of the DPDS is with him]

John: ''get in position

[The Dpd goes out. John goes toward the device and looks at it]

[Mystic Grill Square]

Mayor Lockwood: ''Enjoy the show!

[The Fireworks starts. Mayor Lockwood and his wife are leaving. Tomb vampires are following them. Bonnie bumps into one of them.]

the Vampire: ''Excuse me, I'm sorry

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry.

[He leaves, she looks at him, she understands what he is and follows him]

[Grayson Gilbert's Office]

[John is preparing the device. Damon and Adriana arrives]

Damon: ''Do you have any idea of what you've done?

John: ''Yeah, as a matter of fact I do.

[Damon goes toward him, John activates the device. Damon falls as well as Adriana which shocked him as she falls next to him]

Adriana: ''Ahhh...

John: ''Oh my god it can't be...[ he goes over to her but then steps back as he realizes that she is a Vampire] ''I'm so sorry Adriana...

Adriana: ''No...I'm not just a ...Vampire...I'm also a Witch...Ahhh.

John:[He looks at her in awe and shock then he turns to a Depty] 'Take them.

[The Depty picks up Adriana as another one takes Damon and starts dragging him behind them]

[Mystic Falls Square]

[Stefan falls]

Elena: ''Stefan, what's going on? whats happening?

Stefan: ''My head.

Elena: ''What?

Stefan: ''My head..Ah.

[ Mystic Grill]

[Anna and Jeremy are in the restrooms Anna holds her head and begins to scream]

Jeremy: ''Anna what's wrong?

Anna: ''Please make it stop!

[We see a succession of images. Stefan is holding his head. Damon is holding his head. Anna is in Jeremy's arm screaming. Adriana is in a Depty's arm screaming. the Tomb vampires chief falls, one of the DPDs injects him in vervain. John injects to Damon]

[Mystic Falls]

[Tyler is driving when he suddenly hears the device]

Tyler: What the hell is that?

Caroline: ''What's the matter?

Tyler: ''that noise.

Matt: ''Wait, what noise?

[Tyler holds his head and begins to scream]

Caroline: ''Tyler! Tyler!

[He loses control of the car]

Matt: ''Caroline, the wheel!

[She tries to hold the wheel, Tyler screams. the car crashes against a wall]

[Mystic Falls Square]

[Stefan is on the floor, holding his head. Elena's with him. a DPD runs towards him but Alaric arrives and talks to him]

Alaric: ''Hey. I got this one. there's one over there. Take this, go!

[The Dpd leaves, Alaric goes toward them and helps Stefan get up. they go toward the stairs]

Elena: ''I don't know what happened. he just dropped.

Alaric: ''Yeah, he's not the only one. the cops have gotten everyone who's gone down. they injected them with vervain.

Elena: ''What?

[Long pause, they look at Stefan]

Elena: ''They're running up the vampires.

[Carol Lockwood is with her husband. he's on the floor]

Carol Lockwood: Please help hi. he just went down.

[The Dpds injects him with Vervain]

[Mystic Grill]

[Anna and Jeremy are still in the restrooms]

Anna: ''Ahhhhhh my head!

[She screams. one of the DPDs enters]

DPD:[to the Radio] I got one.

[They inject her with vervain. the other holds Jeremy]

Jeremy: ''Hey. what are you doing? what are you doing? Hey leave her alone!

[The Dpd takes her away. the other stays with Jeremy]

Jeremy: 'Leave her alone! Anna!

[Grayson Gilbert's Office]

[The Device is stopped. John takes everything back and goes in the basement. Damon is on the floor unconscious. DPDs are bringing more vampires...Adriana is laying in the back away from Damon]

John: ''The device is done. the only thing that is keeping them down is vervain. we don't have much time. let's finish this.

[Damon wakes up; one of the DPDs is putting gasoline everywhere. John begins to leave. but Anna catches his leg. she's on the floor. He looks at her]

John: ''Anna.

[Damon turns his head and looks at them]

John:[to the DPD] you can head up; I'll take it from here.

[The DPD leaves. Anna tries to get up. Damon is still looking at them. John takes a stake from his back]

Anna: ''Please...No!

[He stakes her. Damon looks at her. John puts more Gasoline. He goes up the stairs and puts Gasoline on them. he goes out the basement and puts it on fire. Some of the vampires begin to burn. Damon looks at them]

[Mystic Falls Square]

[Stefan is better, he's talking to Elena]

Elena: ''Are you okay?

Stefan: ''It's like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped

Alaric: ''I saw at least 5 vampires go down. they're taking them to your old family's building.

Stefan: ''its the Gilbert device. it has to be.

Elena: ''But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it.

Alaric: ''Maybe she didn't

Elena: ''she did. we saw her do it.

Stefan: 'No, no, no he's right. think about it. we asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires.

Elena: ''So we could protect you.

Stefan: ''and Damon, vampires. where is Damon and Adriana?

Alaric: ''I don't know. I haven't seen them since this started.

Elena: ''Can you get my brother, take him home?

Alaric: ''Of course.

Elena: ''Let's go.

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

[ The Basement is on fire. Damon looks around him and sees the Mayor]

Damon: ''Mayor, is that you?

Mayor Lockwood: ''What are you doing here?

Damon: I'm a vampire. what's your excuse? No really. the vervain doesn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?

[The Mayor scoots back away from him trying to get away from Damon. He falls into the vampire Leader]

Vampire Leader: ''Mayor Lockwood!

[He kills him]

[Adriana wakes up groaning as she feels her strength returning when she rolls over to see Damon is trying to crawl towards the Stairs]

Adriana: ''Damon...what happened?

Damon:[He turns to See Adriana furious that she is in there with him] ''Adriana...No...No you can't be in here. [He crawls over to her as she does the same meeting him half way...but just as soon as she gets there one of the Ply wood from the ceiling came crushing down in between them cutting them off and then it falls on Adriana's back crushing her]

Adriana: ''Ah..

Damon: ''Adriana...Hold one Damn it..

[Mystic Falls Square]

[Elena and Stefan are walking when they suddenly hear the fire]

Stefan: ''Wait, wait, wait. I can hear them. the building is on fire.

Elena: ''What?

[Greyson Gilberts's office]

[The building is on fire. Damon tries to get up and get to Adriana but another beam falls on top of her almost hitting her head he swears as he sees that she is Knocked out]

[Mystic falls Square]

[Elena and Stefan go toward John talking to him]

Elena: ''Where is Damon and Adriana?

John: ''With the rest of them where he should be. it's over for Damon.

Elena: ''You're crazy what about Adriana have you forgotten that she is your daughter too.

John: ''Well she was my daughter until she turned into one of them...she chose her fate and now she must suffer.

Stefan: 'You fool...she was turned against her will...and you say she chose this and it shouldn't matter if she is a Vampire or not...You're still willing to kill your own Daughter.

[John whites at this then regrets leaving her in there as he almost turns into the Building but its too late]

John;[To Stefan]: ''Go ahead. you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself.

[Stefan looks at Elena]

Stefan: ''You know the building well. is there another entrance in?

Elena: ''The emergency door. around the side.

[He goes toward the building. Elena follows him but John catches her arm]

John: 'You take one step and I will tell those DPDs that they missed a vampire.

Elena: ''I'm asking you not to.

John: ''That doesn't mean anything to me.

Elena: ''As my father it should.

[Long pause they look at each other]

John: ''You know.

Elena: ''I wasn't sure but now I am.

[She looks at him and goes toward the building]

[Stefan runs to the Emergency door. but Bonnie arrives]

Bonnie: ''Hey, you can't go in there!

[Stefan opens the door]

Bonnie: ''the fire will take you out.

Stefan: ''He's my brother Bonnie. and Adriana is in there we can't stop and not get them out.

[He goes into the Building he tries to open the basement door but the door knob is too hot. Bonnie is looking at the building. when Elena arrives]

Elena: ''Stefan!

Bonnie: ''Elena. you can't go in there!

Elena: ''Bonnie. what are you doing?

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry. I lied to you.

[She catches Elena's arm, closes her eyes and begins to recite a spell]

Elena: ''Bonnie I've got to get in there!

[Bonnie is still reciting the spell, in the building. Stefan can finally open the door. but the fire is too big. suddenly the flames diminish. thanks to Bonnie's spell. Stefan goes into the basement. and finds Damon.]

Stefan: ''Damon! come on. hurry.

[He catches him and they go out of the basement. Outside Bonnie finishes the spell and looks at Elena]

Elena: ''Bonnie...Bonnie what is it? are they gonna be okay?

[Stefan and Damon go out of the building, Elena runs towards them but freezes when she doesn't see Adriana with them]

Elena: ''Oh my god. where's Adriana?

Stefan:[He turns towards the building and whitens as he couldn't believe he forgot her] ''I'm so sorry Elena.

[ Adriana groans as she wakes up she is shocked when she sees Fire everywhere and that there is no Damon panicking she sees she is pinned down by the Wood and feels herself crawl away from it then she weakly gets up and looks around for any windows or anything that will help her she finally found one in the back and she desperately breaks it then uses her Witch strength to pull herself up and through it]

[Elena is crying beside Stefan as he holds her feeling remorseful that he couldn't have saved the Vampire Witch...Damon is swearing under his breath as smoke from the building was making everything foggy looking...Bonnie is looking towards the back of the Building seeing a Shadow swaying and weakly walking towards them...Adriana is a mess from the Soot on her face and clothes and her shirt was almost burnt away..Bonnie gasps as she runs over to her and Hugs her]

Bonnie: ''Oh my god Adriana...You are alive thank god.

Adriana:''Yeah...I've managed to get out...without anyone's help.[She looks over at Elena, Stefan and Damon with such hurt and disappointment] ''Thanks.

Stefan: ''Adriana I'm so sorry I didn't not see you down there when I went for Damon...believe me that if I saw you I would have gotten you first...

Damon: ''Your a fool Stefan...She was under those piece of wood beside me and you couldn't see her...[He walks over to Adriana and takes in a hug] ''Thank god you are alright...You had me so worried about you.

Elena:[She runs over and gives Adriana a hug] ''Don't ever do that to me again...you are my sister and can't bair to lose you.

Adriana: ''I'm okay now all I want to do now is get some rest then when I get the chance I'm going to find that no good Father of mine going to pay

Damon: ''Nicely said Little Witch.[He takes her by the waist and they vampspeed out of there]

[Gilbert House]

[Jeremy is on his bed. he looks at the flash. gets up and puts it in his drawer. He turns his head to see Adriana and Damon is there]

Jeremy:[To Adriana seeing how tired and dirty from Smoke soot in her hair and face] ''My god what happened to you?

Adriana: ''John...He used a Vampire device to capture vampires and put them in your father's building and lit a match and killed them with fire...I was among them because I'm half Vampire and Half Witch.

Jeremy: ''I'm sorry Adriana...I didn't now he would do that.[To Damon] ''What's he doing here?

Damon: ''Anna's dead.

Adriana: ''No...Oh no Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''I figured that once they took her away.

Damon: 'I know you cared about her.

Jeremy: ''Yeah I did.

Damon: ''I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was...I wanted to help her but I couldn't

Jeremy: ''Why are you telling me all this?

Damon: ''I took away your suffering once before I can do it again. but its your choice.

Jeremy: ''Look, I know you think you took it away. but its still there. even if I can't remember why I still feel empty, alone and making me forget won't fix it. it won't fix what's really wrong.

Damon: ''What I did to Vicki was wrong. sorry for my part.

Jeremy: ''Anna said that you don't have to feel pain. that they could turn it off they can shut off their humanity.

Adriana: ''Its very true.

Jeremy: ''Is it easier that way?

Adriana: ''Is what easier?

Jeremy: ''Life.

Damon: ''Life sucks either way Jeremy but at least if you're a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to.

Jeremy: ''Is that what you did?

Damon: 'I did it for a... I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier.

[He looks at Adriana then Jeremy and leaves]

[ Gilbert House]

[Damon goes out of the house. Elena arrives, she's holding her dress]

Elena: 'What are you doing here?

Damon: ''Failed and feeble attempt of doing the right thing.

Elena: ''Which was...?

Damon: ''Its not important. let me take this for you.

[He takes the dress]

Elena: ''Thank you.

Damon: ''You know I came in this town. wanting to destroy it. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero. Elena. I don't good. its not in me.

Elena: ''Maybe it is.

Damon: 'No, nah its reserved for My brother, Adriana and You...and Bonnie...even though she has every reason to hate me. still helped Stefan save me.

Elena: ''Why do you sound so surprised?

Damon: ''Because she did it for you and Adriana. which means that somewhere along the way you decided that I was worth saving. and I wanted to thank you for that.

Elena: ''Your welcome.

[He goes and kisses her on the cheek. they look at each other. he hesitates and then he kisses her. they kiss each other and then Jenna opens the door as Adriana is behind her and freezes when she sees them Kissing and interrupts them. they stop and Damon tries to hide himself]

Elena: ''Hi.

Jenna: ''It's Late. you should probably come inside.

[She looks at Damon. grabs her dress and goes into the house. Jenna closes the door as Adriana and Jenna are looking shocked]

Adriana: ''What are you doing?

Elena: ''I don't want to talk about it.

[outside, Damon looks at the house, touches his lips and leaves]

[Jeremy is in the bathroom, he's take all the pills. he goes in his bedroom. lays on the bed and closes his eyes]

[Downstairs]

[Adriana is pouring herself a glass of Apple Juice when John comes in and he freezes when he sees her]

Adriana: ''Just the man I wanted to see... should I say father.

John: ''Adriana...How did you get out of the Building alive...fire kills Vampires?

Adriana: ''Let's just say I'm a Very special Vampire and I'm a Witch..so you are going to have to get over me not being dead.

John: ''I'm truly happy that your alive..I never meant for you to be down there with those other Vampires...You are my daughter and wouldn't want anything to happen to you.

Adriana: ''Right...the moment you saw me on the floor from the Vampire device you didn't hesitate for a second when you found out I'm a Vampire...so tell me another one before I decided to rip your head off for trying to Kill me.

John: ''I'm a Gilbert its what we do.

[He turns around to get something from the Fridge and jumps when he closes the door and finds Elena is there]

John: ''You scared me.

Elena: 'Sorry.

John: ''You know I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. she was special. a part why I hate vampires so much is because of what she became. How it ruined her and I never would have sent her to Damon if I had known she wanted to turn.

[Elena looks at him then over to Adriana who shrugs at her that she didn't really care about him or Isobel]

John: ''It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand.

Elena: ''Thank you.

John: ''Can I help?

[She looks at his ring]

Elena: ''Sure.

[She takes a Knife from the Knife holder and then uses it on John's fingers cutting them off..Adriana gasps as Elena pushes him against the sink. John Screams]

John: ''Katherine?!

Katherine: ''Hello, John. goodbye John.

[Her face changes and she stabs him]

Adriana: ''Oh my god...Katherine..

Katherine:[She looks at Adriana and smiles] ''Hello Adriana...I'm going to have so much fun with you...[She runs over to Adriana and bangs her head against the kitchen counter then throws her over it on the floor as Adriana flips on her feet and uses her Magic to Pin Katherine to the wall] ''Hmmm...you are really good...but you have to do better than that...Ah.

[Adriana was groaning as her Powers were weak from the lack of blood as Katherine comes over and then breaks her neck...she takes a hold of Adriana's arm and starts to drag her out of the kitchen and then she vampspeeds out of the house]


	23. The Return

**The Return**

**[Hello Readers In this chapter is when Katherine comes in and tells Adriana about who Alexandria was to Katherine and find out that Alexandria is Katherine's Half Sister...she was also a Vampire but she was later killed because of the people chasing Katherine...she managed to have a Baby which continues the Kosacova bloodline...so Katherine made a promise to her before she died to protect the child that will become a Vampire/ Witch.. for she will be in danger]**

[This is what happened Last Chapter]

[Adriana is talking with John about him turning his back on her and put her with the other vampires when he found out she was one of them and then Elena comes home which surprises them]

[Gilbert House]

[Adriana is getting something to drink and sees John come in the room and he was shocked at seeing her alive and unharmed]

John: ''Oh my god Adriana...your alive how did you get out of the Building with it on fire.

Adriana; ''Maybe because I'm a Witch as well as a Vampire...It's because of my magic that got me out...not that you even care if I was dead any way.

John: ''No...I'm glad you aren't dead...I'm so sorry Adriana that you were turned into a Vampire.

Adriana: ''Well I am and you are going to have to get used to it...but just so you know you didn't hesitate when you found out I was a Vampire so you never really cared about me.

[John goes to the fridge to get something out when Elena appears behind the door making him jump]

John: ''You scared me.

Elena: ''Sorry.

John: ''Is Jenna home?

Elena: ''She had to meet the Fire chief about the building. she doesn't know the truth they had to cover it up.

John: ''Yeah I know. how's Jeremy?

Elena:[She looks up at the ceiling] ''Hold up in his room.

[ Outside on the Porch]

[Elena is on the porch, she's on the phone with Stefan]

Elena: ''I looked everywhere.

Stefan: ''What do you think someone stole it?

Elena: ''Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff.

[Katherine Adriana and John are in the kitchen]

John: ''Can I help?

Katherine: ''Sure.

[Elena is still on the porch, on the phone with Stefan]

Stefan: ''You want me to pick you up?

Elena: ''I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the Hospital. can you meet me there?

Stefan: ''You bet.

Elena: ''Ok, I love you Stefan.

Stefan: ''I love you too.

[Kitchen]

[Katherine looks over at Adriana then back at John as she grabs a Knife and cuts John's fingers off and pushes him against the Sink and he screams]

John: ''Katherine.

Katherine: ''Hello John. Goodbye John.

[She stabs him]

Adriana: ...Oh my god...Katherine...

Katherine:[she looks over at Adriana and smiles] ''Ah..Adriana I've been looking forward to meeting you...[She rushes over to her and bangs her head against the counter then throws her over the bar and she lands on her back then Adriana rushes back on her feet and then uses her magic against Katherine and flies her into a wall] ''Hmmm...you are a Strong one Adriana...but I'm afraid you'll have to do better then that.

[Katherine unbinds herself and then Snaps Adriana's neck and watches as she falls then smiles to herself as she grabs the Young Witch/Vampire by her arm and then Vamp speed out of the house as Elena comes into the House]

Elena: ''Jeremy? are you up?

[She hears a noise in the kitchen and goes toward it. she sees John on the floor; he's alive but very hurt. She rushes over him and then calls 911 but Katherine is behind her]

Elena: ''Hi I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple street

John: ''Behind you.

Elena: 'What?

John: ''Behind you.

[She turns around but Katherine's not behind her anymore. she takes the knife and goes in the hallway. Katherine passes behind her with super speed. Elena turns around. Katherine is behind her again. she rushes out the door with speed and gets out of the house. Elena is scared]

Elena: ''Jeremy.

[She rushes over the stairs and goes in Jeremy's bedroom]

Elena: ''Jeremy! Jeremy!

[She finds him unconscious on his bed]

Elena: ''Jeremy please wake up.

[He opens his eyes]

[The Police and the Ambulance are there. they took John Stefan arrives. they go in Jeremy's bedroom]

Stefan: ''what happened?

Elena: 'He said that Anna gave him blood and then he took pills and now...I mean he looks fine but so do you. I just...I don't know.

[Stefan looks at Jeremy and takes his face between his hands]

Stefan: ''Look at me.

Jeremy: ''I'm fine okay? I feel exactly the same.

Elena: ''Should I call a paramedic? what should I do?

[Stefan looks at Jeremy's eyes]

Stefan: ''No, he's fine.

Jeremy: ''You mean I'm not a vampire? damn it!

Elena: 'Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why do you want that?

Jeremy: ''did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? she's dead.

Stefan: 'Jeremy. Jeremy come here sit down.

[Jeremy sits down on the bed]

Stefan: ''I'm sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now. every passing moment Anna's blood is leaving your system. if you try to kill yourself right now. you could really die. [He slaps Jeremy making him look at him] ''Hey! do you understand me?

Elena: ''Stefan...

Jeremy: ''Yeah I understand.

Stefan: ''Good.

Elena: ''What about the pills that he took?

Stefan: ''He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him of that.

[A Policemen arrives]

Policemen: ''Miss Gilbert?

Elena: ''I'll be right there.

Stefan: 'you need to get to the hospital.

Elena: 'But...

Stefan: 'No, no, no. I'll stay here with Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''No, I don't need a babysitter.

Elena: ''Yes, you do.

[ A Bed&breakfast]

[Adriana wakes up to find herself in a Bedroom that she hasn't been in before and she sits up to see an Old woman was bringing her a tray of food which containes..Eggs, sausages and Pancakes...with strawberry syrup and a Glass of Apple Juice]

Adriana:[Confused] ''I'm sorry but who are you? and why are you serving me?

Old Lady: ''Oh you're lady friend told me to until she got back with some business in town...and when you get done eating you two will go to the Wake of the Mayor of Mystic Falls soon.

Adriana: 'Who is this lady?

Old Lady: ''Oh her name is Miss Katherine Pierce...Enjoy your breakfast.

[Adriana nods a little at her as the old Woman leaves to give her privacy as she digged into her breakfast...swallowing every bite seeing she didn't really eat anything or had any blood since the Parade...then she pushes the tray aside when she got done then puts it on the table in the middle of the room...She looks around until she sees Clothes set out for her...she sees Laced panties and bra...then she sees a Black silk gown on a hanger then she walks over to see a bathroom.]

Katherine: ''Ah I see you have finally awakened...Adriana..good now as soon as You have your bath and get into those clothes then we will talk..

Adriana: ''Fine...I would really like to know why you have brought me here but after I had my bath.

[Katherine smiles a little at her as she watches Adriana disappear into the bathroom to take a shower as she thinks about all the things she can do with the Kosacova witch...and knowing that she once Knew a Kosacova witch made her even more determined to have her work for her.]

[Adriana gets done with her shower and dries off with a fluffy towel then she begins to get dressed in the Lacy panties and bra feeling how comfortable they are then she puts on her High heels and puts on her dress coat..then she walks out to see Katherine sitting down on a chair.]

Katherine: ''Finally...now we can discuss on somethings first why you are here instead of me killing you...First you are a Kosacova Witch...a Powerful bloodline...I've been watching over you since you were born knowing from another Witch that you are In danger...Kosacova Witches...are valued on not just their Magic but their ability to control Magic of life.. you are able to have children even if you are a Vampire. and the reason that I have protected you is because...Alexandria was My sister...from another father...we are half sisters but sisters non the less

Adriana:[She is shocked as she sits down on the couch] ''That's not possible...Alexandria was a Witch there was no proof she was a Vampire.

Katherine: ''Your blood is unigue...Not only are you a Vampire but a Witch that is what makes you different then us other Vampires as well..there is no telling what you can do.[She pulled out a Piece of Jewelry from her pocket and its a Ring just like the one on her finger] ''This was her daylight ring.

Adriana: ''I'm just not wrapping my head around this..I've haven't known anything about this. [She looks at Katherine] ''Why have you been looking out for me...what do you get out of this?

Katherine: ''Believe it or Not...You are my Neice and I've bound to look after you but only until I leave.

Adriana: ''Alexandria was my great grandmother...and she was a Witch and a counts daughter.

Katherine: ''She was bound to marry Damon before I enter the picture but the thing is Alexandria knew they were doomed because the moment he saw me he was just too quick to fall in love with me..and never gave her a thought ever again..and I never compelled him to do that.

Adriana:[Rolls her eyes at her] ''Figures we were together a while back before he decided to fall in love with my sister Elena...Looks like History is repeating itself.

Katherine: ''Well it looks like you are staying away from him good.

Adriana: ''Its just not meant to be...I've learned that its better to cut my losses and move on...One day there may be someone else who isn't in love with my sister..who will love me and only me.

Katherine: ''Ok its time to do something about you hair then we will go to the Wake...I'm going to lay eyes on My Stefan.

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon]

Carol Lockwood: ''I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband.

Sheriff Forbes: ''I'm looking into it but you have to be straight. is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?

Carol Lockwood: ''Are you implying that he was one of them?

Damon: ''No, no one's implying that.

Carol Lockwood: ''Your deputies screwed up. plain and simple which makes you responsible.

Damon: ''Carol...

Sheriff Forbes: Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place.

Damon: ''Liz...

Carol: Someone got my husband killed

Damon: ''We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss the whole town has. we have to stick together okay? trust each other we're gonna get through this.

[Tyler is outside, a man arrives in a Black big wheel truck and recognizing him to being his Uncle Mason]

Tyler: ''So the black sheep returns.

Mason: ''Tyler?

Tyler: ''Yeah.

Mason: ''What happened to you? In my mind you were twelve years old.

Tyler: ''then that s two years older than the last time you saw me Uncle Mason

[They embrace each other]

Mason: ''Good to see you again.

Tyler: ''Its good to see you. too. come on inside.

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Stefan and Elena are going to see John]

Stefan: ''Ready for this?

[They enter in the room]

Elena: ''John?

[He opens his eyes and gets scared when he sees Elena]

Elena: ''I'm Elena, I'm not Katherine.

Stefan: ''We know she did this to you

Elena: ''We need to know why

John: ''Where is she?

Stefan: ''You tell us.

John: ''I don't know...Adriana where is she?

Stefan:[Confused] ''What do you mean where's Adriana...we are talking about Katherine who attacked you.

John: ''Adriana was at the house when she thought she was Elena and Katherine attacked her after she stabbed me and then she just took off with her...tell did you find her.

Elena:[She looks at Stefan concerned for her sister] ''Why would Katherine take Adriana?

Stefan: ''I don't know.

[John tries to sit down but Stefan stops him]

Stefan: ''You're a little too weak to play tough guy. I want you to sit back and answer a few questions.

[Elena gives him his Magical ring]

Elena: ''Please, tell us why she's here. what does she want?

Stefan: ''She'll try again. we can't help you if you don't confide in us.

John: ''In you?

Stefan: ''In your daughter then.

John: ''My daughter should have put a stake to your heart by now.

[He looks at Elena]

John: ''I never spoke to her directly, she never trusted me.

[He looks at Stefan]

John: ''So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter

Elena: ''You see the world with such hatred? its gonna get you killed.

[She goes out of the room. Stefan was about to go after her but changed his mind and rushes John and strangles him]

Stefan: ''You may be okay with dying. but I have a better plan for you.

[He cuts his wrist and puts it in John's mouth and makes him drink his blood]

Stefan: ''You know with my blood in your system all I have to do is kill you. now take my advice...leave town, Elena and Adriana doesn't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system. that's enough time to disappear or I swear to god I will turn you into a Vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more then you already do.

[He releases him]

Stefan: ''The clock starts now.

[He leaves the room]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Damon is watching Mason and Carol he talks with Sheriff Forbes]

Damon: ''Who's the guy with Carol?

Sheriff Forbes: ''It's the Mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood

Damon: ''Is he in the council? like John Gilbert when he rolled in?

Sheriff: ''He's nothing like John. for one. he's not an ass. he's not a believer either. he wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave.

Damon: ''thanks see you.

[Outside the Mansion]

[Katherine and Adriana arrive at the Mansion. Tyler sees Adriana and grabs her hand]

Tyler: ''Hey Adriana and Elena. Thanks for coming. come on in.

[Adriana smiles at him and hugs him]

Adriana: ''I'm so sorry for the loss of your dad Tyler believe me I know how it feels losing a parent but at least you still have your mom.

Tyler: ''Thank you...I really appreciate that Adriana.

[Adriana leaves as Katherine is waiting for her inside]

Katherine: ''You may leave now but don't tell anyone I'm here..or you will wish I killed you.

Adriana; ''No need for Threats Katherine...It was not nice knowing you.

Katherine: ''Funny...

[ Damon and Bonnie are talking]

Bonnie: ''Did you know the Gilbert Device affected Tyler Lockwood?

Damon: ''Well I know the Mayor was affected.

Bonnie: ''Don't you want to know why?

Damon: ''Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why. a Non vampire was tortured by the vampire tortur device that you let John Gilbert use against us. speaking of your Guilt how is Caroline?

Bonnie: ''She's much better.

Damon: ''You're welcome.

Bonnie: ''No, your welcome.

Damon: ''Why am I welcome?

Bonnie: ''You live to see another day.

Damon: ''no good dead goes unpunished with you doesn't it?

Bonnie: ''Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon. you might have Elena and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled but me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out.

Damon: ''Look you need to stop with the Witches brood. you're starting to believe your own press

[She looks at Damon in the eyes, his head his hurting him. he holds his head]

Bonnie: ''I'm sorry, you were saying?

[She almost bumps into Adriana who walking through from outside and was shocked to see her there]

Bonnie: ''Adriana...oh..I'm so sorry about the Device and that you were put into the Cellar with the others..I hope you can forgive me.

Adriana: ''There's nothing to forgive Bonnie you were only doing what you did to protect the town from the Tomb Vampires...without you this town would still be under attack..so you should stop feeling Guilty...John Gilbert is the one who should be feeling guilty for putting me in there.

Bonnie: ''Ok...I'll see you later and Adriana I'm glad that you still have some Witch still inside you.

Adriana:[She watches Bonnie walk away and whispers under her breath] ''Me too.

Damon: ''Adriana...I've been looking all over for you and I even called...where have you been?

Adriana: ''Oh...I will tell you later...but for know just know I'm okay and feeling 100% better.

Damon: ''Ok...let's walk around and talk to people

[The other part of the Mansion]

[Katherine has met up with Stefan he caught her trying to kill Bonnie and was now asking her Question]

Stefan: 'What are you doing here?

Katherine: ''After the way you treated me last night. I thought that a public place would be less violent.

Stefan: ''You're taking this a little far don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment.

Katherine: 'But that's part of the fun Stefan. Damon's here. somewhere. I've been avoiding him.

[Matt Arrives]

Matt: ''Hey guys.

Katherine: ''Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. her recovery was practically miraculous you must be so relieved.

Matt: ''I am thanks Elena.

[He leaves]

Katherine: ''Oh! his eyes are so blue!

Stefan: ''you need to leave now.

Katherine: ''You're hurting my feelings Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me but he thought I was your girlfriend...so

Stefan: ''Katherine. I'm not doing this with you.

Katherine: ''Okay. how we don't have a couple's fight in front of all your friends? walk with me.

Stefan: ''Just tell me what you're doing here.

Katherine: ''Maybe I missed you. is that an acceptable reason?

Stefan: ''What game are you playing?

Katherine: ''Why, you want to play with me?

Stefan: ''I don't know, how can I play if I don't know the rules?

Katherine: ''No rules Stefan. don't you remember No rules

[ Adriana is walking outside around the grounds just looking around at the vast land that the Lockwoods owned she looks over at the other side seeing Katherine and Stefan and wonder what they are talking about as she sits down at a Bench]

Katherine: ''The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. these Actions from the Tomb vampires built them quite a fortune.

Stefan: ''Yeah, why did you want them dead? you're the one who turned most of them.

Katherine: ''there's nothing more annoying than a revengeful vampire Stefan. just ask John Gilbert.

Stefan: ''You have changed at all haven't you?

Katherine: ''but you have. You're stronger, meaner, Sexy.

Stefan: ''Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty-five years obsessed with you.

Katherine: ''Yeah, based on your choice of woman I'd say otherwise. although I admit it does bother me that you're falling in love with someone else.

Stefan: ''I was never in love with. Katherine you compelled me so none of my feelings were real.

Katherine: ''Believe what you want Stefan but I know the truth and deep down so do you.

Stefan: 'The truth? well the truth is. you're the same lying selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. so whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get down with it and leave town? because if you don't I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out.

Katherine: ''You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you...oh and Little Adriana.

Stefan: ''Well the problem Katherine is that I hate you...and why don't you leave what ever you have planned out of Adriana's life.

[She takes an iron stem and stabs him with it]

Katherine: ''You hate me huh? that sounds like a beginning of a love story Stefan, not the end of one. [She rips out the Iron Stem and leaves Adriana saw what happened and rushes over to him]

Adriana: ''Hey Stefan are you alright?

Stefan: ''Yes...I'm Fine...How are you here right now...John said that you were taken by Katherine...ah.[He lays his back to a tree as she takes her hand and heals the wound]

Adriana: ''I was...she said she has been Protecting me since I was born...that she promised her sister Alexandria that she would look after me.

Stefan: ''What Alexandria was Katherine's sister...but...How...?

Adriana: ''They are half sisters...because Alexandria had Witch coursing through her and not Katherine she was killed in 1865 after you guys became vampires Katherine found her dead stake in the heart..it looks like me being related to Katherine wasn't so far-fetched after all.

Stefan: ''So that would make Katherine your great Aunt.

Adriana: ''Yes she is...Its taking me a while to get used to..I'm really related to Katherine.

[Elena has joined them and is sitting beside Stefan on a bench and she's washing his wound]

Elena: ''You're gonna be okay?

Stefan: 'Yeah, it will heal.

Elena: ''it's not what I meant.

Stefan: ''I was trying to figure her out, I was playing along and I let her get to me.

[Damon arrives]

Damon: ''I've tried to track her but she's gone. Ouch. cover up Fabio. you have a crazy ex on the loose

[He looks at Elena]

Damon: 'You better watch out, Looks Katherine is trying to steal your guy.

Stefan: ''Its not what's happening.

Damon: ''Isn't it? I mean its only fair since I went after your girl.

Elena: ''I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. let me know when you guys are done.

[She leaves]

Damon: ''So what's it gonna be uh? fight to the death? go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim.

Stefan: ''I'm not gonna fight you.

Damon: ''Why? I'd fight me.

Adriana: ''Katherine is gonna try to play you against one another again.. you do know that right?

Damon: ''Don't worry Adriana our bond is unbreakable.

Stefan: ''We need to stay united against her. so yes as much as I would like to kill you. I'm not gonna fight you.

Damon: ''I kissed Elena.

Stefan: ''Because you feel something for her. because you actually care. and I'm not gonna let Katherine come here and destroy that part of you that has finally after all this willing to feel something. she will try to break you. she will try to break us. and how we respond to that will define us. its our choice. so no I'm not gonna fight you.

[He looks at Damon and leaves]

Adriana: ''Do you really believe for a second that Katherine is here for you or Stefan...this is something bigger then that...she wouldn't just come here without a reason...first she kidnapped me and told me that Alexandria is actually Katherine's Half Sister.

Damon: ''What? when did she tell you that?

Adriana: ''Last night...she took me after she attacked John then she attacked me and then told me all about her and Alexandria and why she has watched over me is because Katherine is actually my great Aunt...I'm related to her Damon by blood.

Damon:[He turns towards her and was shocked] ''Alexandria was a Witch...and Katherine knew her all this time.

Adriana: ''Before Katherine came to Mystic Falls...she said that her sister came before her with her real Father to make a home there...but never knowing that Katherine followed her...she said it was for protection for her sister and that she sent her away after you broke her heart I think she came up with a way for you to forget ever-loving her so that she can be protected...there is something she is here for Damon and its not for either of you.

Damon: ''You are starting to make some sense Little Witch...somehow Alexandria who was a Witch managed to stop her aging before she met me and came to Mystic Falls...that is why she hasn't aged at all.

Adriana: ''I don't now...Maybe its time to start researching more about Alexandria and see what all this means.

[Salvatore's House]

[Damon enters the house and the living room and pours him a drink. Katherine is sitting in a chair]

Damon: ''Very brave of you to come here.

Katherine: ''I wanted to say goodbye.

Damon: 'Leaving so soon?

Katherine: ''I know when I'm not wanted.

Damon: ''Don't pout. its not attractive about a woman of your age.

Katherine: ''Ouch.

[He walks away but she appears in front of him]

Katherine: ''What. no goodbye kiss?

Damon: ''What if I kill you instead? what are you doing here?

Katherine: ''Nostalgia, curiosity. etc.

Damon: ''I like better the enigmatic Katherine. what are you up to?

Katherine: ''Trust me Damon. when I'm up to something you'll know it. come on. Kiss me or Kill me. which will it be Damon? we both know that your only capable of one.

[She tries to kiss him but he turns his head and she appears in front of him and pushes him to the floor]

Katherine: ''My sweet, Innocent Damon.

[He was about to strangle her when they both found themselves magically pinned to the walls Katherine shocked looks over at Adriana who is just looking really peeved]

Adriana: [She looks at Damon] ''Haven't you learned anything by now Damon when she is just playing you for a fool.

Katherine: ''Adriana...you may be Family but don't think to interfere in things you don't understand.

[Adriana lets Damon go and watches as he rushes over to Katherine needing to know]

Damon: ''Okay brief pause. I have a question. answer if and its back to fireworks and rockets red glare. answer it right. and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty fives years that I spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. this could be our defining moment cause we have the time its the beauty of eternity.

[He touches her face and her hair]

Damon: ''I just need the truth just once.

Katherine ''Stop, I already know the question and its answer. the truth is...I've never Loved you. it was always Stefan.

[She looks at him and Leaves]

Adriana:[She walks over to him and stands in front of him to see the look of hurt and Pain on his face] ''I know how hard that was to hear but I've been trying to get you to see...that if she ever cared about you she would have checked on you and Stefan over the years I'm so sorry you had to find out this way.

Damon:[He looks at her with sorrow and he takes her face in between his and he kisses her on the forehead] ''You are so good...to want My happiness...and looked after me when she tried to seduce me...

Adriana: ''She is not a very good person if she isn't going to see how much of a person that you are...You've managed to survive all this time so that you can get her out of the Tomb and she was never there for you...to find. You have missed out a lot of good things searching for her...and look at where you are now You've come along way from the Damon who came into town killing people.

Damon:[tear comes out of his eye as he crushes her into a Hug then he pulls away from her] ''Thank you..Adriana...one day you will find a Man who will Love you forever...and he will be Lucky to have you.

Adriana: ''And I will be just as Lucky...Anyway how about you get some sleep and forget everything about Katherine.

Damon: ''I will...there is just something I must do before I find peace tonight.

[He kisses her on the forehead again then leaves]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena goes out of the Bathroom and goes into her bedroom. when she sees Damon sitting on her bed]

Elena: ''Oh god, you scared me.

Damon: ''I'm just doing my part in the neighborhood watch.

Elena: ''Thanks for looking out for us. for me.

Damon: ''That's me, the trusted bodyguard. calm in crisis

Elena: ''You've been drinking? and you're upset that's not a good combination.

Damon: ''No I'm not upset. upset is an emotion specific to those who care.

Elena: ''Come on Damon. that's a lie you care..About me. Adriana.

Damon:[He turns to look at her] You are surprise that I thought you would kiss me back? you can't imagine that I believe you would want to?

Elena: ''Damon...

Damon: ''No, all we've been doing here means something. you are the Liar Elena. there is something going on between the two of us and you know it.

[He gets up and goes towards her]

Damon: ''And you're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it.

Elena: ''No.

[He kisses her]

Elena: ''Damon don't! what's wrong with you?

Damon: ''am I lying about this?

Elena: ''Stop, you're better than this, come on!

Damon: ''That's where you're wrong.

[He tries to kiss her again]

Elena: ''No, no Damon. I care about you. listen to me I care about you. I do but...I Love Stefan. it's always gonna be Stefan.

[Jeremy arrives]

Jeremy: ''Elena, what's going on in here?

Elena: ''Nothing Jeremy. its okay just go back to bed.

Damon: ''No its not okay Elena.

[He looks at Jeremy and then at Elena]

Damon: He wants to be a vampire.

[He pushes Jeremy against the wall]

Elena: ''No Damon stop it!

[Damon is strangling Jeremy when a Force bounces him from him and Adriana is holding Damon by his shoulders keeping him there as Elena rushes over to Jeremy]

Adriana: ''Damon stop this...look at what you almost did...You could have killed Jeremy...all because of what Katherine...Don't let her turn you back into that Monster that you won't be able to run from.

Damon:[He struggles against her] ''I will never be good enough for any one Not Katherine and not Elena...I wanted to be good enough for you but I've always never been good enough.

Adriana; ''That is not true Damon...I've always Loved you even though it was never meant to be...I know you Love Elena...but killing our brother will turned that Caring she has come to feel for you into Hate...Do you want that?

[Stefan has come over after Elena called him to come deal with Damon but what he heard her say to her brother made him realize how Good Adriana really is and stopping Damon from making a huge mistake]

Damon:[He glares at her but couldn't keep the tears in] ''I'm just so tired of being Stefan's second...it's always Stefan...with My father, Katherine and Now Elena..I'll never be as good as him...

Adriana: ''You don't need to be Stefan...there is already a Stefan...don't need another all everyone asked is for you to be yourself Damon...you can't be nobody else...Just be Who you were born to be...Yourself.

[Damon looks down at Adriana seeing the look of Kindness, Wisdom and Love in her eyes he takes her in his arms and hugs her then they vamp speed out of the house]

Jeremy: ''She saved my life...what kind of Magic did she use on him?

Stefan: ''Kosacova Magic...their bloodline has always been strong...and now that she is Vampire/Witch she is even stronger.

Elena:[She turns to glare at the place where Damon and Adriana was] ''I can't believe he almost killed Jeremy...I just don't understand him

Stefan: ''It's Katherine. she got under his skin. she undid everything that was good about him.

Elena: ''There's nothing good about him. Stefan. not anymore. he just decides what he wants. he just don't want to feel. he wants to be hated. It's just easier that way. He got his wish]

[ Damon walks into the House with Adriana and watches as he throws a glass against the chimney]

Elena: ''I hate him. Stefan.

Stefan: 'I know.

[He kisses her on the shoulder. Jeremy pulls away from Elena and goes back into his room.]

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Caroline is on the bed sleeping and she wakes up and sees Katherine]

Caroline: ''Elena?

Katherine: ''Hey Caroline.

Caroline: 'What are you doing here?

Katherine: ''My name is Katherine, I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me.

Caroline: 'What are you talking about? what message?

Katherine: Game on.

[She takes a pillow and puts it over Caroline's face keeping it there until Caroline falls limp and is dead. and Katherine leaves the room]


	24. Brave New World

**Brave New World**

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

**[Everyone is preparing the Carnival. Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything]**

**Bonnie: ''Katherine looked like you. it was freakish. **

**Elena: 'she is my ancestor. eh I move the student booth into the cafeteria.**

**Bonnie: ''You'res and Adriana's ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. she was you.**

**Elena: ''I don't know. I can't explain it. its creepy. that's all I got.**

**Bonnie: ''How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?**

**Elena: ''I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss.**

**Bonnie: ''Have you talked to Damon since he tried to Kill Jeremy thanks to Adriana?**

**Elena: ''No Bonnie. I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?**

**[She gives a bag full of plush to Bonnie]**

**Elena: ''I'm human. I have to do human stuff. otherwise. I'm going to go crazy.**

**Bonnie: ''Okay. I'm sorry. let's focus. we have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all this.**

**Elena: 'Well because she's not human, obviously.**

**Bonnie: ''Obviously.**

**[She laughs]**

**[Inside the School]**

**[ Jeremy , Adriana and Stefan are in the hallway against Jeremy's locker]**

**Adriana: ''Its the same as the bracelet Elena gave you.**

**Jeremy: it protects me from compulsion.**

**Stefan: ''Vervain is toxic to vampires.**

**Jeremy: ''Like Poison?**

**Stefan: 'Yeah its very poisonous it keeps them out of your head.**

**Jeremy: ''but why vervain?**

**Adriana: ''I don't know. certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires.**

**Jeremy: ''Like a stake to the heart?**

**Stefan: ''You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you.**

**Stefan: ''Jeremy. if I thought you wanted to kill me we will be having a different conversation.**

**Jeremy: ''Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it.**

**Adriana: ''I want you to forget about Damon. all right? he's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. you got to try to move forward.**

**Jeremy: ''I was almost killed by a vampire and saved by a Vampire Witch how do you move forward from that?**

**Stefan: ''Right. well today we have a nice little distraction encouraged by the slave driver Elena.**

**[Elena arrives]**

**Stefan: ''Hello Elena**

**Elena: [To Stefan] ''Hey, [To Jeremy] do you...**

**Jeremy: ''Yeah, yeah, I set up the golden fish toss all through hundred golden fish, its gonna be epic! [He leaves]**

**Stefan: ''He's gonna be alright. he's just been through a little bit of a ordeal.**

**Elena: I was just hoping that this carnival would wield him back into the land of High School teenager.**

**Stefan: ''Is that what we are doing here?**

**Elena: ''Yes we all are. we're gonna be boring high school students who lives in the world where the V word is not uttered.**

**Adriana: ''Elena...Dear..you are gonna have to realize our lives aren't ever going to be the same again...no matter what you try to do to run from this...there are still Vampires and other supernatural that go bump in the night.**

**Stefan: ''She's right...Elena..but we will try to get through one night without any drama.**

**Elena: [To Stefan] than later you're going to take me on the Ferris Wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. do you see a redeem theme here?**

**Stefan: ''Yeah I know. I'm seeing it and I'm liking it. but I have a quick question. Uh. what do we do about Damon?**

**Elena: ''Uh, no, D''word okay? that has been deleted from the list of topic that we will not discuss.**

**Adriana: ''Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place. a little off kilter. Kind of dangerous. who knows what he's up to?**

**[Mystic Falls Hospital]**

**[Caroline is in her room. she puts her hand in the sunlight. and it burns. Matt arrives with a tray of food]**

**Matt: ''Your mom said you're not eating.**

**Caroline: ''It's gross.**

**Matt: ''Its the hospital food, its supposed to be gross.**

**[Matt goes toward her to kiss her but there's sunlight between them]**

**Matt: ''She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning.**

**Caroline: ''Morning? I need to get out tonight.**

**Matt: ''No, the carnival is going to happen without you Caroline. I know its hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it.**

**Caroline: ''I'm not neurotic.**

**Matt: ''Yeah you are but its cute so...**

**Caroline: ''Look, it's not just about the Carnival okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing.**

**Matt: ''Its because you're sitting in the dark**

**[He begins to open the curtains]**

**Caroline: ''No don't!**

**[Caroline goes against the wall with her powers]**

**Matt:''what's wrong with you?**

**Caroline: ''Close it!**

**[He closes the curtains]**

**Matt: 'I'll just come back later okay?**

**[Adriana comes in as Matt walks to the door]**

**Matt: ''Hey Adriana...whats going on?**

**Adriana: ''Come to see Caroline...since I've been a little sick lately with a fever so I wasn't able to come see her..but I'm here now. [She sees the look of stress from Caroline and looking at Matt] ''Everything alright?**

**Matt: ''Yeah its okay I guess...Maybe you can get her to calm down...I just don't now what's wrong with her?**

**Adriana: Don't worry Matt..I'll see what I can do.**

**[Matt leaves as Adriana walks over to Caroline who has slumped weakly against the wall when she got close she stopped and froze when she feels the hunger and fear come off her]**

**Adriana:[She walks over to Caroline and touches her feeling the familiar feeling of a Vampire and was shocked] ''Oh my god...Caroline...You're a vampire.**

**Caroline{She looks at Adriana in despair and shock] ''Is that what I've become a Vampire...is that why I've felt so Hungry...all day.?**

**Adriana:[She closes her eyes as she takes Caroline back to her bed in looks at her in sadness] 'I'm so sorry Caroline this happened to you..How did you come to be a Vampire?**

**Caroline: ''I don't now last night Elena came into my room...she asked me to give a Message to the Salvatore brother saying "game on" then she put a Pillow over my face then I woke up this morning I felt so Hungry...such a raging hunger that I've never felt before...and then this smell from one of the Hospital rooms was calling me and I saw the bag of blood and I took it and drinked it...and the next thing I know I can't be in the sun...and I'm still hungry...[She struggles and gasps as Tears come to her eyes] ''Why did this happen to me...why do I feel like this.**

**Adriana:[Tears comes down her face as she takes Caroline in her arms] ''I don't know but the girl you saw last night Caroline wasn't Elena...it was Katherine she is a Doppelganger a look a like of Elena and she is also a Vampire...You had Vampire blood in your System before you died and when Katherine Killed you..and you woke up feeling hunger is because you were in transtastion becoming a vampire and when you drunk from the Blood bag you turned into a Vampire...they don't like the sun..**

**Caroline: ''I've got to get out of here...and I can't because of the sun...what am I going to do?**

**Adriana: ''I will help with that soon...but first I have to teach you what is going on with your body and how to control the urge to take blood...because if you don't you will end up Killing somebody.**

**Caroline: ''Oh...I don't want to do that but...something in me is telling me to do it.**

**Adriana: All vampires have that urge to kill on a daily basis we just have to learn to control it.[She takes Caroline's hand and squeezes it] ''Don't worry I will help you until you don't need me anymore.**

**Caroline: ''Thank you...Adriana.**

**[Salvatore house]**

**[Damon is pouring a blood pouch in a glass. Stefan arrives]**

**Damon: ''Do you care for one?**

**Stefan: ''No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate.**

**Damon: ''are you worried that one day. all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk.**

**Stefan; ''I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner.**

**Damon: ''I like this. you, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. very suspencible. is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation?**

**Stefan: Have you heard from Katherine?**

**Damon; ''I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires. they're something else.**

**Stefan: ''Is this your new obsession?**

**Damon: ''You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running upon our town. Fine. I'll drop it.**

**Stefan: ''We haven't seen the last of Katherine. you do know that right? we have no idea what she's up to.**

**Damon: ''Sure we do. she came back to confess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like Explode. Cheers!**

**[Mystic falls Hospital]**

**[Caroline is putting on her Jewelry. she puts the necklace Elena gave her but it burns her skin and she throws it Adriana catches it in her hands and it slowly begins to sting but she manages to put it on the bed]**

**Caroline: ''What was that?**

**Adriana: ''There is a Herb called Vervain...it is like Toxic to Vampires...to Humans it protects them from our Compulsion..I will show you how its done Okay..**

**[The nurse arrives and looks at the necklace on the bed]**

**Nurse: ''That's pretty.**

**Caroline: ''Yeah my friend gave it to me**

**[The nurse leaves. Caroline drinks blood from her pouch. she looks at herself in the mirror, her face is changing and her fangs appear. She screams for they hurt her when the Nurse arrives]**

**Nurse: ''What's wrong?**

**[Adriana appears behind her and strangles the nurse and pushes her into the wall as Caroline comes up behind her]**

**Adriana: ''Here's your chance to learn how to compel someone and feed as well. so look at her in the eye and believe what you are telling her..alright.**

**Caroline:[Nods at her then she looks at the Nurse and begins to compell her] ''You can't tell anyone. you can't tell anyone!**

**[She compels her]**

**Nurse: ''I can't tell anyone.**

**Caroline: ''You'll do what I say?**

**Nurse: ''I'll do what you say.**

**Caroline: ''Good because I'm starving **

**[Caroline throws her head back and sinks her fangs into the Nurses neck as Adriana watches her]**

**Adriana: ''Now be careful Caroline this part will get hard as you keep drinking...you must pull yourself back from the edge as you feed or you will kill her...Listen to your Voice inside your head...**

**[Caroline moans as she is drinking the nurses blood then she hears Adriana's voice and steps back feeling so much better after drinking the blood and then realization comes over her]**

**Caroline: ''What have I become?...what is this that I've become?**

**Adriana: ''Believe me Caroline...it never gets any easier but the more you learn and adapt at this the easier it will get.**

**[Later Adriana is just looking out of the Hospital Window as Caroline packed up her stuff and is now dressed in normal clothes as she is talking on the phone.]**

**Caroline: ''The Doctor said I'm good as new, he signed me out, he said that I didn't have to wait til morning. so call me when you get this.**

**[She hangs up. the nurse is sitting on Caroline's Bed. she has a Bandage on her wound. on her neck]**

**Caroline: ''Its dark outside thank god. I'm so sorry about that.**

**[She looks at the bandage]**

**Caroline: ''Okay now what's the story?**

**Nurse: ''My husband likes to get kinky**

**Caroline: ''Yes, good. okay. so I'm gonna take off. I'm in the comity chair for the Carnival and I'm worried its a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena. she's does not understand the word fabulous.**

**[She takes her bag]**

**Caroline: ''Once again. I'm so sorry about that. and if you could forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to.**

**Nurse: ''Forget what?**

**Caroline: ''I don't know how that works but its brilliant.**

**[Adriana is waiting for her as they leave.]**

**Adriana: ''Are you sure you want to go to the Carnival?...being around a huge crowd can be a little hard for first vampires...expecally when there are people around that are human.**

**Caroline: ''I will be careful..besides you will be there to look after me until I don't need you anymore...Right.?**

**Adriana: ''Ok just until you can do it on your own.**

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

**[Damon is looking at Tyler. he's doing arm wrestling Stefan arrives]**

**Stefan: 'You're lurking.**

**Damon: ''I'm observing.**

**Stefan: ''It's more like obsessing.**

**[Tyler wins]**

**Damon: ''He's got strength.**

**Stefan: ''He's triple varsity athlete of course he has strength. you're reaching.**

**[Mason arrives to do arm wrestling against Tyler]**

**Mason: ''I bet I could beat you.**

**Damon: 'Enter the uncle.**

**Stefan: ''that's ridiculous.**

**[Mason beats Tyler at the Arm Wrestling]**

**Tyler: ''Okay. he's the champ. who wants to go next?**

**Damon: ''Stefan wants to go.**

**Stefan: ''Yeah, sure I'll...give it a shot.**

**[Stefan joins Mason]**

**Damon: ''Get him Stef!**

**Stefan: ''My brother over there thinks I could beat you.**

**Mason: ''Your brother is wrong.**

**[Mason beats him. Stefan rejoins Damon]**

**Damon: ''You didn't put any effort at all!**

**Stefan: ''Yeah, actually I did.**

**Damon:''Come with me'[They go out into the hallway and turns to Stefan] ''Is he...?**

**Stefan: ''No, no It wasn't that kind of strength. but it was more than human. it doesn't make sense.**

**Damon: ''What is up with that family? they're not Vampires what the hell are they?**

**Stefan: ''Maybe they're Ninja turtles.**

**Damon: ''You're not funny.**

**Stefan: 'Or zombies, werewolves.**

**Damon: ''No comedic timing at all.**

**[Damon turns his head and sees Carter repairing something]**

**Stefan: 'What? what are you up too?**

**Damon: Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles.**

**Stefan: ''Ninja turtles.**

**[Damon goes toward Carter]**

**Damon: ''Hey you!**

**Carter: ''I have a name.**

**Damon: ''Yeah, I don't care.**

**[He catches his shoulders and compels him]**

**Damon: ''I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood**

**Stefan: ''Damon, don't do this.**

**Damon: 'Its just an experiment. get him mad. don't back down no matter what he does okay?**

**Carter: I won't back down.**

**Damon: ''I know you won't.**

**[He releases him. Carter leaves]**

**Stefan: ''Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?**

**Damon: ''No, someone is going to get mad as in rage.**

**Stefan: ''What's that going to accomplish?**

**Damon: 'That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. let's see who intervenes. maybe the ambigus. supernatural mystery uncle.**

**[Damon is walking alone in the hallway when Caroline arrives]**

**Damon: ''Hey Blondie. they let you out?**

**Caroline: ''I remember.**

**Damon: ''What do you remember?**

**Caroline: I remember how you Manipulated, pushed me around, abused me. erased my memories, fed on me.**

**Damon; ''You're crazy.**

**Caroline: ''Memories have been coming back in pieces.**

**Damon: 'You can't remember it's impossible. I mean unless you're becoming a...**

**[She smiles]**

**Caroline: ''I have a message from Katherine. she said. Game on''**

**Damon: Wait...**

**[She pushes him with strength. he falls on the floor]**

**Caroline: ''You suck.**

**[She leaves]**

**[ Mystic Falls Carnival]**

**[Adriana is walking around trying to find Caroline kinda of worried since they parked the car she has went on her own to find Matt...she is still looking around when she sees someone pacing back and forth in the parking lot and she found her Adriana runs over to her and sees her crying]**

**Adriana: ''Caroline..there you are...I've been looking all over for you..What's wrong?**

**Caroline: ''I'm so hungry and I can't even be around Matt...[She is crying when she smells blood and sees Carter and he's bleeding]**

**Adriana: ''Oh...No.**

**Carter: 'Hey. is everything okay?**

**Caroline: ''I'm so sorry.**

**Carter: ''What?**

**[Caroline rushes over to him and bites him..Adriana rushes forward in a super speed and stops her by using her mind control before she could kill him]**

**Adriana:[She takes the blond shoulders and shakes her] ''Caroline...Caroline listen to me..calm down...okay..this is a living human being...remember what I've taught you.**

**Caroline: [She turns to normal but the red veins around her eyes still remain telling her that she is still hungry] ''I'm so hungry Adriana...**

**Adriana: ''I know you are it is hard for first Vampires..but that is why I'm here to help you...Take some more of his blood but listen to your voice in your heart as well as your head and now when you had too much**

**[Caroline steps to Carter and drinks from him again...Moaning at the rich blood then listening to his heart beat and hers she pulls back...feeling so much better]**

**Caroline: ''I did it...I did it..Adriana.**

**Adriana: ''Yes you did..and I wish that you didn't have to do it but...you have to [She bends down to Carter and heals his neck of the wound then compels him to forget this and leaves] ''You were about to kill him if I didn't find you in time.**

**Caroline: ''I'm so very sorry You told me to stay close to you but I was so eager to find Matt and be with him..but All I did was cause myself to be hungry.**

**Adriana: ''It isn't easy to be around people who are human at first believe me I had to deal with this all the time...being around Elena and Jeremy it was really hard to be around them without wanting to munch on their blood.**

**Caroline:[She starts to sob as she holds Adriana to her] ''I'm so glad you're here with me... and helping me I don't now what I would have done if you weren't here.**

**[ Caroline is crying in Adriana's arms as Damon arrives. she has blood all over her face as they turn to look at him]**

**Caroline: ''I almost killed someone. if it wasn't for Adriana helping me all day?**

**Damon:[He looks at Adriana surprised] ''You knew this...why didn't you call me or Stefan?**

**Adriana:' she was in such a mess when I found her...and there wasn't any chances to call you...but I've managed to help her all this time...**

**Damon:[Sees Caroline crying and walks over to her] ''Hey..hey it's okay. I can help you.**

**Caroline: 'You can?**

**Damon: 'Yeah, I have to.**

**Caroline: 'What are you going to do?**

**Damon: ''The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you**

**Adriana: ''Are you kidding Damon...you can't kill her...this isn't her fault this is Katherine's**

**Caroline: ''Please don't! I don't want to die!**

**Damon: ''Yeah but you are already dead.**

**Caroline: No I'm not. don't say that okay? Just help!**

**Damon: 'Okay!**

**Caroline: Okay? just help me please! Please! please!**

**Damon: ''Okay, okay.**

**[He embraces her and is about to kill her. but Stefan arrives and rushes over in between Damon and Caroline]**

**Damon: ''Stefan!**

**[Elena is with Caroline and Adriana]**

**Caroline:[To Elena] Get away from me! you killed me!**

**Elena: ''No, no, no no Caroline! that wasn't me. you know that! that was Katherine.**

**Caroline: ''No! then why did she look like you? and why, why did she do this to me?**

**Elena: ''Stefan, we've got to get her inside.**

**Stefan: ''It's okay Caroline come with me.**

**Damon: ''She'll die, it's only a matter of time.**

**Stefan: ''Yeah but its not gonna happen tonight.**

**Damon: ''Oh yeah it is**

**[He picks up the stake and rushes over to them but Adriana puts herself in front of Caroline]**

**Adriana: ''Damon, she's my friend.**

**Damon:[He looks her in the eye and surrenders] 'Whatever happens it's on you.**

**[Bonnie arrives]**

**Bonnie: ''Caroline?**

**Stefan: ''It's okay. come on.**

**Bonnie: ''No, you're not, it can't be.**

**[She touches her and was filled with Shock]**

**Caroline; ''Bonnie?**

**[Stefan takes Caroline inside as Adriana, Elena, Bonnie and Damon are outside]**

**Bonnie: ''I can't believe this is happening.**

**Damon: ''Come on. don't pout about it.**

**[He looks at Adriana]**

**Damon: ''I thought you were calling the shots, no?**

**[Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache; he takes his head in his hand and falls to the floor. she opens the faucet with her powers and water is pouring out from the hose]**

**Bonnie: ''I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.**

**Damon: ''I didn't do this.**

**Adriana: ''Bonnie it wasn't his fault it was Katherine.**

**Bonnie: ''Everything that happens is his fault Elena.**

**[Adriana is so fed up with Bonnie's Anger towards Damon its just stupid Focusing on the water and Bonnie's connection with it and then it stopped causing Bonnie to look confused]**

**Bonnie: ''Wait...what's going on..[To Adriana] ''Why did you stop me.**

**Adriana: ''Your anger against Damon is unjust and it's getting kinda old...I know he was responsible for your Grams death but you can't keep blaming him for everything that goes Wrong...This is all Katherine's doing...she turned Caroline.**

**Bonnie: ''Why did she do this...to Caroline.?**

**Adriana: ''To send a Message...she wants us to know what she is doing..Game on...somehow this has something to do with Caroline turning Vampire other wise why turn her?**

**Damon: ''You may be on to something there Little Witch...I've underestemated how big your brain is[To Bonnie] 'if you come after me again Bonnie Adriana won't be there to stop me and I will Kill you.**

**Bonnie: ''It won't come to that as long as You don't cause anymore problems.**

**[Caroline's House]**

**[Caroline is laying on her bed when someone opens the window. she goes next to the window with her super speed. its Matt]**

**Caroline: ''What are you doing here?**

**Matt:''I came to see if today's basket Period has expired.**

**Caroline: ''You know you should just go. cause my mom is gonna be home soon.**

**Matt: ''You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now.**

**Caroline: ''What do you mean?**

**Matt: ''I mean that...you almost died and it freaked me out and it got me thinking you know cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized even though today I wanted to throttle you. I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and It seems like you don't feel the same way.**

**[She kisses him and they embrace each other. her face is changing so she takes a few breaths and her face becomes normal again.]**


	25. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising**

**[ Salvatore House]**

_[Alaric arrives at the Salvatore House]_

_Stefan:''Thanks for coming Rick._

_Damon:''I got you something to drink? coffee, bourbon? Bourbon into coffee?_

_Alaric: ''Elena mentioned you needed my help_

_Stefan: 'Yeah we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family._

_Alaric: 'Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?_

_Damon: ''Why you wouldn't? but your dead not dead vampire wife might._

_Adriana:''Isobel's Research from when you guys were at Duke's together._

_Stefan: ''You said that she has spent years researching this town._

_Alaric:''Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rounded in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction._

_Damon: ''Like that amazing vampire story._

_Elena: ''Aside from vampires, what else?_

_Alaric: ''the Lycanthrope._

_Elena; ''Wait, like werewolves?_

_Damon: ''No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney._

_Stefan: ''Is it?_

_Damon: ''I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never cam across one. if werewolves exist. where the hell are they?_

_Adriana:''if vampires and Witches exist Damon don't you think that Werewolves are as well...Hello we live in a supernatural world where anything is possible. and the werewolves could be in hiding just like Vampires do sometimes._

_Alaric:''Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?_

_Damon: ''Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler._

_Stefan: ''And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fell into the Carnival worker. it suggest its some sort of a supernatural entity._

_Elena: ''We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is._

_Alaric: ''Well, all her things are still Duke. I mean her office is still there. she's technically still missing._

_Damon: ''So can we get access to it? Rick we don't know what we are dealing with. if this wolf man thing is true. we have seen enough movies to know its not good. it means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi meaning me is totally screwed._

[ Gilbert House]

[Adriana is waiting by the car as Elena and Stefan are in the house getting ready for the trip to Duke...and wondering on this journey will she find out more of Alexandria and who she really is...seeing Stefan and Elena come out after Damon Honked the horn]

Damon: ''Sorry you can't go too Stefan.

Stefan: ''Call me if you need anything.

Damon: Oh, I'll take really good care of her

[Elena catches Stefan by the neck and kisses him in front of Damon...causing Damon to look away Adriana rolls her eyes at all of them and gets in the car]

Damon: ''Okay. time to go.

[He goes into the car. Elena too]

[Alaric's Car]

[Damon, Adriana, Elena and Alaric are in the car going to Duke. Damon looks at Elena]

Damon: ''How are you doing back there? you know this all pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly.

Alaric: ''I don't think she's pretending. You did almost kill her brother.

Damon: ''It's because of Adriana he was saved and besides he did have his ring on he would have come back to life.

Elena: ''You're were lucky that Adriana was there to save your reckless ways again or you would have really killed my brother and it showed me that you will never change.

Damon: ''Oh...Come on..Elena..I'm sorry what more do you want from me?

Adriana: ''Will you both just shut up...my goodness I really don't feel like hearing you both fight all the way to Duke...[To Damon] ''Elena will forgive you when she has had time to think about everything you did. [To Elena] ''Elena just be glad Jeremy is still alive..and Move on...being angry all the time isn't going to work for either of you.

Elena: ''Fine...

Damon: ''Fine...I'll back off for a while.

Adriana: ''Good...Now maybe I can watch the Scenery with some peace.

[Duke University]

[Alaric, Adriana. Elena and Damon arrive at Duke]

Alaric: ''So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon has rounded in folklore.

[They arrive at an office]

Alaric:[Sees a Woman working in the file cabinet] Excuse me hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier.

Vanessa: ''Yes, of course I'm Vanessa Monroe. research assistant compare to folklore.

[She looks strangely at Elena]

Vanessa: ''Uh, let me just grab Isobel's Keys.

Alaric: ''These are my friends Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition.

Vanessa: ''Oh please. Isobel's office is right through there, Isobel's was one of my first professors. I'm a grad. student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went to Folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?

Alaric: ''No, I'm afraid not.

Vanessa: ''Its this way.

[She opens Isobel's Office door. they follow her and enter the room]

Vanessa: ''I'll grab the light. feel free to look around. it's fascinating isn't it?

[She leaves Alaric, Damon,Adriana and Elena are looking around]

Damon: ''Where did she go?

[Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shot an arrow at Elena but Damon puts himself in front of Elena to protect her. he receives the arrow in his back. Alaric catches and pushes her against the wall]

[Elena is removing the arrow from Damon's back]

Damon: ''Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. just pull the damn thing out it hurts.

[She removes the arrow]

Damon: ''That bitch is dead.

Elena: ''You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: ''Watch me.

Elena: ''You touch her and I swear I will never talk to you again.

Damon: ''What makes you think that has any power over me? because I took an arrow in the back for you? you're so overestimating yourself.

Elena: ''Right. I forgot That I was speaking to a Psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively fine, go ahead. do whatever you want.

Damon: ''You're trying to manipulate me.

Elena: ''If by manipulate you mean tell the truth''okay guilty.

[She looks at him and leaves]

[Alaric and Adriana are with Vanessa]

Vanessa: Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing. it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864 okay I read Isobel's Research.

Adriana: ''Well, you should know just how possible this is.

[Elena and Damon arrive]

Elena: ''I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a Descendant of Katherine Pierce. and this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot.

Damon: ''I'd be extra nice to me right now.

Adriana: ''Look, we need your help? we need to see all of Isobel's research anything related to Mystic Falls.

[ Vanessa is bringing a box to Elena]

Vanessa: ''This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls 1864

Elena: ''is that all there is about her?

Vanessa: 'all that I'm aware of.

[There is vervain in the box. Elena looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa]

Elena: ''Here, take this.

[They are whispering. Damon is in the other room looking for information]

Vanessa: ''Does Vervain really work?

Damon: ''Nope, not at all.

Vanessa: ''can he hear us?

Damon: ''No. that would be creepy/

Vanessa: ''Can he read minds too?

Damon: ''You know. if you want to see me naked. all you have to do is ask.

Elena: ''No, that he can't do. he is very capable of being a first rate Jackass.

[Vanessa puts vervain in her pocket. Damon smiles]

[In the other part of the room Adriana is looking around trying to find anything related to Kosacova...when she finds a Big Box full of stuff with Kosacova on the box curious she pulls it down when from under the box a Small bag falls in her hand...she puts the box on the table and takes the bag and looks inside to see a Pendent...with a chain just as soon as she touches it a vision of a woman who looks almost like her...accept she was a little older than she was...with long Brown hair and she was wearing very old clothes like back during the 1700s she had the Necklace that she once wore when she found it in the family Cellar...and realize that this could be a another realtive of hers...that had a Necklace just like Alexandria's she walks over to Vanessa and shows the Pendent to her]

Adriana: ''Vanessa I was wondering do you know the person that is in this photo?

Vanessa: ''Well...from the looks of it the Pendent dates back to the early 1700s this is Elizabeth Kosacova the Original Witch...she had extremely powerful Magic during her time...created quite a name for herself...Healing the sick, and doing good magic for those who ask her...but she and her family were run out of Romania for the use of Black Magic that Killed a local families Sheep...she had a Daughter by the name of Alexandria Kosacova...who she had to give up because she was worried that her daughter will have to deal with the same shame on her like she did...so she was given to the Family of Katerina Potriva...there she lived until she was forced to move away because of what their own daughter was doing at the time...having a baby out of wedlock...she was then sent to England that is all I can tell you I'm afraid.

Adriana: ''No this is enough Thank you...I've always wanted to know where I come from and how Alexandria came to met Katherine she said that they were sisters.

Vanessa: 'They were but not by blood...Alexandria was adopted into the family so she doesn't have Protroiva blood in her.

Adriana: ''Just like me...I'm not related to Katherine then...good to you.

Vanessa: ''your welcome...you can take that box and the Pendent home with you if you want...it's gathering dust here any way so go ahead.

Adriana: ''Ok...I'll be over at the table reading through all this...tell me when you guys found anything.

Elena: ''We'll do.

[Elena, Damon, Adriana and Alaric are still in Isobel's office. looking for information]

Damon: ''any luck?

Elena: ''There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know.

Damon: 'Ah, you know, its a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know

Elena: ''Now who's manipulating who?

Alaric: ''Guys check this out.

Vanessa: ''there's no record of Werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some the lesser known legends everything from scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends.

[She gives them a book with drawings.]

Vanessa: ''Its translate into the curse of the sun and the moon.

Alaric: ''Its Native American.

Vanessa: ''Aztecs. it explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through virgina. the short story 600 years ago. the Aztecs were played by werewolves and Vampires. they terrorized the countryside. made farming and hunting impossible until an Azetc Shaman cursed them. making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. as a result Vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. when the full moon is crossing the sky who's ever unlucky enough to fall into the werewolf curse turns into a wolf.

Damon: ''Can they control the transformation?

Vanessa: ''If it were a choice. it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardware them to hunt their prey of choice. Vampires.

Damon: 'Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires. I would know about it.

Vanessa: ''Not if they aren't many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction.

Adriana: ''Why would they do that?

Vanessa: ''To Protect themselves. according to the legend. a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires.

[Elena is looking in a box and finds a picture of Katherine]

Elena: ''Hey have you done any research on Doppelganger?

Vanessa: ''Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically a Doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself.

Elena: ''Did Isobel have anything that explains the link between me and Katherine?

Vanessa: ''That's all she had on Katherine. unfortunately but I can tell you that Doppelganger usually torment the people they look alike, trying to undo their lives. it's not exactly uplifting.

Elena: ''And more things we already know, just...I want to know why we look alike.

Damon: ''Head scratcher isn't it?

Elena; ''Do you know something or are you just being yourself?

Damon: ''Well, if I know anything I'm not gonna tell you with that attitude.

Elena: ''That's good Damon and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend but you know what? friends don't Manipulate friends. they help each other.

Adriana: ''I swear to god if you to don't stop digging knives into one another I'm going to seal your mouths shut...seriously stop fighting or I will stop it for you.

[Damon and Elena look at her in shock then they nod at her]

Adriana; ''Good...[She picks up her box of stuff and gets ready to leave] ''I'm going to the car...give me a Ring when you guys are done.

Alaric: ''Yeah...sure.

[Duke University]

[Alaric and Vanessa are outside]

Alaric: I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone.

Vanessa: ''Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? he gave me the form but if you need anything you can call.

Alaric: ''Hopefully I won't have to.

Vanessa: ''But if you do...

Alaric: ''Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really. it'll take over and will keep you from being able to live your life.

Vanessa: ''Isobel's disappearance...is it related to her research?

Alaric: ''Isobel became her research. she wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish.

Vanessa: ''I guess that would put a strain on the marriage.

Alaric: ''Anyway. I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. its...its okay. its really okay. it feels good to have her in my past. you know. its time to move behind this.

[Elena is at the car. she can't open the car but Damon arrives and opens it]

Damon: ''You're not gonna be able to hate me forever.

Elena: ''can we just go?

[He gives her a book]

Damon: ''You didn't dig deep enough.

[She looks at the book and reads what's written on it]

Elena: ''Petrova I saw it on the shelf.

Damon: ''Katherine originally came from Europe, Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova to be exact.

Elena: ''How did you know that?

Damon: ''Back when I saw it graved on an old heirloom. men snoop too, you know. let me know what you find. I'm very curious myself.

[She tries to get in the car but he stops her]

Damon: ''You have every right to hate me. I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. it would suck if that was gone forever. so Is it? have I lost you forever?

Elena: ''Thank you for the book Damon.

[She gets into the car]

[ Adriana is just walking into the Salvatore Mansion carrying her box full of her ancestors stuff and walks up to her room...walking in to see that some of her stuff was scattered on the floor which shocked her she rushes around to see if anything is missing but didn't find anything...]

Adriana: 'What happened?

[ she begins to question if anything like this was Katherine's doing when she turns around and finds her on her bed]

Adriana: ''Katherine what are you doing here?...did you do this?

Katherine: ''Yes actually I was looking for something out of your collection of Jewerlery...tell me have you found anything say like a Piece of Necklace that would fit on a Silver chain.

Adriana:[She reaches inside her shirt and pulls out her Necklace with the Purple diamond that she found in her family's chests] ''This old Necklace...is this what you want?

Katherine: ''Yes actually...it belongs to me. because it was a gift from Alexandria before we went in England...and I would love to have it back please.

Adriana:[She unsnaps it and then gives it to her] ''Is it a Witch talisman?

Katherine; ''No...it is just a Necklace that was given to me a long time ago as a gift from Alexandria.

Adriana: ''I've learned from the Duke trip today if your interested...there was another Ancester of mine named Elizabeth Koscova who was also a Witch...who actually gave birth to Alexandria...and that she gave her up because of fear of Witch Hunters back in those days.

Katherine: ''It was after that Alexandria came to be in my family...My father's brother fell in love with her when he saw how small she was...and I didn't mind having a friend at the time...but then all because I got in to trouble when we got older...caused us to move from our home to then we were separated after that the rest you know.

Adriana: ''Yes...she came to Mystic Falls 1863 with her adopted father to make a home here then you came in 1864.

Katherine: ''Well...thank you for giving me my half sisters necklace I'll be going now...[Looking around at the mess she made] 'Oh sorry about that...I'm sure with you magic you can put everything back into place.

[Katherine leaves as Adriana sits down on the bed feeling so tired as she whispered under breath the spell that helps her clean up her room then she puts on her PJs then she went to bed]


	26. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

[Mystic Falls 1864]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Stefan and Katherine are dancing]

Katherine: ''Look who found his dancing shoes.

[He tries to kiss her]

Katherine: ''No touching Mr. Salvatore. those are the rules.

Stefan: ''I thought you didn't believe in rules.

[Damon is looking at them. Stefan looks at him]

Stefan: ''My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you.

Katherine: ''Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer.

[She looks at Damon]

Katherine: ''Looks like he found someone to occupies time.

[Elena is with Damon. she looks at Stefan]

Stefan: ''Elena.

Katherine: ''Stefan don't

[Elena leaves with Damon. Stefan follows them]

Stefan: ''Elena!

[He opens a door and arrives at the Mystic Grill. Elena is at the pool table.]

Elena: ''It's your turn.

[Stefan smiles but she was talking to Damon]

Damon: ''Prepare to lose.

[He kisses Elena. Katherine is here in 1864 dress]

Katherine: ''It hurts doesn't it?

[He looks at Elena and Damon]

Katherine: ''now you know how I feel. don't fight it Stefan. You loved me once. you can love me again.

[He is in 1864 again. at the Lockwood Mansion]

Katherine: ''I love you Stefan. we'll be together again. I promise.

[She kisses him]

[Salvatore House]

[ Stefan wakes up. he is in his bed. Elena is sleeping on his chest]

Elena: ''Hey. are you okay?

Stefan: ''Yeah. yes, bad dream. get back to sleep.

[He gets out of the bed with his powers. it was not Elena but Katherine. she sits down on the bed]

Stefan: ''Katherine.

Katherine: ''You have to admit I am getting better at this. it was easy to get inside your head. have you completely forsaken your nature?

[He rushes over her but she pushes him and he falls]

Katherine: ''Are we really gonna do this again? we both know I could rip to shreds and do my nails at the same time.

Stefan: ''What do you want?

Katherine: ''I wanted to see you. I missed you. Stefan. hang out with me for a little while, please?

Stefan: ''Why are you back in town?

Katherine: ''3 reasons you, you and you.

Stefan: ''You see. I can't quite get that down. just kind of...got stuck in my throat.

Katherine: ''Well, you know, its the truth. deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's Stefan that fell in love with me too]

[Mystic Grill]

[ Adriana is sitting at a table alone Damon arrives]

Adriana: ''What do you want?

Damon: ''Just coming to hang out with my favorite Witch.

Adriana: ''Damon I care about you but I really don't feel up to any more Drama today so if you can just tell me what you want so that I can say no.

Damon: ''What's wrong...feeling a little drained.

Adriana: ''No...the Nightmares have come back...this time its Different...I fear we may have more then just Katherine we will be dealing with.

Damon: ''We already found out about Werewolves...so what more are we going to deal with...more vampires?

Adriana: ''Maybe I just feel my Witch side of me is feeling something is going to happen soon.

Damon: ''Well Jenna is having a Barbecue at the house and we are all going so we can have a day of just having fun...so how about it want to go.

Adriana:[She looks over to Elena who was walking over to them when she sees Damon and stops] ''I will go to the Barbecue.

Elena:[To Damon] How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?

Damon: ''It was my idea. Jenna went to High School with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gather would be a good way to get to know the guy. so I told Rick to tell Jenna and...

Elena: ''Does Jenna knows that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours.

[ a woman arrives and gives him a box with a pie in it.]

Damon: ''Perfect. thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way.

Adriana: ''What are you up to?

Damon: ''I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. see you at the Barbecue.

[He leaves]

[Gilbert House]

[ Elena and Jenna are in the kitchen]

Elena: 'Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. she could use a day of distraction.

Jenna: ''Well, she's not the plus that I'm worried about Why is Damon coming?

Elena: ''Because Alaric is a pity taker. come on Jenna be nice.

Jenna: 'I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his hands off you.

[Mason arrives]

Mason: ''Good news! I found the shot glasses!

Elena: 'That would be my exit.

[She leaves]

Jenna: ''You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back into the bleachers of the pep rally.

Mason: ''Like old times, uh? only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old men.

[Alaric Arrives]

Alaric: ''Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already.

Mason: ''Just happy to be invited.

Jenna: ''Thank Rick. that was his idea.

Mason: 'Really?

Alaric: ''Yeah. you know. I thought It would be nice some of Jenna's High School friends. Dig up a little dirt.

Mason: 'I've got Dirt. I've got dirt.

Jenna: 'I have no secrets. only dirty shame.

Alaric: ''To dirty shame.

[They clink glasses. Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Hey

Jenna: ''Damon.

Alaric: ''you were just doing shots. let me give you a glass buddy.

Jenna: ''Here. use mine.

[She leaves. Alaric too]

Damon: ''She doesn't like me very much.

Mason: ''We haven't met. Mason Lockwood.

Damon: ''Oh sure. Damon Salvatore.

Mason: ''I know. I heard great things about you.

Damon: ''Really? that's weird cause I'm a dick.

[Adriana is on the porch alone. She is looking through her Ebook as Elena sits beside her and calls Stefan but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message]

Elena: ''Hey. just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's Barbecue? call me when you can.

[Caroline arrives and sits down with them]

Caroline: ''Is that Stefan?

Elena: ''Yeah, he hasn't called me back, I try decide if I could be worried.

Adriana: ''I'm sure he's fine.

[She eats some chips out of Caroline's bowl]

Caroline: ''God! I cannot stop eating Stefan says its a great way to sublimit the cravings. it's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day.

Elena: ''I know Stefan really hates that part of himself.

Caroline: ''Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation.

Elena: ''He said that?

Caroline: ''The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? trust me. it's there. it's why I had to break up with Matt.

[Alaric Arrives]

Alaric: 'Hey! the foods ready, come get it.

Caroline: ''Finally, I'm starving.

[She goes inside as Adriana goes after her and touches her arm]

Adriana: ''Hey are you ok it seems you've been snippy lately.

Caroline: ''Oh, I'm fine..Adriana just a little adjusting I'm doing and I've wanted to thank you for helping me at the hospital the other night when I turned you really helped me a lot so Uh thanks.

Adriana: ''Your welcome...we are friends and we look out for each other.

Caroline:[Smiles at her] ''Yeah we are.

[They both go inside the house]

[ They are playing pictionary, Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu]

Jenna: ''Dress! ballerina!

Caroline: 'Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!

Jenna: ''A Dog! hound dog!

Adriana: ''Dances with wolves...[She glares a little at Damon wondering what he is up to when he gave her a pissed look when she answer the question before Mason]

Mason: ''Adriana wins...again.

Jenna: ''How is that a wolf?

[Elena is in the kitchen, taking the pie from the box. Damon rejoins her as Adriana walks in goes to the counter to put her hands on it and leans in Damon's face]

Adriana: ''What are you up to Damon...you have been doing games for only Mason to answer...Tell me or I will make you.

[Elena is watching curiously at why Adriana is getting on to Damon]

Damon: ''I'm just trying to see if all the rumors about Werewolves are true. the silver and all that crap.

[Jenna arrives]

Jenna: ''there you are. isn't this fun?

Damon: 'Yes, thank you so much for inviting me.

Jenna: ''Did I have a choice.

Damon: ''I know what you must think about me.

Jenna: 'No. you don't. you've never dated you I have dated many you's

Damon: ''I'm in working progress.

[Elena gives her a cake knife from a set. Damon sees it]

Damon: ''These are fancy.

Jenna: ''Thanks. my mother's silver set.

[Elena looks at Damon. he takes a knife from the set]

Adriana: ''Damon...we all know that there are some things that vampires are immune to like holy water so what makes you think proving about Werewolves don't like Silver will work.

Damon: ''At least that I've tried something before he could kill us.

Adriana: ''He doesn't even look like he is bothering you with any of this why are you going after him..

Damon: ''Werewolves kill Vampires with one bite...one bite and I'm not going to give him a chance to kill us.

Adriana: ''You do this Damon you will have him coming after you , then you will get your wish of dying...go ahead Damon and try to kill him don't say I didn't warn you

[She walks out of the kitchen as Elena follows her out the front door]

Elena: ''Adriana...hey what's wrong...you seem like your on edge?

Adriana: ''I've been having nightmares for last couple nights and its keeping me up and it's making me more alert that's all and I need to get some air.

Elena: ''It must be your witch side making you feel all jittery.

Adriana: ''I'm just going t go home and read through my grimoire for a while find out what's wrong.

Elena: ''Ok..maybe I should go with you too since I've been calling Stefan all day and he isn't answering his phone.

Adriana: ''Um sure...just let me grab my bag and car keys.

[Adriana walks back inside to see Caroline was watching over them and looking like she has been evesdropping.]

Caroline; ''You're taking Elena with you to the Boarding House...are you sure that you want to do that?

Adriana: ''Yeah Caroline I do live there and Elena sounds really worried about Stefan so it would just ease her mind a bit.

Elena: ''You ready Adriana?

Adriana: ''Yeah sure..coming.

Caroline: ''I'll come with you..incase anything goes wrong.

Elena: ''Okay.

Caroline: '' Let's go and see what Stefan is up to.

[Elena gets into Adriana's car as Caroline deflates a tire and gets in the back seat]

[Adriana's car]

[Adriana is driving toward the boarding House with Elena and Caroline]

Elena: ''Thanks for this, I appreciate it Adriana.

Adriana; ''No problem Elena..happy to help.

Caroline: ''Here we come, to the rescue.

Elena: ''Why are you being so snippy?

Caroline: ''That's my own drama. I'm sure you two will beat the odds. not that there is any study to pull outs from. what is the ratio success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing no.

Adriana: ''Stefan's friend Lexi managed to fall in love with a human and after a year or two of loving her he asked her to turn him so they can be together forever. It can work if you think about it.

Elena: ''Yes it can...but right now I don't want to be a vampire...so Stefan is going have to wait a while for that.

[The Tire bursts]

Adriana: ''What in the world...[She pulls over on the side and gets out and sees her right back tire is flat] ''I don't believe it that is a brand new tire and its already flat.

Elena: ''Oh...great

[Caroline was looking on feeling a little guilty for flattening her friends tire]

[Night has fallen as Adriana, Elena and Caroline are waiting for the tow truck]

Elena: ''Are you sure the tow's coming? we've been waiting forever.

Caroline: ''I know. its weird. they said they'd be here by now.

Elena: ''Yeah I'm just gonna call Jenna.

Caroline: ''no! let me call the tow people again. I'm gonna use my aggressive voice.

Elena: 'Can we just walk from here?

Adriana: ''I can't just leave my car...How about you two continue to the house and I will wait for the tow truck.

Elena: ''Great idea. come on Caroline.

Caroline: ''Just give me a minute, Elena.

Elena: ''Caroline, what part I'm worried about Stefan didn't sink in?

Caroline: ''What's the rush? why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?

Elena: ''Okay. Look I know that you're upset over Matt but would you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?

Caroline: ''I'm not projecting anything! you're human. he's a vampire. you're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children Elena! and you are too maternal to not have children!

Elena: ''Where is this coming from?

Caroline: ''I'm just trying to be your friend.

Elena: 'okay, do me a favor and stop trying.

[The tow arrives]

Elena: ''Here's the tow. I'm walking.

Caroline: ''No, Elena, don't!

[She catches Elena's arm]

Elena: ''Caroline, you're hurting me.

Caroline: ''Don't leave me alone.

Adriana: ''Caroline...just let her go and I will stay here with you...there is no need to be violent.

Caroline: 'I'm sorry..Elena.I'll stay with Adriana.

Elena: ''What's wrong with you?

Tow Guy: ''Hey there. someone called about a flat tire?

Adriana: ''I did..actually

[Elena leaves]

[ The Tow Guy helped Adriana get a new tire on her car and then pays him the money and he leaves when Adriana turns to Caroline and gives her a serious look]

Adriana: ''Caroline...Why are you doing stuff for Katherine?

Caroline: ''Katherine...Who's Katherine. [She was stalling when she grew pale knowing that Adriana is really smart about figuring out things]

Adriana: ''Because you would never get in between someone elses relationship and try to tell them from right from wrong when it's there Life...and this has all been about Stefan and he hasn't called Elena all day..and I'm assuming that is where he is with Katherine.

Caroline: ''Fine...yes Katherine told me to keep Elena occupied so that she can have a day with Stefan.

Adriana: ''Who did she threaten to get you to do that?

Caroline: ''Matt...she told me that if I didn't do it...She will kill Matt. so I had no choice.

Adriana:[Sighs to herself] ''Katherine...what could she be up too...its not about separating Elena and Stefan...or she wouldn't have turned you...there's more to it.

Caroline: ''I don't now what she is up too but she defiantly doesn't want them together.

Adriana: ''Okay do you need me to take you home or what?

Caroline: ''I can get there on my own I just got to drop by Jenna's to get my car. You won't tell Elena would you.

Adriana: ''No...but sooner or later you are going to tell her she will understand.

[Caroline hugs Adriana as she watches her leave in her car]

[ Boarding House]

[Adriana walks in the house and up the stairs to her bedroom feeling so drained as she takes the Blood bag from her Shoulder bag and rips the top off and drinks it...feeling all her weakness go away from just one Bag...she sighs as she sits down and finishes the rest of it as she looks around her to see all her stuff and the bed she is sitting on is floating she gasps as she jumps off the bed and onto the floor]

Adriana: ''What in the world..Am I doing this?

[Stefan and Elena walks in and gasps at what they are seeing...Adriana turns around to face them]

Elena: ''Adriana...are you doing this?

Adriana: ''I think I am..but I don't know how I did it.

Stefan: ''Your Mind Powers are growing so is your other powers...with each blood you consume a day makes you stronger...sooner or Later your magic will come to a point where it can be lethal and Dangerous.

Adriana: ''Oh...I never realized that. [She makes a movement with her hands and lets her stuff float to the ground slowly] ''Maybe I need to start doing some Practicing with my magic before it all gets out of hand.

[ She looks at Stefan and Elena making them realize that she is more dangerous than Katherine is and that could be bad for them if something were to go wrong with her Magic.]


	27. Killed Or Be Killed

**Killed Or Be Killed**

[ Mystic Falls Public Park]

[It's The Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer day. Carol Lockwood is doing a speech as Adriana is listening and cooking food for people]

Carol: ''This is all part of the Historical society, continuing efforts to give to the Community. thanks to the generous donation of the Fell Family and Kosacova Family. we are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. thanks.

[Adriana is plating Food for the Guests and giving out Lemonade and Ice teas when Mason walks over to get an Ice Lemonade]

Mason: ''Hey Adriana right?

Adriana: ''Yeah that's me...and your Tyler's uncle...it's been a long time since My family and I has seen you here.

Mason: ''So your part of Kosacova family...Your Mom was senator of Mystic Falls...and that your dad was Robbie Gilbert they are both dead am I correct?

Adriana: ''My mom was home alone when someone broke into my house and killed her while I was at school and I found her dead...and my dad passed away the year a heart attack.

Mason: ''I'm sorry for you're lose...but I know what you are and I'm just giving you warning...don't get on the wrong side of me...for I can kill you with blinking.

Adriana: ''Um...I've no intention of trying to Kill you or hurt you that is not how I am...believe me you don't need to worry about me.

Mason: ''I'm just saying...Damon tried to kill me the other night all because I'm a Werewolf and I will get back at him...just telling you to not get in the middle.

[Stefan walks over to them as he overhears their conversation]

Mason: ''Stefan right? the other Salvatore.

Stefan: ''The Nice one. the one offering an Apology

Mason: ''Not interested.

Stefan: ''look, my brother acted impulsively.

Mason: ''You think?

Stefan: ''If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you don't want that either. so what do you say we just quite the whole alpha male fighting things and call a truce?

Mason: ''I made that same offer to your brother. he turned it down with a knife.

Stefan: ''He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure neither of you makes another one.

Mason: ''Tell your brother to watch his back.[To Adriana] ''And that you should watch yours as well.

Adriana: ''Seriously I haven't done anything for you to be coming at me...as Long as you don't mess with me and I don't mess with you we will be just fine.

Stefan:[Glares at Mason and takes him by the arm] ''Don't threaten Adriana she has nothing to do with you and Damon fighting...threaten her again and you won't be just dealing with Damon you'd be dealing with me.

Mason: ''If he comes at me...

Stefan: ''He won't.

[They shake their hands and Mason leaves but not before he looks at Adriana and walks away. Adriana sighs as Damon rejoins them]

Damon: ''What are you doing?

Stefan: ''Negotiating peace on your behalf.

Damon: ''I don't want peace.

Stefan: ''Consider it opposite day.

Damon: ''Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solve our problem.

Stefan: ''No actually I think that the first Mason Lockwood gets. he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then mine and Adriana's because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. so thank you. because we don't have enough problems.

[He leaves]

Adriana: [She takes a Cup of tea for herself and stares at Damon as he is standing there looking at her] ''So...you tried to kill Mason...after I told you he will now come after you with everything he's got.

Damon: ''I told you that I'm making sure that I get him before he gets us...He is a Werewolf.

Adriana: ''Yes I know and you haven't forgotten the fact that Werewolf bites kill Vampires...so you just not only signed Stefan's death warrant but mine as well and I still don't now why he is coming after me.

Damon: ''I never meant to sent him your way Adriana...all I cared about was our safety...nothing more I'm sorry.

Adriana: 'Well as Long as your sorry. [She picks up her bag] ''I've got to get more cups for drinks they are in my car...I'll be back.

Damon:[He takes cup of Lemonade and drinks it] ''Thanks...and I'll hold the fort till you get back.

[She walks to her car and grabs two bags full of cups and walks back as she feels she is being followed as she walks back to the table...seeing Damon]

Adriana: ''Okay I'm back...will you help me set these cups up.

Damon: ''Alright then I have to go help Liz with the Painting the Picnic Tables.

[Damon and Adriana worked together to get the other cups on the table and make some more tea and Lemonade and he leaves to go help Liz]

Adriana:[She is alone working on the drinks when she hears leaves crunching behind her] ''If you want anything to drink you have to come to the other side of the table.

[She turns around to see Mason behind her and only stepped back a moment until he stabs her with a syringe of something going in her system and it's not Vervain..Making her gasp in Pain as she falls forward and he catches her then drags her over to his car and throws her in the back and shuts the trunk door]

[ Mystic Falls Public Park]

[Mason is helping Liz]

Liz: ''Oh thanks Mason.

Mason: ''Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?

Liz: ''I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz.

Mason: ''Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council.

Liz: ''I don't know what you're talking about?

Mason: ''I know you and the other founding families have a secret council.

Liz: ''If that were true then you'd know its a secret and isn't discuss with non-council members.

Mason: ''I Know I rejected all that but its only because I wanted a life outside this town. not because I was a non believer. look I know vampires exist and you have two of them right under your nose.

Liz: ''Really?

Mason: ''yeah.

Liz: ''Who would they be?

Mason: ''Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Liz: ''That's Impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. do you know what he's done for this town.

Mason: I know its a lot to digest.

Liz: ''No. I watched him kill Vampires. he's an ally. he's part of the council

Mason: ''Think about it. when did the Vampire attacks begin? when Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?

Liz: ''They walk in the sun. Mason.

Mason: ''They've evolved. it's not 1864 they figured it out, Liz.

Liz: ''No. Damon Salvatore is my friend.

Mason: ''What if I can Prove it to you?

[They look at Stefan and Mason]

[Elena and Caroline are talking]

Caroline: ''So suddenly she's on the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling. you don't want to hear all this.

Elena: ''No, sorry. then what happened.

Caroline: ''No, sorry then what happened?

Caroline: ''Well, I was a bitch but it's part of the process. So, how are things between you and Stefan? anything?

Elena: ''No. not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind.

Caroline: ''you said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point.

Elena: ''Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just

Caroline: ''Just what?

Elena: ''I just thought we were stronger than that.

[Damon rejoins Liz]

Damon: ''Hey, I saw you with Mason Earlier. what was that about?

Liz: ''I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods.

Damon: ''That's what I'm here for, put me to work. should I go help him?

Liz: ''Oh no. you know, he's...I'm sure he's fine.

Damon: ''Are you okay Liz? you seem really upset.

Liz: ''It's Caroline. we had a moment.

Damon; ''Is there anything I can do?

Liz: ''No. Damon. Thank you. it's just the horrible parental skills paying off.

[Elena is painting a wall. she looks at Stefan. he looks at her. Caroline is looking at them]

Caroline: ''Oh, oh. Lurking looks are being exchanged.

Elena: ''I'm gonna go talk to him.

Caroline: 'No. Elena. I think it's a bad idea.

[Elena leaves and Damon rejoins Caroline]

Damon: ''What's her problem?

Caroline: ''Don't worry about it.

Damon: ''Why are you being such a bitch to your Mom?

Caroline: Don't worry about it. [She looks over at the empty table of drinks and sees that Adriana hasn't been back at her station for an hour and was beginning to worry] ''Where's Adriana? she was supposed to be doing the refreshments but she has been gone for an hour and her car is in the parking lot.

Damon:[He looks over at the table and doesn't see her either and grew alert] ''I don't now...I'll go look for her.

[ In the Woods Under the Lockwood Cellar]

[Adriana is coughing and gasping with pain as she sits up and finds herself in a cave somewhere she was feeling kinda of drugged like a part of her was missing...but didn't now what it is...when she hears footsteps come down the stairs of the Cellar]

Adriana: ''Hello...Please..is someone down here..

[ Mason walks in with another syringe of some kind and was making his way towards her as he bends down at her on his knees]

Adriana: ''Why are you doing this? ...What have I done for you to hurt me?

Mason: ''I'm not actually Hurting you...Katherine sent me to do you a favor..[He holds up a Syring] ''This is going to help you..it's a Poison but it won't kill you.

Adriana: ''What does it do?

Mason: ''You will see it is already working just one more dose and you will be Cured.

Adriana: ''Wait don't do it...whatever your doing just don't...Ah.

[He stabs her in the arm making her gasp aloud as he takes it out then stands up when Adriana begins to feel weak again]

Adriana: ''Why is Katherine doing this?

Mason: ''Because...Your Vampire side of you was causing a major over load of your Powers and so She gave me something that will take away your Vampire side...You won't be a Vampire anymore...You will still be a Witch...but the Vampire part is gone...I'm sorry the way I had to get it...but it was nessassary..but just so you know this is just two doses of it.

Adriana: ''So if one day I become a Vampire again I'll be stuck with it..for good. My grams had a Necklace that done the same thing but it broke so when I became a vampire it stuck for good and so Katherine must found the Ligued that was used to keep me Human.

Mason: ''Yes it was the Necklace that you gave her that she wanted...she needed it so she can make the Potion needed to turn you back to a Human and that she said you will owe her for this.

Adriana: ''It's always a Catch...with this kind of stuff...Just tell me what it is she wants me to do?

Mason: ''She will call you soon to let you know what it is that you can help her with.

[ He leaves after he takes the Syringe from her arm as she stands up weakly like a part of her was drained...Walking up the stairs and through the woods to get back to the Park when she sees Damon and Stefan underneath the Picnic shelter]

Damon: [He sees her and walks over to hug her then pulls away seeing her pale] ''Hey We have been looking all over for you. are you ok?

Adriana: ''Yeah I'm fine...[Stefan was looking at her and was feeling something different from her] ''What's going on have you guys been fighting.

Stefan: ''oh nothing just wondering if Damon and Mason were bonding.

Damon: ''So. Stefan what's up with this fake drama in your relationship?

Stefan: ''What are you talking about?

Damon: ''Oh come on. Stefan. you and Elena don't fight, especially not over me.

Stefan: ''Just drop it Damon.

Damon: ''Wit Pleasure.

Little Girl: ''Would you like a lemonade?

Damon: ''Thank you sweetie.

[Adriana was smelling something different in the Lemonade and knocks it out of his hand and it spills over his hand which surprises him]

Damon: ''Why did you do that for?

Adriana:[She points to his hand that he wiped off] ''That Damon it has Vervain in it...who would?

Stefan: ''What's wrong with you?

Damon: ''Vervain.

[Elena is alone. Caroline rejoins]

Caroline: 'Are you okay?

Elena: ''No.

Caroline: ''You know, maybe its for the best.

Elena: ''Its not for the best Caroline. none of this is for the best. I'm sorry. okay? I...I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend.

Caroline: ''No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all.

[She sees her mom on the phone, leaving the park]

Caroline: ''Is she leaving? where is my mom going?

[Liz is on the Phone]

Liz: ''Look, I can't talk here...just get Jesse and meet me down in the cellar at the entrance. and bring a...yes we need it.

Caroline: ''What's wrong?

Liz: ''Nothing. I just have something...

Caroline: 'You mean work? you've surprised me. you last longer than 5 minutes.

Liz: ''It's important.

Caroline: ''It always is.

Liz: ''I'm sorry.

[She leaves. Elena rejoins Caroline]

Elena: ''What's going on?

Caroline: 'I don't know. Something's up.

[Adriana is giving Damon water to wash off the Vervain that was still burning his hands. He's very angry]

Damon: ''I'm going to kill him.

Stefan: ''Listen to me! Sit! Sit!

Damon: ''I'm not listening anymore of you. give peace a chance''crap he's dead.

Stefan: ''Okay. I don't like it but he's making threats. he could expose us. we need to put him down.

Damon: ''Alright. let's do it.

[He sees Mason going into the Woods]

Damon: ''Woods. trash duty. come on.

[Elena and Caroline are going into the woods]

Elena: ''Where are you going? what's going on?

Caroline: ''I need to be able to hear better.

Elena: ''Hear what?

Caroline: ''Something's wrong Elena.

[Adriana is ahead of Damon and Stefan when they look to find Mason]

Damon: ''Don't look so surprised. you knew this was inevitable. go ahead, run. I give you a head start.

[Adriana was about to turn around when she was shot in the back making her gasps as the bullet almost hit her heart she falls to the ground as Damon and Stefan rushes over to her but then was shot as well they fell next to her]

Mason:[He rushes towards Adriana as Liz came running over] ''Oh My God what have you done I said The Salvatore's she is a Human.

Liz: [She looks to see it is Adriana seeing how Pale she has gotten] ''Oh no Adriana...give me something to press against her wound.

[Caroline has heard everything]

Caroline: ''Oh god.

Elena: ''What is is?

Caroline: ''Adriana, Stefan and Damon.

Elena: ''What?

[Stefan, Adriana and Damon are on the floor. Liz and some of her deputies arrive]

Liz: ''Thank you Mason.

[She injects Damon and Stefan with vervain]

[Liz, Mason and the Deputies are going into the Lockwood's old Estate ruins. the Deputies are carrying Stefan and Damon]

Mason: ''It's down the stairs to the left.

Liz: 'Careful. the wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. what is this place?

Mason: ''Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house.

[They are in the ruins]

Liz: ''Thank you Mason. I appreciate all you've done. we got it from here.

Mason: ''You're gonna kill them right?

Liz: ''Yes. that's why you should go. here it's the council not the law. you can't be party to this. its for your own protection.

Mason: ''Liz. I don't care about...

Liz: ''I do and I'm not asking Goodbye Mason.

Mason: ''Don't take any chances

[He leaves]

[Caroline and Elena are in the woods looking for Liz, Adriana, Damon and Stefan but suddeny Caroline stops]

Elena: ''What is it?

Caroline: ''they've been here.

[She bends down and looks at a plant. there's blood on it.]

Elena: ''What?

[Mason arrives]

Mason: ''What are you two doing out here?

Elena: ''Have you seen Stefan?

Mason: ''Yeah. Elena. I've seen him. seen Damon too.

Elena: ''Where are they?

Mason: ''You don't need me for that. I let your friend here sniff them out.

[He looks at Caroline]

Mason: ''Does your mother know what you are? I'll be happy to tell her.

[She goes toward him but he catches Elena and strangles her from behind]

Mason: ''Don't be stupid! necks snap easy around here.

Caroline: ''I can take you.

Mason: ''Wanna bet?

Caroline: ''Yeah. I do.

[She rushes over him. Catches him and pushes him against a tree]

Caroline: ''I told you.

[She kicks him in the leg. throws him on the floor and kicks him on the stomach with strength. he's thrown against the tree and falls on the ground]

Caroline: ''Come on.

[They leave]

[ Adriana wakes up...in pain from the bullet still in her chest she cries as it hurts...Damon wakes up. Liz Shots him on the leg.]

Liz: ''This is how it's gonna work. answer and you don't get shot, understand? how many of you are they?

Damon: ''Please. Please

[She shoots him again. He screams]

Liz: ''How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?

[He doesn't answer. she shots Stefan]

Liz: ''I will drag this out painfully.

Damon: ''But you're my friend.

Liz: ''Our friendship was a lie. answer me and I'll kill you fast.

[Elena and Caroline arrive at the ruins]

Elena: ''What is that?

[Caroline hears her mother talking to her deputies to kill Damon and Stefan]

Elena: ''Caroline. Caroline. what is it?

Caroline: ''My mom. she's killing them.

Elena: ''What? we have to stop her!

Caroline: ''No, I can't Elena, she's gonna find out about me.

[Elena goes into the Ruins]

[Liz is still in the ruins]

Liz: ''Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both.

[They hear someone. one of the deputies is going to check it out. Elena Punches him with a plank and then goes into the cell]

Liz: ''Elena! What are you doing?

Elena: ''You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you.

[They hear noise. The door closes alone]

Deputy: ''what was that?

Liz: ''Who else is with you?

[Caroline is here. she kills one of the deputies and then punches the other one]

Caroline: ''Hi Mom.

[Damon and Stefan are awake. Damon he's feeding off one of the deputies and then he checks on Stefan]

Damon: ''You need to drink some deputy blood.

Stefan: ''No. I'm gonna be fine. Its gonna take a little bit longer.

Caroline: ''Damon's right you know. if it's ever time to break your diet...

Elena: ''He said he didn't want it okay?

Damon: ''This is the most unfortunate. two deputies dead and you.

[He looks at Liz]

Damon: ''What am I gonna do with you?

Caroline: ''You won't tell anyone will you? Mom? Mom? please, look I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom. please. he will kill you.

Liz: ''Then Kill me.

Caroline: ''No!

Damon: ''But you're gonna dry out so painfully

[He catches her]

Caroline: ''No,no no, no,no,no!

Stefan: ''Damon, don't!

Elena: ''Damon. please!

Damon: ''Relax guys. no one is killing anybody.

[He looks at Liz]

Damon: ''You're my friend.

[He looks at the Deputies then looks over a Adriana who is still looking pale and has a Bullet in her chest she has been trying to get it out]

Adriana: ''Someone help me I can't get the Bullet out..

Elena: ''Why haven't you gotten it yourself or healed yourself aren't you a Witch/vampire?

Adriana:[She coughs up blood] 'Not anymore...[She hears them gasps] ''Mason drugged me with the Potion that was in my grandmothers necklace and made me Human he done it for Katherine...I can heal myself but Its going to take my Witch power to do it.

Damon: ''So you're Human again...that just great...I was loving your Powerful Witch side.

Stefan: ''The same Potion that was in Alexandria's Necklace...Katherine had another one so that she can heal you of Your Vampire side...so the same rule...when you turn into a Vampire again it will stick forever...it looks like you were given a second chance.

Adriana: ''Yes...Now please somebody.

[Damon walks over and pulls out the bullet that was stuck in her chest and then she uses her Healing power to heal herself sighing as she falls forward in a faint]

Elena: ''Ha...is she okay?

Stefan: ''Yeah...I think the stuff she went through today wore her out...she will be tired in the morning.

[Damon picks Adriana up and they all leave the Cellar]

[Salvatore House]

[Caroline arrives with a luggage]

Caroline: ''Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here.

Adriana: ''Damon says it'll take 3 days tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner.

[Stefan and Elena rejoins the girls]

Caroline: ''Hey! you had some bunnies in you?

Stefan: ''Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you.

[Damon is in a cell, in the basement. Liz is on the phone]

Liz: ''A Stomach bug. yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow.

[She looks at Damon]

Liz: ''Or longer. I'll text you. yeah good night.

[She hangs up and gives the phone to Damon]

Damon: 'Thank you. its not exactly the Ritz, but its secure. I brought a good camp bed and once the Vervain is worked out of your system. I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman.

[ and Elena arrive at the cell and Listen to the Conversation]

Liz: 'Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her.

Damon: ''She's your daughter. Liz.

Liz: ''Not anymore. my daughter's gone.

Damon: ''You have no idea how wrong you are about that.

[He looks at Caroline. she leaves. Elena follows her. Stefan sees the Fridge and opens it. He takes a blood pouch and looks at it Elena arrives]

Elena: ''Stefan. I think that we should...what are you doing?

Stefan: ''Katherine took a little every day to immunize herself. I could do the same with Blood. I could learn to control myself on it.

Elena: ''But you can't Stefan. you don't have to.

Stefan: ''I almost died tonight. Elena. because I was weak.

Elena: But the last time that drink Human blood...

Stefan: ''I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? well this is it. this is the only way because she's stronger then me. and unless I change it, I can't protect you.

Elena: ''Can we talk about this later?

Stefan: ''He can hear us wherever we are because he drinks this. this is the only thing that can help me!

Elena: ''Are you serious? are you pretending to fight? because I can't tell if...

Stefan: ''No, this is real. no more pretend.

[She looks at him and leaves]

[Caroline is alone in the living room. Adriana rejoins her]

Adriana: 'You want me to take you home?

Caroline: ''I can't go home

Elena: ''Why not?

Caroline: ''Because I'm scared.

Adriana: ''Why are you scared? Caroline you can talk to us.

Caroline: ''Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. she told me I had to spy on you and report back to her.

Elena: ''I know and I've been so mad at you. but then I tried to put myself in your Position so that I could understand why you would do this to me. Adriana and Stefan because they've been such friends to you. who did she threaten?

Caroline: ''Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared of her.

Elena: ''and you should be Caroline, and we all should be.

Caroline: ''Why is she doing this? what does she want?

Elena: ''That's the million dollar Question.

[She embraces Caroline]

Adriana: Elena...I don't think it's you or Stefan she is after because she going way out of her way to make Caroline into a Vampire for a reason and it's not to get at you or Stefan this must have something to do with why she has been on the Run all these century's.

Elena: 'You've picked up on her motives at all since you've talked with her.

Adriana: ''I've been putting some things in my head and all this stuff about her trying to keep you and Stefan apart doesn't makes sense..because why would she care after she didn't care about either of them when Damon tried to get in the tomb to find her...she didn't care then so why now?

Caroline: ''So you think she is here for something else.

Adriana: ''It's like she is getting ready for something but I have no idea what it is yet.

[The Woods]

[Mason is in the woods. a Car is waiting for him. he goes in the car. Katherine is in the car]

Katherine: ''I've been waiting.

[One year ago]

[Emerald Coast Florida]

[Mason's eyes are yellow. Katherine arrives]

Katherine: ''Mason? what happened?

Mason: ''Jimmy attacked me.

Katherine: ''What? why?

Mason: ''He said that I hit on Marla.

Katherine: ''Why would he think that?

[She embraces him]

Mason: ''He's dead. I killed him.

[She looks at Jimmy's body and smiles]

Katherine: ''Everything's going to be okay.

[The Woods Present]

[Mason tries to kiss Katherine but she pushes him]

Katherine: ''What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?

Mason: ''I thought you would be happy about that.

Katherine: I told you to stay away from them

Mason: 'Why do you even care?

Katherine: ''I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone.

[He smiles]

Katherine: 'You got it.

Mason: ''I got it.

Katherine: ''What about Adriana...did you give her the Reverse Potion that I made for her to take?

Mason: ''Yes...she is a Fighter that one...it took two Doses for it to finally work but it did...she's Human again and still a Witch.

Katherine: ''Good for I'm going to need her blood for what's coming ahead... so I need her human and that was all the Potion I have from Alexandria's Phial.

Mason: ''Is that all you wanted her for just for her blood?

Katherine: ''Yes...it's important.

[They kiss]

[ Dear Readers]

Katherine made a Potion for Adriana so she can become Human again...it was in the Necklace that Katherine got from Adriana when she asked for her to give it back...it was Alexandria's Necklace that Katherine gave to her long ago...Adriana has been turned human so that Katherine could use her later for a Favor that reguires her to be Human...Please don't be confused about where I'm taking the Story so far I promise it will get better. Thank you


	28. Plan B

Plan B

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[Adriana is just laying in bed just staring around her room just feeling the difference from being a Vampire and a Witch and knowing she isn't a Vampire anymore...She has always wanted to know how is it that Alexandria came to have some potion that can stop a Person from becoming a vampire...she sees a Hand waving in her face and she sees that it's Damon]

Damon: 'Are you alive?

Adriana: ''Yeah just getting use to the feeling of not being a Vampire anymore...I've been trying to find out how Alexandria find a way for anyone to stop being a Vampire it's like a cure or something.

Damon: ''Who knows there is no telling what she found or did in those times before we met.

[Adriana gets up out of bed dressed in Blue Jeans, White Tank Top Her hair in a Pony tail]

Adriana: ''I better go and see about helping at the Lockwoods today.

Damon: ''If you run into that Stupid Mason make sure you call me I still have unfinished business with him.

Adriana: ''Ok Mister all bad...Move.

[She pushes him away a little so she can grab her Black Jacket, bag and car keys then leaves the House almost bumping into Jeremy]

Jeremy: ''Adriana...hey..how've you been?

Adriana: ''I've been good since I've been turned back into a Human.

Jeremy: ''Elena told me about that...too bad you're not the Super Vampire/Witch anymore..Your just a Witch.

Adriana: ''Yeah this time I'm going to make sure that it sticks longer this time...I've been giving this chance of a lifetime and I'm not going to blow it. Any way why are you here?

Jeremy: ''I came to talk to you and Damon actually.

Adriana: ''Okay...Come in.

[Damon is pouring himself a drink when he sees Adriana and Jeremy in the living room]

Damon: [To Adriana] ''I thought you were leaving? [Looking at Jeremy] ''What is he doing here?

Jeremy: ''I need to talk to both of you.

Damon: ''And why do I need to talk to you?

Jeremy: ''Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet.

Damon: ''Whoa. fascinating. Not enough.

Adriana: ''Will you just listen to him Damon..Geez.

Damon: ''Fine...go ahead.

Jeremy: ''Mason Lockwood is a werewolf and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock related to the werewolves legend. that's why he is here.

Damon: ''A Moonstone?

Jeremy: 'And I know where it is.

Damon: 'and you're bringing us this why?

Jeremy; ''Do I need a reason? look. I just want to help. okay?

Damon: ''What's your sisters say about this little discovery?

[Jeremy doesn't answer]

Damon: ''Oh, you haven't told her. have you?

Jeremy: ''Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this.

Adriana; ''She is just concerned about you getting hurt in all this...but keeping you out if it isn't good either if you're around Elena Gilbert your going to be involved.

Damon: ''Still you can't help yourself. Who, your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic.

Jeremy: ''Are you going to listen to me or what?

[Damon looks at Jeremy then at Adriana]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Everyone is preparing for the Masquerade ball. Jenna is talking with Carol.]

Carol: ''Jenna. thanks for helping rangle the volunteers.

Jenna; ''Of course. its for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade ball.

Carol: ''So was Richard. this was always his favorite time of the year.

[Matt and Tyler are carrying a table]

Carol: ''Boys! be careful with that! it's from the eighteen hundreds.

[She rejoins them. Jenna sees Stefan and rejoins him]

Jenna: ''Stefan, hey!

Stefan: ''Hey.

Jenna: ''I'm cooking dinner tonight. Rick will be there. you should come.

Stefan: ''You know. Elena and I were kind of taking a pause.

Jenna: ''Really? that's not what it sounded like this morning. bad sleeper. you know what? I heard nothing.

[She smiles and leaves]

[Salvatore House]

[Alaric arrives with a box]

Damon: ''Rick!

[Alaric sees Jeremy]

Alaric: ''What are you doing here?

Jeremy: ''Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the Moonstone.

Alaric: ''Does Elena know you're here?

Jeremy: ''Not exactly.

Adriana:[She looks at the box of stuff that Alaric brought] ''What's all this?

Alaric: ''This is Isobel research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me.

Damon: ''Vanessa. the Hottie.

Alaric: ''Vanessa yes. do you remember the old Aztecs curse she told us about?

Damon: ''Sun and the moon. bla,bla,bla bla.

Jeremy: ''An Aztec Curse? cool

Alaric: ''Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a shaman put a curse on them, limitating their power. since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun.

Damon: ''Most of them anyway.

Alaric: ''According to the legend. the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with a Moonstone.

Jeremy: ''What do you mean Sealed?

Adriana: ''A Witch sealed it whatever seals the curse is usually the key onto unsealing the curse.

Alaric: ''Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the Moonstone to break the curse.

Damon: ''If we start believing in some Supernatural witchy Mojo legend from a picture boo, we're idiots. where is the stone now?

Jeremy: ''Tyler

Damon: ''Can you get it?

Jeremy: ''Yeah.

Damon: ''You see, know your life has a purpose.

Jeremy: ''So do you believe it?

Damon: ''This is the same book that says the Werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it makes me a bigger idiot. Let's go.

Adriana: ''Wait...what if Katherine is also after the Moonstone.?

Damon: ''Why do you ask...there can be anything she is after we don't know about.

Adriana: ''Think about it...Mason comes into town the same time Katherine appears in Mystic Falls...and he is looking for the Moon stone...what if she and Mason was working together to get the moonstone.

Damon: ''It's good theory but we won't now unless we find the Moonstone before Mason come on we got to go.

[They leave]

[ Mason is carrying a box. he sees Stefan]

Mason: ''Hey Stefan.

Stefan: 'Hey Mason.

[Mason is shocked]

Mason: ''I wasn't expecting you here or anywhere.

Stefan: ''Yeah. I had this little accident but I'm fine now.

Mason: ''What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?

Stefan: ''She's fine too but for know on you'll have to do your own dirty work.

Mason: ''Not a problem.

[He leaves and bumps into Bonnie. she feels something]

Mason: ''Excuse me.

[Stefan understands that something is going on and he walks towards Bonnie]

Stefan: ''What's the matter? are you okay?

Bonnie: ''When I touched him. I saw something.

Stefan: 'What do you mean? like a vision?

Bonnie: ''I saw Elena.

Stefan: ''You saw Elena?

Bonnie: ''He was kissing her.

Stefan: ''No Bonnie. Elena wouldn't kiss...you didn't see Elena. you saw Katherine.

[Elena sees Stefan and Bonnie talking together. Damon rejoins her]

Elena: ''Damon. what are you doing here?

Damon: ''Looking for my baby bro. speaking of...you should tell yours to stop following me around.

Elena: ''What's going on?

Damon: 'Ask him.

[Jeremy arrives with Adriana]

Elena: ''Jeremy, what is he making you do?

Jeremy: ''He's not making me do anything. Damon and I...

Elena: ''No way. no, no,no,no there is no Damon and you'' there's Damon and whoever Damon is using. and those people they end up dead. whatever is going on Jeremy. I want you to stay out of it.

Jeremy: ''I don't really care what you want Elena. it's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place so I'm sorry. you don't really get to tell me what I'm gonna do.

[He leaves]

Elena: [To Adriana] ''Why are you dragging him into this Adriana...I'm trying to keep him safe and all you and Damon are doing is going to get him killed.

Adriana:[She puts her hand up stopping her words] ''One thing...get your fact straight before you go accusing me of anything Elena Two...Jeremy is old enough to figure out what he is doing with his life and three you should except the fact he is going to get involved in this because look at the life we are living...he is right smack in the middle all ready.

Elena: ''I just don't want him to get into Trouble...don't you understand that he is my only brother.

Adriana: ''No actually I do...did you forget Elena that me and you are Sisters...that makes Jeremy my little brother and nothing is going to hurt him..not while I'm around.

Elena: ''I'm sorry Its been a bad week for me...with Stefan and Katherine I've been going out of my mind.

Adriana: ''You make me feel like I don't understand Anything Elena...like you are the only one with problems...Caroline was turned into a Vampire because of Katherine, I've been turned back into a Human for god nows what...Stop pretending you're the only one who is having problems...Gosh Elena grow up.[Elena flinches at the harshness of Adriana's words but knowing she is right.

Elena: ''Adriana...I'm so sorry.

Adriana: ''Just Leave me alone...Elena.

[Adriana walks around her and leaves feeling a little Hurt about Elena's harsh words blaming her for Jeremy being involved with everything that has gone on and then Elena has the nerve to pretend that everything is just about her.]

[Stefan is talking with Damon]

Damon: ''Katherine is with Mason Lockwood?

Stefan: ''You missed it. he got in town after she did. it makes perfect sense.

Damon: ''I know but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside. the guy is a surfer. she's got to be using him, it has to be.

Stefan: Using him for what?

Damon: ''Mason Lockwood's looking for A Moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well. Just like Adriana said she has been working out theory's on why Katherine could be in Mystic Falls and she was right...she is after the Moonstone.

Stefan: ''Why?

Damon: ''Well...no idea. this is the beauty of Katherine. she's always up to something.

Stefan: ''So how are we gonna find this moonstone?

Damon: ''Jeremy is gonna get it from Tyler.

Stefan: ''Why would you involve Jeremy?

Damon: 'He's playing Indiana Jones. he involved himself.

[Matt and Tyler are helping decorating]

Matt: ''She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging jealous freak the next.

Tyler: ''Look, you know what I think about Caroline Forbes. she's an insecure Narcotic Bitchy little Twig.

Matt: 'Hey!

Tyler: ''But the girl's got heart. she means well. you just got to take the mean with the bad sometimes.

Matt: ''Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extra rope. I'll be right back.

[He leaves. Jeremy rejoins Tyler]

Jeremy: ''Hey man.

Tyler: ''Hey!

Jeremy: ''Hey so I did a little research on that stone you showed me.

Tyler: ''What? why?

Jeremy: 'I don't know curiosity, boredom.

Tyler: ''What did it say?

Jeremy: ''Well, it turns out that its part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure its the same kind of stone. you think I could check it out again.?

Tyler: ''No. I gave it to my uncle.

Jeremy: ''Why did you do that?

Tyler: ''Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it okay?

Jeremy: 'Yeah, yeah sure. it's Probably...

[Stefan and Damon had listened to the entire conversation. they look at each other. Elena is texting Stefan. she asks him if everything's okay. Stefan receives it and tells her that he's with Damon, Adriana and Bonnie that he'll fill her in later. Stefan and Damon rejoin Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''Okay. this is far as I go.

Damon: ''Okay.

Bonnie: ''What do you want?

Damon: ''Favor

Bonnie: ''That's not gonna happen.

Damon: ''So Predictable.

[He looks at Stefan and Adriana]

Damon: ''that's why I brought them.

Stefan: ''I know how you feel about helping us out but since you're the one that linked Mason With Katherine. we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so just hear us out.

Damon: ''Pretty Please.

Bonnie: ''Listening.

[Stefan's phone is Ringing. its Elena]

Stefan: ''I have to tell Elena what's going on.

[He looks at Damon]

Stefan: 'Can you play nice please?

[He answers]

Stefan: ''Hey, what are you doing? you shouldn't be calling me.

Elena: ''I know but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Bonnie and Adriana with you and I'm sorting stupid Masquerade masks for Misses Lockwood.

Stefan: ''Alright, its okay. Hold on.

[He leaves. Damon is talking to Bonnie]

Damon: ''All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the Moonstone.

Bonnie: ''My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions.

Damon: ''How Inconvenient. although. let's talk about that witchy Mojo you do with me. you know the fun one. when my brain bursts into flames? what is that?

Bonnie: ''That's me giving you aneurysm. your blood vessels go pop but you heal quickly so I do over and over again.

Damon: ''Is it vampire specific?

Adriana: ''It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability.

Damon: ''Good. good. good.

Adriana: ''Damon. we're not gonna let you hurt him.

Damon: ''Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. they're the bad guys. really? you're gonna play morality police with me right now? let me explain it to you another way. they're a threat to you and Elena. you witches are gonna get over yourself and help us.

Stefan: ''Yeah. he meant that as a question with a please on the end.

Damon: ''Absolutely

[Mason is going to his car]

Mason: ''Hey can you remove your van? I'm blocked in.

[He sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the truck]

Mason: ''Hey, how did you get stuck to that by yourself?

Bonnie: ''All the guys baled. something about draft pix, I don't know. I don't speak that language.

Mason: ''Here, let me give you a hand.

[He helps her with the table but she uses her powers on him. he holds his head because he's in pain and falls on the ground]

Bonnie: ''Sorry.

[Damon arrives and kicks him on the face. Mason is Unconscious. Bonnie glares at them then leaves as Adriana gets into Mason's car. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk. Damon gets into Mason's car and leaves with Adriana]

[Salvatore House]

[Caroline is in the cell with her mother]

Caroline: ''So I mainly drink from blood bags it's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink.

Liz: ''So you steal the blood from the Hospital?

Caroline: ''Damon does. I've been Pilfering his supply so...

Liz: ''As long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?

Caroline: ''I want to. it's my basic nature now. but on a healty diet. I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. he's a bit of a problem drinker a blood-aholic.

Liz: ''I don't want this for you.

Caroline: ''I know but when Life gives you Lemons...Damon and Adriana's Home.

[Damon and Adriana are in the Library. Damon puts Mason in a chair]

Adriana: ''Here's his bag as requested.

Damon: ''Okay, grab that corner.

Adriana: ''Why are we doing this?

Damon: ''because I don't want to stain the carpet.

Adriana: 'I knew you were gonna say something like that.

Damon: ''You're judging again

[They put a blanket under the chair]

Adriana: ''He's not gonna be out much longer.

[Damon takes chains from Mason's bag]

Damon: ''Looks like this guy is used to being tied up.

[Adriana takes Mason's head in her hands]

Damon: ''What are you doing?

Adriana: ''You're looking for a moonstone and I'm trying to help you find it.

Damon: ''Oh good. yeah. find out if he gave it to Katherine. and find out where she is and find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it.

[Damon is tying Mason. Adriana concentrates herself while she touches Mason's head]

Adriana: ''Somewhere small, dark there's water.

Damon: ''Like a sewer?

Adriana: ''No. like a well? that can't be right? yeah. its a well.

Damon: ''Why would it be in a well?

Adriana: ''I only got what I get.

[Mason catches Adriana's wrist but Damon releases her]

Adriana: ''that's it. that's all I got.

Damon: ''Hey Judgy! thank you.

[She looks at him and leaves He's alone with Mason]

Damon: ''Come on. wake up wolf boy.

[He punches him on the face]

[Adriana is leaving when she sees Bonnie standing at the door as Caroline arrives]

Caroline: ''Hey Bonnie!

Bonnie: ''Hi. how's your mom? Elena filled me on everything.

Caroline: 'I'm gonna take her home tonight.

Bonnie: ''Caroline...Never mind I've got to go.

Adriana: ''Bonnie...I know how if feels not wanting to be around any Vampires but Caroline is your friend and she is one...you are going have to accept that this is who she is now.

Bonnie: ''I know but it's just so hard knowing that the Human Caroline is gone forever...and Vampires have brought nothing but evil in my lifee like my Grams.

Adriana: ''That wasn't Caroline's fault it was Damon's and you can't keep hanging on to the past...it's time to just Move on and just be her friend she needs us.

Caroline: ''Did you find the Moonstone thing?

Bonnie: ''Not yet. Hey. do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?

Caroline: ''Yeah.

Adriana: ''It's in the woods. do you remember where?

Caroline: ''On the edge of the old Lockwood Property. why?

Bonnie: ''I think that's where Mason is keeping the Moonstone. we got to go.

Caroline: ''Well I can go with you.

Bonnie: ''No. its okay.

[She looks at Caroline who's disappointed]

Bonnie: ''Sure.

Caroline: ''Okay.

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Matt and Elena are helping preparing the Masquerade Ball]

Matt: ''So where's Caroline? this is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here.

Elena: ''She has something else to do.

Matt: ''Is she seeing someone?

Elena: ''Matt, come on. No, she's not.

[Stefan arrives. Elena looks at him. Tyler arrives too]

Tyler: ''Anyone seen Mason?

Stefan: ''He took off. he said he wasn't sure when he'd be back.

Tyler: ''It's so weird.

[He leaves. Stefan receives a text from Adriana. she's telling him to look in the well. next to the old Lockwood Property. Stefan looks at Elena. she goes toward him but he tells her no with his head. she's upset. and looks at Matt]

Matt: ''I'm not even gonna ask.

Elena: ''I'll be right back.

[She leaves]

[The Woods]

[Stefan arrives at the well. Elena rejoins him]

Elena: ''What's going on?

Stefan: 'You shouldn't be here.

Elena: ''I know but I am. what's going on?

Stefan: ''Adriana thinks the Moonstone is down here.

[He opens the well. he looks into it with a flash light.]

Elena: 'Hey. be careful

Stefan: ''I'll only be down there for a minute.

[He goes into the well but he falls in Vervain water. Stefan's skin is burning]

Stefan: ''Elena!

Elena: ''Stefan?!

Stefan: ''Elena!

Elena: ''Stefan, what's happening? what's going on in there?

Stefan: ''Vervain. Oh my god! Help!

Elena: ''Stefan!

[Elena is trying to take the chains but they're too heavy. Caroline arrives]

Caroline: ''Elena!

Elena: ''Caroline, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusty.

[Caroline tries to go into the well but Elena catches her]

Elena: 'No, no, no! You can't it's full of Vervain. Caroline, we've got to get him out Now!

[Caroline takes the chain]

[ Elena is chaining herself to go into the well]

Caroline: ''I got you okay?

[Adriana and Bonnie arrive]

Adriana: ''What's going on?

Bonnie: ''You took off in a blur.

Caroline: ''I heard Elena screaming. Help her now! are you ready?

Elena: ''yeah.

[Elena goes into the well with the help of Caroline. she arrives at the bottom of the well. she found Stefan unconscious in the vervain. Stefan's face is scalded. she attaches Stefan with the chains]

Caroline: ''Elena, what's going on down there?

Elena: ''Bring him up!

[Caroline is pulling Stefan from the well. Elena stays in it. Adriana unties Stefan and puts him on the ground]

Caroline: ''Elena! ready for you!

Elena: ''Hold on! I need to find the stone.

[Elena looks everywhere]

Adriana: 'Hurry!

Elena: ''Hold on! I think I found it!

[She finds a Wooden box and takes it but a snake is on her arm. she screams. Another snake is on her. She can't stop screaming]

Adriana: ''Elena! what's going on?

Elena: ''I got it. come on, bring me up!

[Caroline brings Elena up. Bonnie unties her. Elena sees Stefan]

Elena: ''Oh God! Stefan!

[She cuts herself with a rock and gives her blood to Stefan. he drinks it.]

Elena: ''I've got the stone. Stefan. Stefan. It's gonna be okay. everything's gonna be okay.

[Gilbert's House]

[Jenna and Alaric are in the Kitchen, cooking dinner]

Jenna: ''You're pretty handy with that thing.

Alaric: ''Yeah. uh its a skill.

[They kiss]

Alaric: ''Where is the sea salt?

Jenna: 'Table.

[They kiss again. Alaric sets the table. Adriana and Elena arrive. Alaric looks over at them and asks them secretively if they are okay. Elena nods and goes upstairs as Adriana walks into the kitchen]

Adriana: ''Hi Jenna, Alaric.

Jenna: ''Hey Adriana...I'm glad you came over...we haven't seen a lot of you lately.

Adriana: ''Well there is school...been busy with that...I've been helping at the Lockwoods all day.

Alaric: ''Good...Um would you help me set the table?

Adriana: ''Sure why not.

[Elena arrives in the Kitchen]

Elena: ''Where's Jeremy?

Alaric: ''Oh, he went straight up to his room. he said he's not hungry.

Elena: ''Who's she talking to?

Alaric: ''I don't know. Everything go okay today?

Adriana: ''There were a few Hick ups but yeah.

[Jenna is on the phone]

Jenna: ''Of course. I understand. Elena. its for you.

[Elena takes the Phone]

Elena: ''Who is it? Hello?

Katherine: ''Hello Elena.

Elena: ''Katherine

Katherine: ''Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always, Elena I will always be one step ahead of you. when are you gonna figure that out? do you know how easy it was to get inside your house? to replace Aunt Jenna vervain perfume to convince her to stop drinking her special Tea?

Elena: ''No.

Katherine: ''Jenna has been my little spy for days now. unlike you. Jenna actually listens to me so when I suggest that the world would be a much better place if she were to be hurt or she was just...

[Jenna is holding a knife towards herself]

Elena: ''Jenna No!

[Adriana was near her stopping the Knife from hurting her by holding her arm but she managed to get it hit in the shoulder instead making her gasps she stares down at the Knife and she falls on the ground Elena and Alaric rushes over to Jenna and Adriana]

Katherine: ''Well, you got the idea.

[She hangs up]

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Elena rejoins Jeremy in the waiting room]

Jeremy: ''Are they okay?

Elena: ''The doctors told Alaric that Jenna got Lucky and that she only got the knife in her arm and not her stomach but Adriana got most of the hit..she is going to be in there for a few more hours.

Jeremy: ''Does Jenna remember what happened?

Elena: 'No, nothing its all bit of part of Katherine's Mind Compulsion.

Jeremy: ''Why would Katherine hurt Aunt Jenna?

Elena: ''because she's trying to send a message. that she could get to anybody.

[She cries]

Jeremy: ''Hey, hey come here.

[He embraces her]

Jeremy: ''It's gonna be okay.

Elena: ''No it's not

Jeremy: 'She's gonna pay Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay.

Elena: ''Thank god for Adriana...if she didn't get in the way of The Knife Jenna would be dead right now...I don't now what would happen to us if something would happen to either of them

Jeremy: ''Me neither.

[Salvatore House]

[Elena enters the Room and sees Stefan in the Library. he's crying]

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry

Elena: 'We were stupid. sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught.

Stefan: ''I know.

Elena: ''We did this Stefan. Jenna and Adriana is in the hospital and Jeremy could be next all because we didn't listen to her because we're together. Stefan...

Stefan: ''I know what you're gonna say to me.

Elena: ''Then let me say it. I've been so selfish. because I love you so much and I know how much you love me but it's over, Stefan, it has to be.

Stefan: ''Elena, I...

[They are both crying]

Elena: ''No Stefan. it has to be.

[She kisses him and leaves. Stefan is still crying. Elena goes toward the front door. Damon intercepts her]

Damon: ''Elena. I Provoked Katherine. I wasn't thinking, I didn't think!

Elena: ''It doesn't matter Damon. she won. Katherine won.

[She looks at Him and leaves]

[Katherine's Bedroom]

Katherine: ''I apologize if I seem rattled. the circumstances have changed suddenly and I had to adjust. Mind control is necessarily evil. you see. I need a werewolf and I've lost the one that I had. now tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one.

[She is talking to Matt]

Matt: ''I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood.

[She compels him]

Katherine: ''And you're not going to stop.

Matt: ''And I'm not going to stop.

Katherine: ''Until?

Matt: 'Until He kills me.


	29. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

[ Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Adriana is sitting on her Hospital bed as the Doctor puts another Bandage on her arm where the Knife went through..winces as he makes it tighter]

Doctor: ''Sorry but it had to be done...Any way you were lucky young lady any closer to your artery you would have bleed to death be careful when you mess with someone with a knife]

Adriana: ''I promise Doctor...may I go now.

Doctor: ''Sure someone already signed you out last night.

[Adriana confused when Elena walks in dressed in Black tights, Purple tank top and Ankle boots and her hair was super curly which means it's not Elena but Katherine]

Adriana: ''Katherine?

Katherine: ''It's so good to see you in good health...bad thing messing with Knives..come along little Sister and let's get out of here.

Adriana:[She nods as she follows Katherine out the door and through the front of the hospital then Katherine turns towards her]

Katherine: ''Ok we are away from eyes so now you can heal yourself.

Adriana: [She looks around and then places her hand over her wound and a white light appears over it and it was gone like it was never there] Better...what's going on Katherine why are you here?

Katherine: ''Oh just checking on you...heard about Last night and that you got in the way of Jenna getting knifed.

Adriana: ''Katherine...I know you hate Elena...and that you want her dead but don't bring Jenna and Jeremy into it they don't deserve it.

Katherine: ''She should have listened to me when I told her to stay away from Stefan she wouldn't listen...any way I'm not here to talk about her...I've come for that Favor you owe me.

Adriana: ''Favor...Oh..from turning me back into a Human...but why...would you do it.?

Katherine: ''because I needed you human again so that I can do this.

[Her face transforms then she bites on Adriana's neck making her cry out Katherine felt such bliss from the Young Witch as she steps back from her]

Katherine: ''Delicouses...there will be someone that will be coming for your blood because of how special you are and that is why I need you Human...come..we have a Ball to get ready for and little time to do it and you are going to get My MoonStone back.

[Adriana presses a hand on her neck as she glares at Katherine's back feeling such anger towards her she didn't think when she throws her hand at Katherine bringing her to her knees as she gives her a headache]

Katherine: ''Ahh...Ahh Adriana stop?

Adriana: ''Why should I...you are biting off me and you expect me to just help you...I never asked you to turn me back to a human and that was for Jenna.

Katherine:[She felt relief as Adriana stops her aneurism spell] 'Fine I had that coming...but don't do it again...you're Lucky...that I like you Adriana or you would be dead right now.

[Katherine walks again as Adriana follows her then getting into Katherine's car they drive off]

[Salvatore House]

[Caroline is sitting on the couch. Damon gives her a glass of blood]

Damon: ''Here.

Caroline: ''I'm still shaking.

[She drinks. Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''what happened?

Damon: ''go ahead. tell him. you're gonna love this.

Caroline: ''I saw Katherine today.

Stefan; ''where?

Caroline: ''At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and cause I stock Matt.

[Mystic Grill]

[Caroline tells them the story. she's looking at Matt]

Matt: ''Do you need a table?

Caroline: ''No. I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girl's room.

Damon: ''Skip the teen dram and get on with the story.

Caroline: 'then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a Duffs

[Caroline is in the bathroom. she's washing her hands when Katherine arrives she poses as Elena]

Caroline: ''Elena?

Katherine: ''Hey, I saw you with Matt. are you okay?

Caroline: ''Yeah you know...whatever.

[She rushes towards the door but Katherine blocks her and smiles]

Katherine: ''you're good. what gave me away? was it the hair? or was it my clothes?

Caroline: ''I know Elena is...I know Elena is at home.

Katherine: ''I need you to deliver a Message.

Stefan:[To Caroline] What was the message?

Katherine: ''Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the Moonstone or I will rip this town apart until t rains blood

Damon: ''Tell him the rest of it.

Katherine: ''Tonight at the Masquerade ball and that I have Adriana with me...if you want to see her alive you will do what I say.

[Salvatore House]

Stefan: ''She wants to do it in Public. Killing Mason threw her off guard.

Damon; ''She's running scared. what she did to Jenna was desperate. she's out of tricks.

Stefan: ''We can't underestimate her. we have to play this smarter than her.

Caroline: ''Can we just give her the Moonstone so she'll leave? and what about Adriana...she could be dead if we don't.

Damon: ''No Katherine wouldn't hurt Adriana before and she won't do it now..she must be using her...and No Katherine's not getting dick. I'm gonna go to the Masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her tonight and get Adriana back.

Stefan: ''You're not gonna kill her

Damon: ''don't give me that goody goody crap.

Stefan: ''You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: ''really?

Stefan: ''Because I am.

[Katherine's Bedroom]

[Katherine enters he bedroom. she's carrying shopping bags. Mrs Flowers is helping her]

Mrs. Flowers: where should I put these?

Katherine: ''Right there. thank you Mrs Flowers. you've been such a wonderful help.

Mrs. Flowers: ''Oh it's my pleasure dear. let me know if there anything else I can do.

Katherine: ''I will.

[She takes a dress from one of the bags. a woman is in the bedroom. Katherine rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall]

Lucy: ''Oh, Kat, chill.

Katherine: ''Do not sneak up on a vampire.

Lucy: ''don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girl

[Katherine embraces her]

Katherine: ''I'm glad you made it.

Lucy: ''You called I came

Katherine: ''Like you had a choice.

Lucy: ''Don't get all boss lady on me. you know I love you.

[She takes a mask from one of the bags]

Lucy: ''Now where does one where this?

Katherine: ''To a Masquerade ball. tonight. you want to be my date.

[Adriana comes out of the bedroom seeing the two talk like they are friends]

Adriana: ''Katherine...Who is this?

Katherine: ''This is Lucy Bennett..she's a Witch and a friend of mine who is going to help me.

Adriana: ''Bennett...wait your.

Katherine: Bonnie's Cousin...yes she is...anyway..I bought some dresses you will try on for tonight and you are going as my leverage.

Adriana: ''Leveage...you are going to use me until they give you the Moonstone.

Katherine: ''If they don't hand it over by tonight I will have no choice but to kill you...I'm sorry but they have made the first move in which it made me angry now I'm getting serious.

Adriana: ''Great...

[She walks slowly around Katherine as she watches her move and looks into a Bag [Pulling out a White swan dress that was sleeveless and it had White gloves to go with it she takes into the next room]

Lucy: ''That girl has some Strong vibes on her...Is she a Witch too?

Katherine: ''She's a Koscovia Witch...Lucy of course she is a strong one.

Lucy: ''It can't be I thought they were wiped out a long time ago...wasn't Alexandria Koscovia her Great grandmother.

Katherine: ''Yes...she will put up a fight when we go to the Mask ball I need you to put a spell Linking me to her.

[Lucy looks at Katherine and couldn't believe she will have to harm a Koscova Witch just so she can repay Katherine back for saving her life...]

Lucy: ''Okay I will do the spell on her.

[ Adriana is in the other room doing her hair...using a curling Iron to makes Curls that is falling to her back...seeing her reflection in the mirror and seeing that she has gotten more toned making her body fill out the Tank top she has on...then getting done with her hair she begins to put on her Gown feeling it hug her body like a glove and tying a Sliver bow around her waist and putting on her gloves and putting her moms diamond bracelet on her wrist then putting ear rings in her ears..she steps back to look at the results..then she goes back into the other room really not wanting to be around Katherine]

[Katherine is strighting down her hair]

Lucy: ''What's with the hair?

Katherine: ''I'm impersonating my dullest dishwater doppelgänger Elena. she has the worst taste.

Lucy: ''Except in man. isn't a risk to be her in front of the entire town?

Katherine: ''I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. its for , something charity. its for a good cause Lucy.

Lucy: ''Hum okay. well have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend.

Katherine: ''I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back.

Lucy: ''Oh yeah? what are you gonna do with it?

[Katherine looks uncomfortable]

Lucy: ''You want me to break the curse.

Katherine: ''Let's just get it first. all I need from you is for a backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight.

[Adriana walks out of the Bedroom and listened to what they were talking about as she walks over to the couch and sits down waiting on Katherine]

Katherine: ''Whoa don't you look like a Swan Princess Adriana...so pretty.

Adriana: ''Thanks...I'm sure you will look just as Beautiful.

Katherine: ''Thank you.

[ Lockwood Mansion]

[It's the Masquerade Ball Everyone is wearing Masks. Tyler is in his father's office. Carol joins him]

Carol: ''It's already packed out there. you know we need to keep that door shut. your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in her.

[Tyler gets up. he's wearing a suit]

Carol: ''Oh, look at you! so handsome.

Tyler: ''Thanks. you look pretty good mom.

Carol: ''Oh a compliment. I think I'll fall over.

Tyler: ''Listen. I'm sorry I've been a dick lately...a jerk lately. it's just...have you heard from Mason?

Carol: ''No and I don't think we're going to. he's coming and going its just his way. he's the exact opposite of your father.

Tyler: ''We should have canceled this party.

Carol: ''This Masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind. he could really be a dick, a jerk. but I loved him and I know you did too. it's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone.

Tyler: ''Come on. put on your mask . Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun

Carol: ''I think I need a cocktail first.

[Katherine and Lucy arrive with Adriana trailing behind them with a White feathered Mask on. they're going to different ways Katherine takes a strawberry from a plate and bumps into Matt]

Matt: ''Elena?

Katherine: ''Matt? you look dashing.

Matt: ''I thought you said you weren't coming.?

Katherine: 'I couldn't miss it. you really are hot in a suit. I would love to just...okay, here's the deal.

[She compels him]

Katherine: ''do you know what you have to do?

Matt: ''I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps.

Katherine: ''And then?

Matt: I won't stop until he kills me.

Katherine: ''God you're hot. now go away.

Matt: ''Thank you

[Damon and Stefan are outside. they look around]

Damon: ''Do you see her?

Stefan: ''Nope. you're sure you can do this?

Damon: ''Who are you talking to?

Stefan: ''Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated.

Damon: ''Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate.

Stefan: ''You spent 145 years loving her. it could happen.

Damon: ''I won't hesitate.

Stefan: ''Okay.

[Adriana walks in from behind them and tips each on the shoulders and they turn around and gasps at seeing her Stefan hugs her as Damon was too stunned at seeing her in such a gown]

Stefan: ''Oh my god Adriana...we were so worried about you..What happened?

Adriana: ''Just some threats here and there and that she is using me as Leveage...any way what is going on?

Damon: ''We are here to Kill Katherine...care to join us.

Adriana: ''You know what?...I would you she has caused nothing but drama in my life and would like to see her kicked down a notch.

Damon: ''Excellent...You look Amazing Adriana...very beautiful.

Adriana: ''Thanks Damon.

Damon: ''Would you like to Dance with me just until we find Katherine.

Adriana; ''Why not

[Damon pulls her out on the dance floor and swirls her around and just enjoyed each others company]

[ Jeremy is carrying a bag. He and Bonnie are going upstairs. they enter into an empty room]

Jeremy: ''I thought this room could work.

Bonnie: it's perfect.

[Jeremy takes a weapon from the bag. Bonnie sits down and takes out the Grimoire]

Jeremy: ''Is that the spell book I read about in My family's old journal?

Bonnie: ''It's my ancestor, Emily's the spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb.

[She opens it. Jeremy puts the bag in the closet]

Jeremy: ''Can you do all the stuff that's in there?

Bonnie: ''I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this. in case you haven't noticed.

Jeremy: ''Yeah. but you're 100% Witch. that is so cool

Bonnie: ''It's anything but cool. did your family's Journal tell you what happened to Emily? or what about my grams? it never ends well for people like me.

Jeremy: ''If you feel that way. then why help?

Bonnie; ''Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it.

[ Bonnie and Jeremy are going back to the party]

Bonnie: ''We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready.

[Suddenly she stops]

Bonnie: ''Do you feel that?

Jeremy: ''What's the matter? are you cold?

Bonnie: ''No.

[She sees Lucy and goes toward her]

Bonnie: ''Excuse me. do I know you?

Lucy: ''No. I'm a plus one. I know no one but it's a great party though.

[She leaves. Bonnie rejoins Jeremy]

Jeremy: ''Are you okay?

Bonnie: ''I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon.

[Stefan is on the floor, alone. he sees Katherine going down the stairs]

Katherine: ''Dance with me

Stefan: ''No.

Katherine: 'Fine. then tell me who I should kill. him? she looks delicious

[She eats a strawberry. Stefan offers her his arm. she follows him and they dance]

Katherine: ''It's a beautiful night.

Stefan: ''why all that charade?

Katherine: ''How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that or even Adriana for that matter how does one stab oneself?

Stefan: ''Katherine?

Katherine: Uh?

Stefan: I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight.

Katherine: ''Okay. then give me the moonstone and nobody will

Stefan: ''Well, you see I don't have the Moonstone on me. so, you and I will have to go get it together.

Katherine: ''Hmm I have a better plan. you go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime.

Stefan: ''My way or you don't get it.

[Aimee arrives]

Aimee: ''Hey Stefan. I can't find Matt. oh my god Elena! you look so pretty. I love that dress you look gorge.

Katherine: ''Thank you I love your necklace.

Aimee: ''Oh thanks.

Katherine: ''Oh it's twisted. let me. here we go

[She goes behind Aimee and breaks her back]

Katherine: ''Paralyzed from the waist down and dead.

[She kills her and throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms]

Katherine: ''The Moonstone. Stefan. Tic-Tac.

[ Adriana and Damon walk over and sees Stefan with Aimee in his arms dead]

Adriana: ''Oh my god what happened?

Stefan: ''Katherine happened?...help me get rid of her.

Damon: ''We have to be careful and not let anyone see what were doing.

Adriana: ''I think I can do something there has been something I've wanted to try. follow me and let's find a hidden place.

[They hide behind some bushes as they lie Aimee on the ground and Adriana gets down on her knees and puts her hands over Aimee's heart and a Blue light comes out of her hands...and it pulses...until it disappears into the girls body...almost like it was healing Aimee's body from the inside then just as soon as it begin the Blue light flashes back out of her body and back inside Adriana...Damon and Stefan are watching in shock when they see Aimee waking up...Adriana smiles a little as she helps Aimee up off the ground]

Aimee: ''Oh my god what happened? did I faint?

Stefan:[Relief on his face] ''Um yes I think Elena might have twisted the necklace a little tight on you and then you just fainted on me...You were lucky that Adriana was here to help.

Damon: ''Yeah very lucky.

Adriana; ''It was nothing I am glad to help...come on let's get inside and get you something to drink. [She looks at Damon and Stefan]

[ She walks with Aimee away from them as Damon and Stefan were filled with relief and a little shock from their Witches Powers]

Stefan: ''I can't believe that almost happened.

Damon: ''Well it's a good thing Adriana was here...we were close

Stefan: ''This exactly why I didn't want it. Damon.

Damon: ''Stefan it's a collateral Damage.

Stefan: ''Right, which is why we need to call it off.

Damon; ''What? who's hesitating now? Hey! don't do this to me! this woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! tonight it ends. we can do it together. I got your back. alright?

Stefan; ''Alright.

[Katherine is walking. Lucy Joins her]

Lucy: ''You didn't tell me there was another Witch here.

Katherine: ''Didn't I?

Lucy: ''No, you didn't. no one is supposed to know I'm involved. this changes things Katherine.

Katherine: ''This changes nothing. you're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. you wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?

[Jeremy arrives]

Jeremy: ''Elena.

[He removes his mask and looks at Lucy]

Jeremy: ''Hey sorry. could I talk to my sister?

[Lucy Leaves]

Jeremy: ''I have a message from Stefan.

[She looks surprised]

Katherine: ''Oh?

Jeremy: ''He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. they brought the Moonstone.

Katherine: ''and why are you their little Messenger?

Jeremy: 'because they know I'm not afraid of you.

Katherine: ''hmm. you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way? were they able to sew his fingers back on?

[She touches his tie. looks at him and leaves. Jeremy is texting Damon but Elena catches his arm]

Elena: ''What the hell is going on?

[Caroline is inside. she sees Matt with Sarah and Tyler. he stops, looks at her and leaves with them she receives a text from Jeremy. telling her that it's her turn. she's walking in an empty part of the Manor. she's going to open a door but Katherine arrives, catches Caroline's wrist and pushes her against the wall.]

Katherine: ''What are Stefan and Damon up to?

Caroline: ''What do you mean?

Katherine: ''I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out into the Lake. what's going on?

Caroline: ''I don't know...nothing.

[She strangles her.]

Katherine: ''Don't lie to me. Caroline. they're up to something what is it?

Caroline: I...

[She strangles her stronger]

Caroline: ''Wait, no,no no! okay they're trying to kill you

Katherine: ''I wouldn't have guessed. where is the Moonstone?

Caroline: ''Bonnie has it

Katherine: ''and where is Bonnie right now?

Caroline: ''I don't know.

[She strangles her again]

Caroline: ''Okay. she's upstairs, she's upstairs!

[She releases her]

[Elena is with Adriana, Jeremy and Bonnie]

Elena: 'You guys are trying to kill her here?

Jeremy: ''we saw an oppotunity and we knew we had to take it.

Elena: ''Okay, stop with the we'' are you guys crazy? you're gonna get yourselves killed.

Bonnie: ''We know what we are doing Elena.

Elena: ''and how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?

Adriana: ''It's not just you anymore Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped.

[Elena looks at Jeremy and Bonnie as they nod in agreements and she sighs at how right Adriana is]

[Katherine is dragging Caroline upstairs]

Caroline: ''Why you keep dragging into this? I don't want any part of it.

Katherine: ''Shut up!

[They are in front of a door]

Katherine: ''Which room is it?

Caroline: ''It's that one

[She goes inside the room Caroline stays outside]

Katherine: Where is she?

[Caroline Laughs]

Caroline: ''I did it. I really didn't think that I'll be able to fool you but I did it.

[Katherine rushes over to her but she can't leave the room. she's trapped.]

Katherine: ''What the...Stefan?

[He's in the room too. he has a stake in his hand]

Stefan: ''Hello Katherine.

Caroline: ''Goodbye Katherine.

[She leaves]

Katherine: ''You don't really think that you can kill me with that now do you?

Stefan: ''No but he can.

[Damon is coming out of the closet. he has the compressed air weapon in his hands. he shoots Katherine. the stake goes in her back. at the same time Adriana screams. she's hurt like Katherine. Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drive another stake through her arm. Adriana screams she's hurt too.]

Jeremy: 'What's going on?

Bonnie: ''Jeremy. it's Katherine she's linked to Katherine. get them to stop now!

[He leaves. Stefan and Damon are fighting with Katherine. she tries to Stake Damon but Stefan catches her from behind. and falls on the floor with her and strangles her from behind. She can't move. Damon arrives and is about to kill her but Jeremy arrives]

Jeremy: ''Stop! you're hurting Adriana. everything you're doing to her is hurting Adriana.

[Damon stops. he's surprised Katherine smiles and gets up]

Katherine: ''You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch.

[She takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan look at Jeremy]

Stefan: ''Jeremy. go check on Adriana. Make sure she's okay. go!

[Jeremy leaves]

Katherine: ''Please do check on my darling Adriana...rather her live then Elena..Just a little bit of Pressure.

[She cuts her hand with the stake. Adriana is hurt too. she screams. Stefan hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor]

Adriana: ''Bonnie it hurts.

Bonnie: 'I can't break the spell Adriana...but you can..can't you..

Adriana: ''I can try but I've lost too much blood.

Elena: ''Please try Adriana I can't stand seeing you in this much pain.

[Adriana closes her eyes as sweat runs down her face]

Adriana: ''Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda...

[Katherine takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach]

Katherine: ''This is really gonna hurt.

Damon: ''wait

[She sits down on the couch]

Katherine: ''Okay. so how about that moonstone?

[Adriana is takeing the spell off but with a lot of energy that she could. Elena was holding her hand. when Jeremy arrives]

Jeremy: ''Are you okay?

Adriana; ''are they?

Jeremy: ''they're stuck in there with her.

[He looks at Bonnie]

Jeremy: ''You were right. Katherine had a witch that Linked Adriana to her.

Bonnie: ''The girl I saw, the one inside! stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!

Jeremy: ''Where are you going?

Bonnie: ''There's another witch here. I'm gonna to find her!

[She leaves. Jeremy removes his Magical Ring and gives it to Adriana]

Adriana: No.

Jeremy: ''Take it.

Elena: ''No. Jeremy...

Jeremy: ''Elena she needs this more than I do.

Adriana: ''Jeremy I'm a Witch it won't work on me...what I need is for you to be safe...both of you.

[Katherine, Damon and Stefan are trapped in the room]

Katherine: ''The three of us together just like old times. the brothe who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough.

Damon: ''and the evil slut vampire who only loved herself.

Katherine: ''What happened to you Damon? you used to be so sweet and polite.

Damon: 'Oh that Damon died a long time ago.

Katherine: ''Good. he was a bore.

Stefan: 'Oh why don't you two stop antagonizing each other.

Katherine: ''where is the Moonstone?

Stefan: ''what do you want with it?

Katherine: ''does Elena enjoy having you both warship her at her Alter?

[Stefan looks at Damon and then looks at her]

Stefan: ''that was really desperate. Katherine. don't you think that we can see right through you?

Katherine: ''So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with your girlfriend.

Stefan: ''Oh, stop it.

Katherine: ''or what? you'll hurt me?

[She gets up]

Katherine: ''Come on Stefan everything that I feel Adriana feels so go ahead.

[She looks at Damon]

Katherine: ''Or better yet Kiss me Damon, she'll feel that too.

Stefan: ''You know this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. why a werewolf? the Moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so whats in it for you?

Damon: ''sorry about your pet wolf. you should have been sure to keep him in a tighter leash.

Katherine: ''I'll have to remember that for next time. he's not the only wolf in town.

Damon: ''Damn it. where is that Witch?

Katherine: ''we could play charades.

Stefan: you bargained the Moonstone.

Damon: ''what are you murmur about over there?

Stefan: ''when you dropped your deal with George Lockwood to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. it was the Moonstone. wasn't it?

Katherine: ''Good for you. Stefan 2+2...and it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb.

[she looks at Damon]

Katherine:'' thanks to you by the way. have I mentioned how Inconvenient your little obsession with me has been?

Damon: ''You and me both Honey?

Stefan: ''why did you need it back?

Katherine: ''I love you in a suit. so dashing.

Stefan: ''What were you doing with it in the first place?

Damon: ''Your wasting your breath, Stefan.

Stefan: ''Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. 1864 you faked your death. who were you running from Katherine?

Katherine: ''In 1987 you were in chicago at a concert of all places with that wrench Lexi. come on Stefan don't look so surprised. Of course I've checked on you over the years. you were standing in the front row. dancing all night. you were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you.

Stefan: ''Who were you running from?

[She tells him that she loves him with her lips]

[Downstairs]

[Bonnie is looking for Lucy. she finally finds her but Lucy leaves. Bonnie goes in the living room to look for Lucy]

Lucy: 'You're looking for me?

Bonnie: ''who are you?

Lucy: ''Lucy

Bonnie: 'What are you doing here?

Lucy: ''I should have known I'd run into a Bennett

Bonnie: ''How do you know me?

Lucy: ''You'll figure it out. look. I have no interest in fighting you.

Bonnie: ''then stop the spell you put on my friend.

Lucy: ''Give Katherine the moonstone and I will.

Bonnie: ''Why are you helping Katherine? don't you know what she is?

Lucy: ''tell your friends to hand over the Moonstone and all will be groovy.

Bonnie: ''You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!

Lucy: ''Look, I don't want to hurt you.

Bonnie: ''I don't want to hurt you.

Lucy: ''Look I don't have a choice. the Bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up.

[Bonnie catches her wrist]

Lucy: 'You have the Moonstone. I can sense it on you.

[She catches Bonnie's forearms. the room shakes, the light blinks in and out]

Lucy: ''Do you feel that? you can trust me. Give it to me. it's okay.

[Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch]

Katherine: ''We're missing the party. I'll have one of those.

Damon: ''Right away Miss Katherine.

[He gives her a glass]

Katherine: ''thank you.

[She drinks it. and he catches her and pushes her against the wall. he tries to stake her but Stefan stops him]

Stefan: ''No, no! Damon, don't!

Katherine: ''Yes. Damon. Please

Damon: ''The Second the spell is lifted. I'm gonna drive a stake through your heart.

Katherine: ''God your hot. when did you get so hot?

[Lucy arrives she has the Moonstone in her hand]

Lucy: ''Katherine the spell in this room has been broke. you're free to leave.

Katherine: ''Thank god.

Lucy: ''When I had this over my debt to you is over.

Katherine: ''Done.

Lucy: ''I owe you nothing.

Katherine: ''I said done. give it.

Damon: ''I would't do that.

[She gives her the Moonstone. When Katherine touches it, she can't breathe.]

Lucy: ''You should have told me another witch was involved. one is a Bennett Witch Katherine but I'm sure you knew that...and the other was a Kosacova Witch.

Stefan: ''Wait Adriana!

Lucy: ''Adriana is fine

[Katherine falls on the floor]

Lucy: ''The Spell is broke. she'll heal quickly Bonnie's with her.

[Katherine is suffocating]

Lucy: ''I apologize for my involvement.

[She leaves Katherine's Unconscious]

[Adriana is walking from the House when Damon catches up with her calling her name]

Adriana: ''Damon...I'm so glad you and Stefan are alright.

Damon: ''And you...I couldn't stomach that you were suffering because of Katherine's Link...you shouldn't have to go through that ever.

Adriana: ''Well I had Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy there with me so I didn't go through it alone...[Damon hugs her which surprised her then she hugs him back]

Damon: ''I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you..Little Witch...your my friend.

Adriana: ''Well I better make sure Nothing happens to me...I'm going to go Home I'm so tired I haven't slept in one day.

Damon: ''Alright Call me when you get home so I'd know your safe...I've got to get Katherine too the Tomb before she wakes up.

Adriana: ''I'm finally glad she got what she deserves and now we don't have to deal with her anymore...Goodnight Damon.

Damon: ''Goodnight.

[Adriana is walking through the Parking lot to find her car when she hears someone following her...but she ignored it when she gets to her car and gets her key but before she was able to unlock her door someone takes her by the back of her head and bangs her face against it Knocking her out...she falls unconscious as the Man in a Mask picks her up and walks over to a SUV And putting her in the back]

[The Tomb]

[Katherine wakes up. the Moonstone is on the ground, next to her. She takes it. she gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Hello Katherine.

Katherine: ''Where am I?

Damon: ''Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd learn your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch.

Katherine: ''You should have killed me

Damon: ''Death would have been too kind.

[He goes toward the door to clost it]

Katherine: ''No, Damon, don't...Damon don't.. you need me.. Elena and Adriana are in danger.

Damon: ''From Whom?

[She doesn't answer]

Damon: ''You're lying. you're always lying.

Katherine: ''Why do you think I haven't killed Elena? because she's the Doppelganger she needs to be Protected...and Adriana it's because she's a Kosacova Witch there are People coming for her because of the Magic she possess.

Damon: ''Than I'll protect her while you rot in hell.

[He closes the door]

Katherine: ''Damon. don't I'll do anything Damon! you need me! you need me!

[The door is closed. she cries and hit the door very hard]

[Lockwood Mansion]

Elena: ''Yeah. Jeremy. I've got my car. tell Bonnie what ever she did to Adriana is healed and she said that she never felt better. yeah you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay.

[She hangs up. the same Man that kidnapped Adriana is behind her and Kidnaps her as well]


	30. Rose

**Rose**

[Middle Of Nowhere]

[ A SUV is meeting another car. the man gets out of the car and joins the man in the SUV. the man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses]

Trevor: ''Where are they?

Man: ''In the trunk. I did exactly what you said.

Trevor: Good, put her in the back.

[The Man opens the SUV trunk and then goes to his car. He opens the trunk. Elena and Adriana is in it. he takes Elena first and puts her in the SUV sees her in the rear-view and smiles. then the guy goes back and gets Adriana and puts her in beside Elena.]

Trevor: ''Thank you for your help.

Man: ''Is there anything else?

Trevor: ''One more thing come closer, please.

[The man is getting closer]

Trevor: ''Closer.

[The man gets closer. Trevor takes him by the throat and bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the floor and he leaves. Then the man is dead.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[ Damon is walking towards Adriana's room and then checks his watch seeing that it was time for her to go to School and she hasn't come down yet and knocks on her door and didn't hear her getting up and walks in and sees that her bed hasn't been slept in...which was odd that she has never called him after the Masquerade He hears a noise from behind him and sees Stefan dressed for school]

Stefan: ''Where's Adriana...isn't she going to school?

Damon: ''I don't now I haven't seen her get up to make herself breakfast in the mornings and I've come to check on her and her bed hasn't been slept in.

Stefan: ''Could she have slept over at Elena's or Bonnie's that is usually where she is sleeping most nights.

Damon: ''I don't now.

[ Gilbert House]

[Jeremy is in the bathroom. he knocks on Elena's bedroom door]

Jeremy: ''Yo Elena!

[She doesn't answer so he goes in her room. she's not there]

[Caroline's House]

[Caroline's in her room, preparing for school Damon is there asking about Adriana and what happened with Tyler at the Masquerade]

Caroline: ''So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head.

Damon: 'Does Matt remember anything?

Caroline: ''Hmm he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. that's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident.

Damon: ''Yeah I don't understand that. the guy is a tool.

Caroline: ''Gee, dah. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death. just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that's good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?

Damon: ''Well, no.

Caroline: ''And that Werewolf road leads straight to Vampire boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet.

Damon: ''Where is your mom?

Caroline: ''She has been making sure that Aimee Bradley is okay from the little stunt that Katherine almost done...she died and was brought back to life because of Adriana.

Damon: ''I think Adriana's Powers are growing more and more the ability to bring back life is a Dangerous Magic and one I really don't want her to do you said Tyler's eyes turn yellow?

Caroline: ''They were more gold with amber highlights.

Damon: ''Oh.

Caroline: ''Can he turn into a wolf now?

Damon: ''only on a full moon but now he has strength and who know what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. does he know about us?

[She doesn't answer. she's texting]

Damon: ''Hey! what did you tell him?

Caroline: ''Nothing. really. I don't think he knows much of anything. he seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him.

[She leaves her room and goes toward the door]

Damon: ''He's got to know something.

Caroline: ''Alright I'll ask him.

[He rushes over her an catches hers by the collar]

Damon: ''No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. the bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! do you understand me?

Caroline: ''I understand. I'm late for school

Damon: ''Right. if you see Adriana at school tell her to call me I don't now why she is avoiding me.

Caroline: ''Alright.

[Damon opens the door for her. they leave.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Tyler is in the hallway. there are notices in front of Sarah's Locker. there are pictures and candles. he's uncomfortable and goes to his locker. he tries to open it but he breaks the Lock]

[Stefan is closing his locker. Jeremy joins him]

Stefan: ''Hey. Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it.

Stefan: ''What are you talking about?

Jeremy: ''You and Elena. Look I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over...

Stefan: ''Wait, Wait...hold on a minute. we're not back together.

Jeremy: ''Wait...she didn't stay at your place last night?

Stefan: ''No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. she didn't sleep over.

Jeremy: ''Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. and Adriana's car is there as well..where is she?

Stefan: ''Adriana is missing as well Damon tried to wake her up this morning and he has been calling her all night and she hasn't been answering her phone...something's wrong.

[A House in the Middle of Nowhere]

[The SUV is parking in the driveway. Trevor is carrying Elena. they are in the house. he puts her on the couch next to Adriana who is still knocked out. Elena's hand and feet are tied. he removes the ropes]

Elena: ''What do you want?

Trevor: ''Shut up.

Elena: ''Please I'm hurt.

Trevor: ''I know Just a taste.

[He's vamping out but Rose arrives and he stops]

Rose: ''Trevor! control yourself.

Trevor: ''Buzz kill.

[He leaves. Rose is alone with Elena]

Elena: 'What do you want from us?

Rose: ''Oh my god. you look just like her.

Elena: ''But I'm not. please, whatever you...

Rose: ''Be Quiet.!

Elena: ''but I'm not Katherine. my name is Elena Gilbert, you don't have to do this.

Rose: ''I know who you are. I said be quiet.

Elena: ''What do you want?

[Rose slaps her very hard. Elena's falls on the couch Unconscious]

Rose: ''I want you to be quiet.

[Adriana wakes up wincing and groans as she feels the bump on her forehead as she sits up still dressed in the gown that she wore at the Masquerade..and she see's Elena laying on the couch unconscious and with a huge bruise forming on her face from where Rose hit her...She puts her hand over it and heals it and then Elena wakes up seeing Adriana leaning over her concern on her face]

Elena: ''Adriana...are you ok?

Adriana: ''Yeah...what happened where are we?

Elena: ''We are in a house in the middle of Nowhere a Woman and another man named Trevor captured us I don't now why.

Adriana: ''We will be alright we just got to stick together.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan and Damon are outside. they're talking about Adriana and Elena's disappearance]

Stefan: ''This Has Katherine written all over it.

Damon: ''Katherine's in the tomb. trust me. I'm the one who shut her in.

Stefan: 'Did you?

Damon: ''Did I what Stefan?

Stefan: ''Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you.

Damon: ''She's in the Tomb. period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying.

Stefan: ''What did she say?

Damon: ''Elena and Adriana are in danger.

Stefan: ''What? and you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?

Damon: ''Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know she would start spelling out the truth?

Stefan: ''We have to talk to her.

Damon: ''No. no. let me tell you how that's gonna go. we're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we whould dumb enough to do and she's gonna get out an kill us! this is exactly what she wants.

Stefan: ''I don't really care.

Damon: ''It's a bad idea. Stefan.

Stefan: It's Adriana and Elena.

[The House in the middle of Nowhere]

[Adriana is sitting on the couch as Elena wakes up. Rose and Trevor are upstairs. they're talking.]

Rose: ''How did it go?

Trevor: Still passed out.

Rose: ''You didn't touch the Doppelganger, did you?

Trevor: ''Give me some credit. so did you call him?

Rose: ''No, I called one of his contacts. you know how this works.

Trevor: ''Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?

Rose: ''they say he got it.

Trevor: ''Wonderful and what?

[Elena is walking up the stairs...Adriana is trying to get her to stay put but she shakes her head...as she is listening to the conversation]

Rose: ''So that's it Trevor. he either got it or he didn't. we just have to wait.

Trevor: ''Look, its not too late. we can leave them here. we don't have to go through with this.

Rose: ''I'm sick of running.

Trevor: Yeah? well, running keeps us from dying.

Rose: 'Elijah's old school. if he accepts our deal, we're free.

[Elena makes a noise. Rose sees her]

Rose: ''You! there's nothing around here for miles. if you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. understand?

Elena: ''Who's Elijah?

Rose: ''He's your worst Nightmare.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan is talking with Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''I can't undo the tomb Spell. Stefan. Even if I want to. It took both me and my grams to undo it the first time.

Stefan: ''But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?

Bonnie: 'Yeah but Damon's right. she's not gonna tell you anything. not without something in return.

Stefan: ''I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Adriana or Elena. I have no idea where she is.

Bonnie: 'What if there was another way to find her?

[Jeremy and Bonnie are in Alaric's class room. there is a map and a candle on the table.]

Jeremy: ''How this going to work?

Bonnie: ''I'll use your blood for the tracking spell. you're blood relate. it'll make the connection.

[Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''Alright. Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons he's stuck me up

Bonnie: ''Are you ready?

[She cuts Jeremy's hand. his blood falls on the map. Bonnie concentrates herself to cost the spell. the blood drops merge into one and goes toward Elena's and Adriana's location]

Bonnie: ''There. she's there.

Jeremy: ''That's 300 miles away.

Stefan: ''No Bonnie. we need a more exact location than that.

Bonnie: ''That's the closet I can get.

Jeremy: ''We can map it, area view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area.

Stefan: ''Perfect. call me with whatever you find!

Jeremy: ''No,no I'm coming with you!

Stefan: ''No Jeremy you're not.

Jeremy: ''No, I'm not gonna just sit here what if they're hurt okay?

[Bonnie has a nosebleed but the guys doesn't see it]

Jeremy: ''Or worse.? what if she's...?

Stefan: ''She's not. you two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find them.

Jeremy: ''But you can't do this alone.

[Damon arrives]

Damon: ''He's not. let's go

Stefan: ''You're coming with me?

Damon: ''It's Adriana and Elena.

[Damon's car]

[Stefan and Damon are going to Elena's and Adriana's rescue]

Damon: ''Alaric sure likes his weapons.

[Stefan has a little bottle with vervain in his hands]

Damon: ''What the hell is that?

Stefan: ''I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade or something like that.

Damon: ''Weird.

Stefan: ''Hey, how much further is it?

Damon: ''about 80 miles.

Stefan: ''Who do you think took them?

Damon: ''Someone from Katherine's past. she said she was running from someone. they picked the wrong girls.

Stefan: ''Thank you helping me.

Damon: ''can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? the clinche of it all makes me itch.

Stefan: ''oh come on Damon. we both know that you being in this car have absolutely nothing to do with me anyway.

Damon: ''The elephant in the room let's out a mighty roar.

Stefan: ''Well, it doesn't have to be an Elephant. let's talk about it.

Damon: ''There's nothing to talk about.

Stefan: ''That's not true. I'm sure there is. just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? or is it because you love her too? and what about Adriana you two have bonded over the last couple months I mean. express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding.

Damon: 'Keep it up, Stefan I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in.

Stefan: ''No, you see that's the beauty of it. you can't

[House in the Middle Of Nowhere]

[Rose is in a Room putting boards over the windows alone as Adriana and Elena comes into the room]

Elena: ''Why are we here?

Rose: ''You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them

Elena: ''Why won't you?

Rose: ''That's another one.

Elena: ''You got us okay? it's not like we can go anywhere at least you can do is tell us what you want from us?

Rose: ''I personally want nothing I'm just a delivery service.

Adriana: ''Delivery to whom? Elijah?

Rose: 'Two points for the eavesdropper.

Elena: ''Who is he? is he a Vampire.

Rose: ''He's one of the vampires. the Originals

Elena: ''What do you mean the Originals.

Rose: 'Again with the questions haven't the Salvatore's been teaching your vampire history?

Elena: ''So you know Stefan and Damon.

Rose: ''I know of them. a hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. she said he was on of the good ones. I'm more sucker for the bad boys but I digress.

Adriana: ''I've read from one of My ancestors books about the Originals they are the first vampires in existance...they are different and faster than your average vampire.

Rose: ' Looks like someone has read her history...Your a Witch am I correct the Kosacova Witch.

Adriana: ''Yes...Alexandria Kosacova was my ancestor who was born from the Original Kosacova witch Named Elizabeth...she was the strongest out of all of us and she knew one of the Originals Elijah,

Rose: ''Yes...Elizabeth was friends to the Original's helped them out in some messes back in the day. Elijah is going to have a fit when he sees that one of the Kosacova's are alive and still Human.

Elena: ''Who are the Originals?

Rose: ''Trevor and I've been running for 500 years. we're tired. we want it over. we're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.

Elena: ''But why me?

Rose: ''Because you are a Petrova Doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse.

Elena: ''The curse? the sun and the moon curse?

Rose: ''Oh, you do know your history.

Elena: ''What do you mean I'm the key? the moonstone is what breaks the cure.

Adriana: ''No, the moonstone is what binds the curse.

Rose: ''Yes..the sacrifice is what breaks it.

Elena: ''The Sacrifice?

Rose: ''The blood of the doppelganger. You are the Doppelganger. which means. in order to break the curse you are the one who has to die.

Adriana: ''Why am I here though where do I come in?

Rose: ''You are the descendent to Elizabeth Koscova a Friend of the Originals and a Powerful Witch...Elijah would want to see you and now that her family line is alive and well.

[Trevor Arrives]

Elena: ''Tell me more.

Trevor: ''captivity has made her Pushy uh? what do you want to know Doppelicious?

Elena: ''Who are you running from?

Trevor: ''the Originals

Elena: ''Yeah, she said that. what does it mean?

Adriana: ''The first family. the old world.

Trevor: [Nods impressed by Adriana] ''Rose and I pissed them off.

Rose: '' .

Trevor: ''Correction. I Pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead.

Elena: 'What did you do?

Rose: ''He made the same mistake others did. he trusted Katerina Petrova.

Adriana: ''Katherine.

Rose: ''The one and only. the first Petrova Doppelganger.

Trevor: ''I helped her to escape her fate and now I'm sorry to have done it and now we have been running ever since.

Rose: ''Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again.

[Rose and Trevor are still trying to cover the Windows]

Adriana: ''You know I can do something about you being in the sun.

Rose: ''You can...why?

Adriana: ''It will help.

[Adriana pulls her Bracelet off and says a spell under her breath and then hands the bracelet to Rose]

Adriana: ''I've spelled the Bracelet so you can walk in the sun...[To Trevor] ''I don't have anything to spell for you.

Rose:[She was shocked and smiles as she puts the bracelet on] ''Thank you...why would you do that.

Elena: ''Yeah Adriana why?

Adriana: ''Well..I thought it might help them when ever they get free from here.

Trevor: [He takes off his Necklace he has had over the years] ''Here take this its old but I can wear.

[Adriana takes it then says the same spell to enchant the Necklace then gives it back to Trevor who puts it on then puts his hands through the rays of the sun]

Trevor: ''Wow I've longed to be able to walk in the sun again...thank you darling.

Adriana: ''You're welcome.

Elena: ''Adriana may I speak with you for a moment.

[Elena drags Adriana down the stairs by the arm and turns to look at her in disbelief]

Elena: ''Why would you be willing to help when they are our Abducters..they kidnapped us to give us over to Elijah another Vampire who is stronger and more powerful then they are.

Adriana: ''I felt sorry for them for what Katherine put them through over the years for this stupid Sun and the Moon Ritual so I wanted to see after they are free from running from Elijah they can have a chance in the world in the sun.

Elena: [She puts her arm around Adriana] ''You are too kind for your own good...and your right Katherine shouldn't have put them through all this crap that we are going through but Trevor is the one will have to pay for it.

Adriana: ''Right...Yeah. [She feels a headache come over her as she sits down and lays down] ''Hmm I'm so tired...wake me when ever something happens.

Elena: ''Ok...

[Elena sits on the couch and lays Adriana's head on her lap. when she finds a Paper Bonnie sent her. it says that Stefan and Damon are coming and it puts a hopeful smile on her face]

[Damon's Car]

Stefan: ''We're getting close. Jeremy said there was an access road just past Route 6.

[Damon takes a blood bag and drinks it]

Damon: ''If you want some, Just ask.

Stefan: ''I want some.

Damon: ''Ah, it's so sweet. you're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry. I've got your back. it'll be fine.

Stefan: ''I'm not joking I've been drinking a little every day. it's slowly increasing my in take and building my strength.

[Damon gives him the blood bag. Stefan drinks]

Damon: ''Does Elena know you're drinking blood.

Stefan: ''I've been drinking hers,

Damon: ''Hmm, how Romantic. since we're road trip bonding. remember the days when all you lived for was blood? you were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it.

Stefan: ''You mean when I was more like you?

Damon: ''Yes, Stefan exactly. back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to the guy. by the way. what happened to that guy? he was a hoot.

Stefan: ''I guess he found someone else to live for.

[ The House in the Middle of Nowhere]

[Adriana and Elena are sitting down on the couch when Trevor walks down the stairs panicking]

Trevor: ''He's here! this was a mistake

Rose: ''No, I told you I would get us out of this. you have to trust me.

Trevor: No! he wants me dead. Rose!

Rose: ''He wants them more.

Trevor: ''I can't do this. you give them to him. he let you leave but I need to get out of here.

Rose: ''Hey! what are we?

Trevor: ''We're family, forever.

[Someone knocks on the front door]

Elena: ''You're scared.

Rose: ''Stay here with them and don't make a sound.

[She leaves to open the door. Elijah opens the door. she arrives]

Elijah: ''Rose-Marie. is there somewhere we can talk?

Rose: ''Yes, in here. you have to forgive the house.

Elijah: ''Oh, no what's a little dirt? I completely understand. so tell me, what is it that gave you the courage to call me?

Rose: ''I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. you are in a position to grant me that?

Elijah: ''I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. what is his name these days? Trevor. if I should see fit.

Rose: ''Katerina Petrova?

Elijah: 'I'm listening.

Rose: ''She didn't burn in the church in 1864

Elijah: ''continue.

Rose: ''She survived.

Elijah: ''where is she?

Rose: ''You don't seem surprised by this.

Elijah: ''Oh, when you called and invited me into this arm pit of civilization, which at 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls I assume it had everything to do with Katerina. do you have her in your Possession?

Rose: ''No but I have better. I have her doppelganger.

Elijah: that's impossible. her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact.

Rose: ''the facts are wrong.

Elijah: ''Well, show her to me.

Rose: 'Elijah you are a man of honor. you can be trusted but I want to hear you say it again.

Elijah: ''You have my word I will pardon you.

Rose: Follow me.

[He follows her. they arrive at the Main Room. Adriana and Elena hears them. she's scared and turns her head. Elijah looks at her. He's surprised and rushes over to her. he looks at her and smells her neck]

Elijah: ''Human. it's impossible. Hello there.

[Adriana was stunned Shocked because she has sworn that she has seen him somewhere long ago in her dreams and was wondering if this was the Vision that she saw of him...when he turns to look at her...He steps to her and breathes her scent in and recognizing it to be familiar as well]

Elijah: ''I feel a familiar Power coming from you My dear...it feel so much like Kosacova Witch...You are related to them are you not?

Adriana: ''I...My Great Grandmother was Alexandria Kosacova and her Mother before her was...

Elijah: ''Elizabeth Koscova...she died a year after she was born of a Vampire attack on her...so you are her Descendent of her...Interesting.

[Middle Of Nowhere]

[Stefan and Damon have stopped the car and they get out]

Damon: ''The house should be behind those trees. wait. I got a lot of experience than you do with those sorts of things.

Stefan: ''What is your point?

Damon: ''my point is, whoever has Elena and Adriana is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that.

Stefan: ''And?

Damon: ''and it puts them at 500 years old and strong. are you sure you want to do this?

Stefan: ''Yeah, I'm certain I want to do this.

Damon: ''because if we go in that, we may not come back out.

Stefan: ''Alright. then I won't come out.

Damon: ''So noble Stefan.

Stefan: ''I can't think of a better reason to die but If you want to stay here, I totally understand.

[He leaves and Damon follows him]

[The Old House]

[ Elijah takes Adriana by her arm and stirs her towards the Stairs to Rose as he grabs Elena]

Elijah: ''We have a long journey ahead of us. we should be going.

[Elena looks at Rose]

Elena: ''Please don't let him take us.

Elijah: ''One last piece of business and we're done

[He goes toward Trevor]

Trevor: ''I've waited so long for this day. Elijah, I'm truly, very sorry.

Elijah: ''Oh no, your apologies are not necessary.

Trevor: Yes, yes it is. you trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.

Elijah: ''Oh yes you are the guilty one and Rose helped you because she was loyal to you and now that I honor where was your Loyalty?

Trevor: ''I beg your forgiveness.

Elijah: so granted.

[Trevor smiles but Elijah rips Trevor's head out with his hand. Rose cries. Elena and Adriana is shocked]

Rose: You...!

Elijah: ''Don't, Rose, now that you are free.

[He looks at Elena then at Adriana]

Elijah: ''come.

Elena: 'No and what about the Moonstone?

Elijah: 'What do you know about the Moonstone?

Elena: ''I know that you need it and I know where it is.

Elijah: ''Yes.

Elena: ''I can help you get it.

Elijah: ''Tell me where it is.

Elena: ''It doesn't work that way.

Elijah: ''Are you negotiating with me?

[He looks at Rose]

Rose: ''It's the first I heard of it.

[He tries to Compel Elena but it doesn't work so he looks at Adriana and not seeing any Vervain on her he catches her head and compels her]

Elijah: ''tell me where the Moonstone is

Adriana: ''In the tomb, underneath the church ruins.

Elijah: ''what is it doing there?

Adriana: ''It's with Katherine.

Elijah: Interesting

[They hear a noise]

Elijah: ''What is that?

Rose: ''I don't know.

Elijah: ''Who else is in this house?

Rose: ''I don't know.

[He catches Elena as Rose takes Adriana and they go into another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms]

Elijah: ''Rose.

Rose: ''I don't know who it is.

Stefan: 'Up here.

[Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed]

Damon: ''Down here.

[Elijah receives an arrow in his hand. He removes it. Elena and Rose has Disappeared leaving Adriana in Elijah's hands as he holds her by the arm. Elena is with Stefan. he tells her to be quiet. Damon is with Rose. He has his hand on her mouth.]

Elijah: ''Excuse me. to who may it concern. you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. you can't. do you hear that.

[He breaks a wooden coat rack into making a giant stake]

Elijah: ''I repeat, you cannot beat me. so I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other. Then you leave me no choice.

[He takes Adriana by her waist then bites his wrist and forces her to take it making her struggle...she tries to get her mouth away]

Adriana: ''No...No,no, no Don't

Elijah: ''If they don't listen I will have to make them...by hurting you and I don't want to.

[Adriana closes her eyes and uses her Mind Power to Pin him to the stairs he lets her go where she almost falls down the stairs as Elena appears at the top of the stairs]

Elena: ''I'll come with you but Just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help us out.

[He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand]

Elijah: ''What game are you playing?

[Elena throws the vervain bomb in his face. it explodes. his skin burns but he heals immediately. he goes toward Elena but Adriana gets in the way using her Mind control but he throws her down the stairs making her fall down until she breaks her neck... Elena screams Adriana's name seeing she isn't moving...as tears come to her eyes but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. it doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes Elijah. they fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. he goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives and Stakes Elijah. he pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and Leaves. Damon tries to follow her]

Elena: ''Just let her go.

[He smiles. she smiles too and goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms]

Stefan: ''Hey come here. are you hurt? are you okay?

[She embraces him and looks at Damon. she mouths a thank you and Damon mouths a you're welcome but She pushes Stefan away and rushes over to Adriana who is sobbing as her Back and Neck hurts her from the fall on the stairs. Damon comes over and bites his wrist and feeds her his blood and watches as the wounds healed]

Adriana: [She breathes in relief as she weakly Hugs Damon who hasn't returned her hug] ''Thank you Damon...

Damon: ''You're welcome Adriana...[He helps her up then steps back from her not really happy with her at the moment] ''Adriana why didn't you use your Magic to Kill Rose or Elijah...it would have saved us a lot of problems.

Adriana:[She stops smiling as she sees the Look of Disappointment on his face and was confused] ''I..I Um...well after using my magic at the masquerade saving Aimee from Dying because of Katherine then trying to break the link spell on me and Katherine it weakened me where I had to regain my strength...you forget I am human again Damon.

Stefan: ''All he is trying to say Adriana that Elena was almost taken and we could have gotten her out of here faster if we had more help from you that's all.

[Adriana feels tears coming to her eyes as she sees Stefan and Elena hugging each other and seeing the disappointed look on him that she hasn't seen before]

Adriana: ''Oh...I'm just to sacrifice My Life so that Elena can live is that what you all are saying to me. [Hot tears falls down her face with hurt] ''I did my best with what strength I had and I didn't see you do any better with Elijah...Oh but as long as Elena is safe that is all that matters...Thank you all for your concern I almost died falling to my death and this is what you say to me...I..I can't deal with this.

[She walks pass them actually ran pass them feeling so Hurt and Lonely from everything they were accusing her with trying to say she was useless to them and that she could have protected Elena much better then she had...and it wasn't just Elena they are after...She walks to Damon's car and waits as they come over to her]

Damon: ''Adriana...I'm sorry..I.

Stefan: ''We..shouldn't have blamed you...

Adriana: '''Enough...you made your Point and so I just want to get home so That I can get just figure out what to do next now that Elena isn't the only one those people were after...but if you would have listened you would have understand but My life doesn't matter as long as Elena is safe...Thanks but I don't want to talk to either of you right now.

[ They look at each other and then Elena as Adriana gets in the back and curls into a ball and cries to sleep on the way home...Damon looks at the rearview mirror listening to Adriana's heartfelt crying and feeling remorse along with Stefan for what they said to Adriana]

[Gilbert House]

[Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed. Jeremy is looking at her and hears the front door]

Jeremy: ''Elena?

[Bonnie wakes up and they rush outside the door. Elena is going upstairs. Bonnie embraces her]

Jeremy: ''Are you okay?

Elena: ''I'm okay. I'm okay.

[She looks at Bonnie]

Elena: ''We got your message.

[Bonnie cries and embraces her again. then Jeremy embraces her and kisses her neck]

Bonnie: ''How's Adriana doing?

Elena: ''She has been through a lot and Stefan and Damon blaming her for everything didn't help at all...Now she just doesn't want to talk to anybody.

Jeremy: ''Why did they do that...she is a Human Witch of course she can't do alot of things to please everyone...her health comes before any Magic is done.

Bonnie: ''I hope this doesn't do anything to mess up the friendship that she has with them.

[Salvatore House]

[Adriana rushes into the house and up the stairs Damon was trying to get her to talk to them]

Adriana: ''Stop...okay...You can't Blame me for everything that has happened I didn't do anything wrong...to even have you both Accusing me of not helping Elena...I'm a Person and I could have died and that was all you cared about Elena...

Stefan: ''Of course we care about Elena but we care about you too...we were just upset about Elijah coming after her and everything we didn't think that you were in danger either.

Adriana:[She blinks tears from her eyes as she stares at them] ''Just leave me alone...You should just give me the space I need to decided what to do about myself now..Go away and leave me alone.

Damon: [He walks behind her until she slams the door in his face] ''Adriana...Please don't shut us out...I'm so sorry for what we have said and I wish I never said those words...You have been a good friend all this time to all of us and this isn't the way to repay you for everything.

[Adriana is listening against the door as she falls to her knees and cries her eyes out ]

[ Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch and drinks. Stefan arrives]

Damon: ''Where is Elena?

Stefan: ''She's home.

Damon: ''And you're here why?

Stefan: ''because she wanted to be with Jeremy.

Damon: ''here.

[He gives him a glass of scotch]

Stefan: 'thanks listen what Rose told Elena and Adriana about the curse...

Damon: ''I know, we'll keep them safe.

Stefan: ''You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. we let Katherine come between us. if we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her.

Damon: ''Yes Stefan. I heard it all before.

Stefan; ''Hey.

Damon: ''what?

Stefan: ''I'm sorry.

Damon: ''about what?

Stefan: ''for being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago.

Damon: ''Enough Stef. it's late. Don't need to rehearse that.

Stefan: ''You know what? I've never said it at loud. I guess I just needed to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry what I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother.

[ Adriana gets out of the shower and dries off wiping the towel in her hair to get rid of access water and walks into the bedroom and Puts on her PJ Pants and a Tank Top and gets in the bed and gets some sleep]

[ Downstairs]

[Stefan is in the Library. he hears a noise and a Vampire is running around him. he takes a stake]

Stefan; ''Who's there?

[Rose arrives]

Rose: ''I'm not here to hurt you.

Stefan ''Why are you here?

Rose: 'Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones

Stefan: 'You knew Lexi?

Rose: ''Trevor was my best friend. for 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to.

Stefan: ''Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you.

Rose: ''I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but it isn't over.

Stefan: ''What do you mean ''it's not over''?

Rose: ''It isn't over. the Originals, they'll come for her. they have to. they're doing it for him.

Stefan: ''For whom?

Rose: 'Klaus.

[The House in the middle Of Nowhere]

[Elijah is still impaled but he wakes up and removes the stake from his chest]


	31. Katerina

**Katerina**

[1490 Bulgaria]

[Katherine is delivering a baby. she's with her mother and Alexandria]

Mother: ''a little more dearest a little more.

[She pushes and screams. she delivers her baby. Her Mother takes it her father is watching]

Alexandria: ''It's a girl.

Katherine: ''a girl. please mother, let me see her.

Father: Woman, don't what are you doing?

[She gives the baby to her husband]

Katherine: '' let me at least hold her once...just once.

Father: ''Forget it! you have disgraced this family.

[He leaves the room with the baby. Katherine cries and screams]

Katherine: ''Father please! no. father, no!

Alexandria: ''No Katerina. it's better for her.

[Alexandria embraces her. Katherine is still crying]

Katherine: ''No...Please...My baby.

Mother: ''let her go...let her go. Katerina.

Katherine: ''Please. Mama...

[ Adriana's Bedroom Salvatore Boarding House]

[Adriana is waking up from a long sleep never felt so tired in her life after she and Elena were kidnapped by Rose and Trevor all because the Petrovia line that Elena is a part of for a Sacrifice..She gets up to get ready for the day...wearing Blue jeans, White silk shirt and Brown ankle boots...she leaves her hair down in curls brushing it out with a comb...then she grabs her bag and walks down stairs she sees Rose standing at the fire place and stops in her tracks]

Rose: ''Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you.

Adriana: ''Why are you here?

[Someone knocks on the door. Damon opens it]

Damon: ''Hello Elena.

Elena: ''Stefan here? he called. he said it was important.

Damon: ''Right this way.

[She enters the house. Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''Hey.

Elena: ''What is this about?

[Rose arrives]

Elena: ''You.

[They go into the living room where Elena and Adriana is sitting on the couch]

Rose: ''Okay you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. it's the Problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus. I know he's real.

Elena: ''Who is he?

Damon: 'He's one of the Originals. he's a legend.

Stefan: ''From the first generation of vampires.

Adriana: ''Like Elijah he is the 2nd oldest of the Siblings in the family...and that Klaus is third born am I right?

Rose: ''Corret...you must have been doing some research on them since we seen each other last.

Adriana: ''Unlike some I take my life very seriously I want to know who I'm up against. [As she said that she looks at Elena, Damon and Stefan he looks down in shame]

Rose: 'Elijah was the easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.

Stefan: ''Klaus is known to be the oldest.

Elena: ''Okay, so you're saying that the oldes vampire in the history of time is coming after us?

Rose: ''Yes.

Stefan: ''No.

Damon: ''What they're saying is. I mean if what she's saying is true...

Rose: ''Which it is.

Damon: ''And you're saying it so I don't kill you.

Rose: ''Which I'm not

Damon: ''Then we're looking at a solid maybe.

Stefan: ''Look Elijah's dead right? so no one else even knows that you both exist.

Adriana:[Rolls her eyes at everything they are saying to make Elena feel better] ''You guys need to open your eyes and realize that you aren't the only vampires in the world...and the Originals are the First Vampires that ever lived...stop suger coating everything to make Elena feel better.

Elena: 'Adriana I know what we said to you hurt you but you can't keep letting it get to you that Damon and Stefan want us to be safe.

Adriana: ''I know but what you guys said opened my eyes and I won't allow you guys to put me down again so You two can protect Elena all you want and let me take care of myself Like I've always have.

[She gets up and grabs her bag]

Stefan; 'Where are you going?

Adriana: ''School...I have a life I need to get back to.

Elena: 'I'll grab my stuff and I'll go with you.

Adriana: ''It's okay. I know where it is.

[She leaves]

Damon:[To Rose] She's in denial.

Stefan: ''Shut up. Damon.

[ Mystic Grill High School]

[Adriana arrives at School. One of her books fall on the floor. Jeremy and Bonnie arrive]

Jeremy: ''Here I got it.

Adriana: ''thanks. where is Elena?

Bonnie: ''She's actually running late today. what are you doing later? you want to hang out at the grill.

Adriana: ''I guess so I can use sometime away from Elena, Stefan and Damon right now.

Jeremy: ''You look like they upset you.

Adriana: ''They have...Making me feel like I was useless when me and Elena was abducted...Damon and Stefan was extremely hard on me and it really hurt me and I just not talking to any of them right now.

Bonnie: ''they deserve it...we are Witches but we're not super man or god..we can't make Miracles happen with just a snap of a finger it's a lot of Magic and it can be dangerous.

Jeremy: ''How about all three of us hangout tonight. it will be fun.

Bonnie: ''Sure why not. it's just your Elena's and Adriana's brother...sure it's just I'm really bad at pool.

Jeremy: ''Yeah,yeah I thought you might say that.

[A Boy arrives]

Luka: ''Excuse me! do you guys know which way is the office?

Jeremy:''Yeah yeah. through the double doors then straight ahead then quick left and then your first right. you must be new here.

Luka: ''Yeah I am. it's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka

Jeremy: ''I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie and My sister Adrana Kosacova.

Luka: ''Hi Adriana, Bonnie.

[They look at each other. Jeremy looks at them]

Jeremy: ''Anyway. Luka. I'm actually heading to that direction. why don't you follow me? It can get confusing.

Luka: ''thanks man. it's nice to meet you Bonnie and Adriana.

[He looks at Adriana and leaves with Jeremy]

[The Woods]

[Elena is with Caroline. Elena is carrying a bag]

Elena: ''Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home instead of school

Caroline: ''I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar.

Elena: ''And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to.

Caroline: ''I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this.

Elena: ''You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit.

Caroline: ''Yeah. because she threatened me. not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic. it's...Stefan's gonna see right through me.

Elena: ''Caroline as my friend. do you promise or not?

Caroline: ''You had to break out the girlfriend code. okay I promise.

Elena: ''okay.

Caroline: ''Why don't you want Stefan to know?

Elena: ''Because He would never be okay with me doing this.

[they go under the church ruins. they stop in front of the tomb door]

Caroline: ''Are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: Yes. I'm sure. she's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. they only one who can tell me how to stop him

Caroline: ''but you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. are you sure about this?

Elena: ''Yeah. I just can't stay back and wait I have to know Caroline. please.

[Caroline goes toward the door and opens it]

Elena: ''Katherine?

[She looks at Caroline]

Elena: ''I'll be okay from here.

[They hear noises Elena turns her head and looks at the door entrance. Katherine arrives and stops at the entrance]

Katherine: ''Hello Elena. you come to watch me wither away? goodbye Caroline.

Elena: ''As long as I stay on this side of the door. she can't hurt me. Please.

[Caroline looks at them and leaves]

Katherine: ''Stefan know you're here?

Elena: ''I brought you some things.

Katherine: ''You came to bribe me? what is it that you want?

Elena: ''I want you to tell me about Klaus.

Katherine: ''Hmm. you've been busy.

Elena: ''I also brought you this.

[She takes an old book from the bag]

Elena: ''It's your family history. it says in here that the family line ended with you. obviously that's not true.

Katherine: ''you think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?

Elena: ''I also brought you this.

[She takes a bottle of blood from the bag and shows it to Katherine. Katherine rushes over Elena but she can't get out because of the spell]

Elena: ''You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? it must be painful to desiccate and mummify I can't even imagine.

[Katherine sits down on the ground. Elena puts some blood in a glass and gives it to her. Katherine takes it and drinks]

Katherine: ''You have the Petrova fire.

Elena: ''More blood?

[Katherine puts the glass on the ground. Elena takes it.]

Katherine: ''it's a long story. Klaus and I. it was all the way back to England. 1492 after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out.

Elena: ''Thrown out?

Katherine: ''My family. your true ancestors. they disowned me...My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. a shame.

Elena: ''It was kept secret?

Katherine: ''Hum. Hum... before that Alexandria came to live with my family she became a sister and companion through out my life there. when I was banished to England she came with me and We had to learn to adjust so we quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taken to him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell... he came obsessed with wanted to Marry her. because of her Magic to Procreate he wanted that for himself but she learned what he wanted from me and she tried to get him to not to do the Sacrifice but She was unsuccessful and she ran away with me.

[1492 England Woods]

[Katherine is running holding Alexandria's hand. she falls and hides behind a tree. Elijah and his men are looking for them]

Elijah: ''She's here. Katerina! I know you're near. I can smell your blood. it's pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are.

[Trevor arrives and indicates them a false direction]

Trevor: ''This way. there is more blood over there.

[They leave Katherine gets up. she tries to leave but Trevor arrives. puts a finger on her mouth and pushes her against the tree.]

Trevor: ''Head east. I can't distract them much longer.

Katherine: ''I can't run anymore.

Trevor: ''Never mind. there's a cottage. you'll be safe there. go now go!

Alexandria: Katherine I can lead them astray with my Magic...making them believe that we are running a certain direction I can give you time to reach the Cabin...we must split up.

Katherine; ''Alexandria you know I can't leave you...You're my friend and sister.

Alexandria: ''You must...it's you they are after...we will meet again someday...just go and live for me.

Katherine hugs Alexandria then pulls away and Alexandria takes off running into the woods and sets a Scent trail behind her making the other vampires follow her]

[The Tomb]

Elena: ''So, what did Klaus want?

Katherine: ''The same thing that he wants from you. he wants to break the curse.

Elena: ''By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger

Katherine: ''He wanted to drain ever single drop of blood from my body.

[Mystic Falls High School]

Caroline: ''Stefan!

Stefan: ''Hey.

Caroline: ''Hey, uh I need to talk to you. where are you going?

Stefan: ''Well, Elena went home sick. I just want to go check up on her.

Caroline: ''Ditch her.

Stefan: ''You know what? of course you are. go ahea. I'd...you know what? we can talk later.

Stefan: ''Uh talk about what?

Caroline: ''I might have done something.

Stefan: ''What did you do?

Caroline: 'Told Tyler I'm a vampire.

[The Tomb]

[Elena gives another glass of blood to Katherine]

Elena: ''What does the Petrovia blood line have to do with Klaus?

Katherine: ''It's really tedious but...

[She drinks. she looks better]

Katherine: ''The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood, Witches are crafty with their spells. the Doppelganger was created as a way to able to undo the spell. once the Doppelganger reappeared the curse can be broken.

Elena: ''So you ran before he killed you.

Katherine: ''Something like that.

1492

[England, a cottage]

[Katherine arrives at a cottage. she knocks on the door]

Katherine: ''Help please help me

Woman: 'I don't invite strangers into my home.

Katherine: ''No. Trevor. he said that you'd help me.

[Rose arrives]

Rose: 'Damn him. always making promises I don't want to keep.

[She looks at Katherine]

Rose: ''Let the girl in.

[Katherine enters the house and sits down]

Katherine: ''You must be Rose. thank you. Trevor said to show you this.

[She shows her the Moonstone]

Katherine: ''To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom.

Rose: ''You stole this from Klaus?

Katherine: ''It was to be part of the sacrifice so I grabbed it and made my escape.

Rose: ''People do not escape from Klaus. everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies.

Katherine: ''I Know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid.

Rose: ''I'm risking nothing. at nightfall. I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy.

[She catches Katherine and pushes her in to a empty room]

Katherine: ''No! no!

[Rose closes the door]

[The Tomb]

Elena: ''Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus did she?

Katherine: ''no but not because she had a change of heart.

1492

[England Cottage]

[Rose enters the room Katherine is on a bed]

Rose: ''It's nightfall. time to go.

[She sees that Katherine is hurt. she's bleeding.]

Rose: ''when did this happen?

Katherine: ''In the woods. I tripped.

Rose: 'it's a lie. I would have smelled it.

[She finds a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it]

Katherine: ''Rather die than go back to Klaus. Please just let me die.

Rose: ''If you die then Trevor dies with you.

[She bites her wrist and puts in Katherine's mouth so she can drink her blood. her wounds heal Trevor arrives]

Trevor: ''where is she?

[Rose rushes over to him and leave Katherine alone. she pushes him against the wall]

Rose: ''You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him.

Trevor: ''He will sacrifice her.

Rose: then so be it.

Trevor: ''I love her Rose.

Rose: ''He'll kill you. he won't stop until he has our heads.

Trevor: ''then we should run until we die.

[They hear a noise in the room. they rush to see what happens and finds Katherine hanged in the ceiling she's dead]

[The Tomb]

Elena: ''You killed yourself?

Katherine: ''Klaus needed a human doppelgänger as a vampire I was no longer any use to him.

Elena: ''but it didn't work. you didn't really escape you've been running from Klaus ever since.

Katherine: ''I under estimated his peared for vengeance but living with a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock.

[Elena doesn't seem to look good]

Katherine: ''What's wrong? afraid, that I'm right? you don't want to die? there's another way out.

[She cuts her wrist with her nail she bleeds]

Katherine: ''better hurry. your opportunity is going, going. going and gone.

[Her wrist is healed]

Katherine: ''I made the other choice.

1492

[England a cottage]

[Katherine wakes up]

Trevor: ''What did you do. Katherine? I would have helped you live.

Katherine: ''You would have helped me run. that was never going to be enough

Trevor: ''it was enough for me.

Rose: ''Do you not see. Trevor? she used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this.

Katherine: 'And for that I'm sorry.

Rose: ''As am I...for this.

[She rushes over Katherine with a stake but Katherine catches the old lady. Rose stakes the old lady on the shoulder. Katherine drinks the old lady's blood]

Katherine: ''Please understand.

Rose: ''You just signed our death sentence.

Katherine: ''Better you die then I.

[She throws the old lady in Trevor's arms and leaves with her new super speed]

[The Tomb]

Elena: ''Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed.

Katherine: ''I never thought he would last for that long.

Elena: ''You don't even care that you ruined their lives.

Katherine: 'I was looking out for myself. Elena I will always look out for myself. if you're smart you'll do the same.

[She turns herself and opens the Petrova book]

[Mystic Grill]

[Adriana enters the Grill just got done with school and now looking for a bite to eat as she sees Stefan and Caroline eating together..but she passes them to sit herself behind them]

Caroline: ''Adriana...why don't you sit with us...We won't bite?

Stefan:[He turns himself around and sees the stubborn frown on her face] 'She's kinda not talking to me and Damon right now...We have said some Hurtful things to her and having hard time even looking at us least of all talking to us.

Caroline: ''I'm sorry.

Adriana:[She sighs then walks over to sit beside Caroline then leans forward to stare at Stefan] ''I forgive you Stefan..but you and Damon have got to realize that I'm a person and I don't need to be blame for not Protecting Elena when I have done so for a while now...but I'm not going to neglect myself either when it comes to my health if you haven't forgotten I was almost killed...

Stefan: ''I know Adriana and that is what is eating me up inside..I never want to see you get hurt again...so I promise you not to blame you for anything else involving Elena again.

Adriana: 'Fine...I'm starving Haven't eaten this morning.

Caroline: ''Sorry to drag you here but If I don't eat I get those killing some people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way.

Stefan: ''Yeah what else did you tell him?

Caroline: ''Not much I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. are you mad?

Stefan: 'Yes Caroline. as a matter of fact I am a little mad. I mean you put yourself at risk. if Damon finds out..

Caroline: ''But you're not gonna tell him are you?

Stefan: ''No. of course not. He would kill you.

Caroline: ''Always looking out for me.

Stefan: ''yeah well. you don't exactly make it very easy on me.

Caroline: then why do you do it? why are you such a good friend to me?

Stefan: ''I don't know I guess you...you remind me of someone. My best friend Lexi.

Caroline: ''I...you have a friend?

Stefan: ''You say that with such a discouraging mount of surprise. Caroline.

Caroline: ''No I just...sorry I just...tell me about her.

Stefan: ''I will some other time. I got to go.

Caroline: ''Wait no! what do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it.

Adriana: ''So you told Tyler that you are a Vampire? Great more Drama. [She comes back with her food and sits down across from Caroline as Stefan sits back down beside her] ''Why did you tell him?

Caroline: ''Because he was trying to find out about me and he thought I was a werewolf and I had to tell him I am a vampire.

Stefan: ''Okay, now I'm leaving.

Caroline: ''Wait...!

Stefan: ''No, no,no. Caroline. you have two seconds to come clean.

Caroline: ''What do you mean?

Stefan: ''I'd believe your whole innocent act a little better if I didn't know how good you are at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?

Caroline: ''I can't tell you.

Stefan: ''You can't tell me? are you kidding me?

Caroline: ''I'm sorry but I...I can't tell you.

Adriana: ''Caroline! Elena and I was kidnapped she could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell us where she is?

Caroline: ''She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger.

Stefan: 'Put herself in danger where? what do you...? she's with Damon isn't she?

Caroline: ''Eww. No.

Stefan: ''Then where...where is she? listen. if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day then you'll tell me where she is.

Caroline: ''Stefan. I am your friend. but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is.

[He looks at her then at Adriana]

Stefan: ''Come with me to find your sister Please.

Adriana:[She sighs in irritation and puts her food back in the bags and grabs her drink and bag and gets out of the booth] ''This has got to be a routine always got to make sure Elena doesn't get hurt.

Stefan: ''I know but she has to be looked after even though she doesn't like it.

[They leave]

[The Tomb]

Elena: ''so how much of your little story is true?

Katherine: I have no reason to lie Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit her and rot.

Elena: ''Okay assuming it's even partially true. that's the reason why you came back isn't it because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.

Katherine: ''500 years on the run. I figured he'd be willing to strike a deal.

Elena: ''So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the Moonstone.

Katherine: ''Right again.

Elena: ''What else do you need to break the curse?

Katherine: ''Hmm look who's getting smarter?

Elena: ''It's not just me or the stone. is it? otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's Werewolf curse.

Katherine; ''Witches and their spells. so many ingredients so many people to sacrifice.

Elena; ''So you need a werewolf.

Katherine: ''Believe it or not they're hard to come by.

Elena: ''What else?

Katherine: ''a Witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie or Adriana will do just fine.

Elena: ''What else?

Katherine: ''A Vampire.

Elena: ''Caroline.

Katherine: ''It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline.

Elena: ''So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?

Katherine: ''Better you die than I

[ Stefan and Adriana arrive]

Stefan: ''Elena.

Elena: ''Stefan, Adriana what are you doing here?

Stefan: ''I could ask you the same question.

Elena: ''Caroline told you.

Stefan: ''No she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was so important you'd have to keep it from me.

Elena: ''I'd knew you'd stop me.

Stefan: ''Listen to me whatever she said to you is a lie. do not listen to her. she's a liar. Elena.

Elena: ''What if she isn't? you didn't hear what she said.

Stefan: ''You don't have to worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.

Elena: ''that's the problem you won't but you'll die trying how's that any better.

[Katherine arrives]

Katherine: ''There's nothing you can do Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story.

1492

[Bulgaria]

[Katherine arrives at her parents home she finds dead people outside. she runs and enters the home. She finds her father dead and sees her mother. she's dead. She rushes over to her. she cries on her mother's body.]

[The Tomb]

Katherine: ''He killed them. my entire family just to get back at me for running. whatever you do to escape Klaus. he will get his vengeance on your friends. your family and anyone that you'd ever loved.

[Stefan looks at Elena]

Stefan: ''No, look at me. no, do not listen to her. okay?

Adriana: ''How can she lie about her own family being Slaughtered Stefan...even I know the truth when I see it.

Katherine: ''Always the protector Stefan but you must realize that she's doomed. there's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this.

[She shows them the Moonstone]

Elena: ''What?

Stefan: ''Oh no. there it is. it's the ultimate lie isn't it? you spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?

Katherine: ''I didn't spin anything Stefan it's the truth.

Stefan: ''No let me guess. you want us to trade that stone for your freedom. you Manipulative psychotic bitch.

Katherine: ''My freedom? that's where you're wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom. because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will I'll be in the tomb where no vampire can enter. because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town.

[She looks at Elena and goes deeper in the tomb]

[Salvatore House]

[Adriana enters the house and sees Damon and Rose making out on the couch she puts a hand over her mouth and tries to tip toe around them but they see her and stop]

Damon: ''Ariana...sorry about that we didn't see you there.

Adriana: ''It's okay...I'm just going upstairs...continue on what you were doing..

[She runs upstairs shaking her head as she enters her room...and when she shuts her door she sees someone sitting in her computer chair reading one of her diaries and it is Elijah...She was about to scream when he rushes over to her and puts a hand over her mouth to stop her]

Elijah: ''Shh, shh..there will be none of that..[He looks at her straight in the eye] ''Now I'm going to remove my hand are you going to stay quiet or Will I have to gag you.

[Adriana nods her head at him saying that she won't say a word and he lets go of her mouth stepping back from her]

Adriana: ''I thought you were dead?

Elijah: ''I've tried to tell them but they didn't listen...You can't kill an Original..with a ordinary stake..it takes special one's to kill us and it isn't easy to take us on.

Adriana: ''Why are you here are you going to kill me?

Elijah; ''Kill you No..I've come to talk with you for a while...and then when the time comes you will come with me for your Protection.

Adriana: ''My protection..Elena is the one that needs it more then me...she is the one who will be sacrificed in Klaus's Ritual.

Elijah: ''The Salvatore's have her Protection in hand but what about you...they have no intention of taken care of you while Elena is more important to them it will be best if I can protect you I know you can take care of yourself but not against Klaus will you win.

Adriana: ''I know they've made their intentions known even though they are my friends and Elena is my sister...they love and care for her more.

[The sadness and loneliness struck a cord in Elijah's heart seeing the Young Kosacova Witch hurt from her friends Abandonment but he has made a promise to Elizabeth that all her Descendents are taken care of]

Elijah: ''Then it's settled...until we can deal with Klaus You are to protect yourself and I'll be here if you need me to help you.

Adriana: ''Thank you...but why would you want to help me?

Elijah: ''Because...you are Elizabeth's Descendent and I will look after you. you have my word.

[Adriana is silent after that and wonders why he is going to such trouble to protect her from Klaus...she doesn't understand what is he after]


	32. The Sacrifice

**The Sacrifice**

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[Adriana is walking down stairs and goes towards the kitchen when she see's Rose making coffee in there and slowly walkes in]

Rose: ''Adriana...Oh..good morning...how are you?

Adriana: ''I'm fine considering that Klaus is after me and Elena...and I still don't understand how I'm important?

Rose: ''Because your a Witch...Klaus has always been obsessed with the Kosacova Witches because of Elizabeth he once fell for her and promised once that he would Protect her descendents...who knows what else he could want.

[Adriana takes out a bowl of fruit, Milk and ice out of the fridge and pours into a small blender and mixes the stuff together to make a Smoothie...when Damon walks in moaning at the noise]

Damon: ''Adriana...this is the second time this week your making a smoothie can't you eat something that is quieter?

Adriana: ''Sorry Damon...it's not my fault you woke up hung over...besides this will help me boost my energy up so that I can be ready for the day.

[Rose and Damon were looking at each other like they were remembering everything they did last night Adriana rolls her eyes in annoyance as she cleans her mess in the kitchen and puts what's leftover from the Smoothie into the Fridge and walks out...she used to be able to talk to Damon and spend time with him but now he can't seem to stop hanging out with Elena and Rose which kinda hurts.]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena opens the door Stefan, Adriana and Damon are here]

Stefan: ''Hey, can we talk?

Elena: ''Why?

Damon: ''We went to see Katherine.

Elena: ''Come on in.

[They enter the house]

[Elena, Adriana, Damon and Stefan are in the kitchen]

Elena: 'You dont believe her do you?

Damon: ''No of course not. we just want the Moonstone.

Stefan: ''According to Rose's friend Slater. there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break.

Adriana: ''No spell. no Doppelganger sacrifice so you get to live.

Elena: ''How do you destroy it?

Stefan: ''By releasing it from the moonstone.

Elena: ''how do you guys even know this is gonna work.

Damon: ''cause we have a crafty witch on our side.

Elena:[To Adriana] ''You are going to get the Moonstone?

Adriana: ''Yeah there is a New Power I have I want to try too I may be able to get it without anyone going into the Tomb.

Stefan: ''she has agreed to do anything she could to help us.

Elena: ''It's Katherine who has the moonstone. she's not gonna give it to you.

Stefan: ''We're gonna get it from her.

Damon: ''Well, what he means to say is we will pray it from her cold dead hands if we have to

Stefan: ''Adriana just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it.

Elena: ''Whoa, seems like you guys have already all planned out.

Damon: ''Yep, we're awesome.

Elena: ''except for one thing I don't want you to do it.

Stefan: ''what are you talking about Elena? we don't have a choice.

Elena: ''what about Klaus?

Stefan: ''we'll find him right after we get the moonstone

Elena: ''Is that before or after that he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you.

[She looks at Damon he seems stunned]

Stefan: ''Elena, if we can dispel the Moonstone we can save your life.

Elena: ''I know, everybody keeps saying that.

Adriana ''Elena I can't believe you just said that are you listening to yourself. Everybody is trying to make sure that Klaus doesn't come and kill us and you just don't care.

Stefan: ''Adriana...I don't think she is saying any of that.

Elena: ''I just don't want to worry about people trying to make Klaus mad he will kill everybody if they try to stop all this from happening.

Adriana: ''He's a Vampire Elena...not a god he doesn't deserve to get everything he wants...sacrificing people just over a stupid rock...it's insane.

Damon: ''Adriana's right we can't just wait around and just let him control everyone's life including yours and Adriana's we have to do something.

Elena: ''Just leave me alone.

[she leaves. they look at each other]

[Salvatore House]

[Adriana is just walking in the door. when she see's Rose and Elena in the living room talking she sits her bag down]

Rose: ''It's a bad idea.

Elena: ''No. it's not from what Stefan told me your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. you and Damon just gave up before you got it.

Rose: ''because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it.

Elena: ''There's more to learn. we just have to find a way to learn it.

Adriana:[To Rose] ''What stupid idea is she trying to get you to do?

Rose: ''She wants me to help her find out more on Klaus.[To Elena] Why are you coming to me with this?

Elena: ''Because you owe me. one word from me and Damon and Stefan would have killed you for kidnapping me.

Rose: ''Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this.

Elena: ''We're having a disagreement okay? they're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not.

Rose: ''They're just trying to protect you.

Elena: ''And you've proven you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not so we are back to you taking me to Slater.

Adriana: ''What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?

Elena: 'I just want information Adriana don't you understand...gosh you can be so stupid.

Adriana: ''You're kidding me right Elena...your the one who is going on a suicide mission trying to find Klaus and don't care about what anybody is trying to do for you or you don't care about Jenna or Jeremy...or me...did you forget that Klaus is after me too...Gosh you are the most selfish person in the world right now that I'm just sick of it...call me when you stop thinking about yourself.

[Adriana walks out with her bag to her room slamming the door load so Elena and Rose wince...Elena shakes her head trying not to cry that she is letting everybody down about this whole thing with Klaus]

Rose: ''So are you going to do this or what?

Elena: ''I need to know about Klaus..Please just help me.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Tyler is playing basketball Matt joins him]

Matt: ''Hey man, how are you doing?

Tyler: ''Good and you?

Matt: ''I pissed at myself for picking a fight with you and I'm feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I mean, I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you.

Tyler: ''Don't worry about man.

Matt: ''I'm really sorry. please know that.

[He leaves. and meets Caroline]

Caroline: ''Matt.

Matt: ''Hey.

Caroline: ''How are you?

Matt: ''I've been better. I got to go to class.

Caroline: ''Okay.

[He leaves. She joins Tyler]

Tyler: 'You two still on the outs?

Caroline: ''Looks like it. you realize there is almost a full moon?

Tyler: ''Vampires don't have enough problems? you want to take on mine?

Caroline: ''Have you thought about it? the whole wolf thing? do you know what you're gonna do?

Tyler: ''I have a plan.

Caroline: ''Well...

Tyler: ''Kind of Private.

Caroline: ''I headed the Prom Commuity not to mention I single handedly organized this town cleanup campaign and you're really gonna turn down my help?

[Salvatore House]

[Adriana is talking to Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy]

Adriana: ''I might be able to lower the Tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the Moonstone from Katherine.

Jeremy: ''How? It took both Bonnie's grams, Bonnie and Yourself and look what happened to Sheila.

Adriana: ''I'm aware of what happened. I've learn a few new things.

Jeremy: ''Adriana...

[She looks at Stefan and Damon]

Adriana: ''Watch me okay and I will show you how I'm going to get inside the Tomb without getting hurt all I have to do is think about the Moonstone as long as I'm near it I can just use my mind to reach in and grab it like this.

[She holds out her hand and a Book fly from the other side of the Library and into her hands...then she closes her eyes and the Book appears back in the slot where the book came from surprising the Men]

Jeremy: ''That is cool...how did you learn that?

Adriana: ''Just like I said the more I Practice with different Mind exercises it has made my telekinesis powers grow more and not just levitating I can do but I can think of an object I need and poof it's in my hands.

Damon: ''Excellent...we should be able to get in there no problem.

Stefan: ''But she said she has to be in the same location for it to work that means she has to be close to Katherine and that is dangerous.

Jeremy: ''Let me do it. I've got my ring. I could get in get out and no spell is necessary.

Damon: ''Jeez thank you 16 years old child. why didn't we think about that? why are you even here?

Adriana: ''Maybe I can help better the plan. do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?

[Damon looks at Stefan]

[Adriana, Damon and Jeremy are waiting for Stefan to come back when he walks in holding a picture of Katherine]

Stefan: ''This belonged to Katherine. I found it with her things after I thought she was dead. but it was hers.

[He gives Katherine's portrait to Adriana. she takes it and puts it in a bowl. she drops of water on it. it burns. she closes her eyes and cast a spell in latin]

Damon: ''What will this do?

Adriana: ''I can turn the metal into Ash. blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out.

[Jeremy with concern gets out his phone and calls Bonnie]

Jeremy: ''Hey Bonnie can you come over we are going to need your help with Adriana for her to do the spell to open the Tomb for Damon and Stefan I don't want her to do it alone.

Adriana: ''Jeremy why did you do that...She is a new Witch...and won't be able to hold the Magic I can.

Jeremy: ''I know but I feel better knowing that another Witch would help you do this.

Stefan: ''He's right...what you are about to accomplish is dangerous...so Using Bonnie's help is important.

Adriana: ''Okay fine.

[She puts the ashes on the table]

Stefan: ''We should get the torches.

Damon: ''Alaric's stakes are in my trunk. Adriana?

Adriana: ''Go ahead. I'm almost done.

[They leave Bonnie comes in the Living seeing Jeremy and she freezes as he walks over to her]

Jeremy: ''I'm glad you came...even though you're not strong enough.

[She puts a finger on his mouth and looks at him]

Bonnie: 'I'll be fine.

Jeremy: ''You could get hurt.

Bonnie: ''And Elena and Adriana could die. I'll be fine. I promise.

Jeremy: ''Thank you..I got the Ashes okay? go get me something to put this in. alright?

[She smiles and goes get him what he asked her. while she doesn't watch. he takes some of the ashes.]

[The Tomb]

[Katherine is sitting in the Moonstone when she hears someone at the entrance of the Cave and sees that it's Jeremy]

Katherine: ''The Youngest Gilbert. this is an intriguing surprise.

Jeremy: ''I'm here for the Moonstone.

Katherine: ''Yeah, the stone. It's very popular today.

Jeremy: ''Just give it to me.

Katherine: ''Naive little Gilbert. if you want it. You're gonna have to come here and get it.

[He drives a stake and shoots it at her. she removes it but he throws her the Ashes. she falls on the floor. she is unconscious.]

Jeremy: ''I kind off figured you'd say that.

[He looks to see if the Moonstone is on her but it's not]

Jeremy: ''Come on. where is it?

[He goes further in the tomb and finds it at the bottom of the tomb, on a rock. he runs to get out of the tomb but Katherine rushes over to him and bites him. he throws the Moonstone out of the tomb.]

[The Woods]

[Adriana joins Stefan. Damon and Bonnie at the church ruins]

Bonnie: ''Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the Grimoire from home.

Damon: ''Jeremy couldn't take the pressure. huh?

Bonnie: ''He said he'd be here.

[Adriana and Stefan go in the tomb. Damon's phone rings. he answers. it's Rose]

Damon: ''not a good time Rose.

Rose: ''Don't be angry at me.

Damon: ''Why, what did you do?

Rose: ''You need to get to Richmond immediately.

Damon: ''Tell me.

[The Tomb]

[Adriana, Bonnie and Stefan are in front of the tomb door. they prepare everything. Stefan sees the Moonstone on the ground and rushes over to it]

Stefan: ''What the hell?

Bonnie: ''Is it the Moonstone?

[Katherine stops at the tomb's door. her lips are full of blood.]

Katherine: ''I hate to interrupt but today has been full of surprises.

[She shows Them Jeremy. he doesn't look well. He has bite marks on his neck.]

Jeremy: 'I'm sorry. I took some powder.

Katherine: ''Don't worry I know that he's wearing his ring so no matter how many times I kill him. he'll just be coming back for more. so I'm gonna be in the back playing with my new little toy and you guys just give me a howl when you got the Tomb open.

[Adriana runs towards the Tomb doors and stands in the doorway and thrusts her hand inside Flying Katherine back away from the door...Jeremy was set free but only until Katherine rushes to him and grabs him...Stefan so concerned rushes into the Tomb regardless of Adriana's yells no]

Adriana:[Frustration on her face] ''Damn it Stefan I had a Plan and you just ruined it.

Stefan: ''Sorry...Adriana I was just wanting to save you and Jeremy.

Adriana: ''Fine...Just both of you take my hand...do it.!

[Stefan and Jeremy takes her hand and she runs them out of the Tomb with her Mind Power and they are free...Katherine furious runs towards the Tomb opening and slams into the door which surprised her]

Katherine: ''How is that possible...there is no way you could have gotten Stefan out of the Tomb...he's a Vampire.

Adriana: ''But you forget I'm a Kosacova Witch...my magic comes from Life...and emotions...I'm free from ancestor magic Unlike Bonnie has to depend on her Family ancestors for her Magic.

[Adriana after she walks towards the others she sags against the wall feeling such Magic was making her kind of weak as Stefan holds her up]

Stefan: ''I've got you..Adriana what you did was amazing...your powers are really growing now...soon who knows what you will be able to do.

Jeremy: ''I'm so sorry that I put you all in danger I thought I could help by keeping Adriana and Bonnie safe but all I did was make it worse.

Bonnie: ''It was reckless Jeremy...you have to know what you are getting yourself into before you attempt to do that again.

Stefan: ''Let's get home.

[Gilbert House]

[Adriana, Bonnie and Jeremy]

Jeremy: ''I'm home, okay? I don't need an escort to my room.

Bonnie: ''I don't know. between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid.

Jeremy: ''I already feel bad. I don't need you to breat me.

Adriana: ''What you did almost got yourself killed and Stefan would have been stuck in there with me...if you all would have step back and let me do what I planed to do none of that would have happened..Where in the world is Damon and Elena today?

Bonnie: ''I don't know I haven't seen Elena at school and Damon did come with us to the Tomb something must have happened and got called him away.

Adriana: ''Well I'm going home do you need anything from me while I'm still here?

Jeremy: ''Yeah...could you cook some Pizza's.

[Adriana gave him a are you serious look then smiles at him as she got to work on some Pizza's for the three...and they sat down to Pizza and Drinks.. Elena came into the Door with Damon...They walk in the door]

Damon: ''Hey what are you doing here? did you get the Moonstone.

Adriana: [She holds it in her hand] ''Yep mission accomplish almost had it go wrong but it went okay.

Damon: ''What happened?

Bonnie: ''Jeremy went there before us to try to get the Moonstone with some of the Ash...and he was stuck in the Tomb with Katherine who fed on him...Adriana did a Linking spell to get him out but Stefan trying to be a hero went into the Tomb...without giving Adriana a chance to do the Spell so she had to link three people together to get them out of the Tomb...all and all we managed to get it.

Adriana: ''Well it all went well..[To Elena] ''May I ask where you've been all day?

Damon:'[He glares coldly at Elena then looks at Adriana] ''Well...she went to Richmond to talk to Rose's friend Slater...and finds out that she didn't go there for Information she wanted to give herself to Klaus so Rose called me to come and get her before that happened and well we ran into an Alive Original Elijah.

Adriana: ''Elijah is back.[To Elena] ''Wow Elena...you have really become Stupid I never thought I had to tell you that...Once again you listened to nobody but yourself...did you forget I'm on Klaus's List too Once you called him and he came for you Elena he would have came for me too...Your Brother and Jenna would be upset with all of that...Oh my god I can't look at you right now.

Elena: ''I was only doing what I thought was right...I thought you all would understand but you don't...this is all about Me...Klaus needs me for the Sacrfice...everybody will die because of Me I thought he would be able to make a deal.

Adriana: ''You are so quick to walk to your death... not realizing how many other people has to die with you...Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Me...not only will you sacrifice yourself but us as well and We don't want to die...we still have a whole life ahead of us...and your just willing to give all that up and that is not bravery that is being a Coward...Until you can stop thinking about yourself Elena...Don't ever talk to me again.

[Adriana walks out of the House and Leaves]

Elena: 'Why is she angry at me I'm just doing this to save the people I love from Klaus. all of you would do the same.

Bonnie: ''Elena are you even listening to yourself...seriously you sound like you have already given up on Life and your Parents would have wanted you to live a Happy life...and all because one thing scary that is coming to your life you run from it...you are suppose to live your life while you can...Adriana is fighting with all her might to Protect us and you from Klaus...Don't disappoint her Elena.

Elena:[tears in her eyes as she remembers the hurt and Disappointed look on Adriana's face] ''I'm so sorry I just don't now what to do..

[Salvatore House]

[Adriana walks into the House seeing Damon and Stefan at the fire place talking as she just almost faints in the door way but Damon gets to her before she falls taking her in his arms...She is gasping for breath as he sits her on the couch and holds her face in his hands]

Damon: ''Adriana...Look at me what's wrong?

Adriana: ''I'm just weak from using to much of my Mind Ability's lately...Maybe all I need is rest for a while that's all.

Stefan:[He walks over to give her a cup of water and watches as she drinks it] ''That was very brave what you did today Adriana...you and Bonnie are working your butt off to help us.

Adriana: ''Too bad Elena doesn't see it...why is she giving up Stefan?

Stefan: ''It's not like her and she almost put herself at risk as well as you...we can't except such behavior...We are going to have to trap her in the house until we deal with Klaus.

Damon: ''Good idea...she deserves to be grounded for a while...anyway...Let's get you to bed little Witch you had a Long day.

[He picks her up which surprises her and she puts her arm around his neck weakly]

Adriana: ''Damon I can walk you know?

Damon: ''I know but it's just more fun to carry you as a Damsel in distress once in a while.

[He walks down the hall upstairs until he reaches her bedroom and sets her feet on the floor and steps back from him]

Adriana: ''Thanks Damon...goodnight.

Damon: ''Goodnight.

[He shuts the door behind him thinking about all that she has accomplished over the time he has known her and was beginning to think there is more going on with his Witch then meets the eye]


	33. By The Light Of The Moon

**By The Light Of The Moon**

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is in her bedroom. she's looking at the Moonstone. Bonnie is with her]

Elena: ''Now that you've got this back. what are you going to do with it?

Bonnie: ''The Problem is what's binding the Moonstone if I can release its Magic we can save your Life.

Elena: ''According to Katherine Klaus becomes vengeful.

Bonnie: ''Maybe if he doesn't find out.

Elena: ''Why do you have to focus on this why can't Adriana?

Bonnie: ''She has been working too hard lately Elena..she needs the rest...the last spell she used almost drained her.

Elena: ''I guess I'm being too harsh on her...this wouldn't be happening if Klaus wasn't coming for us.

Bonnie: ''I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. we're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice. ritual.

[Jeremy arrives. Bonnie takes the stone from Elena's hand]

Jeremy: ''What are you guys arguing about?

Bonnie: ''We're not arguing about anything.

[She puts the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy]

Bonnie: ''I need a coffee.

[she gets up and leaves. Jeremy looks at Elena]

Elena: ''What?

Jeremy: ''Why are you on some suicide mission?

Elena: ''I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt.

Jeremy: ''How's bringing Klaus the Moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?

[He leaves. she takes the moonstone from Bonnie's bag]

[She walks down stairs. she has her car keys in her hands. Bonnie joins her]

Bonnie: ''Where are you going?

Elena: ''To see Stefan

Bonnie: ''You're lying.

Elena: ''No, I'm not

Bonnie: ''Really? tell your face.

Elena: ''Are you serious?

[Jeremy joins them from upstairs]

Jeremy: ''She took the moonstone.

Elena: ''How did you...?

Bonnie: ''We tested you and you failed.

Elena: ''Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen.

[Bonnie lets her leave. Elena opens the door and tries to get out but she can't. She turns around and looks at them]

Elena: ''What did you do?

Adriana:[She comes up the porch serious on her face] ''I'm serious Elena...you may die all you want to...if that is what you want...but you will not take the rest of us down with you... do I make myself clear to you.

Elena: ''I didn't mean to hurt you Adriana...I just don't want what happened to Katherine's family happen to all of you...I'm trying to save all of you just like you would do for me.

Adriana: ''We get it Elena we all do...but going to your slaughter without fighting for your life is just a Cowards way and I don't like Cowards if I'm going to die At least I would die fighting not like this.

Bonnie: ''She's right Elena...understand how we would all feel when you die this way..it's just sad.

[Elena looks at them all and sadly turns around and walks into the Living room and sits down on the couch]

[Salvatore House]

[ Stefan is talking with Damon]

Stefan: ''You trapped her in the house?

Damon: ''It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a Martyr that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along. aren't you going over to the house and keep Elena company?

Stefan: ''Yeah I'm going over there after I'm done with my blood bag.

[Damon leaves]

[Gilbert House]

[Adriana is making sandwiches in the kitchen and making her strawberry tea when Damon enters the house and rejoins Elena in the living room]

Damon: ''You should really lock your door. Oh, come on Pouty. Just give two points for ingenuity.

Elena: ''Do you think this is funny?

Damon: ''Yes Elena. I find Hilarity in the links that I have to go to repeatedly save your life.

Elena: ''What does Stefan say about this?

Damon: ''We had a good laugh.

Elena: ''What did he say about Elijah being alive?

[ She sits down next to her on the couch]

Damon: 'Yeah that...I didn't tell him.

Elena: 'Why not.

Damon: ''Well I forgot that is all.

[Jeremy arrives as Adriana sits at the table with a plate of sandwiches]

Damon: ''Where is Bonnie?

Jeremy: ''I thought she was meeting you?

Damon: ''No she's on Moonstone duty and I'm on Elena Patrol.

Adriana: ''And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the Full Moon?

Damon: ''Vampire Barbie asked me if she can handle this and why not? because if she screwed up he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems.

Elena: ''Hold on a second. tonight is a full moon?

[Damon's phone ring]

Damon: ''Yeah. but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice.

[He gets up and answers. its Alaric]

Damon: ''Alaric.

Alaric: ''Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood missing a person

Damon: ''What? why?

Alaric: ''Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason.

Damon: ''What girl?

Alaric: ''I don't know. but she sure got everyone in a tizzy.

Damon: ''It's not good. where are you?

Alaric: ''I'm at the grill.

Damon: ''I'm on my way.

[He hangs up and Joins Elena, Adriana and Jeremy]

Damon: ''Change of Plan..Adriana come with me..Jeremy you baby sit.

[Jeremy lies on Elena's legs]

Damon: ''Hey you know. you should get out enjoy the sun. oh wait you can't

[She throws him a pillow. Jeremy Laughs. she throws him on the floor as Adriana and Damon leave almost bumping into Stefan]

Stefan: 'What is going on?

Damon: ''Got a Call from Alaric that a Girl appeared on the Lockwood's doorstep looking for Mason...Now Sheriff Forbes has called in that Mason is missing.

Stefan: ''Great...I'll come with you.

Damon: ''Okay...[He takes Adriana's face and holds it in his hands] ''I need you to go back inside and make sure Elena doesn't get into any more trouble.

Adriana: ''Okay...call me if you need a Witch.

Stefan: ''We will do. [He is confused at Damon's show of affection towards Adriana but decides to leave it for now]

Damon: ''Alright let's go.

[Adriana watches them go and then walks back into the house.]

Elena: ''What happened change of plans again?

Adriana: ''Damon decided to take Stefan instead...so hungry I made some sandwiches.

Jeremy: ''Good I'm starving.

[Mystic Grill]

[Jules is alone at the bar. Alaric joins her with a drink. He's pretending to be drunk.]

Alaric: ''Well Hello. can I have a scotch and what this beautiful woman is drinking.

Jules: ''No, one is my limit.

Alaric: ''Oh come on. it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just friendly to somebody who's new to town.

Jules: ''Okay. if you insist. how do you know I'm new?

Alaric: ''Because I've never seen you before and I am here every night.

[Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Excuse me. is this guy bothering you?

Alaric: ''I'm not bothering anybody

Damon: ''Perfect well...do it elsewhere.

[Alaric looks at them]

Damon: ''Don't worry. he's harmless. He's the town drunk you know.

[While Damon is talking with her. Alaric puts wolvesbane in her glass]

Alaric: ''Please don't talk about me like I'm not here.

[He gives the glass to Jules]

Damon: 'Why are you here?

Jules: ''Thank you for the drink.

[Alaric raises his glass and leaves]

[Gilbert House]

[Adriana is writing in her Notebook as Jenna is going through her closet as she sees Elena walk down the stairs]

Elena: 'What are you doing?

Jenna: ''Perfect timing.

[She gives her a box]

Elena: ''What is this stuff?

Jenna: ''Your mom's file from the Historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs Lockwood. and by roped. I mean very excited to Participate.[To Adriana] ''And she was also hoping that you would also volunteer for her and I think she wants you to join the Historical Society.

Adriana: ''What? why me...?

Jenna: ''It's because of your grades in High School and your passing grade in History it would be a good chance to try your wings on something.

Adriana: ''Okay...wow um sure.

[Jenna closes the closet door. Elijah's there behind it Elena and Adriana is surprised with Fear. He's looking at them]

Elijah: ''Hey. I'm Elijah.

Jenna: ''Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls

[He gets closer to Elena]

Elijah: ''It's a pleasure.

[They shake their hands]

Jenna: 'So you're welcome to stay here and Ramage through this stuff or Adriana and I could help you load it into our car.

Elijah: ''Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow.

Elijah: ''Thank you so much for inviting me into your home. Jenna and Elena...Adriana. [He turns towards Adriana looking at her fondly] ''Hope to see you again sometime soon.

[He leaves. Elena rushes to Jeremy's bedroom. Adriana is walking up the stairs when she see's that Elijah catches her wrist...Jeremy opens the door. Elijah hides]

Jeremy: ''What is it?

Elena: ''Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes.

Jeremy: ''Okay.

[He leaves. Elijah is looking at Elena]

Elijah: ''It's a wise choice.

Elena: ''What do you want?

Elijah: ''I think it's time you and I have a little chat...[To Adriana] ''You as well Adriana.

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon is still at the bar with Jules]

Damon: ''There's a B&B on the road and there's a motal on the 19 but you know. if you ask me it's kind of a mistake.

Jules: ''No its fine. I'm just here for the night. it's a long story, looking for a friend.

Damon: ''who?

Jules: ''Mason Lockwood.

Damon: 'I know Mason.

Jules: ''You do?

Damon: 'Yeah. he's a great guy.

Jules: ''He's missing.

Damon: ''What do you mean? like...I mean. Missing. Missing?

Jules: ''How do you know Mason?

Damon: ''Friends of his

[ She doesn't drink. Damon looks at Alaric]

[Gilbert House]

[Elijah, Adriana and Elena are in Elena's room]

Elijah: ''Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm

Elena: ''Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?

Elijah: ''because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. if the word gets out that the Doppelganger exist there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that.

Adriana: 'Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?

Elijah: ''Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse.

Elena: ''so what is your goal?

Elijah: ''Klaus's Obession has made him a paranoid. He's a recluse. He trust only those in his immediately circle.

Elena: ''Like you?

Elijah: ''Not anymore.

Adriana: ''You don't know where he is do you? so you're trying to use Elena to draw him out.

Elijah: ''Well to do that I need Elena to stay put and stop trying to get herself killed.

Elena: ''How do I know you're telling the truth.

Elijah: ''If I wasn't being trustful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal.

Elena: ''What kind of deal?

Elijah: 'Do nothing. do nothing, Live your life. stop fighting. and then when the time is right. you and I shall draw Klaus together and I should make sure your friends are unharmed.

Adriana: 'And then what?

Elijah: Then I kill him?

Elena: ''Just like that?

Elijah: ''Just like that. I'm a man of my word. Elena. I make a deal. I keep a deal.

Elena: ''How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?

Elijah: 'I notice you have a Friend Bonnie is it? she seems to possess the gift of Magic. as well as Adriana I have friends with similar gifts.

Elena: ''You know Witches?

Elijah: ''Together we can protect you and Everybody that matters to you. so do we have a deal?

Elena: ''I need you to do one more thing for me

Elijah: ''You'e Negotiating now?

Elena: ''Just one. [She looks over at Adriana who is sitting down on her bed] ''I need you to Protect Adriana...Klaus wants me more than her and I want her to stay away from him.

Elijah: ''That has always been on my mind is her Protection...but Klaus only needs you Elena for your Blood that is all...but Him coming for Adriana is for a different Reason...she has the Power of Kosacova running in her veins and he wants that power on his side and her under his wings at all times.

Adriana: ''All because I'm a Witch. Klaus wants me just for my Magic.

Elijah: ''Yes...he will go to great length's to require you...so you shall be under my personal protection.

Adriana: ''Great...I guess. I have no choice.

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon is still at the bar with Jules]

Damon: ''You know I'm really tied with the Sheriff. if there is anything I can do to help looking for Mason. I will. he's a great guy. and after his brother's funeral. he stuck around and helped his nephew and...

Jules: 'Tyler?

Damon: ''Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. helped him with all that grief. You haven't touched your drink.

Jules: ''You know. I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going.

Damon: ''Oh. come on. Look one drink.

Jules: 'It'll help me sleep.

Damon: ''To Sleep.

[She sniffs the glass and slams on the bar]

Jules: ''You fool. you think your clever don't you?

Damon: ''What do you want with Mason lockwood?

Jules: ''He's my friend.

Damon: ''Well. I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him

Jules: ''And why not?

Damon: ''You should leave town.

Jules: ''You're threatening me? on a full moon. How stupid are you?

[Alaric and Stefan arrive]

Alaric: ''How about that second round?

Stefan: ''I think you had enough their buddy let's get you home.[He glares at Damon] ''We should leave Damon.

Damon: ''I think we're done Stefan.

[He looks at Jules]

Damon: ''You think I'm afraid of you?

Jules: ''No, I don't. that's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolves bane. I have been at this a long time and any other night of the month the situation would be reversed. but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked.

[She leaves. Damon looks at Alaric and Stefan]

[Damon, Stefan and Alaric leaves the Grill]

Damon: ''Where is she?

Alaric: ''Just let her go. Damon. don't be stupid.

Damon: ''So what? just let her get away? You've been marked. what the hell kind of wolf blow down crap is that anyway?

Stefan: ''Damon. look up! just look up.

[He looks at the sky. it's the full moon]

Stefan: ''If this werewolf stuff is true. one bite and you're dean. one Bite! alright? Don't risk it. let's just go home. lock our doors and we'll deal with it in the Morning.

Damon: ''Yeah.

[They leave]

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon and Stefan arrives at the House. Stefan locks the door behind them and leaves to go upstairs as Damon goes in the library and sees Rose]

Damon: ''You just can't stay away, can't you?

Rose: ''You don't answer your phone.

Damon: ''what do you want?

Rose: ''I wanted to apologize.

Damon: ''Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go

Rose: ''I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know she had a death wish. but I called you. I tried to make it right okay? I'm sorry and I have nowhere else to go.

Damon: ''There's nothing for you here. Rose.

Rose: Well, then...

[Adriana walks into the door from the side of the house seeing them talking when they hear a noise..Adriana runs into the Living room...the window is broken. a Wolf is there. Damon has a sword in his hands. the Wolf Jumps on Rose and bites her. Damon hurts the Wolf. he leaves]

Damon: ''How bad is it?

Rose: ''It hurts.

Damon: ''It's healing.

Rose: ''Oh my god. I thought a werewolf bite was fatal and I thought...

[She's crying. Damon embraces her as Adriana bends down towards her]

Adriana: ''I'm so glad your alright.

Rose: ''I am too.

[ Adriana is walking in the room carrying a mug of Blood and gives it to Rose who takes it]

Rose: 'Thank you. [She takes a sip and moans in relief]

Damon: ''I talked to Caroline. she said Tyler was all locked up.

Adriana: ''So it was Jules. the other Werewolf. the one who attacked you.

Damon: ''Yeah I'm sorry Rose. I picked a fight with her. she was coming for me.

Rose: 'All's well that ends well.

Damon: ''Yeah. seems that way.

Damon: ''Rose...I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the Werewolf made it out to keep vampires away.

Rose: ''Lucky me.

[He touches her thigh]

Rose: ''I'm going to stay and help you.

Damon: 'Help me do what?

Rose: ''Save Elena, protect all things Elena.

Damon: ''Really? why?

Rose: Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department and you can use all the friends you can get.

Damon: ''Just friends?

Rose: ''Just friends.

[She gets up but he catches her arms and kisses her]

Damon: ''Are you sure you can do that?

Rose: ''I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself but it doesn't mean I can't be your special friend.

[They laugh.]

Damon: ''I think I like you.

[They kiss. she looks at her shoulder]

Rose: ''Ow.

[He looks at her shoulder. there is a wound where before where it looked healed and where the Wolf has bitten her at...Damon yells for Adriana who runs into the room]

Damon: ''Adriana...Look.

[She walks over to Rose and sees' the Bite on her shoulder that was beginning to spread]

Adriana: ''Oh no..it is true then... a bite of a werewolf starts off small at first like it is never there then it grows...I need you Rose to lay on your stomach...there is something I must do to heal that...it will take a while.

Damon:''Adriana...what are you gonna do?

Adriana: ''It's something my family is known for all our lives...the abilty to do faith healing...it's what I use to help myself when I get hurt.

[She walks into the Kitchen to get a bowl, in her bag is a paper bag full of Herbs and she begins crushing it into a Paste in the bowl as she walks back inside the living room seeing that Rose has listened to her and she gets on her Knees on the floor where she chose to lie down]

Adriana:[To Damon] ''Damon...I need you to take some of this paste in your hands and I'll do the same and we must rub this all over the back and the wound okay.

Damon: ''Okay...just tell me when you will start the healing process.

[Adriana rubs the Paste onto Rose's back while Damon puts some into the wound on her back making her wince a little at the pain then Adriana puts aside the bowl and tells Damon she is done]

Adriana: ''Okay this Paste will help me penetrate her soul that is hurting from the pain of the wound it must be healed from the inside...so here I go

[Adriana puts her hand over Roses Body and begins to chant under her breath feeling herself fly out of her own body and into Roses body... working through all the nicks and secret places until she is working on the wound like a surgeon working in the Operating room she is sweating at the hard work...but as she continues to work in a good pace the Wound begins to heal... and she finds herself back into her own body...and looks down to see that the wound has completely healed she sags in relief then takes the Knife she got from the kitchen and cuts her wrist and offers it to Rose]

Adriana: ''Rose...you must use my blood so that you can regain your strength.

Rose:[She takes the offered Wrist and then drinks the sweet blood and making sure she has taken enough she pulls back and sits up] ''I feel so much better...Ha..Thank you Adriana..what you done is really good..don't ever change.

Adriana: ''You're welcome...I'm just so glad you don't have to die of the Werewolf bite...just make sure you don't get bitten again...because I can only do this kind of healing once.

Rose: ''I won't believe me...as soon as Everything with Klaus is done...I've decided to move back to England to my home and with the Daylight ring that Adriana made me I can do anything I want now.

Damon: ''that's good Rose...you deserve to be happy.

Adriana: ''Well that is done...I'm going to bed..I'll see you guys in the Morning.

[They watch her leave truly awed at the Miracle that they have witness only once in their life time]

[To My Reader's]

[ Adriana's Magic Ability's continue to grow more each chapter and in this one she has managed to Heal Rose of the Werewolf bite but it only works once so she won't do that kind of healing again because it's Dangerous doing it when she is Human and needs rest after every Healing session. ]


	34. The Desent

**The Descent**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Adriana is sleeping in her bed in what it seems to be a peaceful sleep but on her face there is a trouble there as she tosses and turns in her dream]

_[Walking in the woods and seeing the Quarry up ahead and in the middle was three Circles..on fire...One was Jules...the Werewolf from the Grill that Damon met and attacked Rose...but thanks to her Healing she is better..in the second circle was she is shocked to see that it's Jenna...she steps back when she sees that she was turned into a vampire by another woman who must be a witch for she flies Elena into one of the circles and lights the circle she is in on fire...Elena was saying something to the Witch when behind them a Man all in black and tall and Handsome...stops before them with his hand on Adriana's arm forcing her down on her Knees before him...He pulls her hair out-of-the-way of her Neck and pulls her head back to his...and with his fangs he sinks them into her...making her Moan in distress as he takes enough to leave her weak then steps back...she pushes to her feet to face him but again he forces her on her Knees before him and tells her in silent movements of his mouth don't move from there until I'm done with this Ritual as he walks around her and that is when she blacks out and then another vision is when she is in a Another place...a Cave under ground..where she is where someone lays her down on it softly...and she is naked which shocks her as a Man without a Face settles on top of her and he is just as Naked as her and he thrusts himself into her making her Shake her head No and using her hands to force him off of her but He slams her hands over her head Pinning them there so she couldn't move...He is plunging inside in such a Fast way...He Opens his mouth as he cuts her neck a little with a knife and he drinks her blood...she screams at him to stop but he isn't listening to her as he makes her drink his blood from his chest...tears coming out of her eyes as he takes her Mouth with his as he took his pleasure of her...she is shaking and crying out..]_

[Present]

[Adriana wakes up screaming sweating like she has ran a mile and she runs into the bathroom and just throws up in the toilet...when a Light turns on in her room and Damon walks in dressed in black silk pjs]

Damon: ''Adriana...you screamed what is wrong?

Adriana: [She whips her mouth with a wash rag] ''I'm sorry I woke you up Damon...It was just a Nightmare that's all.

Damon: ''It must have been terrible because me and Rose was listening you scream out in terror and Pain for an hour...[He helps her back into her room and sits down with her on the bed] ''Want to talk about it.

Adriana: ''It's just more than just a dream I think they were visions...One is of a Ritual the one that Klaus is going to do...there was three sacrifices he is doing...One is Elena, another is the Werewolf Jules...and...You won't believe me but Jenna somehow turned into a Vampire...in the Ritual Jenna is used in the Sacrifice as the Vampire?

Damon: ''Oh No..no,no no that can't be...there is no way we can let that happen...did you see what Klaus looked like?

Adriana: ''No every time I tried to look his face would just get Blurry and blurrier so No I didn't see what he looked like...I'm sorry.

Damon: [He takes her in a hug and rocks her in his arms] ''Shh, shh..there is nothing to be sorry for...Your a Witch...Visions come all the time...sometimes you have to play them out as it comes.

Adriana; ''Maybe you're right...[Adriana looks at Damon...] ''Thank you for being my friend.

Damon: You're welcome Adriana...if there is anything I can do to keep you safe from harm I will do it...other then Elena you mean so much to me.

Adriana: ''That means a lot...I'm okay now if you want to go back to bed.

Damon: ''How about I lay down here with you until you go back to sleep then I will go back to my room.

Adriana: ''Alright..

[She gets back into her bed pulling her covers over her as Damon lays on top of the covers then takes her in his arms and they both fall asleep...unknownly Rose watches them and smiles...seeing how good Damon is to Adriana and that they belong together she goes back to bed]

[Next Morning]

[Adriana wakes up seeing that she is alone and she gets up smiles a little that the dreams didn't come back after Damon stayed with her last night ..Walking over to her closet she takes out Black jeans, a Blue sweater and black boots... she pulls her hair up in a pony tail...then grabs her bag and walks down stairs seeing that Damon is sitting down on the couch next to Rose who were talking something serious]

Adriana: ''Morning...hey what's with the serious faces.

Damon: ''Oh just talking about Rose leaving tonight after the Cook out downtown.

Adriana: ''Wow...really.

Rose: ''After you saved my life and somehow that moment made me realize that I miss my home and after the Cookout I'm going home. I think it's time. so I just wanted to say Thank you for saving My life...I will never forget it...and that if you ever need anything from me..Just call me and I will be there.

Adriana: ''Ok...what I did wasn't just for you...or for me it's because Damon cares about you and wouldn't want you to die...and in that short amount of time you managed to make Him your friend so I really did it for him.

Damon:[He looks at Adriana in awe and look of fondness in his eyes as he gets up and hugs her] ''Thank you Adriana...I know I can always count on you.

Adriana: ''I know...well I better get to school...still have a life to live and I better get back to it.

[Adriana waves at Rose as she walks out the door]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Adriana is walking in the hallway and seeing Caroline and Matt talking to each other and then sees that Matt was saying something to someone else and then Caroline disappears and Matt is looking all hurt and everything]

Adriana: ''Hey Matt...what's going on?

Matt: ''not really...something has been going on With Caroline and Tyler and I've wondered if she still cares about me...and she says she loves me but I don't see her making an Effort.

Adriana: ''I guess it's because things has changed for Tyler because he doesn't have a father around anymore and it's just him and Carol Lockwood and he just feels a little Lost...and Caroline has been helping him with all of it What ever Problems Caroline is involved in I'm sure she will tell you when she's ready.

Matt: ''I guess so...I just don't know where Caroline and I are at the moment.

Adriana: ''Just take some time...and if it's not meant to be then it's over but if you guys are willing to give it a chance then go for it don't just give up.

Matt: ''Okay I'll talk to Caroline later about this...Thanks Adriana.

Adriana: ''Your welcome.

[She walks outside and sees the place is ready for the Cook Out and sees Rose is in the parking lot getting out of the car]

Rose: ''Adriana...there you are..Having fun.

Adriana: ''Yeah...have you seen Elena?

Rose: ''No I think her and Stefan have been getting back together and hanging out again.

Adriana: ''It's about time they got back together...I'm getting a little tired of seeing Elena so up tight.

[They walk around just hanging out and getting food to eat...when a Vampire came out of nowhere and just started to attack a person and his girlfriend...who were just having a good time...the girl goes out of her car but the Vampire is there and bites her Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Whoa what is going on?

Adriana: 'I don't know this vampire came out of nowhere and just attacked these people for no reason.

[Adriana pins the guy to the side of a car and freezes him and checks him over when Damon sees a Mark on his neck that was terribly messy like he was bitten]

Damon: ''Hey this is a werewolf bite...this guy has completely gone rabid.

Adriana: ''This is what Rose would have went through if I didn't heal her in time...and this I can't heal one it has grown bigger it gets too hard to heal.

[Damon stakes the Vampire putting him out of his misery]

Rose: ''This Vampire never had a chance...do any of you now him?

Adriana: ''He went to school with us he was in Soccer last year I think...He must have been turned a while back and then was bitten by a Werewolf...I just don't now who turned him?

Damon: ''I don't now...but I guess with Klaus to worry about maybe it's a warning or something.

[Damon takes the body of the Vampire and puts him in the trunk while he takes Rose in his arms and hugs her]

Rose: ''It was nice to meet you both...take care of each other, Elena and Stefan as well.

Adriana: ''No way I'm through baby sitting Elena...she can protect herself if all she is going to do is get herself killed every 5 minutes.

Damon: ''Adriana I know she has upset you and that she went to Virginia to give herself up to Klaus but she is just afraid and doesn't really now what to do with Klaus..just give her some slack.

Adriana: ''Fine...I'm just not going to keep helping her if all she is going to do is make me regret it.

[She walks away as Damon and Rose watch her]

[Middle Of Nowhere]

[Sheriff Forbes joins Damon. he opens his trunk]

Damon: ''Here's your vampire.

[the vampire is in the trunk. the Sheriff is surprised]

Sheriff: How did you find him?

Damon: ''It doesn't matter. what matters is that it's over.

Sheriff: ''Thank you Damon. once again. you've help keep this town safe.

Damon: ''I'll take care of burying the body.

[He closes the trunk]

[Mystic Grill]

[Tyler joins Jules]

Jules: ''Thank you for coming.

Tyler: ''so what do you want from me?

Jules: ''Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that. I know about Mason and you.

Tyler: ''You know what?

Jules: ''I know you're a werewolf and I know your little friend Caroline is a vampire.

Tyler: How do you know about Caroline?

Jules: ''You can't sniff them out?

[He doesn't answer]

Jules: ''Oh my god. you're brand new. how many times have you turned?

[He doesn't answer]

Jules: ''Hey. I can help you.

Tyler: 'Do you know where Mason is?

Jules: ''He's dead. Tyler. he was murdered.

Tyler: ''No.

Jules: ''You want to know who murdered him?

Tyler: ''Just stop.

Jules: ''Your little blond vampire did.

Tyler: ''No, Caroline would never do that.

Jules: ''She and her Little Vampire friends were behind it. Tyler.

Tyler: ''Caroline is the only vampire in town.

Jules: ''Is that what she told you? she lied. this town is crawling with Vampires but don't worry we'll get them.

Tyler: ''Who are you?

Jules: ''I'm your friend. there are others like us and they're on their way.

Tyler: ''How exactly are you going to deal with them?

Jules: ''They have a Witch on their side that our kind has Protected since the beginning of time and we would like to have her on our side...her name is Adriana Kosacova.

Tyler: ''Adriana is a good friend of mine and doesn't need to be involved in this.

Jules: ''I know but we are going to get her and use her against the vampires.

[Salvatore House]

[Damon arrives. Elena's here]

Damon: ''You were supposed to leave.

Elena: ''I did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay.

[She gives him a glass of scotch]

Damon: ''I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over.

[He drinks]

Elena: ''I know about Rose leaving and that you and her has been close.

Damon: ''Go home. Elena. get some rest. it's a whole new day tomorrow.

Elena: ''Damon, I'm you're friend.

Damon: ''I'm well aware of that.

Elena: ''And a friend usually knows when her friend is hurting.

Damon: ''What do you want to hear? that I cared about Rose? that I'm upset? well I didn't and I'm not.

Elena: ''There you go. pretending to turn it off. pretending not to feel. Damon you're so close, don't give up.

Damon: ''I feel Elena. Okay? and it sucks. what sucks even more is that Jules was coming after me...she should have attacked me but Rose got in the way and got bitten but Adriana saved her and she shouldn't have to.

Elena: ''You feel guilty.

Damon: ''that would be human, wouldn't Elena? and I'm not human. you want to talk about giving up? all you've done is give up! go home. it's been enough doom, gloom, and personnel growth for one night.

Elena: ''Okay. I will.

[She embraces him]

Elena: ''Goodnight Damon.

[She leaves]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena arrives. Stefan's here]

Elena: ''Stefan, you're home.

Stefan: ''Rose? I...I called Isobel.

Elena: ''I know.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry, I had to.

Elena: ''It's okay. did you find her.

Uncle John: Not exactly. Hello Elena.

Elena: ''Uncle John.

[The Road]

[a girl is driving but she stops because a man is lying on the road. she gets out and rushes over him. its Damon]

Jessica: ''Sir. are you okay? what happened?

Damon: I'm...Lost.

Jessica: ''and you're laying in the middle of the road?

Damon: ''Not that kind of lost.

[He sits down]

Damon: ''Metaphorically,Existentially

Jessica: ''Do you need help?

Damon: ''Well, yes I do. can you help me?

[He takes a bottle from his pocket and drinks]

Jessica: ''You're drunk.

Damon: ''no. well, yes a little maybe.

[She starts to leave]

[Adriana drives up and sees Damon rush in front of the girl and she rushes over to them]

Damon: ''No please don't leave. I really do need help.

[Adriana comes up behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders]

Adriana: ''Damon...listen to me you don't want to do something that would put more guilt on your soul.

Damon: ''But it's all I got. Trouble.

Jessica: ''Why can't I move?

Damon: ''What's your name?

Jessica: ''Jessica.

Damon: ''Hi. Jessica. I have a secret. I have a big one but I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? it's not gonna change anything. it's not gonna make me good, make me an adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. this is who I am Jessica.

Jessica: ''Are you gonna hurt me?

Damon: ''I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. do I kill you or do I not kill you?

Adriana: ''Stop this Damon...you have come so far from that guy who kills on impulse Don't hurt someone just to make yourself feel better.[She puts her hand through his and pulls him away from Jessica] ''Please talk to me...

Damon: '[He closes his eyes then he looks down at her] ''I don't now how to change for anyone...this is who I am a Vampire why does everyone want to change me.

Adriana: ''I'm not trying to change you that is all up to you if you want to change...all your life people has told you to be a certain somebody or like Stefan but you're not him you are Damon Salvatore...and should be only that who has been wanting you to change?

Damon: ''Elena and Stefan they have been all up my butt trying to get me to change my ways.

Adriana: ''It's not up to them to tell you to change Damon it has to be up to you...but they have no right to tell you to change when Stefan once upon a time was a Blood drinking vampire...he is just as bad..your vampires you just need to be one the right way without Killing someone just for fun.

Damon: [He turns around towards Jessica and compels her] ''Go home...you will forget ever meeting me.

[Jessica runs to her car and was about to get in her car when Damon rushes over to her and drinks from her neck]

Adriana: ''NO...No Damon. [She runs over to him and pushes him away and gets down on her knees to help the girl who was still alive] ''I'm sorry..

Jessica: ''Why..would he do this?

Adriana: ''He just lost...[She heals Jessica's wound and then pulls her to her feet and pushes her into her car wiping her mind of what happened]

[Damon is standing where Adriana froze him and was kinda of grateful that Adriana stopped him before he killed the Innocent girl and watches as the girl drives away]

Adriana: ''Damon...I know your Upset...and angry at the world right now...If you want to take it out on anyone...Take it out on me...If it wasn't for me Rose would be here and you would still be together...so just take your anger out on me.

Damon: [He stares at her like she is a all new person..then he walks over to her and pulls her into his arms tightly] ''You would really let me take all my anger out on you when you didn't do anything wrong...you have been there for me through every situation and How could I hurt you after everything that we've been through together...Adriana How did I get so Lucky with a Woman like you.

Adriana: ''You've just been through alot with Katherine all this time and you just needed time to get over her and you said that you loved Elena...and you wanted to try to get with her fair and square but it just seems she loves Stefan more. I hate seeing you stuck trying to be with someone who will never love you the way you deserve.

Damon: ''You actually think someone could Love me after everything that I've done.

Adriana: ''I feel that we have so much in common...we're both lonely, without family to back us up...its like no matter what we do for the people we love it's never enough they always want something more...and that they will never accept you for who you are.

Damon: ''You are a beautiful Human being...and I hope one day someone will find you and Love you like you deserve and maybe I will as well.


	35. Daddy Issues

**Daddy Issues**

[Salvatore House]

[ Damon is in the bathroom, in the shower. He's listening to Adriana breathing in her sleep in her room as she gets ready for school as he remembers everything they did last night...from Damon almost killing that girl Jessica but thanks to Adriana showing up and then talking to him telling him that he isn't alone in his pain that she feels the same way loneliness that he feels and that there will be someone out there for him one day. even though he wishes that it is Adriana who he can have but he was so afraid to hurt her again like he done in the past that he didn't want to chance it unless she says it to him someday]

[Adriana's Bedroom]

[Adriana is getting dressed in a Black tights, white tank top and blue jean jacket and decides to keep her hair down with curls flowing down her back as she takes her Bag and car keys leaves the room running downstairs seeing that Elena and Stefan were sitting down on the couch talking]

Adriana: ''Hey...guys I'll see you both after school

Elena: ''Wait Adriana...we need to talk.

Adriana: ''if it's about Damon...save your breath.

Stefan: ''It's not that right now but you should now that John is back in town.

Adriana: ''Just great more problems we don't need...what is he doing here?

Elena: ''Stefan tried to get in touch with Isobel but he got John instead...I keep telling him that we should Trust Elijah that he is protecting us.

Adriana: ''Well...Elijah seems to be truthful but he isn't saying anything else and I can't trust him all the way like you can Elena...and I don't trust John either so...I'll leave this for you to deal with...since Stefan is the one who called him here.

[She leaves the room]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan and Damon are in Stefan's Bedroom]

Damon: ''You brought back John Gilbert? that was your big Save Elena move?

Stefan: ''I went to go look for Isobel and I got John instead. he said he can help us and we're desperate.

Damon: ''We're not that desperate Stefan. the guy tried to barbecue me and Adriana.

Stefan: ''Damon. Bonnie's new Witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep Everyone safe. I mean. do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. he's an Original. he can't be trusted. it's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die.

Damon: ''I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer.

Stefan: ''He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. he said he knows of a way to keep Elena safe.

Damon: ''And how do we do that?

Stefan: ''He's not talking. at least not to me anyway.

Damon: ''great work Stefan. top notch. as if I didn't have enough problems

Stefan: ''Hey. I'm sorry about Rose.

Damon: ''whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes.

Stefan: ''and you cared about her after 5 minutes. tell me do you have feelings for Adriana now should I worried that your feelings are being misplaced.

Damon: ''It means I care Stefan. That means I'm changing evolving into a man capable of greatness. better watch your back because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder.

[He leaves. Stefan receives a text from Caroline telling him that there is an emergency]

**[Gilbert's house] **

_(Elena let Damon in)_

**Damon: **Where's John?

**Elena: **He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off

**Damon: **It's public knowledge now?

**Elena: **Apparently

**Damon: **Are you okay?

**Elena: **Yeah. Jenna's head spinning but I'm okay

**Damon: **He said what he was doing here?

**Elena: **No. you know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me

**Damon: **do you believe him?

**Elena: **No. I don't believe him for a second

**Damon: **Me neither

**Elena: **What are we gonna do?

**Damon: **kill him

**Elena: **Damon…

**Damon: **I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious

**Elena: **Damon!

**Damon: **I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?

**Elena: **What does that mean?

**Damon: **I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father

**Elena: **Wait, I'm coming with you

_(They leave)_

**[The woods] **

_(Jules arrives at a RV . She knocks)_

**Jules: **Brady?

_(She opens the door but no one's here. She turns herself. Brady's here. She smiles and they kiss)_

**Jules: **This is a hard place to find

**Brady: **You told me to stand on the red alert

**Jules: **Thanks for coming

**Brady: **Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?

**Jules: **Positive. You have to be careful

**Brady: **I'm not afraid of a vampire

**Jules: **I know baby but I want the boy and the Witch more than I want vengeance

**Brady: **Let's get both

_(They kiss)_

**[Lockwood's mansion]**

_(Stefan releases Tyler)_

**Stefan: **Maybe we got off on the wrong foot here

**Tyler: **What happened to Mason?

**Stefan: **Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about

_(He tries to leave but Stefan catches him)_

**Stefan: **I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon you're not match for me

**[Mystic Falls' square] **

_(It's the memorial. John rejoins Carol)_

**Carol: **It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you

**John: **And the council? What are they doing?

**Carol: **Damon Salvatore is leading the council now. Talk to him

_(A woman arrives to talk to Carol. She leaves John. Jeremy joins him)_

**John: **Jeremy, there you are

**Jeremy: **Looks like I slept through the homecoming

**John: **You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement

**Jeremy: **Look, things are different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff

**John: **I have no intention of doing that. How's that ring been treating you?

**Jeremy: **Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go

_(he gives him the ring but John doesn't take it)_

**John: **What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You want to go grab some lunch?

**Jeremy: **I think I'll pass

_(John leaves. Jeremy sees Bonnie and smiles. Jonas rejoins Bonnie)_

**Jonas: **Hello Bonnie

**Bonnie: **I don't have anything to say to you, Doctor Martin or your son

**Jonas: **You must be feeling very confused about us

**Bonnie: **There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were working for Elijah so don't lie about it

**Jonas: **I won't but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you

**Bonnie: **Spare me the witch loyalty crap

**Jonas: **You might don't want to believe this but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep the end of his deal with Elena to keep you and your friends protected

**Bonnie: **You're right, I don't believe it

_(Jeremy rejoins them)_

**Jeremy: **Is there a problem here?

**Bonnie: **not at all

_(They leave)_

**Jeremy: **What was that about?

**Bonnie: **More lies

**[Mystic Grill] **

_(Jenna and Alaric are sitting at a table)_

**Jenna: **I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is boyfriend's dead wife. You can't make this stuff up

**Alaric: **It's definitely overwhelming

**Jenna: **I can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?

_(John enters the mystic grill and rejoins them)_

**John: **Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?

**Jenna: **Do you have to?

**John: **I guess I don't have to but might as well

_(John turns his head and sees Damon and Elena arrive)_

**Elena: **We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid

**Damon: **Yeah but stupid is so much more fun

**Elena: **Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be a better man

**Damon: **Okay then

_(They rejoin John)_

**Damon: **John, buddy, how have you been?

**John: **I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you

**[Lockwood's mansion] **

**Stefan: **Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, if an issue comes you'll want to have that girl on your side . She's your friend, stop being a dick to her

**Tyler: **I thought vampires hated werewolves

**Stefan: **That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work

_(Tyler's phone rings. He answers. It's Jules)_

**Tyler: **Help, help!

_(Stefan catches the phone and throws it on the desk)_

**Stefan: **Who's number was that? Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life. Can't you see that?

**[The woods] **

_(Jules hangs up. She's worried and rejoins Brady)_

**Jules: **We have a problem

**[Mystic Grill] **

_(John is lighting a candle for the victims. Damon rejoins him)_

**Damon: **So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything

**John: **How I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compel her to stay there

**Damon: **Only because all of the vervein have left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full

**John: **You guys are drinking vervein?

**Damon: **It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on that stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep

**John: **Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk

_(He leaves)_

_(Caroline is on the parking lot. Matt rejoins her)_

**Matt: **Hey! Hey!

**Caroline: **Hey

**Matt: **I haven't seen you

**Caroline: **I'm not avoiding you, I swear

**Matt: **Yeah. You're avoiding me a little

**Caroline: **Okay, maybe a little

**Matt: **Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness

**Caroline: **Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?

**Matt: **Sounds good

**Caroline: **Okay, bye

_(He leaves. Caroline goes to her car and feels that someone's behind her. It's Jules)_

**Jules: **Excuse me, Caroline right?

**Caroline: **Yeah

**Jules: **I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?

**Caroline: **No, not since earlier. Sorry

**Jules: **I know you're lying

**Caroline: **Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?

**Jules: **Actually it is

**Caroline: **Well, I have a trick too

_(She vamps out and turns herself but Jules aspersed her with a vervein spray. Caroline is hurt, heals and turns herself again but Brady shots her in the head]_

_[Adriana's Car]_

Adriana is walking towards her car when she heard the gun go off she gasps as she runs around the corner and sees Jules and some man standing over Caroline she runs towards them]

Adriana: ''What did you do?

Jules: ''She's a Vampire and part of those who killed Mason...glad you can make it you see we kinda of need you to come with us.

Adriana: ''I don't think so...not after you just showed my friend here that you are not to be trusted...[She flashes her hand out and throws them across the Parking lot which surprised them as the leap to there feet...Adriana helps Caroline to her car and pushes her in trying to wake her up and smacks her on the face] ''Come On Caroline wake up..

Caroline: ''Ah..my head...Adriana...how?

Adriana: ''Don't worry about it I need you to get help okay Go...I will hold them off.

Caroline: ''I can't leave you by yourself.

Adriana: ''I can take care of them just go..

[Caroline does what she says and takes off Jules and Brady get up from the ground and runs back over to her and she fights them but Jules takes her arm and then bends it behind her back and slams her head in the side of the building knocking her out...she falls on the ground. Brady picks her up and they leave]

**[The woods] **

_(Adriana is in a cage in Brady's SV. She tries to unlock the cage but sees Brady)_

**Brady: **I see you awake. sorry about the roughness but we had to get you to come with us willingly.

Adriana: ''what do you want?

[Jules walks in the RV]

Jules: ''We'll we wanted to find a way to get back to the Vampires and we've heard about you and your family of Witches...we want you to become part of our family instead of the Vampires...we can use your Magic against the vampires.

Adriana: ''I'm not a puppet to use when you feel like it...I'm a person What kind of Power do you need from me?

Brady: ''The power to create a way for us Werewolves to walk during the Full moon without having to turn all the time..all the bones breaking and screaming in agony is not what we Wolves like...so you either you help us or we Kill you so your Vampires don't get to use you.

[Adriana sighs in frustration as Brady and Jules continue to watch her as Jules calls someone on her phone]

**[Lockwood's mansion] **

**Tyler: **You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?

**Stefan: **I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I can have friends and where I can build a family. I have that here, we can both have that

_(Stefan's phone rings. It's Adriana's phone. He picks it up)_

**Stefan: **Hey. Is everything okay?

**Jules: **That depends. How bad do you want to keep her alive

**Stefan: **Who is this?

**Jules: **Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?

**Stefan: **Jules? Where's Adriana?

**Jules: **You made a mistake, Stefan. I gonna give you a chance to fix it

**Stefan: **Where is she?

**Jules: **right here. Want proof?

_(Jules tells Brady that Stefan wants a proof. He shot Adriana in the arm and she screams. Stefan's heard)_

**Stefan: **Hurt her again and you're dead

**Jules: **I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me , the clearing by Wickery falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies

_(She hangs up)_

**[Mystic Grill] **

_(Damon is at the bar. Jenna rejoins him. She's with a woman)_

**Jenna: **So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is…

**Damon: **I know you. The news lady

**Andie: **Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?

_(Elena is looking at them)_

**Damon: **My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you

_(He leaves and rejoins Elena)_

**Elena: **You totally blew her off

**Damon: **I'm staying clear of all women at the moment. because of a certain Witch.

**Elena: **You didn't have to be rude

**Damon: **Trust me, it's on the best interest of women everywhere

Elena: ''I don't want Adriana with you Damon...you're too dangerous for her..Just stay away from her.

Damon: ''No Elena I love her and we will work out our relationship but you can't tell me or her what to do.

_(Elena's phone rings. She takes it)_

**Elena: **Stefan? What is it?

_(She looks at Damon)_

_(Damon and Elena are in the restrooms)_

**Damon: **Why am I just finding out about this now?  
**Elena: **Stefan was worried that you…

**Damon: **That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen

**Elena: **No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Adriana back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?

**Damon: **Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win

_(She touches his arm)_

**Elena: **Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead

**Damon: **You need to stop doing that

**Elena: **Doing what?

**Damon: **Assuming that I'll play the good guy because its you who's asking

**Elena: **Be a better man, Damon

_(John enters the room)_

**Damon: **Do you mind?

**John: **What's going on?

**Elena: **Nothing

**John: **It doesn't look like nothing

**Damon: **well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out

**Elena: **Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Adriana back

John: ''What has happened to Adriana?

Elena: ''Jules has taken her instead of Caroline and now they are threatening to kill her if we don't give them Tyler Come on Damon we have to help her this is my sister we are talking about.

**Damon: **We don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it

_(He turn himself and looks at John)_

**Damon: **First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here

_(He leaves)_

**Elena: **I'm coming with you

**John: **No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one. No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on

**[The woods] **

_(Adriana is still in the cage? She's crying.)_

Brady: ''Sorry about the Shooting and I know it hurts but we had to make it convincing.

[He leaves the RV. Jules shakes her head at him]

**Jules: **Get it out of your system?

**Brady: **No, I'm just getting started

**Jules: **Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy and the Witch. It's our duty to help them, it's who we are

**Brady: **You want to talk duty and honor? What about the Vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are

**[Mystic Grill] **

_(Elena gets out of the restrooms. John's here)_

**John: **You're not leaving this restaurant

**Elena: **You can't tell me what to do

**John: **Yes I can. You want to know why? Because I'm here to make sure you stay safe

**Elena: **I've got that covered

**John: **Are you talking about the deal that you made with Elijah? Do you really think he's gonna keep this promise to you? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move

**Elena: **Are you saying I should put my faith in you? After everything that you've done to Damon Adriana and Stefan?

**John: **We had our difference and I've made mistakes but you and I , we're family

**Elena: **You don't get to use that word. That word is off limits to you!

**John: **Fine, but it doesn't change the facts

**Elena: **You're right. Facts are facts so listen up: you may be my father but I'm never going to be your daughter, you got that?

_(She leaves)_

**[The woods] **

_(Jules is alone. Suddenly she hears something)_

**Jules: **I know you're out there

_(Stefan goes out of the woods with Tyler)_

**Stefan: **Where's Adriana?

**Jules: **Locked up tight

**Stefan: **Let her go and I release Tyler. The situation doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules

**Jules: **It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?

**Stefan: **You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt

**Jules: **I'm not leaving without Tyler

**Stefan: **Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Adriana

_(Damon arrives)_

**Damon: **My brother the peacemaker . Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try to his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier so give us Adriana

**Jules: **Let go of Tyler

**Damon: **Give us Adriana. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you

**Jules: **I'm not so sure about that, tough guy

_(She makes a noise with her mouth and a lot of people, including Brady, arrive around them. They have stakes, crossbows and fire)_

**Jules: **Let's try this again. Give us Tyler

_(Damon looks at Tyler)_

**Damon: **You heard her. Go. Get over there

_(Tyler rejoins Jules)_

**Brady: **Which one of you killed Mason?

**Damon: **Uh, that'd be me

**Brady: **Boys, make sure that one suffers

_(Damon looks at Stefan)_

**Damon: **We can take them

**Stefan: **I don't know about that

**Damon: **Well then…

_(He rushes over Jules but she jumps on the top of the SV. Tyler's gone inside. One of them tries to burn Stefan but he takes him and burns two werewolves. One of the werewolves jumps on Damon but he rip his heart out before he gets to him.)_

_(Inside the SV, Tyler sees Adriana in the cage)_

**Adriana: **Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it

_(He hesitates)_

**Adriana: **Tyler?

_(Outside, Stefan's kills a werewolf. Another throws him an arrow but he catches it_)

_(Inside the SV)_

**Adriana: **Tyler, please! Tyler?

_(He finally goes toward the cage)_

_(Stefan fights with one of the werewolves and drive a stake through his body. Another throws him an arrow but he catches it and throws it to his necks. The werewolf falls on the floor. Another goes behind Stefan and drive a stake through his back. Stefan falls on the floor. Damon fights with Brady but Jules arrive and shot him with a wooden bullet. He falls on the floor)_

_(Tyler opens the cage so Adriana goes out of the SV but Jules catches her, pushes her against the RV and puts a gun on his head. Tyler goes out and looks at Adriana but he doesn't do anything. Brady takes a stake and is about to kill Damon but suddenly he screams and the other werewolves too. They all take there head between their hands and fall on the floor)_

**Adriana: **What's happening?

**Tyler: **What the hell is going on?

_(Jonas joins them. He's casting a spell on the werewolves. Damon and Stefan get up)_

**Jonas: **Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's up held. You need to go. Get out of here. Now

_(They leave. Jonas look at Tyler)_

**Jonas: **When your friends are waken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town

_(He leaves)_

**[Salvatore's house] **

**[Adriana's Room]**

[She walks out of the bathroom in fresh clothes, Blue Jeans, White tank top and a Brown sweater and her brown shoes when Damon walks in with a cup of chocolate Coco and gives it to her]

Adriana: 'Thank you Damon.

Damon: ''Your welcome...you had me worried Adriana...I never want to hear you in that situation again.

Adriana: ''Yes I didn't think I was going to be in something like that but Caroline was on the verge of dying and I couldn't just leave her there to die.

Damon:[Looks at Adriana] ''I much rather for Caroline to die then you.

[_Damon opens the door. John's here)_

**Damon: **What do you want?

**John: **We haven't finish our conversation

**Damon: **I'll bite

_(John enters the house)_

**John: **I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think You and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena and Adriana

**Damon: **I agree with that statement

**John: **So I come with gifts

_(he opens o towel. There's a dagger and a vial in it)_

**Damon: **What is that?

**John: **This is how you kill an original? In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged into their heart

_(Damon takes the dagger)_

**Adriana: **How do you know all this, John?

**John: **Isobel. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that

**Damon: **Where is Isobel?

**John: **Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. When Elena and Adriana's concerned, you and I are on the same side

_(He leaves)_

**[Caroline's house] **

_(Caroline is in her bedroom. Her phone rings, it's Matt)_

**Caroline: **Hi

**Matt: **Hey. Did something happened?

**Caroline: **Oh my… I'm so sorry Matt

**Matt: **Are you okay?  
**Caroline: **Yeah. Something came up with Bonnie and she needed me. A friend thing. You understand?

_(Matt turns his head and sees Bonnie and Jeremy laughing at a table)_

**Matt: **Yeah so you're with her right now?

**Caroline: **Yeah so I'm not gonna make it tonight but can I see you tomorrow?  
**Matt: **Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night

_(He hangs up)_

_(Someone knocks on the door. It's Adriana Caroline shocked she pulls her in the house]_

Caroline: ''Oh my god...you are okay...Stefan told me they have taken you...I'm so sorry that you were hurt.

Adriana: ''No it's okay there was Damon, Stefan and Jonas if it wasn't for them I would be dead. so it went all right in the end.

Caroline: ''And now Tyler knows about us now...this is has been a bad day.

Adriana: ''Yeah it has...I'm going to go home and rest up do you need anything before I go?

Caroline: ''Oh no...all I need is for you to take care of yourself more...and have a goodnight.

Adriana: ''okay Goodnight.

**[Gilbert's house] **

_(Elena takes a bottle of water in the fridge and when she closes it, John's here)_

**John: **I'm sorry about earlier

**Elena: **Enough already. I don't want you here and I can't make that anymore clear

**John: **I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena

**Elena: **yeah I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line

**John: **I thought you might want this. It was you mother's

_(He shows her a bracelet)_

**Elena: **Isobel?

**John: **No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing that when she was young. I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now

_(He gives it to her)_

**John: **Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that won't probably never gonna make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family

_(He leaves. She's crying. She turns her head and sees Stefan. She rushes in his arms)_

**Elena: **Are you okay?

**Stefan: **I'm fine

**Elena: **Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. what happened tonight? How's Caroline and Adriana?

**Stefan: **I could use your help

**[Brady's SV] **

_(Tyler knocks on the door. Jules let him in. she's with Brady)_

**Jules: **Hey, come on in

**Tyler: **I'm sorry about your friends

_(He sits down)_

**Tyler: **It's not always like this, is it?

**Jules: **No. is it Brady?

**Brady: **No men. You're living in a vampire country, that's all. It's way better than this

**Tyler: **Mason didn't tell me anything about it. He was gone. Dead I guess, before he could help me

**Brady: **I don't get why Mason was even doing here in the first place

**Jules: **His brother died. You know that Brady

**Brady: **Why was he stupid enough to stay and get himself killed?

**Tyler: **Because of this rock he was trying to find

**Brady: **What rock?

**Tyler: **A moonstone

_(Brady looks at Jules)_

**Jules: **I had no idea

**Tyler: **What?

**Brady: **A moonstone? Did he find it?

**Tyler: **Yeah

**Brady: **Where is it now?

**Tyler: **I couldn't tell you

**[Caroline's house] **

_(Stefan knocks on the door. Caroline opens it)_

**Caroline: **What's going on?

**Stefan: **I was a little bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight

**Caroline: **I'm fine

**Stefan: **Good but just in case, I brought some back up

_(Elena and Bonnie arrive)_

**Elena: **We're gonna slumber in

**Bonnie: **We haven't done it in ages

_(Caroline cries. They embrace each other. Elena looks at Stefan and tells him she loves him. He tells her he loves her_

**[Salvatore's house] **

_(Damon is in his bathtub with Andie Star)_

**Andie: **I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number

**Damon: **I like a woman who knows what she wants

**Andie: **Thank you so what do you want mister tall, dark and handsome?

**Damon: **I'm not that tall. I need a distraction

**Andie: **You can booty call me anytime you want

**Damon: **You see, the thing is, miss sexy reporter, I have a problem I need help with. It's really messing with my mind

**Andie: **Oh, tell me about it

**Damon: **I'm in love with a woman I could never have

**Andie: **I knew it. I know how to pick them. So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume?

**Damon: **No but that's not the point. The point is I'm in love with her and that drives me crazy. I'm not in control.

**Andie: **You don't trust yourself around her?

**Damon: **I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie. I'm bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people

_(Suddenly she's afraid but he compels her)_

**Damon: **Don't be afraid, you're okay

**Andie: **Why do you kill people?

**Damon: **because I like it. It's in my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be a better man which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?

**Andie: **Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Damon, it changes us

**Damon: **Just stop talking. Just kiss me, be my distraction

_(they kiss. He bites her and drinks her blood)_

**[The tomb] **

_(Katherine is sitting but she hears a noise and gets up. John's here.)_

**John: **I know you were expecting someone else

**Katherine: **I sent Stefan to find Isobel

**John: **She got your message. She was busy so she sent me instead

**Katherine: **Does Stefan know that you're here right now?

**John: **No. no one does. This is between you, me and Isobel

**Katherine: **I want to be out of this tomb, John

**John: **I'm already on it


	36. Crying Wolf

**Crying Wolf**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Adriana is getting ready in her bedroom, wearing a Blue silk Cocktail gown and her hair is in curls down her back parts of it is up in a diamond pin and grabbing her silk hand purse and car keys and walks down stairs seeing Damon and Andie together which makes her wince in Dislike]

Andie: ''I'm late, this is such a crazy day. I'm uh covering the Historical Society's high tea.

Damon: ''Ooh! thrilling.

Andie: ''Yeah. it's for some visiting writer. he's writing a book on small town Virginia. it's a big snooze.

Damon: ''Writer? what's his name?

Andie: ''Uh. Elijah Smith.

Damon: ''Smith. he's using Smith?

[He puts a scarf around her neck]

Damon: ''Okay you have your story straight in your mind right?

Andie: ''I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. you are terrific, though. you're sweet, funny. You're honest.

[He compels her]

Damon: ''And you're falling hard.

Andie: ''You might be the one.

Damon: ''Perfect.

[Adriana walks down the stairs looking at Damon and Andie and was feeling so depressed seeing like that but he has made his feelings for Elena and Andie clear so she is just going to get through this day without any more drama. Damon turns around and sees her]

Damon: ''Adriana...Oh Wow you look beautiful...where are you going?

Adriana: ''Carol Lockwood is going make me part of the Historical event today...she is hoping I'd Join the Council when I turn 18.

Damon: ''So you are going to the tea too showing off to Elijah.

Adriana: ''No..I'm just there to host things and to meet him that's all even though I've met him.

[Damon walks over and takes her arm in a Bruising grip making her wince]

Damon: 'I don't now if you should go...He could hurt you or worse make you do things...like flirt with you.

Adriana: ''He won't besides why should you care who I'm with you pretty much stopped caring a long time ago about me.

[She pinched a nerve in his hand and he lets go wincing as he lost the feeling in his hand...Alaric comes in the door]

Adriana: ''You have no right to treat me that way Damon...I hope when we see each other again your attitude changes.

[She walks around Alaric and out the door]

Alaric: ''Why were you hurting Adriana?

Damon: ''I didn't mean to hurt her...she just told me that she is helping with the Tea thing at the Historic society thing today with Elijah and I got kinda jealous I guess.

Alaric: ''Well maybe you need to back off your with Andie even though it's fake but you hurting Adriana is not going to get her to Love you that quick I'm just telling you.

[They enter the Living Room]

Damon: 'So John Gilbert gave me this to Kill Elijah.

[He shows him the Dagger and the vial]

Damon: ''said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the originals. if there's any truth in that.

Alaric: ''So you think it's a setup?

Damon: ''It could be. guy's a weasel. wouldn't put it past him.

[He gives him the dagger.]

Damon: ''What are you up to today. Mr. Saltzman?

Alaric: ''Well. Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house. but somehow we both got roped into doing this Historical society thing at the Lockwood's

Damon: ''Where Elijah's the guest of Honor.

Alaric: ''Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party.

Damon: ''No. that would be stupid. I want to know his endgame before I kill him but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met.

[The Woods]

[Tyler comes to the spot that Jules and the other Werewolves are]

Jules: ''Tyler. Hi.

Tyler: ''You're still here.

Jules: ''Is that all right with you?

Tyler: ''that guy last night made it pretty clear you needed to go.

Jules: ''And we will soon.

[Brady and Stevie joins them]

Jules: ''Listen we kind of need your help with something.

Brady: ''We need you to help us find the Moonstone.

Tyler: ''Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock

Stevie: ''that rock helps break the curse of the sun and the moon.

Tyler: ''I don't know what that means.

Jules: ''It's an old curse placed on both Vampires and Werewolves.

Stevie: ''Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sun light but we're stuck only turning at the full moon. aka werewolf armageddon.

Brady: ''but if we break it. they're stuck as night-walkers. and we can turn whenever we want.

Stevie: ''Aka werewolf domination.

Jules: ''Tyler, if we can turn at will. that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don't want to.

Tyler: ''I'd never have to turn again?

Brady: ''There's more Stevie?

Stevie: ''If those Vamps. are gearing up to break the curse. they must have also found the doppelganger.

Tyler: ''The Doppelganger?

Stevie: ''Evil twin shadow person. we're betting Mason's hot vampire chick Kathy knows all about it. so we need you to help us find Kathy. I have a picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. no one liked her. she was a vampire. bad news.

[He shows him a picture of Katherine and Mason on his phone]

Stevie: 'Right. right here. the girl next to Mason.

Tyler: ''That's Elena Gilbert.

Jules: ''I've known her my whole life.

Brady: ''so we still have to get the Witch as well that we almost had last night...she could help us keep the vampires off us.

Tyler: ''Look do what ever you can to stop them from getting the Moonstone but Leave Adriana out of this and Elena too.

[Jules looks at Brady]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[It's the Historical Society tea party. Carol is talking to Elijah]

Carol: ''Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? there's such a wealth of history there.

Elijah: ''No. I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. strictly academic.

Carol:[She sees Adriana walk towards the Refreshment stand and waves her over]''That's fascinating.

Adriana: ''Hey Ms Lockwood...you needed to see me?

Carol: ''Yes I want you to meet someone very intersting...this is Elijah Smith..he's a writer...and is staying with us for a while.

Elijah: ''It's a Pleasure to meet Adriana...[He takes her hand and kisses it] ''You look Beautiful...my dear.

Adriana: ''Thank you..It's great to meet you too.

Carol: ''I've been wanting to discuss with you on when she can be on the Council when she turns 18 for her parents were also on it...and would love to see that continue.

Adriana: 'Thanks Ms Lockwood but there are things outside of this town I would like to do...I don't plan on staying here for the rest of my life...I plan on going to Art college after High School.

Elijah; ''You should always consider your options in everything that comes at you in life before you settle down somewhere...have you ever wanted to go to Italy or France.

Adriana: ''Defenately I would love to explore europe and Africa I want to see Egypt someday.

Carol: ''You two seem to have a lot to talk about..enjoy the company.

[She leaves as Elijah turns back to Adriana]

Elijah: ''I heard from Jonas that there was a problem last night with Werewolves. and that you were captured by them.

Adriana: ''My friend Caroline got into a mess with them and I saved her but I wasn't able to fight all of them on my own so they captured me...they said something about their ancestors has always protected Kosacova Witches but they seems to want to use me for their own gain then Protect me.

Elijah: ''They shouldn't have layed their hands on you and if it happens again I will take care of them...the Salvatores are so busy keeping Elena safe they are not considering you...and it's wrong...for Klaus is coming for both of you.

Adriana:[She looks down a little at that when he said that] ''Yeah there attention has been more on Elena lately then me and the others...but there is nothing I can do about that...it's all because Elena is Katherine's look-alike and she's the Doppleganger...of course she is special.

Elijah: ''Yes she is but not more important than you are...The Magic flowing in your veins is old and Powerful..goes back to the time of the Druids and Priestess of Egypt and Rome...you have a Powerful bloodline behind you and there will be others after you to use you for their own purposes.

Adriana: ''Like Klaus?

Elijah: ''Just like him and he won't stop until he has you on his side...bec areful if anything else is to happen again to you I will be force to take you away from all this until it's all over.

Adriana: ''Thank you Elijah for looking out for me...but I've taken care of myself for so long I don't trust anybody else to do it.

Elijah: ''Understandable...but now you have me to look after you until it's all over. expect me to be around a lot.

[Damon comes over to them a little angry and Jealous at seeing Elijah touching Adriana on her shoulders Carol sees him and takes him over to them]

Carol: ''Damon.

Damon: ''Carol.

[They kiss on the cheek]

Carol: ''What a surprise. Elijah. I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls founding families.

Damon: ''such a Pleasure to meet you.

Elijah: ''No. Pleasure's mine.

[They shake hands]

[Elijah's takes Adriana by her arm looping it through his as Damon leads him to Richard's office. Alaric is looking at them. John joins him]

John: ''What's Damon doing with Elijah and Adriana?

Alaric: ''How would I know?

John: ''Because you're his little helper.

Alaric: ''if you say so John.

John: ''Does Jenna know about your extracurricular Activities? maybe it's time we tell her. I mean. she can't stay in the dark forever.

Alaric: ''You're a dick

John: I don't think you should sleep over anymore. it's inappropriate with Children in the house and that ring that Isobel gave you. that's mine. I'm gonna want that back.

[Elijah, Adriana and Damon are in Richard's office]

Elijah: ''What can I do for you Damon?

Damon: ''I was hoping we could have a word.

Elijah: ''Where's Elena?

Damon: ''Safe with Stefan. they're laying low. you know. bit of a Werewolf problem.

Elijah: ''Oh. yeah. I heard about that.

Damon: ''I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day.

Elijah: ''You are welcome.

Damon: ''Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here.

Elijah: ''Why don't you just stay focused on Keeping Elena safe which it's what your good at and not focusing on who is really in danger Adriana...So that is why she is under my protection.

[He goes towards the door but Damon puts himself in front of him]

Damon: ''Not good Enough.

Adriana: ''Damon are you out of your Mind?

[Elijah pushes him against the wall and strangles him. Damon tries to strangle Elijah too but he's not strong enough so Elijah breaks his wrist..Adriana runs over to help him but Elijah hits her with the back of her hand accidently making her fall against the desk hitting her face]

Adriana:[ holding her hand to her face as she sees the room spin as she dizzily gets up on her feet she holds her hand out] ''Stop Don't...ah.

Elijah: ''You young Vampires so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?

Damon:' You can't kill me man. it's not part of the deal.

Elijah: ''Silence

[He takes a pencil and drives it through Damon's Jugular. Damon lays on the desk. one hand on his wound. Elijah gives him a white Tissue. Damon puts it on his wound.]

Elijah: ''I'm an Original. show a little Respect. the Moment you cease to be of use to me. you're dead. so you should do what I say. keep Elena and Adriana safe.

[He walks over to Adriana and froze as she steps back from him holding her hand over her head and face where a huge bruise and blood was coming out of her nose]

Adriana: ''Just stay way from me.

Elijah: ''I should have never put my hands on you like that...I never meant for you to get hurt.

[He bites his wrist and gives it to her making her wince as he forces passed her wounded lips]

Adriana: ''I've put my faith in you Elijah and you turned on me just like everyone else...I don't now if I can trust you...Not now.

[Elijah closes his eyes at her answer then he puts his hand on her cheek from where he struck her then he leaves]

Damon: [He watches Elijah leave then turn to see Adriana who was struggling not to cry but he was angry that she was hurt trying to save him] ''Why did you let him attack me like that Adriana...he could have killed me.

Adriana: ''You attacked him first Damon...it was your fault he attacked you not mine...and were you blind he hit me to stop me from helping you.

Damon:[He brushes past her not even showing her any concern or caring that has been showing her] ''You are supposed to be stronger then that Adriana...even if anyone has hurt you...your suppose to fight harder...for we have Originals to Kill and can't having you slipping.

Adriana: ''Maybe if you weren't so quick to attack Elijah you wouldn't have been hurt by him...Once again I'm to blame for what you did.

[She leaves the room]

[Adriana turns around to see Damon talking with Alaric seeing them looking at her and she turns away to see Jenna coming over]

Jenna: ''Hey Adriana have you seen Alaric...[She sees the Tears on Adriana's face and grew concerned] ''Oh Adriana are you ok?

Adriana: ''Yeah...I just don't feel very good Aunt Jenna...I'm just going to go home and rest a while...can you tell Mrs. Lockwood that I couldn't stay.

Jenna: ''Yes honey...you go home and get some rest...I'm sure you will get better in no time.

[Adriana smiles a little then walks towards the Entrance looking back at Damon in disappointment on her face and leaves]

Alaric: ''You have messed up big time Damon...and you better hope it isn't too late to repair what ever it is that you've done.

[Salvatore House]

[Adriana is just getting in the house and walking upstairs to her room changing into some comfortable Jeans, a Brown tank top and her Jean Jacket and takes her hair down when from behind someone rushes her and grabs her around her waist making her scream...she head butts him from behind and then kicks him between his legs and punching him in the face...she hears other footsteps coming up the stairs...She takes off running to the Stairs and sees there were others]

Stevie: ''Get her...she's the Witch we're looking for.

Adriana: ''Oh no...

[As Stevie comes up the stairs with some others carrying scary looking clubs in their hands as she goes to the stair railing to kick a couple of them in a Spin Kick then she jumps down onto the lower Stairs...and just got to the bottom when four guys grab her she throws three off but one Took a Club and hits her over the head..and falls to the floor knocked out]

Jules: 'Easy Damn it..I want her alive.

[The guy who hit her picks her up and takes her into the room where Damon is hooked up to a chair. He has chains all over him and an iron Collar around his neck. His neck is bleeding. He looks at Alaric. he's dead. but he wears his Magical Ring. Stevie has the chain so he can pull on the collar to hurt Damon.]

Stevie: ''Morning Sunshine. I saw this movie, some torture porn flick. anyway they had this collar device that was really cool. so I just modified it some with some wooden nails. and when I pull...

[He pulls on the collar with the chain. Damon's hurt.]

Jules: ''So I hear you have the moonstone.

[As she was talking she takes Adriana by her hair and pulls her head back as she too was roped into a chair in front of Damon who's head bleeding bad and Jules was holding a Gun in her hand]

Damon: ''Oh. if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. you're gonna torture me, I don't talk. someone loses a heart. last time. it was your boy Mason.

Jules: ''This time. it will be you..

Damon: ''Don't you dare touch her

[She pulls back Adriana's face slapping her on her face to wake her up]

Adriana: ''Oh...ah..Jules...[She struggles in the chair] ''Let me go...[She sobs in fear as she looks at Jules] ''Just let me go...I didn't do anything wrong.

Jules: ''You're are important to the Vampires...and if we can't have you on our side...I'd rather nobody gets to use your Magic...So Long..

Adriana: ''NO...No,no Please don't do this Please...

[She looks at Jules then narrows her eyes and uses her mind powers to throw her into the walls and she snaps out of her chair...everyone was shocked at her power as she uses her Time Power on Stevie who is holding the chain over Damon and she helps Damon out of his chain she heals his wounds]

Damon; ''Man that was Kick ass...Adriana...where did you learn that move.

Adriana: ''I really just want to make sure that you are okay...other then that I have nothing to say to you.

Damon: ''Oh come on you can't be upset over what I've said before I didn't mean to hurt you.

Adriana: ''Well you did and I don't think I'll ever forget...

[Adriana was about to say something else but she was stabbed from behind with a Stake and she falls on the floor Knocked out as Damon screams out her name]

Damon: ''NOOO Adriana..

Elijah: ''You looking for this.

[They all turn to look at him. he has the Moonstone. in his hands. He puts it on the bar.]

Elijah: ''Go ahead. take it.

[One werewolf goes toward him but he rips his heart out. two others come but he rips their hearts too. Jules standing over Adriana's body leaves. Stevie tries to hide but Elijah goes towards him]

Elijah: ''What about you. sweetheart. hmm? you want to take a shot? yes, no yes? where's the girl?

Damon: ''I don't know.

Elijah: ''It doesn't matter.

[He punches Stevie in the face and kills him in the same time. he goes toward Damon and removes the rest of the chains.]

Elijah: ''So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?

[He takes the Moonstone and puts it in his pocket then bends down to Pick Adriana up in his arms]

Damon: ''Wait what are you doing?

Elijah: ''I told you Damon to look after her and you haven't done so and Now I will protect her...she will be safe with me until all of this is over.

[He leaves]


	37. Dinner Party

**The Dinner Party**

[ Elijah Apartment]

[Adriana wakes up still wearing her clothes from the night before and remembering everything that happened...Jules attacking Damon and her almost killing her all because Jules rather see her dead then in the hands of the Vampires...thanks to Elijah again he saved her and Damon...and now she is in Elijah's house somewhere in Mystic Falls]

Elijah: [He walks in the room carrying a tray full of food and a cup of Hot coco and sits it in front of her] ''Ah... your awake...good. I'm sure you have questions so you are free to ask them.

Adriana: ''Um...why am I here...Elijah...I'm sure everyone is worried about me...if your trying to protect me don't I can take care of myself.

Elijah: ''I can see you can protect yourself...you took on the Werewolves all by yourself and was almost killed because Damon couldn't protect you or help you in any way...I'm trying to keep the Koscova Witch line alive and I will protect you if I have to keep you here to do just that.

Adriana:[Touched by his Honor] ''Why...why do you care so much about my Line?

Elijah: ''Long time ago your Great ancestor Elizabeth Koscova was our childhood friend...she held Honor,Love and Loyalty to us to Klaus more because of what he grew up dealing with...around that time is when we became Vampires...Elizabeth was dealing with a lot of bitterness from her family side all because she was Half Witch she was capable of making true Magic...with just a Point of her finger...plants grew where ever she went...but she was driven out of our village because of these differences accusing her of being the one who put a curse on us...it was never her that caused us to become vampires...It was our Mother...but still filled with Shame she left the Village and was never heard from until a week later...her body was found in the woods...Mauled by something a Wolf I guess and Klaus I've never seen anyone filled with such rage for anyone for she meant so much to him and it was in that moment that we made a vow as Together forever we would hunt down all of her Descendents and Protect them from ever suffering the same fate she was in...and it was after we saw Alexandria is when I was shocked that she almost looks just like Elizabeth it was freaky but filled me with Hoped that her Line still lives...and she left after she helped bring Katherine to England and fled after to Move here in Mystic Falls and we found out she was Married and had a child...Your grandmother Rose wasn't it.

Adriana: ''Yeah Rosa she was my grandmother who taught me all about my history and stories about our family...and it was through her that I learned that I was a Witch.

Elijah: ''Yes...she was part of the Community as a Doctor she was able to heal her Patient without use of Medicines...she was well-known for that ability...but she passed away of Cancer a couple of years am I right?

Adriana: ''Yeah...2006 she had Lung Cancer and it took her a year then she just died I've never missed anyone more then her and my mom.

[Elijah nods then takes her hand in his]

Elijah: 'I'm truly sorry that you lost so many people in your life but you have grown into a mature young woman and they would be proud of you...I've seen that your Powers have grown since we first met.

Adriana: ''My telekinesis powers and My healing has become stronger since I first discovered my powers.

Elijah; ''Well...they have become strong and I look forward to see them grow even more.[He gets up] ''You should eat and I shall let you go home to get some clothes and what ever you need.

Adriana: ''I much rather just continue living the way I have but things have become worse since Katherine came into town and too much drama in the house is just too much for me...I would like to just get my family's home back but it's not meant to be so I'll just get an apartment of my own or a house when I come of age.

Elijah: ''Leave that up to me...I shall look for one for you...just worry about going to school and I shall see you later.

[Mystic Grill]

[Jeremy arrives and sees Bonnie. He smiles and joins her]

Jeremy: ''Hey, whatcha doin?

Bonnie: ''Thinking about last night.

Jeremy: ''Yeah, yeah. me too.

Bonnie: It was tough spell.I could feel draining me. I need practice.

Jeremy: ''Yeah, well. uh maybe I don't know...maybe you should come over tonight. we can stronger.

Bonnie: ''Yeah sure thanks.

[He sees Adriana coming toward them]

Jeremy: ''Hey Adriana..

Adriana: ''Hey Jeremy...what are guys doing?

Bonnie: ''Just talking about what we learned from Lukas I did a sleeping spell on him and he told us that Elijah is going to use Elena in the sacrifice...Klaus has to drink Elena's blood and then Elijah will step in and Kill Klaus while he is Vulnerable...He planned on using Elena all along.

Adriana: ''I don't trust anything that Elijah says but he and Elena has made a pact together and Elena knew about this all along and had no intention of stopping it from happen.

Bonnie: ''Why would she go through with it?

Adriana: ''She is so afraid of losing all of her friends and Family to Klaus just like Katherine did but she just don't get that we are not ordinary...we can keep her from dying if we have to.

[They see Luka coming towards them]

Jeremy: ''Ah, incoming.

Luka: ''You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?

Bonnie: ''Sorry?

Luka: ''don't play dumb. you both were here and...

Jeremy: ''And?

Luka: ''And that's all I minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall.

Bonnie: ''Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday. I brought you a coffee and we played pool.

Luka: ''See, I think you're lying.

[Jeremy gets up Adriana stops him with a hand]

Adriana: ''What ever they did I'm sure they are sorry...Right...you guys.

Bonnie: ''Yeah...we are sorry.

Jeremy: ''No way...I think you need to back off.

[Luka looks at them and leaves]

[Alaric, Damon and Andie are at table]

Damon: ''Other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls did you get anything out of Elijah?

Alaric: ''No, it was boring. Of course. Jenna think he's charming.

Damon: ''You sound Jealous.?

Andie: ''Kinda do.

Alaric: ''Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here.

[He looks at Andie]

Damon: ''Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secret. haven't you?

Andie: ''Uh-huh. mmm. my lips are sealed.

[Damon and her kiss. Alaric looks at them]

Alaric: ''This too weird.

Damon: ''I just need the right opportunity.

[He sees Jenna and Elijah]

Damon: ''Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi.

[Elijah and Jenna joins them]

Jenna: ''Hey. guys.

Damon: ''So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical mind today?

Jenna: ''Yeah I guess you could say that.

Alaric: ''well as much as I'd love to continue this. I've got papers to grade.

[He gets up]

Andie: ''No. you what? we should continue this. let's have a dinner party.

Damon: 'Ooh. my girl. full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?

Andie: ''It's good for me. Jenna?

Alaric: ''I don't know if tonight works...

Jenna: ''I'm free.

Elijah: ''It'd be a pleasure.

Damon: 'Great.

[ Elijah Home]

[ Adriana enters quietly nervous not comfortable being in someone else's home and sees Elijah already there and drinking from a glass of blood seeing her and puts down the glass]

Elijah: ''It seems that Damon Salvatore is throwing a Dinner Party tonight and we must attend to it...but I'm afraid this night isn't going to be pleasant...He means to Kill me...He thinks he's smart but I will soon show him.

Adriana: ''Damon can kinda be Impulsive he doesn't think before he does anything...I told him he is going to get himself killed but he isn't listening to me.

Elijah: ''Well looks like we have a dinner tonight...I will wait for you while you get ready.

[Adriana walks into her bedroom and shuts the door behind her feeling kinda of afraid of what will happen tonight and everything will be Damon's fault if he goes through with the Dinner Party...She goes into the bathroom and gets ready by first taking a shower. and then picking out a white cocktail Dress, white heels and her hair is putt in a braid that falls over her right shoulder and grabs her white Diamond hand purse and meets Elijah in the living room and they leave]

[Salvatore's House]

[Jenna and Andie are preparing the table for the dinner]

Andie: 'So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension.

Jenna:''I don't know. I really like him. it's more than like and I wand it to work but I can't help feel that he's hiding something from me. and then I've got John Whispering things in my ear about him,

Andie: ''Like what?

Jenna: ''Things I don't want to believe. things I don't believe. not if they're coming from John's mouth.

Andie: ''Oh, well there you go. then. trust is the key to any relationship. I mean. I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything.

[Damon and Alaric are in Library]

Alaric: ''This is a bad idea.

Damon: there's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here.

[He gives him a glass of scotch]

Alaric: 'No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna.

Damon: ''Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides. it's just a fact-finding mission. it's totally harmless.

Alaric: ''Just a fact-finding mission.

Damon: ''Yeah.

Alaric: ''Listen. no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. ok?

Damon: ''Scout's honor.

[Andie arrives]

Andie: ''Hey Jenna needs help with the Wine.

[Alaric leaves to help Jenna. Damon waits for him to be gone and then opens a wooden box which he takes the dagger and the white oak ash]

Andie: 'What's that?

Damon: ''Dessert.

[He puts some of the ash on the dagger]

Damon: ''Elijah's stronger than me. faster than me. it's all about the element of surprise.

Andie: ''Ah, it's too bad. I like him. he's very old school. classy.

Damon: ''Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls.

[He hides the dagger with the glasses]

Andie: ''Hmm, that is a little too sexist for me.

Damon: ''Stop talking.

[The ring bells. Jenna opens the door. it's John. Damon joins them]

Jenna: ''Who invited him?

Damon: ''John! surprise...leave.

John: ''When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah.I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games.

Alaric: 'There are not going to be any games tonight, John. it's just a friendly dinner Party.

Damon: ''What he said.

[ Another knock is heard and Damon answers it and it's Elijah and Adriana]

Elijah: ''Good evening.

Damon: ''thank you for coming. please come in.

Elijah: ''Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have anything less than Honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed. I suggest you reconsider.

Damon: ''No, nothing, nothing dishonorable just getting to know you.

Elijah: ''Hmm. well that's good. because You know although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house.. are we clear?

Damon: ''Crystal.

[Elijah sees Jenna, smiles and joins her in the house]

Elijah: ''Jenna. wonderful to see you again. How are you? Nice to see you. You look incredible.

Jenna: ''Thank you.

[ Adriana walks slowly in feeling nervous and suspicious as she looks at Damon]

Jenna: ''I hate to tell you Damon but according to Elijah. your family is not a founder of this town.

Damon: ''Hmm do tell

Elijah: ''Well as I Mentioned to Jenna earlier faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years developed this community where they could feel safe from Persecution.

Jenna: ''Hmm because they were Witches.

Andie: ''Yeah. but there's no tangible proof there were Witches in Salem.

Damon: ''Andie's a journalist. big on facts.

Adriana: ''Well, the Lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch Hysteria. it broke out in the neighboring. settlement. so these witches were rounded up. they were tied to stakes in a field and, uh, burned. some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. they were consumed by the fire. could you pass the...

Jenna: ''Quiet a little Historian Adriana...I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical society.

John: ''It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me.

Damon: ''So why do you want to know the Location of these Alleged Massacres?

Elijah: ''You know...a healthy historian's curiousity of course.

Damon: ''Of course.

[He looks over at Adriana and sees she isn't eating her food only been picking at it or nibbling]

Damon: ''Adriana why aren't you eating...aren't you feeling well.

Adriana:[She looks at Damon but shakes her head at him] ''I'm fine...Just not very hungry I'm going to clean up and just go in my room for a bit while you have fun.

Jenna:[To Elijah] ''She has never liked Party's that much...always more into her books, Art and Martial Arts...she has always been quiet...but she is very smart and good.

Elijah: ''Yes so I've seen.

[He watches as she walks up the stairs fast so she can just reach her room and slams the door and leans back against it feeling a little scared and filled with Uncertain about Everybody...She puts on Dark blue jeans, a Blue sweater and her Boots and Puts her hair up in Pony tail...she sits on her bed and puts her head in her hands]

[Damon and Elijah are in the Library]

Damon: ''So, let me get guess. In addition to the Moonstone, the Doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground.

Elijah: ''because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you. yes. Do you know where it is?

Damon: ''Maybe. tell me why it's so important.

[He gives a glass of scotch to Elijah]

Elijah: ''We're not that close.

[He looks at the books]

Elijah: ''It's quite collection you have here.

Damon: ''Hmm.

Elijah: ''It's funny thing about Books. before they existed. People actually had Memories.

Damon: ''What did you say to Adriana earlier? why is she so afraid of you know?

Elijah: ''I threaten to take her from you all remember if you so much as come against me you will regret it.

Damon: ''Why she hasn't done anything to you? and I thought you were all about Protecting the Kosacova Witches?

Elijah: ''I am protecting her...from you and Your friends...if you so much make a move against me I Will turn her into a vampire and then take her with me...is that clear.

Damon: ''Crystal.

[Damon takes the Dagger but Alaric and Andie interrupt them so he hides the dagger again]

Alaric: ''Gentleman. we forgot about Dessert.

Andie: ''Elijah

Elijah: ''Miss Star...

[He leaves with writes on a paper and shows it to Damon saying that the Dagger will kill you if you use it on Elijah]

[Adriana has come downstairs after she relaxed a little and just sits down next to Damon and Alaric...Elijah looks over at her in concern]

Jenna: ''Sorry. guys dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually unwrap food.

Andie: ''So...I know this is a social I was...I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here.

Elijah: ''I'd love to answer.

Andie: '' 's so great.

[Damon and Alaric join them]

Andie: ''Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?

Damon: ''Elijah did John tell you he's Elena's Uncle/father?

Elijah: ''Yes, I'm well aware of that.

Damon: ''Of course. she hates him. so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list.

[John looks at him. Alaric doesn't find Andie's Notebook]

Andie: ''Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the...you know what? excuse me guys sorry.

[She Joins Alaric]

John: ''What I'd like to know Elijah. is how do you intend on Killing Klaus?

Elijah: ''Gentleman there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena and Adriana. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends if you become a liability. I'll take her away from you and take Adriana as well and you'll never see them again.

[Andie comes back with her notebook]

Andie: ''Ok, My first question is when you got here to Mystic...

[Alaric arrives and drives the dagger through Elijah's heart. He's dead. everyone's surprised.]

Alaric: ''Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with Dessert.

Damon: ''All right.

[Salvatore House]

[Alaric and Damon are in the Cellar with Elijah's body.]

Alaric: ''Now you said there wasn't going to be any violence.

Damon: ''says the guy that did all the killing.

Alaric: ''Hey. I took the shot because I saw an opening. not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now you can't lie to me like that. Hey I am your friend. Damn it. and you don't have any friends..so, no more lying.

[Damon nods and leaves]

[Adriana's room]

[Adriana is crying on her bed like she is grieving which she didn't now why but guessing because she felt everything that Elijah felt when he died .she pulls herself up off her bed and turns to the bathroom to get a tissue to wipe her face of the tears...washing her face when she walks in the room and sees Elijah standing there looking at her she was about to open her mouth and say something but he rushes to her and slams her into the wall by a hand around her neck making her gasp in shock]

Adriana: ''Stop..Elijah...what are you doing?

Elijah: ''Making a Promise to You...I'm going to take you away from here but first we find Elena...[His grip on her neck tightens a little] ''I'm not going to harm you.

Adriana: 'why?

Elijah: ''It's nothing personal...Adriana...you are Important to Klaus...much more Important then Elena and if he gets you who knows what he will do...I must not let him win...Come.

[He takes her by the arm and forces her out in front of him and they leave]

[Gilbert House]

Stefan: ''Elijah's dead. Alaric did it.

Elena: ''Original's believed in truth and honor. it was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. so, the dagger would take both lives. and as long as the dagger stays in place. the Original for all intents and purposes. is dead.

[Stefan looks shocked and again calls Damon on his phone]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon rushes in the cellar. but Elijah is gone and then he runs upstairs to Adriana's room and finds that she is gone as well and he rushes out of the house]

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

[Elijah opens the door. He has Adriana by the arm leaving Blood all over her shirt]

Jonas: ''What happened?

Elijah: ''I need you to find Elena. now.

[ Gilbert Lake House]

[Elijah arrives at the house...he throws Adriana to the ground hurting her palms against the rocks as he grabs some rocks. Elena and Stefan are hears something.

Stefan: ''he's here.

[Elijah throws the rocks on the explodes. Elena and Stefan are inside]

Elena: ''You have to go. I need to talk to him alone.

Stefan: ''Elena...

Elena:''Stefan, I'm ok. he can't come in the house.

[Elijah gets closer to the house]

Elijah: ''You know I might not be able to enter this house...but I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out.

[Adriana gets to her feet facing Elijah stopping him with her Mind power]

Adriana: ''Don't do this Please...they shouldn't have done what they did.

Elijah: ''I'm done playing nice. [To Elena] ''The deal is off.

Elena: ''I'm renegotiating.

Elijah: ''You have nothing left to negotiate with.

[She has a Knife in her hands. she shows it to him]

Elena: ''I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic falls after the Doppelganger bleeds to death.

Elijah: ''Stefan won't let you die.

Elena: ''No, he won't.. he'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. so unless you want to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me..you won't harm anyone that I love..Even if they've harmed you...and Adriana you promised to look out for her for me.

Elijah: ''The Broken when you and your friends tried to kill me tonight...now you will pay the price.

[He bites his wrist and forces it down Adriana's throat she screams as he holds onto her as she struggles against him]

Adriana: ''No...No...Elijah Don't do this to me...[She closes her eyes and uses her Mind Power against him throwing him across the yard...she uses the chance to run to the house...Just as she reaches the porch...Elijah rushes over to her knocking her on to her back she does some punches and Moves at him...desperatly trying to stop him from Killing her as tears of helplessness falls down her face] ''STOP...Elijah.

Elijah: ''I'm so sorry...[He takes his hands off of her and pulls her to her feet and Hugs her tightly as he struggles with what he almost done] ''Forgive me Adriana

[...Elena screams out Adriana's name and runs out to them then uses the dagger on him and kills him. he falls on the ground. he's dead. Elena falls on the floor. she's bleeding. Stefan rushes over to her and gives her his blood. Damon rejoins them]

Damon: ''Little Tip. Don't pull the Dagger out.

[Adriana pulls away from Elijah's heavy weight and then turns to look at them truly feeling disappointed and Hurt from them not coming to her aid and she could have gotten killed...she thrusts her hand out and fly Damon and Stefan into the house truly angry now]

Adriana: ''How could you...Let him almost kill me and Not make a move to even help me...[She sobs with pain] ''Why did you turn your back on me when I needed you?

Stefan: ''Adriana...please listen to me...we needed a way to trick him so that we can make our move against him your fear had to be made real...so that Elena could dagger him. [He gets up off the floor and feeling helpless as Adriana is standing there crying her eyes out at them]

Damon: ''We would never let him Kill you Adriana...I would have made a move if he even came close to killing you.

Adriana: ''Ha...ha...I just don't now what to do with either of you right now...all because you wanted to dagger Elijah that you put my life at risk so that you all could Protect Elena...when have I ever mattered to you...and Elena...why all of sudden do I feel that my life doesn't mean anything to you?

Elena: ''That is not true Adriana it has always mattered to me and you know it...I've made a deal to Elijah to Protect you because he did tell me that Klaus is coming for you...I would never risk you or my family.

Adriana: ''I just don't now what to think...I just want to go home and get some sleep..and just have sometime to figure out my next move.

[They watch her leave]

[ Damon, Stefan, Adriana and Elena are in the cellar with Elijah's body. Damon searches him and finds the moonstone.]

Damon: ''Uhh! what do we have here? a little Moonstone bar of soup. I'll hold on to this.

Adriana: ''So. that's it. I mean. as long as we keep the dagger in there. then he stays dead.

Damon: Pretty much?

Elena: ''Okay then...good night. you know. you guys want me to fight. fine. I'll fight. but if we're gonna do this. you can't keep anything from me anymore. from this moment on. we're doing it my way.

Damon: ''That seems fair.

[She looks at Stefan]

Stefan: 'Okay.

Elena: ''Okay.

[she leaves]

Damon: ''She seems like she's had a change of attitude. how did you get through to her?

Stefan: ''I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way.

Damon: ''Lexi?

Stefan: 'Yeah. you remember her?

[Adriana's Room]

[She is walking through her doorway and hears that her shower was running confused walks in and sees that Elena was in there]

Adriana: ''Elena...what are you doing in my shower?

Katherine: ''Nope...I'm not Elena..

Adriana: ''Oh my god Katherine...how did you get out?

Katherine: ''I knew if I begged Damon not to kill Elijah. that's exactly what he'd do. Little known fact...Originals can compel vampires. but as soon as they die. the compulsion wears off.

Adriana: ''So why are you here you could have left town?

Katherine: ''I didn't run. because I meant what I said to Damon..I'm going to help you...anyway got robe?

Adriana: [She reaches for her Blue Robe and gives it to her] ''You should really talk to Damon and Stefan about Helping...I don't need it..

Katherine: ''Of course not...it's why I admire you...because you can take care of yourself just like me...I have a feeling we are going to be best friends.


	38. House Guest

**House Guest**

[Salvatore Boarding House, Adriana's Bedroom]

[Adriana is walking out of her bathroom getting ready for school, Black jeans, Blue Tank top and blue jean jacket...She looks in the mirror and combs her hair just deciding to keep it down and just in case she takes a Scrunchy with her when she needs to pull it up...she looks in her mirror as she is putting on her Necklace when she sees Katherine laying on her bed reading out of her Book]

Katherine: ''Hmmm Interesting...I see here that you Once had sex with Damon...is there something I should now...or was it a one time thing.

Adriana: ''It went on for a while then...He decieded to fall in love with my sister...so we just agreed to be friends...besides I don't fall for someone who loves someone else.

Katherine: ''Well he has always loved me for over a century and that Elena looks just like me what do you expect...it is better to move on any way find someone else who can care less about Elena.

Adriana: ''Wow...I can't believe I'm getting relationship advice from you...after all you are the one who could have had Stefan if only you made an effort. but you wasted it doing who knows what you've been doing all these years?

Katherine: ''I've been running from Klaus all this time...his relentless pursuit to kill me has made me move all over there was no time for me to Settle down any where...and I do love Stefan.

Adriana: ''Fine...then show that you do...I got to leave...there are other rooms that you can stay in instead of mine.

Katherine: ''I like yours because it's bigger...I just love your bathroom...I could stay here for a while.

[Adriana walks downstairs as Katherine puts on a coat . Damon is reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's Journal]

Elena: ''Good morning Damon.

[He looks at her and pushes her against the wall]

Damon: ''What are you doing? I told you to leave.

Elena: ''What is your problem?

Damon: ''You're wearing her clothes? like that's going to work.

Elena: ''You think I'm Katherine? why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! isn't she?

[He releases her. Stefan arrives]

Stefan: ''What the hell is going on here?

Elena: ''I don't know. you tell me. is Katherine in the Tomb or not?

[Stefan rushes upstairs...as Damon follows Adriana looks at Katherine and glares at her as she smiles at her then they hear a noise upstairs and runs up the stairs seeing Stefan pinning Elena against the wall]

Elena: ''What are you doing?

Stefan: ''How could you do this?

Elena: ''Stefan, You're hurting me!

Stefan: ''Stop it, Katherine!

Katherine: ''stop what? it's getting really easy being you.

[Katherine is here. she was posing as Elena with Damon]

[They are all talking and glaring at Katherine]

Elena: ''What is she doing here?

Damon: '' when we killed Elijah. it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the Tomb.

Stefan: ''How's that Possible?

Adriana: ''He's an Original. they have all sorts of special skills.

Elena: ''I don't want her here. get her out of here.

Katherine: ''You need me Elena. you all do.

Stefan: ''Like hell we do.

Katherine: ''We all want the same thing...Klaus Dead. yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Elena: ''we don't need your help and I don't want it.

Katherine: ''and that's incredibly stupid of you. you know Where Klaus is? when he's coming, what he looks like?

Damon: ''If you know something, say it or get out.

Katherine: ''Fine. then I'll just go to the grill and have some Lunch...maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Matt is putting aids for the grill on the walls, Caroline joins him]

Caroline: ''hey, Matt.

Matt: ''hey.

Caroline: ''Live Band?

Matt: ''yeah, business has been a little slow. the grill's trying to stay a float.

Caroline: ''aren't we all?

Matt: ''Have you heard from Tyler?

Caroline: ''Not a peep. you?

Matt: ''No. not since he stopped by the grill to talk and I've left messages on his cell phone.

Caroline: ''He stopped by to see you? what did he say?

Matt: ''Not much really. I mean...I think to say goodbye without really saying goodbye. I just didn't know.

Caroline: ''and that's all he said?

Matt: ''Yeah, yeah. that's all he said. Caroline. why? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?

Caroline: ''Yeah. I...mean, No, I...it's just not that easy.

Matt: ''I don't get it! since when have I been the one that can express himself and you're the one with a loss for words?

Caroline: ''No, you're right and I'm sorry

Matt: ''You know how I Feel. so it's your move. Just make a decision or leave me alone.

[He leaves]

[Elena and Stefan are in the parking lot. they get out of Stefan's car]

Elena: ''why is she still here? she was free.

Stefan: ''she wants what we want...Klaus's dead. maybe she sees us as her only chance.

Elena: ''Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone.

Stefan: ''So do I. but you're right. she's staying. shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?

Elena: ''How? all she does is lie.

Stefan: ''Look, I hate it as much as you do. but she does have a point. we don't know anything about Klaus. she does.

Elena: ''Right. but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you.

[He embraces her]

Stefan: ''Maybe we should stay at your place tonight.

Elena: ''Hmm. I can't I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. we need to talk to Adriana and understand why she has been so distant from us lately...more now then usual...Bonnie's freaked about losing her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. it's kind of a girl's night. Maybe Katherine can join us.

[He kisses her on the forehead. and they leave]

[Alaric is in his classroom with Adriana]

Alaric: ''It was bad. you know. John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something.

Adriana: ''John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful.

Alaric: ''Yeah. well easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so...look Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. you know was she murdered? why haven't they found the body? I mean how much longer can she stay in the dark?

Adriana: ''You think we should just tell her the truth?

Alaric: ''I'm saying that I can't be with her and not tell her. it's not fair to her and it's not the kind of relationship I want. not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know.

Adriana: ''How do we tell someone what we know? how does someone hear that? and sooner or later she will find out and everything will be a disaster.

Alaric: ''Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. but I feel it's yours and Elena decision to make. and whatever you decide to do. I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. but until then Jenna and I are done.

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is in the living room organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Katherine joins him]

Katherine: ''What are you up to?

Damon: ''None of your business.

Katherine: ''We're Pouting now? are those the Gilbert Journals?

[He doesn't answer]

Katherine: ''How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?

Damon: ''Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were Massacred in this town a couple of centuries ago?

Katherine: ''No.

Damon: ''then you can't help.

[She tries to catch a Journal but he slaps her hand. she hits his arm and he pushes her on a chair and is above her]

Katherine: ''If it's any consolation. I'm glad that you're not dead.

[She gets up]

Katherine: ''Emily Bennett told me about the Massacre. it was a big deal in witch folklore. when a witch dies violently they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power.

Damon: ''Elijah wanted to know the site of the Massacre.

Katherine: ''What was he going to do when he found it?

Damon: ''I don't know.

[Talking Stefan who walked in the house with Adriana]

Damon: ''what did Papa Witch and baby witch have to say?

Stefan: ''isn't she gone or dead yet?

Katherine: ''For the last time. I'm here to help. can we skip the secrets, hmm?

Stefan: ''Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believeed that if a Witch could channal enough power...they wouldn't need one.

Adriana: ''Like the Power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead Witches?

Stefan: ''We just need to find it.

[Adriana walks around them holding a bunch of books on Apartments and houses as she walks up the stairs to her room and puts them on the bed...Stefan walks in the room and sees all the books on Houses]

Stefan: ''Thinking about Moving out?

Adriana: ''Yes...I feel like I'm being smothered in this House...I wish that I had my family's house back but I can't and staying here isn't doing it for me here...all of you have too much drama going on in this house.

Stefan: ''Adriana...I'm so sorry about what we did with Elijah using you as bait was bad...and that is not what friends do to each other.

Adriana:'' I feel that ever since Elijah came to town and told us that Elena will be sacrificed and that Klaus wants me as well that everybody has stopped caring about me and just focused more on her...I'm not jealous of her but I feel like we are not friends anymore...I feel alone in all this.

Stefan: ''I love Elena and I'm doing the very best I can to keep her from harm...and you are her sister she doesn't want anything to happen to the people she cares about...all this time she has tried to get herself killed so she protect all of us..

Adriana: ''It's not her call to make...we all can fight for our right to live and it seems that the More Protection is going to her...when we are all at risk...Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline and me...I just feel like I'm alone in my part.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry Adriana...for making you feel like that you don't matter...we do appreciate you in everything you have done for us. You're a Kosacova Witch there has never been a more powerful Friend such as you.

Adriana:[Smiles softly at him] ''Thanks Stefan I needed to hear that.

[In the Basement]

[Katherine goes in the basement to take a blood bag. Luka is there invisible and doesn't see him but she feels something]

[Stefan and Adriana joins Damon]

Stefan: ''Well. nothing in any of these. find anything?

Damon: ''Nope.

[He pretends so Katherine can't hear but he shows the Journal to Stefan and Adriana and pretends too]

Adriana: ''that's too bad.

Damon: ''Yeah. bummer.

[Katherine goes in the cellar and looks at Elijah's body. she is about to leave when she hears the dagger. Luka is trying to remove it. Katherine doesn't see him but rushes over and pushes the Dagger down and maintains it on Elijah's heart.]

Luka: ''Elena's fighting me.

Jonas: ''What's wrong?

Luka: ''She's stronger than me.

Jonas: ''that's because it's not Elena. It's Katherine Pierce. Luka...kill her.

Luka: ''What?

Jonas: ''She's a vampire. find a stake and drive it through her heart.

[Luka releases the dagger. Katherine releases it too and looks around the room. she sees a wooden chair being broken but doesn't see anyone.]

Katherine: ''Damon!

[Luka drives the stake through her body but misses her heart and she is hurt. Damon arrives]

Damon: ''Katherine!

[She remove the stake]

Damon: ''What happened?

[She looks at Elijah's body. Luka is removing the dagger. Damon takes fire and burns it around the room]

[Jonas and Luka's Apartment]

[Luka is on fire]

Jonas: ''Luka! Luka!

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan and Adriana joins them]

Stefan: ''What are you doing?

Damon: ''Shutting down a crazy ass psychic witch attack! get over there and do something about it. Now!

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

[Luka is burned. Jonas rushes over to him. Luka is dead.]

Jonas: ''Oh my god! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. just wake up son. open your eyes.

[He takes a grimoire and casts a spell but that doesn't do anything. He cries.]

[Mystic Falls Grill]

[Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna arrive. and look at the band. Jenna sees Alaric.]

Jenna: 'I need a drink.

[She goes to the bar. Matt is next to them]

Caroline: ''Hey. Matt.

[He doesn't answer]

Bonnie: ''things just go real awkward.

[Alaric Joins Jenna at the bar]

Alaric: ''Jenna.

Jenna: ''Not tonight. Ric, tonight I have traded you for senor tequila.

Alaric: ''Yeah. well senor tequila's not going to be treating you well.

Jenna: ''well. the two of you have a lot in common.

Alaric: ''Look, Jenna. I hate that you're this upset with me.

Jenna: ''Yeah, well it's your fault. because whatever it is you're keeping from me. whatever you think I can't handle...you're wrong. cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a gold fish alive. and now I'm a parent so I think I can handle anything Ric,

[Jonas and Luka's Apartment]

[Jonas is angry. he takes Elena's picture and her hair brush to cast a spell to find her. Stefan and Adriana enter the apartment]

Jonas: ''You killed him.

[He uses his powers on Stefan. Stefan holds his head and he is hurt]

Adriana: ''Jonas...it wasn't his fault...Luka should have never tried to do that kind of spell and it killed him...Let me try to revive him.

Jonas:[He looks at her in shock but filled with Anger] ''He's dead and I have no one. and now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like.

Adriana: ''Jonas...Please let me help..You...

[Jonas steps to her and throws her aside and her head hits the side of a table making her head bleed]

[Stefan is on the floor. screaming. Jonas Leaves. Stefan sees Elena's Picture on the floor and he crawls over to Adriana who is holding a hand to her bleeding head...he bites his wrist and makes her drink it...She takes it then her wound heals..and he pulls her to her feet]

Stefan: ''Jonas is going after Elena...we have to go after him.

[Adriana nods as she turns towards Luka feeling sorry for him and then runs out of the apartment]

[Salvatore House]

[Katherine and Damon are in the living room when Damon got a call on his phone and he is rushing to get his jacket]

Katherine: ''where are you going?

Damon: ''Luka Martin's dead. his father's going after Elena.

Katherine: ''I'm coming with you.

Damon: ''no, you're not.

Katherine: ''Wait.

Damon: '''I don't need your help and I don't want it.

Katherine: ''I know what we can do. Damon. you have to let me do it.

[Mystic Grill]

[Bonnie sees Jonas and walks over to him]

Bonnie: ''Dr. Martin. you ok?

Jonas: ''where is she?

Bonnie: ''I don't understand.

Jonas: 'My son is dead.

Bonnie: ''Whatever it is you think you need to do there's a better way.

Jonas: ''They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena.

Bonnie: ''No, no Dr. Martin.

[Jonas breaks the scene lights with his powers]

Jonas: ''Where is she?

Bonnie: ''I don't know. I haven't seen her.

[He breaks the rest of the lights.]

[Bathroom at the Grill]

[Caroline and Matt are kissing in the restroom when the light goes off]

Matt: ''what the hell?

Caroline: ''Mmm!

[He opens the door to see if the Powers out in the grill]

Matt: ''the power's out.

Caroline: ''Even better.

Matt: ''I wish but I should probably...

[She kisses him and leaves. She smiles. Adriana, Elena and Stefan enters the bathroom]

Caroline: ''Hey.

Elena: ''we have a problem.

Caroline: ''What is going on?

Adriana: ''Jonas is here and he's after Elena.

Caroline: ''Oh my god!

Stefan: ''We have a plan but I need to get Elena out of here.

Caroline: ''Well, what can I do?

[Alaric joins Jenna]

Alaric: ''it's time to get out of here.

Jenna: ''I have to find Elena.

Alaric: ''She's with Stefan. she's ok.

[Bonnie is still talking to Jonas]

Jonas: ''No one's getting out of here until I have her.

Bonnie: ''Don't do this. Please don't do this.

[He breaks all the bottles with his powers and sets the fire on the bar. she tries to stop him but he puts his hand on her forehead and she falls on the floor unconscious...Everyone is going out when the Fire started to go out...Jonas turns to see Adriana trying to control the flames...useing her freezing Powers...Jonas raises his hand at her and is throwing bottles and knives at her trying to stop her from using her magic and she has thrown them back at him but a Huge Knife hits her in the shoulder she looks down shocked and she falls down on the ground...gasping for breath Matt tries to stop the fire but he sees Bonnie and Adriana]

Matt: ''Bonnie! Adriana...Oh God.

[He pulls out the knife out of Adriana's arm and checks her pulse to find her knocked out he starts to cry as Bonnie wakes up and sees Adriana on the floor she rushes over and checks on her and finds her knocked out She cries out]

Bonnie: ''No. Adriana!

[Elena and Stefan stop and see Jonas]

Elena: ''Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to Happen. but...at least let us help you get your daughter back.

Jonas: ''Only Elijah can do that.

Elena: ''You don't need Elijah.

[He sets fire to another bar and turns to Stefan and Elena. but Caroline jumps on him! Elena and Stefan sees Adriana's body and rushes to her and Picks her up and leave. Caroline tries to bite Jonas but he provokes a headache with his powers. Caroline screams. Matt sees her.]

Matt: ''Caroline!

[He rushes over to Jonas and pushes him against the wall.]

Matt: ''get away from her!

Caroline: ''Matt, no!

[Jonas breaks a bottle and puts it in Matt's neck and leaves. Matt falls on the floor. Caroline cries and rushes over to him]

Caroline: ''Matt! Matt! Oh! oh, my god!

[She tries to calm herself.]

Caroline: ''Just breath Caroline...just breath.

[Her face changes, she bites her wrist and puts it in Matt's mouth]

Caroline: ''You have to drink. please. please.

[Gilbert House]

[Bonnie and Jeremy are in the Kitchen]

Bonnie: ''Luka...I can't believe he's dead. after what we did to him.

Jeremy: ''No, after what we did to you. Look. I'm sorry. I know you feel bad about all this but I don't.

Bonnie: ''I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless I hated it.

[Stefan enters the house carrying Adriana in his arms and Elena is behind him worried as he lays Adriana on the couch]

Jeremy: ''Thank god...what happened to Adriana?

Stefan: ''She was fighting against Jonas and somehow he over powered her I guess because he was angry ...she's not dead but she is unconscious

Elean: ''It's not over yet.

Jeremy: ''What's going on?

Elena: ''He'll explain.

[She goes upstairs]

Stefan: ''When did you guys get home?

Bonnie: ''a few minutes ago.

Stefan: ''Did you check the house?

Jeremy: 'And why would we check the house?

[Elena goes in the bathroom. Jonas is behind her. he catches her. her face change and she bites him. it's Katherine posing as Elena. Stefan and Bonnie arrive]

Katherine: ''You're welcome.

[Bonnie goes toward Jona's body]

Bonnie:' You didn't have to kill him!

Katherine: ''yes, we did.

[Bonnie gets closer to him and touches his face when he gets up and grabs her face. she screams. Stefan kills him]

[Damon and Elena are downstairs]

Elena: ''How did you guys convince her to do this?

Damon: ''We didn't it was actually her idea.

Elena: ''wow. that's...not good.

Damon: ''No. no. that's not good at all.

[Stefan and Katherine goes down stairs]

Stefan: ''Everything's taken care of.

[Katherine takes off Elena's necklace]

Katherine: ''I'm guessing you're going to want this back. but your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean.

[She takes her necklace from Katherine's hand]

Elena: ''you're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home.

Katherine: ''Is that all you have to say to me?

Elena: ''This doesn't change the way I feel about you.

Katherine: ''I don't much like you either. if we're going to be open and frankly. I'd be happy to see you dead but we're going to try to take on Klaus. we kinda need you to be alive. so I'm not a threat to you. Elena. if any of you are going to believe anything. believe that.

[Elena turns to Adriana who is on the couch

Elena: ''What happened to Adriana...how is she?

Stefan: ''Jonas attacked her and she put up a brave fight but it wasn't enough against an angry Witch.

Damon:[Anger in his voice as he looks at Stefan] ''You could have helped her Stefan and letting her do it alone...all because to get Elena out of there.

Stefan:[Anger and Hurt in his voice] ''Damon...really...I couldn't help her and protect Elena at the same time and besides Adriana is a Witch and can take care of herself...she was strong tonight.

[Adriana gasps awake surprising everybody...who turns towards her Elena rushes over and hugs her]

Elena: ''Oh my god Adriana...[She cries happy she is alive] ''You're ok...

Stefan: ''Oh...You had us worried little Witch...Don't scare us like this again.

Adriana: ''I'm sorry...I did the best I could to stop Jonas but he was just too angry.

Damon: [He looks at her filled with anger and frustration] ''You are going to be the death of me...Adriana...I'm telling you don't die on me.

Adriana: ''I won't.

[Bonnie and Jeremy are in his room upstairs]

Jeremy: ''I'm worried about you.

Bonnie: ''Don't be.

Jeremy: ''No I'm serious Bonnie. the only witch that could give your powers back is dead...I think you have a serious case of denial going on and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what and...

[She kisses him]

Jeremy: ''Not that denial's the worst thing.

[She puts her hand on his chest. the lights flicker]

Jeremy: ''did you...

Bonnie: ''when he grabbed me...he gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus.

Jeremy: ''and did he include a how?

Bonnie: ''Yeah. he did.

[Salvatore House Adriana's room]

[Adriana is sitting on her bed and drinking from a drink cup that Damon gave her as he is sitting next to her]

Damon: ''I'm so glad you are okay...I don't know what I would do if you weren't here.

Adriana: ''Proberly go on a killing spree...but listen Damon...if something should ever happen to me...I don't want you to lose yourself or turn your Humanity off...Promise me that you won't turn back into a Monster.

Damon:[He turns towards her and takes her in his arms holding her] ''Nothing will ever happen to you...I promise you...I'll turn you into a Vampire myself to prevent that.

Adriana: ''I know...but seriously Damon if something should ever happen to me...don't change anything about yourself...you may get angry, grieve for me but don't turn off your Humanity...

Damon: ''I Promise you I won't turn my humanity off...for you anything.

Adriana: [She looks at him with teary eyes] ''Thank you Damon.

[Damon looks at her then pulls her to lie beside him as he is laying back at her headboard reading from a Jonathan Gilbert's Journal. Katherine joins them. her hair is curly again and she's in lingerie]

Damon: ''You know what I can't figure out?

Katherine: 'What's that?

Damon: ''How the town knew that Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean. because according to Johnathan Gilbert. he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in.

[She doesn't answer]

Adriana: ''Mmm. I should have figured as much.

Katherine: ''Oh, she was a loose end. I like mind tied up. you know what I can't figure out?

Damon: ''do I care?

Katherine: ''why you won't tell me where to find the site of the Witch massacre.

Damon: ''Because I have no clue.

Katherine: ''You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of the tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe. yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the lier now? you hurt me today

Damon: ''Tit for tat.

Katherine: ''You were mean and very rough and Monstrous

Damon: ''you deserved it.

[she gets closer to him]

Katherine: ''I like this Damon.

Damon: ''Katherine. Katherine. there are six other bedrooms in this house

[They're about to Kiss]

Damon: ''Go find one.

[He pushes her away. she's upset. she looks at him then at Adriana]

Katherine: ''be careful who your friends with Adriana he will turn on you in a heart beat.

[She leaves]

[Adriana watches her leave then looks at Damon who has been glaring at Katherine's back]

[Gilbert House]

[Jenna's in the kitchen. eating ice cream. Elena joins her]

Jenna: ''Are John and Jeremy asleep?

Elena: ''I think so.

Jenna: ''If I go to bed right now. there's a chance I'll wake up hung over free.

[The doorbell rings]

Jenna: ''who's that?

[She goes towards the door and opens it. it's Isobel]

Isobel: ''Hi. you must be Jenna.

[Elena arrives and is surprised]

Isobel: ''I'm...Elena's mother.

[She looks at Elena]

Elena: ''Isobel.

[Jenna is shocked as she turns to Elena]


	39. Know Thy Enemy

Know Thy Enemy

[Gilbert House]

[Isobel is at the door. she's looking at Elena. Jenna is stunned]

Isobel: ''Hello Elena. it's nice to see you again.

[Jenna looks at Elena]

Jenna: ''again?

[Elena doesn't know what to say]

Isobel: ''so you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?

Elena:''N-n-no. don't...don't invite her in.

Isobel: ''I need to talk to you. Elena.

Elena: ''no!

[She slams the door at Isobel's face and looks at Jenna who's crying]

Jenna: 'You knew she was still alive? Rick? John? did they know?

Elena: ''I can explain everything Jenna.

Jenna: ''No.

Elena: ''No. Jenna please.

[Jenna runs upstairs. Elena goes after her]

Elena: ''Jenna. please. no wait. Jenna please wait.

[Jenna goes into her bedroom and slams the door. Elena is outside at the door]

Elena: ''Jenna you have to talk to me. I...I need to explain what's going on Jenna. please.

[Jenna is sitting on the floor. Crying]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan, Adriana and Damon are going down the stairs]

Stefan: ''Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep.

Damon: ''What's she doing here.

Stefan: ''I don't know. that's what I'm going to find out.

[Katherine joins them]

Katherine: ''I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here.

Adriana: ''What? why?

Katherine: ''It's better if she and John did not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb.

Damon: ''You're the one in cahoots with them. you made a deal with John that almost got me killed.

Katherine: ''I did what I had to do to get out of the tomb. now I'm reconsidering my alliance.

[She turns around to walk away but Stefan interrupts her]

Stefan: ''what do you know?

Katherine: ''I know that I want Klaus dead. which puts me squarely on team you. besides if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here the better. think about it Stefan. come on. be smart.

Stefan: ''Tell you what. you two, uh...call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriends doorstep.

[He looks at them and leaves. Katherine and Damon look at each other]

Adriana: ''What if Isobel being in town means that Klaus is close by.

Damon: ''Who knows that is why I need you to stay close to the house...I don't want you out alone incase he is here.

Katherine:[She looks at Adriana and smiles a little] ''How about me and Adriana hang out around here and just bond..

Damon: ''No way I don't trust you here with her.

Adriana: ''It's okay Damon...you go do what you need to do and We will see what we can do here.

[Damon stares at Adriana saying with his eyes that he couldn't say with his mouth telling her to stay safe for him. Katherine looks at them feeling something between them is serious as Damon leaves]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena opens the door for Alaric]

Alaric: ''Hey. is she up yet?

Elena: 'She won't come out of her room.

Alaric: ''What'd you tell her?

Elena: Nothing. she won't talk to me.

Alaric: ''we're gonna have to fix this Elena

[Jenna goes down the stairs]

Elena: ''hey.

Alaric: ''Jenna.

Jenna: I don't want you here. Rick. you need to go.

Alaric: ''Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now.

Jenna: ''Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it.

[She puts her jacket and takes her bag]

Elena: ''where are you going?

Jenna: ''I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write. and I don't want to be in this house.

Alaric: ''Jenna, please just stop. let us explain to you exactly what is going on.

Jenna: ''Elena. I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the Historical society's check for your mom's foundation.

Elena: ''Ok. but Jenna, please just...

Jenna: ''I don't have it in me to heay any more lies from you.

[She leaves and closes the door]

Elena: ''Jenna, just...

[John comes out of the kitchen]

John: ''let her go. it's better that she's not here. what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this...

[Alaric punches him in the face]

Alaric: ''sorry Elena.

[He leaves. Elena looks at John with a smile]

Elena: ''you know this is your fault. right?

John: ''right.

[Elena and Stefan are in her bedroom]

Elena: ''Ah, this is bad. between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt this is a disaster bad.

Stefan: ''Yeah.

[John joins them]

John: ''Elena can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you.

Elena: ''Heh. I have nothing to say to you.

John: ''please it's important. you too Stefan.

[They go downstairs. Isobel comes out of the kitchen]

Isobel: ''I asked John for a do-over.

[Elena looks at John]

Elena: ''you invited her in?

John: ''She has information about Klaus. please just listen to her.

[Adriana knocks on the door and lets herself in seeing Stefan and Elena then gasp at seeing Isobel]

Adriana: ''what is going on? why is she in the house?

John: ''I invited her in because she wanted to talk to both of you about Klaus.

[Adriana looks at Stefan and Elena]

Adriana: ''all right. what do you know?

[John, Isobel, Elena, Adriana and Stefan are in the kitchen]

Isobel: ''Since I was last here. I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. we knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you.

Adriana: ''best chance at what?

John: ''Keeping Elena alive.

Elena: ''you don't get to talk, ok. not after everything you've done.

Stefan: ''were you able to find Klaus?

Isobel: ''No. nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around that a doppelgänger exists.

John: ''Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you.

Elena: ''I'm not buying any of this

[She looks at Isobel]

Elena: ''the last time that you were here you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me or Adriana. Now suddenly we're supposed to believe that you want to help?

John: 'Isobel has been helping along 'Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. all it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls where you were bound to be discovered. so we killed them.

Elena: ''And almost killed. Adriana, Stefan and Damon in the process.

[Isobel gets up and gets closer to Elena]

Isobel: ''I have a safe house that I can take both of you to. The deed is in your name. no vampires can get in without your permission. not even me. let me help you.

Elena: ''You wanna help? then get the hell out of my house.

[Isobel turns to Adriana who has been quiet the whole time as Isobel comes over to talk to her]

Isobel: ''there is something that has been kept from you for a long time...and that the story about you being my daughter is a lie...you aren't my daughter...there was no record of you as a twin of Elena...but you are a Kosacova Witch...Your true Mother was Rosa Kosacova...you supposly Grandmother...she died of a Heart attack just like your foster Mother and foster father Robbie Gilbert...you are not related to Elena or Jeremy..

Adriana: ''How can I not know the truth...that John isn't my real dad and you are not my mom...why did Stefan say that I'm adopted?

Stefan: ''I had the information wrong...everything was so mixed up with Elena and now Klaus that I forgot to tell you...You were never Elena's sister.. I'm so sorry that I misread your file..

Adriana: [She sits down at the kitchen table and looks at Isobel] ''If I'm not related by blood to Elena then What does Klaus want with me?

Isobel: ''Because of Your Magic to shift...Not only are you a Witch but you are a shape shifter as well...there has been so much history behind your ancesters...Witches, Gypsy's, Werewolves and Shape shifters...You haven't yet learned that about yourself...and he wants you for that.

[Adriana sighs and then stands up]

Adriana: ''this is all way too much for me...a shape shifter really?

Isobel: ''If Elena won't take the House that I put in her name wouldn't you take it...you will be safe in the house with your magic it will be possible.

John: ''I'll make sure that you stuff will be all packed.

Adriana: ''Okay...what ever it takes...to get all this over with.

Elena: ''Adriana...no...you can't go with Isobel...she could be trying to trick you.

Adriana: ''Like I said.[To Isobel] ''Nothing can't harm me as long as I have my magic.

[Isobel and Adriana leave]

[A Empty House]

[Adriana is carrying two bags in the house as Isobel and her minion enters the house. she takes a bottle of wine from the bag]

Isobel: ''Merci. mon Cherie.

[Adriana feels that someone's here.. as someone rushes over to Isobel and pushes her against the wall. It's Katherine. who pushes her back and strangles her]

Katherine: ''Nice House.

Isobel: ''Nicest foreclosure in town...I bought it for Adriana..

[Katherine smiles. Isobel laughs]

Isobel: ''Come here.

[They embrace each other]

Isobel: ''It's good to see you Katherine.

Katherine: ''I hear you've been busy.

Isobel: ''Yes I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life.

Adriana: [She moves to the door watching them] ''What's going on?

Katherine: ''Oh...Adriana we just had to find a way to get you away from the Salvatore Brothers...and Elena

Isobel: ''Me telling her about her true heritage made her trust me enough to come with me...She is a Shape shifter and a Witch...a remarkable combination I thought we could use her as well to make a deal with Klaus.

Adriana: ''N-n-no...you didn't

[She uses her hand to fly them into the wall and makes it to the door but was pulled back by her hair as Two men drag her back inside...she struggles and they throw her on the floor in front of Katherine and Isobel hard making her groan in pain]

Isobel: ''She's a feisty one isn't she?

Katherine: ''Yes she is...it's too bad Klaus wants her otherwise I would make her my pet.

[Katherine walks over to her swapping back a piece of hair that fell out of Adriana's pony tail]

Katherine: ''I have no choice because I've been hunted for far too long...Isobel will keep you here until the time comes to hand you over to Klaus.

[Adriana stands up to face them feeling afraid about Klaus being somewhere around them...The three men that is under Isobel's control picks her up and takes her upstairs into a huge...Bedroom and then put her in there and locks her in she runs to the door and pounds on it.]

Adriana: ''Let me out of here. [She bangs on it then she turns around and sees the Balcony she runs over to it seeing that it is a long way down she backs away and slides down the wall and sits on the floor] ''Oh no this can't be happening.

[Isobel and Katherine sits down in the living room. Katherine pours blood from the bottle in wine glasses]

Katherine: ''so what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert House?

Isobel: ''John told me Rick was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous.

Katherine: 'You have obviously got John wrapped your finger if he invited you in the house.

Isobel: ''He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena. so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on.

Katherine: ''So tell me what you know.

Isobel: ''You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. one of his witches.

Katherine: ''Klaus and his witches.

Isobel: ''He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the Moonstone and Adriana...He will get the Doppelganger personally.

Katherine: ''I can get the moonstone.

Isobel: ''You know Katherine, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again.

Katherine: ''I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to. but they're floundering. their witch has lost her powers and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. if I stick with them I'm dead. you showing up changes everything...I would take Adriana with me for she is important to Klaus...with her powers on my side she would make me invincible to him.

Isobel: ''She is a Powerful one...and he seems to be more interested in her then the Doppelganger...I wonder why?

Katherine: ''could be because she is a Kosacova Witch and that she could help him in ways that a normal Witch can't do.

[Salvatore House]

[Elena, Stefan and Damon are in the Library]

Elena: ''Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the Doppelganger?

Stefan: ''Look, I don't trust a word she says. but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning.

Damon: 'You know. you should stay here. it's better for us to keep an eye on you.

Stefan: ''What, in the house that any vampire can enter? no. her house is safer.

Damon: ''Well, then we'll stay there.

Elena: ''So is that your plan? neither of you will let me out of your sight again?

Damon: ''let me know when you come up with a better one.

Elena: ''Fine. then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon.

Stefan: ''That'd be me.

Damon: ''Not me. I have Witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie.

Elena: ''does that mean that you're taking her to the...

Damon: ''Shh

[Katherine walks in the room]

Katherine: ''Don't get quiet on my account. if you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell.

[No one answers. Damon looks at Stefan]

Katherine: ''Seriously what is the plan to get us out of this mess. hmm? I delivered you a moonstone. a werewolf and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus. and right now all you have is a moonstone or so you tell me.

Damon: ''No, we have it. it's in a very safe place.

Katherine: ''I've been honest with you. time to return the favor.

Damon: ''Let me be honest with you. don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust.

[Elena looks at Katherine and smiles]

Katherine: ''Fine. be that way.

[She leaves]

Stefan: ''Elena...have you see any sign of Adriana at all...I thought Isobel would have brought her back here?

Elena: ''I don't know...Isobel said that she was showing Adriana the house she was wanting to use for our protection...and she never came back.

Damon:[He stands up with a start looking at them shocked and angery] ''You let her go alone with Isobel are you crazy...she could have done anything to her and we wouldn't now anything.

Stefan: ''Calm down Damon...we will find out where she is...[To Elena] ''Have you called her?

Elena:[She is checking on her phone] ''Her phone is going stright to voice mail...I have a bad feeling.

[House of Isobel's]

[Adriana is using a blanket that she made to make a rope for her to climb down off the Balcony...and she jumps down and runs towards the street and down the sidewalk when a Huge Black SUV stopped in front of her...She turns around to run the other way...when a Man wearing all black gets out of the SUV and flashes a hand out and stops her with a Powerful head ache to her head...she turns around gasping as she tries to over power her Mind Control power...but something happened one minute she was on her knees then she felt a change come over her and she is flying in the sky as a White Swan..the Warlock looked shocked and angry that he let her get away and he rushes back into his car and drives towards the house]

[ A Street]

[Alaric goes to his car. Isobel is here]

Isobel: ''Hi. Rick.

Alaric: ''Isobel. what do you want?

Isobel: ''Just cleaning up some loose ends.

Alaric: ''Yeah, we don't have any loose ends

Isobel: ''You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you.

Alaric: ''It's a little late for that.

Isobel: ''No, not for what I've done in the past. we're beyond that. although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. that was petty of me.

Alaric: ''Look, whatever jacked up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now. I'm not interested.

Isobel: ''Of course not. because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. he's all yours.

[The man that was after Adriana before she escaped comes behind Alaric and puts his hands next to Alaric's head. He falls on the floor. unconscious. Isobel leaves. she seems regretful]

[Abandoned House]

[Damon is waiting outside for Bonnie and Jeremy to hurry up with the Magic they needed to defeat Klaus with]

Damon: Wanna hurry up in there?

[The door closes]

Damon: ''Screw you too. Emily. you know. you're on your own in there.

[He leaves crossing the field as he sees a White swan fly in front of him and then lands on the ground stopping him from stepping on it as the Swan transforms into Adriana who sways as Damon shocked catches her in his arms]

Damon: ''Oh my gosh Adriana...how did you get here and how did you turn into a Swan?

Adriana: ''I think it was my shape shifting form Damon I got to tell you something Katherine lied to us...she has been helping Isobel this whole time...Isobel has seen Klaus and somehow made a deal with him...to capture Elena and give him the Moonstone.

Damon: ''I knew that is what happened to you...why would you go with her when you knew she wasn't to be trusted.

Adriana: ''I had to know if Isobel was telling the truth and I only got inside her house when Katherine showed up then they said that Klaus is here in Mystic Falls.

Damon: ''Come on we have go.

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Everyone is sitting in one room. Carol is talking to them]

Carol: ''And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert.

[Elena smiles and walks up to the Podium]

[John is upstairs. Isobel is there]

John: ''What are you doing here?

Isobel: ''I'm creating a distraction.

[her face change. she rushes over to John and bites him]

[Elena is accepting the check]

Elena: ''The Historical society was my mom's baby. she considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift.

[Everyone hears a noise. they rush over to the source of the noise. and sees John, unconscious on the floor. Elena is about to follow them but Katherine intercepts her and puts her hand on Elena's mouth]

Katherine: ''Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?

[Stefan is looking at John's body and sees the bite mark on his neck. Carol joins him]

Carol: ''Please, let the Sheriff do her job.

[Sheriff Forbes joins him]

Stefan: ''Uh, he's' bleeding is he ok?

Sheriff Forbes: ''Yeah. I got it. I got it.

[She looks at John and turns to the crowd]

Sheriff Forbes: ''You know what? let's all back off. he just needs some air. everything's fine.

[Stefan is in the other room looking for Elena. He sees her but it's Katherine posing as Elena]

Stefan:''you ok?

Katherine: ''I'm calling Damon.

Stefan: ''Let's get out of here. come on.

[They're going to Elena's car. Katherine is on the phone. She's still posing as Elena]

Katherine: ''It's Isobel, Damon it's gotta be.

Stefan: ''Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body.

Katherine: ''You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead.

[She hangs up. Stefan pushes her against the car]

Stefan: ''where the hell is she? huh?

[She stabs him with a vervain syringe]

Katherine: ''I'm sorry. Stef. but I can't have you following me.

[She tosses him into the shrubbery and leaves.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Everybody's leaving]

Carol: ''I'm sorry for the scare. it was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way.

[Everybody's out as Adriana and Damon enter]

Damon: ''Hey. how is he?

Sheriff Forbes: ''He's dead.

[Damon looks at the body and sees the ring]

Damon: ''He'll be fine in a couple hours.

Carol: 'What are you talking about? Damon. he's dead.

Adriana: ''Well...here's the thing John's ring. it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity.

Carol: ''But he's not breathing. he has no Pulse.

Damon: ''he will be. trust me. we're gonna need a cover story...epileptic fit. Alcohol binge. banana peel. whatever works. but right now. I just have to get him out of here.

[He leaves with Johns Body as Adriana follows him out the door]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon dumps John on the ground. He's still dead. he has blood on his hands and on his shirt. he goes in the bathroom and washes his hands. He takes off his shirt. his phone rings. he answers. it's Stefan.]

Damon: ''Stefan? how'd I beat you and Elena home? what?

[He looks into the soup bowl. the Moonstone is not there. He throws the bowl on the ground and then he puts his shirt back on and then leaves]

[Adriana's room]

[Adriana is rushing around to find her Necklace that she keeps on her neck to protect her from dying not realizing that Damon has left to find Stefan and Elena she is looking around the house for him but just as she looks outside the door...the Warlock appears putting a hand over her face making her scream as he knocks her Unconscious and then he picks her up and puts her in the back of his SUV]

[Isobel's car]

[Isobel's Phone rings. it's Katherine. Elena is on the back seat unconscious]

Isobel: ''Are we good to go?

Katherine: ''I'm at your house. but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. it will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying.

Isobel: ''We'll be long gone before that.

Katherine: ''Good. how far are you?

Isobel: ''I'm sorry Katherine.

[Elena wakes up]

Isobel: ''I had to do what I was told. he wanted the moonstone, Adriana and he wanted you.

[She hangs up]

[Isobel's House]

Katherine: ''He? he who?

[She turns around. the Warlock that kidnapped Adriana is there. she rushes over to him but he stops her with his powers. she screams and falls on the ground. unconscious]

[Isobel's House]

[Stefan and Damon arrive]

Stefan: ''think this is the house?

Damon: ''better be. it's the nicest foreclosure in town.

Stefan: ''swear to god if she's not here...

Damon: ''don't be such a pessimist.

[they enter the house]

Stefan: ''I got upstairs.

[he goes upstairs. Damon looks at the rest of the house. Nobody's there. Damon sees Isobel's luggage. Stefan joins him]

Damon: ''This is Isobel's stuff. it's definitely the right place.

Stefan: ''Where are they?

Damon: ''I don't know Stefan.

[Grove Hill Cemetery]

[Isobel's car is parked. she gets out]

Isobel: ''Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me.

[Elena gets out of the car]

Elena: ''So is that what happened? you were compelled to betray Katherine?

Isobel: ''If I was. I couldn't tell you.

Elena: ''so you lied. you did find Klaus didn't you? he knows where I am now. are you taking me to him?

[They stop in front of a headstone]

Elena: ''What is this?

[It's Isobel's headstone.]

Isobel: ''My parents. your grandparents they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. they visit every week. and they would bring flowers. even though there's no one buried here. the Isobel they knew is dead. so maybe there's a part of me that's buried here. the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I chose to become a vampire. the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter.

Elena: ''What?

[Isobel shrugs]

Isobel: ''And instead you got to meet the other part...the part that would betray her own flesh and blood.

[Her phone rings. she answers. it's the warlock]

Warlock: ''I have the Witch, Katherine and the moonstone. is the Doppelganger safe?

Isobel: ''yes.

Warlock: 'then let her go.

Isobel: ''Let her go?

Warlock: ''Klaus has everything he needs for now. your part is finished. you did what he compelled you to do.

Isobel; ''I'm done?

Warlock: ''You're done.

[She hangs up]

Elena: ''Who was that? and how did he get Adriana?

Isobel: ''I'm so sorry Elena...I never meant to hurt you or Adriana that I was such a disappointment to you.

[She takes off her necklace she screams and burn in the sun. Elena's shocked]

[Salvatore House]

[Elena has Isobel's necklace in her hands. Stefan joins her]

Stefan: ''Is that Isobel's?

Elena: ''I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead and yet...

Stefan: ''she was your mother.

Elena: ''why did they let me go and they are keeping Adriana?

Stefan: ''Well, anything John told Isobel. we have to assume that Klaus knows right? so, he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. he knows that you have us keeping you safe.

Elena: ''He knows I'm not going to run.

Damon: ''Which is why we need to take some precautions. cause we got played all of us.

[he puts papers on her legs]

Elena: ''what's this?

Stefan: ''It's the deed to our house. it's in Zach's name. as soon as you sign it. it'll be in your name.

Elena: ''You're giving me your house?

Stefan: ''Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. that way you can control who gets invited in and who doesn't.

Damon: ''Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out.

[John wakes up. Damon rushes over to him and catches him]

John: ''I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

Elena: ''Damon, let him go. he and I need to talk.

[Damon lets go of John and steps around him to go into the Library really feeling worried about Adriana now that she is in Klaus's hands]

Damon:[He throws a Glass in the fireplace] ''Damn it I shouldn't have left her here alone.

Stefan: ''It wasn't your fault...they would have gotten to her in some other way...she fought like hard to stay away from Klaus but she is with him and who knows what he wants with her.

Damon: ''Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. she's locked and Loaded

Stefan: ''At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. we're the only ones who knows.

Damon: ''that literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon

[An Apartment]

[Katherine wakes up and sees the Warlock casting a spell on someone sitting on a chair...Adriana groans and sits up beside Katherine and looks over to see Alaric and there are two vases. one is full of blood and the other is empty. she starts to get up and sees that Katherine is searching for Elena's necklace. Alaric opens his eyes and gets up. the warlock bends his knee]

Katherine: ''Alaric?

[She rushes over to the door but she's trapped. Alaric goes toward her]

Alaric: ''Zdravel, Katerina.

[He takes her face in his hands]

Alaric: ''I have missed you.

Katherine: ''Klaus.

[Adriana turns white at hearing Katherine say Klaus's name and knowing he has taken over Alaric's body...He turns around to face her and helps her to her feet and looks her over and finds her to his liking and he leans forward to kiss her lightly on her lips]

Klaus/Alaric: 'I've waited so long to finally meet you...Adriana Kosacova.


	40. The Last Dance

**The Last Dance**

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Klaus/Alaric opens the closet and takes 2 shirts out. Katherine is tied to a chair as Adriana is sitting on the couch behind her looking at Klaus/Alaric]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Oh! who is this guy. Safari! Sam?

[He shows the shirts to Katherine]

Klaus/Alaric: ''bad? or badder?

Katherine: ''the dark colors suit you better

Klaus/Alaric: ''Oh thank you. honey. Ok. pop quiz. the dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession correct?

Adriana: ''the dagger was used to kill Elijah. you'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house.

Klaus/Alaric: ''Ok that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. the last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. ohh, that guy is such a buzz kill.

Katherine: ''don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna.

Klaus/Alaric: 'Right. Elena's aunt. for all the lies about Isobel. what else?

Katherine: ''that's it.

[He gets closer to Adriana caressing her and touching her face. she seems afraid.]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Oh, so jumpy.

Adriana: ''Why am I here.? there are all kinds of Witches in the world...and you have one so why am I here?

Klaus? Alaric: ''I shall tell you as soon as I get my body back...you see there are somethings that you have to learn about your ancesters...and I will be the one to teach you all the things that nobody else can.

Adriana: ''because of Elizabeth...she was also a Witch...is there anything else about my ancestors I should now.

Klaus/Alaric:[He caresses her face and then leans into her ears] ''All in good time...but all you have to know is I will never harm you.

[Adriana searches his face but not comfortable with him having Alaric's face then he turns towards Katherine who flinches as he gets in her face]

Katherine: ''Please, just...kill me I've told you everything that I know.

Klaus/Alaric: ''You see. I believe that you believe that but what would you not know? what could they be keeping from you? hmm? anything? tell me

[She looks at him and he compels her]

Katherine: ''They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger.

Klaus/Alaric: ''Bonnie the best friend? and then you said she didn't have her powers anymore.

Katherine: ''She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. you kidnapped me. remember? I'm kinda out of the loop.

Klaus/Alaric: ''Well. we'll have to get to the bottom of that.

Katherine: ''Please, just kill me. Klaus, and be done with it.

Klaus/Alaric: ''And show you kindness? I've searched for you over 500 years. your death is going to last at least half that long.

[He takes a knife from his pocket]

Klaus/Alaric: ''I want you to take this Knife...and stab yourself.

[She takes the Knife and stabs her thigh]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Now take it out.

[She takes it out. her wounds heals]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Now while I'm gone. I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored. switch legs.

Katherine: ''Where are you going?

Klaus/Alaric: ''I'm gonna to lay eyes on my precious Doppelganger.

[He kisses her on the forehead and then turns to Adriana holding his hand out to her]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Come...I will take you home for know but don't tell anyone about me while I'm in this body...understood.

Adriana: ''Yes...I understand Klaus.

Klaus/Alaric: ''You will go home and tell them that you were captured by me and that you escaped from me by killing one of my Witches...and when the time comes when I get my body back I will find you again.

[Adriana nods as he turns to Katherine again]

Alaric/Klaus: ''Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. the fun is just beginning. again. please.

[He leaves. Katherine stabs herself again]

[Salvatore House]

[Elena and Bonnie are with a lawyer. Elena is signing papers]

Lawyer: ''please sign here and here.

[She takes the pen.]

Elena: ''okay.

Bonnie: 'so this place is all yours? they just gave it to you?

Elena: ''for now. as sole owner. I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here. if you know what I mean.

Bonnie: ''Your own personal safe house.

Elena: ''that's the idea.

Bonnie: ''wouldn't want to clean it.

[Elena laughs]

[Stefan and Damon are waiting outside]

Damon: ''You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?

Stefan: ''she said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that it would work and he was an Original so...

Damon: ''We just need to find him.

Stefan: ''yeah.

Damon: ''could she do one of those Witch tracking spells?

Stefan: ''nope. not without something that belongs to Klaus. believe me I already asked.

Damon: ''Do you think he killed her?

Stefan: Katherine? probably.

Damon: ''it's not like she didn't have it coming.

[Elena opens the door. the Lawyer leaves]

Elena: ''Thank you. Mr. Henry.

[Stefan and Damon can't enter]

Elena: ''I'm sorry I completely forgot.

[She looks at Stefan]

Elena: ''Stefan. would you like to come inside my house?

Stefan: ''I would love to. thank you.

[He enters. Elena looks at Damon]

Damon: ''what are we. 12?

Elena: ''One of us is. if I let you in. do you promise to obey the owner of this house?

Damon: ''No.

Elena: ''seriously Damon. my way. you promised. I call the shots. no lies no secret agendas. remember?

Damon: ''Yes. Elena. sure.

Elena: 'then please. come in.

[He enters and looks at Stefan]

Damon: ''Shut up.

[A Yellow taxi pulls up and Adriana weakly gets out she pays the driver and limps to the house as Stefan looks out and sees her he makes shout and hugs her making her wince]

Stefan: ''Oh my god Adriana...I'm so glad you are okay what happened did you escape?

Adriana: ''Yeah but not without a fight...[He turns her head and sees Bite marks making him angry] ''He took some of my blood and I've tried to fight as long as possible and he went out somewhere Last night and I managed to escape...Katherine is with him.

[Damon sees them and runs out to them and Pulls Adriana in his arms and then takes her face in his hands]

Damon: ''You are so brave...How are you even here standing...Look at you.

[Her neck has bite marks on her neck and there were scratches but all in all she looked fine as she steps out of his arms]

Adriana: ''I'm fine...Just glad that I'm home again...I've got to get ready for school..I never miss school.

Damon: ''Today you are staying with me...

[They walk in the Living room as Stefan shuts the door behind them..Bonnie and Elena are grabbing their stuff as they see Adriana]

Elena: ''Oh Adriana...you had us worried sick...[She hugs Adriana as well as Bonnie] ''What happened to you...you've been beat up.

Adriana; ''It's nothing...just a bit banged up fighting against Klaus...Don't worry about me...

Bonnie: ''I'm so glad your alive and back with us...please tell me that you are ok.

Adriana: ''Really I've been better now that I'm back home...I've got to get ready for school so I will see you guys there.

Stefan: ''Wait. where are you going?

Elena: 'to school!

Stefan: ''Huh?

Damon: ''No,no,no we didn't create a safe house for you to leave it.

Stefan: ''yeah guys Klaus is out there we know that.

Elena: ''Right. but where? no one knows. Look I really appreciate what you guys are doing. and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here. but I'm not going to be a prisoner.

[She looks at Damon]

Damon: ''Your way. Elena.

Bonnie: ''Don't worry. I'm ready. if he shows his face. I can take him. know how.

Elena: ''the way I see it. next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. come on.

[They leave. Stefan looks at Damon]

Stefan: ''Wait. um. coming.

[He leaves with them]

[Adriana's bedroom]

[She takes off her shirt slowly trying to not hurt her scratches and she examines them remembering what Klaus did to her to make it look convincing so that nobody wouldn't be the wiser]

[Flashback]

[Klaus/Alaric is standing as the Witch that captured Adriana is taking a switch and is hitting her on her body making her gasp with each blow...then Klaus/Alaric comes over and bites her on her neck holding her to him then he steps back seeing her so wounded made him wince with Remorse and anger that he had to do this to her]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Forgive me Love...I never wanted to destroy such a beautiful body but it had to look real so the Salvatores wouldn't now about me being here in Alaric's body...Now leave with Maddox and he will drop you off so you can get a taxi.

[Adriana's room Present]

[Adriana takes her hand and waves it over her body to heal the wounds and the one on her neck as she stands at her mirror just gazing at herself and just realize how tired she is she feels arms go around her body she turns her head and sees Damon who was looking concerned]

Adriana: ''Damon...I didn't hear you come in...[She puts her arms around herself to cover her body]

Damon: ''You've had me worried about you Adriana...and that isn't like you...I've never cared about anyone this powerful before...what are you doing to me...

Adriana: ''I'm not doing anything Damon...I'm sorry that I worried you...it's just going to take me sometime to work more on my magic...Klaus is stronger than your average vampire..

Damon: ''I know Adriana believe me I know...Just be careful I won't lose you not to anyone.

[Adriana smiles a little at him as he leaves so she can get ready for school putting on Dark blue jeans, White shirt and Black ankle boots...she puts her hair up in a pony tail and then takes her bag and car keys then walks out of the room and leaves for school

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Everyone sits down. Elena takes the poster for the decade dance and shows it to Stefan with a smile. he says no. then shows it to Bonnie. she says yes. Elena looks back at Adriana who is putting books on her desk as Alaric/Klaus arrives which makes Adriana freeze]

Alaric/Klaus: ''Hello class. what are we learning today?

Dana: ''With the decade dance tonight. we've been covering the sixties all week.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Right. the sixties.

[He sees Elena. he looks at her for a while and turns towards the board]

Alaric/Klaus: ''The uh, ahem...

[He writes on the board]

Alaric: ''The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the Sixties. but...actually. they kind of sucked. except for the beatles. of course. they made it bearable. uh, what else was there? the cuban missile thing. the...we walked on the moon. there was Watergate.

Adriana: ''Watergate was the seventies. Ric. I mean. Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Right. it all kind of mushes together up here. the Sixties. Seventies. thank you Adriana.

[Cafeteria]

Bonnie and Jeremy are in the Cafeteria]

Jeremy: ''do you think Elena knows what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?

Bonnie: ''No. and you're not either.

Jeremy: ''well, she's gotta know you can't do it.

Bonnie: ''You don't know I can't have a little faith in me

Jeremy: ''That's not fair. you can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. it'll kill you.

[Adriana walks up behind them and heard what Jeremy said and was shocked]

Adriana: ''Is this true Bonnie?

[Bonnie glares at Jeremy then turns to Adriana with a look of worry]

Bonnie: ''Yes...I've managed to harness the sight of the Dead Witch massacre they said if I use all my powers then it will kill me but I have no choice...I don't want Elena to die.

Adriana; ''I understand you have to do this...but what if you have help Harnessing all your power...with my help you can stop yourself from Dying..

Jeremy: ''Adriana...yes...Bonnie listen to Adriana she is speaking more sensible then you are right now...

Bonnie: ''We can try...It would help me a lot on Killing Klaus...are you sure your up for this?

Adriana: ''Yes I'm up for it I'm a Witch just like you and will be there to help when the time comes.

Jeremy;[He hugs Adriana] ''Thank you...Adriana.

[Elena joins them]

Elena: ''Hey. Jer. how are you doing? are you ok at the house alone with John?

Jeremy: ''It's no big deal.

[He gets up.]

Elena: ''You haven't heard from Jenna have you?

Jeremy: ''It looks like she's staying on campus instead of coming home. I'm late for class

[He leaves. Elena sits down with Bonnie and Adriana]

Elena: ''What's going on?

Bonnie: 'I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight about it]

Elena: ''Oh

[She laughs. Dana joins them]

Dana: ''Hey. Elena there you. ok. this is going to sound freaky but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight.

Adriana: ''Tell him she has a boyfriend.

Dana: ''You could at least meet him. he'll be at the dance tonight. look for him. his name is Klaus.

Elena: ''I'm sorry what did you just say?

Dana: ''his name is Klaus. I know the Name's stupid. but I swear he's hot.

[Bonnie and Adriana look around them]

Bonnie: ''where is he? is he here?

Dana: ''I don't know.

Adriana: ''she's being compelled.

Dana: ''but he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. how cute is that?

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan, Damon, Adriana, Bonnie and Elena are in the living room]

Damon: ''So we go to the dance. we find him.

Stefan: ''really? how are we going to do that? we don't even know what he looks like.

Damon: ''something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply.

Stefan: ''he could be anywhere at any time. he compelled somebody at school.

[He looks at Elena,Adriana and Bonnie]

Stefan: ''I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought. huh?

[Someone knocks on the door. Alaric/Klaus enters]

Damon: ''There you are.

Alaric/Klaus: ''sorry I'm late.

Damon: ''Hey. I need you to put me as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move.

Elena: ''Ok, so we find him and then what hmm? what's our plan of attack?

Bonnie: 'Me. I'm the plan. he has no idea how much power I can channel. if you can find him. I can kill him.

Alaric/Klaus: ''That's not going to be that easy. I mean he is the biggest baddest vampire around.

Damon: ''Alaric has a point. I mean. what if he...

[He rushes over to Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room without touching him]

Stefan; ''Well. I was impressed.

Bonnie: ''It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. Elena. I know I can.

[Adriana looks at Alaric/Klaus as he stares at Bonnie and swallows as he turns to glare at her as she looks away from him...]

Elena: ''can't Adriana be the one to stop him as well...she is a lot stronger than Bonnie and I don't want Bonnie to get hurt.

Adriana: ''Great Elena...thanks for your concern for me...we can both take him on if we have to.

[Alaric/Klaus looks at Adriana eyeing her telling her that he is there and can hear her and she shrugs]

[Alaric's Apartment]

Alaric/Klaus: ''Ah, you're right. this witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill.

[Katherine's legs are bleeding.]

Katherine: ''that's terrible.

[The warlock is in the kitchen]

Alaric/Klaus: ''we're going to have to kill her, Maddox.

[He opens a drawer]

Alaric/Klaus: ''Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?

[He looks at the shirts and sees there's something under it. he opens it and sees a lot of weapons to kill vampires.]

Klaus/Alaric: ''crossbows. wooden bullets and automactics? who is this guy again?

Katherine: ''He's the Local vampire Hunter.

Alaric/Klaus: ''ahh. well, that explains the clothes.

Maddox: ''all I could find. guy likes his bourbon.

[He gives him a glass. Alaric/Klaus takes it]

Alaric/Klaus: ''I knew there was something about him I liked. there's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out Witch bitch.

Maddox: ''if she has that much power she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. you have to do it?

Alaric/Klaus: ''In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. she can easily hurt me. I mean. not me. Klaus me but you know what I mean.

[Katherine is listening to them]

Maddox: 'No witch could handle channeling that much power. it'll kill her. it would kill me. you just have to make her use it.

Alaric/Klaus: ''You mean like provoking her to death?

Maddox: ''Won't take long. just keep attacking her. until it kills her. his body. Alaric's will last longer then her's will.

Alaric/Klaus: ''How? he's human

Maddox: ''I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you.

Alaric/Klaus: ''There is also a Problem with My Kosacova Witch...she is trying to go against me by helping Bonnie with her powers...I'm going need her out of the way.

Maddox: ''Don't worry as soon as you get ready to go to the dance I will go after the Kosacova Witch.

[Alaric/Klaus looks at Katherine. she lowers her head]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan and Elena are in his bedroom. she's looking into some boxes]

Elena: ''Your relatives were such pack rats.

[She takes two outfits. and shows them to Stefan]

Elena: ''Ok, so what do you think? twiggy or sexy hippy?

Stefan: ''Ooh. you know it's not too late to back out. right?

Elena: ''and what. miss out on all the fun?

[He gets closer to her]

Stefan: ''hey.

Elena: ''all this time spent worrying about Klaus. I think I convinced myself that he's not real but he is.

Stefan: ''and tonight we will put an end to him.

[They kiss]

Elena: ''I love you.

Stefan: ''I want you to tell me that when the night is over.

[They kiss again]

Damon: ''Any time tonight.

[Mystic Falls High School]

[It's the decade dance, Everyone's dancing. Alaric/Klaus arrive. Dance and joins Dana and her date]

Dana: ''Nice outfit Mr. Saltzman totally far out.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Thank you. Dana. thank you now who's your date?

Chad: ''It's chad, Mr Saltzman, from third period.

Alaric/Klaus: Chad of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?

[Bonnie and Jeremy are outside]

Jeremy: ''Wait.

[He takes off his ring]

Jeremy: 'Look, I um. I want you to have this.

Bonnie: ''If you're asking me to go steady. I think that was the fifties.

Jeremy: ''No I'm serious Bonnie.

Bonnie: ''the ring won't work on me Jeremy.

Jeremy: ''but it was made by a witch.

Bonnie: ''To Protect from the supernatural. not for someone who is.

Jeremy: ''well I have to do something. I can't just...I can't just let you get yourself killed.

Bonnie: ''just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die.

Jeremy: ''so you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't? look, I'm sorry. but...you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department.

Bonnie: ''Hey. listen I...I can't explain it. but I can feel them. I'm overpowered Jeremy. I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough.

[She embraces him and sees Damon]

Bonnie: 'Damon

Damon: ''Evening.

[He enters. Elena. Adriana and Stefan joins them]

Elena: ''Hey you two. oh, you look nice

[She embraces Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''You two.

Stefan: ''You guys ready to do this?

_Everyone is dancing. Dana goes on the stage)_

**Dana**: Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight

_(Elena, Stefan, Adriana, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon stops in front of the stage)_

**Dana**: This is for Elena. From Klaus

_(A song starts playing. Elena seems stunned)_

**Damon**: That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us

**Elena**: I know everyone here

**Stefan**: Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is

**Damon**: It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us

**Adriana**: Good idea

_(Bonnie takes Jeremy's arm)_

**Jeremy**: No, no, I really don't feel like dancing

**Bonnie**: Too bad

_(They go on the dance floor. Damon sees Alaric/Klaus)_

**Damon**: There's Ric. I'll be back

_(He leaves)_

_(Damon rejoins Alaric/Klaus)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted

**Damon**: I'm not impressed

**Alaric/Klaus**: No?

**Damon**: Let me know if you see anything out of whack

_(He leaves)_

_[Alaric/Klaus sees Adriana just dancing by herself as he walks over to her and offers her his hand which she nervously takes it]_

Alaric/Klaus: ''So trying to stand with the Witch against me...I never would have thought you would do such a thing.

Adriana: ''You know I would...she is my friend...I can't allow her to die over this thing you want with Elena...It's not right.

Alaric/Klaus: ''It wasn't right when My own mother put this curse on me and I will do what ever it takes to break it...do what you must to protect your friends...but don't think for an instantt will I allow you to defy me..You are mine Witch.

Adriana: ''I don't belong to anyone not even you.

Alaric/Klaus: ''We will see won't we.

_(Jeremy and Bonnie are dancing so are Elena and Stefan. She sees Caroline and Matt arriving)_

**Elena**: Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her

**Stefan**: I'm on it

_(He looks at Damon and leaves. Damon takes Elena and they dance)_

**Damon**: How you doing?

**Elena**: Um, freaking out a bit. You?

**Damon**: Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, "ahh!" And you were all, "aahh!"

**Elena**: Right. And you won

**Damon**: Yes! We did

_(He makes some moves with her)_

**Elena**: You're good at this

**Damon**: I've got moves you've never seen

_(She laughs)_

_(Matt and Caroline are in the dance floor)_

**Caroline**: Dance with me

**Matt**: I'm a really bad dancer

_(She laughs and takes his arm)_

**Caroline**: I know better than that

_(They dance. He's weird)_

**Caroline**: What?

**Matt**: You look really pretty tonight

_(Stefan joins them)_

**Stefan**: Hey, guys

**Matt**: Hey, man, what's up?

**Stefan**: Hey. Do you mind if I steal your date for a moment?

**Matt**: No, not all. I'll get us something to drink

**Stefan**: Thanks

_(Matt leaves. Stefan dances with Caroline)_

**Caroline**: What's wrong?

**Stefan**: Klaus is here

**Caroline**: What?!

**Stefan**: Yeah

**Caroline**: Where?

**Stefan**: We have no idea. But keep your eye out for anything that might be weird, ok?

_(Bonnie and Jeremy are dancing. Damon rejoins them)_

**Damon**: May I?

_(Jeremy looks at him and leaves. Damon dances with Bonnie)_

**Bonnie**: You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?

**Damon**: Is it true?

**Bonnie**: Yes

**Damon**: The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?

**Bonnie**: He was upset. I didn't want him to worry

**Damon**: So you lay it out on the line for Elena, no matter what

**Bonnie**: No matter what

**Damon**: Good

**Bonnie**: You can't tell her

**Damon**: Your secret's safe with me, but I mean... With all that power, isn't there a way to increase your odds?

**Bonnie**: Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care

**Damon**: We wouldn't want that

_(Elena joins Jeremy. She looks at Bonnie and Damon)_

**Elena**: What are they up to?

**Jeremy**: Who knows?

**Elena**: Is there something going on, Jer? You ok?

**Jeremy**: Fine. I'm fine

_(He leaves. Stefan joins her)_

**Stefan**: Everything all right?

**Elena**: I'm not sure

_(Jeremy is in the hallway. Stefan rejoins him)_

**Stefan**: Jeremy. What are you doing? Elena thinks we should stick together

**Jeremy**: Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring. It's... it's Bonnie

**Stefan**: What is it? Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out

**Jeremy**: If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her

**Stefan**: What?

**Jeremy**: But she doesn't want Elena to know, 'cause if Elena knows, she's gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena that could turn up dead, so... What am I supposed to do?

_(Everyone is dancing. Damon is dancing with Adriana . Bonnie looks at him and smiles. Elena joins her)_

**Elena**: I need to talk to you

_(They leaves. Damon and Adriana looking at them. Bonnie looks at him. Stefan rejoins Damon)_

**Stefan**: Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission

**Damon**: Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena

**Stefan**: Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets

**Damon**: I changed my mind

Adriana: ''Don't worry about it...I'm going to help Bonnie do this she won't be alone.

Damon: ''Are you serious...you could die..I much rather that Bonnie die then you...I won't let you do it.

Adriana: ''Bonnie is my friend Damon...no matter what you feel about her...I'm not letting her do this alone.[She walks away from them]

_(Elena and Bonnie are outside)_

**Elena**: How could you not tell me?

**Bonnie**: 'Cause I knew how'd you react

**Elena**: No. No way, it's not an option

**Bonnie**: It's our only option

**Elena**: Then we'll find another way, ok? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life

**Bonnie**: I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more

**Elena**: I can't let you

**Bonnie**: Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?

_(Elena doesn't answer)_

**Bonnie**: So you know I have to

**Elena**: No. No!

_(Jeremy is in the hallway. Chad and two other students rejoin him)_

**Jeremy**: What's going on, guys?

**Chad**: You ok, Gilbert? You don't look so good

**Jeremy**: Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy

_(They start fighting. The two other boys punch Jeremy. Stefan and Damon arrive. One of the guys throw a stake on Damon with a crossbow)_

**Damon**: Let me guess... Klaus says hi

_(They have weapons. Stefan rushes over them and fights them. Damon catches another boy and is about to kill him)_

**Stefan**: No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled

**Damon**: So?

**Stefan**: So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie Adriana and Elena. I got this. Go

_(Damon throws the guy against the lockers and leaves)_

_(Alaric/Klaus joins Bonnie Adriana and Elena)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: Elena!

**Elena**: What is it?

**Alaric/Klaus**: He has Jeremy

**Elena**: What?

**Adriana**: What?!

**Alaric/Klaus**: Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on

_(They follow him in the school. They're running in the hallway)_

**Elena**: Ok, so where are you taking us?

**Alaric/Klaus**: Just a little further

**Elena**: What... Something's not right

**Adriana**: Where's Jeremy?

_(They stop. He laughs)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade

_(He laughs)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz

**Elena**: Alaric. Are you on vervain?

**Alaric/Klaus**: Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?

**Elena**: He's being compelled

**Alaric/Klaus**: Nope. Try again

**Elena**: What's going on?

**Alaric/Klaus**: Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric

**Adriana**: Klaus

**Alaric/Klaus**: Surprise!

**Elena**: Oh, no. No, it's not possible

**Alaric/Klaus**: Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you or Adriana. You're not on my hit list tonight

_(He looks at Bonnie_)

**Alaric/Klaus: **But you are

_(She throws him against the wall with her powers. He gets up)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that

_(He rushes over her so she throws him against a display case. He laughs)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: By all means... Fire away!

_(He gets up)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy

**Adriana**: Go. Run. Run!

[Adriana uses her Mind Power to stop Alaric/Klaus from going after them...slamming him into the lockers...He gets back up with super speed and rushes towards her but she jumps over his head then does a round kick to his head he laughs]

Alaric/Klaus: ''You are good very good...what more can you do by the way?

Adriana: ''I won't let you kill Bonnie...you will have to go through me.

Alaric/Klaus: ''Then let's begin.

_(They run. Bonnie closes the doors with her powers. Damon rejoins them)_

**Damon**: What happened?

**Elena**: Klaus is in Alaric's body

**Damon**: What?

**Bonnie**: He's possessing it or something

_(He looks at Elena_)

**Damon**: Go find Stefan. Now

**Elena**: Okay

**Damon**: Now

_(She leaves. Damon and Bonnie are alone)_

**Damon: ''Where's Adriana?**

**Bonnie: ''She's fighting him Damon...she is holding him off long enough to let Elena and I to escape we have to help her.**

**Damon: ''Come on let's go.**

**[They run back towards the Gym]**

_(Elena is on the dance floor, looking all around her. Caroline sees her. She's with Matt)_

**Caroline**: Hey! Are you ok?

**Elena**: Um...Yeah. I'm just... I'm looking for Stefan

_(She sees him)_

**Caroline**: Seriously, what's wrong?

**Elena**: Uh, just, um, stay with Matt, ok?

_(She leaves to join Stefan)_

**Matt**: What was that about?

**Caroline**: Oh, you know, just same old drama

_(Bonnie is in the hallway, alone. She enters the cafeteria. Alaric/Klaus is sitting on a chair, a knife on his hand Adriana is knocked out and laying on the table )_

**Alaric/Klaus**: What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?

_(She breaks his wrist with her powers. He replaces it)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: The hard way. Got it

_(He gets up. She breaks his shoulder with her powers. He groans)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?

**Bonnie**: It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first

_(Her nose bleeds)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: Look at you

_(She wipes her nose)_

**Alaric/Klaus**: Is that all you got?

**Bonnie**: Let's find out

_(Elena and Stefan are running in the hallway, Damon rejoins them)_

**Damon**: There you are

**Elena**: What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?

**Damon**: She's doing what she has to do

**Elena**: What?

**Stefan**: Where is she?

**Damon**: Stefan, let her do this

**Stefan**: Damn it, Damon, where is she?!

_(Bonnie is still fighting Alaric/Klaus with her powers. Her nose is bleeding a lot. Elena and Stefan arrive Adriana wakes up and sees Klaus/Alaric making Bonnie attack him)_

**Adriana**: Bonnie, no!

_(Adriana rushes towards Alaric/Klaus using her Hands and gives him a Anerisem. Elena screams. Stefan tries to open the doors but he can't. bonnie looks at Elena with a smile and then she falls on the floor. Everything stops. Elena and Stefan open the doors and rush over Bonnie. Adriana runs towards Bonnie)_

**Elena**: No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie!

_(She takes Bonnie in her arms. Stefan looks around them. Alaric/Klaus is gone)_

**Elena**: Stefan, she's not breathing!

_(She cries)_

**Elena**: Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!

**Stefan**: It's too late. I'm sorry

_(Elena's still crying)_

**Elena**: No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

_(Damon arrives)_

**Damon**: Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with this

**Elena**: What do you mean, deal with this?

**Damon**: The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death

**Elena**: This is Bonnie!

_(Damon looks at Stefan)_

**Damon**: Get her home. Now

_(Stefan catches Elena and helps her to get up)_

**Stefan**: Hey, hey, hey

Elena:[She turns to Adriana who is touching Bonnie's chest finding a pulse when Elena walks over and Just slaps Adriana in the face shocking her with a wounded look] ''How could you let Bonnie do this alone...you were there to help her and you didn't even lift a finger...She's dead Adriana and it's your fault.

Adriana: ''I have been fighting Klaus...to protect her...she did this for you Elena...I fought Klaus as long as I could...he was too stronge for me but if you will let me I will see if I can bring her back.

Elena: ''No...I think you've done enough...I don't ever want to look at you again...Bonnie trusted you to help her but as usual we couldn't count on you...just go away and do what you do best being useless.

[Adriana stunned at Elena's harsh words and hearing the words over and over inside her head as she walks away looking at Stefan who looked just as disappointed and he turns his face away]

_(Damon puts Bonnie's body in the trunk. Jeremy rejoins him)_

**Jeremy**: Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?

**Damon**: We need to have a little talk

**[Salvatore's house] **

_(Elena is sitting next to the chimney. Stefan rejoins her with a glass)_

**Stefan**: Hey. Here, drink this

**Elena**: I can't

**Stefan**: Yeah. Yeah, you can. Yeah. Yeah, you can

_(She takes the glass but cries)_

**Elena**: This is my fault

**Stefan**: No, no, no, no, no. No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this

Elena: ''No it's not my fault this is Adriana's...she didn't even try to kill Klaus...he was there fighting with Bonnie and she didn't even do anything for she was knocked out...How can we depend on her.

_(Damon arrives)_

Damon: ''Enough Elena...This isn't Adriana's fault and you know it.

**Elena**: What did you do with her?!

_(He looks at Stefan)_

**Damon**: Will you please calm her down?

**Elena**: Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you

**Damon**: Please calm down

**Elena**: You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?

**Damon**: Yes. Yes, I knew

_(She slaps him)_

**Damon**: You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it

**[Abandoned house]**

_(Bonnie is laying on the floor. Jeremy is lightening candles. She wakes up. He rushes over and embraces her. They laugh with joy)_

**[Salvatore's house]**

**Damon**: Adriana cast a spell to Protect Bonnie...they were working together to take down Klaus...but it didn't work out the way she planned it.

Elena: ''Oh my god...I feel like such a Fool.

_(He goes to the stairs. Stefan follows him)_

**Stefan**: You know, you could have told me

**Damon**: How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?

**Stefan**: You even understand what you put her through?

**Damon**: See, that's why I didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive

_(He goes upstairs)_

**[Abandoned house]**

_(Jeremy has his laptop on his legs)_

**Jeremy**: You sure it's safe here?

**Bonnie**: Yeah, I'm sure

_(He takes something from his bag)_

**Bonnie**: What is that?

**Jeremy**: It is MiFi. If we're gonna be stuck here, then we might as well have Internet

**Bonnie**: You don't have to stay down here with me

**Jeremy**: Hey, look, I'm not letting you out of my sight

**Bonnie**: I... I need you to talk to Elena for me. Tell her how sorry I am for what Damon and I had to do

**Jeremy**: Well, um... Why don't you tell her yourself?

_(He turns the laptop so Bonnie can see Elena thanks to the webcam)_

**[Salvatore House]**

_(Elena is talking with Bonnie via webcam)_

**Bonnie**: _Elena, I'm so sorry_

**Elena**: It's ok, it's ok. I just needed to see you from myself

_(Bonnie's crying)_

**Bonnie**: _There wasn't enough time for me to tell you _

**Elena**: It's ok, seriously. Damon explained it all to me

_(Damon is in his bedroom. Adriana joins him)_

**Damon**: How are you doing Adriana?

**Adriana**: I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive

**Damon**: Here's to duplicity

**Adriana**: But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for Elena, I will not let that happen

**Damon**: We need to kill Klaus, Adriana. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it

**Adriana**: I will help her Damon so that she won't do this alone

**Damon**: Good I know We can count on you when bad things happen

**Adriana**: Look, Elena shouldn't have hit you

**Damon**: It was nothing Adriana but she shouldn't have been so harsh with you but. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you

_(She doesn't say anything for a moment)_

**Adriana**: Good night, Damon

**Damon**: Good night

[ Adriana's Bedroom]

[Adriana is staring at herself in the mirror from where Elena hit her and everything she said was echoing inside her head she turns around to see Elena standing at her door]

Adriana; ''What do you want Elena?

Elena: ''I've come to apologize to you what I said and did to you tonight was very harsh and Had no right to hit you...Seeing Bonnie down on the ground dead I don't know what came over me...[She walks over to Adriana to hug her but Adriana holds her hand up]

Adriana: ''Just stop Elena...Ok ..I forgive you for the slap and your words...but lets get something straight in your head only once...that hit was unexpected but you won't get a chance to hit me again do you understand me...I don't have to protect you or help you with Klaus I could easy walk away and let you all die...[Tears falling out of her eyes] ''How can you think for one moment that I would let either of you die...I fought like Hell tonight and what did you do...Nothing except being Protected by Stefan and Damon...remember next time Elena all this isn't about you...it's about all of us...Just leave me alone.

Elena:[She felt tears fall down her cheek] ''I'm so sorry Adriana I hope you will forgive me.

_(She looks at her sadly and leaves)_

_(She goes in the basement. Opens the cellar, looks at Elijah's body and removes the dagger. She sits down next to the body)_


	41. Klaus

**Klaus**

[Salvatore House Adriana's Room]

[Adriana is dreaming]

[Adriana is sleeping and seeing when Elena walks into her room and just watches her sleep then she walks down to the Cellar where they were keeping Elijah's body and she pulls out the Knife and she sits and waits for him to wake up. Suddenly he wakes up. Elena rushes over to him. He's in shock when he sees her...]

[Adriana gasps awake...from the dream seeing it is morning and she gets up and walks to her closet and gets dressed in blue jeans, White and black Tank top..and Black Ankle boots she takes a flat-iron and starts to flatten her hair deciding to leave it straight today then she grabs her Bag with her keys]

[Salvatore House Downstairs]

[Stefan is in his bedroom. he wakes up Elena's not here. he goes downstairs]

Stefan: ''Elena!

[Andie is here]

Stefan: ''hey.

Andie: ''Hey.

Stefan: ''Have you seen Elena?

Andie: ''uh no.

[Damon joins her]

Damon: ''Hi. sweetie. oh my coffee.

[He kisses her]

Damon: ''Good morning.

Andie: ''Mm. good morning.

Stefan: ''Hey. where's Elena?

Damon: ''I don't know Stefan. it's your girlfriend. Mine's right here.

[He looks at Andie.]

Damon: ''Oh, and how's the shoulder? got time for a bite? I'm so hungry.

Andie: ''Oh, it's really messy. can you use a blood bag today?

[Adriana is walking down the stairs and sees them and was about to walk over to them when she notices the Cell door open downstairs she is shocked and runs over to it and discovers that Elijah is missing...]

Adriana: ''Stefan, Damon!

[Stefan hears her and he rushes down there and sees her at the basement door and also was shocked as Damon joins him]

Damon: ''No, she didn't.

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Klaus/Alaric is at the door with Maddox. Katherine is making coffee.]

Maddox: ''I'll be back as soon as I can.

Klaus/Alaric: ''yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. and if you get hung up. call me. you know how Impatient I get.

[Maddox leaves. Klaus/Alaric closes the door]

Katherine: ''Where is he going?

Klaus/Alaric: ''To retrieve me. so I can get out of this bad hair-do.

Katherine: ''Are you sure that's a good idea. Klaus?

Klaus/Alaric: ''well, the full moon is almost upon us.

[He puts the moonstone on the table]

Klaus/Alaric: ''I've killed the Witch. I have the Moonstone. and the Doppelganger is waiting in the wings. Ohh. I am ready to break this curse.

Katherine: ''And why would you do that here? there's so many people that would try to stop you.

Klaus/Alaric: ''Because I have to. it's the birth place of the Doppelganger.

Katherine: ''I didn't realize that was a requirement.

Klaus/Alaric: ''Well, how could you? you betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details Katerina. but I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. so I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you are.

Katherine: ''She won't run. she'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt.

Klaus/Alaric: ''and that's exactly what I'm counting on.

[He compels her]

Klaus/Alaric: ''You can't leave until I tell you to.

[He leaves]

[Elena's car]

[She parks her car. Elijah is next to her. he's drinking blood from a blood bag]

Elena: ''you look better

Elijah: ''Where did you get the dagger?

Elena: ''I'll tell you everything. but we have to work together. Elijah. I need your word.

Elijah: ''Your ability to make demands has long passed.

Elena: ''No demands. I'm offering you my help. and in return I want yours

Elijah: ''And why would I even consider this?

Elena: ''the same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. and I need you.

[Her phone rings. She answers. it's Stefan]

Stefan: ''where are you? are you ok?

Elena: ''yes. I'm fine.

Stefan: ''where's Elijah.?

Elena: 'he's right here.

Stefan: ''Where? I'm on my way.

Elena: ''No. Stefan. Elijah and I need some time alone.

Stefan: ''Listen to me. he can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus.

Elena: ''Elijah is a noble man Stefa. he lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. he knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger. I have proven myself.

Stefan: ''you can't do this alone.

Elena: ''It's my decision. Stefan. please respect it. and make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch

[She hangs up. Elijah holds his hand out. Elena gives him her phone]

[Salvatore House]

Adriana: ''Did she just hang up on you?

Stefan: ''she did.

Damon: ''she's lost it.

Stefan: ''If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus. it's her.

Damon: ''Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus. Stefan. he think's she's dead. we have a chance with her.

Adriana: ''She'll kill herself in the process...I will help her Damon even if Elena is looking for another way.

Damon: 'Her way's going to get her killed. so we need to find her and stop her

[He gets up. Stefan gets up too]

Stefan: ''No, you need to back off.

Damon: ''what?

Stefan: ''Look. I don't like this any more than you do. but we need to trust her. we gotta just let her do her thing.

Damon; ''that might be your plan. Mine's better.

[He tries to leave but Stefan catches his arm]

Stefan: ''I said back off.

[Adriana shakes her head and stands up]

Adriana: 'You two knock it off ...none of this is going to help if you two are fighting with each other.

Damon: ''Stefan is willing to let Elena get Killed but I'm not...you should be on my side with this Adriana.

Adriana: ''I'm on your side Damon it's just don't start going at each other's throat just because you can't agree on Protecting Elena.

Stefan: ''She is right...we need to both work together to protect her fighting isn't going to keep her from dying.

[Adriana phone is ringing and see's that it's Jenna. Damon and Stefan are in the living room too]

Adriana: ''Hello?

Jenna: ''Hey. Adriana. it's Jenna.

Adriana: ''Jenna. hey are you ok?

Jenna: ''Where's Elena? and Jeremy? no one's answering their phones.

Adriana: ''Ah, Elena's not here at the moment...she has been staying here and Jeremy too until you came home.

Jenna: ''Thanks for taking care of them Adriana...but she left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. what's going on?

Adriana: ''It's really hard to explain over the phone. but, um she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer.

Jenna: ''Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my Kitchen.

Adriana: [She looks at Stefan and Damon] Oh wait. you're home?

Jenna: ''Yeah. what's going on? where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Rick at the grill for lunch to talk.

Adriana: ''Jenna. Listen to me carefully. whatever you do. do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything.

[She hangs up and looks at Damon and Stefan. who's pouring a drink]

Damon; ''wow. I'd love to lend you a hand. but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid.

Stefan:[Glaring at Damon] It's seriously going to be like this?

Damon: 'You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off Stefan.

[Adriana sadly shakes her head as she leaves]

Stefan: ''I'm coming with you Adriana Klaus is out there somewhere and I wouldn't want you dealing with him alone...at least one of us care about your safety.

[Stefan glares at Damon who smile disappears as he said that and they leave]

[Gilbert House]

[Adriana runs towards the front door with Stefan as Jenna opens the door]

Stefan: ''Hey. Jenna. thank you so much for not going to the grill.

Jenna: ''Um. Stefan...

Stefan: ''No, listen. we can explain.

[She looks over Stefan and Adriana's shoulder. they turn to see that Klaus/Alaric's here]

Klaus/Alaric: Hi Stefan. how's it going?

Adriana: ''Oh my gosh...what are you doing here?

Klaus/Alaric: ''Just to see my favorite Witch...still looking good from the last time I saw you.

[ Klaus/Alaric is chopping some food with a big knife. Jenna,Adriana, and Stefan are looking at him]

Klaus/Alaric:''You know. I find Chopping...calming. the feel of the blade in the hand, maybe.

Jenna: ''I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on.

Klaus/Alaric: ''Well, would you like to tell her. Stefan, or should I?

Jenna: ''tell me what?

Klaus/Alaric: ''do you believe in vampires[Looking at Adriana] And Witches . Jenna.? No?

[He laughs]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Well who does. right? but believe it or not. they do have a place in our history. and as a history teacher. I find them fascinating.

Jenna: 'Why are we talking about this?

Klaus/Alaric: 'Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires and Witches. there. I said it.

[He laughs]

Jenna: ''are you joking?

Klaus/Alaric: ''Not at all. how about you? Adriana? are you a fan of vampires?

Adriana; in literature. Bram Stoker. it's dense. but I appreciate it.

Klaus/Alaric: ''hmm. did you know that vampires are the oldest creature's of the night? except for the werewolves of course.

Jenna: ''Werewolves. werewolves. Now I know your Joking

Klaus/Alaric: ''You know. I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun. isn't that right Stefan? you know. they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill.

Adriana:[She glares at Klaus] ''That wouldn't be a threat to us would it Alaric?

Klaus/Alaric: ''Why would I threaten you my dear...you are among your friends that are the safest.

[Alaric/Klaus, Jenna, Adriana and Stefan are sitting at the table]

Klaus/Alaric:''Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy but...Vampires are real. would you care for some more wine?

[He gets up to get a bottle of wine]

Jenna: ''Get out

Klaus/Alaric: ''Excuse me?

Jenna: ''I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things. but...

Klaus/Alaric: ''Jenna...

Jenna: ''I said get out!

[Stefan gets up]

Stefan: ''You heard her.

Klaus/Alaric: ''I'm afraid I don't want to.

Jenna: ''Fine! I'll go.

[Klaus/Alaric catches the Knife]

Klaus/Alaric: ''You're not going anywhere.

[Adriana uses her stun power to knock him back against the wall as Stefan catches him and pushes him against the wall with his super speed and puts the Knife on his throat]

Jenna: ''Stefan!

Stefan: ''Adriana get Jenna out of here now!

Klaus/Alaric: ''You can't kill me, Stefan.

Stefan: ''watch me!

Jenna: ''Stefan!

Klaus/Alaric: ''I may not have a witch protecting me today. but if you kill this body. what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?

Stefan: ''Jenna, Go.

Adriana:[She takes Jenna's arm] ''Come Jenna we have to go.

Jenna: ''But you're...you...

[He looks at her. his face has changed]

Stefan: ''I said go!

[Adriana pushed Jenna ahead of her and they run of the house]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Kill me. just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse.

[Stefan punches him on the face and once Klaus/Alaric is on the floor. he kicks him on the stomach. he throws the knife on the floor and leaves]

[Lockwood Mansion]

Elijah: ''Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years.

Elena: ''But if there's no curse...

Elijah: ''There's a curse. just not that one. the real one's much worse. it's a curse placed on Klaus.

Elena: ''what are you talking about?

Elijah: ''Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. You're are his only hope.

[Elena's Phone keeps vibrating in Elijah's pocket]

Elena: ''what is this curse?

[The phone is still vibrating]

Elijah: ''Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. answer it please.

[He gives her the phone. she answers it's Adriana]

Elena: ''Adriana...what's wrong? No. no,no,no Ok. I'll be right there.

[She hangs up and looks at Elijah]

Elena: ''Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her.

Elijah: ''I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement.

Elena: ''She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. you have my word.

Elijah: ''That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it.

Elena: ''thank you

[Salvatore House]

[Elena rejoins Jenna in the library]

Elena: ''Oh, Jenna thank god.

Jenna: ''No.

Elena: ''I never meant for any of this to happen.

Jenna: ''When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. stories about Vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true.

Elena: ''It is true Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know. you'd be safe. but then things got so out of control. and everything I had done to keep you out of it. it just blew up in my face.

Jenna: ''Who else knows? Jeremy?...Adriana?

[Elena nods]

Jenna: ''John?

Elena: ''we were just trying to protect you.

Jenna: ''Protect me?

Elena: ''I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything.

Jenna: ''No, Elena...I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy.

Elena: ''I know but there's nothing that you could have done. there's so much more to it.

Jenna: ''No, this is-this is so...I don't know how...it's...

[She cries]

Elena: ''I know, hey.

Jenna: ''Why didn't you tell me? I'm scared.

[Elena sits down next to her and embraces her]

Elena: ''I know. I know. I know. Hey. hey. I'm sorry Jenna. I am so so sorry.

[Stefan and Adriana are in the corridor. Listening to them. Stefan has tears in his eyes as Elena closes the door behind her.]

Adriana: ''Is she gonna be ok?

Elena: ''she's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could. but I barely scratched the surface.

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry Elena. I hate this.

Elena: ''It's not your fault. Stefan. it's mine. anyway...I have to get back to Elijah.

Adriana: ''Wait, what? no, no!

Elena: ''Adriana, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise.

Adriana: ''Oh.

[He nods]

Elena: ''I'll be ok.

[She goes to the front door but Damon and Andie joins her]

Damon: ''where do you think you're going?

Elena: ''back to Elijah.

Damon: ''No.

Elena: ''get out of my way. Dam...

[He catches her arm]

Damon: ''If you so much as try and take a step out of this house...

Andie: ''Damon. easy.

Damon: ''Stay out of this, Andie.

Adriana: ''Let her go.

Damon: ''are you kidding me? we just got her back.

[Stefan catches his arm]

Stefan: ''You heard Adriana. she said let her go.

Damon: ''That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third.

Adriana: ''Stop this...[She yells out and flings her hands out and throws Damon and Stefan from each other] ''I'm tired of hearing both of you...Your supposed to be brothers...but fighting over the same girl is pathetic...Elena has a mind of her own and doesn't need you both telling her what she can and can't do.

Elena: ''Thank you Adriana...

[She walks around them and leaves as Damon gets up as well as Stefan and were shocked at Adriana's Power was strong and seeing her Angry was a little scary]

Damon: ''I'm sorry Adriana...I just don't want Elena to get hurt...why would you let her go and see Elijah?

Adriana: ''because he could give us more information we need to take care of Klaus...both of you fighting over Elena is not what we need right now...you guys have the same ideas on Protecting Elena so Protect her without fighting over her.

Stefan: ''She does have a point we don't need all this fighting right now.

[Alaric's Apartment]

[The music is very loud. Katherine is drinking and dancing. suddenly she hears someone at the door. Klaus/Alaric enters. Katherine is sitting on the couch]

Klaus/Alaric: ''You mind turning that down?

[She turns down the music]

Katherine: ''Why so grumpy?

Klaus/Alaric: ''well, this body has outlived its usefulness.

Katherine: ''Do you want a drink?

Klaus/Alaric: ''No Katerina. I don't want a drink.

Katherine: ''Come on. it might loosen you up.

[He takes the bottle and throws it against the wall. he compels her]

Klaus/Alaric: ''What I want is for you to sit down and shut up.

[She sits down on the couch. Maddox arrives]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Maddox, what took you so long?

Maddox: ''You've got a lot of luggage.

[Two men enter with Luggage. a Girl enters too]

Klaus/Alaric: ''Greta. finally.

Greta: 'Hello, love. nice body. you ready to get out of it?

[Two other men arrive with a giant box. Katherine looks at them]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Elena enters the house. Elijah is in the living room]

Elijah: ''welcome back.

Elena: ''tell me. what is Klaus's curse?

[She takes off her jacket]

Elena: ''Please.

Elijah: ''My family was quite close. but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. when we became vampires. we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. my mother had be unfaithful many years before. this was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. of course, when my father discovered this. he hunted down and killed my mother's lover. and his entire family. not realizing of course. that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day.

Elena: ''A War between the species?

Elijah: ''the vampires...and the werewolves

Elena: ''so Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline? what does that make Klaus? a werewolf? or a vampire?

Elijah: ''he's both. a hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. nature would not stand for such a imbalance of power. therefore the Witches. the servants of nature. saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant.

Elena: ''That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?

Elijah: 'he wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. if allowed. Klaus would sire his own bloodline. he'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires. but everyone.

Elena: ''But you helped him.

Elijah: ''I helped him because I loved him. that's changed now he must die.

Elena: ''we have the dagger now. we can stop him.

Elijah: ''When a werewolf is wounded by silver. it heals. an Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a sliver dagger. so you see the conundrum. the dagger does not work.

Elena: ''What. are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?

Elijah: ''there's one way to kill any supernatural species...at the hands of the servants of nature themselves.

Elena: ''a Witch if they can channel that much power. but it would kill them.

Elijah: ''the curse must be broken during the full moon. when Klaus is in transition. that's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. a Witch with enough Power...can kill Klaus.

Elena: ''What if I told you that I know a Witch that could channel that much power?

Elijah: ''Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know.

Elena: ''You found a way to save the life of the Doppelganger?

Elijah: ''yes. Elena. I did. but unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out

Elena: ''you cared about her, didn't you?

Elijah: ''It's a common mistake. I'm told. and it's one I won't make again.

[He gives her Jacket and leaves]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is with Andie in the Library]

Andie: ''You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena. and...

Damon: ''Just go please.

Andie: ''Okay.

[She leaves. Stefan enters the room]

Stefan: ''tired of your play thing already?

Damon: ''don't start with me Stefan. she's just my distraction.

Stefan: ''She's a person you're victimizing her.

Damon: ''You should be thankful she's here. she keeps me from going for what I really want.

Stefan: ''You're right. thank you for being in love with my girlfriend.

[Damon gets up]

Damon: ''and There it is.

Stefa: you know you can be in love with Elena all you want...if it means that you'll protect her but I have the one thing that you never will

Damon: ''Oh, yeah? what's that?

Stefan: her respect.

[Damon punches Stefan so hard that he falls on a rack and breaks it. he gets up and rushes over to Damon. they both grunt ad groan...Adriana walks in the room gasps in shock and uses her reflecting shield and the fly off one another]

Adriana: ''Enough.

Elena:[She walks in with Elijah] ''Stop this!

[Elijah is looking at them]

England 1492

[A Room]

[Elijah is sitting on a chair. Klaus enters the room]

Klaus: ''what have you done?

Elijah: ''I don't understand?

Klaus: ''Katerina has gone. she has fled.

Elijah: ''No

Klaus: 'What did you tell her?

Elijah: ''I told her nothing.

[Klaus catches him and pushes him against the wall. his face has changed]

Klaus: ''Do not lie to me!

Elijah: ''I will find her. you have my word.

Klaus: ''If you do not. I give you my word you will be dead.

[Salvatore Boarding House now]

[Stefan and Damon have stopped after Adriana forces them apart with her magic and they're looking at Elena and Elijah]

Damon: ''Now you've invited him in?

Elena: 'Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal.

Damon: ''Really?

Elijah: ''The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return.

Damon: ''What?

Elijah: ''An apology.

Damon: ''a what?

[Stefan gets closer to them]

Stefan: ''I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena.

Elijah: ''I understand.

[Elena looks at Damon]

Elena: ''Sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. and I did.

Damon: ''Is that true?

Elijah: ''It is.

[Damon looks at Elena]

Damon: ''And you're trusting him?

Elena: ''I am.

Damon: ''You can all go to hell.

[He leaves. Stefan looks at Elijah]

Stefan: 'He's angry with me right now. but he'll come around.

Elijah: ''perhaps.

[Damon enters his bedroom. Andie goes out of the bathroom, in Lingerie]

Damon: ''I thought I told you to leave.

Andie: ''You didn't compel me. I want to be here. just let me be here.

Damon: ''I'm upset. and you know what happens when I'm upset. you have to leave.

Andie: ''No. you need to know that somebody cares about you. I care about you Damon.

[He was about to rush over to her and bite her when Adriana runs in the middle of them holding her hands out and pushes Andie to the floor...but didn't move fast enough when Damon takes her in his arms and bites her on the neck...she screams and he throws her on the floor... she cries as he gets closer to her]

Damon: ''Oh my god Adriana...Look at me.

[He takes her face in between his hands looking her over as he sees how bad her bite is as she leans into his hands]

Damon: ''Adriana why did you do that?...I could have killed you...you would step in front of someone you don't know just to save them from me.

Adriana:[Tears in her voice] ''Damon...you have to stop this what you're doing against your own brother for a woman who would never return your love not as long as she loves Stefan...I am so sorry that hurts you but you can't go on living this way...ha...It's very important to have your brother on your side at this time...Please Damon...I don't want to see you fall for something like this.

[Adriana closes her eyes as tears falls down her face...Damon takes her in his arms hugging her rocking her against him as Andie leaves the room gathering her clothes looking at them and leaves]

[Alaric's apartment]

[Maddox and Greta are casting a spell. there are candles all around them. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to the box. Katherine is looking at them. they stop and look at Alaric. He opens his eyes and looks at Katherine]

Alaric: ''Elena?

[He collapses. Maddox opens the box and Klaus gets out of it and looks at Alaric]

Klaus: ''Now that's more like it.

[He smiles]


	42. The Last Day

The Last Day

[Salvatore House]

[ Damon is in his bed with Adriana who is just lying on his chest sleeping after he accidentally attacked her last night instead of Andie and she cried with him and stay with him until he calmed down...He pulls her closer as he hears Elijah's conversation with Elena and Stefan he gets up to join them]

Elijah: ''Tonight is the full moon. we should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse.

Stefan: ''Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's just a curse placed on Klaus.

Elijah: ''Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. the curse has kept his werewolf aspect from Manifesting. but if he breaks it...he'll be a true hybrid.

[Damon joins them]

Damon: ''Then why are we letting him break the curse? we can kill him today. with Bonnie?

Stefan: ''Damon..

Elena: ''No. Bonnie can't use that much power with out dying

Damon: ''I'll write her a great eulogy.

Elena: ''It's not an option. Damon.

Stefan: ''all right. how do we break the curse?

Elijah: Well. the Ritual itself is relatively straightforward. the ingredients so to speak you already know.

Stefan; ''the Moonstone.

Elijah: ''a witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. after that Klaus being both werewolf and vampire. will sacrifice one of each.

Elena: ''and where do I fit into it?

Elijah: ''The final part of the ritual

[Elijah takes a wooden box from the shelf]

Elijah; ''Klaus must drink the blood of the doopelganger...to the point of your death.

[Damon looks at Elena...Adriana walks in watching as Stefan takes Elena's hand. she looks at him. he opens the box and takes a jar from it]

Elena: ''and that's where you come in

Elijah: ''This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. it possesses Mystical properties of resuscitation.

Elena: ''So I'll be dead?

Elijah: ''And then you won't

Damon: ''That's your plan? a magical witch Potion with no expiration date?

[He looks at Elena]

Damon: ''you want to come back to life. what about John's ring?

Elijah: ''Those Rings only work on Humans. the Doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. odds are. the ring won't work.

Damon: ''I'll take those odds over your Elixir. what if it doesn't work Elena?

Elena: ''then I guess I'll just be dead.

[Damon looks at Stefan. he shrugs. Damon looks at Elijah and leaves]

Adriana: ''Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? does he have a werewolf?

Elijah: ''Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. if he doesn't already have a werewolf. my guess is by tonight he will.

[Adriana is walking outside on the Salvatore house grounds when she goes over to a Creek and sees he reflection and was concentrating and waves a hand down her body and she turns herself into Elena...which shocked her at first for she didn't think it would work ever since she made herself turn into a swan she has practiced her powers of Shifting and this has made her smile in delight knowing she can help Elena...she runs onto the Porch seeing Damon and Stefan]

[Damon is drinking his scotch. Stefan joins him]

Stefan: ''Breakfast of champions,huh?

Damon: ''I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get.

Stefan: ''You know. you're not helping.

Damon: ''Elijah is an original vampire. Stefan. one we tried to kill. you're going to believe this guy?

Stefan: ''What do you want me to do. Damon? Elena made her decision. she's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her.

Damon: ''Why? she's going to end up dead.

Stefan: ''Because she put her faith in me. she chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts it's going to be hers.

Damon: ''well, then that makes you the biggest idiot of them all.

Stefan: ''She chose to trust you. too.

Damon: ''Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts

[Adriana runs up the stairs and catches Damon's arm]

Adriana: ''Damon I think I have an Idea on how to keep Elena Alive...

Damon: ''Not know Adriana...we already have plans that Elena is doing we don't need another that will fail.

Adriana: ''I know...but I feel that this one I have can be better...will you listen to me on what I have to say.

Damon: ''Can you tell me about it later...Adriana as you haven't forgotten we have Elena to think about.

Adriana: ''But Damon this is about Elena if you would only listen...

[Damon brushes past her without even listening to her plan she felt kinda of hurt that he didn't even try to listen to what she had to say but she runs after him but then she sees Elijah standing alone in the living room]

Adriana: ''Elijah...I was wondering if maybe we should talk for a moment..

Elijah; ''Of course Adriana...is something wrong?

Adriana: ' Isobel told me something before she died that I'm not her daughter and that I wasn't just a Witch but a Shape shifter as well...I've been working on some things and wondering if maybe I can be in Elena's place...so that she won't be sacrificed.. I have the same type of Blood that Elena has that can help break any curse...My ancester Elizabeth was a Powerful Witch and A Shapeshifter too and many times her own blood was used to heal and break spells isn't that right?

Elijah; 'Yes...you're right...Elizabeth was a unique kind of woman that would sacrifice her own happiness to save her family...and that was us...she loved her true family but none of them accepted her for what she is because all her family was just witches and not a Hybrid like her and Klaus...they were so much alike in that way. [He walks over to touches Adriana's cheek] ''Why would you do this.?

Adriana: ''I guess we aren't different after all me and Elizabeth...I'm doing this for My family as well...I have the ability to do something to protect them and I'm going to take it. I'm going to find Klaus and tell him to use me instead of Elena.

Elijah; ''I don't think he would do that...even if you can break his curse and he would appreciate it he has always wanted you for a different purpose but who knows he may agree who knows.

[She Nods at Elijah feeling a little scared about what she is agreeing to but see how everyone loves Elena more then any one...more then her and she has the power to do something about all this then yes she will do it]

[They hear Jenna and Alaric so they join them Jenna is holding a crossbow toward Alaric]

Alaric: ''Jenna. put the cross bow down ok? it's me

Jenna: ''Stay away from me

[Adriana,Stefan, Damon, Elena and Elijah join them]

Adriana: ''what's going on?

Alaric: ''It's me, Adriana. I swear. ok? he let me go. Klaus let me go

Damon: ''Prove it.

[Alaric looks at Jenna]

Alaric: ''Ok, uh first night you and I spent together. Jeremy walked in right when I was about to...

Jenna: ''It's him.

[She puts the cross-bow down]

Stefan: ''why did he let you go?

Alaric: ''He wanted me to deliver a message. the Sacrifice happens tonight.

Stefan: ''So you don't remember anything that happened?

Alaric: ''No it's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there.

Stefan: ''She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain.. but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can.

Elena: ''where is Damon?

Jenna: ''I saw him go upstairs.

[Elena gets up and leaves]

Alaric: ''So what else did I do?

[Damon's Bedroom]

[Adriana walks in the room]

Adriana: ''you disappeared.

Damon: ''I don't want to hear anymore.

Adriana: ''Damon...I've been trying to tell you something but you're not listening to me...I've come up with a way to save Elena if your interested in hearing me.

Damon: Fine what is it?

Adriana: ''What if I trade places with Elena during the Sacrifice that way she won't die?

Damon: [He turns around and walks towards her taking her hands in his and looks her in the eyes] ''You've become so strong Adriana...and seeing you want to risk yourself for Elena is really touching but I will not allow you to get involved not when it's your safety...Elena is willing to die but I won't let the same thing happen to you.

Adriana: ''Damon...Elena is going to die..I can't just sit around and not do anything?

Damon: ''What you will do is stick with me until all this is over because After Elena is sacrificed Klaus will be after you for what ever reason...

[Adriana shakes her head and steps back as Elena walks in]

Elena: ''You both disappeared?

Damon: ''Go away Elena...I don't want to hear anymore.

Elena: ''I need you to understand why I'm doing this

Damon: ''why? it clearly doesn't matter what I think.

Elena: ''I'll be fine. Damon I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will Kill Klaus and then all of this will be finally over.

Damon: 'If it works.

Elena: ''It will work.

Damon: ''You think it will work. you want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? there has to be another way.

Elena: ''there isn't.

Adriana: ''There is but nobody is willing to hear me out...I can take your place Elena.

[Elena and Damon turn to her with wonder]

Adriana: ''I've been studying up on my magic and History since all this about Klaus came up and I realize what it is that is fascinating about my Ancesters...My blood can be used in the Ritual instead of yours Elena...because I'm a Witch and a Shapeshifter...My ancesters blood has been used in Rituals like this one for thousands of years...Just like Elena I can be used in the Sacrifice.

Elena: ''What...is this true?

Adriana; ''Yes...I will never lie about something like this.

Damon: ''No..No...You're going to die Adriana.

Adriana; ''Then I'll be dead but at least Elena will be okay...it's what you all want isn't it.

Damon: ''that is not the risk I'm willing to take.

Adriana: ''But I am.

[She takes his hands]

Adriana: ''It's my life. Damon, my choice.

Damon: ''I can't lose you.

Adriana: ''You won't

[She goes toward the door but Damon intercepts her]

Damon: ''There is another way.

Adriana: ''What are you...

[He cuts his wrist with his fangs]

Elena:[Knowing what he is thinking] ''NO Damon!

[He puts his wrist in Adriana's mouth so she can drink his blood but she doesn't want to. Stefan arrives and pushes Damon. Adriana falls on the floor...Elena bends down to her...Adriana has blood in her mouth]

Stefan: ''What did you do? huh? what did you do?

[He goes toward Adriana who is being held by Elena]

Damon: ''I saved her life.

[He looks at Adriana]

Damon: '' You're so bent on saving Elena's life and sacrificing yourself for her...at least this way I know you'll come back.

Stefan: 'As a vampire! she'll come back a vampire. again and this time it will stick forever.

Damon; ''it's better than nothing else.

Elena: ''How could you, of all people take that choice away from her?

[Damon looks at Adriana]

Damon: ''Go ahead. wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it.

[Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him]

Elena: 'Stefan!

[Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against the wall with it]

Damon: ''Admit it. you just wish you had the balls to do it yourself.

[Adriana gets up watching as Stefan punches Damon in the face a couple of times in a row. Damon falls on the floor...Adriana filled with anger she uses both hands and gives both vampires a aneurism making them scream with pain]

Adriana: [She has tears in her eyes] ''STOP this...Just Stop it...I've had enough with all this fighting...both of you just...STOP

[She walks out of the room with Elena following her out but she wasn't fast enough as Adriana leaves the house and slams the door Damon and Stefan are on the floor looking and glaring at the other as Elena comes back in furious at them both especially Damon]

Elena; ''You should really be ashamed of yourself...Adriana has been trying to help with all this Sacrificing me crap and you are doing nothing but making it worse...Damon just get out of here...you've done enough.

[Damon leaves the room as Stefan takes Elena in his arms]

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry.

Elena: ''Shh. It's Okay...I'd rather see her as a Vampire then die...but I also wish didn't have to go through with this...why didn't she say anything before?

Stefan: ''She has been under a lot of worry and Stressing over on studying up on her Magic and History and she has finally came up with a way to help...I hate this.

[Damon goes in the library to pour himself a drink. Elijah's here. he's closing the wooden Box]

Elijah: 'Well it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore...Adriana is a very special girl...to put herself on the line for her family...Her Magic has grown stronger and she may come through this...Tell Elena I'll be back before Nightfall. We'll proceed as Planned.

Damon: ''We both know that Elixir wouldn't have worked anyway.

Elijah; ''The problem, Damon you talk a good game. but you don't actually know anything. she'll never forgive you. and never for a vampire...it's a very long time.

[He leaves]

[Mystic Grill]

[Matt is leaving a voicemail to Caroline]

Matt: 'Hey. Caroline it's me. I thought you were coming back to meet me. look I need to talk you. it's important.

[He hangs up and sees Adriana walking over to the Bar to just order a soda when Damon appears beside her]

Damon: ''Adriana I screwed up...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have fed you my blood.

Adriana: ''You really have to stop with all this anger you have inside you...that is why as soon as I can I have to move out of the Boarding house all this drama between you, Stefan and Elena its beginning to be too much for me.

Alaric: ''Its just a lot to get through and yeah they are screwing up big time.

[A Man appears beside Adriana who is just eyeing her as he leans against the bar]

Klaus: ''Gentlemen?[To Adriana] ''My lady..why so glum?

[Alaric and Damon looks at him]

Damon: ''Ugh. Klaus. I presume.

Klaus: ''In the flesh.

[He looks at Alaric]

Klaus: ''Thanks for the loaner. Mate.

[Damon gets up]

Damon: ''Any reason you stopped by to say hi?

Klaus: ''I'm told you and your brother fancies my Doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret.

Damon: ''Ha. thanks for your advice. I don't supposed I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance. huh?

Klaus: ''You are kidding.

[He looks at Alaric and Adriana]

Klaus: ''He is kidding Right?

Adriana: ''No, not really.

Damon: ''I mean, come on what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?

Klaus; ''Let me be clear...I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. the Ritual will happen tonight. so if you want to live to see tomorrow. don't screw it up.

[He leaves]

Damon: ''that was fun.

Alaric: ''You're getting screwed up aren't you?

[Damon looks at him]

Damon: ''You think If I took his werewolf out of the equation she might...get over the face that I tried to turn her into a vampire?

Alaric: ''I think it won't matter. because you'll be dead.

Damon: ''But without the werewolf. he can't perform the ritual tonight. which means I would hae bought her one month before the next full mouth.

Alaric: ''But you'll still be dead.

Damon: ''are you gonna help me or what?

Alaric: ''What do you want me to do?

[Outside the Grill]

[Adriana runs outside the Grill looking around for Klaus she wipes a hand through her hair when she turns to see him leaning on her car smiling at her]

Adriana: ''Klaus..

Klaus: ''So you were looking for me...there was really no need...for I was coming for you any way...so did you figure out what it is that I want from you yet?

Adriana; ''You can use me instead of Elena...in your Sacrifice can't you...somehow I have the same blood type as she accept I'm not a doppelgänger.

[Klaus grew serious as he walks up to her and caresses her face then leans down to kiss her on the forehead]

Klaus: ''Yes that is what I had in mind for you...Elena was never the one I was after [Adriana grew still and was shocked as he said that] '' yes she is Katherine's Doppelganger but at least with you when I drain you dry you will come back...You are such a Clever girl...and thank you for willing to take her place...because after this...we will leave this place.

[Klaus takes her around the waist and they Vamp speed out of the Parking lot]

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Katherine is looking for a blood bag in the fridge. she hears the key in the lock. she gets up and goes in front of the door. it's Alaric.]

Katherine; ''Look who's dumb enough to come back.

Alaric: 'Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. would you like to uh. come in?

[Damon comes in and she rushes over to him]

Katherine: ''are you trying to get me killed?

[He pushes her against the wall]

Damon: ''I gave you vervain. now I'm here to collect. I got it from here. Rick.

Alaric: ''you sure?

Damon; ''Yeah. only one of us needs to get blamed for this. get back to the house. Keep Adriana from handing herself over.

Alaric: ''Ok

[He leaves]

Katherine: ''get blamed for what? and how is Adriana involved in this?

Damon: ''Adriana isn't a Doppelganger but she has the Blood that Klaus needs to do the Sacrifice so Adriana is taking Elena's place...and I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf.

Katherine; ''why? what are you going to do?

Damon: ''Dead werewolf equals no ritual.

Katherine: ''No. you can't interfere. Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met.

Damon: ''I just need to delay this thing.

Katherine: ''No. no way

Damon: ''You should like this. it's going to buy another month of your Pathetic life.

Katherine: ''right? except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing.

Damon; ''What?

Katherine: ''Yeah. he's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. therefore I'm in the clear.

Damon; 'And where'd he get that idea from?

[He goes towards her angry]

Katherine: 'Hey! hey. hey, hey I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here.

Damon: ''What if I told you that Adriana had vampire blood in her system?

Katherine: ''What?

Damon: ''You bonded with her a while back because she helped you in something...and the thought of her as a vampire makes you angry don't it.

Katherine: ''The Tomb. he's got them in the tomb.

Damon: ''Thank you.

[He leaves]

[Klaus is walking with Adriana towards the Apartment door when he looks down at her seeing her not struggle to get away from him]

Klaus: ''You're sure you want to go through with this...and Why would you?

Adriana: ''Elena is my family she doesn't need to die for something that isn't her doing...All because Katherine didn't care about nothing to be sacrificed.

Klaus; ''I want you to know that I'm really grateful that you are doing this...I'll finally break this curse...and I can finally be whole once again...I've really cared about the Kosacova Witches and the thought of using you isn't what I had in mind but your willing to do this for Family and Love which makes you more special than anyone.

[Adriana looks at Klaus seeing how serious his words are and she just nods at him as they walk to the Quarry where a Witch is waiting for them...and they stop before her]

Klaus: 'Greta...this is Adriana Kosacova she will be taking the Doppelganger's place in the Sacrifice...make sure that she doesn't leave.

Greta: ''She is a Kosacova Witch...there blood is just as Powerful to break any spell but ordinary Witches have also protected them because of how Special they are.

Klaus: ''She is special...and Loyal to her family she won't escape.

[Adriana walks to stand near Greta as Klaus looks at her with a genuine expression before he leaves]

Adriana:[To Greta] ''You're the Sister of Lukas' Martin him and your father has been searching for you.?

Greta: ''Well...they were wasting their breath I wasn't lost...I've been with Klaus of my own free will...Come with me we must prepare for tonight.

[Alaric' apartment]

[Katherine is making coffee. Klaus arrives]

Katherine; ''Everything ok?

Klaus: ''what have you been doing?

Katherine: ''making coffee. do you want some?

[He rushes over to her. strangles her and compels her]

Klaus; ''tell me what you've been doing.

Katherine: ''making coffee.

[He releases her and turns around to walk away]

Klaus: ''wait. take off your bracelet. now.

[She takes it off and gives it to him]

Klaus; ''I want you...to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight.

Katherine: ''but I'll burn.

Klaus: 'You don't have a choice.

[She stands in the sunlight. and her skin burn. She keeps screaming. Klaus looks at her with a smile. he lets her burn for a moment.]

Klaus; ''that's enough.

[She rushes over to the corner of the room, in the shadow]

Klaus: ''Guess I was wrong. All right. then. I need you to do something for me.

[The Quarry]

[Adriana is sitting on the ground after Klaus has taken her there for the Sacrifice when she sees Greta walking with someone who was carrying someone and see's that it's Klaus carrying Jenna on her back]

[Adriana runs over to him as he lays Jenna on her back she bends down to Jenna and finds her dead]

Adriana; ''Oh my god...what have you done...Klaus...why is Jenna dead?

Klaus: ''Blame this on your friend Damon...he went and saved the Vampire and Werewolf that I already had ready but I needed another vampire...so here we go.

Adriana: ''No..no no...Please...don't use her Klaus...what about Katherine why aren't you using her...she is the reason you had to wait all this time to break the curse...Use her as the vampire in your ritual...Please..Klaus.

[Adriana gasping for Breath as Klaus rushes over to her and takes her face in his hands]

Klaus: ''Katherine will get what's coming to her someday but for know I want her to suffer with the agony that I will end her slowly.

[Adriana backs up as he leaves she breaks down crying beside Jenna realizing that Jenna is going to be a vampire and there was no saving her from that.]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan parks his car. goes out and opens the door to Elena. she gets out of the car]

Elena: ''thanks for the today.

[Stefan feels something. he puts himself in front of Elena and they both turn to face Klaus who is there]

Klaus: ''I've come to let you know that I have all I need to break my curse...I No longer need the Doppelganger for the Ritual...you have what you wish...I have a Kosacova Witch to break my curse.

Elena; ''No...It should be me...not her.

[Elena goes towards him but Stefan stops her]

Stefan: ''No..she shouldn't be doing this.

Klaus: ''I wouldn't interfere...she is a brave one and strong enough to break my curse...consider this your Lucky day...the woman you love is safe.

[Klaus leaves as Elena and Stefan look at each other in horror as they realize what this all means]

Elena: ''How can she just do that Stefan...It was all about me...she should have let me do it.

Stefan: ''She found a way to save you Elena...and now that she has Damon's blood in her system she won't be really dead she'll be a vampire.

Elena: ''This is just not fair...Not Fair that Adriana is doing this...we have to stop this.

[The Woods]

[Damon, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are walking, Tyler begins to scream in pain as his transformation begins]

Matt: ''what's happening? is he ok?

Damon: ''he better not wolf out on us.

[Damon's phone rings. He answers. it's Stefan]

Damon: ''Bad time. little bro

Stefan: ''what the hell are you doing?

Damon: ''Saving the day. I figured You'd understand. just tell Elena to stay put.

Stefan: ''She's not the one that Klaus is using for the Ritual Damon...Adriana was the one he was planning on using all along and Adriana accepted it...Elena will live because of her..

Damon: ''What?

Stefan: ''Klaus came... and he took her...Elena is distraught.

Damon: ''I'll take care of it.

[He hangs up. Tyler falls on the floor. the Transformation begins]

Matt: ''Tyler!

Tyler: ''I don't know if I can hold it off. get out of here.

Caroline; ''Tyler. it'll be ok

Tyler: ''go!

Caroline; ''You've got time. we're almost there. just...

Tyler: 'it's happening faster.

Caroline; ''It's ok Tyler.

[Tyler's eyes are yellow. he rushes over Caroline but Damon intercepts him. Tyler is above him. Damon pushes him but Tyler bites him in the process. Damon gets up]

Caroline: ''Damon...

Damon: ''I'm fine.

Tyler: ''Get out of here!

Damon: 'get to the Lockwood cellar. if I held him in. it'll keep him from getting out..if it doesn't...use these.

[He gives them wooden bullets]

Damon: ''it'll buy you a couple seconds. go. go!

[They leave. as Damon leaves too]

[Alaric' Apartment]

Klaus: ''Where's Maddox? he should be back by now.

Katherine: ''I don't know.

[Klaus sits down and opens the laptop]

Katherine: ''what are you doing? where's Adriana?

Klaus: ''I sent her off with Greta.

[He looks at Jules. whose Transitioning]

Klaus: 'It's almost time.

[The door opens. Katherine and Klaus look at the door]

Klaus: ''I wasn't aware you'd been invited in?

[Damon's there]

Damon: ''I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual.

Klaus: ''Didn't we already have this conversation?

Damon: ''yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch.

[Klaus gets up]

Klaus: ''excuse me?

[He faces Damon]

Damon: ''and you can kill me for it. I don't care. it was all me.

Klaus: ''Katerina. give us a moment.

[She looks at them and leaves]

Klaus: ''I've heard about you. the crazy impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. it was just a 50/50 guess on who.

[He shows him the video of Jules]

Klaus: ''the nice thing about Werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. need a closer look?

[He throws him a cellphone so he can see better]

Damon: ''Jules

Klaus: ''When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse...you learn a thing or two. first rule...always have a back up. back up werewolf. back-up witch.

Damon: Back up vampire.

Klaus: ''I've got that covered too.

[Lockwood Cellar]

[Caroline and Matt rushes into the cellar and closes the door]

Caroline: ''Come on. down here.

Matt: ''Is that going to hold?

Caroline: ''No

[They go further in the cellar. Caroline is closing the iron gate]

Caroline: ''Help me with the gate. Help me with the gate.

[He helps her. she closes it. Tyler the wolf. enters the Cellar and looks at them]

Caroline; ''Tyler? it's me. it's Caroline. Tyler?

[He rushes over the gate]

[Alaric's apartment]

[Damon is unconscious. Katherine gives him some blood from a blood bag and slaps him]

Katherine: ''hey. Damon. hey Damon

[He wakes up]

Damon: 'ahh. what the hell happened?

Katherine: ''He's gone. he went to the ritual. I'm sorry I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain If I didn't do it.

Damon: ''Ahh. do what?

Katherine; 'Klaus. he made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire.

Damon: ''Who did you call? who did you call Katherine?

[Quarry]

[ Adriana is holding Jenna in her arms as Greta comes over]

Adriana: ''Oh my god. No Jenna! no!

[She looks at Greta]

Adriana; ''He killed her? why? I did everything that he asked...

[Jenna wakes up]

Greta: ''she's not dead. she's in transition.

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Damon is standing]

Damon: ''Should have used me. why didn't he use me?

Katherine: ''He couldn't Damon. he said you were as good as dead.

Damon: ''what does that even mean?

Katherine: ''what does that mean?

[She looks at Tyler's bite on Damon's forearm]

Katherine: ''What is this, Damon?

Damon: ''it's a werewolf bite.

Dear Reader

In this chapter Adriana takes Elena's place in the Ritual because She is a Kosacova Witch...her blood is a powerful enough to break any curse and so after she found out in some of her families journals that her ancesters were all special with this kind of Magic...So Klaus will use Adriana...she tries to save Jenna with the necklace that she used to stop her from becoming a Vampire but it doesn't work so Jenna does die...I hope you all read the rest of my story.


	43. The Sun Also Rises

**The Sun Also Rises**

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Katherine and Damon are looking at his werewolf bite]

Katherine: ''So that's what a werewolf bite looks like.

Damon: ''Yep.

Katherine: ''It's not that bad.

Damon: ''will be.

[He gets up]

Katherine: ''so that's it? you're just...going to die?

Damon: ''well, that depends. you know anything about a cure?

[She doesn't answer]

Damon: ''Me either...but Adriana managed to heal Roses Werewolf bite just by doing faith healing...did you know that Elizabeth Kosacova had that same gift.

Katherine: ''I didn't know that...Adriana has managed to surprise even me when she got Stefan out of the tomb...just by holding his hand she was able to walk out of the tomb without the barrier stopping them.

Damon: ''She is tricky that way...who know's what else she can do.

[He puts he's jacket on]

Katherine: ''145 yeards and no last goodbye?

Damon; ''You don't get a goodbye.

[She intercepts him]

Katherine: ''No. don't leave mad.

Damon: ''us ending on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list. Katherine.

Katherine: ''Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. there was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice.

Damon: ''that's why I gave you the vervain. so you have a choice.

Katherine: ''it was her or me. I chose her.

Damon: ''I helped you. you owed me. now when Klaus dies. you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt and Adriana dies...somehow you're the only one that wins. how'd that happen?

Katherine: ''I didn't let love get in the way.

Damon: ''Enjoy eternity alone. Katherine.

Katherine: ''What are you going to do?

Damon: ''I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus.

Katherine: ''He won't take you. he saw your bite. he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry Damon but Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it.

[The Quarry]

[Adriana and Jenna are sitting on the ground]

Jenna: ''Oh, my head. what's wrong with me?

Adriana: ''do you remember what happened?

Jenna: ''Elena called me...she was so scared. oh, ah I should have realized that it wasn't her. the second I walked out of the house someone grabbed me. a vampire.

Adriana: ''Klaus. it was Klaus.

Jenna: 'He made me drink his blood. and I don't...I don't remember anything after that.

[She looks around her]

Jenna: ''Where are we? what happened?

Adriana: ''we're at the Quarry. he brought us here.

Jenna: ''Why don't I remember anything?

Adriana: ''Jenna, do you remember...when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?

Jenna: ''Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system. it's...oh, god. he killed me.

Adriana: ''Jenna. listen to me. listen to me. everything's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of this...[She takes out the Necklace of her grandmothers and places it around Jenna's neck feeling a tear fall out of her eyes and it falls on the diamond] ''This necklace will protect you Jenna what ever you do don't take it off.

Jenna: [She looks at Adriana seeing the look of sadness on her face] ''Why would you give me something that means so much to you?

Adriana: ''It was my ancesters...Alexandria and Elizabeth's this Necklace if anyone wore it will prevent them from turning Vampire...it will save you but only once will it work...I want you to wear it.

Jenna:[She cries as she takes the necklace and hides it in her Clothes and hugs her] ''Thank you Adriana...[She sees Greta coming] ''I'm a vampire?

Greta: ''And I bet your hungry

[Adriana uses her Magic to throw Greta away from Jenna as she did the same was done to her and creates a circle of fire around her. she can't get out of the circle]

Greta: ''Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle...and because you're a Kosacova Witch I used Power runes to weaken your Magic...so no matter what you do you're trapped.

Adriana: ''Greta...please. just-just let her go.

Greta: ''Klaus chose her.

[She cuts her wrist with a rock and gets closer to Jenna]

Greta: 'drink it.

Adriana: ''Jenna don't!

Jenna: ''I can't

Adriana; ''Let her go. hey!

[Jenna drinks the blood from Greta's wrist]

Adriana: ''NO!

Greta: ''that's enough.

[she gets up]

Adriana: ''its going to be ok.

[Greta creates a circle of fire around Jenna]

Adriana: 'Look at me. hey. Look at me.

[Jenna turns her head. her face has changed]

Adriana: ''It's gonna be ok. it's gonna be ok.

[Abandoned House]

[Jeremy and Bonnie are reading grimoires]

Jeremy: ''this is useless. all these Grimoires. there has to be something in here to keep Adriana from becoming a vampire.

Bonnie: 'and we'll keep looking. until the last minute...She managed to stay a human this long and was turned a vampire once but her ancestors Necklace cured her of it but it only worked once...it won't work again.

[Elijah, Elena, Stefan and Alaric arrive at the house]

Elijah: ''the sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. first the werewolf is killed. then the vampire. finally the Doppelganger but Adriana is taking Elena's place so once she dies. the curse will be broken. Klaus will become Hybrid.

Alaric: ''So when do we attack?

Elijah: ''Adriana's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. he'll be vulnerable during the transformation. that's when Bonnie will come in.

Elena: ''And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?

Elijah: ''If she can deliver him to the brink of death. I'll finish the job myself.

[Stefan phone rings. he answers it's Damon]

Stefan: ''Damon

Damon: ''You're not going to like what I'm going to say.

Stefan; ''Cut to the chase. is the sacrifice happening or not?

Damon: ''it's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got...complicated.

Stefan; ''We're sticking with the original plan. we're meeting Bonnie right now.

Damon; ''He's got Jenna. Stefan.

Stefan; ''what?

Damon: ''He got Katherine to lure her out of the house

[Stefan looks at Elena and Alaric]

Alaric: ''What is it? what's wrong?

Damon: ''He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual.

Stefan: ''Oh my god.

[The Quarry]

[Jenna and Adriana are in separate circles of fire. Adriana is looking at Jenna. who's sitting on the ground]

Adriana: ''how are you feeling?

Jenna: ''I feel like myself...only not. Everything is brighter. the fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified. but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything.

Adriana: ''Vampires can turn off the part that's human. that's the part that hurts.

Jenna: ''I'm gonna die aren't I?

Adriana: ''No Jenna. I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do.

[They hear screaming]

Jenna: ''who's that?

Adriana: ''that must be the werewolf.

[Greta arrives with Jules and throws her on the ground. Jules is hurt]

Jules: ''what's happening to me?

Greta: ''I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. your insides are trying to tear themselves free.

[She creates a third circle of fire around Jules]

Adriana: ''Greta Witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. it's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed.

Greta: ''My duty is to Klaus! the new order.

[Klaus arrives]

Klaus: ''Glad to know I still have a dance partner.

[He looks at Adriana, Jenna and Jules]

Klaus: ''Hello, my lovelies. are we ready?

[Salvatore House]

[Someone keeps knocking on the door]

Damon: ''heard ya.

[He feels dizzy suddenly but he opens the door. it's John]

Damon: ''great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat.

John: 'Adriana or Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her.

[John enters]

Damon: ''Well, Elena is somewhere with my brother and you're one daughter short. John.

John: ''What are you talking about?

Damon: ''Klaus has Adriana instead of Elena...She has the blood that Klaus needs to break the Curse...so he chose her instead of Elena.

John: ''What how could you let that happen? you were supposed to keep her safe. wasn't that the sum total of your plan. to keep her safe?

Damon: 'She is safe. I fed her my blood.

John: ''You what?

Damon: ''When Klaus kills Adriana in the sacrifice, she will come back to life, granted, as the thing you hate most in the world. but no one really cares what you think

[John tries to Punch him but Damon pushes him against the wall]

Damon: ''You do not want to mess with me right now.

John: ''You ruined her life. you know that right?

Damon: ''I know. John. I took her choice. destroyed her future. trust me. I get it. it actually gets worse

John: ''How could it possibly get any worse?

[The Quarry]

[Klaus gives the moonstone to Greta]

Klaus: ''I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it.

Greta: ''The moon has passed it's apex. remember everything you need to do?

Klaus: 'I remember.

[Greta throws the Moonstone in a bowl. destroying it]

[Adriana, Jenna and Jules are still in 3 separate circle of fire. Jules is still hurting and she looks at Adriana]

Jules: ''Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler

Adriana: 'I know you were...I never lost faith that you would help him through his new life.

Jules: ''I didn't want him to be alone!

[Klaus looks at her]

Klaus: ''Shall we?

[The circle of fire disappears around her. her transformation begins so she runs but Klaus catches her and rips her heart out...Jenna and Adriana are shocked]

[Abandoned House]

[Jeremy and Bonnie are still reading the grimoires]

Bonnie: 'which one are you reading?

Jeremy: ''Emily Bennett's has a section on spells she did for my ancestor Jonathan Gilbert.

Bonnie: ''Yeah. I think she had a thing for him.

[He looks at her]

Jeremy: ''There's something on a resuscitation spell she was working on

Bonnie: 'I saw that. too. She just didn't explain what it did. exactly.

Jeremy: 'Maybe Jonathan wrote about it in his Journals you know. I can have Stefan bring them.

[They hear someone]

Bonnie: someone's here.

[It's Alaric]

Jeremy: 'Hey, what are you doing here?

Alaric: 'Elijah, Elena and Stefan are upstairs.

[He looks at Bonnie]

Alaric: ''You mind if I have a second with Jeremy?

Bonnie: ''Sure. yeah of course.

[She leaves]

Jeremy: ''What's the matter?

Alaric: ''Jeremy...something's happened to Jenna.

[Bonnie is outside with Elijah, Elena and Stefan]

Bonnie: ''Why did he take Jenna?

Elijah: ''a Punishment for meddling.

Stefan: ''Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon rescued them

Bonnie: ''then we need to go. now. before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself.

Elena: ''Bonnie...if you use that much power, you'll be dead. we've already been through this. it's not an option.

Bonnie: ''Neither is letting Jenna die.

Elijah: ''Well, Stefan would agree with you.

Stefan: ''We're going to offer another vampire. one that he'll want more. me.

Elena: ''What? Stefan...No

Stefan: ''I have to Elena...You need your aunt Jenna and I'm willing to take the risk of saving her if I can.

Elena: ''This isn't happening everything is going all wrong...

[Elena starts to cry as Stefan pulls her in his arms]

[The Quarry]

[Klaus is holding Jules heart above the bowl so the blood pours in the bowl]

Klaus: ''Tell me it's working.

Greta: ''It's working.

[Jenna and Adriana still in two separate circle of fire are talking]

Jenna: ''The day that the lawyers called to tell me I was going to be Elena and Jeremy's guardian, you know what my first thought was? isn't there someone else who can do this?

Adriana: ''Jenna there was no one else who could have gotten Jeremy and Elena through all of that.

Jenna: ''It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of them.

Adriana: ''But you didn't. you put your entire life on hold for them...for all of us.

Jenna: ''Look around Adriana...I failed you all.

Adriana: ''You didn't. we failed you. I'm so sorry. listen being a vampire it intensifies your guilt. but it also makes you stronger. and faster. you can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. promise me when you get the chance...run.

[Jenna nods]

[Abandoned House]

[Elijah and Stefan are outside]

Elijah: ''Bonnie did a locator spell. they're at Steven's quarry.

Stefan: ''I'll head over there first and You'll follow with Bonnie when it's time.

Elijah: ''Just as the moon hits its final phase. she's to stay hidden until then. he cannot know that she's alive.

[He looks at Stefan]

Elijah: ''You're very honorable.

Stefan: ''Are you? because this whole plan is, um it's contingent upon your Honor. Elijah

Elijah: 'I won't fail you.

Stefan: ''Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to.

Elijah: ''Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings. parents. I had a family. over the centuries. Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. he scattered them across the seas where their bodies couldn't be found.

Stefan: ''You want revenge.

Elijah; ''Sometimes there's honor in revenge. Stefan. I won't fail you.

Stefan: ''Please end this

_(John rejoins Bonnie Elena and Jeremy. He has a box)_

**John**: I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about

**Elena**: Where's Damon?

**John**: Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him

_(Alaric and Damon are talking) _

**Damon**: He did what?!

**Alaric**: He wasn't going to let Jenna die

**Damon**: We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!

**Alaric**: Except for Bonnie

_(Damon punches the wall)_

**Damon**: God, Stefan, damn it!

**Alaric**: Hey, are you ok?

**Damon**: I'm fine. Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes

**[A quarry] **

**Klaus**: Hello, Jenna

**Adriana**: Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!

_(She gets closer to the fire)_

**Klaus**: Careful

**Jenna**: Adriana, don't

**Adriana**: No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family

_(She looks at Klaus)_

**Adriana**: I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please

**Klaus**: Well, well

_(He raises his head)_

**Klaus**: I don't recall you being on the guest list

_(Adriana and Jenna raise their head. Stefan is at the top of the cliff)_

**Stefan**: I'm here to talk

**Klaus**: Very well, then

_(Klaus rejoins Stefan at the top of the cliff) _

**Klaus**: What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?

**[Abandoned house] **

_(Damon is talking with John, Jeremy Elena and Bonnie) _

**Bonnie**: We found something in the Gilbert journals

**John**: Jonathan journal's the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind a woman's life force with her child

**Damon**: Skip to the save Adriana part

**John**: Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life

**Jeremy**: We already know Adriana's going to come back to life but she'll be a vampire

**John**: Not if her soul remains intact

**Damon**: Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?

**John**: I refuse to let Adriana become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that god or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it

Elena: 'You never cared what happens to Adriana before when she was a vampire in fact you tried to kill her..why all of a sudden are you wanting to save her know?

John: ''She is family...no matter who her parents are...she saved your life Elena...she deserves to live a full life as much as possible and I need someone to look after you and Jeremy.

[Elena looks at John and then at Damon who was feeling every emotion from what John said]

**[A quarry] **

_(Adriana and Jenna are looking at Stefan and Klaus) _

**Jenna**: What's going on?

**Adriana**: I-I don't know. You can hear them. Your senses are heightened. You can hear anything. Just focus on them

_(Klaus and Stefan are at the top of the cliff)_

**Stefan**: You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place

**Klaus**: Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women- Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar

**Adriana**: What are they saying?

**Jenna**: I can't-I can't make it out

**Adriana**: You can do this. Just relax. Focus

**Stefan**: Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want

**Klaus**: You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you

**Stefan**: Just make the trade. Me for Jenna

_(Jenna has heard everything)_

**Jenna**: Oh, my god

**Adriana**: What is it?

**Jenna**: He wants to take my place

**[Lockwood's mansion] **

_(Caroline closes a door and rejoins Matt)_

**Matt**: How's Tyler doing?

**Caroline**: Sleeping. He should better by morning. He just... He needs some rest

**Matt**: Good. So this is your life now, huh?

**Caroline**: Never a dull moment

**Matt**: You know, these last few days with you have been so great, and fun and so Caroline

_(She smiles) _

**Matt**: I-I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing

**Caroline**: But you can. Matt...

**Matt**: I don't know if I can, Caroline

**Caroline**: Matt!

**Matt**: I get it. This is your life now. You know what my life is, car? My life is an absentee mom. And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it sucks sometimes. But it's my life. and... I think that I just want to live it without all of this

**[Abandoned house] **

_(Bonnie is casting a spell on John)_

**Damon**: Come on, bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill

**Bonnie**: It's done

**Damon**: That's it? Let's go

_(He leaves. John opens his eyes. Bonnie looks at Jeremy and Elena)_

**Bonnie**: I'll be back soon

**Elena**: Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are ok

**Bonnie**: And who's going to make sure you're ok?

**Jeremy**: I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer

_(She kisses Jeremy. He collapses. John catches him)_

**John**: Just go. I'll stay with him

Bonnie:[To Elena] ''Adriana is out there putting her life on the line for you...don't let her fight be in vain.

Elena: ''No I need to be there for Adriana and Stefan

_(Bonnie and Damon go outside. Elijah and Alaric see them)_

**Elijah**: It's time

**Alaric**: All right. I got the weapons in the car

**Elijah**: Bonnie's the only weapon we need

_(He goes out but Alaric and Elena can't get out. There trapped)_

**Alaric**: Bonnie! What is this?

**Bonnie**: I can't put anyone else at risk

**Elena**: We can't stay here with Jenna, Adriana and Stefan out there!

**Bonnie**: I'm sorry

**Alaric**: You can't do this! Damon?

**Damon**: Sorry, buddy. She's right

**Alaric**: No! You can't do this

_(They leave. He's upset) _

**Alaric**: Bonnie!

Elena: '' Bonnie!

**[A quarry]**

**Jenna**: Adriana...

**Adriana**: I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it

_(Klaus and Stefan arrive)_

**Klaus**: Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, All this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, Granting your wish

**Adriana**: Stefan…

**Stefan**: It's okay

**Klaus**: Well. Who's it going to be, Adriana?

**Adriana**: No

**Klaus**: Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice

_(He stakes Stefan in the back)_

**Adriana**: No! Stefan! No!

**Klaus**: I have other plans for your Sisters boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now...

_(He punches Stefan. He falls on the floor, hurt)_

**Klaus**: Whenever you're ready, Greta

_(The circle of fire around Jenna disappears. He looks at her)_

**Klaus**: Your turn

**Adriana**: No, Jenna, no!

_(Jenna looks at her)_

**Jenna**: It's alright, Adriana. I know what I have to do

_(She rushes over Greta and bites her but Klaus stops her and stakes her. She falls on the floor. Adriana cries. Jenna looks at her)_

**Adriana**: Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore

_(Klaus stakes her)_

**Adriana**: No! Jenna! No! Jenna! No

_(Jenna's dead. Adriana cries. Stefan wakes up; he has a piece of stake in the back. He sees Jenna and looks at Adriana, whispering)_

**Stefan**: I'm so sorry

_(Adriana whispers too)_

**Adriana**: Are they going to kill him?

_(He nods. Klaus gets closer to her)_

**Klaus**: It's time

_(The circle of fire disappears. He holds his head toward Adriana but she doesn't take it and goes to the altar. He rejoins her and looks at her)_

**Klaus**: Thank you, Adriana

**Adriana**: Go to hell

_(He bites her and drinks her blood. Stefan looks at her, powerless. Adriana looks at him too. Klaus releases her. She falls on the ground, she's dead)_

**Klaus**: I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!

_(The transformation begins. But Bonnie arrives and throws him on the ground. Damon kills Greta.)_

**Klaus**: You were dead!

_(Bonnie uses her powers and makes him suffer. He screams. Damon carries Adriana's body and lays her next to Stefan) _

**Stefan**: Adriana...

_(He looks at Damon)_

**Stefan**: I need you to get her out of here!

**Damon**: What about you?

**Stefan**: I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!

_(Damon leaves with Adriana. Bonnie is still hurting Klaus, who's screaming. She stops. Klaus is on the ground, hurt. Elijah arrives. Stefan and Bonnie are looking at them)_

**Klaus**: Elijah?

**Elijah**: Hello, brother

_(He puts his arm on Klaus's chest)_

**Elijah**: In the name of our family, Nicklaus...

**Klaus**: I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them

**Stefan**: Elijah! Don't listen to him

**Klaus**: I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother

**Bonnie**: Do it or I'll take you both out

**Elijah**: You'll die

**Bonnie**: I don't care

**Elijah**: I'm sorry

_(Before she can do anything, he leaves with Klaus)_

**[Abandoned house]**

_(Alaric, Jeremy Elena and John are waiting. John is writing something. Jeremy is reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals)_

**Alaric**: we should have heard from them by now

**Jeremy**: Did you read all this?

**John**: I did

**Jeremy**: So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life

**John**: She saved her daughter. She found peace

**Jeremy**: John...

_(He gets up and gives a letter to him)_

**John**: I need you to give this to Adriana for me and also this

_(He gives him his magical ring)_

**Elena**: Oh, hey, what's going on?

_(John looks at them)_

**John**: Take care of each other. Please

_(They hear a noise upstairs)_

**Elena**: I think they're here!

_(Damon lays Adriana on a couch. She's still dead)_

**Damon**: If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't

_(He strokes her face)_

**Damon**: Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever

_(Alaric and Jeremy arrive)_

**Jeremy**: How is she?

**Damon**: I don't know yet

**Elena**: What about Jenna?

_(Damon looks at him but doesn't say anything) _

**Alaric**: No

**Damon**: I'm sorry, Jeremy

_(John looks at them and goes outside. Adriana wakes up)_

**Damon**: Adriana!

**Adriana**: What happened?

**Damon**: How do you feel?

**Adriana**: I feel fine

_(John looks at them. He takes a breath, closes his eyes and then collapses) _

**[Lockwood mansion] **

_(Caroline is sitting next to Tyler on the couch. He wakes up and he's hurt)_

**Caroline**: Ooh, yeah, you got shot but it's healing

**Tyler**: You were right. I shouldn't have come home

**Caroline**: No, you just... Should have never left. And you shouldn't leave again

**Tyler**: You're kidding, right? This is the second time I've tried to kill you

**Caroline**: Well, no friendship is perfect. Matt broke up with me

**Tyler**: I'm sorry

**Caroline**: Yeah, well, you know, instead of just bailing on me again, you could just say... "Thank you, Caroline, for taking care of me. And I'm sorry that I tried to chow down on you again. "

_(She cries)_

**Tyler**: Hey. Hey. Come here

_(He embraces her)_

**Tyler**: Thank you, Caroline. For taking care of me

**Caroline**: You're welcome

**[Gilbert's house] **

_(Damon and Stefan are in suits)_

**Stefan**: We all set?

**Damon**: Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's Elena and Adriana doing?

**Stefan**: Elena lost the only parents she had. She's in shock and Adriana is shocked and Upset that the Necklace didn't work on her and she blames herself for not doing more.

_(Elena is wearing a black dress. She's getting ready and looking at pictures of her parents and Jenna. Jeremy rejoins her. He's wearing a suit Adriana is wearing a Black silk dress suit and has her hair down in curls waiting for Elena )_

**Elena**: I'm almost ready

**Jeremy**: Take your time

_(He gives Adriana John's letter)_

**Jeremy**: John wanted me to give you this. And this

_(He gives her John's magical ring)_

**Adriana**: Jeremy, Elena... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people

**Jeremy**: I still have you

Elena: ''We still have each other now.

_(They embrace each other. Then he leaves her and Elena alone. She sits down next to Elena's window and starts reading John's letter) _

_**John**__: "Elena.. it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child._ _I failed in that task."_

**[A cemetery] **

_(Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie, Adriana, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy and Elena are all looking at a grave. Elena's holding 4 roses) _

_**John**_**: **_"And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things." _

_(She puts two roses on the grave)_

_**John**_: _"for me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine._ _It's for that child that I give you my ring."_

_(Elena goes in front of her parent's tombstone. She cries and puts two roses on the ground)_

_**John**_: _""I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this._ _Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John. "_

_(She looks at Damon and then gets up. She's still crying. She rejoins Jeremy, Adriana, Bonnie and Caroline. Damon leaves. Stefan rejoins him)_

**Stefan**: We're going to head back to the house

**Damon**: I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes

**Stefan**: Damon, she needs us right now. All of us

**Damon**: And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?

**Stefan**: I have no idea

**Damon**: You need to get an idea. Fast

**Stefan**: We will. I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else

**Damon**: I wouldn't make any promises, brother

**Stefan**: What's that supposed to mean?

_(Damon shows him the werewolf bite)_

**Damon**: Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is

**Stefan**: We'll find something. A cure

**Damon**: There's no cure, Stefan

**Stefan**: We kept Adriana human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey. I will do this

**Damon**: You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena and Adriana. Last thing they need is another grave to mourn

_(He leaves alone. Stefan looks at him)_


	44. As I lay Dying

**As I lay Dying**

[ Salvatore House]

[Damon takes a bottle of scotch and pours himself a drink. He opens the curtains drinks some scotch and then takes off his ring. he opens his arms and his skin burns but Stefan arrives and pulls him away from the curtains]

**Damon**: Get off of me

**Stefan**: You're not doing this

**Damon**: Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan

**Stefan**: I don't care. You're not dying today

_(He uses his super speed and throws him in the cellar and closes the door)_

**Damon**: What's the plan, Superman?

**Stefan**: I'm gonna find a way out of this

**Damon**: Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one

**Stefan**: I got Bonnie and Adriana looking for something, anything

**Damon: **Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with

_(He coughs some blood)_

**Stefan**: Lie still. Conserve your strength

_(He leaves) _

**[The woods] **

_(Klaus wakes up, naked. He looks at the sun and smiles. Someone throws him some clothes. He turns his head. Elijah's here)_

**Elijah**: You've been busy

**Klaus**: That was amazing. How long has it been?

**Elijah**: Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf

_(Klaus is dressing up)_

**Klaus**: I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill

**Elijah**: Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way

**Klaus**: Just like old times, brother

**Elijah**: You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain

**Klaus**: That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family

**Elijah**: You gave me your word, Nicklaus

**Klaus**: What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me

**Elijah**: I could have. But I didn't

_(He helps Elijah puts his jacket on)_

**Klaus**: And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven

**Elijah**: Where are they?

**Klaus**: You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough but now I must retrieve my Kosacova Witch.

Elijah; 'How did you know that she didn't die?

Klaus: ''Because it's in her power to stop herself from dying...and what she did for me...makes me thankful to her...and I must have her on my side...so if you will excuse me I have a Witch to find.

[Elijah watches Klaus and was worried as they leave]

**[Mystic Grill] **

_(Alaric is drinking. He's drunk. His phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan)_

**Alaric**: Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating

_**Stefan**__: I need your help_

**Alaric**: Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood

_**Stefan**__: Damon's dying_

**Alaric**: What?

_**Stefan**__: Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time _

**Alaric**: What do you need?

**[Mystic Falls' square]**

_(There's a special screening of Gone with the Wind. Some girls are dressed up link in the movie. Elena and Jeremy are here. She puts a layer of fog on the ground)_

**Jeremy**: You brought me to see a girl movie

**Elena**: We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our 3-hour distraction from reality

**Jeremy**: Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?

**Elena**: We need to do this, ok? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore

_(She sits down. Caroline arrives with a basket)_

**Caroline**: Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?

_(She sits down next to Elena)_

**Jeremy**: Are we really doing this?

**Caroline**: Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere

**Jeremy**: All right

_(He sits down with them)_

**Jeremy**: What are we eating?

**Caroline**: Something good

**[Abandoned house] **

_(Stefan Adriana and Bonnie are here) _

**Bonnie**: I'm not sure this is going to work

**Stefan**: You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon

**Adriana**: Let's just hope they want to

_(She cast a spell. Some voices are whispering around them)_

**Stefan**: Bonnie? Bonnie?

_(She opens her eyes) _

**Bonnie**: Emily

_(Emily speaks through her, with her own voice) _

**Bonnie/Emily**: Why have you come here, Stefan?

**Stefan**: I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite

**Bonnie/Emily**: No. Nature ensures a balance to everything

**Adriana**: Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?

**Bonnie/Emily**: Perhaps it is his time to die

**Stefan**: No. That's not balance. That's punishment

**Bonnie/Emily**: I will not give you what you want

**Stefan**: So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother

_(Bonnie screams and falls on the floor)_

**Adriana**: Bonnie

**Bonnie**: They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power

**Stefan**: They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me

**Bonnie**: Yeah. I heard them say a name

**Adriana**: What was it?

**Bonnie**: Klaus

**[Mystic Falls' courthouse] **

_(Carol enters in the sheriff Forbes office) _

**Sheriff Forbes**: Carol. Hi. How you feeling?

**Carol**: Better, thank goodness

**Sheriff Forbes**: That was a terrible fall. Shouldn't you be home resting?

**Carol**: I've been resting, and now I'm ready to get back to work. I need you to update me on where we are with the vampire situation

**Sheriff Forbes**: Well, there have been some developments, but I'm handling it

**Carol**: Are you? Because I left you in charge of this town's safety, and lately I'm not seeing any results

**Sheriff Forbes**: I said I'm handling it

**Carol**: Then see that you do, Sheriff, because if you can't, I'll find someone who will

_(She leaves) _

**[Mystic Fall' square] **

_(Stefan rejoins Jeremy, Caroline and Elena)_

**Elena**: Look who couldn't resist an epic romance

**Stefan**: Will you come take a walk with me?

_(She gets up and leaves with him)_

**Elena**: You're breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama

**Stefan**: I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten

**Elena**: What? Is it... is he gonna...

**Stefan**: Yeah

**Elena**: Oh, my God. And he came to the house this morning and... and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face

**Stefan**: He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I... I wouldn't wait

**Elena**: Stefan…

**Stefan**: it's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it

**Elena**: No. He's gonna kill you

**Stefan**: No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it

_(They embrace each other) _

**Stefan**: Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope

[Adriana is waiting for Stefan in the parking lot and sees him as he walks towards her]

Stefan: ''You don't have to do this Adriana...if he knows your alive he will kill you.

Adriana: ''No...Stefan...You and Damon have done so much for me the least I can do is help you save your brother...besides I can get the cure faster then you and...he wants me..not you.

Stefan: ''I just can't let you do this alone...I'm coming with you.

Adriana:[She walks over to Stefan and takes his face between her hands] ''Thank you Stefan for taking care of Elena...and she needs you to stay by her side with Jenna gone she will need you now more then ever...Please let me do this for you...and Damon.

Stefan:[He tears up and takes her in his arms hugging her] ''Don't make me say good-bye to you Adriana...not like this...what am I going to say to Elena...and Jeremy?

Adriana: ''Tell them that I'm doing this for My family...and that they deserve to have peace that has been long gone from this town...and maybe me talking to Klaus about the Cure will give them that...Don't worry I will be ok.

[She smiles at him and then kisses him on the forehead then walks and gets in her car and drives off leaving Stefan there to watch her leave]

**[Salvatore's house] **

_(Damon is not okay and is hallucinating) _

_1864 _

_(Katherine is getting ready. Damon looks at her) _

**Katherine**: Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners

**Damon**: My apologies miss Katherine

**Katherine**: But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them

**Damon**: Of course

_(He touches her skin)_

**Katherine**: Will you miss me while off defending the South?

**Damon**: I shall

**Katherine**: Then I hope you will hurry back. I fear I will be lonely with you away

**Damon**: I would think Stefan should be company enough

**Katherine**: Is it so wrong for me to want you both?

**Elena**: Damon

_(He turns himself. Elena's here) _

**Damon**: Elena?

**Elena**: Don't you see? She was toying with you. All you had to do was say no, walk away. You had a choice

_(Katherine touches his cheek and makes him looks at her) _

**Katherine**: Promise me that you will return quickly

**Damon**: I promise

**[Alaric's apartment] **

_(Adriana enters the apartment. Katherine is here sitting on the bed)_

**Adriana**: Hello, Katherine

_(She gets up)_

**Katherine**: Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead

**Adriana**: We ran into complications

**Katherine**: Complications?

**Adriana**: Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?

_(She pushes her against the wall and asks her to shut up. Klaus and Elijah arrive) _

**Katherine**: Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit

_(Klaus looks at Adriana) _

**Klaus**: You are supposed to be dead?

**Adriana**: I need your help... For Damon

**Klaus**: Well, whatever it is, he's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention

_(Elijah looks at Adriana)_

**Elijah**: You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own

**Klaus**: And so I shall

_(He puts a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him and looks at Adriana)_

**Klaus**: Now, what am I gonna do with you?

_(He puts a hand on her throat and pushes her against the wall)_

**Klaus**: Do you know what I will do to you?

**Katherine**: Stop she is just trying to help Damon and Stefan

**Adriana**: The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want

_(She backs away from him as he walks over to the bar. and pours himself a glass of blood) _

**Klaus**: Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless

[He rushes back over to her and bites his wrist and feeds it to her making her gasp then Stefan who has followed her there rushes forward and steps in front of her]

Stefan ''Stop Klaus

Adriana; 'Stefan!

**[Salvatore's house] **

_(Damon is looking at his werewolf bite. Alaric arrives) _

**Alaric**: Well, that looks bad

**Damon**: It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Rick. Please tell me you have something for that

_(Alaric puts a glass of scotch and Damon's ring on the door window)_

**Alaric**: Double shot

_(He pours Damon more scotch) _

**Damon**: That's good

_(He gets up and takes his ring)_

**Damon**: Oh good

_(He takes the glass)_

**Damon**: So my brother sent you for suicide watch?

**Alaric**: He's just trying to help

**Damon**: He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past

_(Damon screams, he's hurt)_

**Damon**: You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed

**Alaric**: I don't blame you for Jenna

_(He drinks)_

**Damon**: Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one

**Alaric**: Ok, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation

_(Damon gets closer and strangles him)_

**Damon**: Kill me. Please

**Alaric**: Screw you

_(He injects vervein on Damon with a dart. He falls on the floor) _

**Damon**: No. Elena?

**Alaric**: Elena's not here, Damon

_(Elena parks her car. She hears a noise and turns her head. The sheriff is here and puts her hands on Elena's mouth) _

**Sheriff Forbes**: Don't make a sound

_(Damon is on the ground. Alaric looks at him) _

**Damon**: I need blood. I need blood

_(Alaric goes to the fridge and takes a blood bag. He turns his head. The sheriff is here with a gun)_

**Sheriff Forbes**: Where's Damon?

**Alaric**: You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me

**Deputy**: Sheriff, over here

**Alaric**: I wouldn't go in there

**Sheriff Forbes**: I just wanna talk to him

**Alaric**: I wouldn't go in there

_(She closes the door and goes in the cellar she doesn't see Damon. He's behind her)_

**Damon**: Liz

_(He throws her against the wall and she falls on the floor)_

**[Mystic Falls' square] **

_(Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy are looking at Gone with the Wind on the town's square)_

**Caroline**: All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me

_(Jeremy's phone rings. He answers. It's Alaric) _

**Jeremy**: Alaric. Hey

**Alaric**: Tell me you're with Elena

**Jeremy**: She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were

**Alaric**: No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for her, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, ok? I'm on my way

_(He hangs up)_

**Bonnie**: If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it

**Jeremy**: You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what. Jenna still died. Now I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and you try to stop me

**[Alaric's apartment] **

_(Stefan is still on the floor after Klaus staked him in the stomach, Adriana is still standing against the wall. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands. Katherine is looking at them)_

Adriana: ''Stefan...what are you doing here?

Stefan: ''I won't let you do this alone...You have the cure give it to me.

**Klaus**: I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?

**Stefan**: I haven't been that way in a very long time

**Klaus**: Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town

_(Stefan gets up) _

**Klaus**: Katerina, come here

_(Katherine gets closer. He takes hers arm. His face changes, his eyes are yellow. He bites her) _

**Katherine**: Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No

_(He bites his wrist. He makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan)_

**Klaus**: You want your cure? There it is

**Adriana**: Your blood is the cure

**Klaus**: Gotta love Mother Nature

_(Klaus holds Stefan by his shoulder) _

**Klaus**: Now... Let's talk, you and I but first I still have something that needs to be done.

[He takes Adriana face between his hands and softly kisses her forehead and then he snaps it]

Stefan: ''NO...Adriana!

_(Klaus puts some of his blood in a vial. Stefan is looking at him. Katherine is in retreat, looking at them)_

**Klaus**: There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town

**Stefan**: I'm not like that anymore

**Klaus**: Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman

_(He pours some blood in the sink) _

**Stefan**: Wait

**Klaus**: Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink

_(He throws him a blood bag. Stefan drinks a sip)_

**Klaus**: Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal

_(Stefan drinks all of it. Klaus throws him another blood bag)_

**Klaus**: Again

_(Stefan drinks)_

[Adriana groans as she sits up...she feels her veins where on fire as Klaus walks over to her...Picking her up and walks her over to the bed and sits her on it...then he gives her a blood bag]

Klaus: ''You will drink the blood...for I need you on my side Little Witch...there are so many things I want to show you and what you've done for me...helping me break my curse...You have made me a free man... So if you want me to save Damon's life...join me and I will give you the world.

[Adriana looks at him feeling uncertain tearing up as she takes the tip of the blood bag and drinks it knowing that this will be the last time she will be human...she drinks it all up and then feels her fangs come in making her gasp in pain and her eyes turned Black..as the change took over and then the Apartment shook as her Power grew stronger with the change]

Klaus: ''Hmmm that is interesting...You are a Hybrid just like me but Different...Witch/Vampire...I'm going to enjoy taming you.

[Stefan furious stands up and walks over to Adriana]

Stefan: ''How could you do that to her...of all the people in the world she doesn't deserve it.

Klaus: ''I've changed my mind about you Stefan...I did want you as well on my side but...With Adriana on my side...I no longer need you...[He takes a Jar and gives it to Stefan...then takes Adriana in his arms looking at Katherine] ''You both can leave...consider Adriana payment for the Cure...She is mine.

[Before Stefan or Katherine can blink an Eye Klaus has vanished with Adriana in his arms]

Stefan; ''Adriana! Adriana! no,no,no

[He rushes outside of the apartment as Katherine is behind him and they search everywhere but they haven't found any trace of them he turns towards Katherine]

Stefan: ''where is he taking her?

Katherine: ''Where ever he wants...He has been after her for a long time and now he has what it takes to make Hybrids...who knows where he took her..

Stefan: ''Please take that to Damon and then you can leave...I need to find her I can't let her go after she risked so much.

[Katherine watches as he leaves as She looks at the glass full of Klaus's blood and she leaves]

**[Abandoned house]**

_(Bonnie and Alaric and Jeremy's body are here) _

**Alaric**: Is this even possible?

**Bonnie**: There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it

_(Jeremy's head is on her legs. She casts a spell. Voices whispers around them)_

**Bonnie**: No

**Alaric**: What? What is it?

**Bonnie**: They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't wanna help

**Alaric**: Well, they have to

**Bonnie**: They said there'll be consequences

**Alaric**: Well, he's just a kid. Tell 'em to shut up

_(Bonnie continues to cast the spell. Her nose bleeds. She cries) _

**Bonnie**: Emily. Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love him

_(The whispering stops)_

**Bonnie**: No!

_(She cries. Jeremy opens his eyes) _

**Bonnie**: Oh my god

**Jeremy**: Bonnie

**Bonnie**: Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God

**Jeremy**: What happened?

**Bonnie**: Doesn't matter. You're ok. You're ok

_(She raises her head) _

**Bonnie**: Thank you

**[Mystic Falls' square] **

_(Elena is running and looking everywhere but she stops) _

**Damon**: Elena

**Elena**: Damon

_(She grabs him)_

**Elena**: Hey, come on. Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you

**Damon**: where are we going?

_1864_

_(Damon is running after Katherine)_

**Katherine**: Everywhere!

**Damon**: Wait for me. I want to come with you

_(He trips)_

_Nowadays _

_(Damon trips. Elena rushes over him)_

_1864 _

_(Damon pins Katherine against a tree)_

_Nowadays _

_(Elena looks at Damon)_

**Elena**: Hey. Hey. Relax. We need to get you out of here

_(He pushes her against a post)_

_1864_

**Katherine**: You're faster than I though

**Damon**: Why must you always run from me?

**Katherine**: Because I know that you will chase

**Damon**: Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood

**Katherine**: I will not feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it

_(She cuts her neck with a needle) _

**Katherine**: It is your choice to make

_Nowadays _

**Damon**: I choose you, Katherine

**Elena**: Look at me. Hey. It's Elena. It's Elena

_1864_

**Damon**: Promise me you will not tell my brother

**Katherine**: I promise. It will be our little secret

_(He leans toward her)_

_Nowadays _

_(Damon leans toward Elena's neck) _

**Elena**: No. Damon. No

**Damon**: I have to... If we are to be together forever

_(He bites her neck and drinks her blood) _

**Elena**: Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me!

_(He stops and looks at her) _

**Damon**: Elena

_(He falls on the floor. Elena holds him. She holds her neck and looks around her) _

**[Mystic Grill] **

_(Caroline hangs up her phone. Her mother is still here) _

**Caroline**: That was Bonnie. Jeremy's alive

**Sheriff Forbes**: I thought I killed him

**Caroline**: You did

**Sheriff Forbes**: I don't understand

**Caroline**: I explained it to you once. I... I had to make you forget because I was so scared of what you might do. But now... I don't wanna lie. I'm not gonna be afraid of you anymore. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore. I'm still your little girl

_(She embraces her) _

**Caroline**: It's me. It's me, mom

_(The sheriff cries and embraces her too)_

**[Gilbert's house] **

_(Jeremy is on his bed, talking with Bonnie via webcam)_

**Bonnie**: Hey. How you doing?

**Jeremy**: Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Feel different, weird

**Bonnie**: Yeah, you were dead. It'd be weird if you felt normal

**Jeremy**: Bonnie, I, uh... I don't know how to thank you

**Bonnie**: You can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. Good night, Jeremy

**Jeremy**: Good night

_(Their conversation is over. Alaric arrives)_

**Alaric**: Hey, bud. I've gotta take off. Need anything?

**Jeremy**: Uh, no, no. I think I'm good

**Alaric**: You know, uh, on second thought, I might just crash here. Is that cool?

**Jeremy**: Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever

**Alaric**: All right

**Jeremy**: Alaric, um... Thank you for everything

**Alaric**: Ah, you can thank me tomorrow... And the day after that, the day after that

**Jeremy**: Dude, come on! I knew you were listening

_(He throws him something. Alaric smiles)_

**Alaric**: And the day after that

_(He smiles and leaves. Jeremy laughs)_

**[Salvatore's house] **

_(Damon is laying on his bed, sweating and looking sick. Elena's here, with a towel on her hands)_

**Damon**: Elena

**Elena**: It's ok, Damon. I'm right here

**Damon**: Elena, get out of here. I could hurt you

**Elena**: No. You won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you

**Damon**: Get out of here

_(He creams and coughs. She sits down and takes him in her arms)_

**Elena**: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok

**Damon**: It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice

**Elena**: Shh

**Damon**: I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?

_(She nods. Clean his face with the towel and puts her head against his)_

_(Damon is in Elena's arms)_

**Damon**: This is even more pitiful than I thought

**Elena**: There's still hope

**Damon**: I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die

**Elena**: No. You don't

**Damon**: I do, Elena. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you and Adriana. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you

**Elena**: It's ok. I forgive you

**Damon**: I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan

_(She takes his hand and lays next to him, putting her head on his chest)_

**Damon**: I need to tell you something and Please don't get Mad...I Love Adriana...for the longest time I have Loved her and I haven't told her for fear she would reject me...I Love her will you tell her for me

_(She cries)_

**Elena**: I will

**Damon**: She should have met me in 1864. she would have liked me

_(She raises her hand and looks at him)_

**Elena**: I like you now. Just the way you are

_(He close his eyes. She kisses him)_

**Damon**: Thank you

**Elena**: You're welcome

**Katherine**: Well, it's me you should be thanking

_(Elena turns her head) _

**Katherine**: I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure

_(Elena rushes out of the bed. Katherine looks at her) _

**Katherine**: Well you're Welcome but it isn't me you should be thanking

**Elena**: What do you mean?

_(Katherine sits down next to Damon)_

**Damon**: You got free

**Katherine**: Yep. Finally

_(She makes him drink Klaus' blood)_

**Damon**: And you still came here?

_(She touches his face) _

**Katherine**: I owed you one

_(She gets up)_

**Elena**: Where's Stefan?

**Katherine**: Are you sure you care?

**Elena**: Where is he?

**Katherine**: He's out looking for Klaus...Adriana gave herself up to Klaus for Him to give the Cure. and Stefan is out looking for them...He won't find them.

_(She shows her the vial)_

**Katherine**: She gave herself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect her anytime soon

**Elena**: What do you mean, "she gave herself over"?

**Katherine**: She just sacrificed everything to save Stefan, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good-bye, Elena. Oh. It's ok to love them both. I did

_(She throws her the vial and disappears. Damon starts to gets up and looks at Elena Stefan returns as Elena runs over and takes her in his arms]_

Stefan: ''I'm so sorry Elena...Klaus...took Adriana in order for us to get the cure...He needed her on his side...and he made her turn...she is now a Hybrid just like him.

Damon: ''What? he didn't turn her...why didn't you stop him.

Stefan; ''I did he was too strong he would have killed me...Adriana is gone and I don't now how we are going to get her back?

Damon: ''I will find her if it's the last thing I do.

[He leaves]

**[A warehouse] **

_(Elijah is in a coffin. Klaus is looking at him. Two men are here)_

**Klaus**: I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family

_(He closes the coffin and looks at the two men)_

**Klaus**: Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight

_(They puts him with others coffins. Adriana receives a text from Elena telling her that Damon's okay and asking her where She is)_

**Klaus**: So... Did Katerina make it in time?

**Adriana**: You won't be seeing her again, you know

**Klaus**: Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Adriana. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that

**Adriana**: What is it you really want from me?

**Klaus**: All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town

**Adriana**: Then are we done here? Can we go?

**Klaus**: Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you

_(A girl is here)_

**Klaus**: Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid

_(The girl rejoins them. Klaus looks at Adriana)_

**Klaus**: See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me

_(He bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood)_

**Klaus**: I could have compelled her to behave, but a real Vampire/Hybrid enjoys the hunt

_(He releases her. She leaves, screaming. Adriana stops her, bites her and drinks her blood until she's dead. Klaus looks at her smiling with a Proud look on his face)_

**Klaus**: Now we can go

[He takes her hand and walks with her to a Huge Black SUV and they leave]

Dear Readers

Adriana took Stefan's place beside Klaus as he needs her Powers as a Witch/Vampire to make Hybrids...in the upcoming Stories...along the way she befriends Rebekah...and they get along and bond...then along the way Damon confesses his Love for Adriana...but Elena gets a little Jealous and tries to break them up but as Adriana comes back to Mystic Falls changed forever from all the Killing she has done with Klaus...will that be what turns her humanity switch off...Please read my story.


	45. The Birthday

**The Birthday**

[ Salvatore Boarding House]

[ Elena, Stefan and Damon are sitting around in the Library trying to figure out a way to find Adriana and Klaus they have been gone for the whole summer and they were beginning to worry that something has happened to Adriana]

Stefan: ''I should have been the one Klaus should have taken with him as well that way I could know what was happening to Adriana...I mean she is now a Vampire...who knows what he could be making her do.

Damon: ''Yeah Stefan you should have but you didn't Adriana has risked her life over and over for all of us and what have we done for her but fight over Elena and make her life more stressed out here...and Elena who has been her best friend for a very long time has sacrificed herself so that Elena and Jeremy could live a peaceful life

Elena: ''It's her birthday next week...and we was going to throw her a birthday party...My birthday was last week but Caroline is planning on throwing a birthday for me and her and she's not here. I feel this is all my fault...that it should have been me that went through the Ritual...and she tried to Save Jenna and I accuse her of not helping enough...I blamed her for Jenna's death.

[Stefan pulls her in his arms as she cries, Damon gets up]

Damon: ''Well we can't sit around and just think she'll just come back we have to go and look for her.

[A House in Tennessee]

[A girl comes out, looking for her dog]

Girl: ''Rudy. Rudy! come on. it's too hot to make me come looking for you.

[She turns around and see's Klaus there]

Klaus: ''I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

Girl: ''Can I help you?

Klaus: ''Yeah, my uh, my car ran out of gas a couple miles back. I feel like I've been walking forever. your house is the first house I'd come to so I was just hoping I could use your Phone.

Girl: ''Don't you have a cell phone?

Klaus: ''Heh. yeah. battery died. look, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone.

Girl: ''Sure.

Klaus: 'So...I can come in?

Girl: ''No I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you.

Klaus: ''I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting

Girl: ''I'm from Florida.

Klaus: ''Well. that explains it. [He looks behind the girl and smiles] ''Adriana my dear would you do the honor.

[The girl turns around and is shock at the woman in front of her...she has never seen her kind of beauty before...the Long Black hair falling to her waist in curls and she is wearing a black jeans, white silk tank top and a White jacket on her feet is black boots...Klaus takes the Girl by her arm as they walk to the house..]

Adriana:[To Klaus] ''I need your hand for us to get through the barrier.

Klaus:[He smiles in amusement as the girl went pale when he takes Adriana's hand and they walk through the door without an invite] ''Good job Adriana..any way.

[He comes closer to the girl and strangles her. he compels her]

Klaus: ''Now show me a little southern hospitality...sweet pea

[Inside the house. a Girl is in the kitchen]

Girl2: ''I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning.

[The other girl comes in with Klaus]

Girl2: ''what's going on?

Klaus: ''Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here.

Girl2: 'He's almost never here. he's on the road mostly

Klaus: ''But I expect he makes it home...once a mouth.

[She doesn't answer]

Klaus: ''That's what I thought. where is he now?

[She doesn't answer]

Klaus: ''If I have to make you tell me. it's going to be infinitely more painful for you.

[He smiles. the girl runs and tries to leave but Adriana is at the front door. Klaus and the other girl joins them]

Klaus: ''I love it when they run.

Girl2: ''He's in tulley. it's near the border. a bar called southern comfort. it's off highway 41.

Klaus: ''Thank you. my love. now...

[He looks at the other girl]

Klaus: ''May my friend come in your home?

Girl: Yes.

[Adriana enters]

Klaus: ''Kill this one quickly.

Adriana:[She turns to Klaus shocked] ''What?...No I can't kill anyone Klaus...do you know what that would do to me?

Klaus: ''My love...You will do what I say it is part of our agreement...stay with me to protect Mystic Falls...Being a vampire is a part of who you are now you are going to have to get over it alright.

[Adriana stares at Klaus feeling so furious with him and sees the House shake under her fury as Klaus stares at her and looks around nervously but takes the Girl in his arms]

Klaus: ''You will do what I say...You kill them or I will and it would be more messy.

[Adriana gasps in panic then she feels her eyes turn black then she bites the girl...and as Klaus smiles then watches as Adriana attacks the other girl hearing them scream...Adriana closes her eyes feeling tears fall out of her eyes at what she has done...but another part of her was loving it]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is on her bed, awake. she gets up and open the curtains]

[Jeremy's room. the sun awakes him]

Jeremy: ''Ugh. early. bad.

Elena: ''It's not early. you're late for work. Matt just called.

Jeremy: ''Well. maybe they'll fire me.

Elena: ''Aim high.

[She's on the Phone with Caroline]

Elena: 'What are you doing?

Caroline: ''Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail on.

Elena: ''I never said yes in the first place.

Caroline: ''You were never going to. which is why I planned it anyway...besides Adriana's Birthday is this weekend as well...and my mom wants you to call her.

Elena: ''did she find something?

Caroline: ''an animal attack in Memphis, it's the third one this week in Tennessee.

Elena: ''And you're sure it's a vampire?

Caroline: ''Yes but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus.

Elena: ''Doesn't mean it's not. I'll call her.

Caroline: ''Well. call on her cell.

Elena: ''tell her, thank you for her help.

Caroline: ''Alright. well. I've got to go. I'll see you in a bit.

Elena: ''O, Caroline. wait. Just...keep tonight small. Please.

Caroline: 'Wear something pretty

[She hungs up. Elena is in the kitchen. Alaric's here]

Alaric: ''Was that, uh Adriana news?

Elena: ''Could be more Klaus victims.

Alaric: ''Are you certain Adriana's still with him?

Elena: ''easy to be certain when the alternative is that She's dead. are you sure you're still ok on the couch?

Alaric: ''Yeah. yeah. I'm good.

Elena: ''Because you spent half the summer on it. if you need your own bedroom...

Alaric: ''And sleep in your dead parents room or my dead girlfriend's room...

Elena: ''right.

[She gives him a mug]

Alaric: ''Hey. Elena...Happy Birthday.

Elena; ''thanks

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is in the tub. Andie is getting ready. He pours himself some champagne]

Damon: ''We are out of champagne.

Andie: ''Huh. no. you're out of Champagne. cause I don't drink in the morning.

Damon: ''well would you be a dear and...

Andie: ''I think you can probably get it yourself I'm not your slave.

[He gets out of the tub]

Andie: ''I mean, you're dripping... a little

Damon: ''Mm-hmm.

[He gets out of the room naked when Stefan is walking out of his room and rolls his eyes at seeing Damon]

Stefan: ''Seriously Damon...can you like put some clothes on...Elena is coming over.

Damon: 'Oh...really like she hasn't been coming over since Adriana left trying to find more information on where she is.

[Elena enters the Room and sees Stefan and then sees Damon]

Damon: ''Mornin.

Elena: ''Hey. I was going...

[She turns herself and sees him naked]

Elena: ''Ohh!

[She turns herself in Stefan's arm covering her eyes]

Elena: ''You heard me. you knew That I was here.

Damon: ''You know. you should learn to knock. what if I was...indecent.

[Stefan takes a towel. Elena hides her eyes as he throws the towel to Damon. he puts it around his waist. Elena takes her hand off and takes a paper from her Pocket]

Elena: ''Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis.

Stefan: ''Another dead end. you mean?

Elena: ''You don't know that

Damon: ''You're right. Elena. this could be the one

[Stefan gets closer]

Stefan: ''After almost two mouths. this could be the clue that tells us Adriana's alive

Damon: ''And living in Graceland

Elena: ''Fine. I'll go by myself.

[She tries to leave but he intercepts her]

Damon: ''No...Klaus will know we have followed him and everything that Adriana is doing to keep us safe will go down the drain ..Let's keep being safe

Elena: ''It's a new lead. We haven't had one in a while

Stefan: ''Ok. I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you.

Elena: ''but...

[He leaves]

[Damon enters his bedroom and opens a closet full of boxes, with a map on it]

Damon: ''He moved on to Tennessee.

Andie: 'that florida victim you had me look into had a family in Tennessee.

Damon: ''Which one. the Pensacola guy?

Andie: ''Uh-huh.

Damon: ''You up for a road trip?

Andie: ''Ha. no can't do. I have got to work. but I can see if I can get an address.

[He kisses her]

Andie: ''See you at the party.

Damon: ''get me that address.

[She leaves]

[A Bar]

[Ray Sutton arrive and goes at the bar]

Barman: ''What's up. Ray?

Ray: ''Hey. Red. can I get a beer?

[Klaus joins him]

Klaus: ''Ray? Ray Sutton?

Ray: ''who wants to know?

Klaus: 'I've been looking everywhere for you. we started in Florida. Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you worked with you before you moved to Memphis. Now he directed me to two lovely young women. and they led me here.

Ray: ''I think I'll be going.

[Klaus stops him]

Klaus: ''Not so fast, Mate. you only got here. now your type are very hard to come by

[He tries to leave. but Adriana joins]

Adriana: ''I wouldn't do that.

[She pushes him]

Ray: ''vampires.

Klaus: ''You're swifty swift. Ray. Yes. My friend here is a vampire but different..She is also like me a Hybrid...Half Vampire/ Witch...She compelled everyone with just with one wave of her hand so everyone is compelled in the bar. so don't look to them for any help. I, However...I'm something else. a different kind of monster. i've got some vampire. I've got some Wolf.

Ray; ''A...What?

Klaus: ''A Hybrid. Ray. I'm both. you see. I want to create more of me. now. you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray Heh, I need you to direct me to your Pack. So...where can I find them. Ray?

Ray: ''You can't compel me. It won't work.

[Adriana looks at the bartender]

Adriana: ''I need a scotch on the rocks. please

[She has a little bag in her hands]

Adriana: ''Ahem. tell you what. Ray. we're going to play a little game. something I like to call truth or wolfsbane.

[She takes out some Wolfbane out of the bag]

Klaus: Oh this is going to be fun. Ray.

[A House In Tennessee]

[Alaric, Stefan and Damon arrive at the house Klaus and Adriana were at earlier. Stefan's phone rings but he doesn't answer]

Alaric: ''Elena? I don't know why you don't come clean and tell her where we are.

Stefan; ''Cause Andie said this was a half-lead and I don't want to get her hopes up.

Alaric: ''Yeah, well they're all half-leads and I don't want to get hand that I'm your accomplices. what do you want me to say to her? I'm practically living there.

Damon: ''Still sleeping on the couch?

Alaric: ''You know. I keep waiting for them. to kick me out. but they don't. I don't know why. it's not like I'm helping or anything.

[They look around them]

Stefan: ''It's Quiet.

Damon: ''Yeah. too quiet.

[They enter the house. there's blood everywhere. they enter a room and find two bodies]

Alaric: ''Vampire for sure.

Damon: ''Adriana...it can't be...this can't be her.

Stefan: ''she must be off the switch...she would never do this.

Damon: ''I think Klaus is trying to give a Message...stop following him or He will continue to make Adriana attack innocents...What could this be doing to Adriana.

Stefan: ''We have to find her before she is able to shut her Humanity off...before this is over...she would want to.

Damon: ''Definitely...Adriana...where are you?

[Salvatore House]

[Elena, Tyler and Caroline are preparing the party]

Elena: ''I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Adriana.

Tyler: ''Maybe he doesn't want to find her.

Caroline: ''Tyler!

Tyler: ''What? he's into you isn't he?

Elena: ''The only reason Adriana left with Klaus was so that she can save Damon's life and mine. I mean trust me. Damon wants to find her.

Tyler: 'but you kissed him probably screwed with his head.

[Elena is surprised]

Caroline: ''Tyler!

[Caroline looks at Elena]

Caroline: ''I'm sorry.

Elena: ''I...don't worry about it. Look yes. I kissed him. but it was a...it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was going to die.

[She looks at her phone]

Elena: ''Oh. I just missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back.

[She leaves the room. Caroline looks at Tyler]

Caroline: ''Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!

Tyler: ''Sorry. I've got to run if I'm going to change and pick up Sophie in time.

Caroline: ''wait. you're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?

Tyler: ''Hey, it's been kind of slow in that department. and...I am horny all the time now.

Caroline: ''Yeah, tell me about it. sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode. it's um a vampire thing. you know I feel like our emotions are heighted and we're on overdrive.

Tyler: ''It's a werewolf thing too. It's like I can't turn it off.

Caroline: ''Well, I hope you get lucky tonight.

Tyler: ''I'll see you later

[He leaves]

Caroline: ''Yeah. see you later.

[A House in Tennessee]

[Damon is putting gasoline on the girls bodies]

Alaric: ''What are you doing?

Damon: ''Covering their tracks. clearly they have no interest in staying in the dark. but I do.

[Alaric walks on something]

Damon: ''Hang on.

[He takes the rug off. There's a trap door. Damon opens it...Stefan comes in the room and sees inside it with them...there are chains tied to the wall]

Stefan: ''Well, what do you know? Werewolves.

[He closes it and then sets the bodies on fire]

[A Bar]

[Ray Sutton is against the wall, bleeding. he has burn marks on his body from Adriana using the Wolvesbane on his face and chest...Ray screams. Klaus looks at them. smiling]

Adriana: ''Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon.

Ray: ''I can't

Adriana: ''I know. I know. you live by a code and all that. but see, he's not going to let me stop until you tell me and I do whatever he says. that's the way it goes around here.

[A Girl joins Klaus at the bar. Adriana looks at them and listens]

Claudine: ''Hello. Mr. Klaus. I have some information for you. he told me to tell you that he saw that Girls friends...Damon and Stefan at the farmhouse.

Klaus: ''Well, thank you. Claudine. you just tell your friend to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh?

[She leaves. Adriana joins him]

Adriana: ''Damon and Stefan are still on our trail?

Klaus: ''They getting closer. I'm going to have to deal with that.

Adriana: ''No, no. no. Let me handle it.

Klaus: ''Why should I let you leave?

Adriana: ''cause you know I'll come back.

Klaus: ''Do I?

Adriana: ''You saved my friends life as well as Elena's so I willingly gave you my life for them...so let me do this...and then I'll come back

Klaus: ''Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?

Adriana: ''Not really I'm part Witch and killing people has never been in me to do...but I will make sure that they don't bother you anymore.

[Salvatore House]

[Elena is getting for the party in Stefan's bedroom. Stefan enters]

Elena: ''Don't worry. I'm not going to lose it. at least not before the cake.

Stefan: ''You can cry if you want to.

[He looks at a Photo of Elena and himself]

Stefan: ''I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything, so don't worry. I didn't pay for it.

Elena: ''You stole it?

Stefan: ''No. found it

[He takes a box and opens it. it contains the vervain necklace that Stefan gave her]

Elena: ''My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again.

Stefan: ''Alaric found it in his loft. I figured you'd be happy to get it back.

Elena: ''I am happy. thank you.

Stefan: ''You're welcome.

Elena: ''can you...

Stefan: ''Ah. absolutely.

[He puts the necklace around her neck. then he offers her his arm]

Stefan: ''Shall we?

[She takes his arm and they go downstairs. the house is packed. there's people everywhere. People wish Elena happy birthday. girls pass by them with a bottle of alcohol. Damon stops them]

Damon: ''Ooh. hey, hey, hey. you don't want that.

[He compels them and takes the bottle]

Damon: ''You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people.

[The girls leave. Caroline joins them]

Caroline: ''You like? don't answer that.

Elena: ''This is keep it small? what are you drinking?

[Caroline smiles. Elena and Stefan leaves with her]

[Alaric and Damon are outside]

Alaric: ''I am very parent's worst nightmare. I'm the chaperone teacher from hell

Damon: ''I love High school parties.

Alaric: ''Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?

Damon: ''10:00 broadcast. she'll be here in a little bit.

[Elena arrives]

Damon: ''Hello Birthday girl.

Elena: ''Drink.

[She takes his glass of scotch and drinks and looks at Alaric]

Elena: ''Jeremy's smoking again.

Damon: ''Is his stash any good?

Elena: ''You're an ass

[She looks at Alaric]

Elena: ''Talk to him. Please. He looks up to you.

[She gives Damon his glass and leaves]

Damon: ''You're screwed.

[WPKW9 Building]

[Andie is on the phone]

Andie: ''Yeah. uh-huh. uh-huh...uh-huh. ok I...I'm the last person here again. Dave. I'm work. please. can we do this in the a.m? I have a party I have to get to and you have got to get a life. ok. all right. bye. bye. bye.

[She hangs up and enters of the stages. a spotlight is on and on her face]

Andie: ''Hello? not cool. my retinas are burning.

[She goes on the side to escape the light but the spotlight goes toward her again]

Andie: ''Ok, seriously? what...what the hell are you doing?

[The Spotlight goes off]

Andie: ''Hello? Hello?

[She runs toward the exit door but trips and falls on the floor. the spotlight goes on again and a woman is on the light. she gets up and tries to escape but Adriana stops her]

Andie: 'Oh. Hi oh. Adriana. Oh my god. oh my god. what are you doing here? we have been looking everywhere for you! Adriana...

[Her face changes]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is still outside with Alaric and Stefan. he looks at his phone]

Damon: ''Andie wants me to pick her up.

Stefan: ''You're fake, compelled girlfriend. wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend?

Damon: ''well it's a complicated dynamic. Hold the fort down will you?

Alaric: ''You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?

Damon: ''Drink more. you'll feel less weird.

[Elena enters Damon's bedroom and finds Caroline in the bathroom. drinking a blood bag]

Caroline: ''this room's off limits.

Elena: ''Caroline?

Caroline: ''Sorry. i just needed to take a beat.

[Elena smiles]

Caroline: ''Are you hiding?

Elena: ''I was just looking for Damon

Caroline: ''Well, he better be here somewhere. because we haven't even done the cake yet.

Elena: 'I think I'm going to pass on the whole cake thing.

Caroline: ''No! no way. no! it's your birthday. no. it's the dawn a new day. and you can't get on with your life until you've made a wish and blown out the candles.

Elena: ''Is that what you all want me to do. just get on with my life?

Caroline: ''No. maybe. I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this.

Elena: ''I'm not going to give up on finding Adriana Caroline

Caroline: ''Of course not and neither am I but you have to admit that you're kind of just letting your life pass you by. and isn't Adriana the one who fought for your life and made sure you lived it?

Elena: ''You want me to make a wish? I just want to know that she's alive. that's it that's my wish.

[Elena goes toward the door and sees the closet open]

Caroline: ''I'm sorry. hey. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. you know.

[Elena goes toward the closet and opens it. she sees the Map tracking Klaus and Adriana and everything Damon's been hiding from her]

Caroline: ''What's all that?

Elena: ''It's Klaus...Stefan and Damon been tracking them without me.

Caroline: ''Why wouldn't they just tell you?

Elena: ''I don't know

[WPKW9 Building]

[Damon is walking around looking for Andie]

Damon: 'Andie...

[His phone rings. he answers it's Elena]

Damon: ''Party central.

Elena: ''Where are you?

Damon: ''I'm by the...punch bowl.

Elena: ''Don't do that. Damon. don't lie to me. I saw your closet.

Damon: ''Oh, oh. gotta go...gotta go break up beer pong.

Elena; ''Wait. Damon...

[He hangs up and enter the stage Andie entered earlier. He finds her purse on the floor. He turns himself around and Adriana is there.]

Damon: ''Adriana.

Adriana: ''Hello. Damon

Damon: [He steps towards her but she backs away from him causing him to stop] ''You don't write. you don't call...I'm mean...Adriana what has happened to you.

[He looks at her and finds that she has changed from the girl he has been friends with and then finds out he is in love with her...seeing that her hair has grown longer and flowing down her back and she was wearing darker clothes.]

Adriana: ''Need you to stop following me...you and Stefan...Your causing some problems.

Damon: ''with who Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks?

Adriana: ''What you're supposed to do...is let me go.

Damon: ''Saw your work in Tennessee...Is Klaus making you kill Adriana...[He grows angry at the thought of Klaus making her kill] ''Tell me he isn't forcing you to kill.

Adriana: ''He has been forcing me but it gets worser with each kill...I can't stop...It's like he wants me to be this super Vampire...Please just stay away from me...the more you keep following me...the worser it is becoming.

Damon: ''Oh I got a birthday girl at home who's not going to let me do that.

Adriana: 'You know. maybe I haven't made my point..Hey Andie. you still there?

[Andie is upstairs on the edge]

Damon: ''Andie?

Andie: ''Damon? I can't move. Damon. She told me that I can't move.

Damon: ''No,no,no it's ok. Andie stay calm. Not cool, Adriana.

Adriana: ''Oh, come on it's a little bit cool, huh? Hey Andie. you can move now.

Damon: ''No! No,no no,no!

[Andie moves and falls towards the ground and just before she reaches the bottom Adriana thrusts a hand out and stops her from hitting the ground...Damon rushes over to them but She uses her other hand and throws him against the wall]

Adriana; ''So...are you going to listen to me...and stay away all I have to do is break her neck Damon...Let me go.

[ Damon tears up at seeing Adriana this dark but knowing she isn't all dark from not killing Andie made it all right that she can be safe...Adriana flicks her wrist and throws Andie on the ground breaking her neck killing her...Damon rushes over to Andie and sees that Adriana is gone]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon enters his bedroom. Elena's there]

Damon: ''What? what are you doing here?

Elena: ''why didn't you tell me? why did you keep it a secret?

Damon: Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night.

Elena: ''All summer. every single time I came to you with a lead. you made me feel like an Idiot for having hope.

Damon: 'You were an idiot. we both were.

Elena: ''Tell me what you know. Damon.

Damon: ''I know you need to get back to your party. Elena.

Elena: ''We're supposed to be in this together. why didn't you tell me you've tracked Klaus's victim's?

Damon: ''because they're not Klaus's victims Elena. They're Adriana's

Elena: ''What?

Damon: ''He has her Killing everybody they have come across all because we are following them...He is making her Kill...for Us...she isn't the same.

Elena: ''No. you're wrong.

Damon: ''She Killed Andie ...she is different from that Young Witch we knew.

Elena: 'Stop it. Damon...how can you say this to Adriana after you said you loved her...after everything she did for you...and you say that about her it's not true.

Damon: ''No...You stop it Elena! stop looking for her. stop waiting for her to come home to help you when you need it...Adriana is gone and she's not coming back. Not in your lifetime.

[He leaves. Elena cries and touches her necklace]

[A Bar]

[Ray is on a Pool table]

Klaus: ''Ok. it's a three step Process. right? this is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist.

Ray: ''I already told you where to find the pack. what more do you want from me?

Klaus: 'Have you been listening to what I've been saying. Ray? I have great plans for you.

[He cuts his wrist and makes him drink his blood]

Klaus: ''You'll thank me for it later. heh.

[Adriana arrives]

Ray: ''What are you going to do now?

Klaus: ''It's time for step two. Ray.

[He kills him and looks at Stefan]

Klaus: ''You're back.

Adriana: ''Did you doubt me?

Klaus: ''Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. you still care about your friends. for your old life.

Adriana: ''I will always will...that is why I've come back...not to spend time with you.

Klaus: ''I almost believe you. Let's hope. for your friends sake. they listen. you never stop caring about Family. do you? but every time you feed. the blood makes it easier to let go.

[Adriana moves away from him and sits at a table alone to think of what almost happened she killed Andie...Adriana begins to cry...feeling like her soul is hurt from all the things she's been through all summer...seeing Damon after all this time made her really desperate to fight for her life]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena enters her bedroom and finds a drawing from Jeremy for her birthday. she prepares to go to bed. her phone vibrates...she doesn't notice it immediately but she finally answers]

Elena: ''Hello? Hello? Hello?

Adriana; ''Elena...it's me..

Elena: ''Adriana...Oh my god...You are alive...thank god...where are you and we can come find you.?

Adriana: ''Elena...Please.. stop...Don't come looking for me...I've missed you guys so much and I'm so scared but what scares me that you can all get hurt or killed because of Klaus and I can't survive that...Just stay away Please...

Elena: ''I can't...Adriana...you're My half sister and friend...we can never give up on you...Damon is not the same without you...[She starts crying hearing Adriana beg her to stop looking for her]

Adriana: ''I have to find a way to fight this on my own...Live your Life Elena while you can...tell Damon not to worry about me...that I will hold on to my humanity as long as possible...but don't come after me...I mean it Elena..

Elena:[She lies] ''Ok...I won't come after you.

Adriana; ''Thank you...I'm so sorry to have to miss your Birthday but I've managed to send something in the mail for you...it will come in three days...Happy Birthday...Elena...and goodbye.

Elena: 'No...No Adriana...wait.

[Adriana hangs up and tries to hold back her tears]


	46. The Hybrid

**The Hybrid**

[ A Hotal]

[Adriana is laying in her bed just sleeping and remember everything that has happened to her so far and what Klaus made her do but she has got to start fighting for her life and soul...She is a Witch and a Vampire she must find a balance between the two...She hears the door open in her room as Klaus walks in with two boxes and sits them down beside her as he sits down caressing her hair out of her face]

Klaus: ''I've brought you some hiking clothes...because we have some hiking to do in the Mountains later...Ray has told me where his Pack is and we are going there...I've noticed that you called Elena on your phone...any reason why?

Adriana; ''Just to wish her Happy Birthday that is all...and to tell her to stop having the Guys follow us.

Klaus: ''Good...but just so you know...I have to take your Phone from you and destroy it because they can trace it back to us...I won't take any chances...but not to worry I bought you another one.

[He holds out a iPhone and gives it to her...and it has a new number]

Klaus; ''Come on get dressed...we will leave shortly.

[Klaus leaves but slowly turns back to her feeling a little ashamed of what he has made her do all summer but it was nessuary for the plans he has for her and the Hybrids he wants to make]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is taking off all the things from his closet. Elena and Stefan arrive]

Damon: ''Can't stay away can you?

Elena: ''You've been dodging calls

Damon: ''Yeah, well busy dating a dead fake Girlfriend and all.

Stefan: ''why didn't you tell me?

Damon; ''Stefan...Adriana Killed Andie...Elena Happy Birthday...cake.

Elena: ''She called me. Damon.

Damon: ''what?

Elena: ''Adriana called me last night.

Stefan; ''well. what'd she say?

Elena; ''She wanted to tell me to stay away she knows I've tried to get all of us to find her...and she is saying that Klaus has made her kill for meddling...and she wished me happy Birthday and now I can't call her because her Phone is disconnected.

Stefan: ''Klaus properly had her call you...then he took her Phone so that we won't trace it.

Elena: ''Well. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. it came from Tennessee.

Damon: ''Klaus must be having her drinking Blood from the vein for a reason he's trying to make her a super Vampire...We tried this once Elena...Adriana's gone. I don't mean geographically.

Stefan: ''if she was gone. she wouldn't have called Elena.

[Damon burns everything]

[Alaric's Apartment]

[Alaric is on his bed. someone knocks on the floor]

Alaric: ''Go away. Damon!

[Someone knocks again. he gets up and opens the door. it's Elena and Stefan]

Elena: ''Hi.

Alaric: ''You're uh...not who I expected.

Stefan: ''I need you to tell me what you know about Adriana and Tennessee.

Alaric: ''did Elena tell you that I checked out of all this?

Elena: ''Come on Ric. whatever Damon knows. you know.

Alaric: ''Ask Damon;

Elena: 'Yeah. but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now.

Alaric: ''For good reason. because it's not safe for you. Adriana's off the rails because of Klaus.

Stefan: ''Yeah. but she's still holding on to her humanity. which means she can still be saved.

Alaric: ''And why do you have to be the one to save her?

Stefan: ''She helped keep Elena safe from being Sacrificed and then she saved Damon by going with Klaus to save all of us. We are not going to give up on her.

Elena: ''Tell us what you know Ric. please.

Alaric: ''They've been tracking werewolves. Her and Klaus all over the eastern seaboard. we thought we had them just outside of Memphis...

[Smoky Mountains, Tennessee]

[Klaus and Adriana are walking in the mountains. Adriana is holding Ray. unconscious. on his shoulders]

Klaus: ''You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?

Adriana: 'I'm fine.

Klaus: ''You sure about that? you know. we've walked for quite some time now. if you need some water or a little sit down..I'm stronger then you are and a man I could take him for you.

Adriana: ''You know. I get that we're, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chit chat. it'd be great.

Klaus: ''So much fire in you little Witch...How long before it explodes I wonder?

Adriana: ''Maybe it's cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. we've been at it all summer.

Klaus: ''Thanks to our pal Ray. we found ourselves a pack. there.

[They stop. they found the pack. Adriana enters their camp. Everyone looks at her. She puts Ray on the ground. a woman rushes over to him]

Woman: ''Ray! oh, my god. what's going on? who are you?

[Klaus joins Adriana]

Klaus: 'The important question is who am I. please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus.

Woman: 'You're the Hybrid.

[Klaus smiles]

Klaus: ''You've heard of me. fantastic.

[Klaus and Adriana are sitting. Everyone is looking at him]

Klaus: ''It's fascinating. actually...a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon. a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. a true Hybrid...[He puts his arm around Adriana's shoulders pulling her close] ''Just like my girl here...she's a Hybrid but different...She is a Vampire/Witch.

[Ray wakes up]

Klaus: ''Excellent timing. Ray. very dramatic.

Ray. What's happening to me?

Klaus: ''Adriana?

[Adriana gets up]

Adriana: ''are any of you human? your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. if he doesn't get it. he will die.

Klaus: 'doesn't take much. just a sample. anyone? a boyfriend. a girlfriend. along for the ride?

[He looks at a man]

Klaus: 'You.

[He rushes over to him and bites his forearm. Adriana catches him. throws him on the ground in front of Ray. the woman protests. but Klaus strangles her]

Adriana: if you don't drink it Ray. I will.

[Klaus looks at the girl]

Klaus: ''It's the new order. sweetheart. you join us. or you die.

Woman: ''I'd rather die than be a vampire.

Klaus: ''Wrong choice.

[He gives her his blood. Ray drinks the blood from the man]

Klaus: ''She'll thank me for that later. heh.

[He kills her]

Klaus: ''Ok, who's next?

[His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out]

[Smoky Mountains. Tennessee]

[Alaric, Stefan and Elena are walking]

Alaric: 'In couple hours. the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. if Tyler's right. that's where the Pack will be.

Elena: ''You were a boy scout weren't you? a boy scout, slash vampire slayer.

Alaric: ''Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause.

[They stop. he opens his bag. there's a lot of weapons]

Stefan: ''Wow. you came stocked.

Alaric: ''Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. here. put there in your bag.

[He gives Stefan a grenade]

Stefan: ''Vervain grenade?

Alaric; ''Wolfsbane.

Elena: ''well, since we're exchanging gifts...

[She shows him John's magical ring]

Alaric: ''that's John Gilbert's ring.

Elena: ''It was yours once. go ahead. take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into.

Stefan: ''He gave it to you.

Elena; ''Yeah but I'm a doppelganger it's not gonna work on me. he left it for If ever I have kids.

Alaric: ''Yeah, well then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn. relentless baby Gilberts?

Stefan; ''I think you should just wear it for it would be awful that you got killed before happy hour.

[Elena gets closer to the water]

Elena: ''I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause.

[Damon arrives and throws her in the water as he glares at Stefan]

Stefan: ''Damon! how are you even here?

Damon: ''thanks for the tip brother.

[She looks at Alaric and Stefan]

Elena: ''You sold me out.

Stefan: ''Think I'd take you to a mountain range of Werewolves on a full moon without backup?

[Klaus gives his blood to the human and compels him]

Klaus: 'There. good as new. Now you relax. ok, mate? we're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up.

Ray: ''They're dead. they're all dead.

Klaus: ''Ah. he's through his transition. he should be feeling better soon.

Adriana: 'So this is your master plan? build an army of Hybrid slaves?

Klaus: ''No, not slaves. soldiers. comrades.

Adriana; ''For what war. might I ask?

Klaus: ''Oh. you don't arm yourself after war has been declared. Adriana. you build your army so big that no one dares pick the fight.

Adriana: ''What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?

Klaus: ''Well, it's not difficult to be Loyal. when you're on the winning team. that's something you'll learn

[Adriana Laughs]

Adriana: ''That's why you're uh...You're keeping me around.? to witness my attitude adjustment?

Klaus: ''You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know.

Adriana:[She is angry and floats a rock above his head and hit him in the forehead] ''You are such a bastard...Do you think I enjoy Being here helping you kill and I've been waiting for you to tell me what it is your planning all Summer...You tell me what I want to know before I burn your brains out.

Klaus:[He stands up and faces her] ''You dare order me around...I could kill you with such defiance.

Adriana: ''Well you had all summer to do just that but all you have done was order me around...and made me do your dirty work so you can what...so you can make servants out of these Wolves...You don't realize what your doing...everyone of these Werewolves will turn on you in the end.

Klaus: ''It won't happen because they will be thankful for me taking their curse away from them they wouldn't have to turn on every full moon anymore...and as for me keeping you here is so that I can make you Queen...You will help me

[Adriana glares at him as he comes towards her and takes her in his arms making her struggle against him]

Adriana: ''I don't think so...I will not be ruled for the rest of my life to someone who cares for nobody but himself..

Klaus: ''I will make you summit to me...sooner or later...but for now...[ he pushes her down on the Log] ''Obey me or you will regret it.

[Ray's eyes are bleeding]

Klaus: ''Something's wrong.

Adriana: ''that shouldn't be happening should it?

Klaus: ''Well, obviously.

[Elena is in the water]

Stefan: ''Get out of the water. Elena

Elena: 'If I get out of the water. you're gonna make me go home.

Damon: ''If course we are because we're not idiots like you are.

Alaric: 'Right now. you're all acting like Idiots.

Elena: 'You gave up on her Damon.

Damon: ''I didn't give up on her Elena. I face reality. Now get out of the water.

Elena: ''No!

Stefan: ''What's your big plan. Elena? huh? you gonna walk into a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Adriana to stop by?

[Stefan joins her in the water]

Elena: ''My plan is to find her and help her Stefan. this is the closet that we've been to her since she left. I'm not going home.

Damon: ''Klaus broke the curse because of Adriana...she did it to keep you safe...this is not safe.

Elena: ''I'm not leaving before we find her.

Stefan: ''It's a full moon tonight Elena.

Elena: 'then we'll find her before then. Damon, Stefan please.

Stefan: ''Ok, ok..but we are out of here before the moon is full.

Damon: ''and we're werewolf bait.

Elena: ''I promise.

Damon: ''Unless you wanna relive that whole Deathbed kissy thing.

[Stefan looks at Damon shocked and then back at Elena]

Stefan: ''what?

Elena: 'It didn't mean anything Stefan...I thought he was going to die. and I promise to leave when it gets too dangerous.

Damon: ''Fine.

[They get out of the water]

[Ray is shaking and his eyes are still bleeding]

Ray: You said It was gonna feel better. why doesn't it feel better?

Adriana: ''Some Master race.

Klaus: 'Lose the Attitude.

[The woman wakes up]

Klaus: ''Derek. come feed your girlfriend.

[He gets up. Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves. Klaus Looks at Adriana]

Klaus: ''Go get him

Adriana:[Glares] ''Why don't you get him he's your dog.

Klaus:[He stands up and drags her to his feet] ''Do as I Say...Adriana...Don't make me hurt you...[He pulls her tightly to him she struggles against him] ''And I really don't want to hurt you.

[Adriana yanks out of his arms and runs after Ray...and pushes him on the ground...Ray bites her and leaves. Adriana is about to go after him but he hears Damon, Stefan and Elena's voice]

Damon: ''How you doing?

Elena: ''Fine.

Damon: ''You know I could help you.

Elena: ''No. thanks.

Damon: ''Just one little fwoosh.

Elena: ''Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me.

Stefan: ''what are you guys, 12?

[Adriana sees them walking. Klaus arrives and Adriana tries to make it where he doesn't see them]

Klaus: ''Where did he go?

Adriana: ''He,uh...he got away.

[Klaus sees her arm]

Klaus: ''A Fatal werewolf bite. Ouch.

Adriana: ''Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me.

Klaus: ''Well. I tell you what. you find Ray. and then I'll heal you.

Adriana: ''Can't be serious.

Klaus: 'You better hurry. cause that bite looks nasty.

[Smoky Mountains, Tennessee]

[The sun is setting. Damon, Elena, Stefan and Alaric are still walking]

Alaric: ''we got about a mile left.

Stefan: ''The sun's about to set.

Elena: ''I can see that Stefan.

Stefan: ''I'm just saying.

Elena: ''the moon doesn't reach it's apex for a while. we have time.

[They here some twigs snapping. Ray comes out. Alaric puts his crossbow toward him]

Alaric: ''Stay where you are

Ray: ''Vampire.

[He rushes over to Stefan and they fight...He pushes Stefan against the tree. he tries to bite him. Alaric throws an arrow on him but Ray is still trying to bite Stefan...Damon takes a wolfsbane grenade from his bag]

Damon: ''Stefan!

[He throws it to him. he makes it explode on Ray's face. he screams and his face burns. Damon kicks him in the stomach. Ray's unconscious]

Alaric: ''Let me guess. Hybrid.

[Damon and Stefan are tying Ray to the tree]

Damon: ''these ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. what else do we have?

[Elena is rubbing something in the robe]

Elena: ''Ric, here. take these.

[Damon touches it but his skin burns]

Damon: ''Aah! ow!

Elena: 'I said Ric.

[Alaric takes it and puts it around Ray]

Alaric: ''All right. that's the last of the vervain. we don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that ridge before the full moon.

Elena: ''If we can get him to talk we don't have to.

[Ray screams. the transformation begins]

Stefan: ''Is he turning?

Elena: 'it's impossible it's still daylight

Alaric: ''tell him that.

[Damon gets closer to Ray and catches his shoulders]

Elena: ''There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full.

Stefan: ''You know. those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf.

[Ray screams and snarls]

Elena: ''Damon, Stefan...we've got to get out of here. we gotta get out of these mountains now! Stefan, Now!

[they run]

[It's nighttime. Klaus is with Derek]

Klaus: ''bad news. my friend. end of the road for you.

[He kills him by drinking his blood. the woman is in front of him]

Klaus: ''Careful, love there's only one Alpha here.

[All the Werewolves eyes are bleeding. they look like Zombies]

Klaus: ''Bloody hell

[Damon, Elena, Stefan and Alaric are running. Elena trips]

Stefan: ''Don't move.

[Elena raises her head. she's face to face with a werewolf]

Damon: ''here, doggies, doggie.

[He runs, the werewolf runs after him]

Alaric: Come on. let's keep moving

Elena: ''we can't leave Damon.

Stefan: ''he can handle himself. let's move.

Elena: ''No. if he gets bit. he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here.

Alaric: ''I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go Elena. now.

[The Woods]

[Damon is walking but Ray rushes toward him in human form but Adriana stops him and rips his heart out]

Damon: ''Fancy meeting you here.

Adriana: ''What part of don't follow me anymore got lost in translation Damon?

Damon: ''Might want to take it up with your Half Sister Elena and Stefan. you don't want her chasing you. I'd stop with the late night phone calls.

Adriana: ''I only called her to wish her happy birthday Damon...other then that we have nothing else to discuss for I can't come back.

Damon: ''We're not gonna give up on you...I won't give up on you.

Adriana: ''You have to. because I'm never coming back...why don't you get her home? see if you could keep her there this time.

[Adriana comes back with Ray. the rest of the pack are dead. Klaus is here]

Klaus: ''they went rabid. some of them, I killed the others just...bled out. in the end...they're all dead

[He yells]

Klaus: ''I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I took your blood...

[Adriana is uncomfortable at seeing him in such rage and was afraid for her life as he turns towards her]

Klaus: ''You look like Hell.

Adriana: 'Last I checked. I'm dying...and you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. do what you have to do.

Klaus: ''It should have worked.

[He takes a bite out of his wrist and holds it out to her and she takes it and drinks from it then pulls it away as she wipes her mouth with a napkin from her pocket]

Klaus: ''It appears you're the only one I have left...

[Gilbert House]

[Elena enters her bedroom. Damon's here]

Elena: ''Seriously?

Damon: ''I was wrong.

Elena: ''are you drunk?

Damon: ''No. I thought Adriana was gone. but I was wrong.

Elena: ''You saw her out there? Damon. is she ok?

Damon: ''No she's not ok. Elena. She's a protective Martyr that needs her pretty ass kicked...but she can be saved.

Elena: ''what happened out there? you've changed your mind.

Damon: ''I changed my mind because even in her darkest place. My witch still can't let me die. so I figure I owe her the same in return. I'll help you bring her back

Elena: ''thank you.

Damon: ''But before I do. I need you to answer one question. what made you change your mind?

Elena: ''What do you mean?

Damon: ''You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain. then you just gave up so what changed your mind?

Elena: ''We were under attack Damon.

Damon: ''You had a bag full of weapons, Stefan and a teacher with an eternity ring. you could have kept going.

Elena: ''It was too dangerous.

Damon: ''It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?

Elena: ''Why are you being like this?

Damon: ''What changed your mind. Elena.

Elena: ''I didn't want to see you get hurt Ok? I was... I was worried about you.

Damon: ''thanks.

[He's about to leave]

Elena: ''Yes I worry about you. why do you have to hear me say it?

[He gets closer to her and touches her face]

Damon: ''Because when I drag Adriana back from the edge. and deliver her back to you. I want you to remember who it is that feels my heart...It isn't you not anymore.

Elena: ''Damon...I love Stefan..when are you going to realize that and move on

Damon: 'Not until you stop feeling the same way about me...I know you feel more for me then caring and you know it but that's not going to change...I love Adriana and I Will get her back

[He touches her hair and gets out of the room. Alaric is at the top of the stairs with his luggage]

Damon: ''How's it going Ric?

[He leaves. Alaric looks at Elena]

Alaric: 'Know what you're doing there?

Elena: ' no, I don't

Alaric: ''Damon does care about you Elena but don't confuse that with him loving you anymore he is letting you and Stefan be together...so don't confuse him.

Elena: ''I won't I know he loves Adriana he's been denying it for so long now...I don't now when he will ever tell her.

Alaric: ''That is why he needs to find her and get her back here so that he can tell her...maybe that will help her.

Elena: ''Me too.

[To My Readers]

[Damon has finally realized where his feelings lie and it's Adriana...how far will he go to help her realize she loves him too...will he help her get back home.]


	47. The End Of The Affair

**The End Of The Affair**

[Salvatore House]

[Damon's Phone rings. He answers]

Damon: ''You're interrupting my drink.

Katherine: ''Miss me?

Damon: ''where are you?

Katherine: ''Lurking outside your window pining away.

Damon: ''What do you want?

Katherine; ''I'm homesick. what have I missed?

Damon: ''Well, Adriana's still Klaus's Prisoner. and Elena still thinks she can save her and no one's thought about you since you left.

Katherine: ''And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on Elena...you're trying to find a way to win Adriana back

Damon: ''I haven't given up on her. I just don't know where she is.

Katherine: ''Hmm

Damon: ''But you do. are you trailing them?

Katherine: 'a hybrid who wants me dead. and his Witch forced to help him? I couldn't be further away.

Damon: ''Which means you know exactly where they are

Katherine: ''All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for answers.

Damon: ''How do you know that?

Katherine: ''Spend 500 years running and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you.

Damon: ''Is that what you're doing? Looking out for Adriana?

Katherine: ''Maybe. maybe not. I'm conflicted.

Damon: ''where are they?

[Chicago]

[Klaus and Adriana get out of the car]

Klaus: ''Welcome to Chicago. Adriana.

Adriana: ''what are we doing here?

Klaus: ''I've got to talk to a Witch that I know that will help me with my current problem on how my Hybrids don't work.

Adriana: ''I'm a Witch...why aren't you using me for that?

Klaus: ''I will need you for other things soon and yes you are a Witch but... I don't want you hurting yourself on my behalf...Come with me I want to show you Chicago this place was Magical.

Adriana: ''Yeah, well I'll take your word for it...for I've never been here.

Klaus: ''Ready to get down to business then?

Adriana: ''Why am I still with you? you had your fun. your Hybrids failed. I mean don't you want to move on?

Klaus: ''We're going to see my favorite Witch. if anyone can help us with our Hybrid Problem. it's her.

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is in her bedroom. sleeping she moves and is on Stefan she wakes up and smiles in surprise as they cuddle]

Stefan: ''Rise and shine sleepy head.

Elena: ''What are you doing?

Stefan: ''Well I came to talk to you.

[She looks at the alarm]

Elena: ''6:00 a.m seriously?

Stefan: ''Damon has a lead on Adriana and Klaus...he wants us to go with him

[He gets up]

Elena: ''Wait, wait, wait wait What? what are you talking about? where is he?

Damon: ''Windy city [He appears to be standing behind Stefan in the doorway making her gasp and dive under the covers]

Elena: ''She's in Chicago? well how do you know?

Damon: ''It came to me in a dream. I was naked. you would have loved it. start packing.

Elena: ''Is she ok?

Stefan: ''Well, we don't know that's why we are going to Chicago.

[Damon opens one of her drawers and takes one of Elena's underwear]

Damon: ''Ooh. put these in the yes. Pile

[She gets up takes it from his hands and puts it back in the drawer]

[Damon's car]

[Elena, Damon and Stefan are driving to Chicago]

Damon: 'I sure hope we find her cause it would suck if the last Momento of Adriana is that crappy old Necklace..

[She touches her vervain necklace]

Elena: ''It's an antique. Damon like you...besides Stefan gave me this not Adriana.

Stefan: ''Yeah but she spelled it just incase something ever happened to you...that you would be protected.

[ Damon looks at them and pounders on his thoughts of Adriana from the time he first meet her to when he and her became friends and more they got along so well even though he has hurt her from telling her he loves Elena...He needs to save Adriana so that he can tell her he was sorry for almost turning her into a vampire and not Protecting her enough]

[Gloria's Bar]

[Klaus and Adriana enter]

Klaus: ''Welcome to Gloria's bar...Adriana.

Adriana: ''It looks good.

Gloria: ''You got to be kidding me.

[Klaus smiles]

Klaus: '''So hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender...

Gloria: ''Stop. you may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny.

[She looks at Adriana]

Gloria: ''Your a Witch?...but also a Vampire How?

Adriana: ''I don't really now...it just happened after Klaus turned me.

Gloria:[she glares at Klaus] ''You turned a fellow Witch...

Klaus: ''I needed her for something like breaking My curse...Gloria is also a powerful Witch.

Gloria: 'I can slow the aging down with some herbs and spells. but don't worry. It'll catch up to me one day.

Klaus: ''Adriana, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar.

[She goes to the bar. Klaus looks at Gloria]

Klaus: ''You look ravishing by the way.

Gloria: ''Don't I know why you're here. a Hybrid out to make more Hybrids? that kind of news travels

Klaus: ''So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse.

Gloria: ''Obviously you did something wrong. Look every spell has a loophole. but a curse that old...we'd have to contact the Witch who created it.

Klaus: ''well that would be the Original witch. she's very dead.

Gloria: ''I know. and for me to contact her. I'll need help. bring me Rebekah.

Klaus: ''Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied.

Gloria: ''She has what I need. bring her to me.

[Adriana finds a picture on the wall and is surprised]

Adriana: ''what is this?

Klaus: ''Well. I told you Adriana. Chicago's a magical place.

Adriana: ''But this is you with Stefan...

[She shows him the Picture. it's Klaus and Stefan in 1920's]

**[An appartement, Chicago] **

_(Elena and Damon arrive at an apartment) _

**Elena**: Stefan you could live anywhere in Chicago and you chose this?

**Stefan**: There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. because of me...when I was a Ripper

**Elena**: If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work

**Damon**: Shh

_(He breaks te locker and opens the door) _

**Damon**: Here we are. Stefan's second personality home

_(They enter) _

**Elena**: Pretty obvious you haven't been here

Stefan: Tour is not over yet

_(He goes toward a wall and opens an hidden door. There's a lot of alcohol) _

**Elena**: You hide your alcohol. What a monster

**Stefan**: Look harder

_(She gets closer and sees a list of names. There is o lot of names) _

**Elena**: It's a list of names

**Damon**: Mm-hmm

**Elena**: These are all of your victims?

**Stefan**: Still handling it?

**Elena**: [To Damon] What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?

**Damon**: I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own

_(She seems disgusted) _

**Elena**: Where are you going?

**Damon**: to Find Adriana

**Elena**: I'm coming with you

**Damon**: No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find her

Stefan: ''I'll stay here with you...just incase.

_(He leaves) _

**[Chicago]**

**Adriana**: This doesn't make any sense. How did Stefan knew you but never said anything about meeting you?

**Klaus**: that time Stefan had a lot of dark holes

**Adriana**: No, if you knew him, then why haven't you said anything?

**Klaus**: I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait

**Adriana**: What the hell is going on? Answer me

**Klaus**: Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated him

_Chicago, 1920's _

_(Stefan is drinking blood from a women. Rebekah drinks with him on the other side of the neck. He sees her necklace. It's the one he offered to Elena) _

**Stefan**: It's beautiful

**Rebekah**: A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical

**Stefan**: Is it?

**Rebekah**: It brought me love, didn't it?

_(Klaus arrives and catches her) _

**Klaus**: It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving

_(He catches her) _

**Rebekah**: Get off of me!

_(Stefan gets up) _

**Stefan**: Who is this guy?

**Rebekah**: Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks

**Klaus**: So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go

**Rebekah**: Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend

**Klaus**: No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say

_Nowadays, Chicago _

**Adriana**: Your sister. So He knew another original vampire

**Klaus**: If you can't handle it, then don't ask

_(All the coffins containing the originals are around them. Klaus opens one. Rebekah is in it. He smiles and touches her face)_

**Adriana**: She's beautiful...and looks like she's been in here forever.

**Klaus**: since 1920's..

_(He takes the dagger out of her chest) _

**Klaus**: Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah

_(He looks at Adriana) _

**Klaus**: She's being dramatic

**Adriana**: Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?

**Klaus**: Well, you have many useful talents

**Adriana**: Do I?

**Klaus**: Your a Witch...and a Shapeshifter...you can be anything you want to be...you inspire me.

_Chicago, 1920's _

_(Klaus is at the table with Stefan and Rebekah) _

**Klaus**: So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline

**Rebekah**: Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist

**Stefan**: Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?

**Klaus**: Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them

**Rebekah**: But not all

**Stefan**: And you're ok with that?

**Rebekah**: Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually

_(.She touches Klaus' hand A men stops by their table) _

**Man**: Where the hell's my wife?

**Stefan**: I don't know. I give up

**Man**: You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight

_(Klaus and Rebekah laugh. Stefan calls a woman) _

**Stefan**: Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second

**Man**: Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving

_(Stefan stops him and compels him) _

**Stefan**: Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting

_(The man stis down next to to Klaus and Lila next to Stefan. He takes of her glove and takes a knife) _

**Rebekah**: Stefan, don't be mean

**Man**: What the hell are you doing?

_(Klaus seems intrigued. Stefan cuts Lila wrist and the blood pours in a glass)_

**Stefan**: Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up

_(She gets up and leaves. Stefan compels the man) _

**Stefan**: I'd like you to join me for a drink

_(H gives him the glass with the blood of his wife) _

**Man**: What kind of sick freaks are you?

**Stefan**: I said, drink!

_(He drinks a sip of his wife's blood) _

**Stefan**: I dodn't catch your name

**Man**: Go to hell

_(Klaus laughs)_

**Stefan**: Do you want another sip?

**Man**: Liam Grant. Liam Grant!

**Stefan**: Have another sip, Liam

_(He drinks) _

**Stefan**: Finish it

_(Klaus laughs) _

_Nowadays, Chicago _

**Klaus**: I was his number one fan

**Adriana**: Why should I believe any of this?

_(Klaus compels the guy who handles the transport) _

**Klaus**: When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die

**Adriana**: Where are you going?

**Klaus**: You think I'm lying, Adriana. Stefan and I knew each other end of story...besides I can show you something about Stefan that you should now.

[He takes Adriana by her arm and they walk away]

**[Gloria's bar] **

_(Damon enters the bar) _

**Gloria**: Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place

**Damon**: Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around

**Gloria**: I always did like you better. But I see Klaus has a New Witch on his arms

**Damon**: You've seen her?

**Gloria**: With Klaus. Bad combo

**Damon**: You know where they went?

**Gloria**: They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me

**Damon**: Gloria...

_(He touches her hand.) _

**Damon**: Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?

_(She removes her hand)_

**Gloria**: I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire

**[Stefan's old apartment] **

_(Elena is reading Stefan's diary. There's Stefan's voiceover) _

_**Stefan**__: April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again_

_(She turns the pages) _

_**Stefan**__: June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery_

_(She turns the pages again) _

_**Stefan**__: 1935... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh_

_(Stefan hears Klaus and Adriana coming. Stefan pulls Elena up by her arms and rushes them into the Closet he puts her in the corner as he gets to the other corner She's surprised. Klaus sees that the lock has been broken. He kicks the door and they enter) _

**Klaus**: What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?

_(Elena and Stefan is in the hidden closet)_

**Adriana**: It's looks like its been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?

**Klaus**: , Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why Stefan wanted his name. And then he told me his little secret. It was all part of his special little ritual

_(Stefan looks at the list and sees Liam Grant's name) _

**Adriana**: To write it down

**Klaus**: And relive the kill... Over and over again

_(He opens the hidden door) _

**Klaus**: You believe me now?

_(Adriana enters the closet to see the list. She turns her head and is surprised to see Elena and then she sees Stefan who is pleading with her to keep their secret. She looks at them with hope. Stefan looks at her) _

**Adriana**: Look what I found

_(Elena is scared but Adriana takes a bottle and gives it to Klaus.. She's relieved) _

**Adriana**: 1918. Single malt

**Klaus**: Let's go and find someone to pair it with

_(Adriana closes the closet) _

_(Elena is behind a wall. She has a vervain dart in her hand. She hears someone coming but it's Damon)_

**Stefan**: Finally! I called you an hour ago

_(He gives her a bag) _

**Damon**: Make yourself presentable. I know where Adriana's going to be tonight

_(He sits down) _

**Stefan**: I told you that we were practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what we're wearing?

**Damon**: I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on. Are you ok?

**Elena**: Yeah

**Damon**: Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-tripy and gross

**Elena**: So you know where she's going to be?

**Damon**: Yes, with Klaus. So me and Stefan will distract Klaus and you deal with Adriana

**Elena**: Ok. Thank you

**Damon**: But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this

**Elena**: I can do this

**[Gloria's bar]**

_(Klaus and Adriana are at the bar. Gloria gives Klaus a beer and Adriana a Root beer float)_

**Gloria**: Where's Rebekah?

**Klaus**: She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand

_(He looks at Adriana) _

**Klaus**: What's with you?

**Adriana**: So why did you bring me with you...what use have I been to you?

**Klaus**: Well, you have been a good companion...

**Adriana**: What's the other half?

**Klaus**: The other half, because I find you good company...even though we met on bad terms and me killing your aunt...we came friends

[Adriana looks at Klaus and listens as he tells her more of the story]

_Chicago, 1920's _

_(Klaus and Stefan are at the bar) _

**Stefan**: They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are

**Klaus**: What? An abomination?

**Stefan**: No. A king

_(Klaus smiles. Stefan laughs) _

**Klaus**: Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad

**Stefan**: I appreciate the advice

**Klaus**: And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid

**Stefan**: You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you

_Nowadays, Chicago _

_(Klaus raises his shot of tequila)_

**Klaus**: To friendship

**[A cellar] **

_(Caroline has burns marks on her skin) _

**Bill**: I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you... I sat down and cried

**Caroline**: Dad, I'm ok. I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed. I can't be fixed

**Bill**: I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now

_(He puts a blood bag in front of her. She doesn't vamp out) _

**Bill**: There, see? You're doing it

**Caroline**: I can't

**Bill**: Yes, you can. Fight the urge

**Caroline**: Daddy, I'm starving

**Bill**: I know you are, car. Try

**Caroline**: Why? You know that this isn't going to work

**Bill**: It has to work. It's the only option

**Caroline**: Why are you trying to fix me?

**Bill**: So I don't have to kill you!

_(She vamps out) _

**Caroline**: Daddy, I'm sorry

_(He raises his head) _

**Bill**: The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow

_(He gets out and closes the door but Liz is here ans holds a gun toward him) _

**Liz**: Hello Bill

**Bill**: Put the gun down, Liz. I know what I'm doing

**Liz**: That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you

**Bill**: Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz. Not because she's a monster. But because we love her

**Liz**: Tyler

_(Tyler comes out and goes down the stairs)_

**Bill**: You're not going in there

_(Liz shoots next to him) _

**Liz**: Go ahead

_(He opens the door and enters the cellar) _

**Caroline**: Tyler

_(He rushes toward her and breaks the chains) _

**Tyler**: It's ok. We're going to get you out of here

**Caroline**: My ring

_(He takes it, puts it on her finger, carries her and takes her out) _

**[Gloria's bar] **

**Adriana**: So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, why do I only know you as the man who Killed my aunt for a stupid sacrifice?

**Klaus**: All good things must come to an end

_Chicago, 1920's _

_(Stefan and Rebekah are dancing. Klaus looks at them with a smile. But suddenly he seems to feel something. Policemen enter and shoots everywhere in the bar. Rebekah and Stefan hide behind the bar. Stefan takes one of the bullets from the ground) _

**Stefan**: They're using wooden bullets. They know

**Rebekah**: That means he's here

**Stefan**: Who? Who's here?

**Klaus**: Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart

_(She gets up and Klaus catches her) _

**Stefan**: What the hell is going on?

**Rebekah**: Stefan!

**Klaus**: Go!

_(Her necklace falls on the floor. Stefan is about to take it but Klaus interrupts him to talk with him) _

**Klaus**: Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here

**Stefan**: What are you talking about?

_(Klaus compels him) _

**Klaus**: You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother

_(He disappears)_

_Nowadays, Chicago _

**[Gloria's bar]**

**Adriana**: You compelled him to forget

**Klaus**: It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate

**Adriana**: But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone

**Klaus**: Storytime's over

_(Adriana turns her head and sees Damon, he makes her a sign. Adriana then looks at Klaus) _

**Adriana**: I need some air I will be back

_(She goes outside and joins Damon) _

**Adriana**: What is wrong with you?!

**Damon**: What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!

**Adriana**: Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago

**Damon**: She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried

**Adriana**: She has to give up on me...I've been doing this so Elena won't be used for a Blood bag.

**Damon**: What are you talking about?

**Adriana**: I was supposed to die in the sacrifice and I didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out He could come after her . Tell Elena to go home and forget about me

_(Damon doesn't say anything right away) _

**Damon**: Tell her yourself

_(Adriana sees Elena) _

_(Damon and Stefan joins Klaus at the bar) _

**Klaus**: I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now

**Damon**: Oh, honey, I've been called worse

**Klaus**: You don't give up, do you?

**Stefan**: Give us our friend back... You'll never have to see us again

**Klaus**: Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Adriana I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so...

**Damon**: What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker

_(Klaus strangles him) _

_(Adriana is in the parking lot with Elena) _

**Adriana**: You shouldn't be here

**Elena**: Where else would I be?

**Adriana**: What do you want? Damon and Stefan won't be able to distract Klaus for long

_(Elena touches Adriana's arm]_

**Elena**: Come home

_(She embraces her and is about to stake her with a vervain dart but she stops her and catches her wrist. she hurts her)_

**Adriana**: How much clearer can I make it? I can't come home!

_(Klaus is stabbing Damon with a toothpick) _

**Klaus: **Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries

_(He stabs him again) _

**Klaus**: Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm

_(He stabs him again) _

**Klaus**: Ohh. Almost

**Stefan**: You want a partner in crime? Forget Adriana. I'm so much more fun

**Klaus**: You won't be any fun after you're dead

_(He pushes him on the ground and is about to stab him but Gloria burns the stake with her powers) _

**Klaus**: Really?

**Gloria**: Not in my bar. You take it outside

_(Klaus looks at Damon and Stefan) _

**Klaus**: You don't have to negotiate Adriana's I'm done with her, she won't want to go back

_(Elena and Adriana are still in the parking lot) _

**Adriana**: Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows that either I or you can be used as Blood bags to create Hybrids, he'll will come after you..Let me do this for you..

**Elena**: Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Adriana, please

**Adriana**: And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena

**Elena**: I know that

**Adriana**: I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans

**Elena**: We can all help you deal with everything...Stefan and Damon can help you deal with all of it

**Adriana**: Look what happened the whole time I was helping you and protecting you...Why would you even care about me when you've never before...neither of you gave me a thought when I was around and now you're fighting to save me

**Elena**: I can't give up on you, Adriana

**Adriana**: Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see either of you. I just want you to go

**[Damon's car]**

_(Elena is in the car, looking through the window and touching her necklace Stefan is in there with her holding her. Damon enters the car) _

**Stefan**: You ok?

Elena: ''Yeah I'm ok..

**Damon: ''**So did you talk to her?

Elena: ''Just drive home

**[Caroline's house]**

_(Caroline is in her bed and Liz is here. Caroline finishes her blood bag and gives it to Liz) _

**Caroline**: Thank you

**Liz**: Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them

**Caroline**: You did

**Liz**: You taught me to look at things in a different way

**Caroline**: I just thought that he was the one who got me

**Liz**: He did. He will again

_(Tyler arrives. Liz gets up and is about to leave) _

**Caroline**: Hey, mom? Thanks for believing in me

_(Liz leaves. Tyler enters) _

**Tyler**: Would now be a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me?

_(She smiles but then is about to cry. He rejoins her on the bed and embraces her. She cries) _

**Caroline**: He hates me. My dad hates me

_(He kisses her head) _

**[Chicago]**

_(Klaus enters the room full of his family's coffins. Rebekah's is empty and the man is dead) _

**Klaus**: Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are

_(She stabs him with the dagger) _

**Rebekah**: Go to hell, Nik!

_Chicago, 1920's _

_(Klaus and Rebakah are next to a car) _

**Klaus: **Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go

_(She doesn't move) _

**Klaus**: He'll be here any second. Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move

**Rebekah**: Not without Stefan

**Klaus**: Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go

**Rebekah**: What did you do?

**Klaus: **Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums

**Rebekah**: I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan

**Klaus**: Fine. Then choose. Him or me

_(She doesn't answer) _

**Klaus**: That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go

**Rebekah**: Good-bye, Nik

_(He drives the dagger through her heart) _

_Nowadays, Chicago _

_(Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest and throws it on the ground) _

**Klaus**: Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me

**Rebekah**: Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more

**Klaus**: I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once.

_(Adriana comes in and sees them]_

**Rebekah**: Who are you?

_(Klaus walks over to Adriana and takes her by the hand]_

**Klaus**: This is Adriana Kosacova...Rebekah and Adriana this is Rebekah...

Adriana: ''Nice to meet you..

Rebekah: ''Kosacova...[To Klaus] You found a Kosacova Witch of Elizabeth's Family...I thought they were all wiped out?

Adriana: ''My Grandmother Alexandria died in 1864 after Katherine came to Mystic Falls...and my Real Mother Rose Kosacova who I thought was My grandmother died of a Heart attack two years ago...I'm all that is left of my family.

Rebekah: ''I'm sorry.

_(Klaus looks at Rebekah]_

**Klaus**: And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch

**Rebekah**: The original witch

**Klaus**: What do you have that Gloria needs?

_(She touches her neck) _

**Rebekah**: Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!

**Klaus**: I don't know. I didn't touch it

**Rebekah**: We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!

**Klaus: **Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!

_(She looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it on the ground. Adriana is concerned) _

Adriana: ''What does it look like?

Rebekah: ''It is this small with a Ruby in it...have you seen it anywhere?

Adriana: ''No I Haven't...I'm sorry

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon is on the phone with Katherine) _

**Damon**: Ok. You were right. She was there

**Katherine**: I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak

**Damon**: Where are you?

**Katherine**: Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?

**Damon**: I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons

**Katherine**: Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye

_(She hangs up and laughs) _

_(Katherine gets out of the phonebooth. She's in fact in Chicago) _


	48. Disturbing Behavior

**Disturbing Behavior**

[Chicago]

[Klaus and Adriana are in a clothing Store...She had bags at her feet and Klaus was drinking Champagne and waiting for Rebekah whose trying on Clothes]

Rebekah: ''there has to be more to this dress

Klaus: ''there's not.

[She gets out of the fitting room. she wears a black dress]

Rebekah: ''So Women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then. you know. I got dirty looks for wearing trousers.

Klaus: ''You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing.

Rebekah 'and what is this Music? it sounds like a cable car accident.

Adriana: ''It's dance music.

Rebekah: People dance to this?

Adriana: ''Hmm.

Klaus: ''are we done?

Rebekah: ''And why are you so grumpy?

Klaus: ''I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my Hybrids are dying, one thing. your necklace. and you lost it.

Rebekah: 'I didn't lost it. it's just been missing for 90 years.

[She looks at Adriana]

Rebekah: ''so what do you think?

Adriana: ''I think the green dress you wore before works well with your hair color...it also brings out your eyes.

[She looks satisfied]

Rebekah: ''Thank you...at least someone is honest.

[She goes back into the fitting room. Klaus looks at Adriana]

Klaus: ''Nice one. Good work.

Adriana: ''What...you're the one who pulled the dagger out of her

Rebekah: ''I heard that.

[Klaus gets up and pulls Adriana up with him and kisses her forehead]

Klaus: ''Adriana...I've decided that I'm going to let you go...Home for a while..because I feel this is going to take a while...Thank you for your help and while you're at it can you find a way for my Hybrids to work.

Adriana: ''I will work on it...I would hate to find that all those Werewolves you killed die in vain...once you have a solution the better we can get this over with...thank you for letting me go.

[Rebekah walks out of the Changing room and seeing Adriana gathering her things that Klaus bought for her]

Rebekah: ''Ah leaving so soon I was getting to like you...

Adriana: ''Klaus decided to let me go home maybe when this is over we can see each other again...it was nice to meet you Rebekah.

Rebekah: ''You too.

[Adriana waves to them and leaves and sees Katherine across the street...she makes a sign so she can follow her]

[Gilbert House]

[Stefan and Elena are cooking]

Stefan: ''I just don't know why you want to bring Chili to a potluck. everybody brings Chili.

[Alaric enters]

Damon: ''Hey. Ric.

Alaric: ''What's up?

Elena: ''What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?

Alaric: ''Ah those founders parties aren't really my thing.

Stefan: ''Show up there's going to be nine other people who brought chili.

Elena: ''It's an old family recipe ok?

Damon; ''Yeah I know. I knew your old family. they made sucky chili

[He smiles. she laughs. Alaric look at them]

Alaric: ''Why are you here, exactly?

Damon: ''she knows.

Elena: ''they think I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making Chili pretend I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found.

Damon: ''She's in denial

[She whispers]

Elena: ''I'm not in Denial.

Stefan: ''No?

[They continue to fix the Chili]

[Chicago]

[Adriana joins Katherine]

Adriana: ''What are you doing here?

Katherine: ''You two look chummy Klaus your new bestie?

Adriana: ''You know. if he finds out you're in Chicago you're dead.

Katherine: ''Happy to know you still care. so tell me if I'm wrong...Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for...that's the necklace that Stefan gave to Elena

Adriana; ''Yes...anyway I need to get home I'm wondering if you can give me a ride.

Katherine; ''Klaus is letting you go interesting...so anything you want to share?

[Katherine takes two bags of clothes and looks inside to see fancy new clothes, shoes and other stuff]

Adriana: ''Klaus wanted to buy them for me...I guess to thank me for all I Did with breaking the curse I guess...and now he is letting me go.

Katherine: ''Fine I'll take you home...I see you've changed a bit since we last seen each other...you've been drinking from Human veins haven't you.?

Adriana: ''Yeah and I even killed some people over the Summer all because Klaus knew that the Salvatore's and Elena were following us...He Punished them by making me suffer...so I'm now a Human sucking vampire/Witch.

Katherine: ''You will get use to it...besides it will help keep you strong...from all the things to come.

[They walk to a parking lot where Katherine's car is and they get in and drive back to Mystic Falls]

[Gilbert House]

[Someone rings the bell. Elena opens the door. It's Caroline. she has a dish in her hands]

Caroline: ''I came bearing gifts.

Elena: ''Please say that's not Chili.

[Bonnie comes in]

Elena: ''Bonnie!

Bonnie: ''I'm back!

[They embrace each other]

Bonnie: ''I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you.

[Caroline and Elena look at each other. Jeremy goes down the stairs]

Jeremy: ''Bonnie!

Bonnie: ''Jeremy

[She rushes over to him and they kiss and embrace each other. he looks over Bonnie's Shoulder. Anna's here. looking at him]

[Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are in the Kitchen]

Bonnie: ''The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer.

Caroline: ''After the last few days. I would kill for a normal family.

[She helps Elena pour the Chili into a casserole dish]

Caroline: ''since when did you learn how to cook?

Elena: ''Adriana was teaching me before she left town with Klaus and then Stefan and Damon has been teaching me.

Bonnie: ''Since when did Damon help you cook?

Elena: ''Both of you stop Judging. he's just trying to be good..ow!

Caroline: ''Ahh! did I splash you?

Elena: ''No, no my necklace...

[She takes it her skin has burns]

[Someone is knocking on the door...Curious Elena asks Bonnie can she answer and when she walks to the door she feels a strong person behind it and opens it and was shocked at what she see's...Adriana is here]

Bonnie: ''Adriana...Oh My god...you're here?

Adriana: ''Yeah...[Her voice filled with tears] It's me..

Bonnie:[She screams her name and goes to hug her] ''Oh MY God Adriana you are ok...your alive.

[Adriana cries as Bonnie hugs her...seeing Caroline and Elena run in the room and was shocked as well and they go to hug her as well almost knocking them down]

Elena: ''Adriana...Oh my god..you here How?

Adriana: ''Klaus...He let me go...I don't know why but he let me go.

Caroline: ''Oh...you had us all worried to death...Adriana and there is something different about you.

Bonnie: ''And I know what it is...You're a vampire/Witch Hybrid now...I'm so sorry.

Adriana: ''He was trying to make me a Super Witch I guess...and done my end of the bargain..

Elena:[She pulls her in the house as Bonnie and Caroline follows them] Damon and Stefan are going to be so happy to see you are back.

[Adriana notices the Necklace of Elena's is sparking and she reaches it...and feels Magic being done and she was shocked]

Adriana: ''Elena...you have to take the necklace off...Someone is doing Magic on it.

[Elena, Caroline and Bonnie shocked looks at Adriana then at the necklace as Elena listens and takes it off]

Elena: ''It burned me.

Caroline: ''Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it.

Bonnie: ''Caroline...

Caroline: ''What, I'm just saying. if you're going to be cooking with both Stefan and Damon..

Adriana: 'Let me see it.

[Gloria's bar. Chicago]

[Gloria drops Rebekah's hand and looks at Klaus]

Gloria: ''I found it.

Rebekah: 'so where is it?

Gloria: ''It doesn't work like that doll. I get images. there's a girl with her friends...

Rebekah: ''Yes a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back.

Gloria: ''Well, I have to dive back in to get the details.

Klaus: ''So dive.

Gloria: ''I need more time and space..you're harshing my ju-ju.

Klaus: ''We can wait.

Gloria: ''I'm sure you can but that's not what I asked.

[Klaus looks at Rebekah and they leave]

[Adriana and Caroline are sitting apart from the party on a bench. Bonnie joins them with her grimoire]

Bonnie: ''I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace.

[Elena gives her the necklace]

Bonnie: 'It's going to take a while so tell me if anyone's coming ok?

[Caroline looks at Elena]

Caroline: ''So you're not. like switching Salvatore are you?

Elena: ''What?

Adriana: ''Caroline...

Caroline: ''You should be helping Bonnie stay focused.

[She looks back at Elena]

Caroline: ''as your friend. who worries for you daily. what is the deal with you and Damon?

Elena: ''There is no deal. he's been just as Focused on finding Adriana with Stefan as I have.

Caroline: ''Yeah but that doesn't make him any less Damon. if my own father who I love dearly. can't change me. no one's changing Damon. not even you.

Adriana: ''Hey..why are you guys talking about this?

Bonnie: ''Hey guys

[The necklace is levitating]

Caroline: ''What are you doing?

Bonnie: ''I'm not doing anything. it has it's own magic.

[Caroline, Bonnie and Adriana look at Elena]

Adriana: ''I'm going to see if I can find Stefan and Damon I've meant to speak with them...see you guys later.

[She walks down to the tables where the Chili that was made by the founding families. Alaric is standing by the table as she walks towards him and he is shocked]

Alaric: ''Adriana...your here...

[He runs around and hugs her seeing how pale and different from the last time he saw her]

Alaric: 'How are you here right now.?

Adriana: ''Klaus decided he needed to do something else and he felt I did my part so he let me go...

[Damon is walking towards them and sees Alaric talking to someone familiar he stops when he sees her face...he rushes behind her and turns her around]

Damon: ''Adriana...you're here and you're safe...

[He pulls her in his arms and she winces as he squeezes her tightly]

Damon: ''I'm never letting you out of my sight again...Why are you here...not doing anything for Klaus are you?

Adriana: ''No only...he asked me to look into why his Hybrids isn't working...I've been working on it.

[Stefan comes over to them]

Stefan:[Shock on his face and he picks Adriana up and spins her around] ''Adriana...you are safe...How are you here and from Klaus?

Adriana: ''Klaus let me come home...He didn't need me anymore and so he decided to just let me go...and that he is busy looking for a reason his Hybrids aren't working.

Damon: ''We have a lot of catching up to do...but know this...there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you..

Adriana: ''Duh...you kept following me the inter summer so of course you...were...Thank you for not giving up on me I really missed you all..

[Damon smiles as he realized that he can now find a way to tell her that he loved her]

Alaric:[He is watching Damon with Adriana and is getting frustrated with him] Hey. Uh I think you need to take a beat with Elena

Damon: ''Excuse me?

Adriana: ''What do you mean?

Alaric: ''I've been watching him and Elena all summer and its like something has been going on with all three of them

Stefan: ''There's nothing going on with Elena and Damon I mean I would now if something was going on.

Damon: ''besides I don't really think it's your problem Ric.

Alaric: ''It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her. and this is me doing that.

Damon: ''What do you think I'm doing?

Alaric: 'What I think is you need to take a beat.

[Liz joins them]

Liz: 'Damon? sorry Uh, the Mayor just called the council meeting...

[Damon glares at Alaric then looks at Adriana and he leaves]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Elena and Adriana are talking]

Adriana: ''Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?

Elena: ''No. and I never asked. Hopefully you or Bonnie will be able to figure it out.

[Alaric and Caroline joins them]

Caroline: ''Please tell me it's time to go.

Elena: ''Beyond where's Damon and Stefan?

Caroline: 'Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people. consider me the honesty police.

[Suddenly Caroline turns pale]

Adriana: ''what is it?

Alaric: ''what's the matter?

Caroline: ''It's my dad.

[Elena, Adriana and Alaric turn to see Bill]

Elena: ''why would he even show up here?

Caroline: ''I don't know but I can't...

Elena: ''I get it. we'll call you later.

[Caroline leaves and goes upstairs]

Adriana: ''Ok. what's all that about?

Elena: ''Speaking of doing bad things to good people...

[They leave. Damon and Stefan joins them]

Damon: ''Wait, wait Houston we have a problem.

Elena: ''where have you been?

Damon: ''Managing Bill Forbes.

Stefan: 'Apparently he's impervious to compulsion.

Alaric: ''how?

Damon: ''I have no idea. but he threatened to out me. don't get me started on the irony of that.

Elena: ''What did you do to him? how do you know the compulsion doesn't work?

Damon: ''That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned Elena

Alaric: ''what does he want?

Stefan: ''He wants to control the council. says it's been compromised.

Alaric: 'It has.

Damon: ''He wants to put vervain in the towns water supply.

Elena: ''Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean it'll help you keep yourself in control and Now that Adriana is back you can.

Adriana: ''Elena...what I don't control him...he does what he pleases.

Stefan: ''That is what the problem with him lately ever since you been gone he's been restless of late.

Damon: ''To what? to keep me in check? make me behave? I should have killed him this morning.

Stefan: ''He's Caroline's dad Damon...so No.

Damon: ''Yeah and when I kill him she'll have one more parent than we do.

Alaric: ''Oh, come on Damon!

Damon: ''You and Stefan have repeatedly killed my buzz today...Ric. step aside.

Alaric: ''Yeah. it's not going to happen..

Damon: ''Your temporary funeral...

[He kills Alaric by breaking his neck]

Adriana: ''Damon, no! what is wrong with you?

[He looks at her and leaves]

[Bill is in the office. pouring himself some scotch. Damon enters]

Damon: ''whoa. whoa. is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer.

Bill: ''eveything in moderation. keeps the mind clear from...influence.

Damon: ''Like vampire compulsion.

Bill: ''Yeah. I tried to tell you...

Damon: 'Yeah, yeah powerful too. got it I'm impressed. can't say I ever seen that before.

Bill: 'Well, it takes a certain human focus. it's a skill that I've honed the skill for decades. Plus your technigue...is a little lazy.

Damon: ''Duly noted. I'm curious. why not just exposed us to the Council?

Bill: ''I know you think I'm the bad guy here. Damon but I would never expose my daughter to those morons

Damon: ''It's a pretty risky move taking me on don't you think?

Bill: ''I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town. but I figured...you're not self destructive enough to kill the Sheriff's ex-husband.

Damon: ''makes you the third person to underestimate me today.

[He rushes over him. bites him and drinks his blood. he stops. Bill is on his knees]

Damon: 'Whoo. you know with all this behavioral modification going on around here. I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's fresh.

Bill: ''What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?

Damon: ''No. I'm not going to kill you. Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this.

[He bites him again...Adriana rushes in and stops him by slamming him in the wall as Caroline helps her father]

Caroline: ''Daddy! are you ok?

Bill" I'm fine.

Caroline: ''Here. it'll heal you

[She bites her wrist]

Bill: ''I said I'm ok.

Caroline: ''Grow you

[She makes her dad drink her blood.]

[Adriana is holding Damon by his shoulders]

Damon: ''Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson.

Adriana: ''Just don't Damon...I'm back a day and you are angry...at someone it's not worth it...Just let it go.

Damon: ''Or what?

[He throws her on the desk then he strangles her]

Damon: ''I'm stronger then you little girl.

Adriana: ''Well, I'm angrier and a Hybrid!

[She breaks his arm and head butts his head..and throws him against the wall. then she gets up and watches as Caroline leaves with Bill Forbes Elena is there]

Damon: ''Bummer. I love a good girl fight.

[He has blood on his mouth]

Elena: ''You can't do this anymore Damon. not in this town and not around me.

Damon: ''why not? it's nothing I haven't done before. why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?

Adriana: ''Because with everything that has gone on this isn't the time for all of us to be at each others throats.

Elena: 'and I don't want you to be what other people think that you are.

Damon: ''what? a monster? sorry to disappoint you. Elena. but last time I checked. I'm still a vampire!

Elena: 'I guess I wish that you didn't act like one.

Damon: ''I am not Stefan. how about you stop trying to turn me into?

[He leaves]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon pours himself a drink and another drink. then he goes to the couch. Alaric is still dead. Damon wiggles his glass next to Alaric's ear]

Damon: ''wake up!

[Alaric wakes up]

Damon: ''It took a bit longer than usual, huh? might want to get that ring checked. hope it's not going bad.

Alaric: ''You killed me

Damon: ''you pissed me off.

Alaric: 'You killed me!

Damon: 'Ric, no hard feelings all right? I was on a bit of a tear. everyone was trying to tell me how to behave.

Alaric: ''well maybe they finally realized you're just a dick.

[He gets up and leaves...Almost running into Adriana who was walking in telling he sorry then leaves]

Adriana: ''I'm glad to see Alaric is doing ok...it will take him a while to get over what you did.

Damon: ''Like I really care about his forgiveness...Why would everyone care about Changing me...Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Alaric...they all Judge me.

Adriana: ''It's not changing you to be like Stefan...I think it has something to do with your feelings for Elena...and they see that you can hurt her with the way you are...I don't have a problem with the way you are but Elena seems to want you to change.

[Stefan walks in listening to their conversation]

Damon: ''Well...she needs to get over it...this is who I am so deal with it..

[Adriana nods as she sits down at the end of the couch pulling her knees up and wraps her arms around them]

Stefan; ''We never did ask you how you are...You have been more Quiet since you've came back..

Adriana: 'Well...I've been through Hell and Back this Summer...I actually killed people...and I'm used to drinking from Human veins I don't now if I can go back to drinking from the bag.

Damon:[He takes her hand in his] ''Don't worry Little Witch...We will be here for you...I will be here.

Adriana: ''Thank you...[She lays her head on Damon's shoulder and he wraps his arms around her] ''I've come home and...I thought I was never coming back...

[She starts to sob and Damon pulls her in his arms and rocks her]

Damon: ''Shh...shh..Easy let it all out...

[Stefan watches them and smiles softly as tears come to his eyes...wondering if he would have been in a worse situation if she didn't sacrifice herself for them]

[Mystic Grill]

[Katherine joins Bonnie at a table outside]

Elena: 'Hey there.

Bonnie: ''hey.

Elena: ''I just saw Jeremy. he said that you still have my necklace?

Bonnie: ''Yeah I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet

Elena: ''I know but I just...I feel weird without it. the whole Stefan of it all.

Bonnie: 'Okay.

[She gives her back her necklace]

Bonnie: 'Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seeing the ghosts of his dead girlfriends this summer?

[Elena is surprised]

Elena: 'What?

Bonnie: 'Vicki and Anna. he's been talking to them'

Elena: 'Your kidding.

Bonnie: ''I wish. it's because I brought him back to life. the witches said there would be consequences. guess they were right.

[She turns her head to look at the waitress]

Bonnie: ''You know. what am I supposed to...

[Elena has disappeared. it was actually Katherine]

[Salvatore House]

[Damon opens the door. Elena's here]

Damon: ''I'll accept written apologies only.

[She smiles. its Katherine, not Elena]

Katherine: ''are you two lovebirds fighting already?

Damon: ''Katherine. wonderful. what do you want?

Katherine: ''I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. feel like hitting the road? gettting the hell out of dodge?

Damon: ''Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat.

Katherine: ''Is that a yes? I'll drive.

Damon: ''Why not? walls are starting to close in on me around here. where are we going?

Katherine: ''Away from here. that's all I'm going to say for right now. but believe me. it's good.

[She shows him Elena's Necklace]


	49. The Reckoning

**The Reckoning**

[Mystic Falls High School]

[The school is empty. there's a noise...Matt is training but hears a noise. he gets up and walks through the school. he finally enters a classroom. it's dark but when he enters there's a lot of noise. he switches the light on sees a lot of mouse traps snapping. Tyler. Adriana, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are there]

Caroline: ''Ohh! oh come on! Seriously?! do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?

Tyler: ''forgot about senior prank night. Hug?

Matt: ''clearly.

Caroline: ''how could you forget? we've only been waiting for this since like freshman year.

Adriana: ''Yeah. Matt if I'm doing this. you're doing this.

Matt: ''I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this.

Bonnie: ''Caroline's making us.

Caroline: ''We're about to be are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't...

Adriana: ''And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?

Caroline: ''Go ahead and make fun. I don't care.

Tyler: ''You're all lame. and I've got ten more classrooms to prank.

[He takes his bag and leaves. Elena's about to leave to]

Bonnie: ''Hey! where are you going?

Elena: ''To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories.

[She smiles. Caroline smiles too]

Caroline: ''I love you.!

[Elena goes out of the classroom and sees Tyler giving instructions to other students]

Tyler: ''Get the faculty toilet seats. and Dana needs bodies in the gym. let's go.

[Elena laughs and opens the double doors She comes face to face with Klaus]

Klaus: ''Ah Elena...where's my girl.

Elena; ''Klaus!

[She tries to run but he stops her]

Klaus: ''Let's go find my Witch...and find out why my Hybrids aren't working it must have something to do with the fact that maybe she's is a vampire now...let's see what we can do about that.

[A Car]

[Damon and Katherine are in a car. he's driving]

Katherine: ''are you hungry? let's stop for a bite. a truck stop. or a truck driver.

Damon: ''Oh, stop being cute.

Katherine: ''It's not possible.

Damon: ''We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. where are we going?

**Katherine**: Far enough away so that you can't go running back

**Damon**: Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break

**Katherine**: You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena?

**Damon**: Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave

**Katherine**: Ooh. Let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend

**Damon**: Something like that

**Katherine**: Her loss

_(They __kiss__ but Damon finally pushes her on her seat)_

**Katherine**: What are you doing?

**Damon**: I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore

**[A truck]**

_(__Stefan__ wakes up. Rebekah's here)_

**Rebekah**: Oh, he lives

**Stefan**: What happened?

**Rebekah**: You took a beating. My brother has quite a temper

**Stefan**: Why did he come back to Mystic Falls?

**Rebekah**: He has come back because he feels that he might find out why his Hybrids aren't working he's going to get the Witch to help us.

**Stefan**: Adriana...He doesn't need to keep going after her...she shouldn't be involved in this

**Rebekah**: No...but She is a Kosacova Witch she is More important then you realize...she's special

**Stefan**: Where is Klaus now?

**Rebekah**: With any luck, ripping Your girlfriends head off

_(He rushes over her and they fall outside the __truck__)_

**Stefan**: Where is she?

**Rebekah**: You really do love her, don't you?

_(She gets up and pushes him against the truck and takes a crowbar. She puts him around his scruff)_

**Rebekah**: Consider me jealous

_(She drives the scruff through his stomach)_

**[Mystic Falls High School] **

_(Klaus is holding onto Elena's arm and they're walking through school)_

**Klaus**: You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. now my bet is that it has something to do with either you or My Witch.

**Elena**: If you're going to kill me, just do it Leave Adriana out of this!

**Klaus**: Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer

_(They enter the gym. A few students are here making pranks. Klaus speaks with an American accent)_

**Klaus**: Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home

_(He sees Dana and another student. He gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice)_

**Klaus**: You two. I remember you

**Dana**: I'm sorry. Who are you?

**Klaus**: Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met

_(He compels her) _

**Klaus**: Lift your foot up, please, Dana

_(He looks at the boy)_

**Klaus**: If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?

**Elena**: Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody

**Klaus**: Oh, come on, love. Of course I do

**[Middle of nowhere] **

_(Damon stops the car and gets out. Katherine gets out too)_

**Katherine**: Why are we stopping?

**Damon**: I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn

**Katherine**: Fine

_(He throws the keys away)_

**Katherine**: Hey! I...

**Damon**: We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts

**Katherine**: Fine

_(She takes something out of her pocket and shows him Elena's necklace)_

**Katherine**: Do you recognize this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it

**Damon**: Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?

**Katherine**: Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy

**Damon**: I'll keep that in mind

**Katherine**: But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better

**Damon**: Oh, yeah? What's that?

**Katherine**: Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?

**Damon**: I'm not turning back

**Katherine**: Good. 'Cause this isn't going to win you any points at home

_(She opens the trunk. Jeremy is in it, uncounscious. Damon looks at him and then at her)_

**Damon**: Jeremy? Really?

**[Mystic Falls High School] **

_(Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway. She puts honey on the lockers. Tyler kisses her)_

**Caroline**: Do you think Matt's going to be ok?

**Tyler**: I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?

**Caroline**: I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is ok

**Tyler**: I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is

_(She smiles) _

**Caroline**: I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits

**Tyler**: I'm happy

_(They kiss. Rebekah arrives)_

**Rebekah**: You two are adorable

_(They look at her)_

**Caroline**: Uh, do we know you?

**Rebekah**: You're Caroline, Adriana's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf

**Caroline**: And who are you?

**Rebekah**: I'm the new girl

_(She vamps out)_

**Tyler**: Caroline!

_(Rebekah rushes over Caroline)_

_(Bonnie Adriana and Matt are putting Toilet paper on the pool)_

**Adriana**: This is fun, right?

**Matt**: You sound like Caroline

**Adriana**: Come on, I am embracing her philosophy. You should be more into this

**Matt**: I know. Where's Jeremy tonight?

**Bonnie**: I haven't talked to him all day. We're having, um... He, uh, he told me about seeing Vicki

**Matt**: Ohh. Good, I'm glad that you know

**Bonnie**: I'm sorry. Is it weird talking about your sister like this?

**Matt**: No, I... I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say good-bye to her

Adriana: ''Wait Jeremy is seeing Ghosts...how come I didn't now about this?

Bonnie: ''I forgot to tell you..for with everything with Klaus and you being out of town but it started after I brought Jeremy back to life

Adriana: ''The Witches told you there would be conscious..

Bonnie: ''Yeah and Now Jeremy is paying for it by seeing Ghosts.I'm sorry.

Adriana; ''Hey it's not your fault Bonnie you saved him from dying too soon...he isn't ready yet and you love him so I would do the same thing if I had too.

Bonnie: ''Thanks Adriana.

_(He exhales) _

**Matt**: Do you realize that just last summer, you Adriana and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR

**Bonnie**: Everything was so different then

**Matt**: Yeah. Now Elena's dating a vampire, you two are witches, my sister's a ghost, and... I'm... I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got so screwed up

**Bonnie**: It's crazy, Matt. I... I can't imagine what it must be like for you

**Matt**: It just, uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night. I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we hit the gym

_(Matt is in the toilets. He grabs some paper rolls in the cabins. One of the doors open by itself. He enters the cabin, sees a graffiti that says "RIP Vicki" and then closes the door. Vicki's behind him)_

**Vicki**: I'm here, Matt. I can help you

_(He doesn't hear her) _

_(Dana is still on one foot) _

**Klaus**: Keep it up

**Elena**: Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?

**Klaus**: Stefan's on a time out

_(The doors open. Bonnie Adriana and Matt enter)_

**Elena**: Adriana, get out of here!

**Klaus**: Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started

_(He looks at Dana)_

**Klaus**: Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight

_(He looks at Adriana) _

**Klaus**: There you are My Witch?

**Adriana**: Klaus...You're here...Why

**Klaus**: I need your help finding out why My Hybrids aren't working.

_(Rebekah enters with Tyler) _

**Tyler**: Get off of me!

**Rebekah**: Hush now

**Klaus**: I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean

**Rebekah**: Don't be an ass

_(She throws Tyler in Klaus' arms)_

**Adriana**: Leave him alone!

**Klaus**: I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually

_(He bites his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood)_

**Klaus**: I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Adriana. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry

_(He kills him. Elena, Matt Adriana and Bonnie are shocked. Klaus smiles)_

_(Stefan is in the parking lot and has the crowbar in his stomach. He wakes up and removes it)_

_(Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor. Matt is next to Tyler's body)_

**Matt**: He killed him

**Adriana**: He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire

**Klaus**: And if Bonnie and Adriana are successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, and fetch your grimoire. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping

_(He catches Elena's arm and looks at her. Elena makes a sign to Adriana and Bonnie and she leaves with Tyler. Rebekah looks at Elena) _

**Rebekah**: So this is the latest Doppelganger. The original one was much prettier

**Klaus**: Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?

_(Rebekah takes Tyler and leaves with him. Klaus looks at Elena) _

**Klaus**: Just ignore her. Petty little thing

_(Matt Adriana and Bonnie are in the hallway) _

**Matt**: What are you going to do?

**Adriana**: I have no idea. The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoire don't go back that far

Bonnie: ''what are you going to do...You're stronger then me you can find more success then me...

Adriana: ''I'll have to try something it's dangerous but it has to be done.

**[Middle of Nowhere]**

_(Katherine and Damon are sitting. Jeremy's still unconscious)_

**Damon**: I'm listening

**Katherine**: What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead dead

**Damon**: I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk

**Katherine**: Do you remember my friend Pearl?

**Damon**: Vividly

**Katherine**: Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me any more

**Damon**: Well, why not?

**Katherine**: Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me

**Damon**: Well, this is all great... But she's dead

**Katherine**: Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person

**Damon**: Who?

**Katherine**: Her daughter. Anna

**Damon**: Also dead

**Katherine**: Which brings us right back around to...

_(Jeremy wakes up)_

**Jeremy**: To me. Back around to me

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Elena is touching Dana's hair to make her feel better .Stefan enters the gym)_

**Elena**: Stefan...

**Stefan**; Klaus

**Klaus**: Come to save your damsel, mate?

**Stefan**: To pledge my loyalty

**Klaus**: Really for what...I already have people to work for me...I don't think you're up to what I would want you to do

**Stefan**: whatever you ask of me... I will do...Just leave Adriana out of this and Elena they don't deserve any of this

**Klaus**: Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them

**Elena**: No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt us. He already said...

_(Klaus hits her so hard that she falls on the floor. Stefan rushes over Klaus, his fangs out)_

**Klaus**: I thought you said you would do as I said but clearly you are lying to me.

**Stefan**: Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!

**Klaus**: Your word doesn't mean nothing to me I never had to resort to this...

_(He compels him)_

**Klaus**: Stop fighting

**Stefan**: Don't do this, don't do this

**Klaus**: I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it

**Stefan**: Don't...Don't...

_(Klaus compels him)_

**Klaus**: You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey

**Elena**: No! Stefan!

**Klaus**: Now kill them. Ripper

_(Stefan vamps out, rushes over Dana and kills her by drinking her blood) _

**[Middle of Nowhere] **

**Jeremy**: This isn't going to work

_(A cellphone vibrates. Katherine looks at it, it's a message from Bonnie)_

**Katherine**: I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover

**Damon**: Stop with the teeny bopper drama. Focus

_(Jeremy focuses and Anna apears) _

**Anna**: I'm not helping them

**Jeremy**: No, it's ok to help

_(Katherine and Damon look at each other 'cause they can't see her)_

**Jeremy: **They're looking for a way to stop Klaus

**Anna**: I don't care. Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are

**Damon**: What's she saying?

**Jeremy**: Well, she doesn't want to help you

_(Katherine whispers to Damon)_

**Katherine**: My advice? If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs

_(Damon gets closer to Jeremy) _

**Damon**: Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal

_(He takes Jeremy head and hits it against the table) _

**Jeremy**: Ow! What the hell?!

**Anna**: Jeremy!

**Damon**: Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here

**Anna**: They're looking for Mikael

**Jeremy**: Mikael!

**Katherine**: Mikael. Is that his name?

**Damon**: Who's Mikael?

**Anna**: The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you

**Damon**: What's she saying?

**Katherine**: Hello!

**Jeremy**: He's a vampire and a Hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him

_(He looks at Anna)_

**Jeremy**: What do you mean, wake him?

**Damon**: It's time to go find the keys

**Katherine**: Mm-hmm

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Caroline wakes up. Rebekah has her phone)_

**Rebekah**: We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose

_(She takes a picture of herself)_

**Caroline**: Where's Tyler?

**Rebekah**: He's dead. Ish

_(Caroline sees him)_

**Caroline**: What did you do to him?

**Rebekah**: Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid

_(She looks at pictures and sees a picture of Stefan and Elena) _

**Rebekah**: Ugh. Vomit

_(Suddenly she sees the necklace around Elena's neck) _

**Rebekah**: Is that my necklace...

_(She makes a zoom on the necklace)_

**Rebekah**: Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?!

_(Stefan is feeding on Chad) _

**Klaus**: It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot

**Elena**: No. You did this to him

**Klaus**: I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table

_(Rebekah enters and rushes toward Elena) _

**Rebekah**: Where is it?! Where's my necklace?

**Klaus**: What are you talking about?

**Rebekah**: She has my necklace. Look

_(She gives him the phone so he can see the picture) _

**Klaus**: Well, well. More lies

**Rebekah**: Where...is it?

**Elena**: I don't have it anymore

**Rebekah**: You're lying!

_(She vamps out and bites Elena but Klaus stops her and takes her appart) _

**Klaus**: Knock it off!

**Rebekah**: Make her tell me where it is, Nik!

_(Klaus looks at Elena. She has her hand on her neck)_

**Klaus**: Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest

**Elena**: I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it

**Klaus**: Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a lot easier for my witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?

_(He puts the clock. There's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board) _

**Klaus**: 20 minutes. If Bonnie or Adriana hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to

**Elena**: No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!

**Klaus**: No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine

_(Rebekah looks at them and leaves with Klaus) _

_(Matt is on the gym room and on the phone with Bonnie) _

**Matt**: Did you find Jeremy?

_**Bonnie**__: No! I called him like 20 times_

**Matt**: All right, I'll grab my keys, we'll head to his house

_**Bonnie**__: Ok. I'll meet you by your truck_

_(He hangs out. His stuffs are everywhere on the floor)_

**Matt**: What the hell?

_(He looks in his bag but doesn't find what he's looking for so he goes o the pool. His keys are at the bottom of the pool.)_

**Matt**: You've got to be kidding me!

_(He takes his jacket off ad removes his shoes. Vicki's behind but he can't see her) _

**Vicki**: Matt! I can help you, Mattie, but I need you to hear me

_(She kicks on one of his shoes. Matt just sees the shoe going in the water. He looks at his phone and sees a text from an unknown)_

**Matt**: Whoa! Vicki?

_(He calls Adriana) _

_**Adriana**__: What is taking so long? _

_(Matt has a iron belt and a heavy thing) _

**Matt**: This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me

_**Adriana**__: What?_

**Matt**: I think she can help us save Tyler

_**Adriana:**__ No, I can help save Tyler I just need a way how_

**Matt**: We need to try something else. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help. Meet me at the pool

_**Adriana**__: I don't understand_

**Matt**: Jeremy can see ghosts because Bonnie brought him back from the dead. I need you to do that for me

_**Adriana**__: What?! No, Matt, that's crazy!_

**Matt**: This is going to work, trust me

_**Adriana**__: No, Matt, Even if I can do this...it would make my vampire side flip out_

**Matt**: You don't need magic, Adriana. You just have to be better than I was at CPR

_(He puts the belt and attaches the heavy thing to it then he jumps on the water to stay at the bottom.)_

_(Adriana runs and enters the pool. She sees Matt, jumps in the water removes the belt from Matt and gets him out of the water.)_

**[Middle of Nowhere] **

_(Jeremy is falling asleep)_

**Damon**: Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion

**Jeremy**: Thanks for the concern, Dick

**Katherine**: Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead

**Damon**: Where's my phone?

**Katherine**: Do you need to check in with Elena or Adriana? Make sure it's ok you pummeled her little baby bro?

**Damon**: You know you have it

**Katherine**: What can I say? I needed you present here and now

**Damon**: Katherine, phone, now

_(She sighs and gives it to him; He looks at it) _

**Damon**: Adriana's been texting me

**Jeremy**: What is it?

**Damon**: It's Klaus

**Katherine**: No turning back, Damon

**Damon**: Shut up, Katherine

**Katherine**: Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael

_(Damon looks at Jeremy and gives the keys)_

**Damon**: Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back

**Katherine**: You're going to get yourself killed. The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid

**Damon**: I wouldn't have done it for you

**[Mystic Falls High School] **

_(Adriana is trying to save Matt) _

**Adriana**: Matt, please! I can't do this. There's nothing else I can do!

_(Matt is in between and can see Vicki) _

**Vicki**: Matt. Matt

**Matt**: Vicki?

**Vicki**: Matt. Please!

**Matt**: I can see you

**Vicki**: I need you to listen to me very carefully. I don't have much time

**Matt**: Why, what's happening? Where are we?

**Vicki**: It doesn't matter. I need you to give Adriana a message

_(He wakes up and spills some water. Adriana catches him)_

**Adriana**: It's ok. You're ok

_(Stefan and Elena are still in the gym. There's 6 minutes left on the clock) _

**Elena**: Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible

**Stefan**: Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal

**Elena**: Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me

**Stefan**: You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop

**Elena**: I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough

**Stefan**: Why, because I love you?

**Elena**: Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!

**Stefan**: You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead

_(Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah are in a classroom. Tyler wakes up) _

**Tyler**: Where am I? What happened?

**Caroline**: Tyler

**Rebekah**: Don't be shy about it

**Tyler**: What's going on?

**Caroline**: Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition

**Rebekah**: Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead

**Caroline**: You're going to be ok. Ok? It's going to be ok

**Rebekah**: I wonder how she's doing

_(She looks at the clock on the phone) _

**Rebekah**: Tick tock goes the gym clock

_(Matt and Adriana are in the hallway) _

Adriana: As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you

**Matt**: It worked. I saw her, I saw Vicki

**Adriana**: You did?

**Matt**: She said she had a message for you

**Adriana**: For me?

**Matt**: From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that you shouldn't have survived Klaus' Kosacova Blood in your veins can break any curse either you or Elena should have died. The hybrids can't transition because you are still alive

Adriana: Tyler...

**Matt**: He's going to die, isn't he?

**Klaus**: I wouldn't be too sure about that

_(He's behind them, against the wall)_

**Klaus**: Given the choice, Doppelganger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time

_(There's only a few seconds left on the clock) _

**Stefan**: Elena, you're going to have run

**Elena**: But Klaus said that if I run...

**Stefan**: I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. There's no other way

**Elena**: There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight

_(The buzzer makes a sound. The time has passed)_

**Elena**: Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up

**Stefan**: I can't hold it

_(He vamps out and rushes over Elena. She screams. But he holds onto the wall) _

**Stefan**: Elena, run! Go!

_(She runs through school. Stefan holds on to everything he can so he don't have to hurt Elena. She opens a door and falls on Klaus) _

**Klaus**: We've got to stop meeting like this

_(Stefan enters the cafeteria and takes a stakes and drives it through his body. Klaus enters with Elena)_

**Klaus**: Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?

**Stefan**: No!

**Klaus**: Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off

**Stefan**: No!

**Elena**: Stefan...

**Klaus**: You're strong

_(He removes the stake from Stefan's body)_

**Klaus**: But you're not that strong. Turn...it... Off

**Stefan**: No!

_(He pushes Klaus. But Klaus pushes him against the wall, compels him and yells) _

**Klaus**: Turn it off!

_(Stefan's face and look change. It's not the Stefan Elena knew anymore) _

**Elena**: What did you do?

**Klaus**: I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?

_(He goes behind Elena and looks at Stefan) _

**Klaus**: Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the Doppelganger's neck

_(Stefan's face changes and rushes over Elena to drink her blood. She screams)_

_[ClassRoom]_

_[Klaus is holding onto Adriana's arm and dragging her in the room where Tyler, Rebekah and Caroline is in] _

**Klaus**: Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger or My Witch should be dead

_(Rebekah gets up and seems happy) _

**Rebekah**: Does that mean we can kill the Doppelganger?

**Klaus**: No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite

**Rebekah**: What?!

**Klaus: **Call it a hunch...

_(Klaus bites Adriana's Throat making her gasp in shock and he is forcing her towards Tyler who sees her blood Rebekah holds Caroline so she can't move)_

**Klaus**: Adriana's blood. Drink it

**Adriana**: No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!

**Klaus**: If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment

_(Tyler struggles but he finally drinks it) _

**Klaus**: There we go. Good boy

_(Tyler suddenly is hurting. He screams and groans and writhes. He holds his head and screams but his face finally change. His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes) _

**Klaus**: Well, that's a good sign[He pulls Adriana in his arms smiling and with one move he sinks his fangs back into her neck he holds her in a tight grip and then she falls asleep on the ground] ''Hmm...I've never tasted anyone so Delicous..I think she would make a wonderful Queen.

[Rebekah looks down at Adriana who is knocked out with sadness even though she has just met the Witch...she didn't want her to be used in this way but it can't be helped.

**[Mystic Falls Hospital]**

_[Elena wakes up in a bed, in the hospital. A nurse is with her) _

Elena: Where am I?

**Nurse**: In the hospital, sweetie. You suffered through a terrible ordeal

**Elena**: I have to get out of here

**Nurse**: Ah. Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood

_(Elena sees a blood bag next to her) _

**Elena**: Wait... You're taking my blood?

**Nurse**: Of course. It's very important for your friend Klaus

_(Elena freaks out but the nurse injects her something)_

**Nurse**: Don't fight it, sweetie. He told me you need plenty of rest

_(Elena falls asleep) _

_(Klaus and Rebekah are in front of the hospital) _

**Rebekah**: So Along Adriana's Bloodline had the Abilty to break curses. Her blood is the solution

**Klaus**: Seems so

**Rebekah**: How did you know?

**Klaus**: Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says

**Rebekah**: A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you

**Klaus**: Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. Adriana had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead...

**Rebekah**: Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species

**Klaus**: Leaving me alone for all time

**Rebekah**: Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?

**Klaus**: What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Adriana

_(She leaves. Damon arrives) _

**Klaus**: Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party

**Damon**: Where is she?

**Klaus**: Adriana? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause

_(Damon goes toward the hospital but Klaus stops him) _

**Klaus**: I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate

**Damon**: You'll have to kill me

**Klaus**: Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't car that much anymore

_(He pushes Damon against a car and is about to kill him) _

**Damon**: You don't want to know about your friend Mikael?

**Klaus**: What do you know about Mikael?

**Damon**: Just that he knows you're here

**Klaus**: You're bluffing

**Damon**: Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage

_(Klaus throws him on the ground. When Damon gets up, Klaus' has disapeared. Damon goes toward the hospital) _

_(Damon is in the hallway, looking for Adriana. He finally finds her. She's asleep, he looks at her and pulls out the pipes in Adriana arm. He looks at the pipe whom was pumping her blood and she wakes up) _

**Adriana**: Damon...

**Damon**: Hey

_(He takes her out of the bed and carries her outside the room and puts her into the back of his car then he goes back to get Elena and he drives them to the house) _

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway) _

**Caroline**: Are you sure you're ok?

**Tyler**: I'm great, Caroline. I mean, like, phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it. Everything's just... Better

_(He takes her in his arms. She laughs. Then he kisses her) _

**Tyler**: This is going to be an amazing year

_(He embraces her. She seems worried) _

_(Bonnie rejoins Matt in the Gym room) _

**Bonnie**: You ready? I could still use a ride over to Jeremy's

**Matt**: Yeah, just a second

**Bonnie**: Listen to me. I know you want to help, and I know you miss your sister. But what you did was reckless and stupid

**Matt**: I know. Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it

**Bonnie**: You don't want to be a part of all this, Matt. You are the only one of us who actually gets to live your life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don't forget that

**Matt**: I get it, Bonnie. I'll be out in a minute, ok? Vicki's here. Watching me, and I just, uh, I just need a minute to say good-bye, ok?

_(She leaves but somebody's behind him. He thinks it's Bonnie) _

**Matt**: Bon, seriously, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just...

_(He turns his head ans sees Vicki) _

**Matt**: Vicki?

_(She sits down next to him)_

**Vicki**: Hi, Mattie

**[Salvatore's House] **

_(Damon gives Adriana a glass of scotch) _

**Damon**: Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget

_(She drinks but doesn't seem to like it) _

**Damon**: Yeah, it's strong. I know you don't like Alcohol but it helps with stuff like this

**Adriana**: No. No it's fine I just won't do it again. I'm going to bed you guys I've had a long day.

Elena: ''Goodnight Adriana.

Adriana: ''Goodnight Elena, Damon

_(He cubs her cheek in his hand] _

**Damon**: You had me worried.

**Elena**: He's really gone Stefan's Memory is gone Where were you, Damon?

_(He puts his hand on her leg) _

**Damon**: I shouldn't have left. I promise you... I will never leave you again

_(They look at each other) _

**Stefan**: Well, isn't this cozy?

_(They both look at him. Damon gets up. They're surprised) _

**Damon**: What are you doing here, brother?

**Stefan**: Last I checked, I lived here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection

_(He looks at Adriana) _

**Stefan**: Mmm, by all means. Carry on

_(He leaves. Damon and Adriana look at each other) _

**[A cemetery] **

_(Katherine and Jeremy are in front of a crypt) _

**Katherine**: How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?

**Jeremy**: This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the nineties

_(They look through the door. There's a tomb)_

**Jeremy**: Look there

_(Katherine opens the double doors. She looks at the tomb and opens it. Mikael is in it, mummified and chained up. As soon as the tomb is opened, he opens his eyes) _


	50. Smell Like Teen Spirit

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

**[Gilbert's House] **

_(Elena's alarm rings. It's 5h AM. She wakes up, gets up and looks in the mirror. She looks at the bite mark on her neck and covers it with make up. She goes out of her room, Alaric's here) _

**Elena**: Good morning

_(He doesn't answer 'cause he seems to be hangover) _

**[The woods]**

_(Adriana's training on one of Alaric's mannequins While he teaches Elena how to fight. He shows her how to stake a vampire with a sleeve and two stakes in it) _

**Alaric**: So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes

**Elena**: Easy enough

_(She tries but the stakes stay in the sleeve)_

**Elena**: That's weird

_(She tries again but it doesn't work) _

**Elena**: Must be jammed or something

**Alaric**: You're not strong enough. Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones

**Elena**: Thanks for not sugar-coating it

_(He takes something on his bag and shows it to her)_

**Alaric**: You know what this is?

**Elena**: A vervain grenade. I've used one before

**Alaric**: Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire

_(He pulls the pin out of a grenade and throws it in Elena's hand)_

**Alaric**: Surprise

**Elena**: Oh my god

_(She throws it in the air and the grenade explodes)_

**Elena**: This isn't a joke to me, Ric

**Alaric**: You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature

**Elena**: You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan

**Alaric**: Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again

**Elena**: But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity

**Alaric**: I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything

_(He gives her the sleeve with the stakes .She puts the sleeve back) _

_[Adriana is punching her bag furiously taking out all her pain and Misery out on it since this week is her birthday everybody was trying to make her feel at home and to give her a birthday party but she wasn't into it...not after what happened to her over the summer]_

Elena: ''Hey Adriana you are going to knock the guys head off if you keep hitting like that.

Adriana: ''That is the point Elena...I'm letting all of my pain go...everything that happened to me this summer has been nothing but a nightmare and I want it gone...[She says that and flips over the mannequins head and thrusts a Dagger in his back where his heart is...then turns to face Elena who is behind her pointing a dagger at her] ''Think fast Elena.

Elena: ''You faster than me with this thing and more of a fighter then me how is it that you remained so strong

Adriana: ''Lots and Lots of Training during my Martial Arts class I was in before my Mom died...it kept me focused on everything in my life...Martial arts isn't really just about Fighting...it teaches you the Balance yourself to fight and when not to...you just to got pick and choose your battles.

[Adriana takes off her gloves and puts them in her jacket pocket]

Adriana: ''I'm going to go home and get ready for school. see you guys later.

[She leaves]

**[Mystic Falls High School] **

_(Elena, Caroline Adriana and Bonnie are in front of the school. Elena has a scarf around her neck)_

**Caroline**: Here we are. Senior year

**Adriana**: Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?

**Caroline**: Ok. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on

**Bonnie**: You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience?

**Caroline**: Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day

Adriana: ''Well I'm the only one without a boyfriend...I'm just here to make a new Start in my life.

**Elena**: Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year

**Caroline**: Yeah. You win

**Adriana**: Are you sure you want to be here?

**Elena**: I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life

_(Caroline and Bonnie look at each other and follow Bonnie) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon gos down the stairs. There's two dead girls on the floor. He enters the living room and Stefan is there with a few girls. They're playing twister) _

**Stefan**: Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please

**Damon**: Hey, the 2 brunettes on the staircase owe me a persian rug

**Stefan**: You mean, they owe us a persian rug? It's my house, too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?

**Damon**: So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Adriana?

**Stefan**: These ladies are helping me be all that I can be

_(Someone knocks on the door. Damon opens. It's Rebekah. She enters with shopping bags)_

**Rebekah**: Where's Stefan?

**Damon**: Who the hell are you?

**Rebekah**: He left me here. My brother actually left me here

**Stefan**: Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care

**Damon**: You're Klaus's sister?

**Rebekah**: Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?

**Stefan**: You're not staying here

_(She then looks at Damon but he doens't say nothing) _

**Rebekah**: Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself

_(She goes toward the stairs) _

**Stefan**: So I guess she's staying here

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Jeremy rejoins Bonnie at her locker) _

**Jeremy**: So what? It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?

**Bonnie**: Hey. Happy first day

**Jeremy**: You mad?

**Bonnie**: I'm not mad. I'm resigned to the fact I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki

**Jeremy**: I haven't talked to Vicki in a while

**Bonnie**: That's not the point, Jeremy

**Jeremy**: I know that. I know. Ok? But I had to see Anna again, Bonnie. She had information that Damon needed

**Bonnie**: I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in

**Jeremy**: You think I want any of this?

**Bonnie**: I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Ok?

_(She leaves) _

_(Matt parks his truck. Vicki appears next to him) _

**Vicki**: You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was

_(Matt looks at her, surprised) _

**Vicki**: Sorry

**Matt**: You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out

**Vicki**: I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't thinking about me

**Matt**: Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said...

**Vicki**: Suck it up. Be a man. And show her what she's missing

**Matt**: Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire

**Vicki**: You ok, Matty? You seem unhappy

**Matt**: Yeah, I just life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you

**Vicki**: I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?

**Matt**: What do you mean come back?

_(Tyler knocks on the window. Vicki disappears)_

**Tyler**: Donovan! What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go!

_(Matt goes out of the truck) _

**Tyler**: You talking to yourself?

**Matt**: What's got you in such a good mood?

**Tyler**: We're seniors, man. Life is good

**[Pickett Mausoleum]**

_(Katherine has a mouse in her hands and waves it above Mikael, whose still asleep) _

**Katherine**: Come on, Mikael, breakfast

_(Her phone rings) _

**Katherine**: Yummy. Mikael, wake up!

_(She answers. It's Damon) _

**Katherine**: What?

_**Damon**__: What? What do you mean, "what"? i've been calling you for 2 days_

**Katherine**: Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you

_**Damon**__: Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael_

**Katherine**: Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And I've tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested

_**Damon**__: Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house _

**Katherine**: Fine. I'll give it another shot

_(She looks through the doors and sees a men in the cemetery) _

**[Mystic Falls High School] **

_(Adriana's phone rings, she answers, it's Damon) _

**Adriana**: Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine

_**Damon**__: Yeah. So... You might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus_

**Adriana**: Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?

_**Damon**__: She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael_

**Adriana**: What about Stefan? What is he up to?

_**Damon**__: Oh, you know. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair_

**Adriana**: Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?

_**Damon**__: Is that the bell? Oh...Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late_

_(He henags up) _

_(Caroline puts a flyer for the bonfire on the wall) _

**Elena**: I forgot about the bonfire

**Caroline**: You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year

**Elena**: Relax, Caroline. I'll be there

**Caroline**: Thank you. It's just that...

_(Tyler arrives and kisses Caroline. Elena looks at his shirt and sees something red) _

**Elena**: Is that blood?

**Caroline**: Oh my God!

_(Caroline, catches Tyler and Elena follow them) _

_(They enter in the restrooms) _

**Tyler**: What's going on?!

**Caroline**: Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!

_(Elena checks out the cabins to check there's nobody)_

**Tyler**: Chill out. It was just a blood bag

**Caroline**: From where?

**Tyler**: Rebekah hooked me up

**Caroline**: Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?

**Tyler**: Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset

**Caroline**: His what? Why are you amused by this?

**Tyler**: I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?

**Caroline**: Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that

**Elena**: So, I'm going to go

_(She leaves) _

_(She goes out of the restrooms and runs into Stefan) _

**Stefan**: Hello, Elena

**Elena**: What are you doing here?

**Stefan**: What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go timberwolves!

**Elena**: What?! Why?

**Stefan**: Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you and Adriana. I'm just doing what I'm told

**Elena**: I'm going to be late for class

_(She tries to leave but he stops her) _

**Stefan**: Oh, class is this way

**Elena**: Let go of me, Stefan

**Stefan**: Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. I don't have a choice in the matter. And neither do you

**Elena**: I said let go of me

_(Alaric arrives) _

**Alaric**: Let her go

_(Stefan pushes him against the locker)_

**Elena**: Stefan, stop it

**Stefan**: You're not going to get in my way. You hear me? I will see you both in history

_(He leaves) _

_(Alaric and Elena are in his classroom) _

**Alaric**: What the hell is he doing here?!

**Elena**: Klaus compelled him to turn off his humanity and he is protecting Adriana because she is Able to create Hybrids for Klaus...and he is just be harsh on me

**Alaric**: Now he's a bodyguard?

**Elena**: I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan

_(The school bell rings) _

**Elena**: Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something

_(The students enter the classroom. Elena goes to her chair. Adriana and Caroline sits next to her and a guy sits on the other side but Stefan enters and goes toward him) _

**Stefan**: You're in my seat

_(He smiles at Elena and sits next to her. Caroline looks at him) _

**Alaric**: Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... Native Americans

_(Rebekah enters the classroom) _

**Rebekah**: What about the vikings?

_(She sits. Tyler, Adriana, Caroline and Elena look at her)_

**Alaric**: There's no evidence that viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?

**Rebekah**: My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject

_(Matt arrives in the stoner pit. Vicki appears) _

**Vicki**: You've got no business in the stoner pit

**Matt**: Figured you'd feel comfortable here

**Vicki**: Touche

**Matt**: So what do you mean that I can help you come back?

**Vicki**: Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But there is a way that I can be free of that

**Matt**: How?

**Vicki**: I know this sounds crazy But I have help from the other side

**Matt**: The other side?

_(Jeremy arrives but doesn't seem to see Vicki) _

**Jeremy**: Dude, what are you doing over here?

**Matt**: I could ask you the same question

**Jeremy**: Just looking for my stoner lab partner. All right, see you around

_(He leaves. Matt looks at Vicki) _

**Matt**: Can he not see you anymore?

_(Jeremy is in the restrooms with Anna) _

**Jeremy**: He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open

**Anna**: How?

**Jeremy**: When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side

**Anna**: Help? What kind of help?

_(Matt is still talking to Vicki) _

**Matt**: Who's helping you?

**Vicki**: The witch I've been talking to says that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours

_(Jeremy is still talking to Anna) _

**Jeremy**: Is it even possible? Could she come back?

**Anna**: I guess if she had a stronger foothold

**Jeremy**: Like an anchor?

**Anna**: Exactly

_(Matt is still with Vicki) _

**Vicki**: Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold... I'll be able to come and go as I please... When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you

**Matt**: But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki

**Vicki**: In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in

**Matt**: Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?

**Vicki**: Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me

_(Jeremy is still with Anna) _

**Anna**: She's bad news, Jeremy. There's nothing but darkness round her

**Jeremy**: This is Vicki we're talking about. All right? She's not a bad person

**Anna**: You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witch's energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay

_(Matt si still with Vicki) _

**Vicki**: I can be a part of this life again, of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either

**Matt**: What do I have to do?

_(It's football practice and Cheerleading practice) _

**Cheerleader**: Has anybody seen Dana?

_(Rebekah arrives)_

**Rebekah**: Sounds like you have an opening on the squad

**Caroline**: What are you doing?

_(Rebekah stretches but Caroline is still standing next to her) _

**Caroline**: Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all our lives

**Rebekah**: I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity

_(She looks at Tyler) _

**Rebekah**: Maybe even your boyfriend

[She sees Adriana running on the track and goes to join her]

Rebekah: ''Hello Adriana...wonderful day isn't it.

Adriana: ''Yeah it is...so you're joining Cheerleading?

Rebekah: ''Sure...why not I could use something to do while my brother is out of town...I've been thinking of staying here and getting to know you a bit...I've seen your room quite huge.

Adriana: ''Yeah it is...I'm thinking now I'll be 18 that I can start looking for a new House...the tension in the boarding house is just too negative since Stefan turned his Humanity off.

Rebekah; ''Oh...really we can both share a house...I've seen a beautiful Property down the lane that has been vacant for a month now...[She looks at her at the corner of her eye seeing Adriana's expression as they run] ''Klaus once told me that the House was once your Ancesters..and that they forced you out because of how big it was.

Adriana: ''Oh my god did Klaus buy My house?

Rebekah: ''Yes he did he fell in love with it as soon as he saw it and wished for you to move back in...He kinda owes you for helping him find a solution to his Hybrids...so he is thanking you by buying back your house...You can move in at the end of the week.

Adriana: ''I...Wow I don't know what to say..tell your brother thank you...I've missed my house so much and the thought of getting it back fills my heart.

[Rebekah smiles at her as they continue to run]

_(Tyler is practicing with the football team) _

**Coach**: It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!

_(Tyler stops) _

**Tyler**: I think we're done here, coach

**Coach**: Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line

**Tyler**: I have a better idea

_(He compels him)_

**Tyler**: Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire

**Coach**: Hit the showers, gentlemen

_(Caroline rejoins Tyler) _

**Caroline**: Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler

**Tyler**: Coming from the queen of subtlety? Relax. I'm in total control

**Caroline**: Then why are you acting like this?

**Tyler**: Drop it, Caroline. I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift

**Caroline**: What?!

_(Some boys in the team talking about Rebekah and Adriana. Tyler and Caroline turn their head. Rebekah makes impressive gymnastic moves and end with a split. She looks at Adriana with a smile and woops for joy as Adriana does the same moves...making her clap her hands)_

**Caroline**: My God!

**Tyler**: Damn, girl's got moves

_(Elena is running. Stefan rejoins her and runs with her) _

**Stefan**: Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?

**Elena**: Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone

_(She turns around but he still follows her)_

**Stefan**: You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? don't want to be weird

_(A guy pushes Elena without purpose) _

**Guy**: I'm sorry

_(Stefan pushes him) _

**Stefan**: Watch it, Dick!

**Elena**: Who are you?!

**Stefan**: I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything

_(She leaves) _

**Stefan**: What?!

**[Pickett Mausoleum]**

_(Katherine is holding the body of the man above Mikael so the blood can Fall on his mouth. He wakes up and his face become normal again.)_

**Mikael**: No! Get it away

**Katherine**: You need blood

**Mikael**: Get it away from me

_(She throws the body) _

**Katherine**: Happy?

**Mikael**: Thank you

**Katherine**: I remember you. Chicago,1920s. You were looking for Klaus.

_(He's asleep again)_

**Katherine**: You're not so scary for a... badass vampire vampire Hunter

**[Some place]**

_(Adriana is lifting a weight on a bench. Damon arrives) _

**Damon**: What? Are you going o bench press a vampire?

**Adriana**: No just exercising

_(He presses on the weight) _

**Adriana**:What are you doing?

**Damon**: Helping you out

**Adriana**: Damon!

**Damon**: Come on, Xena!

**Adriana**: Stop it!

_(He stops)_

**Adriana**: Like one obnoxious Salvatore Isn't bad enough

_(She sits down) _

**Damon**: You called. I'm here?

**Adriana**: Elena wants to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks

**Damon**: Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Ok? A lot of it

**Adriana**: You've gotten him off of it before

**Damon**: This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Adriana. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home

**Adriana**: Then do it for Elena, Damon. Every single time She looks at him, I feel like she's going to break.I feel more Emotions as a Vampire with my Empathy then I did when I was human and it's very uncomfortable

_(She gets up. He takes her hand and puts his on his chest) _

**Adriana**: What are you doing?

**Damon**: Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone

_(He takes her in his arms and puts his fingers on her back) _

**Damon**: Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart

_(He removes his fingers)_

**Damon**: If I do anything for Elena and you.

_(She looks at him) _

**Damon**: No one going to hurt you...You have my word.

[Adriana looks at him confused as he leaves]

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Alaric, Adriana, Damon, Elena and Caroline are in Alaric's classroom) _

**Elena**: I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted...

**Alaric**: I'll shoot him

**Damon**: Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?

**Elena**: I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?

**Caroline**: Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready

**Damon**: We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow

**Adriana**: Which is why it's your job to keep her away

**Damon**: How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers

**Adriana**: So then preoccupy her with your charm

**Alaric**: Might have better luck finding the dagger

**Damon**: Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?

**Alaric**: Doubtful

_(Tyler arrives) _

**Tyler**: Sorry I'm late. What's going on?

**Elena**: We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while

**Tyler**: You can't do that to Stefan

**Caroline**: Why not?

**Elena**: Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest

**Tyler**: Yeah. It's not in Klaus's

**Caroline**: But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave Minion

**Adriana**: Uh-oh

**Alaric**: What?

**Tyler**: Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything

**Adriana**: Oh, boy

**Caroline**: Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please

**Elena**: What is going on?

_(Adriana takes a vervain dart)_

**Tyler**: I'm just going to go

_(Adriana rushes over him and puts the vervain dart on his neck. Tyler collapses) _

**Caroline**: What are you doing?!

**Adriana: **He's been sired

**Damon**: What?

**Adriana**: Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him

**Elena**: Loyal how?

**Damon**: He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrid

**Caroline**: So how do I fix him?

**Damon**: Get a new boyfriend

_(Rebekah is at the bonfire. She tries to pours herself some beer. Stefan rejoins her) _

**Stefan**: You all right there?

**Rebekah**: I thought Tyler would be here

**Stefan**: You're into Tyler now? It's kind of a Fickle

**Rebekah**: When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs

_(Elena arrives to put herself some beer) _

**Elena**: Excuse me

**Stefan**: Elena, hi. What are you doing?

**Elena**: I'm having fun, Stefan. You got a problem with that?

_(She drinks the whole glass of beer)_

**Stefan**: All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight

**Elena**: Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?

_(She leaves. Rebekah looks at Stefan) _

[Adriana comes over to a cooler and gets out a Pepsi and opens it...as Rebekah sees her and comes over]

Rebekah: ''You don't drink?

Adriana: ''No..I've always liked to be calm, focused and alert Drinking just causing you more problems than handles it...so I just stay away from it.

Rebekah: ''Hmm Senseable...good I need that kind of person as a Friend.

[Adriana looks at Rebekah and smiles as they sit down at the fire pit]

**[Matt's House] **

_(Matt and Vicki are in the garage. There's candles and Matt takes a picture and puts it in front of the candles. He takes a knife on his pocket and cuts his hand above the picture.)_

**Vicki**: Concentrate on me, Matty

_(He cuts his hand) _

**Matt**: This is too weird

**Vicki**: Just focus. This is a good thing

_(He moves his hand so the blood poors on the picture) _

**Vicki**: Now say you accept me

**Matt**: I accept you

_(There's wind and the candles fire is higher. Smoke escape from the picture. Everything finally become normal. The door closes. Matt is afraid and falls on Vicki. She catches him) _

**Vicki**: Did you just...

**Matt**: I felt that

_(She touches his face)_

**Matt**: I feel that, too

**Vicki**: It worked. Oh!

_(He embraces her) _

**Vicki**: I'm here, Matty!

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Bonnie and Jeremy are in the hallway) _

**Bonnie**: Did you talk to Anna about this?

**Jeremy**: She's on the other side, Bonnie. Ok. I thought she might know something

**Bonnie**: About what? I thought they were all alone over there

**Jeremy**: Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch

**Bonnie**: If there's another witch involved, don't you think you should have come to me or Adriana before you went to Anna?

_(Anna appears next to Jeremy) _

**Anna**: Tell her not to be upset. I was just trying to help

**Jeremy**: Not now, Anna

**Bonnie**: She's here?

**Jeremy**: She's just trying to help

**Bonnie**: I can't... I can't deal with this...

**Jeremy**: Bonnie!

**Bonnie**: Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead

_(She leaves) _

**[Matt's House]**

_(Vicki touches the candles) _

**Vicki**: Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything

**Matt**: The Witch didn't mention this part?

**Vicki**: Makes sense. Our deal was that she'd help me do what I need to do

**Matt**: What are you talking about? What deal, Vic?

**Vicki**: Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance. Klaus's hybrids can't be allowed to survive

**Matt**: You can't kill Tyler, Vicki

**Vicki**: Not Tyler, Matt. It's Adriana and Elena who's the key to creating the hybrids

**Matt**: What? Vicki, no!

_(She hits him) _

**Vicki**: I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(It's the bonfire. Students are carrying a guy so he can drink beer. Everyone chants "drink", including Elena, whose laughing. Stefan looks at her. She looks at him and raises her glass and drinks. Stefan drinks too_

_(Rebekah tries to eat a marshamallow. She's alone. He joins her) _

**Rebekah**: What? No friends your own age?

**Damon**: Like you can talk

**Rebekah**: Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these

**Damon**: No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside

_(He takes the burn out of the marshmallow) _

**Damon**: But the inside... Yum

_(He makes her eat the marshamallow. She looks at him. He sucks his fingers)_

**Rebekah**: Mmm. It's good

**Damon**: Yep

_(Elena is looking at them. Stefanjoins her) _

**Stefan**: What's that look?

_(She sighs) _

**Elena**: What look?

**Stefan**: My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous

**Elena**: I'm not jealous

**Stefan**: It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled

**Elena**: I'm not jealous, Stefan

**Stefan**: All right. That's my mistake

**Elena**: Whatever. I'm out of here

_(She leaves. Stefan leaves too) _

_(Adriana is on the phone with Matt) _

**Adriana**: Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?

**Matt**: I messed up, Adriana

**Adriana**: What? How? Where is she?

_(A guy is sitting on a car and smoking. He poses the joint leaves. Vicki arrives, looks around her and takes the joint.)_

_(Damon is still with Rebekah. He gives her a marshmallow sandwich) _

**Damon**: Can't believe you've never had one of these before

**Rebekah**: Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years

**Damon**: That's no excuse

_(She eats) _

**Rebekah**: Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean

**Damon**: Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into

**Rebekah**: You're distracting me. Why?

**Damon**: Just trying to be a good housemate

**Rebekah**: There's no fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that

_(She stabs him with a wooden stick and leaves. He groans, sits down and removes it)_

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Tyler wakes up. Caroline's here)_

**Tyler: **What the hell? How did I get home?

**Caroline**: I brought you here. You were being a d-bag

**Tyler**: What is your problem today?

**Caroline**: My problem is you've been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus's needs first. He is your master now

**Tyler**: I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me

**Caroline**: Well, something's got to be controlling you. Because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you

**Tyler**: The old me?

**Caroline**: Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with

_(She leaves but he stops her) _

**Tyler**: Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry. I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy

**Caroline**: You're a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful

**Tyler**: I will. I promise. Just...Don't hate me. Everything I like about me is you

_(They kiss)_

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Elena is laying on the bleachers and looks at the sky. Stefan arrives. She's drunk) _

**Elena**: I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?

**Stefan**: You're drunk. You need to go home

_(She gets up) _

**Elena**: Fine. Unh. Let me find my car

**Stefan**: You're joking, right?

**Elena**: Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party

**Stefan**: Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on

_(She spans the ramp) _

**Stefan**: What are you, 5? Get down

**Elena**: Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to

_(She almost falls) _

**Elena: **Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you

**Stefan**: You're hilarious

**Elena**: Look, Stefan, no hands

_(She removes her hands but almost falls. Stefan's not amused anymore. She laughs but finally falls. She screams but Stefan rushes to catch her) _

**Elena: **I knew you'd catch me

_(They look at each other. He realeases her and Alaric arrives and shoots him with darts. Stefan fals, on the floor unconscious. Alaric looks at Elena) _

**Alaric**: You ok?

**Elena**: Yeah. I'm... Fine

**Alaric**: You look, uh, not sober

**Elena**: The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here

_(Elena opens Alaric's trunk. He puts Stefan in it. Elena goes in the car. Vicki, whose smoking looks at them. She looks at the floor and blows the joint) _

_(Matt and Adriana are in a classroom) _

**Matt**: I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her

**Adriana**: You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back

_(Alaric closes the trunk and sees a gas can on the floor) _

**Alaric**: I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight

_(Vicki throws the joint on the floor. There was gas on the floor so everything burns toward the car. Alaric's car burn too, with Elena in it. Alaric tries to open the door but he can't) _

**Alaric**: Elena! Elena! Open the door

_(She tries but it won't open) _

**Elena**: I can't! It won't open

_(Vicki appears in the car next to her but she can't see her) _

**Vicki**: I'm sorry, Elena

_(Alaric rushes to another car to find something. He find a lacrosse stick and tries to break the door with it but it doesn't work. Elena tries to break it with her feet but it doesn't work either. The fire is stronger) _

_(Matt enlight a candle. Adriana looks at Matt ) _

**Adriana**: I know a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki

**Matt**: What do I do?

**Adriana**: Give me your hand

_(She cuts his hand with a knife) _

_(Elena coughs 'cause she can't breath. She turns her head and sees Stefan.)_

**Elena**: Stefan!

_(He wakes up, Elena almost collapses. He breaks the trunk with his feet) _

_(Adriana casts a spell) _

_(Elena rejoins Stefan and tries to gets out. Vicki tries to catches her but she can't) _

_(She appears in the classroom with Adriana and Matt) _

**Vicki**: What is she doing?

**Matt**: Fixing my mistake

**Vicki**: Make her stop

**Matt**: Adriana...

**Adriana**: The spell is working Matt. She's still here because of you

_(She continues to cast a spell. Matt looks at Vicki) _

**Vicki**: Matt, please

**Matt**: I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki

**Vicki**: I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go

**Matt**: I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here

**Vicki**: I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore

**Matt**: Neither did I. But I have to let you go

_(Adriana is still casting a spell) _

**Matt**: Goodbye, Vicki

_(She disappears) _

**Matt**: She's gone

_(Alaric helps Elena to get out) _

**Alaric**: Hurry up before it blows

**Elena**: Wait! Wait, wait, wait!

_(She catches Stefan. He helps her. They rush away from the car. The car explodes) _

**[Salvatore's House] **

_(Adriana and Damon are in his bedroom. He brings a Blood bag in for her as she sits on his bed) _

Adriana:[She takes the blood bag] ''Thank you Damon...

Damon: ''You're welcome.

[She drinks the bag and Damon watches as her eyes turn black and she closes her eyes as the blood takes away the hunger she feels then after she drinks it all she throws it away]

Adriana: ''I have to tell you something...Rebekah Klaus's sister told me that he got my house back for me...and so I will be moving back into the house...Nobody has been living there for the year...and Now that I will be 18 I can take care of it.

Damon: 'No...you don't have to leave...I can protect you here...and Klaus he could be using this as a way to get into your graces..Don't go stay.

Adriana: ''I have to Damon...there is way too much drama with Stefan, Elena and you all the time Ever since I've lived here it's been torture living with a bunch of people with relationship issues..and what happened to me this summer I need to be alone for a while.

[Damon closes his eyes at hearing her say she's moving back into her parents house and he pulls her in his arms and Hugs her]

Damon; ''I understand Adriana...more then you know You love your house and the thought of losing it after your parents died was heart breaking and it should be good for you to live there again...I just wanted to let you know that no matter what I'm always here for you.

Adriana: ''Thank you Damon...I will always count on you to be there for me..

[She pecks him on the cheek then walks out of the room to her bedroom as he touches his cheek then smiles a little]

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Caroline puts her dress. Tyler is naked and puts a sheet around his waist) _

**Tyler**: You're always running out on me

**Caroline**: You have to earn the overnighter

**Tyler**: I consider that a challenge

_(She laughs and puts her jacket.) _

**Caroline**: Bye

**Tyler**: Bye

_(They kiss. She leaves. Rebekah apears) _

**Tyler**: What are you doing here?

**Rebekah**: I have something for you

**Tyler**: What?

**Rebekah**: A little present

_(She leaves and reapears with a girl, with a wound on her neck) _

**Tyler**: You should go

**Rebekah**: You sure? I think my brother would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer

_(She bites the girl's wrist. Tyler rushes over the girl and bites her neck) _

**[Pickett Mausoleum]**

_(Katherine is lighting candles. Mikael wakes up) _

**Mikael**: I apologize for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?

**Katherine**: I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed

**Mikael**: Would you mind helping me with these? I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them

**Katherine**: Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?

**Mikael**: I can kill Klaus. And I will

_(She breaks his chains) _

**Mikael**: Thank you

**Katherine**: A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick. Just saying...

**Mikael**: I don't feed on living things

**Katherine**: Then what do you eat?

_(He catches her and bites her)_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Alaric and Damon are about to leave) _

**Elena**: It's ok if you want to be friends with Damon again

**Alaric**: I don't

**Elena**: I think he kind of misses you

_(Stefan goes out of the living room) _

**Stefan: **Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that

**Alaric**: That was the point

**Stefan**: Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around

_(They go toward the door) _

**Stefan: **Elena, wait. You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?

**Elena:** Because I still have hope

**Stefan**: After everything I've done, you... You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again

**Elena:** Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up

**Stefan**: Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?

_(_**Elena**: No, Stefan, it makes me strong

_(She drives two stakes through his body with the sleeve. She takes off the sleeve and gives it to Alaric. He looks at Stefan, smiles and closes the door) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Jeremy leaves a message to Bonnie) _

**Jeremy**: Bonnie, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?

_(He sits on his bed. Anna appears) _

**Anna**: I shouldn't be here

**Jeremy**: No kidding

**Anna**: No, I mean, I shouldn't be here, Jeremy. Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her?

**Jeremy**: I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Ok. I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you

**Anna**: I can't stop thinking about you, either

_(She sits down next to him) _

**Jeremy**: What are we going to do?

_(She raises her hand. He touches it and looks surprised. He takes her hand) _

**Jeremy**: Do you...Feel this?

**Anna**: What's going on? I can feel you. How can I feel you?

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon is removing a rug. Somebody here and brakes a vase) _

**Damon**: Keep it up, Stefan

_(He picks up the pieces of the vase. Somebody hits him hard. He falls on the floor. It's Mason. Damon opens his eyes) _

**Mason**: This is going to be fun


	51. Ghost World

**Ghost World**

**[Salvatore's House] **

_(Damon is tied to a chair. Like Mason was when he killed him. His ring is on the floor. Stefan enters) _

**Damon**: Low blow, Stefan. Low blow

**Stefan**: What the hell happened to you?

**Damon**: Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it

**Stefan**: I didn't do this

**Damon**: Quit screwing' around!

**Stefan**: I didn't

_(He checks the __chains__) _

**Stefan**: It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?

**Damon**: Yep

_(Stefan removes the iron stick. Damon screams. Stefan begins to remove the chains but stops and leaves. Mason is here, watching them but Damon can't see him) _

**Damon**: Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself

_(Mason opens the curtains so the sunlight can enter the room. Damon's skin burns. He screams) _

**[The town]**

_(Everyone prepare the town for the night of illuminations, hanging lanterns to the trees. Carol Lockwood Is making a speech for the volunteers and the citizens _

**Carol**: As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias fell with a history lesson

_(Everyone applause. Alaric and Jeremy are listening to the speech) _

**Jeremy**: What are we doing here?

**Alaric**: Tobias fell is the head of the history Department I didn't have a choice

**Jeremy**: All right, that explains what you're doing here

**Alaric**: Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out

_(Elena rejoins them) _

**Elena**: Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?

_(Anna appears but only Jeremy can see her) _

**Anna**: Just a bunch of historical lies

**Jeremy**: You didn't miss anything

_(Tobias fell is making Is speech) _

**Tobias: **The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war

**Anna**: After the founders stole from all the vampires

_(Jeremy laughs. Elena looks at him) _

**Elena**: What's so funny?

_(Jeremy looks at the stage. Elena turns her head to look too. Anna keeps commenting on the speech) _

**Anna**: Safe from the vampires

_(Jeremy smiles. Anna smiles too, looks at him and takes his hand) _

_(Caroline and Adriana helps Bonnie hanging lanterns to the trees) _

**Caroline**: So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?

**Adriana**: I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here.

Bonnie: '' Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here

**Caroline**: Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that

**Bonnie**: There. You commented

**Caroline**: Bonnie...

**Bonnie**: What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences

**Caroline**: Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it

**Bonnie**: I'm a thousand times not ok with it. I just don't know what to do about it

_(Damon stops by them with his car) _

**Damon**: Greetings, blondie. Witches. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan

**Adriana**: What do you mean, why?

**Damon**: Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost

**Adriana**: What?

**Caroline**: And why would you think that?

**Damon**: Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu

_(Caroline looks at Bonnie) _

**Caroline**: I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people

**Bonnie**: They can't

**Damon**: Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead.[To Adriana] Whatever you screwed up, fix it

Adriana: ''Wow thanks for making me feel bad Damon...

Damon: ''It wasn't meant to make you feel bad I just need you to find out why Mason's ghost is haunting me.

Adriana: ''I'll be right on it.

_(He leaves. Matt is on the other side of the road, looking at them)_

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Jeremy, Elena and Alaric are sitting outside the mystic grill. Stefan's journal are on the table) _

**Elena**: Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something

**Jeremy**: What's up?

**Elena**: I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back

**Alaric**: So where is she now that we need her?

**Jeremy**: She's dead

_(He looks at Elena)_

**Jeremy**: And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?

**Elena**: I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him

**Jeremy**: I don't even know if she's on the other side

**Elena**: Is that what it's called?

**Jeremy**: That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything

**Alaric**: So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?

**Jeremy**: Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone

_(Anna appears in the empty seat) _

**Alaric**: Vicki could interact. She blew up my car

**Jeremy**: Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...She's doing this all by herself

**Alaric**: I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people

**[The town]**

_(Matt is talking with Caroline Adriana and Bonnie) _

**Matt**: I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to

**Adriana**: Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does

**Matt**: She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it.

**Caroline**: Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?

**Adriana**: Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong

**Matt**: I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one

_(He leaves) _

**Caroline**: I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away

**Bonnie**: Yeah

**Caroline**: So much strength as a man

**Bonnie**: I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later

_(She grabs her bag but it's open and everything is on the floor, including her grimoire. She's about to catch it but there's some wind and it opens on a page.) _

**Caroline**: Ok, did your grimoire just...

**Bonnie**: I think so

_(Adriana takes the grimoire and reads the page) _

**Caroline**: Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies

**Adriana**: It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter

**Caroline**: What's veiled matter?

**Adriana**: Ghosts

**[Mystic Grill]**

**Elena**: Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?

**Jeremy**: I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her

**Alaric**: Can we just drop it, please?

**Elena**: No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do

**Alaric**: Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?

**Anna**: I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of them find peace

_(Jeremy looks at her but all that Elena and Alaric can see are an empty chair) _

**Elena**: Is Anna here right now?

**Anna**: Don't tell her I'm here. She won't like it

**Jeremy**: No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule

_(He gets up and leaves. Stefan arrives) _

**Stefan**: Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?

_(He sees the journals and takes one and looks into it) _

**Stefan**: Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care

**Elena**: I didn't

**Stefan**: You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are.

**Alaric**: You don't have to be here, Stefan

**Stefan**: You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat

_(Elena looks at him, shocked but he laughs) _

**Stefan**: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up

_(He gets up and leaves. Elena looks at Alaric) _

**Elena**: I can't drop it, Ric

[Adriana is walking towards the Mystic Grill when she sees Stefan walking towards her...He stops in front of her]

Stefan: 'Ah Adriana...there you are I was wondering where you were...Came to hang out with Elena?

Adriana: ''No I just wanted to grab some food...what are you up to today Stefan?

Stefan: ''Looking after Elena and you...Klaus called me today and he wants me to look after you too...so let me come with you...

Adriana: ''Really I'm just getting some food...I guess you can come

Stefan: ''Good...I look forward on who will be on the menu.

[Adriana walks with him as they leave to find something to eat

**[Abandoned House]**

_(Bonnie and Caroline are in the abandoned house and enter a room) _

**Caroline**: So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life

**Bonnie**: Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell

**Caroline**: Hmm. There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?

**Bonnie**: They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back

**Caroline**: Right. A pinkie swear?

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Jeremy enters the restrooms. Anna enters with him) _

**Anna**: What's wrong?

**Jeremy**: Why did you tell me to lie?

**Anna**: Elena is Bonnie's best friend. She won't like what's going on between us

**Jeremy**: What is going on between us? Ok, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that

**Anna**: I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea

**Jeremy**: This witch on the other side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?

**Anna**: What? No! I'm all alone, Jeremy, I told you that

**Jeremy**: Swear to me

**Anna**: I swear. I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise. Hey. I need you to believe me

**Jeremy**: I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not ok

**Anna**: Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away, Jeremy. It's that easy

**Jeremy**: I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this

_(He kisses her) _

**[Abandoned House]**

_(Caroline is lighting candles) _

**Caroline**: Ready? Do you need me to do...

_(Bonnie is already casting the spell) _

**Caroline**: Right. Ok

_(Bonnie is still casting the spell. There's wind) _

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Alaric and Elena are inside) _

**Alaric**: I'll grab Jeremy

**Elena**: I'll be right back

_(She goes toward the restrooms. Damon rejoins Alaric) _

**Alaric**: You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks

**Damon**: Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble

**Alaric**: No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore

**Damon**: Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?

**Alaric**: Yeah, and?

**Damon**: I think he's still a little pissed

**[Abandoned House]**

_(Bonnie is still casting the spell. There's wind everywhere in the room. Everything moves) _

**Caroline**: Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie...

_(Suddenly someone grabs Bonnie's hands. It's her grandmother) _

**Caroline**: Oh, my God. Is that your...

_(Bonnie's shocked) _

**Bonnie**: Grams

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Elena enters the restrooms and sees Jeremy and Anna kissing) _

**Elena**: Anna?

**[The street]**

_(Stefan is walking with Adriana and was shocked suddenly seeing Lexi) _

**Stefan**: Lexi!

Adriana: ''Oh my god.

**[Mystic Falls]**

_(Damon and Alaric are at the bar. Mason arrives. They both can see him) _

**Alaric**: Mason

**Mason**: God, I miss whisky

_(He drinks and then crashes the glass on Damon's forehead. Damon then looks at Alaric) _

**Damon**: Told ya

**[The street]**

_(Stefan and Adriana is with Lexi) _

**Lexi**: Hi

**Adriana**: You're dead

**Lexi**: Well, technically, so are you

**Stefan**: Then how the hell can we see...

**Lexi**: See me? Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. You're off the rails. Big time

**Stefan**: Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, ok?

**Lexi**: Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?

**Stefan**: I don't want your help

**Lexi**: You know, you say that every time. "I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone."

**Stefan**: Well, maybe you should listen this time

**Lexi**: Or maybe I should do this

_(She crashes his head against a car window. Stefan falls on the floor, unconscious) _

Adriana: ''So Bonnie must have done the spell so people can see Ghosts?

Lexi: ''Well it's a good thing she did...Stefan needs me

Adriana: ''Yes he does...his humanity has been shut off.

Lexi: ''Oh...that isn't good but I do now how to get it back on.

**[Abandoned House]**

_(Bonnie is looking at her grandmother. She's crying) _

**Bonnie**: I can't believe you're here!

**Sheila**: Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears

_(She looks at Caroline) _

**Sheila**: Nice to see you again, Caroline

**Caroline**: Hi, miss Sheila

_(Sheila looks back at Bonnie) _

**Sheila**: A fine mess you've made, honey. The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway

**Bonnie**: I didn't have a choice. I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go

**Sheila**: I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When Adriana did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business

**Bonnie**: How do you know this?

**Sheila**: Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?

**Bonnie**: What does the witch want?

**Sheila**: That's original vampire business, not yours. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Elena is in the restrooms with Jeremy and Anna. She's on the phone with Caroline) _

**Elena**: How do we do that?

_**Caroline**__: Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman_

**Elena**: Talisman... My necklace?

_**Caroline**__: It's some ju ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it_

**Elena**: I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely ok with that

_**Caroline**__: What?! Are you kidding?_

**Elena**: I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back

_(She hangs up and looks at Anna) _

**Jeremy**: Elena…

**Elena**: You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do

**Jeremy**: Hey, it's not her fault

**Elena**: You're right, it's yours.

_(Anna disappears)_

**Elena**: How did this happen?

**Jeremy**: I don't know. Ok? I don't know. It just... it did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie

**Elena**: Don't worry. I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help her send the ghosts away

_(She gets out) _

_(She goes out of the restrooms and runs into Lexi and Adriana. Elena is surprised) _

**Lexi**: Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena

**Elena**: Lexi?

**Lexi**: Mm-hmm. Come with me

**Elena**: Where?

**Lexi**: Ripper detox 101. Crash course

_(She catches her wrist) _

**Elena**: I…

**Lexi**: I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan's life?

_(Elena turns her head and looks at the restrooms doors and then looks back at Lexi) _

**Elena**: Let's go

Adriana: ''I'll see if I can help Bonnie and Caroline look for the Necklace.

Elena: ''Ok..thanks

_(She leaves with Lexi) _

_(Damon is sending a text) _

**Damon**: I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace

_(Mason is still there, drinking) _

**Mason**: One of you will pay for this, right? Cheers

**Damon**: Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line

**Mason**: Actually, I want an apology

_(Alaric laughs)_

**Alaric**: Good luck with that

**Damon**: Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion

**Mason**: That's why I'm here. To help Tyler

**Damon**: Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always

**Mason**: Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him

**Damon**: There is no weapon that... What do you know?

**Mason**: I know you need to apologize

**Damon**: You got to be kidding me

**Alaric**: Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!

**Damon**: You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do

_(Mason laughs) _

**Mason**: That's good enough

_(He gets up) _

**Mason**: Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. And come alone

**Damon**: What, you're going to bury me alive?

**Mason**: Don't tempt me

_(He leaves. Damon looks at Alaric)_

**[City Jail]**

_(Stefan is tied to a chair. Elena and Lexi are looking at him) _

**Lexi**: Klaus really did a number on him, huh?

**Elena**: He compelled him to turn off his humanity

**Lexi**: Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty

**Elena**: I can handle it

_(Lexi kicks Stefan) _

**Lexi**: Wake up, sleepyhead

_(Stefan wakes up) _

**Lexi**: How you feelin'?

_(He looks at the chair and the chains) _

**Stefan**: What is this? Let me out of here!

**Lexi**: Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head

**Stefan**: Elena. Get rid of her, please

**Elena**: No

**Lexi**: First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation

**Stefan**: This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this

**Lexi**: You heard the not pretty part?

**Elena**: I heard you

_(Lexi looks Stefan in the eyes) _

**Stefan**: What are you doing?

_(He suddenly doesn't seem fine. His arms and hands change_

**Stefan**: What are you doing, Lexi?!

**Lexi**: Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Mason is lighting a lantern. Damon arrives with a shovel) _

**Mason**: I'm surprised you showed

**Damon**: You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated

**Mason**: Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?

**Damon**: How do you know so much?

**Mason**: There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up

**Damon**: What are we looking for?

**Mason**: There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried

_(He tries to break a wall with the shovel but it doesn't work) _

**Damon**: Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move

_(He takes the shovel and uses his vampire strength to break the wall. He breaks it quickly. They both look in the hole) _

**Mason**: Go for it.

**Damon**: You first

**Mason** What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?

**Damon**: The thought crossed my mind

_(Mason enters first. Damon follows him) _

**[City Jail]**

_(Stefan is really not okay) _

**Stefan**: I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out

**Elena**: What's happening?

**Lexi**: He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood

**Stefan**: Let me out!

**Lexi**: Now he's at nine months

_(Stefan is worse and worse) _

**Lexi**: Two years... Five

**Stefan**: Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?

**Lexi**: Oh. I missed you, too, friend

_(Elena's phone rings. She goes outside the cell) _

**Elena**: Hello?

_**Caroline**__: So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon_

**Elena**: Listen, I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back

_**Caroline**__: What?! But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them_

**Elena**: I was. I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan

_**Caroline**__: Ok, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Caroline hangs out. Bonnie looks at her) _

**Bonnie**: What are you talking about?

**Caroline**: Um...Lexi's back, so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace

**Bonnie**: You said boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it, Caroline?

**Caroline**: Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna

**Bonnie**: What?

**Caroline**: I'm sorry

**Bonnie**: He kissed her?

**Caroline**: She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay. But you and I, Bonnie, we're going to find that necklace. Ok?

**Bonnie**: Okay

[Adriana walks in seeing them and wonders at the sadness in Bonnie's eyes]

Adriana: ''Hey...is everything ok?

Bonnie: ''Not really Jeremy has kissed a ghost Anna...and Elena caught them...and Caroline just told me

Adriana: ''Oh..Bonnie I'm so sorry...he shouldn't have done that to you.

Caroline: ''He needs his butt kicked but we will wait until we find the Necklace

**[The town's square]**

_(It's the illuminations night. There's people everywhere. Jeremy is looking for Anna) _

**Jeremy**: Anna! Anna!

_(He runs into Frederick, the tomb vampire) _

**Jeremy**: Sorry. Hey, man sorry about that

_(He continues searching for Anna) _

**Frederick**: No problem, buddy

_(Carol rejoins Alaric) _

**Carol**: Have you seen Tobias Fell? He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony

**Alaric**: No

_(Frederick rejoins Anna) _

**Frederick**: Well, well

**Anna**: Frederick?

**Frederick**: If it isn't pearl's daughter. Little Annabelle

_(Carol begins her speech) _

**Carol**: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in

_(Everyone applause. Alaric goes toward the stage. Jeremy calls Anna. She turns her head) _

**Frederick**: Still hanging around the Gilbert kid, huh? I guess you forgot the fact that his family killed you and your mother

_(Jeremy arrives) _

**Jeremy**: There you are. Is everything all right?

**Frederick**: Ask your ancestors

**Anna**: What are you doing here, Frederick?

_(Two men rejoins him)_

**Frederick**: Well, it's a founder's celebration. And we...

_(He looks at the two men) _

**Frederick**: Have got some unfinished business with the founding families

_(Alaric begins his speech) _

**Alaric**: On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up

_(The lanterns are enlightened. Everyone screams 'cause Tobias Fell is dead and his body is hanging on a tree. Anna looks at Frederick. He smiles) _

**[City Jail]**

_(Stefan is in bad shape) _

**Stefan**: Elena, Elena. I'm hurting. Please help me

**Lexi**: Don't listen. Shut him out

**Elena**: I am helping you, Stefan

**Stefan**: I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise

**Lexi**: It's a lie. He'll say anything right now

**Stefan**: Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop

**Lexi**: You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play with them

**Stefan**: Hey, look at me. Look at me

_(Elena looks at him) _

**Stefan**: Elena. I love you, ok? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Elena

**Elena**: I'm sorry, Stefan, I just don't believe you

**Stefan**: You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste

**Lexi**: You see that? That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood.

_(She drives a stake through his body) _

**Lexi**: Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved

**Stefan**: I will rip you apart, Lexi!

**Lexi**: You can't. I'm already dead

_(She drives the stake through his body again) _

**Elena**: I can't...

_(She leaves. Lexi looks at her) _

_(Elena goes out and sees the police and the paramedics are taking a body_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Caroline Adriana and Bonnie are looking for the necklace everywhere. Including in the soap bowl in Damon's bathroom) _

**Caroline**: Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room

_(Bonnie's phone rings. It's Jeremy. Bonnie's not happy so Adriana answers) _

**Adriana**: What do you want, Jeremy?

_**Jeremy**__: Adriana? Did you find that necklace?_

**Adriana**: Not yet. Wait, what's going on?

_**Jeremy**__: Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families_

**Adriana**: Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it

_**Jeremy**__: Who?_

**Adriana**: Well, who do you think?

_(Jeremy looks at Anna) _

_**Anna**__: I didn't _

_**Jeremy**__: She said she didn't take it_

**Adriana**: Oh, and you believe her

_**Anna**__: I didn't take it, Jeremy_

_**Jeremy**__:_ _You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her _

**Adriana**: I'm very disappointed in you for treating Bonnie like this, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything

_(She hangs up) _

**[The Town Square]**

_(Jeremy turns himself. Anna's not here. He looks all around him. Elena rejoins him) _

**Elena**: Jeremy? What happened?

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Damon and Mason are walking through the hidden part of the cellar) _

**Damon**: I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure

**Mason**: You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda

**Damon**: I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?

_(They stop. There's different directions) _

**Damon**: All right. Which way?

**Mason**: I don't know. Flip a coin

**Damon**: Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?

**Mason**: I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left

_(Damon goes but there's nothing) _

**Damon**: Or not

**Mason**: You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?

_(Damon continues but stakes goes through his body. There's vervain in it. Mason leaves) _

**Damon**: Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?

**[The town Square]**

_(Elena and Jeremy are talking) _

**Elena**: Where is Anna now?

**Jeremy**: I don't know, ok? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace

**Elena**: She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Ok? We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door

**Jeremy**: I know, but...

**Elena**: But what? What, Jer?

**Jeremy**: I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her

**Elena**: But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're hold on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?

_(She watches over Jeremy's shoulder. Anna's here) _

**Elena**: He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that

_(Anna shows them the necklace. She has it in her hands. Elena looks at Jeremy) _

**Elena**: Call Adriana . Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away

_(She leaves. Jeremy looks at Anna) _

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Damon still has the stakes in his body. Mason comes back with o shovel) _

**Damon**: Oh, I'm having a bad day

**Mason**: Sorry. Thought you might need this

_(He breaks the stakes with the shovel and removes them) _

**Mason**: You're welcome

**Damon**: What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real

**Mason**: You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption

**[Bonnie's car]**

_(Caroline Adriana and Bonnie are in her car. Caroline just hang up her phone) _

**Caroline**: Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house

**Bonnie**: Ok. What's going on up there?

_(She stops. Carol Lockwood's car Is against a tree. She's unconscious) _

**Adriana**: It's Mrs. Lockwood's car

_(Frederick and other tomb vampires go toward the car) _

**Caroline**: Bonnie? me and Adriana are going to get out of the car

**Adriana**: What?!

**Caroline**: And you're going to drive the hell away from here

**Bonnie**: No way! I am not leaving you!

**Caroline**: Bonnie, you've got your ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?

_(Caroline and Adriana gets out of the car. Bonnie leaves. Frederick looks at Adriana and smiles. Caroline vamps out and goes toward him) _

Frederick: ''Ah Adriana Nice to see you again...Last time we didn't get the chance to finish the little time we had together.

Adriana: ''Screw you.

Frederick: ''Lovely [He laughs as she backs hands him in the face and makes him fly against a tree]

**[The town square]**

_(Jeremy and Anna are talking) _

**Jeremy**: This spell is just going to break your foothold, right? You'll still be here, I'll still be able to see you. This... this doesn't have to be good-bye

**Anna**: No. But it should be. Elena was right. I'm holding you back

**Jeremy**: Anna…

**Anna**: I'm sorry I took the necklace

_(She cries) _

**Anna**: with all the tomb vampires out, that maybe...

**Jeremy**: You might find your mother

**Anna**: I don't know where she is, Jeremy. I don't know if she's moved on and found peace, or if there's even any peace to be found

**Jeremy**: Hey, there is, Anna. Ok, there has to be. I believe that, ok?

**Anna**: I just... I don't want to be alone anymore

_(He embraces her she cries) _

**Jeremy**: You're not going to be alone. I'm not going to let you be alone

_(She gives him back the necklace. He looks at her for a while and finally leaves) _

**[City jail]**

**Lexi**: Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there

**Stefan**: Not anymore, Lexi

_(Elena comes back)_

**Lexi**: You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again

_(She drives a stake through his stomach) _

**Stefan**: You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do

**Elena**: We're running out of time

**Lexi**: You've got to get me more

**Elena**: I can't

**Lexi**: No! No... not until I break through

**Elena**: I can't, Lexi. They have a necklace. They're going to close the door

_(Lexi looks at Stefan) _

**Lexi**: The necklace. Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope

**Stefan**: Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(They're still walking through the caverns. Mason arrives at the end but Damon can't go on. He's blocked) _

**Damon**: God! This is not happening

**Mason**: What now?

**Damon**: I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait!

**Mason**: I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find

**Damon**: Yeah, but...

**Mason**: Looks like you're gonna have to trust me

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Bonnie puts fire in the chimney and enlighten candles with her powers. Jeremy arrives)_

**Jeremy**: Bonnie!

_(She's not happy to see him. He shows her the necklace. She takes it and throws it in the chimney. She begins to cast a spell. Her grams rejoins her, takes her hand and helps her cast the spell. The necklace burns) _

**[The street]**

_(carol wakes up and sees Caroline and Adriana fight with the ghosts of the tomb vampires. Frederick strangles Adriana but he suddenly disappears. She looks around her) _

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Mason is looking at the wall and seems amazed) _

**Damon**: So? What'd you find?

**Mason**: It's in...

_(He disappears) _

**Damon**: No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!

**[City Jail]**

_(Lexi raises her head and then looks at Elena) _

**Lexi**: He's still in there, Elena. You just have to break through

**Elena**: It's ok, Lexi, I know what to do now. You can be free

_(She smiles, looks at Stefan and disappears) _

**[The street]**

_(Anna is walking alone in the streets, sad when she suddenly sees her mom) _

**Anna**: Mama?

_(Pearl cries. They rush toward each other. They cry and embrace each other. They disappear together) _

**[Abandoned House]**

_(The necklace has melted down)_

**Sheila**: You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you

_(Bonnie shed tears and Sheila disappears) _

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Damon is sitting. Alaric arrives) _

**Damon**: You're here. It's about time

**Alaric**: Didn't have anyone else to call?

**Damon**: No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust

**Alaric**: Well, you have a crappy way of showing that

**Damon**: Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?

**Alaric**: I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place

**Damon**: Well! Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do

**Alaric**: You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?

**Damon**: Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him

_(He smiles. Alaric looks at him and then looks at the whole) _

**[City Jail]**

**Stefan**: So what are you going to do, Elena? You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?

**Elena**: No, I'm going to go home, take care of my brother. Be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do

**Stefan**: That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future

**Elena**: I haven't given up, Stefan. I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back.

_(She touches his face)_

**Elena**: Hey. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life

_(She locks the door and leaves) _

**[Abandoned House]**

_(Bonnie is crying, looking at the chimney) _

**Jeremy**: Bonnie...

**Bonnie**: Just go away, Jeremy

**Jeremy**: I owe you an explanation

**Bonnie**: Matt let go of a sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself

**Jeremy**: I am sorry, Bonnie

**Bonnie**: You need to go

**Jeremy**: But…

**Bonnie**: Just go, Jeremy

_(He leaves. There's a noise in the chimney. She goes closer and sees that the necklace is normal again) _

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Alaric goes where Mason was before. Damon can't still pass) _

**Damon**: So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?

_(Alaric looks everywhere) _

**Damon**: Ric. Ric

_(Alaric looks at the wall and is amazed) _

**Alaric**: I found something

**Damon**: What is it?

_(There's a lot of drawings on the wall) _

**Alaric**: I have no idea


	52. Ordinary People

**Ordinary People**

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Adriana Elena and Alaric are in the hidden tunnels of the old Lockwood __Cellar__. She has a flashlight in her hand)_

**Adriana**: So the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?

**Alaric**: Yeah. Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light

**Elena**: Wait. What?

**Alaric**: Elena

_(She turns herself and Damon is behind her) _

**Damon**: Boo!

**Elena**: God, Damon

_(She hits him)_

**Damon**: Scaredy-cat

**Alaric**: Just ignore him. That's what I do

**Adriana**: So you really can't get in?

**Damon**: No. Seems even the ancient Lockwood's were antivampire

**Elena**: What do you mean ancient?

**Damon**: See for yourself. This is as far as I get to go

Adriana:[She holds her hand out to him] ''Here take my hand and I'll help yu through.

Damon: ''Wow...I almost forget you can get through with your magic.

_(He takes her hand and they walk through the barrier and Joins Elena and Alaric over in front of the wall. She looks at it with her flashlight) _

**Elena**: What is all this?

**Adriana**: Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story

_(He shows her various __drawings__) _

**Alaric**: that right there is a moon cycle. A man. A wolf. A werewolf

**Damon**: Yeah. It's the Lockwood diaries, Pictionary style

**Elena**: I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders in the 1860s

**Adriana**: Ah, maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that

**Elena**: How long?

**Damon**: Long. Gets better. Show her, Ric

_(Alaric shows her other __drawing__) _

**Alaric**: Names, and they're not native. They're written in runic, a Viking script

**Elena**: Viking?

**Adriana**: This name here, when translated, it reads... Niklaus

**Elena**: Klaus

**Alaric**: And Elijah... And Rebekah

_Flashback _

_(Rebekah is writing something on the wall with a knife Klaus is here) _

**Klaus**: Rebekah let me have at it

**Rebekah**: Quiet, Niklaus. I have to have my concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger

**Klaus**: father will not like you handling the blade

**Rebekah**: If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade. Father need not know

**Klaus**: He will find out. He always does

**Rebekah**: that is because you always tell him

**Klaus**: I cannot help it. He frightens me

**Rebekah**: He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?

**Klaus**: Right

_(She gives him the knife) _

**Rebekah**: Here. You finish . I'm to help mother with the meal

**Klaus**: Yes. Go tend to dinner. Leave the blades to the men, little sister

_(She gives the knife on the blade's side, __cutting__ his hand) _

**Klaus**: Ahh. Bekka

**Rebekah**: It's just a little blood. Be a man about it

_(She lives. He looks at his wound) _

_Nowadays _

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

**Elena**: These are the names of the original family?

**Adriana**: Carved into a cave that's… That's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls or even the entire new world, for that matter

**Elena**: Ok, this has gotta be one of Klaus' fakes

**Damon**: That's what I said

**Alaric**: That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise

**Elena**: What's the name?

**Adriana**: Mikael

**Elena**: Mikael? Mikael, as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?

**Damon**: Yep. And I now like to call him papa original

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Alaric is taking pictures of all the drawings of the wall) _

**[Alaric's apartment]**

_(Alaric is looking at the pictures and talking while Damon and Adriana are fighting. She has a stake in her hand) _

**Alaric**: These images tell a story to learn the story, I have to decipher these images

_(Damon catches Adriana and takes the stake) _

**Damon**: Sloppy

**Adriana**: Shut up. I'm good at this

_(Adriana fights Damon while he talks) _

**Damon**: The ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood, said that the cave would lead us to a weapon that could kill Klaus

**Adriana**: Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?

_(She keeps fighting but Damon's too strong) _

**Damon**: Yes, which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we've already found and lost

_(He takes the stake from her hands again and catches her) _

**Damon**: Bang. You're dead

_(He pretends to bite her neck. Alaric is still looking at the pictures) _

**Alaric**: These images, at the very least, might tell us what that weapon is

_(Adriana joins him) _

**Adriana**: Then all we have to do is find out what they mean

**Damon**: Well, fine. Fine. If I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you two. How do you suppose we do that?

**Adriana**: Well, if the story's about the original family living here, then we go straight to the source

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Rebekah is stretching with the cheerleading squad and then she makes some gymnastics moves. When she's done she's face to face with Adriana and Elena.) _

**Rebekah**: [ To Elena] You. Goody

**Elena**: I was hoping we could talk

**Rebekah**: About what? Stefan? Don't worry. I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest

**Elena**: Actually, I'd rather talk about this

_(She shows her the drawing of her name. Rebekah is surprised) _

**Adriana**: I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father

**Rebekah**: I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner

**Elena**: Well, then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him

**Rebekah**: You're bluffing. You don't know where he is. No one does

**Elena**: So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?

**Rebekah**: If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed

**Elena**: So then tell me

**Rebekah**: Why do you want to know?

**Elena**: Why don't you want me to wake him?

**Rebekah**: I need to get back to the girls

Adriana: ''[To Elena] ''How about I talk to her all you seem to be doing is trying to make her mad...let me talk to her.

Elena: 'What could you do?...I've heard from Caroline that you two have become friends...

Adriana: 'Elena...she is like us in so many ways and she was there when I needed a friend when I was with Klaus.

Elena: ''Fine but I will come over later.

Adriana: ''Ok

_(She turns around to go back to the girls but seems thoughtful) _

_Flashback_

_(Rebekah is with her brother Henrik) _

**Rebekah**: Come on, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again

_(They run to rejoin Klaus and Elijah, who are fighting with swords)_

**Elijah**: Oh, look. Sister's arrived to watch my fast-approaching victory

**Klaus**: On the contrary, Elijah

_(They keep fighting and he breaks Elijah's belt. Everyone laughs. Michael and Esther are watching) _

**Esther**: Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well

**Mikael**: That is precisely my problem

_(He rejoins Klaus and Elijah and takes Elijah's sword)_

**Mikael**: So... Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?

**Klaus**: Father, we were just having fun

**Mikael**: We fight for our survival. And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me. Come on!

**Klaus**: Father, it was nothing

_(They fight. Mikael removes Klaus' sword with his and then pushes him on the ground and raises the sword above him. Everyone is watching)_

**Mikael**: You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?

**Esther**: You've made your point, Mikael

_(He puts he sword next to Klaus' face) _

**Mikael**: Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive... Boy

_(He gets up and leaves) _

**[City Jail]**

_(Damon enters Stefan's cell, who's still tied to the chair) _

**Stefan**: You know, if you two are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade, I think we can skip the routine visits

**Damon**: You know I'm not a big champion of this whole Lexi recovery plan. But Elena thinks this place is gonna... Weaken you out, break you down, and make you feel again

**Stefan**: We should all listen to Elena, right? I mean, her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you here?

**Damon**: What are you talking about? It's family day at vampire rehab. Just paying a visit to my baby brother

**Stefan**: Go away

**Damon**: Nah. Nah, I thought we could hang out. Little brother bonding. How you been, Stef? Huh?

**Stefan**: You know, Klaus may want to keep Adriana alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah

**Damon**: Liar, liar, pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Adriana, and if you thought for even a second that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder

**Stefan**: You got me

**Damon**: Yep

**Stefan**: You got me. You're good. Congratulations. You can go now

**Damon**: You really have given up

**Stefan**: Actually, this is my happy face

_(Damon breaks his chains) _

**Stefan**: What are you doing?

**Damon**: Screw this Lexi plan. I think we could both use a drink

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Adriana enters. There's music. Rebekah seems happy and has a glass of champagne in her hand) _

**Rebekah**: Hey, what's up?

**Adriana**: You invited me over to talk

**Rebekah**: All right, girls. Have at it

_(6 girls arrive, wearing formal dresses) _

**Rebekah**: Okay, now twirl, please

_(They turn around Elena comes in the front door behind Adriana who is shocked at seeing her there)_

Adriana: ''Elena..what are you doing here?

Elena: ''I told you I wanted to be here to hear Rebekah tell us why she is afraid of waking Mikael

Adriana: ''Fine Elena do what you want..[She sighs as Adriana sits down on the couch as Elena see's the Girls in line]

**Elena**: You've compelled your own private runway show?

**Rebekah**: I need a homecoming dress. So what do you think? Pick one

**Elena**: Heh. We're not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael

_(Rebekah rushes over one of the girls, her fangs out) _

**Rebekah**: I said pick one, Elena

**Elena**: The red one!

**Rebekah**: There. That wasn't so hard, was it?

_(She compels the girls) _

**Rebekah**: Go away. Remember nothing

_(They leave. Rebekah looks at Elena, takes her glass of champagne and gets closer to her) _

**Rebekah**: You do not threaten me. You will learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?

_(Elena nods She looks at Adriana as she shrugs)_

**[Alaric's apartment]**

_(Bonnie knocks on the door and enters)_

**Bonnie**: Hey there

**Alaric**: Bonnie. Come on in

**Bonnie**: Got your message

**Alaric**: Yeah, great. Uh... I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed

**Bonnie**: Brought you the necklace that wouldn't die

_(She gives him the necklace) _

**Alaric**: That's great. Are you ok?

**Bonnie**: Been better

**Alaric**: Listen, Jeremy is an idiot, and I know this with certainty because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me. We learn eventually

_(He shows her a picture) _

**Alaric**: So I've been staring at this image all day, wondering why it looked so familiar...

_(He puts the necklace next the picture) _

**Alaric**: And I was right.

**Bonnie**: It's the same design.

**Alaric**: So your grandmother said this necklace belonged to the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus, right? This symbol is repeated all across the wall, and I've been trying to figure out what it meant. Now I know

_(He writes something on a post-it and puts it on the picture. He shows it to Bonnie. He's written witch on the post-it) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Rebekah Adriana and Elena enters Stefan's bedroom)_

**Rebekah**: How fun is this?

**Adriana**: We shouldn't be here

**Rebekah**: Of course we should. Come on. Like you've never wanted to snoop

_(She Goes through his underwear and takes a boxer) _

**Rebekah**: Boxer briefs. Now, that's a change from the twenties

**Elena**: Are you gonna root through his stuff all night, or are you gonna start to tell me your story?

**Rebekah**: You really are no fun. What do you want to know?

**Elena**: Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?

**Rebekah**: My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate

**Adriana**: So how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet

**Rebekah**: Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people

**Adriana**: The werewolves?

**Rebekah**: To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me

**Elena**: You make it sound so normal

**Rebekah**: It was. Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night, and by morning, we'd return home it was during that time we were friends with Adriana's grandmother.

Adriana: ''Elizabeth...She was my great grandmother.

Rebekah: ''and where you get your likeness and Magic from...she was a true Witch and a friend.

_Flashback_

_(Rebekah looks at necklaces hanging on the window. She touches one, the one Elena has now. A woman watches her and Rebekah's hand burns at the contact with the necklace) _

**Rebekah**: Ayana, you burned me

Ayana: That is not yours to touch

Elizabeth: ''Every necklace in here has spells to them be careful

Rebekah: '' of course Elizabeth I was just curious.

_(They hear someone screaming. It's Klaus) _

**Klaus**: Mother!

**Rebekah**: Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong

_(She sees Klaus arriving with Henrik in his arms. She and Elizabeth goes outside to rejoin them)_

**Rebekah**: Henrik!

**Klaus**: Mother!

_**Rebekah**__: One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price _

_(Elijah and Esther rushes over them) _

**Esther**: Henrik, no. No. What happened?

**Klaus**: The wolves. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry

_(He cries) _

**Esther**: We must save him

_(She looks at Ayana) _

**Esther**: Please, there must be a way

**Ayana**: The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone

**Esther**: No, no!

_(They're all crying. Rebekah is touching Klaus' hair) _

_Nowadays_

Esther: [To Elizabeth] ''Please I know you can bring back the dead...can't you do something.

Elizabeth: ''I will try but There is no guarantee that it will work..He could have already passed on.

Esther: ''You will try for our family Elizabeth.

[Elizabeth looks at Esther and then puts her hand over Hendrix body and she begins to glow then a light goes inside him going through his body to find his soul and bring it back...but the moment she almost had it the Soul slip from her fingers fast then Elizabeth found herself back to her body and sadly looks at Esther]

Elizabeth: ''I'm so sorry Esther...He's gone I tried to reach his soul in time but I was too late.

Esther: 'NO, No! No.

[Elizabeth gets up and sways from the dizziness as Klaus caught her in his arms and they walk away from them]

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Rebekah**: And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans. Klaus and Elizabeth were together at that time and it was after that everything went wrong.

_(Elena's phone rings) _

**Rebekah**: You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you

_(Elena answers. There's a lot of noise on the phone) _

**Elena**: Hello? Damon, where are you?

_**Damon**__: No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed. Still standing?_

**Elena**: Yes. I'm fine, but I can't talk right now

_(She hears Stefan talking to Damon) _

**Elena**: Was that Stefan?

_**Damon**__: Yeah. I kind of went off-book, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing_

**Elena**: Damon, how could you let him out?

_**Damon**__: I've got this, Elena_

_(He hangs up) _

**[A bar]**

_(Stefan and Damon sit at the bar) _

**Damon**: What are we drinking?

**Stefan**: Hopefully something a little bit warmer, a little blonder

_(He calls the waitress. Damon smiles) _

**Callie**: Hi

**Damon**: Hello, Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey, and my brother here would love a shot of you

_(He compels her and takes her arm)_

**Stefan**: What's the catch, Damon?

**Damon**: No catch, brother. Drink up. It's on me

_(Stefan vamps out and bites her arm. Damon looks at the waitress) _

**Damon**: Hi Callie

_(They're now sitting on a table, playing with coins. Callie is on Damon's legs) _

**Stefan**: Drink up, brother

_(Damon looks at Callie) _

**Damon**: Will you get us another bottle of this, hmm?

_(She leaves) _

**Damon**: You been on this bunny diet for the better part of 50 years, so how is it that Saint Stefan, of all people, gets good at a drinking game?

**Stefan**: Well, the bunny diet gave me a lot of time to practice. Wallow in despair. Drown in guilt. Regret my existence. It's precision born out of tragic boredom

_(He puts the coin on the glass) _

**Stefan**: Drink up, brother

**Damon**: All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you were, and now you finally agree with me?

**Stefan**: Damon, you are worse than Elena. Getting me drunk. Brotherly bonding. What, you think I'll break down, and you can pull me back from the edge? Is that it?

**Damon**: I happen to like the edge, Stefan. Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. You're all or nothing, man. You can't just be. Although... Who am I to judge?

_(Callie comes back on Damon's legs and he puts a coin on the glass) _

**Damon**: Drink up, brother

_(He reaches Callie's arm out to Stefan) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

[Adriana is reading through her Spell book as she listens to Rebekah's story and heard everything from Elizabeth learning that she has all the gifts that Elizabeth had except her's was stronger more dangerous...]

Rebekah: ''Is that Elizabeth's Spell book?

Adriana: ''Yeah since moving back into my family's home I've studied it and needing to know what other Powers I have.

Rebekah: ''Well, Knowing you it will come to you...Elizabeth also learned the Powers to be invincible.

Adriana: ''Whoa that is something to see...I wouldn't have to worry about getting to places or sneaking behind Enemy's

_(Rebekah is on Stefan's bed, reading one of Stefan's journals) _

**Elena**: Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?

_(Rebekah gets up and finds a picture of Elena and Stefan) _

**Rebekah**: Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple

**Elena**: Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is

**Rebekah**: I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives

**Elena**: Is that why you did that runway show earlier? Because you don't care about the homecoming dance?

_(Rebekah doesn't answer) _

**Elena**: You know what? I'm just gonna go

_(She gets up) _

**Adriana**: You haven't even heard half the story

**Elena**: And she's not going to tell it. she's just bored and looking for someone to push around. [To Rebekah] Find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend

**Rebekah**: The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the original witch

**Adriana**: The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?

**Rebekah**: Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires

_Flashback _

_(Mikael and Esther are talking with Ayana) _

**Mikael**: Please, Ayana, I implore you. You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon

**Ayana**: I will not. It is a crime against nature

**Esther**: Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more. The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children

_(Rebekah is outside, listening) _

_Nowadays _

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Rebekah**: I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?

_(They go down the stairs)_

**Elena**: So vampirism was a form of protection?

**Rebekah**: What else would it be?

**Adriana**: A curse

**Rebekah**: My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive

**Elena**: Yeah, but why stay? If they were so afraid of the werewolves, why not leave?

**Rebekah**: Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses.

_Flashback _

_(Mikael is talking with Esther and Ayana)_

**Mikael**: Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever

**Ayana**: At what cost? This magic you speak of breed's consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you

**Esther**: Please ,Ayana

**Ayana**: I will have no part in it

_(She leaves. Mikael looks at Esther)_

**Mikael**: If she will not protect our family... Then it is in your hands alone, my love

_Nowadays _

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Elena**: In her hands? How could she do anything?

**Rebekah**: Because my mother was also a witch

**Elena**: What?

Adriana: The witch of the original family, the original witch

_(Elena is surprised. They enter the library) _

**Rebekah**: Where do they keep their best vintage?

**Elena**: But if your mother was a witch, then...

**Rebekah**: Am I? No. A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn

Adriana: ''If Witches when turned into Vampires loses there Magic how come I still have my powers.

Rebekah: ''Because you're no ordinary Witch...Unlike any other that we have seen.

_(She finds a bottle of wine)_

**Elena**: How did you turn?

**Rebekah**: She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts

**Adriana**: He killed you

**Rebekah**: And he wasn't delicate about it either

_(She opens the bottle)_

_Flashback_

_(Rebekah wakes up, she has a big blood stain on her shirt. Klaus wakes up too) _

**Klaus**: Rebekah

_(She looks at the blood stain) _

**Rebekah**: Blood. What happened?

_(He gets closer to her) _

**Klaus**: It'll be all right. We will be all right

_(Mikael enters with a girl) _

**Klaus**: What are you doing?

**Mikael**: We must finish what we started. You have to drink if you want to live

_(He gets the girl closer to them and cut her arm with a knife) _

_**Rebekah**__: We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual_

**Mikael**: Drink!

_(Klaus fights but Mikael pushes him and looks at Rebekah) _

**Mikael**: Drink!

_(He takes her head and makes her drink. Klaus looks at her)_

_**Rebekah**__: It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayana was right about_ _the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness _

_(Rebekah pass in a sunlight but her skin burns) _

_**Rebekah**__: The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks_

_(Rebekah is walking on the daylight, looking at her ring) _

_**Rebekah**__: And then my mother found a solution_

_(Two girls look at her and run, afraid) _

_**Rebekah**__:_ _There were other problems_

_(She sees a man and a woman, afraid, they enter their house) _

_**Rebekah**__: Neighbors who had opened to their homes to us could now keep us out _

_(She is next to a tree and touches flowers but her skin burns) _

_**Rebekah**__: Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground_

_(Mikael, Klaus and Elijah watch the tree burn. Rebekah looks at it from a distance and then turns her head, looking at two men) _

_**Rebekah**__: But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated... The hunger_

_(She follows them) _

_**Rebekah**__: Blood had made us reborn, and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it_

_(She vamps out, rushes over one of the men, bites him and drinks his blood)_

_Nowadays_

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Rebekah**: And with that... The predatory species was born

**[A bar]**

_(Damon is dancing on the bar with two women. Stefan is drinking from Callie, the waitress. A woman gets closer and watches them but Damon arrives and compels her) _

**Damon**: Nothing to see here. Just run along. Okay?

_(She leaves. He catches Stefan and removes him from Callie) _

**Damon**: Hey, hey, hey. Ease up. Ease up. She's giving us her employee discount

_(He puts a scarf around her neck and compels her) _

**Damon**: Now just run along

_(She leaves. They go at the bar) _

**Stefan**: All right, time to fess up. What's the point of the jailbreak?

**Damon**: I thought you could use a hug, Stefan

**Stefan**: Come on, Damon. You know Elena's gonna hate you for letting me out, and we both know that you care about what she thinks

**Damon**: Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you

**Stefan**: As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says

**Damon**: That's my point, Stefan. You've given up. Now, you can sit around and be his little bitch, or you can get mad enough, and you can do something about it

**Stefan**: Damon, he can't be killed

_(Mikael arrives) _

**Mikael**: Maybe I can help with that. The Salvatore boys, I presume

**Stefan**: Mikael

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Adriana**: Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?

**Rebekah**: When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame

**Elena**: Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son

**Rebekah**: She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him, but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her

**Adriana**: Mikael killed your mother?

**Rebekah**: He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered

_Flashback_

_(Klaus is digging with a shovel. Rebekah is with him) _

_**Rebekah**__: Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say good-bye to my mother_

**Rebekah**: I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that

_(Elijah rejoins them) _

**Elijah**: Nor will I

**Rebekah**: We stick together as one. Always and forever

_(They take each other hands. Rebekah cries)_

_Nowadays_

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Adriana**: Always and forever. Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years

**Rebekah**: We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times

**Elena**: But you still love him?

**Rebekah**: He's my brother, and I am immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story. It's time for you to go both of you. I said leave, Elena. I don't know what you're up to, but I am no longer playing along

**Elena**: I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael

**Rebekah**: And I've given you a thousand. But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother. I'm not stupid

**Elena**: It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine and Adriana

**Rebekah**: Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake. If you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave

_(Elena leaves) _

Adriana: ''I've been with Klaus all summer and he has done nothing but have me kill anyone we came across and now hearing this story I beginning to understand why he is the way he is...because of Mikael and Esther...they've treated him like he was a freak.

Rebekah: ''Yes...Mostly Mikael...everything that Klaus did he always made his Life miserable...Klaus has come so much of a Monster I sometimes don't recognize him anymore.

Adriana: ''He does have his Moments...I've decided that Revenge isn't for me...I can't afford to be angry at someone forever...Klaus may have control over my life but at least I'm alive...so I will say good night Rebekah.

Rebekah: ''Goodnight.

[Adriana leaves]

**[A bar]**

**Mikael**: Has Klaus entered the country?

**Stefan**: I can't tell you

**Mikael**: Has he spoken to you since he left?

**Stefan**: I can't tell you

**Mikael**: All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?

**Stefan**: I am compelled to do what he says, and he says to keep my damn mouth shut

**Damon**: I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon

**Mikael**: You see, Damon, I've been a vampire Hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus.

Damon: '' Well, Klaus has been running for about a thousand years, so if you think you're gonna get a workaround he...

_(Mikael puts his fist in Damon's chest) _

**Mikael**: Careful, Stefan. One move, and his heart's gone. Now... Where is Klaus? Come on. What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care, of course

**Damon**: His emotions have been shut off. He can't care

**Mikael**: Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that... He would let his own brother die? No ideas? Hmm? Think, Stefan

_(Stefan doesn't answer. Mikael looks at Damon) _

**Mikael**: I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon

**Stefan**: Wait. I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls

_(Mikael removes his fist from Stefan's chest and takes a tissue)_

**Mikael**: And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail... I'll drive it through yours

_(He leaves. Damon looks at Stefan) _

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Alaric shows Elena what he and Bonnie have put together. Adriana and Bonnie's here too) _

**Alaric**: Yeah. Filled in what we could. Got vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, et cetera, et cetera

_(At the same time he puts a post it with the word on each matching symbol. Adriana looks at one of the symbols) _

**Adriana**: That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires. Which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed

**Alaric**: Okay, so tree equals weapon, sort of, but we already knew that. What we're not sure about is this. We've got the witch symbol and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside-down figures usually signify death of some kind

**Elena**: Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But why is that one connected to the witch's death?

**Bonnie**: I don't know. We haven't gotten that far

**Adriana**: Oh, my God. Rebekah doesn't know the real story

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Rebekah is pouring herself a glass of scotch. Elena comes back) _

**Rebekah**: I thought I told you to leave twice

**Elena**: How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?

**Rebekah**: Nik was there. He told me

**Elena**: He lied to you

**Rebekah**: And how do you know that?

**Elena**: The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols, the story of your family...

_(She puts the pictures of the symbols on the table) _

**Elena**: How your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's the combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother

_(She shows the picture with the necklace symbol) _

**Rebekah**: Her necklace

**Elena**: And this is the story of her death

_(She shows her another picture) _

**Elena**: The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael, Klaus

**Rebekah**: No. No, he wouldn't

**Elena**: She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah, and then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you

**Rebekah**: These mean nothing. They're just stupid drawings. Done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!

_(She takes the pictures and puts them in the fireplace) _

**Elena**: Then why are you so upset?

**Rebekah**: Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you

**Elena**: Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop

**Rebekah**: Shut up! Just shut up!

_(She grabs her neck and pushes her against the wall Adriana comes rushing into the house and puts her hand on Rebekah's shoulder) _

**Rebekah**: Don't talk anymore! Nothing!

_(She finally releases her and cries while she goes on her knees on the ground. Elena looks at her) _

_Adriana: ''Elena you should go I got this..._

_Elena: ''No Adriana she could hurt you._

_Adriana: ''She won't hurt me just go I think you've done enough to her._

_[Elena leaves as Adriana bends down to Rebekah and pulls her in her arms as she cries on her chest]_

**[The street]**

_(Damon and Stefan go to the car) _

**Damon**: Well, I give you 10 points for flair

**Stefan**: At least now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from

**Damon**: Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your breakthrough, though

**Stefan**: Didn't have a breakthrough, Damon

_(Damon imitates him) _

**Damon**: "Ooh. Ooh, my brother's about to die, and I just had to save his life for the billionth time." Careful, Stefan. Your humanity's showing

**Stefan**: Actually, you know what? You're right, Damon. You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. Ah. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free, free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself

**Damon**: Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say

**Stefan**: Why are you doing this, huh? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?

**Damon**: Because I have to, Stefan. Because you're in this mess with Klaus because you help save my life with Adriana, because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot

**Stefan**: Aww. Better be careful, brother. Your humanity's showing

_(Damon punches him. Stefan rushes over him but Damon's faster and throws him on the ground. Then, he kicks him. Stefan laughs) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Rebekah is still crying but she has Adriana as she rocks her as Rebekah cries. Elena's not here anymore) _

**[Adriana's House]**

**[Adriana is sleeping in her bed when she felt someone lay next to her she wakes up turns around to see Damon]**

Adriana: ''what are you doing here?

Damon: ''we got Mikael...thought you would like to know.

Adriana: ''Not really Damon...You, Stefan, and Elena may want to kill Klaus but I don't even though he did a lot to hurt me this summer...I'm not the type of person who does Revenge it's just isn't worth losing my life over it or My family.

Damon: ''I knew you would say that which means I don't want you in the middle of this anymore...When we put Klaus down it will be on us not you...

Adriana; ''I'm not going to sit by and watch you guys die...if some way I can be of some use let me be there just to be on the safe side.

[Damon caresses her face and then he leans his head down to hers and kisses her forehead then looks at her in the eye]

Damon: ''I want you safe Little Witch...Klaus has to die so that you don't have to be a Blood bag for him anymore.

Adriana: ''There is only one way to make it where I don't be used again and that is to use Elena and I can't do that...she deserves to live a normal life.

Damon: ''So do you...I'd rather neither of you be used for Klaus's Hybrids...we will make it alright.

[ He pulls her to lay on his chest and she closes her eyes as he caresses her hair]

Adriana: ''Goodnight Damon...

Damon: ''Goodnight...Adriana.

[He lays next to her and watches as she falls to sleep and then he closes his eyes and falls asleep]


	53. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

[Adriana's Room]

[She is sitting on her bed reading from her book when Rebekah comes walking in from behind her...she turns around to see her]

Adriana: Rebekah what are you doing here?

Rebekah: ''came to ask if you are going to the Homecoming?

Adriana: ''Yeah...I just need to find a dress and I won't have a date...which is good..I need to tell you something...

Rebekah: ''what is it?

Adriana: ''Well it's Elena and the others they are planning to kill Klaus.

Rebekah: ''I know I'm going to be there when they do it.

Adriana: ''Ha...Rebekah...why he's your brother.

Rebekah: ''I know but he killed my mother and I want him to pay for that.

Adriana: ''He does need to pay but are you sure willing to kill your own brother..

Rebekah: ''I'm not sure of anything or what I'm going to do.

[Rebekah sits down on Adriana's bed as they talk about everything]

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan calls someone) _

**[Woods]**

_(Klaus is in the woods. His phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan)_

**Klaus**: Portland is fantastic once you can get over all the whiney music and healthy-looking people. It's literally a breeding ground for werewolves

_**Stefan**__: Your father's dead_

**Klaus**: What did you say to me?

_**Stefan**__: Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?_

**Klaus**: Well, first, I want you to explain to me exactly what happened

_One Hour earlier_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan, Elena and Damon enter the library) _

**Stefan**: All right, we'll say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her so he could use her as bait

**Elena**: And you, what, vervain him?

**Damon**: No, we vervain him. The guy's an original. Make it realistic

**Stefan**: Ok. Fine. We vervain him and in the process discovered that he had a dagger

**Elena**: Which he planned to use on Rebekah. But instead...

**Stefan**: We drove it through his heart

**Elena**: And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?

**Damon**: Good point. You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So if the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied

**Stefan**: Well don't look at me. I'm just in charge of getting him back here

**Elena**: Klaus is smart . If we tell him that Mikael's dead, he'll want proof

_(Mikael enters) _

**Mikael**: Then I shall be dead

_(He puts a dagger and a vial of white oak ashes on the table) _

**Elena**: What if he wants to see in person?

**Mikael**: Well, it means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him

**Stefan**: With what? Those daggers won't work on him

**Mikael**: Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree The one that left these ashes when it burned

**Damon**: Where is it?

**Mikael**: Not here. Knowing its location is my insurance policy

_(He puts the dagger in the vial containing the white oak tree ashes) _

**Stefan**: Against what?

**Mikael**: You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So... it falls to you

_(He holds the dagger toward Elena) _

**Elena**: You want me to actually dagger you?

**Mikael**: Klaus will leave nothing to chance. Especially when it comes to trust

_Back to one hour later_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_**Klaus**__: I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself_

**Stefan**: Well, he's here

_(He gets up and looks at Mikael's body. Elena and Damon are here) _

**Stefan**: Come by whenever

_**Klaus**__: If you're lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So answer with your life. Is what you're saying the truth?_

**Stefan**: It's true. I saw it with my own eyes

_**Klaus**__: I want to talk to Rebekah_

_(He looks at Damon and Elena and turns himself) _

**Stefan**: That's not a problem. She's right here

_(He looks at Rebekah and gives her the phone) _

**Rebekah**: Hello, Nik

_**Klaus**__: Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run-in with a dagger?_

**Rebekah**: It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here

_**Klaus**__: I'll be home soon_

**Rebekah**: Good. I'll see you then, brother

_(She hangs up, looks at Mikael and then gives the phone to Stefan) _

**Rebekah**: He bought it. He's coming home

_(Elena is relieved. Rebekah leaves the room. Stefan looks at Elena and Damon) _

**Damon**: Now was that easy or what?

**Elena**: Let's just get this over with

_(She removes the dagger from Mikael) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Rebekah is painting her nails. Mikael wakes up) _

**Rebekah**: Finally. Took you long enough

**Mikael**: Rebekah...

**Rebekah**: Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, save it. Nothing you say matters to me

**Mikael**: I see. Where's my dagger?

**Rebekah**: Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me

**Mikael**: You were never the one I was after

**Rebekah**: Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me

**Mikael**: He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother

**Rebekah**: I know what he did. And he'll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer. None of us were. You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. You destroyed our family. Not him

**Mikael**: Rebekah…

_(She leaves) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is looking in her closet. Bonnie is sitting on her bed, looking at the symbols pictures)_

**Elena**: I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to homecoming

**Bonnie**: So don't go. Let's stay home, order take-out and over-analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric

**Elena**: We have to go. Caroline will kill us

**Bonnie**: Oh, Caroline actually has a date

**Elena**: You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?

**Bonnie**: I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What's done is done

**Elena**: You have to talk about it. He hurt you, Bonnie. I'm mad at him too

**Bonnie**: You're mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I'm mad

**Elena**: Bonnie…

**Bonnie**: And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no, I can't really talk to you about it

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena and Damon are in his room. There's a lot of weapon on the bed) _

**Elena**: We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us

**Damon**: Oh, really? Because those original vampires are usually so reliable

**Elena**: Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now, but he is her brother

**Damon**: Her lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy brother. The wolfsbane's ready

_(She rejoins him in the bathroom. The wolfsbane is in the sink) _

**Elena**: There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people who can make it go wrong

**Damon**: Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan

**Elena**: Really? What is it?

**Damon**: Well, if I told you, then it won't be a secret

_(Stefan enters) _

**Stefan**: I need to borrow a tie

**Damon**: You have your own ties

**Stefan**: I'm 162 years old and I'm going to a homecoming dance. I need better ties

**Elena**: You could not go

**Stefan**: I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at high school dances, it's pretty tragic. My luck you'll go ahead and get yourself murdered by the homecoming queen

_(Elena is closing one of the wolfsbane grenades but Damon stops her) _

**Elena**: I know how to do it. Alaric taught me

**Damon**: Elena, if this thing blows up in our face just remember only one of us heals quickly

_(Stefan comes back with ties) _

**Stefan**: Ugh, please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades

**Damon**: Never you mind, brother. The less you know, the better

**Stefan**: My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical

**Elena**: You're the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart

**Stefan**: You do have reason to worry. But if I look back at our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. So if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Tyler Adriana and Caroline are preparing the bus for homecoming) _

**Adriana**: Hey, can you hand me the glitter gun?

_(He gives it to her) _

**Adriana**: Thanks

**Tyler**: Hey, can't we ditch the decorating and go grab a bite?

**Caroline**: Oh, I have a thermos in my bag

**Tyler**: I mean a real bite. Rebekah knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it. We don't even have to compel them

**Caroline**: Ok, first of all, I finally almost just got your mother to stop hating me. So I probably don't want to get caught in some weird vampire threesome with her son. And secondly, quit hanging out with Rebekah, the evil blood slut

**Tyler**: Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, ok? For me?

**Caroline**: So who has the misfortune of being compelled to be her date?

**Adriana**: Matt said he'd take her

**Caroline**: Wait, you set her up with Matt?

**Adriana**: She wants to go to the dance, and he didn't have anyone to go with. He drinks vervain, she can't feed on him. What's the big deal?

**Caroline**: The big deal, Adriana, is that Matt is an innocent, good person who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts

**Tyler**: Matt's a guy, Caroline. And Rebekah's hot. Don't over think this

**Caroline**: This is a sire thing, isn't it? Please tell me this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus

**Tyler**: I'm here hanging streamers and have glitter all over my hands. If I'm sired to anybody, it's you

Caroline:[She turns to Adriana] ''When did you begin to like Rebekah, she's just like her brother...

Adriana: ''Caroline...she's just a girl who has been running with Klaus all her life all because Mikael wants to Kill him and who wouldn't blame her for wanting a normal life..and she's nice really nice...and she was friends with me when I was with Klaus all summer.

Caroline: ''Oh well..ok...as long as she doesn't hurt you then it's fine...I can tell you like her.

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Rebekah is in Stefan's bedroom, getting ready for Homecoming. She's wearing the red dress Elena picked. She's looking at herself in the mirror when Elena enters the room) _

**Elena**: Getting a head start, huh?

**Rebekah**: Embarrassing truth. This is my first high school dance

**Elena**: Ever?  
**Rebekah**: I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around. Running. Anyway, I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard any more from him?

**Elena**: No. But I'm sure that when he does return, he'll do it with flair

**Rebekah**: And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?

**Elena**: Yes

**Rebekah**: Don't tell me. I don't want to know. I just want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael

**Elena**: I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town

**Rebekah**: Just be careful. I've been running for 1,000 years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person. And he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can

**Elena**: Are you ok?

**Rebekah**: I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I would be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears. I... I don't want to ruin my makeup. How do I look?

**Elena**: You look amazing. But you're missing one thing

_(She shows her the necklace) _

**Rebekah**: My mother's necklace

**Elena**: You should wear it tonight. May I?

_(Elena puts the necklace around Rebekah's neck) _

**Rebekah**: Thank you

_(Elena finally drives the dagger through Rebekah's heart) _

**Elena**: I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance either

_(Rebekah falls on the floor, dead) _

_(Elena is sitting on Stefan's bed. Damon puts a sheet above Rebekah) _

**Damon**: In the back. Harsh

**Elena**: It had to be done. Rebekah was never going to be completely on our side

**Damon**: Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very Katherine of you

**Elena**: Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon

**Damon**: It was a compliment... Sort of

**Elena**: Stefan is right. Someone's going to let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. And it's probably going to be me

**Damon**: Elena, you just daggered somebody. You're going to be fine

**Elena: **But I feel bad about it. I care too much. That's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link

**Damon**: If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead

**Elena**: Do you trust him? Mikael?

**Damon**: Nope

**Elena**: What about Stefan?

**Damon**: No. Not as long as he's under Klaus's control

**Elena**: Then we need a better plan

**Damon**: I know what to do. You're just not going to like it

**Elena**: Why not?

**Damon**: Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it

**Elena**: What does that mean?

**Damon**: Do you trust me?

**Elena**: Yes

**Damon**: Then you have nothing to worry about

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Everyone is in front of the gym. The police are here. Tyler joins Adriana and Caroline) _

**Adriana**: What happened?

**Tyler**: The gym's flooded. The dance is canceled

**Caroline**: Excuse me? Well, what are we supposed to do now?!

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is on the phone with Caroline) _

**Elena**: So does that mean I don't have go?

_**Caroline**__: You wish. No, Tyler's moving the party to his house_

**Elena**: Kegs and beer pong for homecoming? That's... different

_**Caroline**__: Just say you're still coming _

**Elena**: I'll see you there

_(Someone knocks on the door. Elena opens. It's Matt, wearing a tuxedo for Homecoming)_

**Matt**: Elena

**Elena**: Matt, hey. Um, slight problem with your homecoming date

**Matt**: What happened?

**Elena**: How would you feel about a back-up date?

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(My morning jacket is performing outside. Everyone is cheering the band. The house is packed with all the students. Caroline Adriana and Bonnie arrive) _

**Caroline**: How did he plan a better party than me so fast? Is that a band outside?

**Bonnie**: Who are all these people?

**Caroline**: This is weird. Where is Tyler?

Adriana: ''I'm starting to get the a bad feeling.

Caroline: ''about what?

Adriana: ''I'm beginning to think all this was a set you...or planned.

Bonnie: ''What if it's Klaus?

Caroline: ''Who knows.

_(Adriana goes into the house. Bonnie and Caroline follows her) _

_(Stefan is outside. Tyler joins him) _

**Tyler**: Hey, Stefan. What's up?

**Stefan**: Hey, Tyler. Nice party you got going on here

**Tyler**: Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants

**Stefan**: What do you mean?

**Tyler**: It's not a party, man. It's a wake

_(Klaus goes on the stage and take the mike) _

**Klaus**: Good evening everyone! I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming

_(Matt and Elena arrive) _

**Elena**: So much for homecoming

**Matt**: This is weird. Us being here together

_(She sees Caroline) _

**Elena**: There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal

_(Caroline rejoins them) _

**Caroline**: Hey, Klaus is here

**Matt**: What?

**Caroline**: Yeah, apparently our sired hybrid friend Tyler thought it'd be ok to let his "master" throw a party. Well, I expected more surprise

**Elena**: I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm going to go find Bonnie

_(She leaves. Caroline looks at Matt) _

**Caroline**: What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? I thought you were supposed to be with Rebekah

**Matt**: Plans changed. I need a drink

_(He leaves) _

_(The band is still performing. Adriana is going down the stairs. and sees Stefan and Klaus) _

**Adriana**: Quite the homecoming

**Klaus**: I've been planning my father's funeral for 1,000 years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited. But you get the idea

**Adriana**: So what now? You just stop running?

**Klaus**: Now I reunite my family

**Adriana**: Your family. You mean, the people you cart around in caskets?

**Klaus**: None of that matters anymore. Mikael's gone. Bygones will be bygones

_(A girl with a tiara passes by them) _

**Klaus**: Seems the homecoming queen still walks among the living, which leaves me to believe Rebekah isn't here. Where is she?

**Stefan**: I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt

**Klaus**: Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where's my sister?

**Stefan**: I said I have no idea. Now, would you like me to take you to your father?

**Klaus**: Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me

**Stefan**: All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me? My freedom from your compulsion

**Klaus**: Oh, you want your freedom? Well, once he's dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back to you

_(Stefan leaves) _

Klaus:[To Adriana and looks at her light blue gown and white gloves and her hair is in a Long braid] ''You look ravishing my dear...tell me is there something I should now?

Adriana: ''I've just got here and just now seeing you...there is something going on in the air and I don't like it.

Klaus: ''You're witch instinct is kicking in...so tell me do you know anything of what everyone is planning against me.

Adriana: ''No...they have been keeping me out of things because I've became friends with your sister...I don't think they trust me anymore.

[Klaus turns her around and takes something out of his pocket and Puts it around her neck...and presses a kiss there as he turns her around]

Adriana:[Confused she looks down at the Necklace around her neck and was shocked at what kind of Necklace it is] ''This is a Kosacova Necklace...this would make me Human again...How did you get this?

Klaus: ''Elizabeth gave one to me a Long time ago...she wanted me to keep it just incase and I've managed to keep it for you...I should have never turned you into a vampire and so let this be my apologize towards you and Elizabeth.

Adriana: ''Thank you..

[She looks at him and was surprised at his show of kindness and was now feeling Guilty as she didn't tell him about Damon, Elena and Stefan plans with Mikael]

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon is pouring himself a glass of blood. Mikael enter the room) _

**Mikael**: Did my daughter go to the dance?

**Damon**: Yep. You missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?

**Mikael**: I did

**Damon**: I'm not going take your word for it. No offense to your honor and all

**Mikael**: None taken

_(He takes the stake from his jacket. It's not an usual stake.) _

**Damon**: Fancy. May I?

**Mikael**: It's the only weapon on this Earth that can kill an original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offense

**Damon**: I'd offer you a drink, but Katherine tells me you're more of a vampire on the rocks kinda guy

**Mikael**: Well, technically, you could still offer

**Damon**: Why feed on vampires? Don't tell me it's for the smooth aftertaste

**Mikael**: I had a hand in creating vampires. But the blood lust was never my intention. Over the centuries, I learned to feed from the predator not the innocent

_(Stefan enters) _

**Stefan**: Change in plans. Klaus is back. He's at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep

**Mikael**: I'm afraid he's in for a colossal disappointment

**Stefan**: Well, he's certainly not going to come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that

**Damon**: Didn't depend on that

**Stefan**: But you do have a plan. Right?

**Damon**: Oh, yeah. We got a plan, right? It just doesn't involve you

_(Mikael rushes on Stefan and drink his blood. Stefan collapses) _

**Damon**: Couldn't just break his neck?

**Mikael**: It certainly occurred to me

_(He leaves. Damon takes his jacket and a bag, looks at Stefan and leaves) _

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Tyler and Klaus are outside, on the stairs looking at the band and the crowd) _

**Tyler**: My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here

**Klaus**: Your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends

**Tyler**: What are you talking about?

**Klaus**: I want you to look around. There's Bonnie and my witch. There's Elena and Matt. There's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Their big dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with a party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?

**Tyler**: I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life

**Klaus**: Well, that's because I invited a few dozen friends of my own

_(He shows him some people) _

**Klaus**: That's my friend Mindy. I picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? There's Tony, from North Dakota, and let's not forget the Seattle contingent

**Tyler**: Hold on. Are those people all hybrids?

**Klaus**: Well, they also love a good party. And they, like you, are sired by me. They wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. Feel free to warn your friends

_(He leaves) _

_(Tyler is in his bedroom with Caroline) _

**Tyler**: What are you up to with Klaus?

**Caroline**: Nothing

**Tyler**: He's on to you, Caroline. Whatever you all think you're about to pull off, he's 2 steps ahead of you

**Caroline**: Ok, I don't know what you're talking about

**Tyler**: You're lying to me

**Caroline**: Heh, you know, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about, because you're sired to team Klaus now. And you can't be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party?

_(She goes toward him but he injects her vervein in the neck. She collapses and falls on the floor) _

_(Elena is listening to the band, alone. Klaus rejoins her. She's very uncomfortable) _

**Klaus**: Where's your date?

**Elena**: Getting me a drink

**Klaus**: Well... Seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise

**Elena**: He came at me. I didn't have a choice

**Klaus**: Still I'm impressed. It's not easy for a human to dagger an original

**Elena**: It wasn't the first time

**Klaus**: Right. Elijah. You seem nervous

**Elena**: I'm not nervous. I just don't like you

**Klaus**: Right. Straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed

_(Damon arrives. One hybrid is here) _

**Hybrid**: Invite-only, vampire

**Damon**: Here's my rsvp. Hybrid

_(Damon rips his heart out and enters the house) _

_(Caroline is unconscious. Matt checks up on her) _

**Matt**: What did you do to her?

**Tyler**: It's just vervain. She'll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible

**Matt**: What's going on?

**Tyler**: Something's going down against Klaus, and this house is full of hybrids like me that can't let anything happen to him

**Matt**: What do you mean, "can't"?

**Tyler**: I can't explain it. I can't fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way

**Matt**: By attacking Caroline?

**Tyler**: I'm protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out

_(He leaves) _

_(Tyler is downstairs. Damon catches him and goes with him in his father office) _

**Damon**: As the host, you should know those hybrids don't make the best first impression

**Tyler**: Whatever move you're making, Klaus is going to be ready for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to

**Damon**: Tell someone who cares

_(They fight. Damon is about to kill him but Adriana arrives and provoke a migraine with her powers. They scream and put their hands on their head. Tyler finally collapses) _

**Damon**: Ugh! What the hell is wrong with you? You're not supposed to witchy migraine me

**Adriana**: You weren't supposed to kill Tyler

**Damon**: He tried to bite me

_(The stake to kill Klaus is on the floor. Damon takes it) _

**Adriana**: What is that?

**Damon**: Nothing

**Adriana**: Oh my God. Is that the... Why do you have it?

**Damon**: Because I'm the only one who could get inside the house

_(Klaus is playing beer pong. Mindy arrives) _

**Mindy**: You have a visitor

**Klaus**: Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here

**Mindy**: He said his name is Mikael

**Klaus**: Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do

_(He goes to the front door. Mikael is outside) _

**Mikael**: Hello, Niklaus

**Klaus**: Hello, Mikael. Won't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot. You can't

**Mikael**: Or you can come outside if you want

**Klaus**: Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb

**Mikael**: They can't kill me

**Klaus**: True, but it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these 2 fingers together, and they'll pounce

**Mikael**: The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me

_(Mindy arrives with Elena. Mikael takes her) _

**Mikael**: Come out and face me, Niklaus, or she dies

**Klaus**: Go ahead. Kill her

**Elena**: No, Klaus. He'll do it

**Mikael**: If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations

**Klaus**: I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you

**Mikael**: To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one

**Klaus**: I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her

**Mikael**: Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to

**Klaus**: My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!

_(Mikael laughs. Klaus sheds a tear) _

**Mikael**: Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great

_(He stabs Elena. She falls on the floor. Klaus is shocked. Damon rushes over Klaus and stabs him with the stake. Klaus hybrids start moving. Damon missed the heart. Elena gets up. It was actually Katherine. She smiles) _

**Mikael**: Katherine...

_(She throws the grenades on the hybrids. Damon takes off the stake and is about to drive it through his heart but Adriana rushes over him and pushes him away from Klaus. Adriana and Stefan is above Damon) _

**Damon**: What are you doing?!

_(The stake is next to Klaus. He takes it and rushes over Mikael. He drives the stake through his heart. Mikael burns. Stefan is still above Damon) _

**Damon**: What the hell did you do?

**Klaus**: He's earned his freedom.

_(Stefan gets up and looks at Klaus) _

**Klaus**: Thank you, my friend

_(He compels him) _

**Klaus**: You no longer have to do as I say. You're free

_(Stefan closes his eyes and reopens them. Then he turns himself. Damon has disappeared) _

**[Caroline's House]**

_(She's on her bed. Tyler enters) _

**Tyler**: Are you ok?

**Caroline**: What do you think?

**Tyler**: I'm sorry I stabbed you. It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there

**Caroline**: "Oh, hey, Caroline, I'm worried about what might happen this evening. So maybe you should just go home and watch 'Dancing with the stars?'"

**Tyler**: If you knew all your friends were going to get together and try to take down Klaus, would you have left?

**Caroline**: No

**Tyler**: So there you go. I saved you from your own stubbornness

**Caroline**: This isn't funny, Tyler! How am I supposed to be with you when you're sired to him?

**Tyler**: I need you to understand, Caroline

**Caroline**: Understand what? That you're one of the bad guys now?

**Tyler**: Understand that this is who I am. There's nothing that I can do about it. Klaus can't be killed. I can't be fixed. Understand that I'm ok with it

**Caroline**: But how are you ok with it?

**Tyler**: Because it's better. I don't have to turn, Caroline. Not unless I want to. I never have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price that I have to pay, so be it

**Caroline**: But you don't have any true control over yourself

**Tyler**: I never did before. The full moon controlled me. After everything that we've been through you've been there for me through all of it. Don't turn your back on me now

**Caroline**: Tyler...

**Tyler**: Right

**Caroline**: I just...

**Tyler**: Got it

_(He leaves) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is with Damon) _

**Elena**: How did this happen?

**Damon**: We thought of everything, Elena! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared

**Elena**: I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead more than anything and Adriana how could we think she would do it. That's what we were counting on

**Damon**: We blew it

**Elena**: Where's Katherine?

**Damon**: She ran for the hills, like usual. The minute things got bad. Who blames her? Klaus would have crushed her. I had him, Elena. I had Klaus. This could've all be over!

_(He throws the bottle in the fireplace. Elena catches him and takes his face in her hands) _

**Elena**: Damon, hey... Hey, listen to me we'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me

**Damon**: We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?

**Elena**: Then we'll let him go. Ok? We'll have to let him go

[Adriana walks in after hearing this and is watching them and how close they are]

_(His phone rings. He answers. It's Katherine) _

**Damon**: Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Katherine

_**Katherine**__: I'm just calling to say goodbye. I don't know what to tell you. You had a good plan, Damon. And that's high praise coming from me_

**Damon**: It's not very comforting at the moment. You going back into hiding?

_**Katherine**__: At least my life's not boring. Goodbye, Damon_

**Damon**: Take care of yourself, Katherine

_(They hang up) _

Adriana: ''So Damon and Elena do you have anything to say about tonight to me and why you had no intention informing me...

Elena: ''We didn't want you to get involved because of your friendship with Rebekah and now Klaus...How could you not do anything for us? after everything he has done for us or you for that matter?

Adriana: ''I told you from the Beginning Elena I'm not out for Revenge I don't want my life to go in circles over and Over again just to please all of you...I'm done with the fights against Klaus...I want to move on and live now everything that I've been through this summer No more...you can kill Klaus all you want to but leave me out of it

Damon:[He looks at Adriana and shakes his head] ''you've changed from that girl who would do anything for us...for me when we needed you tonight you turned your back on us and...I don't think we can trust you...

Adriana:[She winces and couldn't help herself as she lets tears fall at how hurt she is and claps at them] ''Bravo to you both...and once again...you can't think before you judge me...I've saved your Life Damon...Klaus had Hybrids all over the house and he would have killed you all...Stefan helped you...what happened to me you want to know How about I'm tired of being nothing but a Machine to you both...you don't care about me...I almost died for both of you this summer and for what for this Hatred you feel for me...

Elena: ''Adriana...I'm so sorry we didn't mean to hurt you..everything you did for us has been to save all of us and Now your no longer a vampire you are giving seconds chances all because of the Sacrifices you have made for us and for Klaus...

Damon: [He realized what a mistake he made by accusing her of not helping them] ''Adriana...I didn't mean to say we don't trust you...we do care for you.

Adriana: ''Not enough other wise you wouldn't have said it...both of you just stay away from me...I just don't want to look at you.

[She leaves...Damon tries to stop her by vamp speeding in front of her but she thrusts her hands in front of her and throws him into the wall next to Elena who gasps with shock]

Adriana: ''Stay away from me.

**[Katherine's Car]**

_(She's driving. Stefan is on the passenger seat) _

**Katherine**: He doesn't know where it all wrong

**Stefan**: He doesn't need to know

_(She stops the car) _

**Katherine**: Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible. Stefan…

_Earlier _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is awake. Katherine is here) _

**Katherine**: Stefan

**Stefan**: Elena

**Katherine**: Not exactly.

_(She throws a blood bag next to him)_

**Katherine**: Pep up. I only got a minute before they realize that I'm not at the party

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(We see again the conversation between Klaus and "Elena" at the party. But now we know it was Katherine) _

**Klaus**: You seem nervous

**Katherine**: I'm not nervous. I just don't like you

**Klaus**: People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed

**Katherine**: It won't be for lack of trying

_(She moves forward but Klaus stops her) _

**Klaus**: Now you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight. 'Cause if I die, I've already insured that he'll die along with me. Even in death, my hybrids have their orders. So you kill me, you're killing him too

_Back in the present _

**[Katherine's car]**

**Stefan**: How did you know that I would stop Damon?

**Katherine**: I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to

_Earlier_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan finishes drinking the blood bag and gets up) _

**Katherine**: If Klaus gets killed, he's taking Damon down with him.

**Stefan**: So pull the plug on the plan

**Katherine**: And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead. Ok, look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care. So there's only one solution

**Stefan**: And what's that?

**Katherine**: Care, Stefan. Care enough to save Damon's life. Because I'm going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed and we'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be dead, Stefan. Unless you care enough to do something about it

_Back in the present _

**[Katherine's car]**

**Stefan**: You've wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that just to save Damon's life?

**Katherine**: I wasn't just trying to save Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to save yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I like the old you better

**Stefan**: Nah. Come on, Katherine, you don't care about anyone but yourself. You never have

**Katherine**: You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you. I loved Damon too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it

**Stefan**: I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done

**Katherine**: Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next

**Stefan**: What's that?

**Katherine**: Get mad

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Rebekah's body is in a cell. She still has the dagger in her. Her phone rings. It's Klaus) _

**[Somewhere]**

_(Klaus is somewhere, on the phone, trying to reach Rebekah. There are trucks around him) _

**Klaus**: Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy's dead. It's time for a family reunion

_(He hangs up. His phone rings. It's Stefan) _

**Klaus**: Stefan. Miss me already?

_**Stefan**__: I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom_

**Klaus**: I like to believe I'm a man of my word. More or less

_**Stefan**__: The thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus_

**Klaus**: Let bygones be bygones. Trust me, resentment gets old

_**Stefan**__: You know what never gets old?_

_(Klaus opens the truck. The coffins have disappeared) _

_**Stefan**__: Revenge _

**Klaus**: No!

_**Stefan**__: What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?_

_(Stefan's in a house. Ha have the coffins around him)_

**Klaus**: What are you doing?

_**Stefan**__: I'm just enjoying my freedom_

**Klaus**: I will kill you and every one you've ever met

_**Stefan**__: You do that and you'll never see your family again. I wonder, Klaus. As someone who's been one step ahead for 1,000 years. Were you prepared for this?_


	54. New Deal

**New Deal**

**[abandoned witch House] **

_(Adriana is outside. She enters the house. There's some whispers. She keeps going and finally goes downstairs. The 4 coffins are here. She sees one in particular. He's more higher than the others. She goes towards it and finally opens it. Klaus is in here, asleep. He seems peaceful. He has he's mother's necklace in his hands. She's about to touch it but she hears a noise and turns herself) _

**[Adriana's bedroom]**

_(Adriana suddenly wakes up. It was just a dream) _

Getting up she decides to do some exercising to get her mind so she gets up and puts on her Jogging pants, Tennis shoes...Putting her hair in a Pony tail she grabs her Boxing Gloves and goes downstairs in the secret basement and enters the Gym area where all kinds of equipment were around the room...she sees a Punching bag and begins to do some moves...taking her frustration's out on it...Never will she again let Elena or Damon get to her again...after taking so much crab from them after everything she has done for them and this is the thanks she gets...she hears her Phone go off and it's Bonnie...she stops and answers it]

Adriana: ''Hey...what's up Bonnie?

Bonnie: ''can I ask you something did you by any chance have any dreams lately?

Adriana: ''Yeah I just had one last night...why? are you having them too?

Bonnie: ''Yes can you meet me at the grill and we can talk about it...Elena is coming as well.

Adriana: ''Bonnie...I don't know I'm not talking to Elena or Damon right now.

Bonnie: ''I know she told me and but you have to talk to soon any way you can't let this go on anymore.

Adriana: ''I'll meet you but I won't talk to her...I'll see you there

[She takes off her gloves and puts them on the shelves and runs up the stairs and gets in the shower and change into some Black jeans, a White sweater, Jacket and putting her hair in a Pony tail and gets her car keys and gets in her car]

**[Mystic Falls]**

_(Elena is jogging. She stops to see what time she made. She turns herself and sees a man with a hoodie running toward her. She starts running again. She looks behind her and the man is still there. She runs faster and arrives in front of a house. She stops when she sees the man isn't behind her anymore. When she turns herself she's face to face with him) _

**Man**: Excuse me. I should have been watching where I was going

**Elena**: Don't worry about it

**Man**: You have a nice day

_(He leaves, running. She watches him) _

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Elena is at a table with Bonnie]_

**Elena**: I think I'm going crazy. I'm totally paranoid all the time

**Bonnie**: You have a right to be. Klaus is sill out there, and he knows you tried to kill him

**Elena**: Why hasn't he made a move? There's been no sign of him, nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity

**Bonnie**: Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare on repeat

**Elena**: The same dream?

**Bonnie**: Yeah. 4 coffins. Klaus is in one of them. It's weird

**Elena**: What if it's not just... Some dream? What if it's, like, you know, a witch dream?

**Bonnie**: It's just stress. I'll figure it out. What about Stefan?

**Elena**: He betrayed us, Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone

**Bonnie**: How is Damon handling that?

**Elena**: Damon is... Damon

Bonnie: ''Adriana had the same dream I did...

Elena: 'You talked to her...how is she?

Bonnie: ''She is working harder to stay focus and so into more of her training to become stronger...she is really hurt Elena.

Elena: ''I know she will never forgive me for what me and Damon did...I mean she has risked her life for me and everyone in this town and how do we thank her by always questioning everything she does.

[They see Adriana come in the door and she slows as she sees Elena but she walks over to Bonnie and sits beside her]

Bonnie: 'Hey..Adriana you made it.

Adriana: ''Yeah...you called I came...so what is it?

Elena: ''We wanted to see you and learn about the dream that you and Bonnie has had.

Adriana: ''They must be telling us that the Coffins are Klaus's and that one of them holds the key to destroying him...it's really not that hard to figure out

[she turns her gaze away from Elena and sees Damon at the bar she sighs in frustration and sadness]

Elena: ''Adriana...I don't now where to begin to say how sorry I am for treating you so badly...you have every right to want a Normal life away from Klaus and everything that's going on...Me and Damon shouldn't have been hard on you.

Adriana: ''It's fine Elena...all you both care about is what you want and not anyone elses happiness but yourself...Damon I thought he understood me for how close we have become..[Tears in her eyes] ''I can't...I have to go.

[She gets up and leaves]

Elena: 'Adriana...Wait don't go.

_(Damon is at the bar with Alaric. He has a lot of bottles with him. Alaric is grading papers) _

**Damon**: Uh, you have your choice... Bloody Mary, screwdriver. Brunch in a bottle

_(He drinks alcohol and then a sip of orange juice from the jar) _

**Damon**: Come on, Ric. I can't drink all this by myself. I mean, I can, but then somebody's getting naked

_(He looks at the bartender) _

**Damon**: Oh, man. I can't believe you're making me drink alone

**Alaric**: I'm busy

**Damon**: It's the eve of Klausageddon. You're doing homework?

**Alaric**: This may come as a shock, but I am not here to hang out with you. I'm here to see Jeremy, who is an hour late for his shift

**Damon**: Kids today. Where are their values?

_(Alaric shows him Jeremy's paper. He has a F) _

**Alaric**: That's his midterm paper. Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it

**Damon**: Ooh. Somebody's getting grounded

_(The bartender stops by them) _

**Bartender**: Did you say you were waiting for Jeremy... As in Jeremy Gilbert?

**Alaric**: Yeah

**Bartender**: Yeah. He was fired last week

**Damon**: Oops

_(Alaric turns himself and looks at Elena Damon sees Adriana walking away from Elena who was trying to get her to listen to her he flashes outside as she was close to her car)_

Adriana; ''What do you want Damon?

Damon: ''Nothing just wanted to see you...and wonder how you are doing.

Adriana; 'I'm fine Damon...if Elena sent you out here you can save your breath...I'm not talking to either of you now so stop pushing me.

Damon: ''Adriana listen to me...I have to tell you that I was a jerk to you and you don't deserve everything that we said to you...All Summer you have been in Klaus's hands so that you can keep us safe and Elena safe..and we haven't appreciated that and we won't take you for granted again...Please say you will forgive me.

Adriana: [She sighs turning towards him] ''Fine I forgive you...but just so you know things aren't the same between us Damon I don't now what happened to our friendship or what we had before this year has changed for both of us.

Damon: ''It has been a rough year first you and Now Stefan...we haven't heard a word from him and you both have changed...and I like this new you but I don't now about Stefan.

Adriana: ''We will find him Stefan and I pretty sure that he hasn't left town...for I'm sure he would want revenge for what Klaus did to him.

Damon:[He takes her in his arms and holds her against him] ''Please come back inside and let's talk this out with Elena...don't let anger tear you both apart.

Adriana: ''Fine I will talk to Elena.

[She walks back inside with Damon]

**[The Woods]**

_(Jeremy is with Tyler. Jeremy has a crossbow in hands and shoots on a can) _

**Tyler**: Nice shot

**Jeremy**: So what's the point of this, again?

**Tyler**: The point is I'm pissed at Caroline, and Bonnie dumped your ass. The point... Is to get drunk and shoot stuff

**Jeremy**: Profound. If Alaric finds out I took this, he's going to use it on me

**Tyler**: So, what's the deal with that? He's, like, your guardian now?

**Jeremy**: Sort of, yeah. I think he feels responsible for us

**Tyler**: You like him?

**Jeremy**: Yeah. Yeah. I like him

_(He raises the crossbaw to shoot on another can but Tyler is on the middle of the way) _

**Jeremy**: Hey, you want to move out of the way?

**Tyler**: I'm a hybrid, Gilbert. You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you're not going to do it with that lame-ass crossbow. Go ahead. Take a shot. Unless you don't think you can hit me

_(Jeremy aims the head and shot. Tyler catches the arrow with his hand and smile) _

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Damon is playing darts. Elena and Adriana with him and on the phone. She leaves a message to Jeremy) _

**Elena**: Jeremy, the minute that you get this, call me

_(She hangs up) _

**Damon**: You're feisty when you're mad

**Elena**: It's not that I'm mad. I'm just... I'm worried

**Adriana**: Why? I think he'll survive, Elena

**Elena**: He's spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he's moody. He's not really talking to anyone

**Damon**: Just a typical teenager

**Adriana**: Who's seeing ghosts and who's lost everyone that he cares about

**Damon**: Not everyone. He still has both of you

**Adriana**: Are you ok?

**Damon**: What makes you think I'm not ok?

**Adriana**: Well, you're a day drunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look

_(He gets closer to her) _

**Damon**: Oh. What is my most attractive look?

**Adriana**: Uh-uh. I'm not saying you have any attractive look. I'm just... Saying this is my least favorite one

**Damon**: Noted. See if I can make any improvements

**Klaus**: Don't mind me

_(They turn themselves. Klaus is here with a man) _

**Elena**: Klaus

_(He smiles) _

**Damon**: [He places himself in front of Adriana and Elena] You going to do this in the grill, in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?

**Klaus**: I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate. Get a round, then, would you, Tony?

_(Elena recognizes Tony. He's the man who was running behind her earlier. Tony leaves. Klaus looks at Elena and smiles) _

**Damon**: I'm surprised you stuck around town. Long enough for happy hour

**Klaus**: My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out

[Adriana looks confused as Klaus said that and wonder where Rebekah is and Klaus sees this and looks at Damon and Elena]

**Damon**: Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find

**Klaus**: Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here. I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. And the answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want, and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word

**Adriana**: What more could you possibly want?

**Klaus**: Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan

**Damon**: Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass

**Klaus**: Well, you see, that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine

**Elena**: That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem

_(He gets closer to her but Damon puts himself in front of her. Klaus looks at him and smiles)_

**Klaus**: Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart

Adriana: ''What are you planning on doing?

Klaus: ''Until I get my Coffins who knows what I will do...

[He takes her by the arm dragging her with him as Damon threatens to step forward but Klaus narrows his eyes at Damon]

Klaus: ''Sorry Mate but I need to have a word with Adriana.

[Adriana sighs in Frustration as Klaus leads her outside..near his car and forces her against it]

Klaus: ''Now tell me why you didn't tell me about Mikael being alive when Damon and Elena planned to kill me..did you know?

Adriana: ''Yes...I only knew about Mikael being in town and that they were planning against you but I didn't want anything to do with your death and Rebekah being gone I don't now where she is?

Klaus: ''I see that your honest...so I will forgive you for not telling me about Mikael but I'm going to need your help finding Stefan.

Adriana: ''I don't know where he is and he could be anywhere.

Klaus: ''well you can find out by using your Magic..Hop to it Adriana...do what you do best.

[Adriana sighs then nods as Klaus puts her in the car and they drive off]

**[abandoned witch House]**

_(Bonnie arrives in front of the house and enters. She reproduces her dream and goes downstairs but unlike in her dream, the coffins aren't here) _

**Stefan**: Hello, Bonnie

_(She turns herself and sees him) _

**Bonnie**: Stefan. You followed me here?

**Stefan**: Yeah. It wasn't too hard. You should probably be more careful

**Bonnie**: What do you want with me?

**Stefan**: Relax. I just need your help

**Bonnie**: Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life

**Stefan**: Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times, Daggered, stored in coffins. And now, I have them. And I need you to help keep them hidden

**Bonnie**: You're out of your mind. You're just going to make him angrier

**Stefan**: His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him

**Bonnie**: I don't have enough power to hide 4 originals

**Stefan**: You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Alaric and Elena are in the kitchen. He's cooking and she's setting the table) _

**Alaric**: You ready?

**Elena**: Vampires, hybrids, and originals. No problem. My rebellious brother... I'm worried

**Alaric**: Proof you're still human

_(Jeremy arrives) _

**Elena**: Just in time. We're cooking

**Jeremy**: Sorry. Just passing through

**Alaric**: Aww. Well, I thought we'd all stay in, Have a meal together like a typical atypical family

**Jeremy**: Why?

**Elena**: Maybe because you got fired. And you didn't tell anyone

**Jeremy**: Look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside

**Alaric **: Wait. When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?

**Jeremy**: I don't know. Does it matter?

**Elena**: Yeah, Jeremy, it matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous

**Jeremy**: He can still hear you. He's right outside. Besides, you of all people are going to lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with

**Elena**: What is with the attitude?

**Jeremy**: Whatever. This is lame. Tyler's waiting

**Elena**: No. Oh, no, no. You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler

_(Jeremy looks at Alaric)_

**Alaric**: I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry

**Jeremy**: All right. Fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in, then. Yo, Tyler, come on in

**Elena**: Jeremy...

_(Tyler enters. Jeremy looks at Elena, smiling)_

**[Salvatore's House] **

_(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch. He senses something and turns himself. Klaus is here) _

**Klaus**: I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?

**Damon**: I'd say we're overdue

**Klaus**: Well, you've been so busy, what with all your plotting and scheming

**Damon**: You know me... Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure

**Klaus**: Don't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?

**Damon**: Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you

**Klaus**: Yeah, well, she's fickle, that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?

**Damon**: That's the thing with younger siblings. You just... never know what they're going to do

_(He smiles and drinks) _

**Damon**: Drink?

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Jeremy gives a glass to Tyler. Alaric and Elena are watching) _

**Tyler**: Thanks

**Elena**: This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me, and now, you're just sitting in our kitchen

**Tyler**: Look, maybe I should go

**Jeremy**: No, stay. You're not doing anything

**Elena**: Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master

**Tyler**: It's not like that, Elena

_(Alaric sits at the table, next to Tyler) _

**Alaric**: Tell me, Tyler... What is the difference. Between being sired and being compelled?

**Tyler**: Compulsion... That's just mind control, like hypnosis. And being sired is... It's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing

**Elena**: So, you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing

**Tyler**: I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that

**Alaric**: What if he asked you to... Jump off a bridge?

**Tyler**: He wouldn't. And even if he did, I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid

**Elena**: Ok. So what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?

**Tyler**: Again, he wouldn't

**Elena**: What if he did?

**Tyler**: I don't know. Then I'd rip out my heart

_(Jeremy is surprised) _

**Tyler**: You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand

**Elena**: You're right, Tyler. I don't understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us, and you're just blindly loyal to him

**Tyler**: You're over thinking it. I can still make my own decisions

_(Alaric looks at Elena)_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon gives a glass to Klaus) _

**Klaus: **Cheers, mate

**Damon**: Down the hatch

**Klaus**: You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I

**Damon**: Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can... Bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?

**Klaus**: My family. The originals. I had them daggered, boxed up, awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot

**Damon**: Of course he did. Ah, such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I'd love to find him. Just the trouble is I sure as hell don't work for you

**Klaus**: You know, your drink stinks of vervain, so I can't compel you. There'd be no point in killing you, because you're actually the one with the most hope of getting me what I need. And yet, it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Oh, well. It seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?

_(He takes his phone and calls someone) _

**Klaus**: There he is. So, that thing I told you to do. Why don't you go ahead and get on with it?

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Jeremy hangs up his phone) _

**Elena**: What was that about?

**Jeremy**: It was nothing

**Tyler**: I got to go. Um, thanks for the food offer but...

**Alaric**: Next time

_(Tyler leaves. Alaric and Elena goes to the countertop)_

**Alaric**: Well, that was illuminating

**Elena**: So, Tyler Lockwood is A lunatic who has access to our house

**Alaric: **I mean, this whole sire bond thing is wild. I don't even think Tyler's fully aware of what ittle reason lies behind what he's saying. It's... it's his weird cult logic

**Elena**: Well, great. That's a wonderful influence for you, Jer

_(They turn themselves but Jeremy has disapeared) _

**Elena**: Jeremy?

_(She sees his ring on the plate) _

**Alaric**: That's his ring.

**Elena** Where'd he go?

_(They go outside. Jeremy is standing on the middle of the road) _

**Elena**: Jeremy? What is he doing?

_(A car arrives at full speed and races toward him) _

**Elena**: Oh my god!

_(Alaric runs toward him) _

**Alaric**: Jeremy!

**Elena**: Jeremy! Jeremy, move!

_(Jeremy doesn't move but Alaric rushes over him and pushes him so the car bumps into Alaric in full speed. He crashes on the car and falls on the road, bleeding. Elena rushes toward him and checks on_

**Tony**: There I go again, bumping into people

_(Elena sees that Alaric is wearing his magical ring. Tony leaves. Jeremy gets up and rushes toward Elena and Alaric) _

**Elena**: He's going to be all right. Are you ok?

**Jeremy**: I don't understand

**Elena**: Who was that on the phone earlier?

**Jeremy**: It was Klaus

**Elena**: You were compelled, Jeremy. We've got to get him inside. Help me

**[A property]**

_(Klaus is inside with Mindy, one of his hybrids. There are renovations in the house and men working everywhere) _

**Klaus**: Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress, not a dungeon

_(Tyler arrives) _

**Klaus**: There he is. Man of the hour

**Tyler**: So everything went ok?

**Klaus**: Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges. Message learns the same

**Tyler**: You said you were sending them a warning

**Klaus**: And I did... an effective one. Elena's family suffers, she's motivated to get me what I want

**Tyler**: I didn't think that we'd actually have to kill anyone

**Klaus**: Tyler, mate. What you're feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, ok? End of the day, human life here is just a means to an end... Our means to our end. You'd do well to remember that

_(He leaves) _

Klaus:[He looks over at the stairs where Adriana is and appears to have heard that Alaric has been hurt] ''I guess you heard that...well too bad so did you find the Location of Stefan.

Adriana:[She is shaking] ''Yeah...I managed to find Stefan...he's here in Mystic Falls..

[She shows him the picture of the Old House that the Witches died in and he smiles at her and he kisses her forehead]

Klaus: ''You are beautiful Adriana...I knew you would help me...[He holds out his hand and she takes his hand] ''Let's go get my coffins.

**[Gilbert's House] **

_(Alaric is on the couch, still dead. Elena is next to him and Alaric is sitting on the floor. Damon enters) _

**Damon**: How is he?

**Elena**: He's dead, but he had his ' hybrid hit him. Now we just wait

_(Damon looks at at Jeremy) _

**Damon**: Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where's your bracelet?

_(Jeremy looks at his wrist) _

**Jeremy**: I don't know

**Elena**: It was Tyler. It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off the vervain

**Damon**: Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan, who stole his coffins of all his dead family members

**Elena**: Coffins?

**Damon**: Yep. So all we have to do is find 4 coffins, and voila, no one else on your family's chritmas list has to die

_(Jeremy gets up) _

**Jeremy**: Wait, that's your big plan, to steal back 4 dead originals. so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me. And everyone else we know?

**Damon**: You got a better idea?

**Jeremy**: Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here. Pack our bags and go

**Elena**: Hey, Jeremy, calm down

**Jeremy**: No. No, I'm not going to calm down, Elena. This happens every time no matter what we do... You get on my case about school and work. Who cares. None of us are going to make it out of this town alive

_(He goes upstairs)_

**Elena**: He said he wants his family back

**Damon**: No. No, I know what you're thinking. The answer's no

**Elena**: If we give him Rebekah...

**Damon**: Yeah, then Klaus un-daggers her. First thing she does is kill you. Frying pan, fire. Not an option

**Elena**: Klaus's coffins. How many did you say there were?

**[Bonnie's Bedroom]**

_(Bonnie's phone rings. She answers. It's Elena) _

**Bonnie**: Elena? Hey

_**Elena**__: Klaus is looking for 4 coffins, just like in your dream. I think it's not just stress_

**Bonnie**: Elena, don't get involved. Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can

_**Elena**__: Klaus won't let me. Bonnie... He tried to kill Jeremy_

**Bonnie**: What do you want me to do?

_**Elena**__: We need to find Stefan. Look, I know that you don't think that your locater spell still works, but we have to at least try _

**Bonnie**: We don't need a locater spell

**[abandoned Witch House] **

_(Elena and Damon arrive at the house) _

**Damon**: Bonnie said this place lost all its mojo

**Elena**: The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know

**Damon**: That's why I hate witches. So fickle, passive-aggressive

_(They enter the house) _

**Elena**: Stefan?

**Damon**: Come on, Stef. Olly olly oxen free

_(He walks through sunlight but his skin burns. He goes in the shadow)_

**Damon**: Really? Still?

**Elena**: What?

**Damon: **The witchy spirits aren't a big fan, and they used their juju to screw with my daylight ring

**Elena**: Then wait outside

**Damon**: Elena...

**Elena**: I'm not leaving until I know if he's here

_(Elena goes forward in the house. Damon rushes outside with his speed. Elena goes dowstairs) _

**Elena**: Stefan?

_(Stefan appears) _

**Stefan**: Go away. You shouldn't be here, Elena

_(Damon listens to them outside)_

**Elena**: Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here

**Stefan**: Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets

**Elena**: Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back

**Stefan**: Oh really? Is that what i need to do?

**Elena**: Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants...

**Stefan**: Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything

**Elena**: Are you listening to me? He's going to kill Jeremy

**Stefan**: Not really my problem

_(She slaps him) _

**Elena**: Then you can go to hell

_(She leaves) _

_(Elena goes out of the house. Damon is waiting) _

**Damon**: That didn't go over well

**Elena**: Don't even start, Damon

**Damon**: Let me talk to him

**Elena**: You can't get in. The witches won't let you

_(He gives her keys) _

**Damon**: Here. Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother. I'll deal with mine

_(He enter the house but suffers and keeps bumping into walls 'cause his skin burns but he finally arrives downstairs) _

**Stefan**: Wow. That was impressive. But the coffins aren't here, so you can go away now

**Damon**: I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk

_(He gets up but his skin burns. He screams) _

**Stefan**: Ok. Let's talk

**Damon**: Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?

_(He catches him and rushes through the house with him) _

_(They arrive outside. Damon throws Stefan on the floor. Damon kicks him, takes a branch and stabs him with it. Stefan screams) _

**Damon**: That is for screwing up my plan. You stopped me from killing Klaus, and you steal his family. Why? It doesn't make sense. Answer me!

**Stefan**: Piece by piece, Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him

**Damon**: But I had him, Stefan! Why'd you screw it up?

**Stefan**: I did it to save you!

_(He pushes Damon) _

**Damon**: What? No. No way. You didn't do this for me

**Stefan**: He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you

**Damon**: When are you going to get it through your head?

_(He stabs Stefan with the branch again) _

**Damon**: Stop saving me

[They hear clapping behind them and they see Klaus and some Hybrids that had Adriana in there grasps...Damon seeing this almost went towards her but he stops]

Klaus: ''careful I wouldn't do that...anyway Stefan...here you are I've looked all over for you...Adriana has been a really good help in finding you even though she didn't have a choice in the matter not when Elena or her Young Brother could end up dead if she didn't...Now where's my coffins.

Stefan: ''Why should I tell you?...if you do anything to me...you will never find them [He looks at Adriana a little shocked that she would tell Klaus where he was] ''Adriana...you are still helping him after everything he has done to you...Why?

Adriana: ''It's not like you haven't done the same thing for someone you care about...and this whole thing about holding Klaus's family was a little over board don't you understand...Revenge is never the answer it's just makes you into a person you never want to be.

Klaus: ''Well Adriana has confirmed that the Coffins are here and I will send my Hybrids to get them...any way...see you later...sweet Adriana.

[Damon and Stefan turn towards her as Klaus and his Hybrids go into the house]

**[The Woods]**

_(Tyler is drinking alcohol. Jeremy arrives behind him with a crossbow) _

**Tyler**: Don't do it, Jeremy

**Jeremy**: Why not? You stab my back, I stab yours

**Tyler**: I didn't stab you in the back

**Jeremy**: Is that why you wanted to hang out, to get me off the vervain?

**Tyler**: Klaus asked me to. I never thought he would try to kill you

**Jeremy**: It's Klaus, Tyler. What did you think was going to happen?

**Tyler**: He doesn't care about you. All he wants is to get his family back

_(Jeremy shoots him but Tyler catches the arrow with his hand) _

**Tyler**: What the hell?!

**Jeremy**: Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead. You think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says

**Tyler**: Jer, you should get home. Stay inside. Klaus isn't going to stop until he gets all those coffins back. He's not done with you

_(Jeremy leaves) _

**[abandoned Witch House] **

_(It's nighttime. Damon Adriana and Stefan are outside the house) _

**Damon: '**why did you help Klaus Adriana...don't you realize what you've done?

Adriana: ''Yes Damon I know what I've done...I did the same thing you both would have done to save Elena...and besides I know something that none of you know...if you kill Klaus all the descendents turned by His blood line dies with him and the other Originals if they died so do all of vampires.

Stefan: ''How do you know this?...

Adriana: ''Because I've done a lot of studying about the Originals since I've been back and it hit me that they are the first Vampires to walk the earth and if they were first doesn't that mean that they created the rest of you...if they would die so do all of you.

Damon: ''So helping Klaus saves us...

Stefan: ''No...that isn't Possible...we have to find more information before we assume that is the truth.

Adriana: ''We really need to be smart about this...it doesn't matter what we do Revenge is never the answer Look at what it's doing to you Stefan...it's taking everything that you worked so hard away from you...don't keep going down this path.

Stefan: ''I'm sorry Adriana...but I find a way to make Klaus pay for what he has done to me and You I won't stop...[He leaves the house]

Damon: [To Adriana] ''You were impressive Adriana you should write a book.

Adriana: ''Damon...I need you to tell me the truth about you and Elena...do you love her.

Damon: ''Why are you asking me this?

Adriana: ''I've see you with her lately and it's all it is with you and her is both of you and it's serious...so I need the truth No more lies...are you in love with Elena?

Damon: ''Yes Adriana...I'm in Love with her I can't seem to deny the truth anymore...No matter what I do she is just stuck on me and I on her...I'm so sorry to keep doing this to you.

Adriana: ''No...Damon it's ok...there was never denying that you have feelings for Elena...what we had it was gone a long time ago...there is no future for us...as long as we still are friends...I come to accept the fact you and I aren't meant to be...Now I feel better Knowing that you and I can still be friends.

Damon: ''yes we can Adriana and always will.

**[Mystic Falls' Hospital]**

_(Alaric is dressed up and looking at his ring. The doctor enters) _

**Dr Fell**: Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting

**Alaric**: Uh, I'm more of a walk-it-off kind of guy. Ahem. Do I need to sign something?

**Dr Fell**: Internal hemorrhaging, 3 broken ribs, and a severe concussion. I have no idea how you're on your feet right now, but I need to run some more tests

**Alaric**: Actually, I have someplace I need to be. But thank you, Doctor...

**Dr Fell**: Fell. But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith

**Alaric**: Well, I appreciate your help, Dr. Fell

**Dr Fell**: Mr. Saltzman... What is your secret? Guardian angel, or did you sell your soul to the devil?

**Alaric**: Little of both

_(He leaves)_

_(Alaric and Jeremy are outside) _

**Jeremy**: So the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you. Does that mean it's broken?

**Alaric**: I don't know. It's never happened like that before. I guess I have Damon's blood to thank. For the fact that I'm still walking

**Jeremy**: He said to say you owe him a drink

**Alaric**: That's funny. I'd rather have head trauma. Hey, Jeremy... You ok?

**Jeremy**: Why wouldn't I be? I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. Typical sunday, uh?

**Alaric**: You can talk to me about this stuff. You know that, right?

**Jeremy**: What could you tell me that I don't already know? This is the way things are. It sucks, but I just got to get used to it

**[A property]**

_(Rebekah's laying on a table. She hasn't woken up yet) _

**Klaus**: Here we are, Rebekah. Home, sweet home. Only took 1,000 years. And to think, I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?

_(Her fingers move. She's waking up) _

**Klaus**: I'm so sorry. Sister. We'll meet again one day

_(He touches her face and puts the dagger in her heart again) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena and Alaric enter Jeremy's bedroom) _

**Elena**: Hey. Can we talk?

**Jeremy**: What did I do now?

**Elena**: I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about how we should pack up and go

**Jeremy**: Elena, I didn't mean any of that

**Elena**: But you were right. You shouldn't have to give up a normal life. Just because of me

_(Damon enters) _

**Jeremy**: What's going on?

**Damon**: Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks

_(He sits next to Jeremy. Jeremy doesn't look at him firt but then he does and Damon compels him) _

**Damon**: Here's the thing, Jeremy. You're going to go out of town for a little while. A long while. You're going to stay with some nice family friends in Denver. You're going to be in a new school and meet new girls... Living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You can do whatever you want

**Alaric**: Tell him he's going to leave mystic falls behind and never think twice about it

_(Damon looks at Elena. She nods. He looks back at Jeremy)_

**Damon**: You're going to leave mystic falls behind and never think twice about it. You're going to have a better life, Jeremy

_(Elena is crying) _

_(Damon and Elena go outside and stay on the porch) _

**Elena**: I feel like a horrible person

**Damon**: You just saved his life, Elena. Take it from me... Estranged is bad. Dead is worse

**Elena**: Just can't stop thinking about what happened. The last time I asked you to compel him

**Damon**: He found out, and he got over it. Again, not dead, Elena. He's so lucky to have you for a sister

**Elena**: Thank you

**Damon**: No problem

**Elena**: Not just for this, Damon. For everything. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here

**Damon**: You should know this, Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over, but he had a good reason

**Elena**: What?

**Damon**: He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even

**Elena**: Damon, if he did it to protect you, then... Why would he even do that? I mean... Oh, what does it even mean?

**Damon**: What does it mean? It means I'm an idiot. 'Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty any more

**Elena**: What are you talking about, guilty for what?

**Damon**: For wanting what I want

**Elena**: Damon...

**Damon**: No, I know. Believe me, I get brother's girl and all

_(He leaves but then stops) _

**Damon**: No. No. You know what? If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this

_(He gets closer to her and kisses her. They kiss. She puts her hand in one of his. He smiles) _

To Reader's

[Well I've decided Not to Put Adriana with Damon I just can't figure out a way for them to be together so I'm going to keep her single until Klaus, Enzo or Silas Please let me now which She should be with it..and Yes she is a Human again...because Klaus had a Necklace from Elizabeth that took her vampire part of her and she will be Human I'm sorry that I am confusing everyone but I promise I will figure out what more I can do with my Character...Please continue reading my story thank you]


	55. Our Town

**Our Town**

Mystic Falls High School

(Elena is decorating Caroline and Adriana's locker for their birthday.)

Bonnie: Hey, sorry I'm late, I… I got held up.

Elena: It's okay. I just got here too. Can you pass me the balloons? [beat] Thanks. What got you running late?

Bonnie: I was... working on some new spells. You?

Elena: Working out with Alaric. So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it.

Bonnie: What happened?

Elena: Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over.

Bonnie: Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own.

Elena: I know... I asked Damon to compel him.

Bonnie: You what?

Elena: I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye.

(Bonnie looks at Jeremy who is in the background, and makes a disapproving face.)

[Adriana walks over and sees Caroline's locker all decorated knowing it's her birthday today and that her own is tomorrow...they are deciding to do something's for their birthday]

Adriana: ''Hey guys.

Bonnie: ''Hi Adriana...Stefan told me what you did for Klaus helping him find the coffins...but you didn't give him the Red one? Why?

Adriana: ''Something keeps popping up inside my head about the Red One...and it's tell me to keep it from Klaus...I didn't want to help out Klaus...but he threatened me that if I didn't he will hurt my family.

Elena: ''No one is blaming you Adriana...we just worry that every time we tell you something that we are doing you are going to keep telling him so we just want to keep you out of anything of Klaus from now on.

Adriana: ''Thanks...

Elena:[She smiles and hands Adriana a present] ''Happy Birthday...Adriana...I hope you like what me and Damon got you.

Adriana:[She opens the present and sees that its a bracelet that has vervain inside] ''Oh Vervain...you afraid I might get compelled?

Elena: 'Damon thought it would be safer if you had it on you since you are a vampire...so please tell me you like it.

Adriana: [She hugs Elena and kisses her on the forehead] ''No I love it thank you...it would help from Klaus getting inside my head.

Bonnie: ''I don't have you a present but later we can do something together with Caroline...with Camp fires and smores like we did when we were kids.

Adriana: ''Sure great...that does sound good.

Abandoned Witch House

(Damon is fiercely hitting the coffin with a shovel.)

Stefan: You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?

Damon: Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?

Stefan: Nope, just the dead one.

Damon: Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping originals, four coffins that Adriana helped Klaus to get but she didn't tell him about this one. So, who is in the locked box?

Stefan: No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So, the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right.

Damon: Oh, you think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one. (tilts head towards ceiling towards the spirits) Fine, don't help.

Stefan: You know, none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away.

Damon: Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are at it. How about try to keep the peace? Don't attract attention to the real thing we are trying to hide.

Stefan: Well, I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say, or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean.

Damon: And then he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me!

Stefan: No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else.

Damon: You sure about that?

Stefan: Well I don't know Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff.

Damon: The only way to call someones bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong.

(Stefan smiles at Damon and leaves, ignoring his words.)

Mystic Falls High School

Bonnie: Denver, huh? So, were you going to say goodbye?

Jeremy: I wasn't sure you cared.

Bonnie: Of course I care. I was hurt by what happened between you and Anna, Jeremy. I didn't want you to leave town.

Jeremy: I think this could be a good thing. Until all this Klaus stuff blows over. I think I could have a better life there.

Bonnie: That's what Elena said. That's exactly what she said.

Jeremy: What do you mean?

Bonnie: [beat] Nothing. (shakes head) I'm just sorry you have to go, that's all.

(Caroline parks her car. She sees Tyler and gets out of her car.)

Caroline: I can't talk to you.

Tyler: I know you're upset but...

Caroline: Upset? You almost got Jeremy killed! And before you ask me to understand, or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire-bond to Klaus?

Tyler: There is nothing that I can do about it, Caroline! That's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before anyone, I can't. I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that.

Caroline: I'm sorry too.

(He gives her a small drawstring bag.)

Tyler: Happy birthday.

(Caroline opens the bag and finds a charm bracelet, with a C, an F, a football helmet, and a cheerleader's megaphone, among other charms. She looks sadly at the bracelet in her hands.)

Klaus's Mansion

(Klaus closes Rebekah's coffin.)

Klaus: Sweet dreams Rebekah. (to a hybrid minion) Show her to her room, would you, love?

Hybrid: Sure.

Klaus: I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere.

Stefan: I live here, Klaus.

Klaus: Well, if we're playing this game, then... I was here first.

Stefan: You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like flies. I want them gone.

Klaus: Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. [beat] You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship.

Stefan: Friends don't strip friends of their free will.

Klaus: Okay, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. by the way isn't time you handed over my coffin?

Stefan: Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself.

Klaus: You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again.

Stefan: Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop coffin in the Arctic.

Klaus: Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours.

Stefan: Try me, let's find out.

Hybrid: Is everything ok?

Klaus: Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point.

(Stefan waits a beat, rushes over to Mindy and cuts her head clean off with his hands in a chopping motion.)

Stefan: Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again. (leaves)

Caroline's House

(Caroline walks into her house and puts her stuff down. All of a sudden Elena, Adriana, Matt, and Bonnie jump out with balloons, party hats, and a sign. They yell surprise.)

Matt: Happy birthday!

Caroline: What are you guys doing here?

Elena: Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so...

Adriana: Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire..

Elena: Cake! Like when we were little.

Matt: Except with tequila! (sing-songs)

Caroline: Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year.

Bonnie: I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year.

Caroline: Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. [beat] Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year.

Adriana: You're not stuck, Caroline.

Caroline: Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it.

Elena: Okay, well I think I have another idea.

Klaus's Mansion

Hybrid: What do you want me to do with her head?

Klaus: Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel.

Tyler: You called? I'm here. What happened?

Klaus: What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that.

Tyler: Can't you just leave me out of it?

Klaus: What would be the point of that?

Tyler: Seriously man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend.

Klaus: Right, your girlfriend, about her... I need you to bite her.

Tyler: What?

Klaus: Don't make me repeat myself.

Tyler: A hybrid bite will kill a vampire.

Klaus: Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back.

Tyler: I'm not biting Caroline.

Klaus: Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire-bond to you. So, one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test.

Tyler: What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline.

Klaus: Alright. Alright. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice... free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now.

Town Hall Council Meeting

(Damon and Alaric are going to a Council Meeting.)

Alaric: I thought Stefan saved your life.

Damon: He did.

Alaric: And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?

Damon: It seems so.

Alaric: So is his humanity on or off?

Damon: I think there is another option at play, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem.

Alaric: Why?

Damon: Because I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed.

Alaric: So, suddenly you care who lives or dies?

Damon: (smiles) I have a small list.

Alaric: Talk about a humanity dimmer switch.

Damon: Screw you!

Alaric: (looks around the party) Can't a Council meeting ever just be a Council meeting?

(They enter the Meeting Hall.)

Salvatore Crypt

(Caroline, Elena, Adriana ,Bonnie, and Matt enter the crypt.)

Elena: There it is!

Adriana: This is creepy, even for us.

Elena: No, Caroline was right... technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one.

Caroline: Okay. [takes a beat] Here lies Caroline Forbes

Adriana: cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion...

(Elena sticks candles into Caroline's birthday cake with each word she speaks.)

Bonnie: ...friend, daughter, overachiever...

Matt: ...Mean girl, sometimes, no offense.

Caroline: Ah, none taken.

Elena: She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. [beat] Amen, or cheers or whatever. Adriana?

(Adriana lights the candles with her powers.)

Elena: Nice! Okay, make a wish.

(She holds the cake out to Caroline, who closes her eyes and makes a wish.)

Town Hall

(Alaric is looking at a model of the Wickory Bridge restoration project.)

Damon: That's the bridge where Elena and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident.

Alaric: Something is up with her. Elena. Something more than usual. You know what it is?

Damon: Well I'm sure it starts with a "Stef" and ends with an "an". I'm gonna get a drink, write a check and then we're out?

(Alaric nods. Damon leaves, and Dr. Meredith Fell joins Alaric at the table.)

Dr. Fell: Alaric Saltzman, miracle patient!

Alaric: Dr. Fell.

Dr. Fell: I'm glad to see you're still alive. A part of me thought you would have dropped dead in your sleep!

Alaric: Well, I guess I have nine lives.

Dr. Fell: Not a bad thing to have in a town with a vampire problem.

Alaric: Sorry? Are you on the Founders' Council?

Dr. Fell: I'm a Fell, I come from a long line of founders. [beat] May they rest in peace. (looks at the model of the Wickery Bridge restoration project) I hate that bridge. My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge.

ALARIC: Oh, yeah? Did you throw him over?

Dr. Fell: No, but I should have. I've been holding a grudge ever since. [beat] Where did your friend go? I'm supposed to hit him up for some money for the fundraiser.

Alaric: Well, you should, he is loaded.

Dr. Fell: He's in good company. Some British guy just pledged to match every dollar we raise!

Alaric: [beat] What do you mean, a British guy?

(Klaus is talking with Carol Lockwood.)

Klaus: What colour are your eyes?

Carol: They are blue.

Klaus: Oh yes, they are.

Damon: Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest.

Klaus: Thank you very much, good to see you, Damon. Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor.

Carol: What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation.

Damon: Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?

Klaus: Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved him from all that nasty full moon business. I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic.

Carol: Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town.

Damon: From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from.

Klaus: Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family.

Damon: Not gonna happen.

Klaus: That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends.

Carol: Please Damon, just get your brother under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against him.

Damon: You've gotta be kidding me!

Klaus: Oh come on mate, give peace a chance.

The Tomb

(Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Adriana and Caroline are eating the cake. Matt takes the bottle of tequila from Bonnie, but Elena snatches it from his hand and drinks.)

Elena: Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are you doing?

Caroline: (stops texting and tries to act natural) What? Nothing.

Elena: Okay, you're a bad sober liar; you're an even worse drunk liar.

Caroline: I might have texted Tyler.

Elena: Caroline...

Caroline: What? I'm delicate.

Bonnie: Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time.

Adriana: Wow.

Matt: Ouch, Bon.

Bonnie: Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town.

Adriana: ''What?

Elena: [She sees the look of shock on Adriana's face then talks to Bonnie] I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life.

Bonnie: He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away.

Elena: Bonnie, you can't tell him.

Bonnie: Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?

Adriana: You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral.

Bonnie: I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday. (leaves)

Adriana: ''Elena!...how could you do this to Jeremy again after what happened last time you compelled him.

Elena: ''I'm scared that Klaus will use him and then Kill him I have do what is best for him...why don't you and Bonnie get that.

Adriana: ''Get this through your little head and maybe this time you will hear me...Messing with people's free will is never right...How would you like it if someone told you to forget everything that has happened to you...or how about Stefan and Damon...NO Making Jeremy leave is wrong and you know it...once again Elena you are putting your needs before his and Bonnie's

Elena:[Tears in her eyes] ''I'm so sorry Adriana I just don't want Jeremy to keep going through this stuff that we are going through...he is still so young and he should have a life without all of this.

Adriana: ''I know how you want to Protect him and everyone but you are going to have to realize it's his choice for what he wants to do...it's called Life we all have choices and Mistakes we just have to live with them.

Elena: ''Bonnie hates me...I know she does..she didn't get a chance to patch things up with Jeremy and I'm making him leave.

Adriana: ''She will forgive you again...and Jeremy will come back after all this is over.

Town Hall

(The Sheriff and Damon walk through the party.)

Liz: The mayor is looking out for Tyler. For now, we have to assume Klaus has her in his pocket.

Damon: Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna drink the Klaus Kool-Aid.

Liz: I'm not gonna let him hold this town hostage. But, I'm also not gonna let innocent people get caught in the cross-fire in a pissing contest between a hybrid and a vampire.

Damon: Liz, I'm impressed, you're all strong and sheriff-y.

Liz: I'm not kidding, Damon. Get Stefan to stand down from this one before someone gets hurt.

(Dr. Fell is with a man nearby)

Man: What are you doing? You're gonna ruin your career.

Meredith: Says the guy who got his job from his dad.

Man: Do you have any idea what you're messing with?

Meredith: I know what I'm doing.

Man: Damn it, Meredith!

Meredith: Back off, Brian.

(Alaric shows up.)

Alaric: Everything all right here?

Brian: Everything is fine.

Alaric: Doesn't look fine.

Brian: You might want to get to know her before you become her white knight. She's kind of a psycho case.

Alaric: You're that guy, aren't you? The one begging to have his teeth kicked in.

Brian: Take it from me man, life is too short.

Meredith: Just go away, Brian. (Brian walks away) Behold, my senior prom date.

Alaric: Well, you definitely should have throw him over the bridge.

Meredith: Unfortunately, I have to work with him. He is on the Council, he's the medical examiner. The guy who signs his name under Cause of Death: "animal attack".

Alaric: I get it.

Meredith: (her pager goes off, and she checks it) Duty calls. Thanks for the hero moment.

Alaric: Anytime.

(Meredith leaves.)

(Stefan discreetly grabs a long knife off the table at the Council fundraiser. The hybrid, Daniel, goes in a room upstairs and closes the doors. Stefan arrives and stabs him in the stomach. He pulls Daniel's head backwards and puts the knife to his throat, but Damon stops him and pushes Stefan against a wall.)

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: What are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders' party!

Stefan: No, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen, so I'm gonna say it louder.

Damon: You don't think there's ten more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten about Elena and Adriana's part in all of this? Or do you not care if their blood bags for the rest of their life?

Stefan: Protecting Elena is your problem now. See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore.

Damon: Don't give me that no-humanity crap, you can't just flip your switch! Your switch is fried, Stefan, just like your brain! You want to take Klaus? You want to beat the villain? You've got to be smarter.

Stefan: To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain.

(Stefan claps Damon on the shoulder and leaves.)

The Tomb

(Tyler arrives.)

Tyler: Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party.

Matt: (gives him a disapproving look) So, don't.

Caroline: No, it's-it's okay. (to Tyler) Hi.

Tyler: Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important.

(Caroline leaves the crypt with Tyler and they walk into the woods)

Elena: (to Matt) Are you okay?

(Matt takes the tequila from Elena and takes a swig)

Matt: Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living.

Adriana: Is that how you see it? That we're stuck?

Matt: I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah.

Elena: [beat[ Bonnie and Adriana is right, you know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He is in danger here. I can't lose anyone else that I love.

(Outside, in the woods. Caroline and Tyler are talking.)

Tyler: I take it all back. Everything I said this morning. Klaus can't control me. Not when it comes to you. I won't let him.

Caroline: Tyler, it's okay. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on.

Tyler: I'm not moving on from anything. I love you.

Caroline: What?

(He kisses her, and they make out for a while until Tyler accidentally bites her neck.)

Caroline: Ouch! What the hell? What just happened?

Tyler: (shocked) Oh, no.

Caroline: Did you just bite me?

Tyler: Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Caroline: Oh my god! Just get away from me! Get away from me!

(Tyler leaves, and Caroline slumps to the ground.)

(Matt Adriana and Elena are looking for Caroline in the woods.)

Adriana: Caroline!

Elena: Great, we've been abandoned. Okay, we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him.

Matt: Caroline!

Adriana: Come on, Caroline we don't have anymore drinks! Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts.

(She playfully nudges Matt with her shoulder, Matt nudges her back and smiles. Suddenly, someone knocks Matt out. Stefan comes out and puts his hand over Elena's mouth and whips her away.)

Adriana: ''Stefan...No!

[He smiles at her then leaves Adriana runs after them and gets into her car following them]

Stefan's Car

(Stefan is driving his red car, and Elena is in the front seat.)

Elena: What are you doing, Stefan?

(Elena's phone rings. Stefan answers it)

Stefan: Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now.

Damon: Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?

Stefan: I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...what will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?

Elena: (yelling) What?

Damon: Stefan, leave her out of this.

(Stefan rolls down the window and throws her phone out of it, onto the road below.)

Elena: (still yelling) What are you doing? Stefan, let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car!

TOWN HALL

(Damon and Klaus enter an empty room.)

Klaus:: What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square.

Damon: Stefan just grabbed Elena.

Klaus: Well, he's getting desperate.

Damon: He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids.

Klaus: Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her.

Damon: You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council party. He's operating on crazy right now.

Klaus: Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing.

Damon: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink.

Caroline's House

(Matt is carrying Caroline in his arms and runs to the front door.)

Matt:: (shouting) Sheriff Forbes!

Liz: What happened?

Matt: Tyler bit her.

Liz: Oh my god, sweetheart. (to Matt) Be careful. (to Caroline) Oh, honey. Caroline, honey, can you hear me?

Caroline: I'm sorry, Mom.

Matt: (lays Caroline in her bed) She keeps hallucinating or something, I don't know. No one's picking up their phone.

Liz: It's alright, sweetheart. (sits next to Caroline on the bed and brushes her hair off her face)

STEFAN'S CAR

Elena: So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?

Stefan: I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one.

Elena: So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?

Stefan: Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire.

Elena: (shocked and scared) Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car, Stefan!

(Stefan calls Klaus.)

Klaus: Stefan, how nice to hear your voice.

Stefan: Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus.

Klaus: Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffin back.

Stefan: Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge.

Klaus: I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her.

(Stefan bites his wrist and forces it into Elena's mouth and forces her to drink his blood.)

Elena: (sputtering) No! No! No! What are you doing?

Klaus: (concerned) What's going on?

Stefan: I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire.

Klaus: You won't do it.

Stefan: Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus.

Elena: (screaming) Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan ,stop it!

Klaus: Fine, I'll send them away, you win.

Elena: (screaming) Stefan! Stefan, stop!

Klaus: (screaming) Stop the car, Stefan!

[Stefan looks up and sees Adriana standing in the middle of the road and she puts her hands out and stops the Car right at her Legs and it hits a barrier then she takes her hand opening the door and throws Stefan out of the car...He gets up to face an angry Adriana]

Adriana: ''What kind of stunt were you trying to Pull Stefan?

Stefan: ''You don't understand I was trying to get Klaus to get rid of his Hybrids...He didn't Listen so I took Elena to make him do what I say or I make her into a vampire.

[Elena gets out of the car and runs over to Adriana crying]

Elena: ''How could you...My parents died going over this bridge...I almost died...you knew that for you're the one who saved me.

Adriana: ''Stefan...this has gone on too Long this hatred for Klaus has got to stop...look at what you almost did...you could have killed Elena all because you are wanting your Revenge[She sees a Sadness in Stefan face] ...I've been through more than you have this summer Killing people all summer because of Klaus...but I'm not letting what happen to me ruin my life...you can do the same...Just move on and let this go.

Stefan: ''He backed down...he has a weakness...if he has a weakness then we can destroy him.

Adriana: ''After everything that happened that is all that matters.

Stefan: ''Revenge is all I have left.

Elena: ''You had me!

Stefan: ''I lost you the moment Klaus turned off my humanity...you just haven't admitted that to yourself yet.

Elena: ''That is what you're trying to do getting me to hate you?

Stefan: ''I don't really care what you think of me anymore Elena.

[He looks at Adriana with guilt and remorse and gets back in his car and drives off leaving them there Elena starts crying as Adriana stays with her she gets a call from Matt saying he needed her help at Caroline's]

Adriana: ''Elena I have to go to Caroline's Damon will be here to Pick you up so don't leave.

Elena: ''Ok...Just let me know if you need anything.

[Adriana nods and runs to her car and drives away]

Caroline's House

[Liz opens the door for Adriana who was carrying a bowl, bag of herbs and water as Liz leads her into Caroline's room]

Liz: ''Thank you for doing this Adriana...I don't how to thank you.

Adriana: ''You don't have to thank me...I'm doing this for my friend...a birthday gift for her I better get in there and help her

Liz: ''Of course.

[Adriana enters Caroline's room and sits on the bed and takes Caroline's hand]

Adriana: ''Caroline I'm here to help you.

Caroline: ''Adriana...I'm so glad your here.

Adriana: ''I'll always be here to help...[She turns from her and goes over to Caroline's dresser and begins making the paste she needs for her Healing Ritual...mixing the Herbs together in her hands and she walks back to Caroline and Rubs the Herb Mixter in the Bite wound making Caroline wince in pain] ''I'm so sorry it hurts but this will make it easy for me to heal your Bite wound...and it will all be over.

[Adriana sits beside Caroline and puts her hands together over the wound and begins the Healing that she did on Rose a while back...Liz is watching this and sees a Blue light come from Adriana's hand and watched in awe as the light goes through Caroline's body...Adriana whispers under her breath and the wound begins to heal completely until it wasn't there anymore...Adriana opens her eyes and looks at Caroline who is looking at her wound and sees that it isn't there anymore...she sits up]

Caroline: ''It's gone like it was never there..you healed me...

[Caroline pulls Adriana in her arms and Hugs her]

Caroline: ''Thank you so much Adriana...I'll never forget this ever.

Adriana: ''Good...besides I'm your friend it is what friends do for each other and think of it as being a Birthday gift to you.

Caroline: ''Thank you.. and Happy Birthday to you to.

Adriana: ''Thanks.

Gilbert House

(Damon has brought Elena home.)

Elena: Thanks for picking me up.

Damon: Anytime. You gonna be okay?

Elena: I'll survive. Somehow, I always do.

Damon: You know, Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked.

Elena: Well, his methods sucked.

Damon: Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots, and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain.

Elena: Don't sound so impressed.

Damon: Well, I can't help but be a little proud. [beat] Really, tell me, are you gonna be okay?

(He caresses her face.)

Elena: You can't kiss me again.

Damon: I know.

Elena: I can't. It's not right.

Damon: It's right. Just not right now. Good night.

Elena: Good night, Damon.

(Elena goes inside and watches Damon leave.)

(The next morning, Elena and Jeremy are standing in the foyer of the Gilbert house. Elena is hugging Jeremy.)

Jeremy: You're gonna have to let me go, eventually.

Elena: Be safe, okay?

Jeremy: Yeah, okay, alright. Alaric is waiting.

(Bonnie arrives.)

Bonnie: Good, you haven't left yet.

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

Bonnie: I came to say goodbye.

(Bonnie and Jeremy hug. Jeremy grabs his stuff, looks at Elena and Bonnie one last time and goes to the car.)

Adriana's House

(Adriana wakes up. She sees a little, navy blue, rectangular, velvet-covered box with a note inscribed "From Klaus". Inside the box, there is a beautiful and expensive-looking gold bracelet with diamonds.)

From Klaus: ''Happy Birthday...Little Witch and good Job healing Caroline...Never thought to see such miracle Healing before...so again Happy Birthday.

Wickery Bridge

(Matt walks toward Elena on the Wickery Bridge.)

Matt: You're not gonna jump, are you?

Elena: Thanks for coming. I was just thinking about what you said, about us being stuck.

Matt: I was buzzed, Elena. I can't be held responsible for being judgmental.

Elena: I do feel stuck, Matt. I feel like, I've been holding on to the girl that was supposed to die here with her parents. The girl who had a normal life, and didn't fall in love with vampires.

Matt: You're not that girl anymore. It's okay if you want to let her go.

Elena: Is it? 'Cause I feel like I disappointed her a little like, like I disappointed them. My parents.

Matt: My two cents, as a guy who knew that other girl, you're doing a lot better than you think.

(Matt takes picks some dandelions and holds them like a small bouquet.)

Matt: Here lies Elena Gilbert. A fun girlfriend and an amazing friend.

(Matt tosses the flowers over the bridge and into the river below.)

Mystic Grill (Alaric is at the bar, drinking a beer. Meredith shows up.)

Meredith: Thank God, another day drinker. I lost a patient, what's your excuse?

Alaric: I put a kid on a plane.

Meredith: Yours?

Alaric: (laughs) No, it's a long story.

Meredith: Then you should probably buy me a beer.

The Woods

(Liz and Damon are walking to a crime scene.)

Liz: A hiker called it in. My guys got here first.

Damon: Another hybrid?

Liz: That's what I thought at first. (points toward the body laying on the ground in front of them) Brian Walters, the medical examiner.

Damon: What's with the stake? He's not a vampire.

Liz: I know. This was a murder.


	56. Bringing Out The Dead

**Bringing Out The Dead**

[Klaus's Mansion]

[ Klaus was putting his Coffins in a room as his Hybrid Daniel was helping him when Elijah comes behind him and kills him ripping his heart out]

Klaus: ''Elijah!

Elijah: ''So Niklaus...what did I miss? [He sees the look of shock on Klaus's face and realized that he wasn't the one who freed him] ''You look surprised to see me. so it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?

Klaus: ''You look like you could do with a drink. and we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?

[Elijah attacks him, Klaus flies through a window]

Klaus: ''Easy I just finished renovating. you know you have every right to be mad at me. but I kept my word. I reunited you with our family.

[Elijah attacks him again. Klaus undaggers Kol and threatens Elijah with the Dagger]

Klaus: ''Don't make me do this to you again. Elijah!

Elijah: ''Come on. Use it. I dare you. you'll have Kol to deal with.

Klaus: ''Mikael is dead.

Elijah: ''what did you say?

Klaus: ''I killed him. with his own weapon. he's gone Elijah. Forever.

Elijah: ''Why do our family remain in these Coffins? Finn for over 900 years. Kol for over a century

Klaus: ''Because of Stefan Salvatore. he holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. there are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah our mother's death. things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you know. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me.

[He puts the dagger back in Kol's heart]

Elijah: ''What are you doing?

Klaus: ''Always and Forever. I need you to stand by my side. be my brother. help me...destroy Stefan. and I promise you our family will be whole again.

[ Lockwood Tunnels]

[Adriana is walking down through the tunnels when she sees Stefan coming out of the hole in the wall]

Adriana: ''fancy seeing you here...is there a reason I was called?

Stefan: ''Adriana...I was wondering if you would be willing to help Abby and Bonnie open the coffin.

Adriana: ''I can't Stefan...the Coffin is sealed shut from a Bennett Witch it's not my spell to break...I can break any spell but I told you I don't want anything more to do with Klaus.

Stefan: ''Fine. then you can come with me to talk to Damon since he has been calling me all day.

Adriana: ''For what?

[Elena comes in the cellar and sees them]

Stefan: ''What are you doing here?

Elena: ''Bonnie told me that you guys would be down here. I need to talk to you.

Stefan: ''well there's nothing to talk about. I'm just focused on getting this coffin open.

Elena: ''Did you kill the medical Examiner?

Adriana: ''Why would you think he did it?

Elena: ''Maybe because I don't know what he's capable of anymore.

Stefan: ''Well believe what you want. Elena.

Elena: ''I don't want to believe any of it. Stefan.

Stefan: ''but you had to ask me anyway.

Elena: ''Stefan...

Stefan: ''Did you ask Damon if he killed anybody lately?

Adriana: ''What's going on?

Stefan: ''Elena told me that she and Damon kissed...

[Elena doesn't answer]

Adriana:[Looks at Elena and shakes her head] ''Elena...Really...You are just making things worse for both of them...why don't you figure out what it is you're doing before...you do something you will regret like tear them apart.

Elena: ''It was just one kiss that will never happen again.

Stefan: ''Will it Elena...you and my brother has been a lot closer lately and now your saying it was nothing but it meant a lot to my brother.

Elena: ''I've told Damon that I still love you Stefan...even if the kiss still happen that will never change.

Adriana: ''but you can't keep dragging them both along...your beginning to sound like Katherine...and I hate to be saying that but you need to pick who you really love before you destroy their bond.

[Adriana leaves shaking her head in disappointment as Stefan follows her out Elena watches them go feeling so down from what Adriana said and knowing she is right]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan enters his bedroom. Damon is waiting for him. holding shirts]

Damon: ''get dressed we're going out.

Stefan: ''Yeah, sorry not interested.

Damon: ''I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashioned sit down with Klaus...I'd say go with the black, makes you look all villain-y

Stefan: 'Klaus won't make a deal. Damon.

Damon: ''He doesn't have to. all we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top of the coffin.

Stefan: ''So that's your plan? stall Klaus?

Damon: ''Well if you hadn't gone postal on his hybrids, then maybe I'd have some options.

Stefan: ''so you unleash an original to help him out.

Damon: ''Undaggering Elijah was smart. Stefan. are you kidding me? after what Klaus did to him. he's in vengeance mode. it's perfect.

Stefan: ''Nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon. he screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus.

Damon: ''Yeah the way you've acted. I'd trust him about as much as I trust you.

Stefan: ''Hmm, well...guess that goes both ways. doesn't it?

Damon: ''Oh. yes this about me kissing Elena. just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus. you wouldn't have become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened. so get ready and get happy. we're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Elijah opens the door for Adriana who gets there before Stefan and Damon and he steps aside for her to enter...she is wearing a White gown and white high heels and her hair is falling down to her waist in straight silky waves and she has a diamond bracelet around her wrist as Elijah kisses her hand]

Elijah: ''You look Lovely my dear Adriana.

Adriana: ''Thanks

[Klaus is standing near the fireplace when he sees Adriana walk in and he was breathless at the vision of her and he smiles as he takes her hand in his and kisses it]

Klaus: ''Adriana you are stunning...may I offer you some wine.

Adriana: ''Thanks but I don't drink alcohol...I will take some Apple cider.

Klaus: ''Sensiable good...come sit down at the table while we wait for the Salvatore's to come.

Adriana: ''Damon and Stefan are coming too?

Elijah: ''Yes they said something about talking to Klaus.

[They hear the doorbell and Elijah goes to answer it Damon and Stefan just arrived...the table is set and women are here to serve them]

Elijah: ''Nklaus our guests have arrived..

Klaus: ''Damon, Stefan. Elijah tells me you seek an audience. very bold. let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?

Elijah: ''It's better to indulge him.

Stefan: ''I didn't uh. come here to eat Klaus. in fact I didn't want to come at all. but I was told I had to cause you would hear us out.

Klaus: ''Hmm. well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. choice is yours.

[Damon walks over to Adriana who is standing near Elijah]

Damon: ''What are you doing here Adriana?

Adriana: ''I was invited by Klaus to come...is it a problem?

Klaus:[He walks over and puts an arm around her waist] ''Of course not Love...we can all use this chance to get to know one another better.

[They're all sitting and eating. the women are attending to them]

Klaus:[To a Waiter] Thank you. love. Hmm

[He sees that Stefan isn't eating]

Klaus: ''You lost your appetite

Damon: ''Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home.

[Stefan finally eats]

Klaus: ''that's the spirit isn't this nice? the five of us dining together. such a treat. is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?

Damon: ''Well. I know what he felt about you, so I figured the more...the merrier.

Klaus: ''well. Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through.

Adriana: ''Kind of like, uh you and Rebekah, right?

Stefan: ''Where is she, by the way? last I checked. she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her.

Klaus: ''If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother...I've already come clean to Elijah.

Damon: ''Hey. Stefan remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgement till dessert.

Stefan: ''We're here to make a deal. Damon. doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses.

Damon: ''I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself.

Elijah: ''Stefan. where is the lovely Elena tonight?

Stefan: ''I don't know. ask Damon.

Klaus: [He laughs] I'm sorry. you missed so much. ah, trouble in paradise.

Stefan: 'One more word about Elena and uh this dinner is over.

Adriana: ''You know what. probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile.

Klaus: ''You're probably right. It's just the allure of the Petrova Doppelganger is still so strong. what do you say brother? should we tell them about Tatia?

Elijah: ''Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?

Klaus: 'Well. given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina. I think our guests might be curious to learn about the Originator of the Petrova line.

Adriana: ''Well we're not going anywhere. Elijah. please do tell.

Elijah: ''When our family first settled here. there was a girl named Tatia. she was an exquisite beauty. every boy our age desired to be her suitor. even though she had a child by another man...there was another woman that Klaus loved more then her.

Klaus: ''Oh...yes Elizabeth Kosaocva...she was a True Lady filled with passion for life and animals...always a healer when it comes to animals and people it's what I love about her.

Elijah: ''but she was Killed the year we became vampires...by a werewolf...we were all distraught.

Stefan: ''Wait a minute so you Klaus Loved Elizabeth and Elijah loved Tatia?

Elijah: ''Our mother was a very powerful witch. she sought to end our feud over Tatia and Elizabeth and so she took her. and Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between me and Klaus so for a time. Niklaus and I...grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. we even came to blows. didn't we brother?

Klaus: ''but in the end. we recognized the sacred bond of family.

Elijah: ''Family above...all

Klaus: ''Family above. all.

[The Hidden Cave]

[Bonnie and Abby are casting a spell above the coffin]

Bonnie: ''You're not trying. we've been at this for over an hour.

Abby: ''the spirits are angry with me. for leaving you. maybe they don't want me to have my powers again.

Bonnie: ''I had all those dreams for a reason. the spirits wanted me to find you. because you're my mom. it's not them. it's you. you won't open yourself. Do you know Dad never talked about you? and neither did grams. I had no memories of you. so you know what I used to pretend? that you were dead it was...easier to do that than to wonder...why you never came back for me.

Abby: ''There's no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did.

Bonnie: 'Yes. there is. you can help me.

[They try again. but this time the candles flames grow stronger]

Bonnie: ''It almost worked. I have to call Damon. tell him we're getting closer. I'll be right back.

Abby: ''Ok

[Abby is nervous. the coffin moves. she gets closer and it finally opens]

[Klaus's House]

[Damon is looking at his phone and reads Bonnie's message]

Elijah: ''So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?

Damon: ''Well its very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back. in exchange, he and the original extended family leave. Mystic Falls forever. me, Adriana, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. no grudges.

Elijah: ''deal sounds fair. brother.

Klaus: ''I don't think you understand..Adriana's blood ensures that I will always have more Hybrids to fight those that oppose me...or I can use Elena's blood for them I will never leave her behind. let's say I do leave her here, under your protection what then? how long before one of you turns Elena into a vampire? or worse how long will Adriana be a human before she dies caught between you, Damon, Stefan and Elena? you see each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can Protect her...and that is simply delusion gentleman. ..the worst thing for Adriana is the three of you.

Damon: ''I'm going to get some air

[He leaves]

Elijah: ''Let me deal with this.

[He leaves after Damon]

Klaus: ''Mm. Hmm. all this talk has made me thirsty. what do you say Stefan? can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?

[Adriana is sitting beside Klaus as he pulls her onto his lap she struggles against him]

Adriana: ''What do you think you're doing? Let go!

Klaus: ''I've been wanting a taste of your blood for a while now little Witch...it keeps me from being so hungry...

[He opens his mouth showing his fangs and sinks them into Adriana's neck making her gasp...Stefan gets up and Pulls her away from him]

Stefan: ''Leave her alone Klaus.

Klaus: ''Aww...she tastes so good Stefan I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't resist her either if you had a taste.

[Stefan looks at Adriana then pushes her behind him where she is healing her wound on her neck]

[Klaus looks at Adriana as he pulls one of the waiters in his arms and sinks his fangs in the girls neck and finishes with her and throws her to the ground]

Klaus: ''Mm. delicious...but not good as Yours Adriana Perfection.

Stefan: ''Well. I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening Klaus. is to drive a wedge between me and my brother.

Klaus: ''Oh no. you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena. you're going to lose your brother and You'll only have yourself to blame.

[Damon and Elijah come back]

Damon: ''what do you say Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. we've made our offer. now you counter.

Klaus: ''Ok. I offer Elena's future happiness. you see. what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. and to fall in love with a human. maybe that nice football player. you know the blonde one.

Adriana: ''Matt Donovan? really?

Klaus: ''Yeah, why not? they'll marry live a long and fruitful life. and pop out a perfect family.

Stefan: ''And continue the Petrova bloodline. every few hundred years. You'll have a new Doppelganger to drain and never run our of Hybrids. right, Klaus?

Klaus: ''Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. see after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. you know that's what's best for her. so...what do you say. Stefan? do we have a deal?

Adriana: ''what are you doing?

[Stefan takes Klaus's raised hand]

Stefan: ''Nice try. Klaus. but no deal.

[Klaus then catches him and puts his hand in the fireplace]

Damon: ''What are you doing? stop!

[Elijah catches him]

Klaus: ''Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive.

Damon: ''I'll get it.

Klaus: ''Go with him. brother. you keep him honest. when you return. I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family.

[Klaus is still hold Stefan]

Stefan: 'Go ahead and kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin.

Klaus: 'You really have given up. haven't you Huh? where's the fight? where's the ripper?

[Adriana uses her magic against Klaus and pushes him off Stefan...and the moment that happens Klaus rushes over to her and pins her to the wall hard and is struggling as he holds her there]

Klaus: ''That wasn't very nice Little Witch...

[He bites onto her neck taking her blood she puts her hands on his shoulders to push him away but she was too weak as she falls into his arms as he still feeds off of her and he is carrying her]

Stefan: ''Stop Klaus you are killing her.

Klaus:[He throws his head back in bliss ] ''I won't kill her...she is way too valueable...for a Witch/Vampire.

[Elijah comes back with one of the women. whose holding a plate. covered by napkin]

Klaus: ''Elijah why haven't you left?

Elijah: ''Well. where are your manners brother? you forgot dessert.

[He removes the napkin. revealing 3 daggers]

Klaus: ''What have you done?

Elijah: ''What have you done? see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. we're doing this on my terms now.

[Kol enters]

Klaus: ''Kol...

Kol: ''Long time, brother.

[Finn enters]

Klaus: 'Finn. don't!

[Finn stabs his hand. he tries to leave but Rebekah enters]

Klaus: ''Rebekah!

Rebekah: ''this is for our mother.

[She stabs him as he lays Adriana down on the floor]

Elijah: ''You're free to go. this is family business.

[Stefan goes over to pick up Adriana and he and Damon leave]

**[The woods]**

_(Stefan and Damon are walking) _

**Stefan**: Well, you were right about Elijah. Undaggering him was a smart move

**Damon**: Wow, actual acknowledgment of a job well done. You going soft, Stefan

**Stefan**: So I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus

**Damon**: Shut up. You don't get to thank me till I pay you back for all of those times you saved me

**Stefan**: You could have left me there. Klaus would have killed me and you would have had Elena all to yourself

_(Damon's phone rings. It's Elena but he ignores it)_

**Damon**: I didn't do that on your account

**Stefan**: I love her, Damon

**Damon**: So do I

[Stefan looks at Adriana who is waking up and finds that she is weak from blood loss as Stefan sets her down on the ground]

Stefan: ''Easy there Adriana...you had your blood almost drained.

Adriana: ''I'm a Vampire and Klaus is able to still take my blood

Damon: ''You're blood is special Adriana...with your blood it takes away a hungry vampires Hunger and it also feels us with more power.

Adriana: ''Great...what I need..

**[Caroline's House]**

_(Liz is on the phone with Elena) _

**Liz**: I looked into it, Elena. Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago. She's been in there ever since

**Elena**: She has an alibi?

**Liz**: Iron tight. An operating room full of witnesses

**Elena**: Then who could it be?

**Liz**: I don't know. But the attack on Alaric makes this the third member of the founder's council, and we just cleared our only suspect

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Alaric wakes up. Elena hangs up and rushes towards him. They hold hands) _

**[The hidden cavern]**

**Damon**: Let's hope big witch and little watch got that coffin open

**Stefan**: Something's got to make this night worthwhile

_(They arrive and find Bonnie unconscious) _

**Adriana**: Bonnie? She's still breathing

_(They see that Abby's unconscious too) _

**Damon**: Mama's still breathing, I can hear her

_(They see that the coffin is open) _

**Stefan**: Coffin's open

**Damon**: Well, it's not going to do us any good. Whatever's in it's gone

**[Klaus's House]**

**Rebekah**: I like what you've done with the new place, Nik

**Klaus**: I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home; A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again

**Elijah**: Oh, you're right. None of us will be

**Finn**: You're staying behind

**Rebekah**: We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that Doppelganger wench and then you will be alone. Always and forever

**Klaus**: if you run then I will hunt all of you down

**Elijah**: And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father

**Klaus**: I'm the Hybrid I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!

**Elijah**: You will when we have that coffin

_(Then Esther enters. They're all shocked) _

**Rebekah**: Mother?

_(She goes straight toward Klaus) _

**Esther**: Look at me. Do you know why I'm here?

**Klaus**: You're here to kill me

**Esther**: Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again


	57. Dangerous Liaisons

Dangerous Liaisons

[Gilbert House]

[Elena is in the Kitchen with Stefan, Adriana and Damon]

Elena: ''It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin.

Stefan: ''as in the original Witch?

Damon: What? how is she even alive? I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago.

Adriana: ''I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community.

Elena: 'Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family. including Klaus.

Stefan: ''she was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus.

Elena: ''Yeah well, not anymore. at least not according to Elijah.

Stefan; ''that coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us apart.

Damon: ''Anyone else feeling a little used right now?

Elena: ''Look Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt us. I believe him.

[Someone knocks on the door. Adriana goes to the door and opens it. she looks around but no one's there she sees an envelope and a Huge Box and another Envelope addressed to her and Elena she takes it. Stefan, Elena and Damon wait as she comes back in...she gives the letter to Elena and then takes the box and sits it on the table]

Damon: ''What is it?

Elena: ''It's an invitation.

[She reads it]

Elena: ''Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails. and celebration.

Stefan: ''Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?

Adriana: ''the original family.

Damon: ''It's not bad enough they're moving into town. now they want a housewarming party?

[Elena turns the invitation over and sees a note from Esther]

Elena: ''Wait. there's a note on the back. Elena. I think it's time we finally meet Esther''

[Adriana is in the Kitchen looking at the huge box and reads the invitation on it]

[ Dear Adriana...I would be honored to have you as me date tonight at the Ball I took liberties to make and design this Gown for you to wear...and the Jewels are from me as well...I will look forward in having you there with me...from Niklaus.]

Adriana: ''Klaus...really..

[She takes off the lid of the box and was shocked at what she uncoverd...it is a beautiful White silk gown...that had Black diamonds and Pearls on the bodice]

Adriana: ''Oh...wow...

Elena: [She sees Adriana taking out a Gown from the box and was stunned] ''That's a beautiful dress Adriana...I wonder who sent it for you?

[Elena reads the card and sees that it's from Klaus and turns to Adriana who was looking at the dress with Awe and shocked]

Elena: ''Klaus gave this to you for a Date...are you going to go Adriana?

Adriana: ''I guess so...there isn't nothing else to do tonight and I can use some fun for a change.

[Klaus House]

[The Originals are getting ready. Kol is looking at himself in the mirror]

Kol: ''Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am.

Rebekah: ''Ah. Kol, you know I can't be compelled.

[Finn smiles. Klaus enters angry]

Klaus: ''You went after Elena? what is wrong with you?

Rebekah: ''here we go.

Klaus: ''Do you want another dagger in your heart?

Kol: ''Again with the dagger threats? don't you have any other tricks?

[Klaus looks at him]

Klaus: 'Oh. go back to staring at yourself.

Kol: ''And who are you. my father?

Klaus: ''no Kol. but you're in my house

Kol: ''Then perhaps we should go outside.

[Esther arrives]

Esther: ''Enough! Niklaus. come.

[Klaus joins her and they go in another room]

Klaus: ''Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. what happened to peace, acceptance, family?

Esther: ''You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?

Klaus: ''So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?

Esther: ''You need to give it time. Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same.

Klaus: ''I don't understand. I killed you. and still you forgive me.

Esther: ''It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. forgiveness is not a chore. it's a gift. Now. who are you bringing to the ball this evening?

[He smiles]

Klaus: ''Don't be ridiculous. you're lucky I'm even going.

Esther: ''Well, I wish you would reconsider. it's going to be a magical evening.

[Gilbert House]

Elena: ''If Esther wants to talk to me. maybe I should find out why.

Damon: ''well. that's a dumb idea. she already tried to kill you once.

Stefan: ''No. Elena's right. Bonnie was led to open the coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some family reunion.

Damon: ''can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died?

Stefan: ''What for? that's you job now.

Adriana: ''Stefan does have a point..Damon She should find out what she is really up to.

Damon: ''She can't protect herself.

Stefan: ''Ok. fine then I'll go.

Damon: ''You pissed off enough originals to last a lifetime. I'll go.

[He takes the invite from Elena's hands]

Elena: ''Hey!

Damon: ''End of story.

Adriana: ''You can stop acting like you're the boss Damon...Elena can make her own decison...Esther wants to talk to her you need to let her do it so you can find out what it is she wants.

Elena: ''Adriana's right Damon...I'm doing this end of story.

[She leaves. Stefan and Adriana looks at each other]

[Mystic Grill]

_Caroline and Elena are sitting at a table) _

**Elena**: It's all so weird. The originals are throwing a ball, like an actual ball

**Caroline**: It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the evil witch wants an audience with you?

**Elena**: I have no idea. There's only one way to find out

**Caroline**: I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going

**Elena**: I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama-free bodyguard

**Caroline**: Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux, and by that, I mean Stefan

**Elena**: I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan's feeling, he's channeling it all against Klaus, and Damon... it's just not a good idea

**Caroline**: Why? 'Cause you two made out? Bonnie spilled the beans

**Elena**: I was gonna tell you. It's just after everything happened with your dad...

**Caroline**: Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. I don't hear about this till now? From somebody else?

**Elena**: I'm sorry. It's just I... I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that... Just used to be so much easier

[Adriana walks in and finds a high table to sit at...and orders some food when she sees Rebekah talking with Elena and looked Pissed at her then walks over to Matt and gives him a invitation...]

Waiter: 'Hey what can I get you?

Adriana: ''Get some cheese fries, Root beer soda and a Chicken sandwich..

Waiter: ''Good...I will be right back with your drink and your order.

[Rebekah smiles as she walks over and sits with her]

Rebekah: ''Why hello Adriana...it is so nice to see you...How have you been?

Adriana: ''Fine so far but I really should be asking you that...how have you been since Elena daggered you?

Rebekah: ''Getting back into things with making a normal Life...I still can't believe Elena did that to me...

Adriana: ''I don't either...Um Rebekah I don't think you should trust your mother...I know you love her and she says she cares about you all but...I

Rebekah: 'What...do you feel that her being back isn't to make our family whole?

Adriana: ''Klaus killed her a long time ago...and now she is saying she forgives him...she tried to have Elena killed so she doesn't have to be the one who makes Hybrids...and she put the Hybrid curse on Klaus...I just don't feel right about her being back that is all...I just want to let you know to keep your mind open for anything.

Rebekah: ''Adriana..I really appreciate you are looking out for me but We will be fine...our mother came back for a reason to make our family whole and happy...don't worry but if you feel like you have to protect me...then come to the ball with me.

Adriana: ''Oh I'm coming...tonight it sounds like it's going to be fun can't wait and you know I hate party's.

Rebekah: ''Good.

[Adriana and Rebekah sits down at the table and eat the food that Adriana order and then they leave so that they can get ready for the ball.]

[Klaus House]

[It's the ball. Everyone is dressed up. Damon joins Carol]

Damon: ''Hello Carol.

Carol: ''Hello.

Damon: ''Hanging out with your new besties?

Carol: ''I'm the Mayor, Damon. when the oldest deadliest family of vampires moves into your town. you welcome them with a smile.

Damon: ''well, at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from.

Carol: ''They've assured me they want peace. and I've assured them that I'd enforce it.

[Kol joins them and kisses Carol's hand]

Kol: ''Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formerly met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your Lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it.

Damon: ''Damon Salvatore. have we met?

Kol: ''I've met a lot of people. and you don't particularly stand out.

[He leaves. Elena arrives...she is wearing a brown and Black glittery gown with black gloves and her hair is falling over her shoulders as Damon looks at her]

[Stefan joins Elena]

Stefan: ''What are you doing here?

Elena: ''I could ask you the same thing.

[Damon joins them]

Damon: ''Surprise , surprise nice tux.

[He looks at Elena]

Damon: ''You're not supposed to be here.

Elena: ''Well. I am and I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants so shall we?

[Stefan gives her his arm. she looks at Damon he does the same. they enter]

[Klaus is speaking with a woman when he sees Adriana walk in the door in the shimmering White gown that had black glitter on the dress and white Diamonds necklace on her neck and white gloves on her hands...her hair is down in tight curls and she had a diamond pin in her hair...as it flows to her back...]

Klaus: ''Good evening...Adriana you look beautiful.

Adriana: ''Thank you...don't look bad yourself.

Klaus: ''Come...let me get you a drink.

[He offers his arm and she takes it and they walk in the ball everyone stops to look at Adriana and never seeing such a gorgues girl wearing such beautiful silk Adriana smiles nervously as she passed a couple of her friends]

Adriana: ''I never had this much attention before...it makes me nervous.

Klaus: ''Don't be...this night is about you...and no others.

_(Everyone gathers in the hall. The originals are gathered in the stairs) _

**Elijah**: Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance

_(Esther rejoins them. Damon and Stefan look at her) _

**Damon**: Do you see who I see?

**Stefan**: Oh, yeah

**Elijah**: Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom

_(Elena sees Esther going upstairs. She goes toward the stairs but Damon stops her) _

**Damon**: Don't even think about it

**Elena**: She wants to see me alone, Damon

**Damon**: Well, it sucks to be her, then. Was I not clear this morning?

**Elena**: I was invited

**Damon**: You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den

**Elena**: Why? So that you can stop me?

**Damon**: Yes

_(He raises his hand) _

**Damon**: It would be rude not to dance, you know

**Elena**: It is tradition

_(She takes his arm and they leave. Stefan looks at them) _

_(Everyone is in the ballroom, dancing the waltz) _

**Damon**: You look stunning, if it isn't obvious

**Elena**: Thank you

[ Adriana is dancing with Klaus. she looks at Matt and Rebekah dancing together]

Klaus: ''I'm glad you came.

Adriana: ''I needed to get out and have some fun..regardless of what is going on.

Klaus: ''you should...the room lights up when you smile.

[Adriana looks away shyly as he swirls them around]

Klaus: ''On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress.

Adriana: ''I didn't have anything else to wear and you suddenly bought this Beautiful gown it was shocking where did you get this.

Klaus: 'I had it designed for you a while back...everything about you screams royalty so it was fit for you.

Adriana: ''Thank you...for the Gown...you truely now how to make any woman feel special.

[Klaus stares down at her for a while and she looks at him but then went back to speaking as they dance]

_(Damon and Elena are still dancing. He makes her turn and then Stefan catches her and they dance) _

**Elena**: He dances, and I didn't even have to beg

**Stefan**: Well, mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no

_(Caroline is now dancing with Matt) _

**Caroline**: What are you doing? Why are you here with the she devil?

**Matt**: What was I supposed to say, no?

_(Elena and Stefan are still dancing) _

**Stefan**: Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood

**Elena**: He's just looking out for me

**Stefan**: I think he needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself

_(She whispers in his hear) _

**Elena**: I need to talk to you

**Stefan**: Ok, so talk

**Elena**: I... not here

_(They leave) _

_(Damon is dancing with Rebekah. She's looking at Caroline and Matt, who are dancing together) _

**Damon**: Stop staring. It's creepy

**Rebekah**: Of course she looks beautiful.

**Damon**: Well, you're no dog yourself

**Rebekah**: Was that supposed to be a compliment?

**Damon**: You tried to kill Elena last night. You don't get compliments

**Rebekah**: Caveman

_(He looks around) _

**Damon**: Where is Elena?

_(Stefan and Elena are outside) _

**Elena**: If Esther's secretly on our side, we need to know, but I can't get to her with 2 bodyguards

**Stefan**: Why are you telling me this?

**Elena**: Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection, and you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything, so... What? Am I wrong?

**Stefan**: No, you're not wrong. What do you need me to do?

**Elena**: Make sure that I can get into that room with Esther alone

**Stefan**: You sure you can do this?

**Elena**: I can do this. When we were together, you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this, at least that hasn't changed

_(Kol rejoins Rebekah) _

**Kol**: Where's your date?

**Rebekah**: Flirting with his ex

**Kol**: You've changed, Becca. You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness

**Rebekah**: I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded once, so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out

**Kol**: And spit right in the face of mother's rules? I'm in

_(Damon rejoins Elena in a room) _

**Damon**: I got your text

_(Stefan rejoins them) _

**Damon**: What are we doing in here?

_(Stefan breaks Damon's neck. He looks at Elena) _

**Stefan**: Well, better hurry up. Won't be down for long

_(She leaves) _

_(Elena is in the corridor. Elijah rejoins her) _

**Elijah**: Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you

**Elena**: Uh, yeah. Why? Is something wrong?

**Elijah**: Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least

**Elena**: Do you think that it's an act?

**Elijah**: It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?

**Elena**: Of course. I'll find you later, ok?

_(Esther and Finn are in a room. Someone knocks ont the door) _

**Esther**: That'll be the girl

_(He opens the door. It's Elena) _

**Finn**: You're alone. Wise choice

_(He closes the door. Esther is making something burn) _

**Esther**: It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all, Finn. Thank you

_(He leaves. Esther looks at Elena) _

**Esther**: You must have a million questions for me, Elena. Please

**Elena**: How are you alive? Are you a ghost or...

**Esther**: Not exactly. When I died, the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie

**Elena**: So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket. They complete the Bennett bloodline

**Esther**: I drew power from them and their ancestors, who were with me on the other side

**Elena**: So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?

**Esther**: Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created

**Elena**: You're here to help us kill Klaus, aren't you?

**Esther**: One thing at a time, Elena. For now, I simply need your help

[Adriana is outside, looking at a horse. Klaus joins her]

Klaus: ''You like Horses?

Adriana: ''I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here.

Klaus: ''I fancy you. is that so hard to believe?

Adriana: ''Yes...you almost killed me last night and you practically torchered me all summer so why should I trust you

Klaus: ''I never should have feed from you like that but what I did to you this summer was terrible of me...your too Full of Life and beautiful to be killing Innocents...so tell me anyone that you fancy?

Adriana: ''Well...I'm not looking for anyone right now...and I don't want to get Hurt not ever again.

Klaus: ''So you aren't spoken for. Good. you know. Horses are the opposite of people. they're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years. and the closet he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. he...he severed it's neck with a sword as a warning.

Adriana: ''did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?

Klaus: ''I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little more complex than yours.

Adriana: ''I'm sorry about the way he's treated you most of all Nobody deserves to be treated as a freak or Monster all because your different...He wasn't a true father and your mother wasn't a true mother if she stood by and did nothing to stop it..the way you are now is because of them isn't it?

Klaus:[He turns to look at her] ''Yes...they made me feel like a Monster all of my life all because I was born from a werewolf...and then it was made worse when I became a vampire.

Adriana: ''I think you should not put your trust in Esther...I feel that her being alive isn't good for either of you.

Klaus: ''What are you talking about?

Adriana: ''Ever since Elijah told Elena that your mother came back for a reason is to make your family whole after all these century's stuck on the other side because you killed her...it's just strange that she has forgiven you this quickly...I'm sure she has something up her sleeve.

[Klaus considers what she said and continues to stand outside with her until she leaves to go back inside]

_(Elena is still with Esther) _

**Esther**: I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family... How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires

**Elena**: She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves

**Esther**: It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually Niklaus turned against me

**Elena**: How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal

**Esther**: It will take time, magic, and your assistance

**Elena**: What do I have to do with it?

**Esther**: My children believe I'm holding this to celebrate our reunion. But in truth, I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from a a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening

_(She takes a giant needle) _

**Esther**: Will you do it? Or shall I?

_(Elena takes off her glove and give her hand to Esther. Esther pricks Elena's finger with the needle and pours the blood in a glass) _

**Esther**: Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion, but they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one

**Elena**: What do you mean "linked as one"?

**Esther**: You said yourself Klaus can't be killed, but tonight's spell links all of my children together so that if one goes, they all go

**Elena**: What?

**Esther**: I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them

_(Kol drags Rebekah apart from the party) _

**Kol**: I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?

**Rebekah**: The mayor cornered me. Give me 15 minutes to lure Matt outside

**Kol**: Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it

**Rebekah**: You sound like an idiot, Kol. Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside

_(She leaves) _

_(Damon wakes up. Stefan's here) _

**Stefan**: Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid

_(Damon gets up and rushes over Stefan and pushes him against the wall)_

**Damon**: Where's Elena?

**Stefan**: Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther

**Damon**: What did you do?

**Stefan**: Ah, don't blame me. This was all her, right down to the broken neck. You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon

**Damon**: Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here?

**Stefan**: You're a liability, brother

**Damon**: I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan

**Stefan**: Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan

**Damon**: My emotions? How is this even happening right now?

**Stefan**: Maybe because you care too damn much

_(He leaves) _

_(Matt and Rebekah are outside. She looks around them) _

**Matt**: So what are we doing out here?

**Rebekah**: Just taking a break from the polite chitchat

**Matt**: It's freezing. Let me get my coat

_(They stop by his car) _

**Rebekah**: This is your car?

**Matt**: Yep. If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't

_(He takes his jacket from his car and puts it on Rebekah's shoulder) _

**Rebekah**: Oh, I'm a vampire. We don't... Thanks. Let's go back inside. I've got all the fresh air I need

_(They leave. Kol watches them leave) _

_(Elena is back in the hall. Elijah rejoins her) _

**Elijah**: So how was my mother?

**Elena**: Intense

**Elijah**: And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?

_(Esther appaears on the stairs. A waiter pass by them. Elijah takes two glass of champagne. Elena looks at Esther. Esther looks at her and smiles)_

**Elijah**: Elena. Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?

**Elena**: She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed

**Elijah**: So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?

**Elena**: It's true

_(Esther has a glass of champagne in her hand. She makes a speech)_

**Esther**: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming round with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers

_(he raises her glass. Everyone say cheers and raise their glass. All the originals drink. Elijah looks at Elena) _

**Elijah**: Cheers

_(They clinks glasses. Elena drinks and Elijah drinks a sip) _

[ Klaus's Art Room]

[Adriana wanders into a room where she sees all kinds of Paintings and books and realizes that this is a Art Studio she walks over to look at some art work not seeing Klaus who was sitting in a chair watching her with a cup of alcohol in his hand]

Klaus: ''So do you like it?

Adriana:[She gasp and turns around to see Klaus sitting in a chair] ''Whoa you scared me...Um...yes I love it actually did you do all this?

Klaus: ''My Love of Art has grown over the centuries because of all my travels through Europe finding the Doppelganger and discovered I have a talent in this area and I've done my own work since then.

Adriana: ''Wow...this is amazing...almost like me...I have this talent in art.

[Klaus gets up and walks over to her putting down his cup on the table just to touch her hair that has fallen over her shoulder]

Klaus: ''Really...I wonder what other talents you can do?

Adriana: ''Well I'm good with History...I've always wanted to be a Artist.

Klaus: ''Work hard and you shall get what you wish...out of all your friends you are not so Judgemental...you don't take no crab from me or anybody...you are special as a person...and I'm thankful you became mine and Rebekah's friend...don't worry about me ever harming you from this day forward.

[Adriana nods as he leaves]

_(Rebekah is back inside. Kol rejoins her) _

**Kol**: There you are. I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt?

**Rebekah**: About that, I, I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night

**Kol**: Don't tell me you like this boy. And what did he do? He gave you 5 seconds of his attention? Don't be so predictable, Rebekah

**Rebekah**: You don't have to be rude about it. Just leave him be, ok?

_(She leaves) _

**Kol**: As you wish, sister

_(Elena is about to leave. Damon joins her) _

**Damon**: Elena. Did you get what you want?

**Elena**: Actually, yes

**Damon**: Good. Tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on

_(He catches her arm) _

**Elena**: No, Damon. Let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to, uh, cut you out of the plan

**Damon**: There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here

**Elena**: Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would have tried to be the hero, and you would have ruined everything

**Damon**: Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore

**Elena**: Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?

**Damon**: No, I'm mad at you because I love you!

**Elena**: Well, maybe that's the problem

_(She regrets it immediately) _

**Elena**: No, that's not what I...

**Damon**: No, I got it, Elena. I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?

_(Caroline joins them) _

**Caroline**: Have you guys seen Matt?

_(Matt is alone. He hears someone whispering his name. He goes on the balcony and Kol is here) _

**Kol**: Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met

_(He raises his hand. Matt shakes his hand) _

**Matt**: Matt Donovan

**Kol**: Kol Mikaelson

_(Kol crashes Matt's hand. Matt is hurt. Damon arrives) _

**Damon**: Easy on the hand. Guy's a quarterback

_(Damon rushes over him and throws him off the balcony. Then, he jumps and hits Kol. He finally breaks his neck. Adriana joins him) _

**Adriana**: Damon! Are you crazy?

_(The originals siblings arrive. Elena rushes outside) _

**Damon**: Maybe a little

_(He looks at Elena) _

**Damon**: Far be it from me to cause a problem

_(He leaves. Everyone look at him) _

Adriana:[Looks at Elena] ''What did you do Elena?

Elena: ''I've may have said something to him that hurt him and I didn't mean it and now he is mad at me.

Adriana: ''Elena...What ever you said to him really hurt him and you better hope that he doesn't go back to killing innocents when I've helped him deal with it for a long time.

Elena: ''He told me that he loved me and then I told him that maybe the reason he acts like he has been and I said it's a Problem..

Adriana: ''Gosh Elena...you are just like Katherine...when it comes to messing with both of their hearts...if you can't choose between them then leave them alone...stop playing with their hearts...it's not fair for either of them.

[Adriana leaves]

**[Caroline's House]**

_(Caroline is in her bedroom. She's leaving a voicemail to Tyler) _

**Caroline**: Tyler, it's me. Look, I'm grateful for what you're doing, but... I miss you... and I really wish you were here

**[Klaus' House] **

_(Esther is with Elijah) _

**Esther**: No violence. That was all I asked. Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight!

**Elijah**: It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them

_(She touches his face)_

**Esther**: Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you

_(He leaves. Finn enter and closes the doors) _

**Finn**: Are we all right to speak freely?

**Esther**: Yes. The sage still burns

_(She takes a paper and starts writing something)_

**Finn**: You're not having second thoughts, are you?

**Esther**: Of course not. It's just Elijah... He's so moral

**Finn**: You're doing the right thing, mother

**Esther**: You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one

**Finn**: I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die

**Esther**: Then we must complete the link

_(She takes his hand and cuts it with a knife. Then makes the blood poor on the paper, where she's written the names of her children. Then she begins to cast a spell. As she casts it, the blood goes from name to name, covering every name and linking them together. A tree is finally formed with the blood) _

**Esther**: The link is complete. You are one

_(The page burns) _

**[Gilbert's House] **

_(Elena enters with Stefan) _

**Stefan**: So, uh, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How's that for mother of the year?

**Elena**: Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it

**Stefan**: Well, good. Can't say I'll be sorry to see any of 'em go

**Elena**: I just signed their death sentences, Stefan

**Stefan**: No, you signed Klaus' death sentence, Elena. Everyone else is just collateral damage

**Elena**: It's not that simple

**Stefan**: The family has brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple. So, uh... where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you got home safely

**Elena**: I'll call him and let him know

**Stefan**: What was with him going after kol?

**Elena**: Damon being self-destructive. I said something I didn't mean

**Stefan**: So did I. Anyway, uh... Good night

_(He leaves but Elena follows him on the porch)_

**Elena**: Stefan. Did you really not feel anything?

**Stefan**: When?

**Elena**: How do you do that? Act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything? Because I can't do that. I... I feel. I feel everything

**Stefan**: Elena, stop

**Elena**: I'm not going to stop, Stefan, because I don't believe that you feel nothing

**Stefan**: What? You think I want to be this person? I hurt you, Elena. I bit you. I hate myself for what I did to you

**Elena**: Then show it. Do something

_(She takes his face in her hands) _

**Elena**: Stefan, anything is better than trying to convince me that you don't care

**Stefan**: I can't

**Elena**: Stefan...

**Stefan**: If I let myself care, all I'll feel is pain

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Matt is at the bar, drinking coffee. Rebekah rejoins him) _

**Rebekah**: Hi. What are you doing?

**Matt**: Well, let's see. I went to a dance and got my hand crushed, found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself

**Rebekah**: Well, I thought maybe I'd buy you an apology drink

**Matt**: Maybe you could just leave me alone

**Rebekah**: Look, I'm-I'm really sorry about Kol. He's a lunatic

**Matt**: Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all... But I really need you to leave me alone

_(He leaves. Damon arrives, a bottle in his hand) _

**Damon**: Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence

_(He drinks)_

**Rebekah**: Shut up, Damon. Knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me

**Damon**: Well...

_(He takes a bottle from the bar) _

**Damon**: Never let people tell you what to do

_(He pours two shots of tequila. They drink)_

**Damon**: Besides... You would have broken him in a second

**Rebekah**: Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?

**Damon**: No. I'm just saying you should find someone a little more durable. That's all

**Rebekah**: And who would that be?

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon and Rebekah enter the room. Kissing each other and ripping each other clothes) _


	58. All My Children

**All My Children**

[ Adriana's Home]

[Adriana is tossing and turning in her sleep as she is dreaming about something very important]

_The Dream_

_Adriana is seeing the old Witches house where she sees two people standing in the middle of the Witches circle...it is Esther and Finn...they were both saying something to each other and she is trying to hear it._

_Esther: ''As soon as the moon is high enough we will have enough power to do the spell...the spell I did is to Link all of my children so that when I kill you Finn all of them will die along with Klaus...and all the vampires will die along with them._

_[Adriana gasps aloud as she heard this and then she sees three people walking up the hill towards them]_

_Esther: ''Oh no the Moon is not yet high enough it's too soon. [She looks over at Bonnie and Abby] ''Go hide quickly._

_Kol: ''Well, well...look at you the favorite son playing sacrificial lamp how pathetic you are Finn._

_Esther: ''be quiet Kol...your brother knows virtue that you can't possibly imagine._

_Klaus: ''Enough all this talk is boring me end it now mother or I will send you back to hell._

_Esther: ''Since I've been dead I've been forced to watch you...suffer as you shed blood...even you Elijah with your talk of nobility your no better...all of you are a curse upon this earth._

[Adriana gasps awake as the dream ends she rushes to get ready putting on a brown sweater, blue jeans, boots and she puts her hair in a Pony tail as she grabs her bag with the car keys in it and leaves the house]

**[Klaus' House]**

_(Elijah is in the office and finds burned sage) _

_(Kol and Klaus are in the living room. Rebekah arrives. Kol gets up) _

**Kol**: Well, well, well... there's our girl

**Rebekah**: Get out of my way, Kol

**Kol**: Out all night. What a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?

**Rebekah**: If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth

_(She pushes him. Klaus, who's drawing, smiles) _

**Rebekah**: Don't start, Nik

**Klaus**: I didn't say anything

_(Kol sits down) _

**Kol**: I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment

**Klaus**: What are you waiting for? Go on. Have at it

**Kol**: It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik. It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart

**Klaus**: Ok. Why not?

_(He gets up) _

**Klaus**: I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date

**Rebekah**: Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it

**Kol**: Just like you, Bekah

_(They leave. Rebekah throws a shoe at them) _

**Rebekah**: Good riddance, both of you

_(Elijah enters, the burned sage in his hand) _

**Elijah**: Rebekah

**Rebekah**: Not you, too, Elijah

**Elijah**: I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?

**Rebekah**: She's been dead for a thousand years what's strange for her?

_(He shows her the sage) _

**Elijah**: Burned sage. She was doing a privacy spell

_(She takes it) _

**Rebekah**: You know she fancy such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her

**Elijah**: I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are. He always has

**Rebekah**: that's not true And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make her family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?

[Adriana knocks on their door and Elijah answers it and is surprised that she is here and he lets her in]

Adriana: 'Elijah...good your home...I need to speak to Klaus...all of you there is something I need to tell you

Elijah: ''Calm down and tell me what's going on?

Adriana: ''I had a Dream last night and it involves all of you...Your Mother she has done a spell on all of you...

Elijah: ''What spell? [He takes her arm and takes her in the Living room where Rebekah is] ''Rebekah Adriana has something important to tell us.

Rebekah: 'What's wrong...why are you upset?

Adriana: ''I had a dream last night and it was your mother doing a spell with Elena and Finn...she has linked you all to Finn in a spell...tonight when the moon is full she is planning to use Finn as the Sacrifice when she kills him...you all die with him including Klaus...she is planning to kill all of you tonight.

Rebekah:[Shock in her voice and fear] ''She said that she came back from the dead to be a family with us said something about making our family whole or as one...is this really true?

Elijah: ''Adriana could be right...Mother has been doing a privacy spell last night and I asked Elena about it and she said that our mother isn't trying to kill us but...I think she lied to me.

Adriana: ''Elena is the Doppelganger Esther must have used her blood to bind the magic to do the spell...I'm so sorry to be telling you this...I think you might want to tell Klaus.

Elijah: ''Why are you telling us this...you of all people would want Klaus dead...after what he did with you all summer?

Adriana: ''Unlike Elena, Damon and Stefan who has done nothing but want revenge for what he has put me and everybody through I'm not like that...I can't do Revenge...it's not who I am and I can't just sit around and watch as Esther plans to kill the inter Vampire race.

Rebekah: ''We have to do something Elijah.

Elijah: ''Ok..I will go talk to Elena and get her to tell me everything about what her and Mother talk about and we will talk after I figure out what to do.

Rebekah: ''Right...Adriana...you have to go find my brothers and tell them what is going on.

Adriana: ''I will find them um...where do you think they went?

Rebekah: ''Proberly to the grill to drink..good luck

[Adriana leaves the house right behind Elijah]

**[Caroline's House]**

_(Bonnie and Elena are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie is sitting on the bed, doing a spell. There's candels) _

**Elena**: He was gloating, like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. Is it working?

_(Caroline enters) _

**Caroline**: It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo

**Bonnie**: I don't know. It's a tricky spell

**Elena**: When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke

**Bonnie**: All right, try it again

_(She burns the sage and shakes it. Bonnie and Elena look at Caroline. She gets out and closes the door) _

**Bonnie**: Speaking of Esther, you should know she came to see me and Abby this morning

**Elena**: And all this time, you let me vent about Damon?

**Bonnie**: I don't want you to worry

**Elena**: Ok, well, what did she want?

**Bonnie**: She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite

**Elena**: Ok, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?

**Bonnie**: Even if there was, why would I want that?

**Elena**: I just keep thinking... Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in the exact same position, and I'm just gonna let him die? It just doesn't feel right

_(Caroline enters) _

**Caroline**: Ok, first of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second, Elena, you are not doing this. Esther is doing this

**Bonnie**: There's no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night

**Elena**: What?

**Bonnie**: It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan rejoins Damon in the library) _

**Damon**: Join me for a little victory drink?

**Stefan**: We should wait until Klaus is dead

**Damon**: Why are you so extra broody? Didn't you see the way we stood up to Elena? I like you on my team. Must have driven her nuts

**Stefan**: You still think she' gonna screw this up, don't you?

**Damon**: Think somebody needs to talk to her. She's not gonna listen to anything I say

**Stefan**: Is it because of your little sleepover?

**Damon**: It's not my fault she decided to get jealous

**Stefan**: Well, given who you chose to sleep with, I would say it's 100% your fault

**Damon**: Whatever. Did you a favor. Now you can come in and sweep her off her feet

**Stefan**: Nah. She's better off without me. Sure as hell better off without you

**Damon**: Fine. Neither one of us gets her. Just make sure she doesn't screw up Esther's plan

_(He puts his glass os blood on the table and leaves. Stefan looks at the glass and turns his back) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena goes down the stairs. Someone knocks on the door. She opens it. It's Elijah) _

**Elijah**: Elena

**Elena**: Elijah

**Elijah**: I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something

**[The woods]**

_(Elijah and Elena arrive. They get out of the car) _

**Elijah**: Forgot how much I missed this land

**Elena**: Can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago

**Elijah**: You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that was a... there was a field where wild horses used to graze

**Elena**: That's incredible

**Elijah**: Come

_(They arrive at the church's ruins) _

**Elena**: Do you know this place, too?

**Elijah**: I do. Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy, connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance

**Elena**: Elijah, I should probably go home

**Elijah**: I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful, and yet when I asked you about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face

**Elena**: That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start

**Elijah**: I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball and you're lying to me now. Tell me the truth

**Elena**: I never wanted this to happen

**Elijah**: What, Elena?

**Elena**: We were told, that whatever was gonna be in that coffin was gonna kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother... We didn't know what to think

**Elijah**: Since her return, she said she only wants this family whole again

**Elena**: When she asked to see me, I... I thought that maybe she could help, that she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill

**Elijah**: She wants to kill us all, doesn't she? She wants to undo the evil she created Adriana was right all along not to trust her and we didn't listen

**Elena**: I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help

**Elijah**: You know, one thing I've learned in my time on this earth... Be careful what you wish for

_(He kicks on the ground and makes a giant hole. He catches Elena and drags her in the hole with him) _

**[Mystic Grill] **

_(Alaric is at the bar, on the phone with Damon) _

**Alaric**: I haven't seen Elena since this morning

_**Damon**__: Well, she's not answering her phone_

**Alaric**: Well, I'm surprised you have time to call, what with all this original sex you've been having

_**Damon**__: She told you?_

**Alaric**: Oh, she told me

_**Damon**__: Oh, really. Did she also tell you that she's having an attack of conscience about this whole original murder thing? _

**Alaric**: Hey, listen, I'm not gonna judge her for having a conscience

_**Damon**__: Well, you don't have to judge her. Just tie her up. Lock her in her room till this is over_

**Alaric**: Well, I wouldn't if I could, and I can't, because I'm busy

_**Damon**__: Busy doing what? _

**Alaric**: Don't worry about it

_**Damon**__: Are you with the sexy psycho doctor? _

**Alaric**: Good-bye, Damon

_(He hangs up and looks at Meredith, sitting next to him) _

**Alaric**: Sorry about that

**Meredith**: Does he still think I'm a serial killer?

**Alaric**: He's a little judgmental

**Meredith**: Speaking of... your X-rays were inconclusive. your knife wound was already semihealed. It's impossible to tell anything about whoever stabbed you. Short, tall, left-handed, right-handed... no clue

**Alaric**: Well, what about my head? Why can't I remember anything about the attack?

**Meredith**: Your CT scans were clear. Maybe you were compelled to forget

**Alaric**: Wait. You think the killer's a... vampire?

**Meredith**: There no other suspects. It's the obvious conclusion

_(Klaus and Kol arrive) _

**Klaus**: Ah, come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just 'cause you lot have got yourselves a killer at large. Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam. Right, Kol?

**Kol**: Right

_(He looks at Meredith) _

**[abandoned Witch House]**

_(Bonnie and Abby arrive. Esther and Finn are waiting for them) _

**Abby**: Who's the creepy, lurky guy?

**Bonnie**: That's Esther's son, Finn, and he's a vampire, so...

_(She makes a sign to tell her that he can hear them) _

**Abby**: Wonder what your grams thinks about the part we're playing in all this balance of nature stuff?

**Bonnie**: She's probably on the other side, screaming about getting involved with vampire business

**Esther**: Bennett witches, thank you for coming. I could think of no better allies than the woman who sent Mikael into his long sleep and the girl who fought Niklaus so bravely

**Abby**: Why exactly did you invite us here?

**Esther**: You are the descendants of the witch Ayana. She was a great mentor of mine, and I think it's only fitting that I draw from her bloodline

**Bonnie**: So are you channeling our ancestors?

**Esther**: I draw from the entirety of the Bennett bloodline, living and dead. The connection affords me great power, although it is somewhat difficult to maintain, which is why I require you, mother and daughter, the bloodline made manifest

_(She takes their hands) _

**Esther**: Tonight, my sisters, we shall bring peace to the spirits of nature that we serve, and for that, I thank you

**[The Caverns] **

_(Elena is walking through the caverns and falls ont Rebekah) _

**Rebekah**: Going somewhere?

**Elena**: What are you doing here?

**Rebekah**: Not much, unless you try to run... in which case, I get to kill you

_(She smiles) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan enters) _

**Stefan**: Can't find her anywhere

_(Elijah is here, sitting on a chair. Damon is looking at him) _

**Elijah**: Hello, Stefan

**Damon**: He has Elena

**Elijah**: Actually she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister's just dying to tear her throat out. So if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother

**Damon**: I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand-year-old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty

**Elijah**: Yes, unfortunately even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side

**Stefan**: So what are we supposed to do?

**Elijah**: The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken

**Stefan**: Broken?

**Damon**: Yeah, he means...

_(He makes a sign to show him they has to kill them) _

**Stefan**: You want us to kill them?

**Elijah**: You know I'd do it myself, but I've absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you. In any case, you have until 6 minutes after 9:00 to find them

**Damon**: Oh, how super-specific of you

**Elijah**: By 9:07, the moon'll be full. My mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline. I suggest you get started

_(He leaves) _

**[The Caverns]**

_(Rebekah is filming Elena with her phone) _

**Rebekah**: All right, love. Now look into the camera

**Elena**: What are you doing?

**Rebekah**: Shooting your picture to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan

**Elena**: I guess you think I had this coming, after what I did to you

**Rebekah**: You know, I don't know what I want more... To find out we're saved, or to find out it's all right to kill you

**Elena**: This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you

**Rebekah**: Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chitchat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not. But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life-like Adriana and what does she get in return for helping you nothing, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off

_(Elena sits down) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan opens the refrigerator, looks at the blood bags and takes one. He looks at it and doesn't open it. Damon arrives) _

**Damon**: Clock's ticking. You gonna bring some plans, or you are too busy fixing a snack?

**Stefan**: We need to call Bonnie. There's gotta be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power

**Damon**: A, what if she's with Esther? B, what if she can't cut her off? C, I don't know how any of this stuff works, and, D, neither do you

**Stefan**: You got a better plan?

**Damon**: Worst-case scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery.

**Stefan**: Kill 'em

**Damon**: If it comes to that

_(He takes the blood bag from his hands and drinks. Then he gives it back to him)_

**Stefan**: There's gotta be another way

**Damon**: Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan?

_(He shows him a dagger) _

**Stefan**: You wanna dagger Elijah

**Damon**: Well, they're all linked. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live. Elena's safe. Problem solved

**Stefan**: We don't know how that'll affect Klaus

**Damon**: Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem

**Stefan**: Dagger's lethal to any vampire who uses one

**Damon**: Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Alaric is by the pool table and on the phone with Damon. He looks at Klaus and Kol. Meredith is playing pool) _

**Alaric**: Yeah. No, they're still here. Yeah. They've drank their way through half the Grill's liquor supply

_**Damon**__: Good. It'll be easier if they'er wasted_

**Alaric**: So what's the plan?

_**Damon**__: Divide and conquer._

_( Adriana walks in to and looks everywhere for and there at the bar Klaus and Kol are looking at her) _

**Kol**: I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing

**Klaus**: Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver. Adriana

**Adriana**: Oh, it's you

**Klaus**: Join us for a drink?

Adriana: ''I don't drink Klaus..I told you but I need to talk to you its very important.

Klaus: ''Of course Love whatever you want...Meet me outside

_(She leaves) _

**Kol**: She certainly looks good walking away from you

**Klaus**: I'll take that as a challenge

_(He goes outside and runs after Adriana] _

**Klaus:** Adriana what is it do you want to talk about?

Adriana: ''I found out about something that your mother is trying to do..she is trying to kill all of you..

Klaus: ''You've told me before and there was no Proff she was doing anything...tell me the truth Love..

Adriana: ''I had a dream where Esther was doing a spell to Link you and your siblings as one..Elena is the Doppelganger so Esther used her blood to Bind the spell...don't you get it Klaus...She is going to Sacrifice Finn tonight and when she does all of you will die with him.

Klaus: 'No that can't be...Finn wouldn't do that sacrifice himself just to kill me.

Adriana: ''I saw the vision like I was there and it's the truth you have to believe me..

Klaus: ''How should I you could be out to Help her...your a Witch as well.

[He takes her by the arms tightly making her wince]

Adriana: ''Klaus stop you're hurting me..I don't want your death any longer I told Elena and the others I didn't want any part of their quest to kill you because I'm not that type of person.

[Klaus stares at her in wonder]

**[abandoned Witch House]**

_(Esther, Bonnie, Abby and Finn are preparing everything for the ritual. There's a pentagram on the ground and torches around it) _

**Esther**: The pentagram represents our connection to magic. The salt is a symbol of the earth

**Bonnie**: And the torches?

**Esther**: 5 torches, one for each of my children

**Bonnie**: What's the spell you're doing?

**Esther**: As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death will come theirs

_(Abby looks at him) _

**Abby**: And you're just willing to die?

**Finn**: My mother's releasing me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice. It's a gift

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Meredith is playing pool, alone. Kol rejoins her) _

**Kol**: A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, love?

**Meredith**: None of your business

**Kol**: Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol

**Meredith**: Why don't you get lost, Kol?

**Kol**: And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues

_(Alaric arrives) _

**Alaric**: Pretty sure she told you to get lost

**Kol**: Pretty sure I don't care

_(Alaric drives the dagger through his heart. Meredith puts herself in front of her to hide them) _

_(All the originals are affected and collapses. Elena take this opportunity to run)_

_(Klaus feels something and gets up) _

**Adriana**: What is it?

**Klaus**: What did you do?

**Adriana**: Nothing

_(He catches her) _

**Klaus**: What did you do?

Adriana: ''I'm not doing anything Klaus...it's happening...who ever stabbed one of you and now your feeling it I was right you are Linked..

_(He looks shocked at her then he looks at the Mystic Grill) _

**Klaus**: Kol

_(Alaric drags Kol in the alley behind the Mystic Grill. Damon and Stefan are here) _

**Damon**: Tell the sexy doctor good work

_(Klaus arrives, takes the dagger from Kol and throws Alaric against the wall. Stefan rushes toward him but Klaus throws him against a wall too. Then he rushes on Damon) _

**Klaus**: I should have killed you months ago

**Damon**: Do it. That's not gonna stop Esther from killing you

**Klaus**: What did you say about my mother?

**Damon**: You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do

_(Klaus is about to kill him but Elijah arrives) _

**Elijah**: Leave him! We still need him, Niklaus

**Klaus**: What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?

_(Elijah takes his phone and looks at Damon) _

**Elijah**: You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now

**Damon**: You told me we had until after 9:00

**Elijah**: I'm sure Rebekah be more than happy to start her work early

**[The Caverns]**

_(Rebekah has woken up. She gets up and rushes through the caverns. Elena is running) _

**Rebekah**: You can't hide, Elena! Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole. Won't Matter. I could chase you down on my worst day

_(Elena arrives at the place where they hid Esther's coffins but Rebekah catches her before she can enter but Elena hits her and rushes in it) _

**Rebekah**: You little bitch

_(She tries to enter but can't) _

**Rebekah**: What is this?

**Elena**: Sorry. No vampires allowed

**[Meredith's apartment]**

_(Meredith is helping Alaric. He tries to get up) _

**Meredith**: No, no, no, no

**Alaric**: Listen, Elena's still out there. I need to go find her

**Meredith**: Shut up. Stay seated. You might have a concussion

**Alaric**: So this is your place, huh?

**Meredith**: Kind of a slob. Housekeeping is not high on my priority list

**Alaric**: I see that

_(She looks at his eyes) _

**Meredith**: Look at me. Pupillary response is normal. You might have a broken rib

**Alaric**: Well, that kind of sucks, getting my ass kicked on a date

**Meredith**: That's what you get picking fights with guys 30 times your age

**Alaric**: Yeah

**Meredith**: Rest. Damon and Stefan are gonna take care of Elena. I am going to take care of you

**[The woods]**

_(Damon and Stefan arrive at the woods and park the car) _

**Damon**: So how do we know they're gonna be at the old witch house?

**Stefan**: We don't, but if they're not, then we have about 10 minutes till Rebekah tears Elena apart

**Damon**: And if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is...

**Stefan**: Elena

**Damon**: You know what she'd choose

**Stefan: **She'd let herself be killed to save a friend

**Damon**: Yep

**Stefan**: If we do this, it'll wreck her

**Damon**: Oh, she'll hate us. Thing is she only needs to hate one of us. Only one of us has to do the actual deed

**Stefan**: So who's it gonna be, brother?

_(Damon takes a coin) _

**Damon**: Heads, I do it. Tails, you do it

**Stefan**: Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her anymore

**Damon**: Pot, kettle, brother

_(He flips the coin. Stefan looks at it and then looks at Damon) _

**[The caverns]**

_(Elena is still in the place protected from the vampires. She looks around her and looks to see if Rebekah is still here. She isn't there) _

**Rebekah**: Elena

_(She comes back with a gasoline tank) _

**Rebekah**: Let's pick it up where we left off

_(Rebekah throws Gasoline on Elena and all around her) _

**Elena**: What are you doing?

**Rebekah**: Thought I'd shake things up a bit

**Elena**: Are you insane?

**Rebekah**: I prefer spontaneous. That's probably why Damon likes me so much. Here's what's gonna happen

_(She lits a match and throws it next to Elena. The ground is on fire) _

**Rebekah**: You're gonna come outside... or you're gonna stay in there and burn. The next match is landing on you. So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?

**Elena**: I don't know. You tell me. You're the one whose mother is trying to kill you

**Rebekah**: You should be very careful what you say to me

**Elena**: You're still wearing her necklace

**Rebekah**: Do you want it? Is that your last request? Here. It's all yours

_(She tears the necklace from her neck and throws it at Elena) _

**Elena**: She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah. She told me that she... she just doesn't have another choice

**Rebekah**: Spare me your pity, Elena. We're not girlfriends. You want me to prove it? Say the word

_(She lights a match) _

**Elena**: You're not gonna do it

**Rebekah**: And why is that?

**Elena**: Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow, and if that's the case, and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it. And isn't that what you want, revenge. Because I... I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back? I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me, because I hurt your feelings

_(She drops the match) _

**Rebekah**: The tough act doesn't suit you

**Elena**: I never said I was tough. We both know that I'm right

**[abandoned Witch House]**

_(Esther, Bonnie, Abby and Finn are outside. Finn looks at Esther) _

**Finn**: They're coming, mother

**Esther**: No. It's too soon. The moon is not high enough. Go quickly

_(Bonnie and Abby go inside the house. Klaus, Elijah and Kol arrive) _

**Esther**: My sons, come forward

**Finn**: Stay beside me

**Esther**: It's ok. They can't enter

_(She enters the pentagram and takes Finn's hand) _

**Kol**: That's lovely. We are stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn

**Esther**: Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine

**Elijah**: Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity

**Esther**: My only regret is that I did no let you die a thousand years ago

**Klaus**: Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to hell

**Esther**: For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility you're no better. All of you... you're a curse on this earth stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life... I'm sorry. You've wasted your time

_(Bonnie and Abby are in the house) _

**Abby**: This place has some serious vibe in it

**Bonnie**: The witch spirits will protect us from the originals, but we should get into the basement

_(Bonnie goes into the basement but Abby hears a noise and doesn't go. Bonnie is in the basement and calls Abby) _

**Bonnie**: Abby!

_(She hears a noise and turns herself. Stefan's here) _

**Bonnie**: Stefan, what's going on?

**Stefan**: They took Elena. They're gonna kill her unless we stop Esther

**Bonnie**: God, Stefan, I... I can't stop her. She's channeling us

**Stefan**: Bonnie, if you can't stop her... I have to find another way

**Bonnie**: Stefan, no. What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther's channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead

**Stefan**: Esther's drawing from the witches, and the only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch

_(Damon is upstairs, behind Abby. He bites his wrist and makes Abby drink his blood) _

**Damon**: This'll only hurt a second

_(He breaks her neck) _

_(Esther has her eyes closed) _

**Esther**: No. Sisters, do not abandon me!

_(The flames are stronger. Finn catches Esther. Kol hides his face. The fire shuts down. Finn and Esther have disapeared) _

**[The Caverns]**

**Rebekah**: You can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem

**Elena**: How did they do that?

**Rebekah**: Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire

**Elena**: What?

**Rebekah**: Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line, and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go. Oh, and, uh, by the way, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying

_(She leaves) _

**[Caroline's House]**

_(Abby is laying on Caroline's bed still dead. Bonnie is next to her. Caroline is at the front door, talking to Elena) _

**Caroline**: She doesn't want to see you

**Elena**: Please just let me talk to her

**Caroline**: Abby's in transition. It's gonna be really hard over the next few days, and if Bonnie needs some time to deal, then I think you should give it to her

**Elena**: She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please let me just be there for her, too

**Caroline**: I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you. And that's ok, because she loves you so much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt

**Elena**: Yeah. You're right. I just... Just tell her that I love her, ok?

**Caroline**: Of course I will

_(Elena cries and leaves. Bonnie has hears everything. She's crying too)_

[ Adriana walks up the stairs as Elena comes from the house and Elena couldn't hold back and slapped her in the face making her cry out]

Elena: ''How could you...Adriana take Klaus's side after everything he did to us...and you told him all about what Esther was planning all along...WHY.

Adriana:[She held her cheek with her hand and glares at Elena with coldness] ''I did it to save all of the vampires...like ,Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and even me...it's because when One Original dies so does all the vampires turned from their blood line...I've been trying to tell you but all of you won't listen.

Elena: ''What..how can that be...you're saying that if we kill Klaus so does all the vampires turned from him will die with him that would mean...

Adriana: ''Everyone that has been turned into Vampires from his bloodline will die with him.

[Elena looks at Adriana in shock and leaves sadly looks over her shoulders knowing she was harsh with her and would have to make up for it]

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon is washing his hands. He puts his ring on. Stefan enters) _

**Damon**: Is she safe?

**Stefan**: Elijah kept his word. Rebekah let her go

**Damon**: Good. All's right in the world again

**Stefan**: I lost that coin toss, Damon. Should have been me who turned Abby. Why did you do it?

**Damon**: Cause I'm not blind. I see what's been going on around here. Hanging by a thread, Stefan, barely over your last ripper binge, and all you want is to be the old Stefan again

**Stefan**: That part of me is gone for good

**Damon**: Oh, yeah? How long has it been since you had a drop of human blood?

**Stefan**: How'd you know?

**Damon**: Spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tells. Into the question. How long has it been since your last drink?

**Stefan**: Since the night I threatened to drive Elena off the wickery bridge

**Damon**: See? You have enough to feel guilty about. Why add to the list? By the way, you're welcome

**Stefan**: You know, you're not fooling anyone either. You still love her, Damon

**Damon**: I do. I thought I could win her from you fair and square. She didn't want me. It's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway

_(He leaves) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is in her bedroom. She finds a letter on her bed. She takes it and opens it. It's a letter from Elijah) _

_**Elijah**__: Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family. If anyone can understand it, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret. Always and forever, Elijah_

**[Klaus' House]**

_(Elijah is alone. Rebekah arrives) _

**Rebekah**: Where the bloody hell is everyone?

**Elijah**: It's over, Rebekah

**Rebekah**: Where's mother?

**Elijah**: We have no mother, Only Esther, and Esther was right

**Rebekah**: What'd you mean?

**Elijah**: Although I talk of virtue, when it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent

**Rebekah**: Elena is hardly innocent

**Elijah**: And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted... wielded you like I would a sword... my sister

**Rebekah**: You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so. We deserve to live. We are better than they are

**Elijah**: Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves

_(He leaves) _

_(Rebekah rejoins Klaus. He's burning his drawings of Caroline) _

**Klaus**: I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone, too

**Rebekah**: I hated you when I learned you killed our mother... But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me

**Klaus**: Well, aren't we a pair?

**Rebekah**: There's something I think you need to see

_(She shows him her phone) _

**Klaus**: Come to brag about your skills as a torturer?

**Rebekah**: Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The natives told the story of our family history. Look at the images on the far wall

**Klaus**: What is it?

**Rebekah**: A native worshiping at the white oak tree

**Klaus**: We burnt that tree to the ground

**Rebekah**: Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar

**Klaus**: This can't be right

**Rebekah**: A white oak tree 300 years after we fled back to the old world. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik

**[Meredith's Apartment]**

_(Alaric wakes up and goes in the kitchen to take pain killers. He finds photos of the crime scenes, pictures of a weapon and finds a knife. Meredith enters, a gun in her hand) _

**Meredith**: You weren't supposed to see that

_(She shoots) _

_[To Readers]_

_[After this chapter I've skip a few...don't be alarmed I'm doing it to go with the way I'm writing the story...I'm sorry if you don't like it. and I hope you will like it though...thank you]_


	59. Break On Through

**Break On Through**

**[Abby's House]**

_(Caroline arrives with an icebox. She rejoins Bonnie) _

**Caroline**: Hey!

**Bonnie**: Hey

**Caroline**: I totally lucked out. The Hospital just had a blood drive, so, I got some... O negatives, some a's, and, my personal favorite, b positive

_(Abby is in her garden. Bonnie and Caroline look at her) _

**Bonnie**: Yeah. I made her a daylight ring. She's just been standing out there all morning. I don't think she's taking this very well

**Caroline**: Well, it's only been a few days since she turned. Your mom's still adjusting

_(She looks at Abby) _

**Caroline**: Miss Wilson? Why don't you come inside? You know, have something to drink

**Abby**: I can't feel it anymore. My garden. It's gone. I can't feel anything

_(She goes inside) _

**Caroline**: I don't understand

**Bonnie**: Witches have a connection to the earth. We can literally feel nature. Life

_(She crouches and looks at a flower. She maks it blossom with her powers and smiles) _

**Bonnie**: When Abby became a vampire, she lost it. I don't know how to help her but I know who does...Adriana...I don't know how but she's a Witch/Vampire..she could help with Abby's transition.

[Adriana is just driving into the drive way when Bonnie just spoke and sighs in relief as she gets out and walks out with a bag and walks over to Bonnie]

Bonnie: ''Thanks for coming Adriana...I know you must be busy...and everything.

Adriana: ''I'm never busy for any of my friends I will be happy to help in any way I can.

Bonnie: ''You're a Witch/ Vampire maybe you can help her adjust..

Adriana: ''I will try something that I recently learned from my ancestor Elizabeth...I don't know how she was able to make one of my necklaces that could make a person not be a vampire.

Bonnie: 'You can do that really that would be so great...[to Caroline] ''What about you she can help turn you back into a Human if you want?

Caroline: ''I kind of like the way I am now being a vampire has changed me a lot and I'm thankful for what I've become so No thanks.

Adriana: ''Ok take me to Abby.

**[Wickery Bridge]**

_(The bridge is being restored. Everyone is gathered. Rebekah is talking with the mayor. Damon, Meredith and Alaric arrive. Damon looks at Rebekah) _

**Damon**: Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be

**Alaric**: Tell me again, why are we here?

**Damon**: Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer

**Meredith**: Do you have any tact whatsoever?

_(Carol rejoins them) _

**Carol**: Alaric! I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign? The restored wickery bridge sign. The history department promised me you would have it today

**Alaric**: No, I don't have the sign, actually. It slipped... slipped my mind. I've been... Busy

**Carol**: Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just, um, unveil it when the bridge is complete

_(She leaves) _

**Alaric**: Get me out of here

**Meredith**: My pleasure

_(Damon sees Sage through the crowd and looks at her. She smiles)_

**Damon**: I'm going to stick around for a bit

**Alaric**: Who is that?

**Damon**: Blast from the past

_(Carol begins her speech) _

**Carol**: ... construction has begun replacing the original wooden support structure to meet modern safety standards. And, our beautification phase will begin in the spring

_(Damon rejoins Sage) _

**Sage**: Damon Salvatore. My favorite student

**Damon**: Sage, my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?

**Sage**: I'm just passing through

**Damon**: Oh, come on. No one just passes through Mystic Falls

_(Rebekah rejoins them) _

**Rebekah**: Look what the cat dragged in

**Damon**: Easy there, Rebekah. You know, she used to beat men for sport

**Rebekah**: She always was quite common

**Sage**: Rebekah. What a happy surprise

**Rebekah**: What are you doing here, Sage?

**Sage**: Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in

**Rebekah**: Oh, Finn. You just missed him. He left town and didn't tell us where he was going

**Sage**: Oh. He probably went looking for me

**Rebekah**: Or, quite possibly, he forgot all about you

**Sage**: I doubt that

**Rebekah**: Oh? Because he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life

_(She leaves) _

**Sage**: God, I hate that ugly elitist original bitch

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is leaving the house, a book in her hands but she sees Stefan in the living room. He's about to pours himself a glass from a blood bag) _

**Elena**: Hi

**Stefan**: Hey

**Elena**: I'm sorry. Damon told Alaric that there was no one home. Otherwise i would have...

**Stefan**: I just got home

**Elena**: I just came by to pick up this book that you found on my ancestor Samantha

**Stefan**: That's fine

**Elena**: Uh, how are you doing? Damon said that you were...

**Stefan**: yeah, I'm, uh, I'm OK. Did you get everything you need?

**Elena**: Yeah. Well, if there's anything I can do to help...

**Stefan**: You don't have to read that, you know. I can just tell you what happened. Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum. She tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle. And bled to death on the floor of her cell. If the same thing is happening to Alaric, then there's... Nothing you can do

_(She seems angry) _

**Elena**: OK, well... I'm going to let you get back to, uh, whatever it was you were doing

_(Shea leaves) _

**[Wickery Bridge]**

_(Damon and Sage are talking in the woods by Wickery Bridge)_

**Damon**: Finn? Really?

**Sage**: He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since. Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends

**Damon**: Ah, not unless you count the hate sex

**Sage**: Good. 'Cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore

**Damon**: Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me. I can't figure out what it is, though

**Sage**: Why don't you get inside her head and find it?

**Damon**: Because it's impossible. She's too strong

**Sage**: I bet I can get in there

**Damon**: Sage, she's an original. It's not going to happen

**Sage**: Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it, and I'll walk right in. That is, if you want my help

_(Damon rejoins Rebekah, getting closer to her)_

**Damon**: Anyone ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?

**Rebekah**: We're talking now, are we? Because you were quite rude the other day. Using me to help you with Stefan, and then shooing me away like a stray dog

**Damon**: Ah, that was brother business. You can't hold that against me. Besides, I really did appreciate your help. Even if I didn't show it

**Rebekah**: You were mean

**Damon**: You like mean

**Rebekah**: No. I don't

**Damon**: No? You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?

**Rebekah**: Maybe a little

**Damon**: See? Mean. Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?

**Rebekah**: Not a chance in hell

**Damon**: You know what they say. Two's company. Three is a party. OK. Enjoy the rest of your day

**[Abby's House]**

_(Caroline rejoins Jamie. He's chopping wood with an ax) _

**Caroline**: Haven't seen you up at the house. Abby's been asking for you

**Jamie**: I've been pretty busy

_(She moves to get something but he freaks out) _

**Jamie**: Hey, hey! Stay away from me! Easy!

**Caroline**: I was just going to help you carry the firewood up! You're scared of her

**Jamie**: She's a vampire

**Caroline**: She's a vampire. She needs to feel connected to the people she loves. She needs to feel normal right now...

**Jamie**: she's not normal. None of this is normal

**Caroline**: Well, Abby didn't choose this. This was forced on her. She could have let herself die but she didn't. She's trying to make this work so she can be there for you, and for Bonnie, so...

_(Her phone rings) _

**Caroline**: So just get over yourself!

_(She answers. It's Elena) _

**Caroline**: Hey, what's going on?

_**Elena**__: Bonnie's not returning any of my calls_

**Caroline**: Sorry. She's still mad. And, seriously, Abby's transition has been a little rough, so she's got a lot on her mind

_**Elena**__: I know. And I get it. But... Something really terrible is happening to Ric, and I really need her help _

**[Gilbert's House] **

_(Alaric and Meredith are sitting in the kitchen. He's looking at his report) _

**Meredith**: I really don't think you should be looking through that stuff

**Alaric**: Well, it's the truth. Restraining orders and all. My life in a series of police reports

**Meredith**: You don't strike me as an angry guy. Which sounds weird, given everything. But... You don't

**Alaric**: Yeah, well, I was stupid when I was younger. But listen, it's not like these guys didn't have it coming. I mean... This guy here broke a beer bottle over a bartender's head. And this guy... Hit his girlfriend. And this guy... OK, this guy was just a douche. Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side. Some people meditate. I became a vampire hunter

**Meredith**: Mmm, semi-retired

**Alaric**: Listen, there's something that's not in these reports that I need to tell you about

**Meredith**: Ok... Ominous. Shoot

**Alaric**: Your cousin Logan Fell, the one who was vampire slayed... I did the slaying

**Meredith**: The vampire thing... It's not my fight. I use their blood for what I need and leave the judgment to everyone else. Although, I have kind of been wondering why you never drew a stake through Damon's heart

**Alaric**: I tried once. He killed me. Yeah. Yeah, figures. The thing that started all this ring stuff was me being angry enough to think I could take on a vampire in the first place

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is drinking a blood bag from the refrigerator. There are others on the floor. Damon arrives) _

**Damon**: Oh, come on. Slow down, brother. Control, remember? Doesn't matter whether it's blondes or blood bags, same principles apply

**Stefan**: What did you say to Elena this morning?

**Damon**: Oh, you're stress eating. Sublimating. You two deserve each other with all you're pining and moping

**Stefan**: I asked you a question, Damon

**Damon**: I told her what she already knows... you're a vampire and you drink human blood. And to get over it. Which is the same thing I'm telling you. Own it, live it, love it. Stop being ashamed of who you are

**Stefan**: Do me a favor, Damon... next time you talk to Elena, keep me out of it, OK?

**Damon**: Gladly. Now, unless you're interested in a Sage-Rebekah sex sandwich, I suggest you make yourself... Scarce

**[Abby's House]**

_(Adriana's cooking. Bonnie is there helping her Jamie enters) _

**Bonnie**: Who are you, again?

**Jamie**: The guy who lives out back. You know, the one you're not related to

**Bonnie**: Right

**Jamie**: Caroline and I had a little talk

**Adriana**: Sounds like code for Caroline lectured you

**Jamie**: Maybe. But I needed it. Abby's always been there for me. Now it's my turn. Thought I could build a fire

**Bonnie**: Please. thank you Adriana this is Jamie..Jamie this is Adriana Kosacova

Jamie:[He takes her hand and shakes it] ''Nice to meet you

_(Jamie is putting the woods in the fireplace. Abby arrives) _

**Abby**: Jamie...

**Jamie**: I'm so sorry, Abby. I'm sorry about everything

_(They embrace each other. She loses control and bites him. Adriana arrives and uses her powers) _

**Adriana**: Abby!

_(Abby is pushed by Adriana's powers. She holds her head. Adriana rushes over Jamie) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Sage and Damon are in the living room. There's a piano player. Sage is sitting next to him) _

**Sage**: Remember this song?

**Damon**: All right, miss master seductress, where's our victim?

**Sage**: Patience. Between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being left alone, our little get together is too tempting to resist

_(She drinks from the piano player's wrist) _

**Damon**: Finn's gone, you know

**Sage**: I choose to believe otherwise

**Damon**: He strung you along for 900 years, didn't bother to call. He's gone

**Sage**: You know, the Damon I knew was holding out for someone, too

**Damon**: Yes, he was. Hope's a bitch, Sage. Get out while you can

_(The door bell rings) _

**Sage**: The sweet chime of desperation

_(Rebekah enters with a bottle in her hand)_

**Rebekah**: I stole it from Nik who stole it from a queen. I'm not sure which one. Well, this is depressing. What happened to the party?

**Sage**: It just arrived

_(She smiles. Takes the bottle, opens it and looks at Damon. He smiles. Sage and Damon dance. Rebekah is alone, next to the piano player. She looks at them and seems bored. She drinks from him. Sage looks at her and pushes Damon towards her. she goes on the couch. Damon rejoins Rebekah) _

**Damon**: How about a duet

_(He drinks with her. Then they get up and Damon is about to kiss her) _

**Rebekah**: What about her?

_(Sage is on the couch and looks at them) _

**Damon**: I don't want her. I want you

_(They kiss. Sage smiles) _

**[Abby's House]**

_(Abby is outside. Bonnie rejoins her) _

**Abby**: I almost killed him!

**Bonnie**: Caroline said that this kind of thing happens a lot at first, when you're still...

**Abby**: no, no. I should just go right now, before I hurt Jamie again, or you!

**Bonnie**: The only way you're going to hurt me is if you leave. Don't give up on this. Not again. We can make this work

_(Caroline rejoins them) _

**Caroline**: He's fine. Nothing a little vampire blood can't cure

**Abby**: Thank You

**Caroline**: Now I need a favor

[ Adriana is cutting her wrist and making blood come out and she fills it on a Necklace and then says some words and then walks outside to Abby who is waiting for her]

Adriana: ''Ok...I've made the Necklace that will take the vampire part out of her and make her human again...I need you to Put this necklace on and I will say the words and It will work.

Abby: ''This would really turn me back into a Human...are you sure?

Bonnie: ''Adriana has been doing this for a long time...it happened to her twice when she came a Vampire and now she can't be a human anymore because there is no more ancestors Necklaces she could use but with her blood she has made your own...but it only does this once.

Abby: ''Ok...I will do it..

[Abby puts the Necklace on and Adriana begins to whisper under her breath as a glow appears around Abby and then it stops and the Necklace around her neck broke in pieces after that...Adriana walks over and takes it then turns to Abby]

Adriana: ''Well...feel any different?

Abby: ''I don't feel the blood urges anymore and I feel my magic is back...[She runs over to her garden and puts her hands down on it and all the flowers begin to bloom she laughs] ''It worked ...It really worked...Oh my god thank you Adriana...

Adriana: ''You're welcome..Abby.

Bonnie:[Tears in her eyes] 'What you did was a Miracle Adriana thank you for helping my mom...she didn't need to be a vampire...and I wish you didn't have to be a vampire either.

Adriana: ''I don't either but it's what I am now...so I have to deal with it...Well I should head back home now...if you need anything else let me now okay.

Bonnie: ''Okay...Um could you take something to Elena when you get home...I just can't speak to her right now but it would help with what ever Alaric is dealing with.

Adriana: 'Alright.

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is in the kitchen with Alaric. He writes something and gives it to her) _

**Alaric**: Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will and how to contact my family just in case this doesn't go my way

**Elena**: No, no, don't even think like that

**Alaric**: Elena, I need to know that you and Jeremy are going to be OK

**Elena**: We're all going to be fine

_(Her phone rings. She's answers. It's Caroline) _

**Elena**: Caroline?

_**Caroline**__: So Abby thinks Bonnie can reverse the damage with a spell. I guess the same thing happens with witches who become obsessed with dark magic. They lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses_

**Elena**: Thank you so much

_**Caroline**__: I'm going to hang back here with Abby, but Bonnie's leaving now, so if... um, hold on_

_(Bonnie takes the phone) _

_**Bonnie**__: I need a personal effect of Alaric's. Something he wore before he started wearing the ring_

**Elena**: OK. I'll get it. Um... Bonnie, I'm so sorry for everything. Thank you for doing this

_**Bonnie**__: Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there. We have to work fast. I'll see you soon_

_(She hangs up) _

**Alaric**: Good news, bad news?

**Elena**: Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell

**Alaric**: Well, it's worth a try

**Elena**: But she needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal

_(Meredith rejoins them)_

**Alaric**: Well, there's, uh... My wedding ring. It's at the loft

_(She looks at Merdith) _

**Elena**: OK, yeah. Um, that's a good idea

_(Meredith looks at Alaric) _

**Meredith**: I think it's better if you stay here with me

**Alaric**: Oh, you and your tranquilizers. It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in, uh, an aspirin bottle. Probably covered in cobwebs

**Elena**: Ok

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon is in his bed with Rebekah. She's asleep. Sage enters and rejoins them. She touches Rebekah's head and smiles. Damon tries to talk but she puts her finger on his mouth. She gets up and makes a sign to follow her. She takes of her clothes and goes in the shower. He rejoins her) _

**Damon**: I take it back. Your plan is amazing

**Sage**: I told you, if you got her comfortable enough... She's an open book

**Damon**: Well, are you going to torture me or are you going to tell me what she's up to?

**Sage**: I'd rather show you

_(They kiss. And as they kiss, Damon sees images and conversations of Rebekah with Klaus, with the mayor...) _

**Damon**: There's another tree

_(Damon is in the library. He's looking at the old family milling records) _

**Sage**: Milling records?

**Damon**: Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber. That's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The letters will tell me where it was shipped. The business archives should be around here somewhere. Get upstairs. Make sure you keep her distracted

_(She leaves. Damon looks at the shelf and takes one of the milling company records. He opens it and reads that the woods was ship to build Wickery Bridge) _

**Damon**: You've got to be kidding me

**[Alaric's apartment]**

_(Elena arrives. Stefan rejoins her) _

**Stefan**: Missed you at the house. Alaric told me you'd be here

**Elena**: You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan you don't want to be around me.

**Stefan**: . I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena. I just can't be who you want me to be to be right now. I'm not in control

**Elena**: So then what are you doing here?

**Stefan**: Well, I, uh, did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert. Founding family's were always pretty good about it, about destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. Seems she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard

**Elena**: So she was a psychopath. I get it

**Stefan**: She was under suicide watch. No personal effects. No jewelry

**Elena**: Wait, so you're saying that the violent behavior can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Alaric is on the couch. Meredith is in the kitchen) _

**Meredith**: Still with me?

**Alaric**: Yeah. Yeah, I'm still with you

**Meredith**: I'm half-dead, too. Neither one of us has slept in two days. Don't worry... I've got coffee on

_(He seems different. He gets up and goes to her bag. He breaks her tranquilizing jabs) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon is burning the records. Sage arrives) _

**Sage**: Rebekah just left

**Damon**: Happy, I hope

**Sage**: Did you find what you were looking for?

**Damon**: Yep. In 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest. Its most valuable wood came from an old white oak tree that was used to make the wickery bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's going to chase her tail for a long time

**Sage**: So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an original

**Damon**: Yep

**Sage**: You see how this could be a problem for me, right?

**Damon**: Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something... I've met the guy. You're not going to miss him

**Sage**: I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step

**Damon**: All right, let's make a deal. You want me to kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together

**Sage**: Is that a promise?

**Damon**: Yes. It's a promise

**[Alaric's Apartment] **

_(Elena is looking into drawers) _

**Stefan**: If Bonnie's spell doesn't work, ,what are you going to do with him?

**Elena**: I'm not going to do anything ,Stefan. I'm going to keep looking until we can find something that will help him

**Stefan**: You don't know how long this has been going on. It might be too late

**Elena**: It's my family's ring that's doing this to him. It's my responsibility to fix it

**Stefan**: You can't put that on yourself. Not everyone is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved

**Elena**: Are we talking about Alaric here? Or are we talking about you? Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you

_(Stefan opens a drawer for her 'cause she can't. There's pictures of head wounds. A picture of Bill Forbe's body and a article on Brian Walter's murder) _

**Elena**: What is that?

**Stefan**: Pictures of his victims

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon enters the library. He's dressed) _

**Damon**: Sage, let's go. We have originals to kill

_(She's not here) _

**Damon**: Sage...

**[Alaric's apartment] **

_(Elena and Stefan are looking into the drawer. She finds a big envelope with Jeremy's name on it. She opens it and finds a big pile of papers. There's a note from Alaric on the top of it. She reads it) _

**Elena**: "Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin."

_(Under it there's a list of founders) _

**Stefan**: It's the founders council roster. Looks like some sort of hit list

**Elena**: No, Alaric didn't write this

**Stefan**: Who else would have written it, Elena?

_(She rips the note apart and takes Alaric's wedding ring from the drawer)_

**Elena**: I have to get back

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Alaric rejoins Meredith in the kitchen. She's looking for something) _

**Alaric**: Looking for something?

**Meredith**: I don't know where anything is in this house. I'm sorry, I can't remember, do you take cream?

**Alaric**: No cream

**Meredith**: I was going to make sandwiches. I am starving

**Alaric**: Can I ask you a question?

**Meredith**: No mustard. I hate mustard

**Alaric**: Do you ever feel remorse?

**Meredith**: Sorry?

**Alaric**: Well... You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires, yet here you all are, just looking the other way; ignoring your responsibilities. Like you, and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you. Do you ever feel remorse? Because you should

_(He takes a knife and hurt her. She runs and he follows her. She goes to the stairs. He catches her foot but she hits him and runs to the bathroom. She locks herself in and looks at her wound) _

**[Wickery Bridge]**

_(Damon arrives at the bridge but stops his car. Rebekah is there, burning the wood. He gets out of his car) _

**Rebekah**: Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again

_(He turns himself and sees Sage) _

**Damon**: You set me up

**Sage**: No. I'm just looking out for myself

**Damon**: I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!

**Sage**: And you lied to me, Damon! The originals are linked. If one dies, they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't you think I'd be able to get inside yours?

_(He rushes over her and strangles her) _

**Damon**: I should end you

**Sage**: I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me. Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?

**Damon**: Let me tell you something... your long lost love has a suicide wish. So when mama witch linked them together in a spell, he's the one who volunteered to die

**Sage**: He wouldn't do that

**Damon**: He didn't want to live. Not for you, not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. And when I do find another way to kill those originals, I'll start with Finn

_(He gets into his car) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena and Stefan enter. He makes her a sign to wait and goes look in the kitchen. Alaric goes down the stairs, a towel in his hands) _

**Alaric**: Hey there

**Elena**: Hi. Where's Meredith?

**Alaric**: Oh, she got called in to the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later

_(She looks at his hands and the towel) _

**Elena**: What happened?

**Alaric**: Oh, I... Broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. But I'll... I'll live. Did Stefan catch up with you?

**Elena**: No

**Alaric**: Did you get my ring?

**Elena**: I... I couldn't find it

**Alaric**: Yeah, well, my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll, uh, I'll just have to go get it

_(She sees the knife on the floor. He goes toward her to attack her but Stefan arrivs and strangles him from behind) _

**Elena**: No, don't hurt him!

**Stefan**: I'll try not to

_(He strangles him so he collapses. He lays him on the floor and looks upstairs) _

**Stefan**: Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me

**Elena**: Why?

**Stefan**: I'm going to need your help

_(They go upstairs. They go in the bathroom and she puts the light on. Meredith is laying on the floor, bleeding. There's blood everywhere. She's unconscious. Elena rushes over her) _

**Elena**: Meredith! OK, OK. You're going to be OK

_(Stefan is struggling. His face changes. Elena looks at him but he manages to control himsef, bites his wrist and makes Meredith drink his blood, then he leaves)_

_(Alaric is laying on his bed. He wakes up. Damon's here) _

**Alaric**: What the hell are you doing here?

**Damon**: Just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt. Bonnie did a little spell. It's nothing to worry about. Just something to keep the killer in you at bay

**Alaric**: Did something happen?

**Damon**: Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing council members. So we're going to pack up some of your stuff, we're going to go to the loft, just for a little bit. You know, it's like house arrest, light

**Alaric**: Wait, where's Meredith?

**Damon**: She'll be fine, Ric

_(Elena is in the kitchen. Bonnie and Adriana joins her. She has a box of herbs in hers hands) _

**Bonnie**: Hey. You OK?

**Elena**: Yeah, I'm fine

**Adriana**: all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold. These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day.

Bonnie: I'll get you more. Abby and I are going to work on the garden

**Elena**: How is she doing?

**Bonnie**: she's okay thanks to Adriana...she managed to make Abby human again...with a new Necklace...somehow she did it.

**Elena**: I'm sorry, Bonnie. I didn't... I didn't want that to happen. If there's anything that I can do to make it different, I...

_(Bonnie embraces her)_

**Bonnie**: I know

**Elena**: Please say that you forgive me

**Bonnie**: Of course I do

Elena: [To Adriana] ''Adriana I'm sorry for all the things I said to you...I was wrong to hit you and you don't deserve to be treated like we have.

Adriana: ''I'm used to it Elena...I told you I'm not going to be involved with Killing Klaus because I'm done with the revenge against him I just hope you guys understand that someday.

Bonnie: ''We do understand...Adriana...but Klaus has to pay for everything he has done...and we won't stop before we do that...and what he almost had Damon and Stefan do to me and Abby.

Adriana: I'm sorry..you can do what you must but leave me out of it.

[Adriana leaves]

**[Abby's House]**

_(Caroline and Jamie are gardening) _

**Caroline**: Am I even doing this right?

**Jamie**: Yeah, you're doing fine. Hey, um, thanks for helping out with Abby. Bonnie's really lucky to have a friend like you

**Caroline**: Well... I went through the same thing once. Ahem. With my dad. But it didn't really work out. So... You know...

_(She gets up) _

**Caroline**: Well, when Bonnie gets back, she can snap her fingers or wave her hands or whatever, and make the herbs bloom. I think Abby's up

_(She sees Abby. Abby's writing something and has a bag with her) _

**Caroline**: What are you doing? You're leaving. You kidding me?

**Abby**: I have to. I don't know how to do this

**Caroline**: Do what? Be a parent? being a parent, I mean, that's all you. Bonnie grew up without a mom because you ran away once. But thanks to Adriana you have another chance to make up for it and you're just going to throw that away?

**Abby**: She's better off without me!

**Caroline**: No, she's not! No one is better off without their parents. She wants to make this work. Please. Just stay

_(She gets up and takes her bag)_

**Abby**: Tell them I'm sorry

_(She leaves) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is on the phone with Jeremy) _

_**Jeremy**__: Hello?_

**Elena**: Hey, stranger

_**Jeremy**__: Hey, you checking up on me? _

**Elena**: Do you need checking up on?

_**Jeremy**__: Well, I'm not flunking any of my classes. Yet. And I got a dog_

**Elena**: Hey, have you talked to Alaric lately?

_**Jeremy**__: Uh, no, why? Is everything OK?_

**Elena**: Yeah, everything is fine. Um, I just wanted to hear your voice

_**Jeremy**__: OK. Hey, can I call you later? I'm actually on my way out with some friends _

**Elena**: Yeah, um, of course, Jer. Go out. Go have fun and, um... I... I just miss you

_**Jeremy**__: Yeah. Yeah, I miss you, too_

_(They hang up. She cries) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is drinking. Damon enters with a package) _

**Damon**: Little early in the day for you, isn't it?

**Stefan**: Just having a little toast

**Damon**: To what?

**Stefan**: Control

**Damon**: You're happy, I'm happy

**Stefan**: Why are you in such a good mood? Sage double crossed you, tree's a pile of Ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego

**Damon**: You know, Stefan, I'm a philanthropist. I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and...

_(He opens the package. It's the historical Wickery Bridge sign) _

**Damon**: Historical signs made of the same white oak as the wickery bridge

**Stefan**: They think all the wood burned

**Damon**: I sold my rage. Phew. You should have seen me

**Stefan**: We have a weapon

**Damon**: Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some originals


	60. Murder Of One

**Murder Of One**

[Alaric Apartment]

[Adriana arrives with Coffee and something to eat. she knocks on the door. Damon opens it]

Damon: ''Morning Sunshine.

Adriana: ''Hey. how's Alaric?

Damon: ''Indecent but fine.

Adriana: ''so then does that mean there were no issues last night?

Damon: ''Nope. slept like a baby. woke up Alaric. no headlines about dead council members.

Adriana: 'then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?

Damon: ''Well. maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freak-y. what'd you bring me?

[He takes the bag and looks into it]

Damon: ''Chocolate Muffins. you know what they say...the way to a Psycho killer's heart is through his stomach.

[She takes the bag back]

Adriana: ''They're not for you.

Damon: ''Fine. keep convincing yourself you're still mad at us. but sadly. Ric's going to have to pass on Adriana time today. you know lock down and all.

Adriana: ''Just take it. give it to him and tell him that I miss him, ok?

Damon: ''with pleasure.

Adriana: ''Please.

[He starts closing the door]

Adriana: ''Damon...

Damon: thanks for coming by.

[He closes the door. she leaves]

Damon: ''Walking down the stairs. opening the front door...she's gone.

[Alaric is sawing the Wickery Bridge sign. Stefan's there too]

[Outside Alaric's Building]

[Adriana is walking to her car when she felt someone was following behind her and she stops to look behind her and didn't find anyone but then she turns around then bumps into Klaus and Rebekah]

Adriana: ''Ah...Rebekah, Klaus what are you doing here?

Klaus: 'Well we came to find you and ask you for a favor since you are a Witch and the only one willing to help us out.

Rebekah: ''We need your help unlinking us from Mother's spell...if we wait any longer she will find some other way to kill us.

Adriana: ''I...could do the reverse spell that she used but I've got to have a grimoire to do it.

[Klaus holds up her book and gives it to her]

Klaus: ''Already have it...I couldn't resist going to your House...beautiful Home you have.

Adriana: ''Oh...Ok then when do we start.

Rebekah:[She puts her arm around Adriana's shoulder] ''Today as soon as possible so come with us.

[All three vamp speeds away from there]

_(Damon is whittling a stake from the wickery sign. Stefan gives him one back) _

**Stefan**: Needs to have a sharper point

**Damon**: Got it

**Stefan**: Finally have our own stakes to kill an original. I'm not going to miss because you can't whittle

**Damon**: I said I got it. Stop micro managing

**Alaric**: Looks like you guys got this under control. I'm going to call the sheriff. I want to turn myself in

**Damon**: No, you don't

**Alaric**: I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed

**Damon**: If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just sayin'

**Alaric**: Listen, of all the people, you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father. I nearly killed Meredith. Everything has changed

**Stefan**: You're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are working and we have originals to kill

**Damon**: His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain

**Stefan**: Klaus needs to die, we finally have a chance to kill him. So you are not turning yourself in

_(Damon gets up and takes Alaric's ring from his pocket) _

**Damon**: Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on

**Alaric**: That ring is the reason I've killed people

**Damon**: It's also the reason you're alive. You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it

_(Alaric finally takes it and puts it back) _

**[The woods]**

_(Elena and Caroline are talking)_

**Caroline**: Alaric Saltzman killed my father?

**Elena**: I can't expect you to be ok with this. But at least these herbs that Bonnie's giving him, they're healing him and they're keeping the dark side buried

**Caroline**: Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything ok?

**Elena**: No, Caroline, it's not ok. It's horrible. And I feel horrible about it, but... He's a victim of something supernatural. He didn't ask for this. It just happened to him. Just like Bonnie's mom. I mean, she didn't ask to become a vampire but thanks to Adriana she's not. .. Neither did Stefan, or Tyler

**Caroline**: Or me

**Elena**: Or you. None of you asked for this. But who would I be if I just... Turned my back on any of you?

_(Caroline takes her by the shoulder) _

**Caroline**: Oh, Elena Gilbert. Savior of the cursed and the damned

_(They smile. Matt rejoins them) _

**Matt**: Hey. What's with the, uh, cryptic secret meeting text?

**Elena**: I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here

_(Stefan and Damon arrive) _

**Stefan**: Where's Bonnie and Adriana? Texted her, too

**Caroline**: Uh, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again. So I think we should leave her out of this one and Adriana well we've called her too and she's not answering

**Matt**: What are we doing here?

**Damon**: We found some more white oak. Long story. Wait for the movie

**Elena**: Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?

**Stefan**: Nope. We all have a weapon

_(He throws a bag on the ground. It's full of stakes. Elena, Caroline and Matt are surprised) _

**[A City]**

_(Finn is walking alone. Klaus rejoins him) _

**Klaus**: Hello, Finn

**Finn**: Hello, Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you

**Klaus**: I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one thing, though, where's our mother?

**Finn**: Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again

**Klaus**: How fortunate that I found you. I require your assistance

**Finn**: I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead

**Klaus**: Well, that's the thing. You see, you won't be able to see me dead because if I die, then you die, so it's a wish unfulfilled

**Finn**: Oh, bother someone else with your hollow charms, Niklaus

**Klaus**: Why? When I can bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls. I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together

**Finn**: I have no wish to be unlinked!

**Klaus**: Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase... you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years

**Finn**: What happens to one happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah

**Klaus**: Wouldn't be the first time

_(Finn runs with his vampire speed and goes in an alley but Rebekah is there waiting for him) _

**Rebekah**: Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother

**Finn**: You're siding with him? Rebekah, he stored us in boxes

**Rebekah**: At least he's not trying to make us extinct

_(Klaus rejoins them) _

**Finn**: What are you going to do? Kill me?

**Klaus**: Oh, yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish. Fine. Pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not going to have you take the rest of us down with you

_(He catches his and throws him against the wall. Finn is on the ground. Klaus looks at him and then at Rebekah, smiling.) _

**[The Woods]**

_(Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Matt are all together) _

**Stefan**: Klaus has always been one step ahead of us. But now we have the advantage. We're all armed, and they are all linked. Meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity

**Damon**: Scenario number one...

_(He catches Elena) _

**Damon**: you are to play Klaus

**Elena**: Ok

_(She makes him understand that he has to release her) _

**Stefan**: Rebekah is our target. So we'll distract her and catch her off guard. To do that, we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied. Caroline?

**Caroline**: Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?

**Damon**: Because he's friends with you. But for right now, we need you to play Rebekah. We'll use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking

**Matt**: How

**Damon**: Act interested. She's lonely. Desperate

**Caroline**: Clearly. She slept with you

_(Elena laughs) _

**Damon**: Beefcake holds bombshell, I come up from behind her, grab her arms like this...

_(He catches her from behind) _

**Caroline**: Ow!

_(Stefan goes toward her with a stake) _

**Stefan**: Which gives me time for one shot. Got it? Good

_(Caroline pushes him) _

**Stefan**: So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have

**Damon**: No last minute attacks of pity for any of them

**Elena**: Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom

**Damon**: Barbie?

**Caroline**: Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler of his sire bond to Klaus

**Damon**: Bus boy?

**Matt**: Do I have a choice?

**Damon**: Good point

**Stefan**: We have 12 stakes. 12 shots at killing one original. We can do this. All right, let's try another scenario

_(He gives a crossbow to Elena) _

**Stefan**: Elena, grab a crossbow. Matt, you play Klaus

_(Elena aims the crossbow at Matt) _

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus throws Finn inside. Klaus and Rebekah enter the house)_

**Rebekah**: Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it

**Finn**: You can't force me to help you

**Klaus**: Oh, I most likely could. But why force when I can persuade?

_(Sage comes down the stairs. Finn looks at her and gets up. Sage is smiling) _

**Sage**: Hello, Finn

**Finn**: Sage!

_(He rushes towards her and they embrace each other. Rebekah looks at Klaus) _

**Rebekah**: What do you know? True love prevails

**Klaus**: It does occasionally have its uses. Easier than torturing him

_(He looks at his phone. He has received a text from Kol asking him to letting him know when he'll be needed. Klaus answers him that he will) _

**Rebekah**: I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?

**Klaus**: Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?

**Rebekah**: I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. And you'll understand why retribution is in order

[Klaus watches her leave then he looks at Sage and Finn]

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon is hiding the stakes in the fireplace with the other woods. Alaric is with him) _

**Alaric**: I mean, did you learn nothing from the moon stone in the soap dish?

**Damon**: Why? Where'd you put yours?

_(The door slams) _

**Damon**: What the hell was that?

_(He goes down the stairs and hears some noise. Suddenly Alaric is thrown in the stairs) _

**Damon**: Ric?

_(He turns himself. Rebekah's here. She stabs him) _

**Rebekah**: Hello, lover

**[The Town Square]**

_(Elena, Caroline and Matt are together. Elena is on the phone and leaves a voicemail to Adriana) _

**Elena**: Adriana, we're starting to worry about you. Call me back. Or call Caroline. Just call someone, please

_(She rejoins Matt and Caroline. Matt is talking with Caroline) _

**Matt**: Mr. Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town

**Elena**: Is it weird that Adriana's not returning my calls?

_(Matt looks at the square) _

**Matt**: Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of town square?

_(Elena and Caroline look at the town square. Finn is with Sage. They're walking and talking) _

**Elena**: That's Finn. I thought he left town

_(Caroline listens to them)_

**Sage**: So can you guess why I dragged you out here?

**Finn**: If memory serves me, this is where the natives used to make sacrifices to their gods

**Sage**: This statue was built where we used to rendezvous back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tawdry lady friend

**Finn**: I assumed after 900 years you've moved on

**Sage**: I took care of myself. But I never stopped loving you, Finn. I don't want you to die

_(Elena is on the phone with Stefan) _

_**Stefan**__: Hey_

**Elena**: Hey, where are you?

_**Stefan**__: I just got home. Why?_

**Elena**: Klaus' brother Finn is in the town square. He's with some ex-girlfriend or something

_**Stefan**__: Ex-girlfriend? Guy's been in a coffin for the last 900 years. Sage. It's got to be Sage. _

**Elena**: We have an opportunity. So how do we do this?

**Stefan**: Listen to me, Elena. Do not do anything, ok? Sage is very old and very strong. You don't stand a chance against her

**Elena**: Then get Damon and get down here

_(Stefan is at the house and finds Alaric in the stairs) _

_**Stefan**__ (looking at Alaric): What the hell happened to you?_

**Elena**: Stefan...

_**Alaric**__: Rebekah happened_

_**Stefan**__ (to Elena) : I think we have a problem_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Damon is tied up to the ceilingby the wrists with animals traps) _

**Rebekah**: I found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?

**Damon**: Got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky

_(She takes a knife)_

**Rebekah**: You pretended to be interested in me. And then you slept with me so your trampy friend Sage could steal my thoughts. Ever since then, I've felt this incessant need to one-up you. So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system

_(She rips his shirt open) _

**Damon**: Oh

_(She cuts his chest with the knife. He groans) _

**Damon**: You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?

**Rebekah**: Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Elena. But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries

_(She cuts him again. He has blood all over his chest. Klaus enters) _

**Klaus**: Well... Look what you caught. If you're trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?

**Rebekah**: I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much

**Klaus**: Oh, well, excuse me. It's not like I have any expertise in the matter

_(He rolls his eyes) _

**Rebekah**: You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?

_(He leaves. She looks at Damon) _

**Rebekah**: Mmm. Now, where were we?

_(Klaus enters a another room. Adriana's there, looking at a grimoire)_

**Klaus**: Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now

**Adriana**: I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress

**Klaus**: You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue

**Adriana**: This is the spell. I just need to study it more.

**Klaus**: Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Adriana. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard. Very well

_(He takes his phone and calls someone) _

**Klaus**: Kol. How's the weather up there in mile high city? And how's our friend?

_(He shows his phone to Adriana. Jeremy is playing with a dog) _

**Klaus**: That's him. There's Jeremy. Playing fetch with his new puppy. Isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?

_(He takes the phone back) _

**Klaus**: Thank you, Kol. We'll be in touch

_(He hangs up) _

**Klaus**: So, Adriana. How about that spell?

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Caroline rejoins Alaric in the library. She has a bottle in her hand) _

**Caroline**: Hey. I hear you had a run in with Buffy the vampire

**Alaric**: Yeah, I'll live. What are you doing here?

**Caroline**: Checking up on you. In case you're... Not you

**Alaric**: I'm me

**Caroline**: I guess not-you would say that, too. Which is why... Elena said you have to drink this

_(She gives the bottle to him) _

**Caroline**: I hope it tastes better than it smells

**Alaric**: It doesn't

_(He drinks) _

**Alaric**: Mmm. That's disgusting.

**Caroline**: It's either that or kill people, so...Elena told me everything

**Alaric**: Caroline... I am so sorry. I don't even know what else I can say

**Caroline**: Right after I turned into a vampire, I killed someone. A stranger. I just... Killed him. And what's worse is, I liked it. I have blood on my hands, too. You know, we all do

**Alaric**: Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your father's

**Caroline**: Yeah, it is. And maybe the guy I killed was someone's father, too. Look... All I know is, I'm no better than you. So I'm going to take a page from the Elena Gilbert handbook and choose to believe that you can be saved. Ok?

**Alaric**: Ok

**[Mystic Grill] **

_(Elena rejoins Stefan in front of the Mystic Grill)_

**Elena**: Hey. How is he?

**Stefan**: Hey. He's just banged up. Caroline's going to stay with him; Make sure Alaric stays Alaric. Matt texted me, he said Finn is still in the grill. We need to plan our next move

**Elena**: Wait, wait, Rebekah has Damon. Our next move should be finding him

**Stefan**: No, we need to stay on point. See an original, kill an original. That's the plan

**Elena**: Yeah, that was the plan before Damon's life was hanging in the balance

**Stefan**: Look, Elena, I understand that you're concerned about my brother's life, but if he even knew for one second that we were talking about missing a chance to kill these people, he would lose his mind

**Elena**: Yeah, and if the roles were reversed, he would stop everything to save you

**Stefan**: I know what my brother would want

**Elena**: What he would want and what we should do are two different things

**Stefan**: You going to help me with this or not?

_(She doesn't answer) _

**Stefan**: Ok. I'll figure it out myself

_(He leaves) _

**[Klaus's Mansion]**

_(Damon is still tied and bleeding but he's alone. Elena arrives) _

**Damon**: What are you doing? Rebekah will kill you

**Elena**: Then hurry up and... and tell me what to do

**Damon**: Open. Carefully

_(She opens the traps and he falls out and she helps him. They walk and she holds him but he struggles to walk) _

**Elena**: Come on, come on. We have to keep going, Damon

**Damon**: I need a minute

_(They fall on the floor. She looks at him and touches his face) _

**Elena**: No, look at me. Look at me

**Damon**: Don't be an idiot, Elena

**Elena**: I am not going to leave you. Damon?

_(He collapses. She makes him drink her blood) _

**Elena**: Damon. Drink. Drink

_(He wakes up. It was just a dream provoked by Rebekah) _

**Damon**: Ohh. you Bitch

**Rebekah**: It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?

**Damon**: Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there

**Rebekah**: Well, I hope you are nicer to Elena than you are to me

**Damon**: Oh, come on. I couldn't hurt you that bad. You didn't think I really had a thing for you, did you? I get it. If Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention, too

_(She stabs him. He screams) _

_(Adriana is still with Klaus. She hears Damon's scream) _

**Adriana**: Who was that?

**Klaus**: I wouldn't let it bother you, love

**Adriana**: Well, it does bother me. You bother me. The way you use people to get what you want. It's not right

**Klaus**: You're being emotional, Adriana. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with everyone turning their backs on you because you chose to help me But isn't it obvious that I'm just going to continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell. Now, I know it's in the grimoire, and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so. Here we are

_(He takes a leather case and opens it. It contains 4 flasks of blood)_

**Klaus**: Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn

_(He bites his wrist and lets the blood poor) _

**Klaus**: Where do you want us?

_(She takes a glass and lets Klaus' blood poor in it) _

**[Mystic Grill] **

_(Sage and Finn are sitting at a table, drinking) _

**Sage**: You've never had tequila before? That's embarrassing. Seriously, I'm embarrassed for you

_(Matt is near the table. They drink) _

**Finn**: Happy now?

**Sage**: Lime

_(Stefan is at the bar, listening to them) _

**Finn**: I'm truly awed by the evolution of mankind

_(A man passes by their table) _

**Man**: Hey Sage

**Sage**: Hey Troy

_(He leaves)_

**Finn**: You know him?

**Sage**: I turned him

**Finn**: You turned him. Why?

**Sage**: Because I'm in enemy territory. When your brother and sister called, I thought I might need a little back-up. You can't trust anyone here

_(Matt arrives. She catches his wrist) _

**Sage**: Two more tequilas?

**Matt**: All right, cool, I'll let your waitress know

_(He rejoins Stefan at the bar. He gives Matt a flask. Matt takes it and leaves)_

**[Klaus' Mansion] **

_(Adriana is casting a spell and pours more blood in the glass) _

**[Mystic Grill]**

**Finn**: How many people have you turned?

**Sage**: I don't know. A lot. Don't judge me, Finn. You turned me

**Finn**: Exactly, Sage. I turned you. My passion overtook my morals

**Sage**: My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis. It's called living life to the fullest

_(Stefan sends a text message)_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Adriana is still casting the spell and pours the blood on the table)_

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Matt comes back with the tequila)_

**Sage**: Finally. Oh thanks

_(Stefan leaves. Sage raises her glass)_

**Sage**: To living life to the fullest

**Finn**: To living life

_(They laugh and drink but soon cough)_

**Sage**: Oh, what the hell!

**Finn**: Vervain

_(He turns himself and sees Stefan. Stefan looks at them and leaves. They follow him) _

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Adriana is still casting the spell. The blood expands and separates in five parts)_

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Stefan is waiting outside with a stake. Finn and Sage and gets out. He's about to attack Finn but Sage stops him and throws him on the floor. Stefan loses the stake. She grips him)_

**Sage**: Finn, the stake!

**[Klaus' Mansion] **

_(Adriana is still casting the spell. The candles fire grows stronger. And five rings of blood have formed and are separate.)_

**[Mystic Grill] **

_(Finn goes in the stairs and catches the stake but Elena and Matt arrives and Elena throws a stake at him with a crossbow. Matt gets closer, finishes the job by staking him in the heart. They go back inside and Sage screams and runs to Finn. He's dying. She cries over his body. His body sets on fire. She cries)_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Adriana looks at the five rings of blood and realises what she's done. Klaus looks at her) _

_(Rebekah is washing her hands with a towel and sees Klaus accompanying Bonnie to the door) _

**Rebekah**: Oh, leaving so soon?

**Klaus**: Sister. Be nice.

**Rebekah**: Thank you, you've been a good help

_(Adriana sees Damon covered in blood and tied)_

**Adriana**: Oh my god

**Klaus**: Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings

**Damon: **Adriana...

**Klaus**: Go on. Help him.

**Adriana:** you will let me take him?

Klaus: ''Yes for you I will allow you to take him as thanks for helping us.

[Adriana nods then runs into the room and helps Damon by taking off the Animal traps off his hands and he falls to the floor]

Adriana: ''I've got you Damon...I've got you.

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan and Elena enter the library. Caroline's here)_

**Elena**: Hey. How's Alaric?

**Caroline**: He'll be ok. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs, and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn? Did it work?

**Stefan**: Nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself

_(Elena's phone rings. She answers. It's Adriana) _

**Elena**: Adriana, where have you been?

_**Adriana**__: Klaus had Damon but I'm bringing him home now_

**Elena**: Kl... Klaus should be dead. They should all be dead. We just killed Finn

_**Adriana**__: No, Elena. He forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. He's still alive_

**Elena**: Ok, Adriana. Where's Damon?

_**Adriana**__: At Klaus' mansion. It's bad, Elena. He threatened Jeremy. so I had no choice but to do it and I'm bringing Damon home now._

**Elena**: Are... are you ok?

_**Adriana**__: I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just... I have to... I have to go_

**Elena**: No, Adriana, just...

_(Adriana hangs up and starts crying as she helps Damon into her car)_

**Stefan**: Stay with Caroline, I'll call you when it's over

**Elena**: Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you. We need another plan

**Stefan**: No, what we need is for Klaus to be dead

**Elena**: Stefan, stop it! You're acting on anger!

**Stefan**: Anger gets things done, Elena

**Elena**: Or it'll get you killed and it'll get Damon killed along with you

**Stefan**: Klaus does not get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me and Adriana

_(He leaves. Caroline joins Elena) _

**Caroline**: I miss well-adjusted Stefan

_(The door slams open and Stefan's thrown in the living room. Sage enters)_

**Sage**: Ding dong. I'm not here for you. I'm here for him

_(She punches Caroline. Elena tries to leave but Troy stops her)_

**Troy**: I don't think so

**Stefan**: I had to kill him, Sage

**Sage**: Oh. You remember me

_(She kicks him in the stomach)_

**Sage**: Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds

_(Suddenly she's sick. She coughs and her nose is bleeding)_

**Troy**: Sage?

_(She tries to punch Stefan but he catches her fist and makes her fall)_

**Sage**: Troy, help me!

_(He tries to help her but he's sick too. Sage coughs blood. Troy too. Caroline and Elena get closer and look at them)_

**Sage**: What is happening to me?

_(Suddenly she dies and troy too)_

**Elena**: She just died

**Caroline**: So Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn

**Elena**: But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid, or...

**Caroline**: Hybrid bites don't look like that. Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn, she just died of sadness

**Elena**: No, that doesn't explain Troy

**Stefan**: It's the blood. The bloodline. It has to be. Think about it. Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn

**Caroline**: Wait, so, when an original dies, every vampire turned in their bloodline dies along with them? Because... That would mean...

**Elena**: If the originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would... Just be dead

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Stefan enters with a bag in his hand)_

**Stefan**: Klaus! I'm here! Let's do this

_(Klaus and Rebekah arrive)_

**Klaus**: Oh, good. A hero. What do you want?

_(Stefan throws the bag on the floor)_

**Stefan**: I'm here to make a deal, Eight stakes, made of white oak. The part of wickery bridge that you forgot to burn

_(Klaus looks at Rebekah)_

**Rebekah**: That's impossible

**Stefan**: Actually, it's not. Finn's dead

**Rebekah**: You killed my brother?

**Stefan**: I'm giving you the stakes in exchange for our lives

**Klaus**: And how do we know there aren't any more left?

**Stefan**: Because there aren't

**Klaus**: Let's be certain, shall we?

_(He calls Damon)_

**Klaus: ** **Damon you will tell me how many stakes that were made to kill me..**

**Damon: 'Eleven..**

**Klaus: ''So Stefan was lying...[He hangs up on Damon]**

**[Salvatore's House] **

_(Caroline and Elena are cleaning)_

**Caroline**: Vampire disposal... Not my strong suit. Where did Stefan go?

**Elena**: Trading the stakes for Damon

**Caroline**: All of them?

**Elena**: Not all of them. We still have, uh, enough to kill three out of the four of them. If we can figure out who to save

**Caroline**: h. How are we supposed to do that?

**Elena**: I have no idea. You were turned with Damon's blood and Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine, and we know that Katherine was turned by a vampire named Rose

**Caroline**: Well, who turned Rose?

**Elena**: We don't know. But it can only lead back to one original, and if the odds are in our favor, hopefully it won't be Klaus so we can still kill him

**Caroline**: Elena... Even if Klaus didn't create our bloodline... We know for a fact that he turned one of us

**Elena**: Oh, my God. Tyler. If we kill Klaus, then Tyler will die

[Adriana opens the front door and gets in carrying Damon in and laying him on the couch]

Elena: ''Oh god Damon...he looks bad.

Adriana: ''Not for long...I just need to heal him and feed him blood.

[She takes a Knife and lets herself bleed then she feeds it to Damon who accepts it then she begins to heal all his wounds and then she gets away from him as he gets up]

Caroline: 'He is ok...Adriana you were right about the Originals...that if we kill them every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them...everything you told us was right.

Elena: ''Sage came over and tried to kill Stefan for him killing Finn and now she is dead and this other vampire she turned also died with her.

Adriana: ''Well...I'm just glad you all figured it out...you all wouldn't believe me wanted nothing to do with me for fear that I am working with the Originals all this time when I haven't and tonight...was because Klaus threatened Jeremy...so don't go and start yelling at me for breaking the Link.

Damon: ''Nobody is going to yell at you...we are all thankful for what you did...and you saved my life...[He takes her in his arms and he hugs her] ''Thank you little Witch.

Adriana: ''Your Welcome.

**[Klaus' Mansion] **

[Klaus hangs up the Phone and Looks at Stefan]

**Klaus**: 11! Really? So not eight, then.

Rebekah: You really shouldn't have lied

**Stefan**: I'll get you the other three

**Klaus**: Yeah, that would be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel you to chew out your own tongue

**Stefan**: What is wrong with you?

**Klaus**: What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate; To loathe, a target for all of your anger so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life a purpose as your friend.

_(He laughs)_

**Klaus**: I really think you should be thanking me

_(Stefan rushes toward him with a stake) _

**Klaus**: Step down or you'll die

_(Stefan obeys and Klaus takes the stake)_

**Klaus**: There. Now you'll only have to get me the other two

**Rebekah**: My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you all live.

_(She takes the bag and leaves the room)_

**Klaus**: Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I'll wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear

_(He leaves) _

_[ Rebekah and Klaus are in the Living Room]_

**Rebekah**: I can't believe Finn is dead

**Klaus**: Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah

**Rebekah**: He was still your brother. Mind your tongue

**Klaus**: Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death

**Rebekah**: Is that how you would speak of me if I died?

**Klaus**: Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that could kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them?

**Rebekah**: The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end, they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours

**Klaus**: I wanted a family. They just didn't want me. And now we're unlinked. We're no longer responsible for each other

**Rebekah**: So, what, are you leaving?

**Klaus**: As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm going to take Elena and use her blood to create a new family... of hybrids

**Rebekah**: And if I choose to stay?

**Klaus**: Then you're just as pathetic as Finn

_(He leaves)_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is in his bedroom, holding a stake. Elena rejoins him)_

**Elena**: Hey

**Stefan**: Hey

**Elena**: You haven't said much since you got back home

**Stefan**: I'll be a ball of sunshine once Damon gets Alaric's stake back. I promise

**Elena**: You really scared me today. You wouldn't have survived if you went up against Klaus on your own. You know that, right?

**Stefan**: Mm-hmm. Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore

**Elena**: Why?

**Stefan**: Because he's not worth it. All this time and energy that I've wasted hating him. It was for nothing. It's done. It's over. We lost. I'm right back where I started

**Elena**: That's not true. Yeah, Klaus dragged you through hell. But you came out the other side. You beat him by being better than him

**Stefan**: And what did I lose in the process? Look, hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that

**Elena**: Stefan...

**Stefan**: No, just admit it. Admit it to me, Elena. I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear you say it

**Elena**: I... I can't. Because it's not true. Stefan... I never stopped loving you

**Stefan**: I know that. I know you didn't. Even though I did... Everything possible to push you away. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I mean, this was all my fault

**Elena**: What are you talking about?

**Stefan**: I'm talking about the fact that you're also in love with Damon

**Elena**: What? No. Stefan, I was just...

_(He touches her face) _

**Stefan**: Hey. I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me... That you don't feel something for him

**Elena**: I don't know what I feel

_(He takes the stake. Looks at her and leaves the room)_

**[Alaric's Apartment] **

_(Alaric opens his door to Damon) _

**Alaric**: Oh, you're still alive

**Damon**: Yeah. For now. I need your stake

**Alaric**: It's right behind these books here

_(He takes some books)_

**Damon**: A bookshelf, really? At least I was trying to be clever about it

**Alaric**: Where the hell is it?

**Damon**: Ha ha. Look harder, Ric

**Alaric**: It's not here, Damon

_(Damon starts searching)_

**Damon**: Well, maybe you just forgot what shelf you put it on

**Alaric**: No, I didn't forget it. It's... I put it right here. A stake doesn't just vanish into thin air!

**Damon**: Who else did you tell, Ric?

**Alaric**: I didn't tell anybody, Damon. I'm the only...

**Damon**: what?

**Alaric**: I'm the only one who knew about it, Damon

**Damon**: Are you telling me that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that could kill an entire line of vampires, possibly mine?

**Alaric**: That's exactly what I'm telling you


	61. Do not Go Gentle

**Do Not go Gentle**

[ Mystic Falls High School]

[Caroline is with Adriana and Elena in the Gymnasium. Everyone is busy preparing the decade dance]

Caroline: ''So Alaric is trying to pull everything together? why is that a bad thing?

Elena: ''I just wish there was something I could do

[Adriana takes a chandelier]

Adriana: ''Where do you want me to hang this thing?

Caroline: 'You know what? If Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity. she should have shown up to do it herself.

[She takes it and gives it to someone]

Caroline: ''Just no.

[Elena laughs. she looks at Matt and Jeremy hanging decorations]

Caroline: ''What are you doing? you can't just hang them. they're supposed to trickle down.

[Adriana smiles. Matt Looks at Jeremy]

Adriana: ''Look at them all bromancey.

Elena: ''Yeah. I asked Matt to help Jeremy read adjust. he got him his old job back at the grill.

Caroline: ''that was nice of him

Elena: ''Mm-hmm. Jeremy's got a lot on his mind. the whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out.

Caroline: ''You sure it had nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?

Elena: ''I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it.

Adriana: ''Ah what are friends for? so who you bringing to the dance?

Elena: ''What do you mean? I thought you. Bonnie and Caroline and I was going as girl dates.

Adriana: ''Bonnie has a date.

Elena: ''What?

Caroline: ''Jamie called and wanted to see her. so she asked him. so here's a thought. why don't you ask Stefan?

Elena: ''I...I can't ask him on a date. I just made out with his brother.

Adriana: ''All the more reason. like you're supposed to be figuring out what you want. that's what Stefan wanted you to do. right?

Elena: ''yeah. but...

Caroline: ''but nothing. I've watched the Bachelor. ok fair is fair. it is Stefan's turn.

Elena: ''Yeah and you're not biased or anything.

Caroline: ''I'm sorry but Stefan is your epic love and I'm not going down without a fight

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan's phone rings. He answers. It's Elena) _

**Stefan**: Hey

_**Elena**__: Hey. Do do you have a second?_

**Stefan**: Yeah. Everything all right?

_**Elena**__: Yeah. Yeah, I just, um I wanted to, uh... Caroline and I were talking about going to the dance, and, um... Ok, look, I know where we're at, you and I, and I know it would be stupid to even think that we could go back to the way things were, but I'm going to the dance, and I'd like to go with you_

**Stefan**: Um... I'd love that

_**Elena**__: Ok, great. Bye_

_(She hangs up. Stefan smiles. Damon is here)_

**Damon**: I'm thinking gardenia corsage. Wrist, obviously. You don't want to accidentally stab her in the chest with a pin. That could get messy

**Stefan**: Damon, I...

_(Damon looks at him and leaves the room)_

**[Mystic Falls Hospital]**

_(Meredith is in the hallway. She hears her name being whispered. When she turns, Damon's here, smiling) _

**Meredith**: Don't do that. It's not funny

**Damon**: Oh, come on. It's a little funny

**Meredith**: What do you want, Damon?

**Damon**: I need medical advice for a friend, Alaric. You remember him, right? About 6'2", tried to hack you into pieces

**Meredith**: How is he?Are those herbs that Bonnie made for him working?

**Damon**: I don't know. Can they work if he doesn't take them?

_(He shows her a pot full of herbs) _

**Damon**: I found these in his loft untouched

**[Mystic Falls Cemetery. Salvatore's Crypt]**

_(Esther and Alaric arrive at the crypt) _

**Alaric**: Why are we here?

**Esther**: Long ago on this spot, My son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time

_(They enter the crypt. There's a gobelet. They stop in front of it) _

**Esther**: I'll need your ring

**Alaric**: Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?

**Esther**: I will give you all the protection you need. However, the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children, I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible

_(She raises her hand and he gives her his ring. She puts it in the gobelet and starts casting a spell. Fire rises from the gobelet. The ring melts. She takes the stake and stirs the melted metal from the ring with it. She raises the stake and the melted metal spreads on the stake.) _

**Esther**: The ultimate weapon... for the ultimate hunter

_(He looks at the stake) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is all dressed up for the 20's dance. The door bell rings. She opens the door. It's Stefan)_

**Elena**: Wow. You look very dapper

**Stefan**: You look, uh... very beautiful. Here. I, uh... I got something for you

_(He shows her a flower and puts it on her dress)_

**Elena**: Thank you

**Stefan**: So given our dangerous dance karma... You sure you're up for this?

**Elena**: Getting out of bed is dangerous these days, but we have to live our lives

**Stefan**: Who gave you that horrible advice?

**Elena**: Some guy I used to date said it once or twice

**Stefan**: Right

_(She takes her jacket)_

**Elena**: Shall we?

**Stefan**: Please

_(She smiles)_

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Everyone is in the gymnasium, all dressed up and dancing. Bonnie is dancing with Jamie. Caroline rejoins Matt and Adriana )_

**Adriana**: Have I told you how amazingly awesome you are?

**Matt**: Yeah, I am one of the good ones. I know. Why the compliments? What else do you want?

**Caroline**: I know that you and Elena have been getting closer lately

**Matt**: And your point is?

**Adriana**: One way or the other, she's pretty much spoken for

**Matt**: Elena's my friend, Caroline. I'm just looking out for her

**Caroline**: And we're just looking out for you, because sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire

_(Adriana raises his head. Tyler's here, shaking hands with various people)_

**Adriana**: What's he doing here?

_(Caroline turns herself and sees him. She rejoins him)_

**Caroline**: Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you...

**Tyler**: What's he gonna do?

**Caroline**: Tyler, this isn't a joke

**Tyler**: I could pretend I'm sired if I have to. But I'm not going to hide from Klaus anymore

_(He carries her and they turn. She smiles)_

_(Stefan and Elena arrive)_

**Elena**: Teach me some moves

**Stefan**: Oh, no, no, no, no. I, uh... I blacked out for most of this decade, remember?

**Elena**: Nice try

_(She takes him by the arm and leads him to the dance floor. They dance but the song ends and a slow begins. He raises his hand, she takes it and they dance) _

**Stefan**: Bonnie seems happy

**Elena**: She's working on it

**Stefan**: I've been meaning to talk to her, apologize

**Elena**: Yeah, you should. Although I wouldn't expect her to forgive you or Damon. Listen, Stefan, about Damon, We should probably talk about the trip to Denver

**Stefan**: I don't need to know, Elena. When all this is over, if you and I find our way back to each other, You can tell me if you want to. Otherwise, I don't need to know. I don't want to know

**Elena**: How can you be so fair about this?

**Stefan**: Because after everything I've put you through... I'm just honored to be your date tonight

_(They look at each other and dance. He makes her turn. Damon's here. Stefan looks at him and Elena turns herself)_

**Damon**: We three need to talk

_(Jeremy watches them leave the gymnasium. He runs into Jamie)_

**Jeremy**: Sorry. Uh. Hey. Bonnie

_(He looks at them)_

**Bonnie**: Why are you still wearing your ring? Didn't Elena tell you?

**Jeremy**: Yeah, yeah, I know all about Alaric. When my sister stops hanging out with vampires, I'll take it off

_(He leaves. They watch him leave)_

**Jamie**: Uh, ex-boyfriend?

**Bonnie**: Yep

**Jamie**: That's not awkward at all

_(Stefan, Damon and Elena are in the hallway) _

**Elena**: If Alaric's sick, then we need to find a cure, something

**Damon**: We tried medicine. We tried magic

**Stefan**: Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?

**Damon**: To do what, pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers, which makes one of his most obvious targets I don't know you, you?

_(He looks at Elena)_

**Stefan**: What? You think he'd go after Elena?

**Elena**: So wait. What are you suggesting we do?

**Damon**: I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery

**Elena**: What?

_(Jeremy arrives) _

**Jeremy**: No way in hell

_(They look at him) _

**Damon**: Oh, come on. It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing

**Jeremy**: You are out of your mind

**Elena**: Jeremy

_(He leaves. She looks at Damon and leaves. Stefan looks at his brother)_

_(Elena goes after Jeremy outside)_

**Elena**: Jer, stop!

**Jeremy**: This is Alaric we're talking about. You know, he looked out for us, And we need to do the same for him

**Elena**: No one's gonna hurt him

_(He starts to leave. She stops him)_

**Elena**: Hey. Hey. Look at me. I promise

_(Esther arrives)_

**Esther**: Elena

_(She turns herself)_

**Esther**: If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me

**Elena**: Jeremy, go inside and get Stefan and Damon now

_(He leaves)_

**Esther**: I mean you no harm, but willingly or not, You will come

_(She leaves. Elena follows her. Jeremy comes back with Stefan and Damon but they're stopped by an invisile barrier. Only Jeremy can leave. They look at the ground. There's something on the floor) _

**Stefan**: Salt. It's the binding agent for a spell

**Damon**: We're trapped here

_(Bonnie and Jamie are in a classroom)_

**Bonnie**: You had all kinds of moves out there

**Jamie**: Yeah? I mean, I was just, you know, Trying to make a good impression

**Bonnie**: Well, consider me impressed

**Jamie**: Your friends seem pretty cool

**Bonnie**: Yeah. They're the most important thing in the world to me

**Jamie**: Though you gotta admit, This whole circle of people, it's kind of crazy. I mean, there's vampires, werewolves, Ex-boyfriends with magic rings. I mean... I'm just a normal guy

**Bonnie**: A normal guy wouldn't have said yes to a date with me

**Jamie**: Yeah, that's true

_(She kisses him then they look at each other and they kiss again but Damon enters and puts the light on, interrupting them)_

**Damon**: Sorry to spoil your 7 minutes in heaven. We have a problem

**[Mystic Falls Cemetery. Salvatore Crypt]**

_(Esther and Elena arrive at the crypt)_

**Esther**: You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the doppelganger, I'm afraid your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell.

**Elena**: Just please don't hurt Alaric

_(Alaric comes out)_

**Alaric**: She's not hurting me

**Elena**: Ric. What's going on? What are you doing with him?

**Esther**: I'm going to remake him

**Elena**: Remake him?

**Esther**: Make him strong, fast, Like my children, Indestructible. For one final time, I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him, I will make Alaric into a true hunter, the vampire to end all vampires

**Elena**: You can't create another original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?

**Esther**: He won't, Now that he's embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death, that hatred will be magnified

**Elena**: You don't know that. You don't know anything about him

**Esther**: That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring, during his brief journey into death, I was there on the other side. I spoke to him. I nurtured him, knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Caroline and Tyler are dancing. Adriana is standing around watching them as Klaus is there, looking at them_

_(She turns herself and sees Klaus. He rejoins them) _

**Klaus**: Where have you been, mate?

**Tyler**: I just got back in town

**Klaus**: That's funny. I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place.[He turns to Adriana and takes her hand] ''May I have this dance Love.

**Caroline**: I don't think so leave her alone.

Klaus: ''I don't think it's your business

**Adriana**: Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?

**Klaus**: I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male. Come on. One Dance. I won't bite

_(He raises his hand. She looks at Tyler and Caroline then takes it. He smiles, takes her to the dance floor and makes her turn. They starts dancing) _

**Klaus**: You would have loved the 1920s, Adriana. Girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped

Adriana: ''I can imagine it...I've figured this was your scene.

**Klaus**: I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, You'll show up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer.

_(They stop dancing)_

**Klaus**: You mark my words. small-town life, it won't be enough for you

_(He leaves. She looks at him leaving)_

_(Klaus is outside on the phone)_

**Klaus**: Rebekah, call me back immediately. I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to, and now you're nowhere to be found

_(He sees the salt on the floor) _

**Klaus**: What is this?

**Stefan**: Your mother's back

_(Bonnie, Jeremy, Jamie, Damon, Stefan and Klaus are in the cafeteria. Adriana casting a spell)_

**Jamie**: She does this all the time, right?

**Klaus**: What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loophole

_(Matt enters)_

**Matt**: People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier

**Jeremy**: Well, if Matt and I can leave, we could stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is

**Stefan**: Suicide, Jeremy

_(Klaus rushes toward Jamie and strangles him)_

**Klaus**: Suicide would be disappointing me. Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy

**Bonnie**: Let him go

**Klaus**: Not until you get us out of here

**Stefan**: Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping right now is to save Adriana, Caroline and Tyler. If you start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell

_(Klaus finally releases Jamie)_

**[Mystic Falls Cemetery. Salvatore Crypt]**

_(Esther is lighting candles. Elena looks at Alaric)_

**Elena**: Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are

**Alaric**: You don't know who I am, Elena. You only know the weakest parts of me, a man who lost his way, befriending vampires instead of killing them

**Elena**: You don't mean that

**Alaric**: They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands, Jenna's blood is on my hands

_(Esther rejoins them and looks at Alaric)_

**Esther**: When you are ready

**Elena**: No, Ric, please don't. Don't do this

_(He takes Esther hands. Their hands are above the goblet)_

**Elena**: I won't help you. I'm not gonna give you my blood. You're gonna have to kill me

**Esther**: That won't be necessary

_(She closes her fist. Elena can't breathe. He pulse accelerates. A cut appears in her hand. She bleeds. Esther catches her wrist and makes the blood poor in the gobelet. She releases her. Elena looks at her hand) _

**Esther**: Drink and let it be done

**Elena**: No, Ric, please don't

_(He takes the goblet and drinks)_

**Elena**: no

_(He drinks it all. Elena is shocked)_

**Alaric**: Is it finished?

**Esther**: Not just yet

_(She stabs him) _

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_[Adriana takes a map from the wall and puts it on the table. She looks at it. Damon and Klaus arrive. Damon gives her a vial containing Jeremy's blood) _

**Damon**: Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locater spell

**Bonnie**: I have to do this with you two lurking over me?

**Damon**: You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize. I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice

**Adriana**: There's always a choice. Whenever you make one, someone else suffers

**Klaus**: Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?

_(She takes the vials and pours the blood on the map. Then she cast a spell but the blood doesn't move) _

**Adriana**: Esther's fighting us

**Klaus**: Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. No, she's channeling something.

**Bonnie**: A hotspot

**Klaus**: Get the humans ready. I know where she is

_(Stefan is with Caroline and Tyler in the gym) _

**Stefan**: They're at the old cemetery. Jeremy and Matt are headed there right now

**Caroline**: You let them go? They're gonna get themselves killed

**Stefan**: We didn't have a choice, Caroline. We're useless right now stuck in here

**Caroline**: Hey, she'll be fine. Elena always manages to find her way through this stuff

**Stefan**: Yeah, well, I'm just as worried about what Esther's up to. She led Klaus here for a reason. If she succeeds in whatever she's doing…

**Tyler**: Klaus could get killed...And I die along with him

**Stefan**: No one's gonna die, ok? Bonnie's still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It's not too late

_(He leaves. Caroline looks at Tyler) _

**Caroline**: So best-case scenario, Bonnie gets us out of here, Klaus hauls ass to Timbuktu, And you and i, we're home free

**Tyler**: Or we let Esther come and kill him

**Caroline**: That's not a best-case scenario. That's not even a remotely acceptable scenario

**Tyler**: It would be an option if we knew he wasn't the one who turned your bloodline. You'd be safe. At least he'd be gone

**Caroline**: How could you say that?

**Tyler**: Because I'm angry. Because I hate him. I should have never let him dance with you

**Caroline**: What were you're supposed to do? He can't know that you're not sired anymore. Tyler, it doesn't matter How many times I dance with him. I love you

_(She touches his face and kisses him)_

**[Mystic Falls' Cemetery. Salvatore's crypt]**

_(Alaric is dead, lying on the floor. Elena is kneeled beside him and removes the knife from his chest. She's in shock) _

**Esther**: He'll wake soon. When he does, he may for a time be his old self. If so, you can say your good-byes before his transition is complete

**Elena**: You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this this is just as evil

**Esther**: Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die

**Elena**: How, if he's immortal?

**Esther**: All you need to know is that when this is over, we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all

**Elena**: Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad. You're no better than Klaus

**Esther**: Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your aunt Jenna did

**Elena**: Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done

**Esther**: You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of the other side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure, and she knows peace... which is all any of us can hope for

_(They hear noise outside. Esther goes out. Matt emerges with a gun) _

**Matt**: Don't move

_(Jeremy is there too with a crossbow) _

**Jeremy**: Where is Elena?

_(Elena goes out)_

**Elena**: Jeremy?!

**Jeremy**: Let her go

**Esther**: How foolish of you to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice...

_(She raises her hands. Their weapons turn against each other) _

**Jeremy**: Matt. Matt, drop your gun!

**Matt**: I can't. I'm not controlling it

**Elena**: Esther, stop it!

[Esther finds herself froze when Adriana walks out from the woods holding her hands out towards Esther and Matt and Jeremy's weapons falls to the ground]

Esther: ''You're Adriana...a Kosacova Witch but you're a vampire as well...why would you kill someone who is trying to protect the world from Vampires.

Adriana: ''Vampires was created because of you and everything they have done is because of you...and we all make mistakes but we have to live with them You are going to kill your own children all because of your guilt...that is wrong...

_(Alaric arrives behind Esther and kills her. He looks at Elena's wrist) _

**Alaric**: Oh god. Where's my ring? Tell me what happened

**[Mystic Falls' high school]**

_(Klaus and Stefan are outside the gym) _

**Klaus**: You know, this is your fault. You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost

**Stefan**: As far as Esther, we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again

**Klaus**: We are strange bedfellows, you and I. You know, all of this reminds me of our time together in the twenties

**Stefan**: You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it

**Klaus**: Well, there were moments, real friendship, brotherhood

_(Damon arrives) _

**Damon**: Oh, he already has a brother. Not to be, you know, territorial or anything

**Klaus**: Oh, no, of course. The Salvatore's and their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit?

_(He smiles. Bonnie comes out) _

**Bonnie**: It's done. Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken

_(Klaus leaves) _

**Stefan**: Thank you, Bonnie. For everything

**Bonnie**: I didn't do it for you

_(She leaves) _

**[Mystic Falls Cemetery. Salvatore's crypt]**

_(Elena and Adriana is with Alaric. Jeremy comes in) _

**Jeremy**: Damon's here, and Klaus took Esther's body

**Adriana**: Does he know about the stake?

**Jeremy**: No, only that she tried to turn Alaric into a weapon and failed

_(Elena Adriana and Alaric look at each other) _

**Jeremy**: What's going on?

**Alaric**: Listen, Jeremy... I'm not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire

**Jeremy**: So, what, we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die?

_(Elena looks at Alaric, tears in her eyes) _

**Jeremy**: No. No, we can't

**Alaric**: Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, ok? After everything that's happened, after... after all that I've done... maybe I had it coming

_(Jeremy starts to leave) _

**Adriana**: Hey, wait, Jer

_(She looks at Alaric) _

**Adriana**: Alaric, this isn't your fault

**Alaric**: Please, you guys, let's not make this any harder than it already is. You two should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way

_(Jeremy starts to leave again. Alaric looks at him) _

**Alaric**: Hey. Hey

**Jeremy**: Don't. Just don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house

**Alaric**: Ok. I won't

_(They embrace each other and Jeremy leaves. Alaric looks at Adriana]_

**Alaric:** Adriana they are going to need you when I'm gone please look after them.

Adriana: ''I will Alaric...don't worry we will look after each other.

[Alaric smiles a little at her and gives her a hug then she leaves]

**Elena**: This is all my fault. You moved out. You... you gave me your ring back. You didn't want any part of this, And I I forced you to stay and take care of us

**Alaric**: Don't do that. Ok? Taking care of you and Jeremy has been... it's been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted

_(She embraces him) _

**Alaric**: You should go

_(They go out. Everyone is gathered in front of the crypt: Meredith, Jeremy, Adriana, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Elena and Damon. She looks at Alaric and then rejoins the others. They all look at him, they have tears in their eyes. He looks at them, and moves to go back inside.)_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus opens a coffin and finds Rebekah's body inside. He removes the dagger from her heart. Then he goes to her mother's coffin and looks at her body.) _

**Klaus**: Your trap failed, mother. I live, and I will go on living. let your beloved spirits try to preserve you again. I dare you to come after me. I will build an army so big, no one will ever touch me. My survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never destroy me!

**[Bonnie's House]**

_(Jamie and Bonnie arrive) _

**Bonnie**: Thanks for the ride home

**Jamie**: No problem. You know there's nothing you could have done, right?

**Bonnie**: I know. That doesn't make it any easier.

**Jamie**: I should have said this before, but... Thank you for protecting me

**Bonnie**: Apparently it's what I do

**Jamie**: You really are pretty amazing

**Bonnie**: Sometimes I think I'd settle for just ordinary

**Jamie**: You said your dad's out of town, right? You gonna be ok by yourself?

**Bonnie**: No. I don't think I am

_(He embraces her) _

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Matt and Jeremy are alone. Matt puts the lights on. He serves them two shots of tequila. They raise their glass) _

**Matt**: Mr. Saltzman

**Jeremy**: Alaric

_(They drink. Matt looks at Jeremy. Jeremy sheds a tear)_

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Elena is in Alaric's classroom and takes his weapons. Stefan's with her) _

**Stefan**: We can handle this later, you know

**Elena**: No, I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer

**Stefan**: Elena... Hey, Elena, please

**Elena**: I can't, Stefan, ok? I... I can't think about the fact that Jeremy and I don't have anyone to take care of us anymore. Or... or that we've lost another friend. I just can't... I can't think about any of it

**Stefan**: I want you to come with me

**Elena**: I'm not done

_(He touches he)_

**Stefan**: Please

_(He takes her hand and she follows him)_

_(They enter the gym. It's empty) _

**Stefan**: We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the twenties, but... after I bit you, I never wanted to feel anything again. But someone... kept telling me that it was ok to feel... No matter how much it hurt... That our emotions would make us human, good or bad, and to never lose hope

**Elena**: Who gave you that horrible advice?

**Stefan**: Some girl I used to date

**Elena**: I don't have anyone anymore

_(She cries)_

**Stefan**: You have me and you have Adriana and Damon

_(He touches her face. He embraces her and she continues crying) _

**[Mystic Falls Cemetery. Salvatore's crypt]**

_(Meredith and Damon are outside) _

**Meredith**: I gave him a sedative. He'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortably

_(He puts a stake in his inside pocket)_

**Damon**: Well... I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery, but... he didn't take me up on it

**Meredith**: You seem surprised

**Damon**: Well, you just think a guy so used to dying wouldn't want to drag it out

_(He drinks)_

**Meredith**: Well, it was nice of you to give him the option

**Damon**: Hmm. Apparently my choices have been a little controversial lately

**Meredith**: You shouldn't leave him alone in there

**Damon**: That's the way he wants it

**Meredith**: Is that really what you think he wants?

_(She leaves, crying)_

_(Damon enters the crypt. Alaric is sitting on the ground, his head resting on the wall. Damon sits down next to him, a bottle in his hand) _

**Damon**: Aw, Ric

**Alaric**: Is this the part where you give me a dream? rainbows and rolling green hills?

**Damon**: I was drunk when I told you that

_(Alaric laughs)_

**Alaric**: Yeah, and I told you I'd use it against you

**Damon**: Damn you. Sorry I killed you. Twice

**Alaric**: So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you

**Damon**: Drink?

**Alaric**: Actually I've been thinking about cutting back

_(He sheds a tear. Damon drinks)_

**Damon**: Yeah. This stuff'll kill you

_(He hands his the bottle. Alaric takes it and drinks) _

**[Bonnie's House]**

_(Bonnie is sleeping in Jamie's arms. There are voices. She opens her eyes. Esther has appeared) _

**Esther**: Your sisters need you to finish what I started, Bonnie

**Jamie**: Bonnie. Hey. Hey

_(She wakes up) _

**Jamie**: I think you're having a bad dream

**[Mystic Falls Cemetery. Salvatore's Crypt]**

_(Alaric dies. Damon's sad and drinks. He finishes the bottle and puts it down. He goes out from the crypt. Bonnie arrives but she's strange) _

**Damon**: What are you doing here? Hey, Bonnie, What, are you sleepwalking or something? Bonnie?

_(She uses her powers and inflactes him pain in the head. He falls on his knees, holding his head) _

_(She enters the crypt. Looks at Alaric's body. She cuts her hand with the stake and makes him drink it. He wakes up and drinks. He's now a vampire. His face changes, his fangs are out. He takes Bonnie and bites her neck. He gets up, blood all over his mouth, the stake in his hand) _


	62. Before Sunset

**Before Sunset**

**[Adriana's House]**

[Waking up from another dream...Adriana gets out of bed feeling her head seeing that she is sweating...the dream she had was like a nightmare...First there was a part where Elena and Matt crashed into the Wickery Bridge and after that a dark person has enter her head someone who was constantly changing faces just like her...except different...Wondering if it means something is coming to Mystic Falls that nobody knows anything about...Her phone is ringing as she turns her head throwing her covers aside and reaching for her Phone she sees that it's Elena and she answers it]

Adriana: ''Hello Elena!

Elena: ''I'm just calling to see what you're doing and was wondering would you like to come over and help me and Jeremy paint over Jenna's room?

Adriana: ''Um...Sure why not...I'll just get ready and be over there in minutes.

Elena: ''Ok...Good see you in a couple minutes.

[Adriana hangs up and then goes over to her closet to find some clothes to wear, Black tights, Blue Tank top and her Black ankle boots and her Jean jacket...she then goes over to her dresser and puts some make up on then she grabs her bag with car keys in it then walks down stairs and gets in her car and leaves]

**[House of the Gilbert Family]**

[Stefan answers the door to find Adriana there and smiles as she comes and she puts her bag on the coffee table]

Adriana: ''Hey Stefan...is Elena here?

Stefan: ''Yeah she's upstairs helping Jeremy

Adriana: ''Ok...I need to talk to you about something it's about a dream I had last night

Stefan: ''What do you mean a Witch dream?

Adriana: ''Yes...I think we should make sure Elena or Matt don't leave this house...because in my dream I saw them in Matt's truck going somewhere when somehow they crash over the Wickery Bridge...they get in accident...

Stefan: ''Oh wow that is bad...can you tell me when this will happen?

Adriana: ''I only now that it's today I can feel it...that is why I'm going to be around here making sure nothing happens.

Stefan: ''Good...come on Elena's waiting.

_(Elena and Jeremy paint Alaric's room. Stefan and Adriana walks in.)_

**Stefan: **Going darker, huh?

**Elena: **It's the only color we had.

**Jeremy: **That's what happens when you decide to paint your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night.

**Adriana: **I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon.

**Elena: **We have to keep moving. Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't wanna think.

**Stefan: **You want a hand?

**Jeremy: **So, are you two like back together or something?

**Elena: **What? No, Jer. We're just…

**Stefan: **I was just checking up on you guys, seeing how you were doing, after, after everything.

**Jeremy: **We're fine. But, if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us one day, just one day without any vampires in it.

_(Jeremy leaves the room.)_

**Adriana: **He didn't mean that.

**Stefan: **Yeah, yeah he did.

_(The doorbell rings)_

**Adriana: **I'll get that.

(_Adriana opens the door. It's Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie has a bloody bite mark on her_

_neck)._

**Damon: **We have a problem.

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

**Rebekah: **Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me.

**Klaus: **Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead.

**Rebekah: **Well, he's not. And he's Vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He is strong, Nik. Too strong.

**Klaus: **Where is he now?

**Rebekah: **He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now.

**Klaus: **Fine. I'll collect Elena. We'll be on our way.

**Rebekah: **Forget Elena! You don't need anymore stupid hybrids.

**Klaus: **What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us.

**Rebekah: **We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nik.

**Klaus: **I'm not leaving without her.

**Rebekah: **I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own.

_(Klaus looks at Rebekah but says nothing.)_

**Rebekah: **Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care.

_(As Rebekah walks out of the room, Tyler shows up carrying a moving box.)_

**Rebekah: **Move it, sire boy!

**Tyler: **What's her deal?

**[House of the Gilbert Family, Kitchen]**

_(Bonnie, Adriana, Damon, and Stefan are in the kitchen together.)_

**Stefan: **What do you mean he turned? I thought you were standing guard.

**Damon: **Don't blame me. Blame Bonnie the blood bank. She fed him.

**Bonnie: **I had no idea what was happening. Okay. The witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he'd turn.

**Adriana: **So, where's the stake now?

**Damon: **Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know.

**Bonnie: **If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?

**Damon: **Because I do stupid things, Bonnie. I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should've just killed him.

Adriana: ''Damon can you stop Blaming Bonnie this isn't her fault...Esther must have made her do it along with her ancesters...they had a play in it.

Damon:[To Bonnie] ''I'm sorry Bonnie I'm not blaming you...But damn now we have a problem.

**Stefan: **Alright. So how do we kill him now?

**Bonnie: **I've been trying to figure that out. A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there's always a way to undo the spell.

**Damon: **So, what's the witchy work around?

**Bonnie: **That's the problem. I don't know.

Damon: [To Adriana] ''What about you Little Witch do you know how this could help us.

Adriana: ''Esther must have used Elena's Blood to create the spell because she's the Doppleganger...like Bonnie said Witches can't truly make immortal creatures. there has to be a balance...If Alaric is Immortal...then his life must be tied to a Human one...Like Elena.

Stefan: ''So in order for us to kill Alaric...Elena must die...No way we can't do that.

Bonnie: ''It makes sense Esther didn't want to make Alaric completely Immortal so she tied his life to a human one Elena's..

Damon: ''Just great...so we are going to have to do something else. We can't kill Elena.

**[House of the Gilbert Family, Alaric's Room]**

_(Elena's cell phone rings. She picks it up and sees that the incoming call is from Alaric._

_She answers it.)_

**Elena: **Whoever this is, it's not funny.

**Alaric: **Well, who else would it be?

**Elena: **Ric?

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Caroline sits in one of the chairs in Alaric's classroom. She is gagged with a cloth that_ _is soaked in vervain and her hands are staked to the desk by pencils. Alaric speaks to_ _Elena on his cell phone.)_

**Alaric: **Listen, closely. I'm at the school, I have Caroline and if you wanna keep her alive, I need you to get into your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you're going, I will kill her.

**[House of the Gilbert Family]**

_(The doorbell rings. Jeremy opens the door. It's Klaus.)_

**Jeremy: **What the hell do you want?

**Klaus: **Now is that any way to treat a guest?

_(Stefan joins Jeremy and Klaus.)_

**Stefan: **What are you doing here, Klaus?

**Klaus: **Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside.

**Stefan**: Why don't you go up to your room?

_(Damon and Adriana comes up behind them.)_

**Damon: **Now.

**Klaus: **Hmm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you.[To Adriana]..Hello Adriana!

Adriana: ''Klaus!

**Damon: **Yeah, about that. Something happened.

**Klaus: **Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation. That's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelganger and My Witch...could really use a companion on the road.

**Damon: **Can't help you there.

_(Damon closes the door on Klaus. Adriana goes towards the stairs.)_

**Adriana: **Elena!

_(Outside, Klaus picks up the newspaper lying on the front porch. Inside, Adriana goes_ _upstairs and into Alaric's bedroom. Jeremy is there painting, but Elena is nowhere to_ _be found.)_

**Adriana: **Where is she?

**Jeremy: **I don't know. She was just here a few minutes ago.

_(Adriana walks back down the stairs and meets up with Damon.)_

**Damon: **Where is she?

**Adriana: **She is not here.

**Damon: **What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?

_(Bonnie joins them.)_

**Bonnie: **What's going on?

_(Damon looks out of the window and sees Klaus pacing with the newspaper in his_ _hand.)_

**Damon: **Klaus wants in. We have to keep him out.

_(Klaus throws the newspaper through the window. The glass shatters into pieces._

_Damon ducks down, as well as , Adriana . Stefan and Bonnie.)_

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Alaric sits at the desk in his classroom. He hears Elena enter the school.)_

**Alaric: **Right on time.

_(Elena walks through the school's hallway. She looks around nervously. She hears_ _Caroline crying and runs towards Alaric's classroom.)_

**Elena: **Caroline. Let her go, Alaric.

**Alaric: **Free her yourself.

(_Elena and Alaric stare at each other for a moment. Then Elena hesitantly walks_ _towards Caroline and gently pulls one of the pencils out of her hand. Alaric rushes_ _over and slams the pencil back into her hand. Caroline screams.)_

**Elena: **You said that you would let her go.

**Alaric: **How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!

**[Outside the House of the Gilbert Family]**

_(Klaus is still outside.)_

**Klaus: **I think you're probably gonna want to let me in.

_(Klaus walks over to a white picket fence. He puts his hands on it and looks around. He_ _sees a football and smiles.)_

**[Inside the House of the Gilbert Family]**

_(Stefan, Damon, Adriana, Bonnie and Jeremy are gathered in the kitchen.)_

**Jeremy: **Elena's car is gone.

**Adriana: **Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?

_(All of a sudden, the front door bursts open and the football flies in. Klaus walks up_

_the front porch with two pickets in his hand. He throws one of them into the house. It_

_almost hits Damon.)_

**Stefan: **Get down!

**Damon: **Missed me.

_(Damon takes the picket that got stuck in the wall behind him and hurls it back at_

_Klaus. Klaus dodges it. Then he breaks the second picket into two pieces and throws_

_one of it at Damon But Adriana reflects it before it could reach him and throws it right back...Klaus keeps throwing things but Adriana uses Blocking Moves with her hands to make them fall...Klaus stops and was impress with her moves..)_

**Damon: **Missed me again.

_(Stefan's cell phone rings.)_

**Stefan: **Alaric.

_(Klaus has rearmed himself with a propane tank and a burning newspaper. Stefan_ _comes up to the front door.)_

**Stefan: **Put it out.

**Klaus: **Come outside and make me.

_(Stefan steps outside.)_

**Stefan: **Elena is not here. Alaric has her and Caroline. He's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him.

_(Klaus throws away the newspaper and puts down the propane tank.)_

**Klaus: **Now I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death.

**Stefan: **I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a 1 in 4 chance that we die too.

_(Damon comes outside.)_

**Damon: **I'll take those odds.

**Stefan: **And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies.

**Damon: **I'm good with that too.

**Stefan: **Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?

**Klaus: **Okay. How about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety.

**Damon: **Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?

**Klaus: **Nothing.

**Damon: **Caroline is in there.I thought you like were friends with her?

**Stefan: **This isn't really helping too much.

_(Bonnie and Adriana walks out of the house.)_

**Bonnie: **I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Michael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric.

**Klaus: **If and might your words inspire such confidence.

**Bonnie: **I'll get it.

Adriana: '' But even with the spell, we need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down, including yours.

**Klaus: **Just so we're clear. The sun sets in about 8 hours. We don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves.

Adriana: ''You really are talking doom and Gloom all we need to do is find a way to stop him and Bonnie is hoping this will work.

Klaus:[He walks her to the side of the house] ''I'm not trusting Bonnie I'm trusting you to work your Powers Little Witch...Don't disappoint me

[Adriana looks at him and then with her mind power just looking at him determined she walks and when she does that Klaus is floating away from her until he isn't standing near her anymore]

Adriana: ''You should know me by now I'm never a disappointment Klaus when I want something I get it done...No need to threaten me.

[Klaus is slowly lowered to the ground as he glares at her then slowly nods his head]

Klaus: ''You are really something Little Witch...Maybe this will work after all.

[Damon, Stefan and Bonnie look at Adriana and Klaus as they stare each other down knowing that they are both strong supernatural beings capable of defeating Alaric]

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Alaric dips the cloth in a glass filled with vervain.)_

**Caroline: **No. No more. Please, no more.

_(Elena gets up from her chair.)_

**Elena: **Alaric, stop!

_(Alaric pushes Elena back into her seat.)_

**Alaric: **Sit down! This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades

with every breath.

_(Alaric puts the cloth back into Caroline mouth. She screams in pain.)_

**Elena: **Why are you doing this?

**Alaric: **To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery.

_(Alaric picks up the white oak stake and walks towards Elena.)_

**Elena: **What? No!

**Alaric: **Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? Well, here is a vampire, Elena. Kill her.

_(Alaric holds the white oak stake right in front of Elena.)_

**Elena: **This isn't what I want.

**Alaric: **Of course it is. All those hours you spend training, getting stronger. You could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart.

_(Elena keeps staring at the stake in front of her.)_

**[Salvatore Boarding House]**

_(Damon and Bonnie are waiting for Abby. Damon sits on the couch glancing at the_ _clock.)_

**Damon: **Well, this is promising.

**Bonnie: **Relax, Abby will be here.

**Damon: **I'm sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department.

**Bonnie: **Jamie said she was coming, okay. Just give her time.

_(The doorbell rings.)_

**Damon: **Don't get your hopes up! Might be a girl scout.

_(Bonnie opens the door. It's Abby.)_

**Abby: **Hello, Bonnie.

**Bonnie: **Thanks for coming.

**Abby: **Jamie's worried about you. He said it was urgent. I just didn't think you'd ever want to see me again.

**Bonnie: **Like Jamie said, it's urgent.

_(Bonnie and Abby walk back into the house together.)_

**[Mystic Falls High School, Parking Lot]**

_(Stefan Adriana and Klaus get out of Klaus' car when Stefan receives a text message.)_

**Stefan: **Abby just showed up.

**Klaus: **Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all. You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena.

**Stefan: **I'll go with you.

**Klaus: **Really? What's the catch?

**Stefan: **There's no catch. I turned my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe.

**Klaus: **And that is what makes you her better option. It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that. I mean, personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon.

**Stefan: **You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other. It's actually had the opposite effect.

**Klaus **_(laughs)_**: **Has it? Has it really? Well, then perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us, being as you and Damon are so close.

**Stefan: **Go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you.

_(Stefan turns his back on Klaus and walks away.)_

Adriana: ''Stefan..I'm not taking Klaus's side or anything but he is right...It isn't his fault that you and Your brother has been fighting lately...It's because of Elena...because she won't choose between you it cause you both to argue and Fight each other over her...

Stefan: ''I've come to realize that she doesn't want to make a decision because she is afraid of losing either one of us...so she is stuck on what she should do.

Adriana: ''but she can't keep being that selfish...it may hurt one of you when she chooses but at least she would make her decision so that you and Damon can move and continue being brothers in some way.

[Klaus and Stefan look at her with awe wondering when she came so wise]

Stefan: ''You sound so wise...who made you this way?

Adriana: ''The things I've learned over the summer..Life is short we may lvfe a long life because we're vampires...but we do die...in some way...so you can't really keep fighting with each other so all three of you will have to move on.

Klaus: ''Well said...My Little Witch.

[Klaus gives her a smile and keeps leaning against his truck]

**[Salvatore Boarding House]**

_(Bonnie and Abby are in the parlor together.)_

**Abby: **Why didn't I have to be invited in?

**Bonnie: **Only vampires live here.

_(Damon walks into the room with a glass of blood in his hand.)_

**Damon: **We signed over the deed to Elena. But she died and the seal broke and very long story.

_(Damon offers the glass of blood to Abby.)_

**Damon: **Blood?

_(Abby just blankly stares at Damon.)_

**Damon: **Oh, come on. Take it as a peace offering.

_(Abby clearly doesn't want it.)_

**Damon: **Fine, more for me.

_(Damon sits down next to Bonnie.)_

**Bonnie: **We called you here because I need help with a spell. Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I wanna desiccate him like you did to Michael.

**Abby: **Bonnie, it's too dangerous. Your magic comes from the earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation. Places you can't handle.

**Bonnie: **You turned your back on me for 16 years. You have no idea what I can handle.

**Damon: **Gotta say, I'm team Bonnie on this one. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?

**Abby: **The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate.

**Bonnie: **That's exactly what we wanna do.

**Abby: **To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?

_(Bonnie shoots Abby a disbelieving look.)_

**Damon: **What? What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch.

**Bonnie: **I have to stop a human heart.

**[Mystic Falls High School, Parking Lot]**

_(Damon and Bonnie arrive at the parking lot. Jeremy is already there. Bonnie shows_

_Damon something on her cell phone.)_

**Bonnie: **I just got this. It connects me to Caroline and Elena through our phones. They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance.

**Damon: **Digital locater spell. Why the hell do we need you then?

_(Damon holds out his hand towards Jeremy.)_

**Damon: **Hand it over.

**Jeremy: **I'm not giving you my ring. Let me do this.

**Damon: **By my math, you've already bit it once, possibly twice, wearing that thing and if for some reason, Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands, which is bad so give me that ring.

**Jeremy: **This is my ring. Elena is my sister. No one's gonna fight harder for her than me.

**Damon: **Fine. Be stubborn.

_(Damon looks at Bonnie.)_

**Damon: **Try not to kill him, will you?

_(Stefan Adriana and Klaus arrive.)_

**Klaus: **Look at this, one big, happy family.

_(Bonnie shows the others a vial with a red substance in it.)_

**Bonnie: **Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together, so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream, a vein, artery something connected to his heart.

_(First Stefan, Adriana , then Damon and then Klaus drink from the vial.)_

**Stefan: **One of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two hold him down.

**Klaus: **Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire blood line, therefore I'm responsible for your lives and Tyler's life Adriana's, Caroline's life and of course Abby's life, should anything go wrong.

**Adriana: **Or you're just lying to save your ass.

**Klaus: **I'm not lying, but go head, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter.

**Stefan: **Let's just get this over with, shall we?

_(Stefan, Damon Adriana and Klaus walk towards the school. Bonnie and Jeremy stay behind.)_

**[Mystic Falls High School, Alaric's classroom]**

_(Alaric is still holding Caroline and Elena captive.)_

**Elena: **Why are you doing this?

**Alaric: **Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore.

**Elena: **Look at you. How is this right?

**Alaric: **She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now, how is that right? Listen, Elena, your parents led the council. It was their lives' mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead 6 months before you undid it all.

**Elena: **You don't know anything about them.

**Alaric: **Why am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?

_(Alaric kneels down next to Elena.)_

**Alaric: **If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them.

_(Alaric holds out the stake to Elena.)_

**Alaric: **Now kill her or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!

_(Alaric forces Elena out of her seat and puts the stake into her hand. Elena hesitates_

_for a moment then she tries to stake Alaric. But he grabs her wrist before she can.)_

**Alaric: **I thought I taught you better than that.

**Elena: **You did.

_(Elena smashes the glass with vervain which still stands on a desk nearby into Alaric's_

_face. He screams in pain. Elena walks over to Caroline and frees her.)_

**Elena: **Get help!

_(Caroline runs out of the room. Elena tries to follow her, but Alaric moves into her_

_way.)_

**Alaric: **Not so fast.

_(Caroline gets out into the hallway but then realizes that Elena is not with her._

_Suddenly, Klaus grabs her from behind covering her mouth with his hand so that she_

_can't scream.)_

**Klaus **_(whispers_)**: **Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. It's me. It's okay. You're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home, you stay inside. Do you understand?

_(Klaus grabs Caroline and turns her around so that she faces him.)_

**Klaus: **Do you understand me?

**Caroline **_(nods)_**: **Thank you.

_(Klaus leaves. Then, Caroline leaves. Elena and Alaric are now in the hallway. Alaric_ _slams Elena against the locker and then grabs her by the throat.)_

**Alaric: **I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live.

**Elena: **So then why am I still alive? There is obviously no humanity left in you. So

what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me. Do it! Kill me!

_(After a few seconds Alaric decides to release Elena from his grip. Elena breathes_

_heavily. Suddenly, Damon and Stefan appear and hold Alaric by his arms. )_

**Damon: **Do it now!

_(Alaric throws Damon off of him and snaps Stefan's neck. Stefan falls to the ground._

_Damon tries to attack Alaric, but he breaks Damon's neck, too. Damon and Stefan_ _both lie unconsciously on the floor now. Adriana appears behind him and puts her hands over his head making him fall to the ground as she provokes a Headache...she continues to do it as Klaus takes a hold of Alaric forces his hand in his heart]_

**[Somewhere in the Woods]**

_(Bonnie and Jeremy are somewhere in the woods. Bonnie feels that someone has_

_made contact with Alaric's heart. )_

**Bonnie: **They made contact. It's happening.

_(Bonnie places her hands above Jeremy's chest and begins to chant a spell.)_

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Alaric pulls Klaus' hand out of his heart and pushes Klaus to the floor but he was still screaming as Adriana continues blasting his brains out with her hands...Klaus smiles at his witch when Alaric stands up and then takes Adriana's Hands and snaps them and throws her into the Lockers.)_

**[Somewhere in the Woods]**

_(Bonnie feels that the connection has been severed and stops the spell.)_

**Jeremy: **What's wrong?

**Bonnie: **Something happened. The connection broke.

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Alaric slams Klaus against the locker. Klaus falls to the ground. Alaric stands above_ _him and tries to stake him. Suddenly, Elena yells at Alaric.)_

**Elena **_(holding a knife to her throat)_**: **Stop! Let him go or I'll kill myself.

**Alaric: **Put it down, Elena.

**Elena: **Why, because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill allvampires and then you'll be gone. So when I die, you die too. That's it. It has to be!

**Alaric: **You're wrong.

**Elena: **Am I?

_(Elena begins to cut herself. Blood runs down her throat.)_

**Alaric: **Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!

_(Klaus uses Alaric's distraction to throw him off. Klaus grabs Elena and leaves. Alaric_ _gets up and realizes they are both gone.)_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Elena wakes up sitting in a chair in Klaus' mansion. She feels a prick in her arm. She_ _looks down and sees a nurse inserting a needle into her arm. Klaus sits on a couch_ _nearby.)_

**Nurse: **Be careful, moving only makes it hurt more.

**Elena: **What are doing?

**Klaus: **Draining you of all your blood.

_(Tyler comes in carrying a moving box.)_

**Tyler **(surprised): Elena.

_(Tyler puts the box down and walks towards Elena.)_

**Elena: **Tyler, help me!

**Klaus: **He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth, please, Tyler.

**Elena: **Tyler, please. Get Stefan, please.

**Klaus: **No, Tyler, get the bags.

_(Tyler hesitates then walks towards Elena. Klaus moves into his way.)_

**Klaus: **Forget the girl and get the bags. Now!

_(Tyler leaves the room. Klaus walks behind the chair that Elena is sitting in.)_

**Elena: **So that's it? You're just gonna bleed me dry?

**Klaus: **Yes, but don't worry. It'll be completely painless, as the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep.

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Damon's cell phone rings. Damon wakes up from the dead and grabs the phone.)_

**Damon: **Why am I still alive?

_(Alaric walks up to Damon and Stefan.)_

**Alaric: **Get up!

_(Stefan slowly wakes up.)_

**Alaric: **I said, get up! Klaus is gonna kill Elena.

**Damon: **What?

**Stefan: **What are you talking about? Klaus needs Elena's blood to make hybrids. She's the last person that he'd kill.

**Alaric: **The witch bound my life to Elena's. If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now I'm trapped here until the sun goes down, so you two better get doing what you do best, saving Elena's life.

_(Alaric leaves, knocking them both out of the way.)_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(The nurse replaces the filled blood bag with a new, empty one.)_

**Elena: **What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your army.

_(Klaus takes one of the blood bags from the nurse.)_

**Klaus: **These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my

mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need

hybrids. I have my family.

**Elena: **If you believe that, then why take my blood at all? You want a backup family.

You know that your siblings will never trust you again.

**Klaus: **You know, Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. You. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond.

_(Klaus moves closer towards Elena and grabs both her hands.)_

**Klaus: **Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact. But just between us girls. Who would you have picked?

**Elena: **Rot in hell.

**Klaus: **You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun.

_(Klaus leaves the room. Elena struggles to get out of the chair. Tyler quietly walks into_

_the room and starts to untie Elena.)_

**Elena: **What are you doing?

**Tyler: **Shhh.

_(Klaus walks back into the room.)_

**Elena: **Tyler.

**Klaus: **So much for that sire bond.

**Tyler: **I'm not your little bitch anymore.

**Klaus: **How did you break the sire bond?

**Tyler: **By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love.

**Klaus: **That's impossible.

**Tyler: **Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you

know about that?

**Klaus: **You know you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your

misery.

**Tyler: **You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone.

_(Tyler helps Elena out of the chair.)_

**Tyler: **Come on.

_(Klaus rushes towards them. Elena flies backwards over the chair and hits her head._

_Klaus grabs Tyler by the throat and pushes him against a wall.)_

**Klaus: **Goodbye, Tyler.

Adriana: ''Klaus..Stop.

[Klaus stops and looks at her]

Klaus: ''Why should I?

Adriana: ''You don't have to do this to take Elena's Blood...You have your family that would stick by you if you allow them too...Why do you keep needing the Hybrids...when they really don't do anything for you...when your family does.

Klaus: ''My family as you so put it has been on my side but when I do something they don't like they will always stab me in the back...How can I put my trust in them.

Adriana: ''I understand how it feels for you...Always feeling like Nobody cares or Loves you for who you are but they do...at least you have a family that Loves you...I would give anything to have my family back but they are gone forever...take the chance to be with your family.

[Before Klaus says anything to her_ Tyler twists his arm around._ _Damon and Stefan come into the room. Damon grabs Klaus's other arm and Stefan_ _thrusts his hand into Klaus' chest. Klaus screams. )_

Adriana: ''NO...

**[Somewhere in the Woods]**

_(Bonnie feels that the physical connection has been reestablished and begins to chant_

_the spell. Jeremy's heart stops. Dark veins start to make their way through Bonnie's_

_body.)_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus realizes his body is desiccating. He looks at Adriana helplessly, as tears in his eyes and her tears fall down her face._ _Damon walks over to Elena and helps her up. She holds her head.)_

**Damon: **Hey, are you okay?

_(Elena nods)._

**[Somewhere in the Woods]**

_(Bonnie tries to bring Jeremy back to life. He doesn't wake up immediately. Bonnie_

_starts to panic and shakes him.)_

**Bonnie: **Oh my god! Jeremy! Jeremy! Jeremy!

_(Jeremy finally wakes up.)_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus' is now defenseless. Stefan pulls his hand out of Klaus' chest. Tyler lays Klaus'_ _body down on the ground.)_

**Stefan: **We should get her home before the sun sets.

_(Damon takes Elena's hand and walks her out of the house. Tyler follows them. Adriana_ _takes a last look at Klaus' body on the ground and then walks out as well.)_

**[Outside the House of the Gilbert Family]**

_(Elena, Stefan and Damon get out of the car and walk towards the house.)_

**Elena: **You two are really gonna walk me all the way to the door, aren't you?

**Stefan: **You lost a lot of blood today.

**Elena: **Yeah, I know, but I told you I'm fine. I just have a little headache.

**Damon: **Yeah, but the sun's about to go down and Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute.

**Elena: **Yeah, but he can't hurt me. It's you two that we should be worrying about.

**Stefan: **Nah, he won't be able to find us.

_(Elena opens the front door.)_

**Stefan: **I'll call you when we get back.

_(Stefan and Damon turn around about to walk away.)_

**Elena: **I know it's selfish. I know that it seems that I'm stringing you both along. But I

– I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, if I choose one of you then I'll

lose the other. And I've lost so many people, I just, I can't bear the thought of losing one of you.

_(Damon and Stefan look at each other unsure what to do or say.)_

**Stefan: **It's – It's been a long day.

**Damon: **We'll call you from the road, after we've dumped Klaus' body in the Atlantic.

**Elena: **Just be careful. Both of you.

_(Stefan and Damon leave. Elena watches them go. Then she closes the door and goes_

_inside.)_

**[House of the Gilbert Family]**

_(Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Caroline are gathered in the kitchen. Elena walks in_

_the room.)_

**Elena: **What are you guys doing here?

**Caroline: **Welcome to our victory party!

**Elena: **What victory? We've failed Alaric is still out there.

**Bonnie: **We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night.

**Matt: **I gotta be honest I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down original brother number two

**Tyler: **Yeah, he would've taken you right down to the hospital, bro.

**Matt: **Please, I'm more stealth than that, I'm like a ninja.

**Jeremy: **Yeah, you wish.

_(Caroline hands Elena a glass of tequila.)_

**Caroline: **Here, you need this. I heard. And you know that sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose, right?

**Elena: **I know.

_(Caroline pats Elena's shoulder. Tyler walks over to them.)_

**Tyler: **Hey, give me your hand.

_(Tyler pours salt on Elena's hand.)_

**Elena: **Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that.

**Tyler: **Let's just say, it's been a long time coming.

**Caroline: **Way too long. Alright, let's drink!

**Elena: **I do not condone this by the way.

**Jeremy**: You survived Klaus. Alright, make an exception. You can go back to being responsible tomorrow.

**Elena: **Okay.

_(Elena raises her glass to her mouth about to drink, but then stops.)_

**Tyler: **Hang on. Do you guys here that?

_(They all remain silent for a moment, listening for something.)_

**Tyler: **That is the sound of a Klaus free life.

_(They all laugh. Elena raises her glass to make a toast.)_

**Elena: **To a Klaus free life and to all of you, my family.

_(They all clink their glasses, say cheers and drink.)_

Caroline: ''Hey where's Adriana I didn't see her come in?

Elena: ''She has been through alot and I think she was upset about Klaus dying...they have bonded even though he has hurt her over the summer but I guess she saw in him what she sees in herself...Lonely wanting someone to care for each other.

Bonnie: ''She just needs some time...we all do.

[Elena nods and looks down at her cup thinking of Adriana and the crying she saw her do when they desiccated Klaus]

**[House of the Lockwood Family]**

_(Mayor Carol Lockwood opens the front door to let Sheriff Liz Forbes in.)_

**Liz: **Carol, what's so urgent you called an emergency council meeting at this hour?

**Carol: **I didn't call the meeting, Liz. He did.

_(They walk in the living room together. Alaric is there with all of the other council_

_members.)_

**Alaric: **Join us sheriff. I was just telling the council about out vampire problem. Or should I say your problem?

**Liz: **What do you think you're doing?

**Alaric: **Well, perhaps you and the mayor can enlighten the group on the strides you've taken to eliminate the issue. Oh, that's right you haven't. You see, the sheriff, a woman we elected to keep our families safe and town secure, has a vampire for a daughter. And our lovely mayor a son who is half vampire, half werewolf.

**Carol: **Why are doing this?

**Alaric: **These women are hypocrites. They claim to spearhead our defense against the supernatural presence then cover up the violent attacks committed by their children.

**Liz: **That's enough. We're done here. It's time to go.

_(Liz turns around and wants to leave the room, but Alaric moves into her way.)_

**Alaric: **Sit down, Liz! We're just getting started.

**[Somewhere on the Road]**

_(Damon and Stefan are driving somewhere to hide Klaus' body. Damon pats the_ _casket on the back seat.)_

**Stefan: **What?

**Damon**: How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a light bulb?

**Stefan: **You're in a good mood.

**Damon: **Yeah, I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, my brother is halfway sane, again. Give or take an immortal hunter that wants to kill us, we won, Stefan. Come on, say it. Say it.

**Stefan: **We won.

**Damon: **Once more with feeling.

**Stefan: **We won.

**Damon: **Thank you.

**Stefan: **You know what, thank you. Turns out we make a pretty good team, huh?

**Damon: **It only took a century and a half.

**Stefan**: What happens when Elena makes a decision?

**Damon: **You know how these things pan out, Stefan. She'll probably make a list of pros and cons and then at the end of the day dumps both of our asses.

**Stefan: **What if she doesn't?

**Damon: **Then she'll pick one of us.

**Stefan: **Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me.

**Damon: **And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered, right?

**Stefan: **Yeah.

**Damon: **Fine, she chooses you, I'll leave town too. All this over one girl.

**Stefan: **She's a pretty special girl.

**Damon: **Yes, she is.

**[House of the Gilbert Family]**

_(Jeremy is repainting Alaric's room. Elena comes in.)_

**Jeremy: **Hey. Everyone gone?

**Elena: **It's just us.

**Jeremy: **I hate this room.

**Elena: **Me too. Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the mayor loses her son and I lose Stefan and Damon. So if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy.

**Jeremy: **You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life. That would mean I would lose you. I'm not gonna let that happen.

_(Elena smiles.)_

**Jeremy: **I'm gonna shower and get some sleep. Goodnight, Elena.

**Elena: **Goodnight.

_(Jeremy leaves the room. Elena grabs a paintbrush and starts to paint the window frame._ _Suddenly, Elena grabs her head in pain and collapses to the floor. She bleeds from her nose.)_


	63. The Departed

**The Departed**

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena enters with Adriana, Matt, Tyler and Caroline) _

**Caroline**: Couch

**Elena**: I'm fine. I just... I want something to eat first

**Adriana**: We're on it. As soon as we make sure no one's lurking in the closets

_(Matt and he look at each other. Matt nods. He and Tyler goes upstairs and Adriana goes toward the kitchen) _

**Adriana**: All right, couch. Now

**Elena**: Ugh, I told you, I'm fine

_(Caroline takes a blanket)_

**Caroline**: Doctor says rest, you rest

_(Elena lays down and Caroline puts the blanket on top of her) _

**Caroline**: Now what can I get you? Do you want some tea? Maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep

_(Elena smiles, looks at her and sighs. Caroline sits down next to her) _

**Caroline**: I know. I'm being smothering. It's what I do

_(Elena smiles and takes her hand) _

**Elena**: No. It's... It's nice

_(Caroline smiles) _

**Caroline**: I'm thinking... Maybe tea with vodka

_(They giggle. Caroline gets up and Elena looks at the photo of her with her parents and her alone in her cheerleader outfit) _

_Flashback _

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Matt and Elena are holding each other's hands. Bonnie and Adriana is with them. They're both in their cheerleading outfit Adriana is wearing normal clothes since she isn't on the cheerleading squad )_

**Elena**: Caroline Forbes told me that my ponytail lacked juju

**Matt**: I don't even know what that means

**Bonnie**: It means Caroline's driving Elena crazy, as usual. So as I psychically predicted, flare jeans are making a comeback

**Elena**: That doesn't make you are a psychic, Bonnie. It means that you watch too much "top model"

**Bonnie**: Say what you want. But I've got a bad feeling about the bonfire tonight

**Elena**: It doesn't matter, because I can't go

_(Matt looks at her) _

**Elena**: I know, but Jenna's in town and my parents want to do family night

_(He touches her arms) _

**Matt**: You have to go. See if you can sneak out

_(They smile and kiss)_

**Matt**: Got to see Coach Tanner. Love you

_(He leaves. Adriana looks at her) _

**Adriana**: You didn't say it back

**Elena**: What?

**Adriana**: You know what. You can't string him along, Elena. If you're not into it anymore, just... Tell him

_Present _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena wakes up. Matt is there, watching her) _

**Elena**: Where is everyone?

**Matt**: Tyler and Caroline got a call from their moms. What were you dreaming about?

**Elena**: Sophomore year

**Matt**: That seems like forever ago

**Elena**: It was. I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted, and just been honest about it. And now I'm making the same mistakes with Stefan and Damon. It's not right, what I'm doing to them, either. I... I have to let one of them go

**Matt**: Which one?

_(Stefan enters. Elena turns herself, looks at Matt and then gets up)_

**Elena**: Stefan

_(She goes toward him and he embraces her) _

**Stefan**: Are you okay?

**Elena**: Yeah

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Jeremy picks up food at the bar) _

**Jeremy**: Thanks, man. Tell the kitchen I appreciate them staying open for me

_(Alaric arrives with two beers. He puts them on the bar)_

**Alaric**: We need at talk

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is still on the couch. Matt is setting the table and Adriana is cooking)_

**Elena**: I'm being over-coddled. I feel completely fine

**Adriana**: You're on house arrest. You're supposed to be coddled

**Matt**: Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town?

**Elena**: And do what? Go on the run for the rest of my life? No, thank you. And I'm not an invalid

_(She gets up) _

**Elena**: I'm done with the couch

_(She leaves the room. Matt looks at Stefan and Adriana) _

**Matt**: So you're just going to let her call the shots?

**Stefan**: I'm letting her make her own decisions

**Matt**: Even if they're wrong?

**Adriana**: Nothing wrong with free will, Matt. Trust me. You don't realize that till you lose it

**Elena**: Stefan…

_(He turns his head and sees Elijah at the doorway) _

**Stefan**: Elijah

**Elijah**: Hello again

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Alaric and Jeremy are at the bar)_

**Alaric**: I need you to tell me where they're keeping Klaus' body

**Jeremy**: I don't know. And even if I did, why would I tell you?

**Alaric**: Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight, Jeremy. Does that even register with you?

**Jeremy**: Of course it does

**Alaric**: Well, she can't seem to cut them out of her life, but I can. And with your help... I'll get rid of all of them. Find out where Klaus' body is being hidden. I'll kill him. All his siblings. And when I die, vampires will no longer exist

**Jeremy**: But the only way for you to die is if Elena dies

**Alaric**: Then lock me up. Have Bonnie put a spell on me like she did Klaus. Let Elena live a long, healthy, human life. And when her life is over... mine will be too

_(He takes the stake from his jacket) _

**Alaric**: This stake is the one weapon on earth that can kill them. I'm going to get Klaus either way, Jeremy. Be on the right side of this

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elijah and Elena are sitting at the kitchen table. Stefan Adriana and Matt are looking at him) _

**Elijah**: All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth. And Alaric will follow us

**Adriana**: And you'll just... Run

**Elijah**: We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena's able to live out the rest of her natural life?

**Elena**: We finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back

**Elijah**: I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours, nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps it'll finally teach him some manners

**Matt**: Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over

**Elijah**: And for that, I'm deeply ashamed. But know this... she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight. So, Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not

_(Damon is on the phone. On loud speaker) _

_**Damon**__: Not! Hello! Did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get! _

**Elijah**: Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms if you return Klaus' body to us... Elena will come to no harm

_(He looks at Elena) _

**Elijah**: Do we have a deal?

_**Damon**__: No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention, no!_

**Stefan**: Elena, it's up to you

_**Damon**__: Oh, come on!_

**Adriana**: Why do you want Klaus' body?

**Elijah**: He's my brother. We remain together

_(Elena sighs and looks at him)_

**Elena**: We have a deal

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Tyler and Caroline enter) _

**Tyler**: Mom?

**Carol**: In here

_(They enter the living room. Carol and Liz are waiting for them) _

**Caroline**: Mom

**Tyler**: What's going on?

**Carol**: Alaric outed us to the council. He told them everything. The whole council knows what you are

**Liz**: He's got them looking for Klaus, and then they're going to come looking for you. You can't be here when they do

_(Caroline looks at them) _

**Caroline**: What are you saying?

**Liz**: You both need to get out of town

**Carol**: I've pulled together some cash, and Liz has gotten you some new identification. And we'll get school records, and...

_(Liz gives them some papers)_

**Tyler**: well, wait a minute, you want us to run?

**Liz**: We can't protect you anymore

**Caroline**: Well, we can't just pack up and leave!

**Carol**: If you stay, you're going to end up dead. You don't have a choice

_(They have tears in their eyes. Caroline looks at Tyler) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Matt and Jeremy are outside, sitting on the porch. They're whispering)_

**Matt**: So what are you going to do?

**Jeremy**: What I want to do is run in that house, grab Elena and get her out of here and away from all this

**Matt**: Well, why don't we?

**Jeremy**: Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there. Even if I wanted to help Alaric... I have no idea where Klaus' body is

**Matt**: I do

[Adriana is laying her head on the love seat when she closes her eyes...and see's something different about the House that she is standing in...and on the couch next to her is Jeremy who looks like he's sleeping but she touches him and he is cold as ice like he's dead...and she hears whispers going on around her as she feels something behind her...she gasps and turns around when she sees the same Black figure in front of her forcing her backwards with each step]

Adriana: ''Who are you? What do you want?

[When she stops he then holds out his hands towards her then flashes right through her making her gasps awake then another scene is when she is standing in the Middle of the road on Wickery bridge when she sees the Truck was in the Lake submerged and then someone again appears before her it is her Elizabeth appearing to her]

Elizabeth: ''You must make a decision Little Adriana...you can choose to save your Sister from becoming a Vampire and Kill Alaric or let her become a Vampire it's your choice I will give you the power to stop her from coming a vampire and let her die..

Adriana: ''But if Elena dies...Alaric will die with her that is how the spell that Esther did works...He will be dead and Elena will come a vampire...that can happen and I can turn her back into a human after wards.

Elizabeth: ''Your heart is bigger then anyone I've ever seen...but there is a Price that will be payed next time...Elena will become Human but you must give up your Vampire in order for that to happen...and your Magic will be weakened but you will still have them.

Adriana: ''So be it...I must try to help her at least...in someway.

Elizabeth: ''Then so be it...many dark forces is coming to Mystic falls...you will have to be prepared for the battle of your life...for it involves you...so be careful.

Adriana: ''Thank you Elizabeth.

[Adriana closes her eyes and gasps as she wakes to find herself on the couch then she sits up and puts her head in her hands thinking on what she could do next]

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Alaric is alone at the bar. His phone buzzes. He answers) _

**Alaric**: Yes?

_**Jeremy**__: I know where Klaus' body is_

**Alaric**: Good. Tell me

_**Jeremy**__: Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off route 12. I'll text you with the specifics_

_(Alaric smiles) _

**Alaric**: Thank you, Jeremy. You're doing the right thing for your sister

_**Jeremy**__: I know_

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(He hangs up. He's looking at Elena. Matt, Stefan, Elijah and Elena look at him) _

**Jeremy**: He bought it

**[Lockwood's mansion]**

_(Tyler and Caroline are in Richard's study. He's sitting and Caroline is standing) _

**Caroline**: We can't just leave town

**Tyler**: Yes we can

**Caroline**: No, our friends need us

**Tyler**: And our mothers need us to stay alive!

_(He gets up)_

**Tyler**: Look, Stefan and Damon are going to do whatever it takes to protect themselves, but this is our lives. So let me protect you

_(Caroline takes him by the neck) _

**Caroline**: I will go anywhere with you. And if we have to spend the rest of our lives running, I will run with you. But, first, I have to help our friends.

**Tyler**: I'll get stuff together and meet you at the cell in two hours

**Caroline**: Deal

_(They laugh and they kiss)_

**Tyler**: We've got to travel light. So what do you need?

**Caroline**: Ah, just you. Maybe a curling iron

_(They laugh) _

**Caroline**: Oh, I have to tell Bonnie!

**Tyler**: I'll call Bonnie, OK? Two hours. Don't you dare be late

**Caroline**: Ok!

_(She kisses him one last time, laughs and leaves. He watches her leave) _

**[A storage unit]**

_(Damon and Bonnie go out of an elevator) _

**Damon**: I'm not halfway out of Virginia and Elena sells our soul to the originals?

**Bonnie**: It's her call

**Damon**: You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever

_(They walk through a storage unit) _

**Bonnie**: Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it

**Damon**: Hidden. I was going to use unit 666, but I figured that would be a little obvious. So… 1020

_(They stop in front of a unit)_

**Damon**: Mini fridge, a couple of bird cages, box full of "playboys"

_(He opens it. The coffin is inside) _

**Damon**: One beef jerkified original

_(Bonnie opens the coffin and they look at him. Klaus opens his eyes and looks at them) _

**Damon**: Whoa. Creepy

**Bonnie**: I need a minute

**Damon**: Just jam the witch locator bat signal, whatever, and get on with it, Bonnie

**Bonnie**: Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid. My mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?

_(Damon raises his hand in defeat and leaves. She watches him leave and he closes the door. She looks at Klaus and he's looking at her) _

**Bonnie**: You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother. What am I supposed

to do about that?

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is in her bedroom with Stefan) _

**Elena**: Stefan, make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy

**Stefan**: Jeremy will be fine. Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric

_(He touches her face) _

**Stefan**: Hey. What's wrong?

**Elena**: I... Lately, I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home

**Stefan**: Well, I promise... I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back

_(He touches her shoulder then goes toward the door) _

**Elena**: Stefan…

_(He stops and turns himself but she says nothing) _

**Elena**: Forget it. We can talk later

_(He turns himself but then he goes toward her, takes her face in his hands and kisses her. Then, they look at each other) _

**Stefan**: Just in case there is no later

_(He leaves) _

**[A storage unit]**

_(Damon is alone, on the phone with Stefan) _

**Damon**: Bonnie just left. Rebekah should be here soon, pick up the body

_**Stefan**__: I got Caroline and Elijah in place. Jeremy's going to lead Alaric to us_

**Damon**: You just had to let her make the choice, didn't you?

_**Stefan**__: What would you have done, Damon?_

**Damon**: Grabbed her, gagged her, threw her in a well. I don't know, anything other than let her trust Elijah!

_**Stefan**__: You know she'd just hate you for it, right?_

**Damon**: Yet she'd be alive and she'd hate me. Thus the eternal difference between you and me. Brother

_**Stefan**__: As soon as we get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out. Alaric's got half the police looking for Klaus' car _

**Damon**: Will do

_(He hears the elevator) _

**Damon**: Got to go. The original sister's here

_(He hangs up and gets up) _

**Damon**: It's about time, sexy Bex

_(Alaric strangles him from behind. He groans) _

**Alaric**: Where is Klaus?

**Damon**: How did you find me?

**Alaric**: Well, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?

**Damon**: Storage locker. There's only about a thousand of 'em. Have at it

_(Alaric breaks his neck and then throws him on the floor. He's unconscious) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is in her bedroom, sitting on the bench, looking through the window. Matt arrives with two cups of tee. He hands her one. She takes it) _

**Elena**: Thank you

**Matt**: You're welcome

_(She drinks but makes a face) _

**Matt**: Sorry. I over-honeyed. I suck at tea

_(She smiles) _

**Matt**: So... Stefan

**Elena**: He saved my life, you know. I never told you that. The night that my parents' car went off the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved me

**Matt**: So do you feel like you owe him or something?

**Elena**: No. It's not that. It's... After the accident, I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anymore. Like I didn't want to. But then being with Stefan, somehow I figured it out. And that's what love should be. You should love the person that makes you glad that you're alive

**Matt**: So then what's the problem?

**Elena**: The problem's Damon. I... When I'm with him, it just consumes me. And I know that I can't love them both. I know that it's wrong, but I... when I choose one, then I'll lose the other. And I don't want to lose anyone else. I... I just... I wish that I had my mom here to give me some advice

_(She drinks more tea and looks through the window. Matt is looking at her)_

_Flashback_

**[The Falls]**

_(It's a party. Elena goes away to make a phone call) _

**Elena**: Hey it's me

_**Jenna**__: Your dad is making me play Pictionary. I suck at Pictionary_

_(Jenna is in the Gilbert kitchen with Miranda and Grayson) _

_**Grayson**_: _You do. You're terrible_

_**Jenna**__: Bite me, Grayson_

**Elena**: Listen, do you think someone can come pick me up?

_**Jenna**__: Oh, having second thoughts about ditching family night?_

_(She hands the phone over to Miranda) _

_**Miranda**__: Elena? Everything OK?_

**Elena**: Matt and I got into a fight. He was talking about college and marriage and all the stuff that he always talks about, and I just... I couldn't

_**Miranda**__: He doesn't really care about that yet, honey. He's just trying to figure out how you feel about him right now_

**Elena**: I don't know how I feel

_**Miranda**__: Yes, you do. You're just afraid to say it_

**Elena**: Yeah, but I don't want to lose him

_**Miranda**__: You're not going to lose him, honey. You're setting him free _

_Present_

**[Matt's car]**

_(Matt is driving. Elena's in the passenger seat. She wakes up and looks around) _

**Elena**: What's going on?

**Matt**: It's the only way I was going to get you in this truck

_(She realizes something) _

**Elena**: The tea. You drugged me?!

**Matt**: I'm sorry, Elena. But you're right, OK? You don't have any parents to tell you what's right or wrong. You've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of

**Elena**: What the hell is going on, Matt?

**Matt**: I'm getting you out of town, Elena. It's the only way to keep you safe

[Woods by the Falls]

[Adriana is mixing some stuff in a bowl and then cuts her wrist to let blood fall into the herb mix and she continues to make the Potion that will take away her vampire part of her when she gives it to Elena...she prays that it would work...she hears someone behind her and sees Elijah]

Adriana: ''Elijah!

Elijah: ''Are you doing a spell Adriana?

Adriana: ''Yes I had a vision about Elena becoming a vampire.. in the vision I see Rebekah standing on Wickery bridge when Matt and Elena are in a truck that goes into the lake...Elena had vampire blood in her system...I can't let her come a vampire...so I'm going to take her place by giving her my Blood that will heal her from being a vampire...I will still be a vampire but my magic will be weakened...I just pray that it will work.

Elijah: ''Even if it doesn't work...you can't keep trying to save your half-sister Adriana...her life isn't worth it if you die...do what you must to help her but don't take risks with your life over hers she isn't worth it.

Adriana: ''I'm so sorry about Klaus...I've been trying to be his friend when he needed one but he just got into his own way...and Bonnie put a spell on him instead of Alaric.

Elijah: ''We don't blame you Adriana...Rebekah nows how much you care for my brother we all do...it's just unfortunate that this happened to our brother we will get him back.

**[A storage Unit]**

_(Alaric opens the lockers one by one. He hears the elevator. Rebekah gets out of the elevator and starts to walk) _

**Rebekah**: Damon! Damon, where are you?

_(Alaric takes the stake out of his jacket. _

**Rebekah**: Damon, this isn't funny

_(She arrives at the end of one of the allies and turns to her right. Alaric is following her from a distance. She walks and sees the units opened. Damon arrives from behind and puts his hand on her mouth and go against a wall) _

**Damon**: Shh

_(Alaric stops in front of the unit 1020. He opens it but Klaus's coffin isn't inside. Damon and Rebekah are about to put the coffin in the trunk of a car but Alaric arrives, catches Rebekah by the hair. Punches her head against the car and then throws her on the floor. Damon rushes toward him but Alaric kicks him and is thrown on the floor too. Alaric opens the coffin. Klaus is looking at him. Rebekah screams) _

**Rebekah**: No!

**Damon**: No! Don't!

_(She gets up and screams but Alaric drives the stake through Klaus' heart. Damon gets up and puts himself in front of Rebekah. She's screaming and crying. Damon is holding her but he's in shock. Klaus's body bursts into flames. Alaric looks at them, takes the stake from the burning body and then closes the coffin. He turns himself toward them) _

**Alaric**: Next

**Damon**: Rebekah, run. Run!

_(She runs and he rushes toward Alaric but he throws him on the floor once more and goes after Rebekah) _

_(Damon is alone, sitting against the car. He takes his phone, dials a number and puts to his ear. Stefan answers) _

_**Stefan**__: Damon?_

**Damon**: Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead

_(Stefan is in the woods with Jeremy) _

**Stefan**: I feel OK. Do you feel anything?

**Damon**: No

**Stefan**: It took Sage about an hour before she got sick

**Damon**: Yeah, or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline

**Stefan**: Well, if he wasn't lying... An hour's not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls

**Damon**: What, so we can have an epic good-bye, Stefan?

**Stefan**: Not us, brother. You and Elena

**Damon**: Well, I guess you'll just have to say good-bye for both us, won't you?

_(Stefan doesn't say anything) _

**Damon**: Call me if you cough up a lung

_(He hangs up) _

**[The woods]**

_(Stefan hangs up too) _

**Jeremy**: Stefan. Elena's not home. Matt and I... We're getting her out of town

**Stefan**: It's going to be fine. Klaus was lying. We're all going to be OK

_(Elijah and Adriana rejoin them) _

**Elijah**: What happened?

_(He doesn't answer) _

**Adriana**: Stefan?

**[Matt's car]**

_(Matt is on the phone) _

**Matt**: Got it, jer

_(He hangs up) _

**Elena**: We have to go back. Listen to me, Matt. If Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all going to die. We have to go back, Matt!

**Matt**: Elena…

**Elena**: What?

**Matt**: Damon's not with them

**Elena**: What?

**Matt**: He's a hundred Miles out of town. I can keep driving to him, or I can turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice

**[A storage Unit]**

_(Damon is sitting on the trunk, looks at the coffin. His phone rings. He looks at it. It's Elena. He answers) _

**Damon**: Let me guess... calling to see if the grim reaper's paid a visit?

**Elena**: How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?

**Damon**: Not yet. But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar

**Elena**: Yeah, I'm... I'm sure we will

**Damon**: Hey, where are you?

**Elena**: Matt's taking me home

_(He understands what she means) _

**Damon**: To Stefan

**Elena**: Not just Stefan... Damon. To Tyler. To Caroline

**Damon**: No Elena I get it. So… Since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?

**Elena**: Yeah, of course

**Damon**: If it was just down to him and me, and you had to make a choice. Who got the good-bye? Who would it be?

**Elena**: I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone, and I fell for him instantly. And no matter what I feel for you, I... I never un-fell for him

**Damon**: Hey, I get it. It's Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan

**Elena**: I can't think about "always". All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon. Which is why I have to let you go

_(She's crying) _

**Elena**: I mean, maybe if you and I had met first...

**Damon**: Maybe

**Elena**: You're going to be fine. You hear me? You're going to be OK, and I'm going to see you soon

_(He turns himself. Alaric's here)_

**Damon**: Real soon. Good-bye, Elena

_(He hangs up) _

**Damon**: I see you're still pissed. I take it goldilocks gave you the slip?

_(Alaric rushes over him and punches him in the face) _

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Caroline rushes inside) _

**Caroline**: Tyler! Tyler!

_(She looks around. She's crying. She turns herself and sees him) _

**Tyler**: Caroline

**Caroline**: Tyler, oh, my God!

_(She rushes into his arms) _

**Tyler**: Hey. Sorry, I was just with Bonnie

_(She looks at him, crying) _

**Tyler**: What happened?

**Caroline**: Klaus died. He's dead

**Tyler**: You're going to be fine, Caroline

**Caroline**: No, it's not me that I'm worried about

**Tyler**: There's no point. I'm a lost cause

**Caroline**: No!

**Tyler**: But you're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. When you make it through this... Just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, OK?

_(They kiss and embrace each other. She's still crying. Suddenly he screams and falls on the floor. He's coughing and then it stops. He turns himself and looks at Caroline) _

**Tyler**: Do you feel anything?

**Caroline**: No. I feel fine

**Tyler**: I need you to get out of here. I don't want you to watch me die

**Caroline**: No, I'm not leaving

_(He screams and coughs once more. She bends next to him) _

**Caroline**: I'm staying

**Tyler**: No

**Caroline**: Yes

**Tyler**: You run. Or I'll make you run

**Caroline**: I'm not leaving!

_(He starts to turn) _

**Tyler**: Go!

_(She cries and finally rushes outside) _

**[Matt's car]**

_(She's on the phone, crying) _

**Elena**: You too Care

_(She hangs up. Matt is looking at her) _

**Matt**: What now?

**Elena**: It's Tyler. He, um... He's...

_(Matt understands) _

**Matt**: Damn it

_(He cries and hits the wheel in anger. He screams) _

**Matt**: Damn it, damn it, damn it!

**Elena**: Matt, no, stop it

_(He stops and looks at her) _

**Matt**: This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena

**[The woods]**

_(Rebekah rejoins Adriana and Elijah. She's crying. He looks at her) _

**Rebekah**: He's gone, Elijah. There was nothing I could do to stop it

_(He embraces her. He has tears in his eyes)_

**Elijah**: Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Nicklaus turned their bloodline

**Rebekah**: I thought he did

**Elijah**: It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol

**Rebekah**: It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Nicklaus, I'm sure of it

**Elijah**: Then how are they still alive?

Adriana: ''Then he must not be dead...[They turn to look at her shocked] ''If nobody is dying then he isn't dead...Klaus has always managed to survive in some way.

Rebekah: ''Then where is he I saw him die in front of me and he burned?

Adriana: ''I don't know?

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Bonnie enters) _

**Bonnie**: I know you're here

_(Tyler comes out) _

**Tyler**: I must say, you executed the swapping spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you

**Bonnie**: I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you

**Tyler/Klaus**: The spirits won't be happy with you

**Bonnie**: Spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to

**[The woods]**

_(Stefan answers his phone. It's Rebekah) _

**Stefan**: Hello?

_**Rebekah**__: You're alive. Congratulations_

**Stefan**: Rebekah

**Rebekah**: Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute

**Stefan**: Yeah, he told me that. He also said you two would be long gone out of town by now

**Rebekah**: That's the problem. Elijah says that we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I've spent my whole life running

**Stefan**: What are you talking about? We had a deal

**Rebekah**: I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric, and the only way to get rid of Alaric...

**Stefan**: Rebekah, no

**[Matt's car]**

_(Elena is looking at her phone) _

**Elena**: I need to call Stefan, but my phone is dying

**Matt**: Here. Use mine

_(He gives her his phone. They arrive at Wickery Bridge) _

**Elena**: Thanks

_(She raises her hand and sees Rebekah standing in the middle of the bridge) _

**Elena**: Matt, look out!

_(He makes a maneuver to avoid her and the car goes above the bridge and ends up and the water) _

_Flashback_

**[A car, underwater] **

_(Elena is coughing. Water is filling the car. Her dad is trying to open the door. Elena looks at him) _

**Elena**: Dad? Dad!

_(He looks at her) _

**Grayson**: We're going to be OK. I promise

_(She coughs and the car is even more filled with water) _

_Present_

**[A storage unit]**

_(Damon falls on the floor, hit by Alaric His face is bleeding. Alaric is standing above him) _

**Alaric**: You're not going to fight back?

**Damon**: You're kind of invincible, Ric

**Alaric**: Don't call me that. We're not friends

**Damon**: We were

**Alaric**: Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. That's why it took so long for the real me to break through. And now I'm going to break you

_(He punches him hard)_

_Flashback_

**[Middle of nowhere]**

_(Damon is lying on the road. He hears Elena talking) _

**Elena**: I know, Bonnie, you're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'll call you later

_(She hangs up. Damon arrives and looks at her) _

**Damon**: Katherine

**Elena**: Um... No. I... I'm Elena

**Damon**: Oh. You... you just look... I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon

**Elena**: Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere

**Damon**: You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself

**Elena**: It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here. I got into a fight with my boyfriend

**Damon**: About what? May I ask?

**Elena**: Life, the future. He's got it all mapped out

**Damon**: And you don't want it?

**Elena**: I don't know what I want

**Damon**: Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants...

**Elena**: what? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers

**Damon**: Hmm. Well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things

**Elena**: So, Damon... Tell me. What is it that I want?

**Damon**: You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger

**Elena**: So, what do you want?

_(A horn honks. She turns herself. A car arrives)_

**Elena**: That's my parents

_(She looks at him and he compels her) _

**Damon**: I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Good night, Elena

_(He disappears) _

_Present _

**[A storage Unit]**

**Damon**: Is that all you got?

**Alaric**: Not quite

_(He's about to drive the stake through Damon's heart but Damon catches his arm and resists. He pushes him with his leg and then he gets up and punches him in the face) _

**[Wickery Bridge]**

_(Matt's car is at the bottom of the water. Elena opens her eyes. She looks around and sees Matt unconscious. She shakes him and touches his face) _

_Flashback_

_(The inside of the car is filled with water. They're completely submerged .Grayson is still trying to open the door. Miranda is unconscious. Elena looks at her father) _

_Present _

_(Elena is still shaking Matt. She tries to open the window and to break it with her elbow but she can't Adriana is jumping in the water from when she made it there and then does a spell as she touches Elena's Body causing her to go unconsious...Adriana finds herself Human) _

_Flashback _

_(Grayson tries to break the window with his elbow. Elena calls his dad but he can't really hear her because they're underwater. He turns himself and takes his hand. He shakes his head and she nods. They look at each other and she mouths an "I love you" to her dad. He releases her hand. Stefan arrives) _

_Present_

_(Stefan looks through the window. Matt is still unconscious and Elena is still shaking him, desperate Adriana has her hand at Elena's chest and she motions Stefan to take Elena and Matt while he is able to) _

_Flashback_

_(Stefan looks at Grayson through the window but he shakes his hand and makes a sign toward Elena in the back. Stefan goes to the window and sees Elena, unconscious. He's intrigued when he sees her.) _

_Present_

_(Stefan breaks the door and goes inside to catch Elena but she refuses and wants him to save Adriana. He insists but she's resigned and refuses. He finally catches Matt and leaves with him. Elena finally dies as well as Adriana but Elena dies and Adriana falls unconscious) _

**[A storage Unit]**

_(Damon punches Alaric. Alaric he's about to hit him with the stake but he catches his arm. But suddenly Alaric isn't okay) _

**Alaric**: What's happening?

**Damon**: No!

**Alaric**: What's happening?!

**Damon**: What?

_(Alaric falls on his knees and screams. Damon is holding him) _

**Damon**: No! No! No, no, no, no!

_(He's on his knees beside him. Alaric is dying) _

**Damon**: Ric!

_(Alaric is dead. Damon understands what it means) _

**Damon**: You're not dead. You're not dead!

_(He's crying) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Jeremy is leaving a voicemail to Matt) _

**Jeremy**: Matt, where are you guys? You should have been back by now

_(Alaric appears and Jeremy stops, looking at him) _

**Alaric**: Jeremy

**Jeremy**: I think you've done enough. How did you even get in here?

**Alaric**: I don't know. I just wanted to say good-bye and it kind of happened

**Jeremy**: Ric?

**Alaric**: I just want you to know... That I will always be here to look after you, Jeremy. And you'll never be alone. OK? I promise

**Jeremy**: I don't understand. Oh, my God, you're a ghost. But if you're dead... It means Elena...

**[Mystic Falls Hospital]**

_(Adriana is laying on the bed as Elena Lying on a table, dead. Stefan is sitting beside her, devastated) _

_(Damon arrives at the hospital)_

**Damon**: Where is she?

_(Meredith sees him)_

**Meredith**: Damon…

**Damon**: Where is she?

_(She stops him)_

**Meredith**: Wait! You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion. It was a cerebral hemorrhage. Bleeding on the brain

**Damon**: What are you saying?

**Meredith**: He was so worried. I didn't want to tell him but i… I helped her. She needed my help

**Damon**: You what?!

_(Elena wakes up, gasping) _


	64. Growing Pains

**Growing Pain**

[Gilbert House]

[Adriana is laying on the bed as someone is caressing her face with a hand and she gasps awake seeing that Stefan, Elena and Damon are in the same room]

Adriana: ''Elena...are you ok? what happened?

Elena: [She has tears in her eyes as she hugs her Half Sister] ''Rebekah ran me and Matt off the bridge you came there in time to get us both out...and somehow you were doing a spell on me so that I won't become vampire...[She shakes Adriana] ''Why did you risk your life for me...Why?

Adriana: ''How can you ask me that Your family Elena...if it's in my power to help you all in some way I will do it.

Elena: ''What you did was very brave but it didn't work

Adriana: ''But Elizabeth told me that in order for me to stop you from coming a vampire is if I give up my Vampire part of me...and that My Magic will be weak does that make me human?

Damon: ''Yes...somehow all your magic did was causing a reaction to your Shape shifting Magic...[He takes a hand mirror and shows her reflection]

[Adriana gasps as she see's that her hair is a black Blue color and that it has grown much longer to her butt she sits down on the side of Elena's bed and puts her face in her hands]

Adriana: ''What went wrong...I couldn't help Elena?

Stefan: ''You did what you could and we can't blame you for trying but it was bound to happen sooner or later I think your family didn't want you to help with Elena anymore...and endanger yourself so they stopped the magic from happening.

Damon: ''They picked a hell of a time to do it they almost killed you both.

Elena: ''Oh my god. does that mean that I...am I dead?

[None of them answer]

Elena: ''No. no,no,no! that...that wasn't supposed to happen!

Stefan: ''Maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie. she said she's stronger than ever. there might be something she can do to help you.

Adriana: ''Are you crazy Stefan you can't let Bonnie hurt herself trying to save Elena...this is dangerous magic for her she could kill herself...

Damon: ''No. the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition.

Stefan: ''we have all day before she has to feed. Damon. that's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this.

Adriana: ''There is no way out of it! we all know the drill...I can't use my Blood Magic anymore since My ancestors don't want me to risk my life that way again...so they took my Vampire away...and I've tried it on her and it's not working.

Elena: ''I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't...I don't want...I can't be a vampire!

[She's crying]

Elena: ''If there's something that Bonnie can do. we have to at least try.

Stefan: ''We will. we'll try everything.

Adriana: ''Your choice. Elena. as always

[She gets up and leaves Damon follows her]

[Damon is searching for alcohol as Adriana walks over to him]

Adriana: ''How can Stefan not see what he will do to Bonnie...she could kill herself trying to bring Elena's soul back from the other side...that's black magic.

Damon: ''He is just being a savor like always...thinking everything will be solved with Magic...but obviously it does not in your case anymore...[He walks over and takes Adriana's face in his hands] ''I'm so glad you're ok...you tried your best to stop Elena from becoming a vampire...it would have worked but your Ancestors felt it was just took risky to keep stopping vampirism from Happening and now you're human again...

Adriana: ''Yeah it was the price of me helping Elena and I payed it and My Magic has been weakened but I still can work on getting it stronger again.

[Stefan enters the room]

Damon: ''Way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism.

Stefan: ''Know what? you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this.

Damon: ''Then you shouldn't have let her die.

Stefan: ''I never meant for her to die. she asked me to help Matt first and I did.

Damon: ''and now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo brother.

Stefan: ''I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. now. let me try to fix it.

[He leaves.. Damon drinks and looks at Adriana who shrugs]

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

[Bonnie is looking at Klaus's body. Partially burned. Tyler/Klaus enters]

Tyler/Klaus: ''It's beautiful isn't it.

[He's smiling]

Bonnie: ''what is that doing here, Klaus? the deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got.

Tyler/Klaus: ''Yes. when I assumed I'd be a pile of ash. but apparently fate and oxygen intervened. and there I am. put me back.

Bonnie: ''I can't right now.

Tyler/Klaus: ''Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the council. they're on the war path and this body vulnerable.

Bonnie: ''I have to help Elena before she has to feed.

Tyler/Klaus: ''Elena's dead and no longer my concern.

Bonnie: ''You're forgetting who just saved your life.

[He strangles her]

Tyler/Klaus: ''You're forgetting I can rip your tongue out! now put...me...back.

Bonnie: ''If I can keep Elena human you'll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids. isn't that what you really want?

[He releases her. she looks at him and leaves. but he intercepts her with his vampire speed]

Tyler/Klaus: ''Same rules apply. no one knows. no on. do you understand me. Bonnie?

**[Mystic Falls Hospital]**

_(Meredith is in the hallway, looking at a file when Pastor Young and some men arrive) _

**Meredith**: Pastor Young. To what do we owe the honor? And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again

**Pastor Young**: Honestly, Dr. Fell, I wish it were

_(He talks to the men) _

**Pastor Young**: Blood banks in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms

_(They leave, following orders. She's surprised) _

**Meredith**: What are you doing?

**Pastor Young**: Adding a few security measures. The blood in this place has a habit of flying off the shelves

**Meredith**: Who gave you that authority?

**Pastor Young**: The council. They've entrusted me to secure the town. And unlike some of our founding families, I don't have conflicting interests

**Meredith**: What is that supposed to mean?

**Pastor Young**: Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Meredith. Probably time to start looking for a new job

_(He leaves) _

_(Matt is getting dressed in his room. Caroline is with him) _

**Matt**: Elena doesn't want to be a vampire

**Caroline**: She doesn't want to be dead, and now she's not. This isn't your fault, Matt

**Matt**: This is all my fault. I was driving. I was saved. She's a vampire because of me!

**Caroline**: Shh! Cool it on the "v" word. I'm a fugitive, remember? I'm supposed to be halfway to Florida by now

**Matt**: If the council's after you, then why are you here?

**Caroline**: Because I don't know where to go. Tyler's dead, and everything's different now. And I...

_(She cries and he embraces her. She hears someone, with a radio, coming. She suddenly looks at the door and disappears. One of the pastor's men enters) _

**Matt**: Can I help you?

**Man**: Sorry

_(He looks around the room and talks in his radio) _

**Man**: All good here

_(He leaves)_

**[Lockwood's mansion]**

_(Carol is being handcuffed by a deputy. Pastor Young is looking at her) _

**Carol**: What's going on?

**Pastor Young**: We just need to ask you a few questions about your son

**Carol**: You can't arrest me. I'm the mayor of this town

**Pastor Young**: Not anymore, you're not

_(The deputies leave with her) _

**[Sheriff department]**

_(Liz arrive but Pastor Young and his men intercept her) _

**Pastor Young**: Sorry, Liz. You're not going to work today

**Liz**: What are you talking about? What's going on?

**Pastor Young**: They're taking your badge. You're not fit to protect us anymore

**Liz**: You have no idea what you're up against

**Pastor Young**: On the contrary, Liz. I've already taken your deputies. We've got the entire town's supply of vervain, including the stash found in the Salvatore house. We're making our move

**[Forbes House]**

_(Caroline is about to leave, with her bags. Her phone rings, she answers) _

**Caroline**: Mom! Hey

_**Liz**__: Caroline, where are you? And tell me it's far away_

**Caroline**: Where am I? Good question. Uh, just a whole lot of boring highways. Why? Is everything OK?

_(She goes out and is about to close the door when some men catch her. One of them injects vervain in her neck. Her phone falls on the floor) _

_**Liz**__: Caroline, what's going on?_

_(Caroline is losing consciousness) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is eating a sandwich. Stefan looks at her) _

**Stefan**: It's disgusting

**Elena**: No, it's, um...

**Stefan**: It's disgusting

**Elena**: Yeah, I'm going to puke

_(She puts the sandwich on the plate and splits out what she has in her mouth in a napkin) _

**Elena**: I never thought I'd be saying this, but I can't stop thinking about blood

**Stefan**: I should have saved you first. You shouldn't be going through this right now

**Elena**: No, if you had saved me, then Matt would be dead. What do you think I'd be going through then? Stefan, listen to me. You did the right thing. You did what you always do... You respected my choice

**Stefan**: And what am I supposed to do if Bonnie can't figure out a way to help you, huh? Because then you'll have another choice to make... Either let yourself die, or be a vampire

**Elena**: Well, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Oh, my God. Did... Did I just say, "cross that bridge"?

_(She laughs) _

**Stefan**: You're laughing. I'm pretty sure you don't actually think that's funny

**Elena** I…

_(She's still laughing) _

**Elena**: I can't stop, though

**Stefan**: Your emotions are a bit heightened today. A lot heightened

_(She starts to cry) _

**Stefan**: Hey

_(He embraces her) _

**Stefan**: Shh. It's OK. It's OK

**Elena**: I'm sorry, I...

_(He looks at her) _

**Stefan**: Listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I can help you

**Elena**: Yeah, I... I...

_(She's disturbed by the light)_

**Stefan**: Why don't you go back upstairs where it's dark. I'll clean up

_(She leaves) _

_(Elena is upstairs and enters her room. She sees Damon) _

**Elena**: I thought you left

**Damon**: Cute pjs

_(She surprised and looks at what she's wearing and she suddenly sees herself. She's remembering Damon's declaration) _

_**Elena**__: I'm tired Damon _

_**Damon: **__I brought you this_

_(He shown her the necklace)_

_**Elena: **__I thought that was gone. Thank you_

_(She tries to catch it but he doesn't give it to her. Elena's looking at the scene and closes her eyes. Whe she opens them, the memory disappears. She looks around the room and looks at the door but hears Damon's voice. She turns her head and the scene restarts from where it ended)_

_**Elena: **__Please give it back_

_**Damon: **__I just have to say something_

_**Elena: **__Why do you have to say it with my necklace? _

_**Damon: **__Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life_

_**Elena: **__Damon, don't go there_

_**Damon: **__No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you but my brother does_

_(He kisses her on the forehead. Elena is still looking at the scene and seems touched)_

_**Damon: **__God, I wish you don't have to forget this but you do_

_(He compels her and sheds a tear. She closes her eyes and she's alone in her bedroom. She looks around her, surprised and touches her neck. She seems thoughtful) _

**[Klaus' mansion]**

_(Rebekah is looking at Klaus' drawings. Suddenly she throws all of them and other things on the floor, angrily. Damon arrives) _

**Rebekah**: You should know better than to sneak up on a lady

**Damon**: Good advice. Have you seen one?

_(She turns herself) _

**Rebekah**: Tragic about Elena. Not to make the gray cloud grayer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?

_(She turns her back on him and he rushes over her with a stake. She stops him and catches his arm. She pushes him against some boxes. She looks at the stake and twists his wrist so he releases the stake. It falls on the floor. Suddenly Rebekah is shot through the window. Damon disappears. Rebekah faces the window and she's staked by an arrow. She dies and collapses_

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is in her bedroom, looking at a photo of herself with her parents. Suddenly, she hears noise downstairs. She goes down the stairs) _

**Elena**: Stefan?

_(She stops when she sees Stefan surrounded by deputies, their guns aimed at him) _

**Stefan**: Elena, don't move

_(She looks at them. Pastor Young is looking at her) _

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Tyler/Klaus is sitting on the coffin. He seems bored. His phone rings. He looks at it) _

**Tyler/Klaus**: Ah, you incessant woman

_(He takes a deep breath and answers) _

**Tyler/Klaus**: Hey, mom. What's up?

_**Carol**__: Tyler, thank God. Are you OK?_

**Tyler/Klaus**: Fine. Why? What's going on?

_**Carol: **__Pastor Young had me arrested this morning._ _The council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are. The less I know, the better_

**Tyler**: Mom, I'm OK. Relax

_**Carol**__: You didn't answer your phone, honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline_

**Tyler**: Why? What happened to Caroline?

_**Carol**__: The council took her_

**Tyler**: What do you mean they took her?

**[Middle of the road]**

_(A truck is escorted by two police cars. Rebekah wakes up inside of the truck. Caroline is next to her, completely awake. Rebekah looks at her restraint) _

**Caroline**: Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the council

**Rebekah**: The council... What exactly do they think they can do to me?

_(Suddenly, the truck is hit by something. The truck rolls over various times and finally stops. They're on their backs because the truck is on the side) _

**Rebekah**: What the hell happened?

_(One os the sheriff's car is flipped over on the top. Another car is damaged on the front and the trunk is on the side and damaged. The other sheriff's car is fleeing. Tyler/Klaus opens the back door of the truck. Caroline and Rebekah look at him. He enters and goes to Caroline. She's surprised) _

**Caroline**: Tyler?

**Tyler/Klaus**: I'm harder to kill than you think

_(He breaks the seat belt. Rebekah looks at him and doesn't understand. The sheriff's car arrives. Caroline can't believe it) _

**Caroline**: You're alive?!

_(He breaks the ropes) _

**Caroline**: Tyler, you're alive!

_(She's laughing) _

**Tyler/Klaus**: No time. Come on. We got to go

_(He helps her get on her feet) _

**Rebekah**: Wait, what about me?

**Tyler/Klaus**: Keep 'em busy, little sister

_(He leaves. She can't believe it) _

**Rebekah**: That's impossible!

_(She fights against the restraints but gives up) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Damon is cleaning the living room. Liz enters) _

**Damon**: They're gone. Whoever nailed Rebekah took them, too. Please tell me you have something. Anything

_(Meredith rejoins them)_

**Liz**: I can't. The council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything

**Damon**: So the mayor and the sheriff never contemplated a back-up plan, Liz?

_(He gets closer to her)_

**Meredith**: Damon, relax

_(She looks at Liz) _

**Meredith**: When Caroline called to say she got away, did she know where they were planning to take her?

**Liz**: No, just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape

**Damon**: Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere

_(Matt enters) _

**Matt**: Hey. Is Elena here?

_(Damon turns himself and rushes toward him. He catches him and pushes him against a wall, strangling him) _

**Damon**: In what world are you the one that gets to live?!

_(Matt can't breathe. Meredith tries to stop him. Liz is here) _

**Meredith**: Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!

**Liz**: Let him go, Damon. Now

_(Damon finally releases him) _

**[House in the middle of nowhere]**

_(Elena is with Pastor Young. She's uncomfortable) _

**Pastor Young**: Still want to be a writer? I remember how you'd read your short stories to my daughter when you'd baby-sit. She still loves writing because of you

**Elena**: Why did you bring me here?

**Pastor Young**: My deputies can watch out for us here. No vampires have been invited in

_(The tic-tac from the clock is intensified. She looks at it and touches her head. She doesn't really listen to him) _

**Pastor Young**: Look, Elena, I know it sounds crazy, but years ago it was your parents who were advocating having an emergency plan for this. I never thought we'd actually have to use it

_(She's disturbed by the light and tries to get away from it) _

**Pastor Young**: Elena? Are you okay?

**Elena**: Where's Stefan?

**Pastor Young**: Where he can't hurt you

**Elena**: He would never hurt me. You have no idea what you're talking about

**Pastor Young**: Well, I know that where you go, Salvatore vampires seem to follow. Are you hungry?

_(He opens the fridge) _

**Elena**: No

_(He takes something from the fridge and takes a knife) _

**Pastor Young**: So we'll hold Stefan until Damon comes searching for you two. And we'll use Rebekah to lure her siblings back into town. You'll give us the white oak stake, and then... We will exterminate the entire vampire race for good

_(He puts a plate with food in front of her. She looks at it and her breathing accelerates) _

**Pastor Young**: Something wrong?

_(She looks at him. She's not fine) _

**Pastor Young**: Elena, are you OK?

**Elena**: Yeah

_(She looks at his neck and hears his heart beating. Everything around her is intensified) _

**Elena**: I've got to get out of here

_(She gets up and goes outside. She's running. He gets out and looks at her) _

**Pastor Young**: Get her!

_(Her vision is altered and she's disturbed by the light. She stops and turns her head. A deputy is here. He hits her in the face with his elbow) _

**[The woods]**

_(Caroline and Tyler/Klaus are kissing) _

**Caroline**: I never thought I'd see you again! I don't get it. How are you alive?

**Tyler/Klaus**: This is going to sound incredible, but...

_(She kisses him and he drives her against another tree with his speed and they're still kissing. She removes his jacket and his shirt and they kiss again.) _

**Tyler/Klaus**: Easy, love. Wrong time, wrong place, wrong equipment

**Caroline**: You're miraculously alive. We're fugitives on the run. All signs point to hot hybrid vampire sex

_(She removes her jacket and kisses him. She pushes him against a tree and removes her top. She kisses him and suddenly realizes something and stops) _

**Caroline**: Did you just call me "love"?

**Tyler/Klaus**: I don't know, love. Did I?

**Caroline**: What the hell did you do to Tyler?

**Tyler/Klaus**: That's what I enjoy about you. So much more than a pretty face

**Caroline**: Oh, my God. You're Klaus! You're disgusting!

**Tyler/Klaus**: And you're a glorious kisser.

_(She punches him)_

**Tyler/Klaus**: Listen... I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you

**Caroline**: Oh, you do one semi-decent thing and now you're my hero? Ugh! I need to go sanitize my mouth

_(She puts her top back) _

**Tyler/Klaus**: Your mouth was all over me. I was an innocent victim

**Caroline**: Put Tyler back

**Tyler/Klaus**: Gladly. Then maybe I'll take you up on your offer of hot hybrid sex

[Adriana appears behind them and was disgusted]

Adriana: ''Wow that was discusting...even for you Klaus.

[Tyler/Klaus turns around and sees Adriana standing behind him]

Tyler/Klaus: ''How did you know I'm still alive?

Adriana: ''Well...when Damon, Stefan and Caroline didn't die I had to figure that you could still be alive you are always finding a way to stay alive...who saved you?

Tyler/Klaus: ''Bonnie did it for all of you so that you guys won't die...but I smell something's different about you.

[He walks over to her and smells her on the side of her neck and steps back surprised]

Tyler/Klaus: ''Your a human again how is that possible?

Adriana: ''Before all this happened...I had a vision about Elena and Matt being in an accident on Wickery Bridge and that Elena would be a vampire...and My ancestors told me that I had a choice...I can stop Elena from becoming a vampire by taking her vampire blood and replacing it with my own so she won't die but then Alaric would still be alive...so I waited until Elena died and woke up before I managed to help her but it back fired...and Now I'm human and Elena is still in transation...My ancestor's no longer want me to help people from becoming vampires...it's too dangerous.

Tyler/Klaus: ''I would have stopped you if I known you would have done it but can't do nothing about it now...but since your human again...maybe you can help me by putting me back into my body...Bonnie is trying to bring Elena back from the dead before she comes vampire.

Adriana: ''I told them not to make Bonnie do that it's Black magic...Just I will help you then I must stop Bonnie.

[Tyler/Klaus smiles at her and they both leave]

**[Abandoned Witch House]**

_(Bonnie is sitting on the floor. Candles are lit. She has a grimoire open on her lap. She's casting a spell. Jeremy is standing, looking at her. She stops and opens her eyes) _

**Bonnie**: The spirits aren't listening

**Jeremy**: Well, is that it? Is that all we can do?

**Bonnie**: There's something else I could try

**Jeremy**: What? Do it

_(She gets up)_

**Bonnie**: If the witches won't help me save Elena, then maybe I could go to the other side and bring her back myself

**Jeremy**: The other side? The other side's for dead people

**Bonnie**: She's still in transition. Not fully dead, not fully alive. What if her spirit still exists on both sides?

**Jeremy**: Even if it does, how can you get there? You're not dead

_(She ducks her head and he understands. He gets closer to her) _

**Jeremy**: No. No, Bonnie!

**Bonnie**: I was able to stop your heart to stop Klaus'. I'll do the same thing to myself. Witches have free reign on the other side. I will find Elena and I will bring her back with me

**Jeremy**: Assuming you wake up!

**Bonnie**: I'm stronger now. I found a new source of power

**Jeremy**: A new source of power?! What kind of powers can let you kill yourself and bring someone back with you from the dead?

**Bonnie**: Do you want Elena back or not?

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Damon, Meredith, Matt and Liz are in the living room) _

**Liz**: With your vervain and Alaric's weapons, they could be anywhere

**Damon**: Come on, guys, think. It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors

**Matt**: The pastor has a cattle ranch

_(They look at him) _

**Matt**: Those pens could easily be modified

**Meredith**: It's remote, it's secluded

_(She looks at Damon)_

**Damon**: Well, guess what. Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are. Let's go

_(He looks at him and they leave)_

**[A barn]**

_(Elena wakes up, holding her head. She's lying on the ground. She looks at the ceiling and sees that vervain is being infiltrated. Rebekah is in the cell in front of her. She's looking at her. Elena sits up, still holding her head) _

**Rebekah**: I thought I killed you

_(She looks around her) _

**Elena**: Where am I?

**Rebekah**: They thought you were a vampire so they stuck you in here with us

**Elena**: Where's Stefan?

**Stefan**: Elena, I'm right here

_(He's in the cell next to her but she can't see him) _

**Stefan**: Are you okay?

**Elena**: Stefan...

_(She tries to get up but she's too weak)_

**Elena**: I need to feed

**Rebekah**: Ah. I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem

_(Elena is looking at her) _

**Stefan**: Just ignore her

**Rebekah**: Has anyone done the math, or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again

_(Elena tries to break the gate. Rebekah smiles) _

**Rebekah**: My day just got a whole lot better

**[Abandoned Witch House]**

_(Bonnie and Jeremy are sitting. She's holding his hands and casting a spell. There are whispers around them. Jeremy opens his eyes and looks at her. Her nose is bleeding. He's concerned) _

**Jeremy**: Oh my god

_(She's struggling to continue) _

**Jeremy**: Bonnie! Bonnie. Open your eyes. Bonnie, I can't let you do this

_(She doesn't listen to him) _

**Jeremy**: You're dying!

_(She raises her voice while casting the spell. Black veins appear on her arms and on her face) _

**Jeremy**: What the hell is that?!

_(She collapses) _

**Jeremy**: Bonnie, no!

_(He goes next to her but she's unconscious) _

**Jeremy**: Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up! Bonnie wake up!

**[A barn]**

_(Bonnie appears in Elena's cell. She turns herself and sees Elena sitting on the ground, her eyes closed. She's pale and seems ill. Bonnie gets closer) _

**Bonnie**: Elena…

_(She bends next to her and touches her hand) _

**Bonnie**: Come back. Come back Elena

_(Elena starts to open her eyes. Bonnie helps her getting up but Elena can't see her. She gets up, wondering what's happening) _

**Elena**: Stefan? Stefan, something's happening

_(Stefan is concerned) _

**Bonnie**: You're going home

_(Suddenly Sheila appears) _

**Sheila**: No!

_(Elena feels that she lost the connection and flops down on the floor, weak) _

**Bonnie**: Grams? What are you doing?

**Sheila**: You can't be in here. You stay away from this sort of darkness

**Bonnie**: Elena needs me

**Sheila**: she is not your problem to solve. Now go. Before they try to keep you here

**Bonnie**: Grams, please!

**Sheila**: This magic is dark, Bonnie. It is not nature's plan. Touch it again, and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer. Stay away. Go!

_(Bonnie disappears) _

**[Abandoned Witch house]**

_(Jeremy is still trying to wake up Bonnie) _

**Jeremy**: Bonnie, wake up! Wake up! Come on. Bonnie, open your eyes

_(She opens her eyes. He's relieved) _

**Jeremy**: Ha! You're awake!

_(He takes her in his arms) _

**Jeremy**: You're alive

**Bonnie**: I couldn't do it. It didn't work

**[A barn]**

_(Elena is still on the ground, weak) _

**Elena**: Stefan…

**Stefan**: What happened?

**Elena**: I'm out of time. I need blood. I'm dying

_(She's struggling to breathe. Stefan starts to gets up and shouts) _

**Stefan**: Hey! Anyone! Hey!

**Rebekah**: Will you shut up?

**Stefan**: You think we're afraid of you?

_(A deputy finally enters and stops in front of him) _

**Deputy**: You want more vervain? Keep it down

**Stefan**: Listen to me. Elena's going to die if you don't let her out of here

_(The deputy looks at her)_

**Deputy**: Sorry. Not my problem

**Stefan**: She's innocent. Let her out

_(He leaves. Stefan uses his speed to in his cell to follow him and shouts. The deputy shoots him. Stefan falls on the ground) _

**Elena**: Stop!

_(Stefan gets up) _

**Stefan**: I said let her out!

_(The deputy shoots him again and leaves. He's suffering. Rebekah looks at him) _

**[Abandoned Witch House]**

_(Bonnie and Jeremy are in front of the coffin. Adriana, Tyler/Klaus and Caroline are here) _

**Jeremy**: She said she's not strong enough!

**Tyler/Klaus**: You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely you're strong enough to get me out

**Bonnie**: I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous

**Tyler/Klaus**: Bonnie, do the bloody spell!

**Caroline**: She said she can't, OK?

_(Tyler/Klaus looks at her) _

**Caroline**: We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic. Right, Bonnie?

_(Tyler/Klaus turns himself to look at Bonnie. She doesn't answer. He rips off his shirt, takes a deep breath and raises his hand. Claws come out. He sticks them in Tyler's chest. He screams) _

**Caroline**: What are you doing?

**Tyler/Klaus**: Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else

_(He looks at Jeremy)_

**Tyler/Klaus**: Maybe you

_(He sinks the claws deeper) _

**Adriana**: Oh my god

**Caroline**: Oh, my God, stop, stop!

**Jeremy**: He's bluffing. He needs a witch to do that

**Tyler/Klaus**: What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten? Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!

_(He continues) _

**Caroline**: Stop! Please! You're killing him!

**Adriana**: Fine, I'll do it! Just stop

_(He stops and looks at Adriana) _

**Tyler/Klaus**: Good. Let's begin

Bonnie:[To Adriana] ''Adriana you don't have to do this.

Adriana: ''Yes I do Bonnie...You're grams Sheila is asking me to do it instead of you since I'm stronger...you shouldn't be messing with this type of Magic. so I'll do it

Bonnie: ''Ok.

**[A barn]**

_(Stefan drags himself against the wooden wall of his cell. He removes the wooden bullet from his leg) _

**Stefan**: Elena. Are you still with me?

_(She's sitting against the wall of her own cell. She's weaker and paler) _

**Elena**: Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay

**Stefan**: No, you're not. I can hear your breathing

_(Rebekah is watching them. She can see both of them from her cell)_

**Stefan**: Damon was right. You should have fed this morning. I'm so sorry

**Elena**: Don't be. You had hope. That's all I ever wanted you to have. And you had it

**Stefan**: I love you so much

**Elena**: Do you know why I was even on that bridge? I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose, and... I picked you. Because I love you

_(He's crying and Rebekah is still watching them)_

**Elena**: No matter what happens... It's the best choice I ever made. God... it sucks I can't see you right now

**Stefan**: I'm smiling

_(But he's crying) _

**Elena**: Me too

_(Rebekah seems touched. Elena can't hardly breathe and closes her eyes) _

**[Pastor Young's House]**

_(Damon parks in front of the house. He goes out of the car. So does Matt) _

**Matt**: So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?

**Damon**: No, we don't need weapons. Just bait

_(He jumps on him and drinks his blood. Matt is on the ground, holding his neck and groaning. Damon looks at the house) _

**Damon**: Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big bad vampire out here

_(His fangs are out and he has blood on his mouth. Pastor Young opens the door but stays inside) _

**Pastor Young**: Let him go, the boy's innocent

**Damon**: Well, that's the point. Give me Stefan and Elena, he's all yours

_(He doesn't answer. Damon grabs Matt) _

**Damon**: Come on, pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him

_(He smiles) _

**Pastor Young**: Go way! You are not invited in! And I'm not coming out

_(Damon is shot) _

**[Abandoned Witch House]**

_(Tyler/Klaus is on his knees. Adriana has her hands on each side of his head. Her eyes are closed and she's casting a spell. Caroline Bonnie and Jeremy look at them) _

**Jeremy**: This is black magic. She shouldn't be doing this

_(Tyler exhales and opens his eyes. He looks at Caroline) _

**Caroline**: Tyler?

_(He smiles) _

**Tyler**: Caroline

_(She smiles) _

**Tyler**: Hey

_(He collapses. Adriana steps back and collapses against the wall when Sheila appeared to her smiling]_

_Sheila: ''Thank you Adriana for taking care of my grand daughter...she shouldn't be doing this kind of Magic and it's because of always helping the Salvatore's and Elena that she will keep doing it...your family is very proud of you._

Adriana: ''Thanks Sheila.

[Sheila disappears as Bonnie comes over and helps her up]

Bonnie: ''Did I just see my grams talking to you?

Adriana: 'Yes she wanted me to do the spell instead of you...because you could have killed yourself and your grams would have suffered along with you...She is telling you don't keep risking yourself for Elena again...now that she will be a vampire she would no longer need our help.

[Bonnie nods as she helps Adriana to her feet when Adriana felt herself picked up and vamp speed out of there]

Bonnie: ''Klaus!

**[A barn]**

_(2 deputies enter. Rebekah looks at them. Stefan and her look at each other and she nods. The two deputies are together) _

**Deputy 1**: I got this. Bring the other one in

_(The second deputy leaves) _

**Rebekah**: Excuse me? Sir

_(She coughs. He takes his gun and comes to her cell) _

**Deputy**: I thought I told you to shut up

**Rebekah**: Here's the thing... My family, we... We have money. Castles, apartments, jewelry. Just name your price and let me out

_(He gets closer)_

**Deputy**: I'd much rather watch you die

_(She rushes toward him, her fang out. He's surprised and cringes towards Stefan's cell, his gun aimed at Rebekah. Stefan catches him from behind, by the throat and bangs his head against the cell various times until he dies and thrown the body next to Elena's cell so the blood pours next to her. She slowly opens her eyes) _

**Stefan**: Elena, Elena

_(She looks at the blood and tries to reach it with her hand but it's too far. She spreads her hand as far as she can, putting her head through the bars. The blood is spreading. After a lot of struggle, she finally reaches it. Her fingers have touched it. She licks her fingers and sheds a tear) _

**[Pastor Young House]**

_(Damon is lying on the ground. Matt is next to him. 2 deputies arrive, aiming their weapon at Damon. One of them shakes him with his feet. He's unconscious. He gets up with his speed and takes their guns. He breaks one of the deputies neck and rushes to the other. He takes his gun and stabs him with it. Matt coughs. Damon turns himself to look at him. He kicks him and stands above him) _

**Matt**: Go ahead and kill me. You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself

**Damon**: Oh, yes, I can. It should have been you

_(He strangles him with his foot but Elena rushes toward Damon and throws him on the ground, her fangs out) _

**Elena**: Leave him alone!

**[A barn]**

_(Matt drags himself to the barn and collapses. Stefan arrives and makes him drink his blood. Matt sits down) _

**Matt**: Just stop! Stop saving me

**Stefan**: What the hell is your problem?

**Matt**: What do you want me to say, thank you? Because honestly, I wish you'd just let me drown

**Stefan**: What, you think you were my first choice?

**Matt**: Elena's a vampire because of me. I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life

**Stefan**: No, no, you don't have to live with that, you get to live with that. Because Elena put your life before her own. So every morning when you get out of bed, you sure as hell better earn it

_(He looks at him and leaves) _

**[Pastor Young House]**

**Elena**: You were going to kill him

**Damon**: Yep. The guy just won't die

**Elena**: It was my choice to save him. Why aren't you seeing that?

**Damon**: It's a little hard to keep track of all your choices lately, Elena

_(He's about to go into his car) _

**Elena**: I remember everything

_(He stops) _

**Elena**: One of the highlights of my transition... Remembering everything that you compelled me to forget

_(He comes back next to her) _

**Elena**: Like how you and I met first. We were strangers. And you told me you wanted me to get everything I wanted from life. Damon, why didn't you tell me?

**Damon**: Would it have made a difference?

_(She doesn't answer) _

**Damon**: I didn't think so

**Elena**: You asked me to make a choice, Damon. So I did. If you're going to be mad, then take it out on me, not on Stefan or Matt or anyone else. Me

**Damon**: Are we done here?

**Elena**: If it had been you at the bridge last night and not Stefan, and I begged you to save Matt...

**Damon**: I would have saved you. In a heartbeat, no question

**Elena**: That's what I thought. Then Matt would be dead because you couldn't let go. Matt would be dead!

**Damon**: But you wouldn't be. And you would have gotten to grow up. And had the life that you wanted; the life that you deserve. And I know that I didn't used to get that, but I do now. And I wanted that for you, Elena. And I would have gladly have given it to you and let Matt die because I am that selfish. But you knew that already. The first night we met's not all you remember.

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus is back in his body. He's putting blood bags, presumably Elena's, in a box filled with ice-cubes. Rebekah enters) _

**Rebekah**: How dare you save Caroline over me!

**Klaus**: "Hello, brother, I thought you were dead. So pleased you're not."

**Rebekah**: You left me

**Klaus**: I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on, find some more werewolves

**Rebekah**: So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family!

**Klaus**: Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger

_(She takes one of the blood bag and throws it against the wall. The bag explodes) _

**Klaus**: No!

_(She takes the two other bags) _

**Klaus**: Drop them

_(She has tears in her eyes) _

**Rebekah**: I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!

**Klaus**: Put the blood down, Rebekah, there's a good girl

**Rebekah**: It's always been me! Not Finn. Not Elijah, not Kol, me. I loved you through everything and you don't even care

**Klaus**: Drop it!

_(She's crying) _

**Rebekah**: You want your family? Here's your family

_(She destroys the bags. He rushes over her and strangles her) _

**Klaus**: You know something, Rebekah, you were right. I don't care. From this moment on, you're not my family, you're not my sister. You are nothing

_(He breaks her neck and leaves) _

[Adriana is in a room locked in she been trying to open the doors with her magic but it only managed to weaken her more she gasps as she falls on the bed...feeling so light-headed she hears the door open as Klaus walks in and he sees her laying down]

Klaus: ''You should be careful using your magic right now...they are weak and need the time to boost before you use them again...

Adriana: 'Klaus...what am I doing here?

Klaus: ''It seems that the only one that has helped me is you...I remembered what you said to me before they almost killed me that you know how it feels being lonely like me that no matter what you do it will never be good for anyone...that I should stop going after Hybrids and accept the fact that you have family who is willing to Love and support me...

Adriana: ''I wasn't Lying Klaus...Elijah and Rebekah has stood by you all the century's when Mikael was chasing you...and that is what family does but somehow you are making them regret doing that Why?

[Klaus sits down beside her on the bed]

Klaus: ''because Elijah almost went behind my back to help Elena and the Salvatore's to kill me and then Rebekah also joined with them to kill me before Elena stabbed her in the back...they will do anything to see me dead because of the things they don't like me to do...I can't help being who I am...a Hybrid.

Adriana: ''No you can't...just be who you were born to be...and to heck with everyone else...if they can't accept you for who you are then they are idiots..any way I better get home...I wouldn't want to intrude here.

[Adriana stands up but he steps in front of her taking her face in his hands]

Klaus: ''No...stay in this room for the night I promise that nobody will harm you here not even me...Good night Adriana.

Adriana: ''Good Night Klaus!

[He smiles at her then he leaves the room so she can get ready for bed]

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena and Stefan are on the roof) _

**Elena**: The whole council knows who we are now. Everything's about to change

**Stefan**: Yeah, I'm sure Damon has a revenge plan cooked up. We'll figure out a way to deal with it

**Elena**: Stefan, you don't have to convince me that everything's going to be OK

**Stefan**: I know. Wish I could, though. Wish I could just tell you that you'll never feel pain. That you'll never crave blood. But you will. It will be the worst thing that you've ever lived through

**Elena**: But I'll get to live. I'll be a sister and a friend, and... I'll be with you. If I want

_(She smiles and they kiss) _

**Elena**: I'm going to get through this. The same way we've been through everything, one day at a time. We should get inside before sunrise

**Stefan**: Bonnie made this for you yesterday

_(It's a lapis lazuli ring) _

**Stefan**: Just in case

**Elena**: Daylight ring?

_(He puts it on her finger) _

**Stefan**: One day at a time, right?

_(They smile. She nods and they kiss. She puts her head on his shoulder and they look at the sun rising)_

**[Pastor Young House]**

_(Pastor Young opens the gas from the cooker. The whole council is here) _

**Pastor Young**: Folks, by now you know that the vampires have escaped. And it won't be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not. For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement

_(All the vervain is on the table. He locks the door) _

**Man**: What are you talking about?

**Pastor Young**: Hear me, loved ones. Soon we'll be free to pass through the gates... And we'll all reunite in eternity

**Man: **Seriously, pastor, what's going on here?

**Pastor Young**: Friends... We are the beginning

_(He lights a lighter. Everyone screams. The kitchen explodes) _


	65. Memorial

Memorial

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Adriana wakes up seeing that she spent the night at Klaus's Mansion since it was already late last night she decided to just stay the night and rest up there now she must go home and get a change of Clothes...Somebody knocks on the door and it's a Hybrid]

Hybrid: ''Excuse me Miss Adriana but Klaus wanted me to inform you that he will be taking you home so if you are ready he is waiting.

Adriana: ''Thank you I will be right down.

[The Hybrid leaves then Adriana gets up and puts on her Jeans from Last night and her boots she puts on her Jacket and grabs her bag then walks out of the room and downstairs where Klaus is waiting for her at the fire place]

Adriana: 'I'm ready Klaus...

Klaus: ''Good...as soon as I drop you off I must be leaving town...I have a lot of things to do and I properly won't be back for a while.

[Adriana looks at him a little disappointed but she smiles a little as she walks towards him]

Adriana: ''Oh...wow I didn't now that but I hope you have a safe trip then Klaus...would it be to find some new Hybrids?

Klaus: ''Yep...I need as many Hybrids I can to protect myself...but If you're worried that you will miss me don't for I won't be gone forever.

Adriana: ''Right...well I guess we can go.

[Klaus takes her by the arm and escorts her out of the house to a SUV where they leave]

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Damon is sitting alone at the bar, drinking. Liz arrives, a newspaper in her hand and is about to sit next to him) _

**Damon**: This seat's taken

_(She puts the newspaper in front of him. He takes it and reads it) _

**Damon**: "Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm". Really?

**Liz**: Better than "Town council blown up, police have no suspects". Unless the perpetrator's right next to me

**Damon**: Well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people

_(She looks at him suspiciously) _

**Damon**: Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz. If I was going to kill ten people, I wouldn't blow 'em up. I'd have a dinner party

**Liz**: The explosion was sparked from inside. This wasn't an accident

_(The man who was in the pastor's house enters and sees them, he walks toward them)_

**Damon**: You say that like it's a bad thing. The council's dead, Liz. I see that as a win

**Liz**: I've known some of the council since I was a kid. They were my friends

**Damon**: Well, your friends tried to kill your daughter. Who's the new guy?

_(The man rejoins them) _

**Man**: Excuse me, sheriff. Hi. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute. It's about the explosion at the Young farm

**Liz**: I'm sorry, mister...

**Man**: Oh, Connor Jordan

**Liz**: Are you with the insurance investigators?

**Connor**: No, no, I'm more of an independent contractor. Can we speak in private?

**Liz**: Sure

**Connor**: Thanks

_(She looks at Damon and follows Connor) _

**Damon**: Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Busybody Guy

[Adriana walks in the Mystic Falls Grill and sees Damon and goes over to him seeing him drinking alone]

Adriana: ''Hey Damon...how's it going?

Damon: ''Oh just taking a breather..and what about you? feeling different now that you've rested a bit?

Adriana: ''Yeah...it feels good having my magic back stronger...now that I'm human again. I have to start protecting myself even more...How's Elena?

Damon: ''Still struggling to be a vampire...Stefan is trying to get her to drink animal blood.

Adriana: ''Seriously after everything he has been through as a Ripper and drinking blood he is still going back to animal blood...he should just face reality and drink human blood like a vampire.

Damon: ''Exactly All vampires have to drink human blood or the powers we have won't work proberly...He just being Stefan as always.

[Adriana takes Damon hand and pats it fondly]

Adriana: ''Don't worry about it...if Elena wants to drink Animal blood then it's her choice...we don't like it but it's her life.

Damon: ''I know...it sucks that I can't help her for she chose Stefan...instead of me..which is ok..I've come to accept it and I'm going to try to move on.

Adriana: ''You should find a new girl who can love you unconditionally with no other man getting in the way...you should be happy with the choice of woman you want...not feel ashamed that you are in love with your brothers girl friend...have no strings attached.

[Damon looks at Adriana feeling so much better after hearing her speak and that maybe she's right that he needs to find another woman to fall in love with but how do you move on from Elena]

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Jeremy and Matt are loading boxes in the trunk of a car) _

**Matt: **So what are these again?

**Jeremy**: They're paper lanterns. Student council made them for after the memorial. You light them up in honor of all the dead

**Matt**: Nobody thought fire might be a little inappropriate?

**Jeremy**: Yeah, I wouldn't make that crack in front of Elena

_(They return to one of the picnic tables) _

**Matt**: How is she?

**Jeremy**: I guess she's fine... considering

**Matt**: If there's anything I can do, you know, short of giving her a ride, you'll let me know, right? I'm only alive because she told Stefan to save me first. She's a vampire because of me, so I'd like to pay it back or forward or whatever

**Jeremy**: Yeah

_(They're rejoined by a girl) _

**Girl**: Jeremy?

_(They look at her but don't seem to recognize her)_

**Girl**: Picture an emo pixie cut and braces

**Jeremy**: April?

**April**: Yeah

**Jeremy**: Oh, you look great

_(He looks at Matt) _

**Jeremy**: Do you remember April? Elena used to…

**Matt**: Elena used to baby-sit you, yeah, I remember

**April**: Yeah, before I got shipped off to boarding school by my dad

**Jeremy**: Your dad. Oh, my God, I am so sorry about your dad

**April**: Thank you. I guess. I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that

**Matt**: Your dad was Pastor Young, right?

**April**: He of the faulty gas line. Sorry. I haven't figured out what to say about that yet, either. Wow, I am being a freak. I'm just, you know, not much for grief, I guess. I have to go register... Or something. I think

_(She leaves. They look at her) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is in Stefan's bedroom, leaving a voicemail de Adriana) _

**Elena**: Hey, Adriana, it's me. I'm back. I, um... Can you call me? I've been having some... adjustment issues

_(Stefan comes back and she hangs up) _

**Elena**: Hey

**Stefan**: Hi

_(He has a bottle of champagne in his hand) _

**Elena**: Well, what's that for?

**Stefan**: This is from the year you were born. I think we should celebrate

**Elena**: Celebrate what?

**Stefan**: Your first feed. I know it was disgusting and traumatic and it was horrible. But you did it anyway. You survived it

**Elena**: Well, um... I wouldn't say I survived it. It actually kind of made me sick

**Stefan**: Listen, I choked it down for a month before I could stomach the taste. It gets easier. This, on the other hand, will go down like silk

_(They smile) _

**Elena**: You're so cheery

**Stefan**: Yeah, because you're here. You're...alive. Ish. And, uh, you're going… you're going to get through this. So, would you like to do the honors?

**Elena**: Okay

_(She takes the bottle and opens it) _

**Elena**: Oh!

_(She smiles. The champagne pours everywhere) _

**Elena**: Oh my god

_(She's smiling. Stefan pours the champagne in two cups) _

**Stefan**: Cheers

_(They kiss. His phone rings. He answers. It's Damon) _

**Stefan**: Ah, perfect timing, Damon. Yeah, we just got back. What?

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Elena sits down next to him and Adriana) _

**Elena**: Did you do it?

**Damon**: That seat's taken

**Elena**: But there's no one here

**Damon**: Well, I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there because the alternative's just too damn depressing

_(She sits down in the other sit next to him) _

**Elena**: Did you set off the explosion that killed the town council?

Adriana: 'Why does people keep asking him that?

**Damon**: Am I wearing my "I blew up the council" t-shirt?

**Elena**: Did you?

**Damon**: No. Anything else?

**Elena**: Yes. Something's wrong. I can't keep any of the animal blood down

**Adriana**: Well, there's a shock

**Elena**: I think I need your help

**Damon**: Of course you do. Pick your meal

_(He starts pointing out to people)_

**Damon**: You got Asian fusion, Mexican, what about some good old American comfort food?

**Elena**: No. No human blood. Stefan's right. I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone

_(He drinks) _

**Adriana**: Fine. Come with me

Damon: ''wait what are you doing?

_(Adriana takes her by the arm so she follows him and Damon follows her as well) _

_(They enter the restrooms and he locks the door) _

**Elena**: What are you doing?

_(Adriana cuts her hand with a small needle and gives it to Elena]_

**Damon**: Giving you what you need. Drink

**Elena**: What?

Adriana: You're a new vampire Elena. You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick.

**Elena**: Why?

**Damon**: Because you need Human blood Elena and Adriana is willing to help you

**Elena**: What if I can't do it

**Adriana**: Just drink!

_(She hesitates, looks at her and she nods. She takes her hand and finally drinks. Adriana looks at Damon who is watching them to make sure Elena doesn't go over board]_

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Tyler and Caroline are in bed. They're half naked and kissing) _

**Caroline**: This is wrong. A bunch of people died and we're having sex

**Tyler**: Grief sex. It's healthy

**Caroline**: It's selfish

**Tyler**: It's natural. Besides, if we stopped having sex every time somebody died in this town, we'd explode

**Caroline**: We need to be more sensitive

_(He touches her) _

**Caroline**: Tyler

**Tyler**: Oh, come on. I love you. How's that for sensitive?

_(She smiles and looks at him) _

**Caroline**: I love you too

_(They smile, laugh and kiss. The bell rings) _

**Tyler**: Who the hell is that?

_(Carol opens the door. It's Connor) _

**Carol**: May I help you?

**Connor**: Good evening. I'm hoping I can help you, actually. I spoke with Sheriff Forbes earlier. My name is Connor Jordan

**Carol**: Carol Lockwood

_(They shake hands. He's still wearing his glove) _

**Carol**: I know who you are, Connor. And I believe the sheriff made it clear that the tragedy at the farm house was an internal matter

**Connor**: That's one way of looking at it, I guess. Although I prefer the term "cover-up". Do you mind if I come in?

**Carol**: You know, I really don't think that's a good idea

_(He enters anyway) _

**Carol**: Excuse me

**Connor**: Thank you. You're aware that it wasn't an accident. Any rookie fireman could tell you that

**Carol**: What are you, the press?

**Connor**: Not exactly. So 12 council members are dead. You're the mayor. Why weren't you at that meeting?

**Carol**: It wasn't official town business

**Connor**: What was it then?

_(Tyler goes down the stairs) _

**Tyler**: Mom? What's going on?

_(He looks at Connor) _

**Tyler**: Is there something I can help you with?

**Connor**: Maybe. How you doing? I'm Connor

_(They shake hands but Tyler is burned by the glove. He groans. Connor takes a gun and shoots him) _

**Carol**: Tyler! Oh, my God!

_(Connor reloads his gun) _

**Carol**: Tyler, run!

_(He opens his eyes and runs through the window. Connor runs after him. Caroline goes down the stairs. Carol is shocked and they look at the blood on the floor) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Tyler is shirtless on the couch. Stefan is removing the bullets. Caroline's here) _

**Caroline**: Please tell me that's the last one

_(Stefan looks at the bullet) _

**Stefan**: These were specially carved. The length, the width. If you were a normal vampire, you would be dead

_(There's a symbol on the bullet) _

**Tyler**: This guy knew what he was doing. His gloves must have been steeped in vervain. He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitate for a second when he found one

_(Stefan is still looking at the bullet) _

**Stefan**: These etchings...

_(He touches it but he's burned) _

**Caroline**: Are the bullets spelled?

**Stefan**: I don't know. They're something

**[Mystic Falls' Church]**

_(Elena, Matt and other people are in the church, prepping the memorial. Matt rejoins Elena) _

**Matt**: How are you feeling? You look a little, uh, strong out

**Elena**: I'm fine. It's just my emotions are all over the place. Everything's heightened. I mean, just the sight of all the names of the dead makes me want to cry for a week

**Matt**: You didn't have to volunteer

**Elena**: People died. People we've known our whole lives. So... Yeah, I did

_(She sees April sitting alone in the front row) _

**Elena**: Is that…?

**Matt**: April Young, yeah

**Elena**: Oh, wow

_(Elena rejoins April) _

**Elena**: Hey there

**April**: Hey. Long time, no see. Not since...

**Elena**: My parents' funeral

_(Elena hugs her)_

**April**: Yeah

**Elena**: Are you going to survive this?

**April**: They want me to speak. I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. What am I supposed to say? "I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line." But if I don't say anything, then... I mean, what if nobody does? I mean, my dad and I didn't always get along or anything, but everybody still deserves to have nice things said about them at their own funeral, you know? I mean, for my mom's funeral, everybody said some really nice things. I...

**Elena**: You say what you want to say. Or you don't say anything at all. And don't worry about your dad. Everyone in this town loved him

**April**: Yeah. Until 2 days ago

**Elena**: Even still

_(April is crying. Elena touches her hand but feels and hears her pulse. She's not okay) _

**Elena**: I'm sorry, I... I have to go

_(She leaves. April watches her leave) _

_(Elena enters the restrooms and bends next to the toilet. She vomits blood. He has blood on her hands and there is blood all over the toilet. She gets up and goes to the sink and vomits blood again. She's panicked and starts to cry and looks at her dress. There's blood on it) _

**[Adriana's House]**

_(Adriana is lying on her couch. Stefan knocks on the door) _

**Stefan**: Adriana I need your help can I come in

_(She finally goes to the door and opens it) _

**Stefan**: Hey. are you alright?

Adriana: ''Yeah I'm fine...what did you want to talk about?

_(Adriana and Stefan are in the living room) _

**Adriana: ** You came here 'cause you needed something, right?

**Stefan**: Yeah. But it can wait

**Adriana**: Oh, come on, Stefan, I'm ok. Come on. You're not exactly a drop by kind of guy. If something's wrong, tell me

**Stefan**: All right

_(He sits down next to her and shows her the bullets) _

**Stefan**: these burns to the touch. Could just be steeped in vervain, but this writing-have you ever seen anything like this before?

**Adriana**: No, it's not magical writing, if that's what you're thinking. Where'd you get these?

**Stefan**: I think we have a new vampire hunter in town

**Adriana**: Hmm. That's bad timing.

**[Mystic Falls' Church]**

_(Elena is cleaning the mirror and on the phone with Damon) _

**Damon**: I'm here, I'm here. Where are you?

**Elena**: I'm in the basement bathroom

_(Someone tries to enter she turns to the door) _

**Elena**: Is that you at the door?

**Damon**: Not yet

_(Connor is at the door. He knocks. She shouts at him)_

**Elena**: I'm sorry, there's someone in here. Damon, hurry

_(There's blood everywhere. She cleans it. Damon arrives and sees Connor) _

**Damon**: You again. Stalking small town funerals?

_(She opens the door) _

**Elena**: Oh, Damon. Thank god

_(He gives her something. Connor watches them. She passes her head through the door to look at him) _

**Elena**: Sorry, I spilled coffee all over my dress

_(He gets up. She looks at Damon and he nods and smiles. She goes back inside and closes the door) _

**Connor**: We have not met. I'm Connor. Jordan

_(He raises his hand to shake Damon's) _

**Damon**: Damon. Germaphobe. Everything ok in there?

**Elena**: Just a minute!

_(She's putting all the paper filled with blood in her bag) _

**Damon**: So what brings you to Mystic Falls? Bible salesman?

**Connor**: No, no, actually I'm in, uh, environmental clean-up

**Damon**: Oh

**Connor**: Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem

**Damon**: Huh. Well, I was unaware. I breathe pretty easy

_(She gets out. She's changed clothes. She looks at Connor) _

**Elena**: I'm so sorry that took so long

**Connor**: No problem

**Damon**: Well, enjoy your stay. We love visitors, and the scenery is to die for

_(He puts his hand on his mouth as is shocked) _

**Damon**: Funeral parlor. Too soon. Sorry

_(Damon looks at him and they leave) _

_(April is alone on the mezzanine and is trying to write something. She raises her head, surprised. Connor is here) _

**April**: Sorry, you scared me. I was just practicing my speech for later

_(She gets up and he stabs her. He sits her down on the bench. She has blood on her hand and blood falls from her mouth) _

_(Damon and Elena are outside) _

**Elena**: Did you bring the blood bag?

**Damon**: Do you want to say that a little louder?

_(He gives it to her and she drinks. She spits it) _

**Damon**: Elena!

**Elena**: No, I can't. It tastes like... What's wrong with me?

**Damon**: I don't know. Maybe it's your doppelganger blood, you're rejecting the transition

**Elena**: I'm dying, aren't I?

**Damon**: No, you're not dying. You just need to drink from the vein

**Elena**: No. No, no. I can't risk killing anyone, Damon. Maybe I'm better off dead

**Damon**: Don't even think like that, Elena. You'll be fine. Ok?

**Elena**: I have to get back inside

_(She leaves. Stefan and Adriana watches Damon putting the blood bag in Elena's bag. Damon gets up and sees him. Stefan rejoins him) _

**Damon**: Oh, great

**Stefan**: What's in the bag, Damon?

**Damon**: Mid-service snack. Church always gets me hungry. The whole blood of Christ thing, you know. I brought it for Elena

**Stefan**: You're really that intent on having your way?

**Damon**: It's not my way, it's the only way

**Stefan**: If she hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off. Maybe even desperate enough to shut off her humanity

**Damon**: What, and become a ripper?

**Stefan**: We can't let her be anything like me

**Damon**: Or God forbid she's anything like me. That's really what you're thinking. She's going to go off the rails eventually anyway, Stefan. So the faster we can make it happen, the sooner we can get her back on track

**Stefan**: She's strong. If we help her, she can survive

**Adriana**: She's starving, Stefan. She hasn't been able to keep blood down for days

**Stefan**: What are you talking about? She told me she was fine

**Damon**: Well, she lied. Your four-legged protein shake was a bust. The juice box was a no-go. She can't even keep my blood down

_(He realizes what he just said and Stefan is shocked) _

**Stefan**: She drank from you?

**Damon**: Oops. Did I say that out loud?but Adriana managed to help her before by feeding her blood somehow her's work on Elena

_(He leaves) _

**Adriana: ''**I'm so sorry Stefan...she needed help in some way and I thought if she would drink my blood it will help her...but when it comes to blood bags and Animal blood she throws it back up I thought I could help her.

Stefan: ''No it's fine Adriana...it's just Damon is going behind my back and doing it his way without consulting me.

_(The church is crowded. Elena enters and go sit down next to Matt and Jeremy. They looks at her) _

**Matt**: are you okay?

E**lena**: I'm fine

**Jeremy**: Hey, April was looking for you. She wanted help with her speech

**Elena**: Oh. Where is she?

**Jeremy**: I don't know

_(Stefan and Adriana enters and stops next to Caroline and Tyler) _

**Adriana**: What are you doing here, Tyler?

**Tyler**: Being sensitive to the community's loss

**Stefan**: Hmm. With a hunter out to get you?

**Tyler**: I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be

**Caroline**: Also, if he shows his face, I'm going to kick his ass

_(Stefan go sit down. Carol takes the stage)_

**Carol**: Before we begin the mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to store a memory about our late friends on the town council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April?

_(Elena looks around, concerned) _

**Carol**: April? Are you still here, honey?

_(Connor is charging his gun) _

**Carol**: Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?

_(Connor is aiming his gun, going through the crowd. Nobody says anything and Elena finally gets up. Connor and everyone look at her and Caroline is surprised) _

**Carol**: Come on up, Elena

_(She walks toward the stage. Connor aims the gun at her to look at her. Damon enters. Stefan, Adriana,Caroline and Tyler look at him. Damon puts his hand in the holy water and makes the sign of the cross. He smiles while doing it) _

**Damon**: Don't know why that always makes me smile

_(He sits down next to Stefan. Elena is on stage and doesn't seem good)_

**Damon**: She doesn't look so good

**Stefan**: Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources

**Damon**: Jealousy's beneath you, brother

**Stefan**: Oh, bite me

Adriana: ''Gosh will you both be quiet can't you both get along when it comes to her Just help her through this without the drama between you please.

[Damon and Stefan look at each other]

**Elena**: I, um, when I talked to April earlier, she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak, and... Now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous, too. The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them

_(She's about to cry and hears something drop) _

**Caroline**: Do you smell that?

**Tyler**: Blood

_(There's a blood stain on the ceiling and the blood in dropping in the holy water. Adriana whispers) _

**Adriana**: Nobody move. Don't turn around. It's a trap

_(It's April's blood. Connor is aiming his gun at Elena. She is pale and sweating. She can see the blood) _

**Elena**: I, um...

_(The veins appear under her eyes. Stefan comes next to her) _

**Stefan**: It's ok. It's ok. I got you, I got you

_(He's holding her and supporting her while they walk to their seat. Connor follows their movement with his gun. Their return to their sits next to Matt and Jeremy and the pastor takes the stage) _

**Pastor**: Please turn to page 42 in your hymn book. Let us join together in song

_(Elena is in Stefan's arms) _

**Elena**: The blood. Stefan, the blood, I can smell it. There's so much

**Stefan**: It's all right. It's all right; just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back. Come on, you can do this

**Matt**: What's wrong with her?

**Adriana**: She's hungry. She hasn't fed

**Matt**: So get her out of here

**Stefan**: We can't. There's somebody watching us

**Damon**: I'm going to go rip his head off now

**Stefan**: You do that, Damon, and you risk exposing all of us

**Damon**: Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off

**Elena**: Stefan, I'm losing it

**Damon**: You have 10 seconds before I go old-fashioned on the new guy

**Adriana**: Don't do it, Damon, please

**Damon**: 3, 2, 1, bye

_(He's about to leave) _

Matt: Wait, wait, wait, Elena. Feed from me

_(Damon is surprised. Tyler looks at them. Jeremy is looking at him) _

**Matt: **It's ok. Everyone will just think you're upset. Feed from me

_(Elena looks at Stefan. He looks at Matt and then at her. Matt takes her in his arms. Connor is watching them but all he can see is the back of their heads and Elena in Matt's arms) _

**Matt**: It's ok. You're ok

_(Stefan looks at them. Elena finally bites Matt on the neck and drinks. Connor can't see anything. Damon is watching them. She finally stops) _

**Elena**: Thank you

_(She removes the blood from her mouth) _

**Elena**: The blood, there's so much. It's got to be April. We have to help her

**Stefan**: Elena, we can't risk it

**Adriana**: Then I'm going to do it

[She slowly makes her way out of the seats and walks out of the church]

_(Tyler goes to the stage) _

**Tyler: **Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young

_(Connor aims his gun at him) _

**Elena**: What do we do?

**Tyler**: Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of…

_(Connor shoots him. Everyone screams. Elena is shocked. Matt looks around. Connor takes his bag and leaves. Everyone is leaving. Caroline gets up and goes toward Tyler. Carol is with him. Elena is on the stage and looks at him. Caroline bends next to him. Stefan rejoins Elena. Caroline removes the stake from Tyler's chest. He coughs) _

**Tyler**: I'm going to kill that bastard

**Stefan**: Damon's way ahead of you. Stay here, I have to help him

**Elena**: What about April?

**Caroline**: I got it, go

C**arol**: I have to call an ambulance

_(Elena looks at Tyler and leaves) _

**Caroline**: No, he's fine!

**Carol**: The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance

_(She leaves the stage) _

**Caroline**: Elena?

_(Connor is outside and enters his truck but Damon rushes over him, rips his door apart, catches him and throws him on the ground. Connor shoots him various times. Damon takes his gun but Connor uses his combat skill to be on top of it. He takes a stake and tries to stake him but Damon resists. Stefan is outside) _

**Stefan**: Damon?

_(Connor leaves. Stefan runs toward them but it's too late. Damon is on the ground. Stefan looks at him and offers his hand and helps him get up but punches him) _

**Damon**: What the hell was that for?

**Stefan**: You know what

_(He leaves. Damon's still on the ground)_

_(Elena is on the mezzanine and finds April) _

**Elena**: April!

_(She rushes over her but stops when she sees the blood. Her face changes and April opens her eyes. She rushes over her, her fangs out but Adriana stops her) _

**Adriana**: She's not dead, but if you feed on her, you will kill her!

**Elena**: Let go of me!

**Adriana**: Look at her! Look at her, Elena. It's April. April Young. She's not a warm body for you to feed on. She's your friend

_(Elena stops struggling and her face becomes normal again. Adriana releases her Caroline comes up behind them. _

**Caroline**: She's an orphan, just like you. And she's scared, just like you were

_(She bites her wrist and bends next to April. She removes her gag and makes her drink her blood. She looks around, panicked, she's panicked) _

**April**: Please! Don't hurt me, please!

**Caroline**: No one's going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you

_(She turns herself to look at Elena and gets up) _

**Adriana**: She needs you. You can make her forget all of this

**April**: Why did he do this?

_(She looks at the blood on her hands) _

**Elena**: No, I…I can't, Caroline, you have to do it

**Caroline**: No, the only way you're going to learn is if you do it yourself

**Elena**: No, I can't…

**Adriana**: Yes, you can. You just need to believe what you're telling her

_(Elena finally bends next to her. April is panicked and looks around) _

E**lena**: April, listen to me

_(April looks at her) _

E**lena**: Everything's going to be ok

_(It doesn't work) _

**Elena**: You're going to get through this, just like I got through it

_(It finally works) _

E**lena**: And I'm going to help you. I promise

**April**: I'm going to be okay. You're gonna help me

_(Elena smiles and looks at Caroline and Adriana. Caroline is smiling. Elena looks at April and continues) _

**Elena**: You watched the funeral from up here so that you could grieve alone. It was a beautiful service. People said really nice things

_(April smiles) _

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Jeremy and Matt are at the bar. Matt has a Band-Aid on his neck) _

**Matt**: That was insane. How do you think they'll cover this one up?

**Jeremy**: An assassination attempt on the mayor's son

**Matt:** Altar boy goes postal

_(Connor is at the bar. He looks at Matt) _

**Connor**: Hey. What happened there?

_(He shows his neck) _

**Matt**: Girlfriend went a little overboard

_(Jeremy gets up and looks at Connor and then at his arm and sees a tattoo) _

**Jeremy**: Nice ink

_(They leave. Connor is surprised. The tattoo isn't there anymore) _

**Matt**: What ink?

**Jeremy**: You didn't see his tattoo? It was huge

**Matt**: He didn't have a tattoo

**Jeremy**: Yeah, he did

**[A trailer]**

_(Connor enter a trailer. He sits down at a table and opens the letter destined to April. He reads it) _

_**Pastor Young**__: "Dear April, I'm sorry for what you're going through. What I did was a necessary sacrifice, and I'm afraid it's only the first of many more sacrifices to come. There's always been an evil that spread through Mystic Falls, but now a greater one is coming. My death is but the first in the war ahead. I will see you again when we all find our salvation. Until then, I love you. Dad."_

_(Connor then looks at the list of the council members) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan gives a glass of bourbon to Elena) _

**Stefan**: Helps with the cravings

**Elena**: You're mad

**Stefan**: Yeah, I'm mad. You lied to me

**Elena**: I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you…

**Stefan**: Come on, Elena, you lied to me

**Elena**: You were just so happy that things were going well, and…

**Stefan**: You think I'm happy?

**Elena**: I just didn't want to ruin it for you

**Stefan**: You're in hell, which means that I'm in hell. And then you go to Damon for help

**Elena**: Yeah, because I thought that he would understand

**Stefan**: You think I don't?

**Elena**: Stefan, please…

**Stefan**: You fed on him, Elena. You fed on him. I know that may not mean much to you, but it means a lot to me. And I know it certainly meant a lot to Damon

**Elena**: I didn't want to hurt you. I'm…I'm sorry. Look, I'm really, really sorry, I...

_(She's crying) _

**Elena**: Why am I crying? I am so sick of crying

**Stefan**: Your emotions are a bit heightened right now

**Elena**: I feel like I've been crying since the day that my parents died. My life is...It's like a never ending funeral. We keep burying people, Stefan. You want to know what's heightened? It's grief. I can't stop feeling everyone's grief. All the hurt, I feel like it's trying to explode out of me

_(She's crying) _

**Stefan**: Hey. Hey. Come on. Come with me

**Elena**: Where?

**Stefan**: Something we need to do

**[Mystic Fall' High School]**

_(Damon Adriana and Bonnie arrive) _

**Damon**: What are we doing here?

**Adriana**: I don't know

_(Caroline, Matt, Elena, Jeremy and Stefan are all there. Stefan is taking Japanese lanterns out of a box) _

**Bonnie**: Ask Stefan

**Damon**: Stefan, What are we doing?

**Stefan**: We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier. We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. Time to just let ourselves grieve

**Adriana**: So you're lighting lanterns

**Stefan**: Yeah, yeah. We need to do this

**Damon**: What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this

**Stefan**: Not tonight, we don't. This is for my Uncle Zach. My friend Lexi. For Alaric

_(He lights his lantern. Matt is next to him and takes the lighter) _

**Matt**: This is for Vickie

_(He lights his lantern. Caroline gets up and takes the lighter) _

**Caroline**: This is for my dad. And Tyler's

_(She lights her lantern and Jeremy gets up and takes the lighter) _

**Jeremy**: This is for our parents, for Vickie... Anna, Jenna. And Alaric

_(He looks at Damon and hands him the lighter but Damon refuses it) _

**Damon**: No way. I'm not doing that

_(He leaves. Jeremy looks at Bonnie. She takes a lantern from the box, gets up, takes the lighter and goes next to Caroline) _

**Bonnie**: This is for my grams

_(Stefan looks at Elena. She gets up) _

**Elena**: This, um... Is for my mom, my dad and Jenna… Everyone that we've all lost; everyone that this town has lost. And for me. I guess

Adriana:[She takes a lantern and lights it] ''This is for my Foster Parents, My mom Rosie and everyone we've lost.

_(She sheds a tear and looks at Jeremy. She lights her lantern and releases it so it floats in the sky. She looks at it. The others do the same) _

**[Mystic Falls' cemetery]**

_(Damon is in front of Alaric's grave) _

**Damon**: They're floating lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that? Japanese lantern is a symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a newsflash… we're not Japanese. You know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle's going to make everything ok. Or even saying a prayer, or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. I know what you're going to say. It makes them feel better, Damon. So what? For how long? A minute? A day? What difference does it make?

_(Alaric appears)_

**Damon**: Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock. With a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. Ahhh. So, thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to baby-sit. Because I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl. Remember? I'm just stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big

_(He puts the bottle on the grave and leaves) _

**Alaric**: I miss you, too, buddy


	66. The Rager

**The Rager**

**[Adriana's House]**

[Adriana's is getting out of the shower and drying off putting on black leggings, blue tank top and her Blue jean jacket and putting on her knee high boots that had flats on them and her hair is down in curls as she grabs her bag and car keys and goes to school she gets there and parks in her spot near the back of the parking lot and sees Rebekah getting out of her car and was surprised she runs over to Rebekah]

Adriana: ''Rebekah...there you are where have you been?

Rebekah: ''Oh...I've had my neck snapped by my brother because I destroyed some of his blood bags in a temper tantum...He made me mad saving Caroline instead of me.

Adriana: ''I'm sorry Rebekah he shouldn't have done that...but it looks like you're doing all right now...[She sees some papers in her hands]''What's those?

Rebekah: ''Oh I bought a house for myself...I'm throwing a house-warming party...you should come.

Adriana: ''Sure I'll come I just won't drink anything.

Rebekah: 'Of course not I need my Sister alert for me.

[She loops her arm through Adriana's and they walk into the school]

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Carol and Tyler enter. There are two men in the house) _

**Tyler**: Who the hell are you two?

**Carol**: Tyler, it's ok. They're here for your protection

**Tyler**: More deputies?

_(Klaus enters with another hybrid) _

**Klaus**: Not exactly. They're hybrids. I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked. I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls

**Tyler**: Nice to know you care

**Klaus**: I don't. I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled... stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to rot

**Tyler**: Yeah, well, you used my body as an escape hatch, then kissed my girlfriend, so maybe we're even

**Klaus**: Not even close. But you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you, and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left. Consider them your new bodyguards

_(He leaves) _

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Stefan and Elena sit in Alaric's classroom. She looks around and seems moved. Stefan seems to understand something) _

**Stefan**: So first time we've been back in Alaric's classroom

**Elena**: The first period, and I'm ready to bawl my eyes out

_(Rebekah enters giving flyers to the students as Adriana wallks in behind her and sits in the seat behind Stefan) _

**Rebekah**: Morning, everyone

_(Elena sighs) _

**Elena**: And just like that, I'm no longer feeling sentimental

**Rebekah**: So I'm throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house... starts in the fifth period, goes to whenever. Spread the word

_(She looks at Elena and gives her a flyer) _

**Rebekah**: You're welcome to join, Elena, if you'd like to bury the hatchet

**Elena**: It's a pretty enormous hatchet

**Rebekah**: Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit

**Elena**: New house, huh? Did your brother finally kick you out?

**Rebekah**: He didn't kick me out. I left

**Elena**: So you left the only person on earth that actually likes you?

**Rebekah**: Well, your boyfriend liked me once. Actually, a lot more than once

_(Elena seems pissed) _

**Stefan**: Why are you still in town, Rebekah? Don't you have anywhere else to go?

**Rebekah**: Well, history's my favorite class. Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman? Oh, that's right

_(She bends over Elena and whispers) _

**Rebekah**: I killed him

_(Elena throws her pen at her but Rebekah catches it and throws it back at Elena. The pen goes in her chest. Adriana looks at Elena and then at Rebekah. She smiles. Elena removes the pen, looks angrily at Rebekah and leaves the classroom)_

_(Elena goes out. Stefan is after her) _

**Stefan**: Just breathe. Just breathe. You haven't felt this kind of rage before

_(She stops) _

**Elena**: I hate her. I didn't think I was capable of hate, but I hate her and hate that I hate her

_(She looks above Stefan's shoulder) _

**Elena**: That's the hunter

_(He turns himself. Connor is here talking to someone. He then looks at Jeremy) _

**Stefan**: What the hell is he doing here?

_(Connor goes toward Jeremy)_

**Elena**: Jeremy. No

_(She moves toward them but Stefan stops her) _

**Stefan**: No, no, no. Hey. You get this, okay?

_(He looks at her hand. There's blood on it) _

**Stefan**: I got that

_(He goes toward Connor and Jeremy)_

_(Elena enters the restrooms. She removes her jacket and looks at her wound. She washes her hand and then the blood on her shoulder. A girl enters, a hand on her neck) _

**Girl**: There you are. Rebekah sent me to see if you were ok

**Elena**: I'm fine, Heather

_(She throws the paper in the trash) _

**Heather**: I'm not

_(Elena turns herself, intrigued. She sees blood dripping from Heather's neck. Rebekah enters) _

**Rebekah**: What's wrong, Elena? Getting hungry?

_(Heather removes her hand from her neck) _

**Elena**: No, g-get away from me

**Rebekah**: But she's so delicious

_(She puts her finger on the wound and then goes to Elena's mouth but she pushes her) _

**Elena**: You shouldn't be here. This is my school. It's my life, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it

**Rebekah**: It's my school now, my life. Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here. And I couldn't help but overhear that there's a vampire hunter roaming the hallways

_(She puts her hand on the wound and wipes it on Elena's face. Her face has changed and she shows her fangs) _

**Rebekah**: See you in gym. I think its dodge ball day

_(She leaves and Heather follows her) _

_(Jeremy is in a classroom with Connor. He's looking at a file) _

**Jeremy**: You mind telling me who you are and why I'm here? I'm happy to miss bio, but...

**Connor**: I looked into your family's history. You and your sister have been through quite a lot

**Jeremy**: What are you, a social worker? Why do you care?

**Connor**: Because you saw this

_(He shows him his tattoo) _

**Jeremy**: Mm, it's a tattoo. Big deal

**Connor**: No, I call this a hunter's mark, as in vampire hunter

**Jeremy**: Uh, a vampire hunter? Heh. Look, I'm sorry, man, but...

_(He laughs and gets up)_

**Connor**: Jeremy, I know your family's history in this town, so you playing dumb just make you look dumb

_(Stefan is outside in front of the door. Jeremy looks at him and nods)_

**Jeremy**: Why the show and tell? I don't even know you

**Connor**: Because it's invisible to anyone but another hunter or potential hunter. Find me a vampire. I'll train you; teach you how to do what I do. I'm on Hudson, off route 13. Don't show up unless you find one

**Jeremy**: Well, how am I supposed to do that?

**Connor**: Why don't you start by asking your friend with the bandage on his neck?

_(He looks at him and leaves)_

**[Connor's Trailer]**

_(Damon arrives at Connor's trailer and opens the door. He climbs the stairs and hesitates but smiles and enters. He looks around but when he touches a paper he's stabbed by two arrows. He looks at them and touches the wire attached to a bomb) _

**Damon**: Um... Yeah

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Caroline, Elena and Stefan are in the stoner pit) _

**Caroline**: It was a valiant first-day effort. No one will judge you if you want to go home

**Elena**: I don't want to go home. I want to take the white-oak stake and kill her. That's how mad I am. She made me murderous

**Stefan**: How about we just leave the murdering to Damon?

**Elena**: And... And then do what? Ignore her to death?

**Stefan**: Look, she's trying to make herself feel better. She knows that everybody hates her, so she's trying to hate harder. Tell you what. Let's just skip the rest of the day, go have some fun. I feel like this day is severely lacking in fun

_(She looks at Caroline. She smiles)_

**Elena**: Yeah. Ok, fine. We'll go to her party and show her that she can't intimidate me. I just have to go home and change first

_(She looks at Caroline and waves her hand and leaves. He looks at Caroline) _

**Caroline**: Does she seem a little off-balance to you?

**Stefan**: Yeah. She's channeling all her emotions into rage. Makes her feel like she has purpose. I used to do that, too, when I was, you know...

**Caroline**: Ripper you?

**Stefan**: Yeah. She needs to come to terms with it, confront it, let it in before she can let it go

**Caroline**: You're good at this. You know that? You saved my vampire life. Now you're saving hers. You should write a book, go on "the view."

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Tyler is bored. A girl enters. He turns himself) _

**Haley**: So this is where you've been hiding, huh?

**Tyler**: Haley?

_(He gets up) _

**Haley**: Hey, Hey, Lockwood

_(She comes towards him and they embrace each other. She touches his face and then hits him in the chest playfully) _

**Haley**: Ass. I thought Klaus killed you

**Tyler**: I should have called

**Haley**: From your trailer park in Florida. You liar! You're totally loaded

**Tyler**: Uh…

**Haley**: I chained you up all over the Appalachians. I talked you through every turn. I helped you break the sire bond. You could have told me your real story

**Tyler**: I didn't want anybody to follow me back. Werewolves weren't safe around Klaus, and you shouldn't be here either. His hybrids are all over this house and so is he

**Haley**: I know. One of his hybrids is with a pack I ran with. He called me and told me that he was coming to protect a guy named Tyler, and I thought, "What are the chances?"

_(They look at each other) _

**Haley**: Well, the least you could do is pour me some fancy, rich-people scotch

**Tyler**:Sure. Of course

_(He goes to the bar. She looks around and sits on the couch)_

**[Connor's Trailer]**

_(Adriana enters) _

**Adriana**: Why were you being so cryptic?

**Damon**: Come in. Close the door

_(She looks at the device) _

**Adriana**: Tell me that is not a bomb

**Damon**: Ok. It's a kitten. It's an adorable exploding kitten

**Adriana**: Why didn't you call your brother?

**Damon**: Because I'm proud and stubborn and... Oh, look. You're already here. Come on. You're not gonna get hurt. All I need you to do is be doctorly, cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move... Psssh!

**Adriana: ''** Okay

_(She takes a knife and starts to work on the arrow. He takes the letter and looks at it) _

**Damon**: So how well did you know pastor Young?

**Adriana**: He was always a nice guy he was friends with my mom when she was the senator

**Damon**: Nice crazy guy. He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls

_(She reads the letter)_

**Adriana**: What does he mean, "a greater evil is coming"? I mean, we have great enough evil already

**Damon**: You'd think

_(His phone rings. He takes it. It's Elena. Adriana looks at it. He ignores the call) _

**Adriana**: How'd you get stuck on hunter duty?

**Damon**: Stefan had a physics test

**Adriana**: You're a good brother

**Damon**: I'm the bad brother

**Adriana**: You're strung up to a bomb while Stefan plays vampire with a girl who broke your heart, but you are doing a very good job of acting like it doesn't suck. Ok, I think that should be good

_(He removes the arrow) _

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Matt is at his locker. Rebekah rejoins him) _

**Rebekah**: Hey, Matt. So I'm having a little should, uh, ditch last period and come

_(He ignores her) _

**Rebekah**: Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand Alaric killed my brother. He was trying to kill me. I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you

_(He looks at her, closes his locker and leaves)_

_(Matt is in the hallway. Connor is leaning against a wall) _

**Connor**: What'd you say last time? Hickeys?

_(Matt stops, turns himself and looks around. Connor catches his arm, takes the Band-Aid off and looks at the bite) _

**Connor**: Kinky girlfriend. Who are you letting feed on you?

**Matt**: I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where I got that

**Connor**: Sure about that?

_(He takes him by the head and throws him against the wall. He takes a knife and puts it against his throat) _

**Connor**: Tell me which one of your High School friends is a bloodsucker

**Matt**: It's... Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson

_(Connor releases him but grabs his neck)_

**Connor**: Thank you. When you wake up, she'll be long gone

_(He throws him against the wall) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is in Damon's bedroom, looking for something in his things. She's made a mess. Damon enters) _

**Damon**: Hope you plan on cleaning this up

**Elena**: I need bourbon to get through Rebekah's party. Yours is better than Stefan's

**Damon**: Oh. Top drawer in the dresser

**Elena**: Thanks

_(She opens it and looks in it but stops) _

**Elena**: You keep alcohol in your underwear drawer?

**Damon**: No. You weren't looking for alcohol, were you? Do you think I'd actually leave the last remaining white oak stake where any vampire could just walk in and take it?

_(He opens his shirt and looks at his wound) _

**Elena**: What happened to you?

**Damon**: Hunter mishap

**Elena**: You know he was at my school today?

**Damon**: Yep. Jeremy told me

**Elena**: Why were you talking to Jeremy?

**Damon**: Don't worry about it

**Elena**: Damon, don't bring him into this

**Damon**: Perish the thought he might actually be useful, Elena

_(He takes off his shirt and is about to take his pants off)_

**Damon**: You staying for the show, or...

**Elena**: I'm finding that stake

_(She leaves) _

**[Connor's Trailer]**

_(Connor is carving a stake. Jeremy arrives) _

**Connor**: You got a vampire for me?

**Jeremy**: No, but I know where you can find one. There's a doctor, Meredith Fell, she uses vampire blood in surgery. I think she has a deal with one, her blood for his

**Connor**: You see, that's the problem. When a town protects one vampire, word spreads. More come. They feed. They turn. Soon you got a full-on infestation. Your High School, for example, is crawling with 'em. One's even throwing a party

**Jeremy**: Is that where we're going?

**Connor**: Nah, we're going to the hospital. As long as people are drinking at that High School party, I got it covered. They'll be dead by sundown

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(It's the party. Everyone is drinking and partying. Stefan and Elena arrive. They enter) _

**Stefan**: Wow. We didn't have to be invited in. I wonder who used to live here

**Elena**: Or who died here

_(They see Rebekah. Elena is angrily looking at her. Stefan looks at her) _

**Stefan**: You're fixating

**Elena**: No, I'm just quietly hating

_(Someone passes by them, a glass in his hand. Stefan compels him) _

**Stefan**: This is mine now

_(He takes the glass) _

**Stefan**: Thank you

_(He looks at Elena) _

**Stefan**: Why don't you have a drink? It'll help you let go

_(She takes the glass and is about to drink when she sees April) _

**Elena**: April's here. I'm gonna go say hi

**Stefan**: And I am gonna find something a little stronger than beer

_(She smiles) _

**Elena**: Okay

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Tyler opens the door. Caroline is here, smiling. She puts her arms around his neck) _

**Caroline**: I ditched Rebekah's ditching party

_(She kisses him and sees the hybrids) _

**Caroline**: What's with all the testosterone?

**Tyler**: Hybrids. I'm on house arrest

**Caroline**: Says who? Your mom? Come on. Sneak out

**Tyler**: Not my mom, Caroline

_(She understands it Klaus) _

**Caroline**: You're kidding me. Klaus?

_(Haley is in Richard's study, looking at pictures. Klaus is here)_

**Klaus**: You're a new face

**Haley**: And I take it from your accent you're an old one. Klaus

**Klaus**: My reputation precedes me, hopefully not all bad

**Haley**: A little bad, mostly repulsive

**Klaus**: So you're a friend of Tyler's. That's strange. He's never mentioned you

_(Tyler is a little distant) _

**Tyler**: You should go the party. I'll be fine here

**Caroline**: But I'd rather hang with you

**Tyler**: Trust me. I am no fun right now

_(Klaus smiles and looks at Haley) _

**Klaus**: And I think I know why

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(April is in the kitchen with Elena. Adriana rejoins her, smiling) _

**Adriana**: Hey

**April**: Adriana. Thank God I know someone

**Elena**: I'm glad you came. Are you thirsty?

_(She offers her her glass) _

**April**: You know, you used to read me bedtime stories

**Elena**: And now I'm giving you beer. Sounds about right

_(April laughs and Elena smiles. April takes the glass and drinks) _

**April**: If my dad could see me now

**Adriana**: How are you... Doing with everything?

**April**: I'm trudging through my denial phase... Dreaming up conspiracy theories. My first weekend home from boarding school, my dad smelt cigarette smoke on my clothes before I even walked in the door. He would have noticed a gas leak in the house

**Adriana**: So you... you don't think that it was an accident?

**April**: I know there's no investigation, that everyone's calling it an accident, but the shooting at the church, it just feels like...

**Rebekah**: like something wicked this way comes. I know, right? It's like this town's cursed or something

**Elena**: Hey, April, why don't you go look around the house, and I'll find you in a little bit

**April**: Okay

_(April looks at them and leaves) _

**Rebekah**: Did I forget to uninvited you?

**Elena**: Did you blow up her dad's house to get revenge on the council?

**Rebekah**: I don't give a damn about some dodgy middle-aged council. You come into my house, throw around false accusations, and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?

Adriana: ''Come on you two don't start now.

Rebekah: She needs to be brought down by her high horse... Don't worry I won't kill her yet.

_(She takes her glass and drinks, smiling. Elena's skin is burning. She looks at her hands) _

**Elena**: My ring

_(Rebekah smiles. Elena hurries in the shadow. Rebekah shows her the ring) _

**Elena**: Give it back!

**Rebekah**: Get it yourself

_(She throws it in the waste disposal) _

**Elena**: No!

_(She tries to go but she can't because of the sun. Rebekah engages the waste disposal, smiles and leaves. Adriana is panicked but finally goes to the waste disposal and takes Elena's ring back. She gives it to Elena who puts the ring on her finger. Her skin stops burning but she's pissed. She goes to her bag and takes the stake out and is about to leave but Stefan's here) _

**Stefan**: Damon give that to you?

**Elena**: Yes, reluctantly. Stefan, she's…She's just gonna keep pushing and pushing.

**Stefan**: Well, if you want to kill her, I'm not gonna stop you. But, see, here's what'll happen. It'll feel really good for about 10 seconds, and then after that, tens and thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she ever turned will die. See, rage is a really powerful feeling... But guilt... Take it from me... It'll destroy you. So you can either go after her, or you can get on the back of my motorcycle... And we can get the hell out of here

_(Stefan and Elena leave, Adriana comes out behind them standing by Rebekah) _

**Rebekah**: Leaving so soon?

_(Elena stops and turns herself) _

**Elena**: No. not just yet. I never got a drink

_(She gives her bag to Stefan and looks at Rebekah. Then she goes to the keg and stands on it. One of the students makes her drink. Everyone cheers. Stefan looks at Rebekah. She's pissed. Then Elena gets down and looks at Rebekah, smiling) _

**Elena**: Now I'm ready to go

_(Stefan gives her his bag, smiling and the leave. Rebekah watched them leave but her vision is blurred. She goes back inside. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees veins) _

**Rebekah**: What in the hell?

Adriana: ''What's wrong?

Rebekah: ''I don't now?...Help me.

[Rebekah falls into Adriana's arm and she is stunned]

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Tyler enters his father's study. Klaus is here) _

**Klaus**: She's quite fetching, that Hayley

**Tyler**: Where is she?

**Klaus**: Oh, she had to run, but don't worry. I had her take the back door so Caroline wouldn't see

**Tyler**: Whatever you think you know...

**Klaus**: I don't know anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality? You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bond. There, you met a pack of werewolves, begged them for help. Among them was a girl. She was gorgeous, with the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high. Inhibitions ran low

**Tyler**: Stop it

**Klaus**: Then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real

**Tyler**: I said stop!

**Klaus**: And Caroline has no idea

_(Tyler's phone rings. He answers) _

**Klaus**: Hello, Damon

**Damon**: Klaus, where's Tyler?

**Klaus**: Tyler's otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and what not. Is there anything I can do?

**Damon**: I'm going after the vampire hunter, so if he'd like to join...

**Klaus**: He wouldn't. I, however...

**[Middle of nowhere]**

_(Elena and Stefan are on a motorcycle. She finally stands on it and smiles. Stefan looks at her and smiles) _

**[Mystic Falls' Hospital]**

_(Meredith has a Band-Aid on her neck and is walking in the hallway. Jeremy and Connor are walking behind her) _

**Jeremy**: That's her

**Connor**: Stay here

_(Jeremy stands by and follows Meredith. He enters a storage room. He walks around) _

**Connor**: Is a hospital really the best place for a germophobe?

_(Damon comes out) _

**Damon**: Did I say that I was a germophobe? Pfft. Sorry. I meant vampire

_(He smiles. Connor takes his gun out. But he's stabbed by an arrow. He bends to pick up his gun but is stabbed by another arrow. He sees that they are attached to a bomb) _

**Damon**: Stings, doesn't it?

_(Connor is about to pick up his gun but Klaus pushes it with his foot) _

**Klaus**: Hello, mate

_(Connor looks at Damon. He smiles)_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena and Stefan are in bed, kissing. Suddenly she sees Damon in place of Stefan. She's surprised) _

**Elena**: No!

_(She pushes him. Stefan looks at her) _

**Stefan**: Are you okay?

_(She looks at her arm. They're veins on it) _

**Elena**: Stefan. What's wrong with me?

**Stefan**: Damon said the hunter had werewolf venom

**Elena**: Oh my god

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(Rebekah is sitting at her dressing table. She has veins on her arms too. She doesn't feel so good. Matt enters and looks at her) _

**Matt**: You don't look so hot

**Rebekah**: Whatever it is, it's not the white-oak stake, so it can't kill me. I'm surprised you came to my party

**Matt**: Well, I thought about it. You explained why you ran me off the bridge, so least I could do is explain how I feel. The truth is, Rebekah, I think you're amazing. You've had a thousand years to learn, to grow, and to start fresh... And somehow you've managed to throw it all away. Now you're alone. You're compelling your friends. Your brother hates you. You whine about not finding love. The reason you don't find love is because you don't deserve it

_(She rips is heart out and looks at it. She releases it but there is no heart and Matt isn't here. It was an hallucination. She looks around) _

**[Mystic Falls' Hospital]**

_(Connor is still blocked by the arrows. Damon and Klaus are looking at him) _

**Damon**: Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling

**Connor**: You two are gonna kill me anyway

**Klaus**: Well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other

**Damon**: Start with the basics. Where are you from? What do you know? Maybe you can cue me in on this greater evil, because I've fought this guy, and there's nothing more evil than that

**Klaus**: Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets

**Connor**: I'm not telling you anything. You think if you kill me, it's gonna be over? There's another waiting to take my place

**Damon**: See, this is what I like to hear... Vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos

**Klaus**: What do you mean, "tattoos"?

**Damon**: Don't bother. You can't see the damn thing

**Klaus**: There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?

_(Connor tries to stake him but he's faster and catches his arm) _

**Klaus**: Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire.

_(He twists his arm and takes the stake. He looks at the symbol)_

**Klaus**: You're one of the five

**Damon**: The what?

**Connor**: I'm faster than the average hunter

_(Damon rushes outside. Connor sets off the bomb. The room explodes) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is lying in bed, sick. Stefan is standing, his phone at the ear) _

**Stefan**: Klaus, where the hell are you?

_(He hangs up and sits down next to Elena. She looks at him, there are veins on her face. She closes her eyes and one she opens them, she sees Damon) _

**Elena**: Why am I thinking about you?

**Damon**: Because you're a vampire now... And part of you knows you're a lot more like me than you are like him

_(She closes her eyes again. Klaus enters. Stefan turns himself) _

**Stefan**: You came

**Klaus**: I did. And for future reference, one voice-mail is just as effective as 9

_(He looks at Elena) _

**Klaus**: What's wrong, love?

**Stefan**: She has werewolf venom in her system. You know you're the only one that can heal her, Klaus. Please

**Klaus**: And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hmm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me? Let's play that game for a moment, shall we?

**Stefan**: Whatever you want from me...

**Klaus**: I don't want anything from you. Her, on the other hand...

_(He sits down on the bed) _

**Klaus**: If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying. But as it turns out... You may be of use to me after all

_(He makes her drink his blood) _

**Klaus**: Here we go

_(He smiles)_

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(Rebekah is lying on her bed. Adriana there with a bowl of herbs as Rebekah looks at her.) _

**Adriana**: Hey. How are you feeling?

**Rebekah**: I just... I needed a minute. Did everyone leave?

**Adriana**: Yeah, deputies weren't actually super happy about the anti-curfew party

**Rebekah**: Why are you still here?

Adriana: ''Well I managed to heal your Werewolf venom in your system I think it was the beer Peg..you were drinking from.

_(Rebekah seems touched. She gets up) _

**Rebekah**: Thank you Adriana for helping me...anyone else would have left me here to die

**Adriana: ''**well you're lucky I'm not any of those people...besides your my friend!

**Rebekah**: ''Thank you Little Sister...for being here for me.

**[Mystic Falls' Hospital]**

_(The firemen and the police are in the room. Carol rejoins Damon) _

**Carol**: So the sniper was inside?

**Damon**: Yep. Still is, in tiny, little pieces

**Carol**: Good. I'll cancel the curfew and call off the extra patrols. I can't say I approve of your methods

**Damon**: I'll make a donation. They'll name a wing after me, maybe

_(Damon is walking in the hallway. Jeremy is at the desk) _

**Jeremy**: See? I told you I could be a badass

**Damon**: Shh. Badasses don't say that

_(He rejoins Meredith) _

**Damon**: Doc. Nice job

**Meredith**: You told me the plan was to lead him to the storage room

**Damon**: We did. Congrats

**Meredith**: You left out the part about blowing up a hospital, with patients who are sick and fragile and who don't need things exploding down the hall from them

**Damon**: It was contained. Nobody got hurt. Come on. Buy me a farewell drink. We'll talk about what the hell Klaus meant by "the five."

**Meredith**: You know you're not going anywhere, Damon, and I am not your new partner in vampire crime. Fix things with Stefan and Elena. Don't let your pride leave you all alone

_(She leaves)_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is in the living room, a glass in his hand. Adriana arrives) _

**Adriana**: Hey

**Stefan**: Hey. Thanks for coming

**Adriana**: summoned by a Salvatore number two. So what's up?

**Stefan**: Do you remember what you were like before you turned?

**Adriana**: Mm, my Empathy grow stronger as well as my Magic why?

**Stefan**: You grew into yourself when you became a vampire. You changed. And Elena, she's changing, too. And I want her to be able to enjoy it without all the guilt and shame that I went through. And there was a moment today when she did. And when I'm with her, every bone in my body tells me to join her, to enjoy it. But I know that if I do, even a little... I risk becoming him. The ripper. I love her, and I don't want to hold her back

**Adriana**: But you don't know how to be around her and still resist that urge

**Stefan**: Damon promised he'd help me stay off the edge, but, uh, he and I, we're not in a very good place right now, not when it comes to her. I just thought you're so good at it, at being a vampire

**Adriana**: Because I had people around to help me like you and Damon. Come to me whenever you want, and I won't let you lose control

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Matt enters and goes to the kitchen) _

**Matt**: Elena! If I'd known you were gonna go to that party, I never would have told Connor about Rebekah

**Elena**: I already had this conversation with Jeremy. There's no way you guys could have known that I would go. I mean, I was surprised that I went. Stefan warned me that I would feel things more powerfully, but, Matt, the hatred that I felt today... I almost... I almost killed her in front of everyone, in the middle of a party. That's not me. Or at least, it didn't... didn't use to be

**Matt**: Honestly, Elena, Rebekah kind of deserves it

**Elena**: Yeah, but it's not just about Rebekah. It's about my mind. I'm having these terrible thoughts, these... Violent images, and I... it's all driven by one simple thing, this hunger

_(She takes his arm and drinks. She keeps drinking) _

**Matt**: Hey, Elena, you sure you wanna take that much?

_(She keeps drinking) _

**Matt**: Elena. Elena, that hurts. Elena. Elena. Ele...

_(She strangles him and pushes him. She keeps drinking) _

**Matt**: Elena! Elena

_(Damon intervenes and pushes her off him. She snarls) _

**Damon**: Stop. Stop

_(Her face becomes normal again. She looks at Matt) _

**Elena**: Oh my god. Matt, I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean to

_(Damon goes toward Matt) _

**Damon**: It's okay

_(He compels him) _

**Damon**: Forget what just happened. You came over, she fed a little bit, and you left. Now go home

_(Matt leaves. He looks at Elena) _

**Elena**: What have I done?

**Damon**: Nothing you should be ashamed of. You are a vampire now. You just have to learn the right way to be one. And I'm gonna teach you

_(He touches her face. She nods)_

**[Connor's trailer]**

_(Connor wakes up. He turns his head and sees Klaus. He gets up but Klaus pushes him back on the couch) _

**Connor**: You saved me?

**Klaus**: Congratulations. You just became worth more to me alive than dead

**Connor**: what... what did you mean when you said I was one of the five?

**Klaus**: You don't know your own history? Well, let's just say it's made you the most well protected vampire hunter in town


	67. The Five

**The Five**

[Whitmore College]

[Adriana parks the car. she gets out with Elena, Damon and Bonnie. Elena looks at Bonnie]

Elena: ''Are you sure that you're okay with this?

Bonnie: 'If we could spell you out of wanting blood I would. but we can't so better you do this now then at freshman orientation.

Elena: ''Something tells me that college isn't in my future anymore.

Damon: ''Oh, stop with the pity party. if I can go to college. you can go to college.

Adriana: ''You went to college?

Damon: ''Sure. plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls.

Bonnie: 'You're disgusting.

Damon: ''I know.

[ a Classroom. Professor Shane. is teaching a class]

Professor Shane: 'I say the word. Witch. what pops into your head? Halloween costume? Villain of a fairy tale? Maybe an ex-girlfriend? well whatever image it is. it's probably not tanielle sos...

[He shows a picture. Adriana. Elena,Bonnie and Damon take a seat]

Elena: 'Is that him?

Bonnie: ''Yeah.

Elena: ''He's kind of...

Bonnie: ''Hot.

[Elena smiles. Damon looks at them and rolls his eyes]

Professor Shane: ''I'm an admittedly crappy photographer. now. in reality or in this reality. at least, witches have appeared across every culture in history. they're the architects of the supernatural. responsible for everything that goes bump in the night. from Ghosts to vampires to Doppelgangers...

Damon: ''What is this guy. witchipedia?

[Elena chuckles. Bonnie looks at him]

Bonnie: ''Shh shut up.

[Adriana is looking at the Professor Shane and gets a head ache as images keep flashing inside her head...and she keeps seeing the Black cloaked figure every time she closes her eyes...and even when she sleeps..she finally gets up slowly and walks to get out of there when Damon concerned takes her arm]

Damon: ''Hey are you ok?

Adriana: ''..Yeah...I just got a headache all of a sudden...I just need some air...you guys can stay here I'll be back.

[She walks out of the place when she didn't now that Professor Shane has seen her Elena and Bonnie look at Damon when he sits down]

Elena: ''What's wrong with her?

Damon: ''She said she got a headache..I don't now what's wrong with her she has been so quiet lately she not telling us anything..

Bonnie: ''Maybe it's her Magic trying to tell her something once she figures it out then she will tell us.

Professor Shane: ''Now if you're a skeptic. you'd call that coincidence. but if you're a true believer...you know what, there really isn't such a thing.

Elena: ''what if I'm...a ripper?

Damon: ''You're not a ripper.

Elena: ''what if I am?

Damon: ''Well, then pick someone and we'll find out. stoner guys are not good to grab. they're too paranoid and you don't want the extra buzz. now. she is fun sized. but too alert. geeky girls are inherently suspicious of anyone who's nice to them. what you want is the little blonde, pretty girl. self absorbed, easily flattered. you just have to separate her from the pack and make your move.

[Professor Shane looks at them]

Professor Shane: ''Am I interrupting you guys? or is it maybe the other way around?

Damon: ''Sorry. I was just saying how much I love Witches.

Professor Shane: ''Yeah. you and me both. brother. all right listen. we should probably talk about the readings that none of you did.

[Elena and Damon look at each other. she smiles]

[Whitmore College Outside]

[Adriana is sitting down on a bench with her eyes closed to get rid of the Head ache that has bothered her since she came to Whitmore College...Professor Shane after seeing him has given her more Visions inside her head...when all of a sudden a screech enters her head making her shout out as she falls on the ground withering...when Bonnie runs over to her and gets on the ground]

Bonnie: ''Adriana oh my god what's going on?

Adriana:[there was pain in her head as she looks at Bonnie] ''I don't now..what's wrong...um it feels like someone is trying to get inside my head...the Visions and Images they won't go away...not even in my sleep.

[Adriana cries as the sharp pain in her head continues when Bonnie puts her hand on her head and whispers under her breath and Adriana sighs in relief as the pain has stopped like it fled from her she closes her eyes as Bonnie stops her chanting...Damon and Elena come over and they see what's going on and they run over to them]

Damon: ''What is going on?

Bonnie: ''I think Adriana was under a spiritual attack from another Witch...someone has been giving her Visions and attacking her with Images of the Future to come...even in her sleep...I think with the hunter coming to Mystic Falls is causing it somehow.

Elena; ''Oh my god Adriana...what is going on with you?

[Elena helps Adriana to her feet and hugs her seeing the look of torment and relief on her face]

Adriana: ''I don't now I feel what's coming our way has something to do with me...I'm being hunted...by something I can't see.

[Damon looks at her furious that someone is attacking Adriana and that she couldn't see him was frustrating to him he takes her in his arms and Hugs her to him]

Damon: ''Why didn't you say anything Adriana we could have found away to block your thoughts from outside influences.

Adriana: ''At first I thought they were just nightmares and dreams but they have come more everyday like it's a warning for things to come and everyone has been busy with helping Elena that I didn't get the chance...I thought I can handle it myself.

Elena: ''You don't have to handle things on your own ...if there is anything you need me, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie will be here for you.

Adriana: ''Thank you..all of you.

Damon: ''I think you should get home...don't worry about us...me and Bonnie will stay to help Elena...just go home and rest we will get a taxi back.

Bonnie: ''I still have to talk to Professor Shane but we will be back home before dark.

Adriana: ''Ok...I will talk to you guys later.

[She steps out of Damon's arms and walks away to her car and gets in putting her seat belt on then drives away from the College]

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus enters a room. Connor is chained up against a wooden device. He looks at Connor) _

**Klaus**: Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail

_(Stefan is here) _

**Stefan**: I was going to take him, but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain

**Klaus**: It's from the inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch

**Stefan**: What'd you get out of him?

**Klaus**: Not enough. He's mum about the council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over. What brings you snooping?

**Stefan**: Well, I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled

_(Connor looks at Klaus) _

**Klaus**: You're full of mysteries, aren't you?

**Connor**: I told you, I don't know anything

**Klaus**: Thankfully, I know plenty. Shall we?

_(Klaus closes the doors) _

**Klaus**: So what's with the home invasion?

**Stefan**: Damon said you knew something about this guy. I should have figured you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return

**Klaus**: I was feeling benevolent

**Stefan**: You're never benevolent. Who is this guy? What's the five?

**Klaus**: So many questions

**Stefan**: It's a good thing I have nothing to do today except get answers out of you

**Klaus**: Fine. You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate. The brotherhood of the five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the twelfth century. Italy. My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding, turning people as we went

_Flashback_

_Italy, 1114 _

_(Klaus and Elijah are walking and stop in front of a stage. People are gathered and one of the hunters is talking on a stage) _

**Hunter**: These demons live among you. Passing as human

_**Klaus (Voiceover)**__: But with the bloodshed came exposure_

**The hunter**: So witness with your own eyes...

_(He opens a box. A vampire is inside and goes out. He burns in the sun and screams. Everyone's screaming. The hunter is looking at him) _

**Elijah**: He's putting on quite the show

**Klaus**: He's nothing. I could eat him for sport

**Elijah**: Still, you should heed the warning. Between you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the original vampires are spreading

**Klaus**: If you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our sister

_(The hunter is kissing Rebekah's hand. She smiles. She takes his arm and they leave) _

_Nowadays_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

**Stefan**: So these hunters have been around for 900 years?

**Klaus**: Apparently. Well, our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years

**Stefan**: And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?

**Klaus**: Oh, she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you... Provided you do one thing for me

**Stefan**: And what's that?

**Klaus**: Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn. And hateful. I need to make peace with her. I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter, which she won't do unless she believes we've made up

**Stefan**: And... What's in it for me?

**Klaus**: Just get her here and I'll tell you. Oh, and Stefan... Trust me when I say this... that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers

[ Mystic Grill]

[ Adriana is at a table, doing her homework and trying not to think about what happened to her at Whitmore...as Matt stops by her table]

Matt: ''Hey. Adriana. can I get you some more water?

Adriana: ''I'm good Matt...thanks I'm just waiting on my friend...she just.

[Rebekah arrives and sits down in front of her]

Rebekah: 'Sorry. family drama.

Matt: ''You two are friends?

Rebekah: ''is it so hard to believe I would have one?

Matt: ''Yeah it is. and I'm keeping the truck.

[He leaves Adriana looks at him]

Rebekah: ''Hey off limits. I have dibs.

Adriana: ''Matt is my friend Rebekah so No I don't like him in that way. You can have I know you like him. [She smiles at Rebekah and sees the smile on her own face]

[Stefan arrives and sits next to Adriana]

Stefan: ''Hey Adriana...mind if I talk to both of you?

Adriana: ''Sure why not.

[He looks at Rebekah]

Stefan: ''Klaus wants to fake peace with you so you'll talk about the five.

Rebekah: ''Yeah, I bet. don't help him. he'll just betray you. It's what he does.

Stefan: ''All right. well. forget him help me instead.

Rebekah: ''why? you hate me more then he does.

Stefan: ''because I'm going to figure out what he's up to. and plus I can give you the one thing that he won't

Rebekah: 'and what's that?

Stefan: ''a clean slate. I'm not saying that I'm willing to forgive you. for what you did to Elena, but I'm willing to set it aside and start over.

Rebekah: ''Why would you do that?

Stefan: ''because you're obviously not leaving town any time soon and I'm just looking for a way we can all get along. plus, you can't be too happy wandering around school with no friends.

Rebekah: ''well. what if I don't care what you or anyone else thinks"?

Stefan: ''Well...you care for Adriana and I'm pretty sure that you care what, uh, Matt over there thinks. so maybe I can talk to him about a clean slate too.

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Damon and Elena are walking behind the blond girl from Professor's Shane class) _

**Damon**: She's young and healthy; she'll heal up like a charm. Just keep your eye on the ball

**Elena**: It's not a game, Damon

**Damon**: Fine, it's not a game; it's a high-stakes dangerous maneuver. Now, just go. Just like we practiced. That's all you have to do

_(She catches up with the girl) _

**Elena**: Hey! You're in my anthro class, right?

**Girl**: Uh, yeah. I guess so

**Elena**: I, uh, totally spaced and forgot to get the reading list. Do you have it?

**Girl**: Sure. Let me check

_(Elena compels her)_

**Elena**: This isn't going to hurt. Please don't scream

_(Elena looks at a picture on the girl's phone)_

**Elena**: Who's that?

**Girl**: It's my little sister

_(Elena compels her) _

**Elena**: Get out of here. Go back to class

_(The girl leaves) _

**Damon**: What the hell are you doing?

**Elena**: I just... I saw the picture, and I...

**Damon**: Everybody is someone's Uncle or father or camp counselor or Bible study teacher. Elena, you don't know these people. Why do you care?

**Elena**: I care because I'm still me! I still have the same feelings, Damon. Sorry if that spoils your master plan to turn me into a super vampire

_(Bonnie rejoins them) _

**Bonnie**: What's going on?

**Damon**: Nothing. Elena's educating me on the importance of feelings

**Elena**: Did you talk to the Professor?

**Bonnie**: For a second. He found some stuff of my grams in his office and he's going to dig it up for me. Oh, uh, this

_(She gives her a flyer for a murder house party. Damon looks at it) _

**Damon**: Oh, nice. The answer to all of our problems. A frat party, douche central. Which is why you'll be eating very well tonight. So what should we go as? Victims or killers?

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus is looking at Connor. still chained up]

Klaus: ''You feeling all right, mate? are the shackles too tight? welcome back, sister.

[Rebekah enters with Adriana and Stefan]

Rebekah: ''This is a trick? how do you know he's one of the five? where's his bloody tattoo?

Klaus: ''Oh. the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last. let's eat.

[He looks at Adriana who has been avoiding his gaze since she came and he takes her arm through his]

Klaus: ''Adriana...Love what are you doing here?

Adriana: ''Stefan wanted me to come along...with Rebekah and that maybe I can help figure out what it is this Hunter is about.

[He continues to stare at her making her uncomfortable a little as they walk into the dining room where there was a table set up for all of them]

[Klaus,Adriana, Rebekah and Stefan are sitting at a table]

Klaus: ''Thank you. my lovely. I could kiss the council for burning up all the vervain in town. they made my life so much easier. Rebekah love. eat your veggies.

Rebekah: ''I'm not eating till you apologize

Klaus: ''For which indiscretion? there have been so many.

Rebekah: 'You broke my neck;

Klaus: ''You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make anymore hybrids.

Rebekah: ''Cause you took me for granted!

Klaus: ''that's what big brothers do sweetheart!

Stefan: ''Let me just name a million other people other than Adriana I'd rather be having dinner with right now.

Klaus: ''All right fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you. forgive me?

Rebekah: ''I'll take it under consideration.

Adriana: 'Ok. good ahem. now why don't you tell us about Rebekah's hunter?

Klaus: ''Right. Alexander. nice chap. forgoing the obvious issues. he was looking for creatures of the night. which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings.

_Flashback _

_Italy, 1114 _

_(Alexander, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah are sitting at a table outside) _

**Alexander**: I'm unaccustomed to such luxury

**Elijah**: Well, it's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth. We're curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade

**Alexander**: We are but five men. Bound by fire and the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause. The destruction of all vampires

**Klaus**: And how do you hope to achieve this?

**Alexander**: We have the ultimate weapon, which no vampire can survive

_Nowadays_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

**Adriana**: So, that's what this is about? A weapon?

**Rebekah**: Not just any weapon

**Klaus**: Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story

**Stefan**: How is a weapon the answer to all of my prayers?

_(Klaus and Rebekah looks at each other) _

**Stefan**: Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?

**Klaus**: Not quite yet. Because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle, which seems to have disappeared

**Stefan**: What puzzle?

_(Klaus looks at him) _

**Adriana**: The tattoo. What is it?

**Klaus**: A map. Leading us to its treasure

**Rebekah**: Fat lot of good a tattoo's going to do if we can't see it

**Klaus**: We can't, but someone else can. Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love? You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person who could see them

_(A hybrid enters with Jeremy. Adriana rushes to get to him but Klaus is faster) _

**Klaus**: I wouldn't Love. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here is a bit of an artist

**Jeremy**: I'm not helping you with anything

**Klaus**: I'm afraid you are

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Elena, Damon and Bonnie arrive at the party, all dressed-up. A guy meets them at the entrance, a big glass in his hand) _

**Guy**: Hey. I'm Frankie. Unassuming serial killer

**Damon**: I'm Jack. And these are the two lovely ladies I just... Rippered

**Frankie**: Welcome to the murder house. Bloody Mary's free until midnight. Enjoy yourselves

**Damon**: Well, hats off to these idiots

_(He sees Professor Shane) _

**Damon**: Oh, look, there's Professor creepy

**Bonnie**: His name is Professor Shane, and he's not creepy. I'm going to go talk to him

**Damon**: You do that

_(She gives him her glass and goes rejoin the professor) _

**Damon**: Inebriated sleaze balls all covered in blood. Come on, pick one

_(She looks around and sees a guy put something in a girl's drink while she isn't looking) _

E**lena**: I think I found one

**Damon**: Roofie guy? Nice choice. Go get 'em

_(She goes towards him and runs into him) _

E**lena**: I'm sorry. Drink?

G**uy**: Sure

_(She looks at him, smiling and leaves. He follows her. She's alone, drinking. He's with her) _

**Guy**: Great party, right?

**Elena**: Yeah

_(He comes toward her but she pushes him against a wall. She compels him) _

**Elena**: You're not going to make a sound

_(She bites him and drinks. Damon enters) _

**Damon**: Now remember, the idea is not to kill him. Elena! Elena, step away from the ledge. Elena!

_(She stops and compels the guy) _

E**lena**: Leave and forget about this

_(She smiles and wipes her mouth) _

**Damon**: Nice touch. How do you feel?

**Elena**: I feel good

_(She smiles. Damon seems happy about it. She embraces him, laughing) _

**Elena**: I want more

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Connor is still chained up. Jeremy is drawing his tattoo)_

**Connor**: You set me up at the hospital. Led me to a trap. Why?

**Jeremy**: You were trying to hurt people who are important to me

**Connor**: Important to you? That vampire just threatened to kill you. I don't understand how you could see the tattoo if you're a sympathizer

**Jeremy**: What exactly do you understand? 'Cause a couple days ago, you seemed to have all the answers and now you're no jack. Where did this tattoo come from? Why am I the only one who can see it?

**Connor**: Years ago, I met someone with a mark. Claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires. Like it was ingrained in his DNA. Told me the same thing I told you... if I could see the mark, I was a potential

**Jeremy**: Who was he?

**Connor**: Just a guy I served in Iraq with. I lost track of him, and then one day... The tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand, but the more vampires I killed, the more it spread, like... Like it was trying to tell me something. I just... I just don't know what

_(Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah are still sitting at the table) _

**Stefan**: So tell me more about this tattoo

**Klaus**: My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah, however, was more than willing to... Investigate, isn't that right?

_Flashback_

_(Rebekah is in bed with Alexander. They're kissing. She touches his chest and looks at the symbol) _

**Rebekah**: How do you read these symbols?

**Alexander**: The map took my brothers and I years to translate. The sword... Is the key to reading it. Have you considered my offer? To come with me when I leave to follow the map?

**Rebekah**: I have. And I would like that very much

_(He smiles and she kisses him. She sees a dagger and a vial of ash on the nightstand) _

**Rebekah**: What is that?

**Alexander**: Oh, that? That... Is a very special weapon. For a very special kind of vampire. When my brotherhood has achieved its destiny, those monsters will cease to exist. Until then, we have the daggers

**Rebekah**: Do you really believe they're all so evil they must be put down?

**Alexander**: Let us not talk of such evil. Let us do this

_(He kisses her) _

**Alexander**: Mmm. And this

_(They kiss again) _

**Alexander**: And this

_(He drives the dagger through her heart. She's desiccating) _

_Nowadays _

**[Klaus' mansion]**

**Klaus**:My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn... And me

**Rebekah**: How was I supposed to know?

_(He raises his glass)_

**Klaus**: Cheers. To my sister's uncanny ability to choose men

**Adriana**: I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side

**Klaus**: They don't

_Flashback_

_(Rebekah wakes up. Klaus is there, covered in blood) _

**Rebekah**: What happened?

**Klaus**: Ask him

_(He moves. Alexander is dead, stabbed by his own sword against the wall. Rebekah is shocked) _

**Klaus**: Only, he cannot answer because I have ripped out his tongue, along with the rest of them

**Rebekah**: Nik, I had no idea!

**Klaus**: But you should have. Your only family was nearly wiped out because of your stupidity! What did he promise you?

**Rebekah**: Nothing. Nothing

**Klaus**: He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable. You trusted him... Over me! What did he promise you?

**Rebekah**: Nothing, Nik, I swear!

**Klaus**: What did he promise you?! Tell me, Rebekah!

_Nowadays_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

**Klaus**: Go ahead, Rebekah, tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What's this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?

**Rebekah**: A cure. He said there was a cure

**Stefan**: There is no cure for vampirism

**Rebekah**: I'm telling the truth, Stefan

**Adriana**: Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?

**Klaus**: Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body. The map was gone, the brotherhood of the five extinct. For 900 years, there was not a whisper of another hunter until our friend in there showed up in town

**Rebekah**: Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?

**Klaus**: We don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception!

**Rebekah**: But I haven't! Instead I stay with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life. You know, at least I fared better than Finn. Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment

**Klaus**: No, Finn was a dullard. He's more interesting lying in a box

**Rebekah**: You want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan in, 'cause you knew he'd help you even though he hates your guts. You know what, you can shove your cure

_(She leaves. Klaus smiles and looks at Stefan_)

**Adriana**: Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her before you chased her off

**Klaus**: She never would have told me what I needed to know. But she'll tell you

**Stefan**: What do you need me to find out?

**Klaus**: The map is useless without the tool to decipher it

**Stefan**: The sword

**Klaus**: She knows where it is. And you're going to get her to tell you. You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that's going to destroy her. You can call it a deal with the devil if you like but you know you won't walk away from it

Adriana: ''I'm going to check on Jeremy.

Klaus: ''I will go with you love I want to see if Jeremy managed to finish the drawing.

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Professor Shane and Bonnie enter his classroom) _

**Professor Shane**: I put your grandmother's stuff around here somewhere. There were a couple family photos and a first edition Stephen king. Did you know she liked "cujo"?

**Bonnie**: This is amazing. It's all stuff you picked up on your travels?

**Professor Shane**: Yeah. I, uh, I do this thing. It's like a one man traveling occult exhibit to small towns. It funds my crazy Indiana Jones adventures

_(She looks at a picture of her and her grandmother) _

**Professor Shane**: Do you practice? Like she did? I'm a true believer. Just don't tell anyone

**Bonnie**: No, I don't practice. Not anymore. I lost control of myself and there were consequences

**Professor Shane**: Witches love their consequences, don't they? You know, there are other ways to practice magic. If you're interested

**Bonnie**: Are you...

**Professor Shane**: No. No, no, no. I'm just, uh, I'm just a guy with a very open mind who has seen a lot of things. And I'm willing to test some of them out. If you are

_(Damon and Elena are dancing and drinking blood. She's dancing with a girl and compels her) _

**Elena**: Don't scream. This isn't going to hurt

_(She bites her neck and drinks her blood. She releases her, dances and smiles. Damon rejoins her and they dance together. They both have blood on their mouthes. She licks her finger while they dance. Bonnie enters and watches them. Elena sees her. Bonnie watches her, shocked. Elena stops) _

**Elena**: Oh my god

_(Damon touches her face) _

**Elena**: Oh my god

_(She leaves. Damon watches her leaves. She passes by Bonnie) _

**Elena**: I have to get out of here

_(She leaves. Bonnie watches Damon. He dances) _

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus enters the room with Adriana where Connor is imprisoned. Jeremy is still drawing. Klaus looks at the drawing) _

**Klaus**: Nice lines. Now, if you could just hurry it up a little bit

**Jeremy**: I'm done

**Klaus**: What is this?

**Jeremy**: It's the tattoo

**Klaus**: I've seen the tattoo, you repugnant punk. There's more to it

**Jeremy**: That's all of it. He said every time he kills a vampire, it spreads

_(Klaus looks at Connor) _

**Klaus**: Nate!

_(A hybrid enters)_

**Klaus**: Tell the girl to take Jeremy home. Keep this online alive at all costs

_(He leaves. Jeremy leaves the room with the hybrid. Adriana is shocked at what she is seeing the Tattoo on Connor tries to get rid of his chains. The hybrid enters) _

**Nate**: Looks like you got too much leash. You're not going anywhere, so you might as well stop the racket

_(He tries to touch the chains but Connor bites his ear and has a piece in his mouth) _

**Nate**: You're lucky I can't kill you. Freak

_(He leaves and slams the door. Connor takes the hybrid's piercing from his mouth) _

**Adriana**:[She walks back into the Dining Room where Klaus is] ''Klaus...If you would have show him to me sooner you would now that I can see the Tattoo as well.

Klaus:[He turns around shocked] ''What?

Adriana: ''It's true...I can see it like Jeremy can...but how can that be does that make me a Hunter?

Klaus: ''There's no way for only men were Hunters of the Five...but for some reason you are one...

[Adriana looks at him in wonder]

Adriana: ''I...I think I might now how it's Possible...what if someone in my Ancestors line might have met a Hunter in there lives and must have had a child from them...but who would it...be.

Klaus: ''I don't now...but It could have been Elizabeth...and ancient hunter from long ago during before Alexander died.

Adriana: ''I must find out before I can just assume anything.

[She goes to leave but Klaus catches her arm]

Klaus: ''You will tell me what you find Adriana...and you must not tell anyone else about the cure...Please because if they found out they would find it and force me to take it so that they can kill me..

Adriana: ''I won't tell them...I promise you Klaus.

[He releases her and watches as she leaves]

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Elena is outside with Bonnie) _

**Elena**: Who am I? Why am I acting like this?

**Bonnie**: Because you listened to Damon and Damon makes everything he wants sound like a good idea

**Elena**: I should be here with Stefan. I shouldn't be here with him. I should be going through all this with Stefan

_(Damon arrives) _

**Damon**: I'm guessing we should hit the road

**Bonnie**: You were supposed to help her, and you let her get completely out of control

**Damon**: She's not out of control, she was having fun

**Bonnie**: This isn't fun. She's acting like a different person!

**Damon**: She is a different person! She's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. And when the guilt gets too bad, we switch off our humanity and we revel in it

**Bonnie**: Is that what you want? Her to be like you?

**Damon**: She already is like me. And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip my head off like my brother, is that I can revel in it. I can make it fun

_(He leaves) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is in the living room. Rebekah enters)_

**Rebekah**: I got your message. I'm sorry. I know you wanted my help. He just...Makes me so angry

**Stefan**: No one deserves to be treated that way

**Rebekah**: I wanted it back then. The cure. I was willing to leave behind my family for it. Would you take it if you had the chance? Or is it just for Elena?

**Stefan**: Part of me wishes that she and I can have an eternity together but Damon's right. There's not a single vampire who hasn't killed a human. Elena will kill. And then there will be the pain, and the guilt, and then...

**Rebekah**: The humanity switch

**Stefan**: Elena, she's driven by love. By compassion. When she turns off her humanity, then I don't think we'll ever get her back. So I'd do anything to save her

**Rebekah**: I envy that. You and Elena. I envy the love you have. I really did believe Alex when he said he loved me. He promised we'd be married. We even picked out a church. San Vittore in Brienno. I know you want my help, Stefan. But I just can't do anything that lets my brother get what he wants

**Stefan**: I never did answer your question. If it meant that I got to be with her... Have children, grow old with her... If it meant that we'd die together, be buried together... Then, yes. I'd take the cure

**Rebekah**: I buried him. Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we would be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that? Ohh. But that's what you wanted to know, isn't it? Because I buried him with his sword

_(Klaus enters) _

**Klaus**: I'm sorry, little sister, but you're right. You really are a hopeless fool

**Stefan**: I'm sorry, Rebekah

**Rebekah**: Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. Well, I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nick. No one will ever sit around the table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward! Do it!

_(He drives the dagger though her heart and she dies. Stefan covers Rebekah's body) _

**Klaus**: I have a plane waiting. I'll get the sword. My hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah somewhere no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today

**Stefan**: I'll take care of it

**Klaus**: No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon, not Elena. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from all of you

**Stefan**: I won't say anything

**Klaus**: It's just you and me in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Damon and Elena arrive) _

**Damon**: Well then. Good night

**Elena**: Damon… I'm sorry. Things got a little heated at the party, and... I shouldn't have let that happen. It's just that I... I feel like...

**Damon**: what do you feel, Elena?

**Elena**: When you tell me what a vampire should be, deep down, I believe you. I think that you're right, and I... I hate that feeling. Because I don't want to be...

**Damon**: You don't want to be like me

_(They look at each other and Stefan opens the door) _

**Elena**: Hey

**Stefan**: Hey

**Elena**: What are you doing here?

**Stefan**: Just hanging out with Jeremy. We had a couple things to talk about

**Damon**: Any news on the hunter?

**Stefan**: No. No, nothing new

**Damon**: Then today was a bust. She's all yours

_(He leaves) _

**Stefan**: So, uh... What happened?

**Elena**: I learned how to feed without hurting someone. It was awful. You were right, I... Got caught up in it

**Stefan**: Ah, it'll get easier

**Elena**: But I don't want it to get easier. I can't live like this. Stefan, I'm... Feeling things that I don't... I don't want to feel, and I'm becoming someone that I don't want to be. I don't think I'm going to survive this

**Stefan**: Hey. Yes, you will. I promise

**Elena**: No

**Stefan**: You just have to hold on

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Nate the hybrid enters. He's on the phone) _

**Nate**: Yeah, I got it. I'll keep him fat and happy. You should send two more for protection. Make that three

_(He hangs up. Connor arrives from behind and strangles him with a chain. He finally rips his head off. The tattoo spreads) _

**[ Adriana's House]**

[Adriana is looking through all her ancestors Journal until she comes to Elizabeth's Journal and begins reading the one where she fled from the Originals after they were turned by Esther and that she felt betrayed by her own family for telling her she wasn't one of them all because she wasn't like them...it was after that is when Elizabeth met a handsome man on her travels that helped her settle in his village and that is where they fell in love and got married...it was...Alexander..he was one of the Five that managed to have a tattoo on his arm...Adriana drops the Journal on the floor and was shaking as she now realized that she is related to Alexander...Her great grandmother married Alexander is her great grand father.]

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Professor Shane is reading something. Connor enters) _

**Professor Shane**: Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls killing vampires?

**Connor**: Why the hell did you send me there?


	68. The Killer

**The Killer**

**[Connor's Trailer]**

_(Connor enters and puts Nate's head on the table) _

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Connor and Shane are in his classroom) _

**Connor**: You have any idea what I've been through? I spent the last two days chained up by an original vampire

**Shane**: So you met Klaus? I only know him by reputation. Apparently he's a real monster

**Connor**: He's a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Do you know how hard it is to kill them?

**Shane**: From what I gather, you have to... Remove their head, or their heart. That is, according to lore. I'm just speculating

**Connor**: I had to figure out how to do it on my own. I could have used some of this occult Professor knowledge of yours. But then again, you've always been slow when it comes to providing answers.

**Shane**: We had a deal. I'll give you answers about your hunter's mark when it's grown to completion

**Connor**: In other words, kill as many vampires as possible

**Shane**: Come on, Connor, why do you think I sent you to Mystic Falls? There's no shortage of vampires. That town's practically infested. Listen, there's two witches mixed up in all this. She's important to what I have planned. I want her to be kept out of harm's way

**Connor**: Anybody gets in my way… anybody… they're dead

**Shane**: Ok... Sure, I'll occupy her myself. Just do what you do. And the less I know about it, the better

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Jeremy is in the storage room, cleaning. He hears a noise and turns his head. He goes toward the noise and when he turns himself, Connor's here. He puts a knife under his throat) _

**Connor**: Do I have your attention? Good. Then let's talk about vampires

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is in her bed and sits down) _

_**Elena**__: Dear diary, I know it's been a while. A long while. I haven't needed... I haven't wanted to write this stuff down. But I don't want to say it out loud, either. The thing is... I'm a vampire. And I hate it_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is writing in his diary) _

_**Stefan**__: She's been spiraling since her transition. There are times I barely recognize her. But now for the first time in a while, there's hope_

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena sits down on her bench and opens her diary) _

_**Elena**__: I feel hopeless. Depressed. Angry. But most of all... I'm scared_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is still writing) _

_**Stefan**__: Somewhere in the world, there's a cure for vampires. If I can get it, Elena can be human again. I can give her back her life_

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is writing in her diary) _

_**Elena**__: Part of me just wants to end it. But then I think of Jeremy. I'm all that he has left. So, I need to find a way through this. No matter what it takes._

**[Salvatore's House]**

_**Stefan**__: So that's what I need to do. No matter what Klaus asks; no matter what lies I have to tell, secrets I have to keep, I'll do it. No matter what it takes _

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Stefan is looking at Nate's body, without his head. He's on the phone with Klaus) _

_**Stefan**__: How the hell did Connor escape?_

**[Italy]**

_(Klaus is in Italy in an archeological site) _

**Klaus**: I blame mind-numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me. You're going to help me

_**Stefan**__: Well, he could be anywhere now_

**Klaus**: Think, Stefan. He took the hybrid's head, which means he wants werewolf toxin

**Stefan**: Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires

**Klaus**: Which is a pity. Me being on the other side of the world digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood. And therefore the antidote. Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple. Find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead

**Stefan**: Damon's been looking everywhere for him. If they cross paths...

**Klaus**: You need to keep Damon in check

**Stefan**: It would be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth

**Klaus**: You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is

**Stefan**: Nice try, Klaus, but I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you

**Klaus**: And I trust no one. Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box. The more who find out about the cure, the more will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words… tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?

_(Stefan hangs up) _

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(The Mystic Grill is closed. Matt is working and on the phone) _

**Matt**: Really? Jeremy, you're half an hour late. Get here now

_(He hangs up. April enters) _

**April**: Uh, Matt?

**Matt**: Uh, hey, April. We don't open till eleven

**April**: Oh, sorry. I wasn't, like, trying to scare you or stalk you or whatever. I just, um, I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah?

**Matt**: Why would I have seen Rebekah?

**April**: Oh, I just assumed. I mean, aren't you guys kind of like a thing?

**Matt**: Rebekah and I are not a thing

**April**: Well, I mean, I'm worried about her. She said she'd help me find stuff out about the fire that killed my dad, and then she just disappeared

_(Connor enters with Adriana, a knife under his throat)_

**Connor**: Trust me... That's the least of your problems

**[Gilbert's House] **

_(Elena opens her bedroom door, ready to leave but Damon's here. He enters)_

**Elena**: Oh. Excuse me. What are you doing?

**Damon**: Where's Stefan?

**Elena**: Ok, good morning to you, too

**Damon**: He's not answering his phone and he's not here, which, you know, big deal, we've only got a killer vampire hunter on the loose

**Elena**: I haven't talked to him yet today

**Damon**: Hmm. Give me your phone. Maybe he's dodging me

**Elena**: Why would he be dodging you?

**Damon**: Oh, I don't know, maybe the hot, sweaty dance party business? I figured you spilled your guilty little guts to him when I left last night

_(She doesn't say anything) _

**Damon**: Ohh, you didn't tell him, did you?

**Elena**: No, Damon. I didn't tell him that I got high on blood like some crack head and dirty danced with you. It was a mistake, ok? I wasn't...Myself. And besides, he's already got enough to deal with, trying to get me through this vampire stuff

_(She gives him her phone)_

**Damon**: Oh, I see. This is classic shame spiral

**Elena**: I'm not in a shame spiral

**Damon**: Oh, you so are. Newbie vampire remorse? Whoof, it's worse than a hangover

**Elena**: I'm not in a shame spiral, Damon!

_(Damon calls Stefan with Elena's phone) _

_**Stefan**__: It's Stefan. Leave a message_

_(He hangs up) _

**Damon**: So either he's dodging both of us...

**Elena**: Or something's wrong

**[Mystic Grill]**

**Connor**: Sit down. Sit down!

_(Matt and April sit down at a table. Connor makes Jeremy sit down with them) _

**Connor**: Gilbert, give me your cell phone

**Matt**: Look, at least let April go. She doesn't have anything to do with this

**Connor**: She has everything to do with this

_(He takes Jeremy's phone)_

**Connor**: Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history

**April**: What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!

**Connor**: You kids need to get some vervain. And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it off. Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday

**Jeremy**: Our conversation? Are you saying someone compelled me?!

**April**: Will someone please tell me what he's talking about?!

**Connor**: Compulsion. Secrets. Vampires

**Matt**: If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come for us

**Connor**: Oh, yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill. Now, who should I text first, hmm? Damon Salvatore? His brother Stefan? Tyler Lockwood? All of the above

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Damon, Elena Adriana and Tyler are at his house) _

**Adriana**: So we each take a different entrance, hit him at the same time

_(Stefan enters) _

**Elena**: Stefan

_(She goes toward him and he embraces her)_

**Damon**: Where the hell have you been?

**Stefan**: Coming up with a plan

**Damon**: Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I'm going to rip Connor's heart out and I am going to feed it to him

**Stefan**: That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages

**Damon**: Hence the open heart surgery

**Elena**: Damon's right. Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of us

**Tyler**: I called in the hybrids to help, too.

_(Caroline enters)_

**Caroline**: My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go

**Damon**: Good. Great. No cop, no witnesses, no reason to wait around

**Stefan**: All right, hold on, you're not all going

**Tyler**: He shot me like 9 times. If we're killing him, I want in

**Adriana**: He's got Jeremy, I'm going

**Stefan**: Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into

**Damon**: Until you figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning, out buying bossy pants?

**Stefan**: This guy's known for setting traps, right? We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom

**Elena**: Does he?

**Stefan**: He's had it before

**Damon**: Fine. Fine. You want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're going to need some extra help, so where the hell's the wicked witch of the west?

**Caroline**: She can't do magic

**Damon**: Really? Well, call her, tell her Jeremy's life is in danger. Maybe that'll bring her out of retirement

Adriana: ''I'm a Witch Damon...if Bonnie is busy then we can't wait on her...so don't worry.

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Bonnie is in Professor Shane's office. She's reading a book) _

**Bonnie**: I can't believe you wrote a book

**Shane**: I did. I wrote three books, actually. Two of them are just too mortifying to display

**Bonnie**: Oh, I'm finding them online

**Shane**: No, no, you're not. Hey, come on, you promised, remember? Right? No cell phones, and no Internet during witch therapy. Here. This is yours

_(He gives her a glass of tea) _

**Shane**: Right now I want you to focus. And I want your undivided attention

**Bonnie**: You really think you can help me start practicing magic again?

**Shane**: Absolutely, I can. I invited you here because I can. But you know what, right now, just relax. Drink your tea. I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these aborigine spirit guides. Trust me, it's better when you smoke it, but I'm trying to be a role model. Bonnie... Listen, the thing is, what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox

**Bonnie**: Now I'm officially curious

**Shane**: What do you know about hypnosis?

**Bonnie**: You really think that would work?

**Shane**: What, you practice witchcraft but you don't believe in hypnotism? Bonnie, listen... You're afraid to practice magic because those witch spirits convinced you it's wrong. They threatened your grams and they made you feel guilty. You just have to confront that fear... And that guilt. And remove it

**Bonnie**: Maybe. I don't think hypnosis would work. Witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation

**Shane**: Really? Well, let me ask you something. How'd you like to put that earring back on?

**[Mystic Falls' Square]**

_(Stefan is walking and is on the phone with Klaus) _

**Klaus**: You expect me to care about bloody hostages?

**Stefan**: Well, you should. Damon does. So does Caroline, Adriana Tyler, Elena. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy. I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy. So if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids onboard with my plan

**[Alaric's Apartment]**

_(Adriana looks through the window and sees Stefan on the phone) _

**Adriana**: Who is he talking to?

**Damon**: Bonnie, hopefully. Maybe she's decided to make herself useful again

_(He lays a plan on the table. She rejoins him and looks at it) _

**Elena**: What is that?

**Damon**: It's our way in, courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad

**Adriana**: The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood cellar

**Damon**: Yep

_(He takes a picture with his phone. Elena's phone rings. She answers) _

**Elena**: What did you find out?

_**Stefan**__: I could only make out the voices_

**Damon**: How many hostages?

_**Stefan**__: Three. But, Elena, it's Matt. And April young_

**Elena**: What?!

**Damon**: Those two idiots. They're like danger magnets

**Adriana**: We have to get them out of there

_**Stefan**__: Yeah, I just need a little more time_

**Damon**: The clock's ticking, brother

_**Stefan**__: You know, I could do without the color commentary_

_(He hangs up) _

**Elena**: I'm going in these tunnels

**Damon**: No, you're not. This guy doesn't know that you're a vampire. Let's keep it that way

**Elena**: Well, maybe that's it. I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages

**Damon**: No! Best case scenario is, now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario…he figures you out, kills you on the spot

**Elena**: Stop treating me like I can't handle myself. Alaric trained me, and I've been practicing with Stefan

**Damon**: So what? Now you're going to take on a professional killer? Bang, you're dead. Now what?

**Elena**: Head shot's no good. It has to be the heart. So now you're dead

**Damon**: For someone that doesn't want to be like me, you sure are good at it

**Elena**: My brother's the only thing that's holding me together right now, Damon. If anything happens to him...

**Damon**: We'll get him out. I promise

Adriana:[She is taking a Large Dagger and putting it around her waist as she walks into the room seeing them] ''Are you two done trying to see who's stronger we have better things to do.

Elena: ''Yeah...Sorry...what is that you have there is that a Dagger?

Adriana: ''Yep I have Martial Arts training remember..

Damon: ''be careful Adriana...this guy is really good.

Adriana: ''Sure he is Damon...but I'm better. I will get them out I promise Elena.

Elena: ''I know you will.

[Adriana leaves]

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Connor is preparing something. Jeremy, April and Matt are looking at him) _

**April**: He's clearly delusional. I mean, right? All this… all this talk about vampires? I…I mean, he mentioned my dad

**Matt**: Hey, this guy's a nut job, ok? Don't let him get in your head

**April**: What if he knows something? Jeremy...Did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?

**Jeremy**: I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I just can't remember

_(He gets up) _

**Matt**: Let it go. Jeremy!

_(Jeremy rejoins Connor) _

**Jeremy**: You said we had a conversation yesterday?

**Connor**: Mm-hmm

**Jeremy**: About what?

**Connor**: We'll get into that. First, take a look at my handiwork. Pick up some tips from the hunter's trade

**Jeremy**: What is all that?

**Connor**: The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream

**Jeremy**: And what's the point? What do you get out of all this?

**Connor**: You know, I used to think that there was no "get". That I was just supposed to "do". Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows, and once it's complete... I'll learn my story, and… and all this will have meant something

_(He looks at Matt and April) _

**Connor**: Hey! We're going to have visitors soon. You two get in the back. Get up! Move!

_(They get up. Matt takes April by the shoulders) _

**Connor**: And before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?

_(They go in the back) _

**[Alaric's Apartment]**

_(Elena is looking through the window) _

**Damon**: Stefan's on his way. This will be over soon

**Elena**: Will it? I mean, haven't we already been here before with Jeremy? Isn't this why we sent him to Denver?

**Damon**: Well, we'll get him out of this and we'll compel him down to the Bahamas. Maybe he'll find an island girl

_(Stefan enters) _

**Stefan**: Did you find the tunnel map?

**Damon**: Got it. It was in his weapon's drawer with seven stakes, a weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls. So, how about we get this party started?

**Stefan**: Not yet. Klaus is sending one of his men. He'll take the front and you and I can take the tunnels

**Damon**: Since when do we team up with Klaus and the lollipop guild?

**Stefan**: Well, I already told you, Connor has werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it, so they're our best bet

**Damon**: Well, how are you sure he even has werewolf venom? Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?

**Stefan**: Oh, stop being paranoid, Damon

_(He takes a vervain dart)_

**Damon**: Start telling the truth...Stefan. Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?

**Stefan**: I am telling you the truth, this is the best way to get everyone out

**Elena**: What is with you two? We're wasting time!

**Damon**: You know what, she's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself

_(He goes to the door but Stefan injects the dart in his back) _

**Elena**: Stefan! Why are you doing this?

**Stefan**: Damon had the right idea with the tunnels, but I'm not going to go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way

**Elena**: If you can't count on him? You just vervained him!

**Stefan**: Do you think he cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you, but then he'll go right after Connor no matter who gets hurt

**Elena**: Then I'm coming with you

**Stefan**: You're not coming with me, Elena!

**Elena**: You need my help!

**Stefan**: What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself? And what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you

**Elena**: You don't think that I'm afraid of that? Of course I am. Stefan, I'm barely holding it together. If Jeremy gets hurt…

**Stefan**: we'll get Jeremy out, ok? I promise you. Elena, listen to me, listen to me. This is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Please

_(She nods. He kisses her. When she opens her eyes, he has disappeared. She looks around) _

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(The phone rings. Jeremy is about to answer but Connor catches his arm and answers) _

**Connor**: We're closed

_**Stefan**__: I want you to free the hostages_

**Connor**: I'll free them. As soon as you give me what I want… you and everyone like you dead

_**Stefan**__: What, so your hunter's mark can grow? Yeah, I know all about that. What it means. What you are. Listen, you free the hostages and you and I can have a little chat. Maybe I can tell you about the brotherhood of the five_

**Connor**: That's a weak move. You must be desperate

_**Stefan**__: Think about it, Connor. Klaus saved your life, he needs you alive. Aren't you the least bit curious why?_

_(Connor hangs up and throws the phone) _

_(Matt and April are in the back) _

**April**: When I was a kid, my dad used to tell me these scary stories about vampires

**Matt**: They're just stories

**April**: Not to that man out there. There's something so familiar... About him

**Matt**: Look, this is a messed up situation. The last thing that you want to do is buy into that guy's craziness. You're going to be fine. We're getting out of here

**April**: What is that?

**Matt**: There used to be an exit through the old wine cellar

_(He looks inside) _

**Matt**: They bricked it over

**April**: So that's it, then? We're screwed

_(He takes a hammer and starts to break the bricks) _

**Matt**: No. We're not screwed

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Dean arrives in front of the Mystic Grill. He has an earpiece) _

**Dean**: There's no sign of anyone

_**Klaus**__: Stefan's coming at him from the other side. He'll free the hostages, your job is to get Connor out alive and use caution, mate. He favors booby traps and ambushes_

**Dean**: Understood

[Adriana comes behind Dean and catches his arm]

Dean: ''Who are you?

Adriana: ''I'm Adriana and a Witch I need you to stay behind me this door has a bomb with Werewolf venom be careful.

Dean: ''If you can get me in there without blowing us up then go first.

_(Connor is fixing his bomb. Jeremy sees a rifle and tries to get it) _

**Connor**: You may be a potential hunter, but you make one move, I will break all 27 bones in your hand

**Jeremy**: They're not all bad, you know? Some of them, they're my friends

**Connor**: Friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it'd be ironic

**Jeremy**: What happened to her?

**Connor**: I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but... A vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's going to go off. That's when I got this

**Jeremy**: So you killed your own friend?

**Connor**: Listen! If you're going to be like me, you need to understand. Vampires kill humans. Hunters kill vampires

_(They hear the door) _

**Connor**: We have company

_(They bend. Dean enters. He sees the wire and the bomb. He goes by the wire but he walks on something. The bomb goes off Adriana uses her hands to freeze the Bomb explosion before it hurts him he is shocked as he looks at her) _

_(Matt and April are surprised) _

**Matt**: Oh my god

_(April turns herself and is surprised when she sees Stefan but he puts his hand on her mouth and tells her to be silent) _

_(Dean is still frozen when Adriana floats him to the side away from the explosion then when they are a safe distance it goes off Connor arrives, aims his rifle at them and shoots at Dean. but he dodges...Making Connor frustrated when Adriana takes his arm with the gun and twists it then she throws him against the bar...She turns to Dean]_

Adriana: ''You can either stay and help me or get the Hostages out.

Dean: ''Klaus wants me to deal with the Hunter without killing him because he needs him...try not to kill him.

Adriana: ''If it comes to save my friends and family believe me that this Hunter will die if he kills them.

_(Stefan gives a phone to Matt) _

**Stefan**: Follow this map. Get out of here. Take her to Caroline's so she can...

**Matt**: Okay. Stefan! That guy's armed. If you go out there, and Adriana's in there taking the Hunter on...she is lethal and Jeremy could get killed

**Stefan**: No one's killing anyone. Go

_(Connor takes his shirt off and looks at his tattoo growing. Jeremy is intrigued. Stefan arrives. Connor sees him and catches Jeremy and shoots Stefan but he's faster. Connor throws Jeremy on the ground and Connor is aiming his gun at Stefan) _

**Stefan**: Connor, you don't have to do this

**Jeremy**: Stefan…

[Adriana runs over to Jeremy and helps him up]

Adriana: ''Jeremy let me get you out of here.

Jeremy: ''Adriana...what you did do how did you do that?

Adriana: ''Just some freezing spell that I've learned.

**[Alaric's Apartment]**

_(Elena is leaving a voicemail to Stefan) _

**Elena**: Stefan, call me. There was an explosion at the grill. I need to know what's happening

_(Damon is waking up. Elena turns herself and hangs up and goes toward him) _

**Elena**: Damon. Hey. Can you get up?

**Damon**: Oh, where's Stefan? I'm going to kill him

_(He tries to get up and is burned by the sun) _

**Damon**: Ow-ow! Ow!

**Elena**: He took your ring? Why would he do that?

**Damon**: Ughh. Because he's playing us. All this stalling, getting the hybrids, taking my ring, add it up. He's either made a deal with Klaus or he's compelled

**Elena**: Then I need to get in there

**Damon**: No, Elena, this guy is dangerous!

**Elena**: So am I, Damon!

**Damon**: Then you need to be smart. He doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can. And kill him

**[Mystic Grill]**

**Stefan**: Connor, we can end this right now. Just put down the gun and come with me

**Connor**: Sure, come out. I'll hand the gun over

**Stefan**: Think about this, no one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know

**Connor**: I don't make deals with vampires!

**Stefan**: Listen to me. If you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing, it will all be for nothing. I can give you the truth. Put down the gun and let Jeremy go

_(Elena enters)_

**Elena**: Please! Don't hurt him

**Connor**: Come any closer, he's dead

**Jeremy**: Elena, get out of here

**Elena**: He's the only family that I have left. Just…just let him go

**Connor**: You hear that? Your girl's watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three! 1... 2...

_(Stefan comes out. Elena rushes overs Connor and he shoots Jeremy in the stomach. She's on tops of him, punches him and strangles him. Jeremy is bleeding and is about to move. Adriana rushes over him and throws him. The bomb explodes but Adriana was in time) _

**Elena**: Jeremy?

_(Connor pushes her and he's in top of her. He's about to stake her but she resists. Stefan intervenes and pushes him off her. Elena gets up. Stefan and Connor have disappeared. She looks around) _

_(Adriana is Healing Jeremy . She touches his face and looks the blood on his shirt. Elena is there beside them Her face changes and she turns herself) _

**Elena**: I'm sorry… I….

**Jeremy**: Hey, it's ok. You don't have to hide it; I know you're not going to hurt me

**Elena**: How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you?

**Jeremy**: He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo

**Elena**: His what?

**Jeremy**: His hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but me. Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?

**Elena**: No. Who else knows about this?

**Jeremy**: Well, that's the thing. I don't even know. Apparently I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't remember. Someone compelled me

**Elena**: I think I know who

Adriana: ''Elena...you should stay here with Jeremy...Protect him if you can...but I'm going after the Hunter.

Elena: ''I'm going with you Adriana..

**[The Tunnels]**

_(Stefan is walking with Connor. Damon's here) _

**Damon**: Good work, brother

**Stefan**: It's over, Damon, I have him

**Damon**: Not after what I just went through. I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it

**Stefan**: I'm taking him with me

**Damon**: That's the thing… you're not. I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm going to kill him

**Stefan**: Better back off, Damon

**Damon**: Why? Because Klaus wants him alive?

**Stefan**: This has nothing to do with Klaus, you're just going to have to trust me on that

**Damon**: Don't want to. Don't have to. Not gonna. You can give him to me, brother

**Stefan**: Run as fast as you can

_(Connor leaves. Damon rushes over Stefan and pushes him against the roc) _

**Stefan**: You're not going to kill him!

**Damon**: Why are you protecting him? Tell me. Tell me!

**Stefan**: Klaus will kill anyone who knows!

**Damon**: Then it has to be good. Spill it. Spill it!

**Stefan**: Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure

**Damon**: The cure for what?

**Stefan**: For her! For Elena

**Damon**: Klaus told you there's a cure for vampirism?

**Stefan**: And if Connor dies, then we'll lose it forever. I know it's crazy, Damon, but its hope. Do you understand me? It's her only hope!

_(Connor is running but Elena finds him and bites him) _

**Elena**: You stay the hell away from my brother!

_(She pushes him. He falls on his knees) _

**Connor**: Look at you. So worried about your brother. And you're the biggest monster he'll ever meet

_(He stakes her in the guts) _

**Elena**: You missed

_(She breaks his neck, killing him. She looks at his body) _

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Bonnie and Shane have their eyes closed. They're silent. She opens her eyes) _

**Bonnie**: This isn't working. It's not you. I just…I can't get into hypnosis

**Shane**: Bonnie, what do you think we've been doing for seven hours?

_(She looks at the clock)_

**Bonnie**: Wow, that's crazy

**Shane**: Look, I'm good at this, ok? And trust me; you're doing a lot better than you were when you came in this morning. You know what? Proof

_(He takes a candle and puts it in front of her) _

**Shane**: I bet that you can light this candle as easily as I can sign my name. All you have to do is want to

**Bonnie**: I'm sorry. I just…I can't

**Shane**: If you can't... It's only because you're afraid. You're afraid of those spirits and what they might do to your grams. But let me tell you something, Bonnie Bennett… you're stronger than they are. You have a power of your own you haven't even approached yet, and you don't have to be afraid. Of anyone. Say it "I don't have to be afraid."

**Bonnie**: I don't have to be afraid

**Shane**: Now close your eyes. And mean it

_(She closes her eyes) _

**Bonnie**: I don't have to be afraid

_(She opens her eyes and looks at the candle. She isn't lit) _

**Bonnie**: Guess it wasn't good enough

**Shane**: Oh, I don't know

_(She looks around and sees that every candle in the room is lit. she smiles, looks at him and then looks around. She laughs and looks at him again, surprised) _

**[The woods]**

_(Elena is digging a grave for Connor. She's crying. Stefan Adriana and Damon arrive and look at her) _

**Adriana**: Elena…

_(She stops and looks at them. She looks at Connor) _

**Elena**: I need to bury him. I killed him, I should… I should bury him

_(She keeps digging. Stefan looks at Damon) _

**Stefan**: Hey. Hey, come on

**Elena**: Don't! I heard you talking to him. Making some secret deal with Klaus? You said you were going to protect Jeremy! Keep me from...This. You said that I could trust you, Stefan

**Damon**: Elena, it's complicated…

**Elena**: no, it's not complicated, Damon! You want to know why? Because… because he's dead now. You told me to kill him. So I did. I killed… I killed someone. I k…I killed someone!

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Tyler is embracing Haley) _

**Tyler**: I'm so...Sorry

**Haley**: I can't believe Dean's gone. We could have saved him

_(Caroline enters) _

**Caroline**: I apologize. Am I intruding?

**Tyler**: Caroline, it's not like that

**Caroline**: I keep waiting for you to make up some dumb story so at least I can call you a liar. Is that now?

**Haley**: I'll let you two talk

**Caroline**: Thank you, how big of you!

_(Haley leaves) _

**Tyler**: You have to understand…

**Caroline**: no, you don't tell me what I have to do. I went through hell when I thought you died. I cried like an idiot, and this whole time, you've been keeping a secret from me about falling for some werewolf in the Appalachians!

**Tyler**: I never fell for her

**Caroline**: Oh, please

**Tyler**: Caroline, she saved my life! I almost died trying to break the sire bond. Haley was there for me. She helped me get through it but nothing else happened!

**Caroline**: Then why would Klaus think that?

**Tyler**: Because I'd rather him think that than know the truth. There are other hybrids that need to be set free. Haley and I can help them. But if Klaus found out about what we're trying to do, he'd kill us all

**[Mystic Falls Square]**

_(Jeremy is sitting alone. He's taking his vervain bracelet off. Matt and April arrive) _

**April**: Hey, Jeremy. Sorry we're so late. We had to take this crazy detour

**Matt**: There was a gas leak

**Jeremy**: Yeah, I heard about that

**April**: Yeah, and we had to stop by Tyler Lockwood's house 'cause we had to see Caroline. We talked to her for a little bit, but now I was thinking maybe we could all go get some coffee. But the grill is closed. That's...Weird

**Jeremy**: You know what, it's ok. I, uh, I need to get home anyway, 'cause I'm feeling a little... Over it today

**Matt**: I should probably get home, too

**April**: Oh. All right, then

_(She goes. Jeremy drops his bracelet and picks it up) _

**Jeremy**: Hey, uh, April. Did you drop this?

**April**: Oh, that's not mine

**Jeremy**: You sure? Here, let me see your wrist

_(He puts it around her wrist) _

**April**: Ah, thanks, but…

**Matt**: I like it. I think it looks good on you. You should wear it

_(She looks at the bracelet and looks at them) _

**April**: Okay

_(She leaves. Matt looks at Jeremy) _

**Matt**: Are you ok?

**Jeremy**: Yeah. I'm just sick of all the secrets, you know?

**Matt**: Yeah, tell me about it

_(He stops and looks at his hand. The tattoo has appeared) _

**Jeremy**: What?

_(He's shocked) _

**Matt**: What's wrong?

**Jeremy**: Nothing

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan enters his room. Damon is sitting at his desk.) _

**Damon**: How is she?

**Stefan**: Angry, full of guilt. Hasn't said a word to me other than she wants to be left alone. Is that my journal?

**Damon**: Had to go through six locks to get it. Needed something to back up your insanity. Did you figure out how to tell Klaus you lost a hunter and a hybrid?

**Stefan**: He's on a plane. Which means I get to live for another six hours

**Damon**: I got your back. You know, when he comes to murder you

**Stefan**: Thanks. Thanks for not saying anything to Elena

**Damon**: About what? A cure that we don't have, can't find, and probably doesn't exist? You're welcome

**Stefan**: She doesn't need to know that she killed her chance of being human again

**Damon**: Alleged chance

**Stefan**: I believe him, Damon. You didn't hear Klaus' story. I believed every word he said

**Damon**: Well, I'll remain a skeptic for now. So what's your next move?

**Stefan**: He said there was a brotherhood of the five. Which means there are other hunters out there, and I'm just going to keep looking until I find one

**Damon**: Sure, Stefan, since you asked, I'd be happy to go on a suicide mission with you for a potentially non-existent cure. Not a problem

**Stefan**: Yet a couple hours ago, you were ready to rip my heart out

**Damon**: Because you were being a pain in the ass. I just need one thing… why do you want to cure her?

**Stefan**: What kind of question is that?

**Damon**: Legitimate one. You want to cure her because she's a vampire and she's not cut out to be, or you can't love her if she is one?

**Stefan**: I'll always love her. But she's not supposed to be this person. I don't want her to be

**Damon**: Well, if I'm going to ride this fairy tale to its conclusion, let me be clear about one thing

**Stefan**: What's that?

**Damon**: I'm fine with her either way, brother. So if we do this, we're doing it for you

[Adriana's House]

[ She is sitting at her desk looking at all her Ancestors Journal when she finds something about some of them has the Hunter gene but only the one's that were the male in the family so that wouldn't make her a Hunter but she is a Witch and Shapeshifter...she sighs in relief knowing she isn't a Hunter...but there was something else that says something about Hunters...that when a Person or Vampire kills a Hunter they will torment there Murderer until they die with them]

Adriana: ''Oh No...Elena will be dealing with that for she killed the Hunter.]

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is taking a shower) _

_**Elena**__: Dear diary, today I did the thing I was most afraid of. I lost control. I killed someone. I used to think the worst feeling in the world was losing someone you love, but I was wrong _

_(She's writing in her diary) _

_**Elena**__: The worst feeling is the moment that you realize... You've lost yourself_

_(Blood drops fall on her hand and on her diary. She looks at her hands and smells them. There's blood everywhere on the floor and she follows the path. He enters the bathroom. There's blood everywhere. She looks at her mirror. There's ''Killer' written in blood on it. She slips on the blood and falls on the ground. She looks around her, panicked but everything is back to normal) _


	69. We All Go A Little Mad Somtimes

**We all Go A Little Mad Sometimes**

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is in her bed but she can't sleep) _

_(She's in the kitchen. Connor appears behind her) _

**Connor**: Can't sleep?

_(She turns herself but he's not here. She looks around. He reappears) _

**Connor**: You know... It makes sense. Guilty conscience

**Elena**: You're not here. I'm... I've got to be dreaming

**Connor**: Then how do you know that I'm not here?

**Elena**: Because you're...

**Connor**: Come on. Say it

**Elena**: Because you're dead

**Connor**: Yes. I am. Was that the first time that you've taken a human life?

**Elena**: You're a ghost. It's got to be... You're a ghost. That's... that's what's happening right now. Jeremy. Jeremy!

_(He wakes up) _

**Elena**: You're a ghost. You're haunting me. You're a ghost. You're haunting me

**Connor**: Can a ghost do this?

_(He strangles her from behind. She punches him with her elbow and then pushes him on the table. He gets up and comes back toward her. She takes a knife and stabs him in the neck. She removes the knife. It was Jeremy) _

**Elena**: Oh my god! Oh! Jer! Jer!

_(He collapses) _

**Elena**: Jer! Jer! No, no, no! No! No. No, Jer! Jeremy!

_(Jeremy is on the couch, still dead. Elena and Damon are with him) _

**Elena**: I can't believe this happened. What... what am I going to say to him?

**Damon**: Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Ric crazy? You should have called Stefan

**Elena**: I don't want to talk to him. He's been lying to me, and hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what

**Damon**: In all fairness, I mean, I think you killing him kind of trumps that. I mean, you should have called Stefan

**Elena**: I don't trust him right now, Damon

_(Stefan enters) _

**Stefan**: Hey

**Damon**: P.S... I called Stefan

**Stefan**: What happened? Why didn't you call me?

**Elena**: I just... I need to go upstairs and shower. Clean all the blood off my hands

_(She goes upstairs and Jeremy wakes up) _

**Adriana**: Welcome back. How you feeling?

**Jeremy**: What happened?

**Damon**: Long story. Buy the e-book

_(Stefan goes in Elena's bedroom. She's there) _

**Stefan**: Elena? Hey. Listen, I know you're still upset about yesterday, and I get it. Believe me. But just... let me help you

**Elena**: I don't want your help right now, Stefan

**Stefan**: But you'll accept Damon's?

**Elena**: Don't make this about Damon! You've been working with Klaus doing God knows what, and don't insult me by trying to deny it

**Stefan**: Listen, it's not what you think, ok?

**Elena**: I don't know what to think but I do know that I don't want to talk to you and I don't really want to be around you right now

**Stefan**: Look, please, just...

**Elena**: No. This is my brother's blood on my hands, Stefan. I stabbed him in the neck last night, so forgive me if I'm not in the mood to listen you try to talk your way out of this

_(She goes in the bathroom and slams the door)_

_(Elena is in the shower. Suddenly, the water becomes blood. She looks at the water but it's normal. She looks ah the shower and there's blood. She takes a towel and gets out) _

_(Damon is in the kitchen, cleaning. Stefan enters) _

**Damon**: Where'd Jeremy and Adriana go?

**Stefan**: School. Bonnie has them volunteering for some occult exhibit

**Damon**: Or maybe he didn't want to linger in a house where his sister just jammed a knife in his neck

_(Stefan's phone rings. He looks at it) _

**Stefan**: It's Klaus

**Damon**: Ooh, time to face the music, pay the piper, dance with the devil

**Stefan**: You know, I'm glad you find this amusing. If he finds out I told you about the cure, he'll kill both of us

**Damon**: Quit avoiding him. You're being shady. Shady people get outed

_(Stefan answers) _

**Stefan**: I don't want to talk about it

_**Klaus**__: Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid-filled future_

**Stefan**: Well, it wouldn't happened if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy

_**Klaus**__: Life's full of ifs, Stefan. Let's extenuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five. We'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right? _

**Stefan**: You're using your calm voice today. Who's getting killed?

_**Klaus**__: Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?_

_(Stefan looks at Damon) _

**Stefan**: What do you know about that?

_**Klaus**__: I'll tell you. Where are you?_

**Stefan**: I'm at her house

_**Klaus**__: How convenient. So am i_

_(He arrives at the house and knocks on the door) _

_(Stefan opens the door and goes out) _

**Klaus**: You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside

**Stefan**: Bad enough I'm out here talking to you. What do you know?

**Klaus**: I killed the Original five hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence

**Stefan**: What kind of consequence?

**Klaus**: Hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires. If you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny, then he'll take you down with him

**Stefan**: What do you mean? Connor's dead

**Klaus**: I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill. She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up; keep her away from any sharp, wooden objects

**Stefan**: She's not going anywhere with you

**Klaus**: But if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out

**Stefan**: She's stronger than that

**Klaus**: Is she? Believe me, it's for her own good

_(Elena is in her bedroom, dressing up. She looks at herself in the mirror and then opens a drawer. Connor is behind her. She surprised and turns herself. He touches the blood on his neck) _

**Connor**: Would you like some? You seem to enjoy it when you drink from me

**Elena**: I wasn't myself. I was angry

**Connor**: Were you yourself when you snapped my neck with your bare hands?

**Elena**: You staked me!

**Connor**: 'Cause you're a monster and you deserve to die. Admit it!

**Elena**: No

_(She enters the kitchen. Damon's there but when he gets up, it's Connor) _

**Elena**: Damon…

**Connor**: Decomposition starts in the first 24 hours. I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you

**Elena**: No!

_(She runs and Damon looks at her) _

**Damon**: What's wrong? Elena!

_(She gets out. Klaus turns himself. He takes her and disappears. Damon comes out and looks at Stefan) _

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Jeremy looks at the tattoo on his hand. Matt rejoins him) _

**Jeremy**: Hey, do you see anything on my hand? What if I told you I saw the beginning of a mark like Connor's?

**Matt**: Are you serious?

**Jeremy**: It showed up after he died. He told me that I was a potential; that that's why I could see his mark

**Matt**: So what does that make you, like the next chosen one or something?

_(April rejoins them) _

**April**: Hey, guys

_(She's holding a big roc)_

**Matt**: Hey April

_(Shane's there too) _

**Shane**: Way to let her do the heavy lifting. I found her wandering the hallways with this. Just teasing. I'm the guy who wrangles all the freaky stuff, Atticus Shane. Please, call me Shane, I beg you. Thank you guys for helping, I really appreciate it. Y'all get free admission to my free exhibit

_(He smiles and leaves. April look at them) _

**April**: Why does he look so familiar?

**Jeremy**: No idea

**April**: Hey, um, have you guys seen Rebekah? She said she was going to help me look into what caused the explosion at my dad's farm, and then she just...

**Matt**: Disappeared, yeah, I know

**[Gilbert's House]**

**Adriana**: You lost her?!

**Damon**: Well, "lost" is a very strong word. We just technically don't know where she is

**Stefan**: I'm more worried about what Klaus said about this hunter's curse

**Bonnie**: How does Klaus even know about this?

**Damon**: How does Klaus know anything? The guy's like a billion year's old

Adriana: ''Klaus must have experience the Curse just like Elena.

**Stefan**: He said it was a witch's curse

**Bonnie**: You know if I could do anything to help, I would, but I...

**Damon**: But nothing. Wave your magic wand, hocus pocus, be gone, hunter, ghosts, whatever

Adriana:[She hits him on the arm] ''Stop being a Jerk...not everything is solved by Magic.

[they glare at each other then Damon rolls his eyes and smiles a little]

Damon: ''Sorry Bonnie for being a jerk.

**Bonnie**: [She looks at Adriana amused] ''It's fine Damon...The spirits won't let me do the magic I need to break the curse. But I can ask Shane for help. He knows everything about everything

**Stefan**: Great. You two do your thing

**Damon**: Where you going?

**Stefan**: To get her back

_(He leaves) _

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Chris opens the door to a room and Klaus enters with Elena, holding her) _

**Elena**: Let go of me!

**Klaus**: Certainly

_(He lets go of her) _

**Klaus**: I apologize for the lack of windows. It's to preserve the art. And, of course, to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun

**Elena**: I'm not going to kill myself. I would never do that

**Klaus**: Oh, but you'll want to. I did. Problem is, I'm immortal

**Elena**: You went through this?

**Klaus**: Yes, I did. For 52 years, four months and nine days. I was tormented... In my dreams. My every waking moment. Relentless, never-ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time

**Elena**: So you knew that this would happen if Connor died. That's why you got involved. Did Stefan know, too?

**Klaus**: All he knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive. You should have listened to him when he said he had it covered, love

**Elena**: What else does Stefan know?

**Klaus**: Well, that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?

**Elena**: How did you make it stop?

**Klaus**: I didn't. Eventually it just stopped. The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms. Don't say I didn't warn you

**[A road]**

_(Stefan is on the phone with Adriana) _

**Stefan**: He's got Elena. I need Tyler to get the other hybrids away so I can get her out. I know I'm probably asking the impossible, but...

**Adriana**: Actually... You're not

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Stefan is in the living room with Tyler and Caroline)_

**Tyler**: Haley is the one that helped me break the sire bond. She showed me what to do. How to help. When she showed up here, I thought it was just coincidence. But it turns out she's been helping one of them. Her friend Chris. And she came to help us get the rest of them out from under Klaus

**Stefan**: So… Are you telling me that Chris isn't sired anymore?

**Caroline **: That's exactly what he's telling you

**[Klaus's Mansion]**

_(Chris enters Elena's room with some stuff) _

**Chris**: Clothes, toothbrush. Klaus said you're going to be here until he figures out where to put you

**Elena**: Just please go away

_(Chris leaves but Connor appears) _

**Connor**: I can't. I'm going to be with you forever. A constant reminder of what you've become. So tell me. How did it feel to drain the life out of me?

**Elena**: It was horrible. It was the worst thing that I've ever done

**Connor**: You're lying

**Elena**: No, I'm not

**Connor**: Yes, you are. Tell the truth

**Elena**: I am telling the truth

**Connor**: You're lying

**Elena**: Fine! I liked it. I loved the taste of your blood. Are you happy?

**Connor**: I'm not happy, Elena. I'm dead. Did you know I had a family? A brother? Parents

**Elena**: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry

**Connor**: Are you sorry about your parents? It's your fault they died

**Elena**: Don't

**Connor**: They ran off Wickery Bridge with you in the car, but they weren't supposed to be there, were they? They died because of you. You know I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last miserable breath

**Elena**: I'm not going to let you do this to me

**Connor**: Then get rid of me. Kill yourself. You never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. Now look at what you've become. A monster. And you deserve to die. You don't want to listen to me? Fine

_(Katherine appears) _

**Katherine**: Then how about you and I have a little chat

**Elena**: Katherine?

**Katherine**: Did you miss me?

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(It's professor's Shane exhibit) _

**Shane**: You're looking at what people believe to be the world's first tombstone. This item was donated to Whitmore college last month

_(April, Matt and Jeremy are listening) _

**April**: Oh, I just remembered how I know him. Through my dad

**Matt**: That guy knew your dad?

**April**: Yeah. He taught a theology seminar at Whitmore last year

**Shane**: ...belonged to a very powerful witch. A witch so powerful, in fact, that Silas... That was his name... Created a spell that would grant him... Immortality. Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman. So Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. This might actually be the origin story of hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

_(Damon and Bonnie are here)_

**Damon**: You got this?

**Bonnie**: Yeah. I'll bring him to you

**Shane**: Now it's said that Silas wants to rise again. Regain his power. Wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid and also there is a Kind of Witch that will be able to wake him... Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and that's just an old rock. All right, listen, enjoy exploring the exhibit. I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming

_(He rejoins Bonnie) _

**Shane**: Hey. You made it

**Bonnie**: Nice cautionary tale. Qetsiyah sounds like a bad ass

**Shane**: Nothing compared to Silas

Bonnie: ''You said something about Another witch that could wake him...what witch?

Shane: ''there is a Kosacova Witch...Let's just say that kind of Witch would be able to waken Silas from his Long sleep and that when that happens he will Possess her.

[ Bonnie looks at him shocked at what he said about the Kosacova Witch...and knowing that Adriana is one could mean she is what Silas is after]

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

**Katherine**: Ugh, don't you ever stop crying? Poor Elena, always the victim. Except now you're a killer. What does Stefan think of the new you?

**Elena**: Shut up

**Katherine**: The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know. You're like me now. Maybe worse

**Elena**: I made a mistake. I can do better

**Katherine**: No. You can't. You're a vampire. You'll kill again. It'll change you, and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me

**Elena**: I am nothing like you

**Katherine**: I was you before you even existed. And when Stefan knew the real me... He hated me. Now he's going to hate you, too. Well, at least you still have Damon

**Elena**: Shut up!

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Damon is sitting in Alaric's classroom, at his desk. He takes a bottle in a drawer and drinks) _

**Damon**: You're missing all the adventure, pal

_(Bonnie and Shane enter)_

**Bonnie**: Shane, this is my friend Damon. He's kind of an expert on this stuff, too

**Damon**: I audited your class. It's very enlightening

**Shane**: That's right, I remember you. What's your specialty?

**Damon**: The origin of the species

**Shane**: Oh, I think Darwin would arm wrestle you for that distinction

**Damon**: Not that species

**Shane**: You're into the monster stuff. All right, awesome

**Damon**: I was kind of hoping that you might have stumbled upon this at some point... Maybe

_(He gives him a paper. Shane opens him. Bonnie looks at him) _

**Shane**: This is the hunter's mark. Where did you get this?

**Damon**: Came to me in a dream. You know anything about the hunter's curse?

**Shane**: Why, you got a dead hunter in the trunk of your car or something?

**Damon**: Metaphorically speaking

**Shane**: Legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which he hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the earth and torment them till...

**Bonnie**: Until...

**Shane**: Until a new hunter's awakened and their legacy's passed on. They're called "potentials"

_(Damon takes his phone) _

**Shane**: Listen, I have a bunch of research on it, why don't I go grab it for you

**Damon**: That would be great. Hey, thanks

_(Shane leaves) _

**Bonnie**: How are we supposed to find a potential hunter?

**Damon**: Yeah, about that...

_(He's on the phone) _

**Damon**: Little Gilbert. Your services are needed

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Chris is in the living room with Tyler and Stefan) _

**Tyler**: Thanks for meeting us

**Chris**: Yeah, well, make it fast. Klaus will be back soon

**Tyler**: No, he won't

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Klaus is at the bar, drinking wine. Adriana rejoins him) _

**Adriana**: Place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it

**Klaus**: Adriana. To what do I owe the pleasure?

**Adriana**: I want you to give Elena back

**Klaus**: Ahh. They sent you to sweet talk me. Well, good form, but I'm afraid I can't do it

**Adriana**: Why not?

**Klaus**: She needs my help. Look, I'm not going to burden you with the gory details. I know you have enough on your plate already

**Adriana**: ''It is complicated all because of My Witch powers are growing I'm being hunted in my nightmares by something I can fight or see.

**Klaus**: Wow I didn't now that...it must mean something is coming in Mystic Falls

**Adriana:** I Don't now what it is but it won't let me get the peace in my sleep that I need.

[Adriana looks at Klaus as they talk]

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Stefan and Tyler are still there) _

**Stefan**: All you need to do is give me access to Elena and I'll take it from there

**Tyler**: Please, man. Help us, and then you can disappear. You'll be free

**Chris**: Yeah, until Klaus sends one of his other hybrids after me

**Tyler**: Haley and I got your back. We'll make sure nothing happens

_(Elena has her eyes closed. Katherine has reappeared) _

**Katherine**: You were such a good girl when you were a human. Always willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends. Except, weren't they usually the ones that ended up getting hurt?

**Elena**: I never wanted that

**Katherine**: Bonnie lost her grams because of you. Her mom almost turned into a vampire because of you. You know, she probably secretly hates you. Did you ever think of that? I bet she'd be relieved if you were gone

**Elena**: I'm not going to kill myself

**Katherine**: Why not? Your very existence brings people nothing but pain. I mean maybe it was worth it when you were worth it. But you're nothing now. You're a monster, Elena. You deserve to die

_(Chris rejoins the 2 hybrids guarding Elena) _

**Chris**: Klaus said you two have to go to Tyler

**Hybrid**: Why

**Chris**: Something about his girl Adriana. I'll take over here

_(He looks at the hallway. Stefan rejoins him. Chris gives him the key) _

_(Elena is sitting on the floor. Stefan enters) _

**Stefan**: Elena. Hey

_(She sees Connor instead of Stefan) _

**Elena**: No. No, no, no

**Stefan**: Hey, it's me

**Elena**: No, stay... Stay away from me

**Stefan**: Let me help you

_(She breaks a post from the bed and rushes over him) _

**Stefan**: No, Elena, stop!

_(But she sees Connor instead. She pushes him against the wall and stabs him in the gut. She leaves) _

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Bonnie and Damon are in the cafeteria) _

**Bonnie**: How did I not know any of this stuff about Jeremy?

**Damon**: The witch who loses her powers gets left out of the important conversations

_(Jeremy rejoins them) _

**Jeremy**: Is everything ok?! Is it Elena?

**Bonnie**: We figured out how to help her. You need to kill a vampire

**Jeremy**: Oh, great. Give me a stake. I'll kill Damon right now

**Damon**: Easy, van Helsing. We'll get you one. Don't worry

**Bonnie**: Before you do this, you need to know what you're getting yourself into

_(Damon's phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan) _

**Damon**: You can rest easy, brother. We figured out how to solve our little Elena problem

_**Stefan**__: Yeah, well, now we have a bigger one. I lost her_

**Damon**: What? Again?

_**Stefan**__: She's in bad shape. I tried to help her, but she attacked me. Listen, you go find her, all right? Talk her down. She'll listen to you. Just tell me what I need to do to end this_

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Adriana is at the bar, looking at her phone. She receives a text from Stefan) _

**Adriana**: So here's the thing. I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena

**Klaus**: You don't say

**Adriana**: I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out, which he did. And don't get mad, but then he lost her

_(He gets up quickly) _

**Adriana**: Klaus! I'm so sorry.

**Klaus**: Adriana. You're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you

Adriana: They figured out how to stop the hallucinations

**Klaus**: Okay. You have 10 seconds to tell me

**[Middle of Nowhere]**

_(Elena is walking, remembering everything that happened since her transformation. Connor appears next to her) _

**Connor**: Are you ready to die yet? You know it's your only way out of this

_(Katherine appears on her other side) _

**Katherine**: You can't take back what you did. It can never be undone. You're a monster and you deserve to die

_(She's at Wickery Bridge but she seems surprised. Katherine and Connor both disappear. She looks around and seems upset but resigned. She gets closer to the edge and looks at the water below. Her mother appears next to her) _

**Miranda**: It's ok, sweetie

**Elena**: Mom?

**Miranda**: I know what you're going through. And it's ok. This bridge is... Where your life should have ended. Not just once, but twice. You were ready to die, remember?

**Elena**: I don't know what to do

**Miranda**: Yes, you do, honey. You know exactly what to do

_(Miranda looks at Elena's hand and Elena does the same. She raises her hand and looks at her ring) _

**Miranda**: That's right. The sun will come up and this will all be over. It's the right thing to do, Elena. You know it is. Admit it

**Elena**: Because I'm a monster. And I deserve to die. I can't do this. I can't leave Jeremy

**Miranda**: Jeremy is better off without you. Don't you see that?

**Elena**: But mom, he won't have anyone!

**Miranda**: He'll have you. You'll be a ghost who helps him, not a monster who hurts him

**Elena**: You're... you're right. I... I... I'm sorry. Mommy, I didn't mean to disappoint you

**Miranda**: Oh. You didn't. You were everything I ever wanted you to be. But you died. And you were supposed to stay dead

_(Damon arrives) _

**Damon**: Elena

**Elena**: Damon? How... how did you find me?

**Damon**: Didn't take a genius to figure it out. The third time's a charm?

**Elena**: You were right, Damon. Vampires kill people. And Stefan was right, too. I can't live with myself

**Damon**: Look at you. Being all glass is half empty. Let's just go talk about this before you do something stupid. Okay?

**Connor**: The sun will be up soon. It's almost over

**Damon**: Where's your ring? Where's your ring, Elena?

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Chris is there with Tyler and Haley) _

**Tyler**: You're doing a good thing, Chris

**Chris**: Yeah, well, let's see how fast a good thing could get me out of town

**Haley**: Call me when you're safe, ok?

_(She embraces him) _

**Chris**: Yeah

_(He opens the door but Klaus is there) _

**Klaus**: Going somewhere?

_(He strangles him and pushes him against the wall)_

**Klaus**: When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?

**Tyler**: It's not his fault! It's mine. I was distracting him. It's my fault she got away!

**Klaus**: And maybe you should be the one to die for it

**Haley**: No one has to die!

**Klaus**:Did I not say mind your business?!

**Haley**: Tyler's covering for me. I'm the one that let her go

**Tyler**: Haley…

**Haley**: You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway then end up as one of your sired little bitches

**Klaus**: Don't tempt me, little wolf

_(He looks at Chris)_

**Klaus**: Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?

**Chris**: I'm sorry. I won't fail you again

**Klaus**: No. You won't. Get out of here

_(Stefan enters and stakes him in the guts) _

**Haley**: No!

_(Haley is shocked. Jeremy enters with an axe) _

**Tyler**: Jeremy?

**[Wickery Bridge]**

**Damon**: We need to get you inside

_(Connor appears)_

**Connor**: It's almost time

**Damon**: What you're going through is a curse. We know how to break it, we just have to get you inside!

**Connor**: Don't let him stop you. I know you want to. But you can't. Don't

_(Damon looks at the sky) _

**Damon**: Damn it, Elena!

_(He tries to catch her but he can't) _

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

**Tyler**: What the hell, man?!

_(Klaus smiles) _

**Stefan**: I'm sorry

_(Stefan looks at Jeremy. Jeremy kills Chris. Haley screams. Jeremy has blood on his face. He looks at his hand. His tattoo grows) _

**[Wickery Bridge]**

_(Elena opens her eyes and looks above Damon's shoulder) _

**Elena**: He's gone

**Damon**: It's okay

_(Her skin starts to burn) _

**Elena**: Damon?

_(He takes her and jumps in the water with her) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena wakes up. She has her ring on her finger. She looks at it. Damon is sitting on her bed) _

**Damon**: Fished it out of the river for you. Little tip... Vampires hate to swim. How you feeling?

**Elena**: My head's clear. I can remember everything, but not like I lived it. Like it was a really bad dream. You saved me. Thank you

**Damon**: Well, you know what they say about teenage suicide. Don't do it

**Elena**: I just can't believe that I almost...

**Damon**: You weren't yourself

**Elena**: Yeah, but if it wasn't for you...

**Damon**: I'm about to take a very... High and annoying road and tell you something. Because I know that you think Stefan's been lying to you. Which, yeah. He has. But this... rough patch that you two have been going through, it's not what you think. Everything that he's been doing, he's been doing for you. To help you. And after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off of Wickery Bridge, ok? There may be a way out of this for you, Elena. There may be a cure

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Damon sits at the bar) _

**Damon**: Bourbon. Make that two

_(Matt rejoins him) _

**Matt**: Still saving a spot for Mr. Saltzman, huh?

**Damon**: I'd say I'm in the market for a new drinking buddy. You're not qualified

**Matt**: I know that you don't like me. But I dug up some stuff about the explosion at the Young farm that I kind of need to tell someone about. So April mentioned that her dad knew that professor Shane guy. Which wouldn't be creepy, except he had all that info about the hunter's curse. And we live in a town where, you know, anybody who knows stuff is creepy until proven otherwise

**Damon**: You're on the verge of impressing me. Drive it home

**Matt**: I got the sheriff to dig up the pastor's phone records. Turns out, he made like a call a day to the same number the last month he was alive. And on the day the council got blown up at the farm, he called it ten times. The office of professor Atticus Shane

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Shane and Bonnie are in his office) _

**Shane**: Did your, uh, did your friend Damon, did he get everything he was looking for in my files?

**Bonnie**: Yeah. Thanks. I, um... I have to ask, how do you know all this stuff?

**Shane**: Bonnie... I have been around the world ten times over. I've studied every supernatural creature known to man. And for the record, witches are hands down the most powerful, so I'm in your corner all the way, I'm your biggest ally. But let me just say one thing. When your new hunter, and I know you have one... When he completes his mark, you're going to want to come to me. 'Cause I'm going to be the only one who can help. Trust me on that, ok? The only one

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Stefan is on the porch. Elena comes out) _

**Elena**: I'm sorry that I stabbed you

**Stefan**: No, it's all right. I probably deserved it. So, um... Damon told me that he clued you in

**Elena**: You didn't kill him, did you?

**Stefan**: Nah, screw the lies and the secrets. We all want the same thing. We just have to work together for it

**Elena**: Stefan... Why did you send Damon to come look for me instead of you?

**Stefan**: I sent him because lately... It seems like he's able to get through to you in ways that I can't. You listen to him. You trust him. Even when you can't trust me

**Elena**: I didn't mean to not...

**Stefan**: Come on, Elena. I mean, after everything that we've been through... You can admit it

**Elena**: You have been so strong for me. Helping me. Fighting for that girl that chose you. The girl that I was when I died on the bridge. And I love you so much for wanting to find this cure, because I'd like nothing more than to get her back. Because the... The girl that she's become... That... That I've become, is different. Somehow. Darker. I... Who I am, what I want...

**Stefan**: Or... who you want?

**Elena**: Something's changed... Between Damon and me. Much more than it ever used to be. It's like... It's like everything that I felt for him before I was a vampire...

**Stefan**: It's been magnified. Your feelings for him have been magnified

**Elena**: I'm sorry. I don't want to lie to you

**Stefan**: You know, before, when I was the, uh... The ripper... I understood why you cared for him. I mean, I practically drove you to it. But now... I can't do this, Elena. Not anymore

**Elena**: I know


	70. My Brother's Keeper

**My Brother's Keeper**

[The Woods]

[Stefan is doing-Push ups...When he hears footsteps walking his way...he leaps to feet to turn to see Adriana standing there holding her Phone in her hands]

Stefan: ''you're here.

Adriana: 'Yeah you called I've come...Caroline has been calling me all day to help her set for Miss Mystic Falls and then you call me...what's wrong?

Stefan: ''Elena and I broke up.

Adriana: ''What?...why what happened?

Stefan: ''Ever since she came a vampire she has spent all her time with Damon and he has helped her in ways that I couldn't and I know that she loves him...and all her feelings are about him...so I told her I just couldn't do anymore so We are done.

Adriana: ''I'm sorry Stefan...I really don't now what to say...I should have known it would happen all this time Damon had feelings for her even when he was with me.

Stefan: ''He shouldn't have hurt you in stringing you along...but that's my brother for you he has always been that way...when it comes to Elena...and she's right. being a vampire really has changed her.

Adriana: ''Well not everybody is meant to stay the same after what they have been through...You gave it your best shot Stefan you should take this time to just be yourself and move on from this.

Stefan: ''Thank you for being here for me...I didn't now who else to call that has dealt with this kind of rejection if anyone had pain more then me would be you.

Adriana: ''I've dealt with Damon and he made it pretty clear who he loved more and it wasn't me it hurt for a while but I decided to just Move on it's not healthy to keep fighting something that was never there.

Stefan: ''I Love Elena...but it has changed I can't keep fighting with Damon for her. its useless and It is kinda my fault they are in love.

Adriana: ''It's not Stefan...those two was the fault not you Everything happens for a reason Don't blame yourself on any of them...You're stronger then that Stefan.

Stefan:[He sits down as Adriana gets on her knees beside him] ''You're right I should take this as a way to focus on finding the Cure for Elena... and not worry about what they are doing...Adriana I will be fine...if you would like to get to the pageant to help Caroline.

Adriana: 'Be careful and remember, there's sublimating and then there's insanity.

Stefan: ''I'll be fine.

[Adriana stands up and Hugs him and just step back when Klaus arrives and strangles Stefan from behind]

Klaus: ''In what world do the words tell no one mean tell your brother and every teenage sycophant in town did you not get?

Stefan: ''The secret's safe. no one who knows about the cure would endanger us. trust me. Adriana you can trust her...trust me. you know I want to find it more than anyone else.

Klaus: ''Well, then I suggest you find some vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim. and try to keep this one to yourself. would you?

Adriana: ''Ok Klaus there is no need to get angry at Stefan...the cure was bound to get out sooner than later...you can only keep it a secret for so long.

Klaus: 'You have a point...but just keep it between us as long as possible...[He leaves]

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is about to leave. Damon is here) _

**Damon**: Where have you been?

**Stefan**: Oh, you know. Out

**Damon**: Where you going?

**Stefan**; Out

**Damon**: Ok. I see shady Stefan is back. Please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus

**Stefan**: You obviously haven't heard. Elena and I broke up

**Damon**: Oh. Got it. Uh, well, I'll be quick, then. So apparently if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunter's Mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0, I suggest we find a different hunter

**Stefan**: Ok. And?

**Damon**: And I was gonna ask Professor Shane, but it turns out he's shadier than you are. Matt Donovan connected him and the pastor through phone records. Apparently the two were very chatty the day that the pastor blew up the council

**Stefan**: Ah. So you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him... that sort of thing?

**Damon**: Yeah, unless he tells me what he's up to. What do you say? We tag team?

**Stefan**: Nah. I'd say you're on your own

**Damon**: Or we could just blow it off, then... go get drunk, brother-Bond over some tridelts if you... You know, want some quality time

**Stefan**: Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life

_(He leaves) _

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Everyone is preparing for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Caroline joins Elena]

Caroline: ''I'm your best friend. and I would never pick sides, but are you sure that this is what you want? because Stefan is your soul mate. sorry picking sides.

Elena: ''It's not like I don't love Stefan I can't deny that ever since I turned my feelings for Damon have become more intense.

Caroline: ''Yeah I know. Adriana filled me in on all the gory Damon details.

Elena: ''Did she say how he is doing?

Caroline: ''No. he's heartbroken.

Elena: ''Well, what was I supposed to do? Lie to him?

[Adriana is walking over to them dressed in a Light blue dress her hair was down in curls down to her waist...and wearing black high heels as she comes over to them]

Adriana: ''Hey you guys how's it going

Elena: ''I'm Okay but I'm worried about Stefan after we broke we haven't talked since.

Adriana: ''Just give it some time Elena...he will someday find a way to talk to you again...he is just dealing with a lot of stuff.

Elena: ''I hope so I can't bair to think we are not friends anymore.

Caroline: ''You weren't supposed to let Damon weasel his way into your confused newbie vampire heart.

Elena: ''Well he did, and that's exactly what I am...confused. I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean.

[Shane joins them]

Shane: ''Excuse me. I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview contestants.

Adriana: ''You're Professor Shane?

Shane: ''Yeah, thats right...Professor by day. Pageant Judge by other day. in spite of being absurdly unqualified I'm apparently awarding a scholarship? [To Adriana] ''It's nice to meet one of Bonnie's friends...she has told me a lot about you...Your Last name is Kosacova right?

Adriana: ''Yeah it is.

Caroline: ''The Contestants are inside by the parlor.

Shane: ''Right here?

Caroline: ''Mm-hmm

Shane: ''All right. I'll just follow the scent of hair spray and world domination.

[He leaves. Elena looks at Caroline and Adriana]

Elena: ''He's the one who told Damon how to break the hunter's curse.

Caroline: ''He's also the one that has Bonnie so obessed with Practicing magic that she bailed on Pageant prep

Adriana: ''And now He's Judging Miss Mystic Falls? Jack of all trades or kind of creepy?

[ Adriana is supervising the Prepping. 3 girls arrive with flowers Caroline is walking with her]

Caroline: 'Whoa. stop. stop. those flowers go in the back, as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had plenty of time to memorize. yeah. thank you

[The girls leaves...Adriana glares at Caroline]

Adriana: ''Caroline do you have to be so mean to everybody all the time I know you are a Perfectionist but it's not cool to be mean...they were only doing what you asked.

Caroline: ''I'm sorry it's very important that everything is perfect today..

[Klaus arrives]

Klaus: ''Now How did I know I'd find you at the helm of this ship?

Caroline: ''What are you doing here...Go away.

Adriana: ''He is here to talk to me Caroline.

[Klaus offers Adriana his arm and she takes it as Caroline looks at them in shock]

Klaus: ''I was wondering what time I should Pick you up tomorrow.

Adriana: ''I've never been on a date before Klaus but How about you choose the time and place.

Klaus: ''I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids.

Adriana: ''I always keep my promises Klaus...I just not very good with the date thing.

Klaus: ''Fine...if you insist 2 p.m I'll pick a place for dinner

Adriana: ''And I already have a dress, so don't have to get me a corsage. you understand?

Klaus: 'I'll see you tomorrow. Adriana.

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is in her bedroom trying to clasp her necklace. Jeremy enters) _

**Jeremy**: You need a hand?

**Elena**: Yeah. Please. This clasp is tricky

_(He helps her) _

**Elena**: Hey, I, uh, picked up your clothes from the dry cleaners. They should be hanging on your door

**Jeremy**: I really wish you'd stop acting like you were still my sister

_(She doesn't understand and he strangles her with her necklace. She bleeds. He wakes up, gasping. He finds a knife on his bed and a stake with a symbol carved on it. He's surprised) _

_(Matt is in Jeremy's bedroom. Jeremy is in the bathroom) _

**Matt**: How do you wake up with a knife in your hand and not remember how it got there? It's that hunter's Mark, jer. It's messing with you

**Jeremy**: What if I'm turning into Alaric? I probably died too many times with this ring on my finger, and I'm developing an alter ego, like he did

_(Matt reads something) _

**Matt**: "Newly awakened hunters may not be fully conscious of their actions. Their subconscious pushes through until the urge becomes a basic instinct." You're not having a psychotic break, jer. You either tell Elena, or I will

**Jeremy**: Fine. I'll tell her when I see her

_(He receives a text from Stefan asking him to meet him at the Lockwood cellar) _

**Matt**: All right. We should probably get going. Need a ride?

**Jeremy**: Uh, no. Go ahead. I'll meet you there

**Matt**: All right

_(He leaves. Jeremy looks at his phone, intrigued) _

**[Lockwood Mansion]**

_(April, Caroline Adriana and Elena are in a room. April is showing them dresses) _

**Elena**: Blue

**Caroline**: Blue

**Adriana**: Really? The blue seems a little safe. I really Love the Red.

April: ''Me too.

**Elena**: Safe is good when it comes to the judges

**Caroline**: She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a 3-foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court

_(They laugh. Damon enters) _

**Damon**: She got my vote

**Caroline**: Get out, lurker

**Damon**: Ouch. Where's Professor Shane?

**Caroline**: Check the judges' table

**Damon**: Red one, definitely

**Caroline**: We've already agreed that the red one's a little bit too showy

**Adriana**: It's a pageant. That's the whole point

**Caroline**: Did you win miss mystic last year? No. I don't think you did

**Damon**: Neither did Elena, and she wore blue

**Caroline**: Nobody cares what you think

**April**: I care

**Damon**: See? April cares. Red, right, Elena?

**Elena**: The red is pretty

**Damon**: And my work here is done

_(He leaves. Caroline looks at Elena) _

**Caroline**: Uh, what happened to 30 seconds ago when you hated the red one? What happened to "safe is good"?

**Elena**: Whichever one you want to wear, April

_(She leaves) _

**Caroline**: What just happened?

_(Damon is going down the stairs. Elena follows him) _

**Elena**: Damon

**Damon**: Still here

**Elena**: We need to talk

**Damon**: Stefan told me about the breakup. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not

**Elena**: What did he say?

**Damon**: Oh, you know. Stuff. The guy just went on and on about it. Wouldn't shut up

**Elena**: So he didn't tell you why?

**Damon**: Nope, but I'm sure it has something to do with you acting weird, so why don't you tell me?

**Elena**: You

_(Shane interrupts them) _

**Shane**: Damon Salvatore. Looks like we're traveling the same circuit

**Damon**: Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see

_(Shane and Damon are outside, walking) _

**Damon**: So I'm in search of another hunter

**Shane**: Hunter with a capital "h"? Why?

**Damon**: Same reason anyone needs a hunter... loneliness, drinking buddy, fourth for golf

**Shane**: I thought you said you already had a potential

**Damon**: I did, but he ended up being potentially a problem, so...

**Shane**: There's nothing I can do to help you

**Damon**: Hmm. Well, why don't you help me with this? Why are you here? What's in your little lesson plan there, Professor?

**Shane**: You think too highly of me, Damon. I'm gonna go find the other judges

**Damon**: Hey, no pity votes for April young, ok? I mean, just because her dad blew up a house with a dozen people in it doesn't mean she should get a tiara. But you knew him, didn't you? Because I hear you two racked up a pretty impressive phone bill

**Shane**: If you want to know something about me, Damon, just ask

**Damon**: Okay. How did you convince the pastor to kill all those people?

**Shane**: Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a High School pageant

_(Damon smiles falls and they look at each other. Carol takes the stage) _

**Carol**: Welcome to this season's miss Mystic Falls. We are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making

_(Everyone applaud) _

**[Lockwood's Cellar]**

_(Jeremy enters and rejoins Stefan) _

**Jeremy**: What am I doing here?

**Stefan**: Getting the chance to make your sister human again. You interested?

**Jeremy**: You have no idea

**Stefan**: Actually, I do

_(They enter and sees a man chained up) _

**Jeremy**: Who is that?

**Stefan**: Oh, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that you're half brother is a vampire hunter and he's a vampire. Well, almost

**Jeremy**: Was this all so I could stake him?

**Stefan**: Do you think I want to do this, Jeremy? Look at me. I hate this. I don't want to do this, but your sister isn't supposed to be a vampire, and we need to help her. He's a murderer, and he will gladly kill again, so do it, Jeremy. Kill him

**Jeremy**: Stefan, what are you doing?! What the hell is wrong with you?

**Stefan**: Do it, Jeremy, or I will rip the chains off for real. Do it!

_(Jeremy stabs the Vampire in the heart]_

**Stefan: ''**Okay that's enough he's dead

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Adriana is busting tables. She rejoins one of the waiters and puts the glass on his tray) _

_(Klaus rejoins her, in a suit) _

**Klaus**: And how am I doing?

**Adriana**: You're... perfect. Just so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you

_(Caroline gives a speech. The girls are waiting in line) _

**Caroline**: Hi, everyone. I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's miss mystic court!

_(Everyone applause and cheer) _

**Caroline**: We begin the procession with Valerie fell, accompanied by Dylan Clark

_(Applause) _

**Caroline**: Next we have Amber Wolverton, accompanied by Hector Linsey. And here's Michelle Cunningham...

_(Elena applause and Matt joins her) _

**Matt**: Have you seen Jeremy?

**Elena**: He's probably with the escorts

**Matt**: Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts. He's not here. Did he tell you about his nightmares?

**Elena**: What nightmares?

**Matt**: The ones where he kills you

**Caroline**: Katherine Wilson, accompanied by Eric Hanson

**Elena**: I'll find him, but... April's about to get abandoned

**Matt**: I got this

**Caroline**: And finally...

**Elena**: Thanks

**Caroline**: And finally... We have a last-minute entry... April young, accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert

_(April goes down the stairs and Matt steps forward. She rejoins him) _

**Matt**: Jeremy's running late

**April**: I guess you'll do

**Matt**: You lead

_(She takes her phone. Caroline rejoins her) _

**Caroline**: Hey, what's with the last-minute escort change? .Where is Jeremy?

**Elena**: I'm calling him right now. He's not picking up

_(Damon rejoins them)_

**Damon**: Do the math. Emo teen. Open bar. It's fine

**Elena**: Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me

**Damon**: Relax. I'm sure he's fine

**Elena**: I don't know. I have a bad feeling

**Damon**: If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him

**Elena**: Okay

_(He leaves) _

**Caroline**: Ok. You go home. I'm gonna start asking around here

**Elena**: Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods

**Caroline**: No. Damon's never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?

**Elena**: I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?

**Caroline**: Fine. Friend-tervention. I think your so-called feelings for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment, and I don't like it, and the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf

_(Klaus rejoins them with Adriana) _

**Adriana**: Easy, Caroline. You're making a scene

**Elena**: Wow. Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier

_(She leaves) _

**Caroline**: How did I become the bad guy?

Adriana: ''You're trying to be a good friend...but Elena isn't going to listen when someone is bashing Damon...Just something about her Loving Damon something isn't right about it.

**Klaus**: Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you all about being the bad guy

_(Damon is in the dressing room, on the phone) _

**Damon**: Please don't tell me that you've roped Jeremy into a world of crazy

_**Stefan**__: I had no choice. Elena needs a cure_

**Damon**: Oh, right. So you can turn her back into the girl who's still in love with you

_**Stefan**__: You know, I get why you wouldn't want to believe it, Damon, but she isn't herself anymore_

**Damon**: Of course you would think that. Leave it alone, Stefan

**[Lockwood's Cellar]**

_(Stefan hangs up and looks at Jeremy) _

**Stefan**: How far did the Mark grow? Show me on this drawing

**Jeremy**: Sorry, Stefan. I can't trust you

**Stefan**: How far is it, Jeremy?

**Jeremy**: I said I can't

**Stefan**: Answer me, or I will make you answer me

**Jeremy**: I'm not telling you anything

_(Stefan catches him and compels him) _

**Stefan**: What does the mark look like?

_(Jeremy stakes him in the guts) _

**Jeremy**: I guess I can't be compelled anymore

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Adriana and Klaus are walking]

Adriana: ''It's just...Caroline doesn't like Damon much from what Damon did to her when he first came to Mystic Falls and ever since then Caroline hasn't trusted Damon...and Now Elena is taking Damon's side on Everything.

Klaus: ''So being a vampire has changed her.

Adriana: ''But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. it doesn't turn you into a completely different person.

Klaus: ''Very peculiar.

Adriana: 'What's that look for?

Klaus: ''It'll all make sense eventually

Adriana: ''Whatever. just hurry up and find the cure.

Klaus: ''I'm working on it.

Adriana: ''Would you ever take it?

Klaus: ''Now. why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet. hmm?

Adriana: ''So there's not a single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human.

Klaus: ''Once long ago I wanted to be a human but now I'm so used to being who I've become that I'm not willing to change anything about myself...I like being a Powerful Hybrid.

Adriana: ''Good Answer.

_(Shane is alone. Damon rejoins him) _

**Shane**: Oh, you again. I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever

**Damon**: Well, you still never gave me a name, and it's kind of urgent

**Shane**: Listen. There is no other name. Look. At any given moment, there are 5 hunters in existence, all right? Most of them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. Means finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible. Heh. Subtle

**Damon**: Like you didn't already know. You have 5 seconds to give me another name, or you die

**Shane**: You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a hunter, it means you're interested in the mark. That's probably because of where it leads, but here's the thing. Even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you're looking for is sealed with a spell only two certain Witch can do it

**Damon**: What kind of witches?

**Shane**: Come on, Damon

_(Damon catches his arm) _

**Damon**: I love pressure points. What kind of witch?

**Shane**: Come on. You're a big boy. You can figure this one out

**Damon**: A Bennett witch and a Kosacova Witch

**Shane**: Aren't too many of those lying around, as I'm sure you know. So none of this matter until Bonnie is back in touch with her magic. Between the two of us, who do you think she trusts to help her get there? 5 seconds are up unless you just realized you need me alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scholarship to award

**Carol**: And now the moment you've been waiting for. Caroline, would you do the honors?

**Caroline**: This year's miss Mystic Falls is... April young

_(Elena rejoins Jeremy in the dressing room. He has a stake in his hand) _

**Elena**: Hey, where have you been? What are you doing with that? Put it down

**Jeremy**: Connor was right. All I can think about is killing vampires

**Elena**: You're nothing like Connor

**Jeremy**: I want to believe that, and I know I don't want to hurt you, but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart

**Elena**: Why would you say that? It's me, Jeremy

**Jeremy**: And you're a vampire

**Elena**: Yeah, but I'm also your sister. I would never do anything to hurt you. Get it away from me

_(She pushes him. He falls on the floor. She goes toward him) _

**Elena**: Jere... Jeremy. Jer, wake up. Please wake up

_(He stabs her in the neck. He's about to kill her but Matt enters) _

**Matt**: Jeremy!

**Matt**: Jeremy, you don't want to do this, ok? That's your sister. It's that stupid Mark on your arm

**Jeremy**: Shut up, Matt!

**Matt**: Jeremy, look at me. I'm human, and I'm telling you not to hurt her

_(Stefan intervenes) _

**Stefan**: Get out of here, Matt!

_(Matt and Jeremy leave. Stefan rejoins Elena) _

**Stefan**: Let me do it. Let me do it. Let me do it

_(Haley and Tyler are sitting on the stairs, drinking) _

**Haley**: Your mom parties harder than you do. Does she have the gene?

**Tyler**: Dad. What about your parents?

**Haley**: Never met them. My adoptive parents found out about my wolf gene when I did, the night that I turned and tore apart their living room. Promptly kicked me out

**Tyler**: You never told me how it triggered

**Haley**: You mean, who I killed? Boating accident. We were drunk. I thought I wasn't

**Tyler**: So what's with you chatting up all these old-timers, huh... my mom, that Professor guy

**Haley**: That Professor guy is, like, 30, and he's hot and smart

**Tyler**: You know him or something?

**Haley**: No. I just met him. Why?

**Tyler**: No reason

_(Adriana and Klaus are talking) _

**Klaus**: I never answered your question, if I'd ever thought about being human. Once. I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun... And I thought, "What a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death," and how satisfying every day must be that it survived... And that was the only time I thought about being human

_(Tyler has heard everything) _

**Haley**: What's he saying?

**Tyler**: A bunch of bs about being human. The sooner we get rid of this guy, the better

_(Elena is leaving. Stefan catches up with her) _

**Stefan**: Elena, wait

**Elena**: I have to find Jeremy. This shouldn't be happening to him

**Stefan**: Elena, wait. It's my fault

**Elena**: What are you talking about?

**Stefan**: I'm starting to think that when a hunter kills a vampire, their urge to keep killing grows stronger

**Elena**: Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you this entire time. Tell me that you haven't been making him kill vampires, Stefan

**Stefan**: We need the map to get the cure

**Elena**: If getting my humanity back means stripping Jeremy of his, then I don't want the cure

**Stefan**: He's the only way to fix all of this

**Elena**: You mean me, the only way to fix me. You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Jeremy is packing some stuff. Matt enters) _

**Matt**: What are you doing?

**Jeremy**: I can't keep living here if I want to kill my sister

**Matt**: Elena knows that. That's why she moved out and asked me to move in

**Jeremy**: What?

**Matt**: Look, I'm not one of them, Jer. I'll keep an eye on you, and we can keep this hunter business in check

**Jeremy**: Where's Elena gonna go?

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon opens the door to Elena) _

**Elena**: I can't stay at home anymore

**Stefan**: Pick a room. I'll crash somewhere else

**[A barn]**

_(The hybrid is lying on the ground. Tyler is there) _

**Hybrid**: Tell me it's over, Ty. I really don't think I can do this anymore

**Tyler**: It's over. Nice work. We are one step closer to ending this

**[Whitmore's College]**

_(Haley looks at her phone and smiles) _

**Haley**: We got another one

**Shane**: Good. We're almost ready

**Haley**: I want to leave Tyler out of this when it all goes down

**Shane**: We'll talk when you've broken the last

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is sitting on the couch. Damon gives her a glass of scotch) _

**Elena**: Ah, thanks

**Damon**: Just being polite. Thought you hated whiskey

**Elena**: My brother wants to kill me

**Damon**: Welcome to the club

**Elena**: Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me, and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. Think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing

**Damon**: You want to know what I think? I don't think I've ever seen you more alive

**Elena**: That dance that they did today kind of reminded me of when...

**Damon**: when we danced together?

**Elena**: I wanted to dance with you today

**[Adriana's House]**

_(Stefan is pouring alcohol in a glass) _

**Stefan**: Elena is right. I just need to let go

Adriana: No. You're right, Stefan. It's not pretty, and it's not easy,

**Stefan**: Adriana, she looked me in the eye, and she told me to move on

**Adriana**: She's lost, ok?

**Stefan**: Klaus won't let me, even if I wanted to

**Adriana**: What does he care? He doesn't even want it

**Stefan**: He wants to keep Elena human so that he can make more hybrids

**Adriana**: Oh, my God. Oh… My… God. Ugh. I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by Damon and Elena. He said I would figure it out. This is what he was talking about

**Stefan**: What are you talking about?

**Adriana**: Think about it. Every time Elena has had a problem, Damon has been the magic solution. Today Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax? Damon and she listens. When Elena started feeding, who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein?

**Stefan**: Damon

Adriana: And when she tried to drink from animals?

**Stefan**: Couldn't keep it down

**Adriana**: And blood bags?

**Stefan**: Same thing

**Adriana**: Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag. Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't. Damon likes the red dress, Elena likes the red dress

**Stefan**: Damon says kill Connor, she kills Connor

**Adriana**: What if it's possible? Damon's blood made her a vampire, right? It's rare but it happens. What if this is really happening?

**Stefan**: Elena is sired to Damon


	71. We'll Always Have Bourbon

**We'll Always Have Bourbon Street**

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon wakes up and looks for Elena. She's in the bathroom) _

**Damon**: Elena?

**Elena**: Hey

_(She jumps into in bed) _

**Damon**: Thought you might have left

**Elena**: No. I don't have to be at school for... At least 20 minutes ago. What's that face?

**Damon**: What face?

**Elena**: That face

**Damon**: I'm happy

**[Adriana's House]**

_(Stefan is here) _

**Adriana**: This is a disaster

**Stefan**: Look. We don't know anything for sure

**Adriana**: Yes, we do. Elena is sired to Damon, which means her one singular burning desire is to make him happy, just like Klaus and his hybrids

**Stefan**: No. It's not. A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million. Maybe it won't affect her the same way

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is kissing Damon's chest. She looks at him and smiles) _

**[Adriana's House]**

**Adriana**: We already know it's affecting her.

**Stefan**: I don't now about this it's just way too good to be true

**Adriana**: We need to talk to Tyler, ok? Maybe he'll know what to do. All right

**Stefan**: Talk to Tyler, but please don't tell anyone else. If this is true, then it may have influence Elena's every action and emotion since she became a vampire

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Damon**: I got it. Ahem. Scarf. What... oh

**Elena**: Listen, Damon. We need to...

**Damon**: No. No, no, no. Don't ruin it

**Elena**: You don't even know what I was gonna say

**Damon**: Well, I'm assuming it starts with, "what are we?" And then ends with going to tell Stefan

**Elena**: He should know

**Damon**: I know he should know. Just don't know when he should know it

**Elena**: Well, he knows that something is going on between us. I mean, it's the reason that he and I broke up

**Damon**: Yeah, but can't we just let ourselves enjoy one secret, selfish day before we destroy his?

**Elena**: Maybe we shouldn't...

**Damon**: No, Elena. This is our time. It's never been right before, and it's right now. Just one day. One day

**Elena**: Ok. One day

**Damon**: Yes!

_(She opens the door. Stefan's here) _

**Elena**: Hey

**Stefan**: Hey

**Elena**: See you in history?

**Stefan**: Yeah. Listen. We need to talk

_(Stefan and Damon are in the living room) _

**Damon**: Sired? Really, Stefan? That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day

**Stefan**: It was your blood that turned her, right? I mean, she's been different since day one because of you. You can't deny that

**Damon**: Sure I can. I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. You two idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me

**Stefan**: All right. You know what? Prove me wrong. Tell her it's ok to drink from a blood bag

**Damon**: She can't. Her weird doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag

**Stefan**: Right, because you told her to. You said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy. Look. Just ask her to drink from a blood bag. Make sure you tell her how happy you'll be if it works, and if I'm wrong, I'll be the first to apologize

**Damon**: When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Elena rejoins Caroline Adriana and Bonnie at her locker) _

**Adriana**: Elena, hey, is everything ok?

**Elena**: Yeah. Why I wouldn't it be?

**Adriana**: Well, Caroline told me you had to move out to stay away from Jeremy

**Elena**: Matt is at the house staying with him right now to make sure he keeps all of his hunter stuff in control. He's ok

**Caroline**: But are you? I mean, clearly, they don't have a flat iron at hotel Salvatore

**Elena**: Oh. I was in a rush. I mean... look. Do you girls have any plans tonight? I'm in desperate need of some girl talk

**Bonnie**: I'm in. Shane taught me some small spells I've been wanting to try

Adriana: ''I'm in as well.

**Caroline**: Oh, creepy Professor guy is just Shane now

**Bonnie**: He's not creepy

**Elena**: We're not judging

**Caroline**: I am

**Elena**: Don't listen to her. So girls' night? We can raid the Salvatore wine cellar

**Caroline**: Are you sure that Stefan and Damon are cool with us crashing at their place?

**Elena**: I can't go home because my brother is trying to kill me. So their place is mine now, too. I'll see you in a bit

_(Elena and Damon are in a classroom) _

**Elena**: You being here makes your selfish, secret day a little difficult, don't you think?

**Damon**: Ha ha! Forget your lunch

_(He shows her a blood bag) _

**Elena**: I can't. You know I can't

**Damon**: Well, last time you tried it, the circumstances were less than optimal, and I think maybe you should just give it another try, see if it works. I really think it will. Please... for me?

_(She takes it and drinks) _

**Damon**: You ok?

**Elena**: Um... I'm fine. It tastes like blood. Last time, it was like hot garbage

**Damon**: You sure you're ok?

**Elena**: I'm better than ok. I mean, maybe last time, it was a bad batch or something. I can't believe this, Damon. I don't have to hurt people anymore. I have to get to class. Thank you

[Elena walks out of the classroom and Damon comes out behind her when he sees Adriana who is walking towards her]

Adriana: ''Hey Damon...how are you?

Damon: ''You know about Elena being sired to me?

Adriana: ''Yeah...I kinda figured it out before I told Stefan...Its just the way Elena has been acting lately and the blood situation.

Damon: ''Oh...so telling Stefan all this had nothing to do with you being Jealous of me being with Elena.

Adriana:[She glares at him coldly a little hurt] '' ...I've come to accept the fact we will never be together because of how you love and worship Elena Gilbert so no I'm not Jealous...I just don't want you getting hurt that's all.

Damon: ''Well...I'll be fine and you don't have to worry about us.

**Adriana: ''** okay as long as you both are happy I'm happy for you...Just talk to Stefan and tell him about you two before you make it where Stefan will want nothing to do with either of you and I know you both had sex.

Damon: ''What? how did you now?

Adriana: ''Come on Damon...so you can't tell me that you and Elena has finally became Intimate and it was only days when Elena and Stefan broke up.

Damon: ''We wasn't going to say nothing until the time came of course I want Stefan to know so he won't be hurt...but I just got to find a way to tell him,

Adriana: ''I'm sorry to have to put this on you but Stefan really needs you Damon to not hurt him when he has been through a lot...Just be brothers to him for once.

Damon; ''Fine...Shouldn't you be going to class...I need to go talk to Stefan know any way.

Adriana: ''Ok good luck and I will see you later.

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Haley is in Shane's office, looking for something. He enters) _

**Shane**: Trespassing, breaking and entering, all before noon?

**Haley**: Having trouble breaking Adrian. Don't worry about it

**Shane**: You already got the 12 hybrids I need

**Haley**: We have 11. I told you, Tyler Lockwood isn't part of the deal

**Shane**: Well, now there's 11 hybrids. You deliver me 12 without loyalties to Klaus, or your friend Tyler becomes fair game

**Haley**: You haven't held up your end of the bargain

**Shane**: Right.[He holds up a chip in his hand] This is everything you always wanted to know about your biological parents, and it's encoded in case you're thinking of the smash and grab. Just bring me 12 unsired hybrids, and it's yours

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is on the phone with Caroline) _

_**Caroline**__: I talked to Tyler_

**Stefan: **And?

_**Caroline**__: The sire bound exists because the hybrids are grateful to Klaus for relieving them from the pain of having to wolf out every full moon, and that's why they have to turn until they're not ruled by the pain anymore_

**Stefan**: Right, but Elena is not a werewolf. So what's the vampire equivalent?

_**Caroline**__: Well, that's the problem. There isn't one_

_(He hangs up) _

_(Damon is in the library, looking for something. Stefan rejoins him) _

**Stefan**: What are you doing?

**Damon**: Elena is sired. You were right. I was wrong. Happy?

**Stefan**: No. I'm not happy, but what are we gonna do about it?

**Damon**: Well, I'm working on it. Here. Remember that?

**Stefan**: New Orleans

**Damon**: 1942, to be exact

**Stefan**: What was in New Orleans in 1942?

**Damon**: Other than bourbon and beads, us, Stefan

**Stefan**: Oh, yeah. What was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?

**Damon**: That was no ordinary girl. That was Charlotte

_Flashback_

_New Orleans, 1942 _

**[A bar]**

_**Damon**__: She was crazy about me from the minute we met. So, of course, when she asked me to turn her into a vampire, I did_

_(Charlotte rejoins Damon at the bar) _

**Damon**: Hi

**Charlotte**: Hey

**Damon**: So did you decide who you would like to have for dinner tonight?

**Charlotte**: Him

_(She shows him the singer)_

**Charlotte**: He looks tasty

**Damon**: That's a very fine choice, Miss Charlotte. I will go set that up. Now, if anyone tries to touch my drink, you show them no mercy, ok?

_(He goes to the singer) _

**Damon**: Drop by after your set. Come join us

_(Charlotte looks at him and smiles. A navy sailor spills Damon's drink) _

**Charlotte**: You spilled my man's drink

**Navy Sailor**: Sorry. It's crowded in here

**Charlotte**: That's no excuse

**Navy Sailor**: Hey, take it easy, lady

**Charlotte**: I'm not gonna take it easy

_(She kills him. Damon rushes toward them and catches him before he falls) _

**Damon**: What did you do?

**Charlotte**: He touched your drink. You said show no mercy. I thought you'd be happy

_Nowadays_

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Damon**: That was my first clue

**Stefan**: She was sired to you, and I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?

**Damon**: More like when she went all "fatal attraction" on me. Then I had to make a clean break

**Stefan**: How'd you do that?

_(He gives him something) _

**Stefan**: Who's Valérie la marche?

**Damon**: The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond. Pack your bags, baby bro. We're going to Bourbon Street

_(Elena gives a champagne bottle to Bonnie and one to Caroline) _

**Elena**: One for you, one for you

**Adriana**: I'm assuming this is for Caroline

**Elena**: Actually, it's for me

**Adriana**: Oh, I thought...

**Caroline**: Are you saying that...

**Elena**: Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire

**Bonnie**: That's amazing

**Caroline**: What do you mean, thanks to Damon?

**Elena**: Well, he suggested that I try it again. So I did, and it worked. No more snatch, eat, and erase

**Caroline**: So where is my least favorite Salvatore?

**Elena**: "Out with Stefan for the night. Don't wait up. Brother bonding."

**Caroline**: Hmm. So you guys check-in text now? What else do you do?

**Elena**: I know that you're not the biggest fan, but he kind of just changed my life. Do you mind laying off on all the hate?

**Bonnie**: Ok. New girls' night rule... No boy talks, yeah? Plus, why talk when we have this?

**Caroline**: Is that stoner tea?

**Bonnie**: It's spirit tea. It opens up your chi or whatever. Come on. It's not drugs. Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits

**Caroline**: Mm-hmm

**Bonnie**: Don't judge

**Caroline**: Ok. Fine. I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening. Even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice

**Elena**: I'll drink to that

[ Adriana gets up to fumble in her bag for her Sketch bag and sits down on the couch away from the girls...just drawing the Man that has been showing up in her dreams since Elena became a vampire...she was Just coloring the image in when Caroline comes over and sees what she is drawing]

Caroline: ''Whoa what is that?

Adriana: ''Just somebody I've come up with in my head.

Caroline: [She looks at the spaced out look on her friends face and sits down in front of her] ''What's wrong Adriana...you haven't been like yourself.

Adriana: ''Oh it's nothing...ever since Elena came a vampire I just keep getting these Nightmares and Vision of things coming...

Elena:[She walks over with her blood bag and bottle of Wine] ''You're still having them...that's not good Adriana...why haven't you been telling us.

Adriana: ''There is nothing to tell Elena...I don't now what it is...I've been trying to figure it out on my own...but things keep distracting me. [She looks at Elena when she said it]

Elena: ''Like me...you have been focusing on me and Jeremy that you haven't had a chance.

Adriana: ''It's not just you it's the Hunter's Mark and Klaus...I think he may care for me as well.

Bonnie: ''Klaus likes you...that is something I haven't seen.

Caroline: ''that's because you have been with the Professer..the whole time...Klaus and Adriana have been hanging out as friends lately.

Elena: ''I don't now if it's a good thing he could be using you for your blood that can make Hybrids...be careful Adriana...Just because he's giving up on me doesn't mean he has given up on you.

Adriana: ''Klaus isn't going to hurt me Okay Elena, he hasn't once asked me to give him blood for more Hybrids...he's been too focused on finding the Cure just like all of you are.

Elena: ''I know but Just be careful.

**[New Orleans]**

_(The streets are packed with people partying. Damon and Stefan are walking) _

**Stefan**: Well, the city is the same, just brighter

**Damon**: Have you been back here since '42?

**Stefan**: Nope, not since I shipped off to join the war effort and you didn't

**Damon**: Somebody had to entertain the ladies who had been left by their menfolk

_(His phone rings. He looks at it) _

**Damon**: Elena is at the house with the girls where she can't get in trouble. Bad news... think they got into the dom. Told her to make herself at home

**Stefan**: Yeah. You told her, so she does, right?

**Damon**: Sire bond is not that literal, Stefan

**Stefan**: Really? Name one thing that you've asked her to do that you haven't gotten, huh?

**Damon**: You know what I haven't gotten? Blame, guilt. I get it, Stefan. I get that you're pissed that Elena dumped you because she has feelings for me. Bet you blame the sire bond for that, too

**Stefan**: Yeah. You know what? I absolutely do

**Damon**: Why, because it's impossible to think she could have feelings for me?

**Stefan**: No, because it's impossible for her to be so blind that she doesn't see how wrong you are for her

_(Damon leaves. Stefan catches up with him) _

**Stefan**: Hey, wait, Damon. I'm sorry

**Damon**: What'd you say?

_Flashback_

_New Orleans, 1942_

**[A bar]**

_(Stefan and Lexi enter) _

**Stefan**: "I'm sorry I blame you for my bloodlust and for me becoming a ripper. It wasn't your fault." Do I really have to say it wasn't his fault?

**Lexi**: Yes. Keep going

**Stefan**: "You're the only brother I have, and I hope that we can be friends again."

**Lexi**: Perfect. Now, just remember, we're here to talk to Damon, not to yell, not to dredge up the past, and most definitely not to pick a fight

**Stefan**: That's the real trick, isn't it?

**Lexi**: You've spent the last 20 years turning your life around. It's time to make nice with your brother

_(Stefan sees Damon at the bar. He rejoins him and taps him on the shoulder. Damon turns himself) _

**Damon**: You look like a guy I used to know

**Stefan**: Hello, Damon

**Damon**: Come to put a stake in my heart?

**Stefan**: More like bury the hatchet

_(Lexi, Stefan and Damon are drinking at the bar) _

**Damon**: Egypt, ah. Finally gonna get to see the pyramids

**Stefan**: Oh, I doubt I'll be doing much sightseeing driving an ambulance through the front lines, but... yeah, yeah... Egypt

**Damon**: Think they have room for another driver? I could handle some war if it meant spending quality time with my little brother

**Stefan**: Tell you what. I'll talk to my C.O

_(He leaves. Lexi gets closer to Damon) _

**Lexi**: You're not going

**Damon**: I don't like you

**Lexi**: In 1912, you pressured Stefan to drink human blood. He's been trying to put his ripper days behind him, but he needs to see death and blood and deal with them as a part of life. He needs balance, restraint

**Damon**: What makes you think I'm not balanced and restrained?

**Lexi**: The fact that you never have been. You think of what you want first, second, and third. Stefan is better off alone than in your company

**Damon**: Well, I beg to differ

_(Stefan comes back with drinks) _

**Stefan**: To the Salvatore's in Egypt

**Damon**: Cheers

**Stefan**: Cheers

**Lexi**: Cheers

_(Charlotte comes back with an unconscious woman) _

**Charlotte**: Damon… Did you forget you were supposed to meet us for dinner?

**Damon**: Sorry. I lost track of time

**Charlotte**: I brought you leftovers

**Damon**: Charlotte!

**Lexi**: Get away from him

**Damon**: Stefan... Stefan. I... I... Stefan...

**Lexi**: She's better off without you, too

_Nowadays_

**[New Orleans]**

**Stefan**: I apologize, all right? As much as I hate this sire bond thing, I shouldn't take it out on you. It's not really your fault

**Damon**: Well, don't get all warm and fuzzy on me yet. It's where the witch lived

**Stefan**: What, you weren't expecting to find the same exact witch in the same place

**Damon**: No, but since I couldn't remember where the store was, figured I'd get us a start

**Stefan**: Maybe there's another place to start. You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?

**Damon**: Yeah, maybe

**Stefan**: Where's the last place you saw her?

**Damon**: Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. Kind of told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans and I'd meet her at the corner. I was gone by the morning Where you going?

**Stefan**: Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine, see how literal the sire bond is

**[New Orleans]**

_(Damon and Stefan are walking) _

**Damon**: No way is she gonna be in the same spot after 70 years

**Stefan**: So what are we gonna tell Elena?

**Damon**: I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell her anything

**Stefan**: Well, we can't just lie to her

**Damon**: It's not a lie. It's an omission for the greater good

**Stefan**: Oh, I see. I see. That's Damon speak for, "let's not do the right thing. Let's just do what's right for me."

**Damon**: Oh, what about you, o selfless one? Are you doing what's best for Elena or what's best for you? Because it looks to me like the only reason you want to break Elena's sire bond is to restore her original factory team Stefan settings. I'm gonna go get a drink. Hunt me down when you stop being a dick

_(Damon is walking alone in an empty street. Someone runs into him and he falls on the ground. Stefan hears the struggle and rejoins him. He throws the girl off him. Damon gets up and they both look at her) _

**Stefan**: What the hell just happened?

**Damon**: She kissed me

_(It's Charlotte) _

**Charlotte**: Damon, I always knew you'd come back for me. I must have counted literally every brick on every building in all of New Orleans

**Stefan**: Literally every brick?

**Damon**: Uh, Charlotte... Heh heh... Please tell me you had a full life and that you've done something other than counting bricks

**Charlotte**: Of course I have. I'm not crazy

**Stefan**: Then why are you still here?

**Charlotte**: You know when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them, first, you hate it, but then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song, and I've been playing it for decades

**Stefan**: That's a really long time stuck listening to the same song

**Damon**: Yeah. Heh. Well, you know, in the plus column, you know New Orleans better than anyone in the world, which is really nice because we need your help finding someone

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(The girls are dancing and drinking) _

_(The girls are in Damon's bathroom. Elena is lying in his tub) _

**Adriana**: Check this out... Vamp speed video

**Elena**: I look like superman. Watch this: This year's Christmas card. Being a vampire is so weird. Oh, my God, I love this bathtub. Why don't we come and hang out here more often?

**Caroline**: I'll tell you why. Cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of iniquity. Ok. I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now

**Elena**: No. Don't stop on my account. Rip away. It's only Damon, right?

**Caroline**: Well, say what you want about ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut

**Elena**: So what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?

**Caroline**: I didn't know what a sociopathic narcissist he was

Adriana: ''Will you two stop it fighting over Damon you both have you're opinions about liking Damon.

**Elena**: He's always been there for me when I needed him

**Caroline**: Yeah, because he's hoping you'll sleep with him

**Elena**: Well, maybe I did

**Caroline**: You did what?

**Bonnie**: You didn't

**Elena**: Yeah. I did. Look. I know you two have issues with him, but I'm happy, and I wanted to spend tonight with my best friends so that I could tell them about it

Adriana: ''You all have issues that all of you need to work out Stop Fighting I'm just tired of the fighting.

[Adriana gets off the floor and walks out...feeling so drained and emotional lately feeling everyone else's feelings as she walks down the stairs...she just got to the bottom landing when she fell to her knees...feeling like a someone was taking a blow torch to her head...she falls on the ground...Elena concerned for her Half sister she follows her until she sees Adriana on her knees hurting]

Elena: ''Adriana...what is going on...Bonnie...Caroline!

[Caroline and Bonnie runs down the hall and down the stairs when they see Elena holding Adriana's in her arms and rocking seeing that Adriana is knocked out]

Bonnie: ''What happened to her?

Elena: ''I just found her on her Knees and then she just fainted...something is wrong.

[Bonnie gets on her knees beside her and grabs Adriana's head and begins to release what ever spell that Adriana was under...when Adriana gasps awake...looking at Caroline, Elena and Bonnie]

Caroline: ''Oh my god Adriana...are you okay?

Adriana: ''I don't now...what's wrong...with me...My visions keep coming and coming the come so all the time now.

Bonnie: ''Ok...let's get you up and sit you down on the couch.

Elena: ''This is our fault for making you feel worse...all of our arguing and dramas.

[Adriana sits down and then lays down on the couch]

Adriana: ''It is my Empathy powers...I can feel other people's emotions... they have gotten more intense lately...it's why I've been distanced.

Caroline: ''Well...you need to start telling us these things so you won't deal with them alone.

[Adriana nods]

**[New Orleans]**

_(Damon and Stefan enter a store. A woman welcomes them) _

**Woman**: Can I help you, gentlemen?

**Damon**: Hi. Looking for a witch. Sorry. No time for pleasantries

**Woman**: I'm sorry. I don't understand

**Damon**: Look... Nandi, is it? Let's skip the part where you pretend like you don't know what we're talking about. We need a spell that could break a vampire sire bond. Now, there was a witch here named val. Ring any bells?

**Nandi**: She was my great-grandmother

**Damon**: She had a grimoire, and it had a spell

_Flashback_

_New Orleans, 1942_

**Val**: The magic you're talking about is dark, powerful. Magic like this doesn't come cheap

**Damon**: How much?

**Val**: Money won't cut it here, pretty one. Dark magic draws power from dark places. Casting the spell you need requires the sacrifice of 12 human souls

_Nowadays_

**[New Orleans]**

**Stefan**: A sacrifice? You brought me here knowing that the spell required a human sacrifice

**Damon**: Well, I was hoping the recipe had changed

**Nandi**: Look. There's no magic like that here. I sell herbs and homeopathic remedies and dress it up with a little witchy-woo for the tourists, but I don't practice

**Damon** Ok, fine. Just tell us where we can find someone like your great-grandma who can break the sire bond and won't flake out on us like old Val did

**Nandi**: There's no one. All of her stuff is gone... The grimoires, her journals. We lost it all during Katrina. If a spell like that ever existed, it's gone for good

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is cleaning up. Bonnie Adriana and Caroline rejoin her) _

**Adriana**: Elena,

**Elena**: Party is over. You guys need to leave

**Adriana**: Don't be mad, ok? they're just looking out for you

**Elena**: Do you think it makes me happy that you guys hate him? I get it. His track record has been kind of spotty, but I don't hate him. I can't. He's... I think I'm falling in love with him

**Caroline**: Ugh, you're not falling in love with him, Elena. You're sired to him

**Bonnie**: What?

**Elena**: What are you talking about?

**Caroline**: I… Look. I'm sorry that it came out like that, but it's true. Damon's blood turned you. You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so. Then he suggested that you try again with blood bags, and suddenly...

**Elena**: There's no way. I...

**Bonnie**: Are you sure?

**Caroline**: Yeah. Ask Stefan about it. He can explain it better than I can

**Elena**: I'm sorry. You talked to Stefan about this?

**Caroline**: It's not your fault, Elena, ok? Damon took advantage of you

**Elena**: Ok. You need to leave... Now

**Bonnie**: Elena…

**Caroline**: come on

**Elena**: I said leave

**Kim**: Hello girls.

[The Hybrids attack Caroline and Elena as Adriana tries to use her Magic but one of the Hybrids took a hold of Caroline]

Kim: '' Stop. One bite from a hybrid, and she's dead, remember?

**Elena**: Caroline

**[New Orleans]**

_(Damon and Stefan are back outside) _

**Damon**: Witch is lying. Doesn't practice magic, my ass

**Stefan**: Human sacrifice? Did you really think that I would go for this?

**Damon**: Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures

**Stefan**: Did you kill those 12 people in 1942?

**Damon**: Absolutely, I did, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant a clean slate with Elena. Are you gonna help me good cop/bad cop this witch, or not?

**[The Woods]**

_(Tyler and Adriana are in the woods. Tyler is on the phone with Haley) _

**Tyler**: I get it, Hayley. I'll find them, and I'll get them in line

**Adriana**: There is no luck with a Locator spell

**Tyler**: They've got to be here. They're not dumb enough to risk getting caught by Klaus in town

**Adriana**: Well, what do they want with Caroline?

**Tyler**: Kim is trying to prove she's the Alpha. If I can make her submit, the pack will fall in line, and we can finally get them free of Klaus. You'd think they'd play along with how much they hate him

**Adriana**: But Adrian doesn't, does he? I mean, he's still sired to Klaus

**Tyler**: Being sired doesn't mean you feel differently about someone. I hated Klaus, but I still did everything he said. The bond affects how you act, not how you feel

**[New Orleans]**

_(Stefan and Damon go back into the store) _

**Nandi**: What are you doing here?

**Damon**: Calling you out. You're not Val's great-granddaughter. You're her daughter. You're 80 years old. You don't look a day over 50. You're a practicing witch

**Nandi**: Get out of my store

**Damon**: Give me what I want

_(She uses her powers on him) _

**Nandi**: I gave you a chance to leave with your life

_(Stefan enters) _

**Stefan**: Wait, wait, wait, wait. We don't want any trouble, ok? We just need your help. That's all

**Nandi**: I told you, there's no one here who can help you. The kind of magic my mother practiced, it's unnatural. Witches don't even call it magic. We call it expression

**Stefan**: Is that like black magic?

**Nandi**: Worse. Channeling the power of human sacrifices calls on darkness that can't exist on this plane without swallowing it whole. She sold you a bill of goods about breaking the sire bond because she wanted access to that power, and you gave it to her when you killed those 12 people

**Damon**: Are you saying there's no spell?

**Nandi**: The bond can't be broken with magic. A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns, human feelings. You want her free? You have to set her free. Tell her to live her life without you and never think of you again, to stop caring about you, and then leave her. That's the only way around the sire bond

**[A barn]**

_(Kim is torturing Caroline) _

**Caroline**: Why are you doing this?

**Kim**: To show Tyler who's in charge

_(Tyler and Adriana enter) _

**Tyler**: Stop it. Stop it, Kim. Caroline is with us, all right? We're all on the same team

**Kim**: She's on your team, not mine

**Tyler**: Stop it! Stop!

**Adrian**: Ease up, Kim. Klaus won't like this

**Kim**: Huh, that's a very good point. Do you think he'll like this?

_(She takes a stake) _

**Tyler**: Kim, don't do it. I swear to God...

**Adriana**: No. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. If you really want to hit Klaus where it hurts, then torture me instead. He's fixated on keeping me alive. You want real revenge, or not?

_(She goes toward her and strangles her. But Tyler frees himself and puts his fist in Kim's chest) _

**Tyler**: I'll rip her heart out right now. Kim put you all at risk today, and I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want. Now, we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free, we have to work together. No one can step out of line. Now, you're either with me or you're against me. Submit. Submit, or you die

**[New Orleans]**

_(Damon is with Charlotte) _

**Charlotte**: So you're just leaving me again?

**Damon**: No. I need to get on with my life, and so do you

**Charlotte**: I don't want to live without you

**Damon**: If you want to make me happy, you will. You just forget about me. You'll never think of me again, and you'll find someone new, and you'll be happier than ever. Please just stop crying

**Charlotte**: I'm never gonna be able to forget about you

**Damon**: Yes. You are, and I'm never gonna be happy until you realize that you're never gonna have the life that you deserve if I'm in it. Good-bye, Charlotte.

_(He leaves) _

_(He meets Stefan outside) _

**Stefan**: How'd it go?

**Damon**: Set her free

**Stefan**: Must've been hard, doing the right thing, especially when it's not something you want to do

**Damon**: Get to the point, Stefan. You don't think I'm gonna be able to do what I need to when I have to tell Elena to stay away from me

**Stefan**: Well, I mean, selflessness isn't exactly one of your most obvious character traits, Damon

**Damon**: Yeah? Well, one of these days, you're gonna realize you don't know me half as well as you think

_Flashback _

_New Orleans, 1942 _

**[A train station]**

_(Damon is in uniform. He enters the train station to put his bag with the others. Lexi comes out) _

**Lexi**: Damon... I know what you did, and you're not going overseas with Stefan. Do you understand me?

**Damon**: Well, Uncle Sam begs to differ

**Lexi**: You just killed 12 people

**Damon**: How do you know they didn't have it coming?

**Lexi**: Your brother has spent the last 20 years racked with guilt, fighting the temptation to drink human blood. He's serving in war as penance for the pain that he's caused. If he finds out what you did, he'll want to know how it is you function without guilt for the things that you do. He'll turn to you for guidance like he did before, and he'll become the ripper of Monterrey all over again

**Damon**: I've pretty much been on my own since our little falling out in 1912. Did you ever think that I just need my little brother?

**Lexi**: And that's why you can't go. It might be good for you, Damon, but it will destroy Stefan. For once, you need to put someone else in front of yourself. You need to let him go

**Damon**: Good luck brother

_Nowadays_

**[New Orleans]**

**Stefan**: I didn't know about that

**Damon**: Yeah. Well, next time, I'll hang a billboard

**Stefan**: I know it may seem like I'm being unfair about this, like I'm upset about losing Elena to you, and I am, but after all this is over, if she never feels the same way about me as she used to, at least it'll be her choice

**Damon**: The dreaded c-word. I know what I have to do, Stefan

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Caroline enters. Elena looks at her and Caroline embraces her) _

**Caroline**: I'm sorry. Hey, if you don't start hugging me back, this is gonna get really awkward really fast

**Elena**: You've got my hands pinned down

**Caroline**: Oh

_(Caroline release her, they look at each other, smile and embrace each other) _

**Caroline**: I'm a jerk. I promise to never again judge ever

**Elena**: Just please don't tell Stefan about me and Damon. I promise that I'll tell him. I just need to figure out some stuff first

**Caroline**: Off course

_(Bonnie and Adriana enters) _

**Bonnie**: You guys friends again? Thank God

**Caroline**: Well, Adriana saved my life, in spite of me being the nasty, bad witch

**Elena**: Thankfully, we had our good witches. You know, your hottie creepy Professor really knows his stuff, Bonnie

**Bonnie**: It's been baby steps, but he's helping with a whole new kind of magic. He calls it expression

[When Bonnie said that Adriana smile falls and stunned she walks over to Bonnie and puts her hands on her shoulders]

Adriana: ''Did you just say Expression?

Bonnie: ''Yeah I did why is something wrong?

Adriana: ''Wrong...Oh my god Bonnie Expression is really dark Magic...don't you know how dangerous using expression is...it requires a lot of energy to complete expression...and you can kill yourself when not handled properly.

Bonnie: 'Shane told me that it will help me and that I wouldn't have to have the ancestors Magic anymore...it's supposed to make me strong.

Elena: ''How bad could it be ?

[Adriana pulls a piece of paper out of her bag and draws a triangle on it showing it to Bonnie]

Adriana: ''This is the Expression triangle...in order for that magic to be strong it reguires three sacrifices...Bonnie you have to channel each Sacrifice in order for the Expression to work...What has Professor Shane been teaching you?

Bonnie:[She pales as she hears this] ''This is what he has been teaching me...everything I should now about Expression and he has been teaching me how to get my magic back...It may be dangerous but I do know what I am doing...Thanks for your concern Adriana...but I'll be fine.

[Bonnie leaves...as Adriana watches her and was feeling sick to her stomach at what this Expression could mean.]

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Shane enters his office. Haley is waiting for him) _

S**hane**: You ever hear of a text message, maybe just give a guy a heads-up?

**Haley**: Adrian finished breaking the sire bond. You have your 12 hybrids. Now, where are my parents?

**Shane**: They're dead

**Haley**: You lied to me?

**Shane**: No. I didn't lie to you. I said I'd tell you where to find them. This is everything you ever wanted to know, including where they're buried

**Haley**: You just picked a fight with a werewolf. You know that, right?

**Shane**: Easy, killer, all right? I'm not declaring war here. Just because they're dead doesn't mean you can't see them again

**Haley**: What?

**Shane**: Oh, this is far from over, Haley. We are the beginning

**[Caroline's House]**

_(Caroline and Stefan are in her living room) _

**Caroline**: You feel sorry for him?

**Stefan**: Look. There's no other way to break a vampire's sire bond. As much as you and I both hate it, Damon does love Elena. Now he has to completely let her go. Can you imagine having to do that?

**Caroline**: I'm sorry I told her, ok? I kind of didn't have a choice. All I know is, he better do what he's supposed to do

**Stefan**: He'll do it. He's not as bad as he wants you to think. He'll do what he needs to do. He told me he would

**Caroline**: Is that all he told you?

**Stefan**: What do you mean?

**Caroline**: Nothing. It's just... It's just... How can you trust him?

**Stefan**: Because I think he loves her as much as I do. He can't be selfish with her, not anymore

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is cleaning up. Damon enters) _

**Elena**: Hey

**Damon**: Hey back

**Elena**: How was your night?

**Damon**: Awful. Yours?

**Elena**: Same

**Damon**: Elena, we need to talk

**Elena**: I know that I'm sired to you, Damon. Caroline told me. That's what you and Stefan were doing, wasn't it? Is there a way to break it?

**Damon**: Not exactly... This is why we need to talk

**Elena**: Tyler told me the bond doesn't affect how I feel, just the way I act. My feelings for you haven't changed, Damon. Nothing has changed

**Damon**: Everything has changed Elena

**Elena**: Ok. Fine. Yeah. I mean, I've changed. So have you, Damon, and I'm happy, just like you were yesterday morning before we knew about any of this

**Damon**: You know what would make me happy? To know that this entire time that I've been completely in love with you that what you actually felt for me was real

**Elena**: It is real. I know that it is, Damon. I know what you're about to do. Please don't do this to me

**Damon**: I don't want to do this, Elena. I'm not the good guy, remember? I'm the selfish one. I take what I want. I do what I want. I lie to my brother. I fall in love with his girl. I don't do the right thing... But I have to do the right thing by you

_(She puts his hand on her heart) _

**Elena**: Does this feels wrong?

_(She touches his face) _

**Elena**: Does this feels wrong?


	72. O, Come Ye Faithful

**O Come all Ye Faithful**

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena wakes up in Damon's bed. She looks at Damon) _

**Damon**: This would be so much more fun if we were naked

**Elena**: That was your call, not mine

**Damon**: I was being a gentleman. You shouldn't have stayed

**Elena**: I know

**Damon**: I should have made you leave, sent you packing. I promised Stefan

**Elena**: I know

**Damon**: You're sired to me, Elena, which means everything that you think you feel might not even be real

**Elena**: I know, Damon, but... It feels real. And I'm not ready to let go of that

**Damon**: I could make you. Invoke the sire bond

**Elena**: So do it

**Damon**: I told him I would set you free. Right after I didn't tell him that we slept together

**Elena**: So, what do you want to do?

**Damon**: I want to throw you back in my bed and never let you leave

**Elena**: So do it

_(Elena's phone rings) _

**Damon**: Saved by the cell phone

**Elena**: I have to meet Bonnie. She's teaching Jeremy how not to kill me. Want to come?

**[Klaus's Mansion]**

_(Stefan enters with Adriana and sees Klaus painting) _

**Adriana**: Looks like a giant snowflake

**Klaus**: I prefer to think of it as an expression of post-modernism. It's my donation to the winter wonderland charity event

_(Adrian enters) _

**Adrian**: You said it was urgent?

**Klaus**: Yes. Take this to the mystic grill immediately

**Adrian**: You want me to be a delivery guy?

**Klaus**: What I want is for you to do whatever I say, without the attitude. Be careful with that. It's still wet

_(Adrian leaves) _

**Stefan**: Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know

**Klaus**: What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labor? What are you doing here?

**Adriana**: Elena is sired to Damon

**Klaus**: I intuited as much

**Stefan**: Which means we need to find the cure now more than ever, and here you are making post-modern snowflakes

**Klaus**: I've delivered. I retrieved the hunter's sword from Italy, which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the hunter's mark. You're the one who's supposed to deliver the hunter and his mark

**Stefan**: Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us

**Klaus**: Sounds like quite the chore, which is why I feel perfectly justified in doing a little charity work

**Stefan**: Or maybe you're lying about having found the sword

**Klaus**: Why would I lie to you, Stefan? We're in this together. The hilt acts as a cypher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it. I heard you moved out of your house. Bit of a martyr move, hmm?

**Stefan**: I'm not here to bond, Klaus

**Klaus**: Oh, on the contrary, I think right now I'm the best friend you've got

[Adriana glares at Klaus a little at him saying that]

Klaus: ''Sorry Love...I mean you have us both as best friends.

Stefan: ''I'd rather have Adriana as a best friend.

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Adrian enters. Tyler and Haley are there)_

**Adrian**: I'm sick of taking his crap. I should rip his throat off, see if he can boss us around without a larynx

**Tyler**: You won't have to take it much longer

**Kim**: You keep saying that, but here we are, hiding, plotting a revolution that's never gonna happen

**Haley**: Never say never. And never say I don't pull through. I found the witch that's gonna save your lives

**Adrian**: Are you serious?

**Tyler**: We promised you guys we'd free you from Klaus. You did your part by breaking your sire bond. Now Hayley and I are going to do ours

**[Mystic Falls' Square]**

_(It's winter wonderland in Mystic Falls. The square is filled with Christmas decorations. Tyler is with Caroline) _

**Caroline**: You're going to do what?

**Tyler**: Hayley found a witch strong enough to do the body-jump spell... You know, the Klaus specialty

**Caroline**: So you're going to put him in someone else's body, and then what?

**Tyler**: We'll encase the body in concrete, then bury it

**Caroline**: Why not just desiccate him like Bonnie did?

**Tyler**: Because to do that spell you have to stop a human heart. I was a little short of volunteers

**Caroline**: Well, who was dumb enough to volunteer their body to be a Klaus sublet?

**Tyler**: Ok, don't freak out

**Caroline**: Freak out? Freak out?! I'm about to hemorrhage. You volunteered?

**Tyler**: It's not forever, just long enough for the hybrids to be able to completely disappear

**Caroline**: I can think of better ways for us to spend our senior year than you buried in concrete, Tyler

**Tyler**: This started with me. This has to end with me. I need your support

**[Gilbert's Lake House]**

_(Jeremy is chopping woods. Damon and Elena arrive and park the car. Jeremy looks at them and Bonnie rejoins him) _

**Bonnie**: Jeremy?

**Jeremy**: They shouldn't be here

**Bonnie**: They're here to help you. Do you trust me?

**Jeremy**: Yeah. Yeah, I trust you

**Bonnie**: Let's go inside

_(They go inside) _

**Damon**: What the hell is Professor Shadypants doing here?

**Elena**: I invited him

_(Damon and Elena are in front of the door) _

**Shane**: Hey, listen. We are ready to get started, but before we can do that, we need her... In here

**Elena**: This is your house now, Jer. You have to invite me in

**Shane**: Go ahead, Jeremy. Invite her in

**Jeremy**: You can come in

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is looking at some papers. His phone rings and he answers and puts the speaker) _

**Stefan**: Hey. Sorry. I know I'm late

_**Caroline**__: If I'm gonna be a friend in your time of need, then you need to work on your punctuality. I'm in a crisis. Where are you?_

**Stefan**: I'm at my house. Why? What's wrong?

_**Caroline**__: My boyfriend is a dumb-ass martyr. And why are you at your house? Aren't you trying to keep your distance from Elena?_

**Stefan**: Well, she's not here anymore. Damon took Jeremy to the Gilbert lake house with Bonnie, so I guess her house is safe for her again. Hey, listen; I got Klaus to tell me a little bit more about this hunter's sword. You know that map in Jeremy's tattoo? The sword decodes it. It's literally the key to finding the cure

_**Caroline**__: Klaus told you this?_

**Stefan**: Yeah. Why?

_**Caroline**__: And did he happen to hand over the sword for safekeeping?_

**Stefan**: Uh, what do you think? What's wrong?

_**Caroline**__: We need to get our hands on that sword, like, today. Tyler and his hybrids are taking out Klaus tonight we are going to need Adriana's help again with Klaus...I hate having to keep Using her for this_

**Stefan: ''**_ Well we have no choice...just call her and let her know._

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Adriana is looking at Klaus' painting. He rejoins her) _

**Adriana**: Here to steal tiny Tim's crutches?

**Klaus**: Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him

**Adriana**: Nice snowflake, by the way

**Klaus**: Is my work really that literal?

**Adriana**: I'm serious. There's something... Lonely about it

**Klaus**: I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?

**Adriana**: I don't drink any Alcohol but I can take a Apple Cider.

**Klaus**: Well, then, let's get you one.

**Adriana**: If we're gonna be nice to each other,

**Klaus**: Is that our thing?

**Adriana**: We don't have a "thing."

Klaus: ''I would like to take our friendship to better hights...I love hanging out with you.

Adriana: ''I do too but I can only go to the Friendship part at the moment...I'm just afraid if we got too close I'll just be hurt and then you don't plan on staying in Mystic Falls forever...and neither am I.

Klaus: ''So you are leaving Mystic Falls...to where if I may ask?

Adriana: ''I'm thinking Europe for the Summer Paris or Italy after graduation to pick up some inspiration and just have some fun...

Klaus: ''Hmm...sounds wonderful maybe we can go together as friends or even more.

[Klaus gets close enough where he can touch her hair and touch her face with a hand feeling how soft it is...seeing her dressed in a blue dress with her hair falling in curls down her back makes him crazy for his little Witch]

Adriana: ''Maybe we can who knows what will happen until then.

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Stefan is looking around for the sword. He's on the phone with Damon) _

**Damon**: Well, he's not walking around with it. Check the rest of the house

**Stefan**: I am. I haven't found anything

**Damon**: Try the sock drawer. People leave the sketchiest stuff in sock drawers

**Stefan**: I'm gonna need real ideas, Damon

**Damon**: Here's two: Kill Tyler before he goes to Klaus, or, since Klaus has suddenly become MVP in our relay race for the cure, tell him about the hybrids

**Stefan**: Nobody's killing Tyler

**Damon**: Hello? Stefan

**Stefan**: Look, I know it's a touchy subject, but do you know where Elena is today?

**Damon**: I think she's running around... Trying to figure out how to deprogram Jeremy

**Stefan**: How'd she take it last night... You telling her to stay away from you?

**Damon**: Not well

**Stefan**: You okay?

**Damon**: Peachy. Got to go. Bonnie's enlisted Dr. Evil in her plan, and I have to thwart him

**[Gilbert's lake house]**

_(Shane is tying Jeremy to a chair. Elena and Bonnie are sitting in front of him) _

**Shane**: All Jeremy feels when he sees a vampire is a burning desire to kill them. Even if consciously he doesn't want to, as in your case, it's his subconscious that's calling the shots

**Bonnie**: Persuasion helps reverse your conscious thoughts

**Shane**: Think of it as kind of a conditioned response, right? See vampire, kill vampire. What I'm doing is creating a kind of middle step. It's like a detour where his subconscious learns to recognize you as someone he loves, someone he wants to protect. And that gives him a choice. He can choose to take the detour instead of the conditioned response. Ok. Talk to him. He'll listen

**Elena**: I'm not... Sure what to say

**Shane**: You chose to do this here at your family's vacation house, right? So maybe just start by telling him why

**Elena**: Every holiday, we came here. This place was family, and when mom and dad died, Jenna made us come here, and we thought it was an awful idea, but it was like they were here with us. They would have wanted us to stick together, Jer... To fight for each other no matter what

**Shane**: Jeremy, how do you feel about Elena right now?

**Jeremy**: She ruined our lives. She's not even my real sister. She's just the reason that everyone I've ever loved has died. She means nothing to me. I will kill her, even if that means I die myself

_(He wakes up from his hypnosis) _

**Jeremy**: Did it work?

**[Somewhere in Mystic Falls]**

_(Stefan is alone. Caroline rejoins him) _

**Caroline**: Hey

**Stefan**: Hey

**Caroline**: Did you find the sword?

**Stefan**: Nope

**Caroline**: What are we gonna do now?

**Stefan**: Klaus is the only shot we have at finding the cure. We need him. Tyler has to call it off

_(Tyler is behind them) _

**Tyler**: Well, that's not gonna happen

_(He looks at Caroline)_

**Tyler**: You told him? I've had 12 hybrids sworn to secrecy for a month. I have Hayley and a witch risking their lives, and you're blabbing my plan to him?

**Stefan**: Look, all I'm asking you for is a little bit of time, ok?

**Tyler**: How long? An hour? A day? Because every minute that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk. You and Klaus already served one of them up for Jeremy to kill. I don't owe you anything. I'm taking him out

**Stefan**: I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that

**Caroline**: Stefan…

**Stefan**: I'm sorry, but I can't

_(The hybrids arrive behind Tyler) _

**Tyler**: Sorry, man, but you don't have a choice

**[Gilbert's House lake house]**

_(Elena is outside, on the pontoon. Damon rejoins her) _

**Damon**: You're not allowed to feel this sorry for yourself unless you're sitting on a bar stool. Fortunately, I travel with the bar

**Elena**: It didn't work. I shouldn't have put so much hope into reprogramming someone's mind. If it were that easy, then you and I wouldn't be in this situation. Right? Last time I was here, I was so completely in love with Stefan. Now that's barely a memory. Is that the sire bond... Or just that I'm so happy to be here with you?

**Damon**: Maybe there's something else they can try

**[Old Lockwood's Cellar]**

_(Caroline and Stefan are there. Kim is also there and Tyler is preparing the chains) _

**Caroline**: Tyler

**Tyler**: Keep them down here until we're ready to bring Klaus in. Use these if you have to

**Stefan**: Come on, Tyler. This is bigger than you. It's about more than revenge for us

**Tyler**: I know what it's about for you, Stefan. It's about the cure. You know what happens to a hybrid when he's cured of being a vampire? We go back to being werewolves, turning on every full moon. We could give a rat's ass about the cure

**Caroline**: Tyler, come on

**Tyler**: I needed you on my side, care. That's all I wanted

**[Gilbert's Lake House]**

_(Jeremy is looking at family pictures. Bonnie rejoins him) _

**Bonnie**: Are you okay? Shane wants to try again

_(He gets up and Damon enters) _

**Damon**: Survey says: Ehhh. Professor Shane has been dipping into the magical herbs a little too much if he thinks using a vampire to suppress the need to kill another one is going to work on a hunter. It's like dangling a cheeseburger in front of someone on a master cleanse. Just find someone else to attach your warm and fuzzy detour feelings to. Gee, I wonder who that could be

_(Jeremy looks at Bonnie) _

**Jeremy**: You. I feel that way about you

**Damon**: Well, this isn't awkward at all. I'll be... anywhere else

_(Shane rejoins Elena on the pontoon) _

**Shane**: It was good thinking using Bonnie as Jeremy's emotional touchstone. Damon is very intuitive. And Bonnie told me about your relationship with him. I don't mean to pry, obviously

**Elena**: It's... complicated. Any ideas how to hypnotize me out of it?

**Shane**: You know, in all my world travels, the one spell that I've never found is how to break somebody from loving too much. Trust me, I've looked. My wife and son died. I was just... I was trying to figure out a way not to miss them

_(Damon rejoins them) _

**Damon**: If your hypno-herbs work, we should be singing "Kumbaya" around the fire by dinner. So now tell me why I'm not killing you

**Elena**: Damon…

**Damon**: I'm serious. Why are you after the vampire cure?

**Shane**: I didn't say I was looking for the cure, but I can tell you where to find it

**Damon**: Klaus' sword will tell us where to find it

**Shane**: The sword will lead you there, sure, but so can I

**Elena**: What? How

**Shane**: Because I've already been there

**[Mystic Falls Square]**

_(Carol is with April) _

**Carol**: Instruct the guests to drop their donations at the gift tree in the grill

**April**: Yes, ma'am

_(She sees Tyler) _

**Carol**: Excuse me

_(She smiles takes two glasses of champagne and rejoins Tyler) _

**Carol**: There you are. Quick, a toast before people can judge us. What's wrong?

_(Carol and Tyler are sitting on a bench) _

**Tyler**: Please say something

**Carol**: But you'll miss graduation. Which... I guess is a ridiculous thing to worry about

**Tyler**: I'm their Alpha. They're looking to me to help them

**Carol**: You do what you have to do, Tyler. Don't look so shocked. I'm trying to channel your father. He'd be proud of you, you know. You're a leader of people, just like he was

**Tyler**: Thank you, mom

**[Gilbert's Lake House]**

_(Shane shows them the rock he showed at the exposition at the high school) _

**Damon**: It's a rock

**Shane**: It's not just any rock

**Damon**: Hmm. So is this that silly little wives' tale that you told at the occult exhibit?

**Shane**: All right, long story short... Once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas who loved a girl and wanted to be with her forever. So he and his best friend, another witch, made an immortality spell, and then Silas' best friend witch got jealous and killed Silas' girl before he had a chance to make her immortal. Well, cursed to an eternity without his one true love, Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell, and then, before he has a chance to take it, his former friend buries him underground, leaving him and the cure to rot

**Elena**: So it's a cure for immortality?

**Shane**: Human blood is the life force of an immortal. No more immortality, no more need to feed on blood. You dig up Silas, and you've got your cure

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Caroline and Stefan are still there helded captive by the hybrids) _

**Caroline**: Oh, this is ridiculous. We are not hostages

**Kim**: Sure you are, sweetie

_(Caroline gets closer. Stefan's phone rings. He looks at it) _

**Stefan**: Relax. It's my brother

_(He answers) _

**Stefan**: What's up?

_**Damon**__: Don't ask how or why or who, but I just found the answer to your Tyler problem_

**Stefan**: You're kidding. We don't need the sword

**[Gilbert's Lake House]**

**Shane**: This is the mark of the brotherhood of the five. Then up the arm, you have the murder of a girl by a witch. The symbols in the vines are your map, which you obviously no longer need. When this mark is complete, it will contain the spell that we need to dig up Silas

**Damon**: And where did you say he was buried? Oh, I forgot. You didn't

**Shane**: You've threatened to kill me, what, like, 3 times already this week? The location is how I'm gonna survive your bad moods

**Elena**: And what's in it for you? If not the cure, then what?

**Shane**: I'm in this for Silas, all right? Up until this point, he's only been myth

**Damon**: So write a thesis

**Shane**: Would you rather be the guy who writes about Noah's ark or the one who sails it down the Hudson River?

**Damon**: I'm not buying it

**Shane**: You don't have to buy anything. You just have to believe that I can fix your brother, and when his hunter's mark is complete, I'm gonna take you to the cure

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Caroline enters the restrooms with Tyler and Haley) _

**Tyler**: How the hell did you even get out?

**Caroline**: I got out because even your idiot hybrids recognized the stupidity of your Alpha hybrid martyr plan

**Tyler**: I'm not going to fight with you anymore, Caroline

**Caroline**: Oh, we're gonna do plenty of fighting, the second that you shove Klaus into someone else's body

**Tyler**: We've been through this. I don't have anyone else's body

**Caroline**: Yeah? Well, I do

**Haley**: What? Who?

**Caroline**: Klaus' sister Rebekah. She's got a dagger in her. Stefan's been hiding her coffin in the tunnels. We dump Klaus into her body and bury her. We just killed two original birds with one stone

**Haley**: It's too late to change the plan

**Tyler**: Call Bonnie. Make sure it'll work

**Haley**: Tyler

**Tyler**: It's a brilliant plan, Hayley

_(He looks at Caroline) _

**Tyler**: You're a genius. I love you

**Caroline**: Mmm. I love you, even when I hate you

**Tyler**: I got to go find my mom, let her know I might actually graduate

[Adriana is just walking towards the bathroom door when she heard what they are planning on doing to Klaus...She shakes her head at this and turns around to find Klaus]

**[Gilbert's Lake House]**

_(Shane rejoins Jeremy and Bonnie downstairs) _

**Shane**: How's it going?

**Bonnie**: I think we're making progress

_(Her phone rings. She answers) _

**Bonnie**: Caroline, hey

_**Caroline**__: Bonnie, I need you to think fast. I know that the daggers don't work on Klaus, but what if we put his essence into Rebekah?_ _It'll work, right? Say it'll work_

**Bonnie**: Slow down. Slow down. What's happening?

_**Caroline**__: Just come on, Bonnie. Will it work?_

**Bonnie**: Yeah. I don't see why not

_**Caroline**__: Oh. Bonnie Bennett, I love you_

**Bonnie**: Do you need my help? I can leave Elena here with Jeremy

_**Caroline**__: Elena? She's there, too?_

**Bonnie**: Yeah. She came with Damon. Who's being slightly less horrible than usual

_**Caroline**__: You know what? I can't deal with this right now_

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Caroline looks at Haley) _

**Caroline**: She said it would work

**Haley**: I gathered. Congratulations

**Caroline**: Than you

_(Haley breaks her neck and looks at her body) _

**Haley**: My pleasure

**[Gilbert's Lake House]**

_(Elena takes a box of Christmas decorations. Damon looks at her) _

**Elena**: Jer and I should take these decorations home with us. We could use the holiday cheer

**Damon**: Look at you... suddenly Polly optimist

**Elena**: I think Shane's gonna get us through this. I trust him. Which you clearly don't

**Damon**: Maybe because I think he blew up 12 people at the Young farm

**Elena**: What?!

**Damon**: A little tip, Professor: I heard you before you even took your first step

**Shane**: I see we're back to the false accusation part of our relationship

**Elena**: What is he talking about?

**Shane**: Da... ha. Damon discovered that I was in contact with pastor Young prior to the explosion at the Young farm. The pastor was severely depressed. He had lost his wife to cancer, and he sought me out for a little supernatural assistance. I tried to help, but he was too far gone. It's just I never expected that he'd take 11 innocents with him

_(Jeremy and Bonnie enter) _

**Jeremy**: Elena

_(Damon gets up) _

**Jeremy**: It's okay. I think we've got this

**Bonnie**: Elena, don't move, ok? No matter what

**Shane**: Jeremy, remember the detour. Choose the right path

**[Mystic Falls Square]**

_(Adriana is talking with Klaus. Stefan watches them from afar. She gets closer to Klaus, says something and leaves. Stefan rejoins him) _

**Klaus**: She doesn't like me much. Where have you been all day?

**Stefan**: I've been around

**Klaus**: I'm not interested in vagaries, Stefan. You've been dodgy and Adriana's been lovely, which I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction. Now do you have something to share with me, or should I compel it out of you?

**Stefan**: I broke into your safe to look for the sword

**Klaus**: Why?

**Stefan**: Because I don't trust you

**Klaus**: I showed you the sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me...A secret brotherhood handshake?

**Stefan**: I found the letters. You have a few pen pals over the centuries?

**Klaus**: Well, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names on a wall, like you did, ripper? Loneliness, Stefan. That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands, and then we rip it away, and we're left with nothing. So gathering other people's letters or writing their names on a wall... It's a reminder... That in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(April tries to enter the restrooms but the door is blocked by Caroline's body) _

A**pril**: Oh. Sorry. Oh. Hello? Are you ok? Um... Oh, my gosh! Caroline! Oh! Somebody help! Help!

_(Caroline gets up) _

**April**: Holy crap

**Caroline**: Have you seen Hayley?

**April**: You didn't have a pulse. You were dead

_(Caroline calls Stefan) _

**Caroline**: Stefan, it's me. That little werewolf slut has lost her mind. Go to the Lockwood cellar and make sure that Rebekah's body is still there. I'm gonna find Tyler. Hayley is trying to screw this up

_(She hangs up and compels April) _

**Caroline**: Forget everything you just saw and heard. You are miss Mystic Falls, and you have duties to fulfill

**April**: Okay

_(She leaves) _

_(Caroline gets out of the restrooms and runs into Matt) _

**Matt**: There you are. Stefan has been looking for you. Adrian's leading Klaus to the cellar

**Caroline**: How come the only time April Young isn't following you around like a lost puppy is when I'm lying dead with a broken neck?

**Matt**: April saw you?

**Caroline**: Yeah. It's ok. I compelled her

**Matt**: She's... she's wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet. She can't be compelled

**[Mystic Falls' Square]**

_(Tyler is on the phone with his mother) _

**Tyler**: Hey, mom. I don't see you. Things have changed. It's gonna be fine. I'll be back later. I'll pick you up

_(Haley rejoins him) _

**Tyler**: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking the witch to the cellar

**Haley**: There is no witch, Tyler

**Tyler**: What?

**Haley**: I made it up

**[The woods]**

_(The hybrids are waiting) _

**Kim**: Where the hell is the witch? Adrian should be here any minute

_(They turn themselves and see Adrian) _

**Adrian**: Kim

_(Klaus rips his heart out) _

**Kim**: No!

**[Mystic Falls' Square]**

**Haley**: I never intended for you to put Klaus down. I needed him for the sacrifice

**Tyler**: What?

**Haley**: I don't know how to explain it, but I made a deal with someone who can help me find my family

**Tyler**: What are you talking about? What kind of deal?

**Haley**: There needed to be 12 for the sacrifice, Tyler

**Tyler**: 12 what?

**Haley**: I'm sorry

**Tyler**: Hayley, what did you do?

**Haley**: If you run now, you might make it out alive

**[The woods]**

_(Klaus kills all the hybrids. Once they're all dead, he follows Kim into the Lockwood's cellar)_

**Klaus**: Where is Tyler Lockwood? You'd do well to answer me, love. Where is he?!

**Kim**: I don't know

**Klaus**: Wrong answer

_(He kills her) _

[ Adriana walks through the woods feeling all kinds of anger, rage, loneliness and sadness the likes of which she hasn't felt until now...and like her own feelings she comes to the clearing where the dead Hybrids are and she counted each one and they were 12 Hybrids..She puts her hand on her mouth in shock as she realized that this was a Sacifice...she just ran a minute to the Lockwood cellar when she sees Klaus coming out of misty woods ahead...he stopped when he saw her]

Adriana: ''Oh my god Klaus...I'm so sorry I had no idea about what Tyler was planning until it was too late...

[She runs over to him as he just stares at her with such anger and sadness]

Adriana: ''This was all a Set up by That Professor Shane...You Killed 12 Hybrids...this was a sacrifice Klaus...

Klaus: ''No...they betrayed me...every last one of them...Stefan, Tyler and Caroline had you to distract me while Tyler and Hayley would unsire my Hybrids and you're telling me you had Nothing to do with this.

Adriana: ''All they asked me to do was to hang out with you and talk with you I didn't know they had this planned until I overheard Caroline and Tyler in the Mystic Grill Bathroom.

[Klaus growls at her as he steps towards her forcing her to back up nervously...tears falls out of her eyes]

Adriana: ''Please forgive me...I didn't now anything about this.

[ Klaus so angry throws his head back and screams his rage and Pain as his eyes turns yellow as if his beast was coming out...He slams her into the Tree behind her making her scream a little...but he takes his hand and pulls her head back to his and sinks his fangs into her neck taking her blood...she puts her hand on his shoulders to push him away she gets around him but pushes her face forward on the ground where she sprains her wrist a little as she makes a yell in pain...she rushes back to her feet and puts her hand out in front of her and stops him]

Adriana: ''No...Don't Klaus!

Klaus: ''I'm so tired of being alone...and...people betraying me at every turn..

[Adriana slowly walks towards him and takes his face between her hands]

Adriana: [Tears in her eyes] ''I'm So sorry they betrayed you and what Stefan, Tyler and Caroline did...they were wrong in so many ways...but you are not alone in what you are feeling...Please don't be Angry at me.

Klaus: ''How can you stand by me after all I've done to you...taking you with me then making you kill for me...it was wrong of me to take away your innocence...but after all that you still managed to come closer to me then anyone that came before you.

Adriana: ''It's who I am...I guess I forgive to quickly...besides it's not like everybody else has done what you've done...I mean Damon came to Mystic Falls Killing anyone in his path so that he can get Katherine out of the Tomb but she was never in there from the begining...there is Stefan who tries to be good but once he gets the taste of blood he becomes a Ripper killing anyone in his path...Caroline Killed someone when she came a vampire...and so did Elena we are not so different from you after all.

Klaus: [he takes her face in his hands] ''You are the Most beautiful person in the world to me...How can any Man resist you for your are so Pure and gentle and Kind...

[He kisses her softly on the Lips then he begins to deepen the Kiss then he steps back]

Klaus: 'Thank you Adriana.

Adriana: ''Your Welcome Klaus.

**[Gilbert's Lake House]**

_(Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy are looking at the Christmas decorations) _

**Jeremy**: Check this out

**Elena**: Jenna used that to make out with Logan fell

_(Damon is outside looking at them. Elena watches him and rejoins him) _

**Elena**: All the drama, and you're missing the actual fun part

**Damon**: Elena, we can't. I can't

**Elena**: Damon, you can't keep telling me that this isn't real. I know how I feel and that you feel it, too, so stop fighting it

**Damon**: It's good to see you like that... All normal with your brother. I want that again for you. Christmas was always mine and Stefan's favorite holiday when we were kids, not that I've celebrated since. I kind of miss that

**Elena**: You're thinking about how upset he'll be when he finds out that you and I are together

**Damon**: I've been lying to him all day

**Elena**: No. You were helping me with Jeremy

**Damon**: The point is not what I was doing. The point is that I'm here with you. I was supposed to invoke the sire bond, Elena, send you away I was supposed to do the right thing by you and the right thing by my brother. Which is what I'm gonna do right now. You're gonna go home

**Elena**: What? No. Damon...

**Damon**: I'm gonna stay here with Jeremy. I'm gonna help him complete the mark. I'll teach him how to hunt. I'll protect him, and we'll kill vampires without you

**Elena**: Damon, please

**Damon**: I'm setting you free, Elena. This is what I want. This is what will make me happy

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Caroline rejoins Stefan in the library) _

**Caroline**: Matt can't find April. I can't reach Tyler. This is a disaster. Is this you in crisis mode? Because it's a lot more stealth than mine

**Stefan**: I thought I'd be happier watching Klaus get led away to the slaughter, but for some reason, I can't help but feel kind of... Guilty

**Caroline**: Yeah. You and me both. All day I've been trying to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done

**Stefan**: See, that's the thing. We've all done horrible things. And I'm sitting here trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. And I think it's just that we have family we can trust

**Caroline**: Yeah, you're right Stefan. Trust is everything. Have you heard from Damon?

**Stefan**: Yeah. He's still with Jeremy at the lake house

**Caroline**: Did he happen to mention... Where Elena was?

**Stefan**: Wait. Why are you... why are you asking me this? They're together, aren't they? How together are they? Caroline, tell me. How together are they?

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Jeremy opens the door to Bonnie. They look at each other) _

**Jeremy**: Thank you

_(She embraces him. Damon and Elena go to the car. Bonnie goes into the car. Jeremy closes her door. Elena goes to the passenger side. She looks at Jeremy and he waves at her. He goes inside and she looks at Damon) _

**Elena**: I was ready to fight you on this, but suddenly every part of my body is telling me that I need to get in this car and leave you

**Damon**: So do it

[The Woods]

[ Klaus and Adriana come from the trees back where the Hybrids are and he was staring at her hungrily...She wraps her arm around her shoulders to ward of the cold and sees that he is still looking mad from earlier]

Adriana: ''Um so what will happen now...with you and...me?

Klaus: ''Now I go find Tyler and make him pay for what he did to me for turning my Hybrids against me I won't let this silde.

Adriana: ''I don't like what he did and neither do I and that Stefan and Caroline were in on it but Tyler was only doing it to get back at you for turning him into a Hybrid and making him do things that he didn't have no control over...

Klaus:[He takes a step toward her] ''You are defending them?

Adriana: ''No I'm not defending them but look what that hate has done Hatred is so easily bred...like fire that spreads through the woods there is never stopping it...You weren't Innocent of wrong doing either you now.

Klaus: ''I know...but I've told Stefan the truth about the cure and he says that I've been lying about things about it and that he never trusted me and have you seen me hurt or kill anybody since this started?

Adriana: ''No..You haven't...You have been more quiet about all this..Klaus where does this leave us...I need to know.

Klaus: ''I need you always Adriana in more ways then others .but like you said there is more for us to do before we can be together in the way we want...there is your education, the Cure and who knows...but one thing is for certain...I Love you...Adriana.

Adriana: ''You Love me...How can this be...I never knew what you felt for me until now...and I was afraid of you for so long that you would be like Damon...but you haven't You are so much different..''How can what you say is true?

[He kisses her then steps back from her still caressing her face]

Klaus: ''Does that feel like I'm joking...You make me feel alive more than anyone.

Adriana: ''I...I've never thought to feel like that with anyone either...this is all new to me and I feel like I love you too...

Klaus: ''As long as we both now how we feel is good enough for me...You need to leave now there is something I must do and I wouldn't want you near me when I do it.

Adriana: ''Okay...whatever you need to do but Just please don't hurt anyone innocent.

[He watches her leave then his gaze turns coldly as he vamp speeds out of the clearing]

**[Mystic Falls' Square]**

_(Carol is alone and leaves a voicemail to Tyler) _

**Carol**: Tyler, honey, you're supposed to be in my sober cab. I think I drank half the party

_(She hangs up and Klaus arrives) _

**Klaus**: Good evening, Carol. You're looking for Tyler… I'd like a little word with him myself

**Carol**: Klaus, please. Don't hurt him. He's my son. He's all I have

**Klaus**: And you're all he has. There's a beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think?

_(He drowns her, killing her and leaves) _


	73. After School Special

**After School Special**

[ Adriana is outside on the Phone with Stefan. He's at the Mystic Grill drinking]

Adriana: ''Hey, you just missed the mandatory all-school assembly

Stefan: well that's because I'm at a mandatory all-alone drinking party.

Adriana: ''Seriously? you decided to go on a ripper bender now?

Stefan: ''My brother slept with Elena. kind of puts a bit of a damper on things.

Adriana: ''First of all you are not supposed to know that. Second of all. Tyler is already spiraling and he gets priority as a friend.

Stefan: ''his mother just died. what do you expect.

Adriana: ''He's angry and it doesn't help that everyone keeps referring to his mother's death as an accident, which is really just a polite way of saying that she was drunk.

Stefan: 'You think Klaus killed her?

Adriana: ''Well, I don't think she drowned in a martini glass. just get it together ok. Don't let Elena and Damon turn you back into the Ripper again...be stronger then that.

Stefan: ''Thanks Adriana I knew you would be here for me...you and Caroline are the best.

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Adriana just hung up her phone after talking to Stefan when she walks up to the Gilbert Lake house and to the back yard seeing Jeremy and Matt are fighting for training. Damon is there too listening to his voice mails]

Jeremy: ''Go ahead. Make a move.

Matt: ''I drove up here to be your wingman. not kick you ass.

[He makes a move but Jeremy is stronger and throws him on the ground, strangling him]

Matt: ''Ah! ok I get it. you're a badass.

[Jeremy releases him and Looks at Adriana is watching them]

Jeremy: ''Adriana did you see that?

Adriana: ''Couldn't miss it.

Damon: ''it was in slow motion.

Jeremy: ''Then teach me something useful. we've been here for days. and so far all you've done is bark orders

Damon: ''Okay. [To Adriana] ''I'm going to need your battling teachings...Karate Kid wants a shot at the tiger...[To Matt] take a seat at the bench quarterback.

Matt: ''Jeremy, you're not ready for this.

[Adriana picks up a stake and throws it at Jeremy and he catches it...Jeremy throws it back at her and she slaps it aside as he attacks her but she's faster and she strangles him from behind]

Adriana: ''Now, all I have to do is apply a little pressure under your jaw.

[a car arrives. it's a Pizza delivery]

Damon: ''Really? again?

[a girl comes out with a pizza box]

Girl: ''Double pepperoni 3 days in a row. you guys eat anything else?

Damon: ''Why? are you offering?

[He pays her]

Damon: ''A little something extra to cut off Pizza pipeline for a couple of days. No matter how much they beg. don't come back.

Girl: ''Sorry guys.

Jeremy: ''You're gonna starve us now?

Damon: ''If that's what it takes to make you a hunter.

Adriana: ''Don't worry guys I can cook for you while I'm here.

Damon: ''Now run around the lake, twice.

[Jeremy does. Damon looks at Matt]

Damon: ''Keep him company.

Matt: ''I don't have to listen to you.

Damon: ''You do if you want to eat.

[Matt runs after Jeremy. Damon takes his phone and listens to the end of the Voicemail]

Elena: ''Being near you and I miss you Damon. I wish you would just let me come to you.

Adriana: ''Is that Elena's voicemail I hear Damon?

Damon: ''Yeah So what...is it a crime to talk to Elena now?

Adriana: [Sighing with irritation] ''I don't now when you stop talking to me like I'm your friend...does it look like I'm judging you and Elena...gosh I'm just making conversation you know Like a friend would.

Damon: ''Sorry...it's just Stefan has given me grief over the sire bond thing...and I did what he asked by telling Elena to stay away from me...but I don't want to stay away from her.

Adriana: '''Damon...you and Elena deserve each other with all your whining...but you both forget that Stefan is hurting too...you think seeing you two together is making him happy...He is hurt and neither one of you has even talked to him about it...He broke up with Elena so you two can be together since Elena has feelings for you now but you think it was easy...No...so when are you and Elena going to talk to him?

Damon: ''We will talk to him soon but right now we have to worry about Jeremy and the mark...Klaus wants the mark complete so that he can find the cure before we do.

Adriana: ''Then we better start training him then.

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Stefan phones rings. It's an unknown caller) _

**Stefan**: What?

**Rebekah**: Guess who? I'm back, dagger-free, and I'm holding Elena hostage at the High School. Just thought you should know

**Stefan**: Who the hell was dumb enough to pull that dagger out of you?

**Rebekah**: I'll be asking the questions today. See you soon

_(She hangs up. He calls Caroline) _

_**Caroline**__: I'm only ready to talk to you if you're ready to rejoin civilization_

**Stefan**: How would you like to drive the white oak stake through Rebekah's heart?

_**Caroline**__: If it means you're not drinking your way through the mystic grill, sure_

_(He leaves) _

_(Rudy and Liz are at a table) _

**Sheriff Forbes**: So… First speech under your belt. Now for the fun part. Welcome to the world of careful cover-ups. We've ruled Carol's death as head trauma from a fall. That's the official autopsy

**Rudy**: She did not go gently, did she? Any leads?

**Sheriff Forbes**: We have ideas

**Rudy**: Let me guess. Sharp teeth and bad table manners?

**Sheriff Forbes**: You sure you want this? I mean, 6 people were offered this job before you. They all said no for a reason

**Rudy**: I'm saying yes for a reason, and my reason just walked in

_(He looks at Bonnie) _

**Sheriff Forbes**: I'll let you know what we find

**Rudy**: Thank you Sheriff

_(Bonnie rejoins them) _

**Bonnie**: Hey, sheriff. Hey, dad

_(Liz leaves) _

**Bonnie**: So… Far cry from being a traveling pharmaceutical rep

**Rudy**: I noticed a few of your friends missing from the assembly. So much for mandatory I guess, huh?

**Bonnie**: Dad, stop it. You can't come in here and start making rules

**Rudy**: I think this town could use a few more rules

**Bonnie**: You're forgetting I can help protect the town

**Rudy**: I am well aware of your gifts, Bonnie... But don't forget I'm your father. That means that I get to protect you

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Caroline is checking the classrooms and the hallway. She has the white oak stake in her hand. She texts Stefan to tell him it's clear. Someone passes with super speed and she turns herself) _

_(Stefan reads her text and checks another hallway and other classrooms. He hears a noise but he doesn't see anyone. He texts Caroline to tell her where Rebekah is and tells her that he'll distract her and she'll stake her. Rebekah materializes in front of him)_

**Rebekah**: Hello, Stefan

**Stefan**: I'm here. What do you want?

**Rebekah**: The same thing I wanted when you helped make Klaus stab me

**Stefan**: The cure

_(She pushes him against a locker but he pushes her back and strangles her) _

**Rebekah**: I hope you're not waiting for Caroline to show up and stake me...

_(She shows him the stake) _

**Rebekah**: Because I already found her

_(Rebekah enters the library with Stefan. Caroline, Elena and April are already there) _

**Elena**: Stefan

_(She gets up) _

**Rebekah**: Did I say you could move? Class is in session. You've all been compelled. You know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learned... thanks to yours truly... About a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. And these tattoos reveal what? Elena?

**Elena**: A map

**Rebekah**: Which led to, Caroline?

**Caroline**: A cure for vampirism

**Rebekah**: Perfect. We're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks assuming you found the sword, you must have found the cure, and yet you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong

_(She looks at April, who's writing) _

**Rebekah**: What are you doing?

**April**: You asked me to take notes

**Rebekah**: I wasn't being literal, darling. But now that you mention it, a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push pins. Go fetch

_(April leaves) _

**Stefan**: You're wasting your time. We don't know anything

**Rebekah**: So you just gave up? I thought you'd do anything to save Elena, even if it meant taking the cure yourself so you could grow old and die with her

_(Elena is surprised) _

**Rebekah**: Why do you look so surprised? I'm missing something. What is it?

**Caroline**: They broke up, okay? Now let us go

**Rebekah**: Wait. I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan. I asked you what happened, and you have to tell me

**Stefan**: She slept with Damon

[ Gilbert's Lake House]

[Jeremy loads a gun and shows it to Damon Adriana is standing beside him]

Damon: ''Good...now do it like your life depends on it cause it does.

Jeremy: ''Don't act like you care about my life. You care about the hunter's mark and curing Elena so she's not sired to your ass.

Damon: ''Both require you to be alive. which is why I've updated our relationship status to it's complicated.'' You talked to her at all? Elena.

Jeremy: ''Maybe. why? running out of voice mails to listen to?

[Klaus arrives]

Klaus: ''I'm sorry. did I interrupt play time?

Jeremy: ''What the hell are you doing here?

Klaus: ''I'm simply appreciating the sights and smells of nature, neither of which presently include rotting vampire flesh. so I'm bit concerned. how many vampires has he killed?

Adriana: ''If we throw Jeremy out into the world right now. he's chum.

Klaus: ''Now, see that's not a number. 12...that's a number. that's how many of my hybrids I slaughtered with my sword. 3...that's how many days it took to quell the urge to kill your brother, after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap. one...that's teh number of purposes you serve. you are here to grow Jeremy's mark. so I ask again...how many vampires has he killed since he's been here?

Damon: ''zero.

Klaus: 'Hmm. that's a pity. I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all. how can I help?

Damon: ''You know...Now that you mention it Jeremy...watch and learn.

[He shoots Klaus various times]

Damon: ''that's for Carol Lockwood.

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

**Rebekah**: So, vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol. But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan. How could she hurt you like that? Answer, please

**Stefan**: She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon

**Rebekah**: A sire bond. Fascinating. And what do you think about that, Elena?

**Elena**: I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby

**Rebekah**: You're hiding something. 'Fess up

**Elena**: I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him

**Caroline**: What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?

**Rebekah**: You're right. We got off the point. Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day

**Stefan**: There's a Professor. He knows where the cure is

**Rebekah**: Thank you. And, uh, where do I find this Professor?

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Bonnie is in Shane's office) _

**Bonnie**: Oh, and so now I'm "gifted"? He hates my witch heritage. That's why he travels all the time. He can't handle it and suddenly he wants to be a protective father? No, not like this. Come on. Distract me. Isn't there some... Magic therapy thing you haven't shown me yet?

**Shane**: Listen, Bonnie, I hate to tell you this... Actually, you know what? I take that back. I'm proud to tell you this. You don't need my help anymore. In fact... I was hoping to present this with a cupcake or something

_(He gives her a necklace) _

**Shane**: Happy graduation

**Bonnie**: It's beautiful

**Shane**: It's human bone. Legend says it was worn by the 2,000-year-old witch Qetsiyah, who drew on it... For strength. Bonnie, you have come so far so fast. If you trust my opinion, your magic is exactly where it needs to be

**Bonnie**: Does this mean I have to go home now?

**Shane**: It means I got a stack of papers I got to grade by tomorrow

**Bonnie**: I can take a hint. Thanks Shane

_(She leaves and sees Kol in the corridor. She only recognizes him later) _

**Bonnie**: Oh my god. Kol!

_(She rushes to Shane's office but he's not there anymore) _

**Bonnie**: Shane?

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Tyler is alone, a glass in his hand. His phone rings. He gets up and answers) _

**Tyler**: I told you I don't want to talk

**Rebekah**: I heard. You're keeping all that rage bottled up inside. Caroline's worried sick about you

**Tyler**: Rebekah?

**Rebekah**: Hello Tyler. I heard my brother made a real mess of your life. Believe me, I can relate. You have my condolences. In fact, why don't you come down to the high school so you can accept them in person?

**Tyler**: And why would I do that?

**Rebekah**: Because I have your girlfriend. Maybe you have a better shot at saving her than you did your mother

_(Tyler throws his phone on the wall) _

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Kol enters the library) _

**Kol**: Sister…

_(He sees Caroline, Elena and Stefan) _

**Kol**: You're even worse than Klaus

**Rebekah**: Kol. Finally. Did you bring me what I asked for?

_(Kol pushes Shane inside) _

**Rebekah**: You must be Shane

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Damon is outside, welding by the fire. Klaus joins him]

Damon: ''If you're here for Payback go for it. but you'll be stuck baby-sitting the little hunter that could.

Klaus: ''you know...if you adjust your angle a little bit. you'll find a sharper edge.

Damon: ''I know how to whittle. thanks. Now I know why those Hybrids hated you. You are annoying.

Klaus: ''Actually. I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires.

Damon: ''Darwinism. Klaus. he needs to be able to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest

Klaus: ''And here was I, thinking you were the fun brother. well. let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims and there's a whole town of people down the road just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter.

Damon: ''You don't think that occurred to me Klaus?

Klaus: ''The tragedy is Damon it did occur to you, yet you chose to ignore it. and my guess is you did it to impress Elena. Somehow, to honor her. you'll find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road. that's why I've already made the necessary corrections

Damon: ''What did you do?

[The Pizza Delivery girl knocks on the door. Matt opens the door]

Matt: Don't tell me he ordered another pizza

Girl: ''No, I'm just an idiot. I ran out of gas and my phone's dead. think I could use yours?

Matt: ''Yeah. come on in. I'll run upstairs and grab my cell.

[She can't enter. Jeremy arrives]

Jeremy: ''What are you doing here?

Girl: ''Car drama. your friend just went to get his phone.

Jeremy: ''Well, I'm about to go take a shower. but you're more then welcome to wait inside.

[She enters]

Girl: ''thanks

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Kol and Rebekah push Shane in a broom closet) _

**Shane**: Kol… And Rebekah Mikaelson, two members of the original vampire family. This is such a trip

_(Rebekah compels him) _

**Rebekah**: Where's the cure?

**Shane**: Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet

**Rebekah**: Right. Well, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way. Beat him until he tells you where to find it

_(Rebekah enters the library) _

**Rebekah**: Still glued to your seats? Ooh, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare?

**Stefan**: We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah

**Rebekah**: Truth or dare, Elena? You're compelled. Answer

**Elena**: Dare

**Rebekah**: I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon

**Caroline**: Seriously?

**Elena**: Being with Damon makes me happy

**Rebekah**: Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper

**Elena**: When I'm with him... It feels unpredictable, like... Like I'm free

**Rebekah**: And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?

**Caroline**: Stop!

**Rebekah**: She can't. She's compelled

**Elena**: Lately, I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad, and I can't be with someone like that because... When he looks at me, all he sees is a broken toy

**Rebekah**: Do you still love Stefan?

**Elena**: Yes

**Rebekah**: Are you still in love with Stefan?

**Elena**: No

_(Rebekah looks at Stefan) _

**Rebekah**: Did that hurt, having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?

**Stefan**: Go to hell

**Rebekah**: Did... that... hurt?

**Stefan**: Yes

**Rebekah**: Welcome to the last 900 years of my life

_(Tyler enters) _

**Rebekah**: Ah, good, you're here. It was just getting depressing

**Tyler**: What the hell is going on?

**Rebekah**: Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building. No vamp-running in the hallways

**Caroline**: Vamp-running from what?

**Rebekah**: Turn

**Elena**: What?!

**Caroline**: But he can't. He'll lose control

**Rebekah**: That's the whole point. I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now I have the Professor to help me find the cure, you're just competition. Whoever finds it first gets to decide what to do with it: Use it, share it, destroy it, save it... I want that to be me

**Tyler**: But if I turn, I'll kill them

**Rebekah**: Yes, you will. Turn

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Matt finds his cellphone]

Girl: ''Did you find your Phone?

[She rushes over him and tries to bite him. She's a vampire. Jeremy enters. he catches her and kills her. Damon and Adriana enters and Jeremy looks at him. he looks at his arm. his tattoo is growing]

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(April is in the chemistry class. Bonnie enters) _

**April**: Bonnie? How did you know everyone was here?

**Bonnie**: Who's everyone? I came to find Shane

**April**: Did you do a GPS magical spell or something?

_(Bonnie is surprised)_

**April**: Rebekah told me that you're a witch

**Bonnie**: Rebekah? What the hell is going on?

**April**: Rebekah has Stefan, Elena, and Caroline compelled. She's getting them to actually tell the truth for a change

**Bonnie**: What? Shane can't be compelled She'll have him torture him to find out what he knows

_(She's looking for something) _

**April**: What are you looking for?

**Bonnie**: I need salt

**April**: I think I just saw some. What are you doing?

**Bonnie**: If this pendant will connect me to Shane, then I can do a protection spell

_(Kol immerses Shane hand in a tray of water) _

**Kol**: Where is the cure?!

_(He immerses his head once again and gets him out) _

**Kol**: Where is the cure?

_(He does it again and Rebekah enters and watches them. Kol gets him out) _

**Rebekah**: You're human. Why do you want it anyway?

**Shane**: That's the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas

**Kol**: No! What do you know about Silas?

**Shane**: He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure and I want to free him

_(Kol rushes toward the tray of water and puts his head in the water once again. Rebekah intervenes) _

**Rebekah**: Stop! He's of no use dead

_(Kol gets him out) _

**Kol**: Did you not hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister

**Rebekah**: Silas does not exist. He is a fairy tale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables

**Shane**: Silas is very real. I know where he's buried, and soon I'll have the spell that wakes him

**Kol**: Wait a second. You're lying. You can't get to him without his...

**Shane**: Tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer

**Rebekah**: You're the one who got the council blown up

**Shane**: It was a noble sacrifice... And temporary because once I raise Silas... Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul... Who died on his behalf

_(Kol kills him) _

**Kol**: No!

_(April is suffering from the same wound as Shane) _

**Bonnie**: April, oh, my God!

_(Tyler is turning. Stefan takes Caroline and Elena and puts them aside) _

**Tyler**: Wait. I can't fight it. Aah! Get out of here!

_(They leave. Caroline runs and leaves. Stefan and Elena close the door) _

**Elena**: That door's not gonna hold him

_(Shane is dead) _

**Kol**: You should be thanking me

**Rebekah**: You killed my only chance at finding the cure

**Kol**: Silas on the loose would be hell on earth. And frankly, sister... I don't think you could handle it

_(He shows her the white oak stake) _

**Rebekah**: How did you get that?

**Kol**: Way too easily

_(April is unconscious) _

**Bonnie**: Help! Someone help!

_(Elena and Stefan enter) _

**Elena**: Bonnie, what's going on?

**Bonnie**: She needs help

**Stefan**: What happened?

**Bonnie**: I did a protection spell, but it accidentally linked Shane to April

**Elena**: And you couldn't control it?

**Bonnie**: I didn't even know I was doing it. Usually I feel pain or I bleed, but this time I just felt more power

_(Stefan makes April drink his blood and she wakes up. She panicked) _

**Stefan**: It's okay, it's okay. You're ok. You're ok. You're ok. Ok. Bonnie, get her out of the school. Just be careful. Tyler is out there, and he turned

**Bonnie**: What about you?

**Elena**: No, we can't leave. Rebekah's compelled us

**Stefan**: Just go. We'll deal with her later

_(Bonnie and April leave and Stefan closes the door) _

**Elena**: Stefan…

**Stefan**: No

**Elena**: Stefan, we have to talk about this. Please

**Stefan**: Talk about what, huh? How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out?

**Elena**: I'm sorry

**Stefan**: Sorry that it happened, or sorry that I found out?

**Elena**: I'm sorry about all of it. I'm really sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want that

_(Rebekah enters) _

**Rebekah**: Why are my least favorite people always the most durable?

_(Caroline enters the gym and finds Tyler, in his human form, lying naked on the ground. She rushes toward him) _

**Caroline**: Tyler

**Tyler**: I'm so sorry

**Caroline**: It wasn't your fault

**Tyler**: Yes, it was. This whole thing. It's all my fault

**Caroline**: No, Tyler

**Tyler**: I should have saved her.

_(Rebekah looks at Stefan) _

**Stefan**: Leave her out of this. This is between me and you

**Rebekah**: You're still protecting her? Must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert?

_(She looks at Elena) _

**Rebekah**: There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel him... Erase every memory he has of you. Every day you've spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain. I can take away every bit of love he has for you, give you both a clean slate. Just say the word, and I'll make you and all that misery you've caused him disappear

**Stefan**: Do it

**Rebekah**: Excuse me?

**Stefan**: Erase it all. Every memory

**Elena**: Stefan, no

**Stefan**: I said do it

_(Rebekah giggles) _

**Rebekah**: No. That would be far too easy. I refuse to make you forget her the way Klaus made you forget me

_(She looks at Elena) _

**Rebekah**: But at least you know how he really feels

_(She turns to look at Stefan) _

**Rebekah**: Consider your eternity of pain my revenge, Stefan. I've used you for all you're worth. So now you're free to go

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Shane is buttoning up is shirt. Bonnie enters) _

**Shane**: Turns out I miscalculated. Kol's gonna be a problem

**Bonnie**: I almost killed someone, and that's what you miscalculated? April could've died today

**Shane**: That's only because you didn't know the extent of your abilities

**Bonnie**: My father just became mayor. I can't be out doing black magic

**Shane**: That's not what expression is

**Bonnie**: Then what is it?

**Shane**: It's a way of doing magic that isn't monitored by nature or the spirits. It isn't good nor bad. But it also has no limits, so how you use it is up to you. That's what I'm here for... To help you. Bonnie, listen to me. You are the key to everything. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you

**[The woods by the Gilbert's Lake House]**

_(Damon is burying the pizza delivery Girl's body. His phone rings. It's Elena. He answers) _

**Damon**: Hope your day is going better than mine. Got to say, I'm liking the odds

**Elena**: Stefan knows about us

**Damon**: Oh. How'd he take it?

**Elena**: How do you think?

**Damon**: I'm thinking, for the first time all week, I'm happy to be at camp nowhere

**Elena**: How's Jeremy?

**Damon**: That depends on how much you trust me

**Elena**: You know that I trust you

**Damon**: Then I think he's gonna get through this just fine

**Elena**: Thanks for looking out for him

**Damon**: Yeah, well, I told them if they were good, I'd buy them both ice cream, so look, I got to go

**Elena**: Not yet. Something happened today. I realized something about you, about us. And you can say that it's the sire bond, and you know what? Maybe... maybe it is, but I'm telling you it's the most real thing that I've ever felt in my entire life. I love you, Damon. I love you

**Damon**: Look. I'm going to get this cure for you. And I'm gonna have to do things you're not gonna like

**Elena**: Damon…

**Damon**: But listen carefully. Get in your car, right now. Come to me

**Elena**: I'll be there soon

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is in the living room. Rebekah enters) _

**Stefan**: You let yourself in

**Rebekah**: You called me. Should I be checking for hidden daggers?

**Stefan**: Do you still want to find the cure?

**Rebekah**: More than anything. I want to ram it down Niklaus' throat and look into his eyes as he realizes he's mortal again. But Shane's dead and you are useless, so I'm right back where I started

**Stefan**: Shane's not dead

**Rebekah**: But I watched Kol impale him

**Stefan**: Well, you probably shouldn't have left him alone. Bonnie did a little spell. He's perfectly fine

**Rebekah**: You didn't have to tell me that. Why am I really here?

**Stefan**: You were right. I'm gonna be here for an eternity, and I will go insane if I don't know how Elena truly feels about my brother

**Rebekah**: If you really want the cure, you should know that Shane has an agenda, and it's a dark one. He said he organized dozens of people to die in sacrifice. He admitted to the council explosion where 12 people died, and I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that 12 hybrids died at the hand of my brother

**Stefan**: 12… Channeling the energy from a mass death is used in witchcraft to perform dark spells. It's called expression. Shane admitted all this to you?

**Rebekah**: Proudly

**Stefan**: Well, then I guess we'll have to figure out how to manage him while we find the cure for ourselves

**Rebekah**: ''We''? There's no "we," Stefan

**Stefan**: Listen, I hate my brother, and you hate yours. But Damon's got Jeremy, and Klaus has the sword, and Shane has Bonnie. You and I are the only ones left with nothing. You said it yourself, right? Whoever finds the cure first gets to decide what to do with it. What do you say? You want to be partners?

**[Mystic Grill]**

**April**: My father had no reason to kill 11 people. He had no reason to kill himself. He loved me. He loved Mystic Falls. He was brainwashed into sparking that fire. Professor Shane organized his death and the 11 others who died with 's time this entire town started telling the truth

**[A bar]**

_(All the clients are dead. Jeremy, Damon Adriana and Matt enter. Klaus is at the bar) _

**Klaus**: I was beginning to worry you boys wouldn't find the place

**Jeremy**: What the hell…?

**Adriana**: Did you kill all these people?

**Klaus**: Not exactly. They're in transition. Killing them is your job

_(Jeremy looks at Damon) _

**Jeremy**: You said you were going to convince Klaus to do this another way

**Damon**: I thought about it. And then I realized his idea was better


	74. Catch Me If You Can

**Catch Me If You Can**

**[The Woods]**

_(Matt is running through the woods. A vampire is chasing him. He hides behind a tree but the vampire finds him and bites him but Jeremy kills him and rushes toward Matt) _

**[A bar]**

_(Jeremy, Matt Adriana and Damon are still with Klaus and the vampires are still there) _

**Jeremy**: No way. I'm not doing it

**Klaus**: What makes you think you have a choice? You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter's mark. Mark equals cure

**Damon**: You're in a bar full of almost vampires, so get your hunt on

**Jeremy**: Screw you. You said I wouldn't have to kill any innocent people

**Damon**: Jeremy, they're not people

**Klaus**: Enough! Have at it, or else

**Jeremy**: I don't take orders from you, dick. Hunters can't be compelled

**Klaus**: You're right. I can't compel you, but if your conscience is getting in the way, then allow me to make this easy for you because I can compel them. I'm gonna give you a two-minute head start. Then I'm gonna send every vampire in here after you. You kill them, or they kill your friends... Matt and Adriana

**Adriana**:Wait a second

**Damon**: No, no. You turn them, he kills them. That was the deal, Klaus

**Klaus**: I'm taking artistic license

**Adriana**: You know he can't take them all on at the same time

**Klaus**: With you as his coach, he'll be fine. It's Matt I'm worried about

**Damon**: Jeremy, go get the weapons out of the car. I'll be right behind you. Both of you

_(Matt and Jeremy leave) _

**Klaus**: If I hear an engine start, I'll kill Matt myself!

Adriana: [Fear in her voice] ''Klaus! Why are you doing this...the cure isn't that important to you so Why?

Klaus: ''I will not allow anyone to get it before me that will use it against me...I'm not that stupid Adriana...the moment they dig up the Cure they will come after me with everything that they have...you may not want me dead but they do.

Adriana: ''Why put me and Matt through it?

Klaus: ''Because you are both Human...and if Jeremy doesn't kill them they will kill you...and that will be my biggest regret.

[Adriana glares at Klaus hurt and filled with Fear as she shakes her head and goes towards the door as Klaus flashes in front of her to take her in his arms...she struggles against him pushes him away from her]

Adriana: ''Just get away from me...there's nothing you can do to talk you're way out of this...I trusted you and you do this...I just can't look at you right now.

[Adriana runs out of the Bar...as Klaus watches her leave with Regret...and remorse]

**[The woods]**

_(Jeremy is checking up on Matt) _

**Jeremy**: Are you okay?

**Matt**: Yeah. I just need a second

**Jeremy**: We don't have a second. They can smell your blood. We need to go

_(They hear a noise. Jeremy turns himself, raising his crossbow but it's Adriana and Damon who catches it in his hand) _

**Damon**: Don't hesitate. You're lucky it was us. Otherwise, you two would be dead

**Jeremy**: You set me up

**Damon**: I was trying to get this thing over with. You're the one that pissed off Klaus. Now you have to fight your way out of it

**Jeremy**: Where are the other vampires?

**Adriana**: They're newbies. They're still trying to figure out how to track, which means you have two seconds to get ready to fight

**Jeremy**: The lake house is this way. If we can get there, they won't be able to get inside

**Damon**: Wait. You want to run?

**Adriana**: They're gonna kill Matt

**Damon**: Fine. Get out of here. I'll slow them down

_(Matt Adriana and Jeremy are running) _

**Matt: **Jeremy?!Where are you?

**Jeremy**: Keep going. We're almost there

_(A vampire catches Matt and tries to bite him but Adriana throws him off Matt) _

**Adriana**: Are you ok? Oh my god

_(Jeremy rushes toward them) _

**Jeremy**: Get to the house! Hurry!

_(They run to the house and enter. Elena looks outside) _

**Elena**: Jeremy, what's going on?

**Jeremy**: They're coming

**[Gilbert's Lake house]**

_(Jeremy is looking through the window and Elena is taking care of Matt. Damon and Adriana's here) _

**Adriana**: Sun's up. They're long gone

_(Elena gets up and looks at Damon) _

**Elena**: What the hell were you thinking? All I asked you to do was to teach him how to fight

**Damon**: He's not the best student in the world

**Jeremy**: Wait. Now this is my fault?

**Damon**: Stop talking. Look. I know you're angry, but my way was the easiest, fastest, and safest way to complete his mark to get you the cure

**Elena**: I don't care about the cure, Damon, not if it means putting the people that I love in danger

**Damon**: Hey. There would have been no danger if he hadn't gone all bleeding hearts

**Elena**: He killed someone. These were innocent people

**Damon**: But the mark grew, didn't it?

**Adriana**: Ok. Look. We need a plan There's a group of compelled vampires out there, and as soon as the sun goes down, they're gonna come after Matt, so we have to find a way to protect him

**Damon**: Yes, I know, but there will be no problem when big Jer Adriana and I here go on a hunting expedition. Elena, I know it's tragic, I get it, but we also agree that he had to kill them. Now we have added incentive, so you take the least most valuable player home, and Jeremy and I will finish this

**Elena**: I'm sorry. Are you saying that I should leave him here with you?

**Damon**: Trust me. I will keep him safe, ok?

Adriana: ''I'll make sure that he doesn't get hurt even if Damon won't...Elena this hunting for the cure is getting out of hand...I'm wondering to all of you if it's even worth it anymore.

[She walks outside]

Elena: ''Maybe she's right...this hunting for the cure has become a disaster after another...how far are we to go before something happens.

Damon: ''Then we will be prepared with whatever comes our way.

**[Whitmore's College]**

_(Bonnie is in Shane's office. They're sitting at his desk. There's a lighten candle on the desk. Her eyes are closed) _

**Shane**: You know, just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean you're meditating. Come on. Use your breath. Use your breath to calm your nerves

**Bonnie**: Great. So now I can't even meditate right? What else can I fail?

**Shane**: Bonnie, you didn't fail

**Bonnie**: I did an expression spell that almost killed April

**Shane**: Exactly. Almost. Failing would have been actually killing her. You got, like, a d-minus

**Bonnie**: It's not funny. I have all this power now, and I'm worried I won't be able to control it

**Shane**: Bonnie, look at me. I'm here with you. You don't have anything to worry about. You are strong, you are focused. You are in complete control. You're here with me

**Bonnie**: I'm in complete control

_(Sheriff Forbes enters with a deputy) _

**Bonnie**: Sheriff?

**Sheriff Forbes**: Bonnie, I'm gonna need you to go

_(A deputy is handcuffing Shane) _

**Shane**: What the hell are you doing?

**Sheriff Forbes**: We need to ask you a few questions

**Shane**: Are you serious? I'm sure I can answer without the handcuffs. Come on. This isn't even your jurisdiction

**Sheriff Forbes**: Well, then I guess we better get you to Mystic Falls ASAP

**Bonnie**: Wait. Why are you doing this?

**Sheriff Forbes**: That's something you should ask your dad

**[The Woods]**

_(Damon's car is parked. Jeremy Adriana and him get out and open the trunk) _

**Jeremy**: You really think they went back to the bar?

**Adriana**: Where else are they gonna go? It's all cabins and vacation homes. They can't get in anywhere. All right. There you go

**Jeremy**: Fine. Let's get this over with

**Damon**: Listen. Just go one at a time, only shoot for the heart, don't hesitate, and don't miss

**Jeremy**: Save the teaching moment. Elena's not here. You don't have to pretend like you give a damn about me

**Damon**: I'm trying to keep you alive, dumbass. Come on.

Adriana: ''Jeremy don't worry I got your back just in case ok.

Jeremy: ''I know you do...I trust you but I don't trust Damon.

[Jeremy and Adriana walk to the bar as Damon walks behind them]

**[A bar]**

_(Damon Adriana and Jeremy enter but the bar is empty. There is a lot of blood on the floor) _

**Damon**: Something's not right

_(They follow the blood and enter the back. The find all the vampires dead) _

**Damon**: Looks like we're gonna have to find some new vampires. What a waste

**Adriana**: What the hell happened?

**Kol**: I confess. I did it

**Adriana**: Kol...

[Kol comes from behind Adriana and Pulls her back against him holding her in a tight hold making her gasp in pain]

Damon: ''Let her go...

Kol: ''Why should I...she's a very pretty thing...I could just eat her but...Can't since she's a Koscova Witch.

Adriana: ''I feel so relieved.

**Kol**: Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Sorry about the mess. It was a little crowded when I arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings. We 4 need to have a little chat. Care for a drink?

**Damon**: He's underage, and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it

**Kol**: My brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now killing young vampires is easy or old ones for that matter

**Adriana**: Why? What's it to you either way?

**Kol**: Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous

**Damon**: Oh. You must be talking about Silas

**Kol**: What do you know of him?

**Damon**: Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem

**Kol**: Isn't it? A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshiped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all til[He looks at Adriana as he says the next thing] once he is released he will come after her the Witch...the last thing you want is for him to get his hands on her...You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. I murdered all of them, and now here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?

**Damon**: We're not gonna back off the cure because you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot

**Kol**: Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?

**Jeremy**: I'm not calling anything off, mate

**Kol**: Well, I could kill you, but then I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse, and I... I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms

_(Damon pushes Kol against a wall) _

**Damon**: Jeremy, run!

_(He struggles with Kol but Kol is stronger and strangles him from behind breaks his neck as he grabs Adriana around the waist and holds her) _

Adriana: ''Let go of me...Kol..what are you doing?

Kol: '' You need to listen to me since You mean so much to our family I need you to stay out of this quest for the cure...You more then anyone is what Silas is after...there is no telling what he wants from you but don't let him win.

Adriana: ''Why me...how am I important..to him?

Kol: ''Because You are a Powerful Witch a Kosacova...there is something he wants from you and he won't rest until he gets you...Don't go after the cure.

Adriana: ''I don't want the cure...Kol...everybody else wants it I'm just trying to help and Protect Jeremy through all this...everybody is trying to do this for Elena...and I'm just done with it all helping them but Jeremy he doesn't deserve to be put through this...He is way too young.

Kol: ''Then you must protect yourself then...for I will make sure that Silas won't rise even if I have to kill Jeremy myself...

**[Sheriff's Station]**

_(Liz is interrogating Shane) _

**Shane**: You're accusing me of orchestrating a mass murder? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?

**Sheriff Forbes**: It's Mystic Falls. It's actually one of the least ridiculous things I've heard

_(Bonnie and her dad are watching the questioning on a small screen) _

**Bonnie**: He already explained this, dad. Pastor Young came to him for help. He was crazy

**Rudy**: No. He was grief-stricken, and Shane took advantage of it. And somehow talked him into killing a house full of people

**Bonnie**: It doesn't make any sense

**Rudy**: I've met people like this, Bonnie. They're fast-talking, they're charismatic, they're manipulators. They prey on the weak-minded

**Bonnie**: Mmm. And you're worried that's what he's doing to me. That's why you brought him in, isn't it?

**Rudy**: No. We brought him in because April young told us what he did. Rebekah Mikaelson confirmed it. He confessed to her

**Bonnie**: I'm going in there

**Rudy**: Bonnie, no, you're not

**Bonnie**: If he's gonna tell anyone what he did, it's me. Unless of course you think I'm too weak-minded

_(Bonnie enters the interrogating room. Liz looks at her) _

**Sheriff Forbes**: Bonnie, now is not the time

**Rudy**: Let her talk

_(They leave the room. Bonnie sits in front of Shane) _

**Shane**: I think your dad's confused about the format of the parent-teacher conference

**Bonnie**: I'm so sorry. Rebekah told them you confessed. I know she's lying

**Shane**: You know, the truth is, she's not

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Matt and Elena enter) _

**Elena**: I'm so sorry. Listen. When I asked you to stay to Jeremy, I never thought...

**Matt**: what did you expect, Elena? It's Damon

**Elena**: I never wanted anyone to get hurt

**Matt**: Well, then you shouldn't have left him in charge. Look. I'm sorry. I know you didn't have a choice... sire bond and all

**Elena**: Sire bond doesn't work like that

**Matt**: All I know, Elena, is that the old you would have never left Jeremy with Damon, especially after what happened last night

_(Elena's phone rings, she answers) _

**Elena**: Jeremy?

_**Jeremy**__: Elena, we're in trouble_

**Elena**: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Where's Damon?

_**Jeremy**__: Listen to me. Kol attacked us. I barely got away, but he's got Damon and Adriana_

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

**Klaus**: A bit ironic you coming to me for help. Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?

_(He's talking to Elena) _

**Elena**: This is your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires

**Klaus**: And my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse. Well, he never did like Damon. I suppose I should do something, shouldn't I?

**Elena**: Call him off, Klaus

**Klaus**: You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I'd like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can't use it against me

**Elena**: Whatever our differences, we want the same thing. Please. Klaus Kol has Adriana also I know you care about her Please,I'm begging you

_(Klaus finally calls Kol) _

**Klaus**: Little brother. Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess

**Kol**: Come on, Nik. I was only having some fun

**Klaus**: Those vampires were for my hunter

**Kol**: Well, make some more. There's no shortage of people

**Klaus**: Where's Damon Salvatore and Adriana?

**Kol**: I gave him a good and proper beating just for old time's sake and as for the Witch I have her right here with me.

**Klaus**: Yes. Well, you've had your fun. Now let them go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box

**Kol**: Hey. No need to be nasty about it

**Klaus**: On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. Understand?

**Kol**: Fine. I won't touch him. You have my word

**[A bar]**

_(Kol hangs up and looks at Damon. He's got a piece a wood in his chest Adriana is roped against him) _

**Kol**: Very good, darling. Now stab yourself a little bit further

_(Damon does as he's told and groans) _

**Damon**: If you're gonna kill me, do it like a man

**Kol**: I don't want to kill you. I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled

**Damon**: I'm gonna rip out your spleen

**Kol**: You ought to be thanking me. You don't really want the cure found. You fancy Elena. I mean, even more now that she's a vampire. Admit it. The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy, and deep, deep down, I bet you want him dead, don't you?

**Damon**: Nope

**Kol**: You're lying. I bet you'd love to rip his head right off... And I'm gonna give you your wish

_(He compels him) _

**Kol**: You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to kill him

Adriana: ''No...Kol don't do this to him...just leave Jeremy out of this.

Kol: ''No can do Love I won't risk Silas being awakened...so in order to stop all this is if I kill the Hunter with the map.

[ Adriana glares at him furious as she makes a Blast come from her hands and breaks the Rope around her and Damon and uses her hand to fly him into the wall...she and Damon rush out the door]

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is in the kitchen. Jeremy is gathering all his weapons on the table) _

**Elena**: Jeremy, it's over. You can put all this away

**Jeremy**: Klaus still wants me to finish the mark. He's not gonna stop

**Elena**: Ok. Well, Damon's gonna be back soon, and then we can figure something out

**Jeremy**: Seriously? You still trust Damon?

**Elena**: He saved your life

**Jeremy**: He saved the map to the cure. He couldn't care less about me

**Elena**: I care about you

**Jeremy**: Don't. Whatever's inside of me that makes me want to hunt, right now it's on overdrive

**Elena**: Jeremy

**Jeremy**: I'm sorry. I know what I have to do, Elena. I really want to get that cure for you, but…. I just... I don't how I'm gonna do this

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena opens the door. Damon's on the porch) _

**Elena**: What happened? Are you ok where's Adriana?

**Damon**: Kol happened she managed to get us out and she is at the grill checking on Jeremy.

**Elena**: Thank God you both got away. If Kol had taken Jeremy

**Damon**: Is he here? I just want to talk to him really fast

**Elena**: He's at the grill. He wanted to check on Matt

**Damon**: Well, I should go apologize to him. I was... I was pretty tough on him today

**[Sheriff's Department]**

_(Bonnie enters the interrogation room to talk to Shane) _

**Bonnie**: Told my dad to give us a minute. Camera's off. You can talk

**Shane**: Are you sure about that?

**Bonnie**: Yeah. I don't lie. I'm not you

**Shane**: Look. I was always gonna tell you the truth. I just kept putting it off because I was worried how you'd react

**Bonnie**: Bad. That's how I react to murder

**Shane**: I'm not a killer, Bonnie. Pastor Young was depressed...

**Bonnie**: I've heard this. Skip to the part where you convince him to massacre 11 people

**Shane**: It wasn't a massacre. It was a ritual. It was something necessary to raise Silas and get the cure that your friends so desperately want

**Bonnie**: If they knew people had to die...

**Shane**: it doesn't matter if they die. Silas will bring them back

**Bonnie**: You're crazy

**Shane**: I'm not crazy. I'm just passionate

**Bonnie**: You're full on crazy

**Shane**: Do you remember our first session? It was about your grams, right? You thought every time you did magic you were causing her pain. Aren't you curious what's happening to her now? Wouldn't you like to see her again?

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Matt is working. Damon and Elena rejoin him) _

**Damon**: Don't you ever take a night off?

**Matt**: I took two days off to help you out at the lake house, remember? I almost got killed

**Damon**: Where's Jeremy?

**Matt**: He's in the back I think

_(He leaves them)_

**Elena**: Are you doing ok?

**Matt**: Yeah. All things considered

_(Elena rejoins Damon) _

**Elena**: Damon. Are you all right? What's going on? Damon, what is wrong with you?

**Damon**: It was Kol. He must have compelled me. If I find Jeremy... I might kill him

**[The Tunnels]**

_(Jeremy is running. Damon is going after him thinking it's him when it's really Adriana) _

**Damon**: Jeremy… Get out of here! Do you hear me? Don't stop. Kol compelled me. There's nothing I can do! You can't hide in here, Jer. If I find you, you're dead. Jeremy, are you listening to me? You better run! I am coming to kill you. You need to go now!

**[Sheriff's Department]**

**Bonnie**: You're saying if I help you raise Silas you can bring my grams back? Don't play on my guilt, Shane

**Shane**: I'm not playing on anything. This is the truth. You told me what happened. Your reckless use of magic is the reason...

**Bonnie**: Don't

**Shane**: Is the reason those spirits are torturing her on the other side

**Bonnie**: Don't

**Shane**: Hurting her again and again and again

**Bonnie**: I said don't!

_(She uses her powers on him) _

**Shane**: You can't stop, can you? All this power that you're feeling, you actually like it, don't you?

_(She makes him suffer) _

**Shane**: Aah! Aah! Ugh. Look at yourself, Bonnie. Look at yourself, Bonnie

_(Rudy enters) _

**Rudy**: Bonnie, what are you doing?

**Bonnie**: Get out! Get out of here!

_(She throws water on the floor and sets it on fire with her powers) _

**Rudy**: Bonnie, stop!

**Shane**: You can't reason with her, mayor. She's lost control

**Rudy**: Bonnie, baby, baby. Please. Do something!

**Shane**: Bonnie… Bonnie, look at me! Now take a deep breath. I'm right here with you. You are in complete control. That's it

_(She stops and leaves the room) _

**Shane**: Your daughter... Is a prodigy. With my guidance... She'll be one of the most powerful witches in the world... But without it... whew... she's a time bomb

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Jeremy has arrived in the tunnel. Damon is near) _

**Damon**: Did you miss the part where I said I'm compelled? Don't stop! Seriously? You're being hunted by a vampire, and now you're bleeding?

_(He arrives in the cellar and Jeremy catches him from behind) _

**Damon**: Dumb move, Jer. You can't fight me in closed quarters

**Jeremy**: It was worth a shot

_(He aims his gun at him) _

**Damon**: You're gonna have to shoot me, Jeremy, in the heart. I'm not gonna be able to stop myself. Jeremy, you are a hunter. You know what to do. Do it. Do it!

_(Jeremy shoots him) _

_(Damon wakes up. Jeremy shot him in the head. He removes the bullet) _

**Damon**: He shot me in the head. Stupid idiot... Borderline brain-dead moron! That was dumb, Jeremy. Should have killed me when you had the chance

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Kol is about to leave but Rebekah puts a dagger against his back) _

**Rebekah**: Going somewhere? I would if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased

**Kol**: I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't

**Rebekah**: Oh. Well, that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it

**Kol**: You'd really dagger me?

**Rebekah**: If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over

**Kol**: And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them... look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is

**Rebekah**: This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure. Kol! I won't let you raise Silas

**Klaus**: Enough of this foolishness. Put it down, Kol

_(Kol leaves) _

**Rebekah**: He was going to kill me

**Klaus**: Well, then, I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling

**Rebekah**: Burn in hell

_(She leaves) _

**[The woods]**

_(Jeremy is running but he's hurt. He falls on the ground. He looks at his arm. Damon arrives but Adrina and Elena runs after him) _

**Adriana**: Damon, stop! I know that you don't want to hurt Jeremy, so please stop

**Damon**: I can't

**Adriana**: Yes, you can. You're strong enough to resist the compulsion. I know that you are

**Damon**: Why, because Stefan did?

**Elena**: Because I love you, because you love me. You'd do anything for me, so please... Do this for me

**Damon**: I'm sorry, Elena

**Elena**: Damon!

_(Jeremy raises his gun) _

**Damon**: Jeremy. Shoot now

_(Stefan arrives) _

**Stefan**: Hey, brother. Long time, no see

_(He breaks his neck. He looks at Elena) _

**Stefan**: You're welcome

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon wakes up in a cell. Stefan's here. Damon tries to get up and groans) _

**Stefan**: Easy there, buddy. You lost a lot of blood

**Damon**: So you bled me out?

**Stefan**: Yeah. I didn't really have much of a choice. Kol's compulsion is still in effect, so you need to stay locked up. We don't have any vervain, so... This was the only way I could weaken you

**Damon**: You sound real torn up about it. Shouldn't we be going after Kol, make him decompel me

**Stefan**: Yeah, yeah, sure. That sounds easy enough, Damon. I'll get right on that

**Damon**: At least let me see Elena

**Stefan**: Come on. You know you can't do that. With the sire bond, all you have to do is tell her to let you out of here

**Damon**: You're really enjoying this, aren't you?

**Stefan**: It's better for Elena if you stay in here for now, at least until we find the cure, and then once she's no longer sired and you're no longer compelled, you can both do whatever the hell you want

_(Stefan closes the door) _

**Damon**: Stefan, wait. Stefan!

_(Stefan is going to the living room but Elena arrives) _

**Stefan**: Going to see Damon?

**Elena**: I need to talk to him

**Stefan**: Well, you can't. He'll just ask you to let him out

**Elena**: I won't let him out

**Stefan**: You won't have a choice. You're sired. Is that all?

**Elena**: Stefan, what are you doing with Rebekah? She tried to kill me

**Stefan**: And this will be the second time that Damon tried to kill Jeremy. So I guess nobody's perfect, right?

**Elena**: Are you trying to punish me? I don't know how many times I can apologize

**Stefan**: I never asked you to. You can do whatever you want, Elena. I really don't care

**Elena**: You're hurt. You're hurt, and you're acting out, Stefan. This isn't you

**Stefan**: Sure it is. You've just never seen me like this. You don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you. I'll let Damon know you stopped by

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Rudy and Bonnie are sitting at a table) _

**Bonnie**: I owe you an apology

**Rudy**: You don't owe me anything. I'm not happy to be right. I'm gonna get you some help

**Bonnie**: Help? Dad, I'm ok

**Rudy**: Are you kidding me?

**Bonnie**: I got angry I admit, but I knew what I was doing

**Rudy**: You lost control, and Shane said...

**Bonnie**: Didn't we just establish that we couldn't trust him? He's trying to get under your skin

**Rudy**: The only thing that got under my skin is what I saw, which is my daughter using dangerous magic! And the fact that you don't think you need help means you need it even more

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena and Jeremy open the door. Klaus is here) _

**Klaus**: Good evening, Gilbert clan

**Elena**: What do you want, Klaus?

**Klaus**: I've come to fetch my hunter. Seeing as how my brother's become a liability, Jeremy will be safer with me

**Jeremy**: I think I'll pass. I've killed enough people for you today

**Klaus**: You think you're safer here? Hmm. Clearly you don't know Kol. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, as strange as it may seem, I'm your best bet

**Elena**: Sorry, but I think we'd rather take our chances

**Klaus**: Fine, but when Kol does come... and he will come… be sure to let me know, preferably before he burns your nice little home to the ground. And as for you, hunter, there's no shortage of people to turn and loved ones to threaten, so sleep well. We'll plan on finishing our work tomorrow

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(Rebekah is in her bedroom, drinking. Stefan enters) _

**Rebekah**: Sure. Just barge right in

**Stefan**: Oh. I thought not knocking was our thing. You didn't dagger Kol.

**Rebekah**: Well, the white oak stake pointed at my heart made things a little difficult. I do believe my brother Kol has finally lost his mind

**Stefan**: That's all right. Jeremy's still alive, and I took care of Damon. So where'd you put it?

**Rebekah**: The headstone. Some place safe

**Stefan**: Wasn't really our deal

**Rebekah**: Well, considering that you've betrayed me twice and I've betrayed you never, I think I'm acting brilliantly, especially since we have no idea why that guy was looking for it. Did you work things out with Elena?

**Stefan**: Do you care?

**Rebekah**: Nope. Just trying to figure out why you're here

**Stefan**: Do you even have to ask?

**Rebekah**: No feelings, no attachments

**Stefan**: None… Whatsoever

**[Gilbert's house]**

**Jeremy**: This is never gonna end. If Kol doesn't kill me first, then Klaus is just gonna force me to kill more innocent people. How many is it gonna take, 10, 100?

**Elena**: If you kill one original vampire, their entire sire line will die with them. That's thousands, maybe tens of thousands of vampires. Kol compelled Damon to kill you. You're gonna kill Kol instead


	75. A View To Kill

**A View To Kill**

[ Adriana's Bed]

[ Adriana moans in her sleep as she feels someone caressing her face with fingers and she wipes it away and then hears someone chuckle...she gasps awake almost bumping heads with Klaus...]

Adriana: ''Klaus...really? what are you doing here?

Klaus: ''Oh just checking on my Witch...and wondering if you have anything to do today

Adriana: ''I was planning on getting some sleep that I haven't been getting all week...can't you go away.

[Klaus puts his arm around her waist lifting her to her feet next to her bed]

Klaus: ''No I can't as much as I could join you in this lovely bed...but we have to go keep an eye on Damon who has been compelled by My younger Kol.

Adriana: ''Right...forgot...Um but why are you doing it...I can do it myself.

Klaus: ''Oh...Just something I want to do...so quick take a shower and get all pretty even if you don't need it but I will be waiting down stairs.

[Adriana glares at his back and throws a Pillow at the back of his head as he leaves and he laughs as he dodges it out the door she then gets ready for the day]

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(Stefan wakes up in Rebekah's bed. He seems confused and turns himself. Rebekah is sleeping. He slowly gets up and dresses up hurriedly. He opens the door to leave but Klaus' is there with Adriana) _

**Klaus**: Leaving so soon?

_(Rebekah is awake and putting a robe) _

**Rebekah**: I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping Tom

**Klaus**: Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business. Or have you forgotten that our paranoid brother Kol is running around with a white oak stake and homicide on the brain?

**Rebekah**: He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget

**Klaus**: Yes. Well, unfortunately, he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers

**Rebekah**: Oh, poor Nik. However will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us

**Klaus**: Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him off the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over

**Rebekah**: Hmm. And leave myself unprotected ? You can file that request under "no chance in hell." Be gone by the time I've showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here

_(She goes to the bathroom) _

**Klaus**: I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her.

**Stefan**: Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to play prison guard to Damon. He's on lockdown ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night

**Klaus**: You see? That's my point exactly. If you let Kol run free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map to the cure good-bye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we'll all be on our merry way to a human Elena.

Stefan: [To Adriana] ''Why are you here with Klaus?

Adriana: ''Well I wanted to see if you would like some help looking out for Damon but he came this morning and woke me up rudely so need any help?

Stefan: 'Sure...I can use the help

Klaus: ''She and I will look after your brother while you talk to Rebekah for me...and get my daggers back.

[Adriana rolls her eyes at him as she looks at Stefan who shrugs at her]

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is cleaning. Matt and Jeremy are playing video games. She's on the phone with Bonnie) _

**Elena**: Where are you?

**Bonnie**: I told Caroline I'd take her place at decade dance prep, but none of the rest of you showed

**Elena**: I know. I'm sorry. I had to, though. I've got Jeremy under house arrest because Kol wants to kill him. And Klaus wants to take him on some vampire-slaying road trip. And since neither of them were invited in, it's the only place that I can keep him safe

**Bonnie**: Why does it sound like you're under fire?

**Elena**: Apparently I'm living in a fraternity house now

**Jeremy**: I'm training

**Matt**: Me too

**Elena**: Train yourself to do some dishes. And put these weapons away before someone tries to use one on me

**Bonnie**: Well, it's hard for me to look forward to this dance while you're trapped in your house

**Elena**: Listen, I have a plan to put an end to all of this. I want Jeremy to kill Kol

**Bonnie**: You want him to kill an original?

**Elena**: think about it. Kol's sire line must stretch to the moon by now. If Jeremy kills Kol, every vampire that he's ever turned, not to mention everyone that they've turned, will die, which means the Hunter's mark will be complete, and we'll have our key to finding the cure

**Bonnie**: I'm on my way. We'll figure it out. Do you think Caroline will notice if there's only 89 red balloons?

**Elena**: Actually, probably yes

_(She washes her hands but they burn and she lets go of the phone. She takes her phone back)_

**Elena**: sorry

**Bonnie**: What happened?

**Elena**: I don't know. There's something in the water

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Bonnie is in the hallways and is on the phone) _

**Bonnie**: Are you serious? You dumped vervain into the water supply? Where did you even get it?

_**Rudy**__: I have my sources. I'm also reinstating the curfew and canceling all town events_

**Bonnie**: Dad, there's the dance tonight

_**Rudy**__: Not anymore_

**Bonnie**: Are you serious?

_**Rudy**__: Honey, I'm trying to protect you, not punish you. The well-being of this town is my job now_

**Bonnie**: No. Dad, it's mine, and I've been doing fine without you getting involved

_**Rudy**__: You've been doing fine? Would you like me to read you all the names of the people that have gone missing or died in tragic accidents in your senior year alone? Head straight home, please. We're having a family meeting_

_(They hang up. Kol rushes on Bonnie and strangles her) _

**Kol**: No one can get to the cure if you're too dead to find it

_(He's about to bite her but she uses her powers on his. He kneels and screams. She makes her escape while he's suffering) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon is still in the cell. He hears someone coming. It's Stefan) _

**Damon**: Gonna snap my neck again? Because I woke up feeling completely unmurderous, and I'm pretty sure that it's safe to set me free

_(He throws him a vial of blood) _

**Damon**: You practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag or something. I'm thirsty

_(Stefan puts a bottle of water on the door) _

**Damon**: Not exactly what I had in mind

_(He gets up to take the bottle and sees Klaus and Adriana) _

**Klaus**: Hello mate

**Damon**: What the hell are you doing here?

**Klaus**: babysitting

Damon: ''What are you doing here Adriana?

Adriana: ''I'm helping in some way...can't leave you alone with Klaus now can I.

[Klaus glares at her as she stands aside to talk with Stefan]

**Stefan**: Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back or if he just annoys you, bleed him out again

**Damon**: Silent treatment uh? He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena

**Adriana**: Are you sure about that? Because I caught him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on

**Damon**: Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge sex handbook

**Stefan**: Well, why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time? I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah

_(He leaves) _

_(Stefan is upstairs. His phone rings. It's Elena) _

**Stefan**: Damon's fine. With all the creature comforts he deserves

**Elena**: That's not why I called. Kol just tried to kill Bonnie

**Stefan**: What? Is she ok?

**Elena**: Yeah, just shaken up. She managed to hold him off, but Kol seems pretty intent on murdering anyone who's looking for that cure

**Stefan**: Yeah. Klaus has me trying to convince Rebekah to give up her dagger so we can take care of Kol

**Elena**: I don't want to just dagger Kol. I want Jeremy to kill him

**Stefan**: What did you say?

**Elena**: Bonnie says she's got all this crazy new power. She thinks she can hold him long enough for Jeremy to get a clean shot

**Stefan**: And then what, huh? Klaus and Rebekah will kill every single one of us out of spite. They may be dysfunctional, bickering lunatics, but they stick together no matter what

**Elena**: That's why you need to find the dagger and use it on Rebekah. She can't come looking for revenge if she's lying in a box

**Stefan**: I can't do that

**Elena**: I know you can't because vampires can't use the dagger, but Matt can. It's not like she doesn't deserve it. And Bonnie thinks that she can get Klaus out of the picture, too, at least temporarily. Once we get this cure, none of this will matter because we can use it against them

**Stefan**: All right, fine, but how do you plan to lure Kol in?

**[Middle of Nowhere]**

_(Kol is walking alone and listening to music. His phone rings) _

**Kol**: Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(It's Elena on the phone and not Jeremy) _

**Elena**: Actually, it's Elena Gilbert

**Kol**: What a treat. Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead

**Elena**: I need to talk to you-in person. I want to call a truce in the name of Silas

**Kol**: You want to talk about Silas?

**Elena** I'll meet you wherever you want. I'll come to you

**Kol**: I'll tell you what. How about I come to you?

_(The doorbell rings. Matt leaves) _

**Kol**: Open the door and invite me in. I'm waiting. Let me in, and let's talk truce. Hello?

**Elena**: Wouldn't it be kind of stupid to invite you in?

**Kol**: On the contrary. I can't kill your brother with my own two hands, or I'll suffer the hunter's curse and spend the next 20 years trying to off myself in gruesome ways. And I've heard that vervain's back in town, so I can't compel you to kill him either. So I think it's fair to say you're semi-safe, for now

**Jeremy**: I'm the only one who can invite him inside

**Kol**: He's right, obviously

_(She opens the door) _

**Kol**: You'd think being alive for over 1,000 years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by

**Elena**: If I let you in, my brother goes. You're not getting near him

**Kol**: Fair enough

**Jeremy**: You can come in

_(He leaves) _

**Kol**: No gold medal for bravery, I see. Another thing I love about the modern age is music anytime you like. So, is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat?

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(Rebekah is looking at clothes. Stefan enters) _

**Rebekah**: The colors, the fabric, the eighties were just tragic. You know, I think shoulder pads rival 17th-century Puritan smocks for crimes against fashion

**Stefan**: Looking for something to wear to the dance?

**Rebekah**: Why? Are you asking me to a date?

**Stefan**: Actually, it was canceled

**Rebekah**: So why are you here? Back for more dagger talk?

**Stefan**: Somebody has some trust issues

**Rebekah**: It's called a healthy skepticism. I know you were trying to sneak out this morning. I'm not stupid

**Stefan**: Sorry. I'm still trying to get used to this

**Rebekah**: Do you regret it?

**Stefan**: No

**Rebekah**: Do you want it to happen again?

**Stefan**: Maybe

**Rebekah**: Even if I don't give you the dagger?

**Stefan**: You think that I would sleep with you just to get the dagger?

**Rebekah**: Don't give me that innocent look. You've done plenty to me in the name of getting what you want. Well, I guess I should pack up these racks. Just another failed attempt at getting to a high-school dance

**Stefan**: Why do you care so much about a high school dance?

**Rebekah**: I don't. I was just bored

**Stefan**: Right. Well, we can still go. If you want?

**Rebekah**: Not if it's canceled, we can't

**Stefan**: Since when do you care about the rules?

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Klaus is with Damon in his cell) _

**Klaus**: You know, none of this would be an issue if you'd have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy

**Damon**: No, you weren't. Are you kidding? You got there on day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these X-Box brains to focus?

**Klaus**: And then when I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them

**Damon**: Your brother problem, not mine, buddy

**Klaus**: And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?

**Adriana**: Well, we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now, could we?

**Klaus**: Ah, yes, for the love of Elena. How is it that she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance or perhaps something more pathological?

**Damon**: Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm

**Klaus**: Come on. There must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation? What is it you say to her?

**Damon**: I think this has something to do with a certain Witch. I think you murdered Carol Lockwood, and I think you're worried about Adriana wouldn't forgive you

**Klaus**: You've done worse

**Damon**: Debatable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick

**Klaus**: Debatable

**Damon**: If you're gonna be bad, be bad with purpose. Otherwise you're just not worth forgiving

[Adriana leaves to go upstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat or drink...finding a cup and Pouring apple juice...when she starts getting those images in her head again of the Dark figure in a cave...this time he seems to be laying on a stone slab...wrapped in something stone it looks like and in the middle of his hands is a small box...and she walks to it almost touching it when he snaps his hands over her and she screams a little in shock...she drops her cup only to have Klaus catch it and put it on the counter]

Klaus: ''What's going on...I heard you scream...Adriana!

[He walks over to her seeing her not moving and looking at something in the distance that he couldn't see but she is seeing it...then he steps in front of her taking her face in his hands and slapping her out of it lightly...she blinks seeing Klaus steps back]

Adriana: ''What was that...I think I just had a vision...like I was actually there...where Silas is holding the Cure in his hands...I was reaching for it but he touched me...and then he was waking up coming towards me and then nothing it stopped.

[She looks down at her wrist seeing the hand marks and was shocked Klaus takes her wrist caresses it]

Klaus: ''Sounds it was just more then a Vision Love...You were actually there for a moment...his intention was to get into your mind and it almost worked.

Adriana: ''What does he want with me...?

Klaus: ''I don't now...he could be after you for Your Magic...who knows.

[He takes her face in his hands getting her to look at him]

Klaus: ''I will not let anything happen to you Love...just block your mind when you see Silas...He will do anything to get inside your head.

Adriana: ''I understand...you're right.

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Kol is playing video games. Elena comes back with a bottle) _

**Elena**: Sorry, I have to take up the old people alcohol

**Kol**: Yeah, that's the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination. Turn-of-the-century New Orleans… now, they knew how to make a drink

**Elena**: You lived in New Orleans?

**Kol**: We all did, till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart

**Elena**: Why? What did you do?

**Kol**: What makes you think I did anything? Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?

**Elena**: I don't have an alliance with Klaus; we had a mutual interest in finding the cure. That's all

**Kol**: Had?

**Elena**: Yes. And I'm willing to give up looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone. Now can you teach me how to make this? I'll get some ice

**[A Street]**

_(Jeremy is walking alone and leaving a voicemail to Bonnie) _

**Jeremy**: Bonnie where are you, I've called, like, 17 times. Kol is in our house. We need you. Ok, I'm headed to your house now

**[Gilbert's House]**

**Kol**: Would you like one?

**Elena**: Sure. Why not? You're really good at that game. Especially considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years

**Kol**: I'm a quick learner. Speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing, though, is it? You have killed, haven't you? Or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires?

**Elena**: I killed...once. I'm guessing your number is a lot higher than mine

**Kol**: You lose track over the years. So are we going to talk about Silas or just jibber jabber?

**Elena**: No one else seems to think Silas exists. So why do you?

**Kol**: I used to run with some witches in Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, New Orleans in the 1900s. They all knew about Silas and that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem

**Elena**: Yeah, but why Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?

**Kol**: They said if Silas rises, he'll unleash hell on earth. I happen to like earth just the way it is

**Elena**: That's pretty Biblical

**Kol**: Well, that's the other problem with people today. They've lost faith, and in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear

**[Bennett's House]**

_(Bonnie is in the living room looking for something. Rudy enters) _

**Bonnie**: I have to get to Elena. Have you seen my phone?

**Rudy**: I've got your phone, and I've got your car keys. And I told you we are having a family meeting

**Bonnie**: Is that something you read in a book? Because we have never had a family meeting

**Rudy**: I've let this go on long enough. Shane said you and your magic are like a ticking time bomb

**Bonnie**: And I told you he's crazy

**Rudy**: I lost your mother to witchcraft. I don't intend to lose you

**Bonnie**: It's not your life. It's mine

_(Jeremy pounds on the door. Rudy opens) _

**Jeremy**: Hey, is Bonnie here?

**Rudy**: She's busy

**Jeremy**: It's important

_(Bonnie rejoins them) _

**Bonnie **: What's going on?

**Jeremy**: I've called you, like, a hundred times. Kol is in our house

**Bonnie**: I have to go

**Rudy**: I said no

**Bonnie**: Stop telling me what to do!

_(Abby arrives) _

**Abby**: No one's going anywhere!

**Bonnie**: Mom?

**Rudy**: Abby, please come in

**Bonnie**: What are you doing here?

**Abby**: Your father called. Who's Professor Shane? What has he been teaching you?

**Jeremy**: Bonnie, we don't have time for this

**Rudy**: This is a family matter

**Jeremy**: My sister's in trouble. We need Bonnie's help

**Abby**: My daughter is done helping Elena Gilbert. Now get out

**Bonnie**: Mom!

**Abby:** Answer my question. What lies has this professor been telling you?

_(Jeremy tries to kill her but Bonnie stop shim) _

**Bonnie**: Don't! Jeremy! Hey, stop! Stop. Don't hurt her. She's my mom. Look at me. Just go, Okay? I'm right behind you

_(He leaves. She looks at her parents) _

**Bonnie**: You wanna talk? Let's talk

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Kol is looking at o picture of Jeremy and Elena. She rejoins him with a bottle) _

**Elena**: So we're out of gin but I think this is a good year

**Kol**: What if I said I don't believe you?

**Elena**: Ok, you got me. I don't know anything about wine

**Kol**: Just seems odd that you being so willing to give up something you want so much

**Elena**: I would do anything for my brother. And if what you're saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger?

**Kol**: Well, this has been an enlightening. Thanks for the drinks. I'll take your request for truce under advisement

**Elena**: Is there any chance that you can be wrong about Silas?

**Kol**: Trust me, Elena. Some things are better left buried

_(He leaves) _

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Stefan and Rebekah enter the gym) _

**Rebekah**: Think I saw a horror movie that started just like this. Did you know they play movies on TV all night long now? Hundreds of them. So much better than those silly black-and-white picture shows we use to go to

_(He puts the lights on) _

**Stefan**: I don't know. Kind of miss the old ones. I'll let you pick. Nothing cheesy

**Rebekah**: Oh, that leaves out about half the decade

**Stefan**: Hope you like the cure

**Rebekah**: Funny

_(He puts music on) _

**Rebekah**: So is everything about the eighties so... excessive?

**Stefan**: I think, it had its charm. "Say anything"… Lloyd Dobler standing outside of a bedroom window with a boom box over his head desperately trying to get back the girl of his dreams. "Princess Bride"… Wesly slays giant rats for love. "Breakfast Club"…one detention turns a bunch of outcasts into allies

**Rebekah**: So it was a decade of sentimental drivel, as well

**Stefan**: Well, I was gonna say love, friendship, Possibility of anything happening. You would've loved it

**Rebekah**: And why is that?

**Stefan**: Because, as much as we both hate to admit it, we care about those things

_(He shows her a box) _

**Rebekah**: That better not be a corsage. I loathe corsages

_(He puts something on her dress) _

**Stefan**: These were all the rage in the eighties. Let's dance

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Jeremy enters, aiming his gun. Elena rejoins him) _

**Elena**: I'm sorry. He left. I mean, I tried to stall as long as I could

_(The doorbell rings) _

**Jeremy**: That's Bonnie. She was right behind me

_(She opens the door but it's Kol) _

**Kol**: I've considered your request for truce. Request denied

_(She closes the door) _

**Kol**: I'm sorry. I've already been invited in!

_(He kicks the door but they're not here) _

**Kol**: Hide and seek? Fine by me

**[Bennett's House]**

**Bonnie**: Dad needs to mind his own business; he had no right to call you here

**Abby**: It's not just your father, Bonnie. Witches talk. Word gets around

**Bonnie**: I found a new way to practice. It's unconventional, but I can handle myself, I promise

**Rudy**: That's not what Shane said

**Bonnie**: Shane is sitting in a jail cell right now. You're gonna take his word over mine?

**Abby**: I've warned you about dark magic before

**Bonnie**: It's not dark magic. It's expression, and I need it. They found a cure, Mom. There's a cure for vampirism, and I can do the spell to access it. I can save you, but I have to go... now

**Abby**: I'm not the one that needs to be saved. You are

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Klaus is still in the cell with Damon and Adriana) _

**Klaus**: Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating

**Damon**: It's one of his trademarks, like his brooding and his hair

**Klaus**: I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean, how hard is it to steal a dagger?

**Adriana**: From the vampire who's been stabbed by it as many times as your sister, I'd say difficult

**Klaus**: You disappoint me, Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato

**Damon**: Well, I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit in there and chitchat with you than try to bust out of here like the Hulk

**Klaus**: How do you think Elena felt about that, by the way? Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a single moment, even though it meant killing the person she loves the most in the world?

**Damon**: She met me. She knows impulse control is not my strong suit

**Klaus**: Still, must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled him to feed on Elena, he fought so hard, he actually managed to resist. Now, that's love

**Damon**: What do you know about love?

**Klaus**:[He looks at Adriana] I know that you're in love with Elena, but I think you're afraid of what might happen when we find the cure at the end of the rainbow. Personally, I don't see a fairy-tale ending for you? All I see is Stefan and Elena. I think you see the same thing

_(His cellphone rings. He answers) _

**Klaus**: Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac

**Kol**: Do you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?

**Klaus**: What?

**Kol**: Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt

**Klaus**: I don't know what you're talking about

**Kol**: I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you

_(He hangs up. Klaus looks at Damon and rushes over to him and Pins him to the wall by his throat) _

**Klaus**: What the hell is going on?

**Damon**: I don't know

**Klaus**: What are Stefan and Elena planning?

**Damon**: I don't know. I've been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday. Stefan won't talk to me, And Elena won't come to see me. So maybe you're right. Maybe she's written me off

_(Klaus strangles him and compels him) _

**Klaus**: Tell me what you know

**Damon**: I don't know anything about a plan

**Klaus**: You stay here till I return

_(He leaves) _

**Damon**: I will stay here until you return... or not

[Klaus is walking fast out the door Adriana runs after him]

Adriana: ''Klaus what's going on?

Klaus: ''Elena and Jeremy are planning on Killing Kol...they are going to use White Oak stake on him..I have to go to him.

Adriana: ''I'll go with you Klaus.

[Klaus grabs her around the waist and they rush out of the house]

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Rebekah is alone is the gym. She dances and kicks some balloons. Stefan comes back with a bottle) _

**Stefan**: It's amazing which you can find stashed away in the teachers' lounge

**Rebekah**: This song is not as terrible as the other ones

**Stefan**: This song is the Godfather of rock anthems, ok?

**Rebekah**: What's going on with you? You're... fun tonight

**Stefan**: I can't listen to this music without thinking of my best friend Lexi. We spent most of the eighties together. I remember this one time she snuck us backstage and compelled half the band to do tequila shots with us before the show. She was fearless, kind of like you

**Rebekah**: So you slept with her, too?

**Stefan**: No. It wasn't like that. I was just a better person when I was with her. I didn't think I'd ever feel that way again

**Rebekah**: Until Elena

**Stefan**: Until Elena. And now that's over

**Rebekah**: That look right there, that is why I don't let myself care

**Stefan**: Well, you can say that, but we both know it's not true

_(A balloon explodes and Stefan is surprised) _

**Rebekah**: Don't worry. I'll protect you if Kol tracks his way to this abandoned dance. I think I'll choose next song

**Stefan**: No. You know what? I've a better idea. That way

**Rebekah**: Well, you coming?

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Kol is running after Elena through the house. They fight. He enters Jeremy's room and Jeremy shoots him but he catches the stake) _

**Kol**: You missed

_(Elena shoots him with a gun nonstop) _

**Elena**: Go!

_(Jeremy leaves but Kol throws a stake in her thigh. He goes after Jeremy, punches him and throws him in the stairs. Elena arrives and jumps on him but he catches her and pushes him against the wall. In stakes her in the guts and looks at Jeremy) _

**Kol**: Now, about that arm?

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Stefan and Rebekah are in the hallways. He slides down the hallway. Rebekah looks at him) _

**Stefan**: Like that!

**Rebekah**: This is ridiculous

**Stefan**: Well, that's the whole point of the "Breakfast Club" slide. It's supposed to be ridiculous

_(She rushes toward him with her vampire speed) _

**Stefan**: No. That's… That's cheating

**Rebekah**: What is fun about hurtling down a hallway like a teenage imbecile?

**Stefan**: You're just gonna have to do it to find out

_(She tries but she can't do it) _

**Stefan**: All right. It's the shoes. Take off your shoes, you'll be fine, ok?

_(She understands and takes the dagger out) _

**Rebekah**: This is what you want right? Go ahead. Take it. You're right, I do care. I want stupid koala corsages and a prom. I want to have kids with someone who loves me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boom box. I want to be human. So let Klaus put down my brother and let's go find the cure

**Stefan**: Come on, let's go

**[Bennett's House]**

_(Bonnie is unconscious. Abby is making something with herbs) _

**Rudy**: You drugged her?

**Abby**: Just enough to keep her down until I can get some witches here to clean her mind from that poison that professor has been teaching her

_(Bonnie is awake and standing) _

**Bonnie**: That's not happening

**Abby**: Bonnie please

_(Bonnie uses her powers on her. Abby suffers) _

**Bonnie**: I don't belong to the spirits anymore. I belong to myself. Sorry

_(She leaves) _

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Jeremy is tied in the kitchen. Kol has a meat grinder in his hand) _

**Kol**: Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse. So I'm just gonna chop off your arm, but don't worry. I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after. Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe

_(Elena arrives and attacks him. She manages to stop him with the meat grinder) _

**Elena**: Jeremy, now!

[Adriana runs into the Kitchen a little late]

Adriana: ''Jeremy, Elena NO!

_(Jeremy kills Kol. Klaus is in the doorway and has seen his brother's death)_

Adriana: [She looks at Elena] ''What have you done? you don't now what you've done.

**Klaus**: What did you do?

**Elena**: We didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm

**Klaus**: Lies. He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him

**Elena**: You said you were gonna put him down, too

**Klaus**: I was gonna make him suffer on my terms! I want to burn this house to the ground, and then when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking

**Jeremy**: You kill us, you'll never get to the cure. You'll never be able to make any more hybrids

**Klaus**: You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead

_(Then he holds his head and kneels, in pain. Bonnie arrives) _

**Bonnie**: Invite him in. Do it

**Jeremy**: Come in

_(They run, Klaus tries to attack them but he can't touch them) _

**Bonnie**: Living room. Go

_(They go in the living room. He's trapped) _

**Klaus**: Witch, you can't do this to me

**Bonnie**: You have no idea what I can do now

**Klaus**: I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me?! Do you?!

[Adriana watches this and was helpless to do anything but she looks back at Klaus who was looking so hurt and filled with grief...]

Klaus:[He looks at her in Hunger] ''Get me that Cure Love...for me.

Adriana: ''I will do it...for you.

[She feels tears come down her eyes as she leaves with Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena]

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(Rebekah is crying) _

**Rebekah**: I don't believe you. Kol is not dead. He can't be

**Stefan**: Listen, Rebekah. They didn't have a choice. Kol started this when he went after Jeremy. He went after you, too. Do you remember? I mean, he was never gonna let us find the cure

**Rebekah**: So you knew. This whole night, you knew

**Stefan**: I'm not gonna let the people that I care about get hurt. Not Jeremy, not Elena, not even Damon. And you can hate me for it. Now he can't hurt you, either. And I want us to find this cure together, you and me. Not just for Elena, but for you. So you can have what you want. You can be who you want. You can be human again. Everyone deserves a second chance right?

**Rebekah**: Why would I trust you?

**Stefan**: I don't know. I guess I could give you my word, but at the end of the day you'll just have to take a leap

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena Adriana and Bonnie are watching Jeremy) _

**Jeremy**: Didn't work

**Adriana**: It took time for Finn's line to die off. Remember? It'll work

**Jeremy**: What if it doesn't?

_(Damon enters) _

**Damon**: Where's that Gilbert optimism? Sorry I missed all the excitement

_(Elena embraces him) _

**Elena**: I'm just happy to see you

**Damon**: So I guess I didn't miss much

_(Stefan arrives with Silas' headstone) _

**Stefan**: Got the Silas's headstone

**Elena**: We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow. Klaus is trapped in our living room

**Bonnie**: Temporarily. I drew the new moon to bind the spell. Got three days to find that cure, four max

**Jeremy**: If we don't, we might as well look up Katherine Pierce and see if she wants some company in hiding 'cuz he will come after us

**Elena**: We'll find it. Now we've got Rebekah taken care of, all we need is Professor Shane, and we'll have everything we need

**Stefan**: Yeah, I didn't uh...I didn't dagger her

**Elena**: What? Why not?

**Stefan**: I didn't need to, she's on our side

**Elena**: On our side? Did you just say that?

**Stefan**: Yeah. She handed over the headstone; I mean she wants to find this cure more than anyone of us

**Elena**: Why would you possibly think that you could trust her?

**Damon**: Let me guess. She pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack

**Stefan**: I bet you're just dying to get that out, weren't you Damon?

**Damon**: Oh was this supposed to be secret? Maybe you should make that a little clearer while you're bleeding me dry in our cellar

**Stefan**: Yeah. To keep you from killing Jeremy

**Elena**: Stop it, both of you

**Stefan**: Now why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon? You've managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?

_(Damon punches him. Jeremy screams and rips his shirt off) _

**Jeremy**: It's happening

**Elena**: Oh my god

**Jeremy**: What? You can see it?

**Damon**: Here we go.


	76. Into The Wild

**Into The Wild**

**[An island] **

_(Shane looks around. Elena, Damon, Adriana, Jeremy, Bonnie, Rebekah and Stefan get out of a boat. Ha talks to himself) _

**Shane**: Congratulations, we made it

_(Damon is alone. Shane rejoins him) _

**Damon**: They couldn't have hidden this cure in Hawaii? Where the hell did you take us?

**Shane**: 200 miles off the Nova Scotia mainland. If you recall, the whole point was to hide the cure on the world's most obscure, desolate island

**Damon**: Oh, yeah? I thought the whole point was that no one found Silas, the oldest, deadliest freak in the world

**Shane**: Yeah, that too. Sunscreen?

**Damon**: Is that a joke?

**Shane**: You're right

_(Stefan is tying a knot. Rebekah is with him. Elena passes by them Rebekah looks at her) _

**Stefan**: Not really helping

**Rebekah**: You're perfectly capable of tying a knot

**Stefan**: Your giving Elena the evil eye… it's not really helping

**Rebekah**: She killed my brother and tried to get you to put a dagger in my back. She's lucky all she's getting is the evil eye

_(Elena stops) _

**Elena**: You know I can hear you, right?

**Rebekah**: You know I don't care, right?

_(Elena rushes over her with the white oak stake but Rebekah stops her) _

**Rebekah**: Go ahead. Try and kill me. But then you'd have to face your real problems… like the fact that Stefan invited me here himself. I guess he likes me again

_(She leaves. Elena gets up and goes to her backpack. Damon rejoins her) _

**Damon**: Looks like someone forgot her team-building exercises

**Elena**: I'm not apologizing for not wanting her here

**Damon**: You know, Stefan just brought her here to make it seem like he's moving on. He wants you to think that he's over you and he wants me to think that I can't get under her skin

**Elena**: You know, you're right. With any luck, I'll only have to tolerate her for a few more days and then we'll find the cure and I'll never have to deal with her again

**Damon**: Human Rebekah. Can't imagine her without fangs

**Elena**: You know… you've never talked about what you'll do with the cure once we find it. Will you take it?

**Damon**: I don't like to speculate

[Adriana is standing near the woods by herself...she is dressed in warm clothes of Black leggings, White sweater, Black hiking boots...her hair is down flowing down her back in curls as she feels the Unnatural air that surrounds the island...and knowing who the cause of it made her shiver]

Rebekah: ''There you Adriana why are you by yourself?

Adriana: ''I just need a breather from all the tension...you and Elena constantly at each others throats is enough to drive anyone insane.

Rebekah: ''I'm sorry...she thinks she can just kill my brother without paying for it and then she walks around like she is innocent all the time...

Adriana: 'I know ..what she did was wrong...killing your brother I wish I could have brought him back for you but it takes a lot of energy...and it can be dangerous.

Rebekah: ''It would...so don't worry about it...any way Klaus told me that you have been on edge and that you two have been closer...want to talk about it?

Adriana: 'It's the Island I can feel its unnatural air...Like Silas knows that we are here...and I feel all this was set up for not just for Jeremy, and Bonnie but for me too...And me and Klaus...we have grown a lot closer...He makes me feel alive in ways that I've never felt with anyone even though he did hurt me once.

Rebekah: ''I know you care for my brother and he cares for you just be careful with Klaus he can be unpreditable..and as long as I'm here nothing will harm you...we will look out for each other.

Adriana: ''Thank you Rebekah.

[They turn around to sit down on a log and just sit to talk together]

_[Jeremy is shirtless. Bonnie is taking pictures of his tattoo) _

**Bonnie**: Sorry. If there was a less awkward way to do this, I would

**Jeremy**: Doesn't bother me

**Bonnie**: These symbols must have been left for the hunters so they could find the cure, and this must be the story of Qetsiyah and Silas. According to Shane, Silas asked Qetsiyah for help making a spell for immortality. She helped make him immortal, only to learn he planned to use the same spell on another woman, not her. When she found out, she freaked

**Jeremy**: So, Qetsiyah killed the other woman?

**Bonnie**: Yeah. Silas was immortal. She couldn't kill him. So, she trapped him in a cave and buried him alive instead

**Jeremy**: Does it say anything about the hunter's purpose in all this?

_(Shane rejoins them) _

**Shane**: I was wondering when you'd ask. Qetsiyah created a cure for immortality and then she buried it with Silas, hoping that he'd take it and die. End up on the other side with her for all eternity. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. So, many centuries later, her descendants created the hunters to find him, cure him, and kill him. You know what? I'll explain on the hike. Come on. We gotta get going

_(The group is in the woods. Shane looks at his phone) _

S**hane**: Satellite phone lost its signal

**Damon**: That's a good sign

**Elena**: Is anyone else a little creeped out?

**Rebekah**: So, then leave. Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary

**Adriana**: Please don't start

**Rebekah**: I'm merely stating the facts. Jeremy has the spell on his body. Bonnie's the witch that unseals the cure. Adriana's a witch who's good fighter, Shane is the human compass. You and I have the tombstone, which does God knows what. And Elena has no point

**Damon**: What about me?

**Rebekah**: You have a nice behind

S**hane**: Centuries after Qetsiyah died, there were these miners who were excavating a well on the island. Suddenly went mad. Bled themselves dry. No apparent reason. So, the legend spread that these miners, in exchange for a drop of their blood, saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well they were digging. The word traveled and explorers sought out the well to see if the legend was true

**Adriana**: So, the well was magic?

**Shane**: Yeah. Some people believe the voices of lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through caves. And visions were caused by inhaling the island's poisonous plant's life

**Elena**: And what do you believe?

**Shane**: I believe in magic. My wife and my son died within months of each other. And so...I decided to try the well out for myself. I offered up my blood and waited

_One year ago_

**[The island]**

_(Shane is above the well and cutis his hand. He hears whispers) _

**Shane**: Hello? Hello?

**Voice**: Atticus…?

**Shane**: Caitlin. Caitlin? Caitlin?

_(He takes a rope and goes in the wall but something goes wrong and he falls at the bottom of the well, on his back. A woman appears) _

**Woman**: Hello, Atty

**Shane**: Caitlin

_Present days_

**[The Island]**

**Shane**: I saw my wife. I saw her eyes. Her smile. My blood let me see her again

**Damon**: Yeah, got it. Don't eat the poisonous flowers

_(They keep going) _

**Shane**: Wait. Stop. Stop! Stop. Is everybody paying attention?

_(He shows them a trap) _

**Shane**: Our first lesson in survival. Stay together. Keep your eyes open

_(Everyone keeps going. Jeremy stops) _

**Jeremy**: I out of water

**Adriana**: Here. Take mine

_(She gives him her bottle) _

**Jeremy**: Magic well? Seriously?

**Adriana**: I don't know. I mean... We've all lost someone. The chance to maybe see them again? I kinda get it

_(They hear noise) _

**Adriana**: Jeremy!

_(She pushes him against a tree. They turn themselves and the man who attacked them is killed) _

**Adriana**: What the hell just happened?

**Jeremy**: Somebody just saved my life

_(The group arrives at a cabin) _

**Stefan**: What is this place?

**Shane**: According to island lore, a group of college kids came here for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead, completely drained of blood

**Rebekah**: Well, tragic for them, brilliant for us. Who sleeps where?

**Damon**: Well, that's lovely. There's a mystery man with a hatchet lurking in the woods and we're just gonna camp?

**Shane**: We're safer here than we are hiking in the dark

**Damon**: Let's just keep going. You know? Get the cure. Get in, get out. Where is it?

**Shane**: How stupid do you think I am?

**Damon**: Stupid enough to raise an immortal witch, so I'd say...incredibly

**Shane**: Yeah, I'm shocked you even want the cure, considering you've got the most to lose once Elena's human

_(Elena rejoins him) _

**Elena**: Shane doesn't know what he's talking about

**Damon**: We'll find out tomorrow

**Elena**: Do you really think I'm gonna take this cure, break the sire bond, and fall out of love with you?

**Damon**: No. I'm saying we don't know. And if we find it tomorrow, we will

**Elena**: This cure is gonna change so many things. Jeremy's not gonna want to kill me anymore. We're finally gonna get rid of Klaus. And anyone who wants to take this cure is gonna have that option. Caroline, Stefan, and you. If you want it

**Damon**: I get it. Everything changes tomorrow. It'll be all unicorns and rainbows

**Elena**: No, not everything. That's what I'm saying. Damon, not my feelings for you

_(She kisses him and he embraces her) _

_(Stefan is sitting by a fire, the headstone with him. Rebekah rejoins him) _

**Rebekah**: Well, 7 of us and no one thought to bring s'mores. What are you doing with that?

**Stefan**: We're a day away from finding the cure. Not letting it out of my sight

_(They hear a noise and she grips his arm) _

**Rebekah**: Do you hear that? I swear this place is haunted

**Stefan**: Um...you're crushing my arm

**Rebekah**: Ok. You got me. I'm a scaredy cat

**Stefan**: You do realize you're an original vampire, right?

**Rebekah**: Which is precisely why you should stop teasing me. I'm very powerful. What are you gonna do when Elena becomes human and comes running back to you? You said that you'd take the cure to be with her. You'd have children and grow old. Is it still true?

**Stefan**: Why do you want to take it? Aren't you the perfect vampire?

**Rebekah**: Isn't it obvious? It's all an act, Stefan. Being a vampire is miserable. I would give anything to be human. Normal

**Stefan**: If I take the cure... It wouldn't be for her. It'd be for me

_(Shane is in the cabin. Bonnie rejoins him) _

**Bonnie**: I've been staring at pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and there's no spell

**Shane**: Expression doesn't require a written spell. Just think of it as a way of accessing magic that already exists inside you. You just have to want it bad enough

**Bonnie**: And I'm just supposed to trust you?

**Shane**: Bonnie, listen, I taught you expression so that you could access the cure. I'll be right there with you the whole time. Promise

_(Damon and Adriana enters) _

**Adriana**: You didn't answer the trust part

**Shane**: All right. Let me put it this way. You need me to help you through it, Bonnie. And as you've demonstrated, expression can get messy. Believe me when I say I've seen it get a lot worse

**Adriana**: How much worse?

**Shane**: When we lost our son in the car accident, my wife kind of lost it. She tried to resurrect his body using magic

**Bonnie**: Your wife was a witch?

**Shane**: She was a powerful witch and incredibly undisciplined

**Bonnie**: And you never thought to tell me?

**Shane**: I just didn't want to scare you. The truth is, she tried to bring our son back using expression, and it overwhelmed her, and she died

**Bonnie**: You taught me the same magic that killed your wife?

**Shane**: I've learned the warning signs, all right? I can keep expression from consuming you

**Damon**: Downside is, you turned her into a bomb that only you can dismantle

**Shane**: Don't you think I know how this ends? I came here to raise Silas so that he could bring back the dead, but you're never gonna let that happen. The second I point to a cure, you're gonna kill me. Now Bonnie has to keep me alive so that I can keep her alive

[ Adriana rolls her eyes and leaves the cabin patting Damon on his arms as she goes to her tent that she set up away from everyone when she felt someone sneaking up behind her..she turns around and sees a man coming towards and he wraps something around her mouth and drags her in his arms and she gets knocked out]

_(Damon and Elena are looking for Jeremy and Adriana ) _

**Elena**: Jeremy! Did you find anything?

**Bonnie**: He's not on the trail

**Shane**: His gear's still here

**Stefan**: He's not at the quarry, either

**Damon**: Split up Adriana's missing too

**Bonnie**: I'm gonna stay and try a locator spell

**Shane**: Ok. I'll stay here. I'll make sure she's safe

**Damon**: I'll stay here and make sure you're not lying

**Elena**: Fine. We'll keep searching the island

_(Shane is in the cabin. Damon enters) _

**Damon**: Thought it didn't work

**Shane**: Yeah. I'm just… just checking the signal

**Damon**: So you can call someone? Like whoever took Jeremy and Adriana?

**Shane**: This place has a habit of getting to you, doesn't it? See for yourself

**Damon**: I'm done trusting you

_(He puts Shane on a chair) _

**Damon**: Where's the cure?

**Shane**: You know that magical well I was telling you about? Silas and the cure are buried deep below it

**Damon**: So, you've seen it?

**Shane**: No. But you could say I heard it from a reliable source

_One year ago_

**[The Island]**

_(Shane is in the well with his wife Caitlin) _

**Shane**: Caitlin. How is this happening?

**Caitlin**: You're bleeding

**Shane**: What?

_(He sees his back is bleeding) _

**Shane**: Oh, my God. Oh, my God

**Caitlin**: No. It's good. It's ok. It's what's keeping me here

_Present days_

_Present days_

**[The Island]**

S**hane**: If a single drop of blood can give you a vision, could you imagine what two liters could do?

**Damon**: What does your dead wife have to do with a cure?

**Shane**: She got nothing to do with a cure, but she has everything to do with Silas

_One year ago_

**[The Island]**

S**hane**: I'm so sorry I let things get out of control. I should've stopped you

**Caitlin**: Sweetheart, it's ok. You wanted Sam back as much as I did. What if you had a second chance to bring us both back?

**Shane**: I can't, baby. I'm not a witch

**Caitlin**: We have a witch. His name is Silas. If you set him free, he'll help those who have helped him

**Shane**: Set him free from… from what?

**Caitlin**: He's entombed in the caves below us, but it's impossible to get him out without a spell. You need to get the spell and two Special Witches.

_Present days_

**[The Island**]

**Shane**: And that's when she explained everything that I had to do. Complete the Hunter's mark to access the spell and empower a descendant of Qetsiyah to perform it

**Damon**: Bonnie Bennett's related to this crazy-ass witch and she said witches what does that mean?

Shane: ''Well let's just say that Silas only wants Bonnie for the spell but Adriana he has hunted her for a long time now and will stop at nothing to get her

Damon: ''And you led her here into the trap of Silas.

Shane: ''Yep...she is probably with him now.

_(Elena, Stefan and Rebekah are looking for Jeremy) _

**Elena**: Jeremy?! Adriana?!

**Rebekah**: Why don't you yell louder? Maybe we haven't drawn enough attention to ourselves already

**Elena**: I'm sorry, and how are you helping?

**Rebekah**: I'm stronger than you and faster than you and I'm quite certain I can charm the islanders a lot easier than you

**Elena**: Not disagreeing on the easy part

**Stefan**: All right, we get it. You two hate each other. Can we just keep going, please?

**Rebekah**: I tried being her friend, but somehow, I ended up with a dagger in my back because I'm the evil one

**Elena**: Technically, you didn't achieve evil status until you killed me

_(She trips on something and a big piece of wood with nails is about to stab her but Rebekah catches it) _

**Stefan**: Nice catch

**Rebekah**: Thank you

**Elena**: No, actually, thank you. This thing would've killed me

**Rebekah**: I don't care what happens to you either way. But if you're gonna die, it might as well be epic

**Elena**: I'm gonna go back and check on Bonnie, see if she found anything. Be careful

_(Shane is still sitting on the chair) _

**Damon**: You have the rock, hunter, Bennett witch. What about the dozens that died in sacrifice? Where do they fit in to all this?

**Shane**: As you can imagine, that was not an easy pill to swallow

_One year ago_

**[The Island]**

**Shane**: Caitlin, it's me, the guy who refused to serve a meat course at our wedding. I can't-I can't orchestrate 3 massacres

**Caitlin**: You're merely leading these people so Silas can bring them back from the dead

**Shane**: Why… why should they die just to be resurrected? It doesn't make sense

**Caitlin**: The spell that brings me back requires a witch to channel an extreme amount of mystical energy. Energy that doesn't occur in nature

**Shane**: Because it isn't natural. I'm sorry, Cate. I just… I can't do that to innocent people

_(She touches him) _

**Caitlin**: Can you feel my touch?

**Shane**: How is this possible?

**Caitlin**: Because you believe it is possible. You believe that you can see me again. You don't have to take a single human life yourself, Atticus. All you have to do is convince someone to believe that it is possible that they can see a lost loved one again. And they'll do it for you

_Present days_

**[The Island]**

**Damon**: Which is how you manipulated the pastor to blow up a farmhouse full of people

**Shane**: He just wanted to see his wife again

**Damon**: We need 3 massacres. Fire at the young farm. Holiday hybrid slaughter. What mass blood-letting am I forgetting?

**Shane**: You're not

**Damon**: You're not finished. Is that why you brought us all out here in the middle of nowhere? Massacre number 3?

**Shane**: It doesn't work that way, Damon

**Damon**: I think you need to tell me where this magical well is

**Shane**: You know I can't do that

**Damon**: Oh, I know

_(He taps his shoulder) _

_(Shane is tied to the chair) _

**Damon**: Where's the cure?

**Shane**: Does it matter? I think we both know you'd rather just torture me. Torture gives you a sense of control, especially with your relevance slipping away. I look at you. Here you are, hours from Elena breaking her sire bond. Start to freak out a little bit. Listen, you want my advice? Leave. Go. Don't put yourself through this

_(Damon hits him) _

**Shane**: Oh! Fine. Ok. Let's say her feelings for you are real. How does that end? She's human. You're a vampire. It's doomed, Damon. See, you're not torturing me, man. You're torturing yourself by helping them find the cure

**Damon**: I could kill you. Then no one would find it

**Shane**: We've established that you can't kill me without sending Bonnie off the deep end and Adriana I know you won't for sake her. You can leave the island. Have a modicum of self-respect. Don't stay here and watch Elena walk away from you

**Damon**: Right. Because if I'm not here, then I can't get in between you and whatever you're planning with Silas. I'm not that easily manipulated, Professor. And there is one flaw in your logic. I don't give a crap about Bonnie Bennett but if I found out that Adriana dies I will kill you.

_(He's about to kill him but Elena intervenes) _

**Elena**: What is wrong with you?

_(Damon leaves. Elena frees Shane) _

**Elena**: What did you say to him?

**Shane**: Your boyfriend's a maniac, Elena

**Elena**: Stop messing with my friends

_(Elena is outside and is going after Damon) _

**Elena**: Shane is the only thing that's keeping Bonnie safe, and you try to kill him? And you wonder why Bonnie hates you

**Damon**: I don't wonder, Elena, because I don't care. I don't care about her. I don't care about some lame-ass cure for vampires, either

**Elena**: How can you say that right now?

**Damon**: Because I don't want you to be cured

**Elena**: I'm not fighting with you about this anymore. Being human isn't gonna change my feelings for you

**Damon**: Fine. Say they're real. Say you've become human and you still love me. Then what? You grow old. You die. I stay a vampire. Face reality, Elena. We don't work

**Elena**: So, things aren't easy and you're just gonna push me away now? That's what you do, Damon. You think that you don't… you don't deserve something, so you ruin it. I'm not gonna let you pull that this time. Take the cure with me. That's how much I know this is real. That's how certain I am that I'm going to love you even after this is all over. Take the cure. Be human with me. We can be together. Grow old together. This doesn't have to be hard anymore

**Damon**: That's not me, Elena. That's Stefan. I used to miss being human. Now I can't think of anything more miserable on earth

_(He leaves) _

_(Stefan and Rebekah are still in the woods) _

**Stefan**: Haven't we been through here before?

**Rebekah**: It all looks the same to me

_(He trips on something and an arrow is shot. He pushes Rebekah out of the way and pushes her against a tree) _

**Rebekah**: Thanks. But that wouldn't have killed me

**Stefan**: Sorry. Force of habit

**Rebekah**: Don't be a tease. Elena could be lurking somewhere in the woods

**Stefan**: Do you mean what you said? About a cease-fire?

**Rebekah**: Why do you all assume that I hate Elena so much?

**Stefan**: Well, I mean, you did run her off a bridge

**Rebekah**: You all seem to forget that Elena's death was the only way to save my family. I did the same thing that every one of you would've done to protect the people that you love. And before you cast me as the bad guy, maybe you should remember that Elena's helped to kill not one but two of my brothers. Maybe we're not as different as everyone's making us out to be. Jeremy and Adriana's not here. I'm going back

_(She leaves) _

_(Elena enters a tent, looking for Bonnie) _

**Elena**: Bonnie?

_(She rushes in the cabin, looks around and then goes out. Stefan and Rebekah arrive) _

**Elena**: Where is everyone?

**Stefan**: What are you talking about?

**Elena**: Bonnie is not here and Shane's stuff is all gone

**Rebekah**: Oh my god

_(She rushes to her backpack and looks inside) _

**Rebekah**: The tombstone's gone

_(Rebekah is in Elena's tent and looking through her stuff. Elena enters) _

**Elena**: What are you doing in my tent?

**Rebekah**: Where's the tombstone? What have you done with it?

**Elena**: What are you talking about?

**Rebekah**: Like it's not bloody obvious? All you people ever do is betray me and here you go again

_(She strangles her and Stefan enters) _

**Stefan**: Let her go. She didn't take it

**Rebekah**: Was any of this real? Was it just a ploy to distract me while Shane ran off with the tombstone?

**Stefan**: You think I would do that? You think I would let some psychopath run off with the cure? Every single moment of my last 146 year has been ruled by the pain of being a vampire. And this cure ends that. It ends the guilt and it ends the suffering. And you really think I would jeopardize that?

**Rebekah**: Fine. You didn't take it. But that doesn't mean I trust her

_(Elena takes the white oak stake from her backpack) _

**Elena**: I didn't take it, but here. Consider this a peace offering

**Rebekah**: Don't you get it, Elena? There is no peace. We're all screwed

**Elena**: Exactly, Rebekah. We're screwed. Bonnie's gone. Shane's got the tombstone. Adriana and Jeremy's missing and who knows if Damon's coming back. So, us 3 right here, this is all we've got. So, we're either in this together... or it's over. For all of us

_(Rebekah takes the stake) _

_(Shane is running through the woods with the tombstone. Jeremy's kidnapper rejoins him with Jeremy Adriana is laying on the ground waking up from the drugged sleep) _

**Shane**: Jeremy. that Was a bit of a scare yesterday. Thanks for fending off his attacker

**Kidnapper**: His attacker?

**Shane**: Jeremy was attacked by an islander. I assumed you were his hatchet-flinging guardian angel

**Kidnapper**: That wasn't me

**Shane**: Then I guess there's somebody else on this island who's desperate to keep our hunter alive

_(Bonnie rejoins them) _

**Bonnie**: How did I get here? What the hell's going on?

**Shane**: I see your locator spell worked

**Bonnie**: The path behind me…

S**hane**: Magically disappeared? You can thank the talents of Massak. He's a witch. Should you try to escape, he'll ensure that you never find your way back. So, the gang's all here. Silas awaits

_(Damon is walking alone in the woods. Someone shoots an arrow at him. He removes it)_

**Damon**: You got to be kidding me

_(A man attacks him. They fight and Damon sees the tattoo on his hand)_

**Damon**: You're one of the five

_(The hunter breaks his neck) _


	77. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

**[The Island]**

_( Adriana is walking with Shane, Jeremy, Bonnie and the Witch that was the one that kidnapped her and Jeremy]_

Adriana: ''Shane I need you to tell me why I am here...and why is Jeremy here as well?

Shane: ''Jeremy is here because he is a hunter of the five that will take the cure from Silas...Bonnie is here to do the spell to wake him...and you are here for a more Personal time with Silas...you see...he has been sending you images in your head...about what he plans to with you.

Adriana: ''Those visions that I've been getting the inter time you were all looking for the Cure that was from him?

Shane: ''Yes..He has been watching you, dreaming of you for a while now...He senses that you are here and will finally Have you.

[Adriana shocked and afraid looks at Bonnie and Jeremy who was looking worried at what Shane said]

Bonnie: ''Is he going to kill her...why she hasn't done anything wrong to him.

Shane: ''He is not seeking her to Kill her...He is seeking her for her Magic...and he wants her soul.

Jeremy: ''Well me and Bonnie won't let that happen..

_(Shane, Bonnie, Adriana Jeremy and the witch are walking. They enter a cave and finally arrive at the well) _

**Massak**: This is as far as I go

**Shane**: We're on the brink of a monumental event in human history. We're gonna raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was. Come on, our work's not done yet

**Massak**: Mine is. You said get the kid and the witches. I did. I want to get paid now

_(Shane gives him the tombstone) _

**Massak**: I'll say a prayer for your souls

_(He leaves) _

**Adriana**: That's what the tombstone was for? To pay off a mercenary?

**Shane**: The core of that tombstone is made up of Qetsiyah's calcified blood. In some witch circles, that stone's more valuable than the hope diamond. So… So who wants to go down first?

**[The Island]**

_(Rebekah is trying to find signal. Elena is sitting with Stefan) _

**Elena**: And, once again, everyone's life is in danger looking for this cure because poor Elena can't deal with being a vampire

**Stefan**: No, everyone's here because they want to be. Not just for you, but for themselves, too

**Elena**: Stefan, why didn't you tell me that you wanted the cure for yourself?

**Stefan**: I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it? I've seen every side of vampirism there is. The power... The misery, the guilt. In the long run, even the good parts kind of suck, too

**Elena**: Yeah, I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but... All I'm saying is... Why didn't you tell me?

**Stefan**: 'Cause it had nothing to do with you. I mean, you know how much I wanted a human life with you, being human myself, being normal... that's something I've wanted since long before I met you

**Elena**: Well, I'm glad you told me now

**Stefan**: Yeah, what's a deeply buried personal secret between friends, right?

**Elena**: Between friends? I like that

_(Vaughn and Damon are walking through the woods. Damon is still tied) _

**Damon**: Mind telling me where we're going?

**Vaughn**: At the wishing well lies an entrance to a crypt. In the crypt lies Silas. And with Silas lies the cure, which will allow me to kill Silas, bring the mission of the brotherhood of the 5 to an end. You're my leverage, Damon; I use you to get your witch friend to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me

**Damon**: Wait a minute. You're using me to get to Bonnie Bennett? Whoa, brother. Heh! You picked the wrong vampire

**Vaughn**: I guess we'll see about that

**Damon**: Here's the deal, Shrek. My witch friend will open the passage for you. No leverage necessary. We don't care about Silas. All we want is the cure, so you cut us in on your share, we'll get out of your hair

**Vaughn**: You really don't understand, do you?

**Damon**: No, I don't understand, so why don't you explain it?

**Vaughn**: Silas is immortal. I have to cram the cure down his throat in order to kill him

**Damon**: Yeah, what does it have to do with me and my friends?

**Vaughn**: I need to use the cure against Silas. Your friends, they can't exactly have it, now, can they?

**Damon**: So you use it on Silas, and we'll use it for whoever wants to use it

**Damon**: You don't want to share it with us?

**Vaughn**: Even if I wanted to, I couldn't

**Damon**: And why can't you share it?

**Vaughn**: So it is written

**Vaughn**: There is only one dose

_(Jeremy is already in the wall. Adriana is climbing down with a rope and she falls) _

**Jeremy**: You ok?

**Adriana**: Yeah, I just slipped

_(She's cut her hand. Her blood spills on the ground) _

**Jeremy**: It's okay

**Adriana**: Thanks

**Shane**: Hey, guys, I'm coming down

_(He's climbing down) _

**Jeremy**: Hey, Bon. What do you think's gonna happen once you cast a spell on my tattoo and there's nothing in between Shane and Silas?

**Bonnie**: Do you trust me?

**Jeremy**: Yeah, of course

**Bonnie**: Then trust me when I promise I won't let Shane raise Silas

**Jeremy**: Just don't do anything stupid. If your expression gets out of hand, Shane is the only one that could help you keep it in control

**Bonnie**: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. But if Shane tries to lift a finger on his hand to hurt either one of us... I'll kill him myself

Adriana: ''You won't be the only one that will Kill him Bonnie nobody will touch either of you

[Bonnie and Jeremy smile at her]

_(Rebekah's phone rings) _

**Rebekah**: Hello?

**Caroline**: Hey, it's Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo. We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now

**Rebekah**: Got it. Thanks

**Klaus**: Actually, it was me

**Rebekah**: Nik, you helped?

**Klaus**: You sound so surprised, little sister

**Rebekah**: Shouldn't I be? I mean, you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?

**Klaus**: Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness

**Rebekah**: Fool me once, shame on you; Fool me a hundred times...

**Klaus**: No more fooling. No more games. I hope you get to live, and die, as you wish

**Rebekah**: So do I

**Klaus**: There is one more thing, Rebekah. There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it fast and take it. It's the only way you'll...

_(Caroline rushes to hang up) _

**Rebekah**: Nik. Nik!

_(Damon and Vaughn are still walking through the woods and Damon is still tied. Vaughn touches him) _

**Damon**: You touch me again...

**Vaughn**: And you'll what? Threaten me? Sorry if you're upset about the cure, Damon, but we've got road to cover

**Damon**: I don't care about the cure. In fact, I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be a vampire. You know why? If I wasn't a vampire, then I wouldn't be able to do 9 of the things I'm gonna do to you when I'm free

_(Vaughn touches him again) _

**Damon**: Make that 10

**Vaughn**: Right

**Damon**: All right, I admit, ok? My friends want the cure, and I want them to have it, and I get very upset when I can't provide for my loved ones. But tell me something, Vaughn, if all you're worried about is Bonnie the teenage witch, then why'd you save Jeremy and Elena yesterday?

**Vaughn**: How did I do that?

**Damon**: Big guy. White paint all over him. Stuck a hatchet in his spine

**Vaughn**: I don't remember doing such a thing

**Damon**: We're on a remote island. There's you, me, and a bunch of unpleasant locals. You expect me to believe that someone else took out that monster truck of a human being that went after Jeremy and Elena?

**Vaughn**: I'm telling you, it wasn't me

_(They find Massak's body) _

**Damon**: Was that you?

**Vaughn**: No. You?

**Damon**: No

**Vaughn**: I reckon there really is someone else on this island

_(Shane is looking around the well. Jeremy Adriana and Bonnie are with him) _

**Shane**: It's just amazing, isn't it? Once we raise Silas, all of our sacrifices will have been worthwhile; we'll all have what we want

**Bonnie**: Or he'll kill us all

**Shane**: Listen, you're gonna see I'm right. Just so you don't get any ideas, remember, anything happens to me, something a lot worse will happen to you

Adriana:[She glares coldly at Shane] ''If you even think you will lift a finger to harm anyone of us and not expect us to hurt you back you got another thing coming Shane...I will kill you before that happens.

[Shane looks at Adriana a little afraid and amused]

**Jeremy**: All right. Where's this stupid magic passage she needs to open?

**Shane**: Just look for anything that looks out of place, all right? Anything not occurring in nature, like a drawing or an inscription or...

_(He sees something on the ground) _

**Shane**: Geometrically perfect circle. This is it. This is the spot

_(Rebekah, Stefan and Elena are walking) _

**Elena**: What did Caroline say?

**Rebekah**: I don't know. We lost the signal. Come on. This way

_(They stop. They're on a top of a mountain. They look down. Rebekah looks at her phone) _

**Rebekah**: We need to get down and across. Advantage, vampires: All we have to do is jump

**Elena**: Wait, wait. Um... Maybe you should leave the map behind. In case you fall, you don't want anything to happen to the phone

**Rebekah**: Are we doing this again? I thought we were a team

**Stefan**: Guys, we don't have time for this. Elena, you go first. We'll be right behind you

_(She jumps. He's about to jump but Rebekah stops him) _

**Rebekah**: There's something you should know about the cure

_(Jeremy is shirtless. Bonnie is about to perform the spell. She tries to concentrate) _

**Adriana**: Now you're doing it. Just breathe, all right? Focus on what you can do. Don't be afraid of what you can't. You can do this

**Jeremy**: Remember, just like you taught me. You're in control

_(She finally calms herself) _

**Shane**: That's it. It's just like drawing breath. Now just pull the power into you

_(She finally casts the spell. The tattoo slowly disappears) _

_(Damon and Vaughn are still walking. He sees that he's tattoo is disappearing) _

**Vaughn**: Looks like your witch is casting her spell

_(Stefan and Rebekah haven't jumped yet) _

**Stefan**: So you're sure that Klaus is telling the truth, that there is only one dose of the cure? Well, I guess that's what happens when you're dumb enough to hold out hope

**Rebekah**: There's still hope for one of us, but even if I felt pity for you, if I wanted to ease your pain so I gave you the cure to take for yourself, you'd give it to Elena, wouldn't you?

_(He doesn't answer) _

**Rebekah**: That's what I thought. Well, I'm sorry that it couldn't work out the way we all wanted it to

_(She breaks his neck) _

_(Jeremy is lying on the ground) _

**Jeremy**: Bonnie?! Bonnie?!

**Bonnie**: I'm fine

_(He rejoins her. The see that the spell has worked) _

**Bonnie**: Look. It worked

**Jeremy**: You did it

**Bonnie**: We did it [She looks for Adriana who is leaning against the wall of the cave with a wound on her head] ''Oh my god Adriana are you okay?

Adriana: ''I'm find...you guys just got a hit in the head by a rock...don't worry about me.

**Shane**: Hey, guys, c... I need a hand. My leg's broken

**Bonnie**: Best to stay off it, then

**Shane**: Bonnie. Wait, wait. Don't... Come on. Bonnie! Help me! Come on! Please! Help me!

_(Vaughn and Damon arrive in the cave) _

**Vaughn**: Well, here we are

**Damon**: Looks like someone beat us to the punch

**Vaughn**: That's a shame, Damon. I have no use for you anymore. Have to kill ya

**Damon**: Ditto. You know, that pesky hunter's curse and all

**Damon**: All right. How do you want to do this?

**Vaughn**: I'll make it quick and painless

**Damon**: Wish I could make the same promise

_(He frees himself) _

**Damon**: I'm gonna kill you. And then I'm gonna get to that damn cure, and I'm gonna give it to the girl that I love

**Vaughn**: Your attachment to your friends will be the end of you

**Damon**: You don't know my friends...

_(Rebekah enters) _

**Damon**: Or my enemies

_(Elena has rejoined Stefan) _

**Elena**: There's only one cure? I can't take it. I mean, not above everyone else who deserves it just as much as I do. It's over

**Stefan**: I'm sorry

**Elena**: Don't be. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise

**Stefan**: How so?

**Elena**: Things changed the minute that I went off that bridge, Stefan. Even if I could be human again, I wouldn't be the person that I was so it's about time that I accept the person that I am now and figure out a way... To start living the rest of my life

**Stefan**: The rest of your life... Sired to Damon

**Elena**: I guess we'll have to deal with that when I get home. Oh, my God... Home. Klaus. Bonnie's spell isn't gonna hold him

**Stefan**: And after what we did to Kol, if we don't ram that cure down his throat, he'll kill us all

**Elena**: Pity party over. We have to go

**[The Cave]**

_(Rebekah and Damon are circling Vaughn) _

**Damon**: Are we gonna dance or are we gonna play?

**Rebekah**: You know he can't hurt me, Damon, unless he's got the white oak stake

**Vaughn**: Oh, he doesn't, but he's got other toys

_(He shoots her. She attacks him but he stakes her. She collapses. Damon attacks him but Vaughn stops him) _

**Stefan**: Damon!

_(Vaughn jumps in the well. Stefan and Elena look at him) _

**Damon**: You're wasting time. Just get the cure. Go

**Elena**: We're not gonna leave you

**Stefan**: No, we aren't. You need to go ahead. We'll be right behind you. Go!

_(She jumps in the well) _

_(Bonnie Adriana and Jeremy are in the caves) _

**Bonnie**: Look at us. A newbie hunter and two witches who needs adult supervision

**Adriana**: How are we the ones that made it this far? I'm glad we're here together

**Bonnie**: Me, too

**Jeremy**: Where is "here," exactly?

**Bonnie**: This way

**Jeremy**: How do you know?

**Bonnie**: I just know

_(She's looking at her grams) _

**Sheila**: Hello, Bonnie

**Bonnie**: Hi, grams. What are you doing here, grams?

**Sheila**: This place allows the living to talk to the dead

**Adriana**: Bonnie, what's going on?

**Bonnie**: I am so sorry about what happened

**Sheila**: It's ok. You're here now. And you are this close to bringing me back to life for good

**Bonnie**: How?

**Sheila**: Silas can do it. All you have to do is reach him and feed him, and everything will go back to the way it was

**Jeremy**: Bonnie, stop! Hey, you're not seeing your grams. If she were here, I'd be able to see her, and I can't. It's not her ghost. It's a hallucination. What you're seeing, it isn't real. It's me. Your grams isn't here. I'm here. I'm real, ok?

**Bonnie**: ...What happened?

**Adriana**: Silas. He was in your head. He was trying to control you

**Bonnie**: And Shane. Illusions of his wife. That's how Silas controls him

**Adriana**: You need to block him out of your mind. Close your eyes. Listen to our voice and only our voices. I'm gonna get us there

**[The Cave]**

_(Stefan finally frees Damon) _

**Stefan**: All right, come on. We have to catch up

**Damon**: No, it's ok. I just need a minute. I'm only gonna slow you down. Go. She only needs one of us

**Stefan**: And what? You don't care to be that one anymore? You finally decided it was easier to just walk away?

**Damon**: There's only one dose of the cure, Stefan. If she wants to take it, you want her to. I don't. Just do what makes her happy, Stefan

**Stefan**: Things have changed. It's not that easy anymore

**Damon**: It is right now. Get your ass down the well. Help Elena get the damn thing. Come on

_(Elena is in the caves) _

**Elena**: Stefan? Hello

**Voice**: Elena…

_(Someone attacks her) _

**Elena**: No

_(Stefan is in the well. He looks at Shane) _

**Shane**: Hey, I don't suppose you'd want to share a little of that vampire blood

**Stefan**: Where are Jeremy Adriana and Bonnie?

**Shane**: I have no idea

**Stefan**: Stop lying

**Shane**: I'm not lying… But if you help me, I will take you the rest of the way, I promise

**Stefan**: Did you know this whole time that there was only one cure?

**Shane**: What? No. How could I? I've never seen it. Look, everything I ever said and did was just to bring back my family, I swear

**Stefan**: Well, then you know what it's like to have hope, and now you know what it feels like to lose it

_(He leaves) _

**Shane**: Come on. Come on!

_(Caitlin appears) _

**Shane**: Caitlin. I'm sorry, Caitlin. I failed you

**Caitlin**: No. you didn't

**Shane**: I'm sorry. I tried

**Caitlin**: You did everything I asked you to. Everything is going to be just fine. You brought him the Koscova Witch

_(Bonnie Adriana and Jeremy finally reach Silas. Jeremy gets closer and sees a little box in his hands) _

**Adriana**: Is this it? This is the cure? How is that supposed to cure every vampire in the world?

**Bonnie**: I don't think it is, Adriana

**Jeremy**: It's stuck. Help me move it

_(They help him but they can't get it) _

**Adriana**: It's, like, fossilized in place. It's like trying to bend stone. Oh my god…

**Jeremy**: What? What Adriana?

**Adriana**: He's been frozen like a vampire statue for 2,000 years. There's only one way we're gonna get this statue to unfreeze

**Jeremy**: How's that?

**Bonnie**: We have to feed him our blood. If we want to get the cure out of his hands, we... We have to wake him up

_(Damon removes the stakes from Rebekah. She regains consciousness) _

**Rebekah**: You're alive

**Damon**: Yeah

**Rebekah**: Why didn't you go with them?

**Damon**: I needed a sit down

**Rebekah**: You gave up, didn't you?

**Damon**: I didn't give up. I just realized... You can't control everything... No matter how hard you try. Let's just say I made peace with that fact

**Rebekah**: Peace? You love Elena. You always will. If she becomes human, she may not feel the same way about you. You'll never know peace

**Damon**: Life sucks. Get a helmet

**Rebekah**: You did something selfless, Damon. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were becoming a halfway decent person

_(Jeremy is still trying to get the cure) _

**Jeremy**: Come on!

**Bonnie**: There's got to be a way to do this without raising him. We'll find a way…

_(She's stabbed by Vaughn) _

**Vaughn**: Don't listen to the witch, boy. We have to raise Silas, and we have to do it now

**Adriana**: Bonnie! What are you doing?

**Vaughn**: What you should have done already. I'm gonna raise Silas... Then I'm gonna kill him. You're a bit confused, Mr. Gilbert. We're on the same team here

_(They fight and Vaughn breaks Jeremy's arm) _

**Jeremy**: You stabbed my friend!

**Vaughn**: I don't mess around with witches

**Jeremy**: You can't use the cure on Silas

**Vaughn**: It's what it's meant for! What else would you use it for? Your friends…. Your sister… Sorry, lad. It wasn't meant for that. Nothing personal

_(He's about to kill him but Elena intervenes and is about to break his neck) _

**Jeremy**: Don't! The hunter's curse!

**Elena**: You okay?

_(Stefan is in the tunnels. He sees blood on the walls and finally finds Elena, unconscious) _

**Stefan**: Elena. What happened?

**Elena**: She's here

**Stefan**: Who?

_(Jeremy is with Bonnie) _

**Jeremy**: Elena's here now, ok? Everything's gonna be all right

**Bonnie**: We did it

_(As we've learn it's Katherine who's with them and not Elena) _

**Katherine**: Come on. We got to get you up

**Adriana**: You have to help Bonnie. The hunter stabbed her. You have to feed her

**Katherine**: Ok. I just need to make sure that you're ok first

**Jeremy**: I'm fine. What are you doing?

**Katherine**: The cure. Jeremy, after everything we've been through, it's right there

**Jeremy**: It'll be there after we help Bonnie

**Katherine**: God, I forgot what a brat you were

**Jeremy**: What?

**Katherine**: I'm done playing nice

_(She feeds his blood to Silas) _

**Adriana**: Katherine

**Katherine**: It's been too long, Adriana and little Gilbert. Sorry. Family reunion is gonna have to be cut short

[ Adriana runs over to Katherine and forces her away from Jeremy with her hands throwing her away...She rushes over to Adriana and they fght...they were both easily match but Katherine had the Vampire speed and slaps Adriana away against Silas..._She takes the cure and leaves. Silas kills Jeremy)_

Adriana: ''Jeremy NO...No, no.

[Adriana cries then looks up when she sees Silas awake and she backs away from him...when he steps off the Slab of stone and stalks towards her backing her against the wall of the cave...He reaches out for her and she screams...as it goes dark]


	78. Stand By Me

**Stand By Me**

[ Cave on the Island]

[Adriana wakes up on the stone floor of the cave...feeling like someone drugged her or hit her over the head with a rock...she looks around for anyone and sees that Jeremy was gone...she gets up and looks around her when she feels that she isn't alone anymore...someone walks towards her wearing a Black Rob...and she knew that it is Silas]

Silas: ''Do not be afraid...I will never hurt you.

Adriana: ''Where is Jeremy and Bonnie...Why am I here?

Silas: ''They are gone...thinking you were kidnapped they left the caves to find you...but..they won't not until I'm ready to let you go

[He steps toward her until once again she was backed against the wall...He puts his hand out and caresses her face...Adriana turns her head away to close her eyes in fear...she feels Silas body against hers...and his breath on her face as he smells her neck and body...he flicks a hand and a Knife appears in his hands and he cuts her on the neck and he begins to lick her blood then his whole mouth begins to suck on her...Adriana gasps in shock feeling him in her head...when he is feeling her head with thoughts on what he plans to do with her...He throws his head back in bliss from finally having blood when she uses her mind Power to knock him away from her and she runs away]

[Down The Corridor]

[She runs until she finds a dead-end the hole where her, Bonnie and Jeremy came down and look around for a rope]

Adriana: ''Please...somebody help me...can anyone hear me...

[She was so afraid when she again see's Silas in front of her and she feels tears in her eyes]

Adriana: ''Just go away leave me alone...

Silas: ''I am afraid I can't do that not after waiting for so long to have you...Your friends won't help you now...there too busy trying to find away to bring back Jeremy from the dead.

Adriana: ''No...Not Jeremy...

[Silas walks to her and strokes her face...leaning his mouth against her's...as she starts crying...]

Silas: ''He is gone...there is nothing they can do to bring him back...but you really should worry about what I have planned for you...Princess I have longed for you for century's

[He again takes her mouth with his...but she takes his face and pushes it away then she turns to run a distance from on the other side of the Cave and she transforms into a White dove and she flies out of the cave...she keeps flying until she makes it back home...She hears yelling from the cave as Silas frustrated that he lost her...she closes her eyes in the body of the dove and realize that she got away from him...Now she has to find her way home]

[ The Cave]

[Elena rushes toward Jeremy and takes him in her arms]

Elena: ''Jeremy! oh, no. No oh no.

[She looks down at Jeremy's ring and wa a little relieved]

Elena: '' it's fine. it's fine It's fine. You're gonna be ok. the ring will bring you back. it's ok. it's ok. You're gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok.

[Damon and Stefan are in the tunnels]

Damon: ''How'd this happen?

Stefan: ''it was Katherine. She must have been following us this whole time

**Damon**: What about the cure or Silas?

**Stefan**: If there was anything in there at all, it's all gone

**Damon**: Where the hell is Bonnie and Adriana?

**Stefan**: I have no idea. She went looking for Jeremy last night. She never came back. Damon,Adriana was taken as well and Silas must have her '' Elena is in there waiting for the Gilbert ring to bring Jeremy back to life

**Damon**: Ok. Fine. We'll wait with her

**Stefan**: Damon, listen to me. Jeremy was one of the five, a hunter

**Damon**: He's supernatural. The ring won't work anymore. She won't survive this. I'll find Bonnie. You get Elena off this island

[Stefan looks around the cave of any sign of Adriana and find some blood against the wall where the stone altar is...he feels uneasy at what happened to her with Silas]

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Caroline is cleaning. Elena and Stefan enter. He's carrying Jeremy's body) _

**Caroline**: Hey, you're home. I was trying to clean the burn mark where Kol... I couldn't get the spot out

**Elena**: Come on. Let's get him upstairs

_(Stefan lays Jeremy on his bed) _

**Stefan**: Can I get you anything?

**Elena**: No. I'm fine. I'm just gonna sit here and wait with him until he wakes up. Let me know if you hear anything about Bonnie, ok?

**Stefan**: Yeah. Sure

**[The Island]**

_(Damon is back at the camp and looks around. He hears a noise) _

**Damon**: Unless you're a blond, a Bennett witch, or a doppelganger, I suggest you steer clear

_(Rebekah is here) _

**Rebekah**: Where is it, the cure? I know someone has it

**Damon**: Yes, someone... Katherine

**Rebekah**: Katherine? The doppelganger?

**Damon**: Yeah. Sneaky, little bitch must've been spying on us for weeks. She killed Jeremy... He killed your brother. Let's not with the fake sad face

**Rebekah**: I didn't say I was going to miss him, but I'm not heartless. He was Elena's only family

**Damon**: Good. Well, you can send flowers after you help me find Bonnie

**Rebekah**: We need to find Katherine

**Damon**: If there's one thing that's a guarantee in this miserable, little world, it's that Katherine Pierce is gone. We need to find Bonnie. Oh, and beware of the immortal Silas. If he was asleep in that cave, he's awake now

_(Bonnie wakes up. Shane is there) _

**Shane**: Don't touch it. I used some of the island's herbs and berries to help treat the wound, but not being an actual witch, I can't guarantee much

**Bonnie**: How are you healed?

**Silas**: It was Silas. He helped me. You did it, Bonnie. He's risen

**Bonnie**: Get away from me

**Silas**: I know you're angry with me, ok, but now you'll see, everything I did, all those lives lost, they weren't in vain. Silas is gonna bring them back

**Bonnie**: What you want to do isn't natural, Shane. You can't bring back the dead

**Shane**: I think you'll change your mind now

**Bonnie**: What do you mean, now?

**Shane**: When Silas awoke, he had to feed to gain his strength. He'd been desiccating for almost 2,000 years. He needed blood. Jeremy was there

**Bonnie**: What are you saying?

**Shane: **He had…

**Bonnie**: What are you saying to me?

**Shane**: He drained him of his blood, Bonnie. Jeremy is dead but someone else he has his eyes on is the Kosacova Witch...he would have had her but she escaped him but she won't get away long.

Bonnie: ''What does he want from Adriana...Shane what does he want with Adriana?

Shane: ''he wants to create a child with her...so that when he dies he can leave a piece of him behind.

Bonnie: ''No...No that isn't going to happen...I'm glad she is gone.

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Caroline and Stefan are in the kitchen) _

**Caroline**: How long has she been like that?

**Stefan**: Ever since we found his body. She hasn't said anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up

**Caroline**: But he's not going to wake up. She knows that, right?

**Stefan**: Look. Deep down, I think she has to, but we're talking about Elena here. She feels grief more powerfully than anyone else. I think her denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in

**Caroline**: She can't stay like that forever

**Stefan**: I know, but I don't want to be the one to break her out of it, not until we know that Bonnie and Adriana is safe, not until we get Damon over here to, you know...

**Caroline**: Use the sire bond to convince her that everything is ok?

_(Elena enters) _

**Elena**: I'm not in denial. I know that he was supernatural, but did you see? His tattoo is gone. The tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber. Maybe it being gone means that he fulfilled his supernatural destiny. Maybe he's back to normal. It's possible, right?

**Caroline**: Elena…

**Elena**: It's possible, Caroline. There's a chance. It may be miniscule, but it's hope, and I'm gonna hold on to that hope with everything that I've got because there's no way... There's absolutely no way that my brother is dead. I'm not in denial

_(Caroline is on the porch, leaving a voicemail) _

**Caroline**: Hey. I know that I'm not supposed to be calling, but something happened, and I need to talk to you, Tyler. So please call me

_(She hangs up. Stefan's here) _

**Stefan**: Do you know where he is?

**Caroline**: As far away from Klaus as he can get. Klaus said he wouldn't stop until he found him

**Stefan**: Well, Katherine has been running from Klaus for 500 years. It's not easy, but it's possible. It's probably why she stole the cure. She wants to bargain for her freedom

**Caroline**: I just can't believe after all that, the cure is just gone

**Stefan**: Yeah. I mean, talk about denial. In my head, I was thinking there was no way Elena was gonna stay a vampire forever... And now without any family

**Caroline**: Well, we can't think about that right now. We need to make plans, lists. We need a funeral or a cover story or a funeral and a cover story. I should go tell my mom. I guess she'll know what to do

**Stefan**: We should get Matt over here

**Caroline**: You're right. I will do that. I will call Matt, and then I will go tell my mom, and then I will make a list or a casserole or... I don't know... Whatever people are supposed to do or make in these situations. What's that smell?

**Stefan**: It's his body. He's starting to decompose. Tell you mom to get Dr. Fell over here

[Caroline sees a White Dove flying into the yard...and was stunned when it made itself into a person...Adriana falls onto her face knocked out from the blood loss...as Stefan and Caroline runs over to her]

Stefan: ''Adriana...Damn what happened to her.

[He pulls back her hair from her face when he sees a Cut on her neck from someone sucking on it and she was weak...He picks her up and walks into the house laying her on the couch...He calls for Elena who runs down the stairs seeing him carrying Adriana]

Elena; ''Oh my god Adriana...what happened to her?

Caroline: ''We saw her in a White Dove form flying in when she turned back and then she just blacked out...she is weak from blood loss...like someone drinked her blood.

Stefan: ''I'm going to get some water for her...keep a watch on her.

[He walks in the Kitchen and pours a glass of water...when he hears Adriana wake up saying something about he is coming for me...Silas is after her]

Elena: ''Adriana...thank god you are ok...what happened to you?

Adriana: ''I was with Bonnie and Jeremy when out of know where Katherine came and started forcing Jeremy to feed Silas...I fought her as much as I could but she was just too strong...then Silas killed Jeremy...[Tears falls out of her eyes] ''and then Silas came at me...he made a cut on my neck...and he drinked my blood...then I escaped...Elena oh my god I'm so sorry.

Elena: ''No Jeremy isn't dead Adriana...He will wake up from the ring...soon...We just have to wait.

[Adriana looks at Elena confused and so filled with shock and grief nods as Stefan sits down and pulls her in his arms]

Stefan: ''Did you remember what happened to Bonnie?

Adriana: ''A Hunter one of the five...came and attack her from behind...after that Katherine stopped him...from Killing Jeremy but we thought she was Elena...but it wasn't...and it was after Silas took my blood is when I blacked out then Bonnie wasn't around when I woke up...How can I not save him.

Caroline: ''Hey you did the best you could...Elena doesn't blame you for any of this.

Adriana: ''Maybe...but It's me Silas wants...He wants my soul.

Stefan: ''We won't let him get you...what exactly does he want from you?

Adriana: ''He wants a child from me...a Magical child from me...I can't let that happen.

[Stefan shocked looks at Caroline who was just as afraid]

**[The Island]**

_(Rebekah and Damon are walking) _

**Rebekah**: Do you think Bonnie is dead?

**Damon**: Never thought I'd say this, but I hope not

**Rebekah**: I don't like being out in the open like this

**Damon**: What, afraid of the big, bad Silas?

**Rebekah**: No

**Damon**: Scaredy cat

**Rebekah**: I'm not a scaredy cat. My brother Kol drove himself mad worrying about Silas rising. It would benefit us all to be a bit concerned, and you're one to talk about being afraid. You're so scared; you're 1,200 miles away from where you're supposed to be

**Damon**: Hey, somebody needed to find Bonnie

**Rebekah**: Stefan could've done that. Aren't you Elena's current love? It's so hard to keep track these days. Shouldn't you be home comforting her, or are you terrified of being there when she realizes her brother is dead?

_(Someone shoots an arrow at them but he uses her as shield) _

**Rebekah**: Ow!

**Damon**: Sorry. Better you than me

_(He sees Vaughn and runs after him and catches him) _

**Damon**: Mm, just the guy I wanted to see

_(Bonnie can't stop crying. Shane looks at her) _

**Shane**: Bonnie, here. Drink this. It'll calm you down

**Bonnie**: I don't want any of your stupid teas, Shane

**Shane**: Bonnie…

**Bonnie**: Jeremy is dead

**Shane**: Bonnie, be careful. Don't let your magic get out of control. Bonnie! Come on. Bonnie, I am not gonna let you fall apart. I'm not gonna let you. Silas needs you. He can bring Jeremy back. He can bring everyone back, and you're gonna help him, ok? You're gonna see Jeremy again

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Elena is in her bedroom and goes to Jeremy's bedroom. Meredith enters) _

**Meredith**: Elena?

**Elena**: Meredith? What are you doing here?

**Meredith**: I came to check on your brother. May I?

**Elena**: Yeah. Um... You're not gonna find any vitals. It's the same thing that Ric used to go through. He'd just be dead until then he wasn't. Once, I remember he was gone for almost an entire day. Ric died, like, 4 times before he lost his mind, and Jeremy has died a few times, too... 3, I think... so we're gonna have to... So we'll have to keep an eye on him because I don't want him to go crazy just like Ric did

**Meredith**: Elena… It looks like Jeremy died of extreme blood loss. His neck also appears to be broken. The lack of blood explains why there's no lividity, but his muscles have tightened past the point of rigor mortis. No. If he's left unattended to, soon he'll start to bloat. Within a few hours, his skin will discolor, and...

**Elena**: No, stop okay? Just stop. He's not dead

**Meredith**: I need you to release the body to me. We'll get him to a funeral home and prepare him for a viewing where you and his friends can say good-bye to him

**Elena**: He's not dead, ok?

_(She rushes over Meredith and strangles her but Stefan catches her) _

**Stefan**: Elena, stop it

**Elena**: Now you're all about science? Where was your science when you used vampire blood to save my life, huh? There is no science here. It's just magic. We need magic. We have to find Bonnie. Bonnie can fix this. Somebody just get me Bonnie!

_(Matt enters with Adriana and sees Jeremy. He's Shocked) _

**Matt**: Elena…

**Elena**: No, no. No, Matt. It's fine. It's ok. It's ok. Bonnie will be here soon, and she'll fix everything, and it'll be all fine. Everything is gonna be fine. It'll be fine. It'll be fine. It'll be fine

Adriana:[She looks at Jeremy's Body and keeps seeing him die over and over again with Silas snapping his neck as Matt takes her waist and hugs her to him as they both cry] ''I'm so sorry Elena...

Elena: [She goes to hug both of them] ''No...it's going to be fine...Adriana...I don't blame you for any of this...it's nobody's fault but Katherine's..

_(Elena and Matt are in the kitchen. He gives her a cup of tea) _

**Elena**: You're not druging me again, are you?

**Matt**: Poison your best friend once, and suspicion follows you forever. Where are Bonnie and Damon?

**Elena**: We lost Bonnie on the island. Damon stayed back to try and find her

**Matt**: That's funny. Doesn't he hate her?

**Elena**: He doesn't hate her. I think he actually kind of loves her. You're mean to the people that you care about

**Matt**: That's some messed-up logic

**Elena**: Damon logic

**Matt**: Damon logic. Listen. I want you to go somewhere with me

**Elena**: I can't leave Jeremy

**Matt**: Elena… There's nothing you can do right now, ok? Stefan can stay here with him. Come with me. Please

**[The Island]**

_(Damon is with Vaughn) _

**Damon**: Here's the thing. I was completely willing to accept the fact that you were one man on a lonely mission to kill ol' Silas, and then I got boned by my Vixen Nemesis miss Katherine Pierce, and then I start thinking there's no way that this is a coincidence. So what do you know, huh?

_(Rebekah rejoins them) _

**Damon**: Took you long enough

**Rebekah**: Sorry. I had to dig the arrow out of my spine. Thank you for that

**Damon**: Well, if you want a lead on Katherine Pierce, here's your guy

**Vaughn**: Torture me all you want. You can't kill me. The hunter's curse will torment you forever

**Damon**: It'll be worth it

**Rebekah**: He's right. You can't kill him, but that doesn't mean we can't tear him apart piece by piece, nerve by nerve until the pain is so severe, that your brain shuts it off to give you one tiny moment of blessed relief, and then we'll heal you and do it again and again and again

**Damon**: You are creepy

**Rebekah**: Thank you

**Vaughn**: I was tracking dens of vampires across Colorado. Katherine found me, said she could help me find Silas. She already knew about the hunter's mark, the cure

**Damon**: How?

**Vaughn**: Oh, she had someone on the inside, some werewolf girl, friends with your Professor

**Damon**: Hayley, Tyler Lockwood's old friend. Ah, I knew she was shady. Where'd Katherine find her?

**Vaughn**: New Orleans. That's all I know

**Damon**: Ah. Good. Let's throw him in a well. If he starves to death, it's not our fault. I'm gonna go find Bonnie

**Rebekah**: We've got a lead on the cure, Damon. I'm gonna find It but it suppose you don't mind. You never wanted Elena to be human again, anyway

**Damon**: I wanted that cure for her because it's what she wanted. You might think I'm afraid to go back, but I'm not because I know what she needs. She needs me to bring her best friend home

_(Shane and Bonnie are walking through the woods) _

**Shane**: We got to get you home if you're gonna help Silas raise the dead

**Bonnie**: I don't understand what I can do

**Shane**: Well, Silas can't do magic. He was a witch, but after he became immortal, that ended. He can be a witch or a vampire, but never both. That's why I've been teaching you expressions, so you can do his work for him

**Bonnie**: What? How?

**Shane**: Using the power of 3 massacres. Each massacre of 12 marks the earth with power, and you can use expression to tap into that power

**Bonnie**: 3? You've had 36 people killed?

**Shane**: No. I've had 24 people killed... 12 humans at the Young farm, 12 hybrids. You and I are gonna complete the triangle

**Bonnie**: We're what?

**Shane**: Look. There needs to be another massacre, but it's ok. They're gonna come back. It's worth it

**Bonnie**: I'm not helping you kill 12 people, Shane

**Shane**: Won't you if it meant you can see Jeremy again, your grams, everybody you and your friends ever lost? I think you would

**Bonnie**: No

_(She runs but falls. When she turns herself she sees Jeremy)_

**Jeremy**: Bonnie

**Bonnie**: Jeremy?

**Jeremy**: It hurts

**Bonnie**: Jeremy

**Jeremy**: Help me

**Bonnie**: I can help you. I'll help you. I can help you

_(She uses her powers but he disappears) _

**Shane**: He asked you to help him, didn't he? He needs your help. You can do this, Bonnie. You know you can

**Bonnie**: I'll do whatever it takes

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Meredith is still here. Stefan too) _

**Meredith**: I'm bumping the AC. We're not gonna be able to leave him in there for much longer

**Stefan**: Yeah. I know. I've been alive for almost two centuries now. You'd think with the amount of people that I've seen die, it would hurt less each time. Never does

**Meredith**: No. No. It never does. I see this every day. Sometimes I think that denial is the worst part for people like us because we know the truth. We can see they're on a collision course with it, and all we can do is brace ourselves for impact

_(Stefan's phone rings. He answers. It's Damon) _

**Stefan**: Did you find her?

**Damon**: I'm still looking. How is she?

**Stefan**: She's losing it, Damon. We can do what we can to delay things here, but we got to get Jeremy to the morgue before it gets ugly

**Damon**: Damn it. I can't just leave her behind. I can't show up without Bonnie

**Stefan**: I think you have to. At this point, the sire bond is probably the only thing that's gonna keep Elena together. I can go back to find Bonnie

**Damon**: I'm on my way

**[The Island]**

_(Damon hangs up. Bonnie arrives) _

**Damon**: I could actually hug you right now

_(He hugs her) _

**Damon**: Where have you been? How'd you find me?

**Bonnie**: Shane led the way. He told me what to do, Damon. I know how to bring Jeremy back

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Matt brings Elena to the stoner pit) _

**Elena**: You brought me to the stoner pit?

**Matt**: I want you to see something

_(He shows her a tag) _

**Elena**: Vicki

**Matt**: Remember when Jer was so into my sister?

**Elena**: When our parents died. It was his rebel phase

**Matt**: I found this after Vick died. It made me smile... And this

_(He shows her another tag) _

**Elena**: Jeremy and Vicky. Did he do that?

**Matt**: After they found Vick's body, I remember thinking that things didn't feel over, you know, that there was no possible way that she could be gone forever. Then she wasn't. My point is, this town, this crazy-ass world we live in, sometimes not being willing to accept that someone is gone is because maybe they're not... At least not completely

**Elena**: Is that really what you believe?

**Matt**: Yes

**Elena**: If I compelled you to tell me the truth, is that what you would say?

**Matt**: I would tell you that it's ok to have hope... Because sometimes that's all that keeps me going

**Elena**: Thanks, Matt

_(Her phone rings. She answers) _

**Elena**: Stefan?

**Stefan**: Hey. Damon found Bonnie. The plane is there waiting for them when they get off the island. They'll be home in a few hours

**Elena**: Thank God. Is she ok?

**Stefan**: Yeah. He said she's fine. Listen, Elena. You might have been right. There might be something

**Elena**: She knows what to do, doesn't she?

**Stefan**: Let's just see what she says when she gets home, ok?

**Elena**: Ok. We'll be home soon

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Caroline gets out of her car and leaves a voicemail to Tyler) _

**Caroline**: Tyler, it's me again. So I was thinking about it, and you probably ditched your phone, which is the smartest thing that you could do. So I don't know when you're gonna get this, but things were looking kind of bleak for a minute, and... I don't know... Maybe they're turning around So when you get this, call me back, and I'll tell you everything

_(Damon and Bonnie arrive) _

**Caroline**: Thank God. We were so, so worried

**Bonnie**: I'm ok

**Damon**: Could you get Stefan out here?

**Caroline**: They said that she knows what to do

**Damon**: Caroline, I need to talk to my brother

**Caroline**: What's wrong?

[Adriana walks outside on the porch seeing Damon and Bonnie it was then she begins to feel weird like someone has followed Bonnie home with her..Damon see's her and runs over and hugs her]

Damon: ''You had me worried Little Witch...don't ever do that again.

Adriana: ''I'm sorry Damon...I couldn't save Jeremy...I was fighting Katherine as best I could but she over powered me...then Silas killed him then came after me...I'm so sorry.

Damon: [He holds her in his arms rocking her back and forth] ''Don't you dare blame yourself...this wasn't your fault it's ours for forcing Jeremy to hunt Vampires...and find the cure...we should have ended it a long time ago.

**[The Island]**

_(Bonnie is looking at Shane)_

**Bonnie**: I'll do whatever it takes. Whatever you ask of me, I'll do

**Shane**: Then you will see him again .There's just a few things we have to do first

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Bonnie, Elena, Adriana Caroline and Matt are sitting at the kitchen table) _

**Bonnie**: It's called an expression triangle. I need to complete it for Silas

**Matt**: What?

Adriana: ''Bonnie you can't think about Killing innocent people for Silas and it's Unnatural magic...this could kill you.

_(Stefan and Damon are outside) _

**Damon**: She's out of her mind, Stefan. The nutty Professor has got her totally brainwashed

**Matt**: Bonnie, you can't kill 12 people

**Bonnie**: I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to get enough power

**Caroline**: To do what?!

_Earlier_

**[The Island]**

**Shane**: When Silas was buried by the witch Qetsiyah, she left him with the cure and two choices... Stay mortal and rot or take the cure and eventually die in there of old age

**Bonnie**: At some point, wouldn't death by old age have been better?

**Shane**: No, because, you see, Qetsiyah had already one-upped him. She knew that he wanted to die so that he could find peace, be reunited with his one true love. So she created the other side as a purgatory for all supernatural beings, ensuring that if he died, he'd end up there forever. That's where you come in

**Bonnie**: Why me?

**Shane**: Because you, as Qetsiyah's descendant can make the other side go away

**Bonnie**: How?

_Now_

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Damon and Stefan are still outside) _

**Damon**: I mean, the whole flight back home, all she could talk about was how she's the one that can drop the veil between this side and the other side

**Stefan**: Drop the veil? What does that even mean?

**Damon**: What it means is, the myth about Silas being able to raise the dead is not just one or some. It's every supernatural being over there

**Bonnie**: Once the veil is dropped, the other side doesn't exist anymore. There's nothing separating us. We're all just one

**Damon**: 3 massacres, 3 hot spots, and the witch spell of the century, every supernatural being over there is back with a vengeance

_Earlier_

**[The Island]**

**Bonnie**: I can't do that

**Shane**: What? Oh, no. Yes, you can. Yes, you can. All the witches, your ancestors, who've been persecuted throughout time, your grams, Jeremy, they'll all be back. You can do this. You will do this

_Present_

**[Gilbert's House]**

**Caroline**: Bonnie, you are talking like a crazy person. You are not killing 12 people, and you sure as hell can't invite every monster who has ever died back into this world

**Matt**: Caroline, I think she knows that

**Bonnie**: I can bring everyone back... Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki

**Adriana**: Bonnie, stop it. You can't just say these things

_(The phone rings. Everyone stops) _

**Elena**: I'll get it

**Matt**: Hey, look. I'll get it

**Elena**: I said I'll get it

_(She answers) _

**Elena**: Hello?

_**April**__: Elena, hey. It's April... Young. I was looking for Jeremy,_ _and his cell phone keeps going straight to voicemail_

**Elena**: Jeremy can't come to the phone right now. He's not... I'm sorry. He's dead

_(Elena goes in Jeremy's bedroom. She looks at his body. Damon enters) _

**Elena**: He's dead. He's dead. Damon, he's dead, and he's been dead this entire time, and I... Oh, my God. I can smell him. How long has he smelled like that?

**Damon**: Hey, talk to me. I can help you

**Elena**: How? How are you gonna help me? How? Ok. Ok. We have to take care of his body. Bring him downstairs

**Damon**: We shouldn't...

**Elena**: Just carry him down, please

_(She goes downstairs) _

**Elena**: Where's Bonnie?

**Stefan**: We told Matt to take her home. We thought it'd be best

**Elena**: Ok. Adriana can you set his body on fire.

Adriana: ''I...yes but are you sure you want that?

**Caroline**: Do what?

_(Damon is there, carrying Jeremy's body) _

**Elena**: Put his body on the couch

_(She looks for something) _

**Caroline**: Elena? Elena, you need help finding something?

**Elena**: Got it

_(She puts alcohol everywhere) _

**Stefan**: What are you doing?

**Elena**: We need a cover story, right? You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier? Well, what are we gonna say... Animal attack, tumble down the stairs? No. We burn the house down with him inside of it

**Stefan**: Elena, stop it

**Elena**: Why, because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth? This is the truth, Stefan. I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want these sketches. I don't want this Xbox. Not gonna need this bourbon anymore. Alaric is not here to drink it, I mean, unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the other side to get him hick. Would you? I know you want your drinking buddy back. Would you, Damon? Because I wouldn't. I don't know. I mean, does that make me a bad person? I have no idea

_(She removes Jeremy's ring) _

**Elena**: He's not gonna need that anymore

**Caroline**: Elena, stop it. You're scaring me

**Elena**: What else are we supposed to do with the body, Caroline? I mean, there's no room in the Gilbert family plot. Jenna and John took the last spots

**Adriana**: No, no, Elena. Stop

**Elena**: There's nothing here for me anymore, Adriana. Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I love that have died... My mom, my dad, Jeremy, and Jenna and Alaric, John, even John. I mean, they're all dead. Everyone is dead. So what am I supposed to... I mean, how am I gonna... I can't even... There's nothing left for me. Aah!

**Damon**: Elena, I need you to calm down

**Elena**: No, no, no. I can't. I can't. I can't. I... I can't. I can't. No. It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts. Ah...

**Stefan**: Damon… help her

**Damon**: I can help you. I want you to let me help you. I can help you

**Elena**: How?

**Damon**: Turn it off

**Stefan**: What? No, no

**Damon**: Just turn it off, and everything will go away. That's what you have to do. It's what I want you to do. Just turn it off

**[Caroline's House]**

_(Caroline is leaving a voicemail to Tyler) _

**Caroline**: Hey it's me. Look, I hate to leave this on your voicemail, but I think that you need to know. Jeremy is dead, Tyler. I'm so sorry. I thought that you would call and I could tell you, but then you didn't so... Just call me when you get this, ok? I need you, and there's no way that yesterday was the last time that I'm ever going to see you or talk to you It can't be. So just... Call me, Tyler. Please

**[Bonnie's House]**

_(Matt stops his car in front of Bonnie's house) _

**Bonnie**: It's gonna be ok, Matt, you'll see. I'll bring him back

**Matt**: Get some sleep, Bon. We can talk tomorrow

_(She gets out of the car. She goes to her house and looks for her keys. Shane appears) _

**Shane**: Did you tell them?

**Bonnie**: They don't think I can do it

**Shane**: Oh, they're just scared. They're afraid to believe

**Bonnie**: You know, I've been thinking. You said if I dropped the veil to the other side that the dead will return, but that's only for the supernatural. What about the 12 people that died on the Young farm?

**Shane**: They were a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. They've passed on. They've found peace. It's all anyone wants. That's all Silas wants. We'll do this together, you and I. We are the beginning

**[The island]**

_(Rebekah is alone in the woods and finds Shane, lying on the ground) _

**Rebekah**: Blast it. Shane

**Shane**: Silas

**[Gilbert's House]**

_(Damon and Stefan are on the porch) _

**Stefan**: It was a mistake

**Damon**: It wasn't, and you know it. This is the only way she's gonna survive. We'll help her, keep an eye on her. When she's ready, I'll use the sire bond to bring her back

**Stefan**: Her humanity, Damon, it was all she had left

**Damon**: Humanity means nothing when you don't have anyone to care about, Stefan

**Stefan**: She had you

**Damon**: She lost her brother. I'm not enough, not this time

**Stefan**: Listen, Damon. I know that you and I, we've been through some... Bad spots lately, especially when it comes to her

**Damon**: Yeah. Well... Guess none of that matters anymore

**Stefan**: I just, um... I want you to know that, um...

**Damon**: I know, Stefan

_(Elena lights a match. Stefan and Damon enter) _

**Damon**: Elena, don't do this. We can find another cover story

**Elena**: This is the best one. No one will ask questions

**Stefan**: Ok. If you burn down the house, it'll be gone. What if one day when this is all over, you want to come home again?

**Elena**: I won't

_(She throws the match and the house sets on fire. They go out and the house burns) _


	79. Bring It On

**Bring It On**

[Adriana's House]

[She is tossing and turning in her bed dreaming of what happened on the island seeing over and over Silas killing Jeremy...she was crying in her sleep when she felt someone caress her face...not realizing that someone was in her bed with her...touching her all over Silas is laying under the covers with her and he is completely dressed in black as Adriana is sleeping He leans down and softly kisses her on the lips...she moans as he takes it deeper...then he is kissing down her body until he gets to her thighs taking her shorts off to kiss her there...She opens her eyes in a gasp as he sucks on her...Adriana whimpers against her pillow when she felt him crawl back up to her...she is breathless and in shock as she see's that Silas is with her...she stares at him in fear and uncertain of him as he spreads her legs so he can lie in between them and he sinks into her...he starts moving...his hips...Adriana puts her hands on his shoulders to push him away but he only speeds his movements even more...She gasps and Moans helplessly at the feeling of desire that comes over her...Silas looks down at her seeing her fear of him in her eyes but also the hidden desire as he roughly takes her...He uses a Knife to cut a opening in her neck where he bit her before and he sucks on her blood...Adriana holds his head to her neck...crying against him as he delivers a final thrust inside her making her make a helpless whimper...then after he had his way with her he just disappears on her...she wakes up shocked at what happened...wondering if it was a dream...but there was a ache and throbbing sensation from where he was at...she rolls on her side wrapping her arms around her body feeling so afraid that he could get to her in her sleep seduce her mind until she finally gives in to him.]

**[A road]**

_(Elena is alone on the middle of the road. She lies on the road) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Stefan**: We're gonna lose her, Damon

**Damon**: She needs time. It's only been a couple of days

**Stefan**: Her humanity is off. She's basically numb to everything that makes her who she is

**Damon**: She's a vampire. The off switch is one of the biggest perks. When being undead gets you down, voila. Vampire Prozac

**Stefan**: She burned down her family home with her brother's dead body still inside

**Damon**: Saves us the trouble of having to do it ourselves. I call that a win. Worst-case scenario, I'll invoke the sire bond and tell her to turn it back on

**Stefan**: No. Her brother just died. You force all that grief on her at once, it's gonna overwhelm her. We need to give her a reason to want to turn it on

**Damon**: Fine. We'll show her a good time. I know it's controversial, Stefan, but people actually like to have fun

**Stefan**: You really think that's gonna work?

**Damon**: There's only one way to find out

**[A road]**

_(Elena is still lying on the road. A woman stops her car, gets out and rushes toward her) _

**Woman**: Are you all right? Was there an accident? Where are you hurt? Are you in pain?

**Elena**: I don't feel anything

**Woman**: I have a blanket in my car. Try not to move. I'll call for help

_(She goes to her car. When she turns herself, Elena's standing next to her) _

**Woman**: What are you doing?

_(Elena bites her and drinks her blood. Damon intervenes) _

D**amon**: That's enough

_(She doesn't stop) _

**Damon**: I said that's enough. We agreed no killing

**Elena**: This is the first person I've seen in days whose body isn't laced with vervain, and I'm hungry

**Damon**: You leave a trail of bodies, people are gonna start asking questions

**Elena**: I don't care

_(She resumes her meal) _

D**amon**: I can't believe you're making me say this

_(He catches her) _

**Damon**: Show a little restraint

**Elena**: I thought this was supposed to be fun

**[Somewhere]**

_(Haley gets out of a store and senses someone. She's attacked by a vampire but Klaus intervenes and bites him and gets rid of him) _

**Klaus**: Have a care, mate. That's no way to treat a lady

**Haley**: You came

**Klaus**: Well, you did say it was urgent. Oh, don't worry about him, love. He'll never make it through tomorrow night

**Haley**: What if there are more?

**Klaus**: You were foolish enough to make a deal with Katerina Petrova. She used you to find the cure, and now you're nothing but a loose end. You'll be lucky if she lets you live

**Haley**: You said you would protect me

**Klaus**: And I will, just as soon as you tell me everything you know about Katerina

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is in the shower and hears Stefan and Damon) _

**Damon**: So that's the plan? You're gonna take her back to school?

**Stefan**: Well, the fun route didn't exactly pay off, did it?

**Damon**: I don't know. We got a free meal out of it

**Stefan**: Look. Do you think I want to go to school and play chaperone? You can't go because you're not a student. Besides, you've got to go look for Katherine. I mean, Elena needs this cure now more than ever

_(Caroline enters) _

**Caroline**: Not that anyone asked me, but I think taking her back to school is a great idea

**Damon**: Why are you here?

**Caroline**: Blame it on your fancy water filters. Your house has the only vervain-free showers in town

**Damon**: Oh, yeah. The mayor put vervain in the water supply. So many people to kill

**Caroline**: Yeah, and my mom says it's about to get worse, so she could use a little help

**Damon**: Fine. I'll go after the psychotic doppelganger. Stefan, you gonna go talk to the sheriff? Blondie, take her to school

_(Elena comes out, completely naked) _

**Elena**: Sounds like fun. What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before and as for the "going to school" idea... I've got nothing better to do

**Damon**: Elena, it would make me very happy if you were in school today and studied hard... You know, get involved in whatever activities, and please, for me, no matter what, don't eat anyone. Okay?

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

[Adriana is dressed in black tights, Blue Tank top and black leather Jacket and her hair is in a Pony tail when she gets out of her car carrying her bag]

_(Caroline is in the hallways, leaving a voicemail to Tyler) _

**Caroline**: Hey, Tyler. It's me checking in. Things are just getting back to normal here, sort of. Elena's not quite there, but we're working on it. Look, I know that you can't call me back, but I keep thinking if I just leave these messages that when you do come home it'll be like you never left. Or that's the hope. Well, I'd better go. I love you, Tyler

_(Adriana rejoins her) _

**Adriana**: Hey, have you seen Bonnie?

**Caroline**: Yeah. I called her last night. She's fine. She's just a little drained from, you know, everything

**Adriana**: Can't really blame her

_(Elena rejoins them) _

**Elena**: I have an idea. Can you get me my old spot back on the cheerleading squad?

**Caroline**: I mean, technically, yeah. I'm Captain, but I thought you hated cheerleading

**Elena**: I did, and now I think it would be really fun to jump around and toss people up in the air. It's not like the routines are that hard

**Caroline**: I... think that would make Damon really happy

[Elena was looking over Adriana's outfit and was liking it then goes over to her as she is putting all her stuff in her locker]

Elena: ''Adriana..Nice outfit...where did you get the Jacket?

Adriana: ''Klaus bought it for me...How have you been?

Elena: ''Fine I guess...well since my Humanity switch is off I don't care about anything.

Adriana: ''Believe me Elena it isn't off you are just pretending to shut it off...I should now for I've had it happen for a while with my own emotions...but I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need to talk.

Elena: ''Good...any way we shall talk later after school ok.

Adriana: ''Alright..Elena.

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus opens the door) _

**Klaus**: Ah, what an unpleasant surprise

**Damon**: So I just came up with a list called things you suck at. Number one: Finding Katherine, ever. Number two: Covering up your secret phone conversations to that little backstabber Hayley. Yeah, so where is she, and what does she know about Katherine?

**Klaus**: I should help you? After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert living room?

**Damon**: You might want to prioritize, Klaus. You have much bigger problems. Katherine has the cure. My guess is she's gonna want to cram it down your throat. You help me find Katherine, I'll get the cure, I'll give it to Elena, everybody wins. Just let me question Hayley about Katherine

**Klaus**: Can't help you, mate. Hayley's off limits. Although I did have a run-in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is. Too bad for you I bit halfway through his bloody neck he probably won't have much time for chit-chat

**[Sheriff's Department]**

_(Stefan is with Liz in her office) _

**Liz**: The entire supply of blood from the hospital, all the reserves, gone, just vanished

**Stefan**: I don't understand. Are you accusing us?

**Liz**: No, I'm not accusing you, but this town is at a tipping point. Any more unexplained house fires, and things are gonna boil over

**Stefan**: I'm sorry

**Liz**: I know it's not your fault. It's been a rough week. Miranda Gilbert was one of my best friends in High School. To see what's happened to her family... It's just...

**Stefan**: Look, Liz... If there's anything I can do to help, I promise I will

**Liz**: Good. You need to. Whoever stole that blood put a lot of lives in danger and risks exposing all of you, my daughter included. So who can you think of who wants blood that bad, who would be so careless?

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(It's the cheerleading competition. She rejoins Caroline in the gym with the rest of the team. There's a crowd Adriana is sitting in the bleachers watching them. Elena is wearing her uniform) _

**Caroline**: The uniform still fits. You look fantastic. We are totally gonna kick grove hill's ass

**Elena**: Yeah. Should be fun

_(She sees a girl from the opposite team and listens to her conversation) _

**Girl**: Oh, my God. You guys, I left my makeup back on the bus

**Caroline**: Wow. The competition's bigger than last year. I'm gonna go stretch

_(The girl from the opposite team goes in the bus and finds her make up. When she turns herself, Elena's here) _

**Elena**: I like your ribbon

**Girl**: Um, thanks

**Elena**: I want it

**Girl**: Yeah, but I'm using it, so go get your own

_(Elena's face changes. She bites her neck and drinks her blood) _

_(Elena comes back in the gym. She's wearing the girl's ribbon. Caroline rejoins her) _

**Caroline**: Hey, where were you? We're going on any minute

**Elena**: I'm here, aren't I?

**Caroline**: What's with the ribbon? That's not even our colors

_(Then she sees that the girl from the opposite team is wearing a scarf around her neck) _

**Caroline**: Are you out of your mind?

**Elena**: What is your problem?

**Caroline**: Feeding on the competition? Hello. Did you not hear what Damon told you?

**Elena**: I did, but who cares? I'll do whatever I want

_(Stefan rejoins them) _

**Stefan**: Everything all right?

**Elena**: Yeah, as soon as the queen backs off, everything will be fine

_(She leaves) _

**Caroline**: Remember how Damon sired her to behave? It didn't really work

_(Stefan is in the hallways, on the phone with Damon) _

**Damon**: What do you mean, she fed? I specifically told her, no feeding. The sire bond should make her listen

**Stefan**: Right. That's what I'm saying. The sire bond isn't working

**Damon**: That's impossible

**Stefan**: Think about it. Elena's sire bond stems from her feelings for you, right? With her humanity off, she has no feelings

**Damon**: All I wanted was to break that damn bond. You're telling me now this whole time all she had to do was turn it off? What happens if she turns it back on?

**Stefan**: I don't know, but more importantly, where are you right now?

**Damon**: I'm at a truck stop in the boonies looking for a dead vampire that might lead to Katherine and the cure. Look, just grab her and get her home. I'll be there when I can

**[Somewhere]**

_(Rebekah rejoins Damon) _

**Damon**: You. I thought you were still vacationing on Numbskull Island

**Rebekah**: Well, I was looking for answers, and all I found was your Professor Shane, dead, and with him, anything anyone knows about the cure

**Damon**: Guess you won't turn into a real girl after all

**Rebekah**: I'll get the cure. I just need Katherine, and I'm betting you can help me find her

**Damon**: Why would I help you?

**Rebekah**: Because I was smart enough to bring a pinch of my brother's blood. How else would you interrogate a vampire who's practically dead from a wolf bite?

**Damon**: Fine. Follow me. I might know where to look

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Haley and Klaus are eating) _

**Klaus**: So you're rested, you're fed. Tell me about Katerina

**Haley**: Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation. With you, it's drinks and fine dining

**Klaus**: Well, in your case, I favor hospitality over unpleasantness, but I have been known to change my mind on a whim. Where is Katerina?

**Haley**: You seriously think I know?

**Klaus**: You tipped her off as to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the cure. In return, she sent her lackey to snuff you out. Tell me, what did Katerina promise you?

**Haley**: I was in new Orleans trying to find information about my real parents. Katherine found me and told me she could help

**Klaus**: An orphan? Well, that does explain your charming bravado. Abandonment issues will do it every time

**Haley**: Sounds like you would know

**Klaus**: I'm the only one that can protect you. I'm happy to do so, provided you cooperate

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Stefan rejoins Elena in the hallways. She's stretching) _

**Stefan**: Hey, we need to talk

**Elena**: So talk. You can help me stretch

**Stefan**: Did you feed on that cheerleader?

E**lena**: Maybe

**Stefan**: I see. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the hospital's missing blood supply, would you?

**Elena**: Trust me. I'm sick of blood bags. I prefer something a little warmer

**Stefan**: Look, Elena, I know what you're going through. I was having the time of my life when I first turned, too. I didn't start ripping people's heads off until 1912. The next thing I know, I was killing an entire village

**Elena**: Am I supposed to be scared of becoming you?

**Stefan**: Yeah, you are, because I know how deep down you can fall, and I know how difficult it is to climb back out. Come on. You're better than this

**Elena**: I don't know. Maybe this is the better version of me

**Man on p.A**.: Up next, Mystic Falls' very own lady Timberwolves

_(She goes to the gym) _

**Caroline**: No way. You are not cheering

**Elena**: Let's see you try and stop me

Adriana: [Coming up behind them] ''Caroline making her angry isn't going to make it better...just let her do her thing so when she is ready she will turn her switch back on.

Caroline: ''How would you now...all you do is think you're miss fix it all the time just give it a rest.

[Adriana looks at Caroline shocked and feeling a little hurt]

Caroline:[ seeing this she swears to herself] ''Oh Adriana I didn't mean it.

Adriana: ''Right...all I do is help in any way I can and I get yelled at for it...thanks Caroline. I'll remember that next time.

[She leaves]

_(They're in the gym about to start) _

**Man on p.A**.: Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your very own lady Timberwolves

_(They start) _

**Caroline**: Ready

**The team**: L-o-l, o-m-g You're looking at Mystic Falls varsity! B-e-a-t, beat those caps. B-e-a-t, beat those caps. B-e-a-t, beat those caps!

_(Elena has to carry Caroline but she steps aside and Caroline falls) _

_(Elena is outside. Stefan rejoins her) _

**Stefan**: What do you do for an encore?

**Elena**: I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve another condescending lecture

**Stefan**: No. I was impressed. Getting yourself on the cheerleading squad. Plenty of vervain-free victims bused in for the competition. You played us all really well

E**lena**: It wasn't that hard. You want me to be OK so badly that you hear whatever I want you to

**Stefan**: Right. Well, you know, the problem with the gymnasium is, too many witnesses You got to go somewhere a little more private for some real fun

**Elena**: Oh, yeah? Where?

**Stefan**: I know this little dive bar off the beaten path

**Elena**: Come on. You're bluffing

**Stefan**: You're forgetting that I had my switch flipped in this town, too. I know where to take someone to have a good time

_(He finally vervains her) _

**Stefan**: But first, a little vervain, just to take the edge off

**[Grove Hills Hospital]**

_(Damon and Rebekah are in the hospital) _

**Rebekah**: Why exactly would you think a sick vampire would check into a hospital?

**Damon**: See that little bright thing in the sky? It's called the sun. He needs to avoid that. Plus the hospital is open 24/7. Not to mention he's hungry and delusional

**Rebekah**: Impressive. You're like Sherlock Holmes with brain damage

**Damon**: Stefan said the Mystic Falls hospital had its entire blood bank raided, too

**Rebekah**: It looks like our vampire gets around

**Damon**: No. The guy's dying of a werewolf bite. He wouldn't have time to steal from both hospitals. This is someone else

**Rebekah**: Who?

**Damon**: That's another problem. But on the plus side, if our guy did by chance come here, he's got nothing, which means he's nearby and he's hungry

**Rebekah**: This better not be a wild goose chase

**Damon**: I want to find Katherine as much as you do

**Rebekah**: Really? Why? I heard your little chat with Stefan. I know Elena has broken the sire bond. So why would you want to find the cure? You'd just cure her back to loving your brother. I think you're better off leaving it for me

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena wakes up. Stefan's here) _

**Elena**: What'd you do to me?

**Stefan**: Brought you home before you can cause any more trouble

**Elena**: So you're grounding me because I dropped Caroline on her thick head

**Stefan**: No, because you fed on someone... In public

**Elena**: So? I was hungry

_(She takes her uniform off) _

**Stefan**: You're really gonna keep stripping in front of me? It's real mature

**Elena**: I'm done cheering, so I'm gonna change

**Stefan**: Sure. When in doubt, manipulate people with sex. You know, that's the same trick Katherine used to pull

**Elena**: Don't compare me to Katherine. She's been running so long, she's afraid of her own shadow. I am not afraid of anything. I've shut it all off... all of it, including my feelings for you. But don't get me wrong. I mean, I see you standing there, and you look good. I remember our sex, and it was good sex. I just don't feel anything about it anymore. Though you clearly do. Why do you care what I do and who I kill?

**Stefan**: Because it's my fault that you're like this. I brought this into your life. Look, I've killed hundreds of people, and I have to live with that, but I'm not gonna live with the people that you kill or what that'll do to you. Who are you texting?

**Elena**: OK. Your whole world revolves around me. Maybe you're the one that needs to turn it all off

_(They hear people) _

_(He goes downstairs and see a lot of people arriving. Elena rejoins him) _

**Stefan**: So that's what all this texting was about? You invited all these people over here

**Elena**: You were trying to keep me from throwing the party, so... I brought the party here

**Stefan**: Great. That's great

_(Everyone is dancing and drinking. Adriana and Caroline arrives) _

Adriana: I got here as soon as I could. This is insane

**Stefan**: Yeah. It won't last. They'll either drink all the booze and get bored, or Damon will come home and kill everyone

**Caroline**: We can't compel them to leave. The locals are all on vervain from the town water supply. So what do we do?

**Stefan**: I don't know. Enjoy the party, keep Elena from butchering grove hill's cheerleading squad

**Adriana**: Great. And where is she?

**Stefan**: Where do you think?

_(Elena is dancing and laughing) _

**Adriana**: I almost forgot what that was like

**Stefan**: What? Elena smiling?

**Caroline**: No. Fun. I mean, look at her. Yes, this is all very bad, but doesn't she make you just want to let go?

**Stefan**: Well, unfortunately I have this little problem when I, uh, party too hard. I end up killing people

**Adriana**: Well, your sober coach is giving you the green light. I mean, come on. You are at a kegger full of hot girls, and you're single, and you're, well, you

**Stefan**: So, what am I supposed to do, just grab some girl, throw her over my shoulder, take her out onto the dance floor?

**Adriana**: Just take your own advice. Have fun, you know? We deserve a little bit of fun

_(He takes her over his shoulder) _

**Adriana**: Whoa! I didn't mean me!

[Adriana hears her Phone go off and it is a Unknown person and she goes outside to answer it]

Adriana: ''Hello who is this?

Silas: ''Hello Adriana...Miss me?

Adriana: ''Silas...

Silas: ''Tell me something did you have any dreams about me lately...and did you know what I did to you.

Adriana: ''No...you wouldn't take advantage of me like that...it's wrong

Silas: ''When I want something I will get it...nobody is going to stop me...now I want you to meet me alone in the woods...

Adriana: ''No...no leave me alone Silas...just find somebody else to Torment.

Silas: ''...I will have you begging me to take you...come to me or I will make you...I can get into your mind.

[She hangs up and sobs in her hand then she walks away from the Party at the Mansion then into the woods where he told her to meet him...she just got to the middle of the forest when she felt someone behind her closing her eyes she turns around...she see's Silas then she screams as he rushes to her]

**[Grove Hills' Hospital]**

_(Damon is feeding on a nurse. Rebekah's here) _

**Rebekah**: Well, nobody could ever mistake you for subtle

**Damon**: You have to take pride in your work

_(He compels the nurse) _

**Damon**: It's OK. Come here. Now you're gonna walk very slowly to your car. Off you go

_(She goes to her car) _

**Rebekah**: You know, I just don't see how this increases our odds any

**Damon**: I've been on the other side of a wolf bite. First you get really sick. Then you get really hungry. Since the sun's gone down, I'm imagining he's gonna be looking for his last supper. I just laid out a 3-course, 115-pound meal for him

_(The vampire finally appears. Damon rushes towards him and recognizes him) _

**Vampire**: Damon?

**Damon**: Will?

**Will**: Hey buddy. I think there's something wrong with me. I need help

**Damon**: Yeah. It's OK. Yeah. I know what to do

_(He rips his heart out) _

**Rebekah**: What the bloody hell are you doing?

**Damon**: Too far gone. Put him out of his misery

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is still partying. She sees that Stefan and Caroline are laughing and dancing together. She rejoins them) _

E**lena**: Look who finally joined the party

**Stefan**: Yeah. Why? Are you jealous or something?

**Elena**: No. That would imply emotions, and we've already established those are useless

**Caroline**: Come on, Elena. Just dance with us

**Elena**: No. You guys look good together. By all means, Care, just take him out for a spin. He could use it

_(She leaves them. Liz enters) _

**Liz**: Elena? What's going on in here?

**Elena**: Just some underage drinking and drug use

**Liz**: Where's Stefan?

**Elena**: He's actually busy flirting with your daughter. But I think he's a good rebound for her because of the whole Tyler thing

**Liz**: I'm shutting this down right now

**Elena**: Liz, please. Why don't you just stay and have a drink?

**Liz**: Elena, take your hand off me

**Elena**: Either you have a drink, or I will

_(Elena pushes her against the wall) _

**Caroline**: Mom!

**Liz**: It's fine

_(Caroline tries to go after Elena but Stefan stops her) _

**Stefan**: Caroline, calm down

**Caroline**: Calm down? I'm gonna wring her skinny little neck!

_(Elena disappears) _

**[The woods]**

_(Stefan and Caroline are looking for Elena) _

C**aroline**: Elena! Where the hell is she?

**Stefan**: Right where she wants to be. This is completely calculated. She drew all those people to the house, waited for an opportunity to distract us, and now she's free

**Caroline**: I can't believe she's doing this. I mean, she hurt my mom, Stefan

**Stefan**: All right, listen. You search the woods. I'll check the road. If you see her, don't hesitate. Just snap her neck, all right?

**Caroline**: Yeah

**Stefan**: Ok I'll find Adriana she left really upset.

Caroline: ''Ok...good luck

[ In the Woods]

[ Adriana arches her back on the ground when she feels someone hands moving with her holding her hips to his as he thrusts inside her...Adriana whimpers against her hand as she tries to hold back her moans...Silas looks down at her as he thrusts and thrusts then he falls on her hungrily sucking on her breasts that was visible from her open jacket after he tore her shirt off of her...he makes a cut over her breast as he sucks her blood...Adriana puts her arm around his shoulders to hold him to her as she cries against his body...then just as he started Making love to her he finally stops after he had his way with her and disappears...she is shocked and feeling so hot as she picks up her clothes and puts them back on except her shirt that is tore up...she zips her jacket up and fixes her hair]

Stefan: ''Adriana...where are you...Adriana?

Adriana: ''Stefan...I am here?

[He was so relief to see her and goes over to her to Hug her]

Stefan: ''Thank god Adriana...we need your help Elena has ran off.

Adriana: 'What happened?

Stefan: ''Well her and Caroline got into it and now she is gone.

Adriana: ''I told Caroline not to fight with her and just let her do her thing but she didn't listen I don't mean let her Kill a lot of people but you can't expect Elena to be the same girl we all now and love.

Stefan: ''I know just this is a mess.

Adriana: 'Okay come on I can sense her.

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon arrives right in the middle of the party. He takes a bottle from someone) _

**Damon**: Thank you

_(He senses that Rebekah's here) _

**Damon**: Will you please just take a hint and leave me alone?

**Rebekah**: What are you hiding? I know you knew that vampire

D**amon**: I know a lot of dead people

**Rebekah**: You killed him to prevent me from finding Katherine to keep me from getting the cure

**Damon**: Do you really want the cure? I mean really? Look. Let me give you a little bit of advice. See these girls? They look happy now. In 5 years, they're gonna settle for a mediocre starter husband and a mind-numbing career, and about that time, they're gonna realize something you're never gonna have to learn

**Rebekah**: And what would that be?

**Damon**: Life sucks when you're ordinary. And what makes you exactly not like them? You're a vampire. You take that cure, become human, well, you're no one, nothing. Trust me. Losing this cure is the best damn thing that ever happened to you

**[The woods]**

**Caroline**: Elena! Don't make me fight you, Elena! I'm stronger than you, and I don't want to hurt you

**Elena**: Who's gonna get hurt?

_(They start to fight) _

E**lena**: Not bad. Not technically good, but then again, Alaric didn't train you. You were probably too busy butting into people's business!

_(They resume their fighting) _

C**aroline**: Oh, just stop! God. This isn't you, and you know it! You hurt my mom, Elena. How far are you gonna take this?

**Elena**: Are you trying to make me feel bad for hurting your mom? Don't you get it? I don't care. I mean, maybe you should try to turn it all off. Who knows? You might stop whining about how Tyler left you.

**Caroline**: Shut up!

**Elena**: Make me

_(They fight) _

**Elena**: You fight like a girl

_(They fight and Elena is stronger and is about to kill Caroline but Adriana steps in between them and they bouce off a invisable barrier and they go flying as Damon and Stefan intervene. Damon catches her) _

**Elena**: Let go off me!

**Damon**: I admit, under any other circumstances, this would be a major turn-on. Get her out of here

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(The house is empty. Caroline is in the living room, leaving a voicemail to Tyler) _

C**aroline**: Hey, Tyler. It's me. You'll never believe the crazy day I've had. Look, I know that you said you wouldn't, but I really wish that you would answer. It would be great to talk to you

_(She hangs up and Stefan enters) _

**Stefan**: Are you alright?

**Caroline**: Besides the fact that my best friend tried to kill me?

**Stefan**: Look, it's not her. You have to remember that. With her emotions off, she's the worst version of herself

**Caroline**: So how do we get her back? Or what if we can't? Why would she choose to turn her emotions back on? She's an orphan. She just lost her brother. Her life sucks, Stefan. So why would she come back to us?

**Stefan**: Even when I was at my worst, Elena didn't give up on me. So we can't give up on her. Deal?

_(Damon is looking through pictures. Elena is sitting on the bed) _

**Elena**: How much longer am I supposed to sit here?

**Damon**: Well, I'm not big on goal-setting, but let's just imagine a time when you don't want to kill your best friend

**Elena**: Are you judging me? How many times have you tried to kill Stefan?

_(He finds a picture)_

**Elena**: What is that?

**Damon**: One of life's many mysteries. Elena, look...

**Elena**: Don't. Every time someone starts with "Elena," I get some stupid lecture. Everyone just needs to stop telling me that I need to feel. I do feel, Damon. I feel amazing

**Damon**: You don't want to be like this

**Elena**: Then how should I be? Should I go back to being the scared little girl who couldn't admit what she wants? Is that how you'd prefer me to go back to being, or... Look. For the longest time, you wanted to be with me, but you were scared that I'd find out how awful you are. But it doesn't matter anymore because I don't care. Be honest. You like me better like this.

Adriana: [Coming into the Room] ''I like you this way...Your not the girl who needs to be saved anymore..you can fight for yourself...and Your more confident...I don't like you killing Innocents but nobody shouldn't be telling you to do something that you don't want to do.

Elena: ''Thanks...Where have you been...you look like you've been in the woods.

Adriana:[She tries to hold it together] ''I Just needed a time for myself...I haven't been the same since we left the Island.

Damon: ''We all haven't...How about you, me and Elena take a road trip...

Adriana:[She smiles at them] ''Thank you...but you guys need this time...you go on and have fun I find something to keep me busy.

Elena: ''Sounds good...too bad I would have love to see how fun the two of us can be...Please come with us.

Adriana:[To Damon] ''Are you sure about this Damon?

Damon: ''Yeah we could all use the time away from Mystic Falls for the weekend.

[Adriana nods]

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Haley gets out of Klaus' bed) _

**Klaus**: Running away, little wolf?

_(He sees a mark on her back) _

**Haley**: What?

**Klaus**: That mark. I've seen it before

**Haley**: Yeah. It's a birthmark. People have those

**Klaus**: In my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others, all from the same bloodline... A werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana

**Haley**: Don't lie to me... Not about this

**Klaus**: I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred

**Haley**: Tell me

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is in his bedroom. His phone rings. He answers) _

**Stefan**: Sheriff Forbes. Everything OK?

**Liz**: No, we have a bigger problem

**[Damon's car]**

_(Damon is driving. His phone rings. He answer) _

**Damon**: Hey

**Stefan**: Where the hell are you?

**Damon**: Out for a drive. I need some space. It's not me. It's you

**Stefan**: Well, we got a little problem. You said blood was stolen from grove hill's hospital. The sheriff said there's been report of 6 other blood bank thefts all within 30 Miles of Mystic Falls. Somebody's stockpiling blood It wasn't Elena, and it's not us

**Damon**: Ok so…

**Stefan**: I think Silas followed us back from that island. Hasn't fed in 2,000 years, so he would need to gorge on blood. It explains the thefts

**Damon**: You know, I'm really not in the mood to Scooby Doo our way through the case of the stolen blood supply, so why don't you hold the fort down until I get back, and I'll be in touch, brother

_(He hangs up. Elena is next to him) _

**Elena**: He's gonna hate you for that

**Damon**: Yeah, well, emotions are overrated

**Adriana**: So where are we going?

**Damon**: A place every newbie vampire should go at least once in their life... New York. The city that never sleeps


	80. Because The Night

**Because The Night**

[New York]

[Damon, Adriana and Elena are walking in a crowded street]

Elena: ''You dragged me all the way to New York because you were feeling nostalgic?

Damon: ''No I dragged you to New York because in a matter of 3 days you managed to piss off everyone in Mystic Falls. a little more difficult to do in a city of Millions.

Elena: ''I was hungry.

Damon: ''You were reckless.

Elena: ''Emotionless. there's a difference.

Damon: ''Look. all the matters is that when I lived here I fed like crazy and had a blast and went undetected for years.

Elena: ''So we're just here to have fun? what's the catch?

Damon: ''There's no catch. Look. you wanted out. I got you out. you wanted to feed. I brought you a city sized all you can eat buffet. that's the beauty of new york. there's so much life that a little death goes unnoticed. Come on. Let's go get some luch...

[He looks behind him at Adriana who has been quiet for the last hour since they've been here...and she's looking at some clothes shops...he goes over to her]

Damon: ''Hey me and Elena are going to get something to eat...want to come?

Adriana: ''No...You both go ahead...have fun I'm going to explore the shops a little bit...I will call you when I'm done.

Elena: ''Tell me where you will be so that I can shop with you...I can use some hot clothes like your's

Adriana: ''Ok...see you guys later.

[ Adriana see's a Hair salon and walks in looking at some new hair styles and decide to get some highlights done in her hair and that she needs a trim...after she left the hair salon looking in the Mirror as she walks out she smiles...seeing her hair has blue highlights in her hair and that it's in layers falling in waves down to her waist...she then heads to a shop she saw before she separated from Damon and Elena...when she got a phone call from Klaus she looks at it and answers it]

Adriana: ''hey Klaus...is this really you?

Klaus: ''Of course it is Adriana...who else would it be?

Adriana: ''Oh...Good I'm so glad it's you.

Klaus: ''You called me the other day and wanted to talk to me but I missed you're calls is everything all right?

Adriana: ''Yeah I really need to talk to you it's important I guess you know from Rebekah that nobody's got the Cure but Katherine does.

Klaus: ''Yes she's been hunting for her ever since the Island...How about I meet you where are you?

Adriana: ''I'm in New York for the weekend...Damon needed to get Elena out of Mystic Falls before she kills everybody...can you come here we can have dinner somewhere.

Klaus: ''I will be there in two hours...just do what you got to do and I will be there shortly.

[She hangs up and goes into the Shopping store and hires a Shopping person to help her find new clothes...Jeans, shirts, Tank tops..shoes...jacket's and a new shoulder bag...she goes into the dressing room to put on her new outfit...Blue silk dress...with a White sweater, black ankle boots...she walks out of the store and pays for all her purchases then carries everything to Damon's car...put them in the truck...when she spots Elena and Damon walking down the street together and looks like Adriana isn't the only one who needed a change...when she see's Elena has a new hair cut and it has Pink highlights in her hair she walks over to them]

Adriana: ''Hey guys...Elena you look freshed.

Elena: ''Thank you...so do you...where did you get those clothes?

Adriana:[She points across the street] ''That store over there...they are doing a buy one get one free sale on shoes.

Damon: ''Well you both look Sexy as hell so let's go into the bar here.

[ They enter the bar]

Damon: ''Looks about right.

Elena: ''I was Promised hedonism.

Damon: ''Well, it's early. Hedonism isn't a big fan of the sunlight.

Adriana: ''Or soap.

Damon: ''Easy. Judgy. not everybody got a hot new Haircut today. give it a couple of hours. this place will be crawling with more punked out nihilists than you can eat in a decade. trust me.

Elena: ''How do you know?

Damon: ''Because I spent most of the seventies here. the factory was too clean. CBGB's was too high-profile. but Billy's...Billy's was the underground of the underground. _Flashback_

_New York, 1977 _

**[A club]**

_(A band is performing. Everybody dances. Damon goes to the bar and puts to ID's on it) _

**Damon**: There you go

**Will**: Two for one. Rock 'n' roll

**Damon**: That's the third 5'7" brunette I've gotten from you, Billy boy. Is that the same client?

**Will**: She's a runner. Some vampires need more identities than others

_(Two men fight. Damon looks at them) _

**Will**: Hey. Be discrete

**Damon**: I kill people and give you their I.D.S, you let me feed in your club. Discretion was never part of the deal

_(He's about to kill one of the guys but someone stops him) _

**Damon**: Lexi?

**Lexi**: You're gonna feed on him right here? You're getting sloppy, Damon

_Nowadays_

**[New York]**

_(A bar) _

**Adriana**: You got Lexied?

_(Rebekah intervenes and presses Damon's head against the table) _

**Rebekah**: Following a lead without me? Poor form, Damon. I have to say I'm a little hurt, Damon. I thought we made a good team. Not without its fireworks, but what classic pairing isn't?

**Adriana**: Wait. What the hell are you talking about?

**Rebekah**: Damon's following a lead to the cure. I'm following him.

**Elena**: You're doing what?

**Damon**: How does it feel to be wrong all the time? I brought Elena here to feed. I mean, Mystic Falls isn't exactly vamp Xanadu right now

**Rebekah**: Right. So you drove 7 hours to New York City?

**Damon**: Yes, and as I was explaining to Elena before we were so rudely interrupted, that my history in this city has a particular resonance to her current situation. When I had my humanity off

_Flashback_

_New York, 1977_

**[A club]**

_(Damon and Lexi are outside) _

**Lexi**: That explains it. Your switch is flipped

**Damon**: I can't even hear my prey over your constant babbling

**Lexi**: You're not even covering your tracks. We heard about you back in Mystic Falls

**Damon**: So Stefan sent you. Hmm. I thought we were on the off part of our endless on-again, off-again, eternity-of-misery cycle

**Lexi**: Lucky for you he cared just enough to send me. So why'd you flip it? What traumatic event was too much for Damon Salvatore to handle?

**Damon**: "Leave it to beaver." The fifties bored me

**Lexi**: Well, it's the seventies now, and keeping it off is gonna get you caught and killed

**Damon**: And I'll chance it

**Lexi**: I won't. I promised Stefan...

**Damon**: Look, you and Stefan have a thing. He falls off the wagon, you pick him up. He's redeemed; you get your Florence nightingale jollies, ok?

**Damon**: But that's not me. I'm not him. I don't want or need you

**Lexi**: Too bad because you got me

_Nowadays_

**[New York]**

**Rebekah**: Wow. She sounds dreadful

**Damon**: She had a mother Teresa complex

**Elena**: So let me guess. After many dark nights with Lexi, she convinced you to turn your emotions back on, and that's exactly what you plan to do with me

**Damon**: You read the last page of a book first, too? I'm gonna get a drink, many drinks

_(He goes to the bar) _

**Adriana**: So you really buy all this?

**Elena**: Not one bit. I know he's after the cure. I'm not stupid

**Rebekah**: Well, let's not say things we don't mean

**Elena**: Damon is like a dog with a bone. Stefan, too. They won't give up until they find the cure and then make me take it. So I guess I'm gonna have to find it first

**Rebekah**: You're playing him

**Elena**: No. He's playing me. I'm just returning the favor

[Adriana looks at Rebekah]

Rebekah: ''You look good Adriana...who are you trying to impress?

Adriana: ''Nobody I needed a change...and have you seen Klaus?

Rebekah: 'He said he would be here a little late because he is dealing with something right now...what do you want to talk about with him any way..

Adriana: ''It's Silas...he has followed us back from the Island...

Rebekah: 'No way...he couldn't have..how do you know this?

Adriana: ''Because I've seen him twice...He wants me...Rebekah

Elena: ''Wants you for what?

Adriana: ''I don't now but he managed to get inside my house and into my thoughts...He is trying to seduce me to have a Child with him.

Rebekah: [Shock on her face] 'What...but that can't happen...

Adriana: ''I know I just don't now what to do...he has gotten in my mind...he trying to take control of me.

Elena: ''Then you better not let him..I know you not to be so weak Adriana.

[Adriana nods at her and sits down at the counter drinking her Soda...Rebekah seeing her defeated look pulls her in a hug]

Rebekah: ''Don't worry little sister...nothing will harm you.

[Adriana looks at Rebekah suddenly feeling scared but she nods at her as she goes back to drinking her soda..]

[ The night comes as the Club is filled. a band is performing. Elena, Damon and Rebekah are at a table drinking.]

Elena: ''is this allowed? What would Lexi say?

Damon: ''Lexi thought the only way I could turn my emotions back on was if I started enjoying my life again.

Rebekah: ''Do not tell she took you to Bon Jovi concerts too.

Damon: ''No. wrong decade. Lexi was not allowed to feed with Stefan. I didn't have that problem and neither do you.

Elena: ''I'm hungry.

Damon: ''Pick.

[She picks a girl. and compels her]

Elena: ''don't scream.

[She bites her and drinks her blood. Damon drinks with her and stops. He looks at Rebekah]

Damon: ''Your turn.

[Rebekah joins them and drinks on the girl with Elena. Damon leaves them. Elena stops and watches Damon leave through a door for staff only

_(The band is still performing. Rebekah and Elena stop feeding. Elena compels the girl) _

E**lena**: Leave

_(The girl leaves) _

**Rebekah**: Looks like Damon gave us the slip

**Elena**: Good. Hopefully he'll find whatever he's looking for, and then I can take it

**Rebekah**: And what if you can't? I mean, he is stronger than you. You know, I could help you. You want the cure off the table, I want to take it. We could work together

**Elena**: Work together? Don't you hate me?

**Rebekah**: I hated the moral, self-righteous version of you, but this one's not so bad. Maybe it's your new haircut

**Elena**: Do you remember what it's like to be human... weak, fragile? Why would you want to go back to that?

**Rebekah**: Because someday, I want a family' of my own

**Elena**: And that's exactly why I don't want your help. The best part of having no emotions is that I can think rationally. I'll do whatever it takes to get this done. You're the opposite, a pile of neuroses and insecurities, hopes and dreams. You're basically one big emotional variable that I just don't really need

**Rebekah**: You just made me miss the old Elena

[She see's Adriana come out of the bathroom looking refreshed as a rose and her hair was put up in a Pony tail...as she walks over to them]

Rebekah: 'You look different for some reason...you wouldn't be lying to us about you being with a man are you?

Adriana: ''What?..No way..I can never do that in a Public place and besides...there hasn't been another man for me...in a long time not since Damon.

Elena: ''Oh...you and Damon were Intimate I didn't now that?

Adriana: ''It was before...he fell in love with you...we had a close relationship and then we just became friends...he made it clear that he loved you Elena.

Elena: ''Ah...At least you know how to move on...are you sure there isn't someone in your life.

Adriana: ''I would tell you if there were..

Elena: ''Ok tell me are you by any chance trying to make me take the cure with Damon and Stefan because if you are I will hurt you dear half sister.

Adriana: ''No Elena...I never wanted you to take the cure...I didn't want you to become a vampire but it happened and there is no changing it...you have come someone a lot better then that person who didn't now what she wanted...your at a place where you are confident with what you want.

Elena:[she smiles at her] ''Good...at least you're not like Caroline and the others...pushing me.

Adriana: 'No...I won't do that

_(Damon is in Will's apartment and on the phone with Stefan) _

**Damon**: So Silas is appearing as Professor Shane. Wouldn't be my first choice

**Stefan**: Well, it would be if you needed to brainwash Bonnie into committing a massacre

**Damon**: You need me to come home?

**Stefan**: No we got it. How's the cure search going?

**Damon**: Well... Not great. I mean, it's no massacre in the making, but Rebekah trailed us here. Then in addition to my buddy being a brilliant identity thief, he's also a hoarder

**Stefan**: What are you trying to find?

**Damon**: Will had a repeat customer, 5'7" brunette. Said she was a runner

**Stefan**: Katherine

**Damon**: Turns out I was helping her run from me. Ironic. Problem is I'm pretty sure that his filing system goes by birthdate, but I can't for the life of me remember Katherine's

**Stefan**: June 5, 1473

**Damon**: And that, brother, is why you are the better boyfriend

_(He finds the file) _

**Damon**: Well, will you look at that? It's all her former addresses, including a couple from the last two months. I mean, they're mostly P.O. boxes, but, hey, it narrows the search

**Stefan**: Well, you're welcome. So you headed back now?

**Damon**: No. Tomorrow morning. Got to keep up the ruse for the terrible twosome outside, pretend like I'm having a good time

**Stefan**: And you're not?

**Damon**: I'll tell you tomorrow

_(He hangs up and Elena enters) _

**Damon**: Sorry. I needed some quiet. Couldn't hear Stefan over the runaways 2.0

**Elena**: Let me guess. He's worried

**Damon**: Jealous mainly. He's having acid flashbacks of me and Lexi in the seventies in New York. I'll tell you about it over a drink. Come on

_Flashback_

_New York, 1977_

**[A club]**

_**Damon (voice over)**__: Lexi stuck with me for months, partying with me, showing me a good time, but late every night, she'd torture me in the worst way possible_

**Lexi**: Tell me about her

**Damon**: No

**Lexi**: What did she look like, what did she sound like? Tell me everything you remember about her

**Damon**: Every night

**Will**: And that's my cue. You have a nice fight. Try not to break anything

_(He leaves them) _

**Damon**: Every night. Every night, we get wasted, and the second I bottom out, you have to bring up Katherine

**Lexi**: Because you loved her, and love is the most powerful emotion. If I can just get you to remember how you felt about her...

**Damon**: I don't want to remember. I mean, why do you care so much?

**Lexi**: Do you remember how we first met? It was 1864. Stefan had just killed you father, made you turn into a vampire, and he was killing his way through Mystic Falls. You hated him. Rightfully so, but before you left, you asked me to help him because no matter what happened, he was still your brother, and you cared about him. Now you need help, and he cares about you. We both do. Let me help you. Tell me about Katherine

**Damon**: Talking about Katherine's not gonna help me

**Lexi**: Why not?

**Damon**: Because she's not the person I care about

**Liz**: It flipped. The switch. Why didn't you tell me?

**Damon**: Because I barely felt it at first, but every night, it's gotten stronger. It worked. You worked

_Nowadays_

**[New York]**

_(Damon and Elena are back at the bar) _

**Elena**: You and Lexi? Here on the bar?

**Damon**: On the bar, on the stage, on the roof. It was a very long night

**Elena**: Yeeh

**Damon**: Where you going?

**Elena**: To the roof. I want to hear the rest of the story

**Damon**: Ok

_(Damon and Elena are on the rooftop) _

**Elena**: It's beautiful up here. I could do this, you know? The Lexi method. Hang with you, party with you. It wouldn't be the worst way to turn my emotions back on

**Damon**: I thought you hated emotions

**Elena**: I do. Maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to... Spend more time with you. I've never done it on a rooftop before

**Damon**: You're not missing much

**Elena**: You don't have to take the high road, Damon. I'm not sired to you anymore. I want this. You want this.

_(She tries to take the paper from his back pocket discretely) _

**Elena**: What?

**Damon**: You really think that was gonna work, the sex, the temptation, the booze? What, are you kidding me? I invented that trick

_Flashback _

_New York, 1977_

**[A rooftop]**

_(Damon and Lexi are lying on a mattress. She's burned by the sun and rushes to the door but can't open it) _

**Damon**: Good luck! Spent all night reinforcing it. It was tough. Had to be really quiet not to wake you up

**Lexi**: What is this?

**Damon**: Payment

**Lexi**: For what?

**Damon**: Oh, for the last 6 months of my life, for the nagging for the self-righteous platitudes. I'm paying you back for 6 months of you

**Lexi**: Your humanity isn't back on, is it?

**Damon**: Never was

**Lexi**: So this was all just...

**Damon**: A joke! It was a big, fat lie. Best part of it is, you believed it. You thought I was a like Stefan, a wounded little bird that you could nurse back to health, but he's a victim. I choose to be this way. Enjoy the day. I hear it's gonna be a scorcher

_(He leaves her) _

_Nowadays_

**[A rooftop]**

**Elena**: So you pretended to have feelings for her just to get her off your back?

**Damon**: I was willing to do whatever it took. Sound familiar?

**Elena**: Aw. I hurt your feelings

**Damon**: Not my feelings. I'm looking out for you because one day, you will flip that switch back on, and all the bad stuff that you did is gonna come rushing back, and it is going to suck

**Elena**: So you're saying that you felt bad for Lexi?

**Damon**: She became a walking, talking reminder of all the awful things I'd done. I managed to avoid her for decades, and then she just shows up in Mystic Falls to wish my baby bro Happy Birthday, and boom... rush of memories, rush of guilt

**Elena**: So you kill her?

**Damon**: Out of sight, out of mind. Every day that you're like this is the day that you might do the one thing that you can't take back

**Elena**: Here's what I don't get. You spent 6 months trying to get her to fall in love with you just so that you could hurt her. You were spiteful, malicious, borderline evil, and you say that you had your emotions turned off, but those all sound like emotions to me

**Damon**: Maybe they were. Maybe hatred was the first one I got back. All the more reason to cure you. That way, we get the normal Elena back without all the ugly stages in between

**Elena**: I'm not taking the cure, Damon

**Damon**: Yes, you are, even if I have to break your neck or tie you up in chains until we find it

_(Rebekah intervenes and breaks his neck) _

**Rebekah**: What was that you said about handling things yourself?

**[**

**Bonnie's House]**

_(Bonnie wakes up in her bed. Stefan's here) _

**Stefan**: How you feeling?

**Bonnie**: What are you doing here? How'd I get here?

**Stefan**: What do you mean? I... I brought you home. The witches almost killed you

**Bonnie**: What witches?

**Stefan**: You don't remember? Whatever the witches did must have messed with your memory

**Bonnie**: How did I get off the island?

**Stefan**: Wait. Bonnie... What's the last thing you can remember?

**Bonnie**: I guess I remember being in that cave, and Jeremy was trying to pry the cure out of Silas' hands. Please tell me he got it. We didn't get it, did we?

**Stefan**: Bonnie, there's something you need to know about Jeremy

**[The Woods]**

_(Klaus is digging) _

**Klaus**: There. 12 graves for 12 witches. Like it never happened. Only it did happen, and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on earth

**Caroline**: You were just gonna let Bonnie die

**Klaus**: I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but one is still less than 12

**Caroline**: Yeah, but that one is my best friend

**Klaus**: You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night

**Caroline**: I just killed 12 people

**Klaus**: Hey. Hey. You look like you're in need of comfort. Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to?

_(She leaves. He feels something and turns himself. Silas/Shane is here) _

**Silas/Shane**: Thank you. Of the 3 massacres, this is the one I was dreading

**Klaus**: Silas I presume

**[New York]**

_(Damon wakes up. His phone rings) _

**Elena**: Morning, Damon

**Damon**: Where are you?

**Elena**: The better question would be where are we going?

**Rebekah**: Sorry, Damon. I think I broke your radio

**Damon**: You're in my car?!

**Elena**: Heh. We weren't gonna take the bus. I wish this could have gone differently. I really do, but we'll give Katherine your best

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan is on the phone with Damon) _

**Stefan**: Damon, what did you do?

**Damon**: Let's just say it involves a 5'7" brunette and her blond accomplice

**Stefan**: Please don't tell me this is going where I think it is

**Damon**: Wrong fantasy, brother, unless you're into betrayal and snapped necks. The lead I had on Katherine Elena stole. If you're searching for the words to tell me how badly I screwed up, save your breath

**Stefan**: I didn't stop the massacre

**Damon**: Guess Silas has everything he needs

**Stefan**: Everything but the cure.


	81. American Gothic

**American Gothic**

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus is alone, shirtless and in pain. He has deeply scratched and damaged his back by trying to remove the piece of stake that's inside. He dislocates his shoulder and screams. Adriana enters) _

**Adriana**: Klaus? We need to talk. What happened to you?

**Klaus**: Silas. He attacked me. He stabbed me with the white oak stake. A piece of it is still inside me

**Adriana**: My God, Klaus, that could kill you

**Klaus**: I certainly feel like I'm dying

_(She gets closer and touches his face)_

**Adriana**: And as much as I would love to watch you die, you still haven't found me that cure

_(Her attitude changes and he understands that it's not her) _

**Klaus**: Silas!

**Adriana**: That's right. Last night I looked like Shane. Today I look like Adriana. And tomorrow, who knows?

**Klaus**: Show me your real face

**Adriana**: Now, why would I do that when I can look like whomever I want you to see? Resist me all you want, Klaus, but until you bring me the cure, I will bring you nothing but misery

_("She" disappears) _

**[Willoughby. Pennsylvania]**

_(Elena and Rebekah go to the post office and see a man in front if it) _

**Elena**: Hey, excuse me. Um... Did I get any mail today?

**Man**: What happened to your hair?

**Elena**: I cut it

**Man**: In the last two minutes?

**Elena**: I was here two minutes ago?

**Man**: Are you feeling ok, Ms. Pierce?

**Elena**: Yeah. I'm…I'm fine. Um, thanks

_(He leaves) _

**Elena**: She was here two minutes ago. That means that she can't be that far. How about you check inside? I'll look in the parking lot

**Rebekah**: Ok

_(They part. Elena thinks she just saw Katherine in a car and gets closer, while hiding, but it's not her. Katherine then grabs her and strangles her) _

**Katherine**: I'm impressed. I never thought you would find me here. Oh, well. It's a beautiful place to die

_(She's about to kill her but Rebekah intervenes and pushes her on the ground) _

**Rebekah**: I couldn't agree more. You've chosen a beautiful place to die

_(Rebekah, Elena and Katherine are in a dinner, sitting at a table) _

**Elena**: Where's the cure?

**Katherine**: What, no "I'm here to avenge my annoying little brother" speech?

**Elena**: People die. We move on

**Katherine**: After turning off our humanity switch. So sad for the boys, though. Their special snowflake of human frailty... Gone. Well, if we're gonna be a while, I'm gonna go grab some menus

_(Rebekah sticks a fork in her hand) _

**Rebekah**: You're not going anywhere

**Katherine**: I forgot how charming you were

**Rebekah**: I'm surprised you remember me at all, seeing as though you were so busy wedging yourself between my brothers

_(The waitress arrives and sees Katherine and Elena) _

**Waitress**: Oh, my god. What happened?

_(Elena kicks Katherine under the table. Katherine compels the waitress) _

**Katherine**: I'm fine, Jolene. You didn't see anything

_(The waitress leaves) _

**Elena**: Every minute you two waste with your yapping is another minute we give Stefan and Damon to find us

_(Rebekah grabs Katherine's face and tries to compel her) _

**Rebekah**: Where's the cure?

**Katherine**: I'm sorry. I'm on vervain

**Rebekah**: Oh, I get to torture it out of you. Fun

**Katherine**: Why do you two want it anyway?

**Rebekah**: The question is, why do you want it? Let me guess. To kill Niklaus

**Katherine**: I've spent the last 500 years running from your big brother. I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of him. But since it can be used against him, I'm sure he's just itching to get his hands on it. I give him the cure, he gives me my freedom

**Elena**: Ohh, you poor victim. Where's the part of your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?

**Katherine**: I have no reason to screw you over. I know you don't believe me, but it is the truth. People change. I'm not the girl you think I am

_(Rebekah smiles and jumps on her. She searches her pocket and finds a phone and throws it at Elena) _

**Katherine**: I don't have it on me

**Rebekah**: I didn't think you did, but I'm sure there's something in that that can help us find it

_(Elena looks into the phone) _

**Elena**: Who's Em?

**Katherine**: A friend

**Elena**: It says here you're meeting at 2:00. I guess I'll just have to meet Em myself

_(Rebekah smiles) _

**[Klaus's Mansion]**

_(Klaus is still in pain. Adriana enters the mansion)_

**Adriana**: I got your 50 bajillion messages. This better be life and death

**Klaus**: Go away

**Adriana**: Klaus? Where are you?

_(She enters and sees him) _

**Adriana**: What happened to you?

**Klaus**: I need more time. Stop hounding me!

**Adriana**: I'm hounding you?! I was helping Caroline set up for the Prom...and You're calling me stalking me Like I didn't have Silas breathing down my neck

**Klaus**: Adriana. Is it really you? Prove it to me

**Adriana**: Ok. I don't know if this is some new way of flirting, but it sucks. And I have more important things to do

_(She's about to go) _

**Klaus**: Wait, please. Silas. He stabbed me with the white oak stake. There's a little piece of it stuck inside me

**Adriana**: Why would Silas attack you?

**Klaus**: Well, I was in no position to ask questions. Suffice it to say, I'm hurt. So you can understand why I called you

**Adriana**: ''You've been ignoring me for a while should I help you.

**Klaus**: If I die, you, Damon,and all of your friends die with me

**Adriana**: What do you want me to do?

**Klaus**: Well, it's quite simple, really. I need you to cut the stake out of me

_(She follows his gaze and sees a pliers on the ground)_

**[Willoughby. Pennsylvania]**

_(Stefan and Damon have found Elena's and Rebekah' car) _

**Damon**: Something's not right. Katherine Pierce does not hole up in hicks town, p-a

**Stefan**: Well, this is definitely the car they stole. We're in the right place

**Damon**: Points to them for their choice in vehicles

**Stefan**: So let me ask you something. What happens when we find Elena? How do we get her back to Mystic Falls? I mean, she's not exactly gonna go quietly. And she has an original vampire as her bodyguard

**Damon**: We do whatever we have to do. I don't care if we have to throw Rebekah under a school bus and wrap Elena in a burlap sack. We do whatever we have to do

**Stefan**: I'm serious

**Damon**: I am, too. I don't care what Elena wants right now. She's this close to going off the rails for good. And that ain't happening. She's a pain enough as it is

**Stefan**: So what happened to the guy who thought Elena should embrace being a vampire, let the chips fall where they may?

**Damon**: That guy got his neck snapped in New York. And this guy is royally pissed off

_(Elena comes out of the restrooms and rejoins Katherine and Rebekah. She's changed her hair) _

**Elena**: What do you think?

**Rebekah**: It's close. Not quite slutty enough. I think you need more eyeliner

**Elena**: I'm gonna need your clothes

**Katherine**: Yeah. That's gonna happen…

**Elena**: Fine. Your bracelet, watch, earrings. Hand them over

_(She removes the fork. Katherine hands her jewelry to Elena) _

**Elena**: And your other bracelet

**Katherine**: That's my daylight bracelet. It's daytime outside. I'm gonna need it. Besides, it's not gonna work on you

**Elena**: Fine. I really am gonna need that jacket, though

_(Katherine is not convinced. Elena looks at Rebekah. She grabs Katherine by the hair) _

**Katherine**: All right. Fine, fine, fine

_(They exchange jackets) _

**Katherine**: This will never work, you know? The bad haircut, the doe eyes… You'll never pass for me

_(Elena mimics her) _

**Elena**: You'll never pass for me

**Rebekah**: Throatier and more mannish

**Elena**: You'll never pass for me

**Katherine**: You two are pathetic

_(Elena mimics her again) _

**Elena**: You two are pathetic

**Rebekah**: Oh, perfect. Just the right level of contempt and hidden insecurity

**Elena**: Almost there. Something's missing

_(She's thinking and she finally looks at Katherine's shoes) _

**Elena**: Your shoes. I want your shoes

_(Elena is alone, waiting for em. She's wearing Katherine's shoes and jacket) _

**Elena**: Come on, Em

_(Rebekah is alone with Katherine in the dinner) _

**Rebekah**: Mm. You know, it's funny. I've always been a little envious of the legend that is Katherine Pierce, the way you could wrap a man around your little finger, the way Elijah betrayed Klaus for you, the way the Salvatore brothers stumbled head over heels for you. And yet here we are all these years later in a town that you've had to compel into liking you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. It's really more sad than funny

**Katherine**: You know you can't split the cure with Elena, right?

**Rebekah**: She doesn't want to

**Katherine**: Oh, no? But you do. You want to take it. Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde?

**Rebekah**: I want a normal life again

**Katherine**: You mean you want a do-over. Well, guess what. You can't have it. The cure will only take away your immortality. Everything else you hate about yourself, you'll still wake up with that in the morning. And you won't even be able to compel yourself a friend

_(She tries to eat a piece of Rebekah's cake but Rebekah catches her arm and twists it. Stefan and Damon sit down next to them) _

**Stefan**: Ladies, playing nice?

**Katherine**: There goes the neighborhood

**Damon**: I see you got Katherine already. You're losing your touch, evil one

**Stefan**: Where's Elena?

_(Elena is still waiting) _

**Elijah**: Katerina

**Elena**: Elijah. You're a little late, aren't you?

**Elijah**: You colored your hair. I like it

**Elena**: Thank you. I was actually gonna…

_(He kisses her) _

**Elijah**: I missed you

**Elena**: And I've missed you

**Elijah**: This is an interesting little town you've chosen to settle down in. So do you have it with you?

**Elena**: Do I have what?

**Elijah**: The cure

**Elena**: It's in a safe place. Why don't I go and get it and then I'll bring it back?

_(She's about to go but he catches her arm) _

**Elijah**: Where's Katherine, Elena?

_(Katherine is smiling. The Salvatore's are still here) _

**Rebekah**: So let me get this straight, I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat, and then I end up in a box, right? I don't think so

**Damon**: What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?

**Katherine**: I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead. She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him… An original brother. Impeccable taste

**Rebekah**: Elijah?

**Damon**: Elijah's here?

**Stefan**: Well, you sort of have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you

**Katherine**: Oh, when I say friend, I mean "Friend"

_(They understand what she means and they're all disgusted)_

**Katherine**: It probably took him about 10 seconds to realize that she wasn't me, at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest

**Stefan**: All right. Where are they?

_(She doesn't answer and smiles. He looks at Rebekah) _

**Stefan**: Rebekah, you do realize if something should happen to Elena, you have no chance of finding the cure, right?

**Rebekah**: Fine. They were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park

**Stefan**: I'll go talk to Elijah

**Rebekah**: You deal with Elijah. Katherine will take us to the cure

**Katherine**: No, she won't. The cure's my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus

**Damon**: You're gonna broker a deal with Klaus?

**Stefan**: No. She's gonna get Elijah to broker a deal for her. That's why you need your little friend, isn't it? Some things never change, Katherine

**Damon**: Nope

**Katherine**: Fine. Move. You have to follow me

**[Klaus's Mansion]**

_(Adriana is looking inside Klaus's wound with the pliers) _

**Adriana**: Oh, my god. You do have a heart. Oh, my bad. It's just a bloody rib

**Klaus**: Well, I'm glad you're finding my misery so amusing

**Adriana**: I swear there's nothing in here. And if you think I'm having fun, you're insane

**Klaus**: You killed a couple people while you were with me a while back and You can't even get your hands a little dirty for me again. Here I thought we were becoming friends

**Adriana**: Well, you thought wrong

_(She hurts him while looking into the wound. He screams) _

**Adriana**: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry

_(She stops) _

**Adriana**: This might be a trick...what if Silas is making you think he is hurting you...he can get into my mind what makes him think he can't through yours

**[Willoughby. Pennsylvania]**

_(Stefan goes to the park but Elena and Elijah are nowhere to be seen. He takes his phone and calls someone) _

**Elijah**: Katerina?

**Stefan**: Hello. Elijah?

**Elijah**: Where is Katherine?

**Stefan**: Where's Elena?

**Elijah**: Safe. How long she remains so depends upon you

**Stefan**: Well, I guess the same goes for Katherine

**Elijah**: Katherine can take care of herself against the two of you

**Stefan**: Oh. You mean the three of us 'cause your little sister decided to join team good guys for the time being

**Elijah**: Put her on the phone

**Stefan**: Oh, she's not here right now. I left her with Damon and Katherine

**Elijah**: Tell me where they are

**Stefan**: Relax. No one's gonna get hurt as long as Katherine hands over the cure

**Elijah**: Do you understand how much my sister despises Katherine? I assure you, Rebekah will end her the moment she ceases to be of use

**Stefan**: Well, just tell me where you are, and we can talk this through

**Elijah**: You listen to me very carefully, Stefan. If anything whatsoever happens to Katherine, I will descend upon Elena

_(He hangs up) _

_(Elena is with Elijah in a remote place) _

**Elena**: You're both idiots

**Elijah**: Excuse me?

**Elena**: Ugh. What happened to you, Elijah? I mean, I thought you were supposed to be a man of honor. And yet you've hooked up with Katherine this entire time?

**Elijah**: Well, I suppose this man of honor always shared a connection with Katherine. She contacted me when she learned about the cure. We thought we could be of mutual use to one another

**Elena**: "Of mutual use"? Please. You fell for her trap just like every other one of those idiots

**Elijah**: You underestimate me, Elena. I know who she is. I know what she's done

**Elena**: And you think she's changed? She's playing you. She lied to you, Elijah

**Elijah**: She didn't lie to me about your transformation. You're not just a vampire, though, are you? There's something else. You...you're not yourself. You've abandoned your emotions. Why?

**Elena**: My brother's dead. Your girlfriend killed him

_(He seems surprised) _

**Elena**: You didn't know? Of course you didn't

**Elijah**: She lied

**Elena**: I hate to say I told you so, but... Duh!

_(Rebekah, Damon and Katherine enter her house) _

**Damon**: No sudden moves. No tricks either. No katherine-ing. A quilt and a fish aquarium. Who the hell are you?

**Rebekah**: A very old lady with dreadful taste

_(Katherine opens a safe and looks inside) _

**Katherine**: It's gone. The cure, it was in the safe, but it's not there

**Damon**: Not falling for it. Where is it, Katherine?

**Katherine**: I swear it was in the safe

**Damon**: What just like Elijah's really your boyfriend and this is really your life? And for all we know, this isn't even your house. It doesn't look like the Katherine I know

**Katherine**: Maybe you don't know Katherine at all. Did it even occur to you that you have no idea who I really am?

**Damon**: Did it even occur to you that you're not that deep? This whole small-town girl thing, we know it's an act

**Rebekah**: Where is the cure?

_(Katherine doesn't answer and smiles. Rebekah rushes towards her but Damon stops her)_

**Damon**: Whoa, whoa. Hang on. We need her alive. The cure's not here. You check upstairs. I'll check

_(Rebekah leaves the room) _

**Damon**: So if I was a paranoid, distrustful sociopath, where would I keep my most prized possession?

**Katherine**: This should be fun

**Damon**: Because I'd want it to be close, but not on me. Accessible but not obvious. I'd want to keep it safe, but not so safe that it'd be too difficult to grab and run

_(He looks at the aquarium) _

**Damon**: Well, that is a fancy little treasure chest in a tank with no fish. I think I'm gonna have to check that out

_(He swoops his arm inside but it's full of vervain) _

**Damon**: Vervain water. Looks like we have a winner

_(He removes his arm and takes a landing net but Katherine jumps on him, puts his head in the aquarium and throws him on the floor. His face burns and he screams. She takes the cure inside and is about to leave but Rebekah stops her) _

**Rebekah**: Give it to me or you're dead

**Katherine**: You're gonna kill me anyway. So what's more important to you, huh? Killing me or getting the cure?

_(She throws the cure in the air and leaves. Rebekah catches it and looks at it in wonder) _

**Damon**: Look, Rebekah... Don't even think about it. Let's just talk about this, like the two rational vampires that we are. Rebekah?

**Rebekah**: Oh, give it a rest. Me taking this cure is the best thing that'll ever happen to you

**Damon**: Don't do anything stupid

**Rebekah**: Admit it. You don't want human Elena running back to Stefan whilst you're left out in the cold again. Go on, Damon. Tell me why you want Elena to have the cure

_(He doesn't answer and she smiles. She opens it and Stefan enters. She drinks it) _

**Stefan**: No!

_(She collapses on the couch) _

**[Klaus's mansion]**

_(Klaus is in pain. Adriana stands, looking at him) _

**Klaus**: I can feel the splinters moving towards my heart. Help me!

**Adriana**: How do I know I can trust you...I help you but you won't help me when I need it.

**Klaus**: And what makes you think I won't simply break my word?

**Adriana**: You want to be friends? Friendship—stage one. Show me that I can trust you

**Klaus**: I saved your life... twice

**Adriana**: Because you put it in danger... twice. Why can't you just do something decent for once?

**Klaus**: Because Tyler Lockwood, Stefan and Caroline tried to kill me.?

**Adriana**: We've all tried to kill you. And you've tried to kill most of us. How do you think that you deserve my friendship when you've done nothing to earn it?

**Klaus**: I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!

**Adriana**: What is wrong with you? I'm reaching out to you despite everything that you have done, and you still can't get out of your own way. God! I feel sorry for you

_(She's about to leave) _

**Klaus**: Don't turn your back on me!

**Adriana**: I should have turned my back on you ages ago!

**Klaus**: It's gone

**Adriana**: What?

**Klaus**: The pain. The pain is gone. It was… it was never there. He got in my head. Silas... got inside my head. You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Adriana

**Adriana**: If Silas can make you, of all people, believe that you're dying... What can he do to the rest of us?

[Klaus so relieved of all his pain took Adriana's face in his hand and kisses her on the lips making her surprised but she soon puts her arm around his neck kissing him back]

**[Willoughby. Pennsylvania]**

_(Rebekah is still unconscious and Stefan is next to her. Damon is healed.) _

**Stefan**: Did you even try to stop her?

**Damon**: You forgot the part where I was bobbing for boxes in vervain water

**Stefan**: All you had to do was stall her, Damon

**Damon**: Sorry. It's Rebekah. I didn't have a pony to distract her, Stefan

**Stefan**: You let her take it, didn't you? You were never on my side. Now Elena will be a vampire for the rest of her life just like you wanted

_(Rebekah wakes up) _

_(Elena is still with Elijah) _

**Elijah**: I know what it feels like to lose a brother. I'm sorry for your pain. I... I only hope that you can find your way back to yourself someday

**Elena**: Just like you hope Katherine will find her way back? You still think that innocent girl you saved from Klaus ages ago is in there somewhere

**Elijah**: I'd like to think so, yes

**Elena**: She's not. She's a monster now, Elijah. The sweet peasant girl you fell in love with way back when is dead and she's not coming back

**Elijah**: I'm not a fool, Elena. Of course this has occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this Katherine facade?

**Elena**: You boys are all the same. Damon and Stefan still think that the girl they love is still in here somewhere, too

**Elijah**: You can't blame them for having hope, Elena. It'd be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours

**Elena**: "Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you always and forever." I remember reading that in a letter once

**Elijah**: Well, the writer sounds positively gifted. I'm sure he meant what he wrote

**Elena**: I'm sure he did. And it felt good to watch that letter burn along with my old life and along with Jeremy's body

_(Her neck is broken and she falls on the ground. Katherine is behind, smiling) _

**Katherine**: Sorry. I got held up

_(Rebekah is awake. Stefan and Damon look at her) _

**Stefan**: How do you feel?

**Rebekah**: I…I feel good. I... I feel great. I feel alive

**Damon**: Slight problem with being alive… I can kill you now

_(He throws a paper knife at her but she catches it easily. She bleeds and then the cut heals. She can't believe it)_

**Rebekah**: I'm still a vampire. The cure didn't work

**Stefan**: It worked just like she wanted it to. The cure was a fake. It must have been a concentrated shot of vervain or something

**Damon**: Katherine…

_(Katherine is about to leave without glancing at Elena. Elijah is bent next to her body. Katherine stops and looks at him) _

**Katherine**: Oh, come on. She could use a nap. It must be exhausting trying to be me

**Elijah**: You killed Jeremy Gilbert

**Katherine**: Yes, Elijah. I killed Jeremy Gilbert. A bombshell, I'm sure she just couldn't wait to drop on you. Ironic, since she supposedly doesn't care about anything

**Elijah**: I care. Do you honestly feel nothing for this girl, a girl fated to live the same life that you've endured? And now you've just taken away the last of her family, just as yours was taken away from you

**Katherine**: Uh, why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it? Jeremy was collateral damage. I was doing what I needed to do to survive

**Elijah**: Is that what I am, too? A means of survival?

**Katherine**: Don't let sweet little Elena get to you. She hates me. She wants you to turn against me and convince you that I can't be trusted

**Elijah**: I asked you a question

**Katherine**: No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you Elijah. You don't believe me

**Elijah**: I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when at every turn; you give me reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't know that I ever will

**Katherine**: Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I… I can't make a deal without you

**Elijah**: Good-bye, Katherine

_(He leaves) _

_(Katherine is at a house. The woman that Elena spoke to earlier opens the door) _

**Woman**: Katherine, hey. What brings you by at this hour?

**Katherine**: I came to retrieve my package

**Woman**: Oh. Of course. Like I said, your secret would be safe here

_(She goes inside and comes back with a little box. She gives it to Katherine. She opens it and the cure is inside) _

**Woman**: Hey, um... all the secrecy. Can I ask, what is it?

**Katherine**: It's my freedom

_(Elijah is walking alone. Katherine rejoins him) _

**Katherine**: Wait

**Elijah**: What do you want?

**Katherine**: To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don't… I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out

_(She takes the box) _

**Elijah**: You have the cure

**Katherine**: Yeah. And I can shove this down Klaus's throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it... I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen

**Elijah**: How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man

**Katherine**: Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too. I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me... Just like I'm trusting you

_(She gives him the box) _

**Katherine**: You don't owe me anything. I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here

_(She leaves and he opens the box) _

_(Elijah goes to his car. Rebekah is there, waiting for him) _

**Rebekah**: You and Katherine? And I thought you were the smart brother

**Elijah**: You don't have a smart brother. It turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you

**Rebekah**: Why don't you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?

**Elijah**: And what could you possibly want with the cure?

**Rebekah**: I want to be human again

**Elijah**: How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for? I mean, it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah

**Rebekah**: You're probably right. But I don't care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends, it ends. We've had 20 lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn't that enough?

**Elijah**: I just don't understand. I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever. I mean, those words are as important to me today as they ever were

**Rebekah**: You will always be my brother. And I will never stop loving you. But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I choose, not the way you and Nik want me to. Please. Please just give me the cure

_(The phone rings. She answers) _

**Rebekah**: What do you want, Nik?

**Klaus**: An update on our search for the elusive cure

**Rebekah**: Let's just say that things have gotten complicated. In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications? Here

_(She hands the phone to Elijah) _

**Elijah**: Complication speaking

**Klaus**: Big brother. At last you join the fray

**Elijah**: Somebody had to take charge. And now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls

**Klaus**: With a long list of demands, I assume

**Elijah**: Not that long

**Klaus**: Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(He hangs up. Adriana is still there) _

**Adriana**: I used all your bleach

**Klaus**: Thank you for helping me

**Adriana**: Yeah. Well, if you need anything else... call me. I have a prom to Help Caroline plan.

**Klaus**: Friends then?

**Adriana**: what was that kiss eariler...does that mean that we're friends

Klaus: ''I care for you deeply...but it's really up to you if we takes this further...I won't take control of you like I once did...you mean more to me then that.

Adriana: ''Thank you for giving me time... I care for you too...I will see you later.

_(She looks at him and leaves. He smiles) _

**[Willoughby. Pennsylvania]**

_(Stefan and Damon are walking) _

**Damon**: All right. You're right. I let Rebekah take the cure. I thought for a second… I mean, literally just a second… if Rebekah takes this, then all my problems go away. And I couldn't think of one good reason to give it to Elena. And then Rebekah took it. And I realized how badly I screwed up

**Stefan**: So what's your point, Damon?

**Damon**: My point is, I'm sorry, ok? I had a moment of weakness, Stefan. It's my thing. It's like you and I falling for the same girl. It's our thing

**Stefan**: Was our thing. Look, we've been making the same mistakes for 150 years. We can judge Katherine all we want, but we keep repeating our own history just like she is. Nothing ever changes. It has to stop, Damon

**Damon**: What are you talking about?

**Stefan**: I'm done. I can't keep reliving my life like this. I owe Elena her shot at being normal again. Once we give her the cure, I'm getting her out of my life and I'm getting a life of my own

**Damon**: Okay. Okay, let's just...get the cure and then we'll talk about you riding off into the sunset all by you lonesome

**Stefan**: You still want to get the cure. Even if that means you might lose her

**Damon**: It's a chance I'm willing to take, Stefan

**Stefan**: Guess all we have to do is convince her

_(They enter a dinner. Elena is sitting alone at a table) _

**Waitress**: Sit anywhere you like

_(They rejoin Elena at her table) _

**Stefan**: Are you all right?

**Damon**: What's up with the silent treatment? You are the one that texted us, wanted to meet up

**Elena**: You know I don't want the cure. You need to know that I never will and I'm done talking about it. So... Will you accept that? And let me be who I am or not?

**Damon**: Yeah, no

**Stefan**: Elena, this isn't you

**Elena**: It is now. And you two really need to accept it. 'Cause if you don't, there will be consequences

**Stefan**: Listen, I was in the exact same situation that you are in right now. My emotions were off, I wasn't me. And you refused to accept that. You didn't give up on me. You didn't stop until you pulled me back

_(The waitress comes back) _

**Waitress**: Let me just top that up for you

**Elena**: Thanks

_(Elena gets up and snaps her neck, killing her. The boys are shocked) _

**Damon**: Oh…!

**Elena**: Like I said, consequences. That's one body you are responsible for. If you keep trying to fix me, there'll be a second, a twentieth, and a hundred. It's your choice

_(She leaves. Damon looks at Stefan) _

**Damon**: Still want to ride off into the sunset?


	82. Pictures Of Me

**Pictures Of you**

**[Mystic Falls' Cemetery]**

_(Bonnie goes to Jeremy's grave) _

**Bonnie**: Hey, Jeremy. You know, I was... I was thinking about the last thing I said to you. "We did it." Totally lame last thing to say to someone. That wasn't a goodbye, Jeremy. You… You were supposed to come back with us

**Jeremy**: Bonnie

_(She turns herself. Jeremy's here) _

**Bonnie**: Jeremy

**Jeremy**: Wake up

**Bonnie**: How are you here?

**Jeremy**: Bonnie, wake up

**Bonnie**: I don't understand

**Jeremy**: Open your eyes. Bonnie, open your eyes!

**[Bonnie's House]**

_(Bonnie wakes up. The couch is on fire) _

**Bonnie**: Oh my god!

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan and Damon are in the living room) _

**Damon**: So what has it been, 8, 9 days?

**Stefan**: About 8 or 9 days. I don't know. I lost count

**Damon**: We lost count of the consecutive days in which Elena Gilbert has not killed anyone. I'd say that's progress, brother

**Stefan**: So, what are we gonna do, just throw the football around for another 150 years till Elena gets her humanity back? Because I'm cool with that

**Damon**: She doesn't want the cure. She's gonna start killing people if she knows we're still trying to get it for her

**Stefan**: All right. We could always, uh, make her want it

**Damon**: Yeah. How are you gonna make an emotionless vampire want anything?

**Stefan**: Get her to flip her humanity switch

**Damon**: So, what are we gonna do? Pull a Lexi; bombard her with emotions till one of them sticks?

**Stefan**: Yeah, and if that doesn't work, Then we go to plan "B"… Lock her up and keep her sidelined until you and I figure out a plan "C."

**Damon**: And what happens when she gets slammed with every emotion she's repressed since Jeremy died?

**Stefan**: Well, then you, my friend, will be right by her side ready to help her through it

**Damon**: Right, because you don't want to keep reliving history. And when this is all over, you're just gonna get out of her life

**Stefan**: Bingo

**Damon**: All right. How do you want to do this?

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Elijah, Rebekah Adriana and Klaus are sitting at a table) _

**Rebekah**: Elijah, being human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters

**Klaus**: Well, that was poetic

**Elijah**: Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please

**Klaus**: Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure

**Adriana**: And in doing so, he will break down the wall to the other side

**Klaus**: So it doesn't trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soul mate. You, of all lovesick fools, should applaud his devotion

**Rebekah**: He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died

**Klaus**: Including our dear brothers Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back

**Rebekah**: Please! You hated Kol. And you kept Finn in a box for most of his life

**Klaus**: Elijah, please

**Elijah**: Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness

**Klaus**: Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture

**Elijah**: I've made my decision

_(Klaus looks at Rebekah) _

**Klaus**: When you're sick and dying and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me

Adriana: ''Look at what this cure has done to everybody...Jeremy is dead because everybody was so obessed with finding it...How far are you all willing to go before it's far enough.

Klaus: ''Silas wants the cure and he won't stop until he gets it and he will come after Adriana as well I want the cure to keep her safe but since Rebekah wants more fine...I give up

_(He leaves) _

**Rebekah**: Where's the cure?

**Elijah**: Rebekah, it's no secret that you are impulsive, emotional, and at times morally questionable. Prove to me this isn't just another one of your whims, that you know precisely what you are giving up here

**Rebekah**: Fine. Anything

**Elijah**: I want you to live a day as a human. This day. No vampire privileges… no strength, no compulsion, no nothing. If you succeed and still believe this is what you want... the cure is yours

[Adriana has followed Klaus to his Art room and see's him begin to paint and he was drinking his drink at the same time]

Adriana: ''Hey have you been ok since Silas made you think you were dying?

Klaus: ''I'm ok Adriana no need to worry about me...it's really you I'm worried about...Silas wants you what if he appears at the Prom tonight.

Adriana: ''He will be too busy trying to get the cure to worry about me besides I'm not going to keep running from him...He can't stop me from living my life...I just wish you were going.

[Klaus stops painting and turns towards her and pulls her in his arms kissing her on the forehead]

Klaus: ''So do I but this dance isn't for me...but you can come afterwards and spend time with me...it's been a long while sine we've had dinner together.

Adriana: ''Ok...dinner after the Prom...I will be here...now I must go look for a gown to wear.

[Klaus kisses her on the mouth then he goes back to his painting smiling and feeling better now that he knows he has Adriana's heart]

**[A shopping street]**

_(Elena and Rebekah are walking) _

E**lena**: You're gonna fail. You should be locking yourself inside all day, not shopping for prom

**Rebekah**: Name me a more human experience than senior prom

**Elena**: Death

**Rebekah**: Why should I listen to you? You don't even have your humanity

**Elena**: You realize you won't even be able to compel yourself a date, right?

**Rebekah**: Yes, and last time I checked, you're living in my house because I'm the only one that can tolerate you, so you don't have to be so rude

E**lena**: Then I'm going to come with you. Yeah. I'll keep an eye on you and make sure that you pass Elijah's test. As soon as you down the cure, it'll be gone for good. And no one will be able to use it on me

**[A boutique]**

_(Bonnie Adriana and Caroline are shopping for a dress) _

**Adriana**: What kind of dreams?

**Bonnie**: Usually I'm at his grave, and... all of a sudden, he appears to me

**Adriana**: Well, you never got to say good-bye, Bon. You're grieving. That's normal

**Bonnie**: When I woke up, the couch was on fire. I don't know if it's because I was emotional in my dream or if Shane was right. Without his help, I'll lose control of my magic

**Caroline**: No. It's because you need a night off from mourning. And I'm gonna make sure that you have it

**Bonnie**: Um, you look super-hot, by the way

**Caroline**: Do you think?

**Bonnie**: Oh yeah

**Caroline**: Yeah?

**Bonnie**: Yeah. Matt and I are gonna have the sexiest date there

**Caroline**: You know what? I love friend prom. And it's exactly what prom should be… friends and memories. Yes, it sucks that my boyfriend can't be here, but the four of us are gonna have the night of our lives

_(Elena and Rebekah enter) _

**Elena**: Hey, Bonnie. Heard you got your mind wiped. That sucks. Pretty dress, Caroline

**Caroline**: I know. You helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends, before you tried to kill me

**Elena**: I thought it looked familiar

_(Caroline looks at the saleswoman) _

**Caroline**: Can you press this for me? I'll pick it up later. Bonnie

[Adriana looks at Elena and Caroline knowing they are going to be at each others throats again she rolls her eyes as she finds a Beautiful...Blue swan gown that brings out her figure and she tries it on...Elena see's this and was shocked...never before has she seen Adriana look more beautiful]

Elena: ''Whoa...that dress looks super hot on you...I wonder if they would have that in my size.

Adriana: ''I don't now...it should be over there on that rack that I got this one from they have different colors.

Elena: ''No it's ok I think I found me a dress...

[Elena smirks as Adriana see's she was up to something]

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(A limo parks in front of the house. Elena gets out and Stefan comes out of the limo) _

**Elena**: I don't need a babysitter

**Stefan**: Really? Because the last time I saw you, you snapped a waitress' spine

**Elena**: It got you to stop your search for the cure, didn't it?

**Damon**: Yup. We're just here to make sure you hold up your end of the deal. Don't eat the prom queen

_(He shows her a corsage) _

**Damon**: May I?

**Elena**: No

**Damon**: Wow. Would you look at that? Beautiful dress

E**lena**: Thank you. I stole it

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus is by the fireplace) _

**Caroline**: Klaus! Klaus!

_(She rejoins him) _

**Caroline**: Hello. Did you not hear me?

**Klaus**: Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company

**Caroline**: Well, I'm sorry that you're having personal issues, but I have a real crisis on my hands. Elena stole my prom dress. I went to pick it up, and the tailor said that somebody else already did. And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember. Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply. She was compelled. It's not funny

**Klaus**: I know, I know

**Caroline**: Then, stop laughing. Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me

**Klaus**: Surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities

**Caroline**: But I don't want just another dress. I want to look hot, like princess Grace of Monaco hot. So... Could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal caliber?

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Damon, Elena Adriana and Stefan arrive at the prom. There are pictures everywhere) _

**Damon**: Where's the disco ball?

**Adriana**: Caroline's been working on this for a while. It's a, uh, photo yearbook of the senior class. Isn't that photo from first day of freshman year?

_(She looks at a picture) _

**Elena**: My mom took that when she dropped us off at school. I'm gonna get a seizure if I keep staring at these screens

_(Everyone is dancing. Matt and Bonnie enter) _

**Matt**: Why do I feel like we're at a practice run of Caroline's wedding?

**Bonnie**: Because I think we are

_(Elena is alone and is about to drink from a flask but Damon stops her) _

**Damon**: You are underage

**Elena**: You're overage, and honestly, it's kind of creepy

**Damon**: Oh, come on. What bad-ass senior is complete without a prom date that's slightly too old for high school?

**Elena**: Please don't refer to yourself as my date

**Damon**: Oh, I'm sorry. Your boyfriend. Something I said?

**Elena**: I'm not doing this

**Damon**: You're not gonna deny that I'm your boyfriend, now, are you?

**Elena**: What are you doing? Trying to stir some feelings in me? Ironic, since you, my sire, are the one who had me turn them off

**Damon**: Yeah, well, hindsight is almost a bigger bitch than you

**Elena**: You're nothing to me, Damon

**Damon**: Really? Then why tell me you're in love with me? Why tell me it's the most real thing you've ever felt in your life?

**Elena**: I told you I loved you because I was sired to you, And now that I'm not, I know that none of it was real, But if you still think that it was, I mean, maybe you're the one who needs help with your emotions, not me

_(She runs into Matt and Bonnie) _

E**lena**: Uh-oh. Friend patrol

**Bonnie**: Hey. I know we haven't really talked since... everything, but I just… I want to say that I miss you

**Matt**: Me, too, and we want to help you

**Elena**: What are you gonna do… get me a job at the grill?

**Matt**: I don't want you to look back and realize you missed out on the best part of senior year

**Elena**: Spare me, Matt. If you had the choice, you would have turned your emotions off the second that Vicki died

**Bonnie**: Hey, you shut it off because all you could feel were the horrible things happening to you. You still have friends who love you

**Elena**: I thought you were going to bring Jeremy back, but it turned out you were just a brainwashed crazy person so technically, you're a walking reminder, of all the horrible things that have happened to me

_(She leaves them but runs into Adriana who has a look that kills)_

Adriana: ''How can you just say that to Bonnie after everything she went through to bring Jeremy back?

Elena: ''I don't care what I said to her Adriana don't you get it I don't have emotions.

Adriana:[She was so mad that she took her hand and puts it over Elena's face making her shout with pain a little as Adriana provokes painful memories of Jeremy being killed..that she didn't get to see Knowing that it was her, Stefan's and Damon fault the reason why he is dead] ''Now do you understand Elena...it's not Bonnie's fault or anyone else's but Jeremy is dead...it you all weren't so obsessed in finding the cure he would be alive right now...so you think about that before you blame anyone else on Jeremy's death.

[Adriana looks at Elena coldly as she passes her...Elena inside felt every word that Adriana felt even had a tear come out of her eye but she brushes it aside]

**Bonnie**: I need some air

**Matt**: Bonnie, wait

**Bonnie**: Caroline's right. Elena's gone

_(Bonnie goes outside. Jeremy appears) _

**Bonnie**: Is this real?

**Jeremy**: Does it matter? May I have this dance?

_(They dance) _

_(Stefan catches Elena and dances with her) _

E**lena**: Let go of me or I will bite you

**Stefan**: Oh, come on. I'm the one that hates to dance, remember?

**Elena**: Yeah, and now I finally see why

_(Rebekah rejoins Matt) _

**Rebekah**: So are you and Bonnie, like, a thing?

**Matt**: We're not a thing. We're friends. So who are you here with?

**Rebekah**: No one. Go on. I know what you're thinking… Why didn't I just compel myself a date?

**Matt**: You know, actually I was thinking, I wonder if Bonnie wants ice

**Rebekah**: Oh. Could I ask you a question?

**Matt**: Why? Apparently you already seem to know everything I'm thinking, so...

**Rebekah**: Do you think that I would make a good human?

**Matt**: I think that "good" is a hard word to live up to. I've never seen you do anything remotely good, so... honestly, no, I don't. I'm sorry

_(Stefan and Elena are still dancing) _

**Stefan**: So you're just here to help Rebekah get the cure, right, on what happens to be the most sentimental night in high school

**Elena**: You think this is my cry for help? I'd be happy to show you what a real cry for help sounds like

**Stefan**: So this... us… you feel nothing?

**Elena**: I feel nothing

**Stefan**: I don't believe you

**Elena**: I don't care

**Stefan**: So you don't remember what it used to feel like when we would dance? When my hand would touch your waist?

**Elena**: Nope

**Stefan**: How about this... When our fingers would touch?

E**lena**: Nothing

**Stefan**: And this? Does your heart really refuse to remember?

**Elena**: What heart?

_(She leaves) _

_(Caroline arrives. Elena rejoins her) _

E**lena**: So how do I look?

**Caroline**: Are you kidding me? You look like a backstabbing bi…

_(Stefan rejoins them) _

**Caroline**: The dress is beautiful, and it brings out your eyes

**Elena**: Thanks. I thought I'd do it a favor

**Stefan**: Caroline, why don't you come dance with me?

_(They go on the dance floor and dance) _

**Caroline**: I know you said to kill her with kindness, but can't I just kill her?

**Stefan**: I see you found a dress

**Caroline**: It's from Klaus. Don't ask

**Stefan**: You know you have him wrapped around your little finger, right?

**Caroline**: If I had Klaus wrapped around my finger, then I would be here with Tyler right now. Are you making any progress with the dress thief?

**Stefan**: I don't know. I think it's affecting me a lot more than it's affecting her

**Caroline**: What do you mean?

**Stefan**: Every time I tell myself that I'm moving on, there's this part of me that just can't seem to shake her

**Caroline**: That's normal, Stefan. You guys were in love. That doesn't go away just because you declare that you're moving on

**Stefan**: Then how does anyone ever seem to move on?

**Caroline**: I don't know. I think that someday, you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly in love. and you'll have moved on without even realizing it

_(April is with Rebekah) _

**April**: I can't just make you prom queen. It is based on votes. And you have approximately none so far

**Rebekah**: And you can't just help out a friend?

**April**: No, I can't. And you can't make me. I drink vervain tea now

**Rebekah**: I was not going to compel you

_(Elena intervenes and strangles April) _

E**lena**: You can't be compelled, but you can be killed. Rebekah wins prom queen. Got it?

**Rebekah**: What the bloody hell are you doing?

E**lena**: What you were about to do

**Rebekah**: I was not going to threaten her

**Elena**: Remember that time you tortured me until I told you how to find the cure? You ruined my relationship with Stefan and then you trapped us with a werewolf?

**Rebekah**: Yeah. So?

E**lena**: So you're not a good person. You're not gonna win this cure by being yourself. So just stand there and refrain from talking, ok?

_(Bonnie and Jeremy are dancing outside) _

**Bonnie**: You and me. We're at senior prom

**Jeremy**: Do you miss me, Bonnie?

**Bonnie**: Of course I do

**Jeremy**: Do you want this to be real?

**Bonnie**: Yes

**Jeremy**: Then it can be. Bonnie... Your magic can bring me back for good. You have the power to do the spell now

**Bonnie**: Oh, my god. You're Silas. Get away from me

**Jeremy/Silas**: You need me, Bonnie

**Bonnie**: I don't need you. I don't want anything to do with you

**Jeremy/Silas**: You have no idea how dangerous you are. If I don't help you, you'll kill yourself

**Bonnie**: You're trying to get in my head.

**Jeremy/Silas**: I'm just asking for your help in return for mine

**Bonnie**: Leave me alone

**Jeremy/Silas**: Wake up on fire recently?

**Bonnie**: Did you do that to me?

**Jeremy/Silas**: Please, Bonnie, let me help before you hurt somebody or yourself

**Bonnie**: You don't care about me. You only care about bringing down the wall to the other side, and I won't do it

**Jeremy/Silas**: Don't you want to see Jeremy again?

**Bonnie**: Not like this

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Elijah is with Klaus. Elijah is holding the white oak stake) _

**Klaus**: Where did you get that?

**Elijah**: Our baby sister. Once she's human... it'll make no difference to her whatsoever. Take it

**Klaus**: Why would you give me this?

**Elijah**: We are immortal apart from the stake. Now that it's yours, you have nothing to fear

**Klaus**: Silas will continue to torment me

**Elijah**: You've survived endless torments throughout the centuries. You'll shake this. And if you can't, you outrun him

**Klaus**: Yes, it's that simple. Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out, you're simply another spider in her web?

**Elijah**: You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her. As your family, as your only living brother, I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care, to love

**Klaus**: I gave you that opportunity, and you sided against me. So if I run, it will be to chase her. And as your only living brother, I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness

**Elijah**: It is such a hollow little life that you lead, Niklaus...Adriana has come to care for you a great deal and you still act like a being with no heart.

_(He leaves) _

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Rebekah is sitting alone. Matt rejoins her) _

**Matt**: You haven't seen bonnie, have you?

**Rebekah**: She's probably in the bathroom. Every other girl is. And if you haven't noticed, I am sitting here all on my own. So, please, will you put me out of my misery and dance with me?

**Matt**: I don't think so

**Rebekah**: Matt, please. This is a girl's worst nightmare. Please. I thought about what you said... about being good and you're right. It won't be easy, but it's worth trying

**Matt**: I don't understand why my opinion is so important to you

**Rebekah**: Because you're everything that I want to be. You're loyal, honest, kind. People root for you to succeed. Elena even died for you

**Matt**: I'm a bus boy, Rebekah. It's not like i'm out saving the world

**Rebekah**: But you're human. You're so beautifully human

_(Caroline is rejoined by Damon) _

**Caroline**: Aren't you on "Save Elena" Duty?

**Damon**: I'm taking a little breather

**Caroline**: This prom sucks. This is our last dance together, and it's awful. This is not how I wanted to remember this night

_(He gives her the flask) _

**Caroline**: Thank you. Well, if anyone asks, I'll be at the after-party

_(Bonnie rejoins Damon) _

**Bonnie**: We have a problem

_(Bonnie and Damon are with Stefan Adriana and Matt) _

**Bonnie**: It's like Jeremy was there. I could talk to him, feel him

**Adriana**: Bonnie, that's what Silas does. You can't let him get to you again

**Damon**: Yeah, because you all crazy and brainwashed. It's not a good look

_(Elena is listening. Rebekah rejoins her) _

**Rebekah**: What am I missing?

**Elena**: Silas is appearing to Bonnie as my dead brother Silas is appearing to Bonnie which means he still wants her to do the spell

**Rebekah**: So? The nice thing about having no feelings is you don't fear your enemies on the other side

**Elena**: I'm not worried about my enemies. It's people like Alaric... and Jeremy. Salvatore brothers are annoying enough as it is. Can you imagine if my brother came back to the living? He'd spend every waking hour trying to get my humanity back

_(April goes on stage) _

**April**: Hey. Ok, the ballots have been tallied, Which means it's time to announce this year's prom king and queen

**Stefan**: Look, one of us should take her home

**Damon**: What? No. She's safer here in public around all these people. There's no way Silas can make everyone see the same thing all at once

**Adriana**: Ok, in the meantime, how do we look out for a guy that can appear as anyone?

**April**: All right. Your prom king and queen are... Matt Donovan and Adriana Kosacova

**Rebekah**. Adriana Of course...

**Elena**: Everyone's so worried about Silas, but there's an obvious solution to all of this. He needs Bonnie. He can't do the spell without her. So if you can't kill Silas, kill his witch and there is Adriana he has been after her too we can kill them both

**Rebekah**: I can't kill anyone. I'm supposed to be human and I won't kill Adriana

**Elena**: Maybe you can't, but I can

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Caroline is prepping the after party. Tyler is here) _

**Caroline**: Tyler

**Tyler**: I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful

**Caroline**: Oh, my god. Tyler. Oh, you can't be here. Klaus…

**Tyler**: Can't get in. Matt owns this place now. He had to invite me inside

C**aroline**: If Klaus finds out...

**Tyler**: He won't. You didn't really think I was gonna miss prom, did you? Here. These are for you. Caroline Forbes, may I please have this dance?

_(They dance) _

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Damon is outside and looking at the pictures. Stefan rejoins him) _

**Stefan**: You looking for Silas or you waxing nostalgic about misspent youth?

**Damon**: What happened to you being over it?

**Stefan**: What do you mean?

**Damon**: Well, I mean, for a guy who's ready to move on, you seemed pretty convincing as a boyfriend out on the dance floor

**Stefan**: I mean, isn't that what we're doing? Reminding Elena of what she's lost?

**Damon**: Like her feelings for you?

**Stefan**: Yeah. Yeah, maybe. I mean, I don't mean to be a dick, Damon, but Elena and I have a history. Memories, laughs, ups and downs. It was a real relationship. I mean, what you have is just a one-night stand that was probably the result of the sire bond. [Damon rushes over to attack him but Stefan stabs him] Your mind is a very dark and riveting place, Damon

**Damon**: Uh! Silas. Where's my brother, you psychic freak?

**Stefan**: He's in the woods, where I convinced him I was you. He's probably in a bit of pain now, too. The witch are mine. Stay away from them

_(Matt and Adriana are posing for pictures. Matt goes off the stage and Rebekah rejoins him) _

**Rebekah**: You need to get your queen off the stage

**Matt**: I can't really do that right now

**Rebekah**: You didn't hear it from me, but Elena's up to something

_(Bonnie is off the stage. Elena rejoins her) _

**Elena**: Congratulations, Bonnie

**Bonnie**: What do you want?

**Elena**: For you to stop being a problem

_(She's about to attack her but Bonnie uses her powers on her. Matt and Adriana enters) _

**Matt**: Bonnie

**Bonnie**: Something's happening to me

**Adriana**: OK, just relax

**Bonnie**: No, I got to get out of here

(_She gets out and April enters) _

**April**: What's going on?

E**lena**: Remember when I told you to make Rebekah prom queen?

_(She attacks her) _

**Matt**: No!

**Elena**: You should have listened

[Adriana comes up and slaps Elena across the face sending her into the table and then with a hand in her hair slams it down on it]

Elena: ''You Bitch.

[Elena attacks Adriana doing moves that Alaric taught her and was smirking that she can do to her like she did to Caroline but Adriana wasn't Caroline as the moment Elena came at her...Adriana uses her Magic to make Elena scream from the burning sensation in her head...Elena looks at her in shame then leaves]

_(Matt is outside with April) _

**Matt**: April, April, come on. Please wake up. April, come on!

_(Rebekah rejoins them) _

**Rebekah**: Matt, why did you call... oh, my God

**Matt**: Rebekah, can you feed her your blood?

**Rebekah**: Can't we just call 911 or something?

**Matt**: She's dying. Please help her

**Rebekah**: I can't. If I heal her with my vampire blood, Elijah won't give me the cure and I won't get to be human

**Matt**: How is this even a choice right now? You want to be human? Prove it. Be good. Do the right thing and save her life

**[The Woods]**

_(Damon is looking for Stefan) _

**Damon**: Stefan

**Stefan**: Yeah. I'm over here. Agh!

**Damon**: Let me guess. An extremely handsome man came up to you claiming to be me

**Stefan**: Yeah

**Damon**: Yeah

_(Bonnie is on the parking lot. Silas, appearing as Jeremy, rejoins her) _

**Jeremy/Silas**: Bonnie, wait

**Bonnie**: Get away from me, Silas

**Jeremy/Silas**: We can help each other

**Bonnie**: This is what you do. You wait until I lose control and then you want to swoop in and save me

**Jeremy/Silas**: You really think you have a choice? If you don't let me help you, your expression will consume you from the inside out

**Bonnie**: Get away from me

**Jeremy/Silas**: You didn't try to do that, did you? Your magic is taking on a life of its own. You need help controlling it. Listen to me, Bonnie. Breathe

**Bonnie**: I'll die before I let you control me again

**Jeremy/Silas**: Bonnie, listen to me! Control, Bonnie! Control

**Bonnie**: Get out of my head!

_(He disappears and Elena attacks her but Bonnie uses her powers on her. Elena is suffering and Stefan and Damon intervene) _

**Stefan**: Bonnie, stop. Bonnie

E**lena**: Damon, help me

**Stefan**: Bonnie… You're killing her

**Bonnie**: I know what I'm doing

**Stefan**: That's the magic talking. This is your best friend.

**Damon**: Damn it, Bonnie

**Elena **: Bonnie... Please. Please

**Stefan**: You ok?

**Bonnie **:No, I'm not ok. I almost died. The shell of my best friend almost killed me. None of this is ok

_(She leaves) _

**Damon**: I got you

_(He helps Elena on her feet. Stefan injects her vervain) _

**Stefan**: Ok. Hey. Plan "B"

_(April is conscious now) _

**Matt**: Thank you for saving her

**Rebekah**: Elena was right. I should have just stayed home

**Matt**: No one has to know what you did. I won't tell anyone

**Rebekah**: You'd really do that for me?

**Matt**: I would. And maybe I was a little harsh earlier. You wouldn't make the worst human

**Rebekah**: Are you offering me a job as a bus boy? You know, I'd look cute in an apron

**Matt**: We'll see. I should probably get April home

_(He helps April on her feet) _

**Matt**: Try to stand up

_(They leave. Klaus rejoins Rebekah) _

**Klaus**: Dear sweet April Young. Now, there's a girl with a future

**Rebekah**: She was dying, and I acted with human decency. You can't get more human than that

**Klaus**: Actually, you can. You can stand idly by as poor April takes her final breath. You can ask, "Why does this always happen to innocent people?" "Where do the spirits go?" "Was there anything I could have done?" That is what it means to be human, sister. You give humanity too much credit

**Rebekah**: Are you gonna tell Elijah?

**Klaus**: No. No. You are

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(Rebekah arrives. Elijah is waiting for her) _

**Elijah**: You're home. And how did our Cinderella fare?

**Rebekah**: I won't lie. There were complications

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

**Klaus**: You'll tell him that you cheated, that you failed, that you don't deserve the cure

**[Rebekah's House]**

**Rebekah**: But I passed your test with flying colors

**Elijah**: If this is what you truly want... It's yours

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

**Rebekah**: Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?

**Klaus**: Because your happiness comes at the expense of my sanity. Because I refuse to entertain yet another one of your whims. Because you are bored and you're looking for a reason to matter. Thankfully I don't have to waste any more breath fighting you on the subject

**Rebekah**: What does that mean? Nik, what does that mean?

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(Elijah gives the cure to Rebekah) _

**Rebekah**: I guess it's time that I turned into a pumpkin. Thank you Elijah

_(Shea leaves. His phone rings. It's Rebekah) _

**Elijah**: Rebekah?

**Rebekah**: Elijah, I think Nik's up to something

**Elijah**: Where did you go?

**Rebekah**: I'm still at the prom. Look, don't do anything with the cure until I see you. Something's not right. Elijah? Hello? Elijah, do not take your eyes off that cure

**Elijah**: I think it might be a little late for that

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Caroline and Tyler are dancing) _

**Tyler**: I have to go soon. People will be here for the party, and if anyone sees me...

**Caroline**: I know. I know. Thank you for the best prom ever

_(He leaves. And Klaus is outside) _

**Klaus**: Was it worth it to see her smile, to make her dream night come true? Was it worth it? In the shared interest of giving Caroline the night of her dreams... I'm going to allow you 5 seconds before I rip your heart of your chest. 5, 4, 3...

_(Tyler leaves)_

[ Adriana is getting out of her car when she see's Klaus on the front porch and watches as Tyler leaves and walks up to him]

Adriana; ''was that Tyler?

Klaus: 'Yes he came to be with Caroline so she wouldn't be alone I gave him one more chance to run and not look back before I chase him down.

Adriana: ''Well...at least something went good today...Silas did turn up at the Prom.

Klaus:[Concerned pulls her in his arms] ''What?...are you ok?

Adriana: ''Yeah he was trying to get Bonnie to do the spell for him so he can drop the veil...He is so desperate that he almost caused her to have a melt down.

Klaus: ''I'm just glad you're not hurt.

Adriana: ''Me too. are you still wanting to do Dinner?

Klaus: 'Yes...and to hold you in my arms we both need it.

[Adriana smiles a little at him as he pulls her in his arms]

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Stefan and Damon lay Elena in the cell) _

**Damon**: She might not feel much, but she's gonna feel that in the morning

**Stefan**: So what's the plan?

**Damon**: When Bonnie was whaling on her tonight, I could see it in her eyes. Elena thought she was gonna die. She was scared

**Stefan**: Fear

**Damon**: Last time I checked, one of those pesky human emotions

**Stefan**: So plan C... make her life a living hell

**Damon**: You care to talk about our other problem? You know, the one that can be anyone anywhere at anytime

**Stefan**: Silas still needs Bonnie. And if tonight is any indication, she's no pushover. She's not gonna let him manipulate her, not anymore

**Damon**: I wouldn't underestimate his talents. He fooled the hell out of both of us. What did he say to you anyway?

**Stefan**: He led me out in the woods, claiming he saw Silas, and then he staked me. How did he get to you?

D**amon**: Talked about his hair. I figured it had to be you

**Stefan**: funny

**Damon**: You coming?

**Stefan**: Yeah

**[Klaus' Mansion]**

_(Klaus arrives home with Adriana and finds a letter and opens it) _

_**Katherine**__: Klaus, I hear Elijah has refused you the cure, and in return, you have refused me my freedom. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns. It's been a fun five centuries, Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you. Love and hate, Katerina'' _

Adriana: ''New Orleans...so you are going to go?

Klaus: ''Yes...it looks like I have no choice...would you like to come with me...and you will be back before graduation.

Adriana; ''Sure...I could use the time off from all things Silas. count me in.

**[The Caves]**

_(Bonnie enters, looking for Silas and he's there) _

**Bonnie**: Silas? I know it's you. My locator spell worked without using any of your possessions

**Silas**: Yes. You're finally acknowledging how powerful you are

**Bonnie**: You're not Jeremy anymore. Is this the real you? Then tell me why you're hiding

**Silas**: Call it Qetsiyah's revenge. When she learned that I didn't love her, she used her magic to ensure no woman could ever love me. It should come as no surprise that now I simply want to die

**Bonnie**: And I want you to

**Silas**: Even if it means bringing back every dead supernatural being?

**Bonnie**: Show me your face


	83. The Originals

**The Originals**

**[New Orleans]**

_(Haley is at a bar. She looks at the bartender) _

**Bartender**: Third time in here this week

**Haley**: I'm obsessed with The Gumbo, Jane-Anne

**Jane-Anne**: The old ladies in the ninth ward say my sister Sophie bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish

**Haley**: I asked around the quarter about my family

**Jane-Anne**: And?

**Haley**: Nothing. Zero. Can't find a single person who remembers them

**Jane-Anne**: Because, Hayley, people like you were run out of here years ago

**Haley**: What do you mean, people like me?

**Jane-Anne**: In the Bayou, they call the werewolves Roux-Ga-Roux. You head out there; you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful. It's the last place you'd ever want to go

_(Jane-Anne and Sophie are in a cemetery) _

**Sophie**: Don't do it. Please. What if I'm wrong about her?

**Jane-Anne**: That's the beauty of you. You're never wrong. She's the only way we're gonna get to Klaus

**Sophie**: Can we get someone else to do the spell?

**Jane-Anne**: Who? Half the witches don't believe you. The other half are too scared

**Sophie**: Because they know we're gonna get caught, Jane-Anne

**Jane-Anne**: We don't have any other option. Now go. You know what you need to do

_(Haley arrives at the bayou and has a problem with her car) _

**Haley**: What the... uhh! Are you kidding me?

_(She gets out of the car and takes her phone) _

**Haley**: Hey, I'm looking for a tow service

_(A tour guide is leading a bunch of tourists) _

**Tour Guide**: Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost and the dead stick around and play

_(Klaus smiles) _

_Mystic Falls_

[ Adriana is looking around New Orléans with Klaus and see's the way he is lighting up being here]

Adriana: ''I can tell you love this place Klaus...any history behind it?

Klaus: ''My siblings and I used to live here we actually built New Orleans...I forgot how much this place means to me.

Adriana: 'And here's your chance to do some reminiscing..

Klaus: ''Yes but first I have to find Jane-Anne...and what she wants with me.

[Klaus takes Adriana's hand and walks with her]

**[Rebekah's House] **

**Rebekah**: New Orleans? What the hell is Klaus doing there?

**Elijah**: Evidently, there are witches conspiring against him. So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter

**Rebekah**: Well, the French quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with. You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?

**Elijah**: Rebekah, in the name of our family, you might try to dial down your glee

**Rebekah**: What family? We are 3 distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I for one hope they've found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot

**[New Orleans]**

_(Klaus sees a woman and goes to her and sits down at her table in front of her as Adriana stands beside him) _

**Klaus**: Good afternoon. Time for one more?

**Woman**: I have nothing to say to you

**Klaus**: Oh, now, that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me

**Woman**: I know what you are. Half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid

**Klaus**: I'm the original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time

_Mystic Falls_

**[Rebekah's House]**

**Rebekah**: Where are you going?

**Elijah**: To find out who's making a move against our brother, and then... I'll either stop them, or I'll help them. Depending on my mood

_(He leaves) _

**[New Orleans]**

**Klaus**: I'm looking for someone. A witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux

**Woman**: Sorry. I don't know

**Klaus**: Well, now, that's a fib, isn't it? Now, you see... I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs. So, enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper

**Woman**: Witches don't talk Outta School in the quarter. The vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules

**Klaus**: Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?

Agnes:[Looks at Adriana and knowing how powerful she is lays a hand over her arm] ''you are a Kosacova Witch aren't you my child.?

Adriana:[She looks at Klaus then at Agnes confused] ''Yes I am...My name is Adriana Kosacova...how do you know me?

Agnes: 'Many witches talk about the Original Kosacova Witch and her ancestors...they have a powerful bloodline of Magic...You my dear are a very strong one...which makes you a target for all Supernatural...and I sense that there is one...that has put his hands on you...Silas.

[Adriana pales at that and turns to walk away...as Klaus looks at the Witch]

Klaus: ''What do you mean he has put his hand on her...?

Agnes: ''he has made his move on her forcing her into an Intimate intercourse with him and now I sense that she may be his way of creating a child with her.

[Klaus shocked gets up and runs after Adriana who was walking slowly as she turns to see him coming at her]

Klaus: ''why didn't you tell me he wanted you in that way...

Adriana: ''I've been trying to tell you without making you feel like I'm doing anything with him Willingly...I would never do that to you Klaus...Please believe me.

Klaus: ''I do believe...Silas has been in my mind you know and made me think I was dying and you took that vision away...healing me...Of course I would believe you.

Adriana: ''Thank you..Klaus..

[He takes her hand and they walk into a bar where they see a man singing at a bar...He is looking around the Bar smiling at everyone as he lays his eyes on Adriana and Klaus and stops. he walks over to the bar and sees them]

**Marcel**: Klaus

**Klaus**: Marcel

**Marcel**: Must be 100 years since that nasty business with your papa

**Klaus**: Has it been that long?

**Marcel**: Way I recall it, he ran you out of town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake

**Klaus**: And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust

**Marcel**: Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up...

**Klaus**: What, Marcel? What would you have done?

**Marcel**: I'd have thrown you a damn parade. Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink. It is good to see you

Adriana: ''So you're friends...then

Marcel: 'Hello what have we here...you are a stunning thing...What's your name?

Adriana: ''Adriana Kosacova...nice to meet you Marcel.

[Marcel smiles at her as he shakes her hand not taking his eyes off her]

Marcel: ''A Witch huh...I've heard of your bloodline very powerful family from what I heard...hope you haven't done any magic while you are here?

Adriana: ''No I don't do Magic unless its for my survival or if someone needs me...other then that I don't start fights.

Marcel: ''Good...[He kisses her hand] ''I wouldn't want to have to kill such a beautiful Witch.

**Klaus**: It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of bourbon street is not your doing

**Marcel**: Ha ha ha ha! Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners; otherwise, we'd all go hungry

**Klaus**: I see your friends are daywalkers

**Marcel**: Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though. The family

**Klaus**: Tell me. How did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?

**Marcel**: I got the witches here wrapped around my finger

**Klaus**: Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me

**Marcel**: Looking for Jane-Anne? Then you probably ought to come with me. Ha ha! Showtime!

[Marcel puts his arm around Adriana pulling her along with him as he, and Klaus go outside a crowd gathers]

**Marcel**: How's the family?

**Klaus**: Those who live hate me more than ever

**Marcel**: Forget them. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, huh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff

**Adriana**: They're hardly subtle, are they?

**Marcel**: It's the quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby

_(Marcel's mignons bring Jane-Anne) _

**Marcel**: Jane-Anne Deveraux. Give it up for Jane-Anne. Come on. Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth and enforced by me. How do you plead? Oh. Was that convincing? I studied law back in the fifties. It's all I know. Seriously, J, tick tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?

**Jane-Anne**: I didn't do anything

**Marcel**: That's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. Tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man

**Jane-Anne**: Rot in hell, monster

**Marcel**: I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance. Or not

_(He kills her. Klaus rejoins him) _

**Klaus**: What was that?

**Marcel**: Hey. Come walk with me. Witches aren't allowed to do magic here. She broke the rules

[He looks at Adriana when he says this and still has his arm around her waist and she pulls away from him]

**Klaus**: I told you I wanted to talk to her

**Marcel**: Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force. Another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten out of her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise

**Klaus**: Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?

**Marcel**: Good. Then let's eat, because all that spilled blood makes me hungry

_(He leaves. Klaus talks to one of Marcel's minions) _

**Klaus**: Hey. Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?

_(Sophie is cooking. She turns around and see's. Klaus is here) _

**Sophie**: You're Klaus

**Klaus**: I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann

**Sophie**: Did you enjoy the show?

**Klaus**: It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?

**Sophie**: I see you brought friends

**Klaus**: They're not with me

**Sophie**: They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So, I talk to you in front of them, I'm next

_(He rejoins the 2 men at the bar) _

**Klaus**: Are you two gentlemen following me?

**Man**: Marcel said we're your guides

**Klaus**: Oh, he did, did he? Well, then, let me be exceedingly clear about something. If either of you following me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine

**Camille**: Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out

**Klaus**: Your oldest scotch for my two friends here, love. Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself.

_(Sophie is outside, alone. Adriana walks outside following her]_

Adriana: ''I'm so sorry for your loss.

Sophie: ''Yeah thanks...who are you?

Adriana: ''Adriana Kosacova...and again I'm sorry I know how it feels to lose loved ones I've lost too many to count.

Sophie: ''Kosacova...wow you're a Witch...well be careful in this town sometimes it's not a good idea to be a Witch not after what happened to my sister.

_[They hear a door close and the men who were inside are here) _

S**ophie**: The doors work, you know

**Man**: You doing magic?

**Sophie**: I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead. Pay your respects

**Man**:. Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why

**Sophie**: Oh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't seeing as how Marcel killed her

_(They're about to kill her Adriana puts her hand out and stops them with a freeze spell but Elijah intervenes and kills them)_

Adriana: ''Elijah...you're here?

Elijah: ''Yes I'm here.[To Sophie] ''You've heard of me?

**Sophie**: Yes

**Elijah**: So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?

_(Klaus arrives at a party, looking for Marcel. He catches one of his men) _

**Klaus**: Where's Marcel?

**Man**: Who the hell's asking?

**Klaus**: I assume you're joking

**Man**: I only answer to Marcel

**Klaus**: Well, then, in that case, perhaps you'll answer to this. You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire? Well, as you can see, I'm half-werewolf, so I'm gonna ask you one more time! Where is Marcel?

_(Marcel arrives) _

**Marcel**: H-hey. I'm right here. I'm right here. Easy, now. Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys. Those are the rules

**Klaus**: I don't care about your rules, Marcel. I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me followed?

**Marcel**: Come here. I get it, huh? Show of force. You made your point. Let it go, friend. For me

**Klaus**: Fine. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in my town?

**Marcel**: Follow me

_(Marcel and Klaus are on a balcony) _

**Marcel**: Look at that skyline. That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way

**Klaus**: And what of the witches? In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?

**Marcel**: Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve, something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town

**Klaus**: Hmm. Is that a fact?

**Marcel**: Might be. Or maybe I'm just bluffing

_(He eats something) _

**Klaus**: You take vervain?

**Marcel**: 'Burns like a bitch. But I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to. Don't be mad about that chaperone thing. I told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here... Look out for each other

_(They see Camille walking alone) _

**Marcel**: Mmmmm. New blood

**Klaus**: The bartender, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb

**Marcel**: Let's see. Brave, I let her live, Let's see. Brave, I let her live, dumb, she's dessert

_(He jumps above the balcony and lands behind Camille) _

**Marcel**: You know, it's not safe here alone

**Camille**: You know, I have a black belt in karate

_(Klaus looks at them. Elijah's here) _

**Klaus**: Evening, Elijah

**Elijah**: Niklaus

**Klaus**: What an entirely unwelcome surprise

**Elijah**: And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me

**Klaus**: I'm not going anywhere. Not until I find out who's conspiring against me

**Elijah**: I believe I just found that out for you

_(Klaus and Elijah are in a cemetery) _

**Klaus**: What are we doing here?

**Elijah**: Want to know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me

_(They enter a crypt. Sophie is waiting for them Adriana is standing near them) _

**Klaus**: Sophie Deveraux. What is this?

**Elijah**: He's all yours. Proceed

**Sophie**: You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphaned street rat until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants. He kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him... And you're gonna help me

_(Klaus looks at Elijah) _

**Klaus**: This is why you brought me here

**Elijah**: Hear her out

**Klaus**: I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even 30 more seconds of my time

**Klaus**: Elijah, what madness is this?

_(Haley enters) _

**Haley**: Klaus… You need to listen to them

**Klaus**: You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled one-night stand... No offense, sweetheart... Means a thing to me

[Adriana feels her heart hurt when she hears Haley and Klaus slept together]

**Sophie**: Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift, of sensing when a girl is pregnant

**Klaus**: What?

**Haley**: I know. It's impossible

**Adriana**: What are you saying?

**Elijah**: Niklaus… The girl is carrying your child

**Klaus**: No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate

**Adriana**: But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes

**Klaus**: You've been with someone else. Admit it!

**Haley**: Hey. I spent days held captive in a freakin' alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?

S**ophie**: My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress

**Haley**: Wait, what?

**Elijah**: Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself

**Sophie**: No. We can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules

**Klaus**: How dare you command me? Threaten me with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses? I won't hear any more lies

**Elijah**: Niklaus. Listen

_(They hear the baby's heartbeat) _

**Klaus**: Kill her and the baby. What do I care?

_(He leaves) _

_(Elijah and Adriana rejoins Klaus) _

**Elijah**: Niklaus

**Klaus**: it's a trick, Elijah

**Elijah**: No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance. It's our chance

**Klaus**: To what?

**Elijah**: To start over. Take back everything we lost. Everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined, and since then, all that you have ever wanted, all that we have ever wanted, was a family

**Klaus**: I will not be manipulated

**Elijah**: So, they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child, your child... live

**Klaus**: I'm gonna kill every last one of them

**Elijah**: And then what? Then you return to Mystic Fall to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?

**Klaus**: People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?

**Elijah**: Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty. It's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created this person before me... Someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us. The Original family. We remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So, save this girl Save your child

**Klaus**: No

[ Adriana runs after Klaus as he stops to hit a building as she steps behind him]

Adriana: ''Why didn't you tell me Klaus..that you and Hayley slept together?

Klaus: ''It was one stupid mistake that I will regret forever...I wanted it to be you and me when we came together in Magic and create a child together but it's not going to happen now...I'm so sorry.

Adriana: ''It's okay...everything seems to be going to hell for you here...first you find out your going to be a father and now a Vampire you raised from a boy to a man is know taking over the home you're family built...None of this is your fault..Klaus...Mikael chased you away from this place and now you must fight to get it back...How can we even come together in love with everything that is going on at home...with Silas.

Klaus: ''I don't now...but one thing is for certain...I won't stop until I get my home back and someday when the time comes we will be together Adriana...I know we will.

[Klaus takes her in his arms and they kiss in passion...finally coming to terms with their feelings with one another...He stops kissing her and lays his forehead on hers]

Adriana: ''I can't wait...Klaus...Until then we can only exchange Phone calls and Emails...

[He kisses her again and they walk down the street together]

_Mystic Falls_

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(Rebekah is on the phone with Elijah) _

**Elijah**: He's doing what he does. Given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction

**Rebekah**: Then let him run. That child, if it's even his, is better off without him

**Elijah**: He's not better off without that child, Rebekah, and neither are we

**Rebekah**: Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?

**Elijah**: I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found

_(She hangs up. Katherine is here)_

**Rebekah**: I'd give you a play-by-play, but you have the air of someone who's been lurking and listening

**Katherine**: He'll come around. You know Elijah. He won't stop until he's convinced Klaus to do the right thing

**Rebekah**: I know you consider yourself an expert in brotherly dynamics, but you don't know my brothers half as well as you think you do

**Katherine**: You're wrong. Klaus won't be able to walk away from this. He and I are the same. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish, but our actions are driven by one singular place deep inside

**Rebekah**: And what's that?

**Katherine**: We're alone. And we hate it. Tell Elijah to call me when he comes home. I'll be waiting for him

_(She leaves) _

**[New Orleans]**

_(Klaus goes back to the party and rejoins Marcel) _

**Marcel**: Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?

**Klaus**: You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?

**Marcel**: Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?

**Klaus**: What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches

**Marcel**: We're back to that?

**Klaus**: Yeah, we're back to that

**Marcel**: You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that

**Klaus**: Your town?

**Marcel**: Damn straight

**Klaus**: That's funny. Because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city. I'd like to know how

**Marcel**: Why? Jealous? Hey man, I get it. 300 years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You want to pass on through? You want to stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules

**Klaus**: And if someone breaks those rules?

**Marcel**: They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the Prince of the quarter, friend. I'm the King! Show me some respect

_(Klaus loses his temper and bites one of his minions) _

**Klaus**: Your friend will be dead by the weekend. Which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?

_(He leaves) _

_(Camille looks at a painting. Klaus rejoins her) _

**Camille**: The hundred dollar guy

**Klaus**: The brave bartender. Camille. That's a French name

**Camille**: It's a grandma's name. Call me Cami. Amazing, isn't he?

**Klaus**: Do you paint?

**Camille**: No, but I admire. Every artist has a story, you know

**Klaus**: And what do you suppose his story is?

**Camille**: He's... angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost, alone. Or... maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. Overzealous psych major

**Klaus**: No. I think you were probably right the first time

**Camille**: So…

_(Klaus has disappeared) _

_(Klaus is sitting alone on a bench. Elijah rejoins him and sits down next to him) _

**Klaus**: Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?

**Elijah**: I've said all I needed to say

**Klaus**: I forgot how much I liked this town

**Elijah**: I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here

**Klaus**: As did I

**Elijah**: What is on your mind, brother?

**Klaus**: For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be King

**Elijah**: And what of Hayley and the baby?

**Klaus**: Every King needs an heir

_(Elijah is walking in the cemetery with Sophie) _

**Elijah**: So, how do you propose this will work?

**Sophie**: Your brother needs to cement his place in Marcel's world. His inner circle, the daywalkers... That's where we begin. They're his friends. His family. We'll be hitting him where it hurts

_(Thierry is sick. Everyone is gathered around him, including Marcel. Klaus enters) _

**Klaus**: I had time to sleep on it last night. I'm not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town... Marcel succeeded. My blood will heal him. As though it never happened. The quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome

_(There's a parade. Klaus looks at it and calls someone) _

**Klaus**: Adriana. you are probably on your back to Mystic Falls and all I can think about is how much I want to show this place to you, Love you and spend my life here with you. Maybe one day you'll let me...

_Mystic Falls_

**[Rebekah's House]**

_(Rebekah is with Elijah) _

**Rebekah**: So, that's it? I'm just supposed to pack up my things and leave for good? Forget my life here and my pursuit of the cure?

**Elijah**: The cure was a fool's errand. I mean, taking it would've stripped you of everything you are for what? More High School proms?

**Rebekah**: I wanted to be human. I wanted children and a family

**Elijah**: And I stand before you to offer you both

**Rebekah**: And if I decide against you? A dagger in my heart and then back in a box?

**Elijah**: I've made my case. Your family needs you. And what choice you make right now is your own

**Rebekah**: I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy. No love. I will stay here and live my life the way I want to, and if you're smart, I suggest you do the same

_(She leaves. He turns himself. Katherine is here) _

**Katherine**: She's right. Be smart, Elijah. Klaus is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable. Leave him to set off on this new adventure and lets you and I go out on ours. I have lost so much of my life to Klaus. So have you. It's our turn. Elijah, please

**Elijah**: Katerina… Good bye

_(He leaves) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is still in the cell. Stefan and Damon enter) _

**Damon**: You look terrible

**Elena**: I'm hungry. Not that you care

**Damon**: But I do. That's the whole point. I do care. You don't care. It's about time for that to change

_(He gives her a blood bag and she drinks) _

**Elena**: Vervain

**Damon**: How does that make you feel? Hurt because I'd betray you? Angry because I'd cause you pain? Or scared? Because you know it's gonna get a lot worse?

**Elena**: You boys want to play games? Go ahead. Let's see who breaks shall we.


	84. She's Come Undone

**She comes Undone**

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Elena, Bonnie, Caroline Adriana and Matt arrive at school) _

**Caroline**: Elena, you're here. Hey, I got valedictorian. You can help me write my speech

E**lena**: Pass

**Caroline**: Oh, come on. We're graduating this year. This is it. We're gonna have to soak up every second before...

**Elena**: Wait. Something is not right. I don't want to be here

**Damon**: What is wrong with you? Don't you want to be with your friends, graduation parties, caps, gowns? You know the drill

**Elena**: What is this? We're not really here, are we? We're in my head

**Damon**: Relax. I just want to show you all the things you've been missing out on since you took the giant leap over the cuckoo's nest

**Elena**: Last thing I remember...

**Damon**: Let me guess. Prom... Beautiful dress, gorgeous hair, you trying to murder Bonnie. It's a good thing I was there to take care of you

**Elena**: You starved me, you and Stefan

**Damon**: Yeah. Well, we had to keep you weak so I could bring you here. See, the way I figure it is, if I can make you nostalgic, then you're already halfway to getting your humanity back

**Elena**: It's not gonna work, Damon

**Damon**: Well, there are other ways to provoke an emotional response

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Stefan**: You still have her locked in the safe? You've been in her head for an hour. What, still nothing?

**Damon**: How you doing in there? Come on. Is the old you ready to come out and play?

**Elena**: Go to hell

**Damon**: Ok. Back you go. We can do this the nice way, or we can do it the other way, but either way, we're not stopping until you turn your humanity switch back on. So I'm gonna let you think about that, and I'm gonna come back for you in a couple hours or a couple years because all we have is time

_(Caroline enters . Stefan's in the living room with Adriana) _

**Caroline**: Where is she? I want to see her

**Stefan**: We're not letting anyone see her. That's the whole point. Isolation leads to misery, leads to emotion

**Caroline**: She's been here for days. She hasn't improved at all?

**Adriana**: Look. She doesn't want to, Caroline, not yet, all right? She's devastated. She lost her brother. She attacked her friends. She killed an innocent woman

**Caroline**: You said that you knew how to help her

**Stefan**: I did say that. We are

**Caroline**: How, by torturing her?

**Adriana**: It's not torture. It's an intervention. The only chance we have with her is to provoke her, to trigger something... Fear, anger, self-pity, anything

**Caroline**: Let me talk to her before any more interventioning. If she's weak, she can't hurt me. Please just let me try

Adriana: ''I'll be here when you say admit to me that I told you so.

_(Stefan leads Caroline to the cell) _

**Stefan**: Good luck

_(He leaves and Caroline enters) _

**Caroline**: I brought you something

_(She shows her a vial of blood) _

**Caroline**: It doesn't have any vervain in it, I swear. I just figured a little blood might help you think straight. For the record, I don't agree with what they're doing. I mean, I agree that you need to turn your humanity back on, but I don't think that making you suffer is the way to do it. That's not who you are

**Elena**: What makes you such an expert on who I am?

**Caroline**: Because we've been friends forever

**Elena**: I tried to kill you, Caroline. I'm not exactly BFF material anymore. You should move on

**Caroline**: I am not going to give up on you

**Elena**: This annoying, clingy thing that you're doing, did it ever occur to you maybe that's why both your boyfriends skipped town? I mean, I know that Tyler said he was running for his life. Maybe he was running from you. I mean, let's just say it. Nobody likes a tease. Hey, I'm not judging. Might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those perfect feathers

**Caroline**: You're in pain. You're lashing out. I get it, but you can't stay this way forever. We're about to graduate and start new lives, and you deserve...

**Elena**: Are you seriously talking about High-School graduation? Caroline, do you realize how pathetic you're gonna look in that cap and gown pretending to be human while your mom fake-smiles and just counts down the minutes until you leave town so that you can stop being a reminder that her daughter is a repulsive, blood sucking, control freak monster? It's really too bad Stefan stopped me before I put you out of your misery, but, hey, here's to second chances

_(She attacks Caroline) _

**Caroline**: Elena?

_(Adriana breaks her neck. Stefan enters) _

**Caroline**: Do whatever you have to do. I'm gonna be upstairs

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Rebekah is at the bar. Matt rejoins her) _

**Rebekah**: I was wondering if you were gonna say hello or keep ignoring me

**Matt**: I was working. I see you compelled the bartenders again

**Rebekah**: My brothers and I have parted company. Elijah and Nik have run off to New Orleans chasing God knows what, and I am finally free

**Matt**: Yeah. I heard about that

**Rebekah**: Did you hear that I lost the cure to Silas? I was this close to the life that I always wanted, and then, poof, gone in a heartbeat

**Matt**: I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted it

**Rebekah**: Please. I know you were planning on stealing it for Elena. I never had a chance, did I?

**Matt**: I meant what I said, but if you want to feel sorry for yourself, go ahead

**Rebekah**: Why don't you stay and have a drink?

**Matt**: I can't. I've got to go meet Caroline

**Rebekah**: Are they still keeping Elena trapped in the Salvatore mansion? I happen to like her just the way she is. It's tragic that they're trying so desperately to fix something that isn't broken

**Matt**: Elena was my friend long before she was your mean-girl sidekick. So if you're upset that you lost the cure and your brothers ditched you, why are you still in Mystic Falls? Some of us don't have the option of leaving. Some of us are broke and failing all of our classes and stuck here. So why don't you take your freedom and get the hell out of town? I would

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Caroline is outside, on the phone with Bonnie) _

**Caroline**: Bonnie, where have you been? I left you, like, 90 million messages

**Bonnie**: Studying French. We still have final exams, remember?

**Caroline**: Oh, don't remind me. Look. This whole thing with Elena, it's about to get brutal, and I know that she's not your favorite person right now, but I could really use you over here

**Bonnie**: For what, moral support or so you can check up on me?

**Caroline**: Moral support and maybe just a tiny check-in to make sure that Silas isn't playing any more pesky little mind games with you

**Bonnie**: I'm fine, ok? Silas doesn't control me anymore. And I think I'll pass on the invite. Elena tried to kill me. I'm not quite ready to forgive and forget. I'm gonna call you later, ok? I got to go

**[A restaurant]**

_(Bonnie is sitting at a table. Katherine rejoins her) _

**Katherine**: Lying, scheming, and a secret rendezvous with moi? Not very Bonnie Bennett-y, especially when Elena needs her favorite witch

**Bonnie**: This has nothing to do with them. This is between you and me

**Katherine**: All right. Well, luckily for you, I've got some spare time on my hands. You said you have an offer that I can't refuse. Well, by all means. What do you have in mind?

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is tied to a chair. Stefan and Damon are looking at her) _

**Damon**: Good. You're awake. We thought you could use a little sunshine. Looking for this? Aw. You know the rules. Bad girls don't get nice jewelry

**Elena**: You took my ring. I'm devastated. And bored. Can I go back to solitary now?

**Damon**: No. I kind of like you in the hot seat. Whenever you're ready, brother

**Elena**: Am I supposed to be scared?

**Stefan**: You will be. And when you are, focus on that fear. It's the key to getting your humanity back

**Elena**: You're not gonna burn me

**Damon**: You don't think so?

**Elena**: No. And even if you do manage to get my emotions back, I'll remember all this. And I'll hate both of you for it

**Damon**: Tsk. Worth the risk

_(Stefan opens the curtain. Elena burns and screams. Stefan closes the curtain) _

**Damon**: That feels better, huh? How about a little gratitude or any human emotion whatsoever? And we can stop this. I didn't quite catch that

**Elena**: I said, I'm gonna kill you

**Damon**: Bingo. See? There's a little rage. I should have figured that'd be the first emotion that came out of you. I tend to pull that out of people

**Stefan**: Elena, look at me. We don't want to do this, ok? You can stop this right now. It's your choice

**Elena**: Kind of funny, actually, you being the one to pull back the curtain. I bet part of you enjoys it since, you know, I dumped you and all

**Damon**: Wow. That was downright vindictive. See? I think now we're breaking through that tough candy shell and getting into the ooey-gooey rich center of your humanity. This is good. I think we should shine some light on the subject

**Elena**: Let me guess... This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me

**Stefan**: Look, I know what you're going through. After all you've done, you're afraid to face the guilt you'll feel if you turned your emotions back on. The only way we can help you is to make the alternative hurt even worse

_(He reopens the curtain. She screams) _

_(Caroline is outside with Matt and Adriana) _

**Caroline**: Oh, we have to keep talking. If we don't keep talking, then I won't be able to stop myself from listening in. And I can't stand to hear Elena in pain

**Matt**: What do you want to talk about?

**Caroline**: I don't know. Anything. I ordered you a cap and gown

**Matt**: You did?

**Caroline**: I just figured that you'd forget, so I ordered yours when I ordered mine and Adriana. And I got one for Elena, too

Adriana: It's gonna work. We're gonna get Elena back

_(Caroline sees Rebekah inside) _

**Caroline**: What the hell is she doing here?

_(They enter. Rebekah has brought lunch) _

**Rebekah**: I don't mean to interfere. It's just I happen to know all they keep in this house is blood and booze. So I brought a peace offering. Burgers?

**Matt**: Thanks

**Caroline**: Yeah, we can't really entertain right now, but thanks for stopping by

**Rebekah**: I think I might stay. Matt mentioned that he was failing classes and needed a study buddy

C**aroline**: You're failing? Well, why didn't you ask me to help you study?

**Matt**: Well, I didn't exactly ask her

**Adriana**: Well, what classes are you failing?

**Matt**: I'm not failing. I'm just really, really behind. History and Italian and math

**Caroline**: Matt!

**Matt**: This year's been a little distracting

**Rebekah**: We could both help. "All hands on deck." That's the motto around here, right?

**Caroline**: We don't have a motto. Look, if you need to study, we're gonna study. I'm gonna go home, and I'm gonna get my flash cards and my study guides and some energy bars. This is gonna be good

_(She leaves) _

**Rebekah**: You dated that?

**Matt**: She likes projects

_(Adriana is outside. She feels something) _

**Adriana**: Who's there?

_(She turns herself. It's Klaus) _

**Adriana**: Oh my god

**Klaus**: Hello, Adriana

**[A restaurant]**

**Katherine**: Let me get this straight. You want me to hand over Silas' tombstone? What makes you think I even have it?

**Bonnie**: I know you took it from the island. You're a scavenger. You'd never leave it behind

**Katherine**: So you're working for Silas now, huh? Running errands for the big, bad immortal

**Bonnie**: I didn't switch sides. In two days, there'll be a full moon. Silas wants me to harness its power to drop the veil between our side and the other side. He wants to take the cure, and then he wants to die. I said I'd help him, and I've been hiding from him ever since, buying time

**Katherine**: Time for what?

**Bonnie**: You don't need to worry about it. You just need to bring me the tombstone

**Katherine**: It's a hunk of rock. What do you even want with it?

**Bonnie**: The less you know, the better. Silas is psychic. He can get into people's heads, read their minds, make them see things that aren't really there. I'm taking a big enough risk just talking to you

**Katherine**: Ok. Then how do I know that you're not him?

**Bonnie**: You don't. But I'm not

**Katherine**: And what makes you so sure that I'm not him?

**Bonnie**: Because he can't get into my head anymore. Because I am the only one who can see his true face

**Katherine**: What's in it for me?

**Bonnie**: Bring me the tombstone. Help me stop Silas from unleashing hell on earth. Believe me, I'll make it worth your while

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is burning and screaming) _

**Damon**: You're gonna thank me for this. After you turn it back on, you'll realize life with no emotions blew

**Elena**: You know what else blew? Being sired to you. Going every day believing that I was in love with you. I remember every horrible moment of it. And you... So scared that it wasn't real. Well, guess what. It wasn't. You were right. So go ahead. Keep trying to get the old me back. Who knows? Maybe Stefan and I will give it another go

_(She frees herself and rushes to the window. she burns and Damon stops the fire. She laughs) _

**Elena**: I am the girl that you love. You wouldn't do anything to actually hurt me. You just proved that. So what do I really have to be afraid of?

_(Stefan and Damon are outside) _

**Stefan**: So that went well

**Damon**: Every other vampire turns it on, no problem. You kill. You feed. You do all the awful things that a vampire does. And then when you're done, you turn it back on. Why is she being so stubborn?

**Stefan**: Because she has nothing to come back to. Her home's gone. Her family's gone. She alienated her friends. She destroyed her relationships

**Damon**: No. She wants to come back. Scaring the hell out of her should have worked. She's smart. She knows we're not gonna hurt her

**Stefan**: All right. So we get somebody else, somebody who really will hurt her

**Damon**: Who? Katherine?

**Stefan**: Think about it. She's the reason Jeremy's dead, right? So if anybody's gonna provoke an emotion, it's her

**Damon**: So we call her and then what? Beg her to help us out of the kindness of her own heart? You kidding me?

**Stefan**: Katherine was just abandoned by Elijah. She has nothing. She has no one. We invite her into our house to come torture Elena. There's no way she's gonna turn that down

_(Adriana and Klaus are in the woods surrounding the Salvatore's House)_

**Adriana**: I thought you said that you were gone for good

**Klaus**: That's true. But I never meant to go without saying good-bye

**Adriana**: You don't owe me an explanation. You're moving on. By all means, go

**Klaus**: Well, that's just it, isn't it? I never had any intention of moving on. The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you. And I can't. Come to New Orleans. What are you afraid of?

**Adriana**: You! I'm afraid of you!

**Klaus**: Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you're afraid of yourself, your darkest desires? I even heard you taking up on Klaus offer for a vacation in New Orleans

**Adriana**: How do you know what Klaus said to me?

_(He pushes her against a tree) _

**Klaus/Silas**: Then again... There's so much to be afraid of, isn't there, like what I'll do to you if your friend Bonnie doesn't come out of hiding. Where is she?

**Caroline**: Silas

**Klaus/Silas**: Where is she?! She's not at home. She's not anywhere. Bonnie is playing games with me. And I don't like it. Tell her I'm looking for her. Tell her to come out of the shadows. Tell her that this... Is only the beginning

[Caroline takes Adriana by her arms and pushes her to run]

Caroline: ''Get out of here Adriana.

Adriana: ''I can't let you deal with him alone.

Silas/Klaus: ''Once I'm done with Bonnie Adriana then I'll come after you...what I have planned for you...is far more serious than Bonnie.

[Adriana uses her mind power to blast him into the tree but not before he snaps Caroline's neck and then he disappears]

_(Matt and Rebekah are in the living room) _

**Matt**: What time will Caroline return from the train station?

**Rebekah**: Well, that's handy. Sort of a cheat, though, isn't it?

**Matt**: Not everyone's had a thousand years to learn everything about everything

**Rebekah**: I'm not sure how good I am at learning Italian. I was fluent in the 12th century, but languages have a way of evolving

**Matt**: So can you help or not?

**Rebekah**: Of course I can. Don't be cranky. I was just teasing

**Matt**: I'm sorry. I just don't want to get left behind when all my friends go to college and I'm the only repeat senior

**Rebekah**: The only reason that you are failing is because you're preoccupied with training doomed hunters and dealing with Elena's drama. You need better friends, like me. I could compel you good grades, get a scholarship

**Matt**: I don't want to do that

**Rebekah**: Why not? Everyone needs an advantage in life. I could be yours. When you convinced me to save April Young's life at the prom, I realized that I could be a better person. And I'm grateful for that. So let me give you some advice. Take advantage of what I'm offering you. Make something of yourself. For the record, anyone who leaves you behind is a fool. I wouldn't

_(Katherine enters) _

**Katherine**: What a beautiful sentiment

**Damon**: Seriously? You can't knock?

**Katherine**: Sorry. I didn't realize we were standing on formalities

**Rebekah**: What the hell are you doing here?

**Katherine**: You didn't get the memo? I'm here to talk some sense into poor emotionless Elena

**Matt**: Are you out of your mind?

**Damon**: You got a better idea, prom King? Unless you want me to lock you up in there with her, I suggest you shut up and let the adults handle this

**Rebekah**: Well, it looks like the lunatics have taken over the asylum. Where are you going?

**Matt**: I'm calling Caroline. There's no way we're letting that psycho in there with Elena

_(Matt is calling Caroline. She regains consciousness in the woods. She gets up and she finds Matt)_

**Matt**: Caroline!

**Caroline**: Matt!

**Matt**: Where have you been?

**Caroline**: We have to get out of here

**Matt**: No, Caroline. Caroline, wait. It's ok

**Caroline**: No, it's not ok. Silas is out there. And he made me think that he was Klaus...

**Matt**: What are you talking about? What's Silas want with you?

**Caroline**: He's trying to get to Bonnie. Do you know where Bonnie is?

**Matt**: If I knew where she was, I wouldn't bother with you. Now, get me Bonnie, or I'm going to kill someone. Maybe I'll start with your mother

_(She runs and goes to the house but Silas, pretending to be Klaus, stops her) _

**Klaus**: No one in the house can help you. Find Bonnie or I'll kill the person you love the most

_(She runs to her car and calls her mom) _

_**Liz**__: I know. I promised I wouldn't work too late_

**Caroline**: Mom, I need you to get home and lock all the doors right now. Don't let anyone inside, not even me because I have a key, so I can let myself in. Do you understand?

_**Liz**__: What's going on?_

**Caroline**: Just do it, OK? I'm on my way

_(Katherine gets Elena out of the safe) _

**Katherine**: Oh, honey, you look awful

E**lena**: What the hell are you doing here?

**Katherine**: Your boyfriends invited me. They want to know if you still have a heart. There it is. Your bodyguards won't let me kill you, but I can rip your throat out. So I don't have to listen to you whine. But first, satisfy my curiosity. What did you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?

E**lena**: That's why you're here. He dumped you, didn't he? Now you're just looking for a scapegoat

**Katherine**: Tell me what you said to turn him against me or I will feed you your own eyeballs

**Elena**: I didn't have to say anything. Look at you. A self-obsessed egomaniac on the run for 5 centuries. What good would you be to anyone? You're the definition of damaged goods. No wonder Elijah left you

**Katherine**: Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive. But unlike you, poor, delicate Elena, I don't turn it off. I deal with it. You wouldn't last a week as a vampire without everyone fawning over you. But I'd love to see you try

_(She leaves) _

_(Katherine is in the library with Damon) _

**Katherine**: All that pain and torture of her took quite a thirst

**Damon**: It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that Elena called you out on your recent boy trouble, could it? Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear

**Katherine**: Did you ever think Elena would have been better off if she'd never met you?

**Damon**: You're trying to get a rise out of me? Because my emotions are fine. I love Elena. I despise you

**Katherine**: Mm, so romantic. So doomed to fail. You know, as soon as she goes back to her old self, she'll go straight to Stefan. That's the tragedy of you. You never get the girl

_(Stefan enters) _

**Stefan**: She's gone

**Damon**: What?

**Stefan**: Elena's not in her cell. I'm gonna check the grounds. Find out what she did

**Katherine**: Oops. Did I forget to lock her in? Let's just say I've lost interest in Elena's recovery. I'd rather watch her tear through an orphanage. Imagine trying to come back from a spiral like that

_(Rebekah and Matt enter) _

**Matt**: Elena's gone? What happened?

**Damon**: Donovan, you're coming with me

**Rebekah**: Why should he?

**Damon**: Because Elena's hungry and missing. For once, his life might actually have a purpose

**[Caroline's House]**

_(Caroline enters. She's leaving a voicemail to Bonnie) _

**Caroline**: Bonnie, why aren't you answering? Silas isn't going to just give up. You're the only one that can stop him. Call me

_(Liz is here) _

**Liz**: Caroline, what's going on?

**Caroline**: Mom, don't come any closer. Stop

**Liz**: What's wrong?

**Caroline**: I don't know how to tell if it's really you. What if this is another trick? He can get in my head and he would have known that I called you

**Liz**: Ok, Caroline. It's me. It's your mother. I don't know what's happening, but everything's going to be ok. All right? You just need to talk to me

_(Caroline calls her) _

**Liz**: Hi. How's it going?

**Caroline**: Oh, good

**[The Woods]**

_(Elena is walking a car arrives) _

**Elena**: Please help me

_(Matt gets out) _

**Elena**: Matt. Thank God you found me

**Matt**: Elena, stop. I know you don't want to do this. I know you don't want to hurt me

**Elena**: I'm a vampire, Matt. The thing about vampires is that we need to feed

**Matt**: No, but you're more than that. You're my friend. You're my oldest friend. You're my friend. You're my oldest friend. You're the girl that I've loved longer that I can remember. Whatever wall you want to put up, I know that still means something to you

**Elena**: Deep down... It probably does mean something... But I am really hungry

**[Caroline's House]**

_(Caroline and Liz are in the living room) _

**Caroline**: Bonnie hasn't called back yet. I just don't understand why she hasn't called

_(She hears the door and goes see who it is. It's Bonnie) _

**Bonnie**: What's going on? Are you all right?

**Caroline**: I've been calling you for hours

**Bonnie**: Sorry. I came as soon as I got the message. Caroline, let me in. Let me help

C**aroline**: How do I know it's you? Silas keeps getting in my head, attacking me. He says he wants to know where you are. He threatened my mother

**Liz**: Caroline?

**Caroline**: Mom, just stay there

**Bonnie**: Caroline, that is not your mother

**Caroline**: What's going on? Oh, my God

_(It's not Liz, it's Silas) _

**Silas**: Did you really think you could hide from me, Bonnie?

**Bonnie**: I'm here now. What did you do to her mother?

**Silas**: She's right where you left her

_(Caroline goes in the living room. Liz is lying on the ground, unconscious)_

**Caroline**: Mom? Mom! Ohh…

**Silas**: I thought you and I were on the same side

**Bonnie**: We are. The full moon isn't for two more days. I've been gathering my strength, preparing myself

**Silas**: You're the only one who can do this spell. So I can't hurt you. But I can hurt the people you love. You do understand that, right?

**Bonnie**: I understand. I will do your spell. I will drop the veil. And I will help you die. I promise Just don't hurt my friends

**Silas**: Your promise is binding, Bonnie. If you break it, you have to answer to me

**Bonnie**: I won't break it

**Silas**: Then you should leave this house right now. And the next time I come looking for you, I expect you to be waiting

_(She leaves with him) _

**[The Woods]**

_(Matt is lying on the ground) _

**Elena**: Oh, come on. I barely drained an artery. Come on. Get up. I'm hungry. And my head's fuzzy. I can't think straight. I need more

**Matt**: Elena, stop

**Elena**: But you're so good

_(Stefan Adriana and Damon intervene) _

**Stefan**: Hey, hey. You're cut off

**Elena**: Let go of me

**Adriana**: Stop it. Enough. You are acting like a little spoiled brat. You know that? You think that we can't punish you. Maybe not. But I can sure punish him

**Matt**: Elena…

**Elena**: Seriously? You think this is...

**Adriana**: Shut up. I'm done playing nice. Turn your emotions back on right now, Elena, or so help me, God, we will give you something to be sad about. Damon will kill him right here in front of you

**Stefan**: Adriana

**Damon**: Don't "Adriana" her. If she doesn't love anyone, fine. Prove it. And if I'm wrong, what difference does it make? One less bus boy

**Matt**: Elena….

**Elena**: You're bluffing

**Adriana**: How about now?

_[Damon kills Matt. Elena is chocked and has tears in her eyes) _

**Damon**: You feel anything now? You're angry I just turned your buddy into road kill? Or are you sad that the guy that everybody loves is just a bag of bones? Remember when he was a little kid, huh? Warm heart, big, goofy smile, his whole life ahead of him. I guess it was a good idea that he was wearing this

_(He shows her the Gilbert ring) _

**Elena**: Oh, God, Matt

**Damon**: You feeling that weight lifting off your chest? That's joy. Because your friend isn't dead. That's emotion, Elena. That's humanity

_(She's still crying) _

**Adriana**: You're gonna be ok

**Elena**: No

**Damon**: Look at me

**Elena**: No. No. No. It's not ok

**Damon**: Elena

**Elena**: What I've done?

**Damon**: Hey

E**lena**: No, no. What did I do? I almost killed him. Matt. I almost... and then Bonnie and Caroline. I just... no, no. I mean, the woman, the waitress. I actually killed that waitress. No! I killed... That waitress

**Stefan**: Hey. Elena. Hey. Hey. Look at me. Look at me. I know this stage, ok? The emotions are overwhelming you. You just have to focus on one thing, ok?

**Elena**: No, I can't. I can't

**Stefan**: You just find that one thing inside of you that makes you strong. It's in there. Just latch on to it. Channel everything you're feeling into that one emotion. Find the thing inside of you that makes you want to live. Elena, let it in. Let it in. That's good. That's it. That's it. Just breathe it in. Blow everything else out. That's good. That's good. You ok?

**Elena**: No. I'm not okay but I'll get better

**[Caroline's House]**

**Caroline**: Come on. This will work

_(She takes a syringe and injects her blood in her mother's chest) _

**Caroline**: Mom? Open your eyes. Come on. Wake up. You have to wake up. You have to see me graduate. I swear I'll get... I swear I'll get you out of this town and find you a nice man. Mom!

_(Liz wakes up and Caroline embraces her)_

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Matt wakes up. Rebekah is here) _

**Rebekah**: I've never actually seen that ring in action before. Does it hurt?

**Matt**: You mean getting my neck snapped or coming back from the dead? Because they both hurt like hell. Did it work?

**Rebekah**: Well, it looks like Elena's emotional floodgates have been burst wide open. So she'll be back to her dull, sympathetic self in no time. Here. That was a brave thing to do

**Matt**: She saved me from drowning at the bottom of that river. I'm just doing what I can to pay her back

**Rebekah**: There aren't enough apologies in the world for the part that I played in this. Running you off the bridge, Elena becoming a vampire to save you. If you don't want me to cheat you into college, fine. We'll do it the hard way. But, Matt... I will spend every day until graduation trying to find a way to pay you back

**[A restaurant]**

_(Katherine rejoins Bonnie) _

**Katherine**: I'm perfectly aware that tombstone isn't just a hunk of rock

**Bonnie**: No kidding

**Katherine**: And it got me thinking, all big spells require a source of power, a recurring element like a full moon, a comet. But that tombstone is filled with the blood of your ancient relative Katsooyay or whatever

**Bonnie**: Qetsiyah

**Katherine**: She was powerful enough to create the other side. So maybe if you have her blood, you don't need a full moon to drop the veil. Maybe you can do it whenever you want. The thing I can't figure out is why do you want to drop the veil at all?

**Bonnie**: I have my reasons

**Katherine**: And again, I ask, what's in it for me?

**Bonnie**: You'll get the one thing you want most in this world... Freedom, survival. Never having to run from anyone again. Once I've dropped the veil, I can speak to Qetsiyah. She created the spell that made Silas truly immortal, invulnerable to any weapon. You'd like that for yourself, wouldn't you? I can give it to you

**Katherine**: Bonnie Bennett, we have a deal

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is in the library with Stefan Adriana and Damon) _

**Damon**: Hey... There you go. How you feeling?

**Elena**: The pain's still there. The grief... And shame. I get it now. Shutting it off, it's a cheat. I mean, you put up this wall and shut out everything that makes you who you are. Nothing affects you, nothing matters. But things do matter... Things happen that can't be undone and now I know there's something I need to do about that

**Adriana**: Elena, what you need to do is rest; take it easy for a couple of days. Maybe even a couple of years. Here

**Elena**: I... I'm done resting. I have to get ready. There's so much that I have to do

**Damon**: Whoa. Hey. What are you talking about?

**Elena**: Think about it. It's so obvious. Go back far enough, there's one person who brought us to this... Who ruined our lives... And look at you two. Everything that's happened to you, she did that. She brought Klaus to Mystic Falls; she turned Caroline into a vampire. She killed my brother. It all comes down to her... Katherine. Ok, Stefan said to focus on one thing, so I did. I focused on hate. And I hate her so much

**Damon**: Well, I don't think that's what he meant

**Adriana**: Elena, Katherine's not worth your time. Even if you spend 10 minutes of your life hating her, she wins

**Elena**: Not if I kill her


	85. The Walking Dead

**The Walking Dead**

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena and Stefan are training) _

**Stefan**: And?

**Elena**: That did nothing for me. How was it for you?

**Stefan**: Again. Good. Now, focus on letting it go

**Elena**: Or we could skip the sublimating part and you can tell me where she is so that I can rip her head off

**Stefan**: I don't know where Katherine is and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you

**Elena**: Stefan, you're the one who told me to channel all of my emotions into one single feeling.

**Stefan**: I realize that. I just figured it would be love, or hope, or compassion. Not unwavering hatred for a ruthless vampire that's 500 years older than you. Give me 50 pull-ups

**Elena**: You wanted to kill Klaus when you got your emotions back

**Stefan**: I know and I couldn't

**Elena**: You don't think I can kill Katherine?

**Stefan**: I don't think you really want to

**Elena**: Maybe you're right. Maybe I just want to feel the warmth of her chest cavity as I rip out her heart and watch her face as she realizes I took it from her. Nah, I just want to kill her. It's that simple. I'm gonna go shower

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Rebekah is at the bar with Matt ) _

**Rebekah**: So, let me get this straight. You send out a notice of your impending graduation, and people feel obliged to give you money?

**Matt**: Pretty much

**Rebekah**: Sounds brilliant. Why aren't you participating?

**Matt**: I don't have a whole lot of family

**Rebekah**: Well, that makes two of us. Besides, I don't think it was my mother's dream to see me in a cap and gown. How about your mom?

**Matt**: Let's just say I'm not holding my breath for a graduation check

_(Caroline and Elena are sitting on a table outside) _

**Caroline**: Stamp, please. Thank you

**Elena**: You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Caroline. I know this is just a ploy to keep me distracted

**Caroline**: You're done? I'm only on my second batch

**Elena**: We have family friends in Denver. Other than that, no one cares that I'm graduating. And to be honest, neither do I

**Caroline**: You know, that's how you feel now, but once you get through this hating Katherine phase...

**Elena**: Wait. Do you know where Katherine is?

**Caroline**: No. Why would I know where she is?

**Elena**: Yeah, but Caroline, if you did, you would tell me, right?

**Caroline**: Elena, you're obsessing

**Elena**: Caroline, listen to me. If you know where Katherine is, you have to tell me

**Caroline**: I don't. Elena... Chill.

**[The Woods]**

_(Bonnie and Katherine are in the woods]_

**Katherine**: Hello! Could you be any creepier? Why are we here?

**Bonnie**: You want me to make you truly immortal so that nothing can kill you. To do that, I need to talk to Qetsiyah, which means I need to lower the veil to the other side

**Katherine**: That still doesn't explain why you made me trudge through mud in $500 boots

**Bonnie**: A few miles that way, 12 hybrids were killed at the Lockwood cellar. And a few Miles that way, 12 humans died at the Young farm. And this is the site where 12 witches were killed

**Katherine**: 13 if you don't get to the point

**Bonnie**: It's the expression triangle. I need to charge all 3 points and channel the mystical energy from Silas's tombstone. Once that happens, I can drop the veil inside the 3 points and just long enough to get what I need

**Katherine**: And what exactly do you need?

**Bonnie**: Silas has done nothing but torment my friends. Now he wants to unleash hell on earth. He's evil. In 2,000 years, only one person has been able to put him down

**Katherine**: Let me guess. Qetsiyah

**Bonnie**: If I can contact her, I can ask her how to do it. Now hand me the rock

**Katherine**: You're gonna flood Mystic Falls with dead, supernatural creatures so that you can ask a 2,000-year-old witch not one but two favors? Ha! I think I'll take my business elsewhere

_(She can't leave) _

**Katherine**: What the hell?

**Bonnie**: I linked us. Which means you're stuck with me for the day. Silas can be anyone. If he gets in your head and figures out I don't need a full moon to do the spell, it's over. Now, about that tombstone

[Adriana is looking all over for Bonnie when she called her to help her out with the spell she sees Bonnie and Katherine]

Adriana: ''Well, I'm shocked to see you two together what's going on?

Bonnie: ''I need your Magic ability's for the Spell with your help I wouldn't risk my life doing it.

Adriana: ''Fine but why is Katherine here?

Katherine: ''I'm here because Bonnie and I have a agreement I help her bring down Silas she will help me be immortal..so I won't run from Klaus anymore.

Adriana: ''great another Immortal that is the last thing we need.

**[Mystic Falls' Hospital]**

_(Stefan rejoins Damon) _

**Damon**: You just missed the donuts

**Stefan**: Yeah, I was with Elena burning off a few thousand hate-filled calories. What happened to you helping me?

**Damon**: Help? Yes. Prolonging the inevitable, waste of my time

**Stefan**: Hmm. You're avoiding. How unexpected

**Damon**: I'm not avoiding. Elena's only goal is to end Katherine's life, and that's not gonna just magically disappear with Pilates and a juice cleanse

_(Liz rejoins them) _

**Liz**: Hey, guys. Thanks for coming

**Damon**: Hey. Why were we invited?

**Liz**: Well, the hospital has kept the blood banks empty ever since they were raided last month. We thought at the very least, it would help keep the vampire population away

**Stefan**: And it didn't?

**Liz**: See for yourself

_(They go to a room) _

**Liz**: There were 4 other victims in this wing. Each one almost completely drained of blood. You think it's Silas?

**Damon**: Or a doctor with some very questionable bedside manner

**Liz**: But 5 victims? It's a lot of blood and it's not like he can take it with him

**Stefan**: Unless he's fueling up for something big

**Liz**: Big? Any details would be helpful, considering I'm dealing with 5 grieving families out there and a psychic killer on the loose

**Damon**: Silas wants Bonnie to do a spell to drop the veil from the other side

**Liz**: I have no idea what that means

**Damon**: It's an invisible wall that separates our plane from the plane of all dead supernatural creatures. Now, Silas wants that to go away so he can take the cure, die, and not have to spend an eternity in a supernatural purgatory

**Liz**: And when do you suppose Silas plans on doing this?

**Damon**: Next full moon. Tomorrow night

**[Old Lockwood Cellar]**

_(Bonnie and Katherine arrive) _

**Katherine**: Ugh. That old Lockwood cellar reeks of wet dog. I'll be staying up here

**Bonnie**: You obviously don't know how this works

_(They enter) _

**Katherine**: You realize I'm not just some wandering child in a supermarket, right? I'm a vampire that can kill you

**Bonnie**: Whatever happens to me happens to you. Do you really think I want you here?

**Katherine**: And what is here? Oh. Right. 12 dead hybrids. This should be good

Adriana: ''Bonnie why are you doing this...and tell me the truth?

Bonnie: ''I can't tell you because you will try to stop me...and using Katherine is the way for me to do the spell

Adriana: ''This isn't like you to do something for Silas and dropping the veil...this is for Jeremy isn't it...you are going to use this chance to bring Jeremy back...this is dangerous.

[Bonnie nods but doesn't answers as she does the spell]

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Caroline, Rebekah and Matt are at the bar) _

**Caroline**: Is it supposed to rain tonight?

**Rebekah**: Do I look like a meteorologist?

_(They look at Elena) _

**Caroline**: Someone needs to do something, before she explodes

**Rebekah**: I got this

_(She rejoins Elena) _

**Rebekah**: Drink. You're putting everyone on edge. So. What's the deal? I'm new to this whole emotional switch situation

**Elena**: It's not complicated. See that dart board? All I can picture is Katherine's face

**Rebekah**: So, your emotions are on, they're just dialed to rage

**Elena**: Look, Rebekah, I get that we had our Thelma and Louise thing back when I had my humanity off, but let me make one thing clear... We're not friends

_(Caroline rejoins them) _

**Caroline**: What about us? Are we still friends? All those things you said when your humanity was off, is that how you really feel?

**Elena**: Caroline, I really don't feel like going down memory lane

**Caroline**: Well, what about when you said, and I quote, "you're a repulsive, blood-sucking, control freak monster"? Did you really mean those things?

**Elena**: If you're waiting for an apology, you're not gonna get one. I can't let myself feel bad, because if I feel bad, then I feel everything, and... We've all seen how well I handle that

_(The power's out. They go outside) _

**Rebekah**: The power's completely out

**Caroline**: I'll call my mom! Maybe she knows what's going on

**[The Young Farm]**

**Adriana**: 12 humans burned to death here. They died in vain for Silas

[Bonnie does a spell and the lights go out]

**Katherine**: What did you do?

**Bonnie**: I linked the final hot spot. It's time to drop the veil

[Katherine takes a hold of Adriana's arm and holding her]

Adriana: ''What are you doing Katherine?

Katherine: ''Just making sure that if anything happens at least I have one of my favorite people with me.

**[Mystic Falls' Hospital]**

_(Damon, Liz and Stefan are looking at a map) _

**Liz**: The power outages originated at 3 different places in town... the Young farm, the Lockwood estate, and a blown transformer off old Miller Road

**Stefan**: These are the locations of the Silas massacres. It's the expression triangle. Bonnie must be doing the spell

**Damon**: So much for needing a full moon

**Liz**: I know something else. One of the power company guys has a daughter who goes to school with Bonnie. He saw her leaving the Young farm an hour ago with Elena

**Stefan**: But Caroline's with Elena

**Damon**: Looks like Bonnie Bennett has a new doppelganger friend

**Liz**: So, how do we find them?

**Stefan**: Well, they must be somewhere in the triangle. My guess is right in the middle

**Damon**: And where exactly might that be?

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Damon and Stefan arrive. Elena rejoins them) _

**Stefan**: Where's Caroline?

**Elena**: Inside looking for Bonnie. I think we should split up. Damon and I can look outside while you and Caroline look inside

**Stefan**: All right. Let me know if you find anything

_(He leaves) _

**Damon**: Someone's an eager beaver

**Elena**: Where's Katherine?

**Damon**: Now I get it. One brother shoots you down, you ask the other one. Great

**Elena**: You know, don't you?

**Damon**: Do you not notice all the end of the world crap going on right now?

**Elena**: Tell me that you don't want her dead. After everything that she did to you. Stringing you along for hundreds of years

**Damon**: Elena, we don't need to list all the reasons that I hate Katherine. What we need to do is find Bonnie. Come on

**Elena**: I don't care about Bonnie. I care about killing Katherine

**Damon**: They're together. Ok? So maybe you should do a little less threatening and a little more looking. Come on

_(Stefan rejoins Caroline in the cafeteria) _

**Stefan**: Hey. There you are. Any luck?

**Caroline**: I searched the whole school. She should be here

_(They hear a noise) _

**Caroline**: What was that?

_(They go in the cold room) _

**Stefan**: Hmm. Ice is melting

**Caroline**: It just doesn't make any sense. This is the center of the triangle. If she's gonna do the spell, she has to do it here. This is where they should be

**Stefan**: Actually, I think we're in the right place. Just the wrong elevation

_(Bonnie and Katherine are in the caves below the school) _

**Bonnie**: Ok. This is the center of the triangle. I'm ready. Now give me the tombstone

**Katherine**: The fact that this spell hinges on some crappy hunk of blood-rock does little to inspire my confidence

**Adriana**: It's filled with the calcified blood of Qetsiyah, one of the strongest witches in the world

_(Damon is on the phone with Stefan) _

**Damon**: If I remember correctly, I think there's an entrance in the basement

**Stefan**: Where's the basement?

**Elena**: Off the boiler room

**Damon**: You hear that? I'll meet you there

_(He hangs up and looks at Elena) _

**Damon**: You're gonna have to stay here

**Elena**: Are you kidding me?

**Damon**: We really need to stop Bonnie from doing this spell, and if you get all murderous and screw it up...

**Elena**: Is that really the reason?

**Damon**: As self-righteous as Stefan is, he has a point. Behind your rage, there is a tidal wave of feelings. All of your guilt, all your grief. Every emotion you've ever put off. And killing Katherine's gonna let it all in, and if you can't handle it, then we're back to square one

**Elena**: And if I can? What if killing Katherine takes away all that grief and guilt? What if killing Katherine finally lets me feel all the good things that I've lost? Damon, help me. As soon as I get over this hurdle, I'll be me. I'll be able to think clearly. I'll be myself and everything will go back to normal

**Damon**: She's strong. And crafty. And you'll die

**Elena**: Then at least I'll die trying

_(Bonnie is doing the spell) _

**Katherine**: What is happening?

**Bonnie**: I'm channeling the expression triangle. It's done. The veil is down

_(Damon Is lying on the ground. Alaric appears) _

**Alaric**: Need a hand?

**Damon**: So, this is either really good or really bad

**Alaric**: It's good to see you, too, Damon

**Damon**: I'd say the feeling was mutual, except a lot of people aren't exactly who they say they are around here

**Alaric**: You think I'm Silas? Are you kidding me?

**Damon**: Uhh. See, this puts us in a bit of a pickle, 'cause that is exactly what Silas would say

**Alaric**: Now, would Silas know about locker 42?

_(Damon embraces him) _

**Damon**: Hang I can see you, and I can touch you that means the little witch did it. She dropped the veil

**Alaric**: Well, not completely. It's only down inside the expression triangle. If I step outside of it, it's back to ghost world

**Damon**: Where's everybody? I figure with the veil down, it'd be like ghost-a-palooza

**Alaric**: Not every ghost has a reason to come back to Mystic Falls. Just the ones like me, looking out for their idiot best friends

**Damon**: I'm more worried about the ones looking out for their enemies

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Matt and Rebekah are alone) _

**Matt**: This wind is weird. One minute it was blowing like a hurricane. Now nothing, not even a breeze

**Rebekah**: Looks like something wicked finally came

**Matt**: You know, you don't have to be here. I mean, technically, one of us is getting paid

**Rebekah**: But it's fun. And kind of cozy. With the storm outside and the candlelight. And us

_(Someone enters) _

**Rebekah**: Oh, my God. Kol

**Kol**: Greetings from the dead. So, who fancies a drink?

**Rebekah**: I thought I'd never see you again

**Kol**: Spare me the waterworks, sister. I've already watched you grieve. Lasted a full 24 hours, remember?

**Matt**: I'm assuming this means Bonnie dropped the veil

**Kol**: Not completely, and not for long. But who am I to give up an opportunity for revenge? My killer's already dead, but his sister's just as culpable. So maybe you could help me find her

**Matt**: If you hurt Elena...

**Kol**: Oh… I'm going to. But please, continue. I'm curious as to where you're going with this

**Rebekah**: You've made your point, Kol. Leave

**Kol**: First tell me where I can find Elena

**Rebekah**: She left here hours ago. We don't know where she is. Now get out

**Kol**: I see you finally got the quarterback to pay attention to you. How's the throwing arm, champ?

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Katherine Adriana and Bonnie are still in the caves) _

**Katherine**: Tick tock, Bonnie

**Bonnie**: Stop talking. I can't reach out to Qetsiyah with you breaking my concentration every 5 seconds

**Adriana**: Bonnie. Did you hear that? Someone's coming

**Bonnie**: Will you be quiet?

**Katherine**: I have vampire hearing, Bonnie, and there's someone here. Unlink me so that I can go stall them while we wait for Qetsiyah to show up

**Bonnie**: I'm not letting you go

**Katherine**: Then at least give me some slack

**Bonnie**: Fine. Go. Stop them

_(Katherine is in the tunnels) _

**Katherine**: Silas? Come and get me

_(Elena arrives) _

**Elena**: Hello, Katherine

**Katherine**: I let you out of your cage and this is how you thank me?

**Elena**: No. This is how I thank you

_(Bonnie is screaming. Stefan and Caroline enter) _

**Stefan**: Bonnie. Bonnie, what happened?

**Adriana**: Katherine. Find Katherine. they're linked

**Caroline**: Then unlink her. You go. We'll stay with Bonnie

_(Elena is still fighting with Katherine) _

**Elena**: You have done nothing but suck the happiness out of my life. Uhh. Well, now I get to kill you

**Katherine**: No, wait, please

**Elena**: Good-bye, Katherine

_(Stefan intervenes) _

**Elena**: Stefan!

**Katherine**: Thanks for the save, handsome

**Stefan**: Get the hell out of here before I kill you myself

**Katherine**: Really? I'm your biggest problem right now?

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Rebekah is taking care of Matt)_

**Rebekah**: You know, I could just cure this for you easily, right?

**Matt**: I'll be fine

**Rebekah**: Why won't you ever let me help you?

**Matt**: It's not you, it's... Look, people in this town have a bad habit of turning into vampires and I'd like to graduate High School as a human. I think there's a first aid kit in the back

**Rebekah**: Ok

_(She goes in the back and finds Caroline) _

**Rebekah**: Caroline, how are you still here... Oh my god

**Caroline**: I have to keep cutting

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Caroline and Adriana is with Bonnie) _

**Adriana**: Bonnie, are you ok?

**Bonnie**: Yeah, now that I unlinked to her

**Caroline**: What are you doing down here?

**Bonnie**: Waiting for Qetsiyah

**Caroline**: You might be waiting a while. Qetsiyah's not coming, Bonnie

**Bonnie**: But... I saw Caroline. How? I thought you couldn't get inside my head

**Silas**: That's what I wanted you to think. I can make you see whatever I want you to see. Am I a disfigured monster? Of course not. A monster is what I wanted you to see. That's the beauty of all this. You have no idea who I am. Or what I look like. Or how deep I am inside of your head. You thought that you were more powerful than me? I'm stronger than you can imagine. I defeated the hunter's curse in minutes. You thought that you could betray me. You can't. I will always be one step ahead [He turns his gaze to Adriana and moves towards her] ''Now My Love where were we...oh yes...Finally having your body for myself.

Adriana: ''Just stay away from me..Silas you have done enough to me.

Silas: ''Not nearly enough...I will have you Adriana nobody will stop me.

Bonnie: ''Just stay away from us.

_(Stefan is still with Elena) _

**Elena**: How could you save her? She was as good as dead

**Stefan**: Yeah, and so was Bonnie. Bonnie used a spell to link herself to Katherine, so if you killed her, Bonnie would be dead, too

**Elena**: How do you know that?

**Stefan**: Because I saw her, Elena. You almost killed your best friend

**Elena**: I don't believe you

**Stefan**: Really?

**Elena**: You never wanted me to kill Katherine. Why are you protecting her, Stefan?

**Stefan**: Listen to yourself. Your rage is making you crazy

**Elena**: Do you still have feelings for her?

**Stefan**: This isn't even about Katherine. This is about Jeremy. What, you think that killing her will take all that pain away? It won't

E**lena**: Oh, but beating up cinder blocks will?

**Stefan**: No. It's a distraction. Just like killing Katherine, just like turning your emotions off. The truth is, there are no shortcuts. You are a vampire, Elena. Loss is part of the deal. Look, I've been alive for 163 years. I have lost more loved ones than I can count and it hurts me every single time

**Elena**: So, there's no hope. You're saying I'm hopeless

**Stefan**: No. I'm saying you have to face your grief. But you don't have to do it alone. I can help you

**Elena**: Oh, of course you can. God, Stefan, always trying to help and your concern for me is just like...

**Stefan**: You're transferring some rage on me. That's good

**Elena**: I don't need to transfer anything. I can hate two people just fine

**Stefan**: Elena…

**Elena**: Just like the cinder block. Nothing

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Rebekah is trying to help Caroline) _

**Rebekah**: Caroline, hey. Snap out of it

**Caroline**: I need to bleed. Silas wants me to bleed

**Rebekah**: Stop it. You're hallucinating

**Caroline**: Just let me do this. I need to do this

**Rebekah**: You're going to cut your hand's off

_(Matt is on the phone with Damon) _

**Matt**: She's been here the whole time. That means Silas is with you

**Damon**: Perfect

**Matt**: Yeah, it gets worse. The veil's down. Kol came by looking for Elena. Seemed a little pissed

**Damon**: Do you have any good news for me, Donovan?

**Matt**: We'll handle this. .Just watch your back

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Damon is with Alaric)_

**Damon**: Call Stefan. Tell him about Caroline. Tell him to keep an eye on Elena. God knows he'll do a better job than me

**Alaric**: Stefan? Isn't she your girlfriend?

**Damon**: Who knows? I know she was sired to me. I know her emotions were off. I know she's so full of rage she wants to rip Katherine's head off...

**Alaric**: But you have no idea how she feels about you and now you're freaking out

**Damon**: Call Stefan

**[Mystic Grill]**

**Matt**: Have you tried compelling her?

**Rebekah**: I can't. She's on vervain

**Caroline**: Let me go!

**Rebekah**: Look, Caroline, you're graduating and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary really want you to graduate with both your hands

**Caroline**: I need to keep cutting. I need to keep cutting. I need to keep cutting

**Rebekah**: Stop!

**Caroline**: Bitch!

**Rebekah**: That is the Caroline I know and loathe

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

**Bonnie**: Stay away from me

**Caroline/Silas**: Gladly. Once you finish the spell. I will make Adriana mine and Then when the veil is dropped completely, I can take the cure. I just want to pass on, Bonnie. I'll even let you kill me. I'll be out of your life for good

**Bonnie**: But every dead supernatural creature will be roaming the earth

**Caroline/Silas**: Well, if you don't help me, I'll be roaming the earth

**Bonnie**: I was never gonna drop the veil

**Caroline/Silas**: I'm curious. What was your plan? Pow-wow with Qetsiyah? Brainstorm ways to put me down? Qetsiyah's not coming. She wants me on the other side with her. For eternity

_**Damon**__: Bonnie? Bonnie?_

**Caroline/Silas**: That sounds familiar

_(He takes Alaric's appearance)_

**Alaric/Silas**: Maybe Damon will convince you

**Bonnie**: I won't let you...

**Caroline/Silas**: You won't let me what? You feel that, Bonnie? The air. Thinning. Barely enough to breathe [ He takes a hold of Adriana's waist and he flashes them away]

Bonnie: ''Adriana! Silas No

**[Mystic Falls' Cemetery]**

_(Elena goes to Jeremy's grave) _

**Elena**: '"Brother and friend"? What genius came up with that one? I give up, Jer. I really wanted to kill her for you, but... There's no point. Stefan's right. It's just a distraction. And... I can't. I can't do this. I can't... I can't move on, and I don't want to. If that makes me weak, then fine, I'm weak. But I can't handle you... I can't handle you being gone... And I can't handle feeling like this anymore

_(Kol arrives) _

**Kol**: Hello, old friend. Pity about your brother. Guess it's just me against you now

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Bonnie can't barely breathe. Sheila appears) _

**Sheila**: Bonnie. This isn't real, Bonnie. Feel the air in your lungs. Break through

**Bonnie**: Silas?

**Sheila**: Would Silas try and save your life? Now, breathe, child. There

**Bonnie**: I was so worried about you

**Sheila**: I know but I'm okay. I've been watching over you

**Bonnie**: I messed up. I'm sorry

**Sheila**: You can still stop Silas

**Bonnie**: No, I can't. Qetsiyah was able to immobilize him so he couldn't feed and get into people's heads. I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to put him down

**Sheila**: You can do that. Expression is the manifestation of your will. You can do anything. I don't like it, but sometimes, there are no choices. But you are strong enough. You can do this

[ Silas is in a room with Adriana she is looking at him with her arms around her shoulders...when he comes over to her...he holds out his hand...Adriana closes her eyes when she lets him take her hand in his...he steps to her and begins kissing her...He backs her into the wall...kissing on her neck making her gasp...as he takes his hands to Pull her leg around his waist scratching a hand up her leg to her thighs pulling her underwear aside so he can take her...He thrusts hard in her making her whimper with a helpless moan..He slides her on him up and down]

Silas: ''Hmm...if there is a way for me to stay here for eternity I would stay here with you...Your a Beautiful woman...with so much passion for Life and Love...I give anything for you...give into me and I will give you the world.

[Adriana shakes her head as he sinks to his knees against the wall still inside her thrusting in her...he sucks on her neck...feeling her clenching on him...he growls]

Silas: ''Don't say you don't want me...I can feel how you like what I'm doing to you...admit it to me...Your heart does not lie...

Adriana: ''I love Klaus...Silas...he cares for me.

Silas: ''Klaus doesn't love you if your here alone...he's in New Orleans with his new baby mama..he may not care for her but he wants that baby...and he won't come back to you knowing that.

[Adriana closes her eyes to this...He lays her down on the ground pulling her hips to his as he thrusts inside her making her moan...She couldn't help it anymore...it was too much as he roughly takes her...fast and hard...she screams in Pleasure...as he pumps once more inside her...then he lays on top of her holding her kissing her lips fondly]

Silas: ''Forget about Klaus and think of me I'm the one who will give you everything you ever desired...you won't resist me again...you and I have a bond that nobody will break...and as long I still live...you belong to me.

[Adriana sits up as he gets up and takes her up with him to help her dress then he disappears..she stares at the spot where he was just at and closes her eyes at the what they did...and she gave in to him...she cries in her hand as she runs to find Bonnie and the others]

_(Damon is in the caves and stumbles upon Alaric) _

**Alaric**: Whoa. It's just me. I called Stefan. He's heading for Elena. Did you find Silas?

**Damon**: Yup

**Alaric**: Oh! Damon, it's me!

**Damon**: No, you're not. I've spent more time in these tunnels than I care to admit and there's no way you just came from the school. Your mind games don't work on me, Silas

_(Bonnie arrives) _

**Bonnie**: I may not be able to kill you, but I will stop you. I will make the blood clot in your veins. I will make every bone, muscle, and joint in your body turn to stone

**Damon**: What the hell is happening?

**Bonnie**: He can't hide behind his mind control anymore. He's becoming his true self

**Damon**: Who exactly might his true self be?

**Bonnie**: I guess we'll never know

**[Mystic Falls' Cemetery]**

_(Kol and Elena are fighting) _

**Kol**: Now, this is what I've missed. Two people connecting. It's lonely on the other side. I swear, being invisible will drive you mad. The way you couldn't see me standing in front of you, or feel my breath on your cheek as I whispered all the ways that I wished for you to suffer. But at least, now you can

**Elena**: Go ahead, Kol. Kill me. You'll be doing me a favor

**Kol**: As you wish, darling

_(Jeremy appears) _

**Jeremy**: How many times do I need to kill you?

**Kol**: Jeremy Gilbert. You're back. Now, what's the saying? Kill me once, shame on you, kill me twice, shame on...

_(Stefan intervenes and breaks his neck) _

**Stefan**: Let's leave it at that, shall we?

_(Jeremy rushes toward Elena) _

**Jeremy**: Elena?! Elena?

E**lena**: Jeremy

**[The Woods]**

_(Damon and Stefan are with Bonnie) _

**Bonnie**: You need to get rid of Silas's body

**Damon**: Well, there's a slight problem, Medusa. Even though you turned him into stone, if he gets one more drop of blood, he's back to his old mind tricks

**Stefan**: All right. So, let's do what we should've done to Klaus. Let's drop his body in the middle of the ocean

_(Elena and Jeremy rejoin them) _

**Elena**: Bonnie... I don't know what to say

**Bonnie**: You don't have to say anything

**Elena**: I was so horrible to you

**Bonnie**: You weren't you. I know what that's like. I wasn't me for a long time. We can talk about that later. You got some catching up to do

**Jeremy**: thank you Bonnie

**Bonnie**: I'll give you guys as much time as I can... But I have to go put the veil back up

**Stefan**: I should make sure Kol's body is somewhere safe until the veil goes back up

**Elena**: Stefan…

**Stefan**: Welcome back

_(He leaves. She looks at Damon) _

**Elena**: There isn't enough time

**Damon**: It'll never be enough time

**Elena**: Damon, I'm sorry

**Damon**: Stop. The most important thing right now is Jeremy. And saying good-bye

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Stefan enters. Adriana's here) _

**Adriana**: Good. You're here. We need to celebrate

**Stefan**: Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to... celebrate

**Adriana**: What's wrong with you? Silas is dead, or whatever, and you're just sitting here like a bump on a log

**Stefan**: There was someone who I thought I would see today, and... I didn't. That's all

_(Lexi enters) _

**Lexi**: You better mean me

**Stefan**: You've got to be kidding me

_(She looks at Adriana) _

**Lexi**: Thank you for keeping an eye on this one

**[The Woods]**

_(Damon puts Silas in the trunk) _

**Damon**: Calcified Silas is a heavy son of a bitch

**Alaric**: Can't think of a more appropriate way to spent my last moments as a semi-living person

**Damon**: Oh, I'm sorry. You have someplace better to be?

**Alaric**: Guess not

**Damon**: Thought you were cutting back

**Alaric**: Yeah, well... I thought you were gonna take care of the children

**Damon**: You heard that? That's not creepy

**Alaric**: I... Found this in the dead guy's pocket. Thought it might do more use here than, say, 3 miles below sea level

**Damon**: What the hell am I supposed to do with this?

**Alaric**: Get the girl

**[A street]**

_(Stefan and Lexi are walking) _

**Lexi**: She punched you in the face?

**Stefan**: Yep

**Lexi**: Ha ha ha! Take a hint

**Stefan**: So, you've been back what, 5 minutes, and you're already laughing at me?

**Lexi**: No. I've been laughing at you for a while. You just haven't been able to see me

**Stefan**: Do you have any idea how much I missed you?

**Lexi**: Trust me. I do. Although I see I've been replaced by another girl and a Kosacova witch at that.

**Stefan**: What'd you give me that look for?

**Lexi**: She's cute

**Stefan**: Do not start

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Bonnie is back in the cave with Sheila) _

**Sheila**: You have to put up the veil

**Bonnie**: Not yet

**Sheila**: What are you doing, Bonnie?

**Bonnie**: I can bring Jeremy back. I can keep him here

**Sheila**: No, you can't

**Bonnie**: Elena needs him. This was always the plan. Jeremy wasn't supposed to die

**Sheila**: It was the will of nature. There is no magic in this world that is strong enough to challenge it

**Bonnie**: I have every magic. I have the spirits

_(She casts a spell) _

**Sheila**: stop it!

**Bonnie**: I have expression

**Sheila**: Stop it, Bonnie

**Bonnie**: And I have the darkness

**Sheila**: Bonnie, stop

_(Bonnie continues to cast the spell) _

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Matt and Rebekah are outside) _

**Matt**: In case Caroline didn't thank you for pulling her out of that hallucination earlier... Thanks

**Rebekah**: I'm just glad I got a chance to knock her upside the face

_(She sees someone) _

**Rebekah**: Oh, my god

**Matt**: Who the hell is that?

**Rebekah**: That is my ex-boyfriend Alexander. He's a vampire hunter. Thank God. The power's coming back. Maybe that means the veil's almost up and he'll disappear again

**Matt**: Or not

**Rebekah**: We should get out of here

_(They turn themselves. Connor and Vaughn are here) _

**Connor**: You should

**Vaughn**: Too bad you can't

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Bonnie wakes up. Sheila is here) _

**Sheila**: I'm sorry, Bonnie. The spell. It was just too much

**Bonnie**: Oh, my God. I'm dead


	86. Graduation

**Graduation**

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Lexi and Stefan are dancing and drinking. Damon rejoins them) _

**Stefan**: Damon, help me celebrate my 17th High School graduation. Hey. You remember my friend Lexi of course

**Damon**: Lexi back from the dead. Goodie

_(Lexi pushes him against a wall and strangles him) _

**Lexi**: What's up, buzz kill?

**Damon**: Stefan, you just gonna sit there and let her enact her ghostly revenge?

**Stefan**: You reap what you sow, buddy

**Lexi**: Let's be very clear. Whatever time I have left here I sure as hell don't plan on wasting on you. Got me?

**Damon**: Yeah. Got you. So if you and Ric and little Gilbert are all flesh-like and real-seeming, that means something went horribly wrong when Bonnie tried to put that veil up, and you two are having "dance party U.S.A."

**Stefan**: You're right. How selfish of me to be indulging in these precious moments with my formerly dead best friend. I should be sacrificing my own happiness for the good of others, right? I should be upstairs grooming my hero hair

**Damon**: Are you drunk?

**Stefan**: I don't know, mom am I?

**Damon**: Well, I guess that's one way to celebrate our supernatural apocalypse. Now care to hazard any guesses on what the hell went wrong?

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Bonnie is in the basement, on the phone with Caroline) _

**Bonnie**: I hit kind of snag

**Caroline**: A snag? A snag is a bad yearbook picture. You hit a Tsunami. Where are you?

**Bonnie**: Trying to fix it. I'm running into some trouble. I need to wait until the full moon tonight to have enough power to put the veil back up

C**aroline**: Are you telling me that we might graduate right smack in the middle of a ghost-filled expression triangle?

**Bonnie**: Maybe we should just cancel

**Caroline**: No! We are not going to cancel. Graduation is the most important event of our lives, the last ceremony of our youth. It is our rite of freaking passage! Hell will freeze over before I let anyone cancel graduation

**Bonnie**: Can you not make jokes about hell freezing over? We're not that far off from that already

**Caroline**: Just promise that today is a friend day

**Bonnie**: Ok. I promise. I love you

**Caroline**: I love you too

_(She hangs up and turns herself to look at her grams) _

**Sheila**: Go. I'll make sure no one finds your body, but, Bonnie...

**Bonnie**: I know. Ok? I know I need to tell them. I just can't. They've been through too much already

**Sheila**: I know child. I was just going to say that make sure you say your good-byes

**[Mystic Falls' Cemetery]**

_(Alaric, Jeremy Adriana and Elena are eating burgers and fries) _

**Alaric**: Oh my god

**Adriana**: No grease on the other side, huh?

**Alaric**: You have no idea how much I miss this and this .No. Hey, hey. Hey!

**Jeremy**: She just got her humanity back. Let her live a little

**Elena**: Hey. You wish

**Jeremy**: I'm dead. What are they gonna do, throw me in juvie?

**Alaric**: Well, then at least you'd have a place to live

**Elena**: You both suck

**Alaric**: Well, there it is, that smile. I wasn't sure we were gonna see that again

**Elena**: I did some pretty terrible things

**Adriana**: Hey. No. No tears. If Caroline was right, we only have until tonight. We need a no crying rule

**Elena**: But the crying's good. It means that I'm finally feeling something, and right now, I... I feel happy

_(Her phone rings) _

**Elena**: It's the grill. Must be Matt

_(She answers) _

**Elena**: Hey. You went AWOL this morning. What happened?

**Connor**: Hello, Elena. It's your dead friend Connor here. You remember me?

**[A Parking Lot]**

_(Rebekah and Matt are with Alexander in front of a trailer) _

**Alexander**: A hidden compartment filled with advanced weaponry. Man has evolved from his days of throwing stones

**Rebekah**: There is nothing we can do for you, Alexander. Please let us go

**Alexander**: I'm not holding you here, although I have a feeling that exploding contraption will have a hard time parting with your handsome friend intact

**Matt**: Just go, Rebekah. I'll be fine

**Rebekah**: I'm not leaving you

**Alexander**: The soldier Connor found a way to siphon venom from a werewolf

**Rebekah**: What do you want from us?

**Alexander**: To fulfill my destiny. The brotherhood of hunters was created for one reason and one reason alone

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon opens the door. Vaughn's here) _

**Damon**: Vaughn

**Vaughn**: Got a little message for you, laddie, straight from the mouth of the witch Qetsiyah

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Connor is still on the phone with Elena)_

**Connor**: We want Silas, and we want the cure

**Elena**: I don't know where they are, so I guess I can't help you

**Connor**: Huh. Well, you know who's gonna need some help? Huh. Well, you know who's gonna need some help? Grandma and Grandpa Jones in town for the big High School graduation along with Auntie Sue and Uncle Mark, matter of fact everybody here at the mystic grill for graduation brunch

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Vaughn**: Yeah. Borrowed it from my jarhead friend Connor. Shoots wood like lead

**Damon**: Come on, man. I didn't kill you

**Vaughn**: No, but you left me in that well on that island, where I starved to death. There I was, all alone on the other side till Qetsiyah found me and reminded me of my supernatural destiny... Cure Silas and then kill Silas, end of story

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Connor is still on the phone with Elena) _

**Elena**: Please don't hurt anyone. I'll find Silas, and I'll get the cure

**Connor**: Good. Get it done

_(Alaric rejoins him) _

**Alaric**: So you get off on terrorizing innocent people?

**Connor**: And who might you be?

**Alaric**: I'm the guy responsible for the 18-year-old you just threatened

**Connor**: Well, that 18-year-old snapped my neck with her bare hands

**Alaric**: I'm also the guy who showed her how to do that

**Connor**: Heh heh. That's ironic. You must not know. a damn thing about fighting if you're trying to intimidate a dead guy packing c-4

**Alaric**: This is my bar, pal. Nobody's gonna blow it up

**[A parking lot]**

**Alexander**: Go ahead, sweet Rebekah. Use your vampire powers to whisk him away. I'm sure you can survive the blast of 6 of these automobiles, but can he?

**Matt**: Just ignore him, all right? Just think about something else like graduation. What are your plans, college, travel? Just because I'm never getting out of this town doesn't mean you shouldn't see the world

**Rebekah**: It's just been settled. I'm gonna show you life as you've only dreamt it. We'll start in Italy. There's a lovely little church outside San Vittore in Brienno

**Alexander**: Romantic spot, popular for weddings

**Rebekah**: And then I'll show you the northern lights in the springtime, the simatai gorge from atop the great wall of China, every inch of the Louvre

**Matt**: China, Paris, northern lights. It's a date

**Rebekah**: We'll see it all when we're done here because we can. We're alive. We're not gonna be stuck as ghosts in misery on the other side

**Alexander**: All right. You're done now

**Rebekah**: I got you

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Bonnie is alone in the hallways. Katherine rejoins her) _

**Katherine**: I don't think red's really your color, Bon-Bon

**Bonnie**: And here I was hoping the ghost of anyone would have killed you already

**Katherine**: Funny you should mention death because I'm here to collect that immortality you've promised me

**Bonnie**: Funny you think you're still going to get it. I told you Qetsiyah's the only witch who knows the immortality spell. If she was a no-show, you're out of luck

**Katherine**: See? Here's the thing, Bonnie. I can't disagree with you because I have been feeling out of luck lately, but you know who has been getting all of my luck? My beloved doppelganger Elena. My shadow self is living a better life than I am, so if I don't get that immortality, I may just have to get rid of her altogether

**Bonnie**: Did you just threaten my best friend? I can crush your skull without even flinching

**Katherine**: Go ahead. Make your move

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena rejoins Damon in his room) _

**Elena**: So I think there's some stuff you and I need to talk about

**Damon**: Yes, we do, but first... Consider it a graduation present

**Elena**: Damon, I can't take that

**Damon**: Sure you can. Looks like it might be cherry flavored

**Elena**: I'm not saying that I don't want it. Obviously I want it, but that's the only one. There's only one cure, and the hunters have made it pretty clear that they're willing to kill everyone in Mystic Falls until they get it

**Damon**: Elena, take the damn thing. I want you to take it

**Elena**: I can't

**Damon**: Well, I guess that answers the sire bond question

_(The floor creaks and Damon sees Jeremy) _

**Damon**: You gonna help a brother out, or you just gonna lurk?

**Jeremy**: Look, Elena. You're my sister, and I love you no matter what you choose

**Damon**: How is it even when you're dead you're the bane of my existence?

_(Lexi Adriana and Stefan are downstairs) _

**Lexi**: So the veil's down until tonight. He dies, goes to the other side, and what... Comes back all over again? How long does that take?

**Stefan**: What, they don't give you a rule book over there?

**Lexi**: Ha ha. You know, you're missing your chance to weigh in on the great Elena Gilbert cure debate

**Stefan**: What am I supposed to do, tell it's her choice? Because that worked out so well. You know, it's funny. Those two are in there arguing about how to protect the world, and they have yet to address their biggest issue

**Lexi**: Enlighten me

**Stefan**: Sire bond's gone. Elena's emotions are back. She finally knows exactly how she feels

**Lexi**: And what if whatever she feels is for you?

**Stefan**: She's the love of my life. I'd go back to her in a heartbeat, but if that's not how she feels, then maybe that's exactly what I need to hear to get my ass out the door. Maybe I will move to Australia. I can live in a yurt

**Lexi**: Cheers to that

**Damon**: Come on. We don't need the cure for Silas. He's a calcified statue. Ugh

**Elena**: What was that?

**Damon**: Nothing

**Elena**: Take off your shirt

**Damon**: Elena, there are children present

**Elena**: Fine .Damon, why isn't this healed?

**Damon**: Because the bullet was laced with werewolf venom, ok? Hunters are dicks

**Elena**: We need Klaus. We need his blood

**Damon**: Klaus would rather see me die. Plus Klaus is a thousand miles away, sipping a hurricane on Bourbon Street

**Elena**: That wound will kill you

**Jeremy**: What about the cure?

**Elena**: Jeremy's right. If you're human, the werewolf venom won't hurt you

**Damon**: And here I was so moved by your speech to save mankind. Sounds like Vaughn's awake

**Elena**: Damon! Wait!

_(Damon rejoins the others downstairs) _

**Damon**: Here

**Stefan**: What the hell are you doing?

**Damon**: Picking up Silas. Coming, Vaughn, or not?

**[The Quarry]**

_(Damon and Vaughn are on the island) _

**Damon**: Here we are!

**Vaughn**: What is it?

**Damon**: Is where I dumped Silas. Closed off to hikers, no food for animals, endlessly deep water

**Vaughn**: I'm not following you, Damon. Where exactly did you put the body?

**Damon**: Um, let me see. So I... I dragged his stone ass through here, I flung him in that general direction, and he tumbled down into those weeds. I kind of lost him in the rocks. What do you know about physics? What is it? It's distance equals velocity times time? Guess I should have told you to bring some scuba gear, huh?

**[A parking lot]**

**Alexander**: Don't you two look cozy?

**Matt**: So he seems nice

**Rebekah**: Don't make jokes. I'll laugh, and you'll fall

**Matt**: I'm wearing the Gilbert ring. I can't be killed by anything supernatural, so maybe if you're one who detonates the bomb, I won't die

**Rebekah**: Absolutely not. You'll blow into a billion pieces, the ring with it

**Matt**: There's only one way to find out

**Rebekah**: Fine. Ok. The first rule of truly living... Do the thing you're most afraid of

**Matt**: What are you doing?

**Rebekah**: I can't be killed, and you can't miss graduation. Please go

**Matt**: No

**Rebekah**: Run!

**Alexander**: What have you done?

**Rebekah**: I finally chose one of the good ones

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Elena**: If those hunters give the cure to Silas...

**Stefan**: They're not giving it to Silas. Wherever Damon has taken Vaughn right now, it's a stall because Damon hasn't had time to bury Silas' body yet. And that's all you need to know right now

**Elena**: Ok. Fine. We're stalling the hunters, but Damon is still dying

**Stefan**: It was one bullet, and it was only laced. We still have a little bit of time. I will go to New Orleans myself, and I will beg Klaus if I have to

**Jeremy**: Then it's settled. You're going to your graduation

**Elena**: Gradua... no, Jer. I never even sent in my college applications

**Jeremy**: I don't care. Mom and dad would kill you if there wasn't a photo of you in your graduation get-up

**Elena**: Jer, no, not if you can't be there

**Jeremy**: Lexi will keep me company. You're going

**Elena**: Let's go graduate

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Adriana is leaving a voicemail to Klaus) _

**Adriana**: Klaus, now is not the time to decide that you are over me. I'm gonna call you every 10 minutes until you get your ass here to save Damon's life

_(She rejoins Bonnie) _

**Adriana**: Where is everyone?

_(Matt rejoins them) _

**Matt**: I'm here

**Caroline**: Where have you been?

**Matt**: Oh, you know, making plans for the summer, dodging death by vampire hunter

**Bonnie**: Where's Elena? We can't do this without her

_(Elena arrives) _

**Elena**: I'm here! Thank you for today

**Caroline**: I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We are all here together! Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?

**Bonnie**: It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college

**Adriana**: Before "we" go off to college

**Elena**: I kind of sort of missed the deadline, you know, being an emotionless bitch

**Caroline**: The perks of being a vampire... We can go wherever we want to go. We can choose our own roommates, we could... we could get a triple room!

**Bonnie**: I'm happy we're all here

**Caroline**: Aww! Group hug!

**Stefan**: Uh, I don't... I don't hug

**Caroline**: Oh! Get over yourself. Ha ha ha!

**Rudy**: Welcome, parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day as we celebrate our graduates, so let's get started

_(The ceremony begins) _

**Rudy**: John Albrecht. David Bance. Sarah Beasley. Not to play favorites, but I am especially of this next graduate, my lovely daughter Bonnie Bennett

_(Cheering and applause) _

**Rudy**: Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart

**Bonnie**: Thanks dad

**Rudy**: You're welcome

**Bonnie**: For everything

**Rudy**: Savannah Davis. Matt Donovan. William Duncan. Caroline Forbes. Matt Freeman. Elena Gilbert. Adriana Kosacova Congratulations

**Adriana**: Thank you

_(Bonnie is back in her seat. Kol is behind her) _

**Kol**: Greetings, little witch

**Bonnie**: Thought Stefan got rid of you

**Kol**: He did, and I spent the night crawling out of a cement grave. Isn't that the witch your friend Caroline killed? And over there, that's my hybrid friend Adrian, also dead. In fact, these seats are scattered with two dozen supernatural faces, all of who have reason to lash out since their lives were sacrificed in order to make your expression triangle. All they're waiting on is word from me

**Bonnie**: The veil goes back up tonight. Don't you have anything better to do than harass me and my friends?

**Kol**: Well, that's the thing. I don't want the veil to go back up. In fact, I want you to drop it completely so I and my fallen friends can live, Bonnie. It's time to pay the piper

[Adriana was sitting down beside Bonnie when she see's Kol and heard what said and gets up to follow them]

_(Bonnie and Kol are in the basement)_

**Bonnie**: The Kol I remember was adamantly against hell on earth

**Kol**: I was... But I was in hell. Now I would very much like to be back on earth. What's this?

[Kol and Bonnie look down at Bonnie's body and Adriana was so shock that she let out a small gasp making Bonnie turn around]

**Bonnie**: It's me. I died last night. I'm a ghost, and I want the same thing you want. I don't want to be on the other side with unfinished business. I want my parents to see my off to college, I want to decorate my dorm room with my best friends. I want to stay here, Kol, more than anything

**Kol**: Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it together. What have you done?

**Bonnie**: This will hold you till the dark, and when the veil is back up, this town will be rid of you for good

**Kol**: But everything you just said...

**Bonnie**: Was true, but we don't always get what we want, do we?

**[The Quarry]**

_(Vaughn looks at the lake) _

**Damon**: What's wrong, laddie, can't swim?

**Vaughn**: What the hell happened to you?

**Damon**: Oh. Oh. Will you look at that? That is nasty

**Vaughn**: Connor. Heh. He must have laced these bullets with werewolf venom

**Damon**: Ding, ding, ding! You're not as dumb as you sound

**Vaughn**: This was all a lie, eh? You knew you were a dead man. Well, you're not getting this back. Where'd you put Silas? One more jolt of werewolf toxin, and you'll be dead within minutes. Where's Silas?!

_(Alaric intervenes, kills him and throws him in the lake) _

**Alaric**: Oops

**Damon**: One slight problem

**Alaric**: You mean this?

**Damon**: Yes. Yes, that

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(The ceremony is still in full effect) _

**Rudy**: Trish Stannert

_(The crowd cheers and applauds. Stefan, Elena Adriana and Caroline are off the stage. Stefan is on the phone with Alaric) _

_**Alaric**__: I would love nothing more than to get out of here before Vaughn comes back to life, but Damon won't take the cure. He wants it for Elena_

**Stefan**: All right. Just hang on a little longer. Adriana s calling Klaus again

_**Alaric**__: Stefan, we are past the point of hail Mary phone calls. What do you want me to do, stand here and watch him die or force-feed him the cure? _

_(The witches arrive and use their powers on them) _

**Aja**: Remember us, Caroline?

_(They are suffering. Klaus intervenes) _

**Klaus**: There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena rejoins Damon is his bedroom) _

**Elena**: Are you feeling better?

**Damon**: Yeah

**Elena**: So it's all healed up?

**Damon**: Fresh as a Daisy

**Elena**: Good

_(Lexi, Alaric and Stefan are in the library) _

**Lexi**: Ouch

**Alaric**: Yeah. I taught her that swing

**Stefan**: You know it's not polite to eavesdrop, right?

**Lexi**: Hey. I'm short on time here. Don't rob me of what little joy I have

_(Elena enters) _

**Elena**: Anyone seen Jeremy?

**Alaric**: Ohh. He went to see Bonnie. He'll be back later, you know, before... Well, you know

**Elena**: can I, um... Stefan, can I have a moment?

**Stefan**: Sure

_(They leave) _

**Lexi**: This could get interesting

**Alaric**: Usually does

**Lexi**: So the other side. Not exactly a party, is it?

**Alaric**: I've lived... better

**Lexi**: You know there's something else out there, right? There has to be. Silas' whole agenda was to find peace with his one true love, and whatever peace is, it's out there. I figure once we've served our time for all the bad things we've done, then it's just about letting go and moving on

**Alaric**: And how are we supposed to do that when the knuckleheads we care about can't seem to keep their lives straight?

**Lexi**: Yeah

_(Elena and Stefan are alone) _

**Stefan**: So, uh, what's up?

E**lena**: Honestly, Stefan, I just wanted to thank you for sticking by me when I was at my worst, for believing that I was still in there. Even after everything I put you through, you... you never gave up on me

**Stefan**: I, uh, I kind of owed you one

**Elena**: Here. It's yours. I want you to have it

**Stefan**: No, Elena. I'm not...

**Elena**: Stefan, the only person worse at being a vampire than me is you. Human blood is your downfall. You got the raw end of the vampire deal. The rest of us will be fine. We'll survive. I mean, you taught us. You deserve whatever you want out of life. You deserve this

**[Mystic falls' High School]**

_(Adriana is with Klaus) _

**Adriana**: How'd you get here so fast?

**Klaus**: I was already on my way. I received your graduation announcement. It's very subtle. I assume you're expecting cash

**Adriana**: That or a mini fridge

**Klaus**: I had considered offering you a life with me but I would tell you that is a lie...I care for you more then you know but I have a whole new life now in New Orleans and you have you're life here...and someday we may find each other again...but for now we have to move on.

**Adriana**:''I see...so this is it your leaving for good?

**Klaus**: Yes for good..I'm so sorry Adriana that you had to hear it like this but I thought you should not.[He hugs her to him and kisses her on the forehead] '' Congratulations, Adriana. Let's get out of here before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon is alone. Elena rejoins him) _

**Damon**: I wanted to apologize

**Elena**: Good

**Damon**: Let me finish. I said I wanted to, and then a realized I'm not sorry

**Elena**: You would rather die than be human, and you expect me to be ok with that?

**Damon**: I didn't say you were supposed be ok with it. I just said I'm not sorry, but you know what I really am? Selfish. Because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I would rather have died than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now than spend my last, final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was because that's who I am, Elena, and I'm not gonna change, and there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you

**Elena**: Fine. Then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you have made me question everything and that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person. You made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices that I have made, this will prove to be the worst one, but I am not sorry that I'm love with you. I love you, Damon. I love you

_(Stefan has heard everything. Lexi rejoins him) _

**Lexi**: Now who's eavesdropping?

_(Stefan is putting Silas in his trunk. Damon comes out) _

**Damon**: Stefan

**Stefan**: Think the quarry will be deep enough to bury Silas?

**Damon**: Yeah. I don't think anyone's gonna stumble on him there

**Stefan**: Yeah

**Damon**: You want me to, uh...

**Stefan**: No. It's all right. I got Lexi coming with me

**Damon**: Right. Yeah

**Stefan**: Hey, Damon

**Damon**: Yeah

**Stefan**: I'm not happy about Elena... But I'm not not happy for you either. I just want you to know that

**Damon**: Thanks, brother

**[The caves beneath the school]**

_(Jeremy rejoins Bonnie) _

**Jeremy**: Hey. I needed to see you

**Bonnie**: I need to close the veil, Jer. The hybrids and the hunters...

**Jeremy**: I get it. I'm ready. I just wanted to be with you when it happened

**Bonnie**: Did you and Elena...

**Jeremy**: I can't... I can't say good bye to her. We said no tears, and I left her a letter. She'll find it when all this is over. I'm ready

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Alaric is in the library. Damon enters) _

**Alaric**: The moon's fool

**Damon**: Yeah

**Alaric**: Where's Elena?

**Damon**: She went to find Bonnie and Jeremy. She's worried about the time. What?

**Alaric**: You got the girl, man

**Damon**: I got the girl

**Alaric**: Now don't screw it up

**Damon**: Well, with you looking over my shoulder, how can I?

**[Stefan's Car]**

_(Stefan is driving. Lexi is with him) _

**Lexi**: New York?

**Stefan**: Too close

**Lexi**: Ohh! Vegas!

**Stefan**: Oh. No. Too touristy

**Lexi**: Look. I know you think I'm joking, but you are leaving. You just graduated for the millionth time. It's time to start living your life

**Stefan**: What if Elena was the one?

**Lexi**: She was, and she will always be an epic love. Contrary to popular belief, there are actually multiple ones, especially for a vampire. The only way to find another is to let go and move on

**Stefan**: Never been to Portland. See you, Lexi

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Elena enters the basement) _

**Elena**: Bonnie, Jer, are you guys here?

_(Katherine is here) _

**Kol**: Speaking of unfinished business

_(He disappears and Katherine appears)_

Happy graduation, cupcake

_(Jeremy is still with Bonnie) _

**Bonnie**: It's almost closed

**Jeremy**: So this is it? Because there were a million things I wanted to say to you, but now nothing seems quite right

**Bonnie**: Then don't say anything

_(They kiss and something happens) _

**Jeremy**: What's happening? Oh, my God. What is it?

**Bonnie**: It worked, Jer. I did a spell that brought you back. I didn't think it would work, but I... I closed the veil, and you're still here

**Jeremy**: Wait. I'm alive? Bonnie. I can't feel your hand. What's going on, Bonnie? Why can't I feel you?

**Bonnie**: It's ok

**Jeremy**: Bonnie, what did you do?

**Bonnie**: I have the witches and my grams. You can see ghosts. We can talk whenever we want

**Jeremy**: No. No! No! You can't be dead!

**Bonnie**: Do me this one favor. Tell Elena and Caroline that I'm spending the summer with my mom

**Jeremy**: I can't. they need to know

**Bonnie**: You know, the first time in forever, my friends are ok. I don't want to take that from them. I'm gonna be ok. I promise

[ She leaves...as Adriana stands there watching her go and couldn't do anything...she cries in her hands]

Sheila: ''Adriana don't cry...Bonnie did a very good thing bringing back Jeremy I just wish she didn't use Black magic to do it...now she is dead...I want you someday tell them if Jeremy doesn't they have a right to now.

Adriana: ''I will...I'm so sorry that I couldn't help her...Please forgive me.

Sheila:[She walks over to Adriana and hugs her] ''Don't blame yourself Your not god not everything can be solved with Magic...somethings happen that we have to accept...so live your life as much as Possible Adriana and we will see you again.

Adriana: ''Look after her for us.

Sheila: ''I will always look after my grand-daughter.

**[Lockwood's Mansion]**

_(Matt opens the door. Rebekah's here) _

**Matt**: What are you doing here?

**Rebekah**: I just wanted to see if you were ok. Rough day and whatnot

**Matt**: Thanks. Look. I'd invite you in, but I promised Tyler I was gonna keep this a low-vampire zone

**Rebekah**: I know that we were under duress today, so whatever, you know, plans that we were making, in understand if you don't want to

**Matt**: You and I, this isn't gonna work. I need to keep my love life a low-vampire zone, too, ok?

**Rebekah**: Of course. I get it

**Matt**: So whatever happens on the road stays on the road, all right? That little wedding town in Italy, don't get any ideas about turning me into a vampire so we can live eternally ever after, you know what I mean?

**Rebekah**: I'm sorry. Are you saying that...

**Matt**: I've never set one foot outside of this town, I have no college plans, no idea what the future holds for me, but I do know that it's time that I start truly living, and since you almost killed me this year, I figure it's your obligation to show me how

**Rebekah**: Ok

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Elena and Katherine are fighting) _

**Elena**: What are you doing?

**Katherine**: Would you believe I'm having a bad day? It started when Bonnie denied me my Silas-like immortality

**Elena**: Of course because Katherine Pierce can't be happy with good old vampire-caliber immortality

**Katherine**: I deserved it. I never had a graduation or a prom or, you know, a life, but you did. You have everything, and it's not because you're a good little girl who deserves happiness. It's because you stole mine

**Elena**: I stole your happiness? You killed my brother

**Katherine**: I'll admit that was nasty. I have nothing... But I'm about to change that

**Elena**: Oh, kicking someone while they're down. Classy till the end, Katherine

**Katherine**: Your end

_Flashback to earlier, during Elena and Stefan's conversation_

**Elena**: You deserve whatever you want out of life. You deserve this

**Stefan**: Listen. I'm glad you're ok with who you are now, but every single thing I did to get this I did for you so that the choice of whether you wanted to be a vampire or not would always be yours

_Present time_

**Katherine**: Bye-bye, little girl

_(Elena shoves the cure in Katherine's mouth) _

**Elena**: Have a nice human life, Katherine

**[The Quarry] **

_(Stefan gets Silas out of the trunk. Silas appears as Elena) _

**Silas/Elena**: Don't bother. I'm not there anymore

**Stefan**: Silas. You were stone. They saw you

**Silas/Elena**: The spell worked. That's the funny thing about spells. They're bound by nature, and nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me to stone was bound by a witch, a living witch, so when that witch died, the spell broke

**Stefan**: Bonnie. Bonnie's not dead

**Silas/Elena**: It doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell 2,000 years ago. I could never die, so nature needed to find a balance, a version of me that could die, a shadow self, a doppelganger

**Stefan**: So this is finally your real face? You're another one of them?

**Silas/Elena**: Not exactly

_(He takes Stefan's appearance)_

**Silas/Stefan**:Hello, my shadow self. Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for 2,000 years?

**Stefan**: Nooooo!

[Dear Readers]

Well how did you like my story so far...I hope you all liked it and now I'm going to work on the Fifth season part of my story...I need some advice on where to take my character next...Silas will die because of taking the cure...and dying with his girlfriend...so anything good will do...Thank you for reading my story so far.


	87. I Know What You did Last Summer

I Know What You Did Last Summer

[ Adriana's House]

[ Dear Diary]

Hi it's Adriana Kosacova it's been a wild ride before the summer and everything was looking pretty bleak for me and my friends and Family...it all started when Elena became a vampire...then falling in love with Damon over a sire bond...then they started a search for a cure that suppose to cure Vampireism...but the truth is it doesn't it was only meant for one Immortal being to take and die for the love of his life...His name is Silas...a 2,000 year old Immortal Witch...who took the cure so that he and his love could live together forever...but another woman a witch Qetsiyah who is related to Bonnie...who I haven't heard from all Summer...well Now the summer is almost over and it's time for me to pack the rest of my things to go to College... it's been a few mouths since I started having Visions of me having a child...in the near future but I haven't been with anyone since Silas...who is dead...and hopefully for good...well College here I come and I pray that this would be a new start for me]

[Salvatore House]

_**Elena**__: Hey, Bonnie. How is the summer almost over, and yet I feel like I got nothing done?_

_(Elena and Damon are in bed. Kissing and laughing) _

_**Elena**__: Sounds like you're having fun traveling with your mom. I still don't know how I'm supposed to do this whole college thing without you. And Caroline agrees._

**[Caroline's House]**

_(Caroline is packing with her mom and on the phone)_

_**Elena**__: She spent the summer designing the color palette for her dorm room while Tyler's been away helping some wolf pack in Tennessee. _

**Caroline**: Don't worry. I already sent them your application, Tyler. All you have to do is register for classes and show up

_**Elena**__: Matt and Rebekah have been sending postcards and Adriana has a whole Dorm room to herself how cool is that to have my half sister there to hang out with...she has been going through a lot just like we all have...and hope this new year will be a brand new start._

**[A Hotel Room]**

_(Rebekah pours herself a glass of champagne and rejoins Matt in bed) _

_**Elena**__: I think that they're in Amsterdam now, or was it Prague? I can't keep track. And honestly, I'm not sure I really want to _

_(A woman gets up next to Matt. She looks at Rebekah) _

**Nadia**: Chci te misto

_(They kiss. Matt looks at them and smiles) _

_**Elena**__: Anyway, I can't wait to see you. When do you get back? Love, Elena_

**[A park]**

_(Jeremy is sitting alone and answering from his phone) _

_**Jeremy**__: Dear Elena… _

_(Bonnie appears) _

**Bonnie**: Wait. Don't start with "dear."

**Jeremy**: It's bad enough you're dead. Now you're a control freak?

**Bonnie**: I'm just saying. People don't say "dear" anymore

**Jeremy**: Fine. How about "hey, Elena, what's up?"?

**Bonnie**: Thank you

**[Salvatore's House]**

_[Elena and Damon are on the couch, her astride him, kissing) _

_**Bonnie**__: Hey, Elena. What's up? You guys have no idea how much I miss you. I've been e-mailing with Jeremy. He says it's been surreal to be alive. Again_

_(Jeremy enters and caught them in action. Elena is uncomfortable) _

**Elena**: Hey, um, sor… I thought you left

**Jeremy**: I did. Uh, 5 hours ago

**Elena**: Well, there's… there's pizza in the fr…

_(He leaves the room) _

**[A Street]**

_(Katherine is walking alone) _

_**Bonnie**__: If Katherine ingesting the only cure on this earth and having to live as a human isn't justice...I don't know what is _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Elena is in the bathroom, reading Bonnie's email. Damon is by the sink) _

_**Bonnie**__: I miss you guys. I'm glad you're having a great summer. P.S. Have you heard from Stefan?_

**Damon**: You ok?

**Elena**: Yeah. I've just got this weird feeling, like something bad's about to happen

**Damon**: Well, it is. You're leaving tomorrow. You're trading all this for communal showers and a meal plan

**Elena**: Can't you just be a normal boyfriend and support me as I attempt to have a normal college experience?

**Damon**: I'd rather ply you with champagne and spend the night convincing you to stay

**[The Quarry]**

_(Stefan is submerged in the safe and unconscious. He opens his eyes) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Jeremy**: There were issues at home. Ever since I lost my parents and my aunt, I've been acting out. Drugs, drinking. I was looking for attention, so, I lit my house on fire and faked my own death

**Elena**: Really stress the drug thing, and I'd definitely say that the fire was an accident, because there's crazy and then there's... Well...Me

**Jeremy**: Or I could just not go back, considering my school already had a memorial for me

**Damon**: Caroline just pulled up

**Elena**: I… I can't leave. I should stay and at least wait until Jeremy settles into school

**Damon**: You're leaving. You're going to college. You're gonna drink cheap beer and you're gonna protest things you don't care about. And I am gonna take care of your little brother. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about

**Elena**: Ok, well, at least Whitmore is only a few hours away, so, if there's anything you need, Jer, just call me

**Jeremy**: Hey, see you on laundry day

_(They embrace each other. She then turns to Damon and gets closer to him) _

**Elena**: So, how do you think this whole long-distance thing is gonna work?

**Damon**: Well, I personally plan on forgetting about you the second you walk out the door

**Elena**: I love you

**Damon**: And I love you

_(They kiss) _

**Damon**: All right. Off you go

_(She leaves. He closes the door and looks at Jeremy) _

**Jeremy**: Yeah, no. We're not doing this. Go to school

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Caroline and Elena are at college) _

**Caroline**: You're dreaming about Stefan?

**Elena**: They're not dreams. It's more of a feeling. Maybe I should call him

**Caroline**: So he can hear how happy you are with Damon? Absolutely not. He'll call you when he's ready

**Elena**: So, I should just live with this nagging pit in my stomach?

**Caroline**: Ok, Elena, that pit is called guilt. You feel terrible because you broke Stefan's heart, and that nagging feeling is your brain waking up to tell you that you've made a horrible yet completely reversible mistake

**Elena**: Nice try. Besides, Stefan and I left things in a good place

**Caroline**: It doesn't mean he hasn't been thinking about you shacking up with his brother all summer long

**Liz**: Hello. Mom ears. Still here

_(They giggle and Liz leaves them alone) _

**Elena**: We're in College, Caroline

**Caroline**: We actually made it. We're here

_(Bonnie is there but they can't see her) _

**Bonnie**: We're all here together

_(Caroline and Elena are in their dorm, unpacking) _

**Elena**: You brought a Panini press?

**Caroline**: Small appliances by the fridge

_(Liz enters) _

**Liz**: Ok. That's the last one. All right. Give me a good-bye hug before I change my mind and drag you home with me

_(She embraces Caroline) _

**Liz**: Oh. You can call as much as you want, you know?

**Caroline**: Mom, I'll be fine

_(Liz looks at Elena) _

**Liz**: Come here

_(She embraces her) _

**Liz**: This is where your dad fell in love with medicine, you know? He would be really proud to see you here

**Elena**: Than you

C**aroline**: Ok, go! Before I change my mind and make you stay

**Liz**: I'm going. I'm going. I love you. Bye, girls Oh...Adriana told me to tell you girls that she will be late getting here for she has a lot of packing to do but don't worry she should be here tomorrow.

Elena: ''Ok as long as she's coming.

(_She leaves) _

**Elena**: So, roomie, I think we should drink to something

**Caroline**: I couldn't agree more. Roomie

_(She takes 2 blood bags from her suitcase and gives one to Elena) _

**Elena**: To us, and college, and being functional vampires

**Caroline**: To the next chapter of our life

_(They laugh and someone knocks on the door. They hide the bags and a girl enters) _

**Girl**: Hi!

**Caroline**: Uh, who are you?

**Girl**: I'm Megan. Your roommate

**[Mystic Falls High School]**

_(Jeremy is in an empty classroom with Bonnie. He looks at his phone) _

**Jeremy**: Caroline says, "Get your ass to Whitmore, Bonnie. We need you."

**Bonnie**: Tell her I'm at the Grand Canyon

**Jeremy**: You realize you're just postponing the inevitable, right? What happens when your dad finds out you've been dead all summer?

**Bonnie**: How many postcards have I sent him? How many times has he called? I've done enough. He's clearly not missing me

**Jeremy**: What about Elena?

**Bonnie**: I just saw her at college. She seemed genuinely happy. I am not taking that away from her. We're lucky, Jer

_(She touches him) _

**Bonnie**: How many people die and still get to talk to their best friends?

**Jeremy**: How many best friends can't feel each other? I should get going. The freak who faked his own death can't also be late for math

_(He leaves) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Damon is on the phone with Elena) _

**Damon**: Wait a minute. How did that happen?

**Elena**: There must have been a mix-up at the housing office

**Damon**: Compulsion. It's the ultimate unwanted roommate repellent

**Elena**: That's exactly what Caroline said

**Damon**: Right. So, then just compel her ass out the door

**Elena**: Damon, what's the point in going to college if we're just gonna recreate what happened in Mystic Falls?

**Damon**: Look at you, giving it the old college try

**Elena**: Did Jeremy get to school ok?

**Damon**: Yup. Showered, groomed, even cut the crust off of his pb&j myself

**Elena**: So, what you're saying is that me being here, you being there, this could actually work

_(He enters the living room and sees Katherine) _

**Damon**: Exactly. Heh. Listen, I gotta...Go

_(He hangs up) _

**Katherine**: It's been a long summer, Damon

**Damon**: Katherine

**[Mystic Falls' Square]**

_(It's the end of summer barbecue. Everyone is gathered. Matt is working. Rebekah rejoins him) _

**Rebekah**: 5-star restaurants in Paris to tapping kegs in a park. Tragic

**Matt**: I thought we said no strings

**Rebekah**: Who said there were strings?

**Matt**: Weren't you leaving town?

**Rebekah**: I thought I'd give you one last chance to come with me

**Matt**: I have to work. I'm back in the real world now. I need a paycheck

**Rebekah**: Great. Maybe you could replace those earrings that street rat Nadia stole in Prague

**Matt**: Those earrings don't bring you back to life. How am I gonna explain to Jeremy that she stole his Gilbert ring?

**Rebekah**: Tell him you had a threesome. He'll understand

_(They kiss) _

**Rebekah**: Don't call. Don't write. And whatever you do, don't you dare miss me

_(She leaves) _

_(Liz is at a table, eating alone. Silas rejoins her) _

**Liz**: Hey. Look who's back

**Silas**: Look who's, uh, eating her feelings

**Liz**: Yeah. I just dropped the girls off at Whitmore. Join me as I drown my sorrow in comfort food

**Silas**: Ah

_(He sits down and takes a knife) _

**Liz**: What are you doing?

**Silas**: I'm outing myself as not-Stefan. Obviously. Don't be afraid. Don't move

**Liz**: What's happening?

**Silas**: We've met before, actually, when I was appearing as your daughter?To bash your head in?Does that ring any bells?

**Liz**: Silas

**Silas**: Indeed. I am a 2,000- year-old immortal that Caroline and her friends thought they got rid of

**Liz**: Are you appearing to me as Stefan?

**Silas**: Well, yes and no. This is my true form. Stefan is my doppelganger. You're confused. I know that because I can read your thoughts. It's understandable. I mean, I've been a little cryptic lately

**Liz**: What's with the knife? Most vampires go straight for the neck

**Silas**: Oh, please, Liz. I came first. Vampires are nothing more than a disgusting perversion of me. I'm unkillable, I'm immortal, and I'm psychic, and to function, I need human blood, but don't ever call me a vampire

_(He pours her blood in the cup) _

**Silas**: Cheers

_(He drinks) _

**Silas**: Ahh. Unfortunately, I can see that you can't help me find what I'm looking for, so,all you need to remember, Liz... Is that Stefan stopped by to say hello

**Liz**: Call your friends, Stefan. Let them know you're ok

**Silas**: Will do, Sheriff

[Adriana is walking over to a table when she see's Stefan and was excited to see him as he comes over...he sits down in front of her as a Waitress comes over to give her a menu]

Adriana: ''Thank you...[To Stefan] ''Stefan...how have you been?

Silas: ''I'm doing very good now that you're here...besides I see you haven't changed not once this summer...you have become even more beautiful.

Adriana: ''Ah...thank you...You ok..why do you look at me like that?

[Silas looks at Adriana all over knowing he has her...and he isn't going anywhere any time soon he is going to use this chance to make his move on her...He takes her hand]

Silas: ''Because My Love...I'm not Stefan you should now my touch anywhere.

Adriana: ''Silas...ha

[Adriana feels something happen to her mind like a cloud coming over her..as she sees Silas cut her wrist...bringing it to his mouth and sucks on it]

Silas: ''So I have noticed that you have been busy packing for College tomorrow...good for you. but we still unfinished business between us. How about after I'm done looking for Katherine...you and I get back to our relationship...you and I aren't done.

Adriana: 'Why haven't you moved on like you said you wanted...your true love who is waiting on the other side...Why are you bothering me if you love her.. I can't do this.

[She gets up as he does and he pulls her in his arms...he tightens his hold on her arms so she won't go any where]

Silas: ''Yes I loved her...but you and I have a flaming Passionate Love with one another that I will always desire...no matter where you go I will find you...Adriana My love...You are mine.

Adriana: ''I'm not anybody's toy to play with Silas...Just leave me alone.

[She uses her stun power making him fly away from her...she takes her bag and runs away from him not looking back]

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Megan, Elena and Caroline go outside) _

**Megan**: So, your current boyfriend Damien…

**Elena**: Damon

**Megan**: Is your ex's brother

**Elena**: Stefan

**Megan**: And you and Stefan are friends but 3 months ago, he left without saying good-bye?

**Elena**: Do you think I should call him?

**Caroline**: No way absolutely not

**Megan**: Do you have a boyfriend, Caroline?

**Caroline**: I do. His name's Tyler. He had to miss move-in day, but he'll be here for the first day of classes

**Elena**: Assuming he registers, and picks a dorm, and buys books

**Caroline**: Speaking of minding one's own business, let's talk roommate ground rules. Privacy is very important to me

**Megan**: Same here

**Caroline**: I have low blood sugar. My diet's finicky, so, keep your paws off my stuff

**Megan**: We'll split up the shelves

**Caroline**: And if I suddenly get up to leave or disappear for a while, don't follow me or look for me

**Megan**: Ok. Sounds good

**Elena**: Ha! Great. Then we agree on everything

_(A boy rejoins them with flyers) _

**Boy**: Excuse me, ladies. Party at Whitmore House tonight

**Elena**: We'll be there

_(He looks at Caroline) _

**Boy**: I hope so

_(He leaves and Elena smiles) _

**Elena**: I love college

**[Mystic Falls' High School]**

_(Jeremy is in the hallway. His phone rings and he looks at it but a boy arrives and throws it from his hand) _

**Boy**: Look who rose from the dead

_(A second boy arrives) _

**Boy 2**: Nice phone. Does it ever ring?

_(They fight and Jeremy leaves) _

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Katherine is drinking) _

**Katherine**: You're gonna have to cut me off soon. My tolerance is a joke now. It's just so... Glorious

**Damon**: You're miserable

**Katherine**: Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor

**Damon**: You're a liar. Your hair is messed up. Your nails have chipped. You're a sad, miserable human being, and you want me to turn you. So, here. Go ahead. Drink up. I'll kill you. You'll bite the mailman and you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead. Come on

**Katherine**: I can't, ok? No one's ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up

**Damon**: And that would be tragic

**Katherine**: And deep down, in that mushy-gushy Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die

**Damon**: What are you doing here, Katherine?

_(The phone rings and she answers)_

**Katherine**: Salvatore residence. Hello, Principal Weber. This is Elena. Oh, dear. We'll find him

_(She hangs up) _

**Katherine**: So, Jeremy's been expelled. Elena will be cool with that, right?

**Damon**: When I get back here, you're going

**Katherine**: Wait, Damon. There's someone chasing me

**Damon**: Then run. Run far away

**Katherine**: Damon, you don't understand. I have enemies everywhere. What happens when word gets out that I am a human? I can't protect myself. I'm weak And I'm slow. Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon. Please, just... Help me

[Adriana walks in and see's Katherine all messed up and gross looking]

Adriana: ''Oh my god Katherine...what happened to you?

Damon: ''Elena forced feed her the cure and now she is a Human now...and now she wants us to figure out how to make her immortal again.

Adriana: ''Well Once the person takes the cure...they stay a human and there is no chance of turning into a vampire again...that is the whole point of the cure...it was meant for Silas...and now Silas is after her.

Damon: ''great...just what we need.

**[The Quarry]**

_(Stefan is still drowning. Suddenly, he has an hallucination. He's at the Salvatore's House and Damon is with him) _

**Damon**: Wish I could say it gets better

**Stefan**: The answer's no, Damon

**Damon**: Why? So you can keep dying and coming back to life? You felt nothing but sheer agony for 3 months. You hallucinate conversations with me to have something to do. Just turn off that pesky humanity switch

**Stefan**: It won't take the pain away

**Damon**: Yeah, but it'll turn off your misery. Your fear. Your hopelessness

**Stefan**: And then what, huh? Let's just say that you actually notice I'm gone. Let's say I get out of this. What good is it if I'm a monster again?How is that better than any of this?

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Caroline and Elena are alone in the room. Caroline is looking into drawers) _

**Caroline**: Did you notice how Megan's juicer takes up all the small appliance space? She has an entire drawer dedicated to organic linen

**Elena**: What happened to privacy?

**Caroline**: Maybe if she didn't take such long showers, I wouldn't have time to go through her stuff. How are you ok with a third roommate?

**Elena**: Because we're trying to be functional. And being functional means we need friends

**Caroline**: We also need personal space. I mean, what if we suddenly get a craving and I want to eat her? Or our blood bags go bad because we can't store them in the mini-fridge?

_(She opens it and takes a bottle) _

**Caroline**: And what the hell is protein water? You know what? Maybe if I drink it all, she'll want to move out

_(She starts to drink) _

**Elena**: Caroline, no…

_(Suddenly Caroline spills and coughs) _

**Caroline**: Vervain

_(Megan comes out of the bathroom) _

**Megan**: What's going on? Are you ok?

**Elena**: Yeah, she's… she's fine

**Megan**: What happened?

**Caroline**: Water just went down the wrong pipe. I'm ok, really. I shouldn't have touched your stuff. I'm… I'm really sorry

**Megan**: It's fine. Just sounded like someone was dying out here. Ah. Well, I'm glad you're ok

_(She goes back into the bathroom) _

**Caroline**: She knows who we are

**Elena**: She drinks vervain water. That doesn't mean that she knows about us

**Caroline**: Seriously? We share a bathroom with this girl. What if she's a hunter and she stakes us when we're in the shower? Or she steals our daylight rings while we're asleep and then we burst into flames when the sun comes up?

**Elena**: Don't you think that if she was a hunter, we'd be dead by now?

**Caroline**: I think we should lock her up. You know, let the Vervain get out of her system, and then we compel her to forget about us

**Elena**: Caroline, I'm not kidnapping our roommate. The best way to convince her that we're normal is to act normal. Do normal, human, freshman-y stuff

**Caroline**: Such as?

_(The girls are out. They run into the flyer guy) _

**Guy**: Hey, I remember you

**Elena**: Hey. Flyer guy

**Guy**: Jesse, technically, but "flyer guy" works too

**Elena**: I'm Elena. This is Caroline

**Jesse**: Nice to meet you

**Caroline**: Hi

_(He leaves) _

**Elena**: You can't be nice to the guy?

**Caroline**: I'm with Tyler

**Elena**: Are you? Because he hasn't called

**Caroline**: From the mountains of Appalachia?

**Elena**: I'm just saying I don't want you to get your hopes up thinking that he's coming when he hasn't really shown much interest

**Caroline**: Did you tell Damon that you're having dreams about Stefan? See? No relationship is perfect

_(They can't enter the party) _

C**aroline**: What the hell?

**Elena**: Someone must own this place. We have to be invited in

_(Megan is inside) _

**Megan**: Hey. I was wondering if you guys were gonna make it

**Jesse**: You guys going in or...

**Elena**: Go ahead

**Megan**: Why are you guys just standing there?

**Elena**: We were just... Caroline?

**Caroline**: Waiting for someone

**Elena**: She's late

**Caroline**: So…

**Megan**: Right. Well, I'm gonna go hang

_(She leaves) _

**Caroline**: Like I said, she knows

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Jeremy is eating alone. Damon rejoins him) _

**Damon**: One day. One day where you don't screw it up

**Jeremy**: Leave me alone, Damon

**Damon**: You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU

**Jeremy**: Says the guy that once killed me

**Damon**: Yes. In the privacy of your own home, away from prying eyes, unlike you, who went all hunter in the middle of a hallway. You got expelled, genius

**Jeremy**: Does that mean I don't have to go back to school?

**Damon**: I compelled Principal Weber into a very generous 3-day does not need to know about this. Finish eating. Meet me outside

_(He gets up. Silas is here)_

**Silas**: Hello, Damon

**Damon**: Stefan. Welcome home

**Silas**: Thanks

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Elena and Caroline are outside. Elena leaves a voicemail to Megan) _

**Elena**: Hey. Megan. It's Elena. Just calling to let you know why we left, so, call me when you get a chance. Bye

_(She hangs up) _

**Caroline**: Ok. It's settled. When she leaves, we grab her

**Elena**: Or we could just let her know that you weren't feeling well

**Caroline**: Elena, she saw us stuck at the might as well have flashed her our fangs

**Elena**: There's no way that out of the thousands of freshmen we were randomly paired with someone who knows about vampires

**Caroline**: Maybe it wasn't random

_(Elena's phone rings) _

**Elena**: Megan's calling

_(She answers)_

**Elena**: Hey, Megan

_**Megan**__: Elena, you have to help me. He's chasing me!_

**Elena**: Megan, who's chasing you?

_**Megan**__: Help me! Oh my god_

**Elena**: We can't come inside. The line's too long. If you come out… where are you?

_**Megan**__: Elena, please help me!_

**Caroline**: Megan, can you hear me? Get outside and we can help you

_(Megan then falls from the building) _

**Elena**: Oh my god

**Caroline**: Who did this to her?

**Elena**: This was a vampire

**[Mystic Grill]**

_(Damon and Silas are at the bar) _

**Damon**: So look, I get why you haven't called me back all summer. I wouldn't call me back, either

**Silas**: You mean because you stole my girlfriend? I'm over it. Cheers. Katherine's living at chateau Salvatore

**Damon**: How do you know that?

**Silas**: Because I can read your mind. Kidding buddy. Katherine called me first. Remember? It's always been me first

**Damon**: Right

_(Jeremy rejoins them) _

**Silas**: Hey, Jeremy, looking good, man

**Jeremy**: Hey, Stefan. Glad you're back

**Silas**: Yeah. Yeah. All right, I'll see you at home

**Damon**: Great

_(Silas leaves) _

**Jeremy**: Something's wrong. When he touched me, I felt a chill where my tattoo was

**Damon**: What are you talking about?

**Jeremy**: Right before I died, Silas grabbed me and I felt the same thing

**Damon**: Silas is gone. Bonnie turned him into a big piece of rock, remember?

_(Shea appears but Damon can't see her) _

**Bonnie**: I died. Jeremy, I bound the magic that took down Silas. When I died, the spell must have broken. He's free

**Jeremy**: That was Silas

**Damon**: That's impossible

**Jeremy**: I'm a hunter. Our whole reason for existing is to kill him. I know what I'm feeling, Damon. That… that was Silas

**Damon**: I just watched him walk through a crowd of people that saw Stefan. There's no way he could fool that many people at once. He's psychic but no one's that psychic

**Jeremy**: What did he want?

**[Salvatore's House]**

_(Katherine is in Damon's is sitting in a chair in Damon's room as Katherine takes her bath. Silas enters but like everyone else, she thinks it's Stefan)_

**Silas**: Why are you in my brother's bathtub?

**Katherine**: Why aren't you?

**Silas**: I will say that's a tempting offer

**Katherine**: Mm. He flirts. I like Elena less Stefan

**Silas**: You know, human looks better on you than I would've guessed, Katherine

**Katherine**: I think you just accidentally gave me a compliment

**Silas**: No, I mean it. You sitting here all weak and vulnerable. It works

_(He strangles her) _

**Silas**: Time for a field trip

Adriana: ''Oh my god Silas stop...

_(Katherine hits him with a razor blade and gets out of the tub) _

_(She rushes downstairs and falls on Damon. Jeremy is here) _

**Damon**: Get her out of here. Don't tell me where you're going

_(They leave. Silas rejoins Damon) _

**Damon**: God, you're slow. Guess vamp speed came with the upgrade

**Silas**: Get out of my way and give me Katherine

**Damon**: First drop the Stefan look

_(Silas laughs) _

**Damon**: What?

[Adriana comes down the stairs behind Silas]

Adriana: ''Damon...He isn't Stefan but his Doppelganger.

Damon: ''No way.

**[Whitmore College]**

_(The police is here and is looking at Megan's body. Elena and Caroline are on the side) _

**Elena**: What is happening? Our roommate is dead, there's a vampire at the party…

**Caroline**: We don't know what she knew or who she told. We should get out of here

**Elena**: Caroline. I left that message in her voicemail

**Caroline**: Don't worry. I took her phone

**Elena**: You what?

_(A woman comes towards her)_

**Woman**: Hey, girls? I'm Diane Freeman, head of campus security. Are you ok?

**Elena**: I mean, I think so

**Diane**: I understand Megan was your roommate. I'm so sorry you had to find her like this

**Caroline**: Do they know what happened?

**Diane**: We found a note. Apparently, she was struggling with severe depression

**Elena**: Wait. What do you mean you found a note?

**Diane**: Your roommate took her own life

**Caroline**: You think this was a suicide?

**Diane**: We're convinced it was a suicide, but we can't seem to find her cell phone. Have you seen it?

**Caroline**: No

**Diane**: Ok. If it turns up, let us know?

_(She leaves) _

**Elena**: What is going on?

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Damon**: If I have to hear the word "doppelganger" one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it

**Silas**: You say you don't believe me and yet your mind is spinning at the possibility

**Damon**: "A," get out of my head. "B," I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin

**Silas**: Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was killable. It's called a shadow self

**Adriana**: Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. Cure's gone. Now, what do you want with Katherine?

**Silas**: I could tell you, but wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise?

**Damon**: You're not getting her

**Silas**: Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for 3 months without so much as a phone call so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?

**Adriana**: Where's Stefan?

**Silas**: He's suffering. Like I suffered. So, call the hunter. Bring me Katherine. And then I will tell you where your little brother is...[To Adriana] ''As for you.. come with me.

Adriana: ''No I don't think so Silas..

Damon: ''Leave her out of this.

Silas: ''Adriana My Love...we are not done...don't think he can keep you from me long.

[He leaves but not before he gives her another long look]

**[Middle of Nowhere]**

_(Jeremy is driving. Katherine is next to him) _

**Katherine**: Where are we going? Are you deaf? I said where are we going?

_(The phone rings. He answers) _

**Jeremy**: Hey

**Damon**: How far did you get?

**Jeremy**: You said not to tell you

**Damon**: You picked now to listen to me?

**Jeremy**: We just passed old Miller Road

**Damon**: Good. Turn around. Bring her back

**Katherine**: What? No

_(Jeremy hangs up and turns around) _

**Katherine**: What are you doing? Jeremy, stop. You can't take me back there, Jeremy. Damon wouldn't just hand me over. Silas clearly got in his head

**Jeremy**: Shut up, Katherine

_(She takes the wheel) _

**Jeremy**: Hey, what the hell?

**[Mystic Falls' Square]**

_(Rudy rejoins Matt) _

**Matt**: There you go, Mayor. This one's on the house

**Rudy**: Thank you, Matt

**Matt**: So, when's Bonnie coming back?

**Rudy**: Well, I'm not sure but if you talk to her, tell her I said hi, ok? Thanks for the beer

**Matt**: You're welcome

_(Then he sees Nadia in the crowd) _

**Matt**: No way

_(He follows her) _

**Matt**: Nadia?

**Nadia**: You remember me

**Matt**: Yeah. I remember you. You got Rebekah and me drunk and robbed us

**Nadia**: But it was fun until then, no?

**Matt**: How did you know how to find me?

**Nadia**: Let's skip the how and get to the why

_(She shows him the Gilbert ring) _

**Nadia**: This wasn't mine to take

**Matt**: You traveled 4,000 miles to give me back a ring?

**Nadia**: Hey, if you don't want it…

**Matt**: No. I want it

**Nadia**: Looks better on you, anyway

_(She gives him back to him but a man appears behind him and casts a spell on him) _

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Elena and Caroline go to their dorm room. Caroline listens to Elena's voicemail) _

_**Elena**__: Hey, Megan, it's Elena. Just calling to let you know..._

**Caroline**: Delete

**Elena**: Someone's been in here

**Caroline**: Megan's tablet's gone

**Elena**: Along with her so-called suicide note? Can I see the phone for a second?

_(Caroline gives it to her) _

**Caroline**: It just doesn't make any sense. First the roommate we're not supposed to have might know about vampires, and then happens to be killed by a vampire and now the school's covering it up? Seriously, who is this girl?

**Elena**: Whatever's going on, it's not just about our roommate. It's about me. That's Megan. With my dad

**[Middle of Nowhere]**

_(Jeremy is unconscious. Katherine looks at him and leaves. Bonnie is with Jeremy) _

**Bonnie**: Hey. Jeremy, hold on. Hey, I know you can hear me. Jeremy

_(A car arrives. Damon gets out and rushes towards him) _

**Damon**: Jeremy. Aah! Open your eyes, do not get to die on me. You hear me? I'm supposed to be taking care of you, you little punk. Wake up. I'll kill you myself. Uhh

_(He feeds Jeremy is blood. He wakes up) _

**Jeremy**: Katherine is gone

**Damon**: I don't care

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Caroline is in her bed. She listens to Tyler's voicemail) _

_**Tyler**__: Hey, Caroline, look. I put a lot of thought into this and decided to defer school for now. This werewolf pack I'm helping, they need me. I know it's lame to do this over the phone, but I figure this way's harder for you to kill me. I'm really, really sorry, care, but this is important_

_(Elena is lying in her bed. She has heard the voicemail) _

**Elena**: You ok?

**Caroline**: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine

**Elena**: Sorry, Caroline

**Caroline**: I'm really glad that you're here

**Elena**: I'm really glad you're here, too

**[The Quarry]**

_(Stefan is panicking and has an hallucination) _

_Hallucination _

**[Salvatore's House]**

**Damon**: You're thinking about it. Flip the switch, brother. Put yourself out of this misery, please

**Stefan**: Did you forget how long it took me to come back last time? Everything I lost in the process?

**Damon**: You don't deserve this, Stefan. You did the right thing… you walked away. You let us be happy, and this is what you get in return? How is that fair? Hey. Just turn it off. Turn it off

_(Elena appears) _

**Elena**: Wait. Stay with me, Stefan

**Stefan**: What are you doing here?

**Elena**: I know this is torture, but stay with me. Your humanity is the one thing that makes you who you are. Don't let go. Please, Stefan. For me

**[Middle of Nowhere]**

_(Damon is on the phone with Elena) _

**Damon**: Hey, sorry it took so long to call you back. Car trouble

**Elena**: What happened?

**Damon**: Well, some idiot broke the window. Based on your voicemail, it sounds like your day sucked worse than mine. You all right? Do you want to come home?

**Elena**: I can't. Especially if my dad's connected to this somehow. I need to know why

**Damon**: Yeah, it's probably for the best. That'll give me more bonding time with your brother

**Elena**: I love you, Damon

**Damon**: Good night

_(He hangs up) _

**Jeremy**: You didn't tell herSilas was here

**Damon**: Nor did I tell her Stefan's missing, Katherine's in town, or you got expelled

**Jeremy**: So, you lied

**Damon**: No. I withheld a bit of the truth so that Elena wouldn't drop everything and come running home to help. I'll figure all this out

**[Mystic Falls' Square]**

_(Rudy takes the stage) _

**Rudy**: I hope everyone enjoyed the party. It is… it is truly great to have an end-of-summer tradition. My daughter has her own end-of-summer tradition of overindulging in the cotton candy. And now she's off traveling the world and sending her old man postcards from all her great adventures. Family is one of our core values here in Mystic Falls. It's what this block party celebrates. Family as community

_(Silas rejoins him) _

**Rudy**: Stefan…

**Silas**: Do you mind if I say a few words?

**Rudy**: Maybe when we're done here, ok?

**Silas**: I'll take it from here, mayor

_(He compels him) _

**Bonnie**: Oh, my God

**Silas**: You're probably wondering how I did that. It's pretty basic mind control. And until now, it's been fairly limited to one person at a time. But this summer, I consumed an immeasurable amount of blood. And I felt myself getting stronger and stronger every day. And I started to wonder, what are the limits to my powers? How many people can I influence? Two? 10? An entire town square? Everyone stop talking

_(They listen to him) _

**Silas**: That worked. Now let's try this. No one make a sound or move a muscle. Now that I have your attention, I need a favor. I need you to find someone. You all know Elena Gilbert. Well, the girl that I'm looking for looks exactly like her

[Bonnie watches as he kills her dad and she screams as she runs on stage and cries over her dad's body.]


	88. True Lies

**True Lies**

**[Middle of the Road]**

_(Katherine comes out of the woods and stops a car. A woman comes out) _

**Woman**: You ok, hun? You're gonna get yourself sick out here

**Katherine**: Thank you so much for stopping

**Woman**: You ok you look just like Elena Gilbert

**Katherine**: Actually, I'm much prettier

**Woman**: Katherine Pierce, right? I'm supposed to be keeping my eye out for you

_(She sprays something in Katherine's eyes. She screams and then assaults the woman and hits her) _

**Katherine**: Damn it! Unh!

_(Matt comes out of the woods, holding her at gunpoint) _

**Matt**: Hurts, doesn't it? Not as much as this will

_Hallucination_

**[A quarry]**

_(Stefan and Elena are together) _

**Elena**: We could be doing anything right now, Stefan, be anywhere. Why here, why this?

**Stefan**: These are the good moments, the simple ones, the ones that matter. These are the moments that keep me from falling apart

**Elena**: This can't last forever. You're just distracting yourself

_(Suddenly, she coughs water) _

**Stefan**: Elena, Elena, Elena. Elena! No

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Elena comes back in their dorm) _

**Elena**: Megan's memorial outside is growing by the minute

**Caroline**: Ugh. College kids are so dramatic. She was on campus for, like, one day. She couldn't have made that many friends

**Elena**: Caroline, she's dead. You can stop competing with her

**Caroline**: Sorry. I'm in a mood

**Elena**: You talked to Tyler?

**Caroline**: He's deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning my phone calls, so I'm deferring from having sex with him ever again

**Elena**: How's the snooping going? Any explanation why our Vervain-laced... Vampire-slaughtered roommate had a picture of my dad on her phone?

**Caroline**: No

**Elena**: Oh! I went by the hospital this morning. Megan's death certificate. It says she died of suicide. No mention of the gaping vampire bites on her neck. So whoever signed off on the cause of death was part of the cover-up just like the Founders Council back home

**Caroline**: Dr. Wesley Maxfield

**Elena**: AKA our applied microbiology T.A. I switched our classes around so that we can…

**Caroline**: applied what… what? Uh, Elena, we are supposed to be taking intro to communication. What happened to getting drunk and making bad decisions about boys? What happened to our fun freshman year at college? I am supposed to be a drama major!

**Elena**: You're not going to be an anything major if we get exposed as vampires! We are still gonna have our fun year, Caroline, but we have to protect ourselves. The way Damon kept his secret in Mystic Falls was because he infiltrated the Founders Council. So bust out those alleged acting skills, and let's get on it, ok?

[Someone knocks on their door and they hold their breath when Adriana walks in dressed from traveling..a black long skirt with a slit in the thigh area...brown boots, White tank top and a Blue jean jacket and her hair was down in curls she is carrying a bag full of books]

Adriana: ''Hi guys I'm here

Caroline: ''Oh my god Adriana...there you are we've been worried that you wouldn't show.

Elena: ''We would have made you our room-mate if someone else didn't get it first and then she died.

Adriana: ''I'm sorry it's ok...so what's going on?

Caroline: ''We are going to MicroBiology that Elena changed me into...What's your Major?

Adriana: ''Art Major...so you want me to move in here or what?

Elena: ''Why not we could use someone we know and Bonnie isn't coming for a while...so why not.

[Adriana nods and smiles sadly at the mention of Bonnie and she puts her bag of books on the bed she will be using]

**[The Quarry]**

_(Damon and Liz are here) _

**Liz**: Damon, I know I said I'd help you find your brother, but I can't dredge the entire quarry. It's enormous

**Damon**: I'm aware of that. I mean, clearly that's why we wanted to dump Silas' body here because it's big and deep and no one would find him. Now say I'm Silas and I want to take over my doppelganger's life, why wouldn't I dump him in a place that's big and deep where no one would find him?

**Liz**: Damon, I already agreed to hold off on telling anyone about the mayor's death until you figure this all out, but I can't devote those kinds of resources to finding one person who may or may not be down there

**Damon**: But it's a place to start, and if Stefan's down there, it means he's been drowning over and over again all summer while I've been happily playing house with Elena. Do I need to further elaborate the source of my urgency?

**Liz**: I'll get some deputies on it

**Damon**: Thank you, Liz

_(His phone rings. He answers) _

**Damon**: Please tell me you found her

**Jeremy**: I didn't, but Matt did

**Damon**: Huh. How shockingly useful

**[The woods]**

_(Katherine is in the car and Matt is with her) _

**Katherine**: Those blue eyes, they made me soft. I should have ripped your head off when I had the chance

_(Jeremy is still on the phone with Damon) _

**Jeremy**: She was mid cat fight with some lady who maced her. We think Silas might have mind-controlled himself some new friends

**Damon**: How exactly did the Gilbert and Donovan brain trust put all that together? Never mind. Doesn't matter. Just hide her. If Silas wants her bad enough, to sic the whole town on her, that means we want her more. Stay out of sight. You're the last person Silas saw her with

_(They hang up. Jeremy rejoins Matt and Katherine. Matt is tying Katherine up with ropes)_

**Katherine**: Are these ropes really necessary?

**Jeremy**: Bullet would have been more effective, but we're trying to be nice. You crashed my car and left me to die

**Katherine**: You were gonna hand me over to Silas to get Stefan back. I was just protecting myself

**Matt**: How many people you killed using that excuse? Just be glad we got you some clothes

**Katherine**: Don't play the hero. You two are just waiting for the convenient time to hand me back over to him. I've done this a thousand times. I get it. I'm the leverage. I'm that thing that everybody wants. I'm the freaking Moonstone

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Caroline and Elena arrive to class. They go take their seats and see Jesse) _

**Jesse**: Hey. Blow-off girl. Aren't you a freshman? How are you in this class?

**Caroline**: What? Um, I love applied...Micro...Biology. It's like my favorite biology. You know, little things are just so cute!

**Jesse**: Are you going to the bonfire tonight, or are you just gonna get really close and then turn around and leave again?

**Elena**: She'll be there

**Jesse**: Sweet. We'll hang

_(They go seat down) _

**Elena**: What? You said you wanted to make bad decisions about boys. He's cute, he's interested, and most importantly, unlike Tyler, he's here

_(The professor enters) _

Dr. Maxfield: Morning, everyone. I'm Dr. Maxfield. First name is Wes, but call me Dr. Maxfield. One day when you're out of med school, you'll understand. So you're all going to this bonfire tonight, right? Well, here's a quick history lesson for you. Whitmore was founded as a hospital during the Civil War, deadliest war in American history, over 600,000 casualties. Disease was so prevalent that once a week they had to gather all the dead, rotting bodies, put them in a pile, and light the whole thing on fire. So tonight when you're getting drunk and partying, stop for a second, close your eyes, and imagine the rancid smell of a hundred rotting corpses

**Caroline**: (whispering): Creep-y

Dr. Maxfield: Which brings us to microbiology...

**Elena** (whispering): But hott-ie

Dr. Maxfield: Because that rancid smell comes from a very specific bacteria

**Elena**: He is

Dr. Maxfield: Isn't that right, chatty girls in the back?And what is that bacteria?

**Elena**: Uh, that's the, uh… um, I don't know

Dr. Maxfield : Maybe because you're freshmen who shouldn't be in this class. How do I know? I'm observant, a skill you'll learn in Bio 101 down the hall

_(Elena is outside. On the phone with Damon) _

**Elena**: It was mortifying. We just sat there in silence

**Damon**: You want me to beat him up?

**Elena**: Not yet. Whatever he knows, I'm gonna get it out of him

**Damon**: Did you compel him?

**Elena**: No, because chances are if he knows about vampires, then he also knows about Vervain

**Damon**: How about violence? Did you threaten him?

**Elena**: No. I didn't threaten him

**Damon**: At least tell me you used torture

**Elena**: Damon!

**Damon**: You do realize that you are dating a reformed serial killer, right?

**Elena**: What would a hero do?

**Damon**: Pfft. That I have no idea

**Elena**: Stefan?

**Damon**: I don't know. Probably mope at him

**Elena**: Stefan's here right now

**Damon**: What?

**Silas**: Turn off your phone

**Damon**: Elena? Whoa, whoa. That is not s…

_(She hangs up) _

**Silas**: I know you're upset that I didn't call, so I just wanted to apologize in person

**Elena**: Never do that again, ok? I thought something terrible happened to you

**Silas**: Well, something terrible did happen to me. You fell in love with my brother

**Elena**: Ouch

**Silas**: Can't blame me for needing a little bit of space

**Elena**: I know. Where did you go?

**Silas**: It's not important. I'm sure Damon will fill you in eventually

**Elena**: You talked to Damon? Because I just spoke to him, and he didn't really say anything

**Silas**: Oh. Weird. Maybe he has his hands full with the whole, you know, Jeremy situation

**Elena**: What Jeremy situation?

**Silas**: Oh, it's not a big deal. Jeremy got expelled

**Elena**: Expelled?!

**Silas**: Yeah, and then he and Damon got in this fight, and then Jeremy bolted

**Elena**: Wait. How do I not know about this? Where the hell is Jeremy?

**Silas**: That's why I'm here. I was hoping maybe you'd know

**[A gas station]**

_(Matt stops to put gas in the car) _

**Katherine**: Oh, thank God we're stopping. If I can only get out of the car

**Matt**: Well, you can't because as soon as we get gas, we're getting back on the road

_(He gets out of the car) _

**Katherine**: But I'm dying back here

**Jeremy**: You're not getting out of the car because you want an aspirin

**Katherine**: Then maybe I can get out of the car because I need to pee, like, in a bathroom like a lady

_(He opens the door for her) _

**Jeremy**: Hurry

**Katherine**: My throat is really scratchy, and my head hurts, like, right here. When I cough, it's green. So get me stuff for all that

**Jeremy**: Silas knows I'm with you. Sorry. I can't risk being seen

**Katherine**: Please

**Jeremy**: Fine

_(She goes to the restrooms. When she goes out, she sees that Jeremy is not looking) _

_(Matt is inside and goes to pay for aspirin) _

**Matt**: Just this

_(The employee then sees Katherine) _

**Employee**: Is that Elena Gilbert or Katherine Pierce?

_(Matt sees that Katherine is leaving) _

**Matt**: Jeremy, Katherine!

_(Jeremy runs after her) _

**Jeremy**: Stop running

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Damon enters the girls' dorm room. Caroline is in a towel) _

**Caroline**: Damon! Towel! Knock!

**Damon**: Caroline, no one cares. No. Hey. Where's Elena?

**Caroline**: I don't know. She probably went to the bonfire to get more Intel on our weirdo professor

**Damon**: Silas is here. He's with Elena, pretending to be Stefan. Get dressed

**Caroline**: I thought that Stefan dropped his body in the quarry

**Damon**: Join the club. Get dressed

**Caroline**: Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Elena was right. All summer, she's had this pit in her stomach about Stefan

**Damon**: What?

**Caroline**: I don't know. She just said that she had this weird feeling that something was wrong with him

**Damon**: Put some clothes on. Meet me out there. We have to find her

_(Elena is still with Silas) _

**Silas**: Jeremy's still not answering. I'm gonna hold on to your phone in case he calls back

**Elena**: Why are you so worried about him?

**Silas**: Damon made a mess, and I want to clean it up

**Elena**: Did he really think that I wasn't gonna find out?

**Silas**: It's Damon. Are you surprised?

**Elena**: I just figured we were at a place where he wouldn't have to lie to me. Sorry. I, uh... I probably shouldn't be talking about this with you

**Silas**: It's ok. I know exactly what you're thinking. Sorry. I don't mean to cut this short, but someone said they just saw Jeremy on Route 9. Do you know where he might be going?

**Elena**: Route 9? I mean, there was this old camp site that we used to go to when we were kids. Wait. Who texted you?

_(Damon is looking for Elena) _

**Silas**: Hello, brother. But I suppose distant nephew is probably more accurate

**Damon**: Where the hell's Elena?

**Silas**: Ohh. There's no need for violence, Damon. You'll find her eventually. There you go. Look. I get why you like her. I mean, I have a soft spot for brunettes, I don't get is why she likes you

**Damon**: It's because you haven't had sex with me

**Silas**: Cockiness masking fear. How transparent

**Damon**: You expect me to believe you came all this way just to talk to her?

**Silas**: No. That doesn't really make much sense, does it, but if I told you exactly what I did, then it would ruin the fun. Enjoy the bonfire, Damon

[ Adriana comes from the Dorm room just getting done with her classes for the day when she see's Stefan...oh crap she gasps and turns around as he flashes in front of her]

Adriana: ''Silas...what are you doing here?

Silas: ''I'm here to find out about Katherine...and to spend time with you actually how about you and I have a moment or an hour.

[Silas takes her in his arms and pushes her into the Dorm room she shares with Caroline and Elena...and pushes her to sit down on the bed]

Adriana...Just stop this Silas...I don't now where Katherine is.

Silas: I know but until I find her...You and I are going to have some time alone.

Adriana: 'No!...

[Silas puts his hand in her hair and yanks her head up to his and he kisses her...She struggles...as he pins her arms together then he kisses down her throat...sucking and licking as he goes...Adriana yells out as he puts his mouth in between her thighs...arching her neck crying out in whimper as he kept pleasuring her...She sobs as he stops and he looks at her with dark Promise and desire as he unzips his pants...and Pulls her hips to the edge of the bed clutching his hand on her hips and begins to thrust inside her...she arches her body as he buries his head in her blouse where he sucks on her breasts...she puts her hands on his neck holding his head to her body as he thrusts hard and he is taking her mouth in open mouth hungry kisses...She moans as he found his pleasure...she feels him pull away but only just to pull her clothes off...and his clothes and lays her on the bed...she helplessly knows what he plans to with her all night...and shivers in want and Helpless desire...as he falls on her sinking himself inside her...the room was filled with her Moans of pleasure.]

_(Damon and Caroline are at the bonfire) _

**Caroline**: Why would Silas want to hurt her?

**Damon**: Because he wants to hurt me

**Caroline**: You know, if you just would have told the truth, all of this could have been avoided

**Damon**: Gee. Thanks, Caroline. Your hindsight is invaluable in this situation

**Student**: Watch where you're going, douche

**Damon**: Have you see Elena Gilbert?

**Student**: I have no idea who that is, and if I were her, I'd probably run from you, too

**Damon**: Wrong answer

_(She compels him) _

**Caroline**: Forget all this and get out of here

_(The student leaves) _

**Caroline**: You have to calm down

**Damon**: He turned the entire town square into a hunting party for Katherine. How am I supposed to calm down when every single person here could be working for Silas?

_(Elena is alone trying to pour herself a beer. Jessie rejoins her) _

**Jessie**: I got that

_(She drinks) _

**Jesse**: Whoa. I...

**Elena**: Boyfriend drama

**Jessie**: Wow. Boyfriend drama, kicked out of class… Today's not your day

**Elena**: What is his deal anyway?

**Jessie**: Dr. Dickfield?

**Elena**: Yeah, him

**Jessie**: Tell you what. Help me grab some more firewood, and I will tell you everything you need to know

**Elena**: Ok

_(They go grab firewood) _

**Jessie**: I had Dr. Maxfield for a few classes last year. He's a jerk, but he's brilliant, so I'll give him a pass

**Elena**: Brilliant and creepy

**Jessie**: There's a rumor that he's a part of this secret society on campus

**Elena**: What like middle-aged men at an Elk lodge?

**Jessie**: I have no idea. All I know is that a few times a week they supposedly meet at Whitmore house, but you didn't hear that from me

_(Damon hits him) _

**Elena**: Damon? What the hell?

**Caroline**: Seriously? That's Jesse! I kind of liked him

**[The Woods]**

_(Katherine, Matt and Jeremy are a camp site. She looks at the rifle) _

**Jeremy**: Don't even think about it

**Katherine**: Please. I wouldn't even know how to use it. I've never shot a gun in my life. Didn't need to. I was much more deadly

**Matt**: Key word… "was". I'm gonna go get some wood for the fire. I'll be back

_(He leaves) _

**Katherine**: I survived childbirth, the death of my entire family, and 500 years of running from an immortal hybrid. You can understand why I'm a little upset that I am on the verge of being defeated by a sinus infection

_(Matt is alone. Silas is here with Adriana who is holding her arms around her body at seeing Matt) _

**Silas**: Not a word out of you .You can't talk, you can't scream

**Matt**: Yeah. Actually, I can. Jeremy, run!

**Silas**: Why can't I get inside your head? Now I see why. Somebody's already in there. Why are you watching me, Traveler? Odpovezete mi!

_(He kills him) _

Adriana: ''NO...Matt..

[She runs over to him...to check on him and sighs in relief when she see's his ring...Silas has gone after Katherine and Jeremy she runs after him]

**[The Other Side]**

_(Matt wakes up) _

**Matt**: Jeremy? Jeremy, hey. There you are, man. What… what the hell?

**Bonnie**: Freaky, isn't it, that feeling, the void, the emptiness?

**Matt**: Bonnie, what's going on? Where the hell am I?

**Bonnie**: The other side. Gilbert ring brought you here when you died. That's how it works. Temporarily brings your spirit here. To go back, you have to reconnect to your body

**Matt**: My body's not even here

**Bonnie**: It's because each time you die you wake up farther and farther away from it, and you wander the other side until you find it

**Matt**: Wait. If I'm on the other side, how can you see me?

**Bonnie**: There's something you should know

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Damon and Elena enter her dorm room) _

**Damon**: All right. Before you get mad…

**Elena**: Mad can wait. Sit

**Damon**: Elena...Wait. Wait. As much as I'd like to do this right now... Silas got into your head, didn't he? What did Stefan tell you to do?

**Elena**: Get you alone, weaken you... And then kill you. Damon, I'm so sorry. I... What the hell is happening?

**Damon**: You're in some sort of Silas trance, but I think you snapped out of it

**Elena**: Silas? But I…

**Damon**: Before you ask, no. He's not in the quarry. It's a common misconception. You talked to him today

**Elena**: How is that possible? I… I was in a crowd full of people. I hugged him. I was talking to him about my life and about….

**Damon**: Me? I bet he had some choice things to say

**Elena**: Wait. If that was Silas, then where's Stefan? What happened to Stefan, Damon?Where is he?

**Damon**: Can we talk about this when you don't have that murdery look in your eyes?

**Elena**: You're right. Every time I look at you, all I want to do is kill you

**Damon**: It must be Silas' mind control. He's using your anger at me like a trigger. You have to resist it

**Elena**: I can't!

**Damon**: Elena, you have to resist it

**Elena**: I'm trying! Tell me what's going on

_(Caroline is with Jesse) _

**Caroline**: Sorry. This was all I could find out there. Sorry my friend went agro. He's got anger issues

**Jessie**: And a serious right hook but, hey, it got us alone together, so that's a win

**Caroline**: I have a boyfriend

**Jessie**: And where is he other than not here?

**Caroline**: Well, he's supposed to be here. He deferred a semester. You don't have to say anything. I know how these things go. People go to school, and they drift apart

**Jessie**: Yeah, and sometimes, they don't

**Caroline**: Exactly. Sometimes, they don't

**Jessie**: And sometimes, you change, but what you had still means something

**Caroline**: Yes, yes!

**Jessie**: And sometimes when you're thinking all those things, your girlfriend is moving on and sleeping with somebody back home and has no intention of getting back with you

**Caroline**: Oh, my God. Ugh. I'm so sorry

**Jessie**: It was a while ago, and honestly until the worst actually happened, I wouldn't listen to anybody tell me otherwise. I could always find an excuse, so I get it

**[The Woods]**

_(Jeremy and Katherine arrive at the car) _

**Jeremy**: Get in the truck and drive

**Katherine**: Where are you going?

**Jeremy**: I can't leave Matt

**Katherine**: Uh, wai… huh. How do you think I survived 500 years? It wasn't because I was a vampire. It's because I never looked back. Don't be dumb. Survive

**Jeremy**: That's why people treat you like an object and not like a person

[Adriana runs out of the forest]

Adriana: ''Jeremy...Katherine there you are.

Katherine: ''What are you doing here?

Adriana: ''Silas...he is looking for you and I think we should get going.

**[The Other Side]**

**Bonnie**: It actually hasn't been so bad. I have Jeremy, and I see grams sometimes. Last night with my dad was the first really hard time. I'll be ok. I just have to get past these next few days

**Matt**: Bonnie, you don't have to pretend like it's ok. Your dad died, and... You died. It's not ok

**Bonnie**: It has to be because there's nothing I can do about it

**Matt**: I am so sorry

**[The Woods]**

_(Jeremy is looking for Matt and finds him) _

**Jeremy**: Matt!

**Silas**: I'd at least pretend to cry, which leads me to believe that he's not really dead. I take it that tacky ring somehow protects him

**Jeremy**: Too bad you can't get inside my head to find out for sure. Hunter's perk

**Silas**: Heh. See, that's what you don't get. When I can read your mind, I at least have use for you. Now I'm just gonna kill you

**Jeremy**: You can try, but none of your abilities work on me, so right now, you're nothing… slower than a vampire, weaker than a vampire. I on the other hand am a hunter. Plus I work out

_(They fight) _

**Silas**: You might be stronger than me, that I am immortal

_(Katherine intervenes by shooting Silas Adriana appears behind them) _

**Jeremy**: I thought you said you didn't know how to use that

**Katherine**: I figured it out

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Elena and Damon are still tied to their chairs) _

**Elena**: Poor Bonnie. She must have tried to call me right after Silas stole my phone. Has anyone talked to her? Is she ok?

**Damon**: I don't know. I've had more important things to worry about

**Elena**: My best friend's dad died. That's pretty damn important

**Damon**: Yeah? Well, so is protecting your brother, finding mine, and figuring out what the hell Silas wants

**Elena**: I just left. What the hell is wrong with you?

**Damon**: You're getting angry at me again, Elena. Remember, trigger

**Elena**: My brother got expelled! You've got him playing white knight to Katherine, who's tried to kill me... Repeatedly. Stefan's been…he's been suffering for months while I've been rolling around with you, a self-proclaimed serial killer. Oh, my God. Oh, my God!

**Damon**: Elena, that is the gas. Stop. You don't really want to kill me, Elena. You have to realize this before you're gonna break Silas' compulsion

**Elena**: I can't, ok? All I can think about is killing you!

**Damon**: Well, you're gonna have to think about something stronger than your desire to kill me, or you're gonna kill us both. Stefan, Stefan. Think about Stefan. Caroline told me you'd been worried about him, that you had a pit in your stomach. Describe it, tell me about it

**Elena**: What? No. I can't

**Damon**: Think about him. Think about the feelings you're getting. Describe it to me

**Elena**: It's a... It's a chill. I can't explain it, but it's like I can feel him. He's trying to reach out to me, but I don't know where he is, and I can't understand what he's trying to say. All I know is that he's scared, and he's lonely, and he's in a lot of pain. He's in a lot of pain. We have to find him

**Damon**: We will. I swear

**Elena**: The rage, it's gone

_(Caroline enters) _

**Caroline**: I think we need to set some ground rules for when boyfriends come to visit

**[The Other Side]**

**Matt**: I think somebody moved my body. It's weird, but I can feel it. It's like I'm drawn to it

**Bonnie**: There it is

**Matt**: So if this happens every time I die with the Gilbert ring, the second I go back, that means I'm just gonna forget about all of this. I'll forget that you're dead. Bonnie, you and Jeremy can't keep this a secret anymore. I'm sorry your dad died. I know it's hard, but how are you gonna deal with his death if you can't even deal with your own?

**Bonnie**: It's really good to see you, Matt

**[The woods]**

_(Matt comes back to life) _

**Adriana**: Welcome back to the land of the living

**Matt**: What the hell happened?

**Adriana**: Yeah. Silas killed you,

**Katherine**: I shot him. So we're even. No more whining. Let's go. Silas won't be down for long

**Jeremy**: Hey. I left the hatchet. I'll be right back

_(He goes to see Bonnie) _

**Jeremy**: Hey. You ok?

**Bonnie**: I'm not ready to be dead yet, Jeremy. I'm just not. Maybe I will be one day, but it's not today, and I don't know what to do about my dad or what to do when the sheriff calls because she's gonna call me…

**Jeremy**: it's ok. We'll get through this. I can tell everybody that you're with family, that it was too hard for you to be here. I might not be able to touch you or hold you, but I'm here for you no matter what you need

**[A Gas Station]**

_(Silas enters. He's hurt) _

**Man**: Did you find that girl that you were looking for?

**Silas**: Yes, I did, and then she shot me, so I'm a little bit angry, and I'm a little bit hungry, but luckily, you can help me out with one of those things. Fill her up

_(Nadia and the man who possessed Matt enter) _

**Silas**: Oh, goody. Gypsies are here. Oh, I'm sorry. You call yourselves travelers now, right?

**Traveler**: It's much more P.C. You can call me whatever you want when I'm gutting you

**Silas**: I see. You're mad that I killed your blond-haired, blue-eyed host, right? That's what you get for taking over somebody's body to spy on me, but congrats. You found me, so now what?What do you want?

**Traveler**: You back in that tomb, sealed away for eternity

**Nadia**: That's what the travelers have always wanted. Luckily for you, I've never really considered myself one. I know you can see inside my mind, and I have my own agenda

**Silas**: Yes. I see that you do

**[Whitmore College]**

_(Elena says goodbye to Caroline) _

**Elena**: I'll be back, roomie. I don't know when, but I will be back

**Caroline**: Just call me the minute you hear from Bonnie, ok? I've left her, like, a hundred messages.

**Elena**: I will. I promise

**Caroline**: You're gonna find him, Elena

**Elena**: Yeah, I know

**Caroline** Bye

**Elena**: Bye

_(She leaves. Dr. Maxfield rejoins her) _

Dr. Maxfield: I didn't think Elena Gilbert would give up so easily. Sorry about being a hard ass earlier. It's kind of my thing. You're Grayson Gilbert's daughter, aren't you?

**Elena**: You knew my dad?

Dr. Maxfield: Knew of him. He's a legend around here. Brilliant. I've studied all his research. I can only hope to do the kind of work he did

**Elena**: So does that mean that he forged death certificates, too?

Dr. Maxfield: And here I thought you were just passionate about microbiology. I have office hours tomorrow. Come by. We can chat

**Elena**: Um, yeah, I would, but I've got other important things on my plate right now

Dr. Maxfield: Let me know when that plate clears

_(He leaves) _

**Damon**: Well, I guess that's how a hero would do it. Honesty. Who'd have thunk it? Aren't you the least bit curious about the whole "Nancy Drew and the creepster Professor" thing?

**Elena**: Caroline will take over. I can't stay here knowing that Stefan's out there somewhere

**Damon**: Yeah. Well...

_(He shows her Stefan's ring) _

**Elena**: That's Stefan's daylight ring

**Damon**: Snagged it from Silas yesterday, and for the record, I am secure enough in our relationship that you having psychic dreams about your ex-boyfriend does not bother me... But it still sucks

**Elena**: I love you. We're gonna save Stefan, and I'm still gonna love you, ok?

_(His phone rings) _

**Damon**: Yeah?

_**Liz**__: We found something_

**[The Quarry]**

_(Elena and Damon have rejoined Liz. They have found the safe) _

**Liz**: We didn't find anything in the quarry, but a deputy found this a few miles away. We didn't open it. Looks like it's been in there for 3 months. Chances are he's hungry

**Elena**: Oh, my God. That's not Stefan

**Damon**: You're right. He was hungry. Bet he still is


	89. The Original Sin

**The Original Sin**

(Stefan is walking down the street at night. He looks very tired and can barely walk. He spots a bar and walks towards it. He walks towards the door which has a broken sign that reads "BA" (because the R is broken.) The bartender is wiping the bar and she turns around when she hears Stefan walking in.)

Jo: Hey, man. Last call was 4 hours ago. If you want some coffee, I could put some on, or...

(Stefan keeps walking towards her nonstop and bites into her neck. She screams.)

Jo: Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh!

(Stefan stops feeding.)

Stefan: Run. RUN!

(Jo runs away. Stefan walks outside, still looking tired and weak, as the sun rises. The sun starts to burn his skin and that's when he looks on his hand to realize he does not have his daylight ring. He groans in pain.)

**Salvatore MANSION**

(Elena sits up in bed, scared, as if from a nightmare and takes deep breaths.)

Damon: Uhnn... You must have restless sleep syndrome or something. It's like sleeping with a tornado.

(Elena closes her eyes as she passes her hands through her hair and takes more deep breaths. Damon looks at her and sees she's worried.)

Damon: Hey. We were up all night. You're exhausted. Come back to sleep.

Elena: I had a dream about Stefan.

Damon: Oh.

Elena: It was more than just a pit in my stomach this time, though. It was real. It was like I was there with him.

Damon: I know I said it didn't bother me that you have some psychic connection to your ex-boyfriend, but I don't need a play-by-play, Elena.

(Damon lies down.)

Elena: You're right. It's weird. Sorry.

(Elena lies down on her side, beside Damon. Damon decides to lie on his side and face Elena.)

Damon: Fine. Tell me. I'm sure whatever's in my imagination is 10 times worse than what's going on in your subconscious.

Elena: It was just so vivid. I saw Stefan walking out of this bar. It had a red awning and this broken neon sign, and he was screaming in pain.

Damon: Well, should I go check in the attic, see if there's a crystal ball? Maybe you can conjure up an address.

Adriana: (voiceover) Route 29. Joe's bar.

(Elena and Damon rise from the bed to see Katherine and Adriana standing at the bedroom's door.)

Katherine: I think I had the exact same dream.

(Elena and Katherine exchange looks. Damon groans and buries his face in his pillow.)

(Downstairs, now dressed, Elena writes in a notebook, then pauses to pick up Stefan's daylight ring and look at it pensively. Damon enters the room.)

Damon: So I've found 9 bars along Route 29, and none of them are called "Joe's".

Elena: I had a feeling that there was something wrong _all_ summer, and I ignored it. But I was right, Stefan was in a safe, and probably killed whoever it was that found him... I know it sounds crazy, that I'm following some psychic dream, but it's the only lead that we have.

Damon: It doesn't sound crazy—it _is_ crazy. But I'm open-minded.

(Katherine joins them. Adriana is dressed in Black Jeans, Blue Sweater and black boots her hair is down as she walks down the stairs)

Katherine: Shotgun. What? I get carsick in the back seat. Another charming, human side effect you stuck me with.

Adriana: Please tell me that she's not coming?

Damon: Trust me, I have _no_ interest in Katherine's well-being, but for some reason Silas wants her real bad, and if Silas wants her, I want her more.

Elena: Can't we just stash her in the cellar? Or maybe a deep, dark well with a pair of water wings?

Katherine: Do you really think that I wanna take a road trip with you, America's most boring, self-righteous vampire? Just remember, Damon wouldn't have to play bodyguard if you hadn't shoved that cure down my throat.

Elena: You were trying to kill me!

Katherine: I will admit, though, I take great pleasure knowing that you wasted your one shot at a human life on me.

Adriana: All right, play nice, or I'm gonna revisit the deep dark well idea.

Katherine: I wanna find Stefan just as much as you do, and not just because I don't wanna be a pawn that you can trade off for his life. I care about him—I always have. And since we've been having the same dream... makes me think you care about him just as much.

Damon: Okay, train's leaving the station. Choo-choo!

**IN A PARKED CAR**

(Silas sits in the car, talking on the phone. The shots alternate between Silas in the car and Nadia at the Grill.)

Silas: You ever play the "What if" game? When you're calcified for 2,000 years, you learn to entertain yourself with these little brain teasers.

Nadia: Look, Silas. This phone is prepaid, and I don't have a lot of minutes.

Silas: Oh, no, no, no. It's really easy. I'll go first. You know how much I hate Travelers, so to prove your allegiance to me, you killed your Traveler friend, Gregor. But what is it was all an act? What if he's still alive?

Nadia: You saw him bleed out. You buried his body yourself.

Silas: But what if Matt's tacky ring brought him back to life?

Nadia: If this is the game, it's boring.

Silas: If we're gonna work together, I need to know that you're on my side. So, find out if Matt Donovan's still alive, and kill him.

Nadia: Fine. Say Matt is still alive. What if he could help us to find Katherine Pierce? She's still your priority, is she not?

Silas: Yes, she is. So, get the information that you need, rip that ring off Matt's little finger, and make sure he doesn't cheat death again.

Nadia: I'll take care of it.

(Nadia watches Matt, who is working at the bar.)

**A CABIN IN THE WOODS**

(Stefan wakes up to find a woman staring at him. He sits up quickly.)

Stefan: I don't want to hurt you, so get away from me before I rip your throat out.

Tessa: Hello to you, too. I brought dinner.

(Tessa holds out a blood bag. Stefan hesitates for a moment, then grabs the blood bag savagely and starts to suck it down.)

Tessa: A vampire doppelgänger who's burdened by a conscience. Now I've seen everything.

Stefan: You saved me from burning to death outside that bar this morning, didn't you?

Tessa: And I pulled you from the quarry before that. That is, I figured out where you were and told the former owner of this cabin to pull your lock box from the water. You thanked him... by biting off his head.

Stefan: How do you know I'm a doppelgänger?

Tessa: Because I've seen your face before on someone who wasn't you.

Stefan: Who are you?

Tessa: How much do you know about Silas?

Stefan: Huh... I know that he's a bloodthirsty immortal who's killed more people than I can count, and that was before he stole my identity, locked me up in a safe, and dropped me in the bottom of a quarry.

Tessa: You made it through.

Stefan: Barely. I came very close to flipping off my humanity switch, but I didn't because I knew if I ever got out, I wanted to be myself when I killed him.

Tessa: Strong words.

Stefan: He's a monster, and I'm going after him.

(Stefan stands up as though to leave.)

Tessa: Except you'll burn to death in the sun without your daylight ring. Silas wasn't always a monster.

**FLASHBACK – ANCIENT GREECE, TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO**

(Silas walks toward Tessa, who smiles.)

Tessa: (voiceover) He used to be a simple man in love with a simple girl... his soul mate. She was his one true love.

**PRESENT DAY**

Tessa: Heh. You know how that goes. They thought their love would last forever.

Stefan: How do you know all of this?

Tessa: Because I was there, in his arms.

Stefan: You're telling me that you were Silas' one true love?

Tessa: I would have done anything for him.

Stefan: That's impossible. How are you here right now?

Tessa: Love bends the rules of possible.

**FLASHBACK – ANCIENT GREECE**

Tessa: (voiceover) Silas and I were the two most powerful members of a gifted people called Travelers. When we were engaged to be married, we decided to reach even further.

_Silas: I don't ever want to be parted from you, even by death._

Tessa: (voiceover) We wanted to find a way for our love to last forever.

(In the flashback, Silas and Tessa almost kiss, but pause when they hear a sound. Silas looks over his shoulder, then back at Tessa.)

**PRESENT DAY**

Stefan: Yeah, look. I know the story. Everything was great for Silas until some witch named Qetsiyah or whatever came by and screwed him over, right?

Tessa: Wrong. You don't know the story. Silas convinced Qetsiyah that he loved her so she would make the immortality spell, but when she found out that he was just using her, she dumped him in a tomb with a cure, hoping he would take it and die, because she had created a supernatural limbo to trap his soul.

Stefan: Like any other sane, rational, well-adjusted woman would do.

Tessa: Which catches us up to today. Now Silas wants to destroy that supernatural limbo. Once the Other Side is gone, he can take the cure, become mortal and die, and finally pass on and find peace.

Stefan: Look, if you really are Silas' one true love and you're not dead, then why don't you just do us all a favor and run off into the sunset together?

Tessa: Silas was _my_ true love. I never said that I was his. _I'm_ Qetsiyah, that sane, rational, well-adjusted woman you seem to know so much about.

(Tessa drags a finger along the wall, leaving a line of blue flames in its wake, which leads to the fireplace and ignites.)

Tessa: Clearly you've heard the man's version of the story, the one where I'm a back-stabbing lunatic who ruined everything for Silas, a raging bitch-witch whose obsession with vengeance created a whole new dimension of suffering in the afterlife.

Stefan: What are you doing here? I thought you were dead and on the Other Side.

Tessa: I was—for 2,000 years. But I came back... for you.

**ON THE ROAD**

(Damon is driving his car, with Elena in the passenger seat Adriana and Katherine in the back.)

Adriana: You sure you know what you're looking for? Last bar had a red awning and a neon sign.

Elena: I'll know when I see it.

(Katherine pops her head out between the front seats.)

Katherine: Me, too.

Damon: Didn't ask you.

Katherine: I'm just trying to make conversation. Anything to drown out the sound of eggshells breaking. So, Elena, I couldn't help but overhear. You've been dreaming about Stefan all summer? That must be really stressful on a new relationship, especially when you're having those kinds of dreams lying in bed next to his brother.

Elena: They weren't dreams. It was just a bad feeling, like something wasn't right with him.

Katherine: Oh, no, yeah, sure. I totally get it. There's still a connection between you two. Maybe deep down you know that he was your one true love and breaking up with him was a big mistake.

Damon: Ignore her. As soon as the vervain's out of her system, we'll compel her and we'll put her on mute.

Katherine: Or maybe Stefan's been trying to reach out to you all summer, but you've been too distracted with Damon to help him so he reached out to the person that he trusts—me.

(Elena turns a long-suffering look at Damon.)

Katherine: Nah. You're probably right. Elena and I had the exact same dream on the exact same night. Why would that mean something?

(Neither Damon nor Elena respond; Damon looks troubled.)

Adriana: ''Wow...this ride will be a long one...can you guys be a little bit nice just until we get there...Ah. stop hitting the potholes Damon.

Damon: ''Well. Sorry.

[He looks in the rear view mirror to see her look pale and exhausted]

Damon: ''You don't look Like your bright lovely self...what's wrong?

Adriana: ''Nothing is wrong...I'm just not feeling like myself today that's all.

Katherine: ''Have any dreams lately...it might explain the lack of sleep.

Adriana: ''Yeah...and sometimes during the night when I'm dreaming...and it's horrible I get sick..

Elena:[Concerned for her she turns around to look at her] ''Sick...are you sure...maybe we should stop somewhere where we can get you something to drink.

Adriana: ''No I'm fine I just want to help Find Stefan...ok.

[Katherine looks at Adriana as she lays her head back on the back of her seat and closes her eyes...looking her over a little concerned for her Dark haired friend]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Matt walks out the back door into the alley behind the restaurant. He looks angry when he sees Nadia; he throws the full trash bag he's carrying into the dumpster, then approaches her.)

Matt: What the hell did you do to me? Look, I know you and your creep-show boyfriend screwed with my head the other night, so who the hell are you and what do you want?

Nadia: I'm here to keep you safe from Silas.

Matt: Silas? What do you know about Silas?

Nadia: I know that he still wants you dead. You're going to need to trust me, okay?

(Matt lets her put her hands on either side of his face, then closes his eyes.)

Nadia: _Vyjdou._ (Come forth.) Gregor.

Matt/Gregor: (Czech) What the hell? YOU KILLED ME.

Nadia: Gregor, I'm sorry, but Silas was going to kill you. Doing it myself was the only way to salvage the deal. I need his trust.

Matt/Gregor: So you slit my throat?!

Nadia: You knew the stakes. It is why we put you inside the person with the invincibility ring.

Matt/Gregor: So now what? I am just a passenger that you can call out of Matt's head and put away whenever you want?

Nadia: I will find a way to make this permanent, Gregor, because I love you, okay? And I will do anything, _anything_ for you.

(They kiss.)

Matt/Gregor: Tell me where you buried my body.

Nadia: Okay... but first, you will have to dial your friend Elena Gilbert and find out where Katherine is.

(She pulls out Matt's phone, holding it up to Matt/Gregor.)

**A CABIN IN THE WOODS**

(Stefan is rifling through a bag when Tessa reenters the cabin.)

Stefan: Do you have a, uh, cell phone? I have to make a phone call.

Tessa: There's no cell reception out here. And remember, I made it safe for you in here, but I wouldn't go outside if I were you.

Stefan: Well, no offense, Qetsiyah. I'm having a bit of a hard time believing what you're saying.

Tessa: "Qetsiyah" sounds so... ancient time-y, don't you think? How about "Tessa"? It's a little different, but not so different you wouldn't find it on one of those souvenir keychains.

Stefan: So, that's why you rejoined the land of the living... souvenir keychains?

Tessa: I'm here because the Bennett witch lowered the veil. I saw an opportunity to make myself a living, breathing mortal, and I thought, "Why not?" My hunters have failed in their task to kill Silas. I figured it was time to handle things in person.

Stefan: Well, 2,000 years is a hell of a long time to hold a grudge.

Tessa: You have clearly never been left at the altar.

**FLASHBACK – ANCIENT GREECE**

(Tessa's present-day voiceover plays over the scene of her and Silas' wedding location.)

Tessa: (voiceover) Like a lovesick idiot, I created an entire garden for our wedding, and I made a spell that would keep us alive forever, an immortality spell so we would never have to part. Silas and I were going to drink the immortality elixir as part of our wedding ceremony, but then everything around me started to die... my wedding flower, the garden trellis, our harvest. And then I realized why. Silas had already used the immortality spell. He was already drinking the elixir somewhere else. He took what he wanted, and then the bastard abandoned me.

**PRESENT DAY**

Tessa: So, call me a woman scorned or a vindictive bitch or whatever label suits your story, but I thought I was his one true love, and he ripped my heart out.

Stefan: I'm sorry.

Tessa: I deserved a chance to look him in the eye and make him understand how much he hurt me. So, I found him in the wilderness with the woman he gave _my_ immortality to, the woman he chose over me...

**FLASHBACK – WILDERNESS**

(In the past, Qetsiyah spies on Silas and his lover.)

Tessa: (voiceover) And just when I thought his betrayal couldn't cut any deeper, I learned that his actual true love was someone very close to me... my handmaiden.

(In the flashback, Qetsiyah watches as her handmaiden exits a tent, a headscarf obscuring her face. Silas exits after her.)

_Silas: Just as you are mine, I am yours forever, because when I look at you... Amara... all I see is an angel._

(Silas removes the scarf from Amara's face, revealing a girl who looks exactly like Katherine and Elena.)

**PRESENT DAY**

Stefan: So, Silas was the first version of me, and your friend was te first version of Elena?

Tessa: Amara was hardly a friend. When they drank the immortality elixir, they violated the natural law that all living things must die, so Nature found a balance by creating mortal shadow selves.

Stefan: Doppelgängers.

Tessa: Like you, and Katherine, and Elena, all caused by the ripple effect from Silas and Amara's sin.

(Tessa, who has been busy arranging something over the fire, places her metal bracelet in a pot over the flames. It immediately begins to melt.)

Stefan: You want to tell me what the hell you've been doing this whole time?

Tessa: Silas stole your daylight ring. You're going to need a new one. When this is ready, I need your help to take down Silas once and for all.

**Joe's Bar**

** BAR**

(Damon pulls his car into the parking lot at Joe's Bar, and he Adriana and Elena quietly get out of the car—Katherine is asleep.)

Elena: Are we really just gonna leave her in the car?

Damon: The only time she shuts up is when she's sleeping, and I didn't want to disturb our peace and quiet.

(Elena stops walking toward the entrance and Damon turns back.)

Damon: I thought you said this was the one.

Elena: It is. It looks exactly like it did in the dream. Isn't that a little freaky?

Adriana: Yeah. It's a lot of freaky. Let's go see if Stefan's inside.

(They walk in and see the girl the Stefan attacked, working behind the bar.)

Jo: Can I get you something?

Damon: Yeah, sure. (compelling) Why don't you tell me what happened to your neck, Jo?

Jo: Some sicko attacked me, bit me, told me to run, so I did, and when I looked back, he was on fire.

Adriana: (to Damon) The sun must have come up. He doesn't have his daylight ring.

Damon: (to Jo) And then what happened?

Jo: Some woman shoved him into a truck, drove away.

Damon: Did you know this woman?

Jo: No. She was driving Cam Peterson's truck. He lives about 10 miles down that dirt road out back. Here. Look like you could use one of these.

(She pours Damon a shot.)

Damon: Hmm. I could. Thank you.

(He throws it back, swallowing. Suddenly he starts gagging and coughing, his mouth and throat sizzling.)

Damon: (hoarsely) Vervain.

Elena: What did you do?

(Nadia enters from the back room and raises a gun pointed at Damon and Elena.)

Nadia: I told her to pour him a drink or I'd kill her.

Damon: Who the hell are you?

(Katherine enters the bar, not realizing what's going on until it's too late and Nadia sees her.)

Nadia: Which one of you is Katherine Pierce?

Katherine: (pointing at Elena) _She_ is.

Nadia: Katherine is a compulsive liar... but I need her alive.

(Adriana uses her Mind power to hold her against the wall of the Bar...and turns towards Katherine)

Adriana: Katherine, run!

(Nadia's eyes vamp out.)

Nadia: [To Elena] You really do look exactly alike.

(She straightens up fighting the spell that Adriana put on her and rushes over to her and throws Adriana against the wall with vampire strength, then vamp-runs out of the building. Damon and Elena help Adriana up.)

Damon: Wonderful. Now we've got a vampire bounty hunter to deal with. Let me guess: Euro-bitch was not part of the dream?

Elena: I've never seen her before.

Adriana: Yeah. Well, whoever she was, she wants Katherine, which means she's probably a Silas spy.

Elena: We'll go chase after her. You find Stefan.

Damon: Wait, what? No. She almost killed you and Adriana.

Adriana: We don't have time for a detour. Damon, Stefan's hurt. Find him.

Damon: Wait. No. Stop. Just wait. Any sign of trouble, you let her go, do you understand me? I don't care how bad Silas wants Katherine. She's not worth the hair on your head. You got me? Okay? Kiss me. Go.

(They kiss and part ways.)

**A CABIN IN THE WOODS**

(Stefan watches Tessa work at the hearth.)

Tessa: Hovering actually slows down the process.

Stefan: Ah. Got it. So what's you, uh, plan? Take the cure and shove it down Silas' throat? Kill him?

Tessa: You're skipping ahead. We don't stand a chance against Silas with his mental powers.

Stefan: You took him down before, right?

Tessa: A long time ago. That was before he could compel masses, and 2,000 years of consuming dribbles of blood from thousands of people... It's allowed him to hone his skills. It prepared him to escape from the tomb I put him in.

Stefan: Is that where Amara is right now, locked away in a tomb?

Tessa: No, Stefan. Amara is not locked in a tomb.

**FLASHBACK – THE WILDERNESS**

(Silas approaches Qetsiyah, who crouches at a bucket of water, wringing out a cloth.)

Silas: What are you doing here?

Qetsiyah: I brought you two gifts. The first is the chalice from which we were to drink at our wedding.

(She holds it up to show Silas—it is covered by a cloth.)

Silas: I know you must be very angry with me.

Qetsiyah: I was... for a time. But then I realized it was within my power to forgive you by creating this, your second gift—a cure for immortality.

(She opens the small chest and lifts out the cure.

Silas: That's not possible.

Qetsiyah: I promise you, it works. I just used it on someone else immortal.

Silas: What did you do?

(Silas runs to the tent and finds a large quantity of blood staining all the cloth inside.)

Silas: Amara. No. Amara—no—Amara—no! NO!

(Qetsiyah follows him into the tent.)

Qetsiyah: She couldn't speak after I cut her throat... but I could tell by the way her heart was beating... she knew she was going to die.

(Qetsiyah lifts a bleeding human heart out of the chalice, blood dripping from it.

Silas: I will kill you. I will kill you!

Qetsiyah: You will not come near me unless you take the cure and give up your immortality.

(She uses magic to disable Silas, who falls to his knees, groaning in pain.)

Qetsiyah: Take the cure, Silas. We can live long human lives together.

**PRESENT DAY**

Tessa: Can't say I didn't give him a second chance.

Stefan: That's what you call a second chance?

Tessa: I'm a complicated person. But Silas remains a simple man. I created the Other Side as a supernatural barrier between Silas and the peaceful afterlife he craved. The. I dropped him in that tomb with that cure, thinking eventually he would take it and kill himself to be with Amara, just so he could realize that he was caught with me for all eternity.

Stefan: How's that working out for you?

Tessa: He's been a little stubborn.

Stefan: I take it you're not really making me a daylight ring, are you?

Tessa: Do you really think I'd give you the one thing you need to walk out of here?

Stefan: All right, listen. We're on the same side. I want Silas gone as much as you do—

Tessa: Have you not been listening to me? I have trust issues. I'm controlling, and paranoid, and a little crazy.

(She uses magic on Stefan, who falls to his knees, grasping at his head and groaning in pain.)

Tessa: And that's working out just fine.

**IN THE WOODS**

(Katherine runs through the woods, stumbling through overgrown plants until she comes to a stop, crouching and looking over her shoulder. Suddenly someone grabs her and she spins around, standing up to find Adriana, and she sighs in relief.)

Katherine:[To Adriana] I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really glad it's you. My leg is cramping and I'm freezing. Do you mind if I, uh—can I borrow your sweater?

[Adriana takes off her Jacket and gives it to her...breathing a little hard and feeling sick to her stomach]

Adriana: Let's go before she doubles back.

(Elena turns to go, ignoring Katherine's request.)

Katherine: Why didn't you kill me?

Elena: If Silas wants you, that means you're leverage.

Katherine: No, I mean, after you shoved the cure down my throat. I _was_ trying to kill you. Why didn't you finish me off?

Elena: You think that because we share the same dreams and both care about Stefan that we're alike, but we're not. I value my humanity, which is why I let you live—to give you a chance to find whatever shred of humanity's buried underneath 500 years of bad behavior.

Katherine: Or maybe you thought that being human was punishment worse than death for me.

Elena: Nah. That was just a happy accident.

Katherine: Well... thank you. I'm glad to know that you care, even if you are a condescending bitch.

(Suddenly Nadia appears and breaks Elena's neck. Elena falls to the ground, unconscious. Nadia then points her gun at Adriana's head when Katherine stops her)

Katherine: ''No don't touch her.

Nadia: Do I have to knock you out, too?

Katherine: Not necessary.

(Nadia grabs Katherine and man-handles her away taking Adriana with her. Pointing a gun at her.)

**A CABIN IN THE WOODS**

(Stefan sits bound to a chair and is surrounded by a circle of herbs on the floor. Damon opens the door and Stefan looks up.)

Damon: Stefan. You couldn't call a brother?

Stefan: Nice to see you, too, Damon.

Damon: What the hell is going on here?

Stefan: Well, Silas' ex-girlfriend decided to come back from the Other Side.

Damon: Qetsi-whatever?

(Damon is trying to untie Stefan when Tessa shows up behind him.)

Tessa: It's _Qetsiyah_. (to Stefan) Do you see why I want to change it? You won't be able to break those vines. The spell won't release him until I get what I want.

Damon: Well, I guess the rumors are true. You are a ray of sunshine. Question—why is my brother wearing your compost pile?

Tessa: I'm going to link Stefan to Silas. Casting a spell on his doppelgänger will neutralize Silas' mental powers. Once he's weakened, I will force him to take the cure.

Damon: Well, that's a great idea, force the cure down his throat. The cure is gone, done, it's ingested.

Tessa: Katherine, you mean? I'm aware of her condition. She was supposed to be with you.

Stefan: Wait. Katherine took the cure?

Damon: We have a lot to catch up on, Stefan. Wait a minute. What do you mean supposed to be with me? Did you plant those dreams? What is it, some kind of, like, witch party trick?

Tessa: So where is she?

Damon: We ran into a little snag.

Tessa: Then I'll get started without her.

(Tessa chants over a bowl.)

Damon: Okay, well, thanks for the hospitality, but we should really get going if we want to beat traffic.

Stefan: Yep, yep. He's right.

Tessa: Probably don't want to get on my bad side.

Damon: You realize you're not the only one with a bad side, right?

Tessa: Aren't you brave. Without Silas' mental powers, he is an immortal nobody. We can defeat him. Isn't that what you want?

Stefan: Just do it, all right? Just get it over with. Do it.

**A ROAD**

(Nadia drags Katherine and Adriana out of the woods and across a road to a car parked near an overpass.)

Katherine: Sorry to sound like a broken record, but I like to know the identity of my kidnappers. Who are you and what do you want?

Nadia: Ask me again, and I'll sew your mouth shut.

(Silas approaches them and leans against the car.)

Adriana: Silas.

Nadia: What are you doing here?

(He removes a small device from under the car.)

Silas:[He looks at Adriana for a long time before he looks at Nadia] '' GPS tracker. It's even better than a locator spell.

(Cut to the house in the woods: Damon watches Tessa dip her fingers in the hot molten metal in the bowl, then approach Stefan from behind, chanting. She presses her fingers against the sides of Stefan's head, and he gasps.)

Silas: Thank you for working so quickly, Nadia.

Nadia: I'm not ready to hand her over yet.

Silas: Oh, that's right. Your fascinating unfinished business I don't care about.

Nadia: Get out of my head.

Adriana: What are you two talking about?

Silas: Let go of her arm.

(Silas uses his mental powers, and Nadia complies.)

Silas: Now I want you to pull out your gun... and aim it at your heart.

(Nadia obeys. Cut to the house in the woods: Tessa continues to chant over Stefan, who groans in pain. Cut to the road: Nadia lifts the gun and points it at herself.)

Silas: Good. Now, pull the trig—ugh!

(Tessa continues chanting; suddenly Silas groans in pain and sinks to his knees, grasping his head. Nadia's arm falls, and the women watch Silas.)

Katherine: Seriously, what is going on?

(Nadia pulls Katherine toward the car. Adriana is looking at Silas as he falls on the ground and he was bleeding from the eyes)

**A CABIN IN THE WOODS**

(The circle of herbs surrounding Tessa and Stefan have ignited into flame.)

Damon: What are you doing to my brother?

Tessa: I'm frying Silas' brain. No one said it would be pretty.

(Both Stefan's and Silas' eyes begin to bleed. Soon Stefan's head rolls to the side and he loses consciousness.)

Damon: All right. We're done here.

Tessa: You're right. We're done. It worked.

(Damon takes Stefan's head in his hands, propping it up and shaking it slightly.)

Damon: Stefan. Stefan! Stef. Damn it. Whatever you did to him, undo it.

Tessa: Relax. I just burned through his conscious mind. He'll wake eventually. You sure you want to take him home? You and Elena were doing so well without your guilt getting in the way.

(Damon starts undoing the vines holding Stefan to the chair.)

Damon: Spying on us from the Other Side?

Tessa: Don't flatter yourself. It was like watching a soap opera, except boring and with no volume control. You know, there was one thing worse than being on the Other Side and watching Silas resist the cure.

Damon: Oh, yeah? What was that, realizing that your plan totally sucked?

Tessa: Century after century, I watched versions of Stefan and Elena find each other, like magnets, always the same story—conquering all, falling in love. You didn't think your brother was Silas' first shadow? Destiny has been trying to get the doppelgängers together forever.

Damon: Look here, Miss Crazy, why don't we just dial down the destiny talk a notch, okay?

Tessa: You don't want to hear it, but the universe is working against you.

Damon: If you're trying to downplay your reputation as being a psychopath, you might not want to say you're spokesperson for the universe.

Tessa: You and I are the same, Damon... the obstacle standing between two fates. Silas had his true love, and Stefan has Elena. We're merely the conflict that makes it interesting.

Damon: So, what are you suggesting, I leave him here with you while I run off and live happily ever after with Elena?

Tessa: I'd keep him safe.

Damon: You have a bad track record with men.

Tessa: I want to keep him safe. Now that he's linked to Silas, Silas can't mess with our heads, and as long as Stefan's in the way, you will _never_ be with Elena. Take it from a woman who's had front row seats for 2,000 years.

Damon: No one would have to know?

Tessa: No one has to know.

(Damon pauses, seeming to think about it.)

Damon: Or you could just go back to hell.

(He grabs Tessa's throat; she struggles and manages to say something in another language. Damon releases her, grabbing at his head. Tessa throws Damon off, and he falls to the floor. Some time later, Damon hears Elena calling out.)

Elena: Stefan!

(She runs in the door and sees Stefan. She runs to him, touching his face. Damon watches from the floor.)

Elena: Stefan! Hey! Oh, no. Stefan, hey. Stefan, can you hear me? Stefan! Wake up. Oh, god.

**A ROOM**

(Katherine is rifling through Nadia's bag when the door opens and Nadia returns. Katherine clumsily turns around, backing away from the bag.)

Katherine: Fine. I was snooping. Trying to find a passport, or a business card, or maybe even a parking ticket, because you won't tell me who you are.

(Nadia walks closer, then shoves a bag of chips into Katherine's hands.)

Nadia: You said you were hungry.

Katherine: For food, not packaged poison.

Nadia: Suit yourself.

(Nadia's cell phone starts ringing. She answers it. The shots alternate between Nadia and Katherine in the room and Silas sitting in a car.)

Nadia: Silas the betrayer. Someone lived up to his reputation today.

Silas: Where are you?

Nadia: Wouldn't you like to know?

Silas: You know, I may not be able to read your mind anymore—

Nadia: It's too bad you lost the one thing that made you interesting.

Silas: But that won't stop me from killing you if you don't hold up your end of the deal. Now, whatever twisted fantasy you're playing out with Katherine is your issue, but she stays alive.

Nadia: We'll see.

Silas: It wasn't a question. As you mentioned earlier, Katherine is still my priority, and since I lost my psychic abilities, that can only mean one thing. My ex-fiancée is alive again, and she's on her way to Mystic Falls.

Nadia: Well, maybe you two will get back together.

(Silas laughs. The shot cuts to Tessa in the cabin, surrounded by hundreds of lit candles, slicing her hand open and dripping the blood into a bowl.)

Silas: Reconciliation isn't really her thing. She hates me as much as I hate her, and if you think that I don't play fair, wait till you see what she's capable of, because Qetsiyah and I have some common ground—neither one of us will stop until we get what we want, and both of us want the cure.

(Katherine grabs the phone from Nadia.)

Katherine: Enough with the games, Silas. What do you want with me?

Silas: You know, it's funny. The love of my life looked exactly like you, and yet the mere thought of your face makes me want to vomit.

Katherine: I don't know what you're talking about, but if I'm nothing but a gag reflex to you, why not cut me loose, and then we could call it a day?

Silas: Because the cure still exists, and I still want it. It's just running through your veins right now. Your blood is the cure, Katherine. Does that clear things up for you?

(Katherine looks horrified. Nadia grabs the phone from her and ends the call.)

[ On The Road]

[ Adriana is laying in the back seat of Silas's car when she wakes up and groans as she sits up]

Silas: ''Ah you're awake Adriana...I was kinda of worried when you fainted when you saw my blood so I brought you along with me..

Adriana: ''Where are we?

Silas: ''Trying to track down Katherine and the woman that took her...but don't worry I'll have you for company.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Matt, lying unconscious on the floor of the foyer, is awoken by his phone ringing. He sits up slowly and answers it. The shots alternate between Matt at the Lockwood mansion and Elena at the Salvatore mansion.)

Matt: Hello?

Elena: It's me. I just wanted to let you know that we found Stefan. Unfortunately, we lost Katherine along the way. Hey, are you okay? You sounded weird on the phone earlier. I was worried.

Matt: Wait. We talked on the phone today? When?

Elena: You called and asked me if we'd found Stefan, and if Katherine was safe. I told you where we were headed. You don't remember?

(Matt glances down at his boots, caked in mud. There are muddy footprints leading inside through the door, which is wide open.)

Matt: Yeah, yeah. I remember. Um, can I call you back tomorrow?

Elena: Okay.

(Matt hangs up and reaches into his pocket. He withdraws a strange knife from his pocket, mystified as to how he got it.)

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Stefan lies unconscious on the sofa, Elena sitting at his side. She lifts his hand and puts his daylight ring back onto his finger. Damon enters the room.)

Damon: Well, he's got his daylight ring back. We're all set for a picnic.

Elena: He's lucky he has a brother who looks out for him. Otherwise, you might have pawned it for a pinball machine.

Damon: Hmm.

Elena: You're suspiciously quiet. Tell me what Qetsiyah said back at the cabin.

Damon: She told me that we don't stand a chance.

Elena: And what does she know about us?

Damon: Well, she told me a very interesting little story about the history of doppelgängers, how they're fated to fall in love with each other. Basically, the universe programmed you to fall in love with Stefan, not me, which means... We're a lost cause no matter what we do. I'm paraphrasing.

Elena: The universe?

Damon: Her words, not mine.

Elena: So, she's crazy?

Damon: Maybe. Maybe she's not.

Elena: Look. I know I spent the last couple days focusing on trying to find Stefan, but that has nothing to do with how I feel about you, and I'm not gonna let Silas' 2,000-year-old ex-girlfriend screw things up between us.

Damon: What, you think I am? I mean, no one tells me how I live my life, no one tells me who I love, especially not some vindictive prehistoric witch, and definitely not the universe. And I'm not gonna let someone else's idea of destiny stop me from loving you or being with you or building a future with you, because you _are_ my life.

(Elena, touched deeply by his speech, leans in to kiss him right when Stefan starts waking up on the sofa. Elena turns to see Stefan sitting and standing up.)

Damon: Welcome back, brother.

Elena: Stefan... we missed you.

Stefan: Uh, I'm sorry... I—I have no idea who you people are.

(Elena's smile falls, and she looks from Damon to Stefan, in shock.)

[ On the side of The Road]

[The car that Silas was driving is on the side of the road after he Pulled them over...the windows were so foggy that you couldn't see anything...a breast was getting sucked on hungrily as Silas's hand was pleasure Adriana between her thighs...making her moan each time...his other hand was behind her neck bunched up in her hair and he drags her mouth to his sucking her tongue in his mouth as he sinks inside her...he wraps her legs around him...Adriana moaning against his mouth as he goes faster and Harder.. she puts her hands at his neck holding his mouth to hers..she couldn't resist him anymore...everytime he finds her and makes Love to her...it is coming harder and harder to not want him...He has gotten into her skin...]

Adriana:[Arching her head. closing her eyes] ''Ah...Silas..Please..

Silas: ''Tell me...Adriana...I know you want to say it.

Adriana: ''Make Love to Me...I want you too...I can't fight you anymore...take me...Love me.

Silas: ''It will be my pleasure...You are Mine.

[Adriana closes her eyes and lays her head back as he sucks on her neck strongly hugging him to her as they made Love in the back of his car]


	90. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

[Adriana's House]

[Adriana is laying in her bed sleeping waking as she see's that she is in her own bed...she sits up feeling her stomach was rolling and the feeling that she is going to be sick came over her as she runs to the bathroom...throwing up...she gasps as she was done...flushing the Toilet when she was done and looks at herself in the mirror seeing the bags under her eyes and that she didn't look like herself as she gets in the shower...washing her body...thinking about what happened last night from helping Damon and Elena protect Katherine from Silas...then a woman named Nadia took her as Silas was trying to take her when something fried his brain...the Witch Tessa also known at Quistyh...is also after him to kill him then after that Silas took her with him and they made Love in the back of his car and she finally realized that she has feelings for him...and it scared her because someday he won't be here much longer because he was so intent in taking the cure and dying...so she is trying not to break down from the heart ache that will bring]

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Elena talks to Caroline on the phone. The scene alternates between Elena at the Salvatore mansion and Caroline at Whitmore college.)

Elena: Please tell me I wasn't out of my mind leaving Damon in charge of Vampire Amnesia 101.

Caroline: What did he say exactly?

Elena: One text – "So far, so good." Which, in Damon speak...

Caroline: Means that they probably devoured a troop of Girls Scouts by now.

Elena: Caroline!

Caroline: I'm kidding... kind of. Although it's not uncommon for patients with retrograde amnesia or other traumatic brain injuries to turn volatile.

Elena: Okay, Dr. Forbes. Since when do you know so much about amnesia?

Caroline: It's possible I studied up on my chem, biochem, applied microbio, molecular bio, and _Grey's Anatomy_—the real one and the television show.

Elena: You did all that for Stefan?

Caroline: Of course I did. I'm also trying to impress Dr. Maxfield. I figured if I could get closer to him, i.e. into his biology class, maybe I could figure out why he covered up our roommate's murder by vampire, and it's also possible that I have a study buddy.

(Caroline enters a classroom.)

Caroline: Hi, Dr. Maxfield. Are you ready to go study, Jesse?

Elena: Jesse? Dr. Maxfield's incredibly hot, funny, and miraculously single lab assistant?

Caroline: I'm dragging him to our hometown graveyard bell-ringing ceremony.

Elena: As in creepy first date?

Caroline: As in a study date. While I'm there, I might as well ring a bell for Tyler and me considering our relationship is on its death bed.

Jesse: See you Monday, Doc.

Dr. Maxfield: Stay out of trouble.

Caroline: (to Elena) Will I see you there? You could bring Stefan. I mean, it is ironically called "Remembrance Day".

Elena: I hope so, I really do. It just depends on how Stefan's handling the whole download of his dark and stormy past.

Caroline: (to Jesse, whispers) Hi. (to Elena) All right. Well, I'll talk to you later.

**AT THE GRILL**

(A guy at the bar hold a shot of liquor and rings a bell gathering everyone's attention.)

Guy: To Uncle Steve!

All: To Uncle Steve!

(Everyone raises their glasses and drink, including Stefan and Damon, who are sitting at a table.)

Damon: Yeah!

Stefan: Wow. Ahh. This town always so upbeat about dead people?

Damon: Well, in the theme of morbid town tradition, you go back to the 1820s when everyone was so paranoid about the cholera thing that they would occasionally bury a body a wee bit before its time.

Stefan: So, we have a holiday dedicated to burying people alive?

Damon: Well, they were so paranoid that they would actually request to be buried with a string attached to a bell above ground, and then the whole family would hang around the grave for 24 hours in hopes of hearing the bell and that their loved one would come back, but now it's just really—it's really a kick-ass excuse to get hammered.

(A waitress comes to the table and starts picking up the empty glasses.)

Damon: Hello.

Waitress: Hi.

(Stefan stares at the waitress' neck and notices a very thick vein. Damon notices Stefan.)

Damon: Uh, hey, darling. We'd love another round, please.

Waitress: You got it.

(As the waitress leaves, Stefan follows her with his head and even stretches his neck a little in her direction. He snaps out of it and looks at Damon.)

Stefan: What the hell was that?

Damon: That, my brother, was you jonesing for something a little stronger than a blood bag.

Stefan: So, what's the problem? You spent the whole day trying to convince me I was a vampire. I'm convinced. Let me act like one.

Damon: Well, unfortunately, Stefan, there are two types of vampires in the world, okay? There are those that can handle moderation, and then there's you.

Stefan: Well, I'm no shrink. Right?

Damon: Right.

Stefan: But maybe killing our father and turning into a vampire and all the trauma associated with that is what made me become a vampire who feeds on people and then rips their heads off, but now that I don't have all those memories and all that guilt, maybe the Ripper thing won't be such a problem.

Damon: Let's not try it out, okay?

(The bell rings again. They clink their glasses and as they are about to drink, Elena walks in.)

Elena: And there I thought catching up on nearly two centuries would be a drag.

Stefan: Remind me of your name again.

(Elena looks a little hurt.)

Elena: Elena.

Stefan: Elena. Right.

Elena: (To Damon) You haven't told him about me?

Damon: 200 years is a long time.

(The bell rings. Damon drinks.)

Elena: Right. Well...

(Elena drinks.)

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Jeremy is on the floor doing push-ups while listening to music with earphones on. Then, he notices that Bonnie is staring at him and he stops.)

Bonnie: Don't stop on my account.

(Jeremy stands up and takes the earphones off.)

Jeremy: Sorry. I, uh... I just went for a run. What are you doing here?

Bonnie: It's not like there's Netflix where I am. You working out is my main source of entertainment.

Jeremy: I was just working off the extra adrenaline.

Bonnie: And every girl on the Other Side thanks you for it.

(They sit down at the stairs.)

Jeremy: So, is this our new thing? You make dead jokes while I avoid all of our friends on your behalf?

Bonnie: There's nothing I can do to get Stefan's memory back, Jeremy.

Jeremy: But they don't know that because they don't know you're dead. They're waiting for you to help them because that's what you do. You help.

Bonnie: What happened to you being there for me in my decisions?

Jeremy: I want to, Bon, but not like this.

(Jeremy's phone vibrates. He answers.)

Jeremy: Hey.

Matt: Hey, Jer. You got a sec? Um, I'm kind of freaking out here.

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah. What's going on?

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Matt pulls a cloth out of a desk drawer and when he opens it, it reveals the knife he had in his pocket the night before.)

Matt: So, I woke up last night covered in mud with this.

(He shows Jeremy the knife.)

Jeremy: Okay. Weird.

Matt: Yeah, I know. I have no idea where it came from. I blacked out, and I'm pretty sure that it's not the first time.

Jeremy: How many times have you died wearing the Gilbert ring?

Matt: No. I don't think it's the Gilbert ring that's messing with me. No. Like, it's got to have something to do with why Silas couldn't mind-control me. He saw something or someone or whatever that Czech freak put in my head, but I think it's still there.

(Jeremy looks around and sees a video camera on a stand.)

Jeremy: What's with the camera?

Matt: I set them up all over the house to help me figure out how I'm losing time. Have you talked to Bonnie? I think that she's the only person that might know what's going on here.

Jeremy: (hesitant) Yeah, yeah. She's in D.C. with her mom or something.

Matt: So she can't pick up?! I sent her, like, 300 e-mails this summer, and she writes back twice. Did I do something to piss her off?

Jeremy: I don't know. She hasn't mentioned anything.

Matt: Jer, look. I need you to help me get in contact with her, okay? I haven't slept, okay? I'm scared I'm going crazy here. I need her help.

Jeremy: I got to go.

Matt: What? Where?

(Jeremy leaves.)

**THE GRILL**

(Elena and Damon are sitting at the same table as before.)

Elena: So, Mr. "So Far, So Good," Mr. "I Can Handle My Brother," Mr. "I Know What I'm Doing."

Damon: Hey. I never said I know what I'm doing.

Elena: Hmm.

(She grabs her phone and dials.)

Damon: Who are you calling?

Elena: Bonnie. A witch did this to him. Maybe a witch can undo it.

Damon: I'm on top of it sister. I've called her about 10 times. She hasn't called me back. (He grabs the phone from Elena.) Look. I say until she does, let's just let Stefan be Stefan, fun, carefree, drunk Stefan without a 100 years of vampire guilt on his shoulders.

(Stefan is what appears to be flirting with the waitress from before.)

Elena: That guilt came from a blood addiction that might still be hard-wired in his brain.

Damon: You take one philosophy class, now you're the queen of nature versus nurture?

(They look where Stefan was and he's gone. So is the waitress.)

Elena: Hey. Where'd he go?

(They look around but don't see them.)

Damon: You don't see that cute, little waitress anywhere, do you?

(In the backroom, the waitress places two bottles of ketchup on a table. She has some ketchup on her hand, which she wipes on her apron. She goes to a little sink and washes her hands. She notices Stefan standing behind her.)

Stefan: Don't scream. (compelling) Don't move. I don't want to hurt you. You seem really nice. It's not like I want to rip your head off, but I keep being told that if I have one taste I won't be able to stop... and although the thought of killing you scares the hell out of me, this feeling of hunger that I have inside of me is just so much more powerful.

(Stefan vamps out and is about to bite her when Damon super-speeds and pulls him away by grabbing him by the neck and pushing him against metal shelves.

Damon: Today, I'm the safe brother.

**MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY**

(People drink at the sound of a bell ringing. Stefan notices a tombstone with the name Honoria Fell.)

Stefan: What kind of name is 'Honoria Fell'?

Damon: Shh. You're kind of the one that killed her.

Stefan: Oh.

(Stefan, Damon and Elena enter the Salvatore mausoleum.)

Damon: Hindsight being 20/20, way too much temptation at the bar, so if this Ripper gene is biological, then we need to minimize human contact until we get your brain all witchy-wooed back to normal, so here it is.

Stefan: So, this is the family crypt, huh?

Damon: Mmhmm.

Stefan: Anybody here I didn't kill?

Damon: Well, we've covered our father, who art in hell. (He rings a bell.) Uncle Zach, my bad. (Rings the bell) On the bright side, our mother died of consumption. (Rings the bell.)

Stefan: Oh, good.

(Damon's phone vibrates.)

Damon: Ooh.

(He sees a text from Jeremy that reads: "I need to talk to you ALONE."

Damon: I got to go see a man about a witch. Party on without me. Brother—for you. (He puts a bottle of liquor down.) And this is for you. (Hands the bell to Elena, who was lighting up some candles. Damon leaves.)

Stefan: Well, I, uh, I certainly hope your family history was happier than mine.

Elena: Well, let's see. In the last 3 years, I lost my adoptive parents, my birth parents, my aunt, our guardian Alaric and my brother Jeremy died, although he came back to life, so there's that.

Stefan: Wait. Jeremy that lives in our house?

Elena: Yeah. After I had a breakdown and burned my house to the ground.

Stefan: Hmm.

(Stefan smiles. Elena chuckles.)

Elena: What?

Stefan: How do I not remember you? I mean, you're smart, you're pretty, you're funny. Obviously, you're the strongest woman in the world if you managed to figure out a way to get through all that.

(They smile.)

Elena: I surround myself with amazing people who help me through it. Like you. You're one of those people.

Stefan: So, bonded by death? Please don't tell me that we met in a cemetery.

(Elena gasp-chuckles.)

Stefan: Really? We met in a cemetery?

Elena: Well, no. Officially, we met somewhere else first, but, um, you want to see?

Stefan: Yeah, sure.

**MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY – OUTSIDE**

(The scene alternates between Damon at the cemetery and Jeremy at the Salvatore mansion.)

Jeremy: Hello.

Damon: Jeremy Gilbert picks up. Wow. It's a Remembrance Day miracle. Now tell me you found Bonnie because I have a hungry vampire who forgot that he's the hero of the story.

Jeremy: I need you to come meet me, and I need you to come alone.

Damon: And I need you to be less vague and less weird.

Jeremy: I know where Bonnie is. Get over here and I'll explain.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

(Stefan is walking the hall. Elena comes out of the bathroom and bumps into him. They smile.)

Elena: Anything?

Stefan: No. Sorry.

Elena: Actually, I think you were coming from that direction (she points behind her) because I remember looking that way, so maybe if we switch...

Stefan: Sure.

(They try to switch directions but both times both step on the same spot, blocking each other. Elena takes Stefan by the shoulders and switch around. She lets go of Stefan's shoulders when she realizes she's touching him—it might have brought some memories.)

Elena: This is where we collided. Let's try again. Shall we?

(Elena starts walking towards the bathroom but Stefan stops her by grabbing her arm.)

Stefan: Hey, Elena. As frustrating as it is for me not to have any memories, I really don't think that re-creating the time we met is magically gonna bring it all back.

Elena: Yeah, I know. Right. I'm sorry. I... It's just that seeing you like this is so... strange.

Stefan: I'm strange? You were the one coming out of the men's bathroom. Do I even want to know why?

Elena: Let's just say I was having a pretty horrible first day.

(Some football players come inside the school. One of them has a cut on his head and it's clearly bloody. Elena reacts fast.)

Elena: I want to show you something. Come on.

Stefan: Yeah, sure.

Elena: Come on.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL – OUTSIDE**

(They are standing outside of the school in front of the big Mystic Falls Timberwolves' logo.)

Elena: Close your eyes.

Stefan: You close your eyes.

Elena: (smiling) Come on, Stefan. Trust me.

Stefan: All right.

(He closes his eyes. Elena super-speeds away from him.)

Elena: All right. You can open them. The view's great! Come on up.

(She's standing on the school's roof.)

Stefan: How the hell do I get up there?

Elena: Jump. Just push off with every ounce of strength that you have.

Stefan: Okay.

(Stefan tries it and he makes it. He's now on the rooftop with Elena. He looks surprised but satisfied.)

Stefan: All right. Well, I have to admit that was, uh—that was actually pretty amazing.

Elena: You're the one who whooshed me to the top of a Ferris wheel once before I was a vampire.

Stefan: Right. You mean, when we dated.

Elena: I thought Damon hadn't gotten to that part.

Stefan: I may have amnesia, but I'm not an idiot. I'm a 164-year-old vampire who went back to high school, so I'm guessing that had something to do with you.

Elena: Uh, yeah.

Stefan: And obviously we're not together anymore, so I have a feeling me ripping people's heads off might have been a little bit of a turn-off.

Elena: Actually, no. You were the most compassionate person I'd ever met. You hated the idea of hurting anyone. The guilt would overwhelm you. You were always in control.

Stefan: So, I bored you to death?

(Elena laughs.)

Elena: No. Stefan, it wasn't you. It was me. Becoming a vampire changed me.

Stefan: How'd you become a vampire?

Elena: Why don't I show you? (He nods.) Meet me down there?

Stefan: Okay.

(Elena stands on the edge of the roof and falls back, free falling. Stefan watches her and smiles.)

**MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY**

(People are sitting around, picnic style, ringing bells for the dead and drinking alcohol. Some put fresh flowers on graves. Caroline is lying on a blanket, Jesse is sitting on a chair with a textbook.)

Jesse: Togavirus. Go.

Caroline: Togavirus causes congenital rubella, whatever that is.

Jesse: Okay, hot shot. Red Queen Theory.

Caroline: A theory often used to explain the contradictory relationship between predator and prey.

Jesse: And why does the supposedly weaker species always stay one step ahead?

Caroline: Fear of extinction. (She sits up and looks at Jesse.) The rabbit is faster than the fox because the fox is chasing its dinner. The rabbit's running for its life.

Jesse: Damn. If Maxfield doesn't let you in, you can have my spot. (She chuckles.) How did you learn all that so quickly?

Caroline: Well, whenever anyone tells me I can't do something, I prove them wrong.

Jesse: Is that why you invited me here? To prove to your boyfriend you don't need him?

Caroline: I don't know where my boyfriend is. That would require communication and mutual interest and respect, and I invited you here because you're smart and you're nice, and I don't know, I just kind of wanted to hang out with you today.

(A bell rings.)

Jesse: I think that guy is doing a keg-stand on his grandad's grave.

Caroline: What?

(She laughs and looks behind her. When she turns around to face Jesse, he kisses her. She kisses him back but then pulls away gently.)

Jesse: Uh, sorry. I've just kind of wanted to do that since move-in day. Aplastic anemia. Go.

Caroline: Aplastic anemia...

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Jeremy and Adriana is sitting, waiting for Damon, who walks in.)

Damon: Okay. Where is she? Call her. Get her here.

Adriana: That's the problem. We can't actually call her. No one can.

(Damon looks confused.)

Bonnie: Please don't do this, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I've been lying to everyone for months, and I can't keep lying knowing that everyone's waiting for her to swoop in and save the day.

Damon: I don't speak "crazy-person," Jer. You're gonna have to translate that for me.

Jeremy: Think about it, Damon. I was dead. I wasn't supposed to come back.

Damon: Yes, exactly. The beauty of Bonnie magic, which is what we need right now.

Adriana: You're not hearing him. Magic finds a balance. He's not supposed to be here.

(Damon understands what Adriana means and it sinks in.)

Damon: No.

Adriana: You can't just bring somebody back from the dead. There is always a price to pay for it.

Damon: Don't say it, Adriana. Don't you dare.

Jeremy: She didn't show up to her dad's funeral, Damon. Nobody has spoken to her all summer.

Bonnie: Please, Jeremy.

Damon: You say it, and everything in Elena's life goes to crap, do you understand me? Everything changes.

Bonnie: Do not say it, Jeremy.

Damon: Don't.

Jeremy: Bonnie's dead.

Damon: Damn it, Jeremy! You realize what you just did?! (He starts walking away from Jeremy.) Why would you say that?!

Jeremy: I'm sorry. People need to know.

(Damon looks very upset. He starts walking towards Jeremy and it looks like he's going to punch him, but he gives him a hug. Damon exhales and he looks very sad. Adriana starts crying after seeing this and Damon hugs her too)

**THE WOODS**

Stefan: How is it cosmically possible to get into two accidents on the same bridge?

Elena: I don't know. Maybe it was fate drawing me back, saying that I cheated death the first time.

Stefan: But if I was there both times, then why didn't I save you both times?

Elena: Because the second time you saved my best friend Matt because I asked you to.

Stefan: Ah. Got it. So, I'm an idiot.

Elena: No. You were the perfect boyfriend. You valued what I wanted even if it wasn't what you agreed with.

(They walk towards the bridge.)

Stefan: Well, it's gonna take me a minute to wrap my head around that.

(Elena sighs.)

Elena: Fair enough.

Stefan: It's working, you know?

(Elena looks surprised.)

Elena: You're remembering?

Stefan: No. I mean, this, whatever we're doing, the distracting, the subliminating, whatever you wanna call it. The urge to feed has settled. I'm not, uh, hungry anymore.

Elena: Good.

Stefan: Whatever monster I was capable of being, I could see why I was different around you.

Elena: You were never a monster.

Stefan: Elena, I saw my reflection in the mirror today. I was scared of me.

Elena: Well, you never scared me. The first time I saw you for what you were, I touched your face like this (she places both her hands on his face), and I told you not to hide.

(Elena starts to remove her hands from Stefan's face but he grabs her by the wrist.)

Stefan: Don't.

(Stefan places her hand back on his face. He caresses her face and looks deeply into her eyes. He pulls her gently towards him and he leans in for a kiss... but Elena interrupts.)

Elena: I'm with Damon.

(Elena moves her hands away from his face. Stefan looks a little confused.)

Stefan: You're with my brother.

Elena: Yeah.

Stefan: And neither of you thought that was something that I should know?

Elena: We weren't hiding it from you. It's not that—I'm sorry. I just...

(Elena takes a few steps away from Stefan.)

Stefan: And just like that, the hunger returns.

Elena: I'm sorry, Stefan.

(She turns around to face him but Stefan had speed-ran away.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Matt is lying down on a couch, sleeping. He wakes up and winces in pain. He looks at his hand and it's cut and bleeding. He stands up and walks towards the camera he had set up before. He takes the camera and plugs it into his computer. He plays the video from earlier. At first, there's nothing, so he fast forwards. He plays the video at normal speed when he sees himself move.)

_(Matt's cellphone rings, waking him up. He answers his phone.)_

_Matt: Hello?_

_(One second later, his eyes are completely black. Gregor has taken over.)_

_Gregor/Matt: Děkuji, Kristof. [Thank you, Kristof.]_

(Matt, watching the video, says, "What the hell?")

_Gregor/Matt: Cestování bezpecné. [Travel safely.]_

_(Gregor/Matt hangs up and puts the phone down on the coffee table. He notices the camera and walks towards it. He grabs the knife from the desk. He talks to the camera.)_

_Gregor/Matt: Hello, Matt Donovan. I'm the passenger inside you. I know you have many questions, but all you need to know is that one day my friends will come looking for this blade. Protect it at all costs... (He slices his hand with the knife. He shows the cut hand to the camera.) ...or this will be your throat._

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Damon is drinking. He takes his phone and dials. The scene alternates between Damon at the Salvatore Mansion and Elena at the cemetery, at night, where people are still drinking to the dead.)

Elena: Hey! Where are you? I've been calling.

Damon: I'm at home. Look. I really need to talk to you about something.

Elena: Damon, Stefan's gone.

Damon: What? What happened?

Elena: I told him about you and me, and he just—he stormed off and said that he was hungry. Damon, there's an entire graveyard full of people here tonight.

Damon: Okay. I'm on my way.

**MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY**

(Stefan is walking around among the people. He grabs a bottle of alcohol from a basket and keeps walking as he starts drinking.)

Adriana: Stefan?

Stefan: Adriana, my best friend.

Adriana: What, you recognize me?

Stefan: Well, I've studied pictures. You're much hotter in person. (He drinks some more.) Sorry. I'm—I'm a little drunk.

Adriana: Yeah. Yeah. I can see that. Are you okay?

Stefan: Well, if by 'okay' you mean heavily spiraling into Ripper oblivion, then yes, I'm dandy.

Caroline: Keg-stand guy passed out, so I stole these. [She appears with two cups with Jesse.)

Adriana: (to Jesse) Hey. Do you mind just giving us a couple minutes?

Stefan: [To Jesse] Yeah. It's probably a good idea because I can sense from here that you have a paper cut on the palm of your left hand, and I want to rip your entire arm off.

Caroline: Stefan! (to Jesse, compelling) Go away, hide. I'll find you.

(Jesse leaves. Adriana turns around to face Stefan.)

Adriana: Look. I know that you're hungry, but you don't do people, okay? It just—it doesn't end well.

Stefan: What about blood bags? Do you have any blood bags?

Caroline: Yes. In the car. Come with me.

(Caroline turns around and starts walking to her car but Stefan speed-runs out of there Adriana looks everywhere and looks at Caroline worried.)

**SALVATORE FAMILY CRYPT**

Jesse: (on the phone) Hey, Caroline. It's Jesse. I don't know what's going on, but for some reason, I'm in a crypt in the cemetery, and I have no idea why.

(Stefan appears out of nowhere. He vamps out and bites Jesse on the neck. Stefan let go of Jesse.)

Stefan: There. That wasn't so bad, was it? I did it. I stopped.

Jesse: I don't know what you are man, but–

Stefan: Oh, I'm a Ripper. You know what that means? That means I literally can't stop feeding until I rip someone's head off. But look at us. We're working it out.

Jesse: Let me out of here, please.

Stefan: I know I should let you out. I'm good, right? I'm compassionate. I live with this burning hunger inside of me that allows me to stay in control, but what do I have to show for it, huh?

Jesse: I don't know you, man.

Stefan: I have no memories because my brain was fried. My brother, who's been my brother for 160-some-odd years, stole my girlfriend, and my girlfriend let him, so you tell me... (Stefan sheds a tear) ...what's the point of being good?

(Stefan vamps out again and bites Jesse.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Jeremy knocks on the door and Matt goes to open it.)

Jeremy: I've been knocking.

Matt: Yeah, I noticed. So, you're not gonna believe this, but–

Jeremy: Matt, wait. There's something I need to tell you. It's about Bonnie.

Matt: What? Is she back? (Jeremy doesn't respond and just stares at Matt.) What, Jer?

**AT THE CRYPT**

(Stefan is furiously feeding on Jesse.)

Caroline: Hey! Stefan, stop!

(She pulls Stefan away from Jesse. Jesse lies on the floor Adriana steps in front of Stefan as Caroline checks on Jesse.)

Adriana: This isn't you, okay? You might not remember, but I do. You are better than this. You are not this person.

Stefan: I have to go.

Adriana: What?

Stefan: I have to leave.

Adriana: Stefan.

(Stefan leaves. Caroline turns back to look at Jesse. He's bleeding profusely.)

Caroline: Oh, my God. (She bites her wrist and offers it to Jesse.) Jesse, Jesse, drink this. You'll be okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you into this, and I'm sorry I let you kiss me when I– I'm just sorry.

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Stefan is by the fireplace, burning his diaries.)

Elena: Stefan. There you are. We've been looking everywhere for y–

Damon: What you doing there, brother?

Stefan: Well, you know, just tying up a few odds and ends.

Damon: You sure you want to do that?

Stefan: Well, I know what I don't want. I don't want to be the person in these journals anymore. I don't want to live in this house. I don't want my brother's advice. I don't want to hear how I supported you, Elena, and I definitely do not want to continue this conversation.

(He grabs a bag and starts walking.)

Elena: Stefan, wait.

Stefan: Don't worry. I'm not gonna go on a Ripper binge. Besides, Adriana said she'd call me every hour to make sure I was okay and, uh... I actually do trust her.

Elena: But...

(Stefan leaves.)

Damon: I think we just got dumped.

Elena: We need Bonnie. Why hasn't she called us back? It's so unlike her. He can't stay like this.

Damon: Elena, Bonnie can't help us.

Elena: Did you talk to her? What did she say? There's got to be something that she can do. I mean, she'll figure it out. She always does.

(Damon approaches Elena and places his hands on her shoulders. He takes a deep breath.)

Damon: Bonnie's dead, Elena.

Elena: What?!

Damon: She's dead. I'm sorry.

**SALVATORE FAMILY CRYPT**

(Stefan is in the crypt. Adriana walks in.)

Adriana: Hey. How you feeling?

Stefan: Hmm. I'm feeling better, which in my world means I haven't committed a homicide since I last saw you. I've been doing a lot of thinking today, a lot of wandering around, and this seemed like the most appropriate place to come. (He looks at Adriana.) What's wrong?

Adriana: It's Bonnie. My friend, our friend. She's dead.

Stefan: Uh... What—what happened?

Adriana: She died bringing back Jeremy..It was a very difficult spell for her and she died saving him.

Stefan: Hmm.

(Adriana sits on a stone bench. Stefan sits beside her.)

Stefan: I'm sorry. I... I wish that I could remember her.

Adriana: I don't know. Part of me just wishes that I could trade places with you because without all the memories, maybe it wouldn't hurt so damn much.

Stefan: It's okay.

Adriana: It's not. I'm never gonna see her again,and I just got so used to her and Everyone being there all the time, and now what? I'm supposed to just learn to move on without her? How do I do that when all I have is this sadness and this anger and–

Stefan: Me. You have me. Look. You were there for me last night. Sounds like you're always there for me. (He places his hand on hers.) So let me be there for you, okay?

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Elena is in Damon's room going through some clothes. Damon walks in.)

Damon: Hey.

Elena: (Still going through her clothes.) I don't have any clothes. I have nothing to wear. I mean, I burned my house down with all of my funeral clothes in it. I'm supposed to be strong, I'm supposed to have learned how to handle this, but... (She starts crying) ...I can't. I can't keep doing this, Damon. Stefan's gone, Bonnie's dead. She gave up her life so that I could have my brother back, and I didn't even know about it.

Damon: I know.

Elena: I can't believe this is happening.

(Damon hugs Elena and she continues to cry.)

Elena: I can't believe she's gone.

Damon: I'm so sorry. (He strokes her hair.) I'm sorry.

(Bonnie looks at Elena and Damon through the window.)

**THE WOODS**

(Damon, Elena, Caroline Adriana and Matt walk towards a stump of a tree, where Jeremy places a picture frame on top. Caroline approaches the stump and places black and red cheerleading pom poms on top. Matt then places his lifeguard whistle on the stump. Elena scatters white feathers over the stump and all the other items, then she backs out crying and Caroline hugs her. Damon places Bonnie's book of spells on the puts a picture of her and Bonnie together as she cries.. and she goes to Elena and Caroline as they cry together Bonnie appears behind Jeremy and talks to him.)

Bonnie: It's okay. They need this. I need this.

(Jeremy grabs a bell that was sitting on the stump.)

Jeremy: We ring this bell in honor of Bonnie, in remembrance for her. (He rings the bell and places it back on the stump.) I'm not sure what else to say.

Bonnie: Say that I'm not going anywhere, say that even though they couldn't see me I've been there the whole time.

Jeremy: She says that she's not going anywhere, that she has been here all along. Bonnie has watched you have the summer of your life.

(Bonnie walks through her friends, talking and Jeremy repeats her words to Elena.)

Bonnie: And I saw you happy, and I know you think now that you can't have a normal life...

Bonnie & Jeremy: that you have to be there for everyone, but you don't.

Bonnie: (to Elena) Everyone will find their way, so you are gonna repack your things, you're gonna go back to college, and you're gonna live it up. (to Matt) You didn't do anything wrong, Matt. You know I would have sent you 300 e-mails back if I could. I miss you.

Bonnie & Jeremy: (to Caroline) Caroline...

Bonnie: I watched you decorate that dorm room like your life depended on it. (They laugh.) And I know that college isn't everything you expected and that you feel like something's missing, but... Tyler...

(Tyler appears behind everyone, walking and holding a single white rose. Caroline runs to hug him. Tyler places the rose among the other items.)

Bonnie: (to Jeremy) This is good. This is all I wanted. I'll be okay. We'll all be okay.

(Bonnie and Jeremy hold hands. Damon holds Elena. Tyler holds Caroline.)

**DR. MAXFIELD'S LAB**

(Dr. Maxfield is looking at his computer screen. Jesse is sitting on a gurney.)

Dr. Maxfield: Your vitals are normal

Jesse: Don't sound so disappointed.

Dr. Maxfield: Tell me about your night.

Jesse: Caroline Forbes took me to a party in Mystic Falls, and then...it's kind of a big blank. I must have been really drunk.

Dr. Maxfield: What's causing your memory loss didn't come in a red cup. It appears you have vampire blood in your system, Jesse, which means you were either injured to the point of needing to be healed, or someone wants to turn you into a vampire. I'm guessing the former, and then I'm guessing you were compelled to forget.

Jesse: I'm sorry. What?

Dr. Maxfield: It's nothing to worry about. The good news about having vampire blood in your system is that's step one to creating a new vampire. (He pulls out a needle.) This is step two.

(Dr. Maxfield injects Jesse the contents of the needle. His heart monitor's beeping starts accelerating and then flat-lines. Jesse lies dead on the gurney.)


	91. Monster's Ball

**Monster's Ball**

**AT COLLEGE**

(Elena is writing on her diary and then looks around to see other students on campus.)

Elena: (voiceover) Dear Diary, do you ever get sick of me writing about death? It's been 4 days since Bonnie died- or 4 days since I found out Bonnie died. She wanted me to go back to school, so here I am, back at school studying, going to class, trying to move on like everyone else. Stefan had it easiest. He doesn't even remember Bonnie, not that anybody has seen him except for Caroline, who's back with Tyler.

(Cut scene to Caroline and Tyler in bed at the dorm room. Caroline giggles.)

Elena: (voiceover) He's been a healthy distraction for her, to say the least.

(Cut scene back in college.)

Elena: (voiceover) And I've adopted my own distraction- Dr. Wes Maxfield. My roommate was killed by a vampire and Dr. Maxfield covered it up, and I'd like to know why.

Wes: Welcome back. See you at the costume ball tonight?

Elena: I wouldn't miss it. (voiceover) Besides, the more I have to think about, the less time I have to miss Bonnie... (She sheds a tear. Bonnie is standing next to her.)

Bonnie: I'm right here, Elena, and I miss you too. (She puts her hand on Elena's shoulder.)

Elena: (voiceover) But in the meantime, I choose to believe that she's watching over me because that's who Bonnie is.

(Elena's cell phone vibrates. She looks at the screen and it's Damon. She ignores the call but Damon appears behind her.)

Damon: Busted.

Elena: Hey.

Damon: Hey, Miss Avoiding-Me-For-3-Days.

Elena: Avoiding you? What? We've been talking.

Damon: Texting. One time. "Want to be my plus one at a costume ball?" Winky face.

Elena: And you never replied. So I'm guessing this special, in-person visit means yes?

Damon: Definitely will maybe consider thinking about it.

Elena: It's at 8:00. Caroline got us costumes. (She kisses him.)

Damon: Where you going?

Elena: To class. I'm late.

(She picks up her things and leave.)

[Hospital In Mystic Falls]

[Adriana is waiting in the waiting room nervous about what the doctor will say about why she has been so sick lately...one of the reason's she hasn't been going to her classes...she gets a call from Elena who has been concerned for her lately]

Adriana: ''Hey Elena...what's up?

Elena: ''Checking up on you and see why you haven't been at school lately?

Adriana: ''I've been sick for a while and I'm just know at the doctor's office in Mystic falls...they are going to let me know what's going on with me.

Elena: ''Oh...tell me what it is after ok...I would really like to see you come back and there having a ball tonight..

Adriana: ''I will see what I can do if I feel up to it Elena.

Elena: ''Ok..call me when you get your doctor's results back.

Adriana: ''Alright talk to you later.

[ Meredith Fell walks out of the lab where she was doing some tests on Adriana's blood and was really surprised as she walks out to Adriana]

Meredith: ''Hey Adriana...I got your test results back...and everything is normal and Healthy...the sickness and Nausea you have been experiancing its normal for this kind of thing.

Adriana: ''What kind of thing...Please just give it to me straight.

Meredith: ''Well...Your Pregnent...congradulations Adriana...it explains the Morning Sickness.

Adriana: ''Oh my god...it can't be...I'm really Pregnent...whoa.

Meredith: 'Here are you vitamins for you to take and just know you are four weeks along...and again congratulations.

Adriana: ''Thank you...Meredith.

[After Meredith gave her the Vitamins she gets up and leaves the Hospital with a look of shock and surprise...that she is going to be a mother]

**AT COLLEGE**

(Elena walks through campus and sees a guy looking at Megan's picture on a small shrine. He sighs deeply and Elena approaches him.)

Elena: Hey.

Aaron: Hey.

Elena: I'm Elena. Megan used to be my roommate. Did you know her?

Aaron: We knew each other growing up.

Elena: Oh, wow. I'm sorry.

(He shrugs off her comment and grabs an old wilted flower from the shrine as he stands up.)

Aaron: Pretty sad memorial, huh? Guess it's not exactly cool to mourn during fall rush.

Elena: Everyone mourns differently. Some do flowers. Others do what their loved ones would've wanted.

Aaron: Yeah. Well, what Megan would have wanted was to still be here alive.

Elena: They said she committed suicide.

Aaron: Yeah. I know. That's what they said.

Elena: So then, what do you think happened?

(He grabs his bag from the floor.)

Aaron: Yeah. If you care about her, get her sunflowers. She liked those.

(He walks away.)

Elena: Hey, do you have a name?

Aaron: Yeah. I do.

(He keeps walking away.)

**MOTEL ROOM**

(The scene switches back and forth between Nadia in a motel room with Katherine and Silas by his car in the woods.)

Nadia: Cut to the chase, Silas. What do you want?

Silas: I want Katherine Pierce. What do you think I want?

Nadia: So do I, which is why I took her away from you.

(Katherine lays on a bed eating junk food.)

Nadia: You can have your brown-eyed bitch of a cure for immortality when I'm done.

Silas: But you've had her all night long. So, how much longer do you need?

Nadia: Aren't you immortal? What's a few more hours to you?

Silas: Here's the thing, Nadia. I don't really care about what you need. I only care about what I need. I'm a little selfish like that.

(Katherine rolls out of bed in a lazy way and heads for the mini fridge.)

Nadia: Then, why don't you mind-control a whole town of people and find out where I'm holding her? Right. You can't.

(Katherine pulls out a bottle of water and purposely lets if fall on the ground.)

Silas: I'm very well aware of my current super power predicament, thank you very much, and even though my brain is on the fritz thanks to an ex-fiancee stalker witch who can't seem to take a hint, it doesn't mean that I'm not still brilliant and crafty and becoming rapidly well-versed in the power of cell phone tracking.

(Nadia hangs up.)

Katherine: Little tip, woman to woman- don't piss off the diabolical ones, and if you're gonna hold me hostage, the least you can do is feed me properly. (She slams shut the mini fridge's door.)

Nadia: We'll eat lunch on the road. Let's get out of here.

Katherine: Or just hand me over, let him take his little sip of my blood so that he can cure himself of immortality, and we can all be on our merry way back to finer accommodations.

Nadia: A little tip, woman to woman- don't offer to hand yourself over to the diabolical ones when you don't know the whole story.

Katherine: Indulge me. What's the whole story?

Nadia: Silas needs more than just a sip to cure himself. He needs every last drop of your blood in your body.

Katherine: But I'm human now. If he did that, then-

Nadia: You die. Now come on. Let's go.

**AT A RESTAURANT**

(Nadia and Katherine are sitting at a table. Katherine is eating pancakes.)

Nadia: I've been tailing you for 500 years. There are a few things I'd like to clear up.

Katherine: Why would I tell you anything?

Nadia: You indulge me in some answers, and I will let you go.

Katherine: Really? My freedom in exchange for a little Q & A? Hmm. Ok.

Nadia: In 1864, there was a vampire round up in Mystic Falls.

Katherine: Was there? I'm bad with dates.

Nadia: Word on the street is that you sold out many vampires, including your best friend Pearl and her daughter Annabelle.

Katherine: I was running from Klaus. I needed to jet solo. I threw a couple of vampire names on the hit list. Sue me. I also impersonated a teenager to get to make my ex-boyfriends to make out with me, staged a fake fight to trigger my lover's werewolf curse, ooh, and I chopped off this douchey guy's fingers with a butcher knife once. That was cool.

Nadia: What about ripping a mother away from her daughter, having her killed for your own benefit?

Katherine: What are you getting at?

Nadia: Now a little about me. I had myself turned into a vampire to hunt you, to even the playing field, to track your every move for however long it took me until I found you, and I did this because you killed my mother. It happened in Paris, 1645.

Katherine: I go to Paris for shoes. The shoes, I remember. Everything else requires a few more details.

Nadia: Her name was Lily Atoma. You were on the run from Klaus. She took you in, but when his minions showed up, you pointed at my mom, and you said, "That is Katerina Petrova. She is the one you want." So they took her away.

Katherine: You were never gonna let me go, were you?

Nadia: No, but I'd hate for you to die on an empty stomach. (Katherine sighs.) Time to go.

(Nadia gets up and grabs her coat. Katherine also gets up and starts walking away. She sees a wooden cane hanging on a booth. She grabs it and stabs Nadia with it. She then breaks the cane and flees.)

**SALVATORE MANSION**

Bonnie: You need to call Damon and tell him you lied.

Jeremy: So I can lie for you all summer as your witch translator, but when it's something I want-

Bonnie: Silas is too dangerous!

Jeremy: And bringing me back to life wasn't? Oh, right. It killed you.

Bonnie: I brought you back because Elena needed you.

Jeremy: Now she needs you.

Bonnie: What about the consequences? Haven't we learn this by now? When you abuse magic, there's always a price.

Jeremy: What is worse than this? What is worse than seeing you and hearing you... (He tries to caress her face.) and not being able to feel you? This isn't enough anymore. Let Damon try to bring you back.

**WHITMORE HISTORICAL BALL**

(Caroline and Tyler walk in.)

Tyler: Wow. All of this and you weren't even on the dance committee.

Caroline: I may have e-mailed them a few suggestions.

Tyler: Did I mention you're the hottest serial killer in here? (She giggles.)

Caroline: Well, considering the crowd, I'll take that as a compliment.

Tyler: (Noticing Stefan.) I thought you got Stefan a costume.

Caroline: (Looking beind her.) He's James Dean. I went easy on him. I figured, between the blood lust drama, the Damon-Elena drama, the abuser drama, he's been through enough.

(Stefan approaches them and sets his empty glass on the bar.)

Stefan: (to Caroline) Hey, dance with me. I'm buzzed, and I'm on the verge of having a good time.

Tyler: (to Caroline, but staring at Stefan) Have fun. I'll get us drinks.

(Caroline and Stefan leave to the dance floor. On the other side of the room, Damon texts Silas: "Stefan's here." Elena walks in behind him.)

Damon: Lady Anne Boleyn. Now, who in their right mind would cut off a head so gorgeous?

Elena: Uh, you, my king, my not-so-loving husband.

Damon: Well, maybe I can dance my way out of this doghouse.

Elena: Yeah, maybe. Maybe later.

(She tries to walk away but Damon stops her.)

Damon: Ooh, or maybe you can tell me what's going on with you. Come on.

Elena: Bonnie died 3 months ago, and what was I doing? I was having the summer of my life with you.

Damon: Ah, guilt. Don't know it, but I've heard it can be a real bitch.

Elena: I know it's not my fault that Bonnie died, but it is my fault for not figuring it out sooner.

Damon: Elena, you are allowed to be happy once in a blue moon. Besides, Jeremy was lying to us all summer.

Elena: I should've figured it out, Damon. I know that it's not the same, but I'm not gonna let Megan's death fall through the cracks, too.

(She looks at the guy that was looking at Megan's shrine. Damon follows her gaze and looks at him too.)

Damon: Who the hell is that?

Elena: It's Megan's hometown friend, i.e. the latest person of interest in the Whitmore mystery. I'll be right back.

(She walks away. She aproaches the guy who's wearing a tuxedo t-shirt.)

Elena: Hey, whatever your name is. Nice t-shirt, understated.

Guy: Hey, whatever you're supposed to be.

Elena: Anne Boleyn, pre-beheading, obviously.

Guy: Impressed.

Elena: So, does a costume compliment earn me, like, a formal introduction?

Guy: Why do you want to know who I am?

(The guy tries to walk away but Elena grabs him by the arm.)

Elena: (compelling) Did you kill Megan?

Guy: Of course not.

Elena: Then why are you acting so shady?

Guy: Because everyone around me dies. It's like a curse. My friends, my family- one by one, I've lost every single person in my life. So, if you had any idea what survivor's guilt felt like, you'd leave me alone.

Elena: (compelling) Forget about my questions.

Guy: It's Aaron. My name. I'll see you around, maybe.

(He leaves. Tessa enters the ball room dressed as Cleopatra. Stefan is drinking at the bar. She stands next to Stefan.)

Tessa: Where I come from, open bar meant ceramic jugs of Phoenician wine.

Stefan: (rolling his eyes) Ok.

Tessa: You have no idea who I am, do you?

Stefan: No offense, but actually, I have no idea who a lot of people are.

Tessa: Tessa, formerly known as Qetsiyah.

Stefan: The girl who wiped my memories.

Tessa: Nothing personal, little ex-boyfriend drama. Let me make it up to you. Buy you an "I'm sorry" drink?

[Adriana walks down the stairs dressed in an all White gown...with her hair falling down her back in curls...the sleeves are falling over her shoulders and she has white gloves on her hands as she walks over to Stefan...who was drinking beside a woman]

Adriana: ''Stefan...there you are...how have you been?

Stefan: ''I've been good considering the lack of memories...[He looks at her stunned of her gentle beauty] ''You look beautiful.

Adriana: ''Thank you.

Tessa:[She looks Adriana] ''Oh You must be Adriana...what a lovely name...I'm Tessa or you can say Qetsiyah.

Adriana: ''Qetsiyah...Your the Witch that wants to kill Silas...and Bonnie Bennett's ancestor.

Tessa: ''Yes I'm that Witch...I think congratulations are in order...from one Witch to another.

Adriana: ''What do you mean?

Tessa: ''you are with Child...it's something to celebrate right.

Stefan: [Surprise on his face] ''Your Pregnent...Adriana...whoa I didn't know that.

Adriana: ''I just found out this Morning I thought it was just a Stomach Flu.

Tessa: ''It always starts that way but soon it becomes more...so Congradulations...at least one of the Koscova witches had made some happiness.

Adriana: ''Thank You...

(Damon walks in.)

Damon: More like an "I'm sorry" keg.

(Damon takes Stefan with him to another room where they are alone.)

Stefan: You, my brother, make a terrible wingman.

Damon: Trust me, last guy to hit on her is still paying for it.

Stefan: So, what exactly, are we doing here?

Damon: Well...

(Silas appears behind Stefan.)

Silas: Hello, me.

(Stefan turns around to look at Silas and Damon takes this opportunity to break his neck. Stefan still lying on the floor, Silas picks up his leather jacket and puts it on.)

Damon: So you want to explain to me why I just killed my brother?

Silas: Well, Tessa's spell mentally linked us. I lost my psychic abilities. Stefan lost his memories.

Damon: And this severed the link?

Silas: Yes, Damon. I can read your mind again. No. I'm not lying, and maybe you enjoyed breaking your brother's neck just a little bit too much.

Damon: Sold.

Silas: I'll cozy up to the witch and sift through her mind, figure out where she's hiding the anchor, and you, all you got to do is keep him dead.

Damon: Isn't Tess going to be slightly suspicious when the man whose brain she just fried is all of a sudden showing interest in her?

Silas: Of all the men here, Tessa went straight for Stefan. This face won her heart before. See, a woman never forgets her first love, no matter how badly it ended.

(Back in the ball room, Tessa's having a drink. Silas, acting as Stefan, approaches her.)

Tessa: Ah, look who's back. Am I in trouble?

Silas: Well, according to my brother, I am supposed to hate you.

Tessa: And do you?

Silas: I'll tell you after that drink.

(Silas and Tessa are at the bar drinking shots.)

Silas: Good. You like tequila.

Tessa: Yes, but not as much as bacon. In my day, it was all about lamb. No one thought to cure pig fat.

Silas: God, you have the most beautiful smile.

Tessa: You're gonna stare at it all night or are you gonna ask me to dance?

(He offers his hand and she takes it. They go to the dance floor where Caroline and Tyler are dancing.)

Caroline: Hey, you want to get out of here? These costumes come with handcuffs, and you have a single.

Tyler: Look, Care. I didn't just come back here to get you in bed.

Caroline: I know. It's just... a happy by-product of us being in school together.

Tyler: No. I mean-

Caroline: What?

Tyler: (he shakes his head and smiles.) I'm just really glad to be here.

(They keep dancing as does Silas and Tessa.)

Silas: So, what brings you to a college costume ball?

Tessa: Look at me. Last time I looked this good, I couldn't enjoy it.

Silas: Oh, that's right, the whole "being stood up at your wedding" thing.

Tessa:[upset] You shouldn't know that. I told you before I fried your memories.

Silas: 'Ok. you got me. I might have asked around about you.

Tessa: ''[Relieved] and I'm Paraniod. that's what I get for trying to marry a lying, manipulative bastard.

Silas: ''Oh. come one. the guy must've had some redeeming qualities. I mean we know he was obviously good looking...but I mean. was the guy at least funny?

Tessa: ''Are you defending him?

Silas: ''No, no It's just that you've been on this revenge kick for 2,000 years. and maybe hating him is an excuse to keep him in your life. there's a part of you that still loves him.

Tessa: '' now I really hope he thinks that. I want to see his face when he realizes just how wrong he is.

Silas: ''Ok I got to admit. there's a part of me that just wanted to hear you say that you still love me. that's how big my ego is. but since you're obviously in denial.

Tessa: ''Oh my god. Silas-

Silas: ''Ok [Compelling.] Now. where's the anchor to the other side?

Tessa: ''I don't know. I'm looking for it too.

Silas: ''What do you mean you don't know? you created it.

Tessa; ''Yes I created it. but the travelers hid it after they killed me. they move it constantly.

Silas: ''So, what are you doing here?

Tessa: ''My pendant is in one of these displays. it's a magical talisman that enhances my power. I need it to do a locator spell so I can find the anchor.

Silas: ''Well. then get to it and forget everything we just spoke about.

Tessa: ''thank you for the dance.

Silas: ''Thank you. [He kisses her hand]

[After Tessa leaves...Silas starts getting a headache. when Stefan wakes up in the room Adriana walking over see's Silas struggling thinking he's Stefan and she runs over to him]

Adriana: ''Stefan...Are you ok?

Silas: [He looks at Adriana then nods] ''I'm ok now.

[Stefan wakes up in the other room]

Stefan: ''Uh! yeah hey. hey breaking my neck. huh?

Damon: ''yeah.

Stefan: ''Pumping me full of vervain. all we need is a Damon sized rationalization.

Damon: ''oh, the new you sucks.

Stefan: ''How would the old me deal with this? Barrel full of laughs

Damon: ''he'd know it wasn't about him.

Stefan: ''Oh. who's it about Damon, huh? about you? your desperation to prove to Elena that you're a worthy boyfriend?

Damon: ''I'm gonna get her best friend back, ok?

[Damon breaks Stefan's neck. back in the ball room, Silas headaches stops and his cell phone vibrates. it's a text Damon: Hurry up.]

Adriana: Hey Stefan.

Silas: ''I'm Fine Adriana...Just fine.

[Adriana helps him up and he holds her against him as they go out of the room...just when they come to an empty room Silas pulls her in his arms and kisses her hungrily...Adriana pushes against him realizing it's Silas]

Adriana: ''Silas...I should have known...

Silas: ''Who would Kiss you like this and make your Body shake with Desire...hmmm.

[He backs her into a desk as he kisses her then he turns her around to bend her over the desk top...Adriana shocked at his roughness as he yanks down her bodice to touch her breasts...She moans helplessly as he pulls her gown up over her hips...]

Adriana: ''Silas...we shouldn't do this here...what if we get caught?

Silas: ''Nobody wouldn't come in because I compelled them not to...not like they would stop me from Having you..

[He slams his hips against hers as he sinks into her...Adriana closes her eyes and lays her head in her arms crying out as he makes love to her... after a few more make love sessions ...Silas is slowly kissing Adriana as she is against the desk with his slowly making love to her...tears are coming out of her eyes as he fills her...then he Pulls away from and helps her dress herself and kisses her Longly on her forehead]

Silas: ''Thank you for gifting me the one thing I know would make you happy when I am gone something that I can leave behind...You will find Happiness again one day Adriana...I Just came to you from out of time and place.

Adriana:[Tears in her eyes as he holds her against him] ''I know...It's just it's been so long since anyone has loved me...and I don't know if I'll get again...I want to fall in love, get married and have children...

Silas: ''And You will God will see to that...Someday but for know...we can only wait a little longer for what we want...[He holds his arm out for her] ''I will escort you back to the ball.

[Tessa enters one of the rooms that are supposed to be closed to the public. She's looking for her Talisman. she sees it on a table and grabs it. with a smile on her face. then she starts chanting. Silas, who Tessa thinks is Stefan, walks in.]

Tessa: ''Stefan. come to see the show?

Silas: ''What are you doing?

Tessa: ''I'm using this pendant to find something I'm looking for. and I found it.

Silas: ''Good. [He tries to read her mind. but he can't. he's again in pain.] Uh!

Tessa: ''Stefan?

[He falls to his knees.]

Silas: ''Ah!

[The other Room]

[Stefan moves his hand, but his eyes are still closed.]

Damon: ''You awake? Stefan? [He pats on his face] you alive again? huh?

[Stefan quickly head-butts Damon away and because he's dizzy. he breaks his neck]

Stefan: ''How does it feel, brother?

[Back in the other room. Silas is on the floor in pain. Tessa approaches him, concerned]

Tessa: ''Stefan...Stefan, are you ok?

Silas: ''uh!

[Stefan walks in]

Stefan: ''Silas. Tessa. that's Silas.

Silas: ''no...

[Stefan punches Silas in the face. he takes his daylight ring from Silas finger]

Stefan: ''He's working with my brother. everything he said to you was a lie.

[Stefan leaves]

Tessa:[Scoffs] That's all he knows how to do-lie. you know where the anchor is. too bad you won't be arond to find it.

[She starts speaking in a foreign language. casting a spell. Silas groans]

Silas:[Smiling] ''you can't kill me.

Tessa: 'I don't have to kill you. yet.

[She continues speaking in a foreign language]

Silas: ''You love me. you know you love me.

Tessa: ''I did love you...and then you broke my heart. and now I'm going to break yours...[She puts her hand through his chest] or at least stop it from working so your blood can't flow and your veins dry up and you rot from the inside out so the world can see you exactly as you are-cold, grey, hideous monster.

[Silas veins show up, like when Vampires die. he turns grey. Tessa exhales]

[Silas lies on the floor. Damon stands by his body and looks at him. Elena walks in]

Elena: 'Oh my god. Stefan.

Damon: 'That ain't Stefan.

Elena: ''Silas? damn it. what the hell is going on?

Damon: ''Looks like Tessa had her way with him.

Elena: ''So, if that's Silas. then he's not a problem anymore. this is a good thing right?

Damon: ''Actually no. it's a very very bad thing.

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Damon is pouring some drinks for himself and Elena Adriana is sitting down on the couch drinking some hot tea.)

Damon: So, Professor Blondie knows about vampires?

(Dried-up-Silas lays on a couch.)

Elena: He said that if I don't drop out of school, the wrong people are gonna start asking the right questions.

Damon: Ugh, that's not good. (He gives Elena one of the drinks.) What are you gonna do?

Elena: I don't know, but all I do know is that finding out the truth about Megan isn't gonna bring Bonnie back.

Damon: Yeah. Well, neither is a desiccated Silas in our living room.

Adriana: So, the only way for Silas to trade in his life for Bonnie's is if he's a witch, but the only way to become a witch is to have the cure.

Damon: Yep.

(Someone knocks at the door. Elena looks in the direction of the door, then at Damon.)

Elena: What?

Damon: Now, who could that be? (He smiles big and puts his drink down.)

(Damon opens the door.)

Katherine: What's so urgent? I'm on the run. (She walks inside.) Don't exactly have time for a pit stop. (He sees Silas on the couch.) Or maybe I do. Maybe I have all the time in the world. Katherine Pierce eludes death yet again- ha, ha! - and you two finally did something right for once. How does it feel?

Damon: Thrilling. (He gives her a look.)

Katherine: Damon, no.

(Damon super-speeds and grabs Katherine by the shoulders.)

Damon: He needs the cure to become a witch.

(Damon bites her neck.)

Katherine: Agh! No! (He lets go.) No. No. No, Damon. No, no, please! He need all of my blood. It'll kill me, Damon. Damon, please, I don't want to die. I don't want to die, Damon. I don't want to die. Please.

Damon: Good bye, Katherine.

(Damon grabs Katherine by the hair and pushes her severed neck into Silas mouth. She looks as if she is getting weak, though she keeps struggling. Silas doesn't look desiccated anymore and Katherine falls on the floor. Elena and Damon hear a heartbeat.)

Damon: (to Elena) Do you hear that?

Adriana: You've got to be kidding me.

Damon: Takes a licking, keeps on ticking.

(Katherine opens her eyes and starts breathing again. She looks at Damon and Elena.)

Katherine: Am I in hell?


	92. Handle With Care

**Handle With Care**

[ Mystic Grill]

[Katherine and Adriana are sitting at a the restaurant with ten plates of food lying before them...Katherine was just hungry]

Waitress:[Delivering more food to Katherine's table] Sure a little thing like you can eat all that?

Katherine: ''I'm celebrating. I thought I was going to die. I didn't. so now I'm free to be whatever I want to be. [The Waitress smiles at her.] it's a good day.

Waitress: ''Love the hair. by the way. Bold choice.

[Katherine takes a look at her reflection in the napkin holder on her table. before she notes a huge gray streak in her hair. she is horrified]

Katherine: ''I have gray hair?

Adriana: ''It must be the aging process now...ever since Silas drunk your blood and he took the cure...everything about you is fast aging...

Katherine: ''Oh no...I can't be old...You have to help me Adriana.

Adriana: ''I never came across this before Katherine I would have to do some researching about it...besides I won't be doing any heavy spells for a while...

[Adriana feels her stomach as Nausea tries to come over her and Katherine concerned puts her hand on her shoulders]

Katherine: ''Just breath Adriana the Nausea will pass...and then there will be the cravings for strange foods.

Adriana: ''What do you mean?

Katherine: ''You are pregnent...Adriana it's pretty obvious that you are since...everything about you screams it...Your glowing...the sickness lately and You have been in a weepy mood...so Silas finally got you didn't he.

Adriana: ''Yeah...he did...I fought him as much as I could but...he was relentless...constantly seducing me...until I couldn't help it he was just too alluring..

Katherine: ''Oh...well it's over now and he probably won't mess with you know that you are with Child so his wish has come true he will leave a legacy behind.

Adriana: ''Ok...yeah...so are you still wanting to go shopping for some clothes...and I could get you a bank account just until you get back on your feet.

Katherine{Shocked she looks at Adriana] ''Really...you would do that for me...why would you after everything I did to you and your friends?

Adriana: ''I don't hold grudges and I thought you could use some help...but if you don't want it...

Katherine: 'No No...I want it...come on you and I have some serious talking to do.

**TESSA'S CABIN**

(Stefan is asleep on the couch where Tessa now resides. She approaches him, as the camera shows various bottles of alcohol on a neighboring table, before she wakes him up.)

Tessa: Good morning, sleepy-head. (Stefan is startled awake) Sleep well?

Stefan: Oh. Tessa. Hi.

Tessa: You're confused. Is that the amnesia, or the tequila?

Stefan: Umm. I think both. I'm still trying to piece together last night.

Tessa: We bonded over our misery. There were body shots. The misery lifted. Here. Berries. (Tessa hands Stefan something in a small bowl.)

Stefan: Thanks. What's got you in such a good mood?

Tessa: I happened to see a text message pop up on your phone after you crashed last night. Warning from your friends. Silas took the cure. He's a witch. He's mortal and now, I can kill him. (Stefan looks unsurprised.) Get up gorgeous, your doppelgänger dies today.

**DORM ROOM**

(Katherine is in Elena and Caroline's dorm room. After having taken a shower, she is in a towel staring at her reflection in a mirror. There is a box of black hair dye in her hand. Adriana is sitting on her bed waiting and drawing in her sketch pad when she hears Caroline)

Caroline: (as she enters the room) I don't want to know if Tyler called, so don't even tell me. So, do you want to do small appliances, or toiletries?

(Caroline is putting her things into her bags. Not realizing that Katherine is in her room instead of Elena.)

Caroline: I mean, I'd compel a cute boy to do it for us, but I don't think I want to see a cute boy ever again. Except for Jesse, who's conveniently not answering his phone.

Katherine: Um, we're moving out?

Caroline: Hello, Dr. Maxfield thinks we're vampires, you know, threatened to expose us, told us to drop out.

Katherine: That sucks. (She clears her throat.)

(Caroline becomes suspicious. She charges after Katherine and puts her in a chokehold against the wall.)

Caroline: What the hell are you doing in my dorm, Katherine?

Katherine: I just need a place to crash.

Caroline: What? I loathe you.

Katherine: I'm desperate, okay? Damon kicked me out, Stefan doesn't remember me and I just spent my last $20 on a meal that I didn't even get to enjoy. [Adriana makes a sound with her throat and glaring at her] ''Oh sorry...Adriana you payed for my food and clothes.

Caroline: Aw. And how is any of this my problem? th

Katherine: Look at you. Moving out, giving up? It's very un-Caroline of you. You need me. Bad.

(Caroline loosens her grip on Katherine and backs away. Katherine clears her throat.)

Katherine: In exchange for a place to stay, and Elena's meal card, I will help you deal with Dr. Whoever.

Caroline: Dr. Maxfield. He teaches bio.

Katherine: (snickering) I'm sorry. What? You're scared of a teacher? Aw, honey, you really need to take a crash course on Villain 101, but luckily for you, I have an honorary doctorate. What do you say, roomy?

Caroline:[To Adriana] ''Adriana why are you helping Katherine...don't you know what she has done to us and to Elena...why?

Adriana: ''Unlike you and Everybody else that hates Katherine I don't hold grudges okay...so I just told her I can help her until she gets back on her feet...besides I will be taking College online for now.

Caroline: ''what why? I thought you, me and Elena are going to be room mates and live it up here?

Adriana: ''Well I was until I found out that I'm pregnant.

Caroline: ''Ha...You're Pregnent...how...who?

Adriana: ''[shamed and hurt in her eyes] ''Silas did this to me...every since the year begin he has kept coming after me and we slept together...He was so relentless about being with me in that Intimate way...and Now I'm Pregnent...I have no idea how I'm going to do this.

[Adriana sits down on her bed holding her head in her hands]

Caroline: 'It's going to be okay Adriana...soon we will do something to get rid of Silas once and for all and someday when your ready you will find a man who will Love you and Your baby...you won't do this alone...we will be here for you.

Adriana: ''thank you.

**DR. MAXWELL'S LAB**

(At Dr. Maxwell's lab at Whitmore College, he is performing some experiments with a microscope.)

Dr. Maxwell: (Speaking into a recorder.) Subject 62547. Blood film analysis.

(A noise startles Dr. Maxfield. He looks up from his work, but sees nothing. So he resumes working on the task at hand.)

Dr. Maxwell: Cellular growth rate is phenomenal. As expected-

(He hears another noise. This time, he gets up to investigate it, putting his recorder down on a table. A moment later, he looks back and his recorder is gone. Caroline enters the room.)

Dr. Maxwell: (to Caroline) What are you doing here?

(Instead of answering his question, Katherine comes behind Dr. Maxfield, injecting him with some type of substance that makes him pass out.)

**DR. MAXFIELD'S LAB**

Adriana: What did you inject him with?

Katherine: I don't know. It just said "avoid contact with eyes..." (Katherine looks at the bottle.) ...and "do not ingest." Oops.

Dr. Maxfield: (As he's coming back to consciousness) It's etorphine.

Katherine: There ya go.

Dr. Maxfield: (in confusion) What are you doing, Elena?

Caroline: We're draining vervain blood out of your system so I can compel you to forget that Elena and I are vampires.

Dr. Maxfield: Wait, what? You'll kill me!

Caroline: Shhh. (Puts her hand up to quiet Dr. Maxfield) I'm just- I'm trying to do some math. Okay. Uhh. So, if the average male has 5 liters of blood in his system...

Katherine: That's about right.

Caroline: ...then, carry the 1...

(Caroline begins to mumble whilst running calculations)

Katherine: Just round up...

Adriana: Perfect! 4.7 pints. (to Wes) Should I use the right arm or the left arm?

Dr. Maxfield: Untie me. I'll find the vein myself. You will kill me.

Katherine: Give me. It's not my first rodeo.

(Caroline hands her the IV.)

Katherine: Can you hand me one of those tube-y things, and, um some tape?

(Caroline walks across the room to retrieve the things Katherine asked for. They put the IV into Dr. Maxfield's arm, letting the blood drain into a beaker.)

Adriana: Oh, my God, it's totally working! (in surprise)

Katherine: Ta da! (She grabs a scalpel from the table and touches Dr. Maxfield with it.) So, doctor, you tell me, who else knows about us? (She puts the scalpel against his neck.)

Dr. Maxfield: If you were willing to kill me, you wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble. You should have left when I told you to. They're on to you.

Caroline: Who's they? The people you want to expose us to? That secret society thingy that you belong to?

Dr. Maxfield: There's a gathering today at Whitmore house. The society is using it to suss out potential candidates. They were going to invite you, until they started suspecting that you were a vampire.

Katherine: So all I have to do is convince them that Elena Gilbert isn't a vampire? Done.

Dr. Maxfield: They'll never let you in and a vampire could never get past the threshold.

(Caroline Adriana and Katherine both smile at one another.)

**WHITMORE HOUSE**

(Katherine, pretending to be Elena, approaches the front door of Whitmore House Adriana is with her. She fiddles with her hair, before knocking on the door.)

Dianne: (as she opens the door) Ms. Gilbert and Ms Kosacova?

Katherine: You know us?

Dianne: I'm Dianne Freeman. We met the night your roommate died. [To Adriana] ''Your mother once came to this school when she showed me your picutre of you..Once you have grown into a beautiful woman Adriana.

Adriana: ''Oh wow..thanks

Katherine:. Anyway, we're here for the shindig.

Dianne: I didn't realize you'd be joining us.

Adriana: Did I forget to RSVP?

Katherine: ' Sorry, we've just been so busy with my studies.

Dianne: We just started the tea.

(Dianne ushers Katherine and Adriana into the door; looking confused when Katherine crosses beyond the threshold.)

Katherine: Got any food?

(Katherine approaches a table filled with food, where she starts stuffing her mouth and her purse. She then notices a Adriana staring at her.)

Katherine: What? Are you the sandwich police.

Adriana: 'You are making a fool of yourself Katherine and that isn't like you.

(The amused young man is revealed to be Aaron.)

Aaron: No. Just uh.. trying to figure out why Wes told me to stay away from you.

Katherine: Do I know you?

Aaron: Aaron. We met yesterday. You changed your hair... it's...

Katherine: Aaron. Duh. Hi! So, what are you doing here? Are you apart of (she begins to whisper) the secret society?

(He looks confused.)

Aaron: The what?

Katherine: You know, the society.

Aaron: I still have no idea.

Adriana: Either you're genuinely clueless or you're very good at keeping secrets.

(Katherine begins to cough. Adriana goes over and pats her back..Katherine then turns around and spits a tooth into her hand.)

Aaron: (noticing something is amiss) Is that your tooth?

Katherine: (panicking and to herself) No. What is happening to me?

(Katherine turns to leave, as Aaron asks her if she's okay.)

**DR. MAXWELL'S LAB**

(Dr. Maxwell is still sitting on the stool with the vervain soaked blood pouring from his arm. Caroline looks asleep nearby until Dr. Maxwell gets her attention.)

Dr. Maxwell: You're oddly calm, which only adds to my complete and utter terror.

Caroline: Sorry. I spaced.

Dr. Maxwell: You spaced? Caroline, I would have bled to death.

Caroline: You know what? I just broke up with my boyfriend for good. My heart is in pieces. sue me for having a moment.

Dr. Maxwell: My apologies. Is the moment over?

Caroline: Yes. It is. Now answer my questions truthfully.

(She lunges forward and looks into Dr. Maxwell's eyes, compelling him to answer her questions.)

Caroline: What is the secret society?

Dr. Maxwell: It's called Augustine.

Caroline: Augustine? I've never heard of it.

Dr. Maxwell: Well, that's the whole point.

Caroline: How do you become a member?

Dr. Maxwell: Most recruits are legacies, but some of us were chosen for our extraordinary talents.

Caroline: And what is your extraordinary talent?

Dr. Maxwell: Being brilliant.

Caroline: Not to mention that you're willing to lie on autopsy reports like my roommate's! You knew she was killed by a vampire. Is that why you covered up her death?

Dr. Maxwell: No. I covered up her death because it wasn't just any vampire. It was the Augustine vampire.

Caroline: Hang on. Okay. So, your creepy elitist society also has their own vampire. Who is it?

(Someone knocks on the door. Caroline quickly takes control of the situation before she is found out.)

Offscreen voice: Wes, are you in there? It's Diane Freeman.

Caroline: You were wrong. Elena Gilbert and I are not vampires, we're just regular freshmen. You're light-headed because you just gave blood this morning. Forget everything that happened here.

(Caroline leaves the room.)

Diane Freeman: Wes, so you are here?

Dr. Maxwell: Of course I'm here. Why?

Diane Freeman: Because it's 5 o'clock. You missed the Whitmore party.

Dr. Maxwell: What? I was working. The day must have gotten away from me.

Diane Freeman: That's not all you missed. Guess who I watched strut right into the front door? Elena Gilbert. Clearly not a vampire. What made you so convinced she was?

Dr. Maxwell: I have no idea. I guess I was wrong.

**DR. MAXFIELD'S LAB**

(He's looking into the microscope. Then he looks into his pocket for his recorder but it's not there and starts looking for it in his lab. Katherine walks in, still pretending to be Elena with Adriana.)

Dr. Maxfield: Elena Gilbert, Adriana Kosacova what brings you by?

(Without a word, she tosses him his recorder and he catches it.)

Dr. Maxfield: How'd you get this?

Adriana: Mystery. I listened to about half before I nearly blew my brains out from boredom except for the part about your subject's blood being abnormal. That part was mildly interesting.

Dr. Maxfield: Well, thanks for returning it.

Katherine: Now that subject, 62547, right? Is that the Augustine vampire?

Dr. Maxfield: I think you should go.

Katherine: Heh. And do what? Sprinkle all of your dirty little secrets across campus, like Augustine and all the vampire experiments that you've been doing? Come on, Dr. Wes. Aren't you supposed to be some sort of genius? I'm sure we can come up with some creative solution for our little predicament.

Dr. Maxfield: I have to say if I wasn't such a genius, I might actually think you were blackmailing me, Elena.

Katherine: Actually, my name is Katherine. Elena is my doppelgänger, and while I let you chew on that I'll admit there is something that I can't solve on my own. (She pulls out something from her purse.)

Dr. Maxfield: (looking into Katherine's hand) Is that a tooth?

Katherine: It's my tooth. I think I'm dying, and I need you to save my life.

**OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE**

(Amara is walking around, stumbling. She could hear voices in her head, apparently she can see people that we can't.)

Amara: Stop talking. It's not up to you. Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Please, leave me alone. Leave me alone.

(She sees Damon.)

Amara: Are you real?

Damon: Are you?

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Elena and Stefan walk in.)

Stefan: Well, uh, have a good night.

Elena: Yeah. It's weird. Even with no memory, you're still you.

Stefan: Well, Tessa was gonna kill you, and you don't seem like you deserve that, so I was just going on instinct, that's all.

Elena: Exactly. That's what I'm saying. Your instincts were always to protect me, so, thank you for- for just being you.

Stefan: Well, have a good night.

(Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the living room.)

Damon: Stefan Salvatore sleeps in his own bed tonight. Does that mean he stopped hating us or did the power of the doppelgänger universe push him into the car with you?

Elena: Well, he, uh, saved my life, so I'll take that as not hate.

Damon: Victory in a day otherwise marred by failure.

(He lifts his bottle of alcohol and Jeremy raises his glass. Elena looks at him.)

Jeremy: We couldn't get Bonnie back. I get a pass.

Elena: Did I say anything?

(Bonnie appears.)

Bonnie: Tell her it's for the best, Jer.

Jeremy: No. No, I won't because it's not.

Damon: What?

Jeremy: Bonnie's here. She wants us not to worry.

Elena: We're gonna keep trying, Bonnie. Ok? It's not over. We've dealt with much worse.

Damon: Well, Silas is M.I.A. [missing in action] and out and about, which is pretty bad. And Amara's been cured, which is even worse because now she's easy to kill, so the fate of the Other Side, where Bonnie currently resides, rests on a living, breathing human being that we now need to protect.

Elena: We need to protect?

(The scene cuts to Damon and Elena outside. Damon opens the trunk of his car.)

Damon: Elena, meet Crazy Pants. Crazy Pants, meet Elena.

(Amara is wearing a piece of fabric that is covering her mouth, but that doesn't prevents her from screaming when she sees Elena.)

**-STEFAN'S BEDROOM-**

Stefan: What are you doing here?

(Tessa sits on Stefan's bed.)

Tessa: Do you know have any idea what it's like watching history repeat itself?

Stefan: You're hurt. I can heal you.

Tessa: No, no. I want this wound. It's a reminder of what you really are. See, memories are important. I made a mistake when I found you. I eased your pain. You used to have a lot of pain. Remember?

(Tessa lifts her hand in Stefan's direction. He bends over in pain.)

Tessa: You killed your own father and then forced your brother to become a vampire.

(Flashbacks of Stefan's past start to show up as an indication that he's getting his memories back.)

-FLASHBACK-

Stefan: (flashback) And now I can't fight it.

-PRESENT-

Tessa: And that was just the start of your reign of terror. You hated yourself for a century, but then you found her.

-FLASHBACK-

Elena: I'm Elena.

Stefan: I'm Stefan.

-PRESENT-

Tessa: Didn't last very long, did it?

Stefan: Stop it. Stop it, please.

Tessa: But the ending's the best part because you actually felt real pain, physical pain, torture. Remember?

-FLASHBACK-

Silas: Hello, my shadow self.

Tessa: (voice over flashback) You were trapped in a safe and tossed in a quarry. Water flooded in. You tried to scream, you tried to escape, but all you could do was drown over and over and over again.

-PRESENT-

Tessa: The only thing keeping you sane was that one day one of the two people you loved would come rescue you, but they didn't. I did. Always remember that.


	93. Death And The Maiden

**Death And The Maiden**

**SALVATORE MANSION – STEFAN'S ROOM - SAME MORNING**

(Stefan has nightmares about Silas, remembering the torture of drowning over and over again. Suddenly he wakes up. Elena is in his room.)

Elena: Morning. I made coffee. How did you sleep?

Stefan: Ohh... Not great.

Elena: First night back in your own bed. Not as comfy as Tessa's couch, huh?

Stefan: If we're gonna talk about Tessa, I think I'm gonna need that caffeine. (Takes a sip.) So, uh, what's with the wake up call?

Elena: I miss you. I feel like when you lost your memories, I lost a friend, and I was thinking instead of just describing how much we meant to each other, maybe we could just start fresh. Hi, I'm Elena.

Stefan: I was driving to Portland.

Elena: What?

Stefan: The night I took Silas to the quarry, I said goodbye to Lexi, and then I decided to keep driving west.

Elena: Wait. Hang on. How do you remember that?

Stefan: Because my memories are back.

Elena: Really? Are you serious? How?

Stefan: Tessa came here last night and she undid whatever spell fried my brain and it's all back. I can remember everything.

Elena: Stefan, this is great! (hugs Stefan) This is amazing.

**PARLOR - SECONDS LATER**

Damon: October 1852.

Stefan: You broke my nose trying to teach me how throw a right hook.

Damon: But not on purpose. (to Elena) Just to be clear. (She laughs.) How much did you pay for that hunk of junk motorcycle you ride. (smirking)

Stefan: That's a trick question. You bought me that motorcycle, although I'm guessing it was pretty expensive.

Damon: So Tessa just gave you back your memories, no strings attached.

Stefan: Well it wasn't exactly a gift. It was a lot to take in at once, everything from blowing out the candles on my first birthday cake to drowning in a safe. (He has the same flashback of him drowning.)

Elena: Stefan.

(Stefan holds his glass a little too tight and it breaks in his hand.)

Damon: Whoa! Easy there, buddy.

Elena: Stefan, where did you go?

Stefan: All that and I still can't remember my own strength. (He hears a sound.) What was that noise?

Damon: Uh, well that is...

Elena: We have a situation.

Damon: Of the doppelgänger variety.

Elena: Yeah.

Stefan: Katherine?

Damon: No, nope, not Katherine.

**CELLAR - MINUTES LATER**

(Amara is in the dungeon room screaming and trying to cut loose, from her handcuffs, and that's what's causing the noise.)

Amara: I don't know! I don't know.

Stefan: (to Damon) What's wrong with her?

Damon: Tessa turned her into a block of rock, left her in a box for 2,000 years, probably went a little stir crazy like those deserted island guys who talk to volleyballs.

Amara: I said I don't know!

Stefan: So, you're telling me that this girl is the only thing holding together the other side?

Damon: Yep. She's the anchor.

Amara: Leave me alone.

Damon: As long as she's alive, the other side exists, and we can keep trying to get Bonnie from over there.

Amara: I said I don't know!

Stefan: Well, considering she's immortal, I'd say we have plenty of opportunity.

Damon: You'd think, except last night she stuck a hole in Silas' neck, sucked the cure right out of him, so now she's not only nuts, she's mortal, which means we have to keep her ordinary little human heart beating until we get Bonnie back.

Stefan: How would you plan to do that?

Damon: Silas made a pinky promise that he'd do a spell to bring her back. Unfortunately, he's taking his sweet time coming back to Mystic Falls.

(Amara bites herself on the wrists so she would bleed to death. Damon opens the door and stops her.)

Damon: Ah! Amara, stop.

Amara: Ahhhh! No! No! Let me die. I want to die!

Damon: (to Stefan) Let's hope love is blind or at least deaf.

**SALVATORE MANSION – SUN PARLOR - NEXT MINUTE**

(Bonnie is staring outside a big window and Jeremy approaches her.)

Jeremy: It turns out that it's not gonna be that easy to keep Amara alive.

Bonnie: (turns around to face him) I wonder what will happen if she dies and the Other Side gets destroyed. Do you think there will be, like, a white light and then nothing? It won't hurt, will it? That would suck if it hurt.

Jeremy: Bon, there's something I want to tell you. Actually, there are 3 things that I want to tell you.

Bonnie: Don't you dare give me a goodbye speech.

Jeremy: (he sits next to her) This is not a goodbye. That's the first thing.

Bonnie: Ok.

Jeremy: I know one way or another that you will always be here. The second is thank you for giving your life up for me.

Bonnie: Jer.

Jeremy: And the third is-

Bonnie: Wait. Don't tell me. If you don't tell me, we'll have to wait until another time, which means there will be another time.

Jeremy: I'm not sure it works like that.

Bonnie: Just go with it, ok?

(Bonnie puts up her hand and Jeremy does the same, like they are about to touch.)

**DR. MAXFIELD'S LAB - LATER**

(Dr. Wes Maxfield is looking at some X-rays.)

Katherine: So, what am I looking at here, hmm, blood clot, tumor, what?

Wes: I did a full workup on your blood, Katherine. It's clean.

Katherine: My hair is going gray and my teeth are falling out. I'm not sure what that suggests, but it's definitely not health.

Wes: (into his recorder) Patient is irritable. Not sure if this is a symptom or personality.

(Katherine stands up, snatches the recorder from his hand and smashes it against the wall. She stands inches from his face.)

Katherine: Personality. Now tell me exactly what the hell is going on with me.

Wes: You're aging.

Katherine: What?

Wes: You said you were turned into a vampire 500 years ago, give or take, and now that you're human, let's just say time is catching up with you.

Katherine: (turns away from him, concerned) Ok. Ok. Well, how do we stop it?

Wes: We don't. It's just life running its course quicker than normal.

Katherine: How much quicker?

Wes: If it continues at this rate, you have a few months. I'm sorry.

(He walks away form her and she has tears in her eyes.)

**ON THE BUS **

(The scene cuts between Silas on the bus and Damon at the mansion. Silas' cell phone rings, he answers.)

Silas: Hello, Damon.

Damon: Well, look who decided to pick up his phone. Is your secretary out sick?

Silas: They prefer administrative assistants now, thank you very much. I learned that on the bus. Very nice people on here, by the way.

Damon: You're taking a bus? Not to sound like a dick, man, but we're in a little bit of a rush over here.

Stefan: Yeah, but you know what's great about the bus? Open road, Damon. There's all this time to think, watch everyday human beings in their normal environment. Did you know that gas is over $3.00 a gallon at the moment? It seems to really concern a lot of people.

Damon: This is not a time to have an every-man crisis. We need you back here to resurrect Bonnie before your nutter butter soul mate offs herself and destroys the Other Side.

Stefan: Yeah. I've been thinking about that. Amara needs to die.

Damon: Pardon me?

Silas: My poor Amara, all those years trapped in stone clearly left her unhinged, so look, if she doesn't want to spend another moment on this earth, then I'm more than happy to put her out of her misery and spend the rest of eternity in the afterlife with her, but listen, if you want to go ahead and kill her and save me the trouble, then please, by all means.

Damon: Not till you bring Bonnie back, remember? Promises made, metaphorical hand shook.

Stefan: I've been thinking about that, too, Damon. Remember when I told you that the universe is working to draw our doppelgängers together and you laughed in my face? Well, if you don't bring Bonnie back from the Other Side, then you'll be breaking your promise to Elena, and the idea of jeopardizing your relationship brings me this perverse amount of joy, so I've decided not to help you, Damon, and I will see you soon. I'm looking forward to all this being over. Bye.

(Silas hangs up the phone. Damon cannot believe what he just heard and it's upset. Bonnie is standing next to him.)

**WHITMORE COLLEGE - SAME DAY**

(Caroline is walking down some stairs and on the phone.)

Caroline: Hey, Jesse. You missed our study session again. Where are you? Look. I'm really worried. Just call me. (She hangs up.)

Nadia: Well, that was pathetic.

Caroline: Um, I'm sorry?

Nadia: Leaving a message for a boy who- what's the American phrase- oh, is just not that into you?

Caroline: And who are you?

Nadia: I'm looking for Katherine Pierce. I heard she was living here, so I checked your room.

Caroline: What? You went into my room?

Nadia: Do you know where she is or not?

Caroline: Great. Even Katherine's friends are bitches.

Nadia: I'm not her friend.

(Katherine walks in and sees Nadia and Caroline.)

Katherine: Are you kidding me?

Nadia: (to Katherine) I need to speak with you.

Caroline: Um, how do you two know each other?

Nadia: Katherine is my-

Katherine: She's my stylist. (She clears her throat.) She cuts my hair.

Caroline: Ok. Whatever.

(Caroline walks away.)

Katherine: So... What do you want?

Nadia: Sit. You've been avoiding me.

Katherine: Yeah. I've been a busy girl doing busy things.

(Katherine starts to walk away but Nadia grabs her hard by the wrist and vamps out.)

Nadia: Sit.

(Katherine sits at the table with Nadia.)

**SALVATORE MANSION – PARLOR**

Elena: We need to buy some more time, protect Amara. Maybe we should move her somewhere else.

Adriana: Silas is a witch. He's a living, breathing, GPS tracking device. He'll track her wherever we take her.

Elena: We can't let him anywhere near her until he brings Bonnie back.

Stefan: Weren't you listening to anything? He's not gonna bring her back.

Elena: So, what, I should just give up? Come on, Stefan. You got your memory back. You know me probably better than anyone else. Do you really think that I'm gonna give up?

Stefan: You know what? You're right. I do know you. You put your hope in all the wrong places and sometimes (looking at Damon) in the wrong people. (to Elena) Silas needs to die and put us all out of our misery.

Elena: So long as he's alive, I'm holding out hope that he can still help us.

Stefan: Well, as someone who just spent the last 3 months at the bottom of a quarry because of the guy, I wouldn't hold your breath, pun intended. Silas needs to die, and I need to be the one to kill him, end of story.

(Stefan leaves the room.)

**SALVATORE MANSION – CELLAR**

(Amara sits trying to get her hands free. Bonnie stands at the door. Jeremy comes with a plate of food.)

Jeremy: How's our mental patient doing?

Bonnie: I guess all those years alone sent her over the edge.

(Jeremy approaches Amara. She looks scared.)

Jeremy: Relax. I'm- I"m just bringing dinner.

(Amara stares at Jeremy while he puts the plate on the floor.)

Amara: I know you.

Jeremy: I don't think so.

(He starts to take the ropes off her wrists.)

Amara: You're the hunter. (Jeremy looks at her confused.) I never forget a face, but Silas killed you. You're dead.

Jeremy: I was. I came back.

Amara: How? I said, how? (She looks at Bonnie.) It was you, wasn't it? You're a witch. You brought him back.

Bonnie: You can see me?

Amara: Of course I can see you. I'm not blind. I have eyes. Or are you dead? I get so mixed up. I can't tell the difference between the living or the dead.

Jeremy: Can you see people on the Other Side?

Amara: I am the anchor to the Other Side. I can see everything.

(Bonnie tries to touch Amara on her shoulder.)

Amara: Don't touch me! Please don't- don't touch me.

Bonnie: I can touch her.

Jeremy: Ok. That's weird.

Bonnie: Jer, I think I've got an idea.

**SALVATORE MANSION – PARLOR**

Jeremy: Amara could see Bonnie, and Bonnie could touch her. They made physical contact. It's like Amara's got a foot on each side or something.

Elena: Amara exists in both places at once, here and the Other Side?

Adriana: Then she's not crazy crazy, she's just talking to dead supernatural beings roaming around in our basement.

Bonnie: That's not the point.

Jeremy: The point is if Silas isn't gonna help us, what if Bonnie could be the same thing? What if she existed on both sides at once? What if she became the anchor?

Adriana: You're right. Jeremy, you're right. So, all we would need is someone who could do that spell.

Damon: Oh, please don't say who I think you're gonna say.

Elena: Think about it. Silas wants Amara to die, and Amara wants Amara to die, so who, besides us, in the one person with the biggest stake against letting that happen?

**TESSA'S CABIN**

(Tessa opens the door and finds Damon.)

Damon: I was hoping we could talk.

Tessa: And I was hoping you were my Chinese food. Good bye.

(She tries to close the door, but Damon stops it.)

Damon: You remember Amara,right, brunette, brown eyes, I'm surprisingly not in love with her?

Tessa: What about her?

(Tessa walks in and Damon follows.)

Damon: Well, she took the cure, she wants to die, and we have her.

Tessa: But she's alive?

Damon: For now. Silas is literally on his way to kill her. He's completely obsessed with destroying the Other Side so that he and Amara can live happily ever after in the great beyond. Man, you were right about these doppelgängers. They do always end up together. So how does it feel to say, "I told you so"?

Tessa: Like I want to shoot fireballs at Silas and drown him in acid.

Damon: See? That's what I thought. So, how would you feel about us making a deal?

**SALVATORE MANSION – STEFAN'S ROOM**

Adriana: Haven't you heard is bad luck to kill your doppelgänger?

Stefan: Yeah? Well, if I don't kill him, he wins.

Adriana: And what if he kills you first? Witches aren't exactly easy to take down. We just got you back, Stefan. Don't do anything crazy.

Stefan: You know, there were these moments in that safe, a stillness in time when I was dead right before I was about to come back to life, I would think about things in the past that made me happy, things that gave me hope. All these things kept me sane. They pushed me to hang on when all I wanted to do was give up and turn off my humanity, but eventually, the pain took those moments away from me, too.

Adriana: I'm so sorry.

Stefan: Every time I close my eyes, I can see Silas stabbing me, I can feel myself drowning, and I need to make it stop. If I don't kill him, I'm gonna lose my mind, or I'm gonna turn off my humanity... Or both.

**TESSA'S CABIN**

Damon: So, here's my pitch. In order to keep the Other Side in place, you need something to anchor the spell, right, something powerful, like an immortal being powerful. Now, Amara was obviously a great choice until she downed the cure. (Tessa serves some tea.) So, would you consider someone who's dead but stuck on the Other Side a viable candidate?

Tessa: An anchor swap?

Damon: Because I've got a volunteer.

Tessa: I'd be making a ghost a human toll booth between our side and the Other Side, giving her the power to interact with our physical world and the supernatural purgatory.

Damon: So what's the problem?

Tessa: I need a massive amount of power to do a transfer spell like that.

Damon: Fine. Name your poison.

Tessa: I need something to draw on. The moon's not full, I don't think there's a worthy comet for another couple billion years.

Damon: Think hard. I have a girlfriend at home who misses her best friend and a wacky stowaway on suicide watch. It's ridiculous.

Tessa: Doppelgängers. They're powerful, mystical, naturally recurring.

Damon: You want doppelgänger blood? I got doppelgängers coming out of my ears. How many do you want?

**WHITMORE COLLEGE**

(Katherine eats out of a bag of pork rinds.)

Nadia: You hate junk food. You call it toxic poison.

Katherine: Yeah? Well, I've decided to live a little. Now, may I be excused, scary vampire daughter?

Nadia: You've been avoiding me. I don't like it.

Katherine: Clearly.

Nadia: We had a moment, you and I. There was a bond. I felt it, and then, nothing. You abandoned me all over again.

Katherine: Okay. First of all, I never abandoned you. You were snatched out of my arms at birth because my father thought I was a knocked-up, shameful slut, and second of all, it's been 500 years. Do we really have to do this whole mother-daughter bonding thing? Estrangement is so much easier, don't you think?

(Caroline walks in.)

Caroline: Sorry to interrupt the world's weirdest lunch, but, you with the doppelgänger blood, duty calls.

Katherine: Wonderful. Now that Katherine's a human and fragile, everyone thinks that they can just boss her around. (Caroline tries to grab her by the arm, she pulls away.) Hands off, ok? I'm going.

Nadia: We're not done.

Katherine: Oh, yes, we are.

(Katherine walks away. Caroline smirks at Nadia and leaves.)

**SALVATORE MANSION – FOYER**

Tessa: So, you live in this giant mansion with two doppelgängers that are destined to end up together? I swear there's a sitcom in there somewhere. So, where's the ancient boyfriend-stealing bitch?

Damon: This way.

**SALVATORE MANSION – CELLAR**

(Elena opens the door to the basement room. Tessa stands by her. She shows her Amara, who's tied to a chair.)

Tessa: That'll be all. (She closes the door after stepping inside.) Well, if it isn't the face that launched a thousand doppelgängers. A little birdie told me you aren't enjoying your immortal life. (She grabs Amara's face.) 2,000 years, you have nothing to say to me? No apology?

(Elena is outside the door, listening.)

Amara: I'm sorry.

Tessa: What was that?

Amara: I'm sorry.

Tessa: Oh.

Amara: That is what you want to hear, isn't it? How I have suffered, how every moment of my life has been a living hell? It has! (Tessa smirks.) My sin was falling in love, and I've learned my lesson. You win. You won. Now, please, kill me. Please. Please kill me!

Tessa: Don't worry. When I make someone else the anchor, I will, and since you're nothing more than a non-supernatural human, you'll pass on while Silas is trapped on the Other Side, and the you and Silas, you're gonna spend eternity apart and that is gonna be kind of fantastic for me. Selfishly speaking.

**SALVATORE MANSION – FOYER**

(Caroline and Katherine enter the mansion.)

Katherine: The cute one's here.

Caroline: (to Tessa) She's all yours.

Tessa: Let me guess. You must be... Who now?

Katherine: Let's be clear. I don't care about Bonnie Bennett or the Other Side going away or Elena getting her best friend back.

Tessa: You want something. I'm shocked.

Katherine: I had the cure you created running through my veins, and when Silas sucked it out of me, I started aging faster than normal. So basically, I'm dying, and I need you to fix me. (Tessa smiles.) You made the cure. Now, make something that stops the aging. Otherwise, no blood for you.

Tessa: Fine. When the ritual's finished and Bonnie is the anchor, we'll find a way to stop you from dying.

Katherine: Thank you.

Tessa: Now, where's Tweedledee and Tweedledum?

**SALVATORE MANSION – DRAWING ROOM**

(Amara, Katherine and Elena stand around a small table.t. Adriana is watching it happen as Tessa looks at her)

Tessa: ''Ah Adriana...would you like to help with the spell with Your Magic...it will be more safer for us.

Adriana: ''Sure if it will help in someway.

[She walks over and grasps Tessa's hand who smiles at her then lays her hand over Bonnie's Grimore on the table]

Amara: What is that?

Elena: It's Bonnie's grimoire.

Amara: A grim-what?

Katherine: It's a magic spell book. (under her breath) Idiot.

Tessa: It's a talisman. Since Bonnie can't be here, her grimoire will have to do. Hands in, palms up.

(Amara extends her arm shyly but Tessa grabs her and cuts her palm with a blade that was on the table. The blood falls on the grimoire.)

Tessa: Sorry, love. Did that hurt?

Amara: I've been through worse.

Katherine: (She extends her arm.) Easy, ok? I'm fragile these days.

(Katherine grabs the blade while Tessa is holding it by the handle. She squeezes enough that it cuts her, she winces in pain, and the blood falls on the grimoire as well. Elena smiles and extends her hand to Tessa who just punctures her hand with the tip of the blade. She keeps smiling and looks at Katherine while the blood falls on the grimoire. She shows no signs of pain.)

Katherine: Showoff.

Adriana: Inah ahpran koh sahtee ha jem. Ay pahta kay rasa tahn.

(As Tessa and Adriana casts the spell, the blood of all the three doppelgängers form the celtic symbol called Triquetra, meaning 'trinity.' All the candles lit up, then they turn off. Bonnie is standing there, but it's not clear yet if the spell has worked.)

Tessa: No.

Adriana: Is it done?

Tessa: No, it's not done.

(The wind blows strong, the lights crack with electricity and the bulbs explode.)

Elena: What is happening?

Tessa: Silas is happening! Show yourself, bastard!

(The room goes dark.)

Katherine: I can't see anything. Can you?

(Damon walks in with a flashlight.)

Damon: Electricity's out in the whole house. What happened.

Adriana: Silas is here.

Damon: Well, Silas owes me a fuse box. Hang on. I only count two doppelgängers. Where's crazy pants?

Elena: And where's the other crazy?

(Elena realizes Silas is behind it and walks out of the room.)

**SALVATORE MANSION – LIBRARY**

(Tessa walks in with a candleabrum.)

Tessa: That was quite the show, Silas.

Silas: Thank you. You haven't seen the love of my life running around here by any chance, have you?

Tessa: Nope. Maybe you shouldn't have turned the lights off, genius.

(She magically moves an empty glass container in Silas direction, but he evades it and it crashes against the wall.)

Silas: You've had 2,000 years to watch us suffer. You've had your fun. Why can't you just let it go?

Tessa: Maybe I'm just not wired that way.

(She moves another glass against Silas, but again, she misses.)

Silas: Honestly, I feel sorry for you. Hateful vengeance is for people without real love.

(She moves another glass to hit Silas, but he catches it in front of his face. He throws it back at her, but she dodges it. Silas, with magic, moves a fireplace iron tool and drives it into Tessa's shoulder.)

Silas: You spent 2,000 years waiting for me to die just so you could be with me, when all along the universe knew I belonged to somebody else. Doesn't that make your whole existence, like, I don't know, a total waste?

Tessa: I loved you.

Silas: Yeah? Well, get in line.

(Silas' phone rings. He answers. The scene is between Silas with Tessa in the Mansion and Stefan with Amara in the woods.)

Silas: Sucky timing, Stefan.

Stefan: (on the phone) I disagree. I have Amara just beyond the property line. You have 10 minutes to come find us.

Silas: Well, I'm a little busy right now watching my nemesis bite it. Plus, I have no interest in saving Amara's life.

Stefan: I know that, which is why I'm gonna take her away, and I'm gonna keep her alive by any means possible while everyone else hunts you down like an animal. You now have 9 minutes.

(Silas hangs up.)

**SALVATORE MANSION – PARLOR**

(Caroline walks around with a flashlight. She finds Katherine sitting on a chair by a fireplace, wincing in pain, holding her cut hand.)

Caroline: Katherine? What are you doing?

Katherine: Tessa's stupid nonsurgical incision won't stop bleeding.

(Caroline bites her own wrist and offers it to Katherine.)

Caroline: Here. Heal.

(Katherine takes it, but she starts gagging and coughing once she starts drinking the vampire blood.)

Caroline: What's wrong?

Katherine: Nothing. Just another tragic side effect from taking the cure. Apparently the universe just doesn't want me to heal from vampire blood. Stupid universe. Find me that damn witch so she can finish that spell!

[Adriana walks comes in and see's Katherine bleeding]

Adriana: ''Hey Katherine...you're hurt?

Katherine: ''Yeah...you wouldn't by any chance have a way to heal me do you?

Adriana: ''Yes...give me your hand.

[Katherine holds out her hand and Adriana puts her hand over the wound and it heals...making Katherine be shocked...]

Katherine: ''thanks...I wish you can make me a vampire again..

Adriana: ''I would if I could but even if I am a powerful witch as well there isn't a way for me to make you a vampire again...I'm sorry.

**SALVATORE MANSION – LIBRARY**

(Elena walks in and finds Tessa with the iron poker still stuck to her shoulder.)

Elena: No way.

Tessa: Can't a witch rest in peace?

Elena: It's a flesh wound. Get up. (Elena pulls the iron poker from her shoulder.) You're not done yet. Come on. (She grabs Tessa and drags her with her.)

**IN THE WOODS**

(Amara is tied to a tree. Silas approaches her.)

Silas: Amara.

(He undoes the knots. He looks at her and grabs her face. She does the same.)

Amara: (sobbing) I loved you. I still do. But I can't live any longer. Please understand.

(They touch foreheads.)

Silas: I understand. I love you.

(Silas pulls out a blade from his pocket. He places it near Amara's neck. She closes her eyes waiting, but he just stands there. She opens back her eyes to see a very sad Silas, crying.)

Amara: Silas, please. I'm ready.

(Silas starts cutting on Amara's neck. Stefan appears out of nowhere and super speeds pushing Silas away from Amara and against a tree, holding him by the neck.)

Stefan: Remember me? I remember you. I'm sorry, is it hard to breathe? Is your throat closing? Did the fear of dying start to creep in yet?

(Silas uses his magic on Stefan who falls to the ground and groans in pain)

Silas: I hear every emotion is heightened for a vampire. All those memories must be eating you alive right now, Stefan. What's it like to die? I've never done it. You must have done it a thousand times over this summer.

Stefan: Stop it!

Silas: Stop it? I've spent 2,000 years alone in a tomb. You were locked up for what? Three months? Look at you! You're a mess. The safe was the easy part, wasn't it? Being forgotten about, that's the real torture, isn't it?

(Stefan throws his knife into Silas and stab him, while Amara gets free herself)

Amara: Silas!

**SALVATORE MANSION**

Damon: Stefan and Amara are not inside.

Elena: That's because Stefan took her. You have to go find him before he gets himself killed.

Damon: No. He's luring Silas away so he can finish this. It's typical Stefan. He'll be fine.

Elena: He's hurting. Damon, he's not thinking clearly. Okay, Silas may have been the one that put him in that safe, but we were supposed to get him out of it. Please go find him. We can't lose him again.

Damon: Okay.

(Tessa continues chanting her spell to replace Amara with Bonnie as the anchor to the Other Side)

**THE WOODS**

(Amara looks at Silas' dead body, removes the knife from his chest and points it toward her stomach)

Amara: (to Silas) Our eternity starts now.

(Amara stabs herself and gasps while Damon is watching her. He moves fast to her and catch her as she bleeds to death)

Damon: No! Amara. No. Amara, Amara. Drink this. Drink. More.

(Damon gives Amara his vampire blood to heal her, but she's throwing it up. His blood will not heal her)

Damon: No, no, no. Ok. No. Hey. Stay with me. Look at me, look at me. Amara, Amara. Hey! Look at me.

Amara: I've been in hell for 2,000 years.

Damon: What's another 5 minutes, huh? Hey!

Amara: Let me die.

Damon: No! Amara! Come on. Please.

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Tessa continues doing the spell while Elena is sitting right in front of her. We move to the living room where we can see Jeremy. Bonnie is coming from behind)

Bonnie: I came to say good-bye.

Jeremy: What are you talking about? Tessa's doing the spell.

Bonnie: Amara's dying, Jer.

Jeremy: No, that's impossible... Damon–

Bonnie: Stop. We don't have much time.

(In the drawing room, Tessa continues chanting to complete the spell while Katherine watches her.)

**THE WOODS**

(Damon shakes Amara.)

Damon: Amara. Amara! Please. Amara!

(He sees that Amara is dead, and stops.)

**SALVATORE MANSION**

Bonnie: Tell me the third thing.

Jeremy: Bon...

Bonnie: Tell me. Please.

Jeremy: I love you.

Bonnie: I love you, too.

Jeremy: I'm not ready to let you go.

(He lifts a hand to her face, and they are both stunned.)

Jeremy: I can feel you.

Bonnie: I can feel you.

(Elena Adriana and Caroline enter behind them.)

Adriana: Bonnie?

(Bonnie turns to face them.)

Caroline: Please tell me this is real.

Bonnie: You guys can see me?

Jeremy: Bonnie, it worked.

Bonnie: It worked!

(Elena Adriana and Caroline run to Bonnie and they group-hug.)

Adriana: You're here!

Bonnie: Thank you.

Caroline: Oh my god, oh my god! And we can be roommates, 'cause we have that extra bed, and we can clear out half the closet–

Bonnie and Elena: (in unison) Caroline!

Caroline: I'm sorry, I just—I can't believe you're really here!

Bonnie: I'm here. I'm back.

(Later, Bonnie and Jeremy stand in front of the fireplace.)

Bonnie: I miss this. I miss feeling warm. I never felt warm on the Other Side.

Jeremy: I missed this. Holding your hand.

(He takes her hand and pulls her close.)

Jeremy: I am never gonna let you go again.

(They kiss.)

**SALVATORE MANSION – LIBRARY**

(Tessa stands alone. Katherine enters.)

Katherine: Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this.

Tessa: You. Right. You want me to stop the aging? I'd find a drugstore cream.

Katherine: Hilarious. But see, I'm not getting any younger, so spell away.

Tessa: Altering someone's lifespan is what started this whole mess in the first place. I've learned my lesson. I'm not saving your life.

Katherine: Excuse me?

Tessa: I won. Amara's gone, and Silas is waiting for me on the Other Side.

(Katherine sees a pool of blood on the floor around Tessa. Tessa drops a sharp object, her hands bloody.)

Katherine: No. NO! (Tessa collapses) Help! Help, somebody help her, she's dying! Don't die, I need you!

Tessa: True love prevails... the universe be damned.

Katherine: NO! No.

(Bonnie stands alone in the library when Tessa walks up behind her.)

Tessa: You're the anchor, now.

Bonnie: Tessa. Where did you just come from?

Tessa: I'm dead. As I pass through you, you'll feel my death. You'll feel every death. Every supernatural being that passes over to the Other Side will pass through you. Sorry. That's gonna hurt like a bitch.

(Tessa touches Bonnie, and Bonnie starts screaming in pain.)

**THE WOODS**

(Stefan looks down at Silas' body, resting his hands on the handle of a shovel. Elena stands nearby him.)

Elena: So, he's dead. It's over.

Stefan: Yeah, it's over

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: I'm fine.

Elena: Look at me and tell me that killing Silas worked. That you'll be okay now.

Stefan: Why is this so important to you?

Elena: Because I know how much he stole from you.

Stefan: Yeah, and he's dead.

Elena: And because while you were suffering in that safe, grasping onto hope, fighting every second so you wouldn't lose your humanity... I was happy. I got everything that I wanted, Stefan. I got to be in love, I got the summer of my dreams, I got Bonnie back. So I need to know that this worked. I need to know that it's gonna take away all your suffering. I need to know that you're gonna be okay.

Stefan: I wanted it to be you. When that safe finally opened and somebody found me... I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be both of you.

(Damon appears behind Elena. She looks back at him, then back at Stefan, looking regretful.)

**WHITMORE COLLEGE – CAROLINE AND ELENA'S DORM ROOM**

(Caroline is tidying the dorm room when Katherine enters.)

Caroline: Hey... Umm, now that Bonnie's back–

Katherine: Your room's full. Got it. I'll just get my stuff.

Caroline: Thank you, for what you did today.

Katherine: Enough. I killed you once, don't forget. We still hate each other, okay?

Caroline: Yes, you did, and yes, we do.

(Katherine looks around, confused.)

Katherine: Where the hell is my bag?

(Nadia appears in the doorway.)

Nadia: Already packed.

Katherine: You again.

Nadia: I'm leaving, Katherine. I'm heading back to Prague, and I'd really like it if you came with me. We can go to Bulgaria, retrace our lives–

Katherine: I don't know what kind of twisted fantasy you have about us, but that's all it is—a fantasy. I would rather rip my own heart out than do more mother-daughter bonding with you. And I'm human now, so it wouldn't really be that easy. I don't want to know you.

Caroline: Mother-daughter? She's your... Oh. Wow.

(Caroline goes back to pretending to give them privacy.)

Katherine: I'm doing you a favor, Nadia. Okay? I can't be there for you. So take a good look, because you are never gonna see me again.

(Katherine takes her bag off of Nadia's shoulder and leaves.)

**THE WOODS**

(Stefan shovels dirt onto Silas' body. He experiences flashes of when Silas revealed himself and locked Stefan in the safe, his memories of drowning, over and over, hearing his last conversation with Elena. He finally collapses, overwhelmed by the memories.)

Stefan: No. No. It's over. It's supposed to be over.


	94. Dead Man On Campus

**Dead Man On Campus**

**MYSTIC GRILL**

_(Katherine is sitting at the bar at the grill with a drink in her hand. Matt is working.)_

**Katherine: **_(drunkenly slurs)_ How about now? Matty Blue-Blue. I want another drink.

**Matt:** No! You're drunk and scaring the customers.

**Katherine:** You realize that every single time you say no, it just makes you hotter, right?

_(Matt is not paying attention to Katherine. Instead, he is watching something on his smartphone.)_

**Katherine** _(visibly annoyed, but curious): What are you watching, some Czech reality show?_

**Matt **_(putting down the device)_: How'd you know it was Czech?

**Katherine:** Eye contact. We're getting started.

_(Katherine shakes her glass at Matt, letting the ice cubes smack against the side of her glass.)_

**Matt: **You translate, you drink.

_(Matt hands her the device. In turn, he takes her glass.)_

**Katherine:** Okay. What the hell am I looking at here?

**Matt: **So, over the summer, I went to Prague, met a girl. She followed me back here. Then, her boyfriend put some kind of spirit thing in my head.

**Katherine:** Oh, dear. This is bad.

**Matt:** Why?

_(Katherine watches the clip recorded by Matt of the Traveler inside of him, which says; "Someday, my friends will come looking for this blade. Protect it at all costs." Putting the device down, she taps on the glass so Matt pours some alcohol in it.)_

**Katherine** Some guy named Kristof, he, um- he activated you.

**Matt: **What do you mean "activated" me?

**Katherine:** He's a Traveler. Travelers are a faction of witches. They're big on spirit possession. You've got one inside of you. It's kind of like a human parasite that's hitching a ride in your brain.

**Matt:** So how the hell do I get it out of me?

**Katherine:** That girl, the one that followed you back from Prague, was she, um, I don't know, feisty, a little accent, ridiculously beautiful?

**Matt: **_(smiles)_ Pretty much, yeah. Her name was Nadia.

_(Katherine frowns.)_

**Matt:** What? You know her?

**Katherine:** You could say that.

_(She clears her throat.)_

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Adriana is sitting alone at a table when she see's Stefan who is walking in and he walks over to her..sits in the seat in front of her]

Stefan: ''long time no see...Adriana...how are you?

Adriana: ''I've been better now that Silas isn't here anymore...so did you remember anything that I might have told you...or did you forget?

Stefan: ''I remember you saying something that Silas managed to seduce you into his bed all summer...anything else?

Adriana: ''um...well Stefan the thing is I'm pregnant I told you once already but you forgot about it. I haven't told anyone else except for Katherine and Caroline.

Stefan: [Concern and upset] ''you are pregnent...oh my god..how are you doing..why didn't you tell me or Damn?

Adriana: ''I'm just trying to deal with all this on my own but it's not working...I'm getting tired of being alone all the time.

[Stefan puts his hand out to her and he holds it in his giving her his support]

Stefan: ''Adriana you can always tell me or Damon what's been going on...You are one of my best friends...the thought of you dealing with this alone after everything you've been through...it's just wrong...I'm here for you.

Adriana: ''Thank you Stefan...it really means a lot.

_(Stefan is sitting at a table with Adriana, before Katherine approaches them)_

**Katherine:** Hey strangers! _(carrying over a bottle of alcohol)_ Lookie what I stole.

**Stefan**: Knock yourself out.

_(Stefan gets up to leave taking Adriana's arm) _

**Katherine: **Hey! Come on! Please. Just have one drink with me? Please. Stefan, I've had a bad... _(Katherine hesitates)_ ...year, really. And it would be nice to have friendly faces...Adriana has been kind to me for a while and Now that she is having a baby she can't be on campus right now.

_(Stefan sighs, but agrees to have a drink with Katherine. He sits back down.) _

**Stefan**: One pity drink.

**Katherine: **See? The universe at work. I don't know if you know this, but our doppelgänger stars are fated to be together. So, like it or not, you're going to end up with someone who looks like me. Although, the universe seems to have all of its eggs in the Elena basket; but at this point, I don't really blame it. _(Katherine takes another shot.)_

**Adriana**: What is wrong with you?

**Katherine: **Other than the joint pain, the receeding gums, and the fact that I have to pee every five minutes, I'm dandy. But hey! Enough about me. Why are you two by your lonesome?

**Stefan**: So I could avoid talking to anyone.

**Katherine **_(laughs):_ Well, if you did want to talk to someone, I'm right here. And, uhh, let's be honest, I'm wasted, so I'm not going to remember.

_(Katherine takes another shot.) _

**Stefan**: Look, I thought that killing Silas would allow me to move on with my life, but I was wrong. I spent my summer locked in a safe. One minute, I think I'm fine, and the next, I feel like I'm dying all over again.

**Katherine: **Oooohh. Classic PTSD. You survived a pretty traumatic event, and now you're back, and you've got nothing but free time to just relive that terrible experience in the safe. Well, allow me to give your life purpose. Help me with one little favor?

**Adriana**: Should've known this was gonna come around to you needing something from him.

**Katherine: **I'm just trying to help. What would I know about post-traumatic stress? I only had my newborn ripped from my arms by my judgmental father. Then, I had to run 500 years after my entire family had been slaughtered by a psychopath, but hey! That didn't have any lingering side-effects.

_(Katherine gets up to leave. Stefan grabs her arm as she rushes past him.)_

**Stefan**: Okay. Okay. Alright. What do you need?

_(Nadia enters offscreen)_

**Nadia:** I thought you never wanted to see me again? Why did you call me?

**Katherine: **Stefan, I'd like you to meet Nadia Petrova, my daughter.

Adriana: wait Your Daughter the one that your father snatched from you...she's a vampire.

Katherine: ''Yes...she's my daughter...Nadia Petrova meet Adriana Kosacova.

Nadia: ''Whoa...Kosacova...interesting!

**WHITMORE CAMPUS**

_(At Bonnie's "welcome home" party, many people have gathered in the dorms. Bonnie is chatting with Jesse.)_

**Jesse:** So, your mom's like me too?

**Bonnie: **Yeah, yeah. Long story. She's, uh, surviving fine. You'll be great.

**Jesse: **Your eyes keep scanning the room. You afraid I'm going to go vampire postal on the fourth-floor freshmen?

**Bonnie: **No. I'm sorry. I'm just looking for my- I'm not sure what he is, actually.

**Jesse: **Boyfriend? Friend with benefits?

**Bonnie: **He's my best friend's little brother. He's still in high school and I- I think I'm madly in love with him!

_(Elena is at a table in another part of the room. She's manning the punch bowl.) _

**Elena: **You been keeping an eye on Jesse?

**Caroline: **Yep. I've been teaching him the art of sublimating vampire hunger via grain alcohol.

**Elena: **And I sent Damon to question Wes.

**Caroline: **You realize that Damon's going to kill Wes, right?

**Elena: **He's not going to kill him. He's getting information.

**Caroline: **You realize you're wrong, right?

**Elena: **Okay. Look. I know you're not crazy about Damon and I being together-

**Caroline: **No. No. It's fine. I'm fine with you two being together, as long as you can acknowledge the kind of person you are with.

**DR. MAXFIELD'S LAB**

_(Damon has Dr. Wes tied up in his lab. Damon is going through the things in his refrigerator.)_

**Dr. Wes Maxfield:** What do you want?

**Damon:** What I want is to be drinking copious quantities of booze and making out with my girlfriend, but unfortunately, I can't do that until I get a bunch of answers out of you. _(opens door) _Whoa!

**Dr. Wes Maxfield: C**areful with those!

**Damon: **These? _(Damon holds up a tray of vials from the refrigerator.)_ These, right here? What? I mean, we're on a college campus, right? Full of students? I mean, I can't imagine an M.D. with a bunch of infectious diseases just lying around.

**Dr. Wes Maxfield: **M.D. PhD. I'm a researcher.

**Damon: **That explains it. I know a lot of people like you. Science over medicine, right? Let me guess. You use these _(directing his attention to the material he pulled out of the neighboring fridge)_ on your little vampire lab rats, don'tcha?

_(Wes refuses to answer Damon's question.)_

**Damon: **Not in the mood to talk? Fair enough.

_(Damon selects a vial of something on the table)_

**Damon: **We're going to play a little game, where I inject you with whatever the hell "necrotizing fasciitis" is.

**Dr. Wes Maxfield: **It's a flesh-eating bacteria.

**Damon: **Gross. So, I'm going to do that and I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions, and if you answer me correctly, I'm going to give you some of my delicious vampire blood and we'll heal you on up. If you don't answer me correctly, we're just gonna have to see how much flesh these little guys can eat.

_(Damon injects Dr. Maxfield with necrotizing fasciitis.)_

**THE GRILL**

_(Katherine, Stefan Adriana and Nadia are all hanging out in the storage room at the Grill.)_

**Stefan:** Just out of morbid curiosity, which one of you is younger?

**Katherine:** I am.

**Stefan: **Right.

_(Matt enters the room, carrying a blade in his hand.)_

**Matt:** Okay. So here's the knife the Traveler left behind with me. Now, what are we doing in here?

**Katherine:** Take a seat, Matt.

_(Matt sits down. Katherine takes the blade from him and heads back toward Nadia.)_

**Nadia:** This is ridiculous.

_(Nadia walks up to Matt and puts her hand on his face.)_

**Nadia: **_Vyjde._ (translates to "come forth")

**Adriana: **What the hell was that?

**Katherine:** She's calling on Matt's passenger.

_(Nadia and the Traveler, Gregor, begin speaking in Czech)_

**Gregor: **What am I doing here?

**Nadia:** It's okay, sweetheart.

_(Gregor - in Matt's body - tries to rise out of his seat. Stefan helps guide him back into it.)_

**Stefan: **Easy. Easy.

**Katherine:** Hello, Gregor. I'm Nadia's mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

**Gregor: **What do you want?

**Katherine:** Here's the thing. Nadia is my only child. So naturally, I'm suspicious of anyone who wants to date her. Why don't you tell us the real reason why you're in Mystic Falls?

**Gregor: **To track and kill Silas.

**Adriana:** Hmmm. So, it has absolutely nothing to do with the knife that Katherine is holding?

_(Katherine raises the blade.)_

**Gregor: **How did you get that?

**Stefan: **I would much rather be getting drunk right now, so why don't you stop wasting our time, and tell us what you're doing here.

_(Stefan takes the blade from Katherine and holds it to Matt's neck)_

**Gregor: **Fine. After Silas was dead, I was meant to kill her. _(gestures to Katherine)_

**Adriana:** I didn't see that one coming.

**Nadia: **You were using me to get to her? Why? Why would you kill her?

**Gregor: **That's what the Travelers want. I don't question my orders.

**Katherine:** See why I don't want you dating my daughter? Because Travelers are ruthless, manipulative, hypocrites. I know _(speaking to Nadia),_ because your grandfather was one.

_(Katherine stabs Matt/Gregor with the knife. As he slumps down, a shocked Nadia makes her way toward him.) _

**Stefan:** What did you just do?

**Katherine:** Give it a rest. Matt will be fine. Gregor, on the other hand, not so much. I just expelled his spirit. There's a reason why he wanted this knife so badly. It's the only thing that will truly kill a passenger.

**DR. MAXFIELD'S LAB**

_(Wes is tied to the gurney, sweating profusely and looking really ill.)_

**Damon: **Turning a kid into a vampire so you can experiment on him? Harsh. What is it about this place that turns people into mad scientists?

**Dr. Wes Maxfield: **Human trials are a vital part of modern medicine.

**Damon: **Don't people usually volunteer, or sign waivers to maybe get some dough for tuition?

_(Damon continues looking through the vials he collected earlier.)_

**Dr. Wes Maxfield: **Sometimes, you do what's necessary for the greater good.

**Damon: **I'm not the greatest guy in the world, but sounds like some Mengele-level crap that you're spouting out, so I gotta ask, what is your greater good?

_(Damon pulls the cap off from a needle. Dr. Maxfield looks at him questioningly.)_

**Damon **_(showing him the vial):_ Rabies. Sounds fun, doesn't it? And appropriate, given the circumstances.

_(Damon, looking pleased with himself, injects Dr. Maxfield with a vial of rabies.)_

**PARTY AT WHITMORE**

_(Bonnie is socializing with people at the party, until the older woman who touched her earlier yet again catches her eye. The room goes dark, the music starts to fade, and Bonnie walks toward her.)_

**Bonnie: **You doing okay?

**Older Woman: **Am I on the famous Other Side?

**Bonnie: **You are. What, um... what got you here?

**Older Woman: **I died.

**Bonnie: **_(laughs) _No. I mean, what were you?

**Older Woman: **A witch. What are you?

**Bonnie: **The Anchor to the Other Side. Every supernatural being that dies passes through me.

**Older Woman: **That doesn't seem like it would be a lot of fun for you.

**Bonnie: **It's better than being dead. I'm so sorry. That was such a stupid thing to say.

**Older Woman: **It's okay, honey. Dying wasn't fun, but then you felt my pain, so I guess you know that. Sorry! But, you know what? The pain's gone now, and seeing a friendly face over here certainly doesn't hurt.

_(Bonnie and the older lady hold hands and laugh together until Jeremy makes contact with Bonnie, bringing her back into the realm of the living)_

**Jeremy:** Sorry. Pretty much had to wrestle Elena to get her to give me these. _(noticing Bonnie's distance) _You okay?

**Bonnie:** Yeah. I think I am.

**Jeremy:** Good. I'm gonna need you to come with me.

**Bonnie:** Where are we going?

**Jeremy:** To register for classes.

_(At another area of the party, Caroline is dancing with Jesse. She caresses his hand with hers.)_

**Jesse:** That feels amazing.

**Caroline:** That's one of the other fun side effects. Everything is heightened.

**Jesse:** So, that feeling never goes away?

**Caroline:** Nope.

**DR. MAXFIELD'S LAB**

_(Wes is tied up to a gurney, Damon sits in front of him.)_

**Damon:** Well, rabies was a bust. _(Damon throws away the needle.)_ I guess I'll find something a little more immediate. _(He looks for more vials.)_

**Wes:** I wanted to turn Jesse into a new kind of vampire.

**Damon:** Well, that's awfully ambitious of you. _(still looking at vials)_

**Wes:** I am awfully smart.

_(Damon rolls back on his chair to face Wes. He shows him a little glass vial with some liquid inside.)_

**Damon:** Ebola. _(Wes flinches.)_ Why?

**Wes:** _(While looking at Damon insert a needle in the vial containing the ebola virus.)_ Your kind is dangerous to humans. You're dangerous because we're your food source. I want to change that.

**BACK TO THE PARTY**

_(Jesse is about to kiss Caroline but he pulls back.)_

**Caroline:** What?

**Jesse:** Last time I kissed you, you got all weird, and it was awkward, and-

_(Caroline interrupts Jesse by grabbing him by the neck and kissing him long and hard.)_

**DR. MAXFIELD'S LAB**

**Wes:** If vampires don't need to feed on humans, they're no longer a threat.

**Damon:** I'm not buying the good doctor bit. _(Damon slams his fist on the table.)_

**Wes:** Human blood will only satiate Jesse temporarily until he gets a taste of what he really craves.

**Damon:** Well, what exactly does he really crave?

_(Back at the party, Jesse is kissing Caroline's neck, then he starts kissing her but he vamps out and bites her on the lip.)_

**Caroline:** Ow! You bit me.

_(Jesse turns away from her, still vamped out, veins creeped up his red eyes. He controls it down.)_

**Caroline:** Hey. You ok?

**Jesse:** Yeah. I just got to get out of here.

**Caroline:** Jesse...

**-LATER AT THE PARTY-**

_(Elena is giving Jell-O shots to the party-goers when Aaron walks in. He smiles and approaches Elena.)_

**Aaron:** Ok. So this isn't the lamest party that I've ever been to.

**Elena:** Aaron, hey. You made it.

**Aaron:** Barely. I think I fell asleep. I just woke up.

**Elena:** Weird. Well, this will make it better. _(She offers him a Jell-O shot.)_

**Aaron:** Oh. Now I know why Wes told me to stay away from you. Cheers.

_(They both take the shots.)_

**Aaron:** Mmm. You're trouble.

**Elena:** So, hey. How do you know Wes anyway?

**Aaron:** He's my legal guardian.

**Elena:** Really?

**Aaron:** Mm-hmm.

**Elena:** What about your parents?

**Aaron:** Uh, dead.

**Elena:** Mine, too. Birth and adoptive.

**Aaron:** Whoa. Dark. No offense, but usually, I'm the biggest freak in the room.

_(He sits on the staircase and Elena joins him.)_

**Aaron:** So how'd it happen?

**Elena:** Uh, our car went over a bridge. I lived, they didn't.

**Aaron:** Hmm.

**Elena:** You?

**Aaron:** I was 6, and we went camping, and I woke up to the sound of my mom screaming. I went to check it out, and I saw blood everywhere. They had bite marks all over their neck.

**Elena:** Bite marks?

**Aaron:** Yeah. They said a bear got into the camp. So I shuffled around distant relatives for a while. Eventually, Wes took me in. So Wes is the closest thing to family I have left.

**Elena:** Wow. I think both need another Jell-o shot. I'll be right back. I'm glad that you came.

**Aaron:** Yeah. Me, too.

_(She stand up. Caroline meets her.)_

**Caroline:** Hey. Have you seen Jesse?

**Elena:** No.

_(Elena tries to go around Caroline.)_

**Caroline:** Wait. Where are you going?

**Elena:** To call Damon, to make sure that he doesn't kill Dr. Wes.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

_(Stefan is at the bar and he takes a shot. Then, he starts having flashbacks of drowning in the safe at the quarry. He's still holding the shot glass with a tight grip. He feels dizzy and closes his eyes, he sees himself in the safe and he breaks the shot glass because he held it too tight. He looks at his hand and it's covered in the broken glass mixed with blood. He drops the bloody broken glass on the bar and heads outside. He walks through the back door. He's panting and feeling like he's dying all over again. Adriana walks on him.)_

**Adriana:** There you are.

**Stefan:** Get away from me. _(He starts to walk away from her. She follows him, curious as to what's going on. He's still having flashbacks.)_

**Adriana:** Stefan, you're ok. Relax.

_(Stefan super-speeds and grabs Adriana by the neck.)_

**Stefan:** I can't do that. Do you understand me?

**Adriana:** You have two options, Stefan. You either deal with this now, or you run, but either way, it's gonna catch up to you. _(He tightens his grip.)_ I can't breathe, Stefan.

_(He keeps getting flashbacks of his drowning.)_

**Adriana:[Adriana puts her hand on his face calming him]** Stefan, tell me the name of the first person that you kill... Ahh... killed. Mmm. Name him.

**Stefan:** Gius... Giuseppe Salvatore.

**Adriana:** And the next? _(He starts to relax his grip a little bit.) Focus on the name._

**Stefan:** Thomas Fell.

**Adriana:** See? You're in control, on solid ground. You're not drowning. You're not dying. Name them.

**Stefan:** Honoria Fell, Marianna Lockwood, Christopher Gilbert, _(He lets go of Adriana)_ Margaret Forbes.

**Adriana:** See? I told you I knew what I was doing.

**Stefan:** Thank you.

_(Adriana gives Stefan a nod. Then, Katherine and Nadia walks outside as well.)_

**Nadia:** You're right. Gregor is dead. Happy now?

**Katherine:** You deserve better, Nadia.

**Nadia:** Rot in hell.

_(Nadia leaves.)_

**DR. MAXWELL'S LAB**

_(The scene cuts between Damon and Elena on the phone.)_

**Elena:** Jesse feeds on... vampires?

**Damon:** That's what Doogie said, and apparently once he starts, he can't stop.

**Elena:** Hey. Um, the fact that he told you this means that he's still alive, right?

**Damon:** As of now.

**Elena:** Good. Please don't kill him, Damon. _(Damon doesn't respond.)_ Damon, tell me that you won't kill him.

**Damon:** Ok, ok, ok. I won't kill him. Bye. _(They hang up. He continues to talk to Wes.)_ Problem is I know people like you a lot better than you realize. If I let you live, you're just gonna do it again. You're gonna turn another vampire, you're gonna do another experiment. The only way to really handle you is just to snuff you out. You're lucky I don't feel like burying a body.

_(Adriana cuts his wrist and offers it to Wes. He's about to drink his blood when Jesse storms in.)_

**Jesse:** What the hell did you do to me?

**Damon:** Easy there, killer.

**Jesse:** Wasn't bad enough that you locked me up and poked me full of needles? Now I want to feed on the girl I like?

**Wes:** You feed on monsters, Jesse.

_(Jesse notices Damon's cut wrist. He smells the blood and vamps out. He goes to attack Damon but he holds him by the neck.)_

**Damon:** In case Professor Forbes forgot to tell you in your training, sweetie, I'm a lot older than you, and that means I'm a lot stronger than you.

**Wes:** Actually that's not 100% accurate.

_(Jesse vamps out even deeper and pushes Damon through the glass door and they fall on the hallway, Jesse on top of Damon and him fighting him back. In vamp-speed, Damon pushes him away, they _ _both stand up, but Jesse is also really fast and has Damon against the wall.)_

**Damon:** What the hell did they do to you?

_(Jesse pulls out his fangs and with a roar, he bites Damon's neck.)_

**Jesse:** Raaaah!

**Damon:** Aah!

_(They are struggling, Jesse still attached to Damon's neck, when Elena walks in and sees them.)_

**Elena:** Damon! _(Instead of doing something, Elena stands there and tries to talk Jesse out of it.)_ Jesse, Jesse, let go. Jesse!

**Damon:** _(weaker)_ He's gonna tear my head off. Elena, please.

_(Elena super speeds to grab a wooden piece from the broken door on the floor and stabs Jesse in the back at the same time as Caroline walks in.)_

**Caroline:** No! No!

_(Elena looks back at Caroline and kind of regrets what she's done. Jesse falls on the floor and Caroline goes to help him. Elena goes to help Damon.)_

**Caroline:** No, Jesse! Jesse, come here. Hold on. Hold on. Just stay with me, please. Jesse, just stay with me, please. _(Caroline has Jesse's head on her lap. He dies.)_ No. _(Caroline is upset and looks at Elena.)_ What did you do?

**Elena:** He was gonna kill Damon-

**Caroline:** But we promised that we would help him.

**Damon:** She didn't have a choice, all right? Once he had the taste of vampire blood, there was nothing stopping him. Go ask Dr. Frankenstein. I'll go deal with him. _(He lets go of Elena and heads back into the lab.)_ Ugh!

_(Elena turns to Caroline.)_

**Elena:** Caroline, I'm so sorry. I-

**Caroline:** Yeah. Me, too. Because the Elena that I used to know would have given Jesse a chance.

_(Elena looks hurt.)_

**MYSTIC GRILL**

_(There's no people left at the bar and Stefan is taking his last drink of the night. When he leaves the money on the bar and starts to get ready to head outside, he sees a note inside a waitress' order pad holder. He notices that it's directed at Nadia, so he picks it out and starts to read it. While Katherine's voice narrates the letter, the scene cuts to Katherine in present time, outside, standing at the edge of a clock tower. She contemplates the park at night.)_

**Katherine: (voiceover)** Dear Nadia, sorry I had to kill your boyfriend, but it was the motherly thing to do. Suicide, however, not very motherly of me. I ran from my enemies for 500 years, and then one day, I stopped. Now a new enemy wants me dead. Sure I could run from the Travelers, but there's still one enemy that I can never escape—time.

(She puts one foot away from the edge, about to jump, but she gets scared and backs out, taking a deep breath.)

**Katherine: (voiceover)** So call it pride or vanity, but after the life that I've led, I refuse to drift off into the sunset. Good-bye, Nadia.

_(Katherine turns her back away from the edge and lets herself free-fall on her back. She falls from the tall tower and then... She opens her eyes to find out she's still alive, in Stefan's arms.)_

**Stefan:** What are you doing?

_(She gets off Stefan's arms and gets back on her feet.)_

**Katherine:** I told you: You either face your problems, or you run. I chose option 3.

**Stefan:** And what problem has you jumping off of a clock tower?

**Katherine:** I'm dying, Stefan. I'm dying of old age. I don't know. The cure did something to speed up the entire mortifying process.

**Stefan:** _(putting his hand on her cheek) Hey. You're Katherine Pierce. Suck it up._

_(He starts to walk away and she turns around to look in his direction and kind of smiles.)_

**HOTEL ROOM**

_(Bonnie is trying to light some candles with a lighter, unsuccessfully. Jeremy walks in the room.)_

**Bonnie:** I'll admit it. I miss magic.

_(Jeremy approaches her from behind.)_

**Jeremy:** Step away from the candles.

_(Bonnie puts the lighter on the table and turns around to face Jeremy. He holds her by her waist and kisses her. He grabs Bonny by her legs, wrapping them around his waist and sits her on the bed. She opens his shirt and pulls it off of him, throwing it on the floor. She stands up, kissing him, and turn him around so he's sitting in the bed. She's starting to get undressed when she looks over Jeremy's shoulder, something catching her eye.)_

**Bonnie:** Oh, my God. I think Jesse's dead.

_(Jeremy looks around, but doesn't see anything.)_

**Jeremy:** What?

_(Bonnie lets go of Jeremy and go towards Jesse. She stands in front of him.)_

**Jesse:** I'm not ready. I don't want this.

_(He grabs Bonnie by her arms as he passes through the Other Side, and she bends over in pain and screaming.)_

**Bonnie:** Ahhh! Ohhhh!

_(Jeremy goes to help her.)_

**Jeremy:** Bonnie, what's going on? Bonnie! _(The pain goes away and she faces Jeremy.)_ What was that?

**Bonnie:** I'm the anchor to the Other Side, Jer. Every supernatural being that dies has to pass through me.

**Jeremy:** How often does that happen? _(She doesn't respond hinting that it happens a lot.)_ Why- why didn't you tell me?

**Bonnie:** I'm back, here, touching you. We knew there would be consequences. Just kiss me.

**Jeremy:** What?

**Bonnie:** Kiss me.

_(They kiss.)_

**Bonnie:** You and me. This, this is worth it. Any consequence is worth this.

_(Bonnie lies in bed while they keep deepening the kiss.)_

**AT THE DORM**

_(Elena and Caroline are cleaning up after the party.)_

**Caroline:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. It was out of line. It just sucks, you know, cause Jesse was one of the good ones.

**Elena:** I know, and I wouldn't have killed him if I could have done something. He was dangerous. I need you to believe that. _(Caroline doesn't respond and keeps on cleaning up.)_ I need you to believe me when I tell you that Caroline.

**Caroline:** I believe you, ok? I believe you want to celebrate the fact that we can go to school and function like regular freshmen. I get that. I want that, too, but, Elena, when are you gonna figure out that the outside world is not nearly as dangerous as the person you're inviting into your own bedroom?

**Elena:** _(sarcastically)_ Wow! Why don't you tell me how you really feel?

**Caroline:** The day that I stop telling you is the day that we're no longer best friends, and I hope that day never comes.

_(Caroline walks away.)_

**DR. MAXWELL'S LAB**

_(Still tied up to the gurney, Wes looks at Damon who is still looking at vials. He has a small blade that he's using to cut the rubber that is holding him to the gurney.)_

**Wes:** If you're gonna do this, I'd much rather prefer a bullet through the brain.

**Damon:** Actually I'm gonna wait until I can compel all this out of your head.

_(Damon grabs the tray of vials and walks up to the refrigerator. He opens the door and sees a blood bag. Curious, he grabs it.)_

**Damon:** What the hell's that? Why does this say 12144?

**Wes:** What do you care?

**Damon:** Because I was 21051.

**Wes:** 21051. Hang on. You were an Augustine vampire?

_(Damon starts having some blurry flashbacks; he appears to be strapped down, bleeding from his eye, a bloody latex-gloved figure standing over him.)_

**Damon:** Augustine. I haven't heard that name in decades. Vampire lab rats, coded subject names. I thought you guys shut down 60 years ago.

**Wes:** You thought wrong.

_(Damon throws the blood bag back in the fridge and slams the door shut.)_

**Damon:** You know how I said I wasn't gonna kill you? I lied.

_(Damon starts filling up a syringe from a vial. Wes quickly cuts loose and tries to run away. Damon super speeds and grabs him, but Wes had made it to a red button on the wall, which he presses and it releases a gas from above filling up the lab. Damon falls to the ground coughing.)_

**Wes:** Atomized vervain. When working with vampires, you can never be too careful. I'm sure Augustine will be thrilled to have you back.

_(The scene cuts to Damon in a cell. He starts having more and more blurry flashbacks. He sees on the stone wall the initials D. S. carved on it, and under them, the number '53'. The flashbacks become more clear of Damon strapped to a lab bed, blood on his head.)_


	95. The Cell

**The Cell**

**SALVATORE MANSION**

_(Katherine is writing down in a diary with a slightly irritated look on her face.)_

**Katherine:** Dear diary, so here I am alive. Stefan saved me from killing myself. Now he's got me on suicide watch. He says it would be therapeutic for me to write down my feelings about the fact that I'm dying and there's nothing I can do about it. Deep thoughts, mortal coil, blah blah blah. My hand's tired.

_(She tears the page out from the diary, crushes it and throws it at the back. Stefan is pacing in front of her in the same room.)_

**Katherine:** What kind of sentimental idiot writes down everything they feel? Is this what the prophecy meant when it said that all the doppelgängers were drawn together like magnets? Because if it is, I want my money back.

**Stefan:** I'm just trying to make sure you don't slit your wrists.

**Katherine:** Well, this whole neurotic granny vibe, doesn't exactly make me want to live. Do you really have nothing better to do than stand there all day and watch me write in cursive?

**Stefan:** I'm trying to make sure you don't kill yourself.

**Katherine:** And how are you going to do that? You know, since you're still having your little panic attacks?

**Stefan:** I'm fine.

**Katherine:** Yeah. Of course. You are the picture of mental health, Stefan, after being locked for three months in a safe, at the bottom of a quarry.

**Stefan:** I am dealing with it.

**Katherine:** I know. I mean, I heard you "dealing" with it earlier today in the library. It sounded like you freaked out and broke a chair, maybe even two. How are you supposed to help me stay alive if you can't even help yourself?

**Stefan:** So does this mean you want to live?

**Katherine:** No. It means I can't work with people who can't give me 100%.

_(There is a knock at the door.)_

**Katherine:** And so, I may have called for backup.

_(Stefan opens the door to find Adriana and Caroline standing outside, smiling.)_

**Stefan:** What are you doing here?

**Adriana:** I'm your sober sponsor, and I heard that you needed help.

**Stefan:** Really?

**Caroline:** And I got my Mom to drop off something for us to use.

_(She moves aside to reveal the Pierce & Franklin safe that Stefan was locked in. Stefan stares at it.)_

**Adriana:** Don't worry. I sanitized it.

**JESSE AND AARON'S ROOM**

_(There is a knock on the door. Aaron opens in to find Elena standing outside.)_

**Elena:** Aaron. Hey!

**Jesse:** Hey. So, you heard?

**Elena:** Heard what?

**Aaron:** That Jesse's dead. He killed himself last night. Campus security came by to tell me.

**Elena:**_ (With a guilty look on her face) _Oh, my God. I'm so sorry.

_(Aaron moves away from the door to let Elena in.)_

**Aaron:** What's up with this college? It's supposed to be different. I came here to start fresh, get away from all the crap in my past.

**Elena:**_ (Closing the door)_ I get it. After everything you've been through, everything that you've lost, I would want to start over too.

**Aaron:** How do you hit the reset button?

**Elena:** _(surprised) _Me? I- I haven't reset anything. All my problems, they've followed me here. Come to think of it, I'm probably not the right person to be getting advice from.

**Aaron:** So, if you're not here about Jesse, uh, why are you here?

**Elena:** I don't wanna bother you, especially not right now.

**Aaron:** My day's not gonna get any worse, so, uh, go ahead.

**Elena:** Ok. Well, um, last night, you told me that Wes was your legal guardian.

**Aaron:** Yeah. Since past summer after my aunt Sara died. You see what I'm talking about? Everyone around me ends up dead, and my sunny disposition makes me so many friends. It's- I'm sorry. Go ahead.

**Elena:** Um, the thing is my boyfriend Damon went to talk to Wes last night, and no one's really seen or heard from either of them since and that kind of worries me, you know? So I- I know how bad the timing, is but I just- I was hoping maybe you could help me find Wes.

**Aaron:** Yeah. Yeah. _(getting up) _I think I know a place where we can look.

**UNKNOWN CELL**

_(Damon is trapped in a cell and Dr. Wes is watching him writing things down.)_

**Damon:** _(Saying in a tired, annoyed voice)_ Just so you know, didn't end well for the last Augustines. You're inviting bad karma in by holding me here.

**Wes:** Is that what you told Dr. Whitmore?

_(Damon groans.)_

**-FLASHBACK 1953 UNKNOWN LAB-**

_(Damon is strapped to a table and Dr. Whitmore comes in.)_

**Damon:** _(voice-over) _Dr. Whitmore wasn't much for conversation.

_(It is revealed that the man from the flashback at the beginning of the episode is Dr. Whitmore. He then checks Damon's eyes with a flashlight and checking his stomach.)_

**Damon:** As much as I would like a free checkup, (trying to compel Dr. Whitmore) you're gonna let me go.

**Dr. Whitmore:** _(smiles and pats Damon on the shoulder)_ That's a good try. (shows Damon his watch) I'm wearing vervain.

**Damon:** _(sounding annoyed) _You know, most people would buy me dinner first.

**Dr. Whitmore:** This isn't a personal matter. It's for the advancement of science.

**Damon:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Dr. Whitmore:** You're a vampire. Your blood heals others, your body heals itself. You'll regenerate parts of internal organs, _(he picks up scalpel)_ after I remove them.

**Damon:** Listen. How I got this amazing body has nothing to do with science, so running- aah! _(Dr. Whitmore stabs him with the scalpel on his eye.)_

**Dr. Whitmore:** You talk too much.

_(Dr. Whitmore unstrap Damon and he falls on the floor.)_

**-PRESENT TIME-**

**Damon:** So you Augustine freaks are still at it, eye exams and that sort of thing?

**Wes:** Jesse was proof that my research goes far beyond that. _(smiling)_ I trained him to crave vampire blood instead of human blood. Now, I'm ready to take my research to the next level.

**COLLEGE CAMPUS - OUTSIDE**

_(Elena and Aaron are walking together.)_

**Aaron:** Just doesn't make sense why Jesse would kill himself.

**Elena:** So, you believe what campus security told you?

**Aaron:** Why, do you know something else?

**Elena:** Don't you think it's weird that both of your friends committed suicide before the first semester was even over?

**Aaron:** Yeah, of course I think it's weird. Jesse loved it here, he had a huge crush on your friend. Megan had all these plans for her life.

**Elena:** Which is why none of this makes sense. _(they stop walking and Elena stand in front of him)_ Aaron, look. I found Megan's body the night that she died. She was murdered, and Wes forged her death certificate.

**Aaron:** You saw her death certificate?

**Elena:** I did some digging. Wes is part of something much bigger than anyone even realizes.

**Aaron:** _(confused)_ Let's find him first. I want to hear his side of the story.

_(He walks away and Elena follows him.)_

**-WHITMORE HOUSE-**

_(Aaron opens the door.)_

**Elena:** Oh, um... _(he enters the house)_ you know, when you said that Wes was probably doing research _(she stands at the entrance of the house)_ I didn't realize it would be here _(she looks at her feet)_ at Whitmore House.

**Aaron:** Oh, yeah. This place is like a second home.

**Elena:** Mmmhmm.

**Aaron:** What are you waiting for? Come in.

_(Still a little apprehensive, Elena takes one step and it works. She can enter the house.)_

**Elena:** So, who owns this place? _(She closes the door.)_

**Aaron:** Not to sound like a douche, but technically, I do. _(She gives him a confused look.) _Yeah. It's part of the Whitmore trust that I inherited when my parents died. Yeah, don't hold that against me. Usually when people find out that my name's Aaron Whitmore-

**Elena:** Wait. Hold on. Your last name's Whitmore? So you, like, own this school?

**Aaron:** That's what they think.

_(Elena looks around and notices a framed picture with a plaque that reads 'Whitmore House - 50th Anniversary Commemoration' and a man in the picture catches her attention.)_

**Elena:** That's my dad.

_(Wes walks into the room.)_

**Wes:** Grayson Gilbert was one of the best doctors the Augustines ever had.

_(Elena turns away from Wes to look at the picture again and he uses this opportunity to stab her in the neck with vervain. She falls on the floor.)_

**Aaron:** What the hell?

**Wes:** I'm glad he didn't live to see this.

**SALVATORE MANSION**

_(Caroline Adriana and Stefan stand in front of the safe, which is already inside the house on the library's floor.)_

**Stefan:** I spent 3 months drowning in this thing. What the hell were you thinking?

Caroline**:** I was thinking it's time for you to deal with the source of your PTSD.

**Stefan:** And you're sure you're not just sublimating your feelings about what happened to Jesse last night?

**Caroline:** _(turning away from him)_ Feelings? What feelings would I have about my best friend killing the guy I was crushing on?

**Adriana:** He was out of control, and Elena did what she had to do.

**Caroline:** No. Elena did what she _thought_ she had to do just like she also thought _(she faces him)_ that Damon was good boyfriend material. Now you see where I'm going with this?

**Stefan:** Anyways, aren't you a drama major? What do you know about PTSD?

**Caroline:** _(smiles)_ Well, I know that you tried to deal with it your own way and you failed, so now... (she opens the safe) ...we're gonna try it my way.

_(Stefan stares at the open safe and then at Caroline.)_

**WHITMORE HOUSE**

_(Wes and Aaron are in a bedroom. Wes unlocks and opens a closet.)_

**Aaron:** You know that this is kidnapping, right?

**Wes:** That was more like a tranquilizer.

**Aaron:** _(in disbelief) _What? Ok. Uh, what is going on here, Wes?

**Wes:** I had to make sure Megan's death didn't draw attention to my work.

**Aaron:** _(sarcastically)_ Oh, to your work, your work? You study infectious disease transmittal!

**Wes:** I study vampires.

**Aaron:** What?

**Wes:** They exist, Aaron, and Elena Gilbert is one of them. The syringe I used on her had vervain in it. Think of it as an antivampire drug. It's one of my safety measures.

_(He turns away again to look into the closet. Aaron is still visibly confused. Wes opens a safe inside the closet and it contains several wooden stakes and a folder, among other things.)_

**Aaron:** Where did all this stuff come from?

**Wes:** This work has been going on for generations in secret. Your family pioneered it. _(Aaron sits on a chair.)_ Your dad trained me in it, and after your father died, the Whitmore trust continued to fund my research.

**Aaron:** Why didn't you ever tell me about this?

**Wes:** You never needed to know before now. _(He turns to take the folders out of the safe.)_ I meant to tell you this on your birthday. _(Holding the folders.) _This is what your family fought for and believed in, Aaron. Consider it your legacy.

_(He offers the folders to Aaron.)_

**AUGUSTINE CELLS** _(Damon, still in his cell, sees Elena in the cell next to his.)_

**Damon:** _(to himself)_ Come on, Elena. Wake up.

_(Elena, who's on the floor, groans, moves around and open her eyes. She looks around and sees Damon.)_

**Damon:** Hey.

**Elena:** Damon? _(She desperately tries to get up and reach Damon.) _Are you-

**Damon:** I'm fine. Wes injected you with vervain. Maybe when it wears off, we'll be able to- _(grabs the cell's bars and tries to shake them) _uhn - break through these.

**Elena:** _(sitting up)_ What the hell is going on? Why are you here? Why am _I_ here?

**Damon:** Wes is carrying out the grand Augustine tradition. Getting his kicks off vampire torture.

**Elena:** Did he tell you that?

**Damon:** He didn't have to. I've been here before.

_(She looks at him concerned.)_

**-FLASHBACK-**

_(The flashback shows a montage of different scenes of Dr. Whitmore opening Damon's body and pulling out body parts.)_

**Damon:** _(voice-over)_ Someone in my family sold me out to the Augustines in 1953. Every day, this nut job Dr. Whitmore tortured us, cut into us, took pieces of our eyes out, pushed us to every limit he could imagine, and he had quite the imagination.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Damon:** Kept me in this very cell, and don't think I haven't appreciated the irony.

**Elena:** How long were you here?

**Damon:** 5 years, give or take.

**Elena:** Damon, how did you not go crazy?

**Damon:** Believe it or not, I made a friend.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_(The flashback shows Damon being thrown into his cell by Dr. Whitmore. The guy on the cell next door engages in conversation with Damon.)_

**Man:** Welcome. Dr. Whitmore never gets tired of watching us vampire heal, but he gives us one glass of blood per day, just enough to keep us alive. Pick yourself up, soldier. _(He gets closer to Damon, bars in between them, and he offers his hand.)_ My name's Enzo.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Damon:** _(standing up)_ He was a soldier in Europe during World War II.

**Elena:** How did he end up here?

**Damon:** Dr. Whitmore was working in a battlefield hospital when he discovered Enzo was a vampire, so he drugged him, locked him in a coffin to ship him overseas.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_(The flashback shows Enzo drinking his daily glass of blood.)_

**Damon:** _(voice-over)_ He'd been here for 10 years by the time I joined the party.

_(Damon chugs down his glass of blood.)_

**Enzo:** You're doing it wrong. _(He takes a small sip off of his glass.)_ You're living for the moment. You need to live for the future.

**Damon:** What future?

**Enzo:** The one where you get your revenge. For instance, in my future, my revenge will start with killing Whitmore's dog and mailing it to his house postage due. Go on. Picture your revenge. Use your imagination.

_(Damon, who is laying on the floor, lets his glass drop and smirks. He sits up. He grabs a rock from the floor.)_

**Damon:** I can see it.

_(He starts to carve on the cell's rock wall.)_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Elena:** Damon, Wes knew my dad. They worked together. He said that my dad was an Augustine, too. I know that my dad was a vampire hunter, but he was also the town doctor. He was kind and gentle and loving. He wouldn't be part of a place that would cut your eyes out.

**Damon:** People are full of surprises._ (Elena buries her head between her arms, laying face down on the floor.) _Oh, hey. _(He approaches the bars that separate them.)_ I am so, so sorry I got you caught up in this. _(He reaches for her hand.)_ Hey. Look at me. Hey. _(She looks up.) _But I promise you I will get you out of here, ok? Ok? _(She holds his hand with both of hers.) _I'll get you out of here.

_(They both nod and she smiles.)_

**SALVATORE MANSION**

_(Stefan is locked inside the safe, looking around nervously.)_

**-INSIDE THE SAFE-**

**Stefan:** Caroline! Do you even know what you're doing?

**Caroline:** _(muffled)_ Yes. Well, it's in my textbook.

**-OUTSIDE THE SAFE-**

_(Adriana is standing near the safe, flipping through the pages of a book.)_

**Adriana:** Let me find it. [She takes the book and flips through it]

_(Katherine is watching her with crossed arms, a curious but mischievous expression on her face.)_

**Katherine:** Have you two ever, um - ahem - you know? _(looks at her meaningfully as she starts to pace toward her)_

**Adriana:** _(looks confused)_ No, I don't.

**Katherine:** Oh, come on, you know. _(suddenly smirks at her)_ Have you?

**Adriana:** Oh, my god! Katherine, seriously? _(scoffs in disbelief)_

**Katherine:** That wasn't exactly a yes or a no.

**Adriana:** We are friends.

**Katherine:** _(quickly)_ Your loss. He's great in bed.

**Caroline:** Oh, God. I am so not listening to this. (She looks back at her textbook, then suddenly points to something on the page.) Here! Okay, Stefan. Prolonged Exposure Therapy. _"In vivo exposure gradually introduces elements of prior trauma, e.g. physical objects, comma, certain aspects of duress, comma-" _

_(Inside the safe, Stefan is starting to freak out. Outside, an annoyed Katherine closes the book.)_

**Katherine:** _(walks ahead from her)_ Okay. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Got it, got it, got it.

**INSIDE THE SAFE-**

**Katherine: **_(muffled)_ Stop talking. The words that are coming out of your mouth are giving me a headache.

_(Stefan looks around the safe wildly, starting to breath more heavily as he draws closer to another panic attack.)_

**Stefan:** Adriana! Adriana!

**Caroline:** _(muffled)_ I'm just trying to help Stefan understand what I'm doing.

**Katherine:** Acting like a school teacher isn't going to make him feel any better.

_(Stefan gets no response and starts to hit the sides of the safe in a effort to escape, looking anxious and scared. He starts to sweat profusely.)_

**Stefan:** _(breathes heavily)_ I can't breathe. I can't- _(Stefan continues to gasp for air, before quickly passing out.)_

**-OUTSIDE THE SAFE-**

**Adriana:** You are right about one thing. He needs to get over the root of his problem. 'Cause right now the score if safe - one, Stefan - zero. So how do you help the guy that always comes to the rescue? Stefan's the hero. That's who he is at his core. He can't always come through for himself, but he can always come through for everyone else. _(Looks thoughtful, then smiles at Caroline and Katherine) _I've got an idea.

**AUGUSTINE CELLS**

_(Damon continues to be lost in his thoughts, a mirage of images flashing before his eyes relating to his earlier imprisonment: getting injected with vervain, then tortured and hit by Dr. Whitmore. Beside him, Elena is standing up in her cell with her arms through the bars; he is doing the same.)_

**Elena:** Damon, how did you survive all those years?

**-FLASHBACK: AUGUSTINE CELLS-**

**Damon:** _(voice-over)_ Enzo's friendship kept me alive, He gave me a reason to hang on to my humanity...

_(Enzo is standing up, his arms through the bars. Damon is huddled on in ground in his cell, deeply in pain after all the torture.)_

**Enzo:** You much of a sports fan, Damon?

**Damon:** _(voice-over)_ ...even when I thought I'd be a prisoner forever.

**Enzo:** No. Neither am I. Any other interests- fine wines, travels, cars? _(looks at Damon, who still too pained to answer)_ I'm partial to Jaguars myself, convertibles, the kind you take on a Sunday drive to impress a pretty girl. Ever done that?

**Damon:** _(pauses, then wills himself to speak) _Once or twice.

**Enzo:** Oh, come now. Got to be more than that.

**Damon:** Well, the girl I was trying to impress was more of _(stops, in pain)_ a horse and carriage type girl.

**Enzo:** What, just one girl?

**Damon:** Never met another one like her.

**Enzo:** Well, fair enough.

**Damon:** _(moves over on his back, grunting in pain)_ What about you? Any pretty girls?

**Enzo:** Eh, too many to count. _(Pauses, looking more serious)_ Actually, there was one. Her name was Maggie. _(smiles)_

**Damon:** Where'd you meet her?

**Enzo:** Here of all places. She was working for Dr. Whitmore.

**Damon:** Charming?

**Enzo:** Oh, she was. Very. _(looks away, smiling)_ She was kind to me. She used to sit here in the hallway taking notes while she observed me.

**Damon:** _(in surprise)_ That's how you fell for her?

**Enzo:** Oh, she was also stunningly beautiful.

**Damon:** Ah.

**Enzo:** You have to understand she- she wasn't part of the torture and the experiments. For the longest while, she didn't realize that Dr. Whitmore was doing more than just observing my behavior. I didn't have the heart to tell her. I was just so glad of her company, you know?

**Damon:** _(sympathetically)_ Yeah.

**Enzo:** When she finally realized what was going on here, she couldn't bear it. So she said she was sorry, and she left.

**Damon:** Well, you know, _(turns over on his stomach to look at him)_ never really would have worked anyway. You're a vampire, she's a human. The relationship would have been doomed from the beginning.

**Enzo:** You need a more positive outlook, mate.

_(Damon smiles at him, only for him to rise to his feet immediately after hearing a door open. It's Dr. Whitmore walking in front of their cells and holding his keys. He stops and looks at the two of them.)_

**Dr. Whitmore:** Who's next?

_(Damon and Enzo look at him tensely, saying nothing as Dr. Whitmore does another sweeping glance.)_

**Dr. Whitmore:** _(looks to Damon)_ 21051, you seem to have more energy. _(Walks over in front of his cell, preparing to unlock it.)_

**Enzo:** I take that as an insult! _(Grabs the bars, rattling it angrily for a moment)_ I have far more energy than my neighbor here.

_(Dr. Whitmore pauses, then walks over to Enzo's cell.)_

**Enzo:** I can't believe you didn't notice.

**Dr. Whitmore:** Your turn then.

_(Dr. Whitmore unlocks the cell, grabbed Enzo firmly, and carried him out of the cell to be experimented on. Damon looks on in shock before hitting the bars once in anger and pacing in his cell. He hears Enzo's screams of pain, prompting him to pace some more until he sits down in his cell and holds the bars._

_Some time later, Dr. Whitmore returns and roughly throws Enzo in his cell without a word or another glance. He starts walking out of the cell area.)_

**Damon:** Why are you doing this to us?!

**Dr. Whitmore:** _(stops and looks at Damon)_ Because, 21051, I'm seeking out the smallest indivisible unit of your biological makeup, and once I can understand you from a cellular level, I can put you to use.

_(Dr. Whitmore walks away, leaving an angry and frustrated Damon looking on in his cell.)_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Elena:** _(in concern)_ Oh, my God, Damon. Ok. Stefan is gonna figure this out. When you don't come home and no one hears from me, he will- he will find us.

**Damon:** Points for optimism. But unfortunately, Stefan doesn't even know this place exists.

**Elena:** But you were here for 5 years.

**Damon:** Yeah, and in the first year, I'd thought he'd rescue me. He didn't. Once I escaped, there was no point in giving him more to feel guilty about, so I never told him what happened here. I never told anyone.

**Elena:** Yeah, but you did escape. How did you do it?

**Damon:** They let us out of the basement once a year.

**-FLASHBACK: AUGUSTINE PARTY 1957-**

_(Several people are grouped together at a New Year's party, mingling with each other and drinking. Enzo and Damon are in the far back, locked in a cage to watch.)_

**Damon:**_ (voice-over) _Every New Year's Eve, the Augustine people had a little cocktail party with a vampire buffet on the side. We were weak from vervain injections,

_(Enzo and Damon's cage is opened, then Enzo is pulled out and taken by Dr. Whitmore.)_

**Damon:**_ (voice-over) ._..half starved from living on a glass of blood a day, chained up like animals. This little annual shindig is where Dr. Whitmore got to show all of his Augustine friends what he'd found in his research.

_(Dr. Whitmore gripped Enzo's wrist and cut it deeply with a knife, having the blood flow into glasses. Afterwards, he puts Enzo back in the cage and reaches out to a nearby woman with his hand.)_

**Dr. Whitmore:** Mrs. Fell has generously offered her hand for the purpose of this demonstration. Please observe. _(He cuts Mrs. Fell's hand with a knife across the palm, causing it to bleed.)_

**Damon:** _(voice-over)_ He let his guests drink from us to demonstrate the healing power of vampire blood.

_(Mrs. Fell hesitantly drinks from a glass of blood, prompting Dr. Whitmore to grab her hand to show the rest of his guests.)_

**Dr. Whitmore:** The dermal layer is completely healed, no nerve damage, no muscular damage.

_(Mrs. Fell's hand is immediately healed, causing the audience to clap in amazement and wonder. Enzo and Damon watch from their cages.)_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Damon:** But on the plus side, that's how Enzo came up with his plan.

**-FLASHBACK 1957: AUGUSTINE CELLS-**

**Enzo:** _(holds up a small glass of blood)_ Well, the thing about our daily ration of blood is that it's barely enough for one vampire to survive on, but if one vampire were to drink two rations every day for the next year, he'd be able to build up his strength so that by the time New Year's Eve comes round again that one vampire will be ready to fight.

**Damon:** Are you sure that will work?

**Enzo:** I'm sure I can only try with your help. We've just got to choose between us.

_(The two look at each for a minute, then Damon nods his head and sets down his glass of blood.)_

**Enzo:** All right, Damon. We're gonna play scissor, paper, stone to decide.

_(The two of them play three rounds until Damon draws paper and Enzo draws rock.)_

**Damon:** Paper covers rock.

**Enzo:** _(resignedly)_ All right then. A win's a win. You'll lead the way. _(holds up his glass of blood to Damon)_ Here's my ration. Now we've got 364 days to get you ready for the party. Cheers. _(passes the glass to Damon between the bars of their cell)_

**Damon:** _(takes the blood)_ Cheers. _(Pauses, then drinks the blood down.)_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Elena:** So, did it work?

**Damon:**_ (looks serious, deep in thought) _More or less.

**Elena:** How did you get out?

**Damon:** It doesn't matter, Elena. I got strong, I got out. It wasn't pretty. All you need to know.

_(Damon releases his hands on the bars and walks to the back of his cell, Elena leans against the wall.)_

**WHITMORE HOUSE**

_(Aaron is flipping through the notes on his family. Dr. Wes walks up to him holding a small box.)_

**Wes:** Here. Another birthday present. _(Aaron puts down the notebook, then picks up the box on the table where Wes had put it. He opens it and sees a watch.)_ This belonged to your great-grandfather. It's a safety precaution for use in vampire research.

_(Aaron looks at it, then becomes distracted when he noticed a headline on a newspaper article beneath the notebook.)_

**Aaron:** Anna Ruby Campground. That's where my parents died.

_(He puts down the watch to pick up the newspaper article.)_

**Wes:** _(quietly)_ I know.

_(Aaron stares at the newspaper, then notices files of his parents when they were killed. He looks at it intensely, seeing the extent of their horrible injuries.)_

**Aaron:** It wasn't an animal attack, was it?

**Wes:** I found them, Aaron. I found you next to their bodies. As soon as saw them, I knew vampires had attacked them.

_(Aaron continues to look at the pictures, distressed and disgusted at what he was seeing and hearing.)_

**Wes:** That's why I continued your father's work. _(points to the pictures)_ So this could never happen again. I hope you'll join me.

_(Aaron stares at pictures, lookng incredibly tense. He then turns around and punches Wes in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Without looking back, he grabs some weapons out of Augustine's safe, including a gun and wooden bullets, and leaves the room, getting the watch on the table as he went.)_

**SALVATORE MANSION**

**-INSIDE THE SAFE-**

**Katherine:** _(muffled)_ So, try not to be mad at me.

_(Stefan blinks up his eyes groggily, seeing the roof of the safe in front of him. He groans and is slightly disoriented, turning his head in confusion.)_

**Katherine:** I got in here when you were unconscious, and then Adriana locked us inside. It was the only way.

_(He finally notices Katherine beside him, and immediately starts hitting the roof of the safe in a panic.)_

**Stefan:** Let me out of here! Caroline!

**-OUTSIDE THE SAFE-**

**Caroline:** I know it's a little extreme, but the baby steps approach wasn't working.

**-INSIDE THE SAFE-**

**Katherine:** See? That's why I need you not to get mad at me because when you get mad, you get anxious and violent and you rip people's heads off, but I'm gonna help you fix that.

_(Stefan ignores her, looking around in a frenzy and desperately hits the safe for it to open.)_

**Stefan:** Adriana, get me out of here before I hurt her!

**Katherine:** That's the whole point, Stefan. You need to get over your PSTD triggers, okay? Or else you will kill me.

**Stefan:** (breathes heavily) You're risking your life.

**Katherine:** I'm already dying, you idiot. You're the one who wants to keep me alive. It's my turn to help you now.

**Stefan:** (still breathing heavily) I can't be in here. Please.

**Katherine:** (leans closer, smiling a little) You're Stefan Salvatore. Suck it up. (moves away and lays on her back next to him)

**Stefan:** (in an anxious daze) No, no, no.

**AUGUSTINE CELLS**

(Elena and Damon are leaning against their cells, back-to-back at the front of them. Both look serious and tense.)

**Elena:**(frustrated) Wes is gonna come back down here, and we'll both be the newest Augustine experiment. You have to tell me how you got out of here, Damon.

**Damon:** You don't want to know, Elena.

**Elena:** Why? You think I'm gonna judge you?

_(Damon doesn't say anything, looking away in slight irritation.)_

**Elena:** Damon, I love you. I love you, and these people tortured you for 5 years. Whatever you had to do, I don't care.

**Damon:** (softly) All right. All right. (louder) The Augustines' next party was in 1958.

**-FLASHBACK 1958: AUGUSTINES' NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY-**

(Damon is locked in a cage along with Enzo, just like he had been in 1957. Though, this time, Damon looks stronger and more determined.)

**Damon:** (voice-over) I'd been drinking Enzo's rations for an entire year. I mean, he kept a few drops here and there so he wouldn't desiccate, and as he starved himself, I got stronger from all the extra blood just like he said I would.

_(Damon looks at Enzo, who smiles slightly in anticipation.)_

**Dr. Whitmore:** _(walks between the crowd toward the cage)_ Ladies and gentlemen, as it is almost midnight, I think it fitting that we toast the New Year with a glass of vampire blood, wouldn't you agree? _(He unlocks the cage, allowing Damon to step out. He then closes shut the cage and locks in Enzo.)_

_(While Whitmore is locking the cage, Damon forcibly pushes his hand through the cuffs, breaking the bones in his hand while doing so. As Whitmore looks at him, he notices his hand is free. Damon holds his hand up as it immediately heals while he stares at Dr. Whitmore threateningly.)_

**Damon:** Now you see it.

_(He furiously pokes out Dr. Whitmore's eyes hard enough to destroy his eye sockets and make him bleed profusely. Whitmore screams in pain, then Damon buries his fangs into his neck to drain him and finish him off._

The guests scream in terror and begin to run, one of them tipping over a candelabra and causing fire to erupt into the place. Damon pays no heed to fire, one-by-one killing all of the guests by either biting them all and breaking the neck of one. The fire grows even stronger and at this point, Damon is covered with the blood of his victims.)

**Enzo:** _Damon! We got to get out of here! (looks at the fire in panic, then back at Damon)_ Damon, now!

_(Damon rushes to him, grasping the bars in order to break them. Enzo does the same, but both are "burned" by the bars.)_

**Damon:** Vervain!

_(They try several times to break the vervain-laced bars of the cage, but the vervain is too strong for them to maintain their grip.)_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Damon:** (looks upset) Enzo trusted me with his life. The fire was getting out of control, then I would have burned up, or they would have captured me again. There's no way I would have ever gotten another chance of escaping.

(Elena peers closer at him between the bars, looking stunned.)

**Damon:** So I chose to save myself.

**-FLASHBACK 1958: AUGUSTINE PARTY-**

_(Damon and Enzo try again to break the bars, but once again the vervain is too intense for him to make any progress. Damon stops altogether, observing his surroundings and backing away as he repeatedly shakes his head. He then stares back at Enzo, looking sad.)_

**Enzo:** Damon.

**Damon:** I'm sorry, Enzo.

**Enzo:** Damon, please.

_(Damon backs away more, shaking his head.)_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Damon:** And I knew if I was going to save myself, that I had to stop caring about Enzo. So I turned off my emotions.

_(Elena says nothing, looking disturbed.)_

**-FLASHBACK 1958: AUGUSTINE PARTY-**

_(Damon looks back at Enzo again as the fire rages on, looking emotionless and free of conflict this time.)_

**Enzo:** (shakes his head in desperation) No. Don't- Don't- Don't leave me here.

_(Damon doesn't say anything. Holding his gaze on moment longer, he slowly turns his back and begins to walk away.)_

**Enzo:** Don't go! Please! (_hits the cage in anger)_ Damon!

_(Damon doesn't even pause or look. He just keeps walking.)_

**Damon:** _(voice-over)_ I left my friend to die.

**Enzo:** _(look behind him again, frightened then back to Damon.)_ Please don't leave me! Damon! Come on! Damon! Damon! Please!

_(Reaching the exit, Damon shuts the door behind him as the fire continues to spread in the building)_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Damon:** (closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them) After that, everything was fine.

_(Elena is stunned speechless, shaking her a little in disbelief.)_

**Damon:** (lowly) Everything was fine.

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(Adriana is still standing near the safe, looking at curiously.)

**Adriana:** _(overly cheerful)_ How's it going in there?

Caroline: ''Adriana it looks like you have it all together here I'm just going to go ok and see my mom.

Adriana: ''Ok...Caroline...tell you're mom I said hi.

Caroline: ''I will...

**-INSIDE THE SAFE-**

**Stefan:** _(breathing heavily)_ I feel- I feel- I feel like I'm dying.

**Katherine:** _(casually)_ So I've been using this time to think. I think there is actually a little bit of truth to this doppelgänger prophecy. I think you're still in love with Elena. I think you're miserable over the fact that she chose Damon over you _(flicks her fingers on Stefan's chest)_ and that you wanna get out of this one-horse town and as far away from their happiness as possible, and yet somehow, you keep finding excuses to stay in Mystic Falls. I think I'm just that latest excuse.

**Stefan:** (grabs Katherine by the neck, choking her) I'm going to kill you.

**Katherine:** _(struggling to breath)_ Good. Yeah. Get it all out, Stefan. I think this is healthy,... (gasps for air as Stefan tightens his grip on her throat)... although don't forget you loved me before you hated me.

**Stefan:** Any reason why you chose to have this conversation with me locked in a safe?

**Katherine:** Yes! So that I can show you that the safe isn't the problem.

**Stefan:** How could you say that to me?

**Katherine:** The problem is you're not facing you're real issues. The death you felt in the safe, the pain of dying over and over again? It's easier for you to focus on the physical pain than the emotional heartbreak of Elena leaving you. Your problem is you're not in touch with the reality of the moment, so let's bring you back to the present, shall we? _(Moves her head to side when Stefan starts to let go slowly, leaving her neck bare to him.)_ In this moment, are you going to feed on me or are you gonna save my life?

_(Stefan's extremely close to her neck, his fangs coming out as he fights the urge to feed on her. Katherine doesn't move, but breathes heavily. Stefan hesitates, the veins around his eyes disappearing as he tries to stop himself.)_

**Katherine:** Fight it, Stefan, fight it! _(softly)_ I'm here. I'm here. (grabs his face with both her hands as she looks into his eyes) I'm with you. We're together.

_(Stefan is calming down now, but Katherine still has her hands on her face. She starts to draw closer to him, getting dangerously close to kissing Stefan. He doesn't pull away, but before anything could happen between them, Adriana unlocks the safe. Katherine quickly pulls apart from Stefan and looks away.)_

**Adriana:** It was so quiet, I got worried.

_(Stefan stands up to get out of the safe and offers his hand to help pull Katherine out. She takes it, but quickly withdraws it the moment she stands up and pushes her hair back nervously. Stefan walks over towards Adriana but is still staring at Katherine with a confused expression on his face. Finally looking back to a worried Adriana, he gives her reassuring smile.)_

**Adriana:** _(smiles brightly)_ See? _(hits Stefan's shoulder playfully, then hugs him)_ You made it out alive!

_(Stefan doesn't fully respond to his friend's hug and is instead staring at Katherine behind her. They two stare at each other differently than they did before)_

**AUGUSTINE CELLS**

_(The door leading towards the line of cells where Elena and Damon are at opens, causing Aaron to emerge before them.)_

**Aaron:** What the hell is this place?

**Elena:** _(standing up quickly)_ Aaron?

**Damon:** Great. Mini-Wes.

**Aaron:** _(looks around him)_ I didn't know what Wes was doing, I didn't even know there was a basement down here.

**Elena:** Aaron, you have to help us.

**Aaron:** I wanna know the truth. When you met at Megan's memorial, you asked me a bunch of questions.

_(He tries loading a gun laced with wood, but drops some as he does it.)_

**Damon:** Slick hands, cowboy.

**Aaron:** Yeah? Well, I've never used a gun before,... (looks to Elena) ...and I never killed anyone either unlike you.

**Elena:** What are you talking about?

**Aaron:** Wes said a vampire killed Megan. _(aims a gun at Elena)_

**Damon:** And you thought it was Elena?

**Elena:** No. Megan was inside this house. I hadn't even been invited yet. You just-

**Aaron:** Wes also said a vampire killed my parents. Maybe that was you, too.

**Elena:** No, Aaron. That's impossible-

**Aaron:** Why else would you be so interested in me?

**Damon:** Calm donw.

**Aaron:** Why else would you pretend to be my friend? _(looks to Damon, the gun still pointed at Elena)_ She's a vampire!

**Damon:** Not the one that killed your parents. That was all me.

_(Elena stares at Damon in shock while a stunned Aaron lowers the gun.)_

**Aaron:** What did you just say? _(Moves over to stand in front of Damon's cell, pointing the gun at him)_ Start talking.

**Elena:** Damon, what are you doing?

**Damon:** (looks serious) In 1958, after the fire Enzo was dead, so I had to take on my revenge plan solo.

**-FLASHBACK 1953: AUGUSTINE CELLS-**

_(The flashback is back to when Damon and Enzo are talking about their revenge plans and Damon had started carving his initials into the rock wall of his cell, as well as the year, before dropping the stone. D. S. 53 )_

**Damon:** Yes. I can see it. _(turns around and leans on his back)_ After I've taken out the entire Augustine society, I'll kill every member of the Whitmore family.

**Enzo:** Boo! I said use your imagination.

**Damon:** (looking excited) Except one person. I'll let that person grow up, start a family, and then I'll start killing Whitmores again. And then I'll take out the generation after that, leaving only one person to carry on the name, and then I'll take out the generation after that and so on, and so on, and so on. (slowly smirks)

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Damon:** And that's exactly what I did.

_(Elena can't say anything, completely disturbed.)_

**Aaron:** (shakily) How many Whitmores have you killed?

**Damon:** Since 1958? I lost count.

**Elena:** (tensely) When was the last one?

_(Damon doesn't respond.)_

**Elena:** (angrily) Damon, when was the last one?!

**Damon:** A few months ago. Her name was Sara. Had to go all the way to Charleston to find her. It was a weekend trip. You didn't know.

**Elena:** But we were together a few months ago.

**Damon:** Starting the summer of our lives.

**Elena:** _(looks disgusted)_ I had no idea!

**Damon:** _(tilts his head)_ Told you it wasn't pretty.

_(Aaron shoots Damon in fury, causing him to fall to the floor.)_

**Elena:** No!

_(She kneels down and stares in horror at an unconscious Damon, bleeding profusely from his head)_

**SALVATORE MANSION**

_(Adriana is alone, trying to lift the safe to take it out of the house. She struggles, and stands up in frustration.)_

**Adriana:** A little help here! I mean, I'm Human and Pregnant , but this thing is really heavy! _(looks around as she gets no response)_ Stefan? Hello!

_(In another room, Stefan's by himself as he moves a broken chair out of the way near the fireplace. He picks up leg of the chair, then looks up to see Katherine watching him with crossed arms.)_

**Stefan:** You know, for the record, I, uh, I only broke one of these. _(holds up the leg of the chair)_

**Katherine:** It was an ugly chair. _(Starts to walk up to him)_ You're better off without it.

_(Stefan nods, then Katherine bends over to pick up another leg of the broken chair.)_

**Stefan:**(resignedly) So I guess you were right all along. It was easier for me to focus on my physical pain than the break-up. I need to move on.

**Katherine:** _(playfully)_ So you admit it. I do know what I'm doing. _(smirks at him as she walks closer)_

**Stefan:** To be honest with you, I never know exactly what you're doing, Katherine.

**Katherine:** _(smiles, amused)_ Well, Stefan, sometimes... I don't either. _(hands him the broken leg)_

_(Stefan looks at her for a moment, then takes the leg and throws it across the room with the rest of the broken chair. There's silence, and Katherine is still standing in front of him. She hesitates, but moves even closer to Stefan to the point they're only inches apart.)_

**Katherine:** Like right now... _(She starts to stare at his lips for a moment while Stefan looks a little confused at her statement, then starts to caress his chest)_ ...for example.

_(Stefan doesn't pull away, instead looking at her hand on his chest and then back at her. They stare at each as Katherine slowly moves closer to him, stopping to make sure Stefan wouldn't push her away. When he starts to drift closer to her, Katherine proceeds and the two kiss each other softly. After a moment, she pulls away and stares at him quesioningly. Immediately, Stefan pulls her back and kisses her more firmly, causing the moment to intensify into a passionate make-up session.)_

_(The scene then shifts to Adriana who is sitting on top of the safe with her phone to her ear to leave a message.)_

**Adriana:** Hey, Elena. I think I am officially homesick. So I'll let you know when I'm- (break offs, as she walks upstairs to her old room and is hearing sounds of intense kissing and gasps of air)

**Katherine:** _(faintly in a moan)_ Stefan...

**Adriana:** _(looks shocked and horrifed)_ Oh. My. God. Call me as soon as you get this!

**WHITMORE HOUSE/AARON'S DORM**

_(Wes and Aaron are having a conversation by phone. Aaron is in his dorm, pacing in frustration while Wes is at Whitmore house straightening things up.)_

**Wes:** Look. I'm sorry you had to find out about parents like this.

**Aaron:** What I found out was that I've been lied to my entire life. What the hell is going on, Wes? _(sits down on his couch)_ Their other friends gonna come after me? I mean, do I have to drop out?

**Wes:** You'll be fine. Just go to school, live your life. _(picks up a notebook of files)_ Talk to you soon. _(Hangs up.)_

_(Aaron hangs up and puts the phone down. He looks at his great-grandfather's watch for a moment, then puts it on his wrist.)_

**AUGUSTINE CELLS**

_(Damon is still lying on the ground, blinking open his eyes and groaning in pain)_

**Damon:** Oh... (touches the wound on his head) Guess I had that coming. Elena? _(gets no response, causing him to look around)_ Elena? _(immediately stands up in panic when he doesn't see her in her cell)_ Elena! Elena!

**DR. WES' LAB**

_(Elena wakes up, still disoriented. She tries to register her surroundings as she hears cheerful humming. Elena tries to move, but realizes she's strapped to a lab table. She attempts to break the constraints, but doesn't succeed.)_

**Elena:** What's happening? _(struggles against the restraints again)_

**Enzo:** Ahh. Welcome. I'm 12144. My name's Enzo.

_(Elena stares at Enzo in shock, then quickly looks horrified as she realizes where she is and who she's there with.)_


	96. 500 Years Of Solitude

**500 years In Solitude**

**FLASHBACK – Bulgaria, 1490**

(A heavily pregnant Katerina is standing at a desk, until she moans in pain. Back in the present, Katherine is at the hospital after having fallen down the stairs at the Salvatore Boarding House. She has flatlined and is obviously dying)

**Doctor:** Clear. 100 joules.

(The defibrillator has no effect)

**Doctor:** 200 joules. Charged. Clear.

(The past and present blend when the doctor appears to speak in Bulgarian. In her memory, Katherine recalls giving birth to her daughter. The shots alternate between the present day and the distant past. Bulgarian is spoken throughout the flashback.)

**Katerina's Mother**: (in Bulgarian) A little more dearest. a little more.

(Katerina screams in pain)

**Katerina's Mother**: Push a little more. A little more. A little more. Push!

(Katerina pushes hard one more time, before a small cry is heard)

**Katerina's Mother**: It's a girl.

**Katerina:** A girl?

(Katherine's father enters the room, upsetting her immediately)

**Katerina:** Please, mother... let me see her.

(PRESENT DAY: Stefan is sitting in the waiting room. Nadia enters.)

(FLASHBACK: Katerina's mother looks as if she is about to hand the baby over to Katerina, but before she can, she is stopped.)

**Katerina's Father:** Woman, Don't. What are you doing?

(Her mother instead gives the newborn child to Katerina's father)

**Katerina:** Let me at least hold her once. At least once..

**Katerina's Father:** Forget it. You have disgraced this family.

(Katerina's father takes the baby and leaves the room wth her)

**Katerina:** Father, please. No. Father. No!

(As they exit, Katerina is frantically thrashing in her bed, trying to get up to follow them)

**Katerina's Mother**: It's better for her.

**Katerina:** No, mother. Please.

(PRESENT DAY: Nadia talks to Stefan and Adriana)

**Nadia:** It doesn't make sense. I was just speaking with her. She sounded fine.

**Stefan:** The doctors think it was a heart attack.

**Nadia:** Trust me. Katherine Pierce is not going to die of a heart attack.

(Back in Katherine's hospital room, the doctors are still trying to stabilize her, but she is still flatlining.)

**Doctor**: Clear.

(The doctor glances at the heart monitor)

**Doctor**: Still no response.

(She looks back at the heart monitor and notes a pulse)

**Doctor**: Come on. Let's get some O2 on her.

(Back in the waiting room)

**Nadia**: We both know my mother. She will fight this.

**Adriana:** She's dying. Every single organ in her body is failing. Vampire blood can't save her. Stefan compelled the doctors to let us take her home, so she's more comfortable, but... she's dying. They don't think she'll survive the rest of the day.

**SALVATORE MANSION**

(At the Salvatore mansion, Damon pours out shots)

**Damon:** Rule number one: Name the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done. Rule number 2: Toast to the glory of her impending death. Rule number three: If you come across something that's worse, which you will, repeat rules one and two. She pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years, while I waited for her lying ass.

(Damon picks up a shot and drinks it)

**Damon:** Wait... Does that beat pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house?

**Jeremy:** I don't think so.

**Damon: **I don't think so either. Damn.

(Damon takes another shot)

**Damon:** Quarterback, go.

**Matt:** Uh...

**Damon:** Think on that.

(He then passes the cup to Jeremy)

**Damon:** Little Gilbert.

**Jeremy:** She fed me to Silas and I died.

**Damon:** Doozy.

(Jeremy takes a shot)

**Jeremy:** Then, she made me crash my car into a pole and left me for dead... again.

**Damon:** Double doozy. Drink.

(Jeremy takes another shot)

**Matt:** My sister's dead because of her.

**Damon:** Yes she is... Because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicki into a murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of a tomb she wasn't in.

(Damon hands a shot to both Jeremy and Matt)

**Damon:** Group shot!

(The girls enter the room)

**Elena:** Seriously?

**Matt:** Elena... We're were just... uh...

**Elena:** I know what you're doing. (to Jeremy) You're cut off.

(The room is silent and awkward. Elena picks up the bottle of liquor.)

**Elena:** If anyone is drinking to Katherine's last days, it's going to be me.

(Elena takes a shot)

**Elena:** She impersonated me... repeatedly. (takes a shot) Made Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach _and_ she cut off Uncle John's fingers.

**Jeremy:** He might have deserved that.

**Bonnie:** My Grams died trying to close a tomb she wasn't in.

**Caroline:** Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her.

**Adriana:** Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that, we lost Jenna then He forced me to leave town because of her.

**Damon:** And Alaric.

(Various members of the group stand around and take shots.)

**Matt**: We're going to need more booze.

**Elena:** She tried to kill me at least twice.

**Caroline:** She did kill me... Although I'm weirdly better off.

(Upstairs, Katherine and Stefan talk)

**Katherine: **They're talking about me, aren't they?

**Stefan:** They're reminiscing.

**Katherine:** It's fine. I'm sure I deserve everything they're saying.

(Stefan smiles at her)

**Katherine:** Does my hand look wrinkled to you?

**Stefan:** It looks fine.

**Katherine:** If I start to sag, anywhere, you take a knife and you jam it into my carotid artery immediately. Okay?

**Stefan:** Okay.

**Katherine:** What?

**Stefan:** You know, even on your deathbed, you're vain.

**Katherine:** Hey. If a girl's gotta go, it may as well be glamorous, right? That's definitely an age spot.

**Stefan:** It's not an age spot, Katherine.

(Stefan stops her by grabbing ahold of her hand)

**Katherine:** You're being too nice to me. Why?

**Stefan:** You're dying. I think I can muster up a bit of compassion.

(Meanwhile, downstairs, Matt is looking for alcohol. As he's getting ready to head back upstairs, Nadia appears behind him)

**Matt:** Nadia?

(She approaches him slowly, putting her index finger on his lips, saying "shh" before she knocks him unconscious.)

**UPSTAIRS**

**Damon:** Rumor has it, she burnt down the entire city of Atlanta once.

**Jeremy:** That might win.

**Stefan:** Alright. Knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive.

**Damon:** Come on, Stefan. Don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena-look-alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is.

**Stefan:** In 1864, Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed.

**Damon:** Exactly. Bottoms up.

**Stefan:** But, centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family. So for 500 years, she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She's a survivor, right? So that's the girl I will drink to today. Cheers.

**Damon:** Please. One night of hot sex with her and you're brainwashed?

**Elena:** What?!

**Bonnie:** What?!

**Adriana:** Oh my... I forgot to tell you. You were kidnapped and hostaged and...

**Stefan:** Bottle's empty... I should–

**Damon:** That's why you never send a busboy to do a man's job.

(Damon stands up and sees Nadia standing behind Stefan)

**Damon:** Nadia... the devil's spawn. Caroline, did you remember to tell Elena _that_?

(Caroline smacks her forehead)

**Elena:** I think my mind just exploded. Okay. Katherine's upstairs.

**Nadia:** Actually, I'm here to see all of you. I found a way to save my mother and I need some help.

**Damon:** Uh-uh. No way. Even my biased brother knows I will kick his ass from here to Kentucky if he helps Katherine Pierce live one more day on this Earth. _No volunteers_.

**Nadia**: I figured as much, which is why I found that old safe your brother spent the summer drowning in and buried it on this property with your friend Matt inside of it. Oh – without this.

(Nadia places Matt's Gilbert ring on the table)

**Elena**: _What?_

(Nadia has taken Stefan and Elena with her to a rustic farm somewhere)

**Nadia**: I figured you two would be my volunteers.

**Elena**: Congratulations on your intuition. We're here. We volunteered. Now, tell us where Matt is.

**Nadia:** Matt will be freed once you help me get what I need.

**Stefan: **Which is what, exactly?

**Nadia:** I need a traveler. Katherine was born into a traveler bloodline. She can make herself a passenger in someone elses body, if a traveler teaches her how to do it.

**Elena**: Like your boyfriend, Gregor, hopped a ride inside Matt's body, until Katherine killed him, of course. Your mother killed your boyfriend! Why are we saving her again?

**Stefan:** Gregor was going to kill her and she was defending herself.

**Elena:** Oh please. Don't defend her. Especially now...

**Stefan**: ...Now that I slept with her? I'm sure you have plenty to say about that.

(Elena, who is trailing behind Stefan and Nadia, looks like she has something to say, but stops herself when she sees that they have arrived on the front porch of an abandoned home)

**Nadia:** We're here.

**Elena:** So we're just supposed to help you let Katherine take over someone's life?

**Nadia:** Not just anyone's life... mine. I'm going to make her passenger in my body.

(Elena and Stefan exchange bewildered looks, as they walk inside the abandoned house)

**OUTSIDE THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Caroline, Bonnie Adriana and Jeremy search the grounds of the Salvatore mansion, looking for the place where Nadia buried Matt in the safe)

**Jeremy: **I don't see any freshly dug ground.

**Bonnie:** This property is massive.

**Adriana:** Hello! Is no one going to comment on the fact that Stefan slept with Katherine? I mean, that's kind of a big deal.

**Jeremy:** It doesn't matter. We've all slept with our fair share of bad choices.

**Bonnie**: No offense taken.

**Jeremy:** No. Obviously not you.

**Caroline**: BONNIE. BENNETT. Wait, did you two...

(Bonnie and Jeremy say nothing, though Bonnie's expression confirms Caroline's suspicions)

**Caroline: **And you didn't tell me?!

**Bonnie:** I didn't think I was obligated.

**Caroline: **Of course you were obligated! You're my best friend! Oh my god. Does Elena know that her little brother...

(Bonnie and Jeremy interrupt Caroline before she can finish)

**Bonnie & Jeremy:** (in unison) No.

**Caroline**: Oh, I love scandalous sex! Even better! God, how am I the only person on this planet that isn't having scandelous sex?

**Jeremy: **Why don't we split up and think about that?

**Adriana:** Good idea. We'll cover more ground that way.

(Bonnie and Jeremy start to go off in one direction, while Caroline stands back)

Caroline: We'll cover more ground that way.

**UPSTAIRS IN THE SALVATORE HOUSE: **

(A frail Katherine is lying on a bed upstairs asleep, recalling the moment she discovered her parents were killed)

FLASHBACK - BULGARIA, 1492

(Katerina enters the villiage in the middle of the night on horseback. After getting down from the horse, she sees several bodies scattered about the grounds, thus causing her to run into her house. When she enters, she sees her father impaled against the wall with a sword in his heart. Her mother lies dead on a neighboring bed)

Katerina (rushing over to her mother's corpse): No! Mama.

(She is frantic and crying hysterically. When she finally comes to grips with her mother being dead, she hugs her body tightly. Until Damon enters the room.)

Damon: What a mess.

Katerina (confused): Damon?

Damon: Okay. I'll say it. (he chuckles) I miss Klaus. I mean.. the way this guy use to torture you.

(Damon looks over the room, paying particular attention to her father)

Damon: A sword in the daddy... nice touch.

Katerina: Get out of my head.

Damon: So tell me how this slaughter went down again? Oh.. that's right..Klaus was going to kill you in a blood sacrafice and you, being you, ran for the hills. Only to come back to find your entire family had been massacred. So, if I'm adding this up right.. your family's entire death was all your fault.

Katerina (through tears): No. No. No.

(As she recalls this memory, Damon suddenly disappears from the room)

**BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY - SALVATORE HOUSE**

(Katherine is seen sleeping unpeacefully back at the Salvatore house. Meanwhile, Damon is standing above the bed with a pillow in his hands, looking as if he is about to smother her in her sleep. He is interrupted by Sheriff Forbes)

**Liz:** Put the pillow down, Damon.

**Damon:** Liz...

**Liz:** If you kill her, it's murder. I'd have to bring you in, lock you up.. there's all that paperwork..

**Damon:** Every awful thing i've ever done is linked to her. She taught me how to kill. I don't enjoy it.. She ruined me and I can't take any of that back.

**Liz: **Look at how much control she still has over you, Damon. Prove her wrong.

(Liz takes the pillow from Damon's hands and lays it on a nightstand in another part of the room)

**SALVATORE GROUNDS: **

(In the woods on the Salvatore property, Adriana is searching for the place Nadia buried the safe with Matt inside of it)

**Adriana** (yelling): Matt! Matt, we're coming for you.

(Suddenly, Adriana stops dead in her tracks. Immediately after, we see that she has ran into Klaus in the woods)

**Klaus:** Hello, Adriana.

**Adriana:** Klaus..

**MYSTERY HOUSE: **

(Elena, Stefan and Nadia enter the house in which Nadia brought them to)

**Stefan** (looking around the dark, barren room): Not exactly the ritz...

**Nadia:** Travelers don't have much, They're always on the move, but on the plus side, sometimes, their services can be bought. I found one who named the right price.

(Suddenly, a figure emerges from behind the group)

**Traveler:** You brought them...

**Nadia **(revealing the identity of the traveler): Yes, Mia. Are you ready to make a deal?

**Elena:** What's going on?

**Stefan:** I have a feeling the right price for the deal was us.

**Nadia: **I'm sorry, but they asked for doppelgangers. No idea why.

(Nadia grabs ahold of Mia and they superspeed out of the house, leaving Elena and Stefan prisoner to a group of about a dozen travelers, who are chanting something unintelligible. As the door shuts behind them, Elena tries to open it, but the sun burns her hand)

**Elena** (to Stefan): Our rings... they are messing with them. We can't go outside.

(Outside, several more travelers enter the scene, each slowly walking toward the house. Inside, the group has surrounded Elena and Stefan. Portions of the roof are caving in, preventing both from moving about the room, or leaving)

**IN THE WOODS: **

**Adriana:** Sorry. Matt's buried alive. No time to chat.

(Adriana walks away from Klaus, who smirks and follows after her)

**Klaus:** Are you not the least bit curious as to why I'm here?

**Adriana: **I literally just walked away at the sight of your face, so no.

**Klaus: **Damon informed me that Katerina Petrova made a tragic turn.

**Adriana: **So, you're here to gloat over her corpse-to-be? Delight in the closure of 500 years of revenge.. GREAT.. I'm even less interested.

(Caroline superspeeds away once more. Again, Klaus follows her)

**Klaus: **Well perhaps you'd like to tell me how that happened?

(At the look at her stomach she cringes and looks away upset)

**Adriana: **It was Silas...He made moves on me all summer...just a little compulsion so that he could seduce me and Now...I'm carrying his child...I wish it was with someone else

**Klaus**: I never knew about that...for we haven't spoken since you told me he was killed...and thank god for that...is there anything I can do?

**Adriana: **There really is nothing you can do Klaus...You have Haley that is carrying your child and I'm doing this alone...so there really isn't anything none of us can do about it.

(Adriana walks away again. Only Klaus doesn't follow her this time)

**THE SALVATORE HOUSE: **

(Katherine is still lying in bed. Liz enters the room)

**Liz:** Here are the sedatives from the hospital. it should help with the pain.

**Katherine** (coming to): I don't want them. They make me weak and when I'm weak, he can get inside my head.

(Damon is revealed to be sitting at her bedside, watching intently)

**Liz:** Okay. Suit yourself. They're right here if you want them.

(Liz lays the syringes on a nearby surface)

**Liz** (to Damon): Still looking for Matt? Any word from Elena?

**Damon:** We're not on a speaking basis.

**Katherine: **Didn't you hear sherrif? He was so afraid to dirty her white dove feathers that he let her little wings fly free. And it was all MY fault. Oops.

(Damon grabs one of the syringes Sheriff Forbes laid ot and roughly jabs it into Katherine's arm.

**Damon** (to Liz): That'll make her shut up for a while.

(Liz gives Damon a look and goes to leave. Meanwhile, Katherine drifts to sleep)

**FLASHBACK - MYSTIC FALLS; 1864**

(Katherine is sitting in a carriage, looking out at the scenary)

**Katherine: **How much further until we reach this lockwood plantation?

**Emily Bennet: **Won't be long now.. We've just entered the town of Mystic Falls.

**Katherine:** Good.

(Their buggy comes across some townspeople that are at work. Katherine observes them keenly.)

**Katherine **(as the buggy comes to a stop): What is it now?

**Emily Bennet: **It looks like a gentleman is having problems with his carriage.

**Katherine:** At this rate, we won't arrive until sundown. What does it matter if...

(Katherine's eyes fall to a young Stefan Salvatore)

**Katherine:** Who is that? He's so handsome. What do you say, Emily? Think that gentleman's family take in a poor orphan girl from Atlanta?

**PRESENT DAY: **

**Damon** (to Katherine): What the hell was that?

**Katherine:** You never heard the real story of how I came to meet your brother. I want to think that this prophecy of the universe bringing the doppelgangers together is absurd, but the moment that I saw Stefan, I can't describe it.. the out-of-the-way road, the downed tree, the broken down carriage.. it just... sounded like fate to me.

**BACK AT THE ABANDONED HOUSE**

(The travelers are still encircling Elena and Stefan, chanting unintelligble sayings)

**Elena **(to Stefan): This isn't awkward.

**Stefan: **I guess we probably picked the wrong day to be in a fight, huh?

**Elena** (smiling at Stefan): I'm sorry, okay? It's not my place to judge. Especially after everything you've been through.

(A traveler approaches the pair and places two buckets at their feet)

**Elena: **You don't happen to speak czech, do you?

**Stefan: **No.

(The traveler pulls out a knife and goes to slice Elena's wrist)

**Elena **(in a panicked tone): Stefan...

(He cuts into her)

**Elena: **It's okay. I guess they want doppelganger blood.

(The traveler then takes Stefan's wrist and mimics the cut into Elena's wrist)

**Elena** (whispering): Should we knock his head off?

**Stefan: **Depends. If I kill him, do you think the rest of these boards fall down?

**Elena:** Right. Blood it is.

(Elena looks down at her wrists to see that the wound is still gushing blood)

**Elena:** Why aren't we healing?

(Below them, the buckets begin to fill with blood)

**SALVATORE GROUNDS: **

**Adriana:** Matt! MATT!

(Adriana takes a moment to look around and Klaus walks towards her)

**Klaus: **Would you come back to New Orleans with me?

**Adriana:** What?

**Klaus: You can be with me and I will take care of you...and protect you while you successfully have your baby.**

**Adriana:** I don't know .

**Klaus: **Yes you do.

**Adriana:** You can't do this to me. You can't just show up while my friend is missing and is in danger.

**Klaus: **You know, while walking off in all the wrong directions, I heard Matt's distant and desperate screams.

**Adriana:** Where?

**Klaus: **Don't worry love, I've got it covered. Trust me, He'll be quite happy with his rescuer.

**ELSEWHERE: **

(Elsewhere on the Salvatore grounds, we see the safe has been dug up. Matt finally emerges from the safe to see a familiar face, Rebekah Mikaelson)

**Rebekah: **I'm gone not three months and look at the trouble your in.

(They both exchange smiles with one another)

SALVATORE HOUSE:

**Katherine** (to Damon): Just go away. Don't you think that you've made your point?

(As Katherine looks over at Damon, she instead sees Jenna, who is wielding a rather large knife)

**Jenna: **What point?

(Jenna runs her fingertip over the tip of the knife)

**Jenna:** Like this one?

**Katherine** (obviously confused): _Jenna?_

(Jenna begins to walk over to Katherine)

Jenna: Remember when you compelled me to stab myself?

(As she comes closer, she stabs Katherine in the abdomen with the knife)

**Katherine **(crying out in pain): No! No!

(Suddenly, Jenna disappears and Damon reappears, taunting Katherine)

**Damon: **Poor Aunt Jenna. I had to compel her to think she walked into that knife. She was so confused!

(Damon goes to pick up another syringe of drugs.)

**Katherine** (reaching over, trying to stop Damon from injecting her again): No! No more drugs!

(Damon transforms into John Gilbert, who grabs her arm)

**John **(using the same words she used when she chopped off his fingers in season 1 episode, "Founder's Day'): Hello fingers, goodbye fingers.

(John uses his knife to cut Katherine's fingers off. After this, John disappears and is replaced with Damon, until another familiar face pops in to stop him from tormenting Katherine)

**Elijah: **Enough!

**Katherine: **Elijah...

(Elijah comes and sits on the bed with Katherine)

**Elijah: **Katerina

(Katherine takes her hand and holds it up to Elijah's face)

**Katherine** (smiling at him): You're here.

(She briefly closes her eyes. Only to open them and find her hand now rests upon Damon's cheek. Elijah was never there. Katherine is taken aback by this and she drops her hand and backs away)

**Damon: **I'm sorry, did you actually think that that was real? Nope. No one's coming to say goodbye, Katherine. Because no one cares.

(Suddenly, someone breaks Damon's neck from behind. He falls to the ground)

**Nadia: **I do.

(Nadia beckons the traveler, earlier revealed to be named Mia, to her side)

**Nadia **(to Mia): Come on. Let's get on with this.

**AT THE ABANDONED HOUSE: **

(Elena and Stefan are still bleeding from the wounds on their wrist. The blood has gathered in a bucket that is now half-full)

**Stefan: **I guess it's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic anymore.

**Elena: **That's what Katherine helped you with... Silas after-math.

**Stefan: **She did.

**Elena: **Can I just hate her anyway?

**Stefan: **You can.

**Elena: **Thank you.

**Stefan: **But I don't. I know I should, but for some reason, I keep rooting for her to find peace. And Katherine's not the only one, you know. Damon keeps pushing you away because he hates himself.. who he is, what he's done. Just rememeber that you never gave up on me. So don't give up on him. Don't let him give up on you either, okay?

(They exchange smiles at one another, before noticing that the room has fallen silent. The travelers are not longer chanting. Elena looks down at her wrist, only to see the wound finally close up)

**Elena: **So... that's it? All you needed from us was a bucket of blood? '

(Stefan raises his hand against a beam of light, noting that the sun no longer burns his skin)

**Elena: **Let's get out of here.

**Stefan: **Come on.

**SALVATORE HOUSE: **

(Nadia and Mia are sitting at Katherine's bedside. Damon, who had his necked snapped, is still unconscious on the floor)

**Mia** (to Katherine): Repeat this spell so I know you understand how the passenger works.

**Katherine: **I can't.

**Nadia: **Just say it.

(Nadia reciites the spell to Katherine)

**Nadia: **Say it and it's done. Your spirit goes inside my body and Mia will activate it by calling you forth and you get to live.

**Katherine **(to Mia): Can I have a moment with my daughter please?

(On Katherine's behest, Mia exits the room)

**Nadia: **I know what you're going to say.

**Katherine: **We don't have time for this. Nadia, letting my father rip you out of my arms.. it was the biggest regret of my life. I should've fought harder to keep you, but I didn't; So I spent the next 500 years making sure I didn't make that mistake again. I fought for everything - and in the process, I had a long, full life. And I got to know my beautiful daughter. You spent the last centuries searching for me.

(Katherine picks up a syringe from the table)

**Katherine: **Don't waste another minute on me. It's your turn to live.

**Nadia: **You can't do this.

(Damon, who is still laying in the floor, regains consciousness in enough time to listen in on Katherine and Nadia's conversation)

**Katherine: **Let me.. I made selfish decisions all my life. Let me do the rignt thing for once.

**Nadia: **Fine. Then go.. Leave me.. drift off into oblivion, but I will not sit by your side and watch you die.

(As Nadia leaves, Katherine injects herself with the syringe. She drifts off to sleep)

**OUTSIDE THE SALVATORE HOUSE:**

(Adriana and Klaus are walking through the woods together)

**Klaus: **So, the quarterback has been saved. What now?

**Adriana: **Don't you have a dying girl you need to go punish for her sins?

**Klaus: **I do, but I won't, for you.

**Adriana** (looking unconvinced): So you came all the way to Mystic Falls to back off when I tell you to?

**Klaus: **No. I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse-to-be, as you so poetically put it, but I will leave - minus the gloating - in return for one, small thing.

**Adriana: **and what is that?

**Klaus: **I want your confession.

**Adriana: **My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?

**Klaus: **Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility or revulsion. And you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done. I will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me.

**Adriana: **I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans; and a future; and things that I want and none of those things involve you. Okay. None of them.

**Klaus: **I see.

**Adriana: **No you don't. Yes, I do cover our connection with hostility.. because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away... like you said, and never come back. Then yes.. I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want.

**Klaus: **I will walk away. and I will never come back. I promise.

(Adriana slowly approaches Klaus. As she comes within inches of his face...)

**Adriana: **Good.

(She begins kissing him slowly at first. And then, they begin to kiss very passionately. Klaus vamp speeds Adriana against a tree and they start undressing one another)

**AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: **

(Damon, who had his neck snapped, comes to and picks himself up out of the floor, not even hinting that he heard Katherine's earlier conversation with Nadia)

**Damon: **Ouch

(Stefan, hearing Damon's crowing, enters the room)

**Stefan:** What the hell happened to you?

**Damon: **In a shocking twist, Katherine's daughter is a psycopath. Whew. She's all yours. I've had fun messing with her mind all day.

**Stefan: **Damon..

**Damon: **I know, Stefan. I know. It's been a rough couple of days.. I needed an outlet, OK?

(Damon leaves, leaving Stefan alone with Katherine)

**Stefan** (to Katherine): Hey.

**Katherine **(groggily): These drugs are hardcore.

**Stefan: **Close your eyes. I came to say 'bye.'

**Katherine: **I want to see you.

**Stefan: **You will.

(Stefan brings his hand up to Katherine's face and transports her to the memory her of coming upon the bodies of her family after Klaus had them slaughered)

**Stefan** (seeing Katherine weep over a body): So this is the memory you came back to? A little dark, no?

**Katherine: **Damon already had his fun with this one.. This was the worst day of my life. He said it was my fault; that I deserve everything bad that's ever happened to me. He's right... He was right, Stefan. I don't deserve to be loved.

(Katherine is blocking Stefan out. He urges her to let him continue)

**Stefan: **Open your mind to me.

(They are transported back into her memory)

**Stefan: **Look at your father..

(As Katherine looks over at the wall, her father's body disappears)

**Katherine: **He's gone.. What are you doing?

**Stefan: **You deserve to feel peace.

(As she looks around the room, her mother's body, and the blood on the duvet, disappear)

**Katherine: **Mother?

**Stefan: **You were a 17 year old girl, Katherine. None of this is your fault.

(Suddenly, Katherine hears the tiny whimper of a crying baby... her daughter. In a tiny bassinet. As she approaches her, the room turns to light.)

**Stefan** (planting a kiss on Katherine's forehead): Goodbye, Katherine.

**Elena** (enters the room as Stefan sits back on the bed): Is she...

**Stefan** (interrupting her): Not yet. These drugs... She won't wake up again.

AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE:

(Damon and Stefan are outside chatting on the roof of the house)

**Stefan: **You know, I was in a dark place, Damon.

**Damon: **And Katherine pulled you out of it... irony abounds.

**Stefan: **You know, whatever's going on with you and Elena.. you need to fix it. She's the best thing that ever happened to you.

**Damon: **You think I don't know that? I can't live without her, but when you think about it, I'm no better than Katherine. Elena will be happier without me.

(Stefan gives Damon a 'are-you-serious' look)

**Damon: **What? I'm being selfless. Don't give me that look.

**Stefan: **I'm not giving you a look.

**Damon: **Katherine-freaking-Pierce has a selfless moment, but I'm not allowed to have one? Fine.. fine.. When I get Elena back, and the whole universe FRREEAKKS out because the fated doppelgangers are torn apart, just remember you... you're the one who pep-talked me out of doing the right thing for the universe and all mankind.

**Stefan: **I will keep that in mind.

**Damon: **You do that.

**INSIDE THE SALVATORE HOUSE: **

(Adriana enters the house with a disjointed demeanor, doing the walk of shame. Also in the room are Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy)

**Adriana:** Hey

**Matt:** Hey. Where have you been?

**Adriana** (zipping up her jacket): In the woods... I got lost.

(Everyone looks at her suspiciously)

**Caroline: **So.. what are we doing?

**Jeremy:** We are waiting for Katherine to bite the bullet.

**Matt** (to Bonnie): So.. this anchor thing.. Does that mean you'll be able.. to, like.. feel Katherine's death... or whatever.

**Bonnie: **I think so.. I mean, she's human, but she's also a doppleganger.. and a traveler, apparently.

**Matt: **So, who else do you see over there? Anybody I know?

**Bonnie: **I see lots of people.. my grams, the other witches, Vicki .. I just don't talk about it you know... because it's just...

**Vicki **(suddenly appearing in the room): It's depressing as hell.

(Bonnie looks back over at Vicki and smiles)

**Vicki:** Tell Matty I love him.

**Matt: **What's happening?

**Bonnie: **She's here. She said she loves you.

**Vicki: **Tell him that I watch over him.. and no more knocking around with that blonde original chick who almost got him killed.

**Matt: **Wait.. What's happening? What am I missing?

(Everyone gets really quiet, before noticing that Tyler is visiting)

**Tyler:** Me.

**Caroline:** Tyler?

**Tyler: **Rebecca says to tell you that I'm her parting gift.

(Matt breaks out in a big grin)

**Tyler: **Hey, Care.

**Caroline** (awkwardly): Hi..

(Matt gets up and gives Tyler a big hug)

**Stefan: **Have we really gone through four bottles of bourbon today?

**Alaric **(suddenly making an appearance) Will somebody tell all of these idiots to lay off the booze?

**Jeremy: **Alaric!

**Damon: **Rick's here?

**Jeremy: **Where the hell have you been? I thought you bailed on us to go find peace, or something.

**Alaric: **Did you honestly think I'd leave Damon in charge and never look back?

**Damon: **He's talking about me, isn't he?

**Jeremy: **He says you're a dick.

**Damon: **Cheers, buddy.

**Alaric: **Cheers.

(Bonnie suddenly looks over, seeing Katherine)

**Bonnie: **Katherine..

**Damon: **Ding dong.. Does that mean the witch is dead?

**Katherine **(freaking out): No. Uh hu. It's too soon. I can't!

(Suddenly, Katherine bounces back into her body, cheating death once again)

**Elena: **Wow.. You really don't want to die, do you? I swear, I just heard your heart stop.

**Katherine** (in a panic): Where am I?

**Elena: **Still alive... sadly..

**Katherine: **Ohh.. I thought I was a goner there for a second. I still have unfinished business.

**Elena: **So do I. I had this whole speech that I was preparing to give your unconscious body.

**Katherine: **Let me guess; hate, loathe, screw you, die bitch, etc.

**Elena: **Yes. Uhh.. Plus, one more thing.. I forgive you.

**Katherine: **You what?

**Elena: **I forgive you.. You weren't born evil. Your life made you that way..You lost everyone that you cared about way too young and you didn't have a family that looked after you. Sound familiar?

**Katherine:**Is this the.. "_we're not so different, you and I_" doppleganger speech, because I'd be happy to skip it.

**Elena: **I'll save it for the funeral we probably won't have for you..

**Katherine: **Perfect.

**Elena: **I just wanted to get the forgiveness part out... It's a part of me that I never want to lose.

**Katherine: **Good for you.

**Katherine: **Now, maybe you can help a girl out. Give me one more syringe. If anyone's going to plunge a needle in me one last time, it may as well be you. Symmetry.. and all that.

(Elena picks up the syringe and goes to inject it in Katherine's body.)

**Katherine: **Elena. Thank you for your forgiveness.

**Elena: **You're welcome.

(As she goes to inject her, Katherine uses the last bit of her strength she has to grab her by the face and complete the traveler spell)

**Katherine: **Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza.

(Elena's eyes turn black. She slumps onto the floor. As she does, Katherine dies)

**Elena** (coming to when the phone rings): Hello?

**Mia** (on the other end of the phone): Vyjdi.

(Once again, Elena's eyes turn black, indicating that the traveler's spell has been activated. Katherine has taken over Elena's body)

**Nadia: **Hello. Are you there?

**Katherine: **I'm here.

**Nadia: **Talk to me. Did it work?

(Katherine, in Elena's body, walks over to her own corpse and checks her pulse to make sure she is truly dead)

**Katherine: **Of course it worked. I'm Katherine Pierce.. I survive. I'll see you soon.

**Katherine **(inspecting Elena's body through the mirror): Hi. I'm Elena Gilbert


	97. The Devil Inside

**The Devil inside**

**[Adriana's House]**

[Adriana is fixing her hair...and feeling butterfies in her stomach when she feels her child move...she smiles a little sitting down on her bed...putting on her blue jeans, White tank top and black jean jacket...her hair is falling down her back...she stands up and touches the small bump that is starting to show...she is one month's Pregnant...she looks in the mirror pulling up her loose shirt... just looking at it and can't believe that she is having a baby...then she grabs her bag with her keys then she leaves]

**MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE:**

(In Mystic Falls, Matt is sitting on a park bench in the town square, when Katherine, disguised as Elena, approaches him from behind)

**Katherine: **Guess who?

(Katherine, in Elena's body, places her hands over Matt's eyes)

**Matt: **Hmmm. I wonder. (unbeknownst to him that he isn't speaking to Elena) Elena Gilbert?

**Katherine: **Yep

(She removes her hands from his eyes and places a kiss on his cheek. She laughs and then walks over to join Matt on the bench)

**Matt: **You're in a good mood!

**Katherine: **Well. It's a good day! We're alive.

**Matt: **Yes, we are. We're partying tonight.

**Katherine: **Yes, we are!

**Matt: **So, what did you want to talk to me about?

**Katherine: **Are you still drinking vervain?

**Matt: **No. I wear this bracelet. (raising the braclet to eye level) Incase anyone needs my blood, remember?

**Katherine: **This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you...

(Katherine rips the bracelet from Matt's arm)

**Katherine** (as the vervain causes her skin to burn): Ouch!

**Matt: **What are you doing? I need that!

**Katherine: **Long story short, I'm Katherine. Not Elena.

**Matt: **Katherine is dead.

**Katherine: **Not exactly... While you guys were all playing drinking games, toasting to what a horrible person I am, I was plotting a way to passenger myself into Elena's cute little head.

**Matt: **Oh my god...

(Matt gets up to leave, but Katherine grabs his arm to stop him)

**Katherine: **Anyway.. I need a place to crash course on all things Elena Gilbert. She's in college now.. all grown up. And I figured, who knows her better than her compellable best friend?

**Katherine: **So. What do you think? How's my dress?

(Katherine gets up and does a spin for Matt)

**Katherine: **It screams "safe and predictable." Am I right, or am I right?

**Matt: I'**m not doing this.

(Matt stands up from the bench. Just as he's about to walk away, Nadia grabs his shoulders and forces him to sit back down)

**Nadia: **Just compel him already.

**Katherine: **Take the fun right out of it, why don't you?

(Katherine bends down and comes to eye level with Matt)

**Katherine: **Play along with my secret, Matty Pants. Would Elena wear this dress to party?

**Matt **(looking at her outfit): No to the dress, yes to the shoes.

**Katherine: **Now.. let's talk honestly about the red thing that's happening in my hair.

**Matt: **_**'**_So, you're dead and hitching a ride in her brain?

**Nadia:** For now.. until I make it permanent.

**Matt: '''**_Permanent... how?_

**Katherine: **Hello! The hair... why did she dye it?

**Matt: **_**'**_I don't know. She did it in New York, right after she shut her humanity off.

**Katherine: **But her humanity is back now.. perfect! It's gone.

**Katherine** (joining Matt back on the bench): Okay. When's Jeremy's birthday?

**Matt: **October 13th.

**Katherine: **When's Elena's birthday?

**Matt: **June 22nd.

**Katherine: **What's my address?

**Matt:**2104 Maple Street, but you burnt your house down.

**Katherine: **I know! That was a trick question. Good job. Who do I like better, Bonnie or Caroline?

**Katherine: **(whispering under her breath): Please say Caroline...

**Matt:**You love them both equally.

**Katherine: **Well.. that's a shocker. I just have one last question... It's very important because I'm going to need it later. How exactly did Elena Gilbert break up with you?

**AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE:**

(Damon, in an obviously good mood, enters the house carrying a shovel)

**Stefan: **Where you been?

**Damon: **Just out.

**Stefan: **Define "out."

**Damon: **One who hovers and sticks his nose in other people's business. Oh! Sorry.. I defining 'annoying.'

(Damon starts wiping his feet on a mat in the floor)

**Stefan: **That's funny.

**Damon: **Katherine's rotting corpse was stinking up the house. I got rid of it.

**Stefan: **Could be a bit of a problem...

**Damon: **Why is that?

**Nadia: **Because I'm here for Katherine's body.

**Damon: **You're out of luck.. you aint getting it.

**Nadia: **My mother asked to be buried with her family in Bulgaria.

**Damon: **and nothing gives me greater joy than denying her dying wish.

**Stefan: **Damon... who cares? Katherine's dead. Just give her the damn body.

**Damon: **That bitch ruined our lives. Nadia has known her what, 5 minutes?

(Nadia becomes very agitated and rushes toward Damon to grab him by the neck)

**Nadia: **Tell me where she is.

(Damon smacks Nadia away from him and pushes her up against the wall)

**Damon: **The nicest thing that Katherine Pierce will ever do is feeding the maggots that feast on her flesh. Give it up. You're not giving her back.

(Damon relents and loosens his grip on Nadia)

**AT THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE: **

(Matt rushes into the room Tyler is lying down in in search of his phone)

**Matt: **Have you seen my phone?

**Matt: **TY!

(Matt turns down the music that is overwhelming the room)

**Matt: **Have, you, seen, my, phone? I'm late for work, dude.

**Tyler **(coming to consciousness): Look at you! Captain responsible!

(Tyler sits up and begins to pour himself a drink from one of the bottles of alcohol lying nearby)

**Tyler: **Here. Join me for breakfast.

**Matt: **Nah.. you know, I'm good seeing as how it's 7:42.

**Tyler **(toasting to Matt): Aye, Aye Captain.

(He takes the shot and puts the glass back down before taking another shot)

**Matt: **Okay. So are you going to tell me what happened in New Orleans?

**Tyler:** Well.. there were witches, gumbo..a few originals. Look. it doesn't matter because it's over.

**Matt: **We're celebrating. So clean this place up and invite some people. And...shower. It's a stink.

**ELENA AND CAROLINE'S DORM ROOM:**

(Caroline is cleaning the room. Then Aaron knocks on the door)

**Caroline: **It's open!

(Aaron comes in.)

**Aaron:** Hey! You clean the firepace?

**Caroline: **Yeah, you know...all those stressogens. I'm stress-cleaning. I'm stress. So I'm cleaning. Boy drama. Not that you care...

**Aaron:** I'm here for Elena but, eh... clearly she's not here. So, eh, I'll come back later.

**Caroline: **Well I can give her a message.

**Aaron:** Uhh.. yeah, can you just tell her that Wes isn't going to be a problem anymore? I mean, my family's trust just came through and I was able to cut off Augustine's funding

**Caroline: **So no more vampire experiments?

**Aaron:** Yeah. It's over. And uh.. just tell her I'm sorry... I'm really sorry.

**Caroline: **I will.

**Aaron:** Okay.

[Adriana sees him and waves at him]

Adriana: ''hey Aaron how are you?

Aaron: ''I'm doing fine...Adriana haven't seen you in a month.

Adriana:[She looks down at herself] ''Yeah well I am doing Online classes for a while..but I've come to see Elena have you seen her?

Aaron: ''No actually...would you like to come in?

Adriana: ''Sure...I guess.

(After this, Aaron leaves the dorm room and goes back to his own, as he enters and begins to close the door, someone prevents the door from shutting)

Enzo: Aaron Witmore... just the man I've been looking for.

Aaron: Enzo...

Adriana: ''Wait Enzo...Oh wow.

Enzo: ''I haven't seen you before...and how couldn't I with such a lovely one as yourself.

Adriana: ''Damon hasn't said anything about me I'm shocked...I'm Adriana...Kosacova.

Enzo: ''Hmmm interesting.

[Enzo Enters the room and slams the door shut behind him]

**AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: **

(Stefan is in the wine room, rummaging through his collection of alcohol)

**Stefan **(on the phone with Caroline): I need a favor. You know how Damon was trying to be all nobel and broke up with Elena?

**Caroline** (still in her doorm room): Of course! There was champagne.

**Stefan: **Yeah.. well, I kind of convinced him that he was an idiot.

**Caroline: **You WHAT?

**Stefan: **And now he's in a bit of a mood.. and something tells me he's been trying to get ahold of Elena and she hasn't been returning his phone calls.

**Caroline: **Look. I would love to help; IF I thought he was actually good for her, but I don't...

**Stefan: **Caroline.. how would you like to be judged solely based on what you're attracted to?

**Caroline: **What? Do you know something?

**Stefan: **Why? Should I know something?

**Caroline **(clearly unnerved that Stefan is on to her about Klaus): I just mean... are you sure this is really what you want? You know.. Elena and Damon.. or Damon and Elena.. I know there's a nickname in there somewhere.

**Stefan: **Listen.. I actually think that Elena is good for Damon. She makes him happy and we all know that when Damon is happy...

**Caroline **(finishing Stefan's train of thought): He's not out there killing people, which I guess is a plus for mankind.

**Stefan: **Exactly.

**Caroline: **but If I wanted to help, she's not here. I thought that she was with you.

**Stefan: **She told me she was staying at Witmore.

**Caroline: **Okay.. that's weird.. um.. Well, where the hell is she?

**HOTEL ROOM: **

(Back at the hotel room, where Nadia and Katherine are staying. A phone starts vibrating on a table nearby)

**Katherine: **Ugh. Does that thing ever shut up?

(As Katherine, who is still handcuffed to a bed, looks around the room, she hears rumblings. The room starts to spin. Suddenly, her eyes go black. Elena's consciousness has slipped back through)

**Elena **(coming to in the room for the first time since being possessed): Where am I?

(As she tries to get up from the bed, she realizes that she is being held back by chains that won't break)

**Elena: **What's going on?

(She starts to panic and desperately attempts to free herself from the binds)

**Elena: **Oh my god.

(The realization of what happened starts to hit her)

**Elena: **Katherine...

(After Elena realizes Katherine has hitched a ride inside her mind, she continues to try to break free of the chains that hold her to the wall. Meanwhile, her phone continues to buzz. She finally manages to break free, but before she can answer the phone, Nadia takes the phone from her hands)

**Nadia:** Hello Elena.

**Elena:** You.. you put Katherine inside of me instead of you.

**Nadia **(calling the passenger forward): Vete (which translates to; "come forth.")

(Elena's eyes turn black, before Katherine resurfaces)

**Katherine: **What happened?

**Nadia: **Elena Gilbert happened.

**Katherine: **Wonderful. She's fighting.. It's only a matter of time before she comes out again. Did you get my body?

(Nadia gives Katherine a blank look)

**AT THE GRILL:**

(Damon and Stefan are enjoying a few drinks together while Stefan tries to convince Damon to give Katherine's body to her daughter)

**Damon: **Come on. Katherine is exactly where she always belonged. I'm not giving the body back. Quit giving me that damn pouty face.

**Stefan: **I'm not giving you the pouty face. This is my "you're being a dick face." Elena hasn't called you back. It's making you completely miserable.

**Damon** (taking a shot of liquor): Yeah. I'm completely miserable.

(Damon grabs a pool stick from the table)

**Damon: **It's your fault for telling me to get her back.

**Stefan: **No. You're miserable because you did what you always do... You had a problem and instead of dealing with it, you cut ties and you ran.

**Damon: **You're enjoying this a little bit too much.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL ROOM:**

**Katherine** (agitated that Elena's phone is ringing again): Seriously. I've never met a group of needier people. If it's not bad enough that Damon's trying to win me back, I'm also getting...

(Katherine looks down at the text messages on Elena's phone)

**Katherine **(reading the texts outloud): "Where are you?" "I'm worried about you." "Call me." "Are you going to Tyler's party?"

**Katherine** (to Nadia): It's a wonder this thing still has a battery.

**Nadia: **They're getting suspicious.

**Katherine: **Yeah.

**Nadia: **We need to find your body.

**Katherine: **Stefan texted and asked if I was going to Tyler's party. Maybe I do go... convince everyone that Elena is alive and well and I casually ask him where Damon buried me.

**Nadia: **No. No way! You said it yourself... It's just a matter of time until Elena shows up again.

**Katherine: **So come with me! Shove her back in if that happens.

**Nadia: **This is NOT the right place for you to be around all her friends.

**Katherine: **I've impersonated Elena a thousand times. I can mimic everything about her.

**Nadia: **This is different.. You're not impersonating Elena. You ARE Elena.

**Nadia: **When is her birthday? What grade did her and Caroline meet? Where did she kiss Stefan for the first time?

**Katherine: **OK! OK! I get your point. I gonna have to brush up on a few fun facts and I know exactly who could help us.

**OUTSIDE THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE:**

(Matt and Tyler are sitting up for the party that will take place later that night. They converse while carrying in bags of ice)

**Tyler **(to Matt): You know you still own my house.

**Matt: **Yea**h. **Legally. It's not like I pay the bills.

**Tyler: **Yeah, but it means you'll have to invite certain people in tonight. People like Elena, Stefan...

**Matt: **Is that your lame way of asking if I invited Caroline?

**Tyler: **Pretty much.

**Matt: **Yeah. She's coming.

(Tyler breathes a big sigh of relief)

'_**Matt: '**_So. What do ya say, you're starting over? You're basically saying you want Caroline back?

**Tyler: **Just get the cups, okay?

(Tyler takes the contents in his hand inside the house. Meanwhile, Matt's phone rings)

**Matt **(to the caller): Elena, hey.

**Katherine: **Hi Matty.

**Matt: **Matty?

**Katherine: **Matt...I mean, Matt.. I was just hoping that you could help me with something...

(Nadia and Katherine meet up with Matt at the town square. The scene that took place at the start of the episode commences)

**AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE:**

(After leaving the Grill following Caroline and Stefan's intervention, Damon heads back home to find Enzo propped up on the couch at the Salvatore house with Adriana sitting on the other couch where there was a bag on it beside her)

**Damon: **Enzo... Adriana...what is she doing here?

Adriana: ''I was at Whitmore College when he grabbed me and...

[Enzo rushes over to her and holds her in his arms with a hand over her mouth]

**Enzo:** Hello, Damon. We've got a bit of business to attend to.[To Adriana] ''I really wouldn't like to kill you...Adriana but please don't talk.

[Adriana glares at him and bites his hand and he laughs as he steps back, Damon notices a bit of blood pooling at the side of his mouth)

**Damon: **You missed a spot.

(As Damon looks down, he notices a body covered in some kind of a sack on the floor)

**Enzo: **God. I love a good fire.

(Enzo rubs his hands together in front of the fireplace)

**Enzo: **Oh. That's so wrong, isn't it? Since you left me to burn alive in one.

**Damon: **Didn't we already do this? You tried to make me feel guilty, I saved your life. We're even.

(Enzo laughs at Damon)

**Damon **(looking down at the floor): What's in the bag?

**Enzo: **More like who. Uh. Since you and I last spoke, I've done a bit of soul searching... had a trip to the barber... did a little research, which revealed to me that you killed almost every member of the Whitmore family in the years since you escaped, leaving just one alive each time to carry on the family name - producing a whole new generation of victims for you to slaughter... exactly as you said you'd do back when you and I were cellmates.

**Damon: **Well you know me... I like to keep my promises.

**Enzo: **And it's occured to me that perhaps I wrote you off too quickly. That, in fact, the Damon Salvatore I remember is alive and well. I have a present for him.

(Enzo goes to open the contents of the bag, revealing that he brought Aaron Whitmore with him)

**Damon: **You brought me Aaron Whitmore

(Damon pauses for a moment to listen for a heartbeat)

**Damon: **Alive...

**Enzo: **He's the last of the Whitmore clan. Do you remember this vervain wrist watch? Dr. Whitmore never took it off even when he was rooting around in our chest cavities. How fitting that Aaron should die while wearing it too. So.. do you want to kill him, or shall I?

Adriana: ''Are you crazy You want to kill someone all because of those that Torchered you both a long time ago...it's not right...You killed the guy who done it why continue killing those who had nothing to do with it.

Damon: ''It was the only way that kept me going all the years I had my Humanity switch off...I've sworn revenge on them for what they did to me and I didn't care..then.

Enzo: ''And because it's fun...wasn't it Damon.

[Damon smiles a little but looks at Adriana who was disappointed when he see's her Stomach and he was shocked]

Damon: ''Adriana...Love...tell me what is going on with Your stomach..

Adriana: ''I'm Pregnant Damon...ok...it happened when Silas was alive...He raped me...then continue doing it to me until I was finally pregnant and then he died...anymore questions.

[Adriana turns away from Damon who had sympathy on his face as Enzo was looking at her in a serious and respectfull way]

**AT TYLER & MATT'S PARTY:**

(Katherine approaches the front door of the Lockwood house, but before she can enter the threshold, she is prevented from entering)

**Katherine **(who looks very annoyed): You've gotta be kidding me.

(She tries to look sly and casual to prevent anyone from asking any questions)

**Katherine **(seeing Matt standing in a room within eyeshot of the front door): Matt!

**Matt **(coming to meet Katherine): Elena, hey, come in.

**Katherine **(as she crosses through the threshold): Thank you. (turning to Matt) Well that wasn't awkward at all...

**Matt:** Right.. sorry about that.

**Katherine:** It's okay. (Compelling Matt) Go find some blonde to hit on.

**Matt: **Alright. I'm going to go make the rounds. Do you need anything?

**Katherine:** I'm good, thanks.

(MEANWHILE: Katherine catches Stefan getting a drink in another room. She tussles her hair and goes to talk to him.)

**Katherine:** Hey!

**Stefan: **Elena; You're alive!

**Katherine:** Of course I'm alive.

(Stefan looks at her unconvincingly, noticing that something seems off)

**Katherine:** Wow... Stefan Salvatore is drinking beer from a cup. Do you want me to show you where Tyler keeps the Bourbon?

**Stefan: **No. I'm trying to keep off from the hard stuff. So, where have you been? Caroline was about to send out a search party for you.

**Katherine:** Around... thinking.. processing, trying to figure out how to deal with this whole... Damon thing.

**Stefan: **Hmm. You know he made a mistake, right? He wants you back.

**Katherine:** Yeah. I know. Hang on, isn't this a little weird for you?

**Stefan: **It's incredibly weird, but I know my brother. I know he's a better person with you than without you.

**Katherine:** So.. how are you? How are you dealing with the whole... Katherine dying thing?

**Stefan: **I'm okay.

**Katherine:** Stefan, you don't have to hide your feelings.

**Stefan: **No honestly.. I'm okay. You know, we had a thing, it ended and she died and I'm fine.

**Katherine:** You knew her for like.. 150 years. You're not even a little heartbroken? I mean, even I feel a little bit bad. Maybe we should give her like, a funeral, or something?

**Stefan: **A funeral?

**Katherine:** Where is she buried? I should at least drop off flowers, or something.

**Stefan: **I have no idea. Damon said he put her where she was always meant to be.

**Katherine:** Classic Damon.

**THE SALVATORE HOUSE:**

**Enzo: **As much as I've enjoyed your quality bourbon, I feel confident our next drink will taste better with young Aaron's dying screams ringing in our ears. And your final act of revenge will bring us both closure and a new beginning.

Adriana**: **I'm just curious, but do you ask all of your friends to prove their loyalty by killing someone over drinks?

**Enzo: **His grandfather split our eyes open with a scalpel. Damon taken it out on everyone else in the Whitmore family. I thought he'd would want this.

**Damon: **Would you believe he's a friend of a friend?

**Enzo: **No because that would force me to believe that you've gone soft, when you and I both know that your first impulse when I presented him to you was to rip out his throat. Show me my old friend is still in there someplace.

(Damon looks down at Aaron and considers his plea)

**Enzo:** End this... for both of us.

(Damon's phone suddenly starts to ring)

**Damon** (to Caroline): Really bad timing, Blondie. I'm dealing with a blast from the past. Then deal with it quickly and get your ass over to Tyler's. Elena is here.

**Damon: **Hmm.

**Adriana** (interrupting Damon and Caroline's conversation) It looks like he's coming around.

(Aaron suddenly gets up)

**Enzo: **It's time to come to a decison, Damon. Do you want to kill him, or shall I?

(Damon takes a split second to think about it. He then proceeds to snap Enzo's neck)

**Damon: **I hate that line.

**Adriana: **I didn't see that one coming.

**Damon: **I can't kill him. Long story.

**Aaron: **Because Elena would hate you for it... why you can't kill me.

(Damon walks over to Aaron and rips the vervaine watch from his wrist. He then starts to compel him)

**Damon: **Go back to college, pack up your entire life. There's one road that heads out of town. Take it north until you hit ice. Don't ever come back.

[Aaron leaves...Damon pulls Adriana in his arms and hugs her tightly]

Damon: ''why didn't you tell me that you were Pregnant? I could have helped you deal with it.

Adriana: ''there was nothing anyone could have done...we were all dealing with Silas and there was getting Bonnie back from the dead...there was never a time for me to tell anyone...so I just dealt with it on my own...like I always have.

Damon: ''I'm so sorry...Adriana...You deserve to have happiness and love and a family in the right way...not this but...know you have it...and it's not going to be easy for you.

Adriana: ''I know...and I will deal with it when the time comes.

**BACK AT THE PARTY: **

(Katherine is taking out some garbage. Nadia approaches her)

**Nadia: **How domestic of you.

**Katherine: **Apparently, Elena would do this sort of stuff. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for her.

**Nadia: **Did you find out where your body is, or not.

**Katherine: **Stefan said Damon put me somewhere I was always meant to be.

**Nadia: **A riddle?

**Katherine: **For 145 years, Damon thought I was in a tomb underneath the old church. Boy was he disappointed when I wasn't there.

**Nadia: **Well. Let's hope you are this time.

**Katherine: **Right.

**Nadia: **Say your goodbyes. We can't have anyone following us

(In the tomb, Katherine's deceased body is laying out on some sort of an altar. Mia and Nadia are already there. They are about to start the spell)

**Mia** (to Katherine as she joins them): Took you long enough.

**Katherine **(looking at her body): I was pretending to care. It was very time consuming.

**Nadia: **Let's get it over with.

**Mia: **In order to seal Katherine's spirit inside Elena's body, I'll need some of your blood.

(Katherine lets Mia cut her with a knife)

**Mia: **And then...

(Mia takes the same knife, jams it in Katherine's chest and forces it down through her ribcage)

**Katherine: **You mutilate my body.. lovely.

**Mia: **Travelers don't have access to traditional magic. So we improvise. Now shut up. I have to concentrate.

(Mia stabs Katherine's corpse again. She starts chanting. Meanwhile, Elena is starting to break free of Katherine's conscious again. Her eyes go black and Elena pops back out. She starts to panic when she sees Katherine's body laid out)

**Elena** (interrupting Mia's spell): So, what's happening now?

**Mia: **Katherine, if you want to say goodbye to Elena forever, I need silence.

**Nadia** (noticing something is amiss with Katherine): Are you okay?

**Elena: **Save your daughterly concern. I'm fine.

**AT THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE: **

(After snapping Enzo's neck and telling Aaron to leave the Mystic Falls area forever, Damon and Adriana heads over to Tyler's house to meet up with Elena. Once he arrives at the house, he is prevented from entering the house by an invisible barrier. He needs to be invited in.

**Damon: **Donovan, are you in here?

(After a few moments of searching for Matt while standing outside the door, he decides to go around back instead)

**BACK IN THE TOMB:**

(Mia is still unconscious, but coming to. Nadia tries to wake her)

**Nadia:** Mia...

(Nadia groans in pain while trying to remove the stake Elena drove into her)

**Mia **(to Nadia): Are you okay?

**Nadia: **Just finish the spell.

(MEANWHILE: After leaving the tomb, Elena picks up her phone to tries to call someone, seeing that Katherine has put a pin number on it to prevent her from telling her friends what the trio are up to)

**Elena **(trying to crack the pin number) No. No. No. You've gotta be kidding me.

(After putting in several different numbers, to no avail, Elena decides to run off to seek help)

**BACK IN THE TOMB AND OUTSIDE OF IT: **

(Mia is fully conscious. She starts chanting the spell again. The next few moments cuts between Mia and Nadia in the tomb and Elena running through the woods)

**Mia: **doh me co doh raza ah me (*EN:* No idea what she's saying)

(As Elena continues to run to help, Katherine's memories start flashing through her head. Beginning with her father ripping her newborn daughter from her arms.)

**Elena:** Oh my god. No!

(The next memory she sees is the day in which she was introduced to Klaus by Elijah)

**Elijah: **Katerina: May I introduce to you, the lord Nik Klaus

**Klaus: **Call me Klaus.

(Elena recalls a conversation in which Katherine said to Damon, Kiss me Damon, or kill me)

**Elena:** Katherine, GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

(Elena then sees a memory of Stefan kissing Katherine and telling her he would love her forever)

**Mia **(continuing the spell): Maza dora el

(Mia puts some sort of a ground up herb over Katherine's body and the alter. Suddenly, it catches fire. Meanwhile; Elena recalls the moment Katherine is confronted after she fools Damon, but not Stefan, into kissing her while she was pretending to be Elena)

**Katherine **(to Stefan): At least I fooled one of you.

**Elena **(still running): No. NO!

**Mia:** oh uh dora *something... something*

(Katherine's corpse is engulfed in flames. While Elena sees Katherine stabbing Stefan in 2x01. Followed by Katherine biting Jeremy and feeding him to Silas before he snapped his neck.)

Mia continues chanting the spell that wil let Katherine take over Elena's body for good.

(Elena sees the moment she shoved the cure down Katherine's throat, making her human again)

As Mia comes close to completing the spell. Elena finally makes it to the clearing surrounding Tyler's house. Damon is outside looking for her or Matt)

**Elena **(running into his arms): Damon.. thank god.

**Damon:** What's wrong?

(Before she can answer him, her eyes go black)

**Mia:** It's done.

(Katherine emerges and looks around confusedly, slowing pulling away from Damon's embrace)

**Damon: **What's wrong? Say something... please.

**Katherine:** I've been looking everywhere for you. We need to talk.

**Damon: **Yeah. I want to talk too. The message thingies on your phone... that was all me, in case you deleted them and didn't listen to them.

**Katherine: **I listened to every word.

**Damon: **So you know how bad I screwed up? I wussed out, Elena. I bailed because I was convinced I'd ruin you.

**Katherine: **That's not what this is about, Damon.

**Damon: **I know. Just hear me out... just hear me out. You are literally the best person I've ever known and for me to think I could change you gives me way too much credit; and you... not nearly enough. You are the best influence on me. I need you. You are the good.. And I need a little good in my life. Because without it, there's an awful lot of darkness.

(Damon has his hand on Katherine's cheek, but she pulls it away and turns her back to him)

**Katherine: **That's a lot of pressure, Damon.

**Damon: **I know, Elena, but...

**Katherine **(interrupting him): No. No. It's my turn now.

**Damon: **Yeah. Okay.

**Katherine: **I love that I make you a better person. I love that I make you happy, but I don't want to be the only thing that you live for. I don't want to worry about what's going to happen every time we get in a fight, or if we break up again. Or who you're going to take it out on.

**Damon: **What are you talking about?

**Katherine: **I know what you did to Katherine, Damon. She was weak and dying and you still tortured her.

**Damon: **How is this about Katherine?

**Katherine: **It's not, okay? It's about you. It's about you... about the person I can't change.. the person you really are. That person was right to let me go.

(Katherine sees Stefan coming up behind Damon)

**Katherine: **I'm sorry Damon, but it's over. We're over.

(As Damon starts to process, Katherine turns to walk away and smiles slyly)

**Stefan: **Damon.

**Damon: **Come on. Deep down, you gotta be enjoying this a little bit.

[Adriana walks out of the house behind them and watches as Elena leaves Damon and from the look of him he looks upset and hurt she follows him as he leaves angry...]

**ON THE HIGHWAY:**

(Aaron is traveling outside of Mystic Falls until he sees a body laying out in the middle of the road.)

**Aaron **(getting out to check on him/her): Hey. You alright?

(No one answers him, or moves, so he continues to approach the person)

**Aaron: **You alright, man?

(Suddenly, Enzo sits up)

**Enzo: **Never better. We've been waiting for you.

(Damon appears behind Aaron)

**Enzo: **Damon's teaching me a little game. See, he assured me you'd be on this road, heading out of town.

**Aaron: **You said that you were gonna let me go.

**Damon: **I did. I tried.

**Aaron: **Does Elena know that you're here?

**Damon: **She's the reason that I'm here! No, scratch that, I'm the reason I'm here.

**Aaron: **What do you want, Damon?

**Damon: **I want the same thing you want, Aaron. Go back in time, fix the past, get someone back I've lost.

**Aaron: **Everyone I've lost was because of you. Who murdered my entire family? YOU.

**Enzo: **Justifiably.

**Damon: **Either way, I did it. I tore them apart. I liked the sounds they made because I realized they deserved it. Like you...

**Aaron: **Elena was too good for you.

**Damon: **I use to think that. Yeah. I had to be better to deserve her love, or she had to be worse to accept mine... I'd lay in the middle of the road, looking up at the stars and having conversations with people like you, trying to convince myself that killing them was a bad instinct and that sparing their lives was the right thing to do.

**Aaron: **So. What'd you do? Did you kill them?

**Damon: **It doesn't matter. The point is, I was conflicted. Right now, in this very, very moment, I am crystal clear. You see, Elena thinks I'm a monster. You know what? She's right.

[Adriana car parks on the side of the car and runs over to him]

Adriana: ''Damon listen to me don't do this...You're better then that...

(Damon extracts his fangs and bites Aaron on the neck, killing him)

**Enzo: **Now that's the Damon Salvatore I remember.

(On the ground, a huge pool of blood forms under Aaron's head)

Adriana: ''Damon...

Damon: ''Stop Adriana there is nothing that you can say that will make me feel better..actually I just don't want to hear it. I've done all I could and still it isn't good enough...Elena told me plain and simple that I will never change.

Adriana: ''Damon...You don't have to change if you don't want to...it's not up to Elena or anyone else to change you...everything you want to change you have to do it yourself.

[Enzo comes up behind her and holds her in a head lock..]

Enzo: ''Enough of this Adriana...there is nothing that you could do to stop him...he is who is...a vampire...that kills..what you say is the truth but he has nothing to show for it...

Adriana: ''Damon...it's me Adriana...you know me...and Your my friend I can't stop trying to help you find your way.

[Damon looks at her...with sadness and regret as he pulls her from Enzo's grasps and holds her in his arms...then his eyes turns bloody as he sinks his teeth in her neck...as Enzo bites his wrist...when Damon snaps his head up and pushes her away into Enzo's arms and he feeds her his blood...she struggles in fear..as she wretches from him]

Adriana: ''Don't Enzo...[She Protectly holds a hand over her stomach] ''I'm with Child you can't turn me into a vampire...Damon Please

[Enzo looks at her seeing the tears in her eyes...breathing hard and feels remorse for her as he takes her back into his arms and knocks her out...not killing her as he picks her up in his arms]


	98. Gone Girl

**Gone Girl**

**[Dear Readers.**

**I've skip a chapter because I've been having trouble coming up with a story of who Adriana should be with...Enzo or Stefan...I just can't figure out if I should put her with anyone...and mostly the reason I skiped a little because I didn't Like Katherine when she was in Elena's body... she was too Selfish makes me glad she went to the devil at the end of this...but I hope you like the story...Thank You.**

FLASHBACK:

_[In Northern Europe, 1520: Nadia approaches a quaint home and knocks on the door]_

**Nadia: **Good evening sir, If I can trouble you for a moment.

_[The man that answers starts to close the door in her face]_

**Nadia: **I'm lookng for someone. Her name is Katerina Petrova. She was last seen outside of London in 1492. She's on the run. I need to find her.. I need to ask her why she abandoned me.

**IN THE PRESENT: **

_[Nadia and Katherine have holed up in some abandoned building in Mystic Falls. Nadia, who was bitten by Tyler Lockwood in the previous episode, is hallucinating due to the werewolf venom]_

**Katherine: **Nadia..

**Nadia: **Please, I need to know.

**Katherine: **Nadia.. I'm right here. I'm right here.

_[The bite on Nadia's arm looks terrible, with the surrounding skin festering and turning black]_

**Nadia: **I was dreaming...of how I searched for you from village to village

**Katherine: **I know. I heard you. You said that I abandoned you... You were ripped from my arms as a baby. It's completely different!

**Nadia: **Not for a child without a mother.

**Katherine: **You know.. All this guilt is really taking all the fun out of this mother/daughter outing. I'm sorry Tyler bit you, but you're not going to die.

**Nadia: **Did you ask Klaus for his blood?

**Katherine: **Oh.. my. You really are delirious! Nadia, he would love nothing more than to watch my daughter die.

**Nadia: ...A**nd you don't want to risk being outed...

**Katherine: **No, I don't. So, that's why I called _him_.

_[Dr. Wes Maxfield comes out from behind Katherine and introduces himself]_

**Wes:** Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Maxfield.

**Katherine: A**nd luckily for us, he would love nothing more than studying your blood.

**Wes: **Werewolf venom isn't easy to come by!

_[Wes bends down and holds up a needle]_

**Nadia: **Get away from me!

**Katherine: **It's okay, Nadia, it's okay.

**Wes: **Listen to your mother. The venom in your blood is a toxin with basic chemical properties. Once I study its makeup, I can create the antidote.

**Katherine: **It's okay. Come on, Come on. Hey. Hey.

_[Nadia finally lets Dr. Maxfield draw some blood from her arm]_

**Nadia: **If I'd known I just had to die to drag your attention from Stefan, I would've tried it a long time ago.

_[Wes finished drawing her blood and goes off to analyze the sample]_

**Katherine: **If you're trying to make me feel guilty, it's almost working.

**Nadia: **I'm just glad you're here now.

**Katherine: **Me too. I'm going to be a better mother starting right now. I promise you, I'm going to save your life.

**AT THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE: **

_[Damon is still chained up in the cellar]_

**Damon: **She is _brilliant._

**Stefan: **We haven't noticed that Katherine's been inhabiting Elena's body for weeks, and that's all you have to say?

**Damon: **Yep.

**Stefan: **And you realize that it was Katherine who broke up with you. It wasn't, uh, Elena.

**Damon: **Mhmm.

**Stefan: **Right. So, your little murder spree with Enzo, where you, uh, killed Aaron, you nearly killed Jeremy, AND you tried to kill Wes, but you got infected with that ripper virus. That was all you reacting. To Katherine.

**Damon: **I'm trying figure out why you decided to tell a starving, bloodthirsty, vampire-feeding Ripper that his nemesis is still walkng around, alive and well, while I'm stuck in this cell and can't do anything about it.

**Stefan: **I have it under control.

**Damon: **I would love to hear this.

UPSTAIRS:

Matt**: **Hang on here.. Katherine's still alive? How is that possible?

**Caroline: **Remember that time Nadia's ex, Gregor, hitched a ride in your head? Yeah, well, it's kind of the same thing. Katherine is a passenger in Elena, except it's worse, because none of us seemed to notice!

**Tyler: **She was at my house... How did none of us figure it out?

**Adriana: **Because it's Katherine and she's smart, and conniving, and sneaky... and we're the worst friends ever.

**Jeremy** [on the phone]: This makes no sense. She saved my life. She gave me CPR when Enzo tried to kill me. Katherine would _never_ do that.

**Bonnie: **That's what made her so believable. She played Elena to a tee. If she let you die, her cover was blown.

**Caroline: **I was sleeping three feet away from her! She picked out my Bitter Ball dress. And I let her use my toothpaste!

**Stefan: **Well, did she lure you into a hotel room to make out with you?

**Tyler: **[processes this information for a moment]She's the reason I found out about you and Klaus.

**Caroline: **Of course! Oh my god!

**Tyler: **[suddenly angry at Katherine]So, how do we kill the bitch?

**Adriana: **Well, passengers can be expelled from the host. We saw it happen with Matt. Gregor died, and Matt lived. All we have to do is stab her with the Traveller knife.

**Matt: **I still have the knife Nadia gave me.

**Stefan: **Perfect! Go get it.

**Caroline: **Wait, you guys! This is Katherine we're talking about. She's going to see a sneak attack from a mile away. We've got to get her to come to us. Get her guard down, corner her.

**Tyler: **Fat chance you'll be seeing her today. I'm pretty sure I bit Nadia.

**Matt: **What do you mean, you bit her?

**Tyler: **I mean, she was attacking Caroline, and I might've nipped her a little.

**Matt: **And you're just mentioning this _now_?

**Adriana: **Hey guys! Focus. Tyler's right. Katherine's not going to leave Nadia's side, unless _not_ leaving compromises her identity.

**Matt: **Which means...?

**Adriana: **We've got to invite her to something that Elena can't say no to.

WHITMORE CAMPUS:

[Bonnie and Jeremy sit on a bench on campus while they talk to Caroline on speaker phone]

**Bonnie: **A surprise party? Seriously? I wanted a spa day. You try feeling the death of every supernatural creature who passes through you on their way to the Other Side.

**Jeremy: **I'm not saying you don't deserve it. Besides her birthday isn't until next week.

**Caroline **[on the phone]**: **That's what makes it a surprise!

ABANDONED BUILDING/SALVATORE HOUSE:

[Caroline calls Katherine to put the gang's scheme in motion]

**Katherine**:Yeah, I don't think Bonnie would want a big party for her birthday.

'_Caroline: '_Of course she does! So when can you get over to Stefan's to help us set up?

**Katherine** [sighs]: I can't.

**Caroline**: You can't?

**Katherine:** I would love to, but I just... I can't? [draws a blank for a plausible lie] Um...I'm making arrangements for Aaron Whitmore's funeral. The only reason Damon killed him was because we broke up, so I kinda feel like I owe it to Aaron. You understand right?

**Caroline**: [clearly upset, but fake smiles] Of course! No, that's really nice of you!

_[Caroline hangs up]_

[Later, Katherine's phone rings again]

**Nadia [to Katherine]**: "Elena", you are so popular today.

**Katherine** [answers her phone]: Hey Bonnie!

**Bonnie:** Hey, how's it going?

Katherine: You sound tired.

**Bonnie:** Yeah, I had to pull an all-nighter for my sociology exam, and then I woke up to a coven of dead Russian witches passsing through me on the way to the Other Side. [beat] Sorry, self-pity. So not cute.

**Katherine**: No, I- I totally get it. It's-you're the anchor now. That must be...exhausting.

**Bonnie:** Do you want to maybe meet up for coffee or something? It's just one of those days, you know?

**Katherine:** Yeah. Well..[laughs fakely] This is gonna sound crazy but I'm actually at the day spa right now, buying you a gift certificate for your birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise, but, well, surprise!

**Bonnie:** [annoyed, but trying to maintain her cover] You read my mind. It's so...you.

**Katherine:** Hey look, I'll check in with you later.

**Bonnie:** Okay. [_hangs up]_

**Katherine:** [to Nadia] Why are they being so clingy today?

SALVATORE CELLAR:

[_Stefan bites his wrist and dribbles his blood in a glass]_

**Damon:** What are you doing?

[_Stefan offers the cup to Damon]_

**Stefan:** Here you go. Drink.

[_Damon chugs the glass in one gulp]_

**Damon:** [licks his lips] I need more.

**Stefan**: Too bad.

**Damon:** That was nothing!

**Stefan:** That was exactly four ounces. When you were out killing vampires, you said one vampire kept you good for eight hours. So, our friend Caroline did a little bit of math.

**Damon:** Caroline?

**Stefan:** Relax, she had a calculator. So: four ounces, three times a day should be just enough to help you manage the hunger.

**Damon:** Manage _me_?

**Stefan:** So you don't rip anyone's head off. We'll deal with your crisis once we get Elena back.

**Damon**: I'll deal with my own crisis. Listen, you just let me out of here, I'll find Wes, I'll get the antidote.

**Stefan:** And then what? Huh? You skip town, leave it to me to tell Elena everything you did after _you_ thought she broke up with you? No. [

_[Stefan takes out his phone and starts to dial a number]_

**Damon:** Who you calling there, buddy?

**Stefan:** Katherine's been making a lot of excuses, and I have a feeling she won't be able to say no to me.

_[Damon's phone rings]_

**Stefan:** It's your phone. "Elena" is calling. Answer it.

**Damon**: [answers phone] Elena, hey.

**Katherine**: Hey, um, how are you?

**Damon**: Oh you know, strung up, hungry, same old same old.

**Katherine:** Now that the dust has settled, I was hoping that, I don't know, maybe... we can talk about what happened at the farm house. Can I see you?

**Damon**: Okay. Sure. Why don't you just come to the house and we'll just talk about it here?

**Katherine:** Perfect. I'll see you soon.

**Damon**: Okay, bye.

_[They hang up the phone, Katherine turns to Nadia]_

**Katherine:** Damon knows that he tried to kill me less than 24 hours ago. There isn't a single vampire-craving bone in his body that would risk putting his precious "Elena" back in that kind of danger again.

**Nadia**: And yet, he is desperate to see her. Just like her other friends.

**Katherine**:_ [sighs]_ They know.

SALVATORE CELLAR:

**Stefan:** That doesn't make any sense. She's dodged anyone's attempt to try to get her over her, and now she voluntarily wants to come over?

**Damon**: Unless...

**Stefan:** Unless...

**Damon:** She was testing me. [beat] She knows.

FLASHBACK:

_[France, 1720: Nadia approaches a man in the woods and pulls out a bag full of coins]_

**Nadia**: Money for information. I was told you saw Katerina Petrova kill a man in cold-blood outside the quarter of Versailles. I want to know if that is true. I want to know what kind of person my mother is.

IN THE PRESENT:

[_Nadia is hallucinating]_

**Nadia:** She's been on the run for 228 years.

_[Katherine walks up to a lying down Nadia]_

**Katherine**: You passed out in the car. I didn't want to wake you.

_[Nadia looks around and find that they are in a church]_

**Nadia:** Perfect. I can make my peace with the universe.

**Katherine:** Don't talk like that. I brought you here so that I can hide you until Wes finds a way to heal you.

**Nadia**: You should leave now, while you can. There is no point in trying to save me.

**Katherine:** I didn't raise you to be a quitter! And I promise as soon as you get better, we're leaving. Together.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE:

_[Stefan and Adriana are standing outside the house, discussing their current situation]_

**Adriana**: Of course. The farther she gets, the worse our chances of ever seeing Elena again. It's bad enough that we didn't recognize Katherine, we also blew our only advantage.

_[voice from inside the cell calls out to them]_

**Damon:** Nothing a little locator spell can't fix...

_[Tyler is sitting on the steps to the basement as he works his shift as Damon's chaperone]_

**Damon:** [whines] I need blood!

**Tyler**: You just had your lunch 30 minutes ago.

**Damon**: _Or,_ you can give me a couple of sips of your hybrid juice, I can be on my way, and take my Ripper situation to Wes!

**Tyler**: Not going to happen.

[Damon throws a rock at the wall in frustration]

**Damon:** Can I ask you a question? Without you getting all wolf-man on me?

**Tyler:** Do I have a choice?

**Damon:** Why are you still here?

**Tyler:** I'm a hybrid. and you need a babysitter

**Damon:** Oh no, here-here. In-Mystic-Falls-here. Your family is all dead, and I don't see you getting a job at the Grill. And, I don't see you in a Whitmore hoodie, either. Something tells me that there is a little masochistic voice in your head thats trying to convince you that you and Caroline still have a fighting chance in hell.

**Tyler:** [tries to play it cool] I think you have enough problems without you having to worry about me.

**Damon:** Hmm, you're proabably right.

[Damon stands up]

**Damon:** There's just one small difference between you and me. You wanna hear it?

**Tyler:** Not especially.

**Damon:** You see, even after all the terrible things that I do, Elena still chose me, because she's fighting for me. Caroline, on the other hand, chose the nuclear option. You know, that big red button that nukes your relationship once and for all. Well, sleeping with the guy that killed your mom was kind of her way of slamming her hand down.

_[Tyler super speeds and opens the cell door]_

**Tyler:** You think Elena will still want you back after this? It's over Damon, fix yourself and run far away.

**Damon:** I plan on it. How's New Orleans this time of year?

[Tyler walks towards Damon]

**Tyler**: You think Elena is going to forgive you? Look at you! You killed her friend, you almost killed her brother, you almost killed HER. You're a joke, Damon!

**Damon:** Says the guy pinning for the girl that slept with Klaus

_[Tyler superspeeds over to Damon and gets up in his face]_

**Tyler:** You dont know anything about me.

**Damon**: I know how to get you in this cell.

[Damon grabs Tyler and feeds on him until he has the strength to break through his chains. He throws Tyler onto the ground and makes a break for it.]

[Some time later, Caroline walks into the cellar just as Tyler is starting to wake up]

**Caroline:** Hey ready for the changing of the...[notices Tyler on the floor] Oh my God!

**Tyler:** [groans as he sits up] I'm okay!

Caroline: [kneels by Tyler's side and examines the blood on his shirt] He fed on you!?

**Tyler**: I said, I'm fine!

**Caroline:** [confused] But why would you come in here?

**Tyler:** Why do you think? Damon knew exactly how to piss me off.

_[Stefan walks in and is surprised to see Tyler and Caroline on the floor, with Damon nowhere to be found]_

**Stefan:** What the hell happened?

**Tyler:** I think Damon went to go find Wes...

_[Stefan sighs]_

[ Adriana is in her old room doing the locator spell looking for Katherine/Elena...sitting in the middle of the floor with a map in the middle candles all around her...and something of Elena's to find her]

CHURCH

**Nadia:** You leaving?

**Katherine:** I'm going to check on Wes, his taking to long.

**Nadia:** Be careful, they're all looking for you.

**Katherine:** [smirks] That's never stopped me before.

WAREHOUSE

_[Wes is holding up a syringe that is filled with an orange liquid. He smiles and puts it in a case. Suddenly, he hears noises nearby]_

**Wes:** Hello?

_[He grabs his phone about to call somone. Damon shows up behind him and destroys his phone by throwing it on the floor]_

**Damon:** [smiles evilly] What's up, doc?

**Wes:** How did you find me?

**Damon:** I called my friend Enzo and asked him about the little adventure he had with you. Gotta say, long way off the tenure track, huh? I take it the Augeutine Society hit a bit of a rough streak?

**Wes:** There is no Augustine Society, Damon. It's just me

**Damon:** Well then, I guess you're my guy! Because, you see, I have this long road ahead of me to win my ex-girlfriend back. But, I dont have a chance in hell if I'm lusting over her blood, you follow?

**Wes:** Even if I did cure you of this virus, what difference does it make? So you stop feeding off your friends and you go back to feeding on innocent people. Is that really going to impress Elena Gilbert?

_[Damon grabs Wes by the shirt]_

**Damon**: Look at me! You did this to me

**Wes**: I didn't do this to you! You_ are _this. I simply held up the mirror.

_[Damon jams his hand inside Wes, pinning him to the table]_

**Damon:** It's my turn to play doctor.

[Damon reaches for the scapel and cuts into Wes' eye. Wes screams in agony, and blood squirts onto Damon's face.]

CHURCH

_[Nadia is still hallucinating, and flashes back to the summer, when she met Matt and Rebekah in Prague]_

FLASHBACK: SUMMER EUROPE WITH MATT

[Matt and Nadia are in bed after their threesome, while Rebekah showers]

Nadia: That was fun.

Matt: You think?

Nadia: You must really trust Rebekah.

Matt: Huh?

Nadia: Watch this.

[She compels him]

Nadia: I'm going to steal her earrings, and you are not going to say anything. [stops compelling him] See? You're hanging out with an Original vampire, and you're not even on vervain. Trust!

Matt: [confused] You know she is an Original?

Nadia: I recognized her on the dance floor. I was hoping she'd know something about her brother Klaus's favorite vampire... Katherine Pierce. Maybe you've heard of her?

Matt: [stunned] Yeah. Yeah, I've heard of her. I _know_ her. Why do you care?

Nadia: Because she is my mother, and I'd very much like to meet her. [she takes his Gilbert Ring off his finger as she compels him again] I'm going to take your ring. Now, I have a reason to see you again.

END FLASHBACK

PRESENT DAY-CHURCH

_[A person in the shadows is seen moving around the pew where Nadia is resting]_

WES' WAREHOUSE

_[Katherine arrives at Wes' new makeshift lab, and walks right in]_

Katherine: Wes. What the hell is taking so lo-?

[She sees Wes dead and disemboweled on the table where Damon left him]

Katherine: [horrifed] No, no, no, no, no, no.

[Her phone rings. She sees that Nadia is calling and composes herself before she answers the call]

Katherine: Nadia, I'm coming back to the church right now.

Adriana: [on Nadia's phone] She's not at the church anymore. She's with me, at home.

Katherine: Adriana, why do you have Nadia's phone?

Adriana: She doesn't have much time left, Katherine.

Katherine: [tries to play dumb] I don't know what you are talking about.

Adriana: I know that it's you, and I know that you care about Nadia. That's why I brought her here.

Katherine: Prove it. Put her on the phone.

[Adriana gives Nadia the phone]

Nadia: Katherine. Run.

Adriana: You can always run, Katherine. That's what you do best. Or, you can come home and see your daughter one last time before she dies. It's your choice.

[Stefan hangs up]

BOARDING HOUSE

_[Matt sits on the couch next to a hallucinating Nadia]_

Matt: Your hands are like ice.

Nadia: [confused] Gregor...

Matt: No, it's Matt, I'm not...

Nadia: Gregor, I'm sorry I betrayed you. I did it for my mother. I did everything for her.

Matt: [saddened] I know you did.

Nadia: Forgive me?

Matt: [pretends to be Gregor by adopting his accent] Yes, I forgive you. Hey, shh, it's okay. It's okay, shh.

Nadia: I don't wanna die.

Matt: Shh.

Nadia: I don't wanna die.

[Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Adriana, Stefan, and Tyler enter the room to check on Nadia. Bonnie sits next to her and holds her hand]

Nadia: What's gonna happen when I die?

Bonnie: I'll take your hand, and you'll go to the Other Side. Just like that.

Nadia: Will it hurt?

Bonnie: [forces herself to smile] You won't feel any pain.

[Katherine enters the house]

Katherine: I'm here to see my daughter.

[She sits next to Nadia]

Katherine: Nadia...

[She holds her hand]

Nadia:You came back for me.

Katherine: I won't leave you again.

Nadia: Did you find a way to save me?

Katherine: Klaus's blood would have saved you...If I had asked for it.

Nadia:You would have outed yourself.

Katherine: But you would have been alive. And now it's too late.

Nadia: [begins to hallucinate again] My mother's name is Katherine. I'm looking for her.

Katherine: You found me. Nadia, I'm right here.

Nadia: She's a liar and a murderer. She manipulates, she betrays...She'll do anything to survive.

Katherine: Nadia, no. I'm right here. Nadia, look at me. Look at me. I'm here, I'm right here.

Nadia: I'm looking for my mother.

Katherine: This is not what your life should have been. 500 years searching for a mother who ended up being me.

[Katherine touches her daughter's face and sighs]

Katherine: Let me show you what your life should have been. What a perfect day would look like.

[She gives Nadia a happy dream in which Katherine puts young Nadia to sleep]

Katherine: You and I had a little cottage. It was an ordinary summer day. You were playing outside you were tired and it was time for bed. You told me about the fort that you'd built out in the woods by the river. So I asked if I could visit, and you said when the sun came out in the morning. And I said, goodnight Nadia.

[In the vision, Katherine kisses young Nadia's forehead before she falls asleep]

Katherine: Sleep well.

[In reality, Katherine is crying as Nadia dies in front of her]

Katherine: Your mother loves you.

[Nadia's ghost appears in the living room, and starts to cry when she hears Katherine say that. Then, she smiles, holds out her hand, and touches Bonnie to cross over to the Other Side.

Bonnie: [in pain] Ahhhh!

[Katherine closes her daughter's eyes and covers her dead body]

**Katherine:** So. This is it.

[Katherine tries to escape through the door with her vampspeed, but Damon appears in the doorway and blocks her]

**Damon: **[smiles]Hello, Katherine. You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?

[Damon walks in, forcing Katherine to go into the foyer]

**Katherine:** Okay. So...who's got the knife? Which one of you is gonna get to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce once and for all? [she waits for someone to speak, but everyone is silent] What? Suddenly everyone's speechless? When I was on my deathbed you all had plenty to say. [approaches Tyler] Is it you, Tyler? Because I triggered the werewolf curse? Gave you an identity and made you matter?

**Tyler: **You've done nothing for me.

**Katherine:** Oh please, Tyler. If I hadn't walked into your life you just be a wasted nobody with a boozy mom and a temper problem.

[Tyler takes a step towards Katherine, but Caroline stops him]

**Caroline:** Hey, don't, don't.

**Katherine** [to Caroline]**: **And you. I'm not worried about you offing me. Because we both know I made you better by making you a vampire.

**Caroline: **[smiles]Goodbye Katherine.

**Katherine:** Bye, bye Caroline.

[Katherine walks to Matt]

**Katherine: **The one girl here who actually appreciates how beautiful you are. You wouldn't stab me in the heart, would you, Matty Blue? No, I don't think so. You will definitely go down as the best night I never had. Oh, well...

**Matt: **Oh, well...

[Katherine walks over to Jeremy]

**Katherine:** Well, little Gilbert, it was nice to have a brother for a second there...when you weren't being so damn annoying.

**Katherine** [to Bonnie**]:** Bon Bon, no need for goodbyes. I'll see you on the flip side.

[Katherine walks over to Adriana who is standing near the fireplace...and touches her stomach and smiles]

Katherine: ''Even though I've done things terrible you still managed to be nice to me when I needed it so I wish you and The Little well...And I know you won't kill me.

Adriana: ''Good bye Katherine...maybe in your next life you wouldn't be like this...and you would find the happiness you deserve..

[Katherine walks over to Damon]

**Katherine:** Damon. How you would love nothing more than to drive that blade right through me.

**Damon:** We've already done that, Kitty Kat. I've said all I needed to say.

**Katherine:** I know but I never got to say what I needed to say to you. I'm sorry. You blame me for who you are. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I turned you. I'm sorry that you didn't get to die as a forgotten nobody on a bloody battlefield, and your father didn't get to live another day to be disgraced by you. Damon, I'm sorry that I gave you a life purpose. Passion, drive, desire. I'm sorry that you are who you are, because I'm the one that taught you how to love.

**Damon: **I'll see you in hell, Katherine.

[Katherine winks at him and turns to Stefan]

**Katherine: **Stefan. You know, I've always wondered how it would be like to be loved by you. You've gotta admit, for that one fleeting moment...your feelings were real. It's truly has been the role of a lifetime. Stefan, I love you. And I've always loved you.

[Stefan stabs Katherine with the Traveller's knife]

**Katherine: **Then I guess this is how...our love story ends.

[Katherine falls down, Matt catches her, then Katherine sinks to the ground, leaning against the couch]

[Everyone's watching Katherine, Katherine closes her eyes. When she opens them they're black. She closes them and opens them again]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Matt sits on the couch next to Nadia's body. Jeremy appears behind him]

**Jeremy: **Stefan said we should bury her in the woods.

[Matt turns around to Jeremy]

**Matt: **Screw that.

[Looking back at Nadia]

**Matt: **She deserves better.

[Matt stands up, lifts up Nadia's body]

**Jeremy: **You need some help?

**Matt: **No, I got this.

[Matt carries Nadia's body out the door]

DAMON'S ROOM

[Elena is still unconscious on Damon's bed, while Damon and Stefan wait anxiously by her bedside]

**Damon: **Why is she not waking up?

**Stefan:** When Gregor left Matt's body, it took him a while to wake up, too. Which gives us a little bit of time to talk about what the hell you did.

**Damon:** Relax. Thanks to Tyler's friendly donation I'll be fine for a couple of hours.

**Stefan:** A few hours, huh? And then what? What's the plan?

**Damon:** Tell her everything I did.

**Stefan:** Optimistic.

**Damon:** I don't wanna be another Katherine Pierce. Katherine spent her whole life running from her problems only to die here. All alone.

OUTSIDE THE HOUSE

[Caroline and Tyler lean on Damon's car]

**Caroline: **Is it wrong that I feel...

**Tyler: **Victorious?

**Caroline:** Sad. I know that Katherine is a horrible person but...

**Tyler: **But, you see the good in people.

**Caroline: **You mean Klaus. Because I saw the good in Klaus.

**Tyler: **Your words. Not mine.

**Caroline: **Your hybrid bite just killed someone and no one even batted an eye. I sleep with the wrong guy weeks ago and I don't hear the end of it. How is that fair?

**Tyler:** I don't know, Care. Maybe people just expect more from you?

**Caroline:** Why? Because "being good" comes so easy to me? Well guess what, Tyler, it doesn't! I am a vampire. I have the same impulses as you. So I'm allowed to make some mistakes along the way. Yes, I slept with Klaus. But _after_ you walked away from me. That was my choice and I'm living with it, and I don't need to be hearing about it every five seconds. So, just get over it or get out of my life, but I'm done feeling guilty.

[Caroline walks away]

CHURCH

[Bonnie walks over to the candles and lights one]

**Bonnie:** This is for you, Dad. I want you to know how much I miss you.

[Katherine laughs behind her]

**Katherine:** You gotta be kidding me, right? Something tells me I'm five centuries too late on the whole "believing in a higher power" thing.

**Bonnie: **Well, you're here. That means it worked. You're dead.

**Katherine:** True. But again...your friends didn't give me much of a choice in the matter. Using my own daughter against me? Harsh. I suppose I could have spend the next five hundred years running...but for what? My daughter was dying. Stefan would never love me. I was back to having nothing. And Elena wins again.

**Bonnie:** Let's get this over with.

[Bonnie takes a step towards Katherine, Katherine takes a step back]

**Katherine: **I am really starting to get sick of Elena getting everything that I want.

**Bonnie: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Katherine: **Wes had no intention of helping Nadia.

FLASHBACK TO EARLIER PART OF THE EPISODE

**Adriana (on the phone): **You can always run, Katherine. It's your choice.

[Katherine is enraged, and starts to trash the laboratory, where she finds Wes' audio recorder]

**Wes' recording:** A good day. I managed to extract the werewolf venom from Nadia Petrova's blood. The addition of the venom will make the ripper virus even more lethal to vampires.

[Katherine picks up the syringe and smiles]

CHURCH

**Katherine:** He was just using her as a case study in his project to wipe out vampires of the face of the earth.

**Bonnie: **Why are you telling me this?

DAMON'S ROOM

[Elena slowly wakes up]

**Stefan: **Hey!

**Damon:** Elena?

**Katherine (Voiceover):** I've said it before and I say it again.

CHURCH

**Katherine:** Elena had the life I always wanted. Well, until now.

**Bonnie:** Katherine, what did you do?

**Katherine:** Stefan thought he gave me a choice. Run, or die.

WES LABORATORY

Katherine holds up the syringe]

**Katherine (Voiceover):** But that's not really much of a choice, is it? After all Nadia was the only person in this world who really loved me. And I wasn't about to let my daughter die alone.

CHURCH

**Katherine:** But Katherine Pierce wasn't about to go gentle either.

WES LABORATORY

[Katherine injects Elena's body with the Eipper virus]

DAMON'S ROOM

[Elena opens her eyes and looks up at Damon]

**Elena:** Hi!

**Damon:** Are you...you?

**Elena:** Yeah. Yeah, it's me. I'm here.

[Elena looks at Stefan and Damon, but then notices something under her jacket. It's the syringe that Katherine used on her earlier]

**Katherine (Voiceover):** I left Elena with a bit of a parting gift.

CHURCH

**Katherine: **If I can't have Stefan, then no one can. [beat] Okay. Now I'm ready.

[Katherine puts her hands on Bonnie's shoulders. Nothing happens. Katherine tries again. They both seem confused]

**Katherine:** Nothing's happening. What's wrong?

**Bonnie:** I don't know. This has never happened before.

[Katherine tries again, grabbing Bonnies shoulders]

**Katherine:** Bonnie, what are you doing? Let me pass through! Why won't you let me pass through?

**Bonnie:** I don't know. I don't control it.

**Katherine:** What?

**Bonnie:** It's not up to me.

**Katherine:** Then who is it up to?

[A wind starts to blow. They both look around. Katherine gets thrown back]

**Katherine:** Bonnie.

**Bonnie:** I can't help you, Katherine.

**Katherine:** What...

[She looks terrified]

**Katherine:** No, no, no, no

[She tries to hold on the ground, but gets pulled away]

'_**Katherine'**_**:** No! Noooooooooo!

[Katherine is sucked out of the church and into the darkness. The wind stops, and Bonnie is left alone in the church]


End file.
